Traveling the Multiverse
by thehappy
Summary: A spin off series of one shots from my main story Dragon of the COG. Natsu and his companions visit parallel universes to help out versions of themselves. Rated M for swearing, gore, sex, and death.
1. Killing Jellal

**Alright this is my first one-shot! Now this is a loose tie in with my main story, 'Dragon of the COG' While it's not necessary to read before this, it might help to understand the Gears of War versions of Erza and Natsu that show up. Plus doing this allows me to explore the multiverse without tying it into my main story...cause honestly. Dealing with three different universes there is kinda tough...so hence the one shots. Anyway this will be rated M...for fucking awesome haha. OH! This is taking place after Nirvana so Wendy's a new member...and Jellal escaped from prison. Bear in mind AU so...not Canon. Also for COG Natsu and Erza, this is in the future from the main story. So I don't wanna hear "but Happy, they haven't fought these battles yet! Or this is way off!"**

 **I still don't own Fairy Tail or Gears of war...or any other universe...**

* * *

 **Killing Jellal**

 **Universe 33127-6A. Fairy Tail.**

Natsu was sitting across from Lucy, a scowl on his face as he watched the travesty unfolding before him. The issue? A certain blue-haired former council member and murderous dark mage wooing Erza across the guild hall. His name? Jellal Fernandez. Childhood friend of Erza and her secret crush from all those years ago. It wasn't even the fact that he was a former enemy that Natsu hated him. No...it was the fact that Natsu could see through the lies this man was spouting to the woman he secretly loved. His scowl got even deeper and a low growl escaped his throat as Jelllal leaned forward and planted a kiss on the red-heads cheek. His eyes flashed fire before he felt a hand clasp his in a reassuring squeeze.

"Are you alright, Natsu?" asked Lucy, his best friend in the whole guild as she looked at him in concern.

"Not really, Luce..." he replied as he broke his sight of the pair, dubbed 'Jerza' by Mira and most of the guild.

"It's about Erza...isn't it?"

Slowly nodding his head, he locked eyes with the blonde. "Why can't she see it? Or anybody else for that matter? This guy is still bad news...and if anybody from the council spots her with him...she'll be thrown in prison for years...helping an escaped convict"

 _"It must be so hard for him...being a dragon slayer. They find their future mates for life...it's not like he can fall out of love with her...and then their's the issue of his other mate...Juvia. She doesn't even notice Natsu since the girl is busy fawning over Grey, who doesn't even care about her. I mean, he's told me as much. The guy can't stand her...sigh...I wish I could do something to help him with this"_ the blonde thought to herself before speaking again.

"Natsu...I know you don't see me the same way as those two...but you know I'll help you anyway I can, right?"

"I know Lucy...and that's why your my best friend" he replied...trying to form a smile.

"Would you like to go on a job? I know my rent's not due for another month, but maybe beating up some bandits will cheer you up?"

'Sigh' "I already checked..the only two jobs left are a book translation and helping a older woman plant a garden...and the rewards are pitiful...that last one would be better suited to Wendy...but she's already on a job with Happy and Carla"

"Oh...would you maybe just want to walk around the city? Just to get you away...from all this?" she asked while waving her arm in an arc...emphasizing the guild hall.

Natsu was about to agree when a loud **"POP"** could be heard in the middle of the hall before a swirling, blue vortex appeared. Jumping to his feet, Natsu lit his hands on fire as he stood in front of Lucy.

"Stay behind me, Luce" he said over his shoulder as the few other mages in the hall did the same. Unfortunately, besides Team Natsu, the bastard, and Juvia...only Levy and Cana were in the hall...with Mira behind the bar.

With a flash of light, two people emerged from the portal.

"I gotta say Erza...traveling between universes is sooo much easier now"

"You can say that again, Natsu. Levy and Baird have really streamlined the traveling"

Natsu couldn't believe his eyes...before him was another Natsu and Erza...but they looked different. For one, they both wore similar armors that was comprised of heavy plates that covered most of their bodies. Both outfits had blue lights running vertically down both sides of the chest plate, giving off a faint blue glow as the portal closed behind them. That wasn't the biggest difference though...it was the other Natsu's face. A horrible scar ran from the top of his left eyebrow all the way to the corner of his mouth. That's when they noticed the gathered mages.

"Oh! We have a welcoming committee!" the other Natsu said out loud before approaching Natsu.

"Yo! Corporal Natsu Dragneel. But you can call me Dragneel...almost everybody does. And if you can't guess this is my girlfriend, Erza Scarlet" he told the pinkette as he pointed at the red-head.

"Hey" Erza replied as she studied the guild hall before her eyes locked on her other self approaching with a certain man in tow.

"Explain yourself! Who are you people?" the Scarlet Knight shouted while pointing an index finger at the soldier.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm you from a parallel universe" she replied before her eyes locked on Jellal, rage flying across the irises. "What the fuck is he doing here?" Scarlet asked before reaching for her rifle on her back. Pulling the lancer free, she started up the chainsaw as she stepped toward the man. "Stay back! He's dangerous" she said in a low growl before feeling a hand on her shoulder. Looking over, she saw Dragneel staring at her.

"You know the rules, Erza. You can't assume he's like the one in the tower. Remember that Jellal from Edolas? He was a good guy."

"GRRRRR...fine" she responded before placing the rifle on her back once more.

"Why is he here anyway?" as she tried to calm down even though her body screamed 'attack'

"Well, Jellal and I just started a romantic relationship...but are you really dating Natsu?" the woman asked as she lowered her guard. _"That weapon looks deadly! She was ready to kill Jellal here and now!"_

"Natsu dating? Yeah right! That pink dumb-ass doesn't even know the first thing about women!" Grey said in a condescending tone before starting to laugh.

"Oh man...now he did it" muttered Dragneel as he looked at Natsu while Scarlet marched past toward the laughing ice-mage.

"So your really not with anybody?"

"No...the two possible mates I could have...aren't interested in me..." the dragon slayer responded with a sad sigh.

"Well...we might be able to fix that" the visiting Natsu replied as Erza reached Grey. Lifting the mage up by his collar, she glared into his eyes as she set the record strait.

"Just so you know Gray...My Natsu is a fucking hero...he has fought through horrors that would make you shit yourself...he saved my life at the slaughter of Montevado, broke the siege of Jacincto, lead the attack into Landown, fought through the Inner Hollow, lead Echo through the belly of the Riftworm, destroyed the locust Nexus and saved the city of Magnolia! And all that shit happened before we even went to the Tower of Heaven! You say something like that again and I'll beat you so bad you wont move for a fucking week...you get me?" The scarlet Gear finished before dropping the Ice-mage to the floor as he looked up at her in fear. _"Holy shit! She's scarier than our Erza!"_

"Are you alright, Grey?" asked Juvia as she hurried over to check him for injuries.

"Get the fuck away from me, creepy bitch" he muttered, slapping her hand away before retreating into the far corner, away from the insane red head. _"What the hell was she spouting about? I've never heard of those places! She must be insane...lost her mind or something"_

 _"_ Um...I'm not positive what's going on...but why are you here?" asked Lucy who was still standing behind Natsu.

Snapping his fingers, Dragneel looked at Lucy in realization. "Your right Luce. We do have a reason to be here...and its to perform judgement on someone...to be honest though, we didn't expect this person to be here, in this building."

"It's not me...is it?" asked Lucy, her eyes betraying her worry.

"HAHAHA! You? No way! Across the multiverse, your one of the kindest people out there. Sure you can be weird or panicky sometimes...and a bitch in a few...but overall, your a kind soul"

"Then who is it?" asked Natsu as he looked his counterpart in the eyes.

"Jellal" Erza muttered as she lifted a heavy pistol from her hip holster.

"What did I do!? I was possessed by a demon! I can't be held responsible for that!" the blue haired man yelled back at them in panic.

"Oh? So you didn't mention how that demon needed your consent before taking over your body. How it would consult you on every decision you made?" Scarlet asked in a low, dark tone.

"What! That's a lie!" he shouted back while darting his eyes toward the guild hall doors. This didn't go un-noticed by the visiting Scarlet, Lucy, or the two Natsu's

"Want to know what he did to you in universe 1237-C?" asked the female Gear as she looked the other Scarlet down.

"What did he do?"

"Well, after dating you for a few months...he started getting low on funds. After all, being on the run means your always strapped for cash. So one day, he drugged your drink, tied you up, and threw you into a carriage headed for Bosco. There he met with human traffickers...he sold you to them..."said you were unspoiled goods" Want to know how much he got for you?" Scarlet asked in a low tone as her counterparts eyes widened in horror. Shaking her head, she refused this woman's tale.

"70,000 Jewel...you were worth one month's rent in his eyes. Luckily, the Natsu of that universe tracked your scent...saved your life and your freedom...but not before killing Jellal and all those slavers...that other Natsu killed thirty one people that day to save that other Erza"

"Ju...Just because that happened in some other universe that doesn't mean it will happen here!" the red-head shouted, trying to defend the man from her childhood. " _That's not possible! Jellal has been trying to redeem himself!"_

"Your absolutely right...that's why there's going to be a test" she replied as Dragneel brought out a similar looking handgun.

"What kind of test?" asked Cana from nearby, the lush completely forgetting her drink as the event unfolded.

"A test of sacrifice..." The scarlet Gear stated before bursting forward and grabbing Erza in a chokehold. Putting the heavy pistol next to the woman's head, she started to speak. "First of all Erza...don't struggle...this gun can kill Gildarts in one shot, so I would hate for it to go off by accident...and since my magic is stronger than yours...I control your re-quip space as of this moment" the visiting mage stated matter off factly.

"Tha...that's not possible!" Erza shouted in defiance.

"Really? Than go ahead and try to bring a sword out"

Erza struggled for a few seconds before realization crossed her eyes. _"I can't access anything! No weapons! No armors! I can't even summon a common shirt!"_

"Jellal! HELP ME!" Erza pleaded to her childhood love. The man took a step forward before Dragneel leveled his own heavy pistol at the man.

"Don't you dare fucking move!" Dragneel commanded in a loud voice as Jellal stopped in his steps before the male soldier continued. "Now...The gun my Erza is holding can kill anybody here which we hopefully wont have to demonstrate. However...the gun in my hand shoots a bullet that can strip a mage of all their magic...permanently"

"Your bluffing! No such weapon exists!" shouted out Jellal as Erza felt tears creeping from her eyes.

"Oh really?" Dragneel replied before pointing his gun at the sulking Juvia. Her eyes widening in fear as the heavy gun leveled against her chest.

"I'm sorry about this Juv...but he needs a demonstration"

" **BANG!"**

The bullet exploded from the gun barrel, crossing the space in an instant before slamming into Juvia's shoulder. The woman let out an agonizing shriek as the magical weapon quickly did it's work. Yellowish lines crossed her body, burning brightly before fading a moment later. The guild members looked on in shock as the blue haired woman climbed to her feet, trying to form a magical seal.

Juvia's eyes showed panic as no matter how hard she tried...no magic came forth. "Juvia...Juvia cant feel her magic...it's gone...it's all gone" she said before falling to her knees and breaking down in tears.

"You...BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU HARM ONE OF MY MATES!" shouted out Natsu in rage as he coated a fist in fire before charging toward Dragneel.

 _"What! Juvia is one of Natsu's mates!? Is that why he always invites Juvia on missions? But my precious Grey..."_ the former mage thought as she looked over at Grey. He hadn't moved an inch...not one foot to help defend her. _"Grey didn't come to help Juvia..._ " she thought sadly as tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

 **CRACK!**

Juvia snapped her focus to Natsu, who had landed a heavy hit to the man calling himself Dragneel. _"Natus is fighting for Juvia...even when Juvia didn't pay any attention to him..._ " she thought before Dragneel spoke.

"You idiot...I'm a fire dragon slayer too..." he replied before punching Natsu to the ground. The resident dragon slayer coughed up blood, his vision blurry as he tried to focus on his enemy. _"This bastard! I'll kill him for hurting Juvia!"_ he told himself before finally focusing. His eyes opened in horror as Dragneel pointed his gun toward Natsu's forehead.

"Sorry about this...but your being a problem" Dragneel said coldly before pulling the trigger.

 **BANG!**

Natsu felt his body jerk before overwhelming pain wracked his body as the same yellow lines crossed his skin.

"AAAAUUUUGGHHHHH!" he screamed as the magic was literally ripped from his body. Within seconds, it was over... Staring up at Dragneel, Natsu felt nothing but _hate_ toward this man.

"If anybody else interferes...I'll do the same to all of you" he spoke harshly before turning back to Jellal. "Does that satisfy you?"

"GRRRRR! What the fuck do you people want!"

"It's simple. Either I shoot you with my magical draining gun...or Erza dies" Dragneel told him in a casual tone as he leveled his gun at the man's head.

"WHAT! You wouldn't dare kill yourself!" shouted out Erza in panic as she felt the gun barrel press closer to her head.

"Actually I would...see...I've killed children. So killing you will be no problem for me" Scarlet stated coldly as she cocked back the hammer. "Oh yeah...there's a countdown by the way..Ten...Nine...Eight..." she started before Dragneel picked it up the count "Seven...Six...Five...Four...Three..."

"AH FUCK THIS! THAT STUPID BITCH ISN"T WORTH MY MAGIC!" Jellal yelled at the top of his lungs before running toward the guild hall doors. Slamming them open, he continued to run...leaving Erza in tears.

"He...he just left me to die..." she said softly as her heart broke.

"GAH! I won't let you kill Erza! I don't care if I lost my magic! I'll save her even if it kills me!" shouted out Natsu as he charged toward the two visitors.

"You see that Erza? That's a man worth having...someone who will do anything to protect you...to keep you safe..." Scarlet whispered into her ear before pulling the gun away from her head.

"Dragneel...I'm gonna go after that coward...you got things here?" she asked her boyfriend who had once again stopped Natsu with a heavy punch to the gut. A sickening crunch could be heard, indicating several cracked or broken ribs.

"Yeah...I got it. Same bet as always?"

"Hell yeah...no way I'm losing this time!" Scarlet responded in a half-crazed smile before grabbing the lancer from her back. Breaking into a run, she followed her prey into the city. Once the female soldier was gone, Dragneel let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally! Now I can get a drink...should have about ten minutes before she drags that bastard back" he said to nobody in particular before going to the bar. "Hey Mira! Can I get a drink?"

"Why should I serve a monster like you!" the Strauss woman yelled at him as Erza cradled Natsu's head in her lap in the middle of the hall.

"Huh? Why do you think I'm a monster?"

"Because you just ended Natsu's and Juvia's lives as mages...and you don't even care...that's why your a monster" Erza said coldly as she looked down in to Natsu's eyes. Even though he was in pain, when he looked into her brown eyes, all she could see was...love.

 _"I've been such a fool! How could I not see Natsu like this...not as a boy...but a loving man..."_

"I'm sorry Natsu! I'm such an idiot! If I had seen it earlier..you wouldn't be hurt..." she said softly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's okay...your safe...and myself and Juvia...we'll find something else to be good at..." he said softly as the blue haired girl grasped one of his hands...

"Thank you for...trying to protect Juvia...She knows you tried your best, Natsu" she told him softly before glaring at Grey. "Juvia is no longer in love with you Grey...you didn't even try"

"Yeah...well good riddance you stupid skank. Maybe now you and that pink bastard can get the fuck outta here" he said coldly before heading to the guild doors. "Be gone when I get back...this place doesn't have room for non-mages" he finished before heading out into the city.

"Oh man...that Grey is a dick...the one from my universe would beat the crap outta him"

"Shut up"

"Hmmm?" Dragneel questioned as he looked at Levy.

"Just shut up! We don't wanna hear any more of your shit!" she yelled at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Yeah! Why don't you just leave us the fuck alone!" shouted Cana from the end of the bar.

"Oh! I get it! Your mad about your friends losing their magic!"

"Of course we are!" screamed Lucy as she sat on the ground near her best friend.

"Well you shouldn't be. It'l return in about an hour...and increase their magical containers about...twenty-five to thirty-five percent" he stated matter of factly as he watched the shock cross their faces.

"What? You didn't think I'd actually cripple myself or my girlfriend Juvia like that...did you?"

"You mean..."

"Yup! They'll be back to snuff within the hour...two at most! Me and Scarlet...we did all this to show you Erza what a coward Jellal is...and to get you with Natsu!"

"But she had a gun to my head!"

"Pure bluff. If Jellal had chosen to lose his magic...we would've known he was serious about you and left...but since he showed his true colors..."

"She wasn't lying about that other universe...was she?" asked Lucy.

"No...she wasn't."

"Your Erza said she's killed children...that can't be true too? That's another bluff...right?" asked Mira as the barmaid joined in on the conversation.

"No...it's not" he paused as the gathered mages gasped in shock.

"Why...why would my double do something so horrible?"

"Because it was the only way to give that child peace...what the two of us have seen in the war...its brutality beyond what you can comprehend...Those battles she rattled off at Grey earlier...were horrible...and its not surprising she didn't mention some of the other ones...Jannermont...Halvo Bay...the slave camp at Corren... In every single one...people died. Sometimes strangers,sometimes close friends..." he finished sadly as his mind went to a faraway place...filled with gunfire, screams of pain..and death. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he saw Cana looking at him.

"Who did you lose? We lost Lisanna a few years back" the brunette asked quietly.

"Jet..Droy...Bicslow...Laki...Nab...Vejeeter...and a few other friends...all dead"

 _"_ All of them!? But...but..." stuttered Levy as she realized her friends died in another universe.

"Yeah...I wasn't there for Jet and Droy...was fighting the monsters that killed them though..mind if we talk about something else till my Erza gets back? I have a thousand nightmares and don't need to dredge them up.."

"Well... you mentioned Juvia is your girlfriend in your universe...how did that happen?" asked Natsu from his spot on the floor.

"Oh, that crazy girl declared me her future husband right in front of Erza and Mira! Those two became her love rivals the same day she joined Fairy Tail! In fact, in my universe she's been a member longer than Lucy and can match Erza and Mira in strength!" he said with a genuine smile, the scar on his face pulling at the corner of his mouth before continuing. "To be honest, we had no idea Juvia was one of your mates, Natsu!"

 _"How is Juvia going to date Natsu with Erza there too? The red-head might take her Natsu..now that Grey is no longer a factor!"_ her thoughts raging as she pictured Natsu carrying her into their new home, the blue-haired woman wearing a white wedding dress. That's when Erza appeared in her fantasy with Natsu. "Drop her right now, Natsu. It's time for you to make babies with me before Juvia" the red-head smirked...and that's when Juvia's mind realized Erza was still holding onto _her_ dragon-slayer.

"LOVE RIVAL WILL STAY AWAY FROM MY NATSU!" the recovering water mage lashed out loudly, grabbing the still injured pinkette and holding him tight against her large breasts.

"What do you mean...your Natsu?" Erza asked darkly...glaring at the bluenette.

"You heard me!" she shot back, cuddling the man closer.

"She acts the exact same way..." the members echoed in unison as Dragneel chuckled before checking the clock on the wall. " _Hmmm...almost out of time, Erza!"_ he thought as a distant gunshot rang out in the city.

* * *

"Dammit! I missed!" Erza loudly told herself as her quarry ducked around a corner, her bullet missing him by inches. Hurrying forward, she stopped at the corner before taking a quick glance. Jellal was running down the street, trying to mix in with civilians.

"Fuck...cant shoot him with all these people around...Of course!" Re-quiping into the other Erza's flight armor, she took to the skies as she continued to track the vile man. He ducked into a building, not realizing she was in the air.

"GOT YOU NOW!" she screamed out, replacing her lancer with a war-hammer. Smashing it down on the roof, the small, two story building collapsed. However, Jellal had escaped out the window, running down another street.

 _"He's getting tired..."_ Erza thought as she watched him almost collide with some crates before knocking a child to the ground.

"Move it you fucking brat!" she heard him say as the busty red-head brought her lancer out of storage once again. Swooping low, she brought her rifle to bear as she aimed at one of his legs.

 **BANG!**

The shot went true, punching through his thigh as blood sprayed across the pavement. The man crumpled to the pavement as he tried to crawl away. People were staring in shock and worry as the Knight came in for a landing, switching back to her COG armor.

"Time to face the music...Jellal" she uttered darkly while bringing a rope from the other Erza's storage space.

"Leave me alone you crazy bitch!" he yelled at her over his shoulder as he still tried to crawl away. She ignored him, quickly binding his hands and legs before starting to drag the wounded man back to the guild hall.

A few minutes later, she walked into the guild hall with a scowl on her face. Looking at the smiling faces and drying tears, she realized what happened.

"Dammit Natsu! I wanted to tell them this time!"

"Sorry Erza! Couldn't help myself...oh, and your past the ten minute mark" he finished smugly as he crossed his arms over his chestplate.

"WHAT!" she exclaimed in a shout while looking at the clock. "No...it can't be..." she stuttered, still holding the rope in her palm.

"That's right! You lose the bet! And you know what that means!"

"Bu...bu...but" as her eyes showed horror.

"Don't worry, it won't go into effect till we get home. Now we still have a job to do" Dragneel told her as he stood up, taking a syringe out of a pouch on his ammo belt.

"What's that?" asked Lucy as she looked on in curiosity.

"Oh, this is a truth serum. It makes anybody tell the truth for a full half hour before it runs out"

"Bullshit! Your fucking lying you pink-haired shit" Jellal yelled out as he tried rising to his feet.

"SHUT UP! Nobody asked you!" Erza snapped out, kicking the man in his still bleeding bullet wound.

"GAHHHHH!" he screamed in pain as his nerves flared from abuse.

"So another demonstration, huh? Alright." Dragneel replied before jamming the needle into Lucy's shoulder. The blonde yet out a little 'yelp' of pain before the effects started to run through her body.

"I...I ah feel weird..." she told the hall as Dragneel removed the syringe.

"There we go! Now Lucy has to tell the truth of any question asked!"

Standing up, Juvia approached the blonde girl. "Juvia wants to know if your a love rival to her new-found love, Natsu."

"No. I was never interested in him that way. I actually like girls" the blonde responded before slapping her hands over her mouth. _"I can't believe I just said that!"_ she thought in embarrassment as she watched Cana get an impish smirk.

"Reallly? Then who is it?" the lush asked before taking a sip of her new drink.

Her hands working with a mind of their own, they moved to her sides as Lucy revealed her deepest secret. "It's Mira!" she shouted out before her faced turned crimson. The barmaid's eyes widened in realization at the celestial mages words. " _Lucy likes me...like that? No wonder she's always so happy to see me in the morning...I mean, I've thought about it..."_ she thought before a clearing throat echoed through the hall.

"Dragneel, if your done messing around...?" asked Erza as the man handed her a second syringe filled with the truth serum. Sticking it into the man's neck, she pushed the plunger down as the serum started to race through his body.

"Erza. This is 'your' Jellal...so I think it's fair you ask the questions...are you up to it?"

"Yes...this man abandoned me in my time of need...even though it was a simple bluff, the actions speak for themselves" The knight replied as she stood next to her counterpart, looking down at the cowardly man.

"What were you planning on doing to me?" Erza replied in a deadly, dark tone.

"Well, seeing as I only started dating you for your status as a well known mage, I was going to have you fall in love with me. Using that status, I would've convinced you to tell the council I was rehabilitated. But the real perk was that slutty body of yours...always walking around in skimpy outfits... I was going to convince you to spread those legs of yours and get fucked. After that, was going to slap you in magical restraints before dropping you off at the closest dark guild 'Ogre's fire" You would've been their prime whore for the whole guild...forced to service multiple men at a time. A fitting fate fate for a stupid slut like you. And I would've made a sweet 300,000 jewel as I made my get-away...but then this stupid, ginger bitch had to show up and ruin everything!" He screamed out, finished telling his vile plan to his former girlfriend.

Needless to say, the Erza of this universe was livid. "You...you planned to do all these...vile,horrible things to me! I should kill you!" she screamed out before punching the man in the face with a heavy, gauntleted fist. Jellal fell to the floor as Erza hit him again and again. "I TRUSTED YOU! I BELIEVED YOU CHANGED!" She yelled in anguish as she continued to pommel him as tears ran down her cheeks. His face was black and blue with several teeth missing as she readied her tenth punch. Before she could unleash it however, she felt a hand grab her wrist. Looking over, it was the other Erza. She had a barb-wire baseball bat in her other hand as she gave a re-assuring squeeze.

"That's enough...I''ll take it from here...you don't need blood on your hands like I already have. Why don't you check on Natsu? His ribs are still hurting pretty bad"

"Ye...yeah...good idea" Erza replied as she stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes. Walking over to the other dragon-slayer, she sat down on the floor near him. Feeling a warm embrace around her waist a second later, she locked eyes with Natsu. "Natsu...he was..."

"I heard the whole thing Erza...just stay here...I'll keep you safe" he said softly, his tone filled with love.

"So...that's what you were planning huh? Can't say I'm that surprised" they heard the other Scarlet say as everybody watched what would happen.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid whore!" Jellal screamed at her, while kneeling on the ground with his legs and hands bound.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Erza hefted a nasty looking baseball bat, the end wrapped in barb wire. "You see this here? This is 'Trish' She belongs to a squadmate of mine, Glenn. He was kind enough to let her come out and play today...but sadly, she's very thirsty."

"What!?" the man asked, looking up at the bat covered in barbwire. "What the hell you talking about?"

"See, Trish gets very thirsty when she's around stupid, fucking, worthless, pieces of shit...and the only thing that will satisfy her is blood" Erza smiled sadistically.

"FUCK YOU! YOU STUPID COCK-SUCKER!" Jellal screamed at her, trying to break free of his restraints.

"Hmmmph! In the famous words of InfernoDarkness...BATTER UP!" Erza yelled out as she brought the bat down in one quick motion.

 **CRUNCH!**

The sickening sound reverberated across the hall as part of Jellal's forehead caved in. Blood was leaking from the wound, along with his eyes as the heavy blow sealed his fate.

"Damn! Looks like Trish needs another taste!" Erza told no-one as she brought the bat down again...and again...and again. The life blood of Jellal splattered against her face and armor, but the furious woman didn't care. The gathered mages were looking on in horrified looks as the blood drained from their faces. Soon, there was nothing left of Jellal's head except a gory mess as Erza finally hefted the bat over her shoulder, blood dripping from the end.

"Hey, Dragneel? Mind taking this shit outside? I'm gonna treat myself" Scarlet asked as she strapped the bloody bat to her back armor plate.

"Sure. Be back in a few" he stated as he picked up the body, carrying it outside.

By now, Scarlet was sitting at the bar, wiping off the blood spatter from her armor before looking at Mira.

"You think I could get a slice of Strawberry cheesecake? Killing that guy builds up an appetite" she smiled sweetly.

"Uh...sure.." Mira agreed with a quick nod of her head. _"That was crazy! She just beat Jellal to death with a bat and doesn't even seem to care!"_

 _"_ Erza...are you alright?" asked Levy from nearby.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Because you just killed a man" said Lucy as she butted in the conversation.

"Really? All I saw was a monster that needed putting down" she shrugged as Mira placed the dessert in front of the soldier. "Look, you all heard what he planned on doing to your Erza, right? As far as I'm concerned, he got what he deserved" stated Scarlet coldly as she glanced at her cheesecake. "It's gonna suck not having this for a week...stupid bet..." Erza said softly as she dug in.

"That's what you were freaking out about before!" bellowed Natsu as he stood up despite his aching ribs.

"Careful Natsu! Juvia will help you stand!" the girl said as she used her shoulders to support his weight.

"That doesn't sound too bad..." the armored knight mentioned as her doppleganger stopped eating.

"That's just the first part of the bet.."

"What's the second part?" Erza asked with curiosity.

"Come here and I'll tell you"

A moment later, Erza was leaning over as Scarlet whispered into her ear. "I have to wear a sexy schoolgirl outfit before seducing Juvia for some threesome sex with Natsu...and I have to make sure we give him a double BJ"

While the others watched the silent exchange, they were completely taken off guard as Erza turned bright red, her face as crimson as her hair. _"They do that stuff with each other...what kind of relationships do they have?"_ she thought as lewd scenarios ran through her mind as she looked at her Natsu and Juvia. Seeing them made the girl blush even harder as she tried to imagine what that could be like.

 _"I wonder what got her so worked up?"_ Thought the dragon slayer as the doors to the guild opened. There stood Dragneel, wiping his hands with a towel as he walked toward the gathered mages. Stopping near the bar, he couldn't help be see Erza blushing like crazy while his girlfriend ate her dessert with a smug look.

"You told her about the bet...didn't you?"

"Sure did" she replied before forking a a bite of cake into her mouth.

"I'm confused...what's this bet you two keep going on about?" asked Cana. _"These two are so weird! They shoot people, kill them..then just sit down and joke around! How can they do that?"_

 _"_ Well basically, if Erza wins, I have to take her shopping for a whole day in Crocus. Just herself and me. No other girlfriends allowed...and she can spend as much of my money as she wants.." he said with a scowl.

"What happens if she loses?" asked Mira as she smiled softly at Lucy. _"Maybe once these two leave...we could go to the park together? Something simple?"_ the beautiful barmaid thought before listening in to Dragneel.

"Well the first part is she isn't allowed to eat her strawberry cheesecake for one week, which you all should know. The second part is basically decided by me. This time she has.."

"DON"T YOU DARE!" Scarlet shouted before landing a heavy fist to his stomach. Doubling over, he coughed a bit before his eyes locked on Natsu and Juvia. "My Erza has to seduce Juvia before the two of them have sex with me" he smirked out as Scarlet turned as red as her counterpart. _"He just revealed intimate knowledge of me in front of the whole guild...he must pay..."_ both Erza's thought in unison before cocking their arms back.

"THAT WAS PRIVATE!" The two shouted just as the two fists collided with his face, launching him across the hall. Landing with a heavy thud against a pillar, he slipped into darkness by the power and fury of the double Erza attack.

"Hmmph! Idiot" they both said in unison before realizing they had just mirrored each other perfectly. Laughing at the odd situation, the two turned back to the group.

"Oh No! Poor Natsu got hit by those Erza's! Juvia hopes he'll be okay" The rainwoman told herself as she held onto Natsu.

"That hit? Oh, he'll be fine. That guy spars with Gildarts all the time so this should only keep him out for a few minutes."

"But everytime Gildarts fights Natsu, Gildarts pretty much destroys him in one hit" Cana told the red head as Scarlet's eyes showed confusion.

"You mean he's not S-class here?"

"That other me is S-class? No way..." Natsu muttered as he looked over at his unconscious double.

"Just how strong is he?" asked Levy who had finally taken a seat near Cana.

"Very strong. It was just sheer luck that the two of us managed to catch him off guard with that punch a minute ago. Want to see the power ranking for my guild back home?" asked the soldier as she pulled a chart from...somewhere.

 _"Where was she hiding that? And why a chart?"_ wondered Lucy as Erza unrolled the chart, ready to begin her lesson. The pictures of everybody in the guild could be seen with Master Makarov at the top all the way to Reedus at the bottom.

"As you can see, Master is the top ranking magical power in the guild. But right below that is Gildarts and Natsu. While Natsu is technically stronger, Gildarts has years and years of experience, so it balances out. These two are the strongest S-class in the guild" she pointed before moving to a horizontal row of pictures. "The next highest powers are myself, Mira, Juvia, and Laxus. Since Mystogan returned home, it's just the four of us as the remaining S-class"

"You mean Juvia is really that strong in your universe?'

"That's right Juvia. And when you and Natsu manage a unison raid...your power is...frightening to be honest" Scarlet replied before moving on to the next row. "These are the A-ranked mages. The top ones being Grey, Lucy, Sam, Cana, Gajeel, Wendy and Levy. The Lucy and Levy of my universe are constantly training. Especially Lucy since her drive to beat Sam is almost as bad as the rivalry between Natsu and Grey."

"I have a rival?" asked the blonde as she listened intently.

"Very much so. You and Sam are almost polar opposites when it comes to personality so it's kinda explains alot. But you two are responsible for starting over 30% of all guild hall fights...You've even tangled with myself or Mira a few times" she added with a smile.

"I...I...Really fought you Erza?" Lucy squeaked out in nervousness.

"You did...You lost every time and were punished of course. But after every fight you got stronger"

 _"Amazing! To think my other self could take on Erza! She must be sooo cool!"_

"After you top mages though, are the remaining B-class and lower." she finished before rolling up the chart and storing it away. "Now. Any questions?"

"Yeah. You've visited other universes right? So which one is the best in your opinion?" asked Cana as wondered what other universes could be out there.

"Well I didn't actually visit it, just observed it..gave it the nickname 'darkydark. Don't ask me why, just did. But the best one in my opinion is universe 551-G. In that one Natsu is dating another me and Erza Knightwalker from one of the Edolas universes. So basically he's dating two Erza's to keep him in line...it's perfect" She said happily, remembering the observation of that universe as a love story unfolded in the making.

"Damn...who knew the guy would be brave enough to date two Erza's?" responded Cana as she took a deep swig of her whiskey.

"I have a question too. How did you two get her in the first place? And how do you plan on getting back?" asked Levy in a curious tone.

"That's all thanks to our Levy's Inter-dimensional Viewing Device. Its a technology that allows the user to communicate, observe, or travel to parallel universes. This one right here is the...twenty third universe I've visited. As for how the two of us will return, we'll use this" Scarlet explained before pulling a gun-like device from a side pouch. It was gun-metal gray with a line of shimmering blue light running along both sides of the barrel. A small touch screen was sitting where the hammer of a normal gun would be, emitting a low, blue glow.

"What's that? It looks really cool!" Natsu exclaimed while leaning back against Juvia's ample chest.

"This is the Portable Dimensional Gun. It can only travel to other universes, not communicate...but it's easy to carry and is good for ten jumps. Dragneel is very proud of his and Levy's invention" Scarlet finished before Mira butted in.

"Uh, no offense to Natsu...but he isn't the most studious person in the guild"

"Maybe not in this universe, but in mine his intelligence matches Levy's. Although his is more mechanical and engineering stuff then Levy's talent with physics and equations"

"WOW! You mean I'm smart! Like really smart! That's sooo cool!" the excited dragon-slayer exclaimed while jumping for joy.

"Be careful Natsu! Your ribs are gonna need a few weeks to heal!" Erza scolded as she watched the man slump down, clutching his side.

"You should listen to her. She knows what she's talking about' mentioned Dragneel as he came up behind Scarlet, wrapping his arms around her waist. Planting a kiss on her cheek, he could practically could feel the excitement from her. "That was a good hit, Scarlet...might have to make you pay for that later..." he whispered into her ear.

 _"Damn him! He knows what I like too..."_ as she imagined some of the future events to unfold later at home.

Letting out a small chuckle as his girlfriend turned bright red once again, he looked at Natsu and Juvia. "Hey, its been over an hour...your magic should be back full force now"

"You think so?" asked Juvia who slowly stood up while Natsu was helped to his feet by Erza.

"Yeah...I can feel it" the scarred man replied as Juvia started to focus. It was like a crumbling wall in her body. As soon as she attacked it, the magic came rushing forth in a torrent that almost overwhelmed the water mage as a shockwave of power rushed outwards from the woman. Forming a ball of water in her hands, the bluenette could feel the increase in strength...the raw _power..._

"Wow! Do you feel that! She's almost as strong as Erza now!" Exclaimed Cana as a secondary shockwave burst forth from Natsu. He was covered in fire as the temperature rose in the room, making the hall feel like a sauna.

"Na...Natsu! Your magic! It's amazing!" stuttered Erza as she looked at her soon to be boyfriend.

"I'm all fired up now!" as he pointed a finger at Dragneel. "Let's fight!"

"Nah. Don't feel like it" the man shrugged before talking again. "Besides, you should save that power for kicking Grey's ass all over Magnolia" he finished before pulling a sheet of paper from his pocket. "Here's a list of pranks you can pull on him for being such a dick to you and Juvia" he finished, handing the paper to a now non-burning Natsu.

Reading down the list, his eyes filled with glee at all the ways to mess with the ice mage _"Covered in syrup and feathers. Tied to Master Bob's bed, Burn all his clothes...make him wear princess dresses..damn...there's like twenty to thirty pranks on here"_

 _"_ There's a ton on here!" exclaimed the male before turning and showing the list to Juvia. "Go and pick one Juvia! He was really mean to you too!"

As the girl scanned the list, her thoughts wandered to the ice mage. _"Juvia can't believe she was so foolish...She has pursued Grey since joining and he has treated Juvia so badly...why couldn't Juvia see it before? Then in Juvia's time of need...he didn't help...but Natsu did. He did his very best to protect Juvia"_ shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she picked a prank halfway down the list.

"Juvia want's Grey to pay for his cruel words. So tomorrow the three of us will punish him"

"Which one did you choose?" asked Erza as she looked at the one chosen. Reading aloud for all to hear, Erza recited the words. "Use magical restraints to handcuff Grey to a chair in a gay strip club...well, that would certainly teach him a lesson" Erza finished before looking at Dragneel and Scarlet. "So what now? Are you going to stay?"

"Nah. We'll be heading home soon. But we do have a few things for all of you" replied Dragneel as he pulled two lacrima's from a side pocket. "Levy, this is to get you started on a working IVD. Also a list of universes to stay away from...you don't want to portal to a 'Walking Dead' universe...trust me" the man finished as he handed the short bookworm a glowing, green lacrima.

"Wow! Your really giving me this technology!?"

"Damn right I am! I know your responsible enough to use it properly. Oh yeah, our home universe along with other friendly universes are stored in a separate list too...ah, you'll figure it out" before turning to Natsu. Walking over, he placed the second lacrima in the man's outstretched hand. "This is technical training videos for things ranging from vehicle and weapon repair to installing and fixing refrigerators. If your like me, your a visual learner...not a book learner. So watch them and see what happens. You might be surprised. There's also some training tips on this thing too, help you and your friends get stronger really fast."

"Wow...you think I could be smart and strong like you?"

"Hell yeah! All you have to do is work at it. I'm sure Erza and Juvia will help you if you ask too"

"Are you all done Natsu? Because we need to get going" Scarlet asked as she started imputing the dimension coordinates. Looking as her doppler, she extended a hand. "For what it's worth...I'm sorry for what we put you and your friends through today"

Clasping the extended hand in her own, Erza slowly shook it up and down. "If it wasn't for you...I'd be facing a horrible, horrible future. You two opened my eyes to somebody right in front of me. I'll never forget it...could lighten up on the whole hostage thing though..."

"Hehe. Well I was dealing with myself so I had to be overwhelmingly strong from the start" Scarlet responded with a soft smile before looking to the other Natsu.

"Natsu...You've been given a great chance with two of the best women in Fiore...make sure to keep getting stronger to protect them...keep them happy" she finished before activating the portal gun.

"Yeah. And make sure to have sex with them at least once a week!"

"DON'T TELL HIM THAT!" Scarlet screamed at him as the man ran through the portal with a wave, laughing as he went. Letting out a heavy sigh of annoyance, she looked back at three. "Enjoy your future...cause you have the rest of your lives ahead of you" she finished before walking into the swirling blue portal.

* * *

Three months later...

Natsu was sitting at a table with Mira, Lucy and Happy. When the news had broken of a second Natsu and Erza from another universe...especially one that murdered Jellal, the guild had been in an uproar of disbelief. But with the testaments of all the mages present that day and the newfound power of Natsu and Juvia, it turned many naysayers into believers.

 _"I still can't believe it's been three months since then..and Dragneel was right! Those training videos really helped. Installing my own kitchen with appliances was easy now. To be fair though, Erza and Juvia did help since they're living at my house now. Still can't believe that...I'm so lucky"_ he thought with a smile as he looked at Mira and Lucy. The happy couple had been taking it slow, but for the most part were doing great. He was very happy for his best friend and Mira as he smiled at the two.

"So Natsu. Where's Erza and Juvia? Aren't they usually with you?"

"They went to Porlyusica's. Said they weren't feeling well and sluggish the past two days"

"Oh my. I hope they feel better soon" exclaimed Mira before the doors to the hall slowly opened. In stepped Erza and Juvia as they approached the table.

"Natsu. The two of us have something very important to tell you" Erza said with a soft smile as Juvia was practically giddy with excitement.

"Really? What it is?" he asked with a curious look.

"Your gonna be a daddy, Natsu!" Juvia exclaimed in a happy voice as Erza nodded beside her. "That's right. Both of us are pregnant, Natsu"

His eyes had gotten as wide as dinner plates as the news broke across the guild hall. Nobody moved or uttered a word as the scene unfolded.

"You mean I'm gonna be a dad?" he asked softly as he looked at his two beautiful girlfriends. When the two nodded again, Natsu broke out into the biggest smile he had ever sported. "THAT"S THE BEST NEWS I EVER HEARD!" he shouted out with joy before grabbing his two future wives and pulling them into a loving hug. "I love you two so much...this is greatest day ever" he told them softly as the guild erupted in cheers behind them.

"If this isn't a cause to celebrate, I dunno what is!" shouted out Makarov as a massive party broke out to celebrate the coming of new life...

"Best day ever..." Natsu told himself once again as he held the women he loved with every fiber of his being. _"Thank you Dragneel and Scarlet...you made this possible"_ he thought happily as the three went to join the party and the beginning of a new chapter in their lives...

 **And that's my first one shot! Now there are a little tidbits for a fellow author on here called InfernoDarkness. If your a fan of Natza or Navia, check his stories out. But hopefully this will be the start of many one-shots that tie in with my main story! Now if you have any idea for future one shots let me know. The only rules are that mages from my main story will be there and no Nalu Gruvia, or Jerza...but that last one should be pretty evident lol. Anyway PM and Review!**

 **This is the Happy signing off.**


	2. Slave

**Second one shot. This is primarily Natsu, Lucy, and Erza. The beginning is kinda dark...and rapey. So if your uncomfortable with that, read something else. Don't own Gears of War or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Slave**

 **Universe 2083-X12**

Lucy woke up in a cage with about a dozen other girls ranging in age from fourteen all the way to eighteen. The floor was rocking slightly as she tried to clear the dizziness from her head. That's when everything came rushing back. Meeting 'Salamander' in Hargeon, coming to his boat party, having a drink with the man...then nothing.

"We were drugged...but why?" she asked herself quietly before her eyes widened in realization. Reaching for her keys, she prepared to call upon Taurus...but nothing was there.

"Ah! My gate keys! Where are they!?" she yelled in panic before the door at the far end of the room opened. In walked Salamander with a large, muscular man wearing a typical sailors outfit.

"Looking for these?" asked Salamander in a teasing tone before he tossed the keys into a trash can. "You'll have no need for those anymore since your all slaves now"

While many of the girls whimpered in fear, Lucy was the one to stand up and shout back at the man. "What! You can't do that! What kind of Fairy Tail mage are you?"

"Oh, well since we are away from the port now, I guess it's okay to share my real identity. My name is Bora and I'm not a member of that guild. I just use the name to lure future product to my ship. Now I'm sure your all curious as to what will happen to you all..."

No...We heard you the first time! You plan on making us slaves!" she yelled back, pointing an accusing finger at the slaver.

"Not just any slaves, girl. Sex slaves. Your gonna be taught to fuck, suck dick, and behave like the whores you are. By the time we reach Bosco you'll be begging to be treated like a slut" he smiled evilly before continuing his little speech. "While I myself don't partake in the learning process, my companion here does." he finished before turning to leave the room. "Start with the loud blonde. Make the others watch" he finished before exiting the prison room.

The large, muscular pirate approached the cell door before producing a key from his back pocket. Opening the lock a moment later, he stepped inside before closing the barred door.

"Get on your knees" he ordered Lucy.

"No way! I'm not doing that!" she shot back before the man rushed forward.

 **SLAP!**

The heavy, meaty palm struck her cheek so hard she fell to the floor as real fear started to creep into her eyes. _"What do I do? There's no way I can beat him without my keys.."_ she thought as the man stood above her.

"Listen here slut and listen good. Your gonna start your training right now cause if you don't, I'll take that fourteen year old over there and rape her in front of you all. After that, I'll kill her and dump her body overboard...so what's it gonna be?" he asked with a snarl as he unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down. Lucy locked eyes with the young woman, fear crossing both their faces. The other girls were completely silent, still trying to come to terms with their new life.

 _"I can't let him do that to her...she's just a kid"_ she thought with tears brimming in her eyes. Struggling to her knees, she sat on her heels in front of the man. He didn't wait for her consent before pushing the large, eight inch member in her mouth. Lucy almost threw up because of the action. Not because of the size, but because she was basically being mouth raped. _"I feel like I'm gonna throw up...it smells vile"_

"Suck it you whore" he commanded as Lucy started to suck, tears streaming down her cheeks. Already she felt dirty and used as the man continued to pump his cock into her mouth. "I can't wait to fuck that tight pussy of yours...your really gonna enjoy it. You'll be a true cock-slut by the time I'm done with you" he told her as he forced the dick further into her mouth.

"You like sucking that cock don't you, bitch" he grinned sadistically at the blonde. She choose to remain quiet, trying not to think of what she was being forced to do. Pulling his member out, he glared down at her. "Answer me, slut."

"Ye...ye..yes" she stuttered out with fear.

"That's not good enough!" he yelled before slapping her face with his palm. "Try again" he finished as he looked down.

"I..I..I like sucking your cock" she whimpered.

"Better, but try again" he replied hoarsely.

"I'm a slut and I like sucking cock!" she said louder before he filled her mouth with his dick once again. "You see? That wasn't so hard was it?" he replied sickeningly before looking at the other girls in the room. "I hope all you whores are paying attention, because your all gonna be doing this and more within the hour" he smirked at them before pulling his member from her mouth once again.

"Now I want you to beg, slut"

"Fo...for what?" Lucy asked in a low whisper, the tears still flowing. _"That was awful...I just wanted be a Fairy Tail mage...maybe I am just a stupid girl"_ she thought in depression, the vileness of her situation already taking hold.

"I want you to beg to suck my balls"

"May...may I..I please suck your balls?"

"Try again, whore" he replied before smacking her face with his large member.

"I want to suck your balls like a whore" she told him as he smiled at the woman's words. "That's what I want to hear, bitch" he stated before resting his cock on her forehead, placing his balls near her mouth. Lucy started sucking them, running her tongue along the sac before placing them back in her mouth. She worked on each individually, sucking and licking them constantly as the main shaft still rested on her forehead. Doing this for a few more minutes as she released a ball with a loud pop, the man started to groan. "You really like those balls in your mouth, don't you"

"Yes..I like your balls in my mouth" she replied while feelings of shame washed over her as the man started groan more.

"Alright slut, now your gonna beg for me to finish on your face"

Releasing the testicle from her mouth,she looked up at the vile man with tears in her eyes as she realized what was coming next. " _This is what my life is going to be like now? Please...somebody...help me"_ she thought to herself as the man started to stroke his cock above her.

"Well bitch?"

"Please...cum on my slut face! I'm a stupid whore and I need it!" she begged, feeling her spirit starting to crumble.

"That's right,whore. Beg. Stupid fucking bitch." he told her with a sneer as he pumped his cock with a free hand. Moments later, he released his load as it splashed all over Lucy's lips, cheeks, and chin...some even got in her hair as she started crying at what just transpired.

 **POP!**

A discharge of static filled the air, but the slaver ignored it as he took a camera out to celebrate the first step of his 'whore training' But, while the man ignored it, Lucy didn't. A spinning blue portal had opened in the cell before another Lucy and a man with a long scar on the left side of his face and pink hair wearing body armor appeared. While the man had a nasty looking rifle with a chainsaw slung underneath in his hands, her attention was turned to the other Lucy who had a large handgun in her hands.

"Hey asshole!" Lucy shouted as she brought the boltok to the slaver's head. He turned at the sound of the voice before his eyes widened in horror at the gun mere centimeters from his eye.

"How's this for a popshot?" she asked before pulling the trigger. The vile slaver's head exploded, covering the far wall with gore as Lucy lowered the gun as small wafts of smoke drifted from the barrel. Looking over at the enslaved, rape victim that was her double for this universe, Lucy's rage grew.

"Salamander. Blow the door and kill anybody that comes through...I'll deal with this" she finished softly before pulling a few wipes from a side pouch near her holster. Crouching down near her dopple, Lucy started to wipe the semen and tears from the other Lucy's face.

"I'm sorry this happened...somebody from Fairy Tail was supposed to be in this city...they always save us from this happening, but something went wrong in this universe" she finished before a loud explosion could be heard behind them. Natsu had blown the door...and the next room to splinters, catching two of the slavers in an explosion of flying shrapnel and fire. One was still groaning as a large piece of wood had pierced his stomach, pinning the man to a wall. The solider didn't say anything as he simply shot the man in the head before turning back to Lucy.

"It's secure for now, but more will be coming" he stated as he raised his rifle at the closed door at the far end of the destroyed room.

"Wh..who are you people?" Lucy stuttered out as she watched herself reload a large bullet into her gun.

"I'm you from a parallel universe. And the guy with pink hair is Natsu a.k.a. Salamander a.k.a. Grub Slayer. When we first locked on this universe and saw what was happening, the two of us immediately portalled here...sadly to late to stop that man" she finished with a heavy sigh before standing up. Walking toward the trash can, she saw the spirit keys before quickly scooping them up. Walking back to her double, she extended her hand with the keys.

"Here...I think these belong to you" Lucy said softly as the other girl quickly grabbed the keys and clutched them to her chest.

"Thank you..." Lucy whispered softly as she clutched her spirit keys.

"Now I hate to do this, but I need you girls to stay here with Natsu. We can't have you running around the ship...especially when I'm gonna be killing these fucks" she said harshly before looking back at Natsu.

"Natsu! I need a hole in the wall above the waterline! Gonna summon Aquarius"

"Got it" he replied before blasting a large hole in the side of the ship with a powerful blast of fire.

The traumatized Lucy looked on in shock, awe, and a little fear at the strength of the fire mage. _"His power...it was just for a moment..but I could feel it. It was beyond staggering"_ she thought and watched with wide eyes as the other Lucy summoned the water spirit.

"What do you want?" asked the blue mermaid as she floated above the water outside the ship.

"I don't have time for your attitude, Aquarius! Now your aware of what happened?"

"Yes...I'm aware." she stated while letting out a low growl.

"Good. Now I need you to steer this ship back to Hargeon as fast as you can. Can you do that?"

"Tch. That'l be easy" she finished before splashing down into the water. Moments later, the ship started to turn as the spirit made good on her word.

"Alright. Now... OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" she shouted loudly as a large cow/man appeared carrying a massive battle axe.

 _"She can summon two spirits at once!? The other me must be so strong...not weak and stupid like I am"_

"Taurus...there are slavers on this ship and they were raping the other Lucy...we're gonna kill them all, got it?" she said darkly as she pulled a knife from a scabbard while readying her pistol.

"Understood Miss Lucy" as rage filled his eyes before smashing down the closed door. Three slavers had been moving forward to inspect the explosion, but where stopped when Lucy and Taurus walked into the room.

"One of the whores broke free! Get her!" one of the slavers shouted before a gunshot filled the room. His neck blossomed crimson, a ragged hole there from the passage of the bullet as he fell to the floor, choking on his own blood. The other two men didn't last much longer as Taurus let loose a large swipe with his axe. The two men were literally cut in half as their upper bodies fell to the floor, blood and organs leaking out as their legs wobbled before toppling the opposite way.

The two didn't bother killing the two wounded men, deciding to let them suffer as they started to move through the ship. No slaver was spared or given mercy as Lucy continued to kill with her spirit. Coming to a pair of double doors, Lucy pressed against them only to find resistance. "Open the fucking door!" she yelled out, hoping the slavers would make it easy.

"Fuck you bitch! You've already wasted half the crew and we wont let your murdering ass in here!" A man shouted through the heavy wooden door. Sighing in annoyance, she pulled a small block of plastic explosive from her side pouch. Placing it against the door, she made it ready for detonation. Giving it a ten second countdown, she hurried down the hall and took cover in a small alcove with Taurus.

 **BOOOOOM!**

The explosion ripped through the door and into the waiting lunchroom beyond, showering five of the slavers with murderous, deadly shrapnel. Only three were left standing as they looked upon their comrades in horror.

This was the scene that greeted Lucy as she walked through the doorway, shooting on of the unwounded in the forehead. Deciding to cut their losses, the two remaining men made a beeline for the opposite door...they didn't make it. Lucy shot one of the men in the back, effectively paralyzing him from the waist down. The other didn't have time to scream as Taurus ran up with his axe ready to strike.

"You will pay for harming the princess!" he roared out while decapitating the man in one swift stroke. The head went flying, leaving an arcing blood splatter against the wall before landing in a half full punch bowl. You could still see the look of fear in the dead eyes of the head if you studied it..but Lucy was too busy for that.

"STOP SQUIRMING!" she shouted out as she stabbed the paralyzed man repeatedly in the face. The slaver let out a gurgle as she continued to stab before plunging the sharp blade into the man's throat. As she looked around, bloody bodies littered the room in all manner of death. Some had finally expired from the flying shrapnel, others still lingered to life despite the horrendous pain they were in. One man had somehow been pinned to the ceiling in a strange twist of fate from the explosion, his body like a pincushion from all the large splinters of wood as blood dripped to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN HERE!" shouted Bora as he barged into the room from the opposite end. His eyes widened at the sight of his slaughtered crew and the blonde woman covered in blood. His eyes displayed a hint of fear as the woman slowly rose up from her latest kill. To be honest, she looked like an angel of death as she turned her hate filled eyes toward the man.

"You better start running...Bora. Because when I catch you...I'm going to fucking kill you" she said in a dark, menacing tone before snapping her large gun up.

 **BANG!**

The report echoed through the lunch hall before the bullet slammed into the head slaver's shoulder.

"GAHHH! YOU BITCH!" he shouted before firing off a fireball. Lucy rolled out of the way, ducking behind a table. Peering over the top, she saw the man had fled the room.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" she screamed out as she gave chase. Running through hallways and other rooms, she kept up with the man. Emerging into the bright sunlight of the day, she spotted Bora at the front of the boat. He was hoping to create some space between himself and the pursuer as he slowly took a step back toward the edge.

"It's over Bora...now face your death like a man" she said in a voice laced with ice.

"Fuck you! You monster!" he cried out before jumping over the side.

"NO!" Lucy screamed in rage as she ran toward the railing. Looking over, she didn't spot the man anywhere in the crystal clear water.

"DAMMIT!" she shouted as she kicked over a random crate on the deck.

"Are you alright, miss Lucy?"

"Grrrr...yeah. Just wanted to make him suffer for what he's done" she replied before turning toward the bull. "Thank you for your help Taurus, but the port's in sight and all the enemies are gone. You can go back to the spirit world"

"Very well miss Lucy. Until you need me again.." the spirit replied before disappearing in a sparkle of shimmering light.

* * *

The sounds of gunfire, screaming, and that large explosion a few minutes ago was a signal to the dragonslayer. "Well...sound's like it's over" mentioned Natsu as he kept a vigil over the liberated women. The youngest girl was sitting near Lucy who had backed up against the wall with her knees pressed against her chest.

"Thank you...for keeping that man away from me" the fourteen year old whispered to Lucy as the blonde wiped away more tears. Trying to be brave, she smiled at the young woman. "I...I couldn't let him do that stuff to you" she replied back softly before looking at the scarred soldier watching the doorway.

"Are...are you the real Salamander? From Fairy Tail?" she asked the man as he turned to face her. _"How did he get such a horrible scar? It makes him look scary..."_ she thought to herself as he spoke.

"Well, not the Fairy Tail of this universe, but yeah...I'm the real deal" he answered with a small smile before one of the other women spoke up.

"What's going to happen to us?"

"We're heading back to Hargeon. Once there, me and Luce will get you all off this ship before I burn it to ash..what happened here sickens me" he told the random woman before turning back to Lucy. "Now I want to know if you still plan on joining Fairy Tail or if you would rather return home? Whatever you choose, me and Luce will help you get there"

"I...I still wanna join Fairy Tail. It's my dream!" she shouted out, trying to push the horror of what transpired behind her.

"Good. That's what I was hoping you'd say" said the gun toting Lucy as she walked in the room with a stack of books and a large bag of money. "Hey Natsu. Mind if you store this stuff? It's Bora's whole operation. Contacts, drop off-points...the whole thing. Also found his personal finances" she finished before setting the items down.

"Sure thing" he replied before the item's and intel disappeared in a flash of light.

"Now come on. Its sunny outside and we should be outta here in a few minutes. Aquarius got us pretty close to shore before I dismissed her" she finished before approaching the docile Lucy. Extending a hand, she smiled down at her dopple.

"Let's get you ladies out of this cell" she said before feeling the blondes hand clasp hers. Pulling the woman up, she lead the way out of the room.

Lucy's eyes were wide as saucers as she walked past the bloodbath that was the ships crew. _"She really did kill them all...brutally too..."_

"Thank you...for killing them" whispered Lucy as they walked past a man that was missing the top of his head.

"No problem. They were monsters that needed killing. I don't even see them as human...but Bora escaped, the bastard" she replied in a harsh tone before they exited the ship into the bright sunlight. Blinking her eyes, Lucy found it the most beautiful sight she's ever seen.

"Now come on everybody! We have to swim to shore! I know it sucks, but you don't want to be on this ship in the next few minutes!" Ordered Lucy as the girls started to jump over the side, swimming toward shore.

"Let's go!" said Luce as she grabbed the other girls hand and jumped over the side, pulling her with. They both emerged above water before started to swim to shore with the other women. Minutes later the group of females had reached the shore as they climbed onto the sand. Several beach goers looked at the group in confusion, but were ignored as one of the former slaves asked a question. "What's the real Salamander going to do?"

"Just watch" replied Luce as the air stated to stifle with heat. Moment's later, a small pillar of fire shot through the roof of the ship before exploding outwards. Several orbs of fire and burning debris rained down from the sky, hitting several warehouses at the port.

"Tha...that was amazing...such power" stuttered Lucy as she watched the burning remains of the ship sink below the waves.

"Actually..that's a pretty small attack for him. If he wanted to, he could vaporize this whole city."

'Seriously?"

"Yeah. In our universe, he's one of the strongest mages on the continent. The Natsu of this one however is nowhere near that strong" she finished as Natsu emerged from the water. Looking at the gathered women, he smiled to them. "Your free now...go home to your families" he finished as the girls thanked the duo before running off. By now, several warehouses were burning as fire crews tried to control the blaze.

"Well lets get going. I'm sure the Rune Knights will show up soon and I don't feel like fighting them" said Natsu as he started to head toward the train station with the two blondes in tow.

Half an hour later, the three were on a train heading toward Magnolia. Lucy was fast asleep, leaning against her doppleganger while snoring softly. Natsu was in his normal combat fatigues, sending his armor and weapons to his pocket universe. He just had to remember to pull them out before heading back home.

"She must be really out of it" he mentioned as Luce nodded in agreement. The blonde hadn't even bothered trying to clean off the blood caking her clothes as she looked at the sleeping double.

"She had an awful day...I'm sure this will turn her off from men for the rest of her life..." she said sadly before looking at Natsu. "So what's the plan?'

"Get her to Fairy Tail. Find out why the hell my counterpart wasn't in Hargeon, and have Erza help her. She's the only one in the guild who can possibly relate"

"Well your not wrong about that...that bastard Jellal." she muttered darkly before stifling a yawn. "Damn...killing those guys wore me out. Wake me in a few hours"

"Sure thing, Luce" Natsu replied before leaning back against the seat in the private cabin. _"Dammit..why the hell wasn't he here? Is he dead in this universe? Didn't exist? That's the problem with jumping in like this, no chance for a proper recon. For all we know, the dude could be a complete asshole"_ he thought while watching the country side roll by...

* * *

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" shouted Makarov from the second floor balcony as he waved the damage report from Hargeon.

"What is it old man?" he asked lazily from his seat next to Erza. The redhead had just returned from a mission and was enjoying a slice of her favorite dessert while sitting with her best friend.

"I have a damage report from Hargeon! Twelve warehouses burned down! Three sea docks heavily damaged, and a cruise ship blown to pieces. Report from witnesses say a pink haired fire mage from Fairy Tail was the cause of the destruction! Care to explain yourself!?" the old man finished with a yell.

"Huh? But how? I was on a job with Cana this morning near Clover Town" he asked in confusion.

"I don't know! But somehow...someway..you've found a way to destroy things when your not there!" He shouted out in exasperation as the guild doors slowly opened.

"Actually, it was Natsu. Just not the one your thinking of" said a man as he walked in with two blonde women.

Erza along with the rest of the guild was beyond shocked as a second Natsu walked in. This one was wearing military fatigues and had a heavy muscular frame, but the most shocking thing was his face. A nasty scar ran from his left eyebrow all the way to the corner of his mouth. Needless to say, this guy looked menacing. Then there was the two identical blondes. While one had a large gun strapped to her side and was covered in blood, the other looked scared...withdrawn.

"Luce. Take the other you to the infirmary. She still needs rest and I don't want to overwhelm the poor girl" he ordered before starting to march across the guild hall.

"Sure thing Natsu...try not to scare them, alright?" the blood covered blonde replied as she took the other to rest.

Natsu looked on in confusion and curiosity before the man approached and lifted him by the collar.

"WHY! Why the fuck weren't you in Hargeon!? Across the multiverse, it's either you, Mira, or Erza. So why the hell weren't you following the rumor of Igneel!?" the man shouted in his face, fury written on his eyes.

"What are you talking about? Nobody ever told me about that rumor! If they had I'd have been there in a heartbeat!' Natsu replied loudly as he tried to control his fear. _"This other me...his magic is on par with Gildarts...maybe even higher"_ he thought nervously before a random member spoke up.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember! I was going to tell you, but it slipped my mind when I saw a pretty girl"

Immediately dropping Natsu, Dragneel made his way over to the man before slugging him in the face, knocking him to the ground. "I should break your fucking bones for what you did...but your a member of Fairy Tail, so I can't" he said with a snarl while looking down at the cowering man.

"That's enough! I wont have you assaulting our members even if you are Natsu from...I dunno where" shouted Erza as she readied a sword.

"Relax. I just punched him. But he did fuck up, even if it was unintentional"

"Where are you from?" asked Makarov as he came down the stairs, a serious look on his face.

"Parallel universe. Same with Lucy...ah, the one with the gun and covered in blood." he replied matter of factly before looking at the surprised mages. "Look. I get it. A double of Natsu shows up and you have a million questions, but now's not the time." Looking at Erza, he started walking toward her. "You and me need to talk...in private" he ordered before heading toward one of the back storage rooms.

"Very well. But it better be important" the knight agreed before following the scarred man.

A minute later the two were in the room as Dragneel shut the door behind him.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked while leaning against a wooden crate.

"You were a slave in the Tower of Heaven, correct?"

Erza's eyes widened in shock and fear at his words. Nobody but master knew about her ordeal there, and he never asked about it.

"How do you know that?" she whispered while shaking in fear as memories threatened to surface.

"Myself and the Erza of my universe already took that blue bastard down. I know all about it. I'm sorry for dredging up these nightmares, but the Lucy of this universe went through the same thing."

"What! How?" she asked with a slight tremble in her voice.

"A man named Bora was impersonating a Fairy Tail mage...was luring young women to his slave ship on the good name of our guild"

"WHAT! This man Bora was using our name to collect slaves!?" she yelled in fury as she glared at Dragneel.

"That's right. And not regular slaves either, but sex slaves. They were going to rape and humiliate every woman they captured, and they started with Lucy" he spat in disgust before looking back at Erza. "They made her use her mouth, Erza. If she hadn't, they were going to rape and murder a fourteen year old girl" he finished as Erza's eyes flashed fire. _"They...they dare to use our name for such...such...vile acts? I'll destroy them!"_

 _"_ Where are they?" she muttered in a low voice, barely controlling her rage.

"Dead. Luce went and killed almost every slaver on that ship. Unfortunately, Bora escaped." he replied before pulling all the log books from the slaver ship out of his pocket dimension. "Yes, I can use re-quip, but don't worry about that right now. These are the logs and business dealing of his whole operation. Drop-off points, his buyers, financial reports...everything. I hope you'll make good use of this along with the rest of the guild" he asked while setting the books down.

"Of course. But why did you just ask me all this? Why not go to Makarov?"

"Because your the only one in the guild who can possibly relate to what she went through. Lucy will need friends, somebody to help her through this, somebody to help make her stronger so this never happens again. Can you do this for her?"

"Yes. You didn't even need to ask, I would be happy to help her" she smiled softly.

"That's my Erza. Always doing what's right" he smiled softly before a loud crash and yelling could be heard from the hall. Not wasting time, the two burst from the room to investigate.

"STAY BACK! OR I SLIT THIS WHORE"S THROAT!" yelled out Bora as he held Cana as a hostage. His shoulder was heavily bandaged, but was strong enough to hold a knife to the woman's throat. He had two rough looking men with him who were' holding swords, ready to fight. The commotion had brought everybody to the main hall, even the two Lucy's as they emerged from the infirmary.

"The fuck do you want, Bora!" hissed out Luce as she leveled her heavy pistol at the man.

"What I want is my prime slut back! I was going to make her my crew's fuck toy! But you had to kill them all!" he yelled at Luce while her double shrank back in fear as he continued to rant.

"In fact, I actually own both of you so get over here, bitch" he snarled.

"Go suck on a bag of dicks!" Luce yelled back as she cocked the hammer of her gun.

"Hehehe. If you don't I'll kill this slut...which is a shame. I'm sure she'd be good at sucking cock" he replied viciously before running his vile tongue along Cana's cheek. She cringed and tried to move away, but the knife kept her in place. _"This man is a monster...does he really plan on raping me? And what did he do to that poor girl?"_ thought Cana as she tried to control the tears in her eyes.

"I have a better idea" said Dragneel as he stood ten feet away from the man.

"Oh yeah? And what's that? Because I see a way to get three fresh sex slaves, you dumb fuck"

"Well if you listen carefully...I'll tell you" Dragneel said darkly as the whole guild watched the horrible events unfold.

"Alright...I'm listening" replied Bora as he loosened the grip on his blade.

"See, my idea is this.." the pinkette replied before disappearing in a burst of flame. In the blink of an eye, two fire coated fists had pierced the stomach's of the two henchmen killing them instantly as fire poured through their bodies. Flames shot from their eyes and open mouths before the two disintegrated into piles of ash. Bora didn't have time to react before Dragneel appeared before him, aiming at his knife hand with a twelve inch blade. It sliced through the wrist, spilling blood and sending the offending hand to the ground before the man grabbed Cana and moved her away in a flash of fire. Needless to say, the whole guild was shocked at the brutality of this other Natsu.

"Nobody touches one of my mates...no matter the universe" Dragneel hissed out as Bora fell to his knees, clutching the stub of his hand.

"MY HAND! YOU CHOPPED OFF MY HAND!" he cried as blood continued to pump from the wound.

"Yeah..that's the least of your problem's" stated Luce as she marched forward.

 **BANG!**

The gunshot echoed through the hall, making everybody jump slightly as Lucy shot the man in one of his kneecaps. His agony doubled as the bullet shattered the bone, ensuring that he couldn't escape, no matter how hard he tried. He was now laying on the ground, trying to clutch his new wound as he started crying.

"PLEASE! Give me mercy!" he pleaded as the blonde stood above him.

"Hmmm? What was that? It sounded like your begging. You might wanna try again if you want to convince me..." Lucy stated with a sinister smile while the other Lucy stared in horrified fascination. _"She turned the tables on him completely...she's making him beg like I had to do...good. Make him feel the fear"_ she thought darkly as the wounded man continued to cry.

"I"m sorry! I'm nothing but garbage! I'm worthless!" he cried out, hoping to win the blonde over.

"That was pretty good...alright. I guess that should be okay. Now we can start the trial. Now, how many women have you personally raped?"

"I..I'm not answering that!"

 **BANG!**

The slaver's agony reached new heights as Luce shot him in the dick, completely ruining his member.

"AAAAAUUUUGGGHHHHH!" he screamed as fresh waves of pain washed over his body.

"I'll ask again. How. Many. Women?" she paused at each word.

"S...ss..ss...seventeen!" he barely managed to spit out before coughing up blood.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?' Luce smiled down at him before a hard look crossed her eyes.

"Bora of Prominence. You are charged with kidnapping, human trafficking, slavery, murder, rape, and sexual assault against children. How do you plead?"

"No...not guilty" he stuttered out as the guild watched in horrible fascination.

"Let it be known that the defendant pleaded guilty. I will now carry out the sentence of death. Natsu, if you could lend me your lancer?' asked the blonde as she turned to her companion that was still protecting a shivering Cana.

"Sure thing, Luce" he replied as he brought the chainsaw rifle out from his storage space. Handing it to Luce, she glared down at the sniveling slaver. "I will now carry out the sentence" she said with ice in her veins before starting up the chainsaw. Plunging it into the mans stomach, the blades ripped into his intestines and organs, shredding his flesh. Blood sprayed against Luce's bare legs, covering them in fresh gore as she performed the execution. "That's right! Suffer!" she yelled out as the spinning blades continued their grisly task.

"AAAAAUUUUGGGHHHH!" Bora screamed out one final time before finally succumbing to death as Lucy finally pulled the chainsaw free.

"Oh man...that was nasty" she grinned before handing the rifle back to Natsu. "Here you go" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Awe man...I just cleaned this thing" Dragneel replied before feeling a hand on his arm. Looking over, he saw Cana looking up at him with light tears in her eyes. "Thank you...for stopping that man. But...what did you mean by mate?" she asked in curiosity.

"Your one of my girlfriends in my universe" he told her matter of factly. "But don't worry about that since it's a parallel world. For all I know, the Natsu of this universe could like Bisca or another completely different woman" he finished as he watched Luce approach her doppleganger.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, but our universe is alot darker than this one. I hope you can understand that" as she placed a comforting hand on the blondes shoulder.

"It's okay...you helped me and the others so much. I'm glad you killed him" Lucy replied before looking past the blonde at the bloody, ruined corpse on the floor. Not surprisingly, none of the mages had moved an inch. Most were simply too shocked at the sight of how brutally the slaver was murdered, unwilling to approach the blonde.

"So...how about we get you that guild stamp and make you a member?" asked Luce before locking eyes with Makarov. "She can join...right?"

"Of course! Fairy Tail is home to many people trying to move beyond their awful past! We would welcome this young woman no matter the circumstances!" he told her before turning to Mira. "Mirajane? Would you please help Lucy get a guild stamp?

"Right away, master" the barmaid replied before heading behind the bar.

"Now...um..second Natsu?"

"Call me Dragneel. It's just easier that way"

"Ah alright. Now not that we're ungrateful for you two stopping this villian...but you do realize Fairy Tail doesn't kill right?"

"Actually, legal guilds are allowed to kill in our universe just as long as they give a chance for the dark mage or criminal a chance to surrender. If they don't, then its perfectly legal to kill them."

"So you kill all your enemies?" asked a curious Natsu.

"Not all of them. If I run into some lame bandits, I usually let them go...do give em' a nice scare though. But the vile ones...the murderers, the rapists, the slavers, the monsters...they get no mercy from me" he replied coldly while watching Mira approach Lucy with the guild stamp.

"What color and where would you like it?"

"Um...my right hand. And celestial gold...to match her hair" she replied to Mira who quickly pressed the stamp down. Moment's later, a golden symbol of Fairy Tail appeared on the blonde's hand. Turning around, she let out a genuine smile since this whole ordeal started. "Look Luce! I'm official now!"

"You sure are. Congratulations" she smiled back before looking to Dragneel. "Well, it looks like our job is done"

"Does look that way" he replied before turning to Lucy. "I know you had an awful ordeal...and it's probably ruined men for you. But, there are some good ones out there. Natsu and Grey are two of them, so I hope you'll be able to become friends with them"

"I'll...try. But right now I'd rather be around other women..."

"That's fine" he told her before pulling the money from Bora's ship out of his pocket dimension. "Here. It's about half a million jewels. I'm sure it'l help you start your new journey here"

"Are...are you sure? That's alot of money"

"Don't worry about it" he smiled at her while Luce walked up. Pulling the large pistol from her holster, she emptied the cylinder of bullets before flipping the gun and presenting the handle to Lucy. "Take this. This gun can completely bypass all magic. So if your ever backed in a corner and low on magic, use it to preserve your life and freedom. Just make sure to have Levy help you make more bullets. I only have the six left" she smiled warmly as Lucy took the gun and remaining bullets.

"Thank you..but wont you need it?" as she clutched the pistol to her chest.

"It's fine. I have a spare in my apartment"

"Well...if you say it's alright" she let out a small smile before it faded moments later. "Do you really have to go?"

"fraid so. There are other people who still need our help and we can't keep them waiting"

"If that's the case, you should go help them like you helped me"

"That's the plan" she replied before looking at Dragneel. "Time to go"

"Yeah yeah, I got it" he replied in annoyance before pulling an odd looking gun from a side pouch. Pointing it at empty air, he pulled the trigger. A bluish stream of light stabbed forth before a swirling blue vortex appeared. Giving a quick wave, Luce walked through, disappearing in a small burst of light. Dragneel wasn't far behind before the man abruptly stopped. Turning to face his doppleganger, he spoke. "Natsu. As soon as I leave, I want you to head to Trinity Hills. There should be a girl about your age living in a cave outside the town. Her name is Juvia Lockser...and she needs your help. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can! I love helping people!"

"Hehe, good. And if you ever unlock the multiverse, my universe number is 137-C...good luck" he finished before walking into the spinning portal. Moments later is snapped shut, leaving the guild in silence.

"Well...that happened. But what do we do with that dead body?" asked Levy as she tried not to look at the carnage that was still laying on the floor.

"GAH! Those two just left it there!" yelled out Makarov before an electric pop could be heard once again. Within a second, another portal opened before a double of Levy walked through. This one had a small scar on her left cheek and had a glowing lacrima in her hand.

"I swear. That guy can fix tanks, destroy cities, and build a house from scratch, but remembering to give other Levy's instruction's for an IVD? Forget it!" she told herself in annoyance before tossing the magical object to the stunned looking Levy who barely caught the thing.

"Those are blueprints for an IVD. Everything you'll need to know is in there. Components, the right materials and where to find them. There's also a list of ten friendly universes on there...along with bad ones you should stay away from." she instructed before pulling another lacrima from a pocket. Tossing it to Natsu, he caught it easily before Levy spoke. "That has Dragneel's training methods. Share it with the guild and all of you will make great strides in magical strength...you have a lot of bad battles ahead of you and you all need to be prepared." she finished before looking at the dead body. "And dammit! They could've at least taken it outside!" she yelled out before reaching into a side pouch. Pulling out a small yellow pill, she tossed it onto the bloody corpse of Bora. Within an instant, it glowed yellow before consuming the body in a glow of light. Five seconds later, it was gone as Levy smiled to herself. "Damn, I really love the tech of universe 9797-3T" she said to herself before heading to the portal. "Well, maybe I'll see you all later" she finished before stepping into the swirling vortex.

"Oh man...this day is so weird...but we have a new friend in the guild and soon I'll be finding this 'Juvia' girl to join our family!" exclaimed Natsu before grabbing Cana's hand.

"Let's go Cana! We need to go help her!" the pinkette shouted while pulling the resident lush with him.

"AH! Natsu! I haven't even packed yet!" the guild heard her say as the two ran down the street.

"Those two..always running around" smiled Erza whistfully before approaching Lucy.

"Lucy. Would you like some help in finding a place to live? There's Fairy Hills, but rent is 100,000 jewel a month"

"Hey Erza. I heard there's a few places on Strawberry Street for sixty or seventy thousand..but I'm not sure exactly where" butted in Mira before the woman went behind the bar. _"That Natsu was so strong and manly looking! If I was like my old demon self, I would've been all over him"_ she thought with a slight blush to her face as she started organizing shelves.

"Thanks Mira. I'm sure we can go check it out" she replied back before turning back to Lucy. "Well? Shall we?" the red head asked as Lucy nodded her head in agreement before walking through the guild doors.

"Sigh...that poor girl. Nobody should be subject to that kind of evil" muttered Makarov before turning to the assembled mages. "Alright listen up! Our new member was through a very horrific ordeal! Being enslaved for...that is no laughing matter. So if I find out any of you are pressuring her or making unwanted advances, there will be hell to pay! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" He yelled out as the members all nodded in unison, fearing the tiny man.

"Good. Now when she gets back, we're gonna show her a true Fairy Tail welcome! Something that will make her smile!" the old man cheered as the guild erupted in rowdiness.

* * *

 **Later that night...**

Lucy had found a nice little apartment for 70,000 jewels. The landlady was even kind enough to give the first month free to the finely furnished apartment. It had everything she needed. A nice little kitchen, a living room for guests with furniture, a nice comfy bed and desk. But the real prize was the wonderful shower, which she was currently using. The hot water was coursing through her blonde hair and down her nude from as she remembered the woman that saved her.

 _"She was me...but so strong and brave. i don't think she showed an ounce of fear during that whole ordeal. I need to be strong like her! I need to make sure what happened to me never happens to anybody again!"_ she thought in determination before hearing a knock from the door.

"Lucy? Are you alright in there? It's been twenty minutes" asked Erza through the door.

"Yeah...I'm almost done!" she replied before shutting off the water and stepping out. Quickly drying off and changing into some pajamas, she stepped out of the bathroom. Erza was standing there, with a worried look on her face. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be okay...just kinda want to sleep and put what happened behind me...Um, do you think you could stay here tonight? I don't want to be alone" she asked in a small tone.

"Of course. I was like that when I first arrived at the guild when I was a child" Erza replied before re-quiping into some pajamas. Waiting for Lucy to climb in bed, Erza turned off the lights before climbing in herself, the light of the moon washing the apartment in a soft, lunar glow.

"Um, Erza?" asked the blonde as she felt slender arms wrap around her waist.

"Yes Lucy?"

"Do you think...you could train me to be stronger? I don't want to feel that powerless...ever again"

"We will start first thing tomorrow morning. But be warned, my training is quite rigorous. Now go to sleep, it'l be a long day when we start your training"

"Alright...good night" replied Lucy as she closed her eyes and drifted off.

 _"I promise that you will never suffer like that again..."_

* * *

 **Months later...**

Erza and Lucy were sitting in the living room, chatting about possible plans for the day. True to Erza's word, she had taken the blonde under wing for training and she had made remarkable progress. Not only was her magical strength on the level of Grey and Natsu, but her hand to hand skills were only surpassed by Erza herself.

"So what would you like to do today, Lucy? It is our day off from training"

"Well to be honest, I kinda just want to relax today. We both have enough money saved from jobs and it is a beautiful day outside" she responded before a flying blue cat flew through the window.

"Erza! Lucy! You gotta help! Cana and Juvia are chasing Natsu and now those two are fighting over him again!" the little cat cried before their attention was brought to the window by a loud noise.

'THERE HE IS! GET HIM!" shouted Cana as her and Juvia chased the running Natsu down the street.

"Ah! What's with you two! All I said was Mira's cooking was really good!" he shouted back while still running.

"You know that Juvia's cooking is superior!"

"YEAH! And you promised to have a drink with me!" as the duo chased the man around the corner and out of sight.

"That Natsu...he should know better than to eat Mira's cooking in front of Juvia" mentioned Erza as Happy flew off to help his friend.

"Yeah. But you can tell he loves them...even if he doesn't realize it" replied Lucy with a sad sigh. This didn't go unnoticed by Erza who cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really...just...will I ever be happy like that with the person I love?"

"Oh? You love someone? Is it somebody at the guild?"

"Yeah...but I don't think they would return it..."

"Is it one of the boys? Tell me and I'll go make sure they return your feeling's!" shouted Erza as she fantasized about 'punishing' the men in the guild hall.

"No! I mean...it's not one of the boys, but one of the girls"

"I see. Would you like my help?" Erza asked as thoughts raced in her head. _"I hope it's me! Lucy's such an amazing, beautiful woman that has such strength...she's perfect"_

"But what if she rejects me?" Lucy asked nervously as she eyed Erza. _"How...how do I tell Erza she's the one I love? I don't even know if she sees me that way..."_

"Well you should be honest with this girl. Even if she rejects you, its better than going through life wondering 'what if'

 _"_ But what if it ruins our friendship?"

"Why would they stop being your friend? Sure, things might be awkward for a bit, but I'm sure your bond would still be strong"

 _"She's right. Erza wouldn't just stop being my friend because of my feelings toward her...What would the other Lucy do? She would charge ahead and damn the consequences"_ thought Lucy as she steeled her resolve. Lunging forward, she pressed her soft lips to Erza's, capturing them in a kiss. The red head's eyes widened in realization before Lucy broke away.

"I..I'm sorry. But I had to at least kiss the woman I love...even if it's just once" she stuttered with a heavy blush.

"You silly girl. I've been waiting so long for you to do that" replied Erza in a kind voice before leaning forward and capturing Lucy's lips in another kiss. This one lasted far longer as the two women started to give into their lust. Tongues battling each other as they kissed, Erza felt herself being pushed backwards on the bed as the blonde laid on top of her. Coming up for air, the two breathed heavily while staring into each others eyes.

"Lucy. Are you sure you want to do this? I'm willing to wait until your ready"

"I'm ready Erza. I've wanted this for awhile now" replied the blonde as she lifted the tight, white shirt over her head, revealing her lacy, white bra. Looking at Erza in a slight pout, she crossed her arms underneath her impressive bust. "You know Erza...it would be easier if you weren't in that armor of yours"

"Oh! Right...how silly of me" as the red-head re-quiped into just her red bra and panties.

"Much better" the blonde replied before leaning down and kissing her lover once again. _"Her lips are so soft..."_ thought Lucy before starting to trail kisses down Erza's neck. This caused a small moan to escape from the other woman before Lucy found herself at a pair of large breasts. Not waiting for the knight to re-quip out of it, Lucy pulled the bra down before attacking one of the nipples with her tongue. Teasing the little nub of flesh, the blonde used one of her hands to start rubbing Erza's lower region. She could feel the woman shudder slightly as she continued to lick and suck on her nipples.

"Lucy...this feels amazing." the beautiful woman whispered out in a voice filled with lust.

"Glad your having fun, Erza. Now to keep going..." the blonde answered with a sexy smile before starting to kiss her way down the young woman's body. Running her soft tongue around the belly button, Lucy heard more soft moans before finding herself between the woman's legs. Grabbing the hem of the panties, she pulled them off before looking at her lover's pussy. It was already glistening with arousal as Lucy paused for a moment. _'This isn't like before. I love this woman...and I want to do this for her"_

"Are you alright, Lucy? If your uncomfortable with this..."

"No...it's fine. I want to do this" she replied before leaning forward and starting to lick. She was a little nervous at first, just licking here or there as she savored the unusual taste of another woman. To be honest though, she really didn't mind it...especially when Erza started moaning louder from her actions. Gaining confidence from sounds of pleasure, Lucy continued to lick and kiss the folds of skin.

"Wow Erza...your getting really wet" she mentioned after a few minutes before diving back in.

"That's because your driving me crazy" she replied to the blonde before a pressure started to build in her loins. "Ah Lucy! I think I'm gonna cum!" the busty knight said loudly while arching her back. Moments later she released, before collapsing on the bed with deep lungfuls of air. "That...felt amazing Lucy." Erza told her between gasps of air. _"Oh my god! I wish we started doing this way sooner!"_ she thought before eyeing the celestial mage. "Now...I think it's time to return the favor..." she said lustfully before pouncing on the blonde. Lucy let out a small 'EEEK! as she fell backwards, her lover pinning her down on the bed before kissing Lucy with passion. Coming up for air a minute later, Erza didn't waste any time before pulling off the offending pair of panties. Spreading the blonde's legs, Erza plunged her tongue into the lower entrance as she started to lick the folds of flesh.

"OH! Ohhhhhh" Lucy moaned as she felt her best friend and lover use her tongue. _"This...this is what I needed...to be loved by someone as amazing as her..."_ she thought before grabbing her large breasts. Teasing the nipples through the lacey fabric, she could feel them harden as the pleasure continued to rise.

"Er..Erza! Your tongue feels so good!" she panted out.

"Oh? So you like it when I do this?" she asked sexily before starting to lick Lucy's pussy once more.

"YES! Don't you dare stop!" she commanded as a build-up could be felt in her loins. "Erza! I'm cumming!" she screamed out a minute later as her juices splashed against her lover's face.

"Lucy...you taste real good" said the redhead before crawling up the bed to snuggle with her new lover. The two were covered in a sheen of sweat as Lucy laid her head on Erza's generous bosom.

"This...this is the best day of my life...and I got to share it with the woman I love" Lucy said quietly as she nuzzled closer.

"Indeed. We already had a strong bond and now it's even stronger. With you by my side I believe I can accomplish anything"

"Your the best Erza...I love you"

"And I love you too, Lucy" she replied before planting a soft kiss on the blondes forehead. Moment's later, the two were fast asleep, basking in the glow of their love as they dreamed of the future together.

 **Alrighty! This one was darker than the last! But in the end it turned happy as Erza and Lucy 'bonded' :) Now I don't think all my one shot's will be dark, but it is fun to think of the possible universes. Almost added a glimpse into universe 137-c for this guild..but figured this was a good finish. Anyway, thinking either a DBZ crossover or visiting one of the darky dark universes (InfernoDarkness) Or maybe one where Mira, Erza, Grey, and Natsu visit a universe where they're all still kids? Dunno. Anyway I'll get back to the main story now. PM or review!**

 **TheHappy**


	3. Three Erza's

**Alright! Third one-shot in the series. Remember for COG Natsu and his friends this takes place between after TOH and after Edolas. But don't worry about timeline stuff :) I'm sure I'll expand on some things in the main story or reference other one-shots but dont go making a big deal about it. Anyway this is a crossover with the story 'Two Titania's and a Dragon' It was written by InfernoDarkness who I might add is an awesome writer! So check his stuff out if you like Natza or Navia stories! Now like all the rest, this is rated M.**

 **As always I dont own Fairy Tail or Gears of War...at least in this universe...**

 **Also have a poll up for next possible one shot since I couldn't decide on which one next, so go check out my page to vote!**

* * *

 **Three Erza's**

 **Universe 551-G. Fairy Tail.**

It had been a few weeks since Erza Knightwalker had returned to this universe at the behest of Natsu and Scarlet. And while she still was unsure about some things, she could honestly tell herself that she was happy here...not that she would tell anybody. Currently she was sitting at a table outside the guild hall near the outdoor patio. She was currently reading a novel she had 'borrowed' from Scarlet. It was the second volume of the 'Lustful Fire Knight' series and she was hooked.

"Despite her girly outfits, Scarlet does know how to pick excellent reading material' Erza told herself as she adjusted her positioning. She was currently wearing a pair of black cargo pants and a red tank top that showed off a decent amount of cleavage. Continuing to read, she found herself at one of the heavy sex scenes when she felt somebody sitting at her table. Looking up, she could see Lucy and Grey sitting there with smiles on their faces. She had to admit, that even though Lucy had been quite terrified of her before, the girl was really quite friendly. Add to that the fact that the whole guild had stepped up their training really impressed her.

 _"Ever since that other Levy showed up and played those battle recordings, the whole guild has been in a frenzy to increase their strength. I mean..that other Natsu has fought those monsters for who knows how long and we barely managed to kill one...and that was a child..."_ she concluded before a hand waved in front of her face.

"Hey Knightwalker? You in there?" asked Grey as her eyes finally regained their focus.

"Yes. Did you need something?"

"Not really. We were just wondering how your doing today. Usually your training with Natsu and Erza?" asked the blonde in curiosity.

"I'm doing fine. Just reading some smut novel's I borrowed from Erza. As for the training, it's our off day. It's important to let the muscles rest and rebuild, otherwise it causes more harm than good in the long run" she finished before going back to her book.

"Your...really reading that in broad daylight?"

"Why not? I've found myself enjoying them when I relax, and it helps me come up with ideas when myself and Natsu fuck" she told the blonde matter of factly as the two other mages blushed.

"I sometimes forget how forward and blunt you are" muttered Grey before another thought came to him. "Where are Erza and Natsu anyway? Usually those two are here by now"

"They're having morning sex in the shower last time I checked. I'm sure they'll be here soon"

"Actually...we're here now. And what have I told you about sharing intimate knowledge with others?" asked Erza Scarlet with a heavy glare. Natsu was standing next to her, smiling like an idiot as memories of the great morning still floated through his head.

"And last time I checked I don't care. We're all adults here" she replied hotly to her double before turning back to her book.

"AH! Where did you get that book!? I hid it in my...er...Natsu's personal stash" Scarlet said quickly, trying to cover for herself as her face turned crimson.

"I found it in your dresser. I must say this new one has lots more sex in it than the last volume" Knightwalker smirked evilly as her double turned even brighter.

"Your...your a fiend!" shouted out Erza as she readied a sword.

"I don't know why your so worked up Erza, it's not like the whole guild doesn't know what we do. Plus, do you think Gajeel and Wendy wouldn't figure it out?" said Natsu as the girl spluttered.

"I...I...I...dammit..." stuttered Erza as she finally relented. Marching over, she snatched the novel from her double before placing it in her requip space. "I will at least finish it first!" she said loudly before sitting down at the same table a moment later. She was soon joined by Natsu as the five started to discuss their day.

"So, do you guys ever wonder how that other Levy is doing?" asked Lucy as she looked at the others.

"I'm sure she's fine. After all she floored Gajeel and from what she told us, many of our doubles are stronger than us" replied Grey, trying to reassure his girlfriend.

"Not for long! I've been training like crazy to beat that other Natsu! I don't care if he can match Gildarts!" shouted Natsu in excitement as he imagined the future battle.

"How would that work though? Your both fire dragon slayers. Wouldn't your magic have no effect against him?" asked Lucy.

"Don't care. I''ll beat him with my fists if I have to!"

"I wouldn't get cocky, Natsu. That other version of you has years of combat experience. If you ever plan on beating him, you have to be smart, fast, and cunning. Anything you can think of...so can he" stated Knightwalker as she spooned a mouthful of lime ice cream into her mouth.

"I wonder if..." started Erza before a loud **"POP** " could be heard coming from the entrance near the street. Moment's later, a massive portal appeared, easily the span of a magic mobile that were quite common in the city.

"EVERYBODY! STAY BACK!" shouted Erza as many of the mages took combat stances, readying magic in their hands. Knightwalker had her ten commandments ready, powering up a Mel-Force blast as Natsu lit his hands on fire. What came through next surprised many of the mages as a large military truck came barreling through the portal. There were strange men clinging to the sides covered in white paint and red, tribal tattoos as the vehicle came to a screeching halt. As soon as it stopped, four people flung open the doors, causing many of the strange men to fall to the ground.

Many in the guild were shocked as the forms of a second Lucy, Natsu, and a third Erza emerged. Along with an unknown third woman, they started to kill the men with gunfire.

"FUCKING WASTELANDERS!" shouted out Lucy as she shot one point blank in the head before turning and blocking a second with a knife in his hands.

"Your gonna be my whore!" the half crazed survivor shouted as Lucy brought her boltok up under his chin. "Not fucking likely" she said with a snarl before pulling the trigger, blowing the top of his head off. Looking around, she saw the others had already finished killing the marauders. Marching over to Natsu, she jabbed him in the chest.

"The hell was that crap, Natsu! I asked for driving lessons! Not to be fighting off slavers and rapists in the ruins of Los Angeles!" she yelled at him as he gave his standard smirk.

"Well I figured combat driving was the best way for you to learn. Plus it was a great way to test the IVD built into my truck!" he replied cheekily as Sam nudged his shoulder.

"Dragneel. Looks like we got company" said Sam as numerous mages were approaching, including two Erza's.

"I'll handle this" said Erza as she approached the other two doubles.

Erza and Knighwalker had stopped as another Erza quickly approached them. She was wearing simialar looking armor to the other woman and the other Natsu. The most prominent features being the blue lights running vertically on the left and right sides along with a gear symbol in the center of the breast plate. Knightwalker could see two guns strapped to her back, but only the barrels as the rest was hidden by her form. For a moment, nobody moved as the three red-head's eyed each other up.

 _"Hmmm. this is certainly interesting..."_ Scarlet told herself before she spoke up.

"Private Erza Scarlet of Echo squad. Nice to meet you" she told the others as they soon gave their own names.

"Erza Knightwalker. Former commander of the 2nd War Division" she replied, but still keeping her guard up.

"Erza Scarlet. S-class mage of Fairy Tail...would you happen to be from universe 137-C?"

"Yes. But how did you know that? Unless..." Scarlet pondered before turning toward the other Natsu.

"Hey Natsu! What was that universe that Levy got blasted to?"

"551-G. It's one of the friendly universes I put in the IVD and our current location" he finished as he came forward. Many of the mages took a small step back from the scarred man, fearing his power.

" _This is the same guy that fought through that Montevado battle. The one where Erza almost died against those monsters"_ thought Grey with an ounce of fear as he watched the other Lucy come up and slap him in the head.

"Why the hell did you bring us here? I know damn well your invention works just fine!" the blonde glared at the solider, emitting a frightening aura.

"Cause Erza really likes this universe...not sure why though" he pondered to himself as Scarlet turned back and smiled to the other Erza's.

"Its because in this universe...Natsu belongs to just Erza!" she smiled happily despite the blood on her armor.

"Wait...that's why you just killed a bunch of people in front of us!?" yelled Erza as she readied a sword.

Snatching up her side arm, Scarlet pointed it at her double in a heartbeat before speaking. "Just so you know...those men were rapists and slavers. They would've felt no compassion or mercy toward any of you" Scarlet said coldly before turning toward the other Erza. "I know you don't have a problem with killing, what do you think of my actions?"

"Don't really care to be honest. I didn't know them and you seem to know more about the multiverse than we do" the red head finished as she sent her spear away to her pocket dimension.

"Alright. Everybody calm down. We didn't come here to start a fight" Dragneel said loudly as he set a hand on Scarlets shoulder. Lowering her gun, she holstered it while Erza did the same with her sword.

"Why are you here?" asked a nearby Juvia as she watched the scene unfold.

"Two reasons. One because Erza asked. The second is this..." replied Dragneel as he walked over to Natsu. Extending his hand, he looked at his double with sincerity in his eyes. "I want to thank you for helping out Levy when she was trapped here...and to congratulate you and your friends for taking down a Berserker. Those things are insanely hard to kill"

"Ah...no problem. We were happy to help her...but she said it was just an adolescent. Wasn't even full grown" Natsu replied as he gained a serious look on his face. "How strong are the adults? She said we would've died if we fought one."

"You guys probably would have. Adults can rip a full grown adults head off in one move...you don't want to mess with them" Dragneel finished as Natsu looked at him in worry. Shaking the thoughts away, he asked the most pressing question of all.

"So...Are you really as strong as Gildarts?" asked Natsu.

"Sure am! It took years of training, but I matched him!" Dragneel replied with a small smile.

"Then lets fight! I've been training my ass off to beat you!" as Natsu lit his hands on fire.

"Nah...don't feel like it. Maybe you could fight Lucy instead?

"NO WAY! I'm fighting you!"

"...sigh. How about before we leave? I really don't feel like it right now"

"You promise?"

"You have my word as a soldier of the COG" stated Dragneel as they watched Sam approach Knightwalker.

"So let me ask you something. Do all the girls here annoy you with all their skimpy outfits?" asked the brunette as Knightwalker nodded her head in agreement.

"It's embarrassing to be honest. They could all be strong women, but instead prance around like..like.."

"Cheerleaders?"

"EXACTLY! and they always try to get me to go on shopping trips with them!"

"RIGHT! Don't they realize we're soldiers? I'm not gonna be seen wearing such...weakness" the two women finished at the exact same time before lightly chuckling.

"Sergeant Samantha Bryne. Leader of Echo squad" said the brunette as she extended her hand for a shake. Knightwalker took it in a tight clasp, giving her name once again.

"Amazing...I've never seen Knightwalker open up to someone that easily before" said Erza as the other Lucy looked at her.

"It's not surprising. The Knightwalker of our universe is best friends with Sam. Those two share such similarities it's almost scary" finished the blonde before feeling a slight tug on her shirt. Looking over, she saw her double looking at her.

"Are you really one of the strongest A-class mages in the guild?" the celestial mage looked at her in admiration.

"Fucking right I am! I'm even up for the S-class trials!" Lucy said with a smile before snapping her fingers. "Would you like to see how our guild is organized according to power?'

"Sure! I bet it'l be interesting!" Lucy agreed before her blonde quickly ran to the truck. Throwing open a side door, she hopped inside as she started to search.

"Soo...other me. How come your not sick from riding in that truck?" asked Natsu as his double let out a small laugh.

"Call me Dragneel. But to answer your question, I don't have motion sickness anymore"

"Seriously!?"

"Yup. All it takes is traveling through a dimensional breech and it gets cured for any Natsu in existence"

"Wait...then that means...That's been cured since we went to get Knightwalker!?" he exclaimed in excitement as Luce came running up with a rolled up poster.

"Why was that in my truck anyway?"

"Don't worry about it" the blonde replied as many of the mages gathered around. "Now I'm sure you heard some of this from our Levy, but I'll go over it again" as she unraveled the chart. It had little pictures of every single mage in Fairy Tail, along with some unfamiliar faces.

"At the top is obviously the Master with his insane magical power. Right below is Gildarts and Natsu who are now forbidden from sparring within fifty miles of civilization. Right below them is Laxus, Erza, Mira, and Juvia. Since Mystogan left there is now one open spot which will be mine!" the blonde said in determination before continuing. "Right below that is myself, Grey, Gajeel, Wendy, Cana, and Knightwalker. Below those mages are all the B-class...all three Exceeds are in this class as well. Finally at the bottom we have Sam Bryne, the weakest of all the mages" Lucy said happily as Sam glared heavily at her. "Sounds like you fucked up, Blondie"

"Nope! After all, useless tomboy bitches belong on the bottom" Lucy smirked back as she cracked her knuckles.

"Only a saggy titted cow would say that!" Sam yelled in response before throwing a heavy punch toward Luce. The blow connected,staggering the blonde back before she quickly recovered, snapping off a side kick.

"Is that all you got you brunette bitch!" shouted Lucy as Sam blocked the kick.

"Not even close you pornstar skank!" as the two started trading heavy blows.

Scarlet looked at the clock on a nearby wall, surprise crossing her face. "Wow...they managed two whole hours before starting to fight" said the redhead as Dragneel chuckled nearby.

"There will be no fighting outside the guild hall!" commanded Erza as she stomped toward the two brawling women, intent on carrying out her discipline.

"NO! DONT!" shouted out Scarlet...but it was too late.

"DON"T DISTURB OUR FIGHT!" the two women yelled at Erza before simultaneously hitting her with two heavy punches. The Scarlet knight flew through the air, complete surprise written on her face. _"Lucy never hits anybody..."_ were her last thoughts before landing in the guild hall pool. With a mighty splash, she landed in the water as the guild took a frightened step back.

"That...was the best thing I've ever seen!" said a chuckling Knightwalker who was letting out a rare occurrence of laughter before turning to her guild. "Erza just got laid out by Lucy of all people! This could easily be the best day of my life!" she exclaimed as the visiting Scarlet approached the pool. Crouching down at the edge, she looked down at the extremely furious looking Erza. "I tried to warn you, but nobody disturbs a fight between Sam and Lucy"

"But you should be punishing them!" Erza shouted as she climbed out of the pool.

"Why would I do that? The only reason I would get involved is if they attack me while I eat my Strawberry cheesecake. Plus...it makes them really happy. They forget about all the bad things we have all witnessed" Scarlet finished as she turned to watch Sam and Lucy fight. By now the two were covered in bruises and small cuts, readying to charge at each other once again.

"Your going down, Sam" Lucy told her opponent before running forward, her fist cocked back.

"It looks like the cheerleader is ready for a nap" Sam replied darkly as she too charged forward. The whole guild was watching the one on one battle now, especially the other Lucy who practically had stars in her eyes. _"This other me is soooo cool! Not only is she awesome at hand to hand, she's strong enough to get the jump on Erza!"_ she thought with pride as the two mages reached each other. A resounding **'Crack!** ' echoed through the air as the two hit each other full force with a clenched fist. Staying like that for a moment, they both stepped back before finally falling backwards. Hitting the ground, both women didn't move as unconsciousness took them both.

"Well...looks like a draw this time" said Dragneel as he picked up Sam. "Man...thank god she's knocked out otherwise I'd have a fist flying at me" chuckled the soldier before turning to Grey. "Hey, grab Luce and get her to the infirmary"

"Uh, yeah. Right" said the ice mage as Wendy approached. "Do you want me to help? I can heal them quickly" asked the young dragon slayer.

"Sure, if you want" replied Dragneel as the three walked into the guild hall, carrying the two knocked out women.

"That's so bizarre...seeing Lucy fight like that" stated Mira as she looked at the three Erza's.

"Yeah, it can be kinda odd for most universes." Scarlet stated as she headed toward one of the tables. Unslinging her lancer, she set it down as she started to disassemble the rifle.

"What are you doing?" asked Knightwalker as she watched Scarlet in interest. Erza and Natsu were sitting at the same table as many of the guild gathered around.

"I'm picking out the dead human flesh from my rifle. I don't want it to jam in a future gun fight" she finished as she picked out a small chunk of meat before flinging it away.

"How can you be so casual about that? Those were people the four of you just killed!" Erza said loudly as her double glared at her.

"Tell me Erza. How much did McGarden show you with her video lacrima's?"

"We...saw you get wounded in that one city being attacked by those locust monsters. The one where Natsu burned your wounds shut"

"So you saw one of my earlier battles then... Just so you know, that war gets much, much worse. And that doesn't even include all the fucked up universes I've seen with Dragneel, Sam, and the others. So please don't judge me on things you don't know about"" Scarlet stated as she continued to clean her rifle.

"Um...what kind of universes have you seen?" asked Juvia from nearby.

"I saw one where Jellal managed to capture Erza, Lucy, and Mira after he escaped the Tower of Heaven before it exploded...he raped Mira in that universe" she stated matter of factly as a haunted look overcame her eyes. Many in the guild were taken back in shock at what transpired in another universe.

"Wh...what did you do?" asked Mira in a whisper. _"She really saw that happen to another me..."_

 _"_ Dragneel killed all his followers while I lashed him to a tree in the middle of Crocus. I doused him in gasoline before setting him on fire. He deserved a horrible, agonizing death for what he did to Mira in that universe. But the Natsu of that universe was a great help. He's been really helping her recover from that...horrible day. And that's just one universe I've seen"

"You really met a Jellal like that?" asked Erza as Knightwalker slowly nodded her head. _"This other Erza is more my style. She's not afraid to kill her enemies"_

"To answer you question, Erza. Most Jellal's are like that. The darkness in their soul's corrupts them in every universe. Be it murder, slavery, raping...they all eventually fall to it. There was one universe where he planned on selling your double as a sex slave to a dark guild for 300,000 jewel...you were dating him and had no idea. Luckily myself and Dragneel showed up before it was too late."

"I knew that blueberry bastard was trouble..." snarled Natsu as he listened to Scarlet.

"Your absolutely right Natsu. Jellal ends up being a monster in every universe" the redhead continued before Cana butted in.

"What happened to that other Jellal? The one where Erza was dating that guy?"

"OH! I beat Jellal's head in with a baseball bat! He was quite a coward. But as for that Erza, she's currently six months pregnant with Natsu's future child, along with the Juvia of that universe."

"Ju...juvia is having a baby with another Natsu?"

Turning to the bluenette, Scarlet let out a small smile. "You are. And the three of them are very happy. That's one of the reasons why I travel the multiverse...trying to right the wrongs and giving them a happy future"

"Are all the universes bad?" asked Gajeel in curiosity.

"No. Most are pretty normal and peaceful...although some are pretty weird..."

"How weird we talking?" asked Knightwalker as Scarlet quickly reassembled the rifle.

"You really don't wanna know" said Dragneel as he and Grey walked out of the guild hall, joining the others.

"They can't be that bad? Can they?" asked Grey from nearby.

"Yeah, we can handle it!" Lucy exclaimed in agreement.

"sigh...fine. In universe 1001243-J our guild is nothing more than an anime. We're just cartoon characters in that one" Dragneel finished as he noticed some odd looks coming from Juvia. _"Uh oh...she has that look in this universe too"_

"Seriously?" asked Levy in shock.

"Yeah...it's kinda messed up. I even watched the whole series...way to fucking happy if you ask me" he stated as he leaned against a wall.

"What's wrong with a happy story?" asked Lucy.

"Nothing really...just from the age of fourteen my life has been surrounded by death, suffering, and war. I mean, the characters make friends with every enemy they beat...its sickening really. Plus the Natsu in that doesn't even have a single girlfriend at the end...pathetic"

"You've been in a war since the age of fourteen?" asked Juvia.

"No. I couldn't serve on the frontline's till the age of eighteen...doesn't mean I didn't see some fucked up shit though" he finished before pinching his nose. "Can you ask something else? I'd rather not think about that stuff"

"How did you manage to get four girlfriends?" asked Elfman, hoping to hear some dating tips from Dragneel.

"Actually, it's six now. Sam, Erza, Mira, Cana, Juvia, and Knightwalker" he said with a smile.

"How the hell did you manage that?" asked Knightwalker in annoyance.

"Dunno. All of them came after me. I just make sure to treat em' right and make sure to be there for them...isn't that right, Scarlet?"

"It's true. We all came to him. I still don't know how it happened" replied Scarlet as she requipped into her standard combat fatigues.

"You were at least the first one, right?" asked Knightwalker.

"No...that was Sam. But she's so laid back about this stuff she didn't even give a crap about 'sharing' him" she paused before looking at Dragneel. "Speaking of, how is she?"

"Oh, those two will be fine. Wendy's healing them right now. I'm just glad they didn't make any bets this time"

"Right? Those two are insane"

"What kind of bets?" asked Lucy.

"Well one time, Sam made Lucy do a nude photo shoot. Then another time, Lucy painted Sam's armor pink...she was pissed about that" Dragneel chuckled as Lucy turned bright red.

"I posed nude in a magazine! But all those perverts in the guild hall!"

"Yeah...Sam handed out copies to all of them... It started another guild fight on the spot" Dragneel chuckled before looking to Scarlet. "Hey, wanna go for a swim? It should be relaxing"

"Sure. I could go for a dip" the red-head replied as she re-quiped into a black bikini. That's when the guild saw the scars on the soldiers body. A horrible one was on her left abdominals while another was near her right shoulder. A grouping of smaller scars was on her left shoulder as she noticed the stares.

"This is the result of fighting the locust...and I'm lucky to be alive" she finished before diving into the water.

"Please don't stare at her scars. It's quite rude" said Dragneel as he re-quipped out of his armor as well. While the scars on Erza had been a concern for the gathered mages, they weren't prepared for all the horrible scars crossing the double's body.

"Damn...if I didn't have Natsu of this universe already, I'd be all over that" stated Knightwalker as she eyed the muscular, scarred torso. _"Damn...that other Knightwalker sure is lucky! Those scars make him look sexy as fuck"_

"Heh. You really are like Sam no matter the universe" stated Dragneel before jumping in the pool. He had barely come up for water when he saw Juvia shrugging off her coat, leaving her in just her bra and underwear.

"Juvia will swim with other Natsu! He's just so handsome!" the water mage yelled out before jumping into the pool. This event actually kicked off an impromptu pool party as many of the mages soon were swimming or having fun.

"Doesn't anybody realize that a pile of bodies is still sitting near the entrance to a truck mounted with a machine gun?" asked Erza as she sat across from Knightwalker.

"Who cares? They can clean it up later" she replied while treating herself to some lime flavored ice-cream. The two were soon joined by Mira, Cana, and the third Erza as she climbed out of the pool, giving Juvia some time with Dragneel. Natsu was currently challenging Grey to a water fight, catching Lucy in the crossfire as the party continued to fly in full swing.

"So Scarlet. Mind telling us how Dragneel manages to find a balance dating six women?" asked Cana before taking a glance at Dragneel, who was teaming up with Natsu against a panicking Grey.

"I'm curious myself. How do you even manage sleeping arrangements?" asked Mira in curiosity.

"Well sleeping arrangements are basically two of us sleep with him every week. Once that week ends, the next two get the following week. This basically rotates every three weeks. As for spending time with him, we kind of just wing it. But if say Cana wanted to take a job with him just by herself, she can. But only if it doesn't cancel any previous promise to the other five. Of course this goes out the window in case of a battle with the locust or an extremely stressful day"

"What kind of stressful day would cancel that?" asked Mira.

"Well the kind where your captured by dark mages and almost gang-raped. That happened to the Mira in my universe on their first job together in years. Luckily Dragneel found you in time...He killed over forty men that day to keep you safe. Needless to say, you got to spend the night with him"

"That's good to hear...that he saved your Mira I mean" the eldest Strauss replied as Scarlet nodded while adjusting the strap on her bikini top.

"Your universe sounds so much darker than ours..." mentioned Erza as a voice spoke up behind them.

"That's because it is" replied Sam who had appeared next to a now standing Lucy. They were joined by a smiling Wendy as she beamed at the gathered women.

"Look everybody! They already made a full recovery. And Sam was giving me some fighting tips!" she exclaimed happily before running over and pushing Elfman into the pool.

"Like that, Sam?" asked the younger, blue haired girl.

"That's perfect! Show these boys why they shouldn't mess with Wendy Marvell" the brunette replied while giving a thumbs up. Wendy gave another bright smile before starting a reign of terror around the pool, pushing anybody in with her tiny fists or a gust of air magic.

"You...just started corrupting that little girl...didn't you?" asked Scarlet as Lucy and Sam sat down opposite from each other.

"Sure did. She needs to really build up some of that confidence" Sam replied as Lucy snorted. "You just want somebody to help you start guild fights"

"Well yeah, those are fun. Especially the big ones" she smirked back as Knightwalker looked at the brunette.

"So Sam, what kind of magic do you use?"

"That would be my 'Phoenix Fire" she replied before holding up an open palm, gathering a small orb of reddish magic crackling with energy. "This little ball of magic could level a three story building no problem. It's extremely destructive" she finished before powering down the spell.

"That...is fucking awesome"

"I know! I cause so much destruction with it" the soldier said whistfully.

"So... what other universes have you seen? asked Cana while sipping on a drink. Taking a quick glance to make sure Dragneel was still preoccupied in the pool, Scarlet gained an impish smile.

"Well there is universe 934417-J. But Dragneel absolutely hates that place even though its very peaceful"

"Why? What's wrong with that?" asked Mira.

"It's because of who he's dating there...well one of the girls anyway. Like in many universes, Natsu usually ends up with two to four girlfriends...just happens, don't ask why. While in this universe he was dating Mira, Erza, and Juvia, it was the fourth one that made him sick to his stomach"

"What was her name? Was she bad looking or mean?" asked Erza.

"No. she was actually very pretty and nice"

"Than what was the problem?" asked Knightwalker.

"The problem was she was an ice-make mage that was raised by Ur in the north when she was a young girl...her name was Grace Fullbuster. Natsu was dating the female version of Grey in that universe" Scarlet finished before all the women broke out in laughter.

"You mean he actually dated the ice princess!? That is priceless!" laughed Knightwalker as the women continued to laugh.

"I know! It pisses him off soooo much! Especially since he can't break them up!" stated Sam as she laughed along with the others.

"Hey. What are you ladies laughing about?" asked Dragneel as he walked up with Juvia and his double.

"Oh. I was telling them about 934417-J" replied Scarlet as she continued to laugh.

"Tch...I hate that place" Dragneel grumbled as Juvia clung onto his arm. "Don't worry Natsu, Juvia will make you happy!" the rainwoman exclaimed as Sam gave a small scowl.

"Juvia. You do realize that is not 'your' Natsu? Therfore you can't touch him...at least not for a price..." she said darkly while some of the others blinked at the personality switch.

"Juvia will pay it! Whatever it is for a chance to be with such handsomeness!" she shouted out.

"Alright...since you said anything...I'd like three large Pepperoni Pizza's, three orders of breadsticks, and two pitchers of cola. You get that meal prepared for myself and the others here and you can have him for the rest of the day" Sam smirked as the girl ran off in a flash toward the kitchen.

"Did...did you just pimp me out for fucking pizza?" asked Dragneel as his double was pulled away by a laughing Wendy...who purposely pushed him into the pool.

"Not just any pizza...Pepperoni Pizza!" Sam cheered as the girls looked on in confusion. " _This woman is crazy"_ many of them thought as Erza looked at her visiting double.

"Are you alright with this?"

"Well technically, Juvia is one of his girlfriends... and I'm still quite satisfied from last night... It should be okay" Scarlet relented as her double face palmed.

"Your relationship is so bizarre. I have enough trouble with Knightwalker and Mira" the knight replied as Cana smirked from nearby. "Don't forget about me! I'm gonna get me that dragon slayer one of these days!"

"Not if I have a say in it" replied Erza before Lucy butted in.

"At least it's not as bad as 200-AB. That Natsu dates me too...I really can't comprehend being with the guy" the blonde stated as Dragneel stood there, completely ignored.

"You know...I'm standing right here"

"So what? Don't you have to get ready for a date with Juvia or something?" Lucy said before waving him off.

"Whatever. I'll be back in a bit" he said before strolling into the guild hall.

"So Sam...why pizza?" asked Knightwalker.

"Because they don't have this kind of food in my home universe...and because I'm a shitty cook"

"Oh, so your like Erza in that regard"

"Pretty much. I mean I can make simple stuff, but Erza's cooking is just aweful"

"HEY! It's not that bad!" Scarlet retorted loudly as Erza nodded in agreement.

"Oh really? Remember that one Jellal you fed your cooking to? His face literally melted off" replied Sam with a teasing smile.

"I remember that. Master banned Erza from ever cooking again" butted in Lucy as the women started laughing, especially Mira.

"Wow! I guess your just a crappy cook no matter the universe. This just makes it easier to have Natsu to myself! After all, I cant have you accidentally killing him" Mira said confidently as two of the Erza's scowled at her.

"Shut up, Mira" they said in unison, causing a new wave a laughter to rise from the women. As the rest of the guild continued to have fun and enjoy the rowdiness, the women continued to bond and chat before Juvia made an appearance with the prepared meal.

"Here you go Sam! Now where's that dragon slayer?" Juvia exclaimed as she placed the delicious meal on the table.

"He's standing over there, chatting with your Natsu" Lucy pointed toward the bar as the rainwoman ran over, dragging the man through the Fairy Tail archway.

"Hey blondie. How much you wanna bet he fucks her"

"Do you think I'm stupid, Sam? No way I'm taking that bet" replied Lucy as she grabbed a slice.

"You really think he could manage that?" asked Cana as Natsu, Grey, and the other Lucy approached the large table.

"Easily. With Juvia's insane need for love and Dragneel's ability to make women lust after him, it's pretty much a sure thing" replied Scarlet before taking a sip of cola.

"Hey! That looks really good! Can we have some?" asked Lucy with a smile. Scooting over, her double cleared a space for the blonde as she sat down. Natsu took a place between Erza and Mira while Grey sat across from Lucy.

"So what are you planning on doing for the rest of the day?" asked Grey as he chomped on a breadstick.

"Well I was planning on giving my double some tips for having sex with Grey" Luce smirked as the two mages blushed heavily.

"I've barely started dating the guy! What's wrong with you!?" yelled Lucy as the ice mage continued to blush. _"The other me and Lucy have done that...lucky guy"_

"Will you lighten up? I was just kidding. But if you want I could show you how to shoot?" as she looked at her heavily blushing double.

"That's actually a fun idea. How about it Erza? Want to fire off some rounds with my rifle?" Scarlet asked her double who was eating a slice of pizza. Finishing her chewing, she quickly smiled at her double.

"That sounds very interesting. Especially after witnessing their power in battle"

"Well you can count me out. I don't like guns" replied Dragneel as he sipped on his soda.

"So your saying you don't want to spend time with beautiful women? Especially your girlfriend?" Scarlet said with a menacing aura as his eyes widened in fear.

"Uh no! What I meant to say was I'd love to come along!" replied Natsu as he narrowly escaped Erza's wrath.

Smiling at the fire mage, Scarlet continued to eat her meal in peace along with the others, enjoying the peaceful time and conversation.

* * *

 **Later on at the Fairy Tail training grounds...**

"Alright Knightwalker, This weapon is an automatic rifle, which means you can hold down the trigger and fire off the whole magazine in seconds. The chainsaw underneath is for melee work, but you don't need to worry about that" instructed Sam as she handed the deadly rifle to the former soldier. Taking the rifle, Knightwalker staggered slightly under the weight before finally hefting it comfortably.

 _"This weapon is heavy...but makes sense with the monsters they fight"_ she thought to herself before raising it to her shoulder. Aiming downrange at some targets, she squeezed off a round.

 **"BANG!"**

The report of the weapon momentarily startled her, but she beared it before firing off another bullet. She missed both times, but readjusted her aim before hitting the outskirts of the target the third time.

"Nice shot. Most people really struggle so your doing great already" Sam smiled as Knightwalker smirked in confidence.

"Well I was a division commander. It's only natural I'm awesome" she replied before firing off a stream of bullets. Most found their mark as the target was shredded, turning it into match sticks.

"Hell yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about! Here, you can try reloading" mentioned Sam as she tossed a spare magazine to the huntress. Catching the object, Knightwalker quickly went through the motions like she was shown before looking over at the other two Erza's. Scarlet was instructing Erza, the former having difficulties hitting the target. Further down, Lucy was holding Luce's boltok pistol, trying not to shake.

"Don't be nervous. It's a tool just like anything else" Luce told her double as Natsu and Grey watched from nearby.

"Alright..." the blonde replied as she squeezed the trigger. The thundering report and kickback almost caused her to drop the gun as her double looked at the target.

"Well, you missed. But that's kinda understandable"

"I don't think I'll ever be as good as you with it. I mean you killed that slaver guy using it one handed"

"Yeah...sorry you all saw that..." Luce replied as Natsu piped up.

"It's okay. We know your universe is kinda darker with all the monsters and bad guys you deal with...its just..."

"How can you so casually kill people?" butted in Grey as he looked at the visiting blonde.

Letting out a deep sigh, Lucy looked at the three. "I've seen alot of bad things...and lots of death. During the water and food riots after the locust were defeated in Magnolia, martial law was declared. A third of the city was still burning and half our guild was down and wounded. I was one of the few standing mages left to help restore order. I was with Erza trying to stop looters on Strawberry street when I saw a woman about the same age as myself stab a seven year old boy to death... She killed him for two bottles of water and a can of soup. I shot her dead on the spot. Shit like that happened for days...and the smell of rotting corpses was everywhere. The final death toll ended up being 22,397. Over a fifth of Magnolia died...and I've seen worse than that..." Lucy finished as the three looked at her in horrified shock.

"That's...what happened in your universe?" asked Grey as he studied the other Lucy's eyes. _"The eyes...they look the same as McGarden's...these people have seen some really bad shit"_

"Yeah. But what Dragneel and his squad have been through makes that look like a fucking sunday picnic" she paused before looking at Natsu.

"You and that Knightwalker took down that kid Berserker right?"

"Yeah...It was the toughest fight of my life...but we managed to win!" he shouted in triumph over the constant sound of practice gunfire.

"You know...if it had been an adult, you would've died. Those things can survive orbital laser strikes, having buildings dropped on them, and are even more vicious. They can literally rip a person apart in three seconds. And just so you realize...there are even bigger monsters out there. That kind of crap is why I train...why I fight to protect the ones I love as best I can" she finished while looking at the three. "Sorry for ranting at you guys..."

"It's okay, Lucy. Do you think I could try?" asked Grey as the visiting blonde smiled at him.

"Sure! Maybe you can impress Lucy enough for her to have sex with you!"

"Geez...I know you and your Grey are further along...but can you stop embarrassing us?"

"Nope! Your gonna be thanking me someday!" Luce smiled as she demonstrated for the Ice-mage.

Looking over, Natsu could see Erza now hitting her target with accuracy as her double nodded in approval.

"That's a nice grouping Erza, your a natural"

"Thanks. But I still don't see how you can lug this heavy rifle around all the time?"

"You get used to it" Scarlet replied as she handed another magazine to her double.

"How long have you had this weapon, anyway?"

"Ever since I became a Gear. I've carried that rifle in every single battle against the locust"

"How many battles have you been in? If you don't mind me asking?"

"It's fine...but there was Andius, Kinnerlake, Montevado, the siege of Jacincto, the assault on Landown, The inner Hollow, Riftworm, Nexus, The battle of Magnolia, Jannermont, Halvo Bay, Corren...and recently Port Farral..." she finished as her counterpart let out a nervous gulp. _"She fought in all those battles? But we only saw the Montevado one! and she didn't even list the Phantom Lord war or the Tower of Heaven! The scary fact is, she probably could take on half the guild by herself without even trying!"_ she thought nervously before addressing her double.

"Were...they all as bad as the one you got shot in?"

"No...most of them were worse...but through it all, Natsu was at my side along with Sam and Glenn. My squad has fought through hell together and I trust all of them with my life" she finished before looking at Erza. "Enough with all this stuff though...you need to start preparing for the 'Juvia' onslaught"

"The what?"

'What do you think she'll do once she's satisfied by Dragneel? She'll want more. Even though she is one of my best friends, her cooking can easily sway him...it rival's Mira's"

"Damn...your right. Every since your Levy dropped that bombshell about Dragneel dating Juvia as well, she has started stalking him. I've had to snatch him away on many occasions now" she huffed before the two wondered how the two were doing at this very moment...

* * *

 _"_ So Juvia? What would you like to do?" asked Dragneel as the rainwoman clung to his arm.

"Juvia want's to walk around the city with you! Then maybe after..." she hinted with a lustful tone.

"You do know that this is a one time thing right? I've never actually done this with a parallel to be honest"

"That's alright. It will make Juvia happy...even if its just for a little while..." she finished with a sorrowful tone.

"What's with the sad voice?"

"Juvia was very depressed when Grey and Lucy started dating...then knowing how happy your Juvia was with you...made me want to try. But Erza, Knightwalker, and Mira keep Juvia away from Natsu...Juvia just wants to be loved"

Letting out a deep sigh, Natsu looked over at the rainwoman who was clinging to his arm. "Juvia, I think you just need to be patient. From what I gather, it just started as Natsu and Erza right? But now there are two more women vying for his affections. I think you have a pretty good chance of getting into his circle of girlfriends"

"You really think so?"

"Positive. And if it doesn't pan out, let me know. I'll come back here and kidnap the guy for you" exclaimed the soldier as the two started walking out of the city.

"You'd do that?"

"Sure I would! Even though your not 'my' Juvia, I still want you to be happy...damn, when did I become such a softie?" he muttered the last part to himself as the two walked along the dirt road.

"So did you save your Juvia during the Phantom Lord war? Is that how she ended up loving you?" asked the beautiful woman.

"Nah. She joined when Erza and Levy found her near Trinity Hills. She's been a member longer than Lucy. But that first day in the guild, she witnessed me fighting the locust and decided I was future husband material...right in front of MIra and Erza" he finished with a chuckle.

"So they are all love rivals then! Juvia must step up her game!" she exclaimed in determination as Natsu looked at her oddly. _"Yeah...no doubt she's just like mine"_

"By the way, where are you taking Juvia?"

"Well I figured we can go to Natsu's place? I figured with them all at the guild, we could be alone with nobody butting in" he finished as Juvia grabbed his hand.

"Let's go! You can give Juvia lot's of love!" she practically yelled as she started to pull him along.

Minutes later, the two were at Natsu's home before Juvia ripped the door off its hinges, dragging the man inside to the master bedroom. Pushing the man onto the bed, the woman pounced on him, kissing him deeply. Natsu returned the kiss, but broke away moments later.

"How did you know which room was his? And are you sure you want to do this?'

"Juvia has done lots of 'research' following Natsu...and yes. Juvia wants this very much" she finished before Natsu brought her down for another deep kiss. The battle of kisses lasted for minutes before Juvia broke away once again. Sitting upright, she slowly unbuttoned her overcoat before tossing it to the side. This left her in just her blue bra and underwear as Natsu looked up at her with a lustful eye.

"Damn...no matter the universe...your beautiful" he told her before requipping out of his own clothes. Laying nude on the bed, Juvia's eyes seemingly got wider as she viewed the god like form before her. _"Other Juvia is so lucky! Not only does she get Natsu, but his body is full of sexiness!"_ she told herself before started to kiss her way down his chiseled and scarred chest. _"There's so many old scars...but it makes him look even better!_ " she told herself as she continued to kiss her way down. Soon she was infront of his impressive member. Giving the tip a quick kiss, she hear a soft moan from the man before sliding the head into her mouth. Spurred on by the soft moans, she started to suck in earnest, bobbing her head up and down as she used a free hand to play with his balls.

"Damn Juvia...that feels really good" he told her as the woman continued with her task.

"Mhmmmm" she tried moaning out as she continued to suck on the cock. Coming up for air, she started to lick the shaft before going down further. Placing one of the balls in her mouth, she started to suck it. Using her hand to stroke his shaft, she started switching between the two, running her tongue along both.

"Juvia really likes your balls, Natsu" she said lustfully before placing one of them back in her mouth.

"Heh. Just wait til the main event" he replied while watching the woman between his legs.

"Well if that's the case, Juvia is ready" she finished before standing at the foot of the large bed. Removing her remaining clothing, she soon climbed back on top of the dragon slayer. Easing herself onto him, she slowly sank down as she sheathed him completely. A soft moan escaping her lips, she felt two muscular hands grab her hips.

"You okay? I know women for the first time..."

"It's fine. Juvia accidentally tore it during training one day. You can go as hard as you can" she replied with a smile as she slowly rose up to begin...right as the man thrust into her.

"OHHHH! SO BIG!" she said loudly as the two started the act of passion. Leaning forward, Juvia felt a mouth on one of her nipples as the man continued to hammer into her, causing the large breasts to sway with each thrust. _"This feels amazing! Juvia will definitely need to do this again!"_ she thought as the man fucked her relentlessly.

"YES! Punish Juvia! Maker her feel good!" the woman screamed as the man thrust as deep as he could.

"Damn! Your super tight!" replied Natsu as he finally slowed his pace. "So...wanna get on your back?" he asked her as the two took a quick breather.

"Sure" the rainwoman replied as the two switched positions. Withing moments,she was on her back with her legs spread wide as he lined up with her lower entrance. Sliding in, he started to thrust as Juvia wrapped her legs around his back.

"Oh my god! You feel amazing Natsu!" she gasped out as her breasts heaved with every thrust.

"So do you, Juvia" he replied as he continued to pound her, increasing his pace. Thrusting as deep as he could, the bluenette let out a loud gasp as her pleasure reached new heights.

"Natsu! Juvia is gonna cum!" she exclaimed loudly as she finally released, feeling the large member continuing to slide in and out of her.

"I'm getting close too, Juvia" he replied as he leaned forward, bracing his hands next to her head as he increased his frantic fucking.

"Please cum on Juvia! She wants to feel it!" the woman called out as Natsu quickly pulled out and unloaded his seed onto her stomach.

"Fuckin' hell, you sure know how to make a guy feel good!" he told the woman as he crashed into the bed next to her. With the sound of cracking wood and creaking boards, the bed broke, crashing to the floor.

"Whoops! Looks like Natsu's gonna need a new bed" he said with a chuckle as Juvia snuggled up next to him.

"That's okay, Juvia doesn't care at the moment" she replied as she smiled in relief, joy, and happiness. Looking around the room, the woman noticed a slight haze of steam wafting through the air.

"Did our love make all this steam?"

"It happens sometimes, I wouldn't worry about it" he replied with a smirk as the woman traced a finger along his large chest scar.

"Um, Natsu? Did you get all these scars fighting those locust monsters?" she asked in a small voice as she felt him stiffen.

"Yeah...they were really awful battles...I got this one saving Sam from a butcher in the Nexus"

"Oh...what about some of the smaller ones?"

"I don't even remember how I got those" he finished with a heavy sigh as the woman clutched him tighter. "Juvia...is sorry your life has been so hard..."

"It's alright. But hey, we should probably try another round. I'm sure Erza will prevent you from getting near Natsu for awhile." he finished as the woman laughed at the possible truth.

"She will! But luckily we have lots of time to destroy their bedroom!"

"You got that right!" he replied happily as the two started another session of steamy, hot sex.

* * *

 **Back at Fairy Tail...**

"So Sam, are you gonna get rid of those dead bodies or not? Cause they're starting to smell" asked Gajeel as he looked down at the brunette.

"Eh...I guess" she replied with a shrug before turning to Knightwalker. "Hey, want to hit a parallel universe and drop some corpses in the road?"

"Sure. But I'm not picking them up" the huntress replied as Scarlet let out a sigh.

"I'll help you out, but make sure to be back within the hour. I'm sure Dragneel will be back soon" the Gear told Sam as her double just shook her head. _"She just loans her boyfriend like that? This version of me is so odd..."_ as she watched the two women load the dead bodies in the truck bed.

"It's kinda weird, you know?" mentioned Natsu as he watched the grisly task with Erza.

"What is?"

"Just watching you lug dead bodies around like no big deal...er...the other you I mean"

"Yeah, I got it. But considering their lives..." she finished as Sam and Knightwalker hopped into the truck. Moments later, it started rumbling forward as a spinning vortex appeared seconds later, allowing the two women to travel to another universe.

* * *

 **Universe 55573-Y**

The two emerged on a cracked and ruined freeway littered with the rusting relics of ruined cars. In the distance was a shattered city skyline as Knightwalker muffled a cough from the large amount of dust in the air. Everywhere she looked was destruction and ruin as she turned to Sam.

"What happened here? Everything looks dead. Is this whole world like this?"

"Meteor storm hit off the west coast of south america while a second swarm hit africa on the other side of the planet. Something like two billion people died in the initial strikes. This doesn't include the tsunami's, earthquakes, or the following famines and wars"

"Jesus..."

"Yeah. But the good news is some of the countries did survive. Half the USA is still there while England, Germany, and The new Russian Federation try to restore order. The Pacific is under the Pan-Asian Alliance...so this world is healing. But come on, help me dump these bodies" ordered Sam as the two women climbed in the back of the truck. Not bothering with necessities, the two basically tossed or rolled them onto the road before climbing back into the truck.

"So is that it? Cause honestly if you needed help with that, your kinda lame" replied Knightwalker as Sam chuckled.

"Nah, Just needed to make sure the two Erza's weren't along for this" she replied before inputting coordinates for 137-C. Within minutes the two were in the home universe of Dragneel and co. as the two women walked into a large house in the middle of the forest.

"Who's home is this?"

"Dragneels...or all of ours...whatever you wanna think" replied Sam as she walked down a hallway. Coming to a door, she pushed it open, letting Knightwalker walk inside.

It was a large bedroom with minimal decorations which Knightwalker dismissed immediately. Her attention was on the far wall that was covered with numerous guns of all makes and sizes. These ranged from simple pistols all the way to large, two handed weapons. One even had six long barrels attached to what could be presumably the ammuntion box. While Erza was gawking at the awesome display of weaponry, Sam had walked over to a safe in the wall. Inputting a quick code, she reached inside before pulling out a photo. Turning back around, she handed it to Erza.

"Here, use this as a threat if your Erza ever gets too possessive of Natsu" replied Sam as the woman looked down at the photo. It was a picture of Erza riding Natsu in the middle of a bed. While this wasn't that surprising, it was the fact Erza was kissing Juvia in what was obviously a threesome as the huntress looked in anticipation. "Oh, I'm so gonna use this" she smirked as Sam smiled at her.

"I know you will. Just make sure to keep it away from her..you know how she is" the woman chuckled before turning to the wall of weapons. Watching the soldier, Erza finally noticed the designations above each section of weapons on the wall. Turning her head from left to right, she read: Terran, Seran, Raccoon City/ Arklay, and Fallout.

"Lets see...which one would suit you best..." pondered Sam as she approached the 'Fallout' section. Looking over the assorted rifles, she settled on one in the middle. It was grayish in color with orange material on top. The stock was metal with a pad for the shoulder while sporting a standard grip and trigger. Turning to the red head, she presented the weapon.

"This is an AER9 Laser Rifle. I've modded it a bit so it now has a tighter laser beam focuser and uses less power per shot. Also added a shot counter so its easier to keep track of the charge" she finished before handing it over.

"I...I don't know what to say?" _"Nobody has ever really given me anything before...sure Scarlet and Natsu gave me a home...but an actual gift?"_ she thought to herself as Sam tried to get her attention.

"Just to clarify, this weapon can vaporize a person if the conditions are right. Do not use it in training against your friends. It is extremely lethal. So only use it when your practicing with it or if your life is in extreme danger"

"Understood. And...um...thanks"

"No problem. Let's stock you up on some ammo for that thing, then lets head back"

"Sure...but Sam? What's with the 'property of Natsu' shirt in the corner?"

"Damn it! I just burned that yesterday! This is obviously that white haired bitches work" she muttered as Erza laughed at the irritated woman.

"Oh shut up" Sam finished as the two prepared to leave.

* * *

 **Universe 551-G...two hours later...**

Dragneel and Natsu where walking to the training grounds for the big fight. While many of the others were already waiting, Happy and Juvia were accompanying the two.

"WOW! Are you really gonna fight yourself, Natsu?"

"Sure am! I'm really excited! ...Uh, what's with Juvia? She's been looking at me weird" as he looked at the smiling rainwoman.

"Juvia doesn't know who to cheer for!" she mentioned in panic as she walked behind the two.

"Just cheer for Natsu. That way you don't have to worry about it" replied Dragneel as the group arrived at the training grounds.

"Okay!" She cheered before running over to the waiting guild. Standing near the three Erza's and Mira, she smiled as the two Natsu's walked onto the training grounds.

"Alright Natsu, before we fight a few things to go over. First of all, no outside help. Two. No killing moves or anything like that" Dragneel paused as Natsu nodded in agreement.

"What's the third thing?" asked Natsu as he stretched his arms, trying to loosen up his muscles.

"I get to fight with no shirt. I gotta look good for Erza and Sam after all" he finished with a smile as he requipped his shirt away, looking at the two women in his life.

"for such a smart guy, you sure are dumb" mentioned Sam as Scarlet looked away in disappointment.

"Seriously Natsu, why would we even care? It's not like we haven't seen you bare chested before" replied Scarlet as she turned to Luce. "Are you impressed?"

"Meh" the blonde replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Man...I wanted to look cool for my ladies" Dragneel complained in a light tone as Natsu laughed at him.

"Trouble in paradise, Dragneel?'

"No...they're just being pains in my ass!" he shot back to the two women.

"Just fucking fight already!" shouted Scarlet as Dragneel finally got into a combat stance.

"Fine...you ready Natsu?"

"Sure am! I'm all fired up!" he shouted out as he increased his magical flames. Digging deep, he brought out his dragon force in moments. Like a cascading wave, deep red scales appeared on Natsu's face and arms as he brought his most powerful technique to bear.

"Dragon force, huh? Well that is impressive" replied Dragneel as Natsu came charging forward with a fire fueled fist. Flaring his own magic, Dragneel blocked the blow with his forearm, stopping the attack. _"He blocked it? But that's the same amount of force I used to stagger Knightwalker in our last fight!"_

"Just so you know, Natsu... I can use Dragon force too. But if I did here, I would accidentally kill you" Dragneel replied before punching the man in the stomach.

"OOOFFFHH!" sounded out Natsu as he went flying back. Landing with a heavy crash, Natsu struggled to his feet as he gathered flames in his hands. "FIRE DRAGON"S BRILLIANT FLAMES!" shouted out the pinkette as he launched the double orbs of magic.

"You dumbass! I'm immune to fire!" shouted out Dragneel as he blocked the massive orbs of magic.

"I know" replied Natsu from behind the soldier as he used his increased speed to get the drop on the scarred man. Punching the man in the side, Dragneel went flying across the training grounds before managing to land on his feet.

"Good hit...but it wont be enough" Dragneel replied before disappearing in a burst of fire.

"Wha...? Where did he go?" Natsu said to himself before a heavy blow landed on his back. Crashing into the ground from the heavy hit, Natsu could feel his dragon force starting to slip. _"No...not yet! I still need to prove how much stronger I've gotten!_ " he yelled inside his head as he struggled to one knee. Seeing his opponent before him, Natsu used his speed once again to land a heavy blow to Dragneel's chin, staggering him backward.

"Heh. Now we're talking!" the double replied before slugging the other man back. Natsu barely blocked it with his arm before retaliating with a side kick, trying to get the man off balance. It was avoided as Dragneel hopped backwards before counterattacking with another heavy punch. After that, the two descended into a simple slug fest as Natsu poured all his remaining strength into his dragon force. _"Damn. This guy is a monster. I'm putting everything into this fight and he's just in his normal state"_ he thought in realization as he evaded a clenched fist to his face. Ducking down, he punched his doppleganger in the gut as he tried to get the upper hand. It was short lived as his double kneed him in the stomach, causing Natsu to double over from the blow. _"Shit...that's it. I can feel my magic fading..."_ thought the fire mage as he clutched his stomach. Trying to gather whatever scraps of power he had left, Natsu struggled to his feet. Wiping away a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth, he looked at his opponent before his eyes widened in shock. The man was already before him, with a fist cocked back before it collided with Natsu's face. Crashing into the ground one final time, Natsu's dragon force finally faded as looked up at his double.

"Damn...looks like I have a while to go yet before I can match you in strength"

"Well if it makes you feel better, you are the third strongest Natsu. The only ones stronger are myself and the Natsu of 200-AB. So buck up, you've made tremendous progress" he said with a smile as he extended a hand down to his double. Taking it, he was pulled to his feet as Dragneel started to walk him over to the watching mages.

"You should feel proud of how strong he's gotten" Dragneel told the two Erza's and Mira as Cana and Juvia tried to butt their way to the defeated dragon slayer.

"You know I'm never fighting that guy" stated Grey as Gajeel and Elfman watched the proceeding scene.

"You got that right. And he wasn't even going full force" replied Gajeel as Pantherlily nodded in complete understanding. _"If we had fought somebody of that strength in Edolas...the destruction would've been immense. I shudder to think what he did to his version of Edolas"_ the Exceed thought as Wendy hurried past.

"Natsu! We need to get your wounds treated!" the girl instructed as the mentioned man was helped to the guild by his girlfriends. Feeling somebody approach from behind, he turned to see Levy looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Um Dragneel? I was wondering how McGarden was doing? I know we only knew her for a short time, but I still worry about her"

"She's...doing alot better. I mean, she still has some bad days and tries to stay away from parallel versions of her old team, but she puts alot of her effort into finding tech in parallel universes. Last week she was helping the Seran's develop a new class of battle tanks for fighting the locust. Plus, she has all of us to help her out if she needs it"

"Thats...good to hear. Let her know she can visit anytime"

"Will do. Um...word of advice with the IVD?"

"Sure" replied the blunette.

"Stay away from the five million to six million block of the parallel universes. That's Rick Sanchez territory. Imagine a guy who's triple the smarts of us combined with the ability to drink Cana under the table. On top of that, he's borderline psychotic. Like the dude wasted his own planet with some love potion for his grandson before bailing, so...just stay away from that area of the multiverse"

"Ah! sure thing!" _"Okay...I've got to be really careful with this stuff. It sounds like one false step and it could be game over out there"_ she thought while watching the man walk away with Luce and his two girlfriends.

* * *

One hour later...

"Alright, we're gonna be heading out soon, but I figure we should at least say goodbye" Dragneel told the assembled mages before looking at Natsu and Wendy. "Natsu. You had some really great moves in that fight...one of the best I've ever been in. So even though you lost, I'm sure this will make you strive even harder...am I right?"

"You bet! I'm gonna double my training!" the pinkette exclaimed with a raised fist.

"Good. Now make sure to help Wendy get stronger too. After all, she is a fellow dragon slayer" he finished before turning and walking past Scarlet and Sam.

"Now Erza, make sure to stay ahead of Natsu. Otherwise he can develop his own opinions that disagree with yours...so keep him in line"

"I will. No way I'll let him back talk to me" she smiled at her double as the soldier climbed in the passenger seat of the truck.

"Knightwalker. I hope you practice with that rifle at least a few times a week. You have enough energy packs and a charger, so ammo wont be an issue. And if you ever feel the need to take Natsu for some fuckin', just flash that photo of Erza and you should make a clean getaway"

"I will practice with it...and will that really work?"

"Just threaten to show it off to Makarov or one of the perverts in the guild...that will shut Erza up"

"You do know I'm still standing right here" replied the Scarlet Knight as she crossed her arms in annoyance before continuing. "And I don't know what you gave Knightwalker, but she will not succeed in whatever plot you devised"

"Whatever you say Erza" replied the Sergeant as she nodded to the two women before heading toward the truck. This just left Luce starring at her double with Grey standing next to her.

"You better step up your training Lucy. I can summon three spirits at once now...four if I'm desperate. So tomorrow, I want you to start training with Grey...and be a friend to Juvia...she's probably gonna get lonely considering who she wants to be with"

"We will. Maybe we can help her with training to keep her mind off of stuff?" replied Lucy as Grey nodded in agreement.

"Good. And Uh...here" replied the visiting blonde as she presented Lucy with a sheathed, six inch blade. "I know your universe is friendlier...but if your ever backed in a corner, this could save your life. So make sure to wear it on every job you go on"

I promise. Hearing about some of the things you've seen...I can't take winning for granted anymore!"

"Glad to hear" the blonde smiled before turning to Grey. "Oh, just so you know...when you finally do the deed with Lucy, she's super flexible" she finished before turning and running to the truck.

"DON"T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" the blonde yelled as a deep shade of red graced her cheeks. _"Are they all perverted? Why would she even say something like that?"_ the flustered girl thought as she turned to Grey. He was sporting a pervy smile as his mind imagined the possibilities with the blonde before she promptly punched him into the ground. "STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!" she finished in fury as the flash of blue light encompassed the area. With one final wave, the four drove through before disappearing in a flash of light.

"I have to say, that Sam woman is pretty cool" replied Knightwalker as Happy flew above her head.

"Ohhh look! Other Erza made a friend!" he teased before he was promptly grabbed out of the air.

"And? Is there a problem with that?" the huntress asked with a voice laced with menace.

"AH! Natsu! Carla! Help!" he wailed as he tried to escape.

"Nah...don't feel like it" replied Natsu as he headed toward the gate.

"Foolish tomcat...you don't tease Knightwalker" retorted Carla as she beckoned Wendy to follow her. "Come Wendy. We need to discuss your behavior form earlier"

"But why? Sam said I'm a strong, independent woman that shouldn't be pushed around by anybody" the blunette replied as she followed the white Exceed into the city.

"So Natsu? Where are you going?" asked Erza as Mira and Knightwalker waited for his response.

"Just going home to take a nap...that Dragneel guy actually hits harder than Gildarts..." he finished as the three women fell in around him. _"I know he was stronger than me...but the gap between us is still so large... I guess it makes sense though with all the battles he's been in. But that doesn't mean I'll give up! I'll keep training! Not to beat him, but to protect those that need protecting!"_ he told himself as the group of four humans and a flying blue cat made their way home.

* * *

Twenty minutes later...

"What the hell happened to the front door?" asked Natsu in a panic as the group walked through the shattered doorway.

"Were we robbed?" asked Mira while she scanned the home for anything missing.

"I don't think so...all I can smell is myself...and Juvia?" replied the fire mage as he followed the scent of rainwater through the house. Coming to the master bedroom, he pushed open the door. A billowing wave of steam hit the faces of the four as they walked into the room. It was a mess. On top of bed sheets strewn everywhere and knocked over furniture, the bed itself was broken. What had been a brand new bed a few days before was now a ruined mess as it had cracked in the middle while all the legs had broken.

"What the hell happened in here?" asked Mira while Erza approached the one intact nightstand. A simple paper note was laying there, damp from all the moisture in the air.

"There's a note..." she told the others before starting to read out loud. "Dear Natsu and other Erza's. Myself and Juvia had sex in your bedroom a total of three times, hence all the broken furniture. Sorry about all the steam, but it happens with the rainwoman sometimes. Anyway, if you need somebody to pay for damages, ask Grey to foot the bill. Cause no way in hell I'm paying for it" Erza finished in a dark tone as she crumpled the paper.

"That bastard! We must go and punish him! Then make Grey pay for our new bed!" shouted Erza as the other two women nodded in agreement as they all turned to Natsu.

"As for you...you will not be allowed within twenty feet of Juvia at all times!" shouted Mira as waves of anger wafted off the three women.

"But I didn't even do anything!" he pleaded as the three women used their power to 'punish' Natsu for doing such unsavory things with another woman.

"IT DOESN"T MATTER! NOW HOLD STILL!" yelled out Knightwalker as she pummeled the man who's cries of agony could soon be heard all the way from Fairy Tail...

 **And that's my third one shot! I hope you all like it and check out InfernoDarkness's story! Having three Erza's in the same room is kinda dangerous though... anyway let me know what you think through reviews and PM's! I still have plenty of ideas for one shots so keep a look out. But next update will be in my main story so keep your eyes peeled!**

 **This is the Happy signing off!**


	4. Natsu meets Natsumi

**Alright! So this is one-shot No. 4! I must confess I pulled the poll a few hours early...because it kept tying between three different one's! So as soon as this one jumped to first, I said fuck it. This one wins. I'll just put those two back up and three others back up. Anyway...I don't own Gears or Fairy Tail!**

 **Oh, and a new poll is up!**

* * *

 **Natsu meets Natsumi.**

 **Universe 132-F.**

"So Natsumi, what are we gonna do today?" asked Happy as he walked along with his adoptive mother. The two were walking through the streets of Magnolia, heading to the guild on a pleasantly sunny morning as the stunning young woman with pink hair walked with her arms behind her head. She had done her hair in a pony tail today, deciding on something new to try with her outfit. This comprised of brown boots, a pair of jean shorts that rose up mid thigh that hugged her ass quite nicely, and a black sports bra that enclosed her lovely double D's that were comparable to Lucy's in size. Overlapping the bra was a red vest that was left open and hung down to the top of her abdominals, leaving her sexy, toned stomach exposed.

"I dunno, Happy. But I'm sure we can find something to do. Maybe Erza or one of the other girls would be interested in a job today?" she asked the little blue cat as she ignored all the lecherous stares from some of the men on her walk. She knew she was attractive, even doing an occasional photo shoot with Mira. Sadly, it just made most men see her as an object of desire, not as a person.

"Maybe Lucy or Juvia will want to come with? Lucy is always complaining about money" replied the little blue cat as the two found themselves at the guild hall doors. Pushing them open, she found the many guild members enjoying meals, drinks, or just each others company as the sound of laughter and joking could be heard throughout the hall. Spotting her friends Mira, Erza, Juvia, Lucy, and Cana at a table, she hurried over to join them as Happy plopped down on the table top before pulling a fish from his backpack.

"Hey girls, what's up?" asked Natsumi as she sat down next to Juvia.

"Oh, nothing much. Just trying to decide on what to do today" replied Erza, the red head sporting her blue skirt and white blouse as she took a sip of water.

"I was thinking of doing an S-class job today" replied the pinkette as Cana smiled in agreement, the fellow S-class mage already on board with the idea as she took a swig of beer.

"That could be alot of fun! Plus I do need some more booze money..." the brunette replied as Lucy gained a panicky look.

"Um...aren't S-class jobs really dangerous?" she asked in worry as she looked around the table.

"I wouldn't worry Lucy. Your sitting with the 'five femme fatales' the five strongest women in Fairy Tail and all S-class mages" replied Mira with a smirk before a scowl grew on her face. "Greeeattt...here comes Loki. I wonder which one of us he'll hit on this time?" she said in annoyance as many of the women groaned in disappointment. Seeing the orange haired man approach, he quickly made his way to Natsumi's side before wrapping an arm her shoulders.

"My my, Natsumi...you look so beautiful today. Maybe the two of us can make some more beauty together?" asked Loki in his best casanova voice. Slowly standing up, Natsumi turned to look the man in the eyes.

"You know...I've been waiting for someone to say something like that to me all day..." the pinkette said in a sultry voice as she ran a womanly finger along his chest, tracing upwards to his collar.

"WOW! Really!?" he asked in amazement.

"HELL NO!" she yelled as she grabbed him by the collar. Hefting the playboy above her head, she promptly threw him at a table, knocking over Elfman, Grey, and Gajeel in one blow. This of course started a four way fight between the males as they started to beat the crap out of each other, not caring how the whole thing started.

"Did you really have to do that?" asked Lucy as she watched the brawling men continue to punch and kick each other.

"Obviously. Did you see how creepy Loki was?" replied Natsumi...just as Grey was thrown at her full speed. Crashing into the stunning woman, the two stumbled to the floor.

Feeling two soft mountains of flesh resting against his face, Grey groggily looked up to see the menacing aura surrounding Natsumi as she glared death at the ice mage. Jumping to his feet in record time, a look of complete dread washed over his face as he realized what just happened.

"Grey...did you just touch my breasts?" asked Natsumi in a menacing tone as she slowly climbed to her feet.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident, I swear! I didn't even want to touch them!" he said in panic as he slowly backed up against a pillar in the hall.

"So your saying I'm so hideous that you would never touch me like that?" asked the fire mage as she slowly walked toward the man. Throughout the guild, everybody had stopped moving, seeing what the ice mage would say next.

"No! Your very beautiful!" he said in a panic as she stalked closer.

"Then your a pervert who thinks he can get a free feel?" Natsumi asked as she stood a mere foot away from the ice mage who had broken out in a cold sweat.

"No...I uh...there isn't a right answer...is there?"

"Finally, you got something right!" the pinkette told him, just before punching his lights out. Dusting her hands off, the beautiful dragon slayer went to go sit back with her friends, leaving a trail of terror in her wake as many males cleared a path. Regaining her seat, Natsumi rested her chin on the table with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Seriously. Why are all the guys in this guild so fucking weak? The only one who would be a possible contender is Laxus, and he's dating Lisanna. No way I'll ruin that. 'sigh' Maybe I should just date one of you. At least that way I know your strong" Natsumi finished as a blush of red adorned Lucy's and Erza's faces.

"Would you really do that?" asked Juvia who looked at her best friend in curiosity.

"Well, not right now. But dammit! I'm the princess of fire dragons! I NEED a strong mate, it's just a thing for me"

"What about Gajeel? He's a dragon slayer' asked Cana as she took another drink.

"Pfft. After the thrashing I gave him during the Phantom Lord war? I bested him in battle so he's no longer a viable candidate...like forever"

"Really?'

"Yup, he lost his one and only chance" replied Natsumi as she crossed her arms underneath her impressive bust.

"What about Grey? You know how he feels about you?" asked Mira as the mentioned ice-mage staggered away to lay down somewhere.

"I know. I would actually consider it if he could match me in strength, but lets face it. He's gonna take years to get that strong. And by then, I'll be stronger" she finished before looking at the girls gathered at the table. "But I want to know if any men have caught your eyes. So how about it Erza? Still pinning after Jellal?"

"Hell. No. Even if he wasn't serving three life sentences, he tired to sacrifice me and killed Wally and Simon. Not to mention the fact he tried to revive Zeref. As far as I'm concerned he can rot in prison" she said with an angry snarl.

"Uh yeah...sorry for bringing it up' replied Natsumi before looking at the other girls. "Do any of you have someone your secretly liking?"

"Drunken idiots"

"Leering perverts outside of my apartment"

"Fanboys"

"Juvia has no one either.." replied the blunette sadly.

"Maybe Natsumi is right and we should just pair up with each other?" Mira pondered out loud before adjusting the strap on her maroon red dress.

"How did we even get on this topic? I thought we were discussing possible jobs?" asked Lucy in confusion.

"Don't worry Lucy! You know how crazy they all are!' replied Happy as he sat on Natsumi's shoulder.

"Well, I am a pretty crazy girl!" Natsumi agreed before feeling eyes watching her from afar. Looking around, she soon spotted Grey watching from behind a pillar. Seeing that he was spotted, the ice mage quickly ducked back trying to hide the fact he was spying.

" _Shit! She spotted me! But damn it! Natsumi is sooo pretty! I can't help but love her! Even when she beat me up when we were kids..."_ he thought to himself before feeling a finger tap against his shoulder. Turning around, he was face to face with the woman he lusted after.

"Why were you spying on me?" asked the pinkette.

"Oh! Well you see...I was..uh...dammit" he finished, realizing he had no excuse.

"Grey. I'm not stupid. I know how you feel about me...so what were you doing?"

"I...I...I was trying to figure out a way...to...ask you out" he said with a dusting of pink on his cheeks.

'sigh' "Well at least your better than Loki..." she said in exasperation before looking at the teenager. "Look Grey, your not a bad guy and I could actually consider it...but your too weak right now. I need a potential mate to be as strong as me...at least."

"But why? You know I'm one of the top A class mages"

"Because lets say we date and we fuck at some point. Then let's say I get pregnant and some monster or dark mages attack me and my future child. I need to make sure the father is strong enough to deal with _**any**_ potential threat...understand?"

"Yeah...I think so..." he said sadly.

"If it makes you feel better, you are the top contender..in my eyes anyway"

"REALLY!" he shouted in joy before encompassing the busty woman in a giant hug.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Natsumi shouted as said ice mage quickly released her.

"Sorry...got caught up in the moment. But damn! Now I'm gonna go bust my ass training for sure! Someday, I'll win you over Natsumi!" he cheered happily as he headed to the guild hall doors.

 **"POP"**

"Did you hear something?" asked Grey moments before a spinning blue vortex appeared in the middle of the guild hall. Many mages cleared away while the female S-class mages readied their respective magics, preparing for anything.

"We don't know what this is! So be prepared for anything!" shouted out Erza as she readied her strongest blade. With a short flash of light, the mages prepared to defend their hall and friends just as two women emerged from the portal. Needless to say the whole guild was stunned as doubles of Cana and Mira stood before them, but not for long.

"Everybody take cover!" shouted out the double of Cana as blood trickled down the side of her head as she kicked over a table before ducking behind it. Hefting what looked like a shotgun in her arms, she started to reload the weapon as the other Mira jumped down behind her.

"Mira! What the hell were locust doing in that village! I thought they were busy fighting the lambent in 942-F!"

"Well it's obvious that bitch of a queen found some forces to attack us with!" she snarled while a fusillade of bullets slammed into the table. Looking around, she saw most of the members standing around in confusion as her eyes flared in fury. "FIND SOME FUCKING COVER NOW! These monsters can kill you all!" she screamed at them as the mages finally took her words to heart as Erza and Lucy took cover with them.

"Who are you people!? What's going on?" shouted Erza as more gunfire screamed through the guild hall.

"I'll explain later! Now where the fuck is Natsu? He was right behind us!" Mira asked herself as she powered up a orb of magic in her hands. Peering around her cover, she saw a flash of light right before her boyfriend came through. He was firing his lancer, bullets clattering against the wooden floor as he tired to hit an unseen enemy before the portal flashed once more.

Natsumi watched the whole scene unfold in shock as a large, grey skinned..monster with evil yellow eyes and an exact duplicate of the man's rifle in its hands appeared near the portal.

"Fuck you grub!" screamed the man as he started up the chainsaw as the monster did the same. With the hissing and sparking of clashing steel teeth, the two dueled as Natsumi continued to watch the whole thing. In a spray of blood, gore, and inhuman screams, the man pushed past the monsters defense as his...chainsaw gun dug into the shoulder blade before traveling further into its body.

As soon as the locust was dead, Natsu gathered flames in his mouth, readying his signature attack. "FIRE DRAGON"S ROAR!" he screamed out as he unleashed a massive torrent of flames into the portal, trying to ensure the destruction of the monsters.

"Cana! Slam the door!" he shouted as soon as his flames died out.

"Got it!" the brunette replied as she pulled a strange looking gun from a side holster. Pointing it at the spinning vortex, she pulled the trigger...just as one final bullet screamed through, lodging itself in the strange device. Dropping the gun out of reflex, Cana looked down in dismay as a puff of smoke and a spark of electricity rose from the gun as the portal disappeared into nothingness.

"You two alright?" Natsu asked as he approached his two girlfriends.

"Yeah...I think so...but the portal gun is ruined!" exclaimed Cana as Natsu sighed in exhaustion.

"Don't worry about that, I'm just glad you two are alright" he said in relief before looking at all the shocked faces. "Hey... Cana? Where did you set the coordinates to?"

"Uh...in my panic...I just hit random numbers"

"Shit"

"Alright! Just who the hell are you!?" Erza yelled in her strictest tone as she pointed a sword at Natsu.

"Jeez Erza. Can you stop pointing that at me?"

"No! You displayed the same kind of magic as my friend Natsumi, but that's impossible!"

"YEAH! How the hell do you know fire slaying magic?" asked the pink haired woman as she stood next to Erza.

Spotting the woman for the first time Natsu's eyes widened in shock as he quickly approached the woman. Sniffing his nose, he caught a deep scent of Igneel and himself, but...more feminine. Not surprisingly, she was doing the same as the two came to the same conclusion.

"Fucking hell! I'm a chick!?"

"Why the fuck am I a guy!?" the two said in unison as they continued to stare at each other.

"Just what the hell is going on?" asked Grey from nearby as Erza slowly lowered her sword.

"Well to answer your question ice-pick. This girl here is the female version of myself...god, Sam would have a field day with this..." he muttered before stepping back from the woman. Turning around, he faced the gathered mages who were still watching in silence.

"Alright! Listen up! I am Corporal Natsu Dragneel from a parallel universe! If you can't figure it out, these two are the doubles of your Mira and Cana" as he pointed to the two women. Obviously in this universe, I was born female. Hopefully you can be adults about this" he finished before heading over to the dead monster on the floor. Picking it up, he started to head to the door.

"Uh..what is that?" asked Natsumi in curiosity.

"Locust drone. Very dangerous. You do not want to see the bigger ones" he said harshly before pushing the doors open, intent on burning the body.

"God damn...that whole job was fucked to begin with" MJ groaned as she slumped down against the bar.

"Yeah no doubt" agreed Cana as she sat down at a table, resting her shotgun on the table top.

"I'm still confused..." mentioned Lucy as she looked at the doubles of her friends.

"Well basically Lucy, we had a job request about monsters attacking the town of Shimmer Lake. It had 1,500...maybe 2,000 residents when the request came through...but not anymore once the locust got there"

"Did they hurt some people?" asked Juvia in worry.

"Yeah...they butchered the whole town and set a trap for us...there were no survivors" MJ finished in a tired tone as she pulled a flask from a hip pocket. Taking a swig, she tossed it to Cana. "For the pain" she told her friend as she rested her head against the oaken bar.

"Yeah...thanks" she replied before taking a deep gulp.

"You mean...that whole town is gone? Why would these monsters do this?" asked Grey as he stood near Natsumi.

"It's what they do. They kill humans...hell, they don't even come from our universe, but from 942-F. Where Natsu was stranded for five years"

"Is that how he got that scar on his face?" asked Bisca from nearby as Cana nodded her head.

"Yes...and it's not the only one. What my boyfriend has been through is the stuff of nightmares" Cana finished before running a hand through her dark locks of hair. "Do you mind not asking me about the locust? They give me bad dreams..."

"Oh..sorry" the magical gunslinger replied before the Cana of 132-F spoke up. "You said he was your boyfriend? How did that happen?"

"Well it took awhile, that's for sure. But for me it was how strong and brave he was, how he fought against all evil wherever he found it..." the brunette replied softly before nodding off to sleep, despite still sitting up. Looking over, the double of Mira could be seen doing the same, her soft breathing barely heard as the woman slept against the bar.

"They must be exhausted..." Erza said to nobody in particular as the two women finally achieved slumber.

"They are. We've been fighting for hours" replied Natsu as he walked into the guild hall once more. Stooping down, he gently picked up Cana, almost as a new bride before carrying her to the infirmary. Setting her down on and empty bed, he gently tucked her in before planting a kiss on her forehead. Repeating the process with Mira minutes later, he gently shut the door before looking at the gathered members. "You will not disturb them and let them sleep...understood?" he commanded with authority before walking over to the bar. Grabbing a bottle of whiskey, he uncorked the drink before grabbing Cana's shotgun and placing it in his re-quip space. Starting a walk to the door, his whole body was bathed in light as Natsu used his magic to clothe himself in his standard combat fatigues.

"Hey! We have lot's of questions!" Grey asked loudly as the man walked past him.

"Like I fucking care. You can talk among yourselves for how much I give a shit right now" he said harshly before pushing the doors open and walking into the street, already taking a deep swig of whiskey.

"What an asshole..." mumbled Grey before sitting down at a table, ignoring the loose bullet casings as he sat deep in thought.

"So do we go after him?" asked Juvia as she looked at her closest friends.

"Well he didn't say anything about wanting to be alone, just wanting to drink. Plus I want to know how he learned re-quip magic" Erza concluded before another voice spoke up.

"I'd advise caution when dealing with him. While he does seem to be a Fairy Tail mage, he also appears to be a soldier that fights some horrifying creatures as evidenced by the monster that came through. I suggest not pushing him on issues. I sense great magical power within him...perhaps on the level of gildarts, so please use careful" Makarov finished as many of the women eyes widened from this latest revelation.

" _He's that strong? I mean his physique is already impressive..."_ Natsumi thought before clearing her head. _"What the hell am I thinking! This guy is basically me!"_ she concluded before starting to the door.

"I need to know how strong he is..." the busty pinkette trailed off as her friends joined her side in seeking out this male version of Natsumi.

* * *

Natsu took another swig of the alcohol as the burning liquid washed down his throat, filling his belly with warmth. Leaning forward, he rested his arms on the stone wall of the bridge that overlooked the canal where Lucy's apartment was located. If he looked now, he was sure he could spot the exact room...this is, if she lived there in this universe.

"Man, who would've thought I'd meet the female version of myself? At least it's not the weirdest thing I've seen..." he told himself before taking another drink.

"It's not? I figured a man would be freaking out meeting his womanly self" said a voice to his left. Looking over he could see Natsumi, Erza, Mira, Lucy, Cana, and Juvia along with little Happy who was floating nearby.

"Heh. Not really. I was actually trying to guess which one of you would show up. I know Erza would since her personality is just like that no matter the universe, same with my double...but I guess you ladies want to talk about shit...or something" he replied before looking back at the calmly flowing river.

"Well if this isn't the weirdest thing you've seen, what it?" asked Lucy as she sat on the bridge wall.

"Well I saw a version of myself dating a female Grey along with Mira, Erza, and Juvia...that was kinda fucked up"

"Really? How many universes have you been to?" asked the blonde as she tried to picture a female Grey.

"Dozens. Maybe more. I've kinda lost track of the exact number"

"WOW! That's so cool!" exclaimed Cana as she eyed the muscular man with a slight hint of lust in her eyes as she admired his physique. _"No wonder my double is dating him...look at those muscles!"_

"Not really Cana...while there are alot of nice universes like this one, there are bad ones too"

"How bad?" asked Erza in worry as the man turned to face her. Looking into his eyes, she could almost feel the...the..pain and horror. All the death he's seen as she quickly broke off the stare. _"That was like looking into the depths of hell! If he was stranded fighting those 'locust' monsters for five years..."_ she concluded before Natsu spoke up.

"Tell me, who here helped Lucy in Hargeon? Helped her escape Bora?"

"That would be Juvia and Natsumi, along with Happy" the water mage responded as the man nodded in understanding.

"What would've happened to Lucy if nobody from Fairy Tail was there to stop him?"

"I would've become a slave..." whispered the blonde girl.

"That's right. And not just any slave...but a sex slave. Myself and the Lucy from my universe saw that happen as one of his men mouth raped you, Lucy. And if you hadn't, they would've killed a fourteen year old girl"

"I always knew that guy was trash..." Natsumi said in anger as she clenched a fist before looking at her double. "I hope you punished him for his crimes"

"Well...Lucy did kinda slaughter his whole crew...and shot the guys dick off with her gun. But then she used my lancer to execute him...needless to say she was livid when she saw what happened to her double"

"Holy shit..." Mira said softly before looking at Natsu. "Have you killed anybody?"

"I have...I probably have the blood of thousands on my hands...the things I've seen...what I've had to do to survive" Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked over at Lucy who was still giving him a soft smile. "Do you...wanna talk about that stuff?"

"It's not something pleasant...and it could take awhile" he replied to the gathered women before sitting down against the stone wall of the bridge. Resting his head against the cool stone, he closed his eyes as he tried to forget the horrors of the day. Feeling a hand enclose his left palm, he opened his eyes to look into the pleasant, warm eyes of Natsumi who was crouching down next to him. "It's alright...you can tell us" she said softly as the man gave a slow nod. Looking at the other gathered women standing around him, he realized how long this would take. "You all might want to sit down...this will take awhile. Just...please don't interrupt until I finish, okay?" he asked them with tired eyes as the five remaining females sat down to listen to his story.

"It all started when I was fourteen years old..."

* * *

Several hours later...

"And that's how I ended up here with MJ and Cana" Natsu finished before taking one last drink from the bottle, finishing the whiskey off completely. Needless to say, all six of them were crying at the horrors and suffering this man had seen. He hadn't spared any detail as he recounted every horrible battle, every dead friend or comrade...all the nightmares he had seen.

Natsumi wiped away the tears from her eyes with her hand as she looked upon the salmon haired man. _"He's not just strong, but a hero. A man who has suffered through nightmares none of us can fathom. I mean...he's literally been eaten...twice"_ she told herself before lunging forward and embracing Natsu in a hug. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry your life has been so hard..." she whispered with red, puffy eyes as the man slowly embraced her back.

"It's alright...Somebody has to face this evil and who better than me" he replied softly as he looked at the other five females. "Will you all be okay? I know most of this was pretty fucked up"

"Juvia will be fine...she just wishes she had someone like you for a future husband" the blunette replied with a soft smile.

Letting out a light chuckle, he turned his head to completely face the rain woman...even as Natsumi still clung to his side. "Yeah...no doubt your just like her. Even now in my home universe, she bugs me to marry her, to give her children" he smiled whistfully.

"Why haven't you?" asked Mira as she dried her tears while studying the man. _"Such bravery! And he's so strong and handsome too! My double is very lucky to have someone like that...even if she has to share him with five others"_

 _"_ It's because of the war. What if I did marry her or all of them and gave them children? I could die in any battle against those monsters and that would leave them heartbroken...devastated. I don't want to put them through that..."

"Well what about after the war ends?" asked Erza as she sat cross-legged on the stone road. _"This man has been through hell with my double at his side...She must be incredibly strong to endure what happened in the Hollow or to kill Jellal in that tower. I would like to meet her someday"_

"I already have a name picked out for my future kid with your double Erza. Scarlet if it's a girl, and Drake if it's a boy"

"Those...are really nice names Natsu" she said with a small smile as Cana spoke up next.

"Do you have any names picked out for your Cana's future child?' _"I can't believe I'm discussing baby names with a male version of my best friend...but damn, he's dreamy... Not to mention the fact he saved her life with no hesitation. He did what needed to be done...I respect that"_

 _"_ Well I was thinking Gauss for a boy's name and maybe Kira or Alba for a girls name...but I dunno know if they sound good or not...Damn, look at me discussing baby names with parallel versions of my mates. I must be getting soft" he chuckled out as Juvia leaned forward.

"What about Juvia? Do you have any names for her future children?" as she studied the handsome lines of his face. _"Other Juvia is so lucky to have such a strong future husband! Juvia should steal him for herself!"_

"Azura for her daughter. I think it's perfect for when we did our first unison raid together"

"Juvia thinks...that's a very beautiful name" she replied with a smile as the man slowly stood to his feet.

"Alright! Enough of all this highschool mushy crap!" he chirped up, immediately changing his mood. Stepping back from the bridge, he quickly peeled off his tank top, giving the six women a front row seat to his heavily muscular, scarred torso. Obviously, this caused all of them to blush as they took in the sight of one of the handsomest men they've ever seen. Even though they had been crying minutes before from the whole story of his life, they could all definitely see the appeal of the man before him.

"Oh my...he certainly is...dreamy" replied Juvia as she watched the man climb onto the bridge wall.

"Yeah...and those scars make him look...strong. No wonder he's a hero to millions of people" replied Natsumi knowing how odd it was to oogle her double.

"Well, talk to ya later?" Natsu replied before jumping off the bridge in a dive, hitting the water perfectly.

"Damn...my double is a lucky girl..." mentioned Cana as the man started to swim away.

"Is it weird I think he's sexy?" asked Natsumi as she looked at her friends.

"Not really. I mean I'm not even one of his 'mates' and I want to jump him" Lucy said with a heavy blush. _"I can't believe I just said that! But maybe I have a chance since he isn't dating a Lucy? At the very least, I'm gonna lose my virginity to him!"_ she told herself in determination.

"I'm not sure. None of us have ever been in this situation before..." mentioned Erza as she still blushed heavily. _"Strong, brave, a skilled warrior that battles evil? Not to mention he's intelligent enough to build whole vehicles. He would be the perfect for some 'private time!"_ she thought to herself as every other girl had similar thoughts about the visitor from another universe.

* * *

Fairy Tail...one hour later.

Mira had finally woken up from her much needed rest, finding herself in the guild's infirmary. Sitting up, she looked around the room to find herself alone. Adjusting her 'property of Natsu' shirt', she swung her legs off the bed before standing up.

"I bet Natsu brought me in here, that lovable hunk" she told herself before walking to the door, her black pants hugging her legs and hips as she continued to walk. Pulling the door open, she found her friend Cana sharing a drink...with Cana. The problem was, they were both dressed exactly the same. From the brown capri pants to the blue bikini top...even the hairstyle was the same.

"Cana? Where's Natsu?" asked the take over mage as she looked at all the women gathered at the table.

"Ah, he's probably off doing something or getting drunk. You know how he gets after fighting those things" replied the Cana on the right.

"Yeah, I know...and could you put your hair in a damn ponytail or something? It's impossible to tell you apart from the other Cana"

"Sheesh...fine" the card mage relented before pulling a scrunchy from a hip pocket to complete the request. Sitting down next to her friend, Mira looked at all the other women gathered.

"So what happened when I was out cold?"

"Well Natsu decided to tell these six his whole life story when we were sleeping" replied Cana as she took a long pull of beer.

"Oh yeah? So what do you girls think of my boyfriend?"

"I wanna have sex with him!" Natsumi said loudly as Grey watched from his 'spying' pillar across the hall. Gritting his teeth, Grey snarled at what his beloved Natsumi said. _"That son of a bitch! He's here for less than a day and he's already gotten my future wife to fall for him!? I don't care if he's her opposite or whatever...I'm gonna kick his ass!"_ he told himself as he continued to listen to the conversation.

"Don't you have any shame? At least keep your voice down!" Erza scolded before Lucy butted in.

"But would that even work? I mean...he is the male version of you, Natsumi"

"Well...so what? A girl can try right?" she shot back before hearing a throat clear.

"And what makes you think you can just have sex with our boyfriend?" asked the visiting Mira while Cana nodded in agreement.

"Shit..your right. I just got so lost in the thought of finally finding someone worthy of the 'dragon princess' that I completely forgot" Natsumi replied in apology.

Sighing deeply, Mira gave an understanding smile to the girls gathered around. "It's okay. I can see there aren't many...stellar choices in your version of the guild" Looking over at Cana, Mira reached a hand to the woman's back pocket before pulling out a small booklet.

"HEY! Watch the hands, Mira!"

"Oh it's not like I haven't touched your ass before" she replied in a teasing tone before opening the small book.

"Um...ignoring what you two do in your private lives...but what's that book?" asked the eldest Strauss sibling.

"This is a rulebook for Natsu and any possible sexual relations he might have in the multiverse. You wouldn't believe how many women pine after the guy"

"Really? Does it happen in every universe?" asked Juvia in wonder.

"No, but often enough." Mira told the double of her friend as she scanned the few pages. "Let's see...'Natsu may have sex with any woman of Fairy Tail as long as one of the prime mates is either present or gives consent" she read before flipping a page. "Natsu may not impregnate any doulbes of his mates unless his mates are already pregnant or have children" she continued to read another rule. "Natsu cannot have two doubles have sex with him unless both women agree. Example: If two Cana's are present, they both need to agree to the threesome on their own accord with no pressure from Natsu" Continuing to read, Mira flipped another page. "Natsu cannot break up a couple just because he finds them revolting. Example: Natsu dating Grace Fullbuster in universe 934417-j" the woman read before finally spotting the rule she was looking for. "Natsu cannot pay or bribe any woman for services...but a prime mate may loan him out for an agreed upon price..." Spotting two new rules at the bottom of the last page, Mira looked at Cana.

"Hey, Cana? Did you add these last two rules?"

"You know I haven't even added one!" she shot back as her friend shrugged before reading them out. "Upon victory against the locust, all mates of Natsu are required to participate in an orgy with their boyfriend... And Juvia is to be the first one to bear his child..." Scowling deeply she looked at Cana. "This has to be Knightwalker and Juvia"

"Obviously...I mean you know how those two are" she replied before taking another deep swig.

"Uh...do you all plan on doing that with him?" asked Erza as her face blushed crimson. _"I can barely handle the thought of just me and Natsu...let alone five other women joining in!"_ She thought in embarrassment while waiting for one of them to respond.

"Probably...I mean we all do love him in our own way. Plus myself and Cana have fooled around with him together so it's not too much of a stretch" replied MJ before Juvia butted in.

"So your saying we just have to pay for time with your Natsu?"

"Well it's usually a favor or item's. It's never been money. So if say one of you got me an expensive bottle of brandy...I'd be content with loaning him"

"That's it?" asked Natsumi in a quizzical tone just as the doors to the guild hall were pushed open. Almost as one, the eight women looked to see Natsu standing there with a bag over his shoulders. Walking into the hall, he set it down on the table near Levy and Gajeel before walking over to the sitting women.

"So I managed to find most of the stuff I need to rebuild the portal gun, but two items will need to be special ordered. So if any of you can help with that, it would be nice of you. Oh! And why the hell are hardware stores closed already? I had to break down the door to take the stuff I need"

"Wait...so you robbed a store!? In broad daylight!" yelled out Erza as a menacing glare overcame her eyes. She didn't care if this man was a dreamy hunk...she would punish him for his crimes!

"What the hell's with that look? It's not like i killed anybody or burnt the place down" he asked in confusion before looking at MJ and Cana, completely ignoring the spluttering knight. "I'm gonna start working on the gun with Levy, she should be able to help. If you need anything, I'll just be over there" he gestured with a wave of his arm before leaving the women alone as Erza sat down in complete confusion.

"If your wondering what happened, Natsu isn't afraid of a woman's fury anymore...hasn't been for years" Cana replied casually before an idea came to mind. "So if you girls are serious about this...I know the perfect thing we need"

"The two special components Natsu just mentioned?" asked the blonde as Happy slept on her lap.

"Pretty much. You six get Natsu what he needs and myself and Cana will step aside and let you girls have your fun" finished MJ as she stretched her arms, feeling the muscles pop.

"Why are you two so...relaxed about this?" asked Mira as she looked at her double.

"Well...we kinda live fucked up lives. Practically every other week, I meet a different version of myself or my friends. While this isn't cause to loan out Natsu, many of these other versions are stuck with a Natsu who isn't particularly knowledgeable about women... as in barely notices them. And sadly there are usually a few of your doubles that are pining for the guy who just has no damn clue. So we figure to help them out a little bit and help them fulfill some desires" Mira finished as the six girls nodded in understanding.

Natsu was sitting with Levy and Gajeel, hard at work on repairing the means to get himself and his mates home. Picking up a small screwdriver, he used it to loosen the side plate before assessing the damage inside.

"Damn, look at all that stuff. Are you sure you know what your doing?" asked the black haired teen with piercings.

"Yeah, I helped build the damn thing along with the two Levy's" he replied as he took out a charred and half slagged crystal. "Fuck...looks like it needs a new power source too..."

"Uh...what did you mean by two Levy's?" asked the script mage in a tone of confusion.

"Basically my universe is allied with the Fairy Tail of 200-ab and that Levy was ecstatic to help"

"That's so cool! I would love to learn about this stuff!" she said in excitement as Natsu nodded with a small smile.

"Well if you want to help, I could use it" he told the woman as he picked up a pair of tweezers. Handing them to Levy, he pointed to a misaligned prong of bluish color. "See that? That's the Ion Accelerator and it's out of alignment. See if you can get it readjusted" he instructed as the girl quickly set to the task.

Growing bored with all the tech talk the two were going on about, Gajeel wandered off before spotting Grey watching Natsumi from his usual spot. Walking over, he could instantly tell the man was in a foul mood.

"Something bugging ya?"

"Yeah...this Natsu guy is already causing my future girl to go crazy for him...and the guy hasn't even done anything! He kills one monster and then goes and gets drunk somewhere! Then she goes after him with her friends and they come back hours later saying how sexy and dreamy he is or how he's 'perfect' boyfriend material! I bet the guy is a fucking weakling without that gun of his!" Grey ranted as Gajeel looked at him in pity.

"Sorry man...but you know she's looking for the absolute strongest. I couldn't cut it and most likely neither can you...and I hope you realize that Natsu guy is a dragon slayer like me"

"So?"

"So...he just heard everything you said..same with Natsumi"

"He's not wrong, Grey. I just heard every stupid thing you just said. And if you think your strong enough for a fire dragon slayer...your not" Natsu said from his table across the hall as he continued to instruct Levy.

"Care to say that to my face!" Grey shouted as the man let out a heavy sigh before standing up. Walking over, he stood a few feet away from the ice mage as the whole guild watched in anticipation.

"Your. Not. Strong. Enough" Natsu said in a dark tone filled with power and strength.

"SHUT UP! What do you know?"

"I know that I can fight Gildarts and win. I know that I can level whole cities with one attack. I know that despite my six mates being very strong and four on the level of S-Class, they have never won a six vs. one fight against me. And I know that your strength is nowhere near strong enough to satisfy Natsumi"

"BULLSHIT! Nobody is that strong in our guild!" Grey shouted out before punching the man across the jaw. Smirking in his assumed victory, Grey's face soon turned to dread as Natsu wasn't even affected by the blow.

"Is that all you got? Because if it is..." Natsu trailed off before flashing a heavy punch toward the ice mages abdominal's. When the blow landed, Grey was immediately hunched over, coughing up saliva and some blood as he felt some of his ribs crack. Falling forward as soon as Natsu pulled his fist away, Grey collapsed to his hands and knees, gasping for air.

"Just so you know Grey...if I had gone dragon force with that, I would have killed you. So next time you talk shit, make sure you can back it up" Natsu finished before looking at Gajeel who was standing with a small hint of terror in his eyes. _"One punch is all it took!? Grey is the strongest A-class mage right along side me and this guy beats him in one punch that wasn't even full power?"_

"Gajeel. Take Grey to gets his wounds looked at. I'm sure something is cracked or broken"

"Uh...yeah.." the iron dragon slayer quickly nodded in agreement before slinging an arm underneath the shoulder of Grey to carry him away. Seeing the two mages leave, Natsu let out a deep sigh before feeling someone walk up behind him. Turning around, he saw Natsumi fidgeting with her fingers, unsure of what to say.

"Need something?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry for how Grey acted. He's been in love with me for years and has been trying to prove himself all that time"

"Pfft. Like I would ever let that ice-dick ever have his way with any version of myself. But damn, Grey from my universe would beat the crap out of him for loving you. The mere fact would make him sick to his stomach" Natsu chuckled as Natsumi pictured Grey fighting himself.

"That would actually be pretty funny to see"

"Yeah, too bad they usually join forces and try to out prank me. Anyway, is there something else you want to talk about?"

"Well you mentioned needing two things to fix your portal gun, and we'd like to help"

"Alright. Well I need a quantum stone about one once in weight and a pure lacrima crystal for focusing the quantum beam. It runs about one million jewel"

Natsumi could almost feel her face pale before quickly excusing herself to hurry over to her table of friends. "ladies...we need one million jewel!

"But I barely have fifty thousand!" screeched Lucy as she felt her chance at love slip away.

"That's it? I have about twenty million jewel saved up" responded Natsumi as many of the other women nodded in agreement.

"Juvia has about twelve million!"

"I probably have five or six million laying around somewhere..." responded Cana.

"Then why were you all panicky we didn't have enough!?" Lucy asked in a short tone.

"Well I was hoping that it would be an equal share kinda thing...but I guess I can cover for you. You just need to pay me back later!"

"Fine..." the blonde groaned out as the other girls giggled at her continuing financial woes.

"So we all pitch in two hundred thousand? If that's the case I need to head home to get my money" Mira stated before standing up and walking over to Natsu. "We will be able to help you Natsu. Many of us have more than enough to help you get what you need" she said with a smile that could melt any man's heart.

"Cool. And just so you know...I'm fully aware of what you six are planning. MJ and Cana are always trying to loan me out to their double's"

"Oh...hehe...so are you alright with it?" she asked nervously, mentally kicking herself. _"He's a dragon slayer, he probably can hear every conversation in the whole hall!"_

"Damn right! I'm pretty much an Alpha male that loves to have sex with his wonderful beauties!" he said happily before looking at her seriously. "Just so you know, this is probably a one time thing, and I'm only staying until the device is fixed. So that mean's you'll be facing a time crunch. You might...want to team up with another girl to make it more... enjoyable" he finished with just a hint of lust.

"I'll uh...keep that in mind..." she replied shyly before going over and grabbing Erza. "We need to get that money and talk about a few things..." as she practically dragged the woman from the guild hall. Overhearing the conversation, Natsumi grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her along as she too headed for the door. "Come on Lucy, you can help me order this stuff!" Natsumi cheered as the man they desired went back to work on fixing a way home.

* * *

"YOU WANT ME TO JOIN IN!?" What's wrong with you?" Lucy yelled at her friend Natsumi as the two walked away from local trade company.

"Nothing. But you do owe me and I think it would be fun!" the dragon slayer replied with a smile as the sun was slowly setting behind them.

"But we would be doing...'stuff' with each other" the blonde said in embarrassment as her cheeks flushed pink.

"So? Your one of my best friends Lucy, and this could be a once in a life-time chance. Are you really just gonna dismiss it out of turn?"

"Well..."

"Just think of how sexy he is! Or how brave and strong this man is! OH! I bet he's packing too if he has six girlfriends!"

"Your right! I deserve this! I mean, its not like I'm gonna meet anybody like him again" Lucy replied with a determined look in her eyes.

"That's the spirit! And just so you know...I like dirty talk" Natsumi said happily as the guild came into sight. Standing outside of the hall were the doubles of Mira and Cana along with the other four women interested in bedding Natsu. The pink haired woman ignored this though as she spotted the muscular man standing out front, talking with the six women.

"Hey everybody! We got those parts ordered! They should be here in two days" she reported to the present mages as she stood a few feet in front of Natsu.

"Thanks. So I guess it comes down to who's first?" Natsu told the women as the females looked on in lust. Even his prime mates were thinking about joining in on the action as they watched the conversation.

"That would be me and Lucy" stated Natsumi as Natsu cocked an eyebrow at her with his arms crossed across his muscular chest.

"You know this could backfire, right? I am the male version of you so this could just be absolutely fucking horrible...like go drinking three days' straight and waking up in a gutter horrible" he warned the woman before him.

"Then there's only one way to find out!" she said hotly before lunging forward and bringing the man down for a heated kiss. _"This...is an amazing feeling! I can feel his heat and power!_ she thought as her lust started to rise. Breaking away the kiss, the two looked at each other as Natsumi's libido screamed for more. Letting out a low growl, Natsumi grabbed his hand before started to pull him along to her home in the forest.

"Oh yeah...that was hot. Now your gonna come with me and fuck my brains out!" she commanded as Lucy followed along, intent on making this a night to remember.

Watching the three mages leave, Juvia let out a deep sigh as she looked at the 'other' Mira and Cana.

"So since none of us get him tonight...what should we all do?"

"It's pretty obvious" replied MJ as she adjusted the hem of her shirt.

"What is?" asked Erza as she looked at her former rival.

"We get druuunkkk!" Cana cheered as she headed into the guild hall.

"Hell yeah! That's almost as good!" yelled out her double who quickly followed.

"I suppose I could partake in festivities" replied Erza as she walked into the noisy hall with the other girls.

"There you go! And if you buy the first round...I'll give you some pointers..." MJ said suggestively as Erza gained a hint of red. _"I still can't believe I'm going to lose my virginity in less than two days..."_ she thought before sitting down at a table with the others before the two Cana's showed up with six full bottles of booze for everybody.

"Alright bitches! It's girls night so lets have some fucking fun!" Cana said loudly as she poured each woman a healthy drink as Happy watched in worry.

"Are you sure drinking is a good idea? Remember last time you all got drunk?"

"Oh, don't worry Happy! Everything will be fine!" the card mage said with a smile as she slammed down her first shot of whiskey before looking at Erza.

"Hey Erza! I bet I can beat you in drinks!"

"Oh? That sounds like a challenge to me!" replied the red head hotly as she too finished her drink in one go.

"OH NO! ERZA AND CANA ARE HAVING A DRINKING CONTEST!" Yelled out Happy as he flew from the guild hall, eager to escape the coming madness...

* * *

Practically flinging the door off its hinges, Natsumi dragged Natsu inside while Lucy trailed behind, closing the door after her friend. Moving through the well kept home, the three soon found themselves in the living room before Natsumi pushed Natsu down onto the couch. Taking a seat on his right, the woman didn't waste any time before locking him in another hot kiss. The two's tongues battled each other like this for a minute before Natsumi pulled away, gasping for air. Looking at her friend who was still standing there nervously.

"Lucy...you still want to do this right?"

"Yeah...just I'm kinda nervous"

"I'll be gentle alright? And if you feel uncomfortable, just let me know" responded Natsu as Lucy shyly sat down.

"So...what should I do first?"

"Kissing would be a good way to start. But let me give you some motivation" smirked the man as he pulled his shirt off, revealing his godly muscles.

 _"Ok...yeah. He's really hot"_ the blonde thought to herself before leaning forward and capturing the man's lips with her own. It only lasted for a few seconds before she pulled away. "Like that?"

"You did great" he replied before kissing her deeply, his tongue pushing into her mouth. Lucy could almost feel the stress and worries melt away as the man started to trail kisses down her neck. Letting out a soft moan, she could feel herself getting in the mood as her friend started to shed her vest and sports bra.

"Lucy, I think it's my turn again" the woman said before pulling Natsu's face down to her large, firm breasts. Placing one of the nipples in his mouth, he started to tease and lick the nub of flesh while his other hand continued to massage her free breast.

Lucy watched the man suck and play with her friends boobs, not sure what to do with herself as she slowly started to caress her body. _"Damn...why is that turning me on so fast? I'm not even doing anything! But maybe I could start with 'that'"_ the blonde told herself as she eyed the large bulge in the man's pants. Leaning down, she started undoing the belt before a flash of light consumed the offending garment of clothing. Lucy's eye's almost bugged out of her head as she took in the sight of the large nine inch member. _"HOLY SHIT! HE"S HUGE!"_ she told herself before steeling her resolve. Leaning forward, she placed a nervous kiss on the tip as the man let out a soft groan.

"Put it in your mouth, Lucy" suggested her friend who soon went back to kissing the dreamy male.

"A..Alright" she replied before wrapping her lips around the head. Slowly easing more of it into her mouth, Lucy discovered a startling discovery as she moved past the seven inch mark. She had no gag reflex. Pushing her head down the the base of the cock, she fully enveloped the large member before slowly rising her head back up to begin the process again.

"Ok...that's pretty fucking hot" said Natsumi as she brought her head down to 'assist' her friend. Running her tongue along the side of the shaft, she was almost overwhelmed by the scent of this alpha male. _"His scent is so overpowering...I want him to fucking ravage me. But I need to pace myself"_ the pinkette thought before moving her head to lick and suck one of his balls as Lucy continued to deep throat his whole shaft.

"Holy fuck...you two are fucking awesome! But I think Natsumi needs a turning sucking on that dick"

"Mmmhmmm" replied Lucy as she released the penis from her mouth. Leaning back, she watched her friend start to suck him with gusto, constantly running her tongue along the member before continuing to suck. Noticing how she was the only one still fully dressed, Lucy quickly pulled off her white shirt and bra, tossing them to the side before sliding her blue skirt past her ankles. Now just in her white panties, she pulled them off too before kicking them away. Sinking to her knees in front of the man, she slowly inched forward before starting to suck the man's testicles. _"I can't believe I'm already sucking his balls"_ she told herself before releasing one with a loud 'pop' her sucking was that intense...

"Damn Lucy...you look like such a slut doing that..." said Natsumi before the woman went back to sucking the erect member.

"Say's the whore with a dick in her mouth" Lucy teased before an idea came to mind. "You know Natsu...I'm really flexible" the blonde said in a sexy voice as the man leered down at her with passion in his eyes.

"Oh? But what happened to the shy, nervous Lucy?"

"She's gone! This girl wants to get fucked!" she replied hotly as the other two stood up from the couch. While Natsumi was busy pulling off her shorts and panties, Lucy sat down on the couch before spreading her legs. "Now please be gentle for the first few minutes. Unlike Natsumi who tore her hymen, mine is still intact" she instructed the man who was lining up with her glistening womanhood.

"Alright. I'll go slow" he reassured her as he slowly started to push his way inside. Seeing the discomfort of her friend, Natsumi climbed onto the couch on all fours before bringing her lips near Lucy's.

"You have no idea how sexy you look with a cock inside you.." she told the blonde as waves of lust rose from the girl before she kissed Lucy, eliciting a moan from both women. Seeing this as a que to push further, Natsu broke past the barrier with one swift thrust. Luckily Lucy was so enamored by the heavy make-out session with her friend she only felt mild discomfort as Natsumi continued with the wet, sloppy kisses. Breaking away the kiss moments later, the female dragon slayer looked down as the male started to pump inside the blonde.

"Damn Lucy! Who knew you'd be such a cock-slut?' teased the woman as Lucy nodded in numb agreement as the man continued to fuck her. Grabbing her ankles, she pulled them behind her head before looking at the man with heavy desire.

"Please..fuck me harder..."she begged as the man continued to pump his hard dick in and out of her glistening pussy.

"I dunno...I don't think she really means it Natsu" chirped the other woman as she leaned against the arm rest while fingering herself.

"I think your right..." he agreed as he started to slow his pace, teasing the poor girl.

 _"She must want me to talk dirty about myself..."_ the blonde concluded as she felt the full length of his member inside of her. "Please...I'm a fucking slut and I need that dick! So fucking pound me!" she yelled out as the man smirked in victory.

"That's what I wanted to hear!" he replied with determination as he started to fuck the blonde relentlessly. He didn't even attempt to be gentle at this point as he buried himself deep inside the busty blonde.

"OH MY GOD! I THINK I"M GONNA CUM!" Lucy screamed out as she finally released her ankles from behind her head as a build up could be felt in her core. Feeling the man increase his pace, she couldn't hold it back anymore as her whole body shuddered with her release. _"Holy fuck! That felt amazing!"_

Pulling out of the blonde as she gasped for air, Natsu turned to look at the stunning pink haired woman. "So...you ready?" he asked her as she turned around, presenting her round, toned ass to him as she braced herself against the couch armrest. "I want you to treat me like a slut...fuck me as hard as you can" she commanded the man as her body seemed to heat up from anticipation. Bracing one foot on the couch and the other on the floor, he lined up with her gaping entrance before plunging himself in.

"OH FUCK! THAT"S BIG!" she screamed in pleasure as the size took her completely by surprise.

"You fucking like that?" he uttered in a masculine tone as he started to fuck the woman relentlessly.

"Yes...I love that big dick inside me..." she panted out as every thrust caused her large breasts to sway and swing freely before the man pushed her head down to increase his leverage. Letting out a deep moan, Natsumi could feel her inner walls trying to clench around his member as he firmly slapped her ass.

"Fuck! Punish me like a cock-whore!" she commanded as he slapped her ass again, leaving a red palm print.

"For such a slut, your sure have a tight pussy" he said in a sexy voice as Lucy pressed her massive breasts into the mans back before starting to kiss him along the neck in passion.

"Oh Natsuuuu...I think Natsumi is gonna want that hot load all over her ass"

"You think so? But the bitch hasn't even cum yet" he told her as Natsumi continued to pant from the hard-core fucking.

"A..A..few more thrusts...should do it" she gasped as the man slammed into her while a fire built up in her loins. _"Oh shit...He's so god damn hard...I wont be able to stop myself!"_

"SHIT! I JUST CAME!" screamed out the busty woman as her juices flowed all over the man's hard dick.

"Bout' fucking time, whore!" he yelled out before pulling his throbbing member out of her soaked pussy. He barely made it as cum shot forth, splashing against the woman's buttocks as the sex finally came to an end.

"God damn...you girls sure know how to give a guy a workout!"

"Your not done for the night...are you?" Natsumi asked in slight annoyance. _"He better not be! I expect to be fucking ravaged by this Alpha male!"_

 _"_ Nah. Give me ten to twenty minutes and something to drink and I'll be good for round two"

"That's good to hear. I don't want the night to end just yet since it's barely 11 o'clock" stated Lucy as the man brought them three glasses of water.

"Trust me, I can go all night. And just so you know the whole calling you slut or whore during the sex is just part of it right? I would never think that about any woman I'm with"

"We know, but it's kinda hot to talk like that when I was getting fucked" stated the blonde with a smile.

"Well if it ever gets too intense just say something, alright? I want this to be enjoyable for everybody" he told them before heading toward the bedroom with the two lovely ladies closely following. Needless to say, they would be limping the following day.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Fairy Tail...

"What did you call me you demon skank!" shouted out an obviously drunk Erza as she kicked over a table filled with guild members.

"I called you a ginger whore! So what?" shouted out an equally drunk Mira as she tried to keep her footing.

"I'll...deshtoy you!" Erza barely managed out before charging forward. Sadly, she was so drunk the poor women tripped over her own feet after barely half a dozen steps. Crashing into the visiting Cana and spilling her twentieth drink of the night, the obviously drunk woman did something nobody expected.

"Erszha! I didn't know you cared!" she told the mage on top of her before kissing her on the cheek.

"AHHH! I will not be part of anything lewd in the...the..." she shouted before jumping to her feet. Turning to a barely conscious Juvia, the drunk woman furrowed her eyes in concentration.

"Where the hell am I?"

"The...guilshc hall? I think...I want Natshuuu babies!" the woman cried before turning to the visiting Mira. "Let Juvia bear his beauutiful children!" she exclaimed before wrapping her arms around the equally drunk MJ...who thought it was a good idea to walk around in just panties and her bra. Not noticing the flashes of multiple camera's from the perverts in the guild...mainly Macao, Wakaba, and Makarov.

"Shhhurre! But only if you help me with Natshuuu"

"YAYYY!" Juvia cheered...before promptly passing out on Grey who had been trying to get the six drunk women under control.

"GAHHH! Get her off me!" he yelled as Erza crawled along the floor toward him.

"Whatsh wrong Greysh? You don't like a girl with curvesh?" Erza asked before unbuttoning her blouse. "You like my boobsh, Grey?" the drunk red-head asked before passing out on the man, smothering him in her assets. _"Why...oh why can't these be Natsumi's?"_ he thought in panic as he tried to free himself.

By this point, Mira had passed out on a table, completely ruining a members food while her double was face down on the floor after starting a fight with Gajeel, her sister, and Evergreen. Needless to say, the three stood no chance against the rampaging Mira as they all slumped over in unconsciousness. Looking over to the bar, Cana was sleeping on it while her visiting double thought it would be a good idea to try sleeping in the empty beer barrel the girls had finished an hour before.

Looking around, the master sighed in annoyance at the widespread damage the six women had caused with just a few hours of drinking.

"I hate to think of the repair bill my counterpart has to deal with in Natsu's universe with his insane strength and those crazy girls...but the fact he gets all these busty beauties after him brings a smile to an old man's eye" he told himself before hopping off the bar to head home...leaving the mess for his children to clean up later.

* * *

 **Three days later...**

"So your really leaving?" asked Makarov as he looked at the three visiting mages from the bar.

"Fraid so. I have a war to fight and my own universe to look after" he replied before looking at a table with six exhausted, thoroughly wrecked women. "Oh...and sorry for breaking them. I forgot they aren't used to that level of sex like my mates are" he smiled cheekily as the master let out a chuckle.

"It's quite alright. I'm sure they'll recover soon enough. _"Lucky bastard..._ "

"Don't worry, they will!" butted in Cana before handing a stack of papers to the master. "I had Natsu write these up last night. They're instructions for building an IVD and a portable dimension gun. There are also lists of friendly universes...and ones to stay away from." she finished as the elder nodded his thanks.

"What kind of bad universes could there be?" asked Grey as he glared at Natsu with hatred since the man took the virginity of the woman he loved.

"Ever seen a zombie apocalypse?" the dragon slayer asked as he turned to look at Grey.

"You can't be serious!"

"I am. Those things have a fucking horde mentality and can only be taken down by headshots...that universe is on the 'don't go to' list" he finished as he started to input numbers into the dimensional gun.

"Huh...We're in 132-F? That''s practically next door" Natsu said before looking over at the six women once more. "Hey! I hope you girls had a great time! And sorry about how hard you took it!" he shouted out to them as Natsumi just raised a tired hand in a slight wave.

"Cya...thanks for that..." she mumbled out before slumping over. _"Eight times! He fucked me eight times in less than six hours! And I hear Erza and Mira each went for seven! I don't even know about Juvia or Cana, but based on their state they got it good too"_ she concluded as the woman watched the man activate the portal.

"Hey, do you think Sam will be mad at me for missing the last few days?"

"Only one way to find out!" cheered on Mira as she walked through the portal as Cana quickly followed.

"Grey. If your serious about Natsumi, you need to train everyday to eventually rival her in strength. Otherwise she wont respect you as a mate. Trust me on this...I can't believe I just gave advice to a guy who loves a female me..." he facepalmed before waving his hand in farewell.

"Yeah...you can count on it!" the ice mage said to the spinning portal...right before Natsu came flying back out as a red beam crackling with electricity slammed him into the bar.

"Okay...she's pissed" the man coughed as he staggered to his feet.

"What the hell was that!?" Grey asked in panic.

"That Grey...was one of my mates. And she's fucking mad as hell...which means it's time for a fight!" he exclaimed in glee as he lit his fists on fire before charging through the portal once again. After a few more seconds of nothing, the portal closed as the guild looked on with sad eyes at the loss of somebody they considered a friend.

"So Grey...how are you doing with this whole situation?" asked the master who watched one of his children in curiosity.

"I'm going to go train..because someday I'll have Natsumi as my wife...and to beat that smug bastard!" he shouted in determination before marching out of the hall, intent on keeping his vow.

 **Alright! That's the one shot! The next one will be either the dark mage rapists or the Natsu dies instead of Lisanna. PM or review to let me know cause I'll only do one before going back to the main story! Also, a new poll is up! So please...please vote! Also I'm sorry but no way I was writing like four different love scenes in one chapter...no way. Also, I plan on going back to 551-G maybe have Dragneel accidentally drive a tank into Natsu's bedroom?**

 **"Hey! There was barely any Happy in this story!"**

 **"I know..I'm sorry..." *gets slapped with fish***

 **"GAHHH! MY EYES!"**

 **Anyway Hope you all enjoyed this!**


	5. Homecoming

**Alright so this a one shot where Natsu 'dies' instead of Lisanna during that messed S-class mission the three strauss siblings did when they were younger. Unlike the last three one shots, I probably wont have any sex scenes in this, but if I do, it'l just be implied. Also, there wont be any team-mates there with him, just Dragneel. And if any of you are wondering about that dark mage rapist one, I'll write it eventually. But I really have nothing in my head for it right now. Maybe around holloween...and just thought of a chirstmas one! Also, I'm thinking of doing a prequel to the 'three Erza's chapter where they drive around and fight slavers in the ruins of L.A. so then you can see what they did right up to the whole portaling to 551-G. But that wont happen for a bit. And damn...hardly anybody is voting for the Raccoon City oneshot...The one I was rooting for!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Gears of War...dammit!**

* * *

 **Homecoming**

 **Universe 200-AZ**

It was a dreary raining day in the city of Magnolia with a biting chill in the air as the whole guild gathered in the hall for this sorrowful anniversary. Every single mage was there. Laxus and the thunder legion, Gildarts, and even Mystogan had stopped in. Luckily the hooded mage had promised to not activate his magic...even if he stuck to the second floor to prevent any undue discoveries about his identity. Standing on top of the bar, the short guild master cleared his throat before speaking.

"As many of you know, today is the anniversary of Natsu's death during that horrible, ill fated mission. It left a gaping hole in our hearts to lose such a fine, young man..a young man that brought smiles to our faces, that was always starting fights...and that in the end, saved hundreds of lives. I lost one of my children that day, and you all lost a family member. I just hope you use today to remember him and his wonderful spirit" Makarov finished before sitting down with a heavy sigh.

Listening to the speech, Mira couldn't help but shed a tear as she sat across from her sister who was stroking a downcast looking Happy. Turning her head, she could see Erza sitting next to her shedding a few tears herself. Next to Lisanna was Lucy, who was also joined by Grey and Bisca.

"I'm sorry...but who's Natsu?" asked the celestial mage as she looked at the sullen forms of her friends.

"He was a friend of ours...and he died saving myself and Lisanna when Elfman lost control. He...he would've liked you, Lucy" Mira spoke up in a soft whispers as even now, four years after his death, the pain was still there.

"You think so? But I'm not that strong" the blonde replied in regret as Bisca gave her a soft smile.

"He wouldn't have cared about that. He loved everybody here, no matter where they stood in terms of power or rank"

"Yeah, but you know he probably would have tried to fight her? I mean, you remember what he was like, always starting fights...I miss that" sighed out the ice mage as the gunslinger let out a low giggle.

"Your not wrong. He tried to fight everybody, even Gildarts"

"Really? But he's the strongest in the whole guild!" Lucy said in a light panic.

"That didn't matter to Natsu. he was always pushing himself to get stronger...to make Igneel proud" replied the little blue cat as his mother scratched him behind the ears.

"I remember when he knocked my cheesecake away and challenged me to a fight...I beat him into the ground" Erza reminisced with a small smirk.

"Yeah...you beat me up too just cause I was standing there" Grey replied in slight annoyance.

"The funny thing is, she's even worse now" butted in Mira as they remembered the happy memories with the dragon slayer.

"Grey?"

"Hmm? What's up Juvia?" asked the ice mage as the newest addition to the guild stood there fidgeting her hands nervously.

"Do you think...Juvia could sit with you all? She'd like to hear about Natsu...he sounded really nice" the newest member of the guild asked shyly.

"That would be perfectly fine, Juvia" replied Mira as she gave the girl a pain filled smile. _"I know she'll never meet him, but it's nice of her to try and talk about him. 'Sigh' He'd be a full man now, and I bet even cuter too"_ she thought to herself as she ran through the memories of the man she secretly loved.

"I wonder what he would look like now?" asked Bisca in curiosity as she looked at the other mages at the table.

"He would probably be stronger...and more handsome" Erza said with a small blush as Grey looked at her oddly.

"Don't tell me you actually had a thing for that flame-brained idiot"

"I did...or still do. And I'd appreciate if you would refer to him as Natsu today" the knight said in a stern tone.

"Wait..you too?" asked Bisca with wide eyes before a loud **'POP"** resonated throughout the hall.

"The hell was that?" asked Gildarts as he sat at the bar near his daughter. Shrugging her shoulders, she looked at the source of the sound before a spinning, blue vortex opened.

"THE FUCK IS THAT!" she yelled out...just as a man was shot out at insane speeds before colliding with the large mirror behind the bar. The sound of breaking and shattering glass filled the hall as the portal shut moments later, leaving many members in shock.

"Did anybody see a flash of pink?" asked Bisca as many members slowly walked toward the bar.

"I swear to god! Next time I visit the 200's, I'm making sure those two bastards are tied up, covered in syrup, and left in master Bob's bedroom!" a voice sounded from behind the wooden bar. Mira's eyes widened like saucers as she instantly recognized the voice she hadn't heard in years. _"It's not possible..."_ she told herself as a heavy rifle was set on the bartop before a hand slowly followed.

Letting out a rattled cough, Natsu slowly pulled himself up with an angry grimace on his face as he looked at all the silent faces looking at him in utter astoundment.

"Natsu..." Mira whispered as she took in the face she missed for so many years. He was older now and sported a horrible scar the dragged down the left side of his face from his eyebrow to the corner of his mouth. But Mira didn't care about that as she broke into a run, flinging herself at the man.

"NATSU! YOUR ALIVE!" she yelled as tears streamed down her face. Not in sadness, but in joy as she wrapped herself in a deep hug around the man as she knocked him to the ground.

"What are you talking about? I just saw you yesterday?" he asked her in confusion.

"NO! IT'S BEEN FOUR YEARS, NATSU! FOUR YEARS!" she cried out while clinging to the man.

"But that's impossible! Unless..." he thought for a moment before shooting to his feet, surprising every mage present. Looking around, he could see the friends that died in his universe, how Erza wasn't in her Gear armor, or how Levy didn't have the scar across her cheek.

"AW SHIT! I"M IN THE WRONG UNIVERSE!" he yelled out while clutching his head.

"What are you talking about, Natsu?" asked Makarov as he took in the heavy armor the man was wearing.

"Like I just said. This isn't my universe...which means I just got blasted here because of the idiocy of Grey and Gajeel fighting near a god damn IVD! And when I get back...they are in for a world of hurt!" he answered back in a furious tone before looking at Levy.

"Levy. I don't suppose you have an Interdimensional Viewing Device?"

"A what?" she asked as she looked at her friend returned from the dead. Letting out a heavy sigh, Natsu ran a hand through his pink locks before grabbing his rifle and placing it on the back of his armor.

"Nevermind..." he trailed off before grabbing a bottle of alcohol. Popping the cork, he chugged down a quarter of the bottle in one go before slamming it on the counter once again. Looking over at the confused and crying face of Mira, he slowly felt his anger subsiding. "I'm sorry Mira...but I'm not your Natsu" he said softly as Happy landed on the bartop.

"But you smell just like Natsu! You have to be him!" the little cat cried out.

"Sorry little buddy, but I'm not"

"How can you tell? I mean, your memory could just be messed up from wherever you came from?" asked his icy rival.

"Its not. And I can tell because six of you are still alive. Plus Erza isn't wearing her combat fatigues and Levy doesn't have the scar on her cheek" he finished before leaving the bar area and heading to the middle of the hall to sit down.

"What do you mean? 'Six of us are dead' asked Bisca as she sat down near the dragon slayer who had placed his palms against his face, trying to gather his thoughts. Sitting straight, he looked into the green haired woman's eyes.

As Bisca stared back, the only thing she could see was hate, pain, fear, and horror in her crush's eyes as she broke the stare with a gasp of breath. _"What the hell was that?_ " she questioned as Natsu looked at the gathered mages once more.

"In my universe, Jet, Droy, Laki, Nab, Vejeter, and Bicslow are dead...they were killed by monsters that attacked Magnolia" he stated before running a hand through his hair once again in a show of fatigue. "Listen. I'll try to answer some questions. But my life has been vastly different than most FT universes"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Erza as she studied the man closely, trying to gather more information while trying to ignore the news of dead friends. _"If that's true...he has suffered worse than any of us"_

"Well, Erza. I mean that most universes with Fairy Tail have many similarities. Like you and Mira being rivals or myself and Grey. Or how Lucy is kidnapped in Hargeon. But in mine...things went alot darker..."

"I can understand that if you lost that many of your family" replied Gildarts who was looking at the man he considered a son...despite the fact of his new found relationship with his daughter.

"Yeah...that was a really...bad day" he said softly before standing up in a burst of speed. "Enough of this bullshit! I don't need to relieve fucking nightmares when I have shit to do!" he stated before staggering forward. Fuck...I really shouldn't have spared with Erza, Natsu, and Gildarts...stupid idea"

"I'd say! Fighting Erza or Gildarts on your best day is a recipe for losing!" exclaimed Grey as he watched his best friend sit back down in exhaustion.

"Tch! I can beat Erza and that other Natsu no problem. It was that drunk bastard that really gave me trouble...I did eventually win though..." he stated as Gildarts chuckled.

"That's quite the imagination there, kid. But no way you can beat me"

"Actually...I can. You see in my universe, I am S-class and equal to you in magical power. Currently, we're tied 2-2"

"Your bluffing! No way your that strong!" shouted out Laxus as he studied the scarred man.

"Fine...I guess a little demonstration is in order" he responded before looking at Mira. "Hey, think you can whip me up something tasty after this? I'm pretty hungry since I already used 50% of my magic in the last two hours"

"Sure! I'll make you something tasty! And we have a spare bedroom if you need it!" she replied as the man simply shrugged before taking a stance.

"Fine by me. But if you try having sex with me when I'm passed out, I'll be annoyed"

"I would never do that when your sleeping!" she exclaimed as the other girls looked at her oddly. _"Sooo...she doesn't deny wanting that when he's awake?"_

"Good to know. Now I'll be releasing about 10% of my power" he replied with a sly smirk before releasing his magic in an instant. The shockwave of magical pressure easily knocked over many of the standing mages, including Erza and Grey as the two tumbled to the floor. Looking up, she could see Natsu covered in red scales as searing hot flames danced around him.

"If this is 10% of his magic...I'd wouldn't stand a chance against him at full strength" stuttered out Bisca as she tried to help Erza to her feet. Nodding her head in silent agreement, Erza thought the same...just as the man fell to one knee.

"HA! You can't even keep dragon force for a few minutes! Now what would you do if this was a fight!?" asked Laxus as he watched Natsu slowly stand to his feet. Unslinging the rifle from his back, he revved up the blade. "Then I would use my lancer to kill whoever stood in my way. And trust me, I've personally killed hundreds of dark mages" he replied with malice before placing the rifle on the back plate of his armor.

Gulping heavily, Laxus knew that this version of Natsu was not kidding as the man slowly walked toward the door. Turning to the still shocked mages, he looked over his shoulder at Makarov. "Tomorrow, I'm gonna need to take a job or two. I need to earn some cash to build an IVD to get home...if that's alright?"

"Of course my boy! That would be fine!" exclaimed the master in a slight panic. _"If he really has killed, I need to make sure some of the others are with him so he doesn't do something he regrets later"_ he concluded as Mira walked closely with the fire mage as Happy floated nearby, eager to talk with his father as the small trio headed toward Mira's home.

"Holy shit! That guy was intense!" Grey said loudly as he sat down at a bench.

"I agree. Even though this is not 'our' Natsu, the fact that he has killed could mean he's dangerous" stated Erza in a strict tone before Bisca butted in.

"I don't think he would be dangerous to us. I think that after his friends died...he might have stopped being so forgiving to the enemies of Fairy Tail...maybe he's killed to protect someone important?"

"That's...not a bad theory" the red relented before a startled gasp came from behind the bar.

"Hey you guys! He dropped this lacrima when he came flying through!" Lisanna shouted out in excitement as she placed the glowing magical device on the bar counter-top.

"Woah...do you think we should play it?" asked Lucy as she studied the lacrima. _"That's a high capacity recording device! Just one can cost up to 500,000 jewel!"_

"It would give us some insight to this 'other' Natsu" Makarov pondered as he rubbed his beard with a free hand in contemplation.

"I say play it. What's the worst that could happen?" butted in Laxus as many of the other mages nodded in agreement.

"Very well. Lisanna if you could please start it?" asked the kind old man as the young woman activated the device. Within a short moment, the whole guild hall was replaced by a snow covered street. Looking around, the mages could see ruined cars, destroyed buildings and shattered barricades covered in a blanket of white.

"What happened here? Where are all the people?' asked Juvia as the sound of crackling gunfire reached her ears. Turning around, she tried to determine the source of the sound.

"I don't know...but this city looks completely abandoned" replied Bisca just as the image of Natsu and Erza ran around the corner of a bombed out building. Many in the guild took note that this Erza was wearing the same type of armor and also carried the exact same gun as their new visitor.

"Move your ass Erza! We have to find a place to get the drop on this fucker!" yelled out Natsu as he ran down the street.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing!" she shouted back before making a beeline for a four-story building. A large portion had been bitten out at some point in the past, spilling rubble into the street. Kicking a rotting door open with a heavy boot, the two raced inside before thundering up the trash strewn staircase. Making it to the fourth floor in barely a minute, the two mages huddled against the broken wall of an office while trying to catch their breath.

"Tell me why I agreed to this crazy plan?" she gasped out as her ragged breath formed clouds of of floating icicles.

"Because it was the only way to buy enough time for the engineers to get the Imulsion...and because your just as crazy as I am" he smirked out as heavy thuds started vibrating the floorboards.

"Stay low and quiet" he whispered out before taking a quick peek over the gaping hole that used to be a window as Erza nodded from his command, readying her rifle.

"Why's he hiding?" asked Cana who soon had her question answered as a massive creature the size of the guild hall came stomping around the corner. It had gray skin, razor sharp teeth, and what looked like weapons attached to its arms and back.

"What...the fuck is that!?" the lush asked in a panic as the monster came into full view.

"ROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!" it bellowed out before starting to stomp forward. Crushing a rusting van beneath its feet, the Brumak continued to lumber forward as it's pilot and gunner were soon only a few feet away from the hiding mages. Not shouting out or announcing his presence, Natsu and Erza jumped the gap at the right moment as they landed on the back of the giant monster. While Natsu landed a few quick shots to the pilots head, Erza used her chainsaw to cut through the gunner in a grisly display of gore and blood. Plopping down into the seats, Natsu quickly took the controls before speaking into the air as he pressed two fingers to his ear.

"This is Dragneel. We managed to commandeer a brumak and are heading back to the port to lend assistance...don't shoot us" he finished before turning back to Erza.

"How do you feel about killing some grub bastards?"

"Fucking ecstatic!" the red head shouted out before unleashing a rocket salvo at a group of grey skinned soldiers that had just ran into a ruined store. With an explosion of fire, debris, and flying body parts, the store collapsed in on itself as Natsu gave a feral grin.

"Fuck yeah Erza! Now lets go kill these genocidal assholes" he snarled out as he started to drive the giant beast down the street. Rounding the massive beast around the corner at the far end of the road, the whole guild was treated to a sight of chaos as the port of this ruined city burned. Tracers and the sounds of yelling, screams of pain, and gunfire could be heard snapping through the air at the sounds of battle loomed closer. In fact, the guild was so enamored by the fire and destruction that they didn't even see Natsu approach before shutting off the video lacrima.

"That...is not something you need to see" he finished with a voice laced with fury. Pocketing the object, he glared at all the mages before Erza took a step forward.

"What...what were those monsters?"

"Locust" he hissed out in hatred as he studied the red head who had taken a slight step back in fear.

"The what?" asked Grey in confusion.

"The Locust Horde. A race of subterranean monsters bent on destroying the human race in universe 942-f...the same place where I was stranded for five years..."

"Pfft. They don't look that tough. I bet I could take em" Laxus said confidently as Natsu's eyes flared with rage. In a flash of fire, he had his left hand clenched around the lightning mages throat as he lifted the blonde into the air.

"There are barely forty million humans left alive in that universe...out of SIX BILLION! he bellowed in rage as his eyes flared red before continuing his words. "Over 95% of the planet is dead! WHOLE CONTINENTS have been washed in orbital firestorms to stop them but they keep coming! You think you could survive being shot!? Or impaled!? HOW ABOUT BEING FUCKING EATEN! I HAVE WATCHED CITIES FUCKING DIE!" He screamed at the man before dropping him to the floor as he looked down at the lightning mage. "You think your tough shit because your S-class? That doesn't amount to a fucking thing against the locust" Natsu finished before turning around.

"Asshole..." Laxus muttered as he struggled to his feet, taking deep lungfuls of air. _"This...this fucking bastard thinks he can just toss me around!? I don't care what he says! I'll always be stronger than him!"_ he thought in his rising rage.

"Uh, Laxus? Maybe you shouldn't make him even more mad?" Evergreen suggested as she watched her team mate start to gather magic.

"Listen to her, Laxus. This guy is the real deal" Gildarts advised at the lightning mage continued to gather more power.

"SHUT UP! There's no way he can beat me!" he yelled out as Natsu turned to face him.

"You know...If you attack me, I'll beat you so bad you won't be able to take jobs for a week" Natsu said darkly as he requipped out of his armor. Most of the guild was in a state of shock as they all took in the multiple scars that littered the man's body. From a horrible slash across his chest to the circular scar on his abdominal's...the guild saw every single one as Natsu coated himself in fire. "Just so you know...the Laxus from my universe would have broken your jaw by now. He hates how much of a stupid, selfish, lightning prick of a fucktard you are in parallel universes" Natsu smirked as his opponents rage grew higher.

"NATSU! LAXUS! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" shouted out Makarov as Laxus just laughed. "You stupid old man! I'm going to show this pink haired shit-head what true power means!" he finished...just as Natsu crossed the distance in an instant before landing a heavy blow to Laxus's jaw.

Crunch!

The sickening sound reverberated through the guild hall as the blonde went flying before striking one of the support pillars, crashing to the floor. Feeling a loosening of teeth, Laxus tried to clear his head as he struggled to his feet. Looking forward, his eyes widened in horror as Natsu was already there, grabbing the side of his head by the ears. With one swift move, the fire mage brought his knee up to connect with the blondes nose. With a spurt of blood and breaking cartilage, the nose broke before Natsu released the man. Grabbing him by the throat with his left hand, Natsu pushed him back against the pillar before lighting a fist on fire. Landing a heavy blow to his stomach and cracking a few ribs in the process with a second blow, Laxus sank to his knees...just as he watched Natsu wind up one last punch aimed at the side of his head.

"Light's out, Laxus!" he shouted out before sending the teen into sweet oblivion for the next several hours. Looking down at his guildmate, Natsu started to speak. "If you can hear this...I hope you now realize there will _**always**_ be somebody stronger than you, no matter what" he finished before looking at Evergreen, Freed, and Bicslow. "Take him to the old woman...she should have him back on his feet in a day or two" he instructed as the three mages quickly nodded in fear before gathering their friend and heading out of the guild.

"WOW! You beat Laxus, Natsu!" cheered Happy as he landed on the man's bare shoulders.

"Sure did little buddy! Kinda wish I didn't have to though" he finished before noticing many of the blushing faces from the women. "Uh...did I take it too far or something? I mean, he was kinda asking for it"

"No. I think Laxus needed to lose. His arrogance and ego were getting out of control. I hope he'll actually learn something from his defeat" stated the guild master as he looked at the shirtless man.

"Don't worry, he should. I mean this isn't the first time I've beaten down a Laxus" he chuckled before taking a cautionary step back as Erza, Mira, and Bisca slowly approached. Taking a step forward, Bisca tried to control her blushing as she eyed his naked torso. _"Don't think dirty thoughts. Don't think dirty thoughts. Don't thin..."_ she paused as she gained her courage. "Natsu...I...I...know your not technically him...but would you like to have dinner with me?" she asked the man as the furious glares rose from Erza and Mira. _"That bitch! I should be the one having dinner with him!"_ the two beauties thought in unison.

"Hmmm...Let me check the manual" he replied as he pulled a small book from his back pocket.

"A MANUAL! She just asked you out man!" Grey shouted as Natsu thumbed through the pages.

"I realize that. But I need to make sure it's allowed in the rules before I accept"

"Why would you even need something like that?" asked the ice mage.

"Tell me Grey...what would happen if you pissed off Mira, Cana, Juvia, two Erza's, and a sixth woman who can level a city block with one attack?"

"Um...I'd probably die" he answered weakly as the pinkette chuckled.

"Well, those are my girlfriends in my universe, and they would know...trust me" he replied as Gildarts grabbed him in a massive hug.

"ALRIGHT! Scoring such beauties is the best thing I've heard all day! So tell me...have you done the deed with any of them?" The crash mage asked suggestively as he set the mage down.

"Sure have! I remember this one night when myself, Mira, and Erza were at this hot spring..." he started just as he was punched into the ground by the red head.

"You will not reveal such intimate knowledge in the guild! Especially to Gildarts!" Erza scolded as the man just started to laugh.

"God Damn! You react the exact same way in every universe! I really needed that..after my rant from earlier" he said with a chuckle before looking to Bisca. "Sorry I got side-tracked...lots of crap up there. But if your still interested, we can have dinner" he smiled at her.

"I'd really like that, Natsu" she replied softly before another question formed in her head. "When you were...yelling at Laxus. Did all that stuff really happen?"

"Yeah...yeah it did" he replied before standing up once more. Re-quipping into his grey shirt, he looked at all the mages. "I know I'm not him...but I'm curious how it happened...how your Natsu died"

"It was four years ago. I tried to take over this large beast...but I lost control. I was going to kill Lisanna when Natsu pushed her to the side at the last moment" Elfman said with sorrow as Mira took over telling the sad tale. "Natsu was mortally wounded..but even as he lay there dying...he smiled at me. And in that instant...I realized I loved him. A few minutes later, he died before being consumed in a bright light" the woman finished as a small tear streaked down her chin.

"Holy shit...HOLY SHIT! He's in fucking Edolas! He could still be alive!" Natsu shouted before requipping his armor and weapons. Looking up at the second staircase, he could see the standing form of Mystogan.

"Mystogan...I won't reveal anything...but when I get there, I'll be only bringing him back. They aren't ready to face the challenges there yet" he told the man before looking at Bisca. "I'm sorry...but if I'm right. Your Natsu could be back within days..I just need to build an IVD" he finished before darting from the hall.

"What is he talking about, Mystogan!?" Erza shouted out as she glared at the robed man.

"I'll reveal a little bit, but not my identity. Understood?" the man asked as the red-head calmed down. Gathering his thought, he tried to think of the best course of action, but couldn't think of any great way to plan it out. Instead, he just winged it. "Like Natsu there, I am from a parallel universe called Edolas. And before you ask, No...I don't know if Natsu is there or not. I was banished years ago and haven't been able to return since"

"Why were you banished?" asked Lucy as she gazed upon the man.

"My father created a device called an 'Anima' that can steal the magical energy from this world and take it to mine. Sadly he doesn't care that with those actions, he could be endangering the lives of everybody in both worlds. That is why I came here, to close the breaches before they could do harm"

"Do...do you think he could still be alive?" asked Mira in hope.

"I do not know. But if he did, I'm sure he's linked up with your doubles there" the masked man finished before looking down at Erza, Mira, and Bisca once more. "I don't know what this IVD is, but Natsu seems to think it would help. Perhaps you should assist him?"

 _"He's right! I've been standing here talking while this other Natsu is trying to help us! I must lend my efforts!"_ Erza told herself before racing toward the guild hall doors. "Mira! Bisca! Lets go!"she yelled over her shoulder before running into the city with the two other women hot on her heels.

"Hey! We want to help too!" shouted out Grey as he grabbed Lucy by the hand as Juvia followed her comrades into the city. _"Juvia didn't realize Natsu was so strong and handsome! She must do her part to help!"_ she told herself as a new feeling started to pull at her heart.

* * *

"Listen...I'm really sorry about this, but I need this stuff to help somebody out" Natsu told the tied up shopkeeper as he started to gather the items he needed from the local trading post.

Looking over his shoulder, he could see the half destroyed wall and the ruined door of the store before shrugging his shoulders at the destruction. _"Not my problem"_ he said to himself as he pushed the cart through the store, gathering the supplies he needed. He was quick and methodical, taking what he needed before finally spotting a clear case with glowing lacrima cyrstals inside. Looking down at the placard for the display, Natsu read the warning out loud. "Do not break glass! Alarm will sound!" shrugging his shoulders, he used his armored elbow to shatter the heavy glass before a blaring tone sounded through the air. "Well, guess he wasn't lying about the sign" Natsu told himself as he scanned the numerous crystals. "Lets see...recording lacrima's...communications...data storage...AH! Here we go! Quantum Crystals!" he said in a pleased tone before grabbing every single one. "Doesn't hurt to have some spares" he said casually before sending all the gathered items away into his currently empty storage space. _"I really hope Levy and I can get that re-quip booster finished soon. I'm sick of losing all my stuff in every damn universe I go to"_ he thought before the sound of heavy boots echoed from outside.

"This is the Rune Knights! Whoever's in there is under arrest!"

"Oh...this should be fun..." Natsu muttered under his breath before walking out of the destroyed wall he had created. Standing in the street, he saw a dozen knights standing there with their staffs at the ready.

"Surrender criminal!"

"HAHAHAHA! You twelve think you could stop me! Piss off" he finished before starting to walk away.

"Capture him! Get the magical restraints ready! shouted the leader as the armored men ran forward to apprehend the man. Quickly spinning, Natsu pulled the snub from his holster before shooting the closest knight in the leg. Eliciting a scream from the man as he fell, Natsu shot another man in the shoulder before holstering the weapon. "Looks like your friends need help. I suggest getting it before I get mad and accidentally kill you all" he uttered in a dark tone as all the remaining knights stopped in their tracks.

"Who..who are you fiend?" asked the leader as he checked on his fallen comrades. Smirking with an evil grin, Natsu gathered green flames in his hands. _"This will really mess with them! I mean green fire? It's so easy to make..."_

 _"_ I am the dark lord Zeref from a parallel universe! This world will bow to me once I take all the beautiful women! And don't bother trying to chase me as this isn't even my true form! Now...RUN!" he yelled out as he flared his magic, causing the soldiers to gather the wounded and fleeing for all they were worth. Chuckling at the cowardly men, Natsu turned around to the sight of six Fairy Tail mages staring him at disbelief. As the gathered townspeople watched the stare down, some of them cheering on the doubles of his friends, an idea came to him.

"OH NO! It's Fairy Tail! I could never defeat the likes of Erza Scarlet of Juvia Lockser! I submit to their strength!" he yelled for all to hear before hurrying forward. "Lets get the fuck outta here" he whispered to Erza as her eyes widened in realization.

"YES! You will pay for your crimes! Now you will come with us!" as she re-quiped a rope to tie the mans hands together as all the mages surrounded the man.

"WOOOO! FAIRY TAIL!" shouted one man while some women looked at Grey with a hint of redness on their cheeks.

"That Grey Fullbuster is sooo handsome!" they cheered as the man waved awkwardly.

"Thank you for your applause, but this man is dangerous! I'd advise returning to your homes" Erza commanded as the mages quickly moved from the area.

After a few minutes of walking, the mages stopped as Erza glared daggers at the man. "Why did you shoot those knights! Or rob that store!" she yelled while trying to intimidate the man.

"Ok...first of all, your glare doesn't work for shit against me, so stop it. Second, I didn't have money. And even if I did, A single quantum crystal runs from five to ten million jewel a piece...which is essential for the IVD. Third. I used rubber bullets on those guys...not my fault they're fucking weaklings" he finished before crossing his arms.

"So those men will be alright?' asked Bisca.

"Yeah, they should be fine in a few hours...might have some bruises though" he finished with a shrug before glancing at the gathering darkness of dusk. "Hey...mind if I work on this thing at one of your homes? With Gildarts and Cana drinking in the same building, the odds are pretty good they'd destroy this thing before I even finished"

"Sure! My home has lots of room!" agreed Mira as Happy floated nearby.

"Do you think I could come with?" asked the flying cat as he looked around with a smile.

"Sure little buddy! I bet Mira has a tasty fish just for you!" Natsu replied with a grin as Grey walked up along side him.

"So Natsu, what am I like in your universe?"

""Eh. Pretty much the same personality wise. But you are dating Lucy and live together now" he replied while Grey froze in place from the bombshell of news. _"I...I'm dating Lucy? Would that even be possible?"_ he thought in embarrassment as he looked over at the equally blushing blonde.

"They liiiiiike each other!" cheered Happy as he sat on Natsu's shoulders.

"SHUT UP HAPPY!" yelled out Lucy as she tried to get her emotions under control as she tried not to think about it. "It's not really that bad Lucy, you two are very happy with each other. And even though I give Grey shit about it all the time, I'm happy for them" he said over his shoulder as the group arrived at Mira's home. Walking inside, the group made themselves at home as Mira headed to the kitchen.

"Natsu? Is there anything you'd like me to cook for you?" asked the gorgeous woman with a heavenly smile.

"You can pick Mira. I'm good with anything" he smiled back before heading to the living room. Sitting down on a three seat white couch with a low coffee table in front, he quickly pulled the item's he 'borrowed' from the store.

"I still can't believe you know re-quip. How did you learn it?" asked Erza as she sat down next to him while Bisca did the same on the other side of the couch.

"I taught myself when I was stranded in 942-F for all those years. Every day I trained my magic and body. When I finished that, Baird would teach me everything he knew about mechanics and engineering. It's how I ended up being smarter than most Natsu's...well the male versions anyway" he replied as he started to assemble the casing.

"What do you mean by 'male versions?" asked Bisca as she watched him work.

"Basically, most male Natsu's are kinda...dumb. But the female versions of myself are fairly intelligent. And yes, I have met the woman version of myself"

"Woah...really?" asked Happy as he sat at the end of the coffee table.

"Yup! Poor girl had the misfortune of having Grey being madly in love with her too!" he chuckled out as the ice mage started going green.

"You mean...I actually...was interested...Oh...I think I'm gonna be sick!" he shouted out before running too the bathroom.

"Heh. That was pretty funny" he admitted as he continued to work.

"Juvia was wondering...how many universes have you been to?" she asked in curiosity while watching the man work.

"Dozens. There are literally infinite versions of all of us with infinite possibilities. Answer me this, Juvia. How did you come to join Fairy Tail?"

"Juvia joined after the Phantom Lord war...she wanted to be part of their family"

"Okay. And who did you fight during the battle?" he asked while taking a small screwdriver to some delicate looking parts.

"I fought against Mira. She...saved Juvia from falling. Now Mira is Juvia's best friend!" the rainwoman said happily.

"Hmmm. In my universe, it was Erza and Levy who found you living in a cave near Trinity Hills. You never joined Phantom Lord in the first place"

"Really?"

"Yup! And now your one of the strongest mages in the guild!" he smiled at the blunette who smiled back in happiness.

"What other universes have you seen?" asked Erza as the man continued to work.

"Well...there's one where instead of Jellal, your the one who takes control of the Tower of Heaven. That was a confusing universe for sure" he replied with an even tone.

"You can't be serious! I was the villain in that universe!?" she said in light panic as memories of that horrible day threatened to surface.

"Pfft! Hardly. Unlike Jellal who basically surrendered to those fucking evil voices, your double resisted long enough for them to fade. After that, she kinda just lived alone in a half completed tower, attacking anybody who tired to disturb her. Obviously the council thought you were evil and tried to subdue you, but she was still quite fearsome. But when myself and Erza...er, my Erza arrived at that universe, we helped that Natsu bring her into the light. Now she's a member of Fairy Tail...still kinda uneasy but she's making progress" he finished before glancing down at his progress as Grey walked back into the room. "Huh...Already halfway done" he told himself as he admired his handiwork.

"So Natsu...are you close with the Bisca of your universe?" asked the gun slinging mage.

"She is one of my family, but romantically she's involved with Alzack" he told her before leaning back to take a break.

"Umm...who's Alzack?"

"You know...gun mage like yourself? One of the men in the guild?" he asked her as the gathered mages looked at each other in confusion.

"There's nobody like that in Fairy Tail" butted in Lucy as she tried to picture the absent man, but just couldn't.

"I guess that's another difference" he chuckled before standing up, stretching his arms above his head. "Hey Mira! How much longer until dinner is ready?" he shouted to the other room.

"About thirty minutes! I'm making enough for everybody!" she replied with a yell from somewhere in the kitchen.

"Well in that case, I'm taking a shower" he muttered to himself before looking at all the mages. "Do not touch this. You have no idea the capabilities of this machine and I'd hate for any of you to be stranded in a different universe...although the power source isn't installed yet... Just don't touch it" he instructed before heading to the bathroom.

Watching the man leave the room, Lucy waited for him to be gone before looking at the others in the room. "Okay..is it just me or is that guy a little crazy? I mean, ever since he got here it's just been one insane thing after another!" she exclaimed loudly while sitting in a lone chair in the corner.

"Well, he is from a different universe. Maybe to them, he's completely normal?" suggested Grey.

"It could be from fighting those monsters? We only saw a few minutes of footage, but Natsu mentioned he was stranded in that universe for five years. It's possible he saw some bad things being a soldier and his scars look old too" suggested Erza as she sat on the couch in silence.

"Do you think he can really bring our Natsu back?" asked Bisca after twenty minutes of nobody saying a word.

"I hope so..." Happy said in a quiet tone as Mira walked in the room.

"Dinner's done! Uh...where did Natsu go?"

"He told us he was going to take a shower" Grey answered her as he walked to the small feast in the dinning room.

"Oh! Well I guess I'll go get him then" she told her guests before walking toward the bathroom. Pushing the door open, the eldest Strauss woman completely forgot to knock as she took in the fully nude form of Natsu. Turning to face her, she was treated to the sight of his member before a rush of pink adorned her cheeks. _"He's built like a fucking god! And I suppose there's a reason he's a dragon slayer!"_ she told herself as she tried not to look at his large member.

"Hey Mira. What's up?" he asked casually with a towel draped around his neck.

"I...I..uh...Dinner's ready!" she shouted before slamming the door shut in embarrassment. Taking long strides back her friends, she quickly took a chair between Bisca and Lucy.

"Mira? Are you okay? Your face is awfully red" asked Lucy in concern.

"I'm fine!"

"Spill it. Something happened when you went to get Natsu" said Erza as she filled her plate with the delicious food.

"I...um...saw Natsu naked...from the front!"

"If your all gonna start talking about 'that' I'm eating in the other room. I've already thrown up once today. C'mon Happy" Grey told the blue cat as he grabbed his meal and drink as the feline followed him in a low hover.

"Really!? What does he look like naked?" asked Juvia in eagerness as she anticipated the dreamy details.

"Well, he's very muscular. You can instantly tell he's strong even if he didn't have the scars"

"How...how big is he?" asked Bisca as she flushed crimson.

"Over nine inches in case your all wondering" replied Natsu as he sat down at an empty spot before starting to pile food onto his plate.

"AH! Natsu! I..er..we were just..." Erza stuttered out as she tried to control her blushing.

"Don't worry about it. My whole guild has seen me naked so having doubles of some of my girlfriends see me in the nude isn't that big a deal" he told them before shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"How did you get so many girlfriends anyway?" asked the gun slinger.

"They kinda approached me about it in their own way. I never lied about how it would be and that I could have six mates. They all accepted that and now all live with me. Now I don't know if this will be the case with your Natsu, but odds are he can have two to five or six mates. I think the stronger he is, the higher the number to ensure strong children in the future. I bet I could get a seventh in the future, but not positive." he finished before starting on his steak.

"Do you love them?' asked Erza before taking a sip of ice water, the cool drink sliding down her throat.

"Very much. Their safety and happiness is paramount too me. I have killed to keep them safe, and I would do it again in a heartbeat if the need arose once more"

"You have? Why would you need to go that far though?" asked Juvia as she brought a forkful of salad to her mouth.

Giving a deep sigh, he set down his fork as he looked at the gathered women at the table. "When I finally returned home, Mira wanted to do a job with me, just the two of us. It was a dark guild elimination job, pretty straight forward when you think about it. These mages though...set up lacrima landmines in their territory. The blast was strong enough to kill or seriously wound somebody of Lucy's magical strength, but it just knocked the two of us out. When I came to, I could smell the _evil_ on the ones who took my MJ. I followed her scent to their hall...they had decorated the path with severed heads of previous victims. When I blew down the door, the guild master was about to mouth rape her...I went into a rage and slaughtered them all...I killed almost forty men that day to protect her...to keep her safe. And I would do it again for any of my mates in a heartbeat" he finished before going back to his meal once more.

 _"That...almost happened to his Mira? No wonder he's so willing to kill"_ the white haired woman thought with a hint of remorse.

"Hey Mira. This dinner was really good. Hopefully by sometime tomorrow you can treat your future boyfriend to a meal" he said with a teasing tone before taking his empty plate to the kitchen. Washing his plate, he set it on the drying rack before walking past the women. "I'm gonna get back to work on the IVD. It's gonna take awhile, so you don't need to stay up or anything"

"Are you sure? We could keep you company?" asked Bisca as she looked at the man before her.

"That's up to you. But I guess I can tell you some stories of my life while I work" he finished as he walked into the other room, closely followed by the other women who were all filled with curiosity. While he didn't end up delving into his battles, he did talk about his friends and comrades that he cherished throughout the night...

* * *

 **The next day at Fairy Tail...**

It was about lunchtime in the guild as many members sat around enjoying the delicious cooking of Lisanna and Mira as the members laughed, joked, and talked about the possibility of seeing their childhood friend again. Surprisingly, Laxus was there as well, but had decided to stick to a far corner after the beat down he received yesterday. Heavy bandages were wrapped around his chest, jaw, and head as he sat there watching the members, thinking about the events of yesterday. _"How could I have been so foolish? He gave us a demonstration of his magic, yet I had to go and open my stupid mouth...I deserved the beating I got"_ he thought before spotting Lisanna walking toward him with a chocolate shake.

"Hey Laxus...I thought you would enjoy this shake...if you want?" she asked him with a small smile.

"Uh..yeah..thanks" he told as he took the drink and treated himself, enjoying the malty chocolate flavor. "Say Lisanna...do you know when Natsu will be back in?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know. Mira said he was up half the night trying to get his machine working"

"Kinda hard to believe he can build anything to be honest"

"You know...I said the same thing to Mira this morning! Turns out the guy is some sort of engineering and mechanical genius" she told him with a smile before another member called for a refill. With a small wave of her hand, she walked away leaving the lightning mage alone once again. _"Why is she so nice to me all the time? I've been awful to everybody? I was even going to start the rebellion in a few weeks in time for the festival...but knowing this guy is out there and the fact he lost so many friends..."_ he thought to himself in lonely contemplation as his team mingled with the members enjoying the day.

"So when do you think he'll show up?" asked Bisca as she enjoyed a crisp salad with Erza and Juvia at her table.

"Juvia isn't sure. She fell asleep on the couch at around three this morning, and he was still working"

"I can't believe how he told us of his first time sleeping with my double and his Juvia...in detail" the knight blushed heavily as she remembered the lewd story.

"Juvia enjoyed that story! It mean's she has love with an amazing man!" the blunette cheered as the two others looked at her oddly. " _Isn't she embarrassed by the fact she had a threesome in another universe?"_ the two women thought in unison before the guild hall doors swung open.

"Sorry I'm late. I worked on this thing till almost dawn then needed some sleep afterwards" Natsu replied as he brought in a metallic looking square box. It was about one foot by one foot and had a keypad on one face next to two glowing number screens. Multiple buttons and switches also decorated the machine face, their function still unknown. Setting the invention on the table, he turned to the gathered mages. "Okay, with this I should be able to get your Natsu back...assuming he's still alive. But first I need to check in with my universe and grab a few things"

Pulling a sheet of paper from a pocket, he handed it to Levy. "This is instructions for the IVD when I'm away. Basically if your curious and want to view another Fairy Tail, you can. But when I get back, I'm going to need Mysty here and one of you girls ready to travel...and possibly fight an Edo Erza" he instructed as he powered up the device.

"Why would any of us need to fight a different Erza?' asked Mira with a confused look adorning her face.

"Uhh...basically she hunts down and kills members of the former light guilds on orders from her king. She'll be trying the same with your counterparts in Edolas" he replied before looking at the glowing number in deep blue. "Huh? 200-AZ? I'm still in the same string as the last universe?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Laxus as he stood on the outer edge of mages.

"Basically, your universe is in the same string as my universes main ally, 200-AB. It happens with similar universes sometimes. Like mine is 137-C, but if you go to 137-D the only difference is Mira is a Gear instead of Erza. 137-E it's Juvia and if you go to 137-J, Echo squad is made up of myself, Sam, Grey, and Cana. That's the difference I'm talking about" he finished as many mages nodded in understanding. "I know this is all new and fucking fascinating, but explaining everything will take hours so I'm gonna get going. Be ready to move in ten minutes or so" he finished before powering up a portal to 200-AB. Jumping into the blue, spinning vortex a second later, Levy didn't waste any time as she followed the instructions to view a new universe.

* * *

 **Universe 200-AB...**

Natsu popped into controled chaos as the portal quickly shut behind him. Looking around, he could see two Grey's and Gajeel's hanging from the rafters, tied upside down, and completely bound by rope as his mates, Erza of this universe, and...Natsumi were about to prepare new punishments.

"You four will pay! You lost my precious Natsu!" yelled out Natsumi as she cracked her knuckles in preparation.

"BUT I DIDN"T EVEN DO ANYTHING! I DON"T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" yelled out one of the Grey's before he spotted Natsu in the background.

"Natsu! Help me out man! I was just eating lunch with Lucy and next thing I know, I'm being tied up and dragged to another universe!" he pleaded as Gajeel nodded in agreement.

"AHHH! NATSU!" cheered out the pink haired woman as she wrapped him in a big hug before planting a kiss on his cheek. This obviously elicited hard glares from two of his girlfriends...mainly Juvia and Erza while the others just watched in amusement.

"Hey Natsumi...uh, what's going on here?" he asked as Sam started to use one of the Grey's as a punching bag while Knightwalker did the same with Gajeel.

"Well...I wanted to visit you so I visited your home universe. But then the other Erza called and said Grey and Gajeel caused you to disappear. Naturally, their doubles needed to be punished as well" she told him, not finding any fault in her logic.

"Well I guess that makes sense...Anyway..." he trailed off before looking at the Erza of this universe. "Do you guy's have any Edolas Care Packages left? I have a Lisanna situation..but with a Natsu this time" he asked as the woman gave a swift nod.

"I believe we have two or three left" she replied while walking past 'her' Natsu who was sitting at a table with Juvia and Lucy, enjoying the show of his rival's suffering. Looking at the group of four hanging men, Dragneel grew a smirk as he approached the group. "Hey Grey. If you and Gajeel wash my truck, I'll cut you down" he told his friends from 137-C.

"DEAL! I don't need to die from this!" shouted out the iron dragon slayer as Natsu quickly cut them down, letting them crash to the floor. The two were free from the ropes in moments as they hurried to the other side of the hall, eager to escape the insane women.

"HEY! What about us!" shouted the other Gajeel as he continued to hang there, taking numerous blows from the two female soldiers.

"Looks like your shit outta luck" Natsu said with a smirk as Erza handed him several large manuals and a small bottle of pills. Popping one of the magical pills in his mouth, Natsu ensured his magic would still work later. "Hey, anybody have a Dimensional Gun? I'll probably need it"

"Sure. Here you go" said Cana as she tossed him the item, which he caught quite deftly before the mentioned woman went back to teasing the hanging males.

"NATSU! When you get back, give me a baby!" shouted Natsumi who made the mistake of saying this near Juvia.

"If anybody gets to bear his children, it will be JUVIA!" the rainwoman shouted out before punching the female dragon slayer in the face, knocking her into a group of mages.

"TCH! You wanna go, bitch!" she yelled back before landing a heavy blow to Juvia. This in turn had the added effect of knocking Sam into Knightwalker as the two quickly came to blows.

"HELL YEAH! GUILD FIGHT!" cheered the other Natsu before punching a passing Elfman in the face, knocking him into Laxus.

"Well that didn't take long..." muttered Dragneel as the whole guild descended into chaos around him. Inputting the command, he activated the portal before hopping through...completely unaware of a certain pink haired woman flying after him..

* * *

 **Universe 200-AZ..**

"Oh man...that was messed up..." mentioned Grey as he watched his double get battered around during the whole brawl, unable to even defend himself.

"No kidding..." mentioned Levy as she shut down the IVD, bringing a sense of normalcy to the hall just as Natsu stepped out of a spinning vortex.

"Hey Mysty! I bro...OOOFFF!" started Natsu before a body collided with him, knocking the man to the floor in a tangle of limbs and pink hair. Clearing his thoughts, he looked up into the eyes of Natsumi who was somehow straddling him in the guild hall. Blushing a deep pink, she quickly hopped off the man. "Sorry Natsu! I got thrown by Juvia and landed here" she apologized while rubbing the back of her head.

"It's fine" he replied as he gathered the large text books before handing them to the masked man. "These are manuals for everything your world will need. I'm talking renewable energy, computers, advanced medicine and engineering...basically everything a modern civilization needs"

"I don't know what to say...this knowledge can save my world"

"Don't worry about it. Just make sure to get the Edolas version of Fairy Tail to help. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to keep a promise" he told the man before turning to Mira, Erza, and Bisca. "So who's coming with? I'm sure he'd like to see a friendly face when we get there"

"We've all decided to come with. No way any of us will miss out on this" finished Bisca with a determined look in her eye.

"Understood. Now each of you take one of those pills...just in case" he instructed while handing out the small container to the girls.

"Hey Natsu...? Can I come with?" asked Natsumi who stood near a weirded out Grey.

"Eh...Don't see why not" he shrugged before seeing Grey's confused look.

"Just so you know, that's a female version of me...which your in love with in her universe" the pinkette teased as the man went pale.

"OH HELL NO! I"m not dealing with this shit anymore!" the ice mage yelled out before running to the kitchen and locking himself in the back freezer.

"Huh... I wonder what he would've done if he knew we had sex with each other and Lucy?" the busty woman thought out loud as she looked at the man next to her. This elicited many odd looks from many of the mages gathered, especially Lucy. "

"Who cares?" he responded before giving her a magical pill. "Eat this, your gonna need it in Edolas" he commanded before starting to input commands into the portal gun. With another flash of light, another portal appeared as the group six, including little Happy gathered to travel.

"Just step through...and don't worry, it doesn't hurt at all" he told before disappearing into the swirl of light. The others soon followed, eager to reunited with the man they loved.

* * *

 **Universe ZA-002...**

Natsu had done it. He had bought his comrades enough time to escape the clutches of the second war division. Looking at the spot where Levy's teleporter had activated moments ago, he smiled before wiping the blood from his eye. He knew he would have a fresh scar across his forehead, feeling the deep cut burn from his right eyebrow to the left side of his skull. Looking away from the site, he turned his gaze to Erza Knightwalker and her few remaining soldiers. Dozens of bodies littered the landscape. Some with shallow breathing, some...not at all. _"I hate killing these guys...but I had no choice..."_ he told himself while gripping the sword in his hand. Looking up at his opponent, he could see her breathing heavily, sporting numerous cuts and bruises herself.

"Once again, Dragneel...you saved your precious Fairy Tail. Even after all these years, I've never been able to kill one" she smirked as her remaining soldiers formed a loose semi-circle around the master swordsman.

"I still don't understand why you do this, Erza! They haven't done a single thing wrong!" he shouted to the woman across the dusty field.

"Do you think I enjoy killing helpless people! Well your wrong, I don't! But I have my orders to destroy anybody who is a threat to the kingdom..including you and your friends!" she retorted while bracing herself against her magical staff. " _Damn...why does he have to be an enemy? Out of every single person I've met, he's the only one who's shown me an ounce of kindness...even when I've tried to kill him"_

 _"_ Then why haven't you killed me!? You've had plenty of chances over the years, but always seem to hesitate at the last second!"

"GRRRR! SHUT UP! I HAVE MY REASONS!" the red head screamed back as her heart tightened in her chest. _"Why do I hesitate with him? Is it because he's brave...or handsome? Perhaps his strength? Maybe deep down...I...I..lo.. NO! Love is for the weak!"_

"Prepare yourself Natsu Dragneel!" she challenged while powering up a magical blast with her ten commandments. Seeing him ignite his sword with flames, the two stood ready to fight when an odd sound echoed through the air.

" **POP** "

With a flash of light, a spinning blue vortex appeared between the two fighters before six people came forth.

"Well damn. Looks like we interrupted the fight" the scarred man said loudly before approaching Erza Knightwalker. "Mind putting your fight on pause for a few minutes? Reuniting a family and all that" the scarred man requested as he stood before her.

"Wha...what the hell is going on!?" she shouted while pointing the weapon at this...double of Natsu.

"OH! Yeah! I'm a parallel version of your friend over there...along with Erza Scarlet who is a version of you...kinda."

"And the pink haired woman?" she asked while trying to keep a level head.

"Female version of myself. Now will you stand down? At least for a few minutes?" he asked before looking at Natsu...who had three women pilled on top of him, giving him hugs and kisses on his cheeks.

"NATSUUUU! WE MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!" cried Bisca as she finally had 'her' Natsu in a hug.

"Mira...Erza...Bisca...Happy? Is...is this a dream?" he asked in wonder as he slowly stood up, each woman gathered around him with joy on their beautiful faces as Happy used his little paws to hug the man around the neck.

"No Natsu...it's really us" smiled Mira as tears of joy dripped down her cheeks.

"But...but how? I thought I was gonna be here forever!"

"It's all thanks to him" the beautiful Mira replied while pointing to the man who was talking with a pink haired woman and Erza Knightwalker.

"He looks exactly like me! Did I have a twin brother?"

"No Natsu. He's from a parallel universe and built a device to bring you home" Erza smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Really? Then I should go thank him" he told the girls while walking toward the man.

"Ahhh...so done with your kissing fest with your girlfriends?" the man asked in a teasing manner as the man spluttered.

"Seriously! I was just fighting for my life and your cracking jokes...other me!?" he yelled in an exhausted tone.

"It Corporal Natsu Dragneel actually. But just call me Dragneel...and this lovely lady is you if your born a woman" he smiled as Natsumi waved oddly at him.

"EXCUSE ME! I did as you requested and gave you some time, but now I must finish this fight and kill this man!" shouted Knightwalker as she hefted her weapon while her soldiers did the same.

"DON"T MOVE! YOU FUCKING SCUM! " shouted one of the soldiers who pointed a sword at Dragneel.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, he looked at Knightwalker. "I'd advise you to have your men stand down...before I get mad"

"Why would I do that! We still outnumber you three to one!"

"I'd listen to him...this guy has the power to level whole cities in one attack" mentioned Natsumi as she stretched her arms above her head, not caring about the situation.

"Bullshit! Nobody is that strong!" shouted one of the random soldiers before charging to strike Dragneel. In one swift move, the man pulled the Boltok from his holster and shot the man in the face, creating an explosion of blood. Moving past the falling form, he grabbed another soldier as a body shield, using him to keep attacks away before shooting another man in the throat. Clutching the gaping wound, the man fell to the ground, gasping for air as blood spilled around his fingers. Snapping his shields neck, Dragneel burst forward, killing two more soldiers in a spray of blood and bone as the bullets entered their brains. Finding his last target, Dragneel brought the heavy pistol under the shocked man's chin. Pulling the trigger, the heavy round exited through the top of the skull, showering Dragneel in bits of blood and bone. Turning to Knightwalker, he had a dark scowl on his face. "I just killed six of your men with my smallest weapon...would you care to see how strong my magic is?" he told the red-head before flaring his magic.

Knightwalker could barely stand as the magical pressure tried to push her into the earth. Looking over, she could see all the others in the same state as they tried to stay standing. "What _the hell kind of weapon was that!? He killed them with almost no effort! And this magic...It's beyond staggering! If he turns it against me...I'll die..."_

"STAND DOWN! He can kill all of us with ease!" she shouted before sinking to her knees, dropping her spear as the magic finally let up _"This is it...I'm gonna die here"_ she thought as she felt something warm against her face. It took a few seconds to realize she was crying as she awaited her fate.

"Why are you crying?" asked Natsu as he looked down at the division commander.

"Because I lost! And losing mean's your gonna kill me!" she shouted while bracing her hands against the brown earth, anticipating her death.

"Why would I kill you?"

"Because I've killed so many people! I deserve it!" she screamed at the man she had been trying to kill minutes before.

"And how many of your soldiers have I killed? The way I see it, the two of us have blood on our hands...but maybe we can help each other wash it away" he crouched down before her, giving a small smile.

"But...I don't deserve it..." she whispered as the man rested a hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't say that...After all, you couldn't bring yourself to kill me all those times...so lets say this makes us even"

"But what if I try to kill you again?"

"Then I guess we just have to fight" he said with a shrug before looking at his double. "Your not gonna hurt her...are you?"

"Pfft. Like I'd hurt one of my mates" Dragneel responded before looking at the few low level soldiers. "You guys get the fuck outta here before I bring out the big guns" he snarled, causing the few men to flee for their lives. Seeing the odd look the commander was giving him, the Gear ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I know this is a fucked up day, but basically, your one of my six mates in my universe. Now I have a proposition for you"

"What...what is it?" she asked while finally recomposing herself. _"I can't believe I just looked so weak...but his power was so overwhelming..."_

"Why don't you go back to Earthland with Natsu and the others? Could be a nice fresh start for you"

"But my duties in the military! I can't just abandon my kingdom!"

"Yeah...the prince will be returning within the day with technology to bring this world into a new golden age. Basically by dusk, you'll be unemployed. But nevermind that cause I'm gonna give you three great reasons to go there" he said before starting to count off fingers for each point.

"One. You'll have strong sparring opponents to keep your strength and skill up along with unlimited magic for your staff. Two. Magnolia has some of the best dessert shops in the country with many variations of lime treats and desserts" he told her as the soldiers eyes widened at the possibilities of endless lime ice-cream.

"And the third?"

"Unlike this world, there are legitimate dark mages. I'm talking slavers, rapists, cannibals, human sacrificer's, sex trafficker's and a whole bunch more that need some serious killing. Those guys could use your brand of justice"

"That...would be a great use of my skills. And it would be better than hunting people who haven't done anything.." she smirked before looking at Natsu before her. "What do you think?"

"To be honest...My life would be boring if you weren't chasing me around...but you would have to join Fairy Tail!"

"NO WAY! I'll never join those weaklings!" she shouted at the man.

"WELL THIS WEAKLING HAS STOPPED YOU EVERYTIME!" Natsu shouted back as the two glared at each other in fury.

 _"Damn her...why is she so stubborn! I'm just trying to help!"_

" _If he think's I'm gonna be a goody goody, bubbly girl, he's in for a world of hurt!"_

"OH MY GOD! THEY LIKE EACH OTHER!" cheered Natsumi as Happy giggled from nearby. "They must be in love!" chimed in the cat as Dragneel let out a short laugh. "I bet they'll be having sex with each other by the end of the week" he smirked as furious glares crossed the eyes of Mira, Scarlet, and Bisca.

"LIKE HELL HE WILL!" shouted the three in unison as they punched the man in the head, knocking him out cold.

"And where do you think your taking him?" asked Knightwalker in malice before she caught herself. "...not that I care" she finished as Draneel stood besides her. "Looks like this Natsu is a pretty strong one. He'll probably have Juvia after him too" he said absentmindedly before shaking his head. 'Alright! You can all fight over him later, We still need to get him home!" he instructed the three who were having a staring contest over the knocked out man. Not caring who picked up his double, Dragneel opened the portal to take the mages home...

* * *

 **Universe 200-AZ...one month later...**

Erza Knightwalker was sitting on the stone wall that looked over the canal that ran through the center of Magnolia. Looking around at the bustling city, she still couldn't believe it had been a month since she came here. _"That Dragneel guy was right. There are so many enemies to defeat here...ones that truly deserve it"_ she told herself before turning back to her book, which bore the title 'The Lustful Fire Knight' " _This fourth volume I borrowed from Scarlet sure has alot of great ideas...maybe I should try cornering Natsu and trying them out on him?"_ before shaking her head. "The hell is wrong with me? I'm not one of those bimbo's in the guild pinning after the guy...at least my double doesn't act like that...for the most part."

"Hey Knightwalker!" a voice shouted from down the street. Turning her head, she saw Natsu walking with Bisca and Juvia walking by his sides.

"Dragneel. How are you today?" she asked before rising from her spot, slipping the novel into her black cargo pants.

"I'm fine..but didn't I tell you to just call me Natsu?"

"I realize that, but I feel more comfortable calling you Dragneel. Anyway, did you need something?"

"Yeah, there's gonna be a big party to celebrate Wendy, Carla, and Pantherlily joining the guild. And some of the Edo members are there to celebrate the first solar power plant being opened! Would you like to come?"

"Sure. Not positive those Edolas members will like to see me...but I'll try. Plus, somebody has to teach that girl about strength...and who knows? Maybe I'll get drunk enough the two of us can sneak off and fuck?" she asked in a calm tone.

"Don't listen to her Natsu! I'll keep her hands off of you!" the cowgirl shouted as Erza just chuckled at the love sick girls antics. " _Thank god my double isn't like that...the one from 137-C is pretty fucking cool...kinda jealous she has a friend like Sam. At least Natsu has been nice to me...even though I still don't get it all..."_

* * *

Several hours later...

Erza's head was spinning. She had made the very stupid mistake of challenging that Cana woman to a drinking contest, and she had lost horribly. Staggering past numerous drunk members, she could feel her foot step on something soft. Looking down, it was the sleeping form of Mira, the girl had decided to partake in the abundant alcohol, and paid the price. "So weak..." she muttered before colliding with a table. Not bothering to walk around it, she simply tossed it to the side before spotting the object she wanted. It was Natsu sharing a drink with the ice mage, retelling tales of his time in Edolas. She knew the man had been drinking heavily, based on the fact he was yelling the whole story. Staggering over, she placed a hand on his shoulder, spinning him around. _" I know I'm drunk...but this could be my one chance when my mind doesn't get in the way of what I want"_ she thought while studying the object of her affections with lust in her eyes.

"Natshuu...I'm gonna...gonna make a man outta ya" she slurred before grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the guild hall doors.

"Knightwalker! What are you doing?" Natsu asked in a moment of clarity as one of his love interests walked up.

"Where...where are you taking him...Erzsha?" asked an equally drunk Bisca.

"I'm...gonna...gonna fuck his brains out...and nobody is gonna stop me!" she yelled out in a drunken stupor, not caring who heard.

"Then...then your gonna need some help...Natszhu...is packing a nine inchzer" the gun mage said with a blush.

"I musht hurry then!" Erza cheered before looking at the other woman with half lidded eyes. "Where's your housh?"

"Not far...just followsh me!" the green haired woman cheered as they took a very confused Natsu with them...

* * *

The next morning...

Natsu woke up in a strange bed, feeling the warmth of pressed bodies against his own. Looking over to his left, he could see the naked from of Erza Knightwalker snuggled against his nude torso. Looking to his right, he saw an equally nude Bisca sleeping with a very content look on her face.

"What the hell happ..." he said softly before all the nights events came roaring back in a flood of memories. The party, the drinking challenges, how Walker and Bisca basically dragged him from the hall...and the sex. So much sex with the two of them that he knew the two beauties would be bed-ridden for the rest of the day.

"At least I'll be safe from the other three..." he told himself before the door crashed open. Standing before him were Mira, Erza, and Juvia with looks of absolute fury in their eyes.

"You have some explaining to do...Natsu..." uttered the take over mage as magical power cascaded across her body. Looking over, Erza was already pointing a large sword while Juvia was gathering water for an attack.

" _SHIT! What do I do now?"_ he asked himself before remembering some words from Dragneel before he left, leaving the advanced technology for the IVD in his wake. _"Now listen. You have Erza, Mira, Juvia, Bisca...and probably a second Knightwalker all vying for your love. When dealing with all these strong women, you need to be smart. Each one has her own weakness...like strawberry cheesecake or possible baby names. so use that to distract them if a single one is mad at you. However...if they all join forces, there is only one thing you can really do...and that is run. It's either that or face the wrath of dangerous females"_

"Well Natsu. I'm waiting" Erza said in a cold tone as Natsu slowly climbed off the bed. Grabbing his pants, he put them on in silence as Walker and Bisca woke up to watch the scene.

"Yeah..the thing is..." he started before jumping through the glass window with a crash, showering the street in broken glass as he ran for his life.

"GET HIM!" shouted Scarlet as she blew a hole in the wall, taking off after the man with her two friends closely following her footsteps.

"Awe man...my house" muttered Bisca before collapsing back into bed. "Screw it, I'll have Natsu fix it later when I can finally walk again" she told herself before looking at the huntress. "How you feeling?"

"Like I got fucked six times last night..." she said dreamily. _"Oh yeah...I'm so fucking him again!"_ the red head thought with a smile before screaming could be heard in the distance.

"FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **Alright. This was my fifth one shot! I tried to make it lighter and less bloody lol, but still some stuff happened. Hope I did this Knighwalker justice at the end, but I figure she's a parallel version, so some differences will be allowed for when I bring her into the main COG story. And if your wondering, the Brumak scene with Erza and Natsu WILL HAPPEN! So don't worry! But I'll be going back to the main story now, so I hope you all enjoyed this! One last thing...vote for Raccoon City in my poll! All you readers are choosing incorrectly!**

 ***Looks around* "Excellent! Happy isn't here!" *Gets knocked out by fish***

 **"MWAHAHAHAH! NOW HAPPY IS THE WRITER!"**

 **Peace out! -The Happy**


	6. Raccoon City

**Well the poll has been taken down and the Scarlet Queen won. But since I don't exactly have much to go on right now, Ill be doing the Raccoon City one. Plus with Holloween two weeks away, it's kinda fitting with the zombies and monsters! But hopefully I'll have some stuff in the noggin for the actual winner afterwards. But man...only got three reviews on my latest COG chapter! THREE! Happy is very displeased... lol, its cool. The guys that did review loved it so thats good enough for me! Also, gonna have Sam in this with Natsu, Grey and Bisca just cause I like the four squad thing. As always, reviews, PM's or ideas are always welcome! I don't own Fairy Tail, Gears of War or any other media or tv shows...dammit... P.S. Enrico Martin survives the mansion just cause I wanna have him there :)**

* * *

 **Raccoon City**

 **Universe 005-C**

Leon couldn't for the life of him understand why he volunteered to start a few weeks earlier at the RPD. Was it eagerness? Bravado? Sense of Duty? Whatever it was, it didn't help his current situation as he leveled his handgun at the shambling corpses heading toward the police line. It had barely been a week since the first reports of cannibal attacks started popping up in the city, and within days the walking dead were everywhere. The only blessing was the fact that a third of the city still laid uninfected, but he knew that if they didn't stop them here and now, the city would fall.

 _"I could die in the next few minutes...torn apart by monsters that used to be people"_ he thought with a slight shudder while checking to make sure the safety was off. Glancing to his immediate left, Leon could see his new partner with a shotgun pressed to his shoulder as the police line readied themselves for the coming onslaught of the rotting dead. Kevin Ryman was a pretty decent cop, the rookie thought before looking to his right. Standing there in black mini skirt and blue tube top was the beautiful Jill Valentine. She was the only remaining S.T.A.R.S member left in the city along with Enrico Martin. The woman looked scared shitless, already going through this ordeal back in July as she stood near numerous members of the S.W.A.T team. The acting chief was barking commands, having taken over after the arrest of chief Irons for the conspiracy and the numerous bribes from Umbrella over the years. Unfortunately, despite his best efforts...Raccoon City was woefully unprepared for this calamity.

"Remember! Head-shots! It's the only way to kill the infected!" bellowed the older hispanic man as he leveled his own firearm at the walking dead. Leon could start making out individual wounds on some of them now. Intestines hanging free, swaying with each step as an older man shambled next to what had once been a twelve year old kid who was missing half a face. So many were covered in bites, gaping neck wounds and other horrors that Leon almost missed the screeching tires of a vehicle pulling up behind the police barricade. It was the news van of the Raccoon City Times as a blonde woman in a burgundy business suit quickly climbed out with a pistol and camera man right behind her. It only took seconds for the feed to go live as the zombies were almost in effective firing range.

"This is Alyssa Ashcroft for channel 7 as the remains of the RPD make a final show of force to try and stop the zombies from overtaking the city. I can only hope their training and bravery will be able to stop these abominations while there's still a city to save" she finished as the moans of the dead drifted closer. Many of the officers were preparing to die in the next few minutes, but none expected what happened next. A shimmering blue portal appeared right in front of the firing line as four people emerged, three of them carrying rifles while the fourth remained unarmed.

"Grey! Hurry up and make an ice wall! These fuckers are almost here!" ordered Sam as she fired her lancer, electing on single shot as Natus joined in while Bisca fired her personal hammerburst. Already, numerous zombies fell dead as the accuracy of the trio became apparent.

"ICE-MAKE: WALL!" the shirtless man yelled out as a massive wall of ice appeared before the police line, towering ten feet tall. An icy staircase led to the top, running along an equally cold parapet that stretched from one side of the main street to the other. No gap was apparent as the first of the undead pressed against the thick wall of ice. Some were already being crushed, the sheer weight of bodies pressing up against them reducing many in front to nothing but red paste. As Grey and Sam headed up the wall, Natsu turned to the stunned officers.

"If you wanna save your city, then get up on that wall and pour fire into those rotting meat-bags. The more we kill now, the better" he ordered as numerous officers took the hint and moved to the parapet of ice. The sounds of gun-fire rattled through the air moments later as countless zombies started dropping from the accurate gunfire.

Jill Valentine was stunned as she took in the appearance of this man with...pink hair? Not only was he attractive, but his body language practically screamed 'dangerous' as the man approached Enrico with his companion in tow.

"Just...who are you people?" the stunned officer asked in disbelief as the reporter from nearby quickly approached.

"Corporal Natsu Dragneel. We're here to help. Now I don't intend on commandeering your officers or any of that shit. But If you could loan a few to help me reach some other trouble spots in the city, it would be appreciated" he barely finished before a microphone was thrust at his face.

"Alyssa Ashcroft of channel 7 news. Where did you come from? And how did your friend there make a wall of ice like it was nothing?" asked the beautiful reporter.

"Parallel universe. And Grey is an ice mage. Now let me try to save your city" he replied in a harsh tone, indicating the conversation was over as he followed Enrico to a map spread out on a police cruiser.

"If your really here to help, no way I'm turning it down" he graveled out before pointing at a red line drawn across the lower third of the city while two areas were circled in red. "I have every available construction crew, fireman, and city employee blocking off every road, alleyway and subway that could possibly let these infected through. My two main problem spots are the Raccoon City Zoo and high school. While a few of the zoo employees are still alive and holed up somewhere, pretty much the whole animal population has been infected with this damn G-virus. The whole avenue is impossible to block off without knocking down some buildings, which I don't have the resources to do. Meanwhile, the few officers I have at the school reported over a hundred students trapped inside. They've managed to barricade the doors and ensure nobody is infected, but they are surrounded by hundreds of those monsters" the veteran officer finished as Natsu nodded in understanding as the reporter and a few officers listened in.

"What're you planning, Natsu?' asked the green haired gun mage as she double checked her weapon.

"We hit the zoo first. That gap in the defensive line needs to be plugged first no matter what. As for the kids at the school, they just have to sit tight for now" he finished before pressing two fingers to his ear, trying to ignore the moans of the undead, the heavy gunfire, and the screams of unknown victims in the distance. _"God damn...we barely made it. Another few minutes and most of these people would be fucking dead. Thank god we already know how to handle monsters"_ his inner thoughts told him before speaking. "Sam? Think you can stay here and hold down the fort? These guys will need all the help they can get"

 _"Sure thing. Means I can show Grey how it's fucking done"_

 _"I can hear you"_ a distant voice in the radio sounded out as Natsu let out a short laugh. "Alright Sam, stay safe...and don't get bit. I don't need my favorite Sergeant dying on me"

" _Yeah yeah, now get your ass moving. Grey's finally found his grove with his ice gun..."_ the woman replied before closing the channel. "Alright. Sam and Grey will stay here to help you out. Whatever you need, they'll get it done. Now think you can loan a few of your officers? I have no idea where the fuck the zoo is" the pinkette finished as Enrico gave a nod.

"Right! Ryman! Kennedy! Valentine! You go with our friends here and help them out...stay safe" he finished before grabbing the squawking radio, barking orders at some unknown individual on the other end.

"Alright, the zoo's this way" indicated Kevin as he started walking north up a side street as the group fell in step. Noticing foot-steps behind her, Bisca turned to see the reporter following close behind.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Getting a story of a lifetime. The only way I wont is if I'm already dead" the blonde stated in a determined voice as the camera man followed close behind.

"Alright. But if Natsu gives an order, you listen. This guy knows how to fight monsters worse than this" Bisca finished as she hung back, keeping an eye out for unseen threats as she kept her rifle at the ready. _"Glad I grabbed a rifle. A back-up is always important to my magic"_ she told herself as the group moved past several abandoned cars.

"So Natsu? Are you a mage too?' asked Leon as he kept pace with the man in heavy body armor.

"Yeah, all four of us are. I'm a fire mage, Bisca back there is a gun mage, and Sam uses Phoenix Fire"

"That's pretty cool" mentioned Kevin as he checked the abandoned street.

"You seem to be taking this pretty well. Most non-magic universes kinda freak out" mentioned the fire mage as he kept his lancer at the ready.

"When dead people start walking around, you tend to open your eyes" he finished while walking past a boarded up store. Many of the remaining citizens had locked themselves away where they could, hoping that rescue would come and help them escape this nightmare.

"Your a solider right? Do you mind if I ask who you've fought? I can tell you've killed just by looking at you" asked Jill as she kept her gun in a low grip near her waist, instantly ready to snap it up in moments.

"I've fought lots of shit across the multiverse. subterranean monsters, dark mages, super mutants, slavers, soldiers...deathclaws. If they try to harm the innocent...they die" he finished just as the sounds of nearby gunfire spurred them all into a quick run. The sounds of a woman's scream was very close as the group of officers raced around the corner. Several city workers had been trying to block a small, two lane road that led into the infected part of the city when they had been overrun. Over a dozen of the corpses were feasting on the ones unfortunate enough to get caught, the sounds of ripping flesh grating on the humans ears as a lone subway worker fired into a encroaching shambling corpse. A stunning blonde waitress was standing behind the man, too frozen in fear as the man continued to fire into the zombies torso.

"You gotta shoot them in the head!" shouted Bisca as she stepped up and fired a single shot into the zombie's brain, splattering coagulated blood on the pavement as the others quickly opened fire on the remaining monsters. It took mere seconds to kill them all before Jill and Natsu quickly placed head-shots into the brains of the recently killed.

"You know about the reanimation?" asked Jill as she lowered herself to help pick up the heavy police barricade. (Not the flimsy wooden ones, but the metal wall ones that stand like five feet tall)

"Yeah...not my first time dealing with the undead" finished Natsu as the two quickly lifted the barricade. Kevin, Bisca and Leon were already lifting theirs before it settled into place seconds later.

"These wont hold unless we use something to press against them" said Kevin as Leon pointed to some nearby cars. "We could push those up against them. That should work" the new officer suggested before Ryman slapped him on the back. "Good idea, rook." he finished before looking at the two civilians.

"Cindy, I dunno what kinda day you've had, but this area is dangerous. You should head to the police station where its safe"

"O..Okay Kevin" she said in a scared voice before heading further into the safe part of the city.

"Dammit! Go after her and keep her safe!" shouted the police officer to the dark-skinned subway worker.

"Uh...yeah" the man replied before the sounds of his footfalls faded away.

Finding the area secure, the group resumed their journey as Bisca walked along next to Alyssa and the camera man. In the distance, numerous fires burned out of control as the acrid smoke drifted into the air. Coming to an intersection, the group saw several city workers placing the finishing touches on a large barricade. Bypassing them in a minute, Bisca raised her voice to ask the lead officer a question.

"So how much further?"

"About eight blocks. Hopefully we wont run into anything" Kevin replied just as the radio on his hip crackled to life. Snatching up the little black box from his belt, Ryman spoke. "This is Ryman"

" _Ryman! I need you to take Kennedy and head to the hospital. Several patients were hiding bites and just woke up. Valentine can take over leading our guests"_

"You got it chief" the officer replied before nodding to the rookie officer. "Lets go Leon. Gotta save some sexy nurses" the man replied with a smirk as the two broke of down an adjoining side street.

"Well, looks like its just the five of us" Natsu mentioned before looking back at the reporter and the man carrying the heavy camera. Letting out a deep sigh, he reached into a side pouch before pulling out a recording lacrima. Activating it, he handed it to the blonde woman. "Here, this will record everything around you for about...100 hours. That way your friend can drop that fucking thing and carry a weapon" mentioned the soldier before handing a snub with two magazines to the assistant.

"Um...thanks?" Alyssa replied before placing the odd, glowing stone into a side pocket.

"Yeah, no problem. Now lets get moving" he ordered as the smaller group made their way down the empty street littered with garbage and the other debris of a city in chaos. The moans of the dead where in the distance, but it looked like the acting chiefs plan was working to save at least part of the city. Walking past numerous crews and barricades, Jill gave a small nod of approval. _"Thank god Enrico took over after Irons. His planning and foresight gave us a fighting chance to stop this unlike that sadist"_

It took them almost twenty minutes to walk seven blocks. Not because of attacks from the undead, but because the group took time to be cautious. It was at the last street however, that Bisca started to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"Damn...that smells horrible" she commented as the five humans rounded a corner off of the boulevard. It was another wide avenue, leading directly to the city's zoo. Unfortunately, there weren't any chokepoints or built up obstacles to use as several hundred of the undead congregated near the entrance of the zoo, shambling around in various stages of decay.

"Oh shit..." Alyssa said softly as a few of the infected started to notice the living humans enter their territory.

"Damn it! KILL EM' ALL!" shouted Natsu as he took a deep breath. Filling his lungs, he unleashed a torrent of flames seconds later as a cone of fire washed over the undead. Skin burned and cracked before melting away from the intense heat. While this was enough to permanently kill dozens of them, most of them continued to surge forward as fire continued to consume the rotting flesh.

"Dammit Natsu! You know damn well fire is shit against them!" shouted out the green haired woman as she started taking shots at the closest zombies to her. Scoring several headshots, she barely registered the fact she was killing former people as she blew the brains out of young woman no older than fourteen. _"Don't think about it..._ " as the rest of the group were firing at an increased rate. Obviously Natsu, Bisca, and Jill were the better marksmen as the three managed to kill almost one every second. The five of them were slowly backing up, making sure to keep enough distance from the undead as a staggering wall of gunfire continued to take its toll. Over a hundred of them lay dead in the street, but this didn't matter to the remaining as the monstrosities came on in a wave with one singular purpose...eat.

"Fuck!" cursed Alyssa as one of her bullets went wide, clipping a zombified male in the lower jaw, turning it into a mess of ruin as his rotting tongue soon swung free. Readjusting her aim, she place a bullet into the middle of the zombies forehead before quickly reloading. _"Damn...only one more magazine..."_ she thought to herself before looking at her assistant, Nathan. The man was shaking uncontrollably as every shot missed their mark before his gun clicked empty.

"Shit! No story is worth this!" he shouted as his panic took over. The poor man didn't even spare a second glance as he turned and ran. Sadly for him, he tripped on his own feet as the other four continued to backtrack. The dead were on him in an instant. Clawing, biting, and ripping the screaming man to shreds as the ones closest engorged themselves on a new meal.

"Shit" muttered Natsu as he continued to send well placed bullets into the dwindling wall of walking corpses. Pausing to reload, he spared a glance at Bisca as the woman continued to drop more of the undead with confidence and professionalism. It took another few minutes of sustained gunfire to eliminate the last of the infected as Jill shot the last shambling corpse through the right eye, the bullet punching through the brain in an orgy of gore.

"God damn...how many was that?" asked Bisca as she quickly checked her available ammunition. _"Thank god for all those shooting lessons with Sam. They really made a difference"_ she thought as the female officer spoke up.

"Hundreds. It had to be hundreds..." she said in a voice filled with awe as the four now made their way forward once again. Stopping at her former co-workers body, Alyssa stooped down before grabbing the snub and magazines. Wiping the excess gore on the shirt of a dead woman, the blonde didn't worry about Nathan reanimating as there was basically nothing left.

"Poor bastard" she whispered before standing back up. "So how we gonna block off this street?" the woman asked while studying Natsu. _"Now that I got a good look at him...he's a hunk"_

Looking around the street while Jill and Bisca kept watch, Natsu set his eyes on an eight story office building. While several windows were broken and a small fire raged on the top floor, the building was more than enough to block the roadway. Luckily, it was designed with the main support beams on the outside as the small plaza near the double doors was quickly checked for threats. Finding none, Natsu quickly placed four small blocks of plastique explosive on the appropriate pillars as he quickly wired them for detonation. _"Thank god I brought enough"_ he told himself before priming the detonator. Walking back a safe distance toward the zoo entrance where the others were waiting, he handed the remote to Bisca.

"Here. Have some fun and blow shit up" he let out a small smile as Bisca snatched it up.

"Wait! What if there are still people inside?" asked Jill.

"I'm sorry, but its either them or leaving the rest of the city at risk. But odds are anybody nearby ran off or got turned" he finished before giving the nod to Bisca. The beautiful mage didn't waste a second before pressing down on the detonator.

The sound was deafening as the four pillars were reduced to rubble as the building gave a shudder. Starting to tilt, gravity soon took hold as the angle quickly increased. The sound of shattering glass, broken and twisting steel along with the crumbling of concrete signified the buildings death as it tumbled into the street, blocking off the main gap in the defensive line.

"God damn that was fucking cool!" Bisca shouted out as Natsu gave a thumbs up before putting his game face back on. The four were standing in the entrance way of the zoo, the heavy gate still open as the dust cloud billowed into the sky.

"It was. But that loud boom will be drawing zombies like flies" he stated as the man started to push the entrance gate shut. Not wanting to stand around, the three women lent their strength as they finally pushed it close. Not a moment too soon either as the first staggering corpse could be seen in the distance as dozens more quickly joined to investigate the sound. Ignoring them, the four managed to lock the gate, ensuring they wouldn't be attacked from the rear. Nodding in approval, Natsu activated his radio before speaking. "Sam. We managed to block the gap near the zoo. Let Enrico know so he can plan accordingly"

" _Good job Corporal. I'll let him know in a minute. He's on the radio with the military at the moment. Now that this city has a chance, we might see some army boys within the hour."_ Sam replied as the sounds of gunfire drifted through the radio.

"Thats great. But for now I'll be searching the zoo for survivors. Stay safe Sam" he told her before shutting down the radio. Turning to face the three women, he gave a slight nod, indicating he was ready to move on.

"The main offices are this way. If anybody is still alive here, they would probably hole up in there" said Jill as she led the way. The main walkway of the zoo was deserted, with the occasional snack cart or strewn garbage the only items of note as the sun bore down on them from the sky. The shuffling of footsteps nearby gave the woman pause as a lone zombie staggered out from behind a souvenir stand. The previous young woman must've been an employee judging by the blood stained uniform, but it no longer mattered as Jill snapped her gun up and shot the infected right above the nose, dropping it with one shot.

"God damn..will this city even survive after we stop these things?" she muttered to herself as she pushed open a side gate. Walking through, the four saw the zoo offices...along with a pack of zombified hyenas circling the building.

"Shit..." muttered Bisca as she raised her rifle, aiming at the one who was starting to run towards her. The poor creature must've died horribly as the gaping wound in its side showed numerous organs and the telltale signs of exposed ribs. It's eyes were milky white, a sure sign it was completely infected as it leapt into the air, aiming for Bisca. A sharp **crack** resonated through the area as she fired a bullet, the metal punching into its throat as it was flung to the ground. Not giving the beast a chance to recover, she made sure to double tap the hyena in the skull as brain matter exploded outward from the point of impact. While she had been busy with her own personal battle, Natsu and the others had quickly eliminated other threats, as evidenced by the dead forms and numerous bullet casings littering the ground.

"I gotta say Alyssa...you sure know how to shoot" mentioned Natsu as he admired the woman's handiwork.

"Thanks. I took classes and practiced myself. I believe a woman should know how to defend herself when the situation calls for it"

"heh. I like that" he replied as Jill walked up to the front door of the one story office building. Trying the handle, she found it to be locked before speaking up. "Hello? Is anybody in there? I'm officer Valentine from the RPD"

"The police? Thank god! I'll unlock the door for you" mentioned a man's voice from the other side before a soft 'click' could be heard over the random screeches and growls of the infected zoo animals in the distance. The door swung open a few seconds later, revealing an older security guard of african decent who quickly stepped aside. Shutting the door immediately after the four walked in, Jill could see an additional six people standing or sitting around the room. Most looked to be zoo employees, one of them a young woman in her twenties sheltering two lion cubs from the horrors that where transpiring outside.

"I take it those two aren't infected?" asked the police officer.

"No. I managed to save them from some of the other animals when all this started to happen. The seven of us have been holed up here for days...we're completely out of food and water" the brunette replied as she tried to comfort the young cubs.

"Well, it looks like today is your lucky day" said Natsu as he stepped into the center of the room, bringing up his shimmering portal gun. Pressing down on the button, he activated it as a spinning blue vortex opened in the room, causing the other survivors to stare in utter disbelief.

"Go through. There will be food, water, and warm beds if you need it" the soldier told the small group just a heavy 'thud' could be heard nearby.

"The fuck was that?" asked Bisca just as the wall near Jill exploded inwards, showering the beautiful brunette with dust and plaster just as a large gray trunk coiled in and wrapped around her waist. Hefting the woman upwards, her eyes filled with panic as Natsu immediately sprung into action, firing a string of bullets into the opening. "GO! NOW!" he yelled at the zoo employees who wasted no time and hurried through. Shifting his aim as the portal closed, Natsu managed to hit the large appendage, causing Jill to drop to the floor as the beast retreated. Letting out a series of coughs and taking deep lungfuls of air, Jill was on her hands and knees trying to get her bearings. She didn't even have time to stand up before Natsu shoved her to the side, taking her place as the trunk coiled around his waist. Getting lifted in the air, he was dragged through the crumbling hole as the zombified elephant brought him up to its mouth.

"DAMMIT! NOT AGAIN!" Natsu yelled out as the three women came barreling out of the office building...just in time to see Natsu get swallowed whole.

"FUCK! We have to keep it distracted long enough for Natsu to escape!" shouted Bisca as the woman started to pepper the elephants head with gunfire.

"What's the point? He just got eaten" Alyssa said loudly over the gunfire before rolling to the left, dodging a truck swipe from the monster.

"This isn't the first time! We just have to give him a minute to get his bearings!" the busty, green haired woman retorted before running around the massive creature. It seemed to track her movements, the virus filled eyes never breaking the lock on her as it took a heavy step forward. Raising the rifle once more, Bisca let out three consecutive shots at the massive head. While two hit in the middle of the forehead, spurting infected blood and small bits of flesh...it was the third one that mattered as the left eye exploded into a gooey, white mess of liquid. Letting out a bellowing roar of pain, the former star of the zoo named Oscar reared back on his hing legs before a burst of fire shot out of his mouth. Succumbing to the intense heat, Oscar faltered momentarily before starting to burn into ash and scorched flesh. Crouched down in the middle of the ruin was Natsu, flames dancing around his body before slowly standing up.

"Holy shit..." Alyssa said softly while Jill simply nodded in agreement. _"This guy just got eaten...and survived? Not to mention he's covered in fire? You have to be insanely lucky and crazy to get away with that...right, fire mage... I wonder if he's single..."_ she asked herself before shaking her head and approaching the man. "You alright?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah. Just had to make sure none of that crap got in my body" he mentioned casually, wiping away any remaining fluids as his flames quickly made short work of them. "How about you? You good?" he asked Jill.

"I'm fine. Probably just a bruise or two, nothing major." she smiled softly at him.

"Hey, I don't wanna break up the moment between you two, but we still need to get to the school" Bisca butted in as Natsu nodded his head.

"Your right. Can't afford to dick around. How far is it to the school?"

"Twelve blocks. But its in a pretty built up neighborhood, so the area is gonna be really bad" the reporter mentioned.

"So...vehicle then?" the pinkette asked.

"Well cars and trucks wont get through now considering all the accidents and fires...maybe the tram at the far end of the zoo? The line stops two blocks away from our destination' Jill told the group as the other three nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan." he simply stated before following Jill, the woman knowing the easiest path through the infected zoo.

* * *

"God damn! There's just no end to these bastards!" Grey yelled out over the gunfire as he launched another salvo of sharpened icicles at more of the walking corpses. The line of officers had been firing what seemed like hours, but in fact it had barely been one since Natsu and Bisca ran off to the city zoo. Hundreds...perhaps thousands of rotting bodies littered the streets below, evidence of the handiwork done by Grey, Sam and the dozens of police fighting for their lives. Even a few brave private citizens had come out of hiding to lend their help, adding more firepower to the ice barricade.

"It doesn't matter how many there are! Just keep killing them!" Sam shouted from nearby as she unleashed another barrage of her phoenix fire, vaporizing dozens of the undead in one attack. The brunette had quickly figured out she did not have enough ammunition to kill even a tenth of the monsters, so she elected on using her magic instead. While many of the police officers had been overly shocked by the display of magic, they soon got over it seeing how effective the two were at reducing the numbers of the zombies.

"Holy shit! Look!" shouted out an older african-american officer with the nametag of 'Branagh' over his right breast. Following his line of sight, Sam saw two things. One was the end of the zombie horde that was finally tapering off a few blocks away. The second was numerous red, skinless creatures that were crawling along the sides of buildings toward the armed men and women.

"Whatever those things are! Take em' out!" she commanded as a few officers switched their fire from the undead to these new monstrosities. Targeting a group of three clinging to the side of a four story office building on the right side of the street, Sam unleashed another blast of her magic. They all died instantly, but the blast proved too much for the building that slowly collapsed into the street, crushing more of the undead underneath as dust and debris kicked off into the air.

Rita was trying to target one of these new monsters as it continued to scurry along the left side of a small business. Unfortunately, her marksmanship was not on par with many of the others as this monstrosity was now only ten feet away from the icy barricade. Letting out an ear piercing shriek over the thundering gunfire and the smell of burning bodies, it shot out its tongue at the shorter woman. She could see it happen in slow motion as foot after dreadful foot of it came toward her, ready to pierce her torso. At the last moment however, she found herself knocked to the side as Grey tackled her to the floor. Seeing the stabbing organ slash the air where she just was, Rita couldn't help but realize the compromising position they were in. _"He's really handsome..."_ her inner thoughts told her before finding the man quickly standing up and powering up another attack of ice.

"ICE MAKE! HAMMER!" he shouted as Grey pummeled the monstrous creature to the ground, leaving it heavily wounded as numerous zombies converged to feed on this latest meal. Turning to the stunned woman, he offered his hand to help her up.

"You alright?'

"Y..Yeah. Thanks for saving me" Rita replied in a small tone.

"Don't worry about it" Grey responded before going back to fighting off the undead. All of the new monsters had been killed by now, one of the officers dubbing them 'lickers' from the insanely long tongue they had, but this didn't really matter to Grey as he continued to launch more deadly icicles into the dwindling horde.

"This is it! Only a hundred of the bastards left!" shouted Sam as she powered up a larger blast in her hands. "LASER LIGHT!" she screamed out, burning half the remaining dead to ash as the beam of energy carried down the street, destroying cars, the fronts of numerous buildings, and even the pavement itself. In another few minutes it was over as Enrico shot the last rotting zombie dead, the bullet punching through the rotting forehead of a former business man in a suit.

"Holy crap...we stopped them" muttered officer Branagh as he stared out at all the destruction that used to be the main street of the city.

"We sure did, Sergeant. But we still have lots of work to do" he said before turning to the assembled members of the R.P.D. "All right! We just won a critical battle to take back our city, but our job isn't done! Thousands of our people are trapped in their homes, places of work, or wherever they could hid in the overrun parts of Raccoon. With the army on the way, we will have much needed help within the hour. When they arrive, we will begin to take back our town from these abominations. But for now, we need to make sure none have snuck through any gaps. I did receive word that Jill Valentine, along with our new friends have managed to seal the road near the zoo. That was twenty minutes ago so hopefully they're making way toward the high school as we speak. Now I know many of you are tired...we've been through hell these last few days. But, I can't even tell you how proud I am to be serving alongside all of you. So let's take this little breather to rest up, reload, and maybe scrounge up something to eat" The acting chief finished before walking down the parapet to his squad car, grabbing a a few water bottles from the side seat, he handed one to Sam, Grey, and Rita, offering one to each in turn.

"I saw how you saved one of my officers, Grey. Thank you for that" mentioned Enrico as he took a deep swig of water, quenching the parchness of his throat.

"No problem. Happy to help" he replied as the squad car's radio started squawking once again. Within a heartbeat, the acting chief had it in his hands as he pressed down on the button.

" _Chief! This is Ryman! Myself and Kennedy managed to clear the infected from the hospital, but uh...there's a problem"_ the man on the other end barely finished before a series of gunshots rang out. " _It's a fucking leech man! Bullets barely stun the thing!"_ A panicky Leon said in the background as Enrico listened in before coming to a decision.

 _"_ Try to hold it off best you can. I'll send help right away"

 _"Thanks chief. We'll try to get the patients to the roof, keep it from attacking whoever it comes across"_ Ryman finished as the radio went dead once more. Turning to the three people nearby, he spoke directly to Rita.

"Rita, grab a cruiser and get to the hospital ASAP with Grey and Sam here. The roads should be pretty clear" he ordered as the woman gave a curt nod before bolting to a nearby cruiser, its flashing lights still going through the crisp September day. She didn't need to even check the others were following as she hopped into the drivers seat, fastening her seatbelt as her two companions slipped into the car moments later. Shifting into drive, she barely gave Sam a chance to shut the passenger door as the shorter woman stomped the accelerator. With a squeal of burning rubber, the police car shot off down the street, heading toward a new monstrosity.

* * *

 **Five minutes later...**

"God damn...I thought Natsu was an aggressive driver" muttered Grey from the backseat as the cruiser stopped at the front entrance to the hospital. While well within the safe zone of the city, numerous doctors, nurses, and patients could be seen in the front parking lot going about their business as the latter two tried to care for the wounded and sick. Stepping out of the car, the three made their way to the entrance before a middle aged doctor stepped into their path.

"If your planning on going in there, please be careful. That 'leech man' has taken a liking to moving through the air ducts of the hospital and seems to be drawn to fresh blood"

"Thanks doctor Hamilton. We'll do our best" replied Rita before moving through the automatic doors with her two friends in tow. Moving through the deserted lobby, they walked past the dead form of an older nurse, a bullet hole through the head a clear cause of a second death. Stepping up to the elevator, Rita pressed the 'up' button as the trio waited for the next step of their mission.

"So...uh...your from a different universe right? What's it like?" the police officer asked.

"Well mine is a world of magic, dark mages, and strange creatures" replied Grey as he leaned against the reception desk.

"That sounds pretty cool! I never imagined all this crap would be possible a few days ago"

"Heh. You should see how people of my universe treat Natsu. He's a fucking war hero. He has personally saved millions of lives. You wouldn't believe how many women there wanna have his kids" Sam chuckled as Grey looked at her oddly.

"I still don't get how all six of you are so cool with dating the guy..." the ice mage muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry about it, Fullbuster" replied the brunette who turned her head to look at Rita's confused face. "Basically, in my universe subterranean monsters have killed more than 95% of the human race. My squad along with Delta made sure the rest didn't die during a very critical battle. But it was Natsu who was the lynch pin. He made it possible. That man of mine...saved alot of people that day"

"Woah..." Rita whispered out just as the elevator door slid open. No discernible threat was inside as the three stepped in, Grey pressing the button for the roof.

 _"I think my life just got a whole lot more complicated. I mean, I'm standing in an elevator with two people from different universes!"_ her inner thoughts raged as the floor numbers steadily clicked by. A mere minute later, the door dinged open, revealing the roof as the trio stepped into chaos.

"Kevin! I'm running outta ammo here!" yelled Leon as he fired into the slithering form of the leech man. Rolling to the right at the last moment, the monstrosity extended its arm as it tried to grab the young officer. Trying to keep the nightmare away from the few patients on the roof, Leon fired off a few more rounds before he gun clicked empty.

"SHIT! I'm out!"

"Don't worry Leon! Help has arrived!" cheered Kevin as he joined Rita in opening fire. The blonde woman took the initiative, throwing a spare clip to Leon as he caught it, slamming the magazine home with practiced ease.

"Thanks Rita!" he replied as he leveled his gun with the monster. _"This thing is disgusting! And to think it can drain a person completely of their blood makes me sick. The rumors about Umbrella must be true..."_ he thought as Kevin fired off another shell from his shotgun, staggering the nightmare. Leon fired a few shots before backpedaling from a long swipe. Seeing it bring the crawling arm back, Leon could almost see it's intent as it targeted a very attractive blonde woman in hospital garb. Reaching her just in time, Leon pulled her down just as the arm pierced the air above them, knocking a portly man over the edge of the roof. Ignoring the screams of the soon to be dead man, Leon leveled his gun at the monsters head before pulling the trigger. It must've been a great shot, as the leeches seemed to scream in agony as Leon held the blonde in a protective embrace. _"Oh yeah...total badass points right there"_ Leon internally smirked before bringing himself to the fight at hand. Gently rolling the woman off of him, the young officers got back to his feet and fired off another shot. Hearing another scream behind him, Leon turned to see an elderly woman trying to take a bite from a man's arm.

"Fuck!" he cursed as he ran up, wrenching the zombified woman away before she could sink her teeth into the warm flesh. _"We missed one!"_ thought Leon. He didn't hesitate, bringing his leg up into a front kick. The heavy boot slammed into the woman's midsection, a sickening crunch heard from the blow as the zombie teetered near the edge of the roof. It was not able to regain it's footing, tumbling over the edge a moment in silence as the gunfire from his compatriots filled the air

"Dammit! Your just wasting ammo!" shouted Grey as he fired a blast of arctic ice at the leech man, slowing it down in it's tracks. _"That wont hold it for long..."_ he told himself as it slowly started to thaw once again. Seeing it wind up another attack, Grey could almost see it in slow motion as the blow landed with Rita. Running for all he was worth, the ice mage barely made it in time as the tentacle arm pushed the woman over the edge of the fifteen story hospital.

"I got you!" Grey uttered in reassurance as he grasped Rita's hand.

She couldn't believe it. This stranger from another world had just saved her twice in a single afternoon. Not having the nerve to look down, she knew how close she had come to dying. _"What an amazing man..."_ she thought while starting to assist in climbing back onto the roof. Finding herself on solid ground once again, she couldn't help but embrace the ice-mage in thanks as a few tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Th...thank you..." Rita gasped out as the man simply held her, letting the poor woman vent the tears of a second close call.

"God damn! This thing is pissing me off!" bellowed Sam as she put her lancer away, sick of wasting ammo on something that wasn't dying. Building up energy in her hands, she knew her margin for error was small as this slithering monster staggered toward one of the stranded patients, a teenage girl of sixteen or seventeen years old.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! LASER LIGHT!" Sam yelled out as the beam of magic slammed into the slithering torso. Smelling the burning and screaming of dozens of leeches as a gaping hole appeared through its midsection. Sam gave a satisfied smirk as it veered off course and headed back toward her. "Want some more,huh?" she asked calmly before firing off another blast at its right leg, severing it completely as the leeches started to leave the host body. Not in the mood to spare anything, Sam continued to fire small salvos of magic at the monster, slowly destroying it before one single leech remained. About to fire off one final blast, she halted as Kevin's boot stomped down, crushing the helpless creature into a green, gooey paste.

"God damn...I didn't even know you could do that" muttered Kevin as he looked at the stunning soldier.

"Yeah. But if I had gone full power, I would've vaporized everybody on this roof. Now stop staring at my tits and tell me where this thing came from"

"I..I wasn't! Plus your wearing all that armor!" Kevin replied as he tried to cover up his mistake. _"Damn...I thought I was smoother than that"_ he mentally kicked himself as Rita came up and slapped him on the back.

"You totally were Kevin! Besides, she's taken by that Natsu guy!" the blonde giggled as the others laughed at the self proclaimed 'ladies-man'

"Okay...laugh it up. And to answer your question, I heard some of the nurses say the basement" he muttered to Sam as she approached the group of patients.

"It should be safe to head down to the lobby now. But we're gonna be heading downstairs to kill anymore of these things, so we'll be heading down first" she told them with authority as the teenager looked on with admiration in her eyes. " _She's soooo cool. I hope I can be just like her when I'm older!"_ the young woman thought as she watched the group of five enter the elevator.

A few minutes later, the group found themselves in the sub-basement, the smell apparent from the nearby sewer entrance. Walking past a small alcove on the right, Grey was completely off-guard as a lone zombified nurse lunged at him, her cracked teeth eager for a bite of his flesh. Bracing his right forearm under her chin, he barely kept her at bay as her snapping jaws bit the air mere inches from his cheek. Not hesitating a second more, he formed a dagger of ice before plunging it in the side of her head, turning her brain into ruin. Taking a quick breath as the corpse fell away, he glared back at the others.

"Oh yeah...everybody jump in at once to help me out..." he muttered in anger as he walked toward a heavy metal door with a card reader.

"Sorry Grey...I didn't have a shot" Rita apologized as she watched the man freeze the electronic lock.

"It's fine." he said shortly as he tried to push the door open. Seeing the man struggle, Kevin and Leon lent their efforts as it soon slid to the side.

"Damn! It fucking smells down here!" Kevin exclaimed as Sam walked calmly by him, not bothered in the least.

"You should've smelt the shit I had to walk through in Jannermont. Now that was fucking ripe" the Sergeant told the man before hopping into the sewage water. _"Seriously!? A sewer again? I'm sooo gonna soak myself in hot water when I get home..."_ Sam told herself as she flicked the flashlight on her lancer, a beam of light stabbing the darker tunnel. Moving forward, she heard the tell-tale splashes of her comrades jumping in behind her.

"Ewww..." Rita muttered as she hefted her pistol, walking near Grey. The man was now sporting an...ice bazooka? _"I guess when you control ice, you can make whatever you want"_ as she tried not to admire his physique. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Rita concentrated on the task at hand as Sam led the way down the narrow canal. The group of five moved in silence, the bare electric bulbs above occasionally flickering before Sam suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

"Something's here..." she said softly before a new horror broke the water. What could only be described as a giant leech now sat before the five as the three officers and two mages immediately opened fire. While the pistol rounds and shotgun blasts seem to be working, as evidenced by numerous spurts of blood and shredding of flesh, it was Grey and Sam who dealt the most damage. Launching an icy projectile, the bazooka round pierced it's hide as it reared back, starting to thrash around. Not wasting an opportunity, Sam unleashed a hailstorm of bullets. Each one seemed to find their mark as numerous holes punched through the monstrosity, the heavy rifle rounds up to the task. Firing another icy bazooka round, it exploded in a starburst of frozen shrapnel, shredding even more disgusting flesh. The five continued to fire as the leech staggered back, its gaping maw of teeth trying to clamp onto something before giving one more horrible screech. Falling forward into the water, the queen leech didn't rise again as it's life blood drifted away, soaked up by the sewage around them.

"Thank god that was fucking easy" muttered Leon as he checked his ammo. _"Shit...only four bullets left"_

"Your telling me. Now lets head back topside. You three must be hurting for ammo and I could use a sandwich" Sam told them before turning and walking back the way they came.

* * *

The rest of the zoo had been pretty empty, most of the reanimated animals filtering off into the city. With the exception of a few jackals and one lionness, the path to the tram-car had been pretty clear. Boarding the powered up tram, the group had found the fully dead remains of some citizens, their ammo ripe for the taking. Getting underway, the first few blocks had been pretty easy going. The deserted streets sporting the occasional zombie or mutated dog here or there. But as they moved deeper into the downtown area, more of the undead seemed to gather as whole city blocks burned with countless destroyed vehicles littering the road. Soon the corpses were pressing onto the windows, begging for entrance to the four humans inside. The tramcar had just made it's way past one of the smaller police precincts, the double doors wide open as several undead officers feasted on the flesh of the fallen citizens. Looking up a the roof, the green haired woman could see a dozen uninfected officers along with civilians stranded on the roof, waving down to them. _"Hope we can come back for them...With the portal gun out of power for now, we cant rely on just skipping out. Still can't believe I volunteered for this shit! What the hell was I thinking?"_ she asked herself as the answer became apparently clear. _"Because they needed help..."_ she barely concluded as the window in front of her burst inward, a zombified man in a basketball jersey trying to climb through as his milky, soulless eyes locked onto her.

"Don't let them climb through the windows!" screamed out Bisca as she used a magical assault rifle to split the zombies head in two with a three round burst.

 **"CRASH!"**

A duo of rotting doberman's had jumped through the back window in a shower of broken glass, some of the dead flesh glistening in the mid-day sun as it clinged to the window-sill. The two slowly stalked forward, seeing the living flesh of Alyssa as she stood frozen in fear. _"Shit! The second I move I'm dead!"_ she gulped heavily in the time frame that seemed like forever. Jill was already busy firing through the shattered windows's on her side, supporting Bisca in the efforts to keep the undead from climbing through. Natsu was at the controls last time she looked, trying to keep the car from de-railing. She didn't have longer to form any plan as the first one jumped, its ribcage covered in rotting muscle as it sailed through the air while the other lunged forward, eager to close the gap. Raising her left arm to shield the worst of the attack, her eyes screamed in terror as the jaws inched closer in what had to be an eternity.

The gunshot went off barely a foot away, the heavy slug destroying the jumping dogs head in a spray of ruin as the body slumped to the floor. the blonde couldn't get over her shock as she watched Natsu run up and kick the second dog in the head, causing it to reel away. Watching the pitiful creature trying to climb back up, the reporter could only watch in horrid fascination as the male quickly ran over before crushing the head in one, heavy stomp. Ignoring the sound of squelching gore as he walked back, he simply rested a hand on her shoulder, giving a reassuring nod.

"Th..thanks" she stuttered out as more of the undead pressed themselves against the windows. Seeing a few cracks appearing in the one closest to her, she stepped away just in time a boy of fourteen tried to claw his way inside. Firing of a single shot, she stood guard as Natsu started back to the controls. The staggering of the tram-car and the screeching of metal threw them all to the floor, the sound evidence of a heavy blow as sparks continued to fly on the right side past the open wiindows. Looking up first, Jill could see a series of vehicles being the cause as her eyes locked on to an object a block away that made her heart skip a beat.

"OH FUCK! There's a gas tanker in the middle of the tracks!" she screamed out to the others as Natsu quickly pushed past her.

"Shit..." he muttered before knocking out the front glass with the butt of his rifle. Taking aim, he could see the tanker rapidly approaching as the dead continued to swarm the streets.

"The hell you doin' Natsu?" Bisca yelled in panic as she tried to find a safe place to try and weather the coming accident along with the two other women.

"Saving our lives' he simply said before firing a single bullet at the derelict tanker. As expected, the explosion was staggering as countless zombies were reduced to nothing but flaming matchsticks while the windows of several nearby buildings shattered to nothing. The fireball bloomed in the september sky, rising dozens of feet in the air as the wall of flame quickly roiled outwards, speeding toward the transport. They barely reached the open window before Natsu started inhaling, the flames quickly filling his reserves as the two residents of Raccoon could only watch in stupor. "He can eat flames too!?" Jill questioned as she watched this strangely handsome man continue to eat fire like it was an everyday thing. The tram staggered once more, the debris on the tracks too much to power through as the vehicle came free. Skidding across the pavement in a screech of metal and flying sparks, the four humans were tossed about as it collided with an overturned truck. Spinning out of control, it easily turned some of the nearby undead into nothing more than gory smears in the road. Continuing to spin and spark across the street, it finally lost enough momentum before colliding side first with a ten foot high brick wall that surrounded a three story firehouse. The front gate was made of iron, and thankfully closed from the zombie hordes as Natsu slowly got his bearings.

"UP! Everybody up through the roof!" he ordered as the man flung open the emergency hatch in the middle of the car. Helping a still groggy Bisca first up the small escape ladder that dropped down, he fired off a few shots at encroaching zombies, his markmanship clear as ever as several heads ruptured. Seeing Alyssa climb up next, Natsu could hear Bisca on top lending her support as she used her magical guns to knock several more of the gathering undead into oblivion. Hearing gunshots nearby, he turned to see Jill firing at a zombiefied cook climbing through the front window. The previous cause of death obvious as the bearded man was missing half his jugular while staggering forward.

"I got you covered Natsu!" Jill shouted out before dropping the man with a well placed shot through the bridge of his nose.

"Fuck that! Ladies first!" he said in anger before practically pushing her to the ladder. Looking to the rear, the tram was starting to be overrun as another group of zombies had climbed through the back windows. A quick burst of gunfire killed them quickly as Natsu saw that Jill was still hesitating halfway up. Not in the mood for her pause, he promptly pushed her up by the buttocks. Seeing her finally reach the top, the male didn't waste anymore time as he set a new record for climbing ladders. Not that he realized it, but his foot barely escaped the clutches of the dozen zombies swarming the tram-car as he reached the roof before slamming the small door shut.

"God damn that was fucking close!" he muttered out as the moans of the gathering undead filled the air around them. Looking over at the others, he noticed the visibly pale faces of all three.

"You girls alright?"

"Yeah...just not used to the kinda crap you go through on a weekly basis Natsu" Bisca said as she took deep lungfuls of air.

"Well your the one that wanted to come along and help...which your doing awesome by the way"

"You think so?"

"Totally. Something like 50% of people would've already frozen up, panicked, or tried to find a closet and hide. But you...your sticking through it" he smiled at her as the woman simply gave a thumbs up.

"So how did you eat that fire?' asked Alyssa as she splayed her legs out while leaning back on her outstretched arms.

"I'm a fire dragon slayer. Means I can eat, breathe, and not get harmed by any flames. I also have enhanced vision, smell, and taste. That tanker back there? Basically a large, delicious lunch for me" he smirked a reply before standing up. Turning around from the street filled with the moaning undead, some of which were completely engulfed in flames. _"God damn these fucking corpses smell like burning shit"_ he thought while approaching the wall. "Guess we do have a little luck" mentioned Jill as she observed the two foot climb. There wasn't even a gap, the vehicle had come to rest perfectly horizontal as the others quickly approached.

"I'll go first" Jill stated as she gave no possibility for debate. Holstering her pistol, she quickly hopped up and grabbed the ledge. Pulling herself up, she straddled the middle before looking down into the small greenspace of the fire station property. Seeing no threats, she gave a quick nod before hopping down to the other side. Jill was joined moments later by the other three before walking toward the main entrance. Finding it locked, she quickly pulled out a lockpick from her side pouch before setting to her task.

"Why bother with that Jill? We have a professional door knocker right here" mentioned Alyssa as she crossed her arms underneath her bust.

"Cause there might be people inside. Enrico made sure all the smaller fire and police stations had emergency supplies of food and water for several dozen citizens on top of the normal staff. Same with the schools and any community centers. Hell, he was working on pretty much a single, fortified building every three blocks when this shit went down. Room in every one for at least a hundred people for two weeks" Jill finished as the door clicked open. Pushing it open, she was greeted with the sight of two firemen, a female police officer, and a trio of large bikers all equipped with weapons.

"R.P.D. We're not infected!" Jill shouted with authority as the survivors lowered their guard.

"Thank god! Rescue!" shouted out the female officer with wavy, brown hair as she hugged Jill. "I thought I was the only one left!" the obviously younger officer started to cry as Jill simply patted her back as the other three filed past.

"That's it? Just four of you?" asked one of the bikers, a man laced with heavy muscle as he rested a crowbar on his shoulder.

"Sorry buddy. But the good news is the army is on the way and for now it looks like the remaining police will be able to stop them further south" replied Natsu as he quickly checked his ammo before looking back at the six. "You the only ones here?"

"No. There are several families with children in the back. Don't worry, we checked every single one for bites and scratches. Only found two. Some rich bastard tried to hide it and his equally shitty father. We made them stay outside till they turned...then took care of it"

"Smart. Think you could spare some food and water for the three ladies here? I know its biting into your supplies..."

"It's fine" mentioned one of the firemen, a bald man with ivory black skin as he led the way for the three women, the growls of their stomachs betraying them as they followed along.

Letting out a heavy sigh as he sat on the steps leading to the second floor, Natsu just basked in the silence of the station before feeling a presence before him. Looking up, it was one of the other bikers with a silver flask extended in his hand.

"Rough day?"

"Heh. You could say that." replied Natsu as he took a quick swig, not wanting to finish the man's precious supply of bourbon.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I dunno...You ever been eaten by a zombified elephant?'

"Your shitting me"

"Nope. Ask one of those lovely ladies and they'll confirm it" Natsu said with a light chuckle before looking at the unsure female officer.

"You alright...?"

"Sandy. Sandy Matherson. And yeah...just my first job out of the academy. Only been at the 9th street Precinct two weeks. They're probably all dead..."

"Would your station be about four of five blocks south of here?"

"Yeah. But I heard it was overrun..."

"Well I have some good news for you. We saw some survivors on the roof! Easily two dozen...including several officers" he smiled as the woman gave a pleasant smile back, the good news instantly lifting her spirits.

"Here you go Natsu" mentioned Bisca as she handed the man a simple MRE and bottle of water as the other two women gathered around to share the meal.

"So what's the plan? Cause no way can the four of us make it on those streets" muttered Alyssa as she bit into the meal. Not surprising that it didn't taste the best, she didn't complain though as it started to fill her gnawing gullet.

"Maybe some back alleyway's?" mentioned Bisca.

"Probably just as dangerous with even less room to maneuver" mentioned Jill as she took a sip of water, quenching her parched throat.

"Where are you planning on going? Its perfectly safe here" mentioned the other fireman as he leaned against a crate across the empty garage.

"We need to get to the high school. Something like a hundred kids trapped there with a handful of police" the woman in the tight tube top replied as she sat next to Natsu. _"This guy feels insanely comforting with his body heat. Wish I could just curl up and snuggle with him"_ her inner girl thought as the third biker spoke up.

"There's a direct access to the sewer line in the back of the station. It should tie you into the basement of the school directly. Can't say if its safe or not, but its way better than the streets crawling with those things" he finished as the other bikers looked at him strangely. "What? I do have a job outside of riding my Harley. It just happens I work in the cities sewers" he finished with a small hint of embarrassment.

"Well that would certainly work..." mentioned the fire mage as he quickly polished off his meal. Standing up, he quickly started going through his magazines, making sure they were all fully loaded as the three women did the same.

"So...right away?" asked the reporter as the man simply nodded.

"Yeah. No way can I leave a bunch of kids stranded" he finished before loading up his weapons. Indicating the man lead the way, the group walked to the door leading to the basement. Finding themselves downstairs in moments, it became clear it was a partial store room as the biker moved past the water heater to a second door. Pushing it open, he revealed a simple man-hole cover.

"There you go. One ticket to shit-town" the sewer worker smirked as he hefted his own crowbar. Letting the man work, Natsu turned to one of the firemen.

"You should probably block the doors and move all the supplies and people upstairs. Use your axes to knock out the stairs afterward. That way if those undead fucks get in, they at least cant get to you"

"Seem's like a good idea...alright. I'll get the others started" he finished before heading back upstairs just as a metal clang could be heard. Walking back in, he could see Bisca shining a flashlight down into the murky darkness. Seeing it was all clear, the woman quickly descended as the others soon followed. Placing his first foot on the ladder, he looked up as the man extended his hand for a shake.

"Good luck. And the sewer entrance to the school is at junction 7-B"

"Thanks...and stay safe" replied Natsu as he gave a healthy squeeze before climbing down. Seeing the cover slide into place moments later, the four were treated to a tunnel that was fairly well lit.

"Huh...I was expecting the sewers to be dark and gloomy. Still smells like shit though" muttered Alyssa as she made sure her gun was at the ready.

"Half these tunnels were built by Umbrella over the years. Only stands to reason they would maintain them" replied Jill as the four started to slog through the knee high sewage water with Natsu in the lead. Ignoring the brackish, black water sloshing around his legs, Natsu continued to scan the tunnel up ahead.

"This shit is fucking nasty..." muttered Bisca a few minutes later as the cold water started to soak into her skin, sending a chill up her spine.

"Trust me...I know" mentioned Natsu as he went back to his silent scanning. The group of four went silent after that, trying to be stealthy as they kept an eye out for danger. Luckily for them, the next ten minutes of walking was mostly peaceful as they only encountered a lone zombie. It was easily dispatched by Bisca as they came to an intersection. Looking up, the sign of 7-A could be seen near a flickering light as the reporter let out a small cheer.

"Finally! An elevated walkway!" she said happily before climbing up the short ladder before stepping onto the concrete platform. Moving to the side as the others quickly climbed up, Alyssa let out a small shiver as the dampness clung to her. Trying to ignore it as she studied the path before her, the woman observed a straight path as the water seemed to reach a deeper level further on.

"Damn I'm freezing..." Jill said through chattering teeth as the slick grime clung to her bare legs and squelched in her boots.

"Here. You three stand around me" ordered Natsu as he increased his body temperature. The three women were soon embraced in an aura of warmth as their clothes quickly dried.

"Damn...your just like a walking furnace" Alyssa mentioned as the vestiges of warmth slowly faded. _"That...was really nice"_ she told herself as the sewer ceiling suddenly shook from some unknown force above them. Seeing dust and small chips of concrete rain down, the moment ended as the four started moving with a renewed vigor. Unknown to them, a certain B.O.W had just been dropped in the city, hunting for the remaining S.T.A.R.S. as this new monstrosity started its search...

 **Ten minutes later...**

Natsu looked across the metallic walkway at the door on the other side, the sign reading 7-B above the metal door with flecks of rust around the hinges. "That's it" he said casually as he started to walk across the span. He barely made it halfway as a trio of geysers erupted from the water below, revealing three green creatures on hind legs. While two had landed before him, the third was at his back. These new abominations sported razor sharp teeth, talons on each hand that easily extended six inches, and a body that loosely resembled an upright amphibian. This observation barely took the blink of an eye as he charged forward, raising his spinning lancer high. Bringing it down, the chainsaw blades dug into the monstrosity as greenish, black blood sprayed against Natsu's armor. "Fuck! Your nasty!" he shouted out as gunfire erupted behind him. Taking a quick glance, he saw Jill roll to the side as the third jumped through the air. It missed with its razor claws as it embedded itself into the concrete wall.

"Kill it!" screamed the police woman as she leveled her gun with the others before opening fire. The close proximity helped with accuracy as multiple slugs entered its brain cavity, turning it into a horrific mess. Seeing that it was dead, Bisca aimed across the gap at the third who was quickly approaching Natsu in a crouched run. Firing a magical bullet from her AR, she managed to wing it in the shoulder. It proved futile however, as Natsu let a small orb of fire fly. Upon contact, it was almost like gasoline covered the thing as the flames rapidly climbed its body. Screeching and flailing around, Natsu kept his distance as the final monster slowly succumbed to its wounds. Finally collapsing to the metal grating as the fires continued to burn, Natsu gave it a small nudge with his foot.

"The fuck are these things?" he asked in curiosity.

"Hunters. I ran into them at the Spencer Mansion back in July. Nasty things..." Jill said with a slight shudder as she walked past toward the door.

"By yourself?" asked Natsu as he slowly pushed the door open, the other women covering for any possible threats.

"Yeah..." the brunette replied as she shut the door behind her, leaving them in the sub basement of the school.

"Impressive" he said with a hint of admiration before leading the others toward the far end. Swinging it open, they came into a deserted boiler room with scattered janitorial supplies. Seeing nothing of use, Natsu braced himself against the wall next to the double doors.

"Alright. Last we heard there were some officers and over hundred stranded students...but that could've changed by now. Expect the worse" he finished as Alyssa covered him. _"Damn this guy is professional. Right up my alley for a good toss in the hay"_ she smirked to herself as the man flung the door open, ready for any threat. Seeing a deserted hallway strewn with garbage, the occasional dead body, and other manner of debris, the man visibly relaxed.

"Clear" he simply said as they poured into the hallyway. Putting a hand up to his ear, Natsu activated his radio. "Hey Sam? We reached the school. Hallways are deserted, but we will start searching. How are things on your end?"

 _"I'm at the main station with Grey and a few other officers. We managed to stop the bastards on main street and clear the hospital of threats. Right now, we're handing out supplies to some civvies while we rest and reload. Word is the U.S. military will be arriving in about ten minutes. I hear a whole division"_

"That's fucking awesome. Run into any weird shit?"

" _Yeah...giant leech in the basement of the hospital. Grey pulled off some sweet moves. How about you?"_

"Zombiefied Elephant and some killer frog...things" he lightly chuckled before his favorite Sergeant started speaking once more.

 _"Well, that certainly fits the day. Alright Dragneel, stay safe"_ Sam finished before the radio shut off.

"Alright! You heard the news so lets find those kids" he said in a commanding tone before looking at Jill, his question apparent.

"Oh! The gymnasium would be the best bet" she mentioned before leading the way down the hallway. The four moved quickly, bypassing barricaded entrances and empty classrooms. Within minutes, they were at the gym doors. Alyssa was about to push them open when Natsu grabbed her hand. Raising a finger to his lips, he made the universal sign for silence as he pressed his ear against the door.

 _"The fuck was I thinking!? That room could have hundreds of zombies in it!"_ the reporter mentally kicked herself as Natsu continued to listen. The man heard talking, a few bouts of laughter, and the voices of humans obviously uninfected. Bringing his head away from the door, he gave a slight nod before pushing it open. Inside were a trio of police officers, numerous faculty members, and what appeared to be at least a hundred fifty to two hundred students. Numerous stacks of supplies were in the far corner as many of the people inside turned to look at the four. Ignoring several of the stares from many female students, he still heard the subtle whispers.

"Wow...look at that guy"

"He sure looks sexy...and that pink hair is so unique"

"I don't care if he's covered in green blood, that guy is a hunk"

Sadly, Natsu had to bypass his new fan base as he walked up to the three officers. "You guys in charge?"

"Yeah. Chief Martin sent us here to keep order, but by the time we had the students rounded up and ready to leave the parking lot was full of zombies. No way we could get them all out safely. So we barricaded every entrance and moved what supplies we could from the kitchen"

"Smart thinking. The zombies aren't the only things out there" he muttered the last part as Jill spoke to her companions.

"Evan. I know you all have been holed up here for awhile...but it should be over soon. The army is on the way and should be reaching the city in minutes. Hopefully we can get some helicopters to come and get everybody here" she finished before looking around. "Anybody have a flare?"

"Pfft. Like you need one with me around" muttered Natsu as he headed to the doors. "Keep the students here until the army boys arrive. The four of us will be heading to the roof to signal some choppers"

"Sure thing" the mentioned Evan replied as the four walked back out into the hallway.

"Fuck that was some good news" mentioned Alyssa as the clicking of locks could be heard behind her.

"Right? I'd hate to be gunning down zombiefied high school kids" Bisca added in as the four headed toward the roof up a nearby staircase. While the highschool was three stories tall, roof access was limited to faculty at the north end of the building. Finding the door padlocked with a heavy chain, Natsu quickly spun up his saw as sparks screamed through the air. Tossing the useless metal to the side seconds later, the four made their way to the roof. Bursting out into the mid-day sun of this September day, the four fanned out to look for any threats. Standing near Jill, Natsu's instincts kicked into overdrive as he tackled the woman to the gravelly roof.

"DOWN!" Screamed Natsu as a speeding rocked roared over the two's heads moments later before arching down and detonating in the football field. A few random zombies were taken out in the blast, but this was unknown as Natsu quickly rose to his feet as a new monster landed on the roof at the far end.

"The...Fuck is that thing!?" Bisca said in a light panic as she studied the latest attacker. It easily stood eight feet tall, was covered in a black trench coat that was buttoned shut with the numbers NE-01 stitched across the left breast right below the Umbrella symbol. It had no lips as its deadly grimace made the gruesome head even more sinister. There was only one eye, the other stitched shut along with numerous scars that adorned its face.

" _STARS..._ " the monster hissed out before dropping the rocket launcher. Reaching behind it's back, the trench coat nightmare pulled a minigun free as the six barrels started to spin up.

"EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!" Shouted Natsu at the top of his lungs as he grabbed Jill and hid behind the slanted stairway entrance, covering her body with his own as heavy bullets started to scream through the air. "You alright?" asked Natsu as he looked down at the brunette, ignoring the murderous gunfire as it slammed into the heavy concrete.

"Y..yeah. What the hell is that thing? It looks like a tyrant from the mansion!" she exclaimed with terror in her voice.

"I dunno...but it needs to fucking die!" he said in fury before looking around the corner on the other side. Alyssa and Bisca were crouched behind an air conditioner, fear etched on their faces at this new horror. _"It's not shooting at them? It had to have seen those two? Unless...Of course! Jill is a member of STARS! She was one of the original members to discover Umbrella's activities! They must be trying to silence her before its too late!"_ he thought in a flash as the previous conversations of the day came through.

"Jill...it's after you. So you stay right by my side until we kill it" he finished as the hailstorm of fire finally ceased. Looking around the corner, the monster had dropped the minigun, expending all the ammunition in one go.

"Fucking dumb piece of shit..." he muttered as the heavy footfalls started to echo across the roof. "Alyssa! Bisca! Distract it best you can!" Natsu yelled as he quickly turned to Jill. "Ready?"

"Yeah!"

Bursting out of cover, Natsu started picking up speed as he quickly transformed into Dragon Force, his scales running across his body. Seeing Bisca line up a shot with a magical bazooka, the fire mage smirked as the heavy explosion bit into this..this...Nemesis's side. Staggering back, it lost all it's momentum as Natsu punched it in the face with a fist of red scales.

"Eat that, fucker!" as several stitches popped out of the skull from the heavy hit. Kicking it in the stomach, it tumbled backwards before landing on its back. Jill and Alyssa were firing pistol rounds into the prone form, hoping to cause damage. Stopping when Natsu got in the way, they could only look in admiration as the man promptly kicked the tyrant across the rooftop. The sickening crunch was heard by everybody as it slowly came to a stop.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" shouted out Bisca as she let another explosive, magical shell fly. Shredding purple flesh and ruining the coat, the monster almost seemed to shrug off the attack as it centered all its attention on Natsu.

"That's right fucker...come and get me!" the pinkette shouted as he gathered flames in his mouth.

" _ **ROOOOAAAARRRRRR!"**_ the tyrant bellowed in rage as it once again tried to close the gap, quickly covering twenty feet in seconds. Waiting for the last possible moment, Natsu unleashed the magical roar built up in his mouth.

"FIRE KING"S ROAR!" the man bellowed out as a stream easily ten feet wide of roiling white flames with flicks of blue, red and purple on the edges raced forth. The nemesis didn't have time to scream as the flesh instantly started to atomize from the intense heat. It was almost like throwing a stick of butter into an oven on 900 degrees, the heat was that destructive. Five seconds later the roar of fire shut off as flakes of ash slowly shifted through the air, revealing the scattered remains of the monster as the wind slowly broke them apart, turning them to nothingness.

" _Heh. That was pretty cool you brat"_ the voice of Igneel echoed in Natsu's mind as the mentioned man slowly eased out of Dragon Force. Falling to one knee a second later, the three women were around him as they checked him for injuries.

"Natsu! That..that..." Jill stuttered out, unable to find the words.

"Was...FUCKING AWESOME! I'm so winning a Pulitzer for today!" Alyssa cheered as the man simply gave her a thumbs up...right before passing out as he fell forward.

"Oh shit! You alright?" Alyssa asked the unconscious man in worry.

"He's fine. That form is just extremely draining. Even after months of training, he can only hold it for like twelve minutes if he goes all out" Bisca said with a small wave of her hand.

"Really? Then why use it at all?" asked Jill as she rested the man's head in her lap. _"Such a brave young man...he saved my life again..."_ the police officer thought with a small blush.

"It was to make sure that thing died. He saw an opportunity to kill it and he took it. But he never uses it when he's surrounded by multiple enemies since this is the usual after effect" finished the gun mage as a new sound filled the air. Placing a hand above her eyes to shield them from sunlight, she smiled in victory as an air armada of green helicopters were flying over the city. Looking toward the distant Arklay Tunnel, a column of tanks, humvee's and military vehicles were entering the city. The army had arrived...

* * *

The next week had seen thousands of military men and women pour into the city, the troops taking over for the exhausted police force as they moved into the overrun sections of the metropolis. The sound of gunfire had been an almost constant as the troops cleared every building, alley, sewer, and any other place the dead could lurk. While there were casualties, they were few and far between as the military did their job. Thanks to chief Martin's efforts in the previous weeks, hundreds of stranded survivors were found in designated shelters, places of work, and the smaller fire and police stations of the city. With Alyssa's recordings of the monsters that littered the city and the almost boatload of evidence against Umbrella, the corporation was doomed as international agents stormed every known branch across the planet. The entire board of directors was facing the death penalty, along with several members of upper management. Ms. Ashcroft was already up for a pulitzer, her actions and bravery on display for countless young women everywhere as her story made international news. The R.P.D. lost almost a third of their numbers, while the R.F.D lost even more to the undead hordes. All told, almost half the city's population had perished in the disaster, but the remaining citizens had immediately banded together in efforts to start rebuilding the city they loved. It was now the day after the military declared Raccoon City free of any biological threat, the efforts to clear rubble already underway. Natsu was with Sam and the others in the police department, talking with several officers.

"You sure you don't wanna get a drink with me Grey?"

"Sorry Rita. I got a lady back home that I love very much. While I wouldn't mind the drink, I can see in your eyes your hoping for more"

"Oh...that obvious huh?"

"Its alright. I'm sure you find somebody great in the future" the ice mage smiled at her.

"Yeah..."

 _"Damn! What shitty luck! You know what? The hell with it!"_ she told herself before stepping forward and locking the man in a deep kiss. Hearing a few whistles and cat calls, the woman didn't care as she finally broke the kiss. "consider that a thank you for saving my life...twice. Now you go home and treat that girl of yours right" she finished before walking away.

"Oh man...Lucy is gonna kill me...but I have to admit she was pretty" he mumbled to himself before feeling a slap on the back.

"Damn man! Who would guess Rita had a thing for you?" mentioned Ryman as several officers laughed at the man's embarrassment.

"Oh shut up Kevin. Don't you have a certain waitress to see?"

"Oh crap!" as the seasoned officer checked his watch before running out of the station for his very first date with Cindy Lennox.

"Enough of this, I'm going home to see my girl" Grey muttered as he walked up to Bisca. "Ready to go?"

"You bet! Great people here, but I soo wanna just take a few days off and relax without worrying about dead people" she relented while pulling a second portal gun from her pocket. The device had been with Sam, but luckily Natsu's was fully charged as the portal crackled with power. Seconds later they were gone as the blue vortex snapped shut behind them. Looking across the hall, Natsu was shooting the breeze with Leon, Enrico, and several officers as he related stories of his adventures across the multiverse.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that..." mentioned Alyssa as she stood near Sam and Jill. The Sergeant was holding a new shotgun and a custom pistol, gifts from the officers in the building for her efforts to save the city. Sam said she would be placing them in her growing armory, the brunettes bedroom at home storing several weapons already.

"I wouldn't worry about it" she shrugged before looking at the other two women. "Now there was something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah...so...I've never had much luck with guys, and I know your dating the man. But do you think I could take him out on the town for a night?" asked Jill, the woman still in her favorite outfit.

"Hmmmm. Sure" Sam agreed right off the bat.

"Wait! Just like that?"

"Yup. Just like that. All I ask is you don't get knocked up when you do the deed. But bear in mind...it is just a one time deal, alright?"

"Understood. And..thanks" Jill smiled sweetly as the female Gear simply gave a smirk before shouting out at Natsu.

"Hey Dragneel! Give me a portal! I'm gonna go mess with the blondie" shouted Sam as her man simply shrugged before doing as requested. With a resounding 'POP' Sam was gone from the universe as Natsu sauntered over to Alyssa and Jill.

"So a night on the town? Sounds fun!" he smirked while crossing his arms over his chest, the muscles all too evident through the simple, gray t-shirt.

* * *

Several hours later...

Alyssa, Jill, and Natsu were currently at the reporters condo, sipping on glasses of wine after a hearty dinner. The army corps of engineers were making rapid progress in restoring the city to its former glory, but still only a third was open for business as crews worked round the clock.

"I have to say the Apple Inn Diner really knows their stuff. That steak was really good!" praised Natsu as the man finished his glass. Sitting between the two women, he could see an almost...impishness in their eyes. Almost as if they knew something he didn't.

"Not wrong there. They have some of the best food in the city" replied Jill as she set down her glass. Studying the man, she really couldn't help but eye his muscular frame. _"God...How long has it been since the last time I had sex? A year? Two? I can't even remember..."_ she asked herself before locking eyes with Alyssa. The blonde gave her a slight nod, knowing what Jill wanted to do.

 _"I can't believe I'm gonna have a threesome with him! But god damn! This guy is a fucking stud!"_

Jill couldn't take it anymore. This man before her was driving her crazy and he wasn't even doing anything! Well she decided to change that in one fell swoop as she clasped his face with her palms and dragged him into a kiss. It was hot, passionate, and felt so good to Jill as the two battled each others in their mouths. Soon Jill felt herself being pushed back, the man overcoming her as he started to dominate the kiss. Coming up for air a few minutes later, he smirked down at her before turning back to Alyssa. Pulling his shirt off, the two women couldn't believe the godly form before them. Scars littered his torso, telling the story of strength and war.

"Okay...yeah. That's pretty hot" mentioned Alyssa as she slowly licked her lips afterward. Shrugging out of her maroon jacket and white undershirt, the woman was now in her pants and a purple bra as she took Natsu in for a heated kiss. Feeling the stress of the last few weeks simply melt away, Alyssa continued to kiss the man as Jill suddenly felt herself being left out.

"Well I'm not gonna just sit here..." she muttered while pulling the blue tube top over her head, freeing her perky, C-cup breasts. Pulling Natsu away from Alyssa, the man spotted the fleshy orbs before lowering himself to suck on one of the nipples, rubbing the other with his rough, calloused hands. Letting out a small moan, Jill could feel the nubs harden as her arousal started to climb.

"Damn! This couch is way too small for the three of us. I think this would be more fun in the bedroom..." the reporter trailed off as she started to shed some more clothing. Now fully nude, she started walking down a short hallway past a very modern kitchen.

"Heh. Your not wrong" agreed Natsu as he too stood up with Jill, following the attractive blonde to the room in question. Walking in, Alyssa promptly turned around, her breasts giving a slight bounce as she gave a steady glare to the man.

"The pants. Lose them" she commanded as Jill stood next to her, eager to see the view. With a flash of light, Natsu used his re-equip to de-clothe himself completely as his semi-erect nine inch member was on display for the two women to see.

"Now...now that's a fucking man right there!" Alyssa said happily before sinking to her knees with Jill joining her. Grabbing the shaft with her right hand, she promptly stuck in her mouth, starting to suck in earnest.

"Damn Alyssa! Leave some for me! I want some of that dick too!" _"I cant believe I just said that..."_ thought Jill as her friends hand moved away, allowing access. Kissing her way along the now hardened member, she reached the head as the two women started to kiss the tip between them. A light sheen of saliva could be seen as Natsu looked down at the two, Jill now taking over as she managed to slide six inches down her throat before easing back. Alyssa was lower, sucking on his testicles while pleasuring herself, the lust of the woman completely apparent before the two switched up again. Jill ran her tongue along the side, moving on to the low hanging fruit as she started sucking the balls with a new found gusto. For the next ten minutes, the two women continued with the extremely pleasurable blowjob before finally breaking away.

"Alright mister. Time for you to use that beast like god intended" smirked Jill as she climbed on the bed. Pulling her white panties down, she simply hiked up her black miniskirt around her waist while spreading her legs. Seeing the man give a knowing smirk, Jill braced herself as the man lined up with her wet womanhood. Seeing Alyssa lay down next to her, Jill was completely taken by surprise as the blonde kissed her deeply. The softness of the woman's lips surprised Jill, but not for long as Natus finally slid inside her.

"Oh fuck..." she gasped out between kisses, the size of the man taking her off guard. _"he's filling me up completely!"_ she thought while watching the man starting to pump in and out of her vagina.

"God damn! You take that cock like a champ!" teased Alyssa before she started sucking on Jill's erect nipples while fingering her moistening core.

"Uugghhh" was the officers only response as Natsu slammed into her, making the breasts bounce. Seeing the state of her partner, the blonde slowly moved up the quivering woman's body as the sounds of coupling filled the room. Lowering her mouth near Jill's ear, she lowly whispered. "You know...I've always wanted to be eaten out by another woman...wanna try?"

Jill simply nodded, too enamored by the deep thrusts her lover was imparting on her womanhood. Smirking as she watched Jill make a silent gasp, her face displaying massive pleasure, Alyssa wasted no time as she straddled Jill's face. Facing the headboard, the blonde braced her hands against the oaken furniture as she soon felt Jill staring to lick her folds.

"OH FUCK!" the reporter squealed out as her friend plunged her tongue in, finding a particularly sensitive spot.

"God fucking damn! You two sure know how to look fucking sexy!" Natsu said loudly as he spread Jill's legs wide, punishing the woman even further.

Jill was licking Alysssa pink entrance, savoring the taste of her fluids as each thrust continued to drive her crazy. _"I can't believe I'm doing this!"_ the often collected STARS member told herself before as she plunged her tongue deep, exploring the cavern of moistness. This heavenly sight would last for another ten minutes before Natsu finally slowed his pace.

"Not that I don't enjoy how tight you are, but I think Alyssa needs a turn at that dick" he said in a tone filled with lust as he finally pulled out of the woman. Jill was panting, gasping for air a sheen of sweat covered her body when the blonde finally climbed off of her face. Crawling toward the foot of the bed, she turned around while raising her voluptuous ass in the air.

"Come on, stud. Show me what a dragon slayer can do!" challenged Alyssa as the man stood behind her.

"Heh. Sounds like you want it bad" as he lined up with her wet slit.

"Fuck yeah! I want it as har...OH FUCK!" she yelled with a lust filled gasp as the man slammed into her, filling the woman completely.

"Like that?" Natsu smirked as he started to jackhammer the poor woman, her gasps between thrusts loud enough for all to hear.

"Yes! Fuck me like a bitch! Treat me like your personal slut!" she commanded as the man pushed her head down, completely dominating the woman as he fucked her doggy-style.

Watching Alyssa get fucked like that renewed Jill's arousal, the woman playing with her moist pussy as she watched her female companion moan in lust. "Hey Alyssa! I think it's time for you to return the favor" as Jill positioned herself near the woman's face, the moans apparent. The reporter didn't even question it, she simply started licking and kissing the folds of pink skin.

"Damn girl...you taste fantastic!" the woman said between thrusts as Jill played with her breasts, pinching the hardened nipples as she watched the woman between her legs continue to pleasure her. She almost forgot that her skirt was still hiked up, the offending garment forgotten in the sexual activities. That's when she felt it. A build-up in her loins. _"Nobody has ever managed to make me orgasm before! Every previous lover of mine has fallen short!"_ she admitted as the sensation drew closer.

"Ah! Alyssa! I'm...I'm...I'm cumming! she shouted out as her legs clenched around her lovers head.

Tasting the influx of fluid, the reporter simply lapped up the juices as Jill simply laid back, completely spent for the moment. Knowing she had a while to go, Alyssa looked back to the man who was continuing to pound her, making the woman feel insanely good.

"Hey Natsu. Mind if I climb on top for a bit?" as the man finally slowed down.

"Sure. You have the look of woman who likes to ride" he smirked as the two moved around. Soon Natsu was on his back, Jill slowly kissing his neck as the poor woman was wrecked for the moment. Climbing on top, Alyssa slowly eased herself down as she planted her feet next to the mans hips while resting her hands on his scarred chest. Feeling the full length inside her, she slowly started to ease up and down while letting out soft moans.

"Damn...your sexy as hell. Those scars really do it for me" she admitted while studying his scarred torso.

"Heh. Glad you like em" he replied before bringing her closer to suck on those perky, pink nipples. For the next five to ten minutes, the only thing Alyssa did was impale herself on the massive member as she finally started to feel a familiar build up. Leaning forward, the orgasm came on in a hurry as she captured Natsu in a kiss. Her whole body shuddered, the fluids coating the man's cock as he continued to slam into her.

"Shit...no man has ever gotten me to cum before...are you close?"

"Yeah...were do you want it?" asked Natsu as he looked into the beautiful blondes face. Not bothering with words, she simply rolled off before bringing her head near Jill's pressing her cheek against the other woman's.

"Our faces...you can cum on them" whispered Jill as realized this would be her first every facial.

"Alrighty...if that's what you want?" asked Natsu as the two women simply nodded, sticking their tongues out to capture the future seed. Kneeling near the two seconds later, Natsu started to stroke his large member before smirking down at the two women. "Soo...you gonna beg for it?'

"Yes! Please! Cum on our faces! We've been such sluts and deserve that hot load!" Alyssa begged as Natsu continued to stroke.

"Jill?'

"I..I've been such a whore! Please unload that cum on me!" she also begged as the man let out a low grunt. Moments later, several strands of hot cum shot forth, splashing across the two women. Landing across their cheeks, lips, and tongues, several following spurts landed across Alyssa's forehead while a small glob landed near Jill's eye, forcing it shut. Ten seconds later, the cumshot was done as the two women were completely covered in the white substance.

"Holy...Shit..." muttered the blonde as Jill tried to wipe the spunk away from her eye.

"Damn. I didn't expect that much" admitted Jill as the man walked out before returning with a towel to wipe themselves down.

"Let me know when you two are ready for the next round. I can go all night" he told them as the two women just realized the thrashing they would endure in the coming hours...

* * *

A week later found Jill sitting at Wesker's old desk pouring over possible candidates for rebuilding the S.T.A.R.S teams. Now that Enrico was the new chief, he had promoted Jill to lead Alpha Team. While he hadn't named a successor yet for Bravo, word around the station was Marvin Branagh or David Ford as possible candidates. But right now the rebuilding of one team was sufficient as the mayor pledged to rebuild the police force to it's former strength. Last time she had seen the new chief, the man was pouring over hundreds of new applicants, the bravery and steadfastness of the R.P.D. becoming a national sensation. Already, several groups of tourists were barking at the city limits, intent on seeing the very city that survived an actual zombie apocalypse. Shaking her head, Jill poured over the dozen candidates for openings. Filing through, she placed Kevin Ryman's and Leon Kennedy's in a separate pile, already intent on approving them.

"Leon is still pretty new, but damn me if that guy doesn't have some moves" she admitted before looking down at Rita's file. Filing it away as a maybe, Jill raised her head as a familiar face walked into the office.

"Barry! It's good to see you!" the younger woman said happily in greeting as she hugged the bear of a man.

"Jill! Great to see you safe and sound" he replied as the two soon parted.

"I'm surprised to see you back in town. I know you basically pulled your family out of Raccoon the day after the mansion incident"

"I know...I feel horrible about leaving you all, but my family..."

"Say no more. Now what can I do for you?"

"Well...with Umbrella basically finished worldwide and all their assets being seized...I was kinda hoping to get my job back" Barry admitted while rubbing the back of his head in light embarrassment.

"Barry...you don't even need to ask. With Rebecca taking a job at a government lab and Chris who knows where, The STARS unit is basically me right now"

"What about Brad?"

"Zombie. Killed during the outbreak. Not to speak ill of the dead, but I heard he cut and ran, leaving several of our fellow officers in the lurch. But if you want to help rebuild the team, I'd gladly accept...although I am your boss now" Jill smirked while leaning against the desk.

"Sounds good...ma'am" Barry gave a mock salute before turning to the door. "I'm gonna tell Karen and my little girls the good news, I know she'll be happy to know we'll have a steady income again" the man finished before giving one more wave as he exited the room. Letting a smile grace her face, Jill had barely sat down when Alyssa walked into the room. The woman was kind enough to let Jill stay at her place while her building went under repairs, the former apartment of Jill Valentine the scene of a zombie bloodbath. _"How did they even get in there?"_ she asked herself before locking her eyes on Alyssa.

"Hey Jill. How you doing?"

"Trying to rebuild the team, but I could use a break. So what brings you all the way over to my neck of the woods?"

"Just wondering if you ever plan on visiting Natsu? That man..." the blonde said whistfully as she remembered the hours upon hours of sex.

"Well I've certainly been thinking about it. I could barely walk the next day... I mean, he managed what? Six or seven times?"

"Eight. Eight times over a ten hours period... I can honestly say I've never been that satisfied in my life"

"Likewise. I was worried I'd end up pregnant we fucked so much" Jill giggled with the woman who was quickly becoming her best friend.

"I know. But anyway, how about we grab some lunch and make plans to see that fucking god among men? I know we're both busy, but he did give us a limited use portal gun to visit his universe. God! Could you imagine the headlines if I became the first reporter to visit another dimension?"

"HA! You'd be running channel 7 within the year! But yeah, lets grab some lunch. You can let me bounce new idea's for STARS off of you while we eat" mentioned the officer as she grabbed her keys. Heading out the door, she followed Alyssa out of the station as the sounds of construction and work crews filled the distant city. Walking down the street, the two beautiful women enjoyed the sun filled day as Raccoon City continued to heal itself from the nightmare it endured.

 **And that's it! Once again I apologize for the Fire Dragon king story but I just got nothing going on yet...and now I just thought of a little thing for 551-G! Grrr! Damn scatterbrain! But I'll do one more one shot then pour some effort into COG for a few chapters...like 2-3. Also I have a poll up for Natsumi on my page if your interested in voting. As always, I'm hoping for reviews, PM's or...reviews! Please...they fuel me...**

 **Happy: Awe, I wasn't in this whole story...**

 **TheHappy: Don't worry little guy! Here! Have a fish!**

 **Happy: YAY! FISHY!**

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	7. Bloody Angel

**Alright! Computer is back up to snuff so now I can write! AHHHHH! The waiting was agonizing but now I'm back! This one shot will follow Mira mostly and have 551-G kinda observing her day in secret. Sorry but no sex in this one unless its implied lol. But damn! This one will be pretty fun I think! Oh, and when Mira switches to another universe, just assume the 551-G members followed her movements. After this though, I'll move back to the COG and get some chapters done on that! As always I don't own Gears, Fairy Tail, or any other media. Also, the poll for Natsumi joining the Harem is still up.**

 **Bloody Angel**

* * *

 **Universe 551-G**

It had been a few days since Dragneel and his friends had left, leaving an uproar in their wake. While Natsu had been punished for Dragneel's actions with Juvia, the dragon slayer had shrugged it off for the most part before continuing his training for the upcoming trials. Seeing as today was another of rest and relaxation, Natsu was currently in the guild hall with his girlfriend Erza, Knightwalker, and Mira. He was joined by Juvia, Grey, and Lucy at the same table while Happy was enjoying a fish Wendy had gotten him earlier. All around them, mages were laughing, drinking, or enjoying the day before Mira spoke up.

"You know, I've been wondering something"

"Oh yeah? What's that?" asked Knightwalker as she sat on one side of Natsu.

"How come we haven't looked at the universe Dragneel and the others came from? I mean, we have the capability and from what I understand there aren't any locust there"

"Huh...that certainly would be interesting. All I saw was Dragneel's house when Sam gave me my laser rifle"

"So are you saying we should visit, Mira?" asked Lucy while she sat next to her boyfriend.

"No, nothing like that. But we could at least see what his universe is like. Plus...I'm kinda wondering if my double is anything like me" finished Mira as Juvia nodded in agreement.

"Juvia is curious as well. All she knows is that her double was never a member of Phantom Lord"

"Well, perhaps Levy would be willing to power up the IVD and let us watch their lives?" Grey added as he stood up to go ask the script mage.

"Sounds like a plan! I...just hope my double isn't doing anything embarrassing" mentioned Lucy as her boyfriend walked across the hall. Stopping at Levy's table, the blunette looked up at the ice mage.

"Grey? Is there something you need?"

"Yeah...we were wondering what Dragneel's universe was like. We're not asking to visit, but just to observe since we have the holographic display now"

"Sure! I've been wondering that myself to be honest. I bet my double has lots of cool technology!" the shorter woman replied in excitement as she started to input the coordinates. Walking back to his table, Grey gave a thumbs up as the guild hall was slowly replaced by visions from another universe...

* * *

 **Universe 137-C**

As Mira walked down the hall in her home, she finished pulling down her 'property of Natsu' shirt. The fabric hugged her large breasts quite nicely as she walked along in her tight, purple pants that emphasized her curves. Walking out the front door, she could see Sam, Knightwalker, and Wendy training in the front yard as the two older women sparred with the young dragon slayer. Letting them be for now, she walked toward the large garage/ machine shop. Walking through the large bay door, she saw her boyfriend hard at work with Levy as the two continued to work on his new Jupiter Tank. The shop was filled with tools and numerous car parts on the left side while the back wall was lined with machinery for making bullets. Ignoring all of that, she turned to watch her love. He was currently standing on top with Levy, the two trying to guide the massive part of machinery into the waiting turret ring.

"Alright Happy! Nice and easy!" commanded Natsu as the little cat pressed the down button for the massive hoist. Silently observing as her man worked, the two mages were soon moving out of the way as the piece finally settled into place.

"Awesome. Now we can start on the engine" finished the male when he finally saw her standing there. "Hey MJ. What's up?" he asked while wiping his hands on an oil rag.

"Oh nothing. Was curious if you wanted to go on a job with me" she smiled at him while Levy was quickly adorning herself in welding gear.

"Sorry Mira, but I finally have most of the parts I need to get some serious work done on this tank. But I think Erza and Juvia are going on one soon?" he told her while placing a welding helmet on his head before grabbing the torch.

"Yeah...I kinda just wanted to go on one with you" she finished in a sad tone.

"Sheesh. I swear you girls try to make me soft everyday" he muttered before looking back at her. "I'll be going on a job with Cana tomorrow if you wanna come with. Past that, the rest of my week is booked solid" he finished with a shrug of his shoulders.

"DAMMIT! That's not what I want! I want to spend time with my boyfriend all by myself! Is that too much too ask!?" Mira replied in anger as she glared at Natsu.

"Well what do you expect!? I've been busy! For fuck's sake, I had to track down some murdering, evil Ichiya bastard through ten universes yesterday! Son of bitch killed like forty people before I finally caught him! Now I finally have a chance to get this project done, but your throwing a damn fit!" Natsu yelled back as Mira just raised her arms in frustration.

"FINE! Work on your fucking tank! Just don't expect me to make you dinner tonight!" she finished with a huff before marching out of the garage.

"Natsu...you sure you want to keep working on this? Mira seems pretty upset" asked Levy as she looked at her friend. Pinching his nose in annoyance, Natsu just simply nodded. "Yeah. She'll cool off by tonight and I'll just cancel my training session with Laxus on friday. He'll understand if I take Mira on a job instead. Shit...there was a time when I would've just said fuck it an let her stew for days. I guess I am getting soft" he responded in annoyance.

"You? Soft? The guy who's killed the riftworm, fought through genocidal battles, and slayed countless evil assholes is getting soft? Don't be ridiculous" the technical genius finished before looking at Happy who had his own little welding mask. "Alright Happy! Turn those nobs and give us a hand!" Levy commanded as the three lowered the protective shields.

"AYE SIR!" the little exceed agreed before turning the knobs on some acetylene tanks.

* * *

"Grrr. That pig headed bastard! I just wanna spend some time with him alone!" she said angrily while walking down the road to Magnolia. Her pace was fast, the woman reaching the outskirts in barely ten minutes. Looking toward the south of the city, several skyscrapers of glass and steel could be seen reflecting off the sunlight as the bustling city continued on its day. Several blimps floated in the sky, advertising some new commercial product while vehicles adorned the many roadways. The massive Magnolia Gate was currently active as whole fleets of semi trucks took food, raw materials, and other essentials to Sera through the shimmering blue portal. This barely went noticed by Mira however as she continued to march to the guild hall. Spotting it moments later, she pushed the door open. Despite how busy the city was, the hall was almost empty except for Makarov, Erza, Juvia, Gajeel, and Pantherlily. Approaching the table with Juvia and Erza, Mira sat down in a huff.

"Something wrong, Mira?" asked Juvia as Erza continued to eat her favorite dessert.

"Natsu's being an ass" the Strauss woman replied as Erza nodded her head in understanding.

"What happened?" the water mage asked.

"I wanted to do a job with him today, but he's busy working on that damn tank of his" she muttered in annoyance.

"Well, you could come with us on our job? It's a simple relic retrieval from an underwater shrine, so it should be pretty easy" said Erza as she stood up with Juvia.

"Nah. you two go have fun. I'll just find something to do" she waved them off.

"If that's what you want" finished Erza with a shrug as the two walked out of the hall, leaving Mira alone.

"Like relic hunting would cheer me up. I need something dangerous" she told herself before a smirk crossed her face. "Oh yeah...that's perfect" she finished before leaving the hall in a hurry. Pulling her portal gun from her side pouch, she talked to herself as she punched in the coordinates. "Let's see...998-N should help me vent some anger" as the busty woman jumped through the portal in a flash of light.

* * *

 **Universe 998-N**

Mira appeared in an abandoned alleyway before walking out onto the deserted boulevard. Looking around, she could see a haze in the air as dust seemed to cover the destroyed city scape. Buildings were crumbling while the destroyed relics of civilization were littered everywhere. Rusting, burned out cars littered the city-scape while a few fires raged in the distance. Further away, she could hear the roaring of engines and cheering of people as she made her way to half destroyed stadium in the distance. Ten minutes later, she was walking through the drivers entrance before coming to to a certain locked garage. Inputting her personal code, the door raised as a vehicle revealed itself to daylight. The muscle car was painted pure white while an engine block rose above the hood. Numerous spikes and armor plate adorned the body while sharp pieces of metal were attached to the inside of the wheel's. Instead of the standard yellow headlights, these were a tint of evil red as Mira eyed her personal vehicle. The windows were all removed, leaving the interior open to the elements as she leaned in to study the interior. The boltok was still holstered in its space next to the shifter when she heard the crunching of feet behind her and the cocking of a gun.

"Step away from the vehicle unless you wanna die" a male voice said as Mira slowly rose up to look at the man. He was average looking, but sported a purple top hat and a flamboyant red cloak with blue slacks as she recognized the man.

"ANGEL! I didn't know you were back!" the man responded before lowering the gun.

"Well I am, Hatter. Now has anybody been in this garage?'

"No. I personally place it under the highest security...are you here to race?" the man asked hopefully.

"Bet your ugly ass clothes I am!"

"YES! The last few races have been boring as hell! Get your car to the starting line and I'll make the announcement!' the man finished with glee as Mira promptly entered the car. Starting the engine seconds later, the machine roared to life as the mage eased it to the starting line further inside the stadium. Being in the back, Mira could see another twenty cars in front of her. They varied from rusting pick-up trucks to machines ready for battle as hundreds of people cheered for the coming mayhem. Exhaust fumes and rumblings of engines filled the air as numerous drivers shouted insults at each other. In the center of the old football stadium, twin pillars of fire erupted as the announcer took the stage for the apocalyptic blood sport. The whole thing attached to a building erected for the sole purpose of overseeing the races as the man started his speech.

"WRETCHES OF HUMANITY! YOU CAME HERE TONIGHT TO SEE THESE DRIVERS KILL AND MAIM FOR YOU PLEASURE! THEY WILL USE THESE MACHINES OF MAYHEM TO WIN OR LOSE! SOME ARE NEW TO THE GAME, OTHERS STRIVING FOR GLORY! BUT I HAVE FOR YOU A SPECIAL TREAT! MEN LUST FOR HER! WOMEN WANT TO BE HER! THE CHAMPION OF FOURTEEN RACES INCLUDING THE GAUNTLET, DUSTBOWL, AND ARTILLERY FIELDS! I GIVE YOU...BLOOOOD ANGEEEELLLLL!" Hatter roared into the microphone as Mira eased herself out of the car to wave at the crowd as several spotlights locked onto her vehicle of death.

'AS YOU ALL KNOW...THERE IS ONLY ONE RULE. AND THAT IS..THERE ARE NO RULES! THE FIRST ONE ACROSS THE FINISH LINE WINS MY NEW FOUND CONCUBINE! SHE'S FRESH...UNTAINTED! SO DRIVERS! READY YOUR WHEELS AND PREPARE FOR...MEATGRINDER!" the announcer finished as Mira sank back into her car. Shifting into drive, she held the brake as the countdown began.

"Whoever that girl is...I'll make sure to take her far away from here!" Mira slammed the steering wheel, knowing how bad it was for women of this world.

"3...2...1...and RACE!" she heard before stomping the accelerator. With a spinning of tires, Mira sped off along with the other racers in a billowing dust cloud as the group of vehicles quickly sped out of the gaping wall in the far end of the stadium. Taking the left turn with ease, Mira started to accelerate into the ruined city. Quickly bypassing three of the racers, she found herself tied with a half crazed man in a a rusting ambulance that had the top sheared off. Several men waited in the back, ready to board other vehicles to kill the drivers as they readied knives and clubs. Jerking the wheel to the right, her car lurched sideways as her wheel spikes dug into man's car frame as screeches of metal and flying sparks flew through the air.

"FUCKING BITCH!" the wastelander screamed as Mira pulled away seconds later as they raced through a right turn. Righting her car, she looked over as the driver approached, ready to smash his vehicle into hers. "GET HER BOYS! RAPE THAT BITCH!" the driver screamed as several men jumped at her car. One missed completely, getting dragged under the wheels as her car made him into fresh roadkill. The second man had the misfortune of impaling himself on her armor spikes, hanging halfway across the roof as the third landed on her hood. Not hesitating, she pulled the boltok from the holster before shooting him in the face, the bullet blowing out the back skull in a spray of bone chips and gore. Forgetting about the dead man slumped on her car, she swerved into the van once again as sparks and chunks of the dead man on the side ripped at each other.

"OH FUCK!" the other driver screamed out as Mira managed to hold his van in place as he careened into the broken pillars of a destroyed office building. Pulling away at the last moment, her enemy blossomed into a crimson fire ball as she sped away. Shifting into a higher gear after taking another turn to the right in a swerve of kicked up gravel, Mira gripped the wheel as the race continued through the ruins of a burned out neighborhood. Racing past several other drivers, she soon found herself driving through a ruined mall. Looted stores lined the main thoroughfare while debris littered the floor. Looking ahead, she barely had time to register the streak of fire as a missile slammed into the speeding truck before her. In an explosion of shrieking metal and chunks of burning meat, the fireball bloomed as Mira instantly swerved to the side as another missile raced past her car.

"Fuck...Rocket Jockey's" she muttered before taking her car into a powerslide around a crumbling fountain in the middle of the mall. Her wheels spun for traction on the smooth tile, begging to move before finally finding a grip. Shooting forward, she deftly maneuvered as several explosions wracked the space around her. A near miss staggered her beloved car as she barely maintained control before speeding down the straight away. Seeing the ramp rapidly approaching, Mira slammed the gas pedal as her car surged forward. Coming parallel with another monstrous racer of the wasteland, the two hit the ramp at the same time before launching into the air. Seconds later, she slammed down onto the derelict freeway with a screech of tires before narrowly avoiding a burning bus in the right lane. Getting a grip and keeping her car from spinning out, she barely grazed a ruined minivan in a flash of sparks. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she saw the driver in the rusting hot rod level a shotgun her way before ducking down out of instinct. The blast ripped through the air above her as she drove blind, slamming into a rusting sedan as it spun away in a shower of sparks and screaming metal.

"FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Mire yelled in fury as she brought herself up. Seeing the hot rod ahead of her, she could make out the words 'Cock Locka" emblazoned on the rear as she quickly closed the gap. "Stupid fucking name..." she muttered before using her ramming grill on her opponent. She didn't know if it was luck or just shitty driving on his part, but he immediately spun out after the first hit, effectively ruining his chances for victory.

"Fuck yeah! Now I'm in...eight place I think?" she asked herself while speeding down the freeway littered with ruined vehicles. Eyeing more racers ahead of her, Mira drove faster as she started to close the gap. At this point, the freeway had given away to the heavily built up ruins of the city as dust kicked up. Spotting the halfway marker, she could hear the announcer over the loudspeakers.

"WOW! BLOOD ANGEL HAS ALREADY KILLED FOUR MEN AND ITS ONLY HALFWAY! LETS SEE HOW THEY FAIR IN THE COMING AREA OF DEATH!"

Screaming through another turn, Mira found herself wedged between two vehicles as the canyon of concrete narrowed maneuvering down to almost nothing. The worst part however was the lines of spikes that lined the borders of the street, many armed with explosive tip mines. But this was secondary as the two drivers decided to wedge her in the middle, ensuring she wouldn't escape. Sparks and shards of metal flew, the screaming of steel reaching her ears as the two men did their best to kill her.

"Tch! Fuck this shit!" she said loudly before grabbing her pistol. Leveling it at the driver to her right, she pulled the trigger as the bullet smashed into the man's eye. Dying instantly, his spike-riddled corvette drifted into the wall of mines. The explosion of fire and hate marked his funeral pyre as Mira promptly slammed her muscle car into the side of the other vehicle. Pieces of rubber flew away as her tire spikes did their work, ruining the man's wheels he tried to maintain control. The tattooed man failed as his car slid into the left side of the spike wall, impaling him through the side as Mira hydroplaned through another turn. Speeding under an elevated walkway with numerous cheering fans, Mira heard the telltale thump of men dropping on her roof. Seconds later, a hand jutted in through the drivers side window along with a snarling face. The wasterlander was sporting driving goggles and no teeth while grime seemed to cover everything.

"ME AND THE BOYS ARE GONNA MAKE YOU OUR WHORE!" the snarling man yelled out over the roar of the engine. Looking to her front, another man was clinging on to the hood as Mira started to swerve, trying to get him off.

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY CAR!" she roared while grabbing a sheathed knife from the dash. Stabbing it sideways, it punctured the survivors throat, spraying part of her face with his lifeblood as the body fell away. Grabbing her boltok and reloading one handed, she instantly reacted to the next turn in a wail of burning tires and acrid smoke. Clipping a rusting school bus, Mira sped off once more as she gained new speed even as the second man managed to climb halfway in through the space where the windshield once rested. A knife clasped in between his teeth, Mira leveled her heavy gun before sending two slugs of death into his head before he could fully right himself. It exploded in a spray of viscera, covering some of her clothing and skin in fresh gore. Ignoring the headless corpse hanging halfway out of her car, Mira continued to race along the cracking pavement. She was now rapidly approaching what had been a city park, the evidence of dead grass and rotting trees everywhere as the remaining five cars ahead of her fanned out.

"Damn fools..." she muttered while staying on the main track through the ruins of nature. An explosion to her right confirmed her suspicions as an old police car brewed up, the driver a victim of hidden landmines. Speeding through the park, the other drivers converged back to the main road through the park. The hellish ice cream truck decorated with the corpses of victims was closing fast on her left, the smell nauseating even from here. The words 'Sweet Tooth" written in blood on the sides just made her sick as she came to a decision.

"Okay...that fucker needs to die just because" she told herself before aiming her pistol at the exposed front tire on the right. A bump in the road caused her to miss the first shot, but not the second as the rubber wheel flew apart from the gun fire. Grinning sadistically as the clown driver swerved away, Mira glanced in the rearview mirror as another landmine found a new victim.

"Alright...just two more spots" Mira told herself while avoiding a series of pot holes in the street at the exit of the park. Power sliding into another turn, the stadium was straight ahead as the three road warriors were soon tied up while racing down the wide avenue. Shifting into fourth gear, Mira eased forward as the 'Blood Angel' started to live up to its name. The finish line was only a few hundred feet away now as the Fairy Tail mage decided to use her ace in the hole. Spotting the read button near the radio, she slammed her finger into it as nitro burned through the engine in moments. Bursts of flame shot from the exhaust pipes along with surges of smoke, giving the crowd lining the streets something to cheer for. The surge of speed was all it took as she raced across the finish line by a full car length, ensuring her victory before hitting the brakes. Easing to a stop a minute later, Mira could hear the crowd rant and rave as Hatter took over.

"AND THE WINNER IS BLOOD ANGEL FOR THE FIFTEENTH TIME! AMAZING! THE CARNAGE AND BLOODSHED!" the announcer cheered as Mira stood on the stage with her fist raised high in victory.

"That bitch cheated!" screamed out Cock Locka as he jumped on the stage with three of his cronies in tow.

"There's no such thing in this race! Your just a shitty driver with scrap for wheels!" Mira retorted hotly as the men opposing her readied knives and axes. Hatter had already cleared out off the stage, knowing that more blood was about to be shed as he held onto his microphone.

"IT LOOKS LIKE ANOTHER FIGHT FOLKS! LETS CHEER ON ANGEL!" shouted Hatter as the crowd roared into a frenzy as the four men slowly surrounded Mira, who had taken a defensive stance.

"GET THIS CUNT! I"M GONNA GIVE HER MY MEAT RIGHT HERE!" screamed Locka as his three men surged forward. Going on the offensive, Mira kicked the man with the axe between the legs, eliciting a cry of pain as one of his testicles shattered. Wrenching the hatchet from his hand, she quickly spun as the other closed the distance. Swinging as hard as she could with her right arm, the hatchet buried into the temple of the closest man as bone shattered, leaking blood and grey matter. Releasing the weapon, Mira barely had time block the underhand knife aimed at her stomach. Using her defensive training, the mage grabbed the wrist, snapping it in a sharp twist. Bone could be seen sticking out now as the man howled in pain as the knife dropped to the platform. Seeing Locka level a shotgun at her, Mira used the wounded man as a meat shield just in the knick of time as a blast of speeding buckshot turned the wasterlander's chest to bloody ruin. The force of the blast knocked her onto her back, the sound of a gun cocking meaning she barely had a second. Seeing the knife near her, she managed to throw it at the crazed man's head, buying critical time. Pushing the bloody body off of her, Mira rolled out of the way as another blast filled the air.

"FUCKING BITCH! STAY STILL!"

Ignoring the rant, Mira ran toward the first dead man, pulling the hatchet from his head. Turning to face Locka, she saw him trying to reload the double barrel shotgun as his fingers fumbled with the shells.

"Got you now..." she muttered before running forward. Feet pounding across the metal stage, she didn't waste a single moment before hacking the hand holding the gun off at the wrist.

"AHHHHHH! MY HAND!" Screamed out Cock Locka as he grabbed the stump, trying to stop the spurting blood.

"Well, Lucky for you...This Angel is gonna send you to hell in about...three seconds" she finished before raising the hatchet about her head. Bringing it down in one swift move, the skull split open as a spray of blood hit her pants. Hearing the man's death rattle, she kicked the body over before looking at the last man still alive. Slowly approaching as bits of hair and blood dripped from her hatchet, the man's eyes widened in fear.

"FUCK THIS!" he yelled in a panic before running away as fast as he could, the shattered testicle causing him to limp as he jumped off the stage and fled into the ruined city.

"AMAZING! BLOOD ANGEL JUST KILLED THREE MEN IN LESS THAN A MINUTE! SHE CERTAINLY LIVES UP TO THE NAME!" shouted Hatter as he jumped on the stage, standing near the champion.

"NOW FOR THE GRAND PRIZE! BRING HER OUT! SHE WAS FOUND IN THE OUTSKIRTS TWO DAYS AGO WEARING STRANGE ARMOR AND ALREADY TIED UP! WHEN SHE TALKED, THIS WOMAN CLAIMED TO BE FROM ANOTHER WORLD! NOW I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THAT, BUT I DO KNOW HER NAME! ERRRZZZZAAAAA SCARLET!" bellowed Hatter as the mentioned woman was pulled out of the building behind the stage. Her hands were tied behind her back while a collar was attached around her neck with a rope pulling her to the stage. Her clothes were gone, leaving her just in a red bra and panties as she was brought before the champion. Looking up, she could see her best friend covered in blood, gore, and grime as her eyes slowly widened. Seeing the subtle shake of Mira's head side to side, Erza took the advice and stayed quiet.

 _"How did she get here? I barely remember the last three days...except something about Laxus and Levy's new invention. Something to do with portals...and the number 414-A?"_

"Eye's forward! WHORE!" yelled the slave keeper as Erza listened to the command.

"My my...Who knew I'd win such a beauty" Mira said while slowly walking around Erza, admiring the curves before looking at the keeper. "Remove her bindings and collar. Such a gem should not be restrained" commanded the white haired woman as the man quickly complied.

"What do you plan on doing with her?" asked Hatter in a lighter tone as he watched the champion study her prize.

"Many...many...wonderful things" replied Mira with a hint of lust as she grabbed Erza's breast and ran a tongue along her cheek. The red head stayed completely still, not wanting to jeopardize her chances as Mira pulled away.

"HEAR THAT! ANGEL IS GETTING SOME LOVING TONIGHT! LETS GIVE ONE FINAL CHEER FOR OUR CHAMPION!" Roared Hatter as the two women started moving toward the white car covered in gore, dents, and other battle scars. The dead body had been removed by Hatter's assistants at some point, letting the two females quickly climb into the car. Starting the engine, Mira quickly shifted into drive as a kick-up of dust and gravel spit out from her tires before racing out of the stadium.

"GOD DAMN THAT WAS CLOSE! And how the fuck did you get here?" Roared Mira as she looked at Erza.

"I...I don't know! My recent memories are a blur. All I remember is spying on Laxus, the asshole was planning something..." she trailed off before snapping her fingers. "He was planning on taking over the guild somehow! Past that, the only other thing I can recall for the last three days is Levy's invention with portals and the numbers 414-A" the red head finished.

"Thank god you have the coordinates" Mira simply replied before pulling her portal gun from her side pouch. Placing it in an odd recess in the middle of the dash, the gun connected as Mira punched in the coordinates.

"What is that?"

"Portal gun. My boyfriend Natsu and the two Levy's helped develop it, same with the vehicle jack" she responded to Erza as a spinning blue vortex opened in the dusty road before swallowing the speeding car in a flash of light.

* * *

 **Universe 414-A, outskirts of Magnolia.**

The car shot out onto a dirt road, spitting up gravel as the two women raced to the hall.

"We have to stop Laxus, whatever he's planning!" commanded Erza as she finally requipped into her Heart Kruez armor.

"No. We need to do recon first. For all we know, he already finished his Harvest Day Rebellion"

"Harvest Day was over a month ago and nothing happened. The only big event was my battle at the tower of Heaven and rescuing my enslaved friend Jalene Fernandez"

"Who?' You know what, nevermind. We got more important things to worry about if there was no Rebellion" finished Mira as she came to a screeching halt half a block away from Fairy Tail. Reaching into the back, Mira grabbed a locust machete before grabbing her portal gun and turning off the engine.

"Do you think that will be necessary? These are members of Fairy Tail?"

"You obviously don't know how the multiverse works, Erza" replied the busty woman as she hefted the blade over her shoulder before running ahead. It barely took three minutes to reach the hall as the two hopped the fence before creeping up to an open window. Pressing a finger to her lips, Mira indicated quiet before taking a glance. The second was all it took to see all the women lined up against the far wall in just bra's and panties. No man could be seen except for Laxus, who was about to start talking.

"Alright you sluts! Listen up! I'm the new guild master since the old man died of an 'unfortunate' heart attack two days ago. Now I'm sure your wondering where Erza is...but it doesn't matter since the bitch won't be back ever again thanks to that portal shit Levy invented. As for all the men...I captured them all and hid them away!"

"Why...why would you do something like this, Laxus!" Mira asked loudly from the center of the group of scantily clad women.

"Why you ask? So you all can learn the new rules. The first rule is I own all your bodies now. Rule number two is if any of you try to leave the guild, I kill one of them. If one you tries to attack me...I kill one of them. If you don't obey my commmands...well you get the idea" he finished with a sinister smile as he held up a controller in his hands.

"Your bluffing! No way a member of Fairy Tail would do that to their own family!" shouted out Jalene as she stood near Juvia, the red tattoo moist with the beginnings of tears.

"I see...So a demonstration is in order" he finished before pressing a button. A floating image of Max soon appeared, the man strapped to a wall with several wires sticking into his body. A heart monitor was attached above his head, showing the vitals as the beeping continued. He was slumped over, barely conscious as Laxus hit another button. A current of electricity flowed into the man and he howled in rage and pain, the burns already starting to materialize as the screaming continued. Within ten seconds it was over, the flatline sound burning through the air as the dead body of max finally slumped over. Many of girls were crying, the tears rolling down their faces as a horrible future laid before them.

"Now...who's gonna suck my dick first?" asked Laxus while chuckling evilly before finally resting his eyes on Mira. "Oh yeah...Mira's first. Come here, undress, and open your mouth, slut" he smirked as Mira slowly walked forward.

" _No...No...No...Natsu...Erza...anybody, please help kill this monster"_ she thought with a shudder as she continued to walk forward. Hearing the doors slam off their hinges, everybody's eyes snapped to the sound. Standing before them was Erza, ready for battle...and another Mira?'

"Yeah...I've heard enough. And chances are you murdered your own grandfather too. While most Laxus's in the multiverse can be dicks, I guess it was only a matter of time before I met one that was just a stupid, evil fucking bastard" Mira snarled out as she slowly transformed into her satan soul.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" screamed Laxus as he looked at the two women.

"You will pay for your crimes Laxus!" Roared out Erza as the lightning mage just started laughing. Pressing a button, he soon brought up an image of Natsu strapped to the wall.

"Stand down! Or your little boyfriend dies!"

Erza could feel her resolve crack, the sight of Natsu strapped to the wall was breaking her heart as the man she secretly loved hung defenseless.

"Please don't!" as Erza lowered her guard.

"Come fuck me and he lives"

"Tch! Like I'd ever let that happen" snarled out Mira as she unleashed a blast of magic. Laxus responded instantly, dodging to the side before pressing down on the button. Natsu started screaming, the high voltage burning through his body as he tried to fight back.

"AAAAUUUUGHHHHHH!" Laxus heard the fire mage scream as he laughed, assuming the second Mira would be frozen in place. " _What a stupid bitch, I bet she's still frozen in fear from his screams"_ he told himself with a chuckle...right before a searing pain traveled up his body from his right wrist. Looking down, he could see his bloody hand laying on the floor as the demonic Mira quickly picked up the controller, deactivating it.

"You know Laxus...In the last hour I've killed like ten? fifteen people? I don't even know. But since your a member of Fairy Tail, I'll give you one chance to surrender. You'll go to prison for life of course, but you'll be alive" Mira said in a dark tone as she looked down at the despicable man.

"FUCK YOU! NOBODY CAN BEAT ME!" He roared out as he started gathering magic in his mouth.

"Stupid" she muttered before firing a blast of purple, dark energy point blank into the mans face.

"GYAHHHHH!" the dragon slayer screamed as he collided with a wall on the far end of the guild. Horrible burns covered his upper torso, but the worst damage was his face. Most of the skin had been blasted away, leaving a disgusting mass of muscle and bone as the man gurgled on the intense pain.

"Still alive, huh? Oh well" she shrugged before lifting the giant cleaver above her head. In one swing, the evil Laxus's head was cleaved in two, the weapon burying itself deep in the neck as gore sprayed against her already blood covered body.

"God damn...I just killed a version of my sister's boyfriend" the mage replied before dropping the weapon. Her hand started to shake, as the gravity of what she had just done sunk in. _"I just murdered Laxus...No...I killed a monster"_ she thought before inputting the coordinates for 998-N. Kicking the body through the portal, it quickly closed as she studied the remote in her hand. Seeing the button 'Release" she pressed it, hoping that the male members would soon return. Letting out a deep sigh, she turned to the women gathered in the room.

"Sorry about that. But I wasn't gonna let him go all sickhouse rapist on you girls" MJ said with a strained smile before Lucy spoke up.

"Where...where are you from?"

"137-C. But don't worry about that for now. You girls should get dressed. And for what it's worth...I'm sorry about what happened to Max. I was really hoping it was a bluff. Anyway, I think I'm gonna go home and shower. I can feel blood in my hair getting sticky" before she started to the guild hall doors.

"Levy will stop by in a week or so, get you up to speed on all this interdimensional shit" Mira finished before pausing in her steps. Looking over, she could see Jalene already pulling on her pants.

"Huh...A female Jellal? Well that's certainly new" she muttered before looking at Erza, the woman still in shock at the display of violence in the guild hall.

"I dunno how you feel about Natsu, but the one constant thing about him is his love for the mates he chooses...even if he can be a pig headed idiot. So if you or any other girls want a loving man in your life, that's the way to go" Mira finished with a soft smile before walking out into the city as singing could soon be heard.

"All around me are different faces, different places..." the sad, old melody drifted into the air as the gathered women watched her leave.

* * *

 **Universe 551-G.**

Most of the members where ashen faced and pale, the events that unfolded bringing horrible new insight into the life of a different Mira as they watched the woman climb into her apocalyptic death machine.

"I know that my double has killed along with their lucy...but Mira too? I mean..." Erza trailed off as she looked over at Mira. _"That was insane! She casually kills people like nothing in a blood covered death machine, butchers a version of Laxus, and meet's a female version of Jellal! And it's not even noon yet!"_ Erza told herself before finally calming down. "You okay, Mira?"

"Yeah... I just thought she'd be..."

"I like her" butted in Knightwalker as many in the guild gave her confused looks. Sighing in annoyance, she started to explain. "Look, we all know that most of those mages have been in life and death battles, right? And that they have seen some really fucked up universes? But your missing the core thing here"

"What's that?" asked Grey as Natsu sat in somber silence, listening to the red head.

"That despite her weird obsession with death racing or whatever it's called, and that her universe seems to be more technologically advanced by that massive portal in the city...she still did good. She saved Erza from a fate I wouldn't wish on any woman. Not only that, but she stopped what can only be described as an 'evil' Laxus. Now I've done bad things during my life, but that...that kinda shit is unforgivable. Plus, it's kinda nice to know that Dragneel doesn't have a perfect relationship all the time" she finished with a smirk as Natsu slowly nodded his head.

"Your right. While I'm not comfortable with all the killing, especially with Laxus, I think she's still a good person. I mean, Dragneel fights to save humanity in that locust universe and he's done some really bad stuff too" he finished before looking at the others. "So should we keep watching?"

"It would be a good idea. But if she goes on another killing spree or gets naked somewhere, we shut it down. I don't want some of these perverts seeing what I look like naked" stated Mira before a thought came to her. "You know...she actually lived up to her name 'Blood Angel"

"No doubt about that" Gajeel muttered before looking over at Levy. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking about the time and resources it would've taken to build that huge portal in Magnolia. But when McGarden was first here, that big battle had occurred months before. I guess they finally recovered. But now...now I need to visit at some point! There was so much technology we don't have and I need to study it! Especially that tank my double was working on! It looked awesome!" the blunette finished as a ripple of light laughter ripped across the guild. Looking back to the holographic display, the mages soon grew quiet as they continued to learn more.

* * *

 **Universe 137-C.**

Mira had parked her car near Natsu's garage, completely ignoring the man as he gave her an odd look. But seeing as this wasn't the first time she had come back covered in blood, he decided to let her be before going back to work on the tank.

"Where do you think she was?" asked Levy as she watched Mira march into the large house.

"Well judging by the car, I'm guessing she did her whole 'Blood Angel' thing again...Really wish she would stop that crap though" he finished with a heavy sigh.

"Why not make her stop?"

"How? I would have to physically chain her down somewhere. Then she would just get more upset and it would turn into a bigger mess. No...I'll just wait til she's ready to talk. I'd just make it worse right now" he finished before walking toward a fridge in a corner. Grabbing two beers, he handed the chilled drink to Levy as the two mages took a break.

"So Levy...anybody catching your eye in the guild?" Natsu asked casually as the script mage took a swig of beer.

"Pfft. Like I'll let you play matchmaker with me. I'll find someone when I'm good and ready, thank you very much" she finished as Happy spoke up.

"I bet it's Gajeel! Those two end up together in lots of universes!" the little cat cheered as Levy just scoffed.

"That rust-bucket? He likes cat-girl" she replied before looking back at Natsu. _"Too bad he's taken. Natsu really is an amazing guy...oh well"_ she thought before an idea came to mind. "So Natsu? Wanna hit up the Fallout or the ME universe again? Both have some seriously sweet tech"

"Sure. But after the trials. Just way too busy up till then" he finished before looking back at the house Mira walked into. _"I'll have to make it up to her. I don't mean to be so busy all the time..."_ he thought to himself before turning back and chatting with his friend.

* * *

Mira walked past the living room where Sam, Knightwalker, and Wendy were taking a break from training, the three playing 'Call of Duty' in a massive death match. The T.V. was easily 60 inches wide with an accompanying media system as the three entertained themselves.

"HA! I got you good Erza!" cheered out Wendy as she sniped the red-head's player.

"Your gonna pay for that!" Knightwalker responded hotly before respawning and killing several bot players.

"NOOO! Why'd you blow me up, Sam?" as the sounds of electronic gunfire filled the living room.

"Cause you were there?" Sam smirked before they all went back to playing the game. Smiling at the three, Mira walked upstairs to the closest bathroom. Stepping inside, she walked up to a small control panel before typing in a code.

"Thank god Levy installed these IVD blockers. We were livid when we found out Makarov from 200-AB was using the viewing tech to spy on us girls showering" she told herself as the field quickly encompassed the house. Stripping out of clothes before throwing them in the hamper, the beautiful woman was soon standing under the cascading water as she leaned her head against the tile wall. _"I think I'm done with the whole racing thing now...It's getting too dangerous and my luck wont hold forever"_ Mira thought as she enjoyed the hot water relaxing her taught muscles...

* * *

 **Universe 551-G**

"Amazing! To think she developed something like that" Levy said in admiration as the whole view had suddenly just zoomed back to Dragneel and McGarden, the two sharing some sandwiches while Happy ate a fish on the side of the tank.

"Damn...I was really hoping to see Mira showering..." muttered Makarov as several women glared at the perverted guild master.

"You really are a dirty old man, aren't you?" asked Knightwalker as Wendy smiled up at her.

"That other Wendy must be really strong if she's trained by Sam and Knightwalker! And it looks like the three of them have fun too!" the younger woman said cheerfully.

"Yeah! And did you see me helping with that big tank! I'm awesome!" Happy butted in as Cana drank at a nearby table.

"What I'm wondering is where my double is at? We haven't seen a single sign of her" she asked while many members shrugged their shoulders as they quieted down to listen to Dragneels conversation.

"So Natsu? Why are you so insistent on building this thing anyway? The first Jupiter Tanks should be heading to Sera in a few weeks? You could've just waited till then?"

"Cause I wanted one for myself. If I had waited, it would be considered a COG asset, so Hoffman could take it away whenever. Plus...it's not really for me, but for the 'Heavy Metal' squad if shit goes really bad"

"Like Jannermont?"

"Yeah. Really could've used this there. But damn, that battle was at the end of summer last year already"

"I know. I still can't believe you survived being eaten by a Corpser" Levy said with a shudder.

"Ugh. Don't remind me. That thing smelled like burning bodies rolled with rotting sewage on a 90 degree day. That doesn't even include the fucking stomach acid" he muttered before taking a bite of his sandwich. Looking at the tank, he found himself studying the half completed engine, a sign of annoyance on his face. "I can't believe those fucking merchants forgot to ship my specially ordered engine starter. Can't do anything else till it arrives"

"So what do you wanna do?"

"Well Sam and her two besties are playing video games. Erza and Juv are still on a job and I think Mira is still mad...although I'm pretty sure Cana is done having lunch with her dad. She might be at the hall if you wanna head there?"

"Sure. Sounds good" McGarden replied as the trio shedded the mechanic coveralls and closed up the garage in minutes. Walking down the path, the three continued to chat as the sun basked the day in a pleasant glow.

"Soooo...It looks like those two are really good friends" observed Levy as the guild just watched.

"Yeah, but Juvia wonders what a Corsper could be? She doesn't recall seeing one of those from that one recording?"

"Whatever it is...it sounds bad if it can eat a person whole" replied Natsu as he watched his counterpart walk and talk. _"If what he says is true, the smell must've been beyond awful"_ he concluded before the display zoomed back to Dragneel's house. It was Mira walking out in a red maroon dress with a back pack slung over her shoulder.

"Now what is she up to now?" asked Mira while her double seemed to be checking a list of universes on the portal gun display.

"I dunno, but I wanna find out!" Levy replied as she zoomed in on the numbers selected.

* * *

 **Universe 088-I**

It was another pleasant day for the Fairy tail guild as man members laughed, drank, and enjoyed the bonds of friendship they all shared. Natsu was sitting with his team, flanked by Lucy and Cana while Erza was sitting next to Grey. Happy was practicing his karate moves, trying to show off how awesome he was.

"So what do you guys wanna do today?" asked Lucy as she observed her friends. They had all gotten back from taking down Lullaby yesterday, the toughest fight of Lucy's life to date. But the guild masters and townspeople so impressed with the lack of any property damage from the rampaging demon, the whole team had been awarded one million jewel.

"Well, we are all set on cash for the next month or so. I say we just take it easy" replied Cana as she drank her first beer of the day.

"That sounds like a great idea. Maybe we could do a little shopping?" asked Lucy with a bright smile.

"Ah, you can count me out. I'm gonna go do some training. I didn't like how tough that fight was" mentioned Grey as he stood up before heading out. "See you guys later" he said over his shoulder. Little did he know, the whole guild was being spied on by MJ, the woman hidden from sight as she gathered intel.

"So. Cana's a part of Team Natsu huh? That doesn't happen very often' she said in a low whisper before going back to her observations.

"I think I'm gonna get a yummy steak! Mira always makes them super good!" Natsu said in typical excitement as he stood up before stopping in his tracks. "Hey, do any of you girls want anything?"

"A slice of strawberry cheesecake"

"Another beer!"

"Salad for me"

"A FISH!"

"Got it! Natsu told them before hurrying to the bar. Seeing a pleasantly smiling Mira standing there, Natsu gave his biggest grin. "Hi Mira! Do you think you could make me some food?"

"Of course Natsu! What would you like?'

"Well steak with mashed potatoes and gravy, along with some fire whiskey. Another beer for Cana, an Erza special, a salad for Lucy, and a fish for Happy"

"I'll get on it right away" she finished before walking into the kitchen as Natsu slapped down the money owed.

"OH NO!" Mira wailed from the kitchen.

"Is something wrong?" asked Natsu as the barmaid hurried back out.

"Yes. I forgot to pick up steaks from the market yesterday. I'll have to go there right away! I'm sorry Natsu, how about this one is on the house when I get back?" she asked in a hurry while heading to the hall doors.

"Sure Mira! See you soon!" he waved with a cheer before leaning against the bar as Erza came over to talk with him.

"Do you think she'll be gone long?"

"Nah. It's only a ten minute walk. Plus she'll make it in record time. For some reason she always makes my meals first and super good" Natsu commented as he tried to think of the reason why.

 _"Poor Mira, having feelings for a guy who has no clue. I mean, I can definately see the appeal, but I have to deal with a certain 'man' in 'that place' before I could even think of the possibility. I just hope he doesn't figure out Mira's affections by then. And I'm not positive, but Cana might too. Lucy is a wild card since she's still pretty new, but she and Natsu have quickly grown close"_ the knight thought as she patiently waited next to her best friend.

"Alright...showtime" whispered MJ as she prepared herself while slowly walking toward the door. Using some of her awful memories, it wasn't hard to get the tears flowing as she kicked the door open.

"NAAATSSUUUU!" she wailed while running to the dragon slayer.

"MIRA!? What's wrong?" as the woman clasped him in a giant hug.

"It's Grey! I saw him stripping in the street again! Then when he saw me, he started rubbing his hands all over his body like some pervert! It was horrible!" she wailed, putting on the best act of her life.

"Grrrrrr...I'll kick his ass!" shouted out Natsu as the mentioned Ice mage walked back into the hall as Erza cracked her knuckles, ready to dish out punishment.

"Hey. Has anybody seen my wallet?" he asked casually...right before Natsu slammed a fist into his face.

"You made Mira cry! I'm knocking your perverted ass out!"

"The fuck you talking about? Flame Brain!" yelled Grey as he tried to regain his composure.

"You know what you did...Grey" Erza said darkly before punching him in the stomach with a female fist filled with fury. Spitting up some saliva, the ice mage couldn't figure out what was happening as the two mages made short work of the teenager.

"I hope you've learned from your actions, Grey" as Erza and Natsu turned away form the barely conscious ice mage.

"There you go, Mira! One beat up popsicle!" cheered Natsu as he stood near the beautiful Mira.

"OH! My hero!" MJ cheered before bursting forward and pressing her lips to Natsu's. Needless to say, the whole guild was frozen in place and speechless as Mira continued the lip-lock. Erza was blushing red, the display of affection flooring the woman as many of the girls did the same.

 _"Mira...she's kissing me! Do I...kiss her back?"_ thought the dragon-slayer as Mira finally broke the kiss. Seeing the utterly frozen Natsu, Mira simply giggled before turning to Erza.

 _"Now to really mess with them"_ she smirked inwardly before grabbing Erza around the waist and kissing her next. The touch of Mira's lips against Erza's sent the guild into a greater stupor. Nobody thought it was even possible, but Erza turned even more red as Mira slowly stepped back. Looking at all the shocked faces around her, MJ quickly palmed her hands against her face as she faked her embarrassment.

"Oh my! I don't know what came over me! I just kissed Natsu and Erza in front of everybody! I wanted it to be on a date first!" she said in a slight panic before looking at the two.

"We should really go out for dinner sometime! Just the three of us. But right now I need to go home and sort out me feelings!" MJ yelled with a heavy tint of red as she ran form the hall, disappearing down the street.

 _"Perfect! Now I just have to change and backtrack to watch the fireworks!"_ The white haired woman thought while running to the safe place she had stashed her stuff.

* * *

"M..M..Mira just kissed Natsu and Erza! stuttered out Lucy as her two friends just sat down at the table, still frozen in shock.

"Damn Natsu! Who knew that she swung both ways!" Cana said in a teasing tone as Natsu slowly shook his head before looking at Erza.

"Hey Erza...you alright?" as he clasped her hand with his own.

 _"Mira just kissed me! Me! In front of the whole hall! I didn't think my first kiss would be with my old rival! But...it wasn't...too bad.."_ her inner voice said before finally feeling a warm hand on hers. Looking up, she saw Natsu looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"What should we do, Erza?"

"I...I...I think we should at least give her one date. She obviously has feelings for the both of us, and it would be mean and rude of us to just dismiss her feelings like that"

"Good! Now We have a new challenge ahead of us...going on a date with Mira!" Natsu said in enthusiasm as he punch a fist into an open palm.

"NATSU! This isn't a fight! You have to be a perfect gentleman on a date!" scolded Lucy as Happy just watched in curiosity before going back to his fresh fish he pulled from...somewhere.

"AH! Your right! I don't know anything about this stuff!" the pinkette said in a panic.

"Don't worry, buddy! I'll help you out!" Cana said with a slap on the back as she tried to hide her inner turmoil. _"Damn...I waited too long..."_

Over the next twenty minutes, the guild talked about this latest development between Erza, Mira, and Natsu. While many of the perverted members were interested in the possibility of Erza and Mira kissing for them again, the withering glare from the knight quickly silenced them. Hearing the guild hall doors open, many members were surprised to see the barmaid walk in with a bag of groceries.

"Sorry I took so long. There was a really long line" Mira said in an angelic voice as she dropped the food off on the counter. Turning to face Natsu, she finally noticed the shocked looks on everybody's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Big sis...we thought you went home?" said Elfman as he sat at a nearby table with Lisanna.

"Why would I go home? I was at the marketplace the last half hour" she asked in confusion.

"No. You came back and kissed me and Erza! You were crying because Grey was being perverted toward you! You even asked the two of us on a date!" shouted Natsu as he couldn't understand why Mira was acting like nothing happened.

"WHAT!? I..I...I..kissed...both of you?" she stuttered out while a heavy tint of blush crept up her face.

"Yes. You did. Then afterwards you ran out saying you had to sort out your feelings. If you did all that to play a prank on us, it was in poor taste" Erza replied as she crossed her arms over her breastplate.

"But I don't remember any of that! Ah...I'm so confused"

"So your saying you don't wanna have a date? I was kinda looking forward to it..." Natsu said with a hint of nervousness.

"Yes! No! I just have no idea what to do..." she relented before laughter could be heard from the front of the guild hall.

"Oh man! You guys sure are excitable" MJ said casually as she walked into the guild hall, standing in front of her double. She was now adorned in her tight, purple pants, her snug tank top with the words 'Property of Natsu' and had a backpack slung over one shoulder.

"AHHHH! There's two Mira's!" shouted out Happy as he flew around in a panic.

"You did this, didn't you!?" Erza said with a hint of fury as she looked at this...other Mira.

"Sure did! And gotta say it was pretty funny! I really liked the part where you two beat up Grey" she chuckled as her double continued to study her.

"Why did you do this? And where do you come from?" asked the guild master as he still tried to come with terms of having two identical women in the guild hall.

"Mainly cause I wanted to help push a certain dragon slayer and my double into a possible romantic situation. Buuuutttt...knowing him, he's probably caught the eyes of a few women in here. As for you second question, I'm from a parallel universe"

"Seriously!" her double yelled out, the woman finally coming out of her shock.

"Sure am! This is my...eighty fifth? No...eighty six universe I've visited" she smiled back.

"You mean travel between universes is possible?" asked Levy from a nearby table with Jet and Droy.

"Yup! The Levy of my universe figured it out. It took her almost five years to get it right, but she did...her drive to solve it was amazing to be honest" MJ said whistfully before looking at the assembled members. "Well? Ask some questions"

"Why are you wearing a shirt that says 'property of Natsu?" asked Lucy.

"Cause he's my boyfriend where I come from...even if he was a jackass this morning" she huffed out while crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Really? Your dating him?" asked her double.

"Yeah, along with five other girls"

"How could you do something so immoral?" asked Erza as she finally sat down at her table.

"What's immoral about it? We all knew what we were getting into. Plus I love him and he loves me. The same with all the others in their own ways. After that, what more do you need?" she replied with a shrug before a look of realization came over her face. Looking around, she saw her two siblings sitting at a table.

"Hey, how come your not in your gothic outfit? Usually Mira's only dress like that when they lose their magic after the death of someone?" asked MJ.

"What do you mean? I still have my magic. I just really enjoy serving behind the bar and dressing nice. Nobody has died in Fairy Tail"

"Then your a pretty lucky universe. Most alternate Fairy Tails see either Elfman, Lisanna, or Natsu die on that fucked up mission a few years ago" MJ finished before holding up a hand to stop any further questions.

"Please don't ask why. It's just one of the quirks of the multiverse. Same with Erza's love of cheesecake or how Natsu and Grey are always rivals as the mentioned ice mage was finally waking up.

"Why the hell are there two Mira's?"

"Don't worry about it" MJ said with a wave of her hand.

"So you said I date six women in your universe right? Think you can tell us who they are?" asked the pinkette.

"How about I show you? Damn, this first contact is going great! Usually somebody's died by now!" MJ said happily as she rustled for something in her backpack.

"You..you mean people have died because of this?" Cana asked,, her drink completely forgotten as the visitor let out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah. While your universe is really nice, there are some truly awful ones. Then there are strange ones, and some that are almost like this one with just one or two differences" she finished while pulling out a recording lacrima.

"How awful you talking?" asked Grey as he sat while rubbing some of his fresh bruises.

"I had to kill an evil Laxus earlier today. He murdered Makarov and Max to take over the guild, held all the men hostage with this fucking killing machine, and was gonna basically make all the girls here become his personal whore harem. Of course this was after he dropped off Erza in a different universe where she was gonna be sold off as a prize in a death race...I've killed over a dozen people today" she finished quietly as this bombshell of news dropped in the hall.

"You've...killed?" Mira asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah...pretty much everybody in my guild has. My universe is the one that got the short end of the stick" Turning to face Erza, she voiced the next question. "Tell me Erza, what do dark mages do here? Like do they kill?"

"For the most part they don't with a few rare exceptions. They usually just beat up their targets and rob them or whatever their goal is. Don't yours do the same?"

"No. Dark mages in my universe rape. They kill and maim. They burn villages to the ground for fun. Shit, I've run across a dark guild that actually practiced cannabalism. The standing order for Fairy Tail is to basically kill them. In the past half year, I've only seen my boyfriend spare two dark mages"

"Tha..that really happens in your universe?" Lucy squeaked out, her fear evident. _"That means there's a version of me that's killed! I can't even begin to comprehend taking a life!"_

"Yeah..." The take-over mage trailed off as she let out another sigh. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to have a nice first contact for once, not scare you guys. But you need to understand that the multiverse can be amazing and dangerous at the same time. If you want me to leave, I will. I know most versions of us aren't very comfortable with killing" she let out before Erza approached and wrapped her in a hug.

"It's okay, Mira. If everything you say is true, then you obviously are still a good person for saving my double and that other universe...I just can't imagine Laxus doing that. He's one of the nicest guys in the guild"

"Thanks. But I guess that's another big difference. Now how about I show you what's on this lacrima?" replied MJ in the embrace before leaning forward and whispering in Erza's ear. _"If you need help with that place and the blue haired bastard, let me know. He's pure evil in every universe I've come across. He raped a version of me somewhere else, so don't ever trust him again"_ finished Mira before breaking off the hug.

"You know?" Erza said in a soft whisper as she tired to control her panic. _"Jellal really did that to a version of Mira? If she speaks the truth, I must be extremely careful...and be prepared to take a life. If it comes down to stopping him from committing such a vile act, I must not hesitate"_

"Yeah. And all your friends here would help you in an instant, don't forget that. Now lets see some of Natsu's girlfriends!" the visiting Mira cheered before walking toward the center of the hall near Bisca and Alzack. Smiling at the two, she turned to face most of the members. "Alright, this is a holographic lacrima. So when I start it up, it's gonna be like they're really here. And don't worry, there isn't any combat footage of them killing or anything. It's just a name intro and a few demonstrations of magic...and they are in order Natsu had sex with them if your wondering" the woman finished before activating the glowing device. Moments later, the guild hall was replaced with a grassy field as they saw a woman in a cargo pants and a gray tank top. Her hair only fell past her ears as the woman finally spoke.

"Samantha Bryne...and this is fucking stupid, Mira" the woman said as she gathered two orbs of crackling red magic in her hands. "Phoenix Fire!" she yelled out, letting a blast burn through the forest before the woman faded away. Next up was the familiar face of Erza Scarlet. She was donned in her COG armor, cradling her lancer in her arms.

 _"Is...is that me? She has the stance of a soldier...OH MY GOD! Mira said they've all had..had...sex with Natsu!"_ the woman blushed again as the implications hit her full force.

"Erza Scarlet. S-class mage and soldier of the COG" the woman simply stated before fading from view. Next up was a blue haired woman in a matching blue skirt, white t-shirt, and a purple blazer as she formed orbs of water in her hands.

"Juvia Lockser. And I will be the first to bear my beloved Natsu's children!" she said in determination as MJ just face palmed.

"Of course she would put that in" she muttered as the next image gave way to show the visiting Mira.

"Mirajane! They call me the demon and I'm far superior to Erza!" the image cheered before gathering a massive ball of dark purple energy above her head. "And this is my soul extinction!" the beauty yelled out before unleashing the blast into a barren wasteland. Many of the watching guild members were in a new state of awe as the smoke cleared, showing a massive crater easily hundreds of feet wide.

The next image to appear was Cana, the woman in capri pants, a blue bikini top, and her favorite bomber jacket. She had a shotgun slung over her shoulder and a belt of shells around her waist as she gathered three cards into her hand.

"Cana Alberona. And this is my 'Card Slicer!" the busty brunette said in a stern voice as the three cards raced to a lone boulder. Slicing through, nothing happened for a few seconds until the large rock, easily the size of a large home fell to pieces.

 _"If she can do that to rocks, what would that attack do to people?"_ Cana thought as her double faded away. Last but not least, another Erza appeared wearing black cargo pants and a red tank top. Her hair was done in a high ponytail, setting her apart from the earlier woman.

"Erza Knightwalker...and Sam was right, this is fucking dumb. Anyway, this is my 'Ozone Burner' as purple electricity started crackling in her open palms. Unleashing the attack at another small forest, the lightning surged from tree to tree, starting numerous fires before she faded from sight. The guild was completely floored by the power of the magic displayed, knowing that many of them would lose in battle against any of these insanely strong women. That's when a final image emerged. It was another Natsu as he slowly walked forward.

"Holy crap...is that me?" asked the fire mage as he studied the other version of him. This other him was decked out in similar armor to the first Erza and carried an identical rifle, but that wasn't a big concern to Natsu. It was the large scar adorning the face and the...coldness of the eyes as the man just simply stood there. Just one look at him told many of the mages there one thing...this man was strong and extremely dangerous.

"Corporal Natsu Dragneel. S-class mage and soldier of the COG" he simply said as the images finally faded to nothing and the guild returned to normal.

"That dude looked completely menacing! And he's brave enough to date two Erza's! That's insane!" Grey said in a slight panic as MJ calmly picked up the lacrima.

"Well? What did you girls think?" she asked while looking at Mira, Erza, and Cana.

"I can't believe how bad-ass I looked! And I date a stud like Natsu? That is awesome!" cheered Cana as she took a deep swig of beer. Receiving some odd looks from her guild-mates, especially Natsu, the woman calmed down for a moment before looking at the visiting Mira. "So...uh...how did he get that scar? His eyes looked really cold"

"He's been fighting in a war. But you don't need to concern yourself with that right now. What you need to do is start training for your upcoming fights...and to take this fire mage on some dates" MJ finished before another thought came to her. "Huh...I wonder if..." before she marched over and grabbed Natsu by the junk.

"Mira! What are you doing!?" the male shouted out as he felt the woman grab his manhood through his trousers before releasing it a moment later. Giving a thumbs up to her double, she spoke with pride in her voice. "Good news you ladies! He's packing a nine incher like my Natsu! Mean's you'll have lots of fun whenever you do the deed!"

"Ha..have you no shame!" roared Erza as she blushed heavily along with many females in the guild. _"Natsu's...that big? I know we bathed together as children, but that was years ago"_ she though while trying to keep lewd images from her mind, failing miserably.

 _"_ Eh, some. Like I'll turn into a spluttering mess if somebody walks in on Natsu and I having sex. But the really shameful one here is you Erza, having the first threesome with Natsu and Juvia" MJ scolded with a wave of her finger.

"WHAT!? Bu...bu..but" the poor knight spluttered as both Mira's giggled at her situation.

"Hey...other Mira. You said we have to start training for future fights? Can you tell us what they are? asked Grey as he continued to stay seated.

"Yeah...there's too many to explain. Plus things could go completely different in your universe. So I'll just give you guys three gifts to help you out!" replied MJ as she dug into her backpack once more. Pulling out a thick book, she handed it to Makarov. "Give this to Mystogan next time he's in town. It will help his home survive"

"So I'm guessing you know?" asked the elder.

With a quick nod of her head, she gave the man his answer before walking over to Levy. "This is what you need to start building your own IVD if you want. Instructions, materials, and the list of every known universe my guild has come across. The ones in red are extremely dangerous...Do. Not. Go. There" she stressed out before handing the second lacrima over to the script mage.

"Thanks! I'll get started on it right away!" Levy replied as her genius practically screamed to start viewing the content. Watching Mira walk back over to the others, she saw the woman hand the final lacrima to her double.

"These are training techniques from all of us in my universe. Be it Lucy, Grey, Bisca, or Evergreen. There's something in there for everybody"

"Thanks...but what happens now?'

"Now I'll probably head home. After all, you still need to go on a date with Erza and Natsu" MJ smiled cheekily.

"You were serious about that?" asked Erza.

"Sure. Even if your my main rival, I still want you to be happy with an amazing guy. Even if you have to share him with a few others. The only thing I want is my double here to have sex with him first!"

"That's way too fast! I think a nice dinner would be a nice first step though..." trailed off Mira as her double reached into her backpack once more.

"Well if you want a nice restaurant, here's four free tickets for 'Gordino's' in Crocus. It's super nice and you could bring Cana along since she obviously has the hots for him too" Mira told her double as Cana laughed awkwardly.

 _"Why do I have a feeling my life is about to get way more complicated?"_ Natsu asked himself as the women began chatting. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked over to his rival Grey who was doing his best to comfort the man.

"Sorry Natsu...but it looks like you'll be dead in the next few days with all these crazy women" the ice mage smirked as Natsu just groaned at the coming pain of romance.

"So Mira? How do you plan on getting home? asked Bisca from her table.

"With this" she explained while pulling out a silver looking gun with blue lines of shimmering power. Activating the main screen, MJ's eyes widened in shock. "Those sneaky little devils..." Mira muttered before inputting some new coordinates. "Sorry! But I gotta go! It was nice meeting all of you!" she said with a wave before jumping into the spinning vortex.

"Oh man...this day was soooo weird" muttered Lucy as she looked at her best friend in a new light. _"Nine inches huh? Maybe I should throw my hat into the ring?"_ she thought with an inward smirk as the members started to talk about the drastic turn their lives had just taken.

* * *

 **Universe 551-G**

"She was completely messing with them half the time! And she didn't even explain why she kissed that other Erza!" Gajeel shouted out as Knightwalker simply laughed. "Oh man, who knew you were into chicks, Scarlet?' the woman teased as Erza spluttered.

"I..I'm not! I will destroy any of you for assuming otherwise!" Erza roared before Mira butted in.

"I can't believe she just grabbed Natsu like that in front of everybody...or laid the groundwork for a harem" Mira said with a tint of redness in her cheeks.

"What I really wanna know is how my double has purple lightning for magic? That shit looks really cool" commented the huntress.

"You bet! They all looked really strong!" Natsu said happily before a new voice came into from the entrance to the hall.

"Well, four of us are S-class. Another year and team Phoenix-Hunter will be up for the trials themselves...if they wanted to anyway" MJ said from the doorway before walking into the hall. "So? How long have you been watching me today?"

"Ah, Mira! We uh..." trailed off Lucy before Juvia butted in.

"We've been watching since you had your fight with Dragneel this morning. But who's in team Phoenix-Hunter?" the blunette asked.

"That would be Sam, Knigtwalker, and Wendy with Carla. That young woman has made insane strides in her confidence and magical strength" the woman admitted before taking a seat at the bar.

"You...you killed all those people. Including that Laxus" Max stuttered out as he studied the murderous Mira.

"Yeah, I did. While killing Laxus was kinda fucked up, he had it coming. I mean, you all saw and heard what happened? Just imagine the outcome if I hadn't been there"

"He would've done some really bad stuff to those girls..." Natsu trailed off after a few minutes of silence.

"That's right. I've learned that you can never hesitate in situations like that. I'm just glad I got there in time..." she trailed off.

"Well I can certainly respect that. Now I wanna know how my double has magic? I'm still using my 'Ten Commandments"

"Eh. It just happened one day. Same thing happened with Sam. And before you ask, its something with my universe that allows it. To be honest, it's pretty rare. It's just stupid, dumb luck that both of them got it"

"Alright. So you still mad at Dragneel?"

"Not really. Just needed time to cool down I guess. I know he's building that thing for the "Heavy Metal' squad.

"What is that exactly? We heard him mention it with McGarden earlier?" asked Levy.

"Basically its a back-up squad for when shit gets to hot for even Echo to handle. It usually is comprised of strong mages though. First time it went into effect it was myself, Grey, Gajeel, and Juvia. Echo's whole mission went to hell even before they reached the drop-off point" she said with a heavy tone as she looked at the ceiling, trying not to remember that day.

"Was it because of those locust monsters?" asked Lisanna from a nearby table.

"Yeah...there were alot of them, some really nasty ones too. Too many innocent people died that day. But god damn, that shit went down before Erza had to deal with all that shit at the Tower of Heaven"

"How did she handle it? I can imagine it would've been nightmarish for her considering how her life went" Erza said in a soft tone.

"To be honest, it took her only a few minutes to free herself from those other slave kids. Once she did, she climbed that tower in an murdering rampage. Killed something like fifty dark mages before finally reaching Jellal. She chopped his head off when she finally had the chance, that fucking bastard" MJ snarled out before pinching her nose in frustration. "Sorry you guys. I keep forgetting that only 200-ab and some of the girls in 200-az know the full story. To be honest, we really try to keep most alternates in the dark about the violence of our universe. Sadly, it works only half the time"

"Why? I mean, your universe seems more technologically advanced? Couldn't you easily prevent that?" asked Lucy as she sat next to her boyfriend.

"It's because of how Fairy Tail naturally is. Almost every version of you wants to know, to help. It's just the way we are. But god damn, yours is the only one that had a locust attack besides mine, so you already know a bit. Your just lucky it was a small one"

"Because it was a kid?" asked Natsu.

"No. Because there are classes of locust far larger. If you faced one of those, your whole guild could've been wiped out"

"Is it one of those 'Corpsers? Juvia heard Dragneel and other Levy talking about how he was eaten by one. What exactly are they?"

"Why do you guys even care? It's not like my boyfriend will ever ask you to fight them?"

"Because what if they come back here again? My boyfriend put everything he had into that fight and it was barely enough. We need to have the knowledge just in case" Erza explained, her logic sound as Mira slowly nodded her head.

"I can follow that reasoning I guess..." she trailed off before pulling another lacrima from her backpack. "This one will show you the opening stages of 'Corren' I will _not_ show you the slave camp there...what those monsters did to those people..." MJ finished with a strain in her voice as she walked to the middle of the hall. Setting down the magical orb, the woman activated it before the guild hall was replaced by a ruined city. Several tall buildings had collapsed into the street as numerous explosions and gunfire rattled through the concrete corridors. The screams of dying people could be heard in the distance as the view centered on a wide avenue covered with rusting cars. In the middle was a wide barricade as Dragneel and his squad took cover from murderous gunfire.

"God-damn grinder!" the man yelled out over the din of combat as he quickly popped up out of cover to fire a burst at the lumbering behemoth. Bullets punching through the heavy helmet, it slewed the machine gun fire to the side. Three drones were cut down, the heavy rounds smashing bone and muscle alike as the remaining locust hunkered down.

"We gotta keep them distracted! Zulu and Baker companies are still moving against the camp!" screamed out Sam as she blind-fired over the barricade, her rounds hitting locust flesh.

"Yeah! I know!" Dragneel shot back as he reloaded. Looking over, Erza was firing into a ruined store on the left side of the street, trying to kill the monsters inside.

"Fuck! These guys are pissing me off" she growled out before hurling a grenade into the store. Seconds later it exploded, debris and bloody parts her reward as she ducked back down.

"They're falling back! Keep hitting em!" shouted Glenn as he leapt over the barricade. Surging forward, he brought his rifle down onto the neck of another locust, the spinning blades digging into the flesh as blood sprayed against his armor.

"That's right! Fucking die!" the man yelled with hate as the squad moved forward, killing the last few drones as they tried to disengage. Moving further up the street, Natsu stopped at a corner before taking a quick peek. A locust barricade had been set up, blocking the street as two machine guns could be seen while crewed by numerous locust. Ducking back, he silently cursed before looking back at his squad. "We got a nest with no fucking cover. I could try blasting them out, but chances are I'll get shot"

"What about that alley across the street?" indicated Sam as the group looked at the abandoned alleyway.

"That could work. But we'd..."

The ground started trembling, the soldiers instantly knowing what could be coming as they looked around for any incoming E-holes. Looking behind her, Erza studied the street they just fought on as a large portion of the roadway ballooned upwards before collapsing down. Her eyes widened in horror as numerous large limbs shot out of the ground. It barely took five seconds for the terrifying corpser to emerge before it let out a bellowing roar, the massive maw showing numerous teeth the size of a man.

"MOVE! Don't stop for anything!" commanded Sam as the four soldiers burst out of cover, heading for the alley as the large monster gave chase. Gunfire was already ripping through the air, trying to claim the lives of the four as tracers filled the street. Making it to safety, Erza barely looked back as the monstrosity slammed into the opening, trying to kill the four soldiers as they continued to move. That's when Mira paused the recording before looking at the numerous mages.

"That's a corpser. And my Natsu is the only known human to ever survive being eaten by one" she finished as numerous mages had turned very pale.

"He...he was really eaten by one of those?" Cana asked in a small voice, trying not to shake as the image of the monster finally faded away.

"Yeah. Your just lucky I didn't show you the riftworm" MJ said with a shudder.

"The riftworm?" asked Grey as he tried to forget the images of this new monster from his mind. He didn't even realize he was squeezing Lucy's hand, trying to comfort the girl as the visiting Mira sighed.

"Yeah...imagine a worm ten miles long that can sink whole cities. Echo squad killed it...but there was so much blood"

"How much?" asked Knightwalker in curiosity. _"GOD DAMN! My hat is off to those four, that thing was fucking nightmarish"_

 _"_ The blood level was about the height of Erza's shoulders when they finally managed to cut their way out...it was fucking disgusting" she finished before looking at the members gathered. "I didn't show you that to scare you, but to hopefully help you understand...and I hope you'll eventually come and visit us. Dragneel really likes you guys. But enough of all this depressing shit! Who wants to hear stories about some of the awesome universes!?" the visiting Mira asked while several mages nodded, glad for the change of topic.

"Awesome! So did you guys know there's a universe where all of us are still kids? Like the whole timeline is six years behind us"

"Woah! Really?" Wendy said in astonishment.

"Yup! A whole group of us visited for three whole days. Dragneel basically gave his younger self some awesome training tips and a crash course in wooing girls when he got older. I, of course talked with little Mira about the advantage of having a guy like Natsu in our lives. Obviously, Erza, Cana, and Juvia didn't like this so while Juv had to go bring her younger self to Fairy Tail, those other two were planting the seeds of future romance. By the time we left, that poor dragon slayer was being hounded by the four to spend time with them. It was really nice to see them all so happy. Obviously we didn't tell them about the locust or anything bad like that" she finished while smiling at the pleasant memory.

"That sounds amazing! What other nice universes are there?" asked Evergreen. _"While I'm not comfortable with what she did with that other Laxus, that Evergreen was among those women that were about to be forced into sex...I just have to remember that the multiverse is infinite with endless possibilities"_ she concluded as MJ started to speak once more.

"Well there is a universe where your one of the S-class mages and your dating Natsu along with Erza and Lucy. And before you ask, We have not found a universe where Natsu just has one girlfriend or mate or whatever you wanna call it. We have searched hundreds of universes and its always at least two. Although...there is a rumor that Juvia did find one where its just her and Natsu. But if she did, the girl hasn't said a word to anybody about it"

"Wait...so your saying there's a universe where I'm part of 'Team Natsu?" asked the self proclaimed queen of the fairies.

"Yup! You four sure can tear it up. Grey is part of team ShadowGear in that one. Him and Levy are super close, but god that team is like the third strongest in that guild"

"NO WAY! ME AND GREY!" Levy shouted out in embarrassment. _"It's bad enough knowing that countless versions of all Levy's end up with Gajeel...now Grey? This stuff can make a girl go crazy!"_

"You are. But hey look on the bright side. In universe 2000-J your taller and sporting big tits like me or Lucy! You've even posed along with another me in 'Sorcerers Weekly! The two of us date Natsu in that one...I'm pretty sure that's the one where Erza is in a lesbian relationship with Cana? Or is it Juvia and Lucy? Ah, screw it" she finished as Knightwalker started laughing as Levy tried to imagine herself with large breasts.

"Oh wow! Who knew you'd swing that way!"

"S..Shut up! She's talking about a parallel universe!" Erza stuttered out while several members laughed at her heavy blushing.

"Actually Knightwalker, you and Sam have fooled around in my universe" the visiting Mira said casually with a wave of her hand.

"HAH! Now who likes girls?" teased Erza as she pointed a finger at the huntress.

"Meh. It's not a big deal. After all Sam and myself are super awesome" she replied with not a care in the world.

"Have you...done anything like that?" asked Mira as she looked at her visiting twin.

"Wellll...there was this one time with Cana, Erza, and Natsu..." she trailed off.

"DON"T! I can't take any more of all this unsavory talk!" yelled out Erza as she pulled a sword out from her pocket dimension.

"HAHAHA! Your face was priceless! But alright, I won't. Can't have you passing out from blushing too much" Mira teased before a familiar crackling could be felt in the air. Seconds later, a shimmering blue portal appeared before a striking woman with pink hair walked through. She was wearing a black skirt with matching boots, a tight, red tube top, and a yellow jacket that reached down past her impressive bust.

"MIIIIRRAAAA! You need to come home! I wanted to hang out with Natsu but he said he wont until you come back!" the woman wailed as she hugged the large chested Mira.

"He really turned you down until I came home?"

"Yeah!" she finished before sniffing the air. Following her nose, the busty pinkette approached Natsu before sniffing the man. Pulling back a few seconds later, she let out a pleasant smile. "Well your strong. But your not Dragneel strong. You have awhile to go before reaching his level" she finished before Natsu finally spoke up.

"Wh..who are you?"

"I'm Natsumi Dragneel! The female version of you and princess of the fire dragons!"

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Natsu roared out while gripping his head in frustration. _"Ahhhhh! Female Jellal's, evil Laxus! And now a woman version of me! This is madness!"_ his thoughts raged before laughing could be heard.

"HAHAHAHA! Your a girl!" Grey laughed before Natsumi punched him in the jaw, spilling him to the floor.

"Shut up Grey! I still haven't forgiven you for all the shit you've pulled in the last week!"

"What did he do?" asked Juvia as she looked down at her former love.

"He spies on me from his 'stalking pillar' in the hall. He tries to ask me out almost every day. He leaves me love notes all over the place and stalks me through the city whispering "My beautiful Natsumi will give me many wonderful children. Hell! Two days ago he broke into my house, lit scented candles, and covered my bed in roses while he laid there in the nude! I had to burn the whole mattress after I kicked his ass all the way to Magnolia!" the woman ranted as many mages had identical thoughts. _"That Grey acts just like Juvia!"_

"Wait...you mean..."

"That's right! Your in love with the female Natsu!"

"Oh...oh I'm gonna be fucking sick!" the ice mage yelled out before bolting to the restroom as Natsumi turned to MJ, completely forgetting the trauma she just visited on Grey.

"So I have some good news! Evergreen and Bisca are interested in having a turn with your boyfriend! After all, he did wreck like half the female population in three days"

Stifling a groan, Mira simply pinched her nose in frustration. 'You know...I really didn't expect you to fall in love with the guy...or start amassing a second harem for him in your universe"

"Wait...your in love with Dragneel!? How does that even work if your the female version?" asked Lucy as the blonde tried to fathom the relationship in her mind.

"Sure am! That guy is the Alpha and I need the strongest! Plus, we ran genetic tests. Totally compatible for any future children" she replied with a wave of her hand before looking at her male counterpart. "Say...you should really find your own Natsumi. I bet she would be super grateful"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Roared out Mira and Erza as they jumped in front of Natsu, readying themselves to fight.

"Finnneeee. But if you change your mind, there's one lonely girl in 101-L. She doesn't even have a Grey to fall back on...poor thing" she said in a sad tone before looking at MJ. "So ready to get going? Can only mess with people for so long"

"Sure. I had my fun" replied the take over-mage as she started inputting the proper coordinates.

"Wait! You know Dragneel right? Do you know the full story about him? His fighting prowess is very impressive" asked Knightwalker as Natsumi turned to face her.

"Yeah...His life from the age of fourteen is a blood soaked nightmare of suffering, genocide, and horror. He's been shot, impaled, and slashed. He's been under heavy machine gun fire, seen countless of his friends from Sera die, and is personally responsible for killing thousands of people in Magnolia to stop the locust invasion. His ultimate move, the 'Fire Dragon's Pillar of Destruction' can vaporize a medium sized city within minutes. Obviously, he doesn't like to talk about this stuff. When I first met him with MJ and his Cana, they had barely escaped the butchery of Shimmer Lake in his universe. The only reason he told me and the others is because one of those grub bastards showed up in our guild hall. So if your really serious about learning more, your best bet is to go to the Crocus library. It's where all the 'McGarden Files' are" Natsumi finished before nodding her head at Mira. Activating the portal, the two woman jumped through, leaving the hall in silence.

"He...had to sacrifice that many people?" Mira said softly as Knightwalker simply stood up and left the guild hall, wanting to be alone.

 _"I'm strong! I know I am! But to learn he can destroy a whole city in one attack...or to have that kind of blood on his hands...That has to be damaging for anybody, no matter who they are"_ she told herself while walking down the street, trying to clear her head.

* * *

 **Universe 137-C**

Natsu was sitting on a bench in Magnolia Park, enjoying the sunset as sounds of the bustling city continued to reach his ears. Erza and Juvia still weren't back yet, the water mage calling earlier to say the job didn't go exactly as planned. Cana had decided on a night out on the town with Evergreen and Levy, the three girls sure to cause a ruckus later. Grey and Lucy were set to return tomorrow from their little romantic getaway, the two deciding on some quality time together. Knightwalker and Sam had decided to take Wendy, Carla,and Happy camping. Claiming the girl needs to learn how to 'rough it' in the wild.

"Damn...I wonder when Mira is getting back? Natsumi left over an hour ago" the man said to himself as he spread his arms across the back of the bench.

"Actually...I've been back awhile. Was just picking up a little peace offering" said Mira as she approached from behind with Natsumi. Walking up to her boyfriend, she handed him a silver flask, most likely containing whiskey. Sitting down, the two women flanked the man as he took a small swig before handing it back to Mira.

"Sorry I've been so busy...and for yelling at you. If you still want, we can go on a job friday?"

"I'd like that. And I'm sorry too. I know alot of what you do is to help people or to keep others safe"

Slowly nodding, Natsu looked into Mira's eyes with a serious look. "Alright...but promise me you'll stop racing in that universe. I looked at your car and there was alot of damage...way more than usual"

"Don't worry, I'm done...but the good thing is I did save a parallel Erza there"

"Really? Well why don't you tell me about your day then? All I did was work on a tank, eat, and yell at the merchants who forgot to ship my parts"

Smiling at her man, Mira started to tell the two about her whole day. From the death race to rescuing Erza and all the way till Natsumi showed up to bring her home. By the time she was done, it was dark as the stars twinkled above as the city lights burned, trying to keep the night at bay.

"So Natsu...how about some awesome make-up sex?" Mira said softly as she trailed a finger along his chest.

"I'd be down with that" he smirked before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah...I'm getting in on this action. No way I'm heading back home until I'm satisfied"

"Sounds good to me" Natsu shrugged before remembering where they where. "It is a 30 minute walk back to my place though. I didn't drive today"

"Pfft. Fuck that. Lucy's place is only a few blocks from here" Natsumi told them before turning and hurrying down the street as the other two kept pace with the busty pinkette.

* * *

The three had successfully broken into Lucy's apartment, the female dragon slayer knowing exactly how to pick the lock on the window as the trio were already tearing each others clothes off in a frenzy. The two women were already nude, the clothes flung everywhere as Natus simply requipped his clothing to his pocket dimension. He could see the lust in the women's eyes as he pulled Mira in for a heated kiss, the two battling each other with their tongues as the take over mage moaned softly.

"God damn...it's been too long" whispered Natsumi as she sunk to her knees, taking the large shaft of meat into her mouth as her lover continued to make out with Mira. Taking almost 7 inches down her throat, the dragon princess gagged slightly before pulling back just to repeat the endeavor a second later. Breaking away form Natsu, the demon saw the plight of her friend before sinking down to her knees herself.

"No Natsumi...you gotta suck it like this..." Mira teased as she took control, slowly bobbing her head up and down as the male let out a groan of pleasure. Letting the shaft pop out of her mouth a few minutes later, the white haired woman started licking and kissing the side as her partner started to do the same.

 _"Mmmmm...he's always so impressive"_ Mira thought with a shudder before licking her way down to the base. Placing the testicle closest to her in her mouth, Mira started to suck as Natsumi did the same, leaving the member free as the two woman continued to pleasure the man's balls.

"Oh...god damn..." muttered Natsu as the pink haired woman started to stroke his hard cock. The ministrations continued for the next five minutes as the sounds of moaning, slurping, and sucking filled the bedroom of Lucy and Grey. Finally taking a break with her mouth, Natsumi stood up before pushing Natsu onto the bed. Letting the man lay there for a few moments, she turned to face Mira before capturing her in a heavy kiss.

"Okay...that is sexy as fuck" Natsu said as he felt his shaft reach full readiness. Smirking at the man's words, Mira pulled away from her tongue battle, a small trail of saliva between the two. Walking over to the bed, they soon joined the male as Natsumi took control and straddled the man, easing herself onto his cock.

"Fuck! I always forget how fucking big you are" she gasped out as the woman started to bounce up and down, impaling herself on the 9 inch monster. Wanting to feel pleasure herself, Mira simply swung on of her legs over Natsu's face before lowering her glistening core near his mouth. Feeling the man starting to lick and suck on the folds of flesh, the demon let out a lust filled moan.

"God damn! That feels good!" she breathed out before lowering herself to suck on Natsumi's nipples, teasing the little nubs of flesh with her tongue.

"Mmmmm...keep doing that Mira, you dirty slut" the pinkette stuttered out as she continued to ride the hard cock.

"Oh? But aren't you the self proclaimed cock-whore?"

"Yes!"

"Yes what?" asked Mira before shuddering from Natsu's continued licking of her pussy.

"I'm a cock-whore!"

"What else?"

"I'm a slut! All I think about is getting fucked!"

"Mmmm...I thought so" Mira smirked before bringing the woman close and capturing another kiss. Pushing her tongue into the pinkette's mouth, Mira completely dominated her before releasing the woman.

"I think it's my turn to get fucked" she said lustfully before climbing off of Natsu as the other woman did the same. Crawling onto her hands and knees, Mira presented her gloriously shaped buttocks to the man as she lowered her head, already assuming the position. "Come on big boy...Fuck me" she teased as the man lined up with her wet core.

"Heh. If you insist" he said with a a heavy tone of lust as he pushed into the white haired beauty.

"Oh shit! I love how fucking big you are!" Mira gasped out as she felt the man starting to thrust deep inside her. Looking forward, Mira was breathing heavily as Natsumi spread her legs right in front of her mouth.

"Go ahead...eat it, bitch" the woman commanded as the eldest Strauss complied, starting to lick the pink opening as her breasts swayed from each thrust. This was the scene for the next ten minutes as the three adults continued to fuck and moan, the bedroom filled with a truly beautiful sight.

"I bet you like eating that pussy...don't you?"

"Hmmmhmm"

"Mean's your a dirty slut...doesn't it?"

"Y..yes..." Mira stuttered out as she felt a tingle race up her spine.

"Say it"

"I'm a dirty slut!" she yelled out just as her orgasm raced through her body, causing the woman to shudder and moan from the release.

"Looks like the slut came first" Natsumi smirked as Mira collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. Ignoring the exhausted mage, Natsumi shifted herself, spreading her legs wide as the male positioned himself. Sliding in, the female moaned out as the deep thrusts filled her completely.

"Shit! You need to fuck me like the whore I am!" the female commanded as the soldier picked up his pace, the heavy grunts letting her know he was deep in the throes of passion. Grabbing the back of her calves, Natsumi pulled her legs near her bouncing chest as the man placed his hands on her inner thighs. Leveraging himself to pound into her, Natsu continued to fuck her as he pushed her ankles next to her ears.

"Damn Natsumi...you really are a dirty slut"

Moaning heavily, the woman didn't even respond as Mira crawled over before rubbing her hand on the pinkette's clit. Feeling the new sensation, Natsumi knew she was close. _"Fuck...I'm...I'm..."_

 _"_ AUGHHHH! I'm cumming!" she screamed out as her body shuddered from the release. It wasn't long after as Nutsu pulled out with one final grunt before shooting his seed all over the quivering breasts of the visiting mage.

"Oh wow! Look at all of that!" Mira said in admiration before licking up a few globs of semen, swallowing them in moments. This is how the two women cleaned up, scooping the genetic material into their mouths before it finally ran out a minute later. With the lights shutting off, they could feel the bed settle as the Gear laid down. Crawling over to Natsu, the two wrapped an arm around his warm torso as they snuggled in close.

"Damn...what a day" Mira whispered as sleep soon took hold, the moonlight basking the three in a nightime glow as sleep took them all.

* * *

 **The next day...**

"That was a great trip Grey! I had so much fun! Plus you were quite passionate during our love making! We really need to do this again soon!" Lucy said happily as she climbed up the stairs to her top floor condo.

"I know! It was relaxing to just get away from it all and enjoy peace and quiet with my lovely lady" Grey said with a smile as he carried the few bags of luggage. Pausing as his girlfriend dug out her keys, he followed her into the condo a minute later. Heading to the bedroom, he nearly bumped into Lucy as she froze in place. Looking past her, Grey could see the sleeping, nude forms of Natsu, Mira, and Natsumi in their bed, the evidence of a sexual night apparent to both.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

 **And that is my latest oneshot! I hope everybody enjoyed it and I'll be taking the Natsumi poll down sunday. To be honest its such a landslide win its kinda moot at this point. Anyways, its great to have my computer back up and FYI, Halvo Bay, Corren and a third COG chapter will be next. I'll be working on them heavily up till christmas. So after those three are done, then I'll do another one-shot. Also, I'll be limiting voting for one-shots to just two options since many of them got very few votes...or I just cant think of shit to write for them. Anyway, review or PM me! I always love em! Hope you enjoy!**

 **"WOW! You wrote that whole thing in a week!"**

 **"Sure did, Happy!"**

 **"Soo...when is there gonna be a chapter dedicated to the main hero? Happy Dragneel?"**

 **"NEVER! MWAHAHAHA!"**

 **"NOOOOOOO!"**

 **This is thehappy signing off.**


	8. The Traveling Souls To Another World

**So this was written by Inferno Darkness. He had it on his page but some people were...pretty harsh to him about. Me personally I found it a great read. So since these reviews were pretty bad, he's asking me to post in on my page. I hope if you read this you'll enjoy it as much as I did. After this sentence this is all him, so if you haven't read any of his stuff, he's a big Natza fan like myself...so I hope you all enjoy! Oh yeah...if you don't like it...just don't say anything. We authors work hard on these chapters out of our free time and don't need some jackass spewing shit. Anyway...This is theHappy helping out his buddy!**

A\N: **OH MY GOD AN UPDATE...(you mean a new story) Yeah! That... SO. This is just an experiment. AS you all know, thehappy has always helped me with all the stories you all love sooooo much, and we got to talking and he suggested I started writing 'crossover' chapters. And while it sounds cool I was also particularly interested in crossing over Fairy Tail with my oc's. Aside from Fanfics, I've written A LOT of stories just for shits and giggles, and this one in particular is called 'Ragnarok' a story of demons. So...as an experiment I asked if I could write a crossover of 'his' FT, 'A Dragon of the COG' with my 'Original story + characters' called 'Ragnarok'. IF it's bad, and unwelcomed since I don't know how OC x Fanfic cross overs work, I'll just leave this here until/if you request me that I should take it off. I mean 'The Librarian' is an OC of mine that mingles in the FT universe..**

 **Basically it's a cross over between: My Original Story x A Dragon of the COG (FT x Gears of War crossover)**

 **Note: Contains explicit content...like well, sex... violence... stuff I don't normally write. xD**

 **|The Traveling Souls into another World|**

 _ **Hell Haven Island - Kazuto's Perspective**_

Stretching, the young demon rose from his bed as the bright light pierced through and popped out to greet him. Since they arrived on this Island to 'prepare' for the upcoming war between Man, Gods, and Demons, everyday was filled with nothing but training. Occasionally there would be breaks, but hour rest later, they would get back to it to hone their skills and figure out a means to hurry up and attain as much power as possible. He had already assimilated 'Belphegor's' power, having obtained the proper training of a Knight during his time before Freyja's invasion, and with it obtained a 'new' power he deemed to call 'Spirit'. There wasn't much he could say what it was, but considering that Magic was the power of the human/living, a mixture of that corrupted nature of a Demon had unknown properties. This was especially true considering it was vastly different from Shamanic Arts/Demonic Arts, the 'Magic' of supernatural order. Still, he could use every power he could obtain, even if it meant he'd have to 'steal' it, though, he wished he wouldn't have to resort to that.

As he rose out of bed, he felt an obstruction, something he turned to notice that Yuela, the demonic exorcist-hybrid was there, peacefully sleeping. Smiling he ran his finger through her silvery white locks of hair, as he stretched up, carefully making his way out of bed. Looking around, he knew she put his clothes 'somewhere', knowing that despite her love and desire to sleep nude, she was organized and would always place them somewhere else just in case. However, there was one problem. Only her folded clothing could be seen, noted by the white, gray-trimmed, gi folded, alongside a similar colored scarf. Feeling a vein tick, he strode out, ignoring the state of his affair and kicked down the door of one of the other rooms with a single pint of effort.

"Damn it, En!" shouting as he waltzed in the room with tech scattered all over the ground, "I swear... You can just 'ask' for my clothes, you don't need to necessarily al-" though, lost in his ranting, he noticed that despite how messy the room was. There was something different about it. En was passed out on the floor, looking like she was tinkering with something. "..." walking over, he tapped her sleeping body with his foot, "Stalker... wake up..."

Sleeping on the ground was the figure of a young girl, in size only, in which the realization was that it was a nineteen year-old old girl with long dark onyx hair left in twin-tails. Considering she was 'home', she strutted around in a tank top, cut at the midsection, alongside with her short black shorts and checkered socks. Though, despite how many times he poked her with his foot, he realized that there was 'nothing' about to call her out on as it seemed like she was really just working the entire night. If she really had been the culprit, she would have easily been cuddling it, which meant that it only left 'one other' who could have snuck in and stole his clothes. Sighing just a little, he dropped his shoulders just a little, realizing that he was a little too tired as he really just wanted to put on clothes for once.

Popping out of the door, he looked around, 'looking' in the distance for someone. It was as if he was extending his senses out, trying to map out the other life presences around so that he had a sense of where he was going for once. Crossing his arms, he pondered, concentrating a little as he tried to think out all the different spiritual energies that were fluctuating around. Considering they were on a place called 'Hell Haven' the entire Island was engulfed in Demonic energies. Searching out, he managed to find several powerful sources, namely three others, aside from the signatures he had close by. One of them was a fairly powerful one, legions above his own, Tama. Ruling that instantly, he quickly cut his concentration, knowing that if she saw him like this, he wouldn't be able to do any training for a few days. Other points were a few hundred yards west from there. Luckily they were close by, and as he narrowed it close by.

"Aha! Got you!" his instincts kicking in, he focused, and in less than a second he warped over to the source. There he came face to face with a beige colored demon, with long dark hair, and bangs that fell between the two protruding horns on her head, covering up the left half of her face. She wore a tight skimpy black two-piece swimsuit alongside high heels. Her eyes were blood-shot red, and as she caught wind up his presence, her face burned even more, "Freyja..." feeling his vein twitch, "Why do you have my clothes...?"

Smiling a little lust-filled, she smothered his clothes up into her face, "Mmmnggh...~ It's cause, If Master caught me... he'd punish me" gaining a flustered high the more she thought about it. Taking a whiff of his clothes, she tentatively played with herself, biting down on her lower lip, "So~ Will you... P-" though before she could finish, he had taken that moment of distraction to retrieve his clothes from her. "Mmmm! Those were mineeeeee..." grumbling a little, reaching out like a toddler who had their toy taken from them.

"They were mine!" correcting her as she started dressing himself. "Why did you even? Didn't I 'punish' you yesterday?" asking pulling up his black red-trimmed cargo pants.

Sitting there, she watched as he slowly began to dress himself, finding herself mesmerized by the immense scars that ran all over his torso and arms. Guilty as she was, a few of them she recalled was from her herself, most of them were from Yuela, and a couple were made by the Corrupted Rune Knight and the God - Akaru, well, what she was told. Even she herself had a few he had given her in their last bout, a 'romantic gesture' she had come to see it considering it was a means they had 'left their mark' on another.

Closing her legs, mesmerized by him as she bit down on her finger, "You did..." commenting, looking a bit sadden, "...But I really liked it... and you haven't been enjoying it as much..." commenting, "Is everything all right?" curiously looking at him as he slides on his sleeveless tunic, zipping up to the raised collar.

"Just... a little lost" smiling, a bit upset, "I'm still a bit... 'concerned' is all... don't worry about it, all right?" smiles large and bright, pats her head.

Puffing her cheeks just a little, she dropped her gaze, "Is it about that 'gamer girl' you picked up and said she wanted to stay in her universe?"

"..." freezing just a little, he grew slightly nervous as he scratched his cheek, "Maayyy-be?"

Sighing, she rose up, stretching as she towered him by just a few inches, "You're too nice, Master~" speaking to him in a sultry manner. Taking his hands she ran them all around her waist, leaving them on her round behind, "If you're ever worried, why not use that twerp's device and hop universes again?" asking, draping her arms around his neck, "Clear your thoughts... kill a few thousand... rape them... bend them-" getting far too excited at the 'horrible' things they could do, he simply pushed her away by the a finger to her lips.

"...Your thirst for world Conquest is still strong, isn't it?" smiling at her a little soft, a little bittersweet.

Grinning with a heated expression, "Of course~" casually admitting "I'm a war demon~ We thirst and desire for Conquest of all sorts."

"...Right... Well..." taps her forehead, "No trouble. If you do... I won't punish you."

Stunned, the words hit her like a sledgehammer, completely shattering her way of existence, "F-Fine... I won't..." fidgets a little, "But... It's an instinct to natural want to murder..."

"But... you DO have a point..." pondering, holding his own chin in contemplation, "Say... there was this REALLY good place/universe I went to... some pinkie called it 'Magnolia' or somethin'" vaguely remembering the first time they hopped universes, "A day off wouldn't be so bad, right?" smiling large and mischievous.

While she didn't fully get where they were headed to, he really could use a trip off back to that world he visited a while ago. He wasn't necessarily sure what timeframe they would jump in at considering how different each universe tends to operate on, but from what he gathered at the least it's the same schedule, give or take twelve hours. He had known this when he went back to 'Japan' and visited the Gamer Girl he had saved, as she'd frequently call him to hop on over. Though, considering how busy she had been with her 'Ultimate' school-life, he couldn't blame her for 'less' calls now and then. She'd still call him on the weekends, but lately, considering an 'important' issue, she had been taking it a little 'easy', well, more than she usually liked. Luckily, things over there were nice and settled already and she was set to continue enjoying her life for another six months before things got a little more complicated. However, for him things were still going to be a bit more than he would like, though, given the circumstances around anything, it wasn't like he had room to complained either about it all.

 _ **Fiore - Magnolia: Universe 137-C**_

As the blue swirling vortex tore into the spatial universe, the three of them, Kazuto, Freyja, and En popped through the 'thin' barrier that separated both time and space from their own. Thanks to En tinkering with the 'Space Breaker' that she's come to call it now the travel was far smoother than either of them could even manage. Perhaps it was because the first time they used her device they were sling-shot straight into a universe, where now it was a minor rush of momentum. Raising his gauntlet-cladded hands, he blocked the early sun from his vision as he looked around, realizing that he didn't know his way around. Considering that last time he, En, and Yuela popped into the Guild, this time they were somewhere completely 'off'. It was a little different, considering he was still relatively 'new' to this place, but considering the improvements the Gunner had made, there should have been no problems being specific on their entry point. It wasn't like they explored all over the place the last time that they were here, but from what they had gathered, they arrived in the middle of town, and people were staring.

Thinking about it, he wasn't sure how to gauge their reactions. At first they stopped in their tracks, shocked and surprised that people had popped 'out of nowhere' in the middle of town, but then looks began to grow concerning as they watched them whisper. Leaning to the sides against another, they'd whisper while never breaking eye contact, some even were pointing at them. Though, he had a feeling why. Sighing, his expression dampening he could 'hear' the thoughts of the people around them, as if they were never the last, but they weren't about him, not entirely. It was Freyja. Her appearance wasn't like him. She was a tall six foot demon with beige skin and horns that protruded out. Even with her 'Captain's Attire' it wasn't enough.

Without pause, several footsteps fell forward as the Rune Knights gathered brandishing their spears and weapons. "Halt!" they shouted, surrounding them with their spears out, "Step away from the monster... we'll handle it..."

"..." gritting his teeth, he wondered how many times he heard that. Monster. "Murder them... strangle them... dismember..." the voice began to echo in his thoughts.

Inching forward, the Rune Knights pressed forward, "Slowly... just step... away... from the mon-"

Silent, before anyone could finish their thought or realization, a blade was pressed up against the Knight's throat, the sharpness lightly grazing against the skin. Everyone turned to see that he had, in that split moment, closed the gap and pushed past behind the one calling out, holding the blade behind him and pressed it against the man's throat. Before anyone could react, En had followed suit and drew both of her Desert Eagle's, pointing them at forward and one to right, a sadistic look on her face as if she was itching for something like this to happen.

"Monsters..." uttering what he had heard, "What counts as a monster? A grotesque appearance?" mindlessly murmuring something. "Either way, I fucking hate that word..." digging the blade further into the man's throat, "You're gon-" cut off his train of thought, he whisked his blade back and fell backwards next to the other two, as slashed upwards, cutting a bullet in half and prevented it from coming in contact with Freyja, "Crush" a deep growly voice bellowed as the surrounding area was suddenly amplified in its gravity. Before anyone could realize, he upped the natural gravity by fifty-fold.

However, there was still 'one' person standing aside from him and his group. He was a man of average height, wearing a tank-top that pressed against his body, defining his physical features. A deep scar ran vertically through his left eye, just barely tracing through his pupil. His hair was a lightish pink, almost salmon colored, and the face of his was almost draconic, namely, the shape of his eyes and the close to slit for pupils. There were three women around him, one with scarlet-red hair, weighed down by the increase. Almost similar to the man, she wore a light set of 'armor' not like the knights by fitted for war. Another had white piercing hair, dressed in almost a punkish-goth look, and the last, had a darkish brown, wearing what seemed like a bikini top with capri pants.

"Name's Corporal Dragneel" the man had said, "I don't have a fucking clue what you three are doing in my town, but there are rules about harming the innocent civi-"

Though, before he could finish, Kazuto had released the intense gravity, allowing the other three to regain their composure. "Natsu?!" calling out, relieved as he sheathed his blade back, "God... It's been forever, but you look like shit... like, what the hell man? What happened to your scar? And the fuck? You got ANOTHER one?!" saying as he casually approached the man. "Ah! Erza, Mira... What the hell happened to-"

"Stay back!" before the Demon could finish, Erza and pulled her up her Lancer and had careful aim **,** "Mira, Cana" calling out to the other two, "I got this one, go check on the Rune Knights. Mira, take the other two in custody for interrogation" saying as she pushed the weapon closer, "I got this Dragneel."

Keeping her guns pointed, locking them onto the Silver-haired woman, "Kazu-dear~ I don't think they remember us" commenting, keeping her eyes tracked, "Either that, or they're still pissed about the Dimension Ravagers we brought in last time."

"I wouldn't try" Dragneel had said, "We have you outnumbered 4 to 3" saying, flames flaring around his body, "Well I guess you can say 5 to 3" correcting himself, "I'm about twice as strong as my girls are."

Realized there was something off, he remembered something. "Oh... right hold on a second..." gripping the end of the lancer with his hands, "Oh... don't try shooting, Erza" warning her, "You'll blow up that gun..." dropping his shoulders as recalled that, "En tried that one and she had to fix her gun, isn't that right?" calling out to the tiny gunner.

"HEY!" a little upset with him, "It wasn't my fault! I was super horny and you know I need to shoot you for it!"

Fishing through his hooded jacket, "I told you! You don't need to shoot me! If you're horny just jump me like the psycho lust maniac you are!" lecturing her, drawing confusion from everyone around them, "Ah... found it" smiling sheepish, he pulled out a medallion with the Fairy Tail emblem on it, "I'm an honorary Fairy Tail member" flashing it to Dragneel, "You and Erza gave it to me the last time I was here... after our Bandersnatch got loose..." filled with dread once more, "Again... super sorry about that..."

"..." a little hesitant, the Scarlet Knight, "Lies! We never even me-" though it soon dawned to her, "Wait... scar..." putting the pieces and the medallion together, "Dragneel!"

Seeing what the situation was, Dragneel let his flames release, "I see..." coming to the same conclusion as Erza did, "You must have been referring to Universe 551-G" commenting, "This is Universe 137-C" telling him, "One of the many multiverses" saying.

"The..F-..." trying to keep up, his head was beginning to spin. "En, Translate."

Sighing, dropping her guns and placing them back into their holders, "He means we're in the wrong Ishgar, Kazu-dear~" telling him, "It's not like when we were in Japan, which was a completely different universe and world altogether, but rather we've landed into a Fiore with a 'different' Natsu and 'different' Erza...etc etc..." she began to explain to him, "Like that movie 'One'?" using as an example, "Remember how that Martial Artist was going around the 'multiverse' killing his own copy so he could get all that power...? Kind of like that."

"Ahh! The one Chiaki said was supposed to be fun to watch, right?" smiling with cheery expression, "Ah wells... this first" commenting before looking back to Erza and Natsu, "Sorry about that... we seem to have landed in the wrong universe..." nervously scratching the back of his head, letting go the Lancer tip. "So we'll..." trailing off, he 'felt' something, "En! Single-shot to your three!"

High on alert, they watched as the tiny girl with twin-tails quickly drew her gun and began to take a sudden turn to face the direction she was told. Simultaneously, Erza was just about to take aim until Dragneel intervened, telling her to hold off for the moment. Before anyone could realize anything, she fired off a bullet, spiraling through, and pierced through the leg of a man seeming on the passerby. In mass panic, the crowd began to run wild as Kazuto approached the fallen man. Grabbing him by the collar, he pulled him up and slammed him up against one of the buildings, breaking the wall just a little. Glaring his eyes into the terrified man, he felt the same darkness overcome him. Thoughts began to drown his own as he felt his own being begin to slip.

"You're going to tell me where you have those girls..." tensing his hold.

Terrified, the man began to panic, "I... I don't know what you're talking about!" shouting, "I swe-" before he could finish, Kazuto swung and slammed him into the ground before En tossed him one of her guns.

"...I hate liars" saying as he pressed the muzzle against his forehead.

Frustrated, "Let him go!" Mira had said, 'holding' Freyja hostage, ensnared in her [Take Over: Satan Soul], "Otherwise-..."

"Mira" calling out to her was Dragneel who had a calm disposition on his face, approaching Kazuto, "Explain" sounding 'slightly' demanding, "You seem 'relatively' friendly if you're friends with that world's Natsu and Erza" referring to 551-G, "So what do you mean 'girls'?"

Pressing his foot on the man, keeping the gun pointed at him, he rose up, "There are seven girls" telling them, "I don't know the details, but I heard this man say this: 'I cannot wait to break those seven girls in before we sell them off' and from the thoughts alone, he made it seem like there are more."

"...And how do you know this?" asking, "Unless you're a mind reader-"

Interrupting him. "Jannermont... Montevado..." uttering those words froze Dragneel for a slight moment before a dark expression rose to his face, "You keep murmuring those words... alongside other deaths... countless..." he continued, "Your terror for Erza... Mira... Cana..." his expression began to soften, tearing up, "Your heart cri-" before he could finish, Dragneel drove his fist into his chest.

"Stay... out of my head..." angered, he began to tense. "Shit... this must mean I was on the right trail... an informant said one of them would be here... but this guy..." shaking a little, he thought those words.

Chuckling, Kazuto rose up, sluggish a little as he wiped the blood from his mouth, "I wish I could..." commenting, "But dark cringing thoughts are like flies... It's not so easy to drown them out..." loosening his joints, "I'm sorry about this whole 'misunderstanding'..." he said before placing a couple bullets through the man's forehead, "En, Freyja!"

"M-Master?!" the Demon stood attention, followed by the five-foot gunner, "Yes, Kazu-dear~" fawning over slightly, "A-Are we gonna do what I think we're gonna?"

Smiling, he tossed her back her gun, "Yup~" smiling to her sweetly, "We found some baddies to murder~" he told them. "First, En, can you send out a drone and sweep the area around town?" asking, "And Freyja,-" cut off, his eyes dropped as she was already trying to get 'rid' of her clothing, "Leave your clothes on."

"B-But Master... It's so hot..." moaning like a child, followed by a snicker from En, "Shut it you twerp!" suddenly aggravated.

Despite the situation that had been occurring the mere moments just before, the three of them had simply moved on as En fished for something in her pocket pulled out a small cube. Pressing the big switch at the top, the cube began to glow as a dug inside, her hand disappearing into a pocket dimension, as she fished out one of her drones and placed it on the ground. Using one of the strapped pads tablets on her other wrist, she pressed a few buttons until the drone turned on, started to activate before rising up into the sky. At that point the drone itself 'turned invisible', knowing that it was something En had done to improvise so that she could be more stealthy with her reconnaissance. At this point it was only a matter of time until she'd 'find' something.

"Erza, Mira" calling out to the two women, "Find the Guild Mark on this guy" asking them as he faced Kazu, "What is she doing?" Dragneel asked, "Scratch that. What are YOU planning to do?" facing him.

Paying mind to En, "She's sweeping the area" telling him, "Anywhere 50 miles...100 miles... if she see's 'anything' out of the ordinary, I'm going to go there and kill whoever is there..." commenting. "You gonna stop me?"

"Nah" saying, "I was just curious" telling him, "Truth be told, we got 'summons' to wipe out another slave trade... and we were told to 'follow' this guy over here" talking about the man Kazuto had killed, "Though, I reckon if, 'En', I'm assuming her name is... can find it, it'll be faster and less of a pain of my ass..."

Focused, he kept a firm attention on En, as if he were waiting any second, "...Don't bother" honestly telling him, "We'll take care of it."

"This is 'My' home" firming his stance, "What makes you thi-"

Interrupting him, En shouted, "Kazu-love! I found two places. One thirty-six miles north, and the other is one-hundred twenty-three miles south-west" informing him, "W-Which one do we go to first?"

"I'll go to the one South-West" telling her, materializing a dragunov-assault rifle and handing it to her, "You and Freyja head to the one North, and I'll warp back to you both when I'm done, okay?"

Grabbing it, she held onto it lovingly, her face burning with lust as drool dripped from her mouth, "I get to shoot someone in a different universe again~" rubbing her legs together , "K-Kazu-dearrr~ C-Can we? A-afterr-" before she could finish, the six-foot demon picked her up and started dragging her towards the spot closest to them.

"You're wasting Master's time!" scolding her, "The sooner he does that the sooner we get to have sex with him, so let's go twerp!" angrily telling her, ignoring the crying pleas of the Tiny Gunner.

Just as he turned around to face, he came face to face with Dragneel, "Move..." telling him, "I have over a hundred miles and I'd like to 'not' waste my energy with you..."

"A hundred and twenty-three miles?!" Cana shouted, "What are you gonna do? Run?!"

Looking at her a little odd, "Yeah.. I'ma run~" and, out of nowhere he simply smiled and bolted in a gust of wind.

Controlling his breathing, he kept conscious of how much energy he was using currently, thinking at this pace, he should be able to clear the mileage without any problems and still have enough to take out god knows how many people were there. Though, not a moment longing, he picked up the trace of 'someone' following him, and as he turned he noticed that the silver-haired woman was there. She hadn't caught up to him, but her presence was greater than he had figured and was enough for him to come to a complete stop, feeling his feet drag against the ground beneath his feet. Eventually he had come to a stop, and not a moment longer the woman had finally made her way to 'meet' him, thought she looked 'very' different than what he remembered. Her body was more 'demonic' if anything, recognizing the feel and energy came off from her, well, that was the feeling he was getting from her.

Though, as they came to a standstill, they merely looked at another, not saying a single word, not moving a single inch. He didn't know why she had come after him, or if the others were coming and she was just stalling. Either way he couldn't 'feel' her thoughts, assuming she didn't have any malicious thoughts like the others, or if it was because she was 'different'. From his end, he couldn't tell if she was **really** a demon, or just using Magic. Sure, he had met her 'other' when he was in, apparently, Universe 551-G, but he had never seen her look like that. Was it a parallel thing? The more he tried thinking about it, the more things just got confusing.

"..." in a second, her body was enveloped in a white light, and then she returned to normal. "I come in peace" reasoning with him. "Honestly. I want to beat you for being so rude and horrible to Dragneel... my boyfriend, but he told me not to" explaining to him, "Right now, we cannot trust you OR your team, for obvious reasons" continuing on, "But Dragneel told us to stand down..."

Gritting his teeth a little, "Then why were you following me?" asking her.

"...They called you 'monsters' didn't they?" asking him, "Was that the reason you attacked the Rune Knights?"

Tensing a little, "I need to go... there are seven... maybe ten... maybe who fucking knows how many crying..." turning around to face the direction again.

"...You're not wrong" startling him, causing him to pause in his steps. "It was a simple misunderstanding... the wrong place... and the wrong time..." adding on, "Let us help" telling him, "This is our world, so the responsibility falls to us" reminding him, "Just relax... breathe..." ushering him. "We're sorry that happened... understand that people were scared... a lot of people died because of other universe invaders..." saying as she tried to make her way towards him, cautiously.

Closing his eyes, he tried to relax his thoughts. His heart was erratic, surrounded by the screams and cries of the girls the man had in his head. "Relax... Kazu..." as if he was mentally trying to contain his thoughts. "What did Yuela say..." remembering, trying to remember.

 _"You're still 'Kazuto'..." she had told him, before cuddling onto him, "They're the real monsters... just remember... and when you're scared, focus on me..." nestling up against him. "When your mind is in chaos... think only of me..." nuzzling her head against his chest, "I love you, Kazuto."_

 _More thoughts began to push into his mind the more he relaxed, "You're so murderiingg~" recalling the Twin-Gunner when she 'fawned' over him, "Master~" happily cried the six-foot beige-skinned demon, "Kazu~" Tama would say stroking his hair as he lied on her lap, "Kazu~ Kazu~" the snow demon sisters, "Eehhh... C'mon, you're our future 'hope' out of this" the eldest grinned with a wink._

 _"...I don't think you're scary" a young girl with light strawberry blonde hair and a calm passive look smiled at him. She had a anime-bear style hoodie over her school uniform with an 8-bit style fighter-jet clip in her hair. "Though... I still don't get all this stuff... but you're really nice..." blushes a little, keeping her eyes away from his. "...I'll... still be able to talk to you... right? ...when you leave this place..."_

Exhaling out a large sigh, his mind finally relaxed, "..." slumped to the ground, holding his head, the voices faded, or at least were more contained.

"..." smiling, she simply rubbed his back, "There we go... that's a good boy" telling him. "Now... Apologize to Dragneel when we get back, understand?" looking at him, she understood a little what Dragneel had said. Something she didn't feel the need to outright say.

 _"Be nice, MJ" remembering as he told her, "That kid... I don't know what the fuck went on wherever he's from... but his eyes are like mine... he has seen people die... and he has killed before..." telling her. "He reeks of death and blood... all three of them do."_

 _Startled, "But! Even more so-" trying to reason with her boyfriend, she was cut off._

 _"MJ... he plugged a man's skull with two bullets because he was a slave trader" reminding her, "Not all world's are 'fine' you know this, but the fact he hasn't tried to harm us means we can trust him."_

Standing up, he stretched out, feeling like he 'just woke up', "...All right..." agreeing with her, "Though we should get a move on..." sighing, holding his hand out to see how far they've yet to go..., "Urhmmm... how far did I run..." dropping his gaze, feeling his eye twitch as he realized he wasn't the best at keeping track.

"...You don't keep track?" falling exhausted at him, "How fast can you run anyways? I was flying at FULL speed and I hardly even could keep track of you!" telling him.

Holding his chin, "That's a good question..." unsure himself, "How fast can a bolt of lightning travel...?" asking, "I think I'm about two... or three times faster than that..." smiling large.

"...Tw...Tw..." dumbfounded, she looked at him, "times... faster...?" it was then she was even wondering if Laxus could handle him. "Yo-" cutting her train of thought, she looked as he joyfully smiled at her with his hands tucked behind his head, and noticed the crimson eyes of his, and the sclera on the left was pitch dark as night. "I see..." coughs, "So why was it I could still see you?"

Scratches his cheek a little, "Well... that's my 'peak' speed" answering her, "You wouldn't necessarily go 'max' all the time right? I may be a demon, but even Demon's need some sleep" admitting to her, "I still gotta have enough energy for murder~ and well... the trip back... etc..." listing things, "But! I'll complain later... right now..." spins back around trying to remember which way he was supposed to go, "There are a bunch of girls that need my help!"

"W-wait!" pulls onto his scarf, "I can't keep up with yo-" before she could finish her sentence he poked her forehead. "! What did you do?!" realizes that her body was far lighter than she's ever felt, causing her to panic until he firmly grasped her wrist.

Curiously looking at her, "I 'control' Gravity" blindly telling her, "Before it was a pain in the ass to control,...and even then I could only 'increase it' but after... a Friend" smiling a bit bittersweet, "Gave me his power, it's given me 100% total control" telling her, "All I did was attach my ki to yours and reversed the Gravity by -1000x... So that should help?" thinks, "But I never tried!" playfully smiles and sticks his tongue out, scratching the back of his head.

"...Did you just make me your guinea pig?" darkening her look at him.

Flicking his nose with his thumb, his other eye began to darken, "Kinda... but I'm sure it'll work! If not, you'll just be flying at normal speed anyways."

Without a warning, he took off once more, keeping an patch of mind on the companion from this world To his astonishment, it had actually 'worked' to some degree, though he had assumed from the start that without gravity holding her down, she was just going to float in the sky. Though, it was then he wondered if he really just 'erased' the concept of weight entirely. Instead of removing what's keeping her down and to the ground, he simply warped it so that the concept was still there, but because he hadn't actually physically altered her mass or anything there should have been some force still, and he only removed that restraint. Normally he never tried to make sense of anything he did. It was easier for him to just say 'things got heavier' or 'things are lighter'. That idea and concept made a lot more sense to him. Regardless, she was managing to keep up a lot more than he had assumed.

 _ **Thirty-six miles North - En's Perspective**_

Following the path of the drone, keeping herself linked, she sat in the back of the jeep that the others were in, ignoring any attempt to talk to them or give in to their curious looks. Freyja, as lazy as she was currently, was trying to be 'good' and play nice with the others by sitting next to her. Holding her sniper between her yawning just a little, she wondered just what kind of people she would be putting a bullet through. Though, that had reminded her that she needed to take the time and reload her magazine stacks, seeing as before Kazuto had fired two bullets, and she used up one. She had managed to increase the carrying capacity to twelve bullets, but she also liked to make them 'even' and seeing as she didn't like to waste bullets, she had no choice but to switch out magazines, seeing as all her other spare ammo was lying all over her room or in her mini-pocket dimension cube...again, back at home. She had her assault rifle, something that just thinking sent pure joy through her body.

She couldn't remember the last time she was given a chance like this, taking the lives of people from 'another world', well no, she could. It was a few months ago when they found themselves in Japan after she decided to 'test out' her Universe Breaking device. Luckily, things were already in turmoil, AND, she got to shoot so many things. Fawning, drool began to drip down her chin as she remembered, primarily because that was the longest night she and Kazuto 'went at it'.

"Aahh!" jumping straight up, "We're almost there!" saying as she pressed a few more buttons on her wrist device, disconnecting herself again from the Drone. "It should be about..." looking straight ahead, she enhanced the zoom on her sight as she, "Ah! There's a huge building..." pouts, "How the fuck can I shoot with walls in the way?!"

A little unsure, Cana and Erza looked at another before facing her, "Just be patient... we'll be-"

"Freyja! Break down the doors" telling her, "If you do..." leans to her ear and whispers something, "Hmmm?" smiles sweetly, "Sound like a good dea-"

Before she could get a reply, the six foot demon, bolted forward, leaving behind her Captain's clothes and was charging head first towards the building, the three of them stood lightly from their spot to get a grasp from their seats, but as they did, a large quake shook them lightly, especially the tiny gunner. Grabbing hold of the railing she snickered with a malicious smile, waiting until the quakes stopped. However, En was an impatient young woman. Standing up straight from her spot, she pulled up her sniper rifle, loaded the first bullet and rested it against the railing, taking aim, she pulled the trigger. With a loud ***BANG*** she fired, reloading the next shot as the empty shell flung out. Feeling her knees grow weak from the ecstasy, she moved her aim just slightly until another loud ***BANG*** , repeating the process.

"What are you doing?!" Erza called out, standing up, "We're..." startled as smoke littered the sky, she looked to see that the Dark Guild they were approaching was set on fire. Her eyes widened further as a large encasing hole where the front of the building should have been was there. "Holy... fuck... What are you guys?"

Taking aim once more, firing another bullet, she watched, as if in slow motion, the trajectory of the bullet. Following it as she pierced through the air, it eventually began to dig through a Dark Mage's forehead, before, back in real time, exploding his head. "Ragnarok" drooling, "My name is Eclair 'En' Blitz... Best gunner in the entire world~" smiling, looking like she just came, "And that..." pointing with her thumb, pointing to the black-bikini clad beige demon, "Is Freyja. Well to be quite frank she's a slut of a War Demo..." dodges the rock thrown at her at superhuman speed, "Hey! I saw that Freyja! I'm telling on you!"

"Looks like we found ourselves a fun party!" Dragneel laughed as he stepped on the pedal, speeding up the vehicle.

Holding on tightly, she felt the rush, "Hey! 'other' Natsu!" calling out to him. "I don't got time for this!" hops onto the top, "Hit the brakes!"

"Is everyone from that Universe insane?!" Cana called out to Erza.

Unsure, "I don't know, but she knows her shit" telling her, "Dragneel, hit it!"

"Here we go-!" as she felt the brakes suddenly stomped on, they were only less than ten miles away as the Tiny Gunner flew into air, having timed her jump just before the sudden stop flung her forward. "Don't try this at home~" heading for one of the blown open floors, she slid her rife and tucked and rolled, having both guns drawn out as she put a couple bullets per the three people that were there waiting for her, painting the floor with their blood. "Uhh... I'm at six... also..." making her way, she picked up her rifle and slung it behind her as she faced the War Demon, watching Dragneel and the others blaze in, "Damn it, Freyja! The fuck was that rock throwing about?!"

Twirling her spiked ball chain, she began dodging the incoming spells, countering by kicking the ball into them, punching a hole through them and swung them around to crash into the other bodies, "Don't talk shit to me, Twerp" glaring her blood red eyes at her, "The only one who gets to call me a slut is Master!"

"That's why you're mad?!" shouting, she heard the footsteps and blindly fired a couple rounds behind her, turning only to fire but keeping her gaze fixed, "You called me a whore last week!"

Repeating the process, "You are that's why! You're a tiny itty bitty whor-!" growling she threw the chain and 'accidentally' strung the ball around the Mage's neck, "..." irritated, she felt a light moment of dread realizing and simply just pointed her finger, "No stealing!" saying as the man had several holes punched through him, as if invisible bullets punched through him.

"What are you guys talking about at a time like this!" Erza shouted to them, holding her lancer she laced Dark Mages here and there with bullets, "Dragneel!" calling out to the Fire Dragon who was bellowing flames when he wasn't straight up physically beating them into the ground, "The hostages may be inside!" she told him.

Dodging incoming knife strikes, he fell back from a stab motion and grabbed their wrist, ramming his fist into their face, "Got it!" in the brief second he pulled out his boltok via [Requip] and pressed the muzzle against the man's chest, pulling the trigger a couple times before using the carcass as a body shield from another mage's attack, "Cover me, I'm going to go check!- [Fire's Dragon's Roar!]" uttering as he gathered magic into him before unleashing a violent stream of flames, turning several mage's into dust.

"Oooohh~~~ I wanna come, can - wait a second~" hearing the footsteps of more mages, she holstered her guns before pulling out two grenades, having already activated them. "Here's a farewell present~" skillfully dodging swipes and blasts of magic before allowing herself to fall down two floors, dropping the bombs, watching as a massive explosion incinerated the entire third floor, hanging from the ledge. Standing there with an unamused look on his face, Dragneel wasn't sure what to make of that, "Heya~" smiling bright, "What'cha up to? Me? I'm just hang-" before she could finish, a spiked ball on a chain came crashing, breaking the ledge she was hanging off of, prompting her to fall onto the ground. "Damn it, Freyja! Ruined everything!" flipping her off with both hands, only for Dragneel to drag her off.

Picking up the speed, "Focus!" telling her, "Lives are at stakes!"

"I know I knowwww- Ugghhh..." groaning a little. Stopped for a moment, she nicely took his hands off her coat. Pulling out her guns, she ejected the magazine, "Mmm... I'm at three..." sliding it back it, pulling back the barrel to load it, she placed it away and repeated the same process for the other, "Attt... four" sliding it back into her holster. Patting coat, "And two magazines~ so about thirty-one~~" gleefully smiling with rosy cheeks.

If she had to be honest, her body was soaking with ecstasy right now, having spilled so much blood, especially those from another universe. Honestly it didn't bother her whether or not there were 'lives at stakes', she was only in it for the murder, and that was enough for her at the moment. Racing down the stairs with this 'Dragneel' everyone kept calling him, she only wondered how many more she could take before it would be all over. While she knew she had to 'play nice' she had to admit he intrigued her, especially the way he handled that gun of his. Unfortunately, unlike 'him', she felt she couldn't toy with this man as she could the other, but for the moment she just followed him, if anything because Kazuto would scold her otherwise if she had ruined it all because she had the impulses.

 _ **One hundred and Twenty-three miles South-west - Dark Guild | Kazuto's Perspective**_

It wasn't long until both he and MJ, Mirajane of Universe 137-C, had reached the Dark Guild based on the distance that En had given him, though, the reason neither of them had set foot inside was because his 'companion' had advised to be cautious in case of traps. This was why he was forced to scan through the grounds and areas, having been told that one of the times she went on a mission with Dragneel, they wound up springing a trap which almost ended badly for her. Though, with a reasoning like that, it wasn't like he understood, but rather, he was just impatient. The longer he waited, the longer the girls had to suffer. The more they had suffer, the more terror would be engraved into them, and honestly, he had enough of that already. Fidgeting a little, the two of them were waiting out in a bush, approaching cautiously by carefully checking their surroundings for either Dark Mages, or traps. Honestly, however, he wasn't sure what traps would look like, at least what 'mages' would use as a trap.

Twitching, however, he was beginning to reach his limit of patience, which wasn't that very long or much to begin with. Though, he had to carefully think of a plan in order to speed things up to where he could be content, and to where MJ would be a little more comfortable. A part of him felt like he could do 'one' of them, and honestly, he wasn't sure which one to follow. The entrance to the Guild was just 'there', right within his sight, and all he had to do was go ahead and knock on it and take things from there. Falling to the ground, taking a seat as he crossed his legs he began to contemplate what would be the 'best' course of action. There wasn't any certainty that he knew it would 'go well', but waiting this long was just going to keep him annoyed.

"Uuuughhhhh! I can't take it!" rising up, ruffling up his own hair, "I'm just gonna go and 'knock' and go from there" saying as undid the scarf around his neck, "Hey umm... could you hold this for me?"

A little taken back, she accepted the scarf "S-Surr-" caught off, she felt an 'unnatural' weight to the scarf. Not that it was incredibly heavy, but it was heavier than she knew most scarves to be, "W-What is this made out of-" asking.

"Hmmm..." thinking as he unzipped the hooded jacket, "I'd say dragon scales... but... it's actually interwoven tritanium" folding up the jacket he put it in his pocket dimension, he stretched, leaving on his sleeveless tunic, zipped to the top giving him a raised collar. Taking the scarf back, he carefully re-wove it around his neck, "It's to protect against decapitation or blows to the neck" smiling.

Wondering what kind of like he led, she took note of the scars on his toned arms, well what she could see. A part of crimson black-trimmed gauntlets started mid-way through his forearm and encased his palm, leaving his fingers bare. "...And those scars... were from 'battles' from your world?" noted, especially one that encircled around his arm.

"Yup" smiling sheepish, "I got plenty more on my body if you want me to strip for you,...though, I don't think your boyfriend will like that" passing a sly wink as he stretched further.

Flustered just from the thought, the Demon lightly kicked him, "What about you?! I'm sure your 'girls' over there wouldn't like you stripping for another girl, now would they?"

"ZZzzzz... You're right" falling dread just a little, "Oh wells. Fun moments over~" saying as he finished loosening his joints, "I'm gonna go knock on the door~ Be right ba-"

Stopping him by his arm, "Hold it" instructing him, "You don't know what dangers are in there.. these are Evil Mages, as far as you know they could gang up on you and slaughter you on spot..." informing him, "We should hold the fort and wait for Dragneel to come on by."

"Mmmm... We could..." thinking around, "But waiting is boring...Zzz..." feeling like he's falling asleep, "Hows this" holds up a finger, "I'll act as bait, and you pick them off one by one~" smiling, "Sound great?"

As he shook off her hold, she reached out, "Wai-!"

"..." focused, he made his way in front of the Dark Guild, "...Belphegor... I hope you're watching... I think I managed to 'master' that..."

As his body flared with wisps of darkness, both eyes of his went completely pitch black as the area felt a little tenser than anyone was used to. Holding his hand out, he summoned a sheathed Katana, a customed blade that was three feet longer and placed it in the belt loop for his sword on the side of his waist, and as he rested his hand on it to draw it out, he vanished, closing the gap between him and the front door, having the blade drawn and resting diagonally into the air, a burning flare of darkness engrossed around. As he stood and whisked the blade to the side, clear cut lines began to form across the entire building before tumbling down, having taken down the entire front wall along with the door, revealing all the Dark Guild members with a terrified and enraged look on their face.

"Hey! Who the fuck are you!?" one of them growled, rising up, "Do you know who you're messing wi-" before he could finish his sentence, a blade was rammed straight into him, piercing into the ground.

Terrified, they looked at the boy who gave off violent flares of evil, "One down... the rest to go..."

"Get him!" in a frenzy, all the members rose from their seats and began to attack, using everything they could to take him down.

Evading their strikes, he smashed the hilt of his blade forward bouncing them back as he drew the blade, motioning swerve around as he struck diagonally down, cleaving as red sprayed out. Following through the motion, he swung back around, cutting through once more the man he had initially staggered. " _They've simple movements..._ " commenting to himself as he carefully watched and analyzed the incoming strikes before acting accordingly. "Oh?" blocking a strike, he watched as one from the side had encased their body in their magic and charged at him, "...Magic is a nuisance..." sighing, he bashed his head against the man he was in a stalemate with and sent him flying with a kick. Drawing three kunai's, he rushed forward, maximizing his speed for a brief moment and kicked the man straight against the wall, impaling his wrists with the small blades before the final one buried through his throat.

Time had slowed around him as he quickly spotted and traced every other individual in the room, at least, those in front of him and in his peripheral vision. 1...2...3...4...5... counting, so far, 15...16... gritting his teeth, he closed the gap between each one, cleaving through, bisecting them. Reaching the end of his 'limit', time felt as if it resumed to normal as blood sprayed all over, painting the walls and floors with the blood of those he slayed. Cleaning the blood off his blade by flicking it to the side, he turned to see the pale looks in their face, having seen sixteen of their comrades severed in half, their torn bodies lifeless as their blood poured onto the ground. Panic began to form as they stumbled. Some would try to run away, while others would try and fight him desperately.

"Those looks in your face..." his emotions vanishing as he loomly approached, "Don't worry, Help won't be coming... [Sword Graveyard: Tombstone]" firmly holding his blade in the right, he rose and swiped with his left to the side as blades shot from a separate dimension, impaling the escaping Mages with multiple blades for a single person, dying the clean ground in red as blood seeped into the ground. "Oh...?" the looks on their face changed to a cocky smile.

From behind, several other mages readied their spells, "Don't get so cocky you little shit..." one of them had said. "We're just 'one' faction... once word gets around that..." though, their words fell silent as their eyes were drawn to the other footsteps approaching.

A massive wave of concentrated darkness had readily approached them, smirking, he traced the ki in the area and warped by MJ, who, in her Satan Soul, had taken the advantage of the stand still and unleashed a full-powered Soul Extinction, blasting through all the remaining Dark Mages on the floor, obliterating the corpses as well. With a 'quiet' floor of nothing but those two, he finally 'relaxed as the aura around him vanished.

"See... Told ya that'd go we-" though, before he could finished the Demon of Fairy Tail whacked him upside the head, "God... what the hell!?" rubbing that spot to ease the pain, we won didn't we?"

Passing off a light glare to the side, "You were being dumb and reckless" lecturing him a little, "What if I didn't come when I did?"

"I would have been fine" grumbling to her, "These guys are chumps compared to the shit I have to deal with back at home..." sheathing his blade, he began to stumble his way in, "Come on... I'm sure that they've held them captive on a lower level" assuming, "This place was 'way' too clean to be training girls for sex trafficking" commenting.

Following beside him, "Have you... done this before...?" asking as they found a separate passage, making their way down the steps.

"...A couple times..." telling her, his voice falling in tone, "The first time was when a well renown Guild of my town fell... just after a massive Guild War..." mentioning, "I would hear... day by day... the cries of 'new' girls under the effects of drugs being hauled in... until I couldn't handle it anymore..." it was then the next thing he said made more sense to her, "So that night... me and my girlfriend, Yuela... paid a 'visit' to the Guild... broke down their door... and not a single person was left alive."

Her heart sunk a little, hearing how horrible other words still are, she remembered the bloodshed that covered the ground, then recalled how Dragneel mentioned that Kazuto was just like him. "I... see..." the only thing she could say.

A light moment of silence fell as they lingered on that memory of his, and while it was a little painful for him to recollect, it was better than normal as a lot of time had passed since then. It wasn't like he wasn't curious about all the things that had happened to this Universe, but after 'feeling' the thoughts of Dragneel and the rest, he already had an idea of what had happened. Strange. The only word he could think of as he remembered everything else that happened with the Natsu 'he' knew. There were a lot of terrible experiences he had gone through, but the only way was forward, and if he wanted to save those girls, it was the only direction that he could take. Luckily, the trip wasn't down long, as the rest of the way was only a few short moments before they reached the lower level of the guild, and just like he assumed, there were a bunch of young girls and women, chained and naked.

Unfortunately, there was another 'issue' he had to deal with. And that seemed to be the 'leader' of this Dark Guild. He couldn't say for certain he was the 'leader' all the Dark Mages he had slain upstairs didn't seem like the 'leader', this man, however, was just 'right' for his assumption. He was tall, lean, but had a lot of mass to rightly dedicate his strength. The only problem, he shielded himself with the bodies of the girls.

"One step closer..." raising his hand, he generated a mass abundance of air, running fast enough to cut through stone, "And I'll cut each and every one of these girls into ribbon..." threatening.

Sighing, "This routine... really...?" sulking, "Finee... I know how this goes..." takes the sheathed blade out of his belt loop and placed it one the ground, raising his hands, "Anything else bob?"

"...The fuck is bob...?" the man growled... "And yeah, that woman over there... I want her... she comes, and 'maybe' I'll let you walk free... one step..."

Groaning, "I know I knowww...!" annoyed, "Well... You heard him MJ" looking over the Demon, "Start walking..."

"W-...Why?!" yelling at him, "All that talk, and..." sighing, realizing the situation they're in, "Fine..." reverting to normal, she bitterly began making her way over, "Actually" talking to the Guild Master, "Kill him" pointing over to Kazuto, "If you do that... I'll become the 'best' sex slave ever~" gives a sultry look.

Smirking, "Two birds..." thinking about it, "Fine... you have a deal" increasing the intensity of the wind, "Sorry pal... but you heard the lady" As he increasing it further, he launched the blast of air at the Demon lad, launching him straight into the wall, bellowing. "Aahahaa..." laughing, turning to the woman, "No-"

Before he could claim, or attempt to, he had realized that 'something' was missing, and before he realized it, a powerful blunt force sent him flying against the wall, letting out a ***CRACK*** as his ribs were probably broken. Sighing, the Demon Lad glared at the Silver-haired woman, holding the man's forearm in his hand "I had a plan you know... One that didn't involve being shot through that damn wall...". Smiling, she merely ignored his 'anger' and went to tend to the young women and girls that were lying around, terrified and confused about what was going on.

" _That kid saved us..._ " a voice echoed, " _But isn't he a monster..._ " it continued on.

Then another filled, " _He's covered in blood..._ " a voice bellowed, " _He tore that man's arm off... that's... not human..._ "

" _His eyes... scare me..._ " it wouldn't stop, " _Can we really trust..._ "

The voices swarmed his thoughts, clouding him, and he needed a release. His heart was creaking, breaking down, and as he heard the rumble of the man trying to get up, he found the perfect person. "Hey... Uh... MJ" passing a smile to the Demon, unchaining the girls, "I'll go take care of the big guy... Just uh... meet me upstairs... yeah..." saying, he picked up the dropped katana in one and, "Yooouu'rreeeeee coming with me buddy..." dragging man by the back collar up the stairs, "Buddy...? Nah... What's your name? fuck it, You're bob" mindlessly saying as he walked up the stairs.

The words lingered in his head as he dragged the man up the stairs, leaving a trail of his blood from his stolen arm. Silent, he tried to quiet his thoughts, knowing that if he hadn't he would lose control again, and ruin all the work he's been trying to do. It wasn't their fault, though, they were simply just terrified, something he was used to knowing and seeing. But still, every time that it happened was still a new experience for him. It was as if no matter how many times the blade pierced, each time it healed the freshly slice would kill into him as he tried figuring out how to better handle it. Sighing, he wondered if he was any better than the people he had just slaughtered, the ones he had just killed. Humans were the same. They were always terrified no matter what act he would do.

Tossing the man on the ground, he snapped his fingers as a blade shot from a spatial pocket, nailing him in his crotch to keep him from wanting to move. Even though the piercing cry of the man filled the area, it wasn't enough however to drown out the voices that were daunted in his mind. Looking around, hoping to find a fridge, he realized MJ really cleaned the entire floor, having left literally nothing standing, not even a chair for him to brood on. Sighing, he turned to face the Guild Master and lied on the ground, using his hands as a pillow.

"I don't really get it..." saying aloud, a little depressed, "Ah! Right..." rising up, he snapped his fingers as a bottle of sake materialized, "I forgot about my emergency stash" smiling large and bright, he unbottled it and took a drink. "Aaahhh!" wiping his lips, "Phew... always good to drink..." turning to face the man, "Honestly, I don't necessarily get it bub... you do good... and people just hate on you..." sighing.

Growling, wincing, "AAahh Fuck you kid!" cursing at him, only for another blade to drop and pierce through his shoulder, "GAAHHH!" letting out another blood curdling cry.

"I know right? That's how they all are..." takes another sip. "It wasn't always like this though..." commenting. "I always kept silent about all this... knowing once it got out it wouldn't stop... I was actually homeschooled a lot..." taking a large drink, "Puhaa... Oh that's good stuff..."

Gurgling on his own blood, "Garaghagsldag..." struggling trying to reach out to him, trying to strike him with his magic, "Nngh... Gah...!"

"Yeah... Maybe a good night's sleep should do me some good..." Downing the whole bottle, "paha... phew..." wiping his chin, "Welp.. Night night, Bob" with a single snap, several blades shot out, piercing the man in every place available. Watching at the man's cry was cut short. Feeling a sense a moment, he turned to see MJ standing there, assuming she had heard the whole story, "So, I'm guessing the girls are good to go...?" asking.

Slowly making her way over, barely letting a whisper out, she nodded, "Yeah... they're safe" commenting, "Looks like you took your time" watch as the blades vanished from the man's corpse.

"Ah, Bob?" putting on a smile, "Yeah... he wanted to take a nap... so I hadta let 'em" stretching out just a little, "It's fine... death is death...~" sending the bottle away, summoning another one.

Just as he uncorked it and was about to take a sip, MJ stopped him, "...They're really thankful... you know" telling him, "It's just they probably never saw someone do something like that... that's all."

"..." sighing he corked it back, and took a seat, pulling out his phone as he lied down, "...I know..." with a heavy sigh, he tried to relax, "I don't necessarily 'read' thoughts... thoughts and feelings are the same but have opposite effects on the heart...it's almost like... a heavy shadow lingers... and I see that... and it's like their fears and terror sinks into my own..."

Taking a seat next to him, "Who's that?" taking a look.

It was a picture of a smiling young girl, with light brown hair and a lazed expression on her face. Her hair was cut across with the bangs on the side fallen down as the back of her hair reached the tip of her back. She wore a casual school uniform, and over it was an anime-styled rabbit hoodie, with a 8-bit mech plane pin on her hoodie. Standing next to her was him, his arms playfully around her as the girl had a light blush, putting on a simple smile.

"Aki~" saying with a light smile, "She's a human girl. I think about seventeen?" guessing, "We were bored one day, when En said she 'tweaked' her device and wanted to go on another test run, and when we, her, Yuela, and I, jumped into it, we found ourselves in a place they called 'Japan'. It was oddly similar to my home... but point being... the place was on fire, everywhere..."

Hearing that, her heart grew heavy, "and... her?"

"Oh, she's fine" telling her to ease her of any worries, "It's just... I barely saved her. See, En found a wireless signal tapping into all the mechs destroying the town, traced it back to this high school that was turned into a death trap. Aki here... was left in a maze of death. Chainsaws all over, spears... razors... I crashed through the place, wondered what the fuck a girl like her was doing in a place like that and jumped at her. Thank whatever nice gods were up there... because a second later spears shot from the ground where she last stood... almost killed her..."

She couldn't imagine just how screwed up someone would have to be to set something like that up, and knowing that worlds out there were far worse than she had thought. Sure she knew that Sera was a horrible genocidal mess with a war still ongoing, but to know that there were worlds like that in peril drained her a little of everything. It was then at that moment, she confirmed what she had suspected earlier. The boy wasn't human. At least, it was like a demon who wore the appearance of a human. His eyes reminded her of the beige one she saw back in Magnolia Town, the unnatural movements and strengths. And more so, the fact he had called and specified Aki was a 'human girl'.

"You should go visit her" smiling warm, she told him, "Being with loved ones always eases the heart... doesn't it?"

Chuckling a little, "You got that right..." saying, "...Though, perhaps next time I leave to these other universes... I should bring Yuela... I don't know... it doesn't feel right when she isn't with me..." mentioning. "I mean... yeah... Aki... both of them... both of them mean so much to me..." tenses his hold on his phone.

"And those other girls don't?" smirking, catching him in a bind.

Sitting up, scrolling through photos of him and Yuela, "They do it's just... Yuela and Aki 'really' get me... you know?" leaving on a photo of the three of them, "Yuela is my best friend... my lover... the one who can make the cloud's go away..." sighing, "En is sweet... always excited and doing her best to build new things... Freyja... it's just... not easy opening up to them I guess" smiles a bit nervous, "Eh...?" snapped out his thoughts, the phone he was holding vibrated a bit, "What do we gott.-" as he opened the message, his face fell in curious, "Huh... she's off this week? what time is it?" sulking, "God I hate dimension travel... day...night... time's all screwy."

"Who was it?" inquiring, "Was it that Aki girl?" a little shocked he could receive messages so easily without any problems.

Nodding, "She told me she has a three day weekend" summarizing the message, "Well... tomorrow it starts? So... It must be nighttime Thursday?" trying to figure it out.

"...You're not dating a child are you?" glaring her eyes at the young man, "School... three-day weekend... just how apart are you both in age."

Oddly enough, he felt a 'little' terror run up his spine, perhaps from all the time he received it, "T-Three years..." telling her, "I'm 20, she's 17 going on 18...soon."

"Mmmm... Fine" seeing it was 'okay', "Well... before you get wasted...seeing as I don't want to know what a person of your capabilities drunk could do,... we should regroup?"

Stretching, "I suppose~" snickering, "What about the girls?" blankly looking at her, "Should we take them into town?"

"It's over a hundred miles..." reminding him, "You don't seriously mean to carry 'each' and everyone of them back and forth?"

Having popped over to behind the silver-haired Demon, "Nope~" smiling, "But I'll pop on into Town... pop back... etc etc..." casually saying, "So no rush right?"

"You aren't worried about those girls of yours?" curious.

Shrugging, "Not really" telling her earnestly, "If it's En and Freyja, they'll be fine... mmmm" thinking it over once more, "Yeah they'll be just great~" smiling, making his way back down along the stairs with MJ, "Yuela too... It's really only Aki I worry about... since she's really the only 'normal' I've ever met..." stretching a little.

"Well... considering you're strong... or at least skilled" pondering the correction, "They should be as well, especially with Dragneel and Scarlet with them."

Stretching out a little more, "Actually... I am a little worried..." coming to a light stop, "Not that...well I don't have faith in them... just... En can be a little crazy... pretty crazy... okay she can be a fucking psycho-socio-path..."

The look on her face made her look a little worried about the situation that her friend and lover was going to be in if such a person was with them, but thinking, considering that he, Kazuto, had dealt with her on a far larger basis, there was less of a chance though that something 'bad' would actually transpire. If anything, it was a little more frightening because she had guns, the last time he checked, and while the thought of taking out baddies in general, had the effect of exciting her, nothing 'too bad' should occur. At least, that was what he hoped for. One of the last things that he needed to happen was that she falls too much in her desires and she winds up actually doing something 'bad' like taking out the entire city, or block, but if Freyja was there, at least he hoped she was paying attention, then supposedly nothing should go 'too wrong'. At least, that's what he was hoping for. As for him, his mind was a little drifting, falling back to the memories he had tried to shield and push away, but as he recalled the looks on those young women's faces, he could only remember things he had wished was pushed into the back depths of his mind.

 _ **Dark Guild Hideout - En's Perspective**_

Rushing down the stairs, guns ablazed, she avoiding strikes left and right, planting bullets with a euphoric smile on her face. Bullets littered the ground as the two rushed their way through, making their way down the stairs and capturing the situation. Because she was sparingly using the ammo, seeing as she didn't expect an all out shootout, she focused on using a single gun, having placed the other three into the one with four. While it wasn't always she did it, she had only herself to blame as she didn't bring her 'special' armory of bullets, and since the last time she came to Fiore she didn't use too many bullets. There wasn't much of a complaint, as she was still able to shoot things, bringing her closer to another fulfilling moment, but it didn't change the fact she only had thirteen shots left. Dragneel, on the other hand was managing more so, due to less reliant on his lancer and had magic to back up where he didn't need to use ammo. And while she didn't care for magic, having a superiority complex about it, she had to admit she was fairly impress with his gunmanship.

Eventually, they came down to the bottom basement, the two of them covering another and scoping the area along the way. What they saw was a ground of bounded up females stripped and gagged. Some were beaten or tortured, while others were strung up deceased, making the blood curdle through the her veins as she say the scenery. Accompanied were groups of men, having been caught in the middle of raping them or tormenting them. Just as Dragneel was going to lace them, she surprised not only him, but the rest of the Dark Guild as well. In a single moment, she firmed her grip on the gun and held aim towards the Dragon Slayer, the muzzle pressed close to his head. Inching away, keeping the fun focused on him, she made her way towards the group of men.

"Man... and here I thought I was gonna be bored as fuck..." sighing with a smile, "You know... at first I thought I should go along and see what's what... but man... seeing all this... feels like home~" holding her face with a fawning heated smile, letting her tongue roll out.

Tensed, he kept himself on guard, "Does Kazuto know about this..." eyeing her, " _Maybe that's why he had that Demon go with her... perhaps a means to 'keep her controlled'_?" thinking to himself.

"Of Course~" sweetly smiling, "I am Eclair Blitz Nightingale~ Leader of the proudest Guild in all of Altissia..." her smile growing darker and sadistic, "A Blacklisted Guild... or well..." shrugging her shoulders a bit, "You'd guys call it a Dark Guild... same difference" keeping a firm point, "I wouldn't try moving or using magic either... I can track and process speeds up to Kazu-dear~ And he's outran a bolt of lightning."

Gritting his teeth, "When I find the opening, I'm going to make your death the most torturous..."

"Whattteevveerr~" saying, having 'reached' the group of men, "Say, boys, I offer this pitiful Dragon as my entry... can I join? I've killed hundreds and thousands... This gun of mine is specially modded to a point it breaks through metal."

Eyeing another, there was no way they could refuse, "Shit... really?" asking, "All right fine..." one of the larger men had said approaching her, "Two conditions... make us those... and I kill that Dragon Slayer..."

"Awww~ Fine~" pouts, "But since you're a sweetie~ I'll let you kill him" just as the man reached for her gun she pulled back, "Ah ahhh ahhhh~" waving her finger in a disappointed manner, "This gun is special~" pulling out a third gun from behind, "A single bullet... and his head will explode before you know~"

Excited, he took it, "And I all I gotta do is pull this trigger right?..." seeing the nod, his smile grew ecstatic, "This'll be great HAH..." cocking back the barrel he approached the Dragon Slayer and held it up. "Go extinct you shitty Dra-" However, as he pulled the trigger, a burst of confetti popped out, alongside a flagpole with the words 'Bang'.

"Oh... Oh no..." bursting out into laughing, the tiny gunner with Twin tails held her stomach, "Oh god... oh no~ AHAHAHAAHHA... Wh...Where's the sound splattering kaboom?" tearing up from laughter, the man was enraged as he angrily turned to face and approach her, "Oh... Oh right..." in a blink, she pulled out 'another' gun and pulled the trigger, blowing off the guy's leg. "There it is~~~" The man's screaming agony filled the halls, and just as all the other members had tried to make their move, she opened her coat, showing off eight silver orbs, blinking green, " Ah ah ahhh~ I'll level this enttiirrreeeeeeeee place to the core of the earth~ One more move... then KABOOM~ Goes... well you guys..."

Angered one of them approached her, "What about you!? You and all these women are going to perish to-" halting he saw her with her phone out, typing.

"Oh right.. fuck... thanks for reminding me..." holding up a finger, telling them to pause, she held it up to her ear, "This'll be just a second~" after hearing the call go through, "Ah~ Kazu-baby~" fawning over, Dragneel swears he saw hearts pop in her eyes and all around her, "I'm about to blow up the entire ruins...killing uhh..." counting..."all thirty of us... with twenty hostages..." hearing him speak, "Really? 3 Thanks baby~...Awww but I sound so cute when I call you 'baby', I'm like your clingy slutty girlfriend... what... fiinnneeeee, I'll stopppp" groaning over the phone, "Ohhh? Okay~~~" smiling, "See you in a bit, dear~" hanging up the phone, "Great news guys!" calling out to them sweetly, "If I kill all of you guys and save the hostages, Kazu-dear will pound my brains out, and I could use a REALLY good one... can you believe it? He hasn't fucked me in THREE days... A girl needs some love~"

It was then Dragneel put an end to the man's agony, ramming the chainsaw attached through the man's head, "If you're done being a pain in the ass..." he growled lightly, his face splattered with blood, "Get those-" before he could finish, En used the rest of the magnum, popping heads off the rapists, "off of the girls... nevermind"

The horror of seeing the young woman's skill terrified them as they scattered, heading straight towards Dragneel, who in his burning rage from having to deal with the tiny gunner, unleashed a storm of hell for the escaping Dark Guilds. Without letting a single one of them escape, he lunged forward, his hands burning with flames, and smashed the member's head against the ground, burning and shattering his skull. Grabbing him by the ankles, he threw him against a group of fleeing mages before bellowing a violent stream of flames, incinerating them.

Rushing around, En was picking off any strays that lingered, "Ah... for...Ughh!" groaning, having run out bullets, she slid it back in the holster and began avoiding strikes, having run out of combat options..., "Huummmm... I wonder... " as she evaded and turned, "Hey! Dragneel. Can I borrow that thingy you haveeeeee"

"Fuck that!" yelling at her, digging his fists into another before hammering his right straight into their skull, severely crippling them, "You almost shot me! Why would I give you another gun!?"

Thinking, she pulled out one of the explosives and thinking, tripped one of the Dark Guild members, "Because I don't know what else to do!" shouting at him, she rammed the explosive down the man's mouth, "Do me a favor..." eyeing him seriously, holding a finger up, "Swallow... I mean those girl's probably had to... and trust me... I LOVE swallowing Kazut-"

"FINE" bursting out in a chuckle, getting distracted for just a bit, Dragneel tossed his lancer, "If you're going to make sex jokes at THIS point you may as well just shoot them!"

Ecstatic, her eyes began to analyze the gun's configuration and allowed her to familiarize herself with its usage, "This is soooo cool~" smiling she raised and took aim, puncturing the Mages full of holes, "Ahhh... Just like when Kazuto pierced mee-" drooling, rubbing her legs together. "Oh right~" detonates the bomb, exploding the man to bits, "Oh yeah... my orgasm LITERALLY feels like it rips me apart too~"

"DAMN IT EN!" with his boltock out, he fired rounds. He had to admit, as much as she was giving him a hard time, he found enjoyment here and there.

Together, the two of fired around, picking off the Dark Guild's members with relative ease until no one was left. After, they went to attend to the females, bringing down the deceased one was En's idea so she could properly bury them while Dragneel made her way to unshackle all the chained up women and helped them out and up to their feet. Though, as she could hear the footsteps of them leaving, she took the time and placed all the bodies together, a grenade in each of their hands, their roses to send them on their way. With a heavy sigh, she felt the Dragon Slayer's hand placed on her shoulder, letting her know that he had finished sending the girls to regroup with the others upstairs.

For the first time in a while, she felt the crushing weight of realization upon looking at these girls, wondering if it would happen to her had things continued to be the same as they had before. Mindlessly wandering, risking everything and ridding all just for survival. They didn't even look twenty, hell, her eyes analyzed and matched up profiles and some of the deceased girls were in their late teens, some even early 20s. Any one of these could have been her at some point in her life, that was what she came to realize. As skilled as she was with a gun, it was all she knew. Tech, yeah. But probably even she could have been reduced to this if she had taken another wrong turn in her life or wasn't careful of things.

"It's true though...y'know..." absently telling him, "I was in a blacklisted guild... killing others to 'survive'... in a world like that... some aren't lucky..." with a heavy sigh, she held the Lancer and returned it to him, "Then I met Kazu in the tournament... heh... we were paid what... five hundred million if we won... would've set me for life..., and then he cut me down..." holding the scar just above her bellybutton, "But, Kazu, you know... stayed with me the entire operation" feeling a smile tugging onto her lips, "smiling at me like the idiot he is..."

Looking over the corpses, "...I don't know what life you guys led..." admitting to her, "But I've seen some fucked up shit in just five - six years..." telling to her, "Even in my travels across different universes..." adding on, "But for now..."

"'All we can do is walk forward' Right?~" smiling a little to herself, "Yeah... I suppose..." rubbing her eyes, "Well~ We should go!" suddenly chippering up, "I got a date and a massive pounding awaiting me~"

Chuckling, he walked up with the Twin tailed girl, "Right right... just stay the hell out of my house when you guys do it... I'm pretty pissed you came in my jeep along the way here!" catching her, "Yeah, I smelled that. Just like the 'other' Natsu my senses are enhanced, and you've been walking around with your release this entire time."

"What can I say~" fawning over the thoughts, "killing is a pleasure of mine~ And even moreso when I think of the pleasure he gives me~" shivering, he tapped her up the head, "What was that for!?"

Pushing her forward, "If you release and fall on the ground, I'm leaving your ass here."

"Mmmm! How come this Natsu is a dick" pouting, "The other one in that other Universe was pretty nice! He let Kazu and I do it in the Guild!..." pondering, "Okay, no he didn't, we didn't have a go-to place, and he was already pissed we did it in his house."

Laughing, the Dragon Slayer, "God... you guys too?" thinking back to when he first visited his other self, "Isn't that bed of theirs SUPER comfortable?" asking her.

"IT IS OH MY GOD" riled up with excitement, "It was easily the best sex EVER" telling him, "I mean not downplaying Kazuto, but mmngh... that bed was like Heaven~" shivering a little more of pleasure, "I was stuck on a shitty cot for so long till recently, but man... You have to see this" pulling up her phone as she detonated the place, incinerating and crumbling it like a tomb, she casually showed him photo's of her rolling around on the bed with Kazuto, and then a time frame of the beginning of their 'love-making' and the ending that seemingly spanned several hours. "Aaannndddddd right here..." swapping to another photo, "Was when Natsu and Erza found out..."

The two of them continued laughing and exchanging stories about the Fairy Tail at Universe 551-G, and while they were only in that universe for so long, they somehow wound up wrecking almost the natural order of things just by being there. And as they finally made their way up to the top of the stairs, she watched and noticed the place was littered with bodies and the ground dyed red. Freyja was off sulking under whatever shadow she could find, a little tired and bored after all that had happened, while Scarlet and Cana were off assessing the situation with the Rune Knights and the custody of the girl's. Apparently Scarlet and Cana had explained that 'everything' was under control and that the people, namely - Kazuto, En, and Freyja - were part of a 'Fairy Tail' of another Universe, and explained that it was just a misunderstanding that took place. While it didn't necessarily bother her, currently, she still didn't find it easy or welcoming that she didn't have any other bullets left to spare, having spent all rounds already, much to her displeasure.

In a flash, however, Kazuto himself and popped on over with MJ alongside him as everyone managed to regroup. Judging by how caked he was in blood, there was a chance that he too had a 'time of his life' seeing as he normally doesn't get to do something very often. With that, she, MJ, and Dragneel regrouped and exchanged tales on over about their own respective missions. Though, En didn't care about that, however, as her eyes lit up further, prompting her to rush over to him in a lusting frenzy. Just like he promised, she was going to get her 'reward'.

"Kaazzuuu-dddeeaaaarrrr..." in a dream-like fashion she was rushing on over, arms opened wide. Although, just as she was about to reach him, Freyja, in a lightning fast manner, closed over and kicked aside, tumbling her against the ground. After eventually coming to a 'stop', she pushed herself up and looked over, "The fuck, Freyja!?" shouting at her, "Kazuto's mine!"

Clung onto him, leaning against him in a seductive manner, she fawned and smirked at the Tiny gunner, "I know~" licking her lips, "Nothing tastes sweeter than stealing your opportunity for myself~"

"..." sighing, he pushed the War Demon aside, "I'm not fucking either of you" dulling his eyes at them.

Shocked, the two of them, bolted their expression at him, "WHAT?!" upset the rammed up against the wall, "Nuh uh! We're doing it!" En demanded, "I sacrificed my sheer joy of almost suicide for that!"

"Yeah! And if she doesn't do it, I can't steal it from her and ruin it for her" the beige Demon complained, "You really are gonna ignore this luscious body of mine?" though the more she thought about it, she crippled down, her face flustering, "N-No... please notice me..." drooling, she fell to her side onto the ground, scrunching her thighs together, "Or don't... either works for me..."

The two of them looked at another before looking at the War Demon in disappointment, "...It seems utterly pointless trying to disappoint her..." she commented, standing next to him. "Anywho, why'd you canceeellll, I was looking so forward to it..." pouting.

"...We don't have a place..." reminding her, "And if we go home... Yuela is going to murder all three of us..."

As the Tiny gunner moaned and complained, not having a place to argue as he had a lot of points behind it, a voice spoke up, "Yo, Kazuto" calling out the Demon Lad was Dragneel himself, "Need a place to crash?" asking. "Long as you guys don't trash the place you can sleep at the Guild...though it's gonna be a little rowdy."

"Eeehhh... Rowdy?" feigning a complaint, "I don't know... depends on whether you hit like a bitch..." cocking a smile, "I get pretty worked up if the right buttons hit... Think you can beat me in a good ol' fashion brawl?"

Matching that smile, the Dragon Slayer marched on over, "I like this guy... Makes me wonder what happened to Natsu on over in 551-G for that matter..."

"My girlfriend kicked his ass" telling him, chuckling at that memory, "Then she locked him and Erza away in a separate dimension as 'punishment' for touching her pet."

Shaking his head a little, "Separate Dimensions... We're gonna have that drink... I need to hear all about the shit you deal with."

With that, the Fairy Tail of 137-C made way having completed their jobs for the evening of take care of a few Dark Guilds with their new friends. Sitting in the back of the Jeep, she looked over at Kazuto, who was just under her, Freyja on the other side. MJ was next to Cana in the back, with Scarlet in front in the passenger seat. Thinking for a small moment, the spaced out look as he let the wind blow over, she wondered where she would have been in life she hadn't met him. Being 'good' was a small price to pay, but with all the adventures he had taken her on, she was happy. Without him catching on at the moment, she threw her arms and pressed against him in a happy manner, just thanking and realizing that perhaps even though things were difficult, it could have been far worse without him. She's gotten to go to new Universes, find new explorations, meet friendly people, even if one of them was that whore of a war Demon, Freyja. Life was interesting, that's what all that matter to her.

I really do... love you Kazu~

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild - A Few hours later | En's And Kazuto's Perspective**_

Like anyone could have guessed, a 'Guild party' was thrown to commemorate 'new friends' and especially the fact they had helped their Guild out with trouble with the Dark Mages, cutting the time it was. Kazuto and Dragneel were off at a table, Scarlet and Cana were on both sides of Dragneel, laughing and drinking, exchanging stories. Freyja, despite refusing to wear her 'uniform' was in a drunken high, slung on top of his lap, cuddling onto him. Despite her light monstrous appearance, there was no doubt guys were ogling her for walking around in practically a small black bikini. She, En, on the other hand, was a little preoccupied showing off her gun's with Sam and Knightwalker, both who seemed interested in the firepower she was carrying. Even if she was currently out of ammo, she had a fun time talking and showing the her prized weapon, her modded Dragunov sniper, luckily having taken out the cartridge magazine just in case. While she could have used it earlier, she didn't like wasting her sniper bullets so casually, and considering she didn't want to deal with perspective and zoom, it would have been pointless, well, that's what she felt.

Before they arrived, they were told, just as an added precaution, to never mention anything about the old Fairy Tail or its members, considering six members of the Guild in this universe had passed. They didn't really pay attention the first time so they weren't entirely too sure about the 'difference' which made things much easier on them in that aspect. Though, she had to admit it was a little daunting of why they seemed on edge when they first appeared. Dragneel said along the way that 'this' Magnolia was under attack by monsters called 'Locust' after he returned, which made people on edge, and especially them.

"My brother is an ass" he told him, laughing, "Just before I went on a hunt for strays, he decided THEN to test his new drugs on me" telling the Fire Dragon, "His motto is 'If you're still alive, it's obviously good enough'."

Shaking his head, the Dragon Slayer had smile on his face, "Shit... really?" letting out a chuckle, before taking another drink, "So what, your bro's a doctor or something...?"

"Part time" correcting him, "I have two brothers, both older than me and he's the eldest... easily kicked my ass just cause I accidentally deleted his game!"

Shocked a little, "Damn man... you guys seem to get along great though..." smirking, watching the War Demon nuzzle into the Lad's neck, though he noticed something, "I never noticed... why are you wearing a pet collar?" asking the beige demon.

"It's cause~" with a drunken sultry smile, she wanted to fuse herself into Kazuto, "I'm Master's pet~" seeming proud of it, "Isn't that right, Ma~s~ter~" dragging his free hand that was around her waist, she brought it to the where the chain would be, "What say you... bring my chain out..."

This brought out looks from everyone who was curious about their 'private life', but most notably Juvia, the rain woman who saw this, "M-Maybe Natsu would love Juvia far more if she had a pet collar?!" getting ideas.

"Son of a bitch! Don't give that woman anymore ideas!" though everyone else around him was laughing. The thought fell dread to him as she had already bolted out to the nearest pet store for collars she could wear.

Smirking, "Hey! She chose it" taking another drink, "It's so funny though..." smiling, "This is a lot like that other Fairy Tail I was with... Natsu was with Erza and Mira too... is it always like that?"

"More or less" explaining to him, "I heard though you fucked your girls in their bed."

Spitting his drink out, "Freaking damn it, En!" shouting out to the Twin tailed girl, "Why are you telling people our sex life!"

"Because~ You. Won't. F-u-c-k. me!" retorting. Standing up, she dropped her coat, temptingly tugging down her buttoned shorts, "Come~ on~ I'm right here" smirking at him, "This isn't any different than that time in Lydia~" (Long story short, don't give them an hour to kill when waiting for something)

Flustered, fighting against his temptations, "Tonight then..." passing a shy glance, "Definitely tonight..." taking a big drink.

Popping with excitement, she finally claimed victory, "All righty~ I'll go play with these girls then" smiling, "They wanna take me to show off some of their gunmanship~ and I can't pass up an opportunity like this!"

With hearts popping out, literally visible to the naked eye to everyone, she waltzed on over with the group of women as they wandered their way out of the Guild, the rifle slung around her back. Humming to herself a melodious tune, she merely imagined the lovely night she would be having with the Demon Lad. She knew just how he was too, just like while he was fighting, once he started, the only thing that could happen is that he would grow more ferocious and violent, and either way, she could use a good time after everything that had happened. For him, however, everyone was passing on smirks, talking about how she 'had him on a leash', and honestly, that wasn't doing it for him. With roaring laughter and patting him on the bat, even Dragneel was giving him that look. That was it.

Downing the bottle he was already drinking, the War Demon knew exactly what was going to happen next, and honestly, she wanted to see it as much as he did. Just as she got off of his lap, he followed suit as he handed her his scarf and hoodie, loosening the joints in his neck. He was gonna win back their 'respect' one way or another, and honestly, nothing works faster than a good ol' brawl.

"That's it... everyone get in line for an ass kicking" loosening his arm, "You're up first, Dragneel" smirks, "I'm going to wipe the Guild halls with that smug look on your face..." loosening the kinks in his neck.

Standing up, passing on a confident look, "MJ told me you're strong... but without that pretty sword of yours, you really think you can manage to do anything?" stretching his own arms.

"Ah yeah..." smiling maddenly, "Freyja... Hold these for me" stripping his raised-collared sleeveless tunic, he tossed it at her, "Don't! Smell it!" telling her, handing her his gauntlets and scarf afterwards.

A bit mesmerized, the room gasped for a moment seeing the scars littered across his body. On the side of his torso was a jagged scared, in the middle with a large gash overlapping a stab. The friendly atmosphere seen quieted as they pondered what could have happened. It wasn't any different, thinking, the War Demon had scars on her body as well, even the Tiny Gunner.

"Look like you've been in hell..." Dragneel commented, requiping his top away, revealing his own, "I was right about you, you 'have' seen some horrors."

Stretching out fully, "Eh... some things are best left in the past..." finishing up, " _So... those might correlate with that thick shadow of his looming over..."_ thinking to himself, "In fact, all of these guys have a similar..."

"Ahhhhh... Haaaaa... I love seeing those~" turning attention was the War Demon, her face burned red, beginning to salivate, "Master's scars... seeing those... they really get me so..." rubbing her legs together.

Feeling a vein tick, he turned towards her, "Why are you acting like this is the first time?!" complaining, "You're the one that gave me this one!" pointing to the one of the gashes on his side.

"I know~" smirking, embracing his clothes tightly, "Like you're the one that gave me this one~" points to the cross shaped scar on the side of her stomach, "We've marked each other~ aahhh...mmn... Master's touch stays with me~..." taking a whiff of his clothes.

Just as he was going to approach her, "I just sa-" before could finish, a blunt force came and smashed him back into the table. "The fuck..." a little dizzy, he got up, his vision returning to see Dragneel standing there with a smile on his face.

"I thought we were gonna fight..." tapping his fist against his hand, approach, "You left yourself open, I really couldn't resist..." passing on a cocky smile.

Getting up, he fixed the kink in his neck, "Oh... you're so fucked, Dragneel" smiling, he flashed forward, ramming his head down into the mans.

Reeling back in from the blow, the Fire Dragon stumbled back a little, retaliating with a strong punch to the Lad's jaw. The two of them began duking it out right in the middle of the Guild as each punch they tossed on the other knocked them back a good ways before they continued. And honestly, this was getting interesting. Both of them were fighting at a pace where each blow was enough to push back the other. Tightening his fists, he rammed his fist into the Dragon's chest, flinging him back against two of the other guys who were minding their own business. As Freyja tossed him another bottle, he quickly opened it and took a swig, holding his finger up to 'pause' the fight.

"Paha...There we go" smiling with a light fluster, he wiped his lips, dodging the strikes from the Dragon Slayer, "S-Shit~" corking the bottle he tossed it back to the War Demon as he paid attention back to the fight. He couldn't tell if it was all the liquor, but the strikes were changing from going very fast to very slow, messing with his senses, "W-Wait... Time out!" finishing up the dodge, he grabbed an incoming fist, "Ssstt... Hot" winking.

Smirking, the Dragon caught the fist thrown from the Lad. He couldn't tell, but at the moment of impact he felt something 'snap' in his hand, "Shit... is drinking giving you a boost or something?" the two struggling against the other.

"I wish!" laughing he rammed the sole of his foot into the Corporal's stomach, watching as he broke the force with his own flames, "What's that you always said? Well no... That... 551-G...one or whatever... 'I'm getting fired up'~" beckoning him forward.

Feeling a light vein twitch, "I'm not responsible for what my dunce parallels say" stretching out a little to alleviate the pain a little, "But yeah, for once I agree with him! I haven't had this much fun since I last sparred with Gildarts..." a confident grin forming.

Before anyone else could comprehend what happened next, the two of them clashed once more. Dodging as much as his mind could currently process, Kazuto took a staggered blow to the stomach. With another strike, Dragneel sent him stumbling back, only for the Lad to tighten his fist and crash it into the soldier's jaw within the split second, knocking them both back. A little dizzy, Freyja popped on over, her mouth full of alcohol as she 'fed' him it through a heated kiss, just before watching him get back up and into the fray. One again the two of them went at it, tearing down the halls of the Guild. With a powerful kick, the Demon took a blow to the jaw, retaliating with a staggering counter, finishing it off quick launch with his foot, smashing the Fire Dragon through the tables and the wall on the other side. Using his hand mockingly to see 'how far' he kicked him, he was caught off as a fiery burst came flying at him, smashing him around the place in high speed before drop-kicking him through the bar, crashing through all the bottles of alcohol.

Pain radiating, the Lad grabbed the 'closest thing' before stumbling back up. "Had enough?" smiling, "You should-" though before he could finish, Kazuto was chugging the entire bottle, mockingly 'pausing' the fight again, "God, you might be Cana 2.0 with all your drinking."

"Screw you, Dragneel!" the brunette huddled against the wall because of the crash, "I told you I've been trying to lower my drinking amount!"

Passing a chuckle, "Sorry, but seri-" before he could finish, a flash blinded him as he a strong force launched him flying through the walls of the guild.

Blow after blow sent him flying faster until a force on the other side stopped him in a whiplash, feeling them fling him back into the Guild, punching another hole through the building. Then, before he knew it, another impact tore through the ceiling and crashed him into the ground. With the dust settled, he was glad he managed to throw on Dragon Force at the last second, and as he stumbled up, he saw the menacing smile of the lad who seemed to have had a 'little too much' to drink.

"Man... if it wasn't for Dragon Force... you would have ended me" he admitted, "Though... I'm guessing you knew about that."

Stretching out his arms a little more, "Ooohhh Yeah..." grinning, "Though honestly, I'm just having fun, so don't mind me cutting loose~"

"While I would 'love' to continue our fight" seeing as the other male members of the Guild were loosening their own bodies, getting ready to jump in, "I don't think this'll stay a private fight for much longer."

Smiling, he grew a little menacing as he eyed the people cracking their knuckles with a violent grin forming on their faces, "Three dragons and a stripper... must be Happy Death day to me~" his grin forming wide, "All right, keep me entertained boys" as the corruption began to engulf his other eyes just lightly.

Before any warning, Gajeel was the first one to launch himself in the fray, throwing punches and strikes. It wasn't too much a problem, as he fluidly blocked the strikes, he saw the one incoming from Laxus. For a split second, he whacked aside the driven punch and retaliated with his own, punching back the Lightning Dragon. In the same motion, he swung his body to the side, spinning as she kicked back the Iron Dragon with a roundhouse, letting out a resounded ***CLANK***. Just as the Ice Mage fell in, he saw an opportunity as he and the Fire Dragon teamed up, the latter using Stage 1 of Dragon Force. Needed to prioritize the pinkette, he blocked what he could and, when the moment came, he grabbed Gray's wrist during mid punch, and slung him towards the wall. While it was just him and Natsu, he took advantage of the moment, and as he fell back, he threw himself forward, throwing a jab linked with a right straight. Just as he went to follow up with a spin-heel strike, the Fire Dragon grabbed hold of his ankle, taking a page from his, Kazuto's, book by blocking previously. With a smug look on his face the pinkette grabbed hold and spun him round before dropped him, flying him at the two other Dragon slayer's, crashing them both against the other tables. Wobbling as he got up, he loosened the kink in his neck just before he threw himself back into the fray.

 _ **Training Field**_

Meanwhile, En was spending time out in the 'Training Field' with the two women as they played around with the different kinds of firearms. It had been a while since she spent time like this with people who played around with guns like she had. The woman, Sam, seemed to have been her favorite, if anything because she seemed like an 'expert' just like she was. It was nice to get out, knowing that Kazuto, at a time like this, would be 'rowdy', causing havoc and chaos with how 'loose' he gets the more he drinks. All she needed to do was bide her time, and there wouldn't be anything holding him back from giving her what she desperately craved for. Especially with Yuela not here, the mini Gunner was going to be able to 'have as much' of him as she could, even if Freyja was as 'obstacle' it wasn't much of a problem as the 'First Wife'. While she knew that it was a 'parallel' world, it was bizarre for her as well, seeing similar places while different histories.

Since it was a 'rare' occasion, the three of them were just around the Training Yard at Natsu's House, and Sam had brought out her 'favorite' guns to show off the gun-crazed technophile. It was almost Christmas for her, having gotten to see the many different kinds of guns flourished all over in front of her, just itching to see how they all work and what they do. And if anything, to see how she can use this to continue her own modifications. She had previously used the 'Lancer' Dragneel had loaned her, and the workings and outline was already logged in, but she had wanted to see if there was anything else she could 'grab' before she leaves.

"Interesting~" pulling one of the assault rifles from the table, she got a good feel for it and pulled back the switch, releasing the magazine and locking it back in, "It uses..." watching as in 'her sight', details about the weapon and ammo was being written, "A sort of concentrated plasma energy? Huh, that's pretty cool!~ n_n" smiling chipper, "I had that modded once before too! But the damn thing overheats after few uses..." saying as she placed it down.

Sam, on the other-hand was inspecting the modded Dragunov sniper, getting a feel of it herself, "The range on this thing is great" commenting, looking through the aiming sight, "Though it looks like you just took the frame of it and added your own spin to it?" asking.

"Mhmm~" wanting to see how the assault rifle worked, she because a 'thorough' inspection, taking off the outer parts of the gun, "I'm really good at taking things apart and putting them back together!...Or make something 'even' better~" commenting with a smile.

Seeing what she was doing, the woman from Sera, "W-Wait! That was a souvenir!" feeling her anger rise, "Don't break it!" pointing her Lancer, just out of instinct.

"Hey hey!" holding her hands up, "I'm just seeing the inner workings... I can't see past the outshell so I just want a 'closer' work" explaining it to her, "Remember? I took my rifle apart many times... my memory's perfect when it comes these things" hoping to ease her worry.

Hesitant, she lowered her weapon, "Fine... if you mess up one thing, I'm keeping YOUR gun as compensation!" the brunette told her.

"Hahaha... fine..." chuckling, she went back to work, "It's just I have this insane curiosity about things..." commenting as she carefully laid out all the pieces, "Not many guns in my home were built to fire plasma bolts...which is why it was hard enough as it was having a rifle that'd overload on the spot..." laying out the parts carefully, "Ahhh... I see..." finally having a good look at it.

Curious, the two women peaked up, "What...? It's just a bunch of components?" while having use of the weapon and how it works, it went 'differently' in En's mind.

"No... well yeah..." commenting, "See... the reason why I couldn't make it work for me is because this gun as a specific chamber that regulates the energy output..." she began to explain, "It siphons the energy from the cartridge, runs it through allllll these chambers..." tracing her finger as her eyes display in detail the structure, "and the trigger actually does two jobs: It...well obviously it fires it, but the way the gun is set up, is that as the trigger is pulled, the 'shielding' drops, the energy runs through all these, activates the generator, condenses it, propels it throughh...annnddd~" in just a few seconds, she reassembled the rifle, loading the magazine and getting it powered up, she aimed and pulled the trigger at a boulder, as a red plasma bolt fired out, destroying the rock, "Makes things explode~" smiles large.

The two of them looked at another as if they picked up their long lost 'gun' sister. Smiling they patted her on the back with a large grin on their face, amazed that she had taken her time taking it apart, but almost on the dime, she placed it all together. It was almost natural for her, disassembling and reassembling things on the spot, though the look they had was a lot like Kazuto's look, when she had worked out in front of him. A part of her was happy, a bit special that other people found what she did to be 'interesting' or 'exciting' even though what she did, at least to her and her group of friends, was considered 'normal'. While it wasn't like he had gotten 'bored' of it all, she always did like to show off her skills and expertise, especially when it wasn't really her trying to. Taking things apart was natural for her, and putting things back was pretty much just the same thing, just in reverse. At least, that was how 'she' saw it. Especially getting a closer look at things, it was a little fun for her to realize that there were STILL things out in the worlds that was new to her. This, was the 'real' joy in it all.

"That... was pretty badass..." Sam had commented, "Maybe when you're older you can join alongside us Gears" ruffling her head.

Feeling her eye twitch, a devilish menacing smile appeared on her face, as she 'playfully' tried to fight against the brunette, "I'm 20!" throwing her arms comically against the Gear, "And well... I'd have to decline" smiling a little soft, "I wouldn't go anywhere, no matter how thirsty the battlefield is...welll... not without Kazu and the rest" scratching the side of her head with the gun.

"...That's unfortunate... but fair..." passing a smile, "We really could use a solider like you in our front-lines..."

Thinking for a moment, "Mmmm..." pondering, she placed the assault rifle down and picked up another, analyzing it, "That's a nice compliment and all..." saying, "But you should extend that welcome to Kazu...that slut... anddd well everyone else as well..." she mentioned, "They were 'made' for war... well... all of us were molded to" commenting, "We kill like it's a day in the park... almost natural like breathing? something like that" pulling the trigger, to get a feel, she detached the magazine prior just in case, "It's nothing 'too difficult'. I enjoy it~ Kazu's a bit in-between... the slut normally conquers... it's practically in her blood... and the restttt, well" smiling, she stretched out, "We're all a little mad~"

"Aren't you guys ever scarred from all the killing..." she asked, curious how she could smile and talk about it so freely, "The world... it's full of nightmares... the things we've had to do..."

Switching out the gun for another, she felt the weight "Oooh~ Nice light weight~" tapping, "Durable too..." holding her head against it, sniffing it a bit, "Is it made out of Titanium frame and a Zirconium exterior?"

"H-How did you know!?" amazed.

Smiling, she handled the weight nicely and tossed one of her customized desert eagles, "My guns are made exactly the same" telling her, "Normally guns like that are 'too' heavy which makes them harder to use in a nice onslaught..." she explained, "It took a while, but I managed to replace it all with Zirconium... Tritanium is actually the '2nd hardest' substance in my world, it's what Kazu's clothes, gauntlets, and scarf, is made out of" telling her, "But to get enough ore just for a gun you'd have to practically go to hell..." dreadfully remembering that trip they've done. "That gun is special~ The bullets I make are hard enough to puncture through bullet-proof... and steel... well, as long as it's reasonable..."

"...And you make them?" asking, "Your own gun and bullets..." feeling like she really lost a good ally for the war against the Locust.

Pondering, "Mmm... I like you, Sam" saying with a smile, she handed her her magnum, "That's why I'll give you this~" telling her, "It takes six rounds but it'll blow open steel" passing a wink, "...Oh right, it's out of ammo..." sheepishly smiling, she embarrassingly scratched the back of her head, "Gimme a second..." sliding up the screen of the pad on her wrist, she pressed a view buttons, "Ah... here it is..." saying as a display, reading: |Ishgar : Universe 137 - C|, "It was on the very bottom of the screen... never paid attention to that bit... huh..." commenting. "Oh... There's the bookmark feature..." sighing, she clicked the checkmark beside the name, "There we go~ I wonder... What's 'our' universe... never god that..." after pressing a few more buttons, she accessed 'point of origin - return point', and as she clicked on it, another display appeared: |Altissia : Hell Haven Island - Universe 201329879|, "So... We're in the 200000000's folder... which mean'ssss Kazu's 'normal' girlfriend isss..." flipping through 'history', she skimmed passed 'Ishgar : Universe 551-G' and landed on 'Japan - Universe 920915539', "Aaaannndd... bookmark all the above..." clicking on it, "There we go! Now we can freely travel using bookmarks~"

Thinking, the Tiny little Gunner wasn't sure what else she could do given the predicament she was in, and, well, the fact she was wanting to at least commemorate their friendship on something. It wasn't anything 'too much' at least, that was what she felt, but she wanted to at least leave behind something, much like how in the other Ishgar, they were given a commemorative emblem to at least show their ties if they were to return to the universe. Though, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that maybe she could do a little more than 'leave' a gift, given that she was very adept in her ability to rebuild and tweak things, there wasn't a doubt that she could perhaps do more than just leave a trinket. That, was when she had the perfect idea. Looking around, she realized that the woman had a similar small firearm, much like she saw Dragneel have when they were out taking care of Dark Mages, seeing that she now had a 'working' understanding about how the plasma rifle worked, she could likely replicate it. But...

"Say, Sam" En called out to her, "Do you guys have any good tech shops here?" asking her.

Looking at another, the two of them paused before paying back, "Here? In Magnolia...? Not that I know of... maybe in some other places... why?..."

"Well, I feel bad about being low on ammo... so I wanna build you something 'nice'" clicking her tongue as she fired off with her 'finger gun', "But... I don't really have the materials I need..." sulking just a bit.

Pondering, it wasn't long until the Huntress picked, "Wait... why does 'she' get a cool new weapon from you?" a bit crossed, she folded her arms, "Not that I'm bitter about it, but you can't just dangle the option of a 'new' weapon in front of just one person."

"That's fair... then I'll just give you 'both' something" blankly answering them, "The thing is I'm just restricted to tech...and guns... other weapons you'd have to ask my boyfriend... if you want blades... Lances you'd have to ask 'the First wife' and all... so..."

The two of them stared at her, just a moment, before laughing out just a bit, "The same applies to you, huh?" asking, "What is it about strong men and flocks of women piling around them?" Sam joked, shaking her head in a sigh.

"Oh... don't remind me..." En cracked a smile, "The last time 'flocks of women' popped around Kazu, Miss "First Wife' sent everyone to the hospital... The only 'real' reason I haven't been hospitalized, is simply because Kazu-dear didn't realize I had ulterior motives when he popped on by for a gaming marathon that one night in Lydia~ Aahh... I won't ever forget that lovely night..." fawning over, "Ropes... drugs... I didn't think it'd be 'that' much fun" drooling at the thought.

Standing there, they blankly looked at her, wondering if she was 'all right'. And to be fair, she wasn't entire sure either that that was how the night was going to do. That was why over the course of the remaining moment, she had tried to 'explain' to them that it was all perfectly 'fine' and he didn't resist. She was hoping that at least for now he was having a fun time, and while she knew there was a large chance he was drinking a lot, no doubt courtesy and help from that War Demon, she was a little concerned with how much 'fun' he was going to let out. A couple times while she was here, she swore she felt the earth tremble, a shockwave here and there, meaning that if he was already at 'that' stage of his drinking, there was no telling what was going to happen if things would persist. Well, she didn't want to know if she were to be honest.

 _ **Somewhere in Magnolia Town - Kazuto's Perspective**_

After a battle of fists, well, that was what he could last remember, he could faintly recall that Dragneel, at some point, ingested some of his hell flames that he created, and mixed with his Dragon Force, created some 'ultimate' sort of foe he didn't think would pop up. Though, that wasn't the main point, the real reason he thought back to all of that was because as he broke himself out of some random building, thankfully they were condemned for some bizarre reason, he stumbled out in the open streets, a little dizzy from what felt like a massive punch to the face. And as he regained his senses, he looked off to see he was punched off some few miles away, well, he couldn't see the Guild anymore. A part of him could have sworn he punched him back as well, and as he looked, felt the aching bit in his fist, there was a teensy bit of blood lingering behind as he must have caught on that he DID punch him just as far back as he thought he did, but considering they likely have knocked out another at the same time, that was probably still the reason he had a hard time discerning what and where he was currently. Although, with that out of the way, that wasn't the main point, what mattered to him now was getting back and 'settling' the score.

Just as he was concentrating, trying to find Freyja's source of energy, he heard something, and as he stopped and looking around, the sound of panicked footsteps followed, and soon, was the image of a young woman running through the streets. She had long blonde hair, a sleeveless buttoned up shirt and a blue skirt. Around her waist was a whip and a pair of keys. While he knew this was, in no doubt Lucy Heartfilia, having met her in a previous world, less he tried thinking of that concept, he realized something else. There was a huge shadow following on, clinging to her desperately. And something more, was that it was a shadow filled with pain, if, well, the fact she was crying didn't already give it away.

"Hey! Lucy!" casually calling out to her. Oddly enough while he was just absent-mindingly calling her out on it, he didn't think that she would 'actually' stop and pay mind. The look on her face though, the tear-stained look had him realized that something 'bad' must have really happened. "Urmmm..." at a loss for words, he wasn't sure how else to go by this, "I was going to say 'Hi, Remember me? I kissed your boyfriend' ... but then I realized that you might be a different Lucy... from a different world... zzz... God this is confusing."

A little startled, scared just a little, she looked at him, sniffing as she tried to back away, "W-Who are you...?" defensively asking. After running through what else could have happened, especially when he said, 'different Lucy', everything began to form a little, "O-Oh... s-sorry..." apologizing just a little, "You must've been looking for 'her'... the Lucy that came to my world..."

"..." looking at her a little confused, everything in his head began to implode a little, "No... I'm fine..." giving up, "But! I was just on my way back to the Fairy Tail Guild" dropping his gaze in annoyance, "I gotta pay back Dragneel for all he-"

Interrupted, he looked at her by the look she gave him, "Na...tsu...?" repeating that, her body shook, and the feeling of pain surged through her once more, "You're... going to see Natsu...?"

"...I see..." thinking to himself, he watched as the shadow thickened over her, feeling all the pain she was feeling, "Well... It 'was' my original goal... if anything..." stretching out, "But I'll kick his ass later..." loosening his stiff muscles, "I'm kinda bored... and I never really got a good view of Magnolia the last time I was here..." commenting with a smirk, "How about you and I go around town? There might be a good place to get something to eat around here..."

As he approached her gently, she backed away a little, "How do I know you're not some creep?" noting how he kept his left eye closed, "And... what's with your eye..."

"...If you saw how I 'really' am... I'm sure you'd be terrified" putting him an awkward smile, "But,...that's fair" telling her, "I'm a big bad scaarrryyyy man~" putting up a menacing smile, "And I lovveeee gobbling up women like you for dinneerr~" popping up, holding her chin just briefly before she backs away abruptly in a panic, "S-sorry..." smiling, scratching the back of his head just a little. "Here..." from his pocket space, he pulled out a jacket and, after much reluctance to allow to get close, he simply tossed it to her, "You'll catch a cold out here" smiling, waving out.

Taking it, she threw it around her, "B-But what about you?" asking, just by reflex, "You're not wearing anything!..." thinking to herself that his behavior reminded her of a friend she has, "Don't..."

"Nah... I'm fine~" passing her a smile, "Just keep it" waving her off as he began to make her way, "Also, It'll work great if Lucy tries to get 'her' Natsu or some other Dragon slayer to sniff you out" passing a wink... despite his other eye closing.

Walking off, he stretched out his arms as he looked around the city, paying mind to himself as he wondered what other places he could find to eat. While it was a little shame he couldn't understand what was bothering her, he didn't want to impose on a position considering she was already terrified. Letting out a sigh, he couldn't help but remember a similar look he had seen. Those mixed from the girls he saved today, made him wonder where he stood. Like a burning image indented in his mind all he could see was 'her' face, every time someone gave him that look. Stopping for just a little bit, he concentrated just a little, looking for Freyja's energy, since it was his original goal, and as he found it, he 'warped' on over to her. It was no surprise that the Guild Hall was still in a trashing state, but what mattered was that Freyja was there, making some of the people there 'her slaves' noted by the ecstatic look on her face as she had several of them bound.

"Ah~ Master~!" Fawning, she pushed on over, holding onto him, "Mmnn... I missed you so long~" calling out to him, "Are you here to 'punish' me?" her face burning even redder on her beige skin, "I made several of these people my own pets~ Surely..."

Placing his lips on hers, just a bit, "I just came for my clothes" passing a weak smile, "I was thinking about going for a walk... got really annoyed and was reminded of some things..." scratching the back of his head.

"...Should I come with?" handing him his clothes once more. She had a worried look in her eyes as she handed him the clothes he gave her without complaints, "...En and I don't like it when you have that look..." falling a bit down, leaning against his forehead.

Pulling her chin up, he looked at her sweetly, "Well... I'd love that... but..." sighing just a little, "You go find En... then we'll probably head on home after that, how about that?"

"O...kay" a little distraught, she held his face a bit, "I'm..." biting back a little on how she wanted to word it, "I mean... I'm grateful... Kasu..." speaking to him seriously for once. Running her hands up his face, to his left eye, she placed it over the closed eye, "So don't... for one second think..."

Smiling he held her wrist, leaning in as he pressed his lips against hers, "I did... what I did... because I wanted to" telling her, "Now, go get her, and come find me~" smiling as he popped on out back to the doors, "Thanks!" smiling he turned and made his way out the doors.

Turning around, he slid on his sleeveless tunic and zipped it up to the top. Then, he put his hoodie and finished by slinging the scarf around his neck before making his way off back into down. It wasn't that he minded it too much, but the fact he was hit with all of that put him in a bad mood, and honestly, he wasn't sure how else he was going to pull himself out of it. Normally in situations like these, all he had to do was 'think' of what Yuela would say, what all of them would, but seeing her face, the look on that Heartfilia's face, made him remember the things he didn't want to. He couldn't necessarily blame her for all of it either, it was just a horrible coincidence at a horrible time. Even he had accepted who he was, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that could make him forget all the things he had seen and heard because of her either.

And as he made his way back into the town, well, to be fair it wasn't that much of a walk from the Fairy Tail of this Universe, he came across the same sight from before, only this time was 'less' crying coming from it. As his eyes trailed up, he noticed the same young woman, Lucy, from before, and there she was, sitting on the side, wearing the jacket he had given to her. While he wasn't sure entirely what was wrong with her, it seemed like she hadn't moved that much, or rather, she had been running all over the place from hot out of breath she looked. Approaching, she was alerted to the sounds he was making, and turned to face him, looking a little upset and perhaps a little angry for some odd reason. As he got closer, it was clearer that she was 'aiming' at him, that anger and upsetness that was filling her. Thinking that it was at least 'better' than what she was feeling beforehand.

"Oh..." casually calling out to her, "I see... You're just... not really doing mu-"

Before he could continue on, she rose up and stomped over to him, "Y-You!" sounding as if she were scolding him, "First... you act all concerned... and then you try pulling off a creepy guy like thing..." pointing at him, "Then... you... give me your jacket when it's cold out... walk on off..." shaking out a little.

"To be honest... I just didn't wanna bother you" smiling a bit childish, he scratched the back of his head, "You seemed to have a lot on your mind... and... I didn't want to bother you if you didn't want to talk about it..."

Making her way closer, "Of course...I don't!" yelling at him almost, "You're a stranger...! I can't... just tell some guy I just met what's wrong with me..." making reason with him. "I can't... " shivering just a little.

"...Want to go grab something to drink...?" asking her a little soft, "I promise I don't bite... Well... I bite food... but..."

Running up to him, tugging a bit on his shoulder, "...I found this in your jacket..." pulling out the Fairy Tail emblem medallion, "To our friend, Kazuto Kourai... He may be from another world, but he'll always have the spirit of Fairy Tail inside of him" reading what she wrote what was engraved on the emblem, "You could have shown me this... I wouldn't have been reluctant if you had..."

"Well... Lesson for next time I suppose" telling her with a light smile, "But if I had, you'd see me as a suspicious guy" smiling.

Thinking, she pulled out his phone, "But, a suspicious guy wouldn't be around such happy cute looking girls" showing him the background on the lock screen.

"...How much did you see?" swiping it in light panic, "Pleassseeee don't tell me you actually went through it..."

Giggling a little, much to her surprise, "I didn't..." though, the two of them paused as the realized she was actually happy for a moment, "Why? Is there something 'terrible' you have looking through it?" narrowing her gaze just a little.

"..." falling silent a little, "Fine... I'll show you..." grumbling a little, he unlocked his phone and shifted through it. "There! What I was trying to get you to avoid looking at... that I'm showing you right now..."

As flipped to the picture, he immediately turned it to show her a picture of him, Chiaki, and Yuela, all three of them wearing different 'animal' hoodies. For him, she gave him a bear hoodie, for Yuela, she was given a kitten, and for herself, was a rabbit. Standing there, the three of them were smiling, their hands giving a 'peace' sign as he and Yuela both surrounding the strawberry-blonde girl. It wasn't that it was 'embarrassing' like it was something shameful, but to him, that was perhaps a part of him he'd always forget, which was why it was so important he kept that photo. A time where 'nothing' was happening, where nothing was 'rushing' him. It was a pleasant time for him, perhaps, that was why he would always 'forget' about it.

The look on her face was also a bit questionable as she noticed something about that picture as well. It was the black patch over his left eye, with a deviant red eye plastered over it. Looking between both it and him, she noticed that nothing between the two was surely different, except, well, the eye wasn't patched like it was in this picture. He couldn't fault her, though, least, he was assuming it was about 'that'.

"You look happier in this picture" she commented, giving him a light smile, "That person special to you?"

Thinking for a moment, he took a second to pull back and look at the picture, "Well... we talked enough" smiling, he slid the phone back into his pocket, before digging into his pants pocket, "Awww... Freyja was sweet enough to give me money... don't know how she got it... don't wanna know really..." pulling it out, he counted the mass of money he found in his pants pocket, "Wooo... 700,000J" his eyes lighting up as he flipped through it all, "I think this is enough for us to grab a drink" smiling happily.

"S...Seven hundred... thousand?!" her eyes bolted open, "H-How did you even get that many!? You're not even of this world... from what you talk about..." saying.

Looking at her a bit odd, "Eh? I didn't" blankly staring at her, "My frie-lov-..." thinking about all the terms, "Well... I'd say 'lover'... but she talks about being a 'pet'..." going on, "Butttt, she has... well, a sadistic tendency-" the look on her face went pale listening to all that, "Ehehh... Well, we can talk it all over drinks" telling her.

With a smile and a nod, she agreed, but something about that, the way she looked got to him. And it wasn't that hard to figure out why and how he had been feeling the way he had since he met her not too long ago. That was why, with a light look, grin, even if it were fake, he led the two of them off to find what places they could crash at for the moment. It wouldn't be hard, though, knowing that her 'other' was likely holding her busy, he pulled out his phone and sent a message to 'En', hoping that she could do something and buy them a little time, especially considering he could do something to 'please' her and bribe her with something. While he did tell Freyja that he was planning to just up and go the moment she was found, he felt, considering he had finally gotten to 'talk' to this Lucy, he wanted to spend a little time, maybe help her with whatever she was troubled with.

 _ **Natsu's House - En's Perspective**_

Feeling a vein tick, she was looking over a message that he had left her, and, with the War Demon alongside her, felt like she could crush her phone any second now if it wasn't modified to be 'indestructible'. Though, as she read the plea on the bottom, she couldn't help but abide, seeing that at the very least he was only asking for her to 'buy time' and not cancel her 'reward' that he promised her. And while it wasn't going to be that little of a problem, she was still in the middle of modifying the Boltok with the other women she was with. Sighing, she was at least 'fortunate' that she was able to have the wandering Demon, Freyja, stand by her, and if anything she could at least use her just in the scenario that Kazuto would lock them in another dimension. The chances weren't very high, but if she knew Kazuto, and she did, he was going to be unknowingly woo some girl and at the state Freyja told her he was in there was no doubt that he would fall prey to it.

Though, she couldn't necessarily get 'too' distracted as she was already in the midst of another project of hers. Namely, she had taken apart Sam's Boltok and had several other weapons they gathered from the woman's use of the IVD. While it wasn't going to take her long to fix and modify the gun itself, it was still annoying she had to go find some blonde broad and keep her busy since apparently Kazuto is trying to avoid her...For some odd reason. Sighing, she decided to just keep it to herself for now and focus on the work that was in front of her, hoping that she could finish this soon enough and go off and 'scold' him.

"So… This war you were mentioning" Sam had asked, "I reckon it couldn't be that great if three of you are the way you say you are" remembering the note she had mentioned earlier, "Mind… If I asked about it?" upon hearing it, even Knightwalker peeked in, wanting to listen in.

Humming a little, the Gunner looked at the War Demon, who simply shrugged with indifference, looming in her uncomfortable clothes, "Well… There's not much really… to say" commenting as she was working with several plasma chargers she pried away from a plasma cannon, "We're locked in a three-way…four-way… war…. Or something like that…All 'cause of that whore over there~" pointing to Freyja.

"It's not my fault you whore!" tossing a rock at her, only for her to dodge, "Master started it too! Kind of…"

Taking time, the Gunner moaned back, "Don't go on blaming Kazu-love, slut!"

Watching, both Sam and Knightwalker watched as they bickered back and forth, throwing things at the other while they continued to avoid things like it was nothing. It was a little strange in their perspective that a couple people like that were together, even though they never got along, and while they felt the need to stop them, the two of them noted that the couple fighting was getting hotter and hotter, until…

"Okay fine, I lieddd, sheesshh" grumbling she went back to her work, "I don't get it myself either so Freyja, YOU explain while I work on this" frustrated she went back to modifying the gun.

Crossing her legs, she let out a 'hmph' as if she wasn't ready to accept the latter's surrender, "Simply put… the world 'we' live in, is divided into 'three' realms. Humanity. Gods. Demons" she told them, but those of 'higher' power can freely cross between and interact with either… Now… Master, is a demon….and he also…kind of…destroyed the balance of 'harmony' by….ermmm…. Killing the God of War…." Nervously fidgeting with her fingers.

"…" the two from Fairy Tail looked at another awkwardly before the Scarlet Huntress faced and replied, "Urmm…. He killed a God of War…?"

Thinking of how strong he was, the War Demon's eyes lit up, "Yes~ He did ahhnn~" feeling her body itch just at the thought, "Well… he had help… and he was already weakened… but still~"

"Tell her about how you and Kazu-babe broke the barriers" flatly telling her in a monotone voice.

Falling silent, "…!" jumping a little, she turned to face the side a little nervously, "S-something like that 'did' happen… ehehe…."

"…I'm going to sit down for this…" Sam said as she took a seat next to En.

Twitching a little nervous, the Demon scratched her cheek with her blackened nails, "W-Well… I came riding in…happily—"

"Invaded his town" En interrupted her, correcting her statement.

Cringing a little, "EErmm… and… well.. we had a 'little' rough of a first meeting… and-"

"You tried murdering him and his friends, etc etc…" again, she interrupted him.

Using her coat, she 'shielded' herself in shame, "…Right…" feeling guilty about it all, "Anyways… point being is that…To protect his town and loved ones… he dragged me into the world 'between' dimensions…dragged me in a space where we could fight as much as we wanted… me with my million warships…. And him…and his 'family'… but…" falling silent a little, "The power was too great…the clashes of energy began to crack the barrier… and it isn't supposed to do that… he punched me through the realm back into the human's… and in turn in retaliation, I opened fire on that same 'tear'…destroying what kept the words separate…"

"Wait… you said you had a million warships?!" the two from Fairy Tail exclaimed, "Then how is this war of yours 'still' ongoing?!" the brunette added.

Silent fell across as they waited on the War Demon to continue. Though, instead of speaking out words, she rose from her spot and slowly disrobed until nothing but a black two-piece and her heels were left on her body. Everyone aside from En gazed and saw the gruesome scars scattered about her body, and most notably, the crossed shaped mark that lied on the left side of her chest.

"It is because Kazuto 'stole it' from me…" commenting as she placed a hand on the crossed that lied near her breast, "I threatened to kill everyone whom he ever loved with a single flick if he didn't surrender…and so…." Recalling the events, she began to see it clear as day, "In his rage,… he nailed me to the ground with his blades… gravity crushing my breath… the look of anger ran through me as he took the blade in his hand… cut out my heart and devoured it, taking my own power for his own…. All to end the 'war' I started…"

Staggering, they weren't sure to how reply to that, "Then…why do you call him 'Master'? Why follow the one who 'stole' your power?" they pressed.

"…Because…he showed me compassion… I have three other hearts left… all he had to do was tear them out easily with my ability mixed with his…" saying as she slowly dressed herself back up, "I was the one who forced him into that position…I threatened the humans he treasured so much… and… because of me he…" falling silent, she simply slid on her clothes and coat, taking another seat.

The silence left a confused look on the two, as En and the War Demon fell silent. While it wasn't fairly known to anyone else, the two of them knew that at the very least, 'they' knew what was happening, what had happened and the sacrifice he had made in order to makes sure 'everyone' had won. Even En, remembered how that story ended. The reason that they were where they are now. How could they dig that up? The memory of all that had happened was bad enough that it lingered, but vocalizing it was harder than it could be.

"…" she saw the look on their faces, a grim look that she hadn't received when they asked about their life with war. "…I've never thought you folks could make a face like that…" saying, "Someone so dreadful… so horrible…worse than war?..."

Speechless, the War Demon shunned herself more, "…Like we've said… we're in a three-way war…" telling them, "While it's true it's become a 'free-for-all' in a way… they all have a common 'target'…" telling her, the Gunner kept her gaze down, "Everywhere he runs… is another battle… as fast and as strong as he is… it won't be long until-"

"He won't die!" throwing a fit, the War Demon warned with a blast of ki that ran through faster than could be noticed, and punched a large hole in the ground and trees, "He—"

Slamming the table, "It's your fault it happened!" throwing a piece of a broken gun at her, "Everything was great and fine! He wasn't targeted by anyone hardly until you! And you destroyed everything! You outted him! You made everyone turn against him!" tearing up, "He can't go home, he's always stuck out of reach of everyone… his brothers… friends… all because of you! All because…" feeling the touch of the War Demon, who had placed the piece thrown back on the table, she was pulled into an embrace, "He's too kind…" being lulled by the War Demon.

"That is why I will always forever be by his side…" pets her gently, "Now… Let's go find Master~" smiling, "I'll pamper you with Master~"

Mumbling, the Tiny Gunner 'glared' at her from her spot as her face was buried in the Demon's breasts, "Not till after I'm done with my work, Tits demon…" grumbling with a light fluster on her face. "Though,…." Sinking a little more into her warmth, her fluster grew, "After…we can…" feeling a little lulled.

Resting, the two of them sighed in happiness as she calmed down finally, mumbling timidly against the War Demon's warm chest, wanting to erase those thoughts back from the depths. She didn't know why things had to happen as they did, but she had an inkling that it was unavoidable no matter what would have happened. Like her, he had stuck his neck out for another, taking in those he 'needed' to save. The costs of saving always outweighed his regret, simply because there was none. At least, to him there wasn't a point of regret. Almost every second they had taken him for granted, but all he had done was smile and pat their head. Without a word, they sat there, the Tiny Gunner lulled a little as she almost fell into a peaceful sleep. For a War Demon like herself, she had heard from Kazuto that their body temperature was hot, a single touch warm enough to beat the coldest of winters. Sitting up against her, repositioning herself, like a little girl, she tried to keep her eyes awake, remembering that she needed to fix up that thing she had promised for her new friend.

 _ **Lucy's Apartment - 137-C | Lucy & Kazuto's Perspective**_

After the two of them had gone and gotten something to eat and drink, the two of them, not wanting to be bothered, made way back to Lucy's Apartment back in 'this world's' Lucy's place. Just as a security measure, knowing that it would be useless against Freyja, Kazuto had, once the door was locked, sent them into another dimension, splitting off Lucy's room from the rest of reality just so that she didn't have to worry nor stress about being found out. With that, the two of them were able to eat, drink, tell stories about the people they're with. Telling her about Freyja and En, even aspects about his world, and, although he had already knowledge about 'Fairy Tail', she did what she could to at least tell him how 'her' world was like. Well, 'her' Ishgar. Being able to talk like this, made it seem like he was able to lessen her stress, but, for the two of them, they both knew that it was going to be far from this easy in order to completely erase her fear or worries; whatever it was, that was troubling her.

Sitting there, it was a little awkward, especially for him. He hadn't known the other Lucy, from Universe 551-G that well, and he hadn't quite known the Lucy from 'this' world, so being around her in her room was a little awkward for him. Whether she knew it or not, things were starting to flicker back into his memory, remembering the things he was trying to repress. A part of him wanted to crack, reminding him why he wanted to leave things as they were. But, as long as that shadow loomed over her, he couldn't make himself leave, even if the longer he stayed, the more it would remind him. It was one of the things he couldn't understand about himself. Just when he thought he was 'done', things began to resurface.

"So... Seven women?..." she commented, remembering of all the girls he had told her about, "...Must be the life huh?" putting up a weak smile as she held her knees against her chest, "Surrounded by the people you know you love... knowing that without a doubt you'll be 'secured'."

Smiling, he simply shrugged, "What can I say? I'm good with women..." his gaze softening, fixing his gaze on the floor, "Well,... I suppose half of that is a lie..." his smile fading lightly, "That's kind of why I opted to see what was wrong... wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help."

"..." leering at him a little, "Well... I'm not sure how that sounds" commenting as she fiddled with his chopsticks, "But... I don't think a person like you **could** help me..." simply telling him, her smile growing solemn, "With that many girls... you probably don't even notice with one of them is gone..."

Staggering a little, he froze a little, feeling the urge to hold his left eye, "...I do..." answering, "..." finding it hard to continue he simply stared at his ramen, stammering on what to do next.

"...Kazuto... right...?" trying to remember his name, " _...He has that look again... no... it's gotten worse..._ " commenting as she idly took a bite, " _...I understand now... seeing someone makes you want to..._ " biting down on her thoughts, "...It was Natsu..." speaking out, in a low voice, "Silly stuff really... We've... been so close for so long... yet I wasn't really the person his gaze was fixed on..." feeling a sad smile peek, "It was hard... being around them all the time... so I ran... I knew that if I did he wouldn't come after me... thinking I could just disappear..." though, before, and to his surprise, she laughed a little, "But a guy with so much love probably...-" and as she turned to face him she stopped.

Whether he knew it or not, tears were falling down into his both, even from the eye he focused on keeping so closed and shut. It had been a while since this last happened, usually he was so good at distracting his thoughts, but he felt and thought, perhaps this time because 'she' was around, he couldn't really keep it up as he normally could. Memories began to flood his mind, remembering that smile he burned into his mind, the sound of her voice that he tried to remember and throw away. What started with a few tears continued in a torrent that steadily increased.

Biting down on her thoughts, she couldn't help but feel that somehow, in some way, she brought up bad memories that she hadn't tried to think of beforehand. And, just as she was about to walk over and do something about the situation, he looked up at her, his face torrented with tears, smiling at her bright.

"Even so... breaking a finger still hurts... even if we have eight fingers and two thumbs..." wiping his tears off, "But it isn't silly that you ran... but maybe... you need to run with a smile."

Trembling a little, she couldn't understand what he was talking about, "Run... with a smile...?" repeating his words in confusion, "But... what do you mean...?" asking, "All I had... all I ever had was..."

"Then..." before she had time to react, he had closed the distance and sat next to her, pulling her against his shoulder, "You should go out there, find something that'll make even less sense but be twice as amazing..." commenting. "That's what I do alll the time... everyday..." adding on, "And when I'm even sadder, I run faster... farther.. to find what I don't expect to find...I strive to get stronger, every moment I have no other reason to stay behind". As he lightly rested his head onto hers, he aimlessly looks at the ceiling, "It won't be easy... I don't want to lie you, you're gonna stumble... come to a halt... but I believe in you, as long you want to keep walking forward.. you'll find something amazing~"

Flustered just a little, feeling his heartbeat, "Something... out there...?" leaning up to look at him, "Better... than Natsu...?"

"Yup! Well... depends" his grin growing brighter, "The first step, Lucy... is having the courage to do that" saying as he lightly get go of her, stretching as he put a bit of space between them.

His words lingered in her mind, buzzing as she slowly felt a light bit of assurance. They were simple words, simple meanings, but she couldn't tell if it was just the fact he had touched her that distracted her lightly, or if it were something more. It stirred her a little, making her wonder more about what he said about 'I'm good with women', the comment he had made earlier.

"Are you sure... you're not just being this nice to me 'cause you want to 'hit' on me?" passing him a light look of irritation, "Mr. Sudden Touchy touchy all of a sudden."

Falling back a bit, "Hey! I wouldn't hit on you!" falling into light distress, "I mean... you're pretty, yeah" holds his chin in deep thought, "But! A person in love is adorable to see~" scratching his head sheepishly. "I, on my life, would neeevveerrr disrupt a strong power bond of love~ so consider yourself 'hit-on' free? proof? something?" stern, trying to figure out what he meant.

"...So you'd have no problem hitting on a girl whose single then?" poking a little at him with a light smile.

Pondering a little, ""N-Not exactly! I don't necessarily go pick up girls! I just... well..."" blushing a little, he simply scratched the side of his cheek, "Eheh... I couldn't help myself if a girl was single~ especially if they're cute" realizing what he was saying he quickly fell back, "W-Wait! Not like that! I mean just to talk!" distressingly trying to deny what malicious thoughts she was having, especially the leer she was giving, "I mmeeaaannn itt! Just talk! I'm not a creep I swear"

"..." after seeing all that, she giggled, possibly couldn't help seeing how frantically distressed he was getting, "It's all right... I don't think you're a bad person, Kazu... a bit odd... but" softly smiling at him, "If you manage to somehow keep up with six or seven women... especially when they're all the aware of the other, it at least means you're willing to put a lot of serious time to tend to each of them.

Finally able to relax, he fell down next to her, letting out a sigh, "Don't remind me... people think a harem is amazing but it's so stressful sometimes!" commenting, "But..." with a light smile, "I wouldn't put myself in this situation unless I was serious about it~" letting himself lie on the floor, "Women's hearts... well... love for both people... gender... is delicate. I may be dense! But toying with a girl's heart is too horrible, even for me!"

Watching him, gazing at him, she felt a little tinge as she felt his words reach her, wondering what could have ever placed the sad face she sees on him. With a person, as far as she knew, who spoke so highly about the sacredness of love, it seemed a little hard for her to grasps that someone could ever break up or hurt a guy like him. Though, considering he had even broken to a point of crying, she felt whoever it may had been, that he had 'really' loved her, if she was able to make him feel this way, even with as much 'love' she assumes he gets.

"I hope... one day... I can find a nice guy like you, Kazuto" thinking, for a moment, she inched over, lying on her side, facing him "A guy who treasures love between two people..."

Keeping his eyes closed, "You won't~" smiling as he rested his hands behind his head, "I bet, you'll find someone even better than I am~" looking over at him with a smile, he reached over and patted her head, "I'm definitely sure whoever that person is... they'll keep you safe and make sure that smile never leaves your face."

"...And if they don't?" her blush deepening just from his touch, "I... should keep running to find the unknown... right?"

Thinking it over, "Well... yeah that..." at least a little relieved she got the point, "But if someone hurts you again, I'll beat down that person or hurting you" grinning. "I don't think I could manage seeing this innocent face look so torn again."

" _...Why... is his words changing how I feel...?_ " feeling her heart thump, her face must have been darker than the Scarlet Knight's hair and he was just too nice not to pick on her for it, " _I... just met him... but..._ "

Before she could finish her train of thought, he left a gentle look on her face before sitting back up, "Well... I think I said a lot... I think..." contemplating on his assistance, "Maybe you should relax a little? I can help sneak you back to your world, or whichever... find a means for you to relax and just think about things on your own."

"...N-No... it's fine..." feeling a spike, hearing that he was going to just leave, "I mean... we still have a quite a bit left right...?" a sense of urgency flushed over her, "I... wouldn't mind if you stayed... it's better than being alone."

Looking at her a little blank, "But all I do is talk... and talk... and talk..." groaning a little, even about himself, "I'm sure that you're probably sick of me spouting random stuff as it is..." letting out a sigh, he looked at the light 'desperate' look on her face, "Well... I suppose I can stay longer... but if at any point I start bothering you, just kick me out okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." the more she looked at him, the more she heard his words and felt his presence, her body grew hotter, her mind faintly lightly, "What's wrong with me? I'm supposed to be upset but..." her eyes fixated on him, her heart beated harder, louder. It was then she remembered when he said 'I'm good with women' and made her wonder, her doubt rising just a little more, "S-Say... you're not just using magic on me... right?" asking him, "I mean... those girls... you don't try to just cast magic on them to love you... right?"

A little hurt, he looked at her a little, "Of course not!" telling her, "I mean there's a love potion sure... and Succubus' definitely can use 'magic' to enslave through charm" he commented, thinking, "But I'm not bright enough to know how to make a love potion... plus there's that huge overbearing guilt of even thinking of using one..." his mind falling to dread, "And I _**definitely**_ cannot use charm magic... fire and gravity...something like that yeah... but definitely not charm magic."

"O-Oh... Okay..." whether or not he could validate it, "Then... can I ask what you meant by that whole thing of being 'good' with women...?"

Smiling, "Sure!" chuckling a little, "It's nothing really, It's just more of a manner of not being a bad person to them?" trying to figure out the right words. "But that's just about it... I think" dulling a little.

Though, that didn't necessarily answer the strange feelings that was welling up inside of her, the more she watched him, hear his voice. The fiber of his touch would send shivers through her that she only had while reading her 'private' novels. His smile was brimming with hope, and his touch sent a warm that tingled her senses. The more she thought about it, the more she feared him, and the more she feared him, the more ensnared she felt just looking at him.

"Kazu...to... right?" her own voice popped out, unbeknownst to her, "You've... Well... I was reading before... that..." her heart was speeding up, pounding against her chest, "That... most people get... intimate with another... to accelerate a broken heart..." was she twirling her hair? "And... you know... make a big memory to replace the broken ones..."

Crossing his legs, he put himself in deep contemplation, "Hmmm... En told me the same thing before we 'dated'... but that was before she tried to rape me..." sinking a little more in thought, "Wait... was it rape? She did ask... But she was also very much trying to coerce me into it..." mulling over it, he wasn't sure what was what, "Well, pointless, any who, yeah that's just about it" gently grinning at her, "What about it?"

"Well... you see..." looking at him a little bashful, "We're... ermmm... from different Universe's... right? so... I was thinking that maybe... It wouldn't be too bad that maybe we could..." her face deepening red.

His face coming to a screeching halt, he saw the look of lust in her eyes, "...Fuck... I talked wayyy too much... touched you way too much didn't I?" feeling a cool sweat fall down as he inched away from an advancing Celestial Mage. "L-Listen... Lucy!" backing away a little more as she continued her advance, "You're not yourself right now... well, no, you are, but this isn't love! Again... well... I don't know... damn this ability to be smooth with women" cursing himself he fell short as she pressed him against the wall, the look of burning desire piercing into her, "Look... maybe we can... I dunno... talk? Maybe catch a movie! Like have you se-"

Before he could finish, the blonde had already pressed her lips against his, pressing herself intently until she was flushed against him. fighting back wasn't the hard back, well, perhaps. The bad thing was trying not to get swept in the flow of things. For a short while, he was fighting against desires of a demon to fall into lust and ravage her on the spot, but it was hard. Every kiss, every feeling was bringing 'her' back, the feeling he wanted, the longing, and as it clashed with his desires.

"...!" somehow, he managed to pry her off, his hands on her shoulders as he tried to catch his breath, "S-Sorry... I can't do this to you... If I do this... you won't... You'll grow obsessed over me... and I don't want you to pine after a soul from another world you may never..."

And in that same instance, she kissed him again, softly, before breaking away, "I want that..." giving him a gentle look, "A moment... a breather... something to hold in my heart..." holding on his chest, " _That look again... every time he looks at me... he always has that look..._ " her thoughts fluttered, her hands cupped his face, "Don't feel bad... I 'want' this...please?"

"..." gritting his teeth, he was fighting his desires, the memory of 'her' overlapping with Lucy, "I can't... not unless we're dating... and in love" trying to push her off, "A girl's first time should be with someone she 'loves'... it's important..." trying to persuade her, "Besides... I'm scum... I'm...-"

Interrupting him, she rested herself onto him, "From the moment we first met... you looked like you've seen a ghost..." her head pressed onto his chest, "When I asked you if you had your heart broken... you staggered... and you cried..." her hands tensing on his chest, "Even with seven women... you can't forget that person..." smiling a little soft, "That's why... I can trust you with myself..." clenching his chest, "Please... give me a night I'l- We'll never forget..." looking up at him.

"Lucy..." his eyes opening wide, he took in the site of the smiling Celestial Mage below him, the Demon Lad stole her lips, pressing her against the floor below them. As much as he tried refraining from losing control, he pulled her into a deeper kiss, her hands sliding up over this tunic, "If I start... I might not stop..." looking down at her.

Cupping his face, she merely smiled, "It's fine... just..." shying just a little, "It's my first time... and I've only read about all this so... you might have to take the lead... if that's okay"

"...Of course" smiling, he pulled her into another kiss, "I'll do what I can to make your 'first' amazing..."

With a smile, she nodded as she felt him pick her up in his arms, leading her to 'her' bed. Well, it WAS hers...just, not this Universe version. And as their kiss continued, their tongues brushing against his, she felt an irresistible urge, her grip tensing as the spot between her legs began to itch. As it grew more unbearable, she had to scrub her thighs together lightly, hoping to rid herself of the feeling.

Eventually, as they continued, he trailed down, nibbling on her neck as moans filled the air, her arms tightened around him as her legs wrapped around him. It wouldn't be long until her shirt was unbuttoned, his hands brushing against her soft skin. Reaching her chest, he looked at her slyly, and as she timidly nodded, he un-clipped her bra, freeing her large breasts. One hand grabbed, fondling lightly her right breast as he took the other with his mouth. Gently, his tongue flicked against his tip, latching onto it as her body squirmed underneath him, cries of pleasure buffering by her biting down on her finger. For a short moment, he tended to her breasts, kneading them as he taunted her nipples with either his tongue or his fingers, alternating between the two for a short while. Her skin was light, as his hands lightly traveled up and down her waist, his lips dropping to the base of her neck as his hands roamed her body. He could feel her body shiver and burst with warm with every inch his hands traveled. It wouldn't be long until he fell backwards, leaving light kiss marks down her body, her body arching as he reached her navel. Lightly, he undid the hem of her skirt, sliding it off, as her legs were laid bare aside from the black laced underwear she wore.

"Haaa... mmn..." Flustered, she was already panting, watching her, "All that?...and we haven't even gotten to 'it' yet..." her core was burning, watching as his kisses fell lower, "Aaahh!~ Mmnn..." Biting on her finger, the spot between her legs was twitching, feeling his hands brush her inner thighs, "He's good... Really good..." shivering as he purposely avoided her snatch, instead nipping on her thighs.

Focused, he kept a mindful of her, and how she was feeling. He could smell her arousal growing from the light bit of heat popping through as he left soft kisses on her luscious legs, "She's so cute..." thinking to himself, hearing her moans pocket the space.

"Kazu..." a light gasp left her lips as he continued, her head falling back a little as her hands fell to her breasts, grabbing her large orbs in her hands and slowly began to knead him together, "Hnn~!" biting down a little, she arched a little more, "S-Stop..." catching her breath, panting, she looked at him as he heeded her words and rose up, "It's not fair... That I'm the only one feeling embarrassed..." her breath hot, a bit rough.

Seeing what she meant, he complied and sat up, "...Should I take off my own clothes then...?" asking her, a little longing.

"Nuh uh..." smiling, a hint of lust in her look as she struggled getting up, "Let... Let me do it..." swallowing her fear, she scooted off the bed and approached him.

Waiting, she slowly approached him, left in nothing but her undergarments, and as she sat on his lap, she unzipped the tunic slowly, her heart racing as more of his skin peeked from under. As she finished, and slid it off, much to his cooperating, she tossed it aside with the other clothes as her hands crept up his hand, the spot between her legs soaking the more she felt his toned built muscles, shivering as she went over every scar on his body. Her breasts brushed against his torso, chills of pleasure tingling through her as she slowly made her way down his body.

"Kazu..." his name escaping her lips, their lips touched more as her hands roamed his body, gasping as she took into memory every detail of his body, trembling with pleasure, " _What kind of dangerous life does he have..._ " her thoughts mumbled, " _So many scars..._ " panting, she pushed him down to the bed, as their kiss burned hotter, her hips grinding against his crotch, " _I can't... believe I'm doing something so... lewd..._ " her thoughts trailing as her snatch grew hotter, feeling the bulge through his pants.

Pushing through, her breath grew hotter, going scarce slightly as her pace quickened. Wanting to 'repay' him, she treckled down his body, kissing and licking every spot. She could feel him move under her, giving her the impression she was doing a 'good' job. As she reached his abs, she took extra time and caution, her hand trailing over the bulge in her pants. Her heart skipped a little, feeling him lightly, as she kissed his abs gently, grabbing him slightly, as it throbbed a bit in her hand. This had only excited her further.

Tracing down, she came face to face with his pants, wondering, she looked up at him lightly before undoing his belt, unbuttoning them as she tugged at the hem of his pants, sliding them off his legs as she was only an inch away from the bulge in his boxers. "This... is a man's..." fixated, she poked it lightly before getting a feel of it through the light clothing, "Mmn... Kazu..." looking at him with innocent eyes, "I... might not know what to do... but I read enough... just tell me if I'm doing something wrong... okay?"

"...Of course" smiling he stroked her head, "I'm sure you'll do great though" assuring her with a large grin.

Her eyes bolted as the sight, feeling her heart skip more, " _Don't... I'm going to fall in love you with... if you keep acting this way..._ " whimpering to herself she pulled down his last bit of clothing, freeing his member, "..." shocked, she was taken aback by its size, " _It's... even bigger..._ " its scent drifted into her noise, burning her mind as the itch between her legs grew hotter.

After a light moment of hesitation, she held in lightly in her hand, stroking his length, from the base up as she kept her eyes locked on it. Biting down on her lips, she brought her head closer, placing a nice kiss onto his tip, trying to remember how she read it. More and more, she ran her hand up and down his shaft, kissing his head more until her tongue rolled over it. sucking lightly.

"Mmmnn...~" hot, her tongue ran up from the base taking more and more of him, " _It's... an odd taste... but..._ " thinking to herself, " _Everytime... I like it... more and more..._ " commenting, her lips wrapped around his head as she lightly sucked onto him, "Nnnn~" the spot between her legs grew hotter, " _I want more..._ " feeling a hunger, she pushed more of him into her mouth.

His hands messed into her hair, he let out a light groan, "Nnn..." watching her clumsy stroking him as her head bobbed up and down his length, her tongue caressing, a mixture of their groans and her slurping as her head traveled further down. "More..." his hands tensed in her hand.

"Hnnn..." trying to abide by his wishes she slid another fourth in her mouth, " _I can't... take it all_ " whimpering, her hands sliding down her body to tend to her 'problem', "What's wrong with me..." in a daze, she moved up and down, pumping him as she lathered his member with her tongue, alternating between sucking and caressing as she pushed more.

Slowly, her mind grew number as she continued, touching herself as feeling his length 'violate' her mouth. More and more, her hands stroked the soaking mess that was forming between her legs, just before her hands slipped under the underwear and felt herself directly. Faster and deeper, his length reached the back of her throat, a carnal desire to consume him further overtook her as her fingers ran over her nether lips, twitching more as she grew more conscious about how wet she was.

"Lucy..." grunting, he was fighting himself, trying not to take her right now, "Luce..." shutting his eyes tight, he did the unthinkable. In a short moment, he lifted and flipped her onto the bed, mounting over her, "I'm sorry... but... I..."

Smiling, she held his face, "It's fine..." assuring him, "Take me... Kazu..." falling back, presenting herself, "Right now... I'm 'your' girl...right?" asking him.

"..." struck, her innocence overwhelmed him as he slid her panties off, towering over her, spreading her legs as he rubbed her soaking lips with his length, "..." feeling his own heart beat, he stared into her eyes, the light moans leaking out of her lips as he gazed at her, "I want... more than that..." commenting as he rested his forehead against hers, "...Lucy..." whispering her name, "Be 'Mine'... now and forever..."

Her heart jumped, "B-But... we just met... A-And..." her heart was racing, "I mean..."

"I know!... It's just.." biting down on his thoughts, he looked at her, "I just think..." sighing, "...I don't want to do this to you and leave things just a memory..." telling her, "I know we just met.. but.. I want to see where this goes... it doesn't have to be serious... just..-"

Hushing him with her finger, she smiled, "It's fine..." telling him, "Of course... I'll be 'yours'" accepting his wishes, "So... take me then... Kazu" asking him, "Make me 'yours'... forever..."

"...!" moved by her words, he took her lips, taunting her lower regions more, "It's going to hurt... so just tell me when to stop... okay?"

Trailing her arms around his neck, she smiled, "Of course..."

Slowly, he pushed the tip into her, feeling her body tense around him, her nails digging into his back as she let out a little cry. Seeing that, he pulls her lips into a passionate kiss, relaxing her body. Almost desperate, their tongues meshed, clashing against another, her body lightly relaxing. Taking this moment, he, in one thrust, pushed it into her completely, tearing through her as her body arched, her folds crushing around him. Stammering, her body stiffened lightly, her nails dug into his back until she fell back against the bed, limp and out of breath. Trying to catch her breath, he fell into her, keeping it still as he lightly nibbled against her neck, his hands lightly running under her thighs to help relax her.

Pulling him into a close embrace, her tears dripping more, she held onto him close, tight, as tears fell down her cheek. Was it pain? Was it the emotion she was running away from? The answer was far away, but all she knew was that she wanted to hold onto him close, tight. She hadn't felt a feeling like this before, not even when she had played with herself, the image of her recent crush as her drive. Looking up to up she pulled him into a heavy kiss, pulling him tight against her lips, and as she got the feeling back into her legs, wrapped them around his waist, pulling him closely in.

"..." crying lightly, she let her 'lust' run wild, her tongue twining with his, until she broke it lightly with him, "I'm sorry... I selfishly came on my own..." wiping her own tears away.

Smiling, he brushed away her tears, "Don't be..." pushing himself deeper into her, watching her gasp in sudden pleasure. Pulling it out till the tip was left it before thrusting it back up against her entrance, listening her moans sing their way out, "The night is still young... and you'll be screaming my name from night till dawn~" passing her a cocky smile.

"... You better..." returning his smile, "Mmnn... haa..." letting out little gasps, feeling his length scrub against her folds, pressing up against her entrance, "I'm... holding you to it..." grinning, letting her hands rest on his chest.

Her hands on his chest sent light shivers through his body, jolts of pleasure pushing through him as he loosely begins to lose himself, thrusting into her, long strokes, enforcing a little more power near the end of his thrusts. Moaning, her body bounced, her breasts brushing against his chest. Slowly, bit by bit, her body began to adjust to the pain, her legs brushing against his waist as he continues to push into her. It wouldn't be long until he picked up the pace, digging into her with every push, ramming himself into her with extra force.

"Aaahhhn~ Kazu..." feeling her mind blank with every thrust, her pain melting away, she peeked at him slightly as they fell into another kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck, _Slowly... little by little it's fading..._ , the memories of her former love blanking away more, "Haaa... hnmmm..." stronger, she felt his shaft strike her harder, shortening his thrusts as her nipples brushed against his hardened chest, adding more to her stimulation, "Kazu... haaa... Ka...-" arching into him, she felt his hands around her waist, pulling her against his waist.

Taking her neck, his lips latched to the base of her neck, feeling her breasts brush rougher against him, _Why... It feels so similar... yet different..._ , flashes of his old love raced through his mind, their first moment together, and,..., "!" Feeling bitten by the rush of old memories, he tightened his hold on her hips, pulling her harder against his own thrusts, watching as she violently bounced with every thrust.

"A-Aaahhn!~" arching into the bed, grabbing hold of the sheets, she locked her legs firmer around his waist, "K-Kazuu!" moaning his name out, slowly, her mind began to fall to mush, " _What's... what's wrong..._ " thinking to herself, she tried to peak at him, seeing the look on his face. " _He's remembering... trying to block them all out..._ " thinking to herself, watching him, "Ka-haaa~ Zuu..." trying to keep firm on her own sense of clarity, she called out to him, "L-~ook, at mee~" calling out to him, " _Look at me... only me..._ " with one hand, she tried to reach out to him.

With her hand on his face, managing somehow, he stopped for a moment, seeing the memory of his former flame fade, "Lucy..." holding her wrist, he grinned a little small, "That's right..." leaning down, rolling her hips up as he did, he pressed his lips against hers, "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay..." cupping his face, she looked at him, "Whoever she may be... she's not here right now... only I am..." telling him, "I'll help you forget her.."

The words she spoke rung through his head, her eyes shimmering blue. Without warning, he resumed once more, thrusting into her hard, fast, his hips crashing against her as he pounded her into the bed. Moaning into his mouth, their lips meshed against another, her arms pulling him closer to her as her mind blanked with every feel of his length crashing into her entrance. Soon, her words mumbled, his strength picking up as he drilled harder into her, scraping her walls with every thrust. Her nails dug into his bed, tensing more as his force increased, mercilessly pounding into her.

"Kazzuu! Kazu...Kazu..." tightening her hold onto him, she mumbled his name like a chant, "Moooree... hnn..." drooling slightly, she felt him ram into her harder, her walls spasming around him, " _Oh goodd... god... I can't... I can't..._ " desperately trying to cling to her sanity.

Grunting, he could feel her tighten the longer he thrusted into her, drilling into her harder, shortening his thrusts as the seconds went by, "Luccyy... Lucee..." groaning, feeling her walls wrap around him more, clinging to him. "LLuuccy... S-Sorry...I... I can't..." gritting his teeth, his pace quickening, mercilessly striking her entrance.

"Noooo~~ It's... It's okkaaayyyy..." incoherently spouting, her body bouncing violently from his thrusts as her walls spasm around her, "Morrrree... gimmee... Gimme it allll~!" begging him.

Heeding her words, his thrusts grew far more violent, mercilessly assaulting her insides as his body felt light surge of electricity pop through him, starting to channel his inner demon, "S-Shiiitt.. Shit shiittt..." grunting, cursing himself, he felt 'it' take over, his speed picking up faster as his hips pounded against her almost violently, "Lucyyy...!" calling out her name, his hands firmly on her waist as he strongly pulls her against his own thrusts, begging to breaking her in.

"Aaahhhh~~~ Haaaa... Kaa... Kazzuuu..." moaning out his name, scratching her back, she felt her walls shake and tighten more around him, "I'm... I'm about to...a-...againnn~~..."

Kissing her lips hard, their breaths classed against another, "Me... tooo..." grunting against her moans, feeling her folds wrap around him more, "I'm... I'm going to..."

Faster and faster, his pace grew, feeling his own sense of lust for her growing as his shaft ravaged her insides, bringing them both closer to their own release. Blood covered her nails lightly, scratching him more. As he grew closer and closer to his own, he felt his own sense of desire to increases his pressure against her. Her legs tightened around his waist, pulling him closer, deeper into her.

"I'm... I'm going...to..." gritting his teeth, slamming herself against his thrust, "Going... going..." faster and faster his lust was consuming him, her walls folding around him, "Lucy... Lucy...!" grunting, "I'm... I'm going to..." as his thrusts dug harder into her, he felt himself losing it, "Luu-cyyy!" grunting, he, with a final thrust, ramming his length into her womb, pouring his hot seed into her.

The sensation of his sperm forced into her sent a massive jolt of pleasure through her body, triggering her own as her walls strangled around his length, "! Kaaa...zuuu..." arching, her body stiffened, cringing as she felt her own release splash against him. Moment by moment, more of his thick seed poured into her, melting her mind as everything paining her had blank, her mind, senses, drowning in a sea of pleasure as she fell limp against the bed. Her body spasmed, twitched as her tongue fell out in ecstasy, her breath falling short.

"Haa... Haaaa..." grunting a little, he felt himself empty into her, overflowing as a mixture of her blood and his seed seeped out of her, falling against her, breathing roughly, "S-Sorrry... I-"

Before he could finish, she pulled him into a tight kiss, catching her breath as she fell against his chest, "It's...fine..." panting, smiling as she rested her hand on her stomach, feeling how full and warm she was, "Mmnn..." nuzzling his chest, she kept her legs around him, "Just... a little rest..." breathing hard, "I... didn't think you'd... fill me so much..." happily nuzzling his chest more, "Just a little more... before..."

"..." pulling into a close embrace, he kissed her head, "Rest just a little... We got a whole night ahead of u-"

Cutting him off, he was interrupted as something pounded against the reality he had created. The walls around them shook, cracking, until with a massive blow, the front door was open, breaking it open like a mirror. Standing there were three women, two whom he knew very well, and both of them were fairly upset about it. It was Freyja, the one who casually knocked the reality he had created and smashed it to pieces, and En, the tiny little gunner who was flaming mad. The third one however, was Lucy, well, specifically the Lucy of 'THIS' world, standing there with a mixture of anger and disbelief at the scene that just unfolded. In actuality, she was just witnessing both the fact a separate reality was created like that, and the fact that her 'parallel' self was just fucked to exhaustion.

Though, that didn't stop the other two from marching on over, especially the tiny gunner with a sour look on her face. Pouting, she glared at him with anger, bright red as if fumes could erupt and pop out from her ears the more she looked over at the scene. The other, however, was a little too 'carefree' about the situation, looking a bit more upset that she missed out on something rather than what was happening.

"So... when you 'asked' me... to buy you sometime..." the gunner began to leak out words, fuming a little more, "I didn't think... you'd bring her to a place and fuck her!" scolding him, 'hitting' him on his back, "After all I waited today and you're fucking some other person!? I wasted an earth shattering explosion fo-"

Rolling his eyes a little, he pulled her into a deep kiss, cutting her short. She fought him a little, but as their tongues brushed against the other, she soon fell into him, slumping on the bed against him, "I didn't forget... I just... didn't think I'd be doing this..." pulling her against him.

"Mmmn..." dazed, she tried to remember that she was supposed to be angry, "I'm... stilll... angry..." the feeling of his hands wrapped around her body, grabbing her breast through her cut tank top let out a soft moan, "Haaa...~" flustering, feeling him fondling her, "Mmmn... haaa..." panting, spreading her legs out against the bed, trying to ignore the sensation between her legs, "I'm still... so..." drooling, she felt her body fluster.

Smiling, he pulled her against her, making it so that he hadn't pulled out of Lucy as he grabbed both the Tiny Gunner's breasts, fondling him under her top, "Looks like I need to 'calm' you down~" smiling, the moans she let out was music to his ears.

"..." twitching, Lucy 137-C turned to the War Demon, "Don't just stand there!" telling her, "Weren't you two going to-"

Impatient, the beige colored demon rushed over onto the bed, "Master~ Don't forget about me~" upset as she pulled him into a kiss, "Mastterrr~ Don't you want me too...?" whimpering against his lips.

"Mmn... Of course I want you too~" smiling her pressed his lips against her cheek, trailing to her neck, "I'll fuck all three of you...~ Well... just as soon as I get this situation sorte-"

Before he could finish, the Tiny Gunner pulled out some of her 'special' tape. In a fast-blinding moment, she not only forced Kazuto out of the Blonde Celestial, but had also managed to 'tape' up her so that nothing would leak. She was fast, he didn't doubt her, but she might have been a 'little' too pent up as she also had him on her his back, as well as her clothes, save for her stripped knee-socks, tossed to the side. Her face lit up, he watched with a smile as she impaled herself on his length, thrown into ecstasy as she bit down on her lip, savoring the feel of his shaft stretching her out. After a short moment had passed, she hadn't wasted a moment, proceeded to bounce herself up and down his length, slowly, arching as pleasure filled her body.

"Haahh... Haa... Oh yess..." drooling, she let her head roll back, picking up the pace, "I waited allll dayyy for thissss..." resting her hands on his abs, she gave him a sultry look, picking up the pace, her breasts, smaller than both Lucy's and Freyja's cutely bounced, "I'm not letting go of this whatsoeevveerrr...~"

Smirking back at her, "Well, You'll just have to share~" his hands resting around her waist, "Come on, Freyja~ I'll tend to you while I'm busy with En~"

"Masterrr~" filled with lust, she slid her skimpy bikini down and positioned her lower lips just above his mouth, "En~" turning to face the Gunner. Before she could respond, the War Demon pulled the Gunner into a lip battle, forcefully meshing their lips together, letting out moans as she feels his tongue lap up her leaking juices. "Hnn~~...Nnn..." both their moans filled the others mouths.

Standing there, the Celestial Mage of 'this' world was at a loss of words, watching, the sounds of their love-making filling her senses as all of them merely ignored her presence and continued on. Sure she was angry, downright furious as well, but for some reason, she couldn't get that 'itch' from taking over her. Their sounds, the way they looked as their shared lover pleasured the two of them, especially a parallel self of hers began to get to her. Watching, the Gunner went faster, her moans shrieking and crying out in the world as she dropped herself completely around him, her melodic cries hitching as he strikes her. If it wasn't bad enough, the War Demon was in a similar state, fallen weak from her spot being touched and lapped, lustfully rolling and grinding her hips against his lips and tongue.

Not long after, was when she drew the line, when she realized that she 'couldn't handle it anymore and she 'needed' a release. Falling to the ground, sitting, her body grew hot as she bore witness to the raw animalistic love-making she only heard from Dragneel's lovers, whenever they spouted out during the Guild what they'd have done. Fighting herself, she bit down on her lip, pinching herself as she tried to control her own urges. She needed a release, and being here wasn't going to help. Before she knew it, she bolted out of the room, the thought of her lover in mind as she tried to ignore the scene that was burned into her memory. It was going to be a 'long' night for the Ice Mage.

 _ **The Next Day**_

As the day finally came to be, they found themselves to be in the middle of the bed, all four of them exhausted from a night filled of passionate raw love-making. Lucy, the one from a 'different' universe, had woken up someway though the event, and before she had a chance to get answers about what had happened, she was soon taken in for another round. Hours had passed, the sound of moans and grunts never ceasing. If she were honest, she wouldn't be able to tell what time she had passed out, as the last time she had remembered being consciously awake was when she was dragged into a passionate moment, as she and the War Demon, whom she was a bit wary of given her appearance, was locked in onslaught of Kazuto taking both of them while En was trying to recover from her own round. Last night had been a night of many firsts for her, her first kiss, intercourse, and apparently, all the same while she was with another woman. It didn't stop there, from the moment they woke and needed to shower, cleaning themselves, which proved to be pointless as another round was instigated.

Though, time had finally arose, and as they all met at the Guild, her having been at his side, it was time for all of them to go off on their own once again. It was a little disheartening, that after a moment like that, would be the 'last' she would get to see him. After all the words that were exchanged, she wondered especially, what it meant for her and Kazuto. The way he asked her, and the way she felt made it seem like it was all real, serious, but as they stood there passing farewells to another, she wasn't sure if she could live by just the words and memories had given.

"Well... I suppose we should be off..." he had said, a cheerful expression across his face as he looked over at Dragneel, who, despite looking like Natsu of 'her' world, felt miles different, "The plan was really just a few hours... not an entire day...so there's a chance I might 'die' when I get home back to the missus."

Chuckling, rubbing his nose just a bit, "You seem fairly fine with that..." stating, "I'm guessing all the fucking you did last night calmed your nerves?" this had caused the 'other' Lucy to jump, flustered, "Surprised you picked up Lucy of all people... you and I may be more similar that I initially thought..."

"I don't know about that~" commenting, he slung his arms around the blonde from another universe's neck, pulling her close, "Course I'd pick up this up, you can say I'm 'drawn' to her."

Flustered, she didn't know what to say or how to respond. Feeling his arms and scent around her filled her, especially his words. "Wait... You're not leaving me...?" asking him, her blue eyes shimmering up at him, "I thought..."

"Welll... I can't necessarily bring you 'back' to my world..." mulling over it, "It's not...the safest place right now" telling her, turning over the 137-C Lucy, who was in a flustered state, as well as peeved with him, "Hey, so where'd you go to pick her up?" asking her, "I wanna drop her off and be able to see her when I can" passing a sly wink.

Falling back a bit, she crossed her arms, a little defensive, "...413-T" she commented, averting her gaze.

Curious, he wasn't sure why she had acted that way, and as he turned to '413-T' Lucy, who was also trying to keep her eyes away from her doppel. A flustered look on their faces as they tried to keep their eyes away. Wondering, he wasn't sure how or why they were having difficulties, but Dragneel knew. It had only taken him a second or two to makes sense of how and why they were acting so strangely. Though, for the lad he wasn't any more understanding, so he had given up in the slightest, thinking it probably wasn't that bad if she were avoiding any recognition of what the other had done the previous night.

Though, this time it was the two women, approaching the Tiny Gunner, the brunette and the one from Edolas, "Thanks, En was it?" Sam had said, ruffling her head, "Sprucing up that gun of mine was nice of you."

"Hehe... no problem" taking in the words, "Just give me a call or pop on over our Universe if anything" telling her, "Ermmm... actually... don't" remembering the situation, "You have that IVD something... some shitty device" coughing under her breath, "Call on over and find me... well... again... just keep calling till either of us picks up" embarrassingly scratching the back of her head, "If I had more material... especially 'those' you wouldn't need to charge every fifty shots" letting out a sigh, shrugging her shoulders.

Curious, the Dragon Slayer peeked over, "What'd she do, Sam?" curious about the little situation going on between them.

"Check this out~" pulling out her boltok, everyone's eyes lit up at the modifications that were attached. The first noticeable addiction was the switch with four settings just above the grip, engraved 'I - II - III - IV', "She set up a plasma coil feed to switch between four different elements.. though... she tore the shit out of all those other weapons for it though" leering at the Gunner, "Watch this" locking it to the third setting, from zero, lights flicked all over as a 'light' whirring noise was heard. Raising it up, she pulled the trigger. As she held it, a static like charge formed at the muzzle, maxing out to the size of a small ball before rocketing off towards the sky.

Amazed, his eyes widened, "...That fuck... that's awesome!" Dragneel commented before turning back to the Tiny Gunner, "Shit... I should have had you look at my Lancer then, you probably could have made it better."

"Well~ Another day, another job~" commenting as she smiled, "That'll have to wait~ It's getting late there" saying as she fiddled through the hologram files from her wrist pad, flipping through the worlds like files, "Hey Kazu-babe~" lovingly calling out to him, "Didju wanna have 'missus' meet your new lover?" snickering at him.

Dropping his gaze, he felt a cool chill fall down his spine, "No... That's fine..." feeling his soul escape.

"What's wrong, Kaz?" Dragneel chuckled, "Afraid of your woman?"

Glaring over at him, "You've no idea! She's the one who made half the scars on me!" lecturing him, "...She gets really mad... really fast..."

"..." feeling the same chill, 413-T Lucy looked up at him, remembering those scars on his body, "She... did all that...?"

Drowned, "Y-Yeah..." commenting, "So! Not going home... yet" mulling over it, "Hey, En? Can you take us to Japan?"

Flipping through all the different pages she bookmarked, the Twin-tailed girl fiddled through, typing a bunch of buttons consecutively. As she hit 'enter' a light ball of electricity cackled and grew behind them as a large portal opening in a swirling bit of static. Tiny bits of electricity cackled all over, emanating from the bit as another world appeared in the portal. It was a 'strange' place, as the other had seen it. A world full of tall buildings and busy streets. People with bags and similar phones to Kazuto were strolling around, as if the portal there wasn't shown at all. Intrigued, most of the people of Fairy Tail were looking all over, trying not to mess with the portal or anything.

"Oh right... Kazu-love" pointing on over, "I tore apart their shitty IVD... well... whatever spare they had, and re-calibrated the Space Breaker" telling him. Seeing the dull look on his face, she nervously scratched her cheek, "Basically, it's tweaked so that as long as contact is made with the bracer I made for safe travel, anyone can travel without it~" smiling.

Intrigued, "Sounds pretty awesome" rivetingly her hair, the look of a happy sigh escaping the woman's lips, "You might need to teach me how to use that though..." sighing, "I feel bad relying on you."

"No no~ Rely on me!" pouting, "Buuutttt... Fine" letting out a huff, "Anywho~ Later everyone" smiling, she popped on over. Following her, was the War Demon, who didn't really care about leaving any other words, aside from her 'slaves' crying over missing their Queen.

Scratching the back of his head, "Well! I suppose this is it" making note as he faced 'this' Fairy Tail, pulling Lucy closer, "Sorry about the trouble yesterday~"

"No... I get it" Dragneel said, approaching his new friend, "You got your war... we have ours..." placing a hand on his shoulder.

As they two shook hands, they both attempted to crush the others, pouring all their strength into their grip, only to break out even, "Well... Make it out alive, I'm going to kick your ass when we fight for real" smirking at him a confident grin.

"Sure... right..." chuckling, "YOU better take good care of that Lucy..." telling him, "She may not be from 'our' Fairy Tail-"

Pulling her close, he placed a soft kiss on her temple, "Got no problems there~" passing a wink, "By the way, if you 'ever' see that other Natsu, tell him I miss fucking my girl in his bed~" saying as he popped on through the portal, dragging 'his' celestial mage with him as they appeared in another world.

Amazed, her eyes lit up as the portal behind them closed, En and Freyja waiting for them next to an apartment under the shade. Looking around, she had never been in a place so, civil, almost straight out of fantasy being in this world. Looking on up, the Celestial Mage had noticed that he was rummaging around, looking for something in his jacket pocket.

"Kazu... what're you doing...?" asking him, noting how he 'still' had his left eye closed.

Smiling, "Aha!" happy, he found what it was and pulled out an eye-patch with an ominous looking red eye on it. Placing it over his left, he let out a gentle sigh, "Phew~ It's been a pain concentrating on keeping it closed."

"..." thinking back, she had remembered the 'little' talk that happened the night before. "Does... that eye have something to do with you being a Demon?" pondering.

Stretching, keep his back faced to her, "Yeah..." saying, "It's a long story..." facing her with a gentle smile. "But! Enough pressing on about that... how do I look?" a little paranoid, he tried fixing up his hair and his clothes.

Grinning, she leaned up and pressed her lips against his, "Amazing~" complimenting him, "So I'm taking this girl we're going to see is 'normal' hence... the get up?"

"Yup! As normal as can be... well... she's just an expert Gamer... even beat En once" passing a sly look to the Tiny Gunner.

Foaming, she threw a little tantrum, "Oi! She didn't beat me! I swore I sneezed and screwed up!"

"Yeah yeah~" saying as he trailed on over, bringing the Celestial with him, "You keep saying that~"

Hearing the two of them go back and forth brought a strange smile to her eyes, the more she looked and watched him. She wasn't sure what it was about him, wondering how a person like him could be so evil and cruel, thought, perhaps there was more to a 'Demon' than just the fantasies she's read of. He was kind, sweet, and although they were just testing things out, she wanted to keep an open mind, wanting to see all that he was, and all that he wasn't. It was a little strange, she had to admit, that even though he reminded her of a person she had known for quite a while, there was just enough of him to know that he was 'different', the only thing then, was that she hoped that he could do the same for her. To see her as 'Lucy Heartfilia' and not the person that pained him so.

"Lucy~ Come on" smiling, he waved on over to her, "I want to surprise her, but shouting like this is making it hard."

Clinging to him was the War Demon, "I'm sure she's asleep... it's still 10am...apparently..."

"Awww... Still..." folding his arms. "Well~ More of a reason still!"

Taking a moment, they heard her giggling, and as they turned to face her, she held her hands behind her as she smiled. Something about her had definitely reminded him of 'her', but as the sun shined behind her, it all soon melted away, even just briefly. As she came running up, he pulled her into a close embrace before looking at her gently.

With a smile, he held her wrist, no, she took his hand, and they made their way up the stairs to the apartment complex and stopped at the front of door on the third floor, second on the end. Fear began to overtake him, seeing as it had been 'some time' since he had seen her, and while she had still been messaging him whenever she good, even telling her of her 'freedom' this weekend, it was still a little hard for him to come to terms with what was going on. Though, as he calmed himself down, relaxing himself, he rose his hand, and knocked on the door a couple times. Waiting, a bit of silence fell after he had knocked, and as he went to try once more, he stopped, hearing the hurried footsteps of someone rushing on over. Before he knew it, the door was unlocking, and as it opened, the sight of a girl in her late teens with strawberry blonde hair, pit more on the pinkish hue, appeared, a laxed gaze on her face. As they looked at one another, her face softened, a faint blush on her face appeared as she jumped onto him, her arms tightening around him. Smiling a little soft, he folded his arms around her as Lucy, En, and Freyja all joined, the War Demon possessively lovingly crushing them in a hug.

 **A\N: And thats it! What happens later will of course be mentioned in my original story, but also future segments of 'Crimson Dragon' and perhaps other FT stories I do. Maybe even going to other worlds. But! That is debatable if the idea of crossing my original story over was shit. In that case, I apologize.**


	9. Subjucation

**So basically, this will be kinda darker. If you don't like it, don't read it. The synopsis is women are second class citizens and are only good for fucking. Oh FYI. No COG Dragneel in this since its basically women liberating women. But if your uncomfortable with all the stuff, you can just not read it. Nobody is making you. Also, this I wanna say this is the start of really tying in the one shots with the COG. It takes place maybe four weeks after 551-G, so past this you'll see more tie-in. Not to say every universe will be, but With Knightwalker showing up in chapter 26, the connections will start making more sense. Alright! I don't own the rights to Fairy Tail, Gears of War or any other media.**

* * *

 **Subjugation**

 **Universe 877-X...Fairy Tail.**

Erza almost choked on the large cock sliding down her throat as she used her two free hands to pump the members of the two other men around her. It had been almost two hours since Mira invited her to help out with this gang-bang, and she knew she was starting to reach her limit. Her body was covered in a light sheen a sweat from the rough fucking she had endured. The five men had each taken turns with her and Mira, the soreness of her vagina as evidence as she kneeled on the floor. Continuing with her task, Erza started to bob her head in earnest as she sucked the large member, rolling her tongue in her warm mouth.

'Oh god damn..." moaned the man that was currently receiving the blowjob as he looked down at the whore in lust. Figuring he was satisfied for the moment, she started licking the penis to her left, running her warm tongue up and down the shaft. Hearing the gasping moan of the second man, she flicked the head with her tongue before swallowing it into her mouth. This is what she did for the next ten minutes, switching off between the three as her impressive blowjob skills came into play. Opening her eyes after a particularly hard thrust into her slutty mouth, she could see Mira to her right on all fours, getting plowed from behind as the final man pumped his hard member into the white haired beauty's mouth.

"God damn! I know hiring these two sluts cost us a decent amount of cash...but it's so worth it" mentioned the fifth man as he face-fucked Mira, he large member pushing past her cock-sucking lips.

"Your telling me! This bitch really know's how to take a pounding!" the fourth man replied happily as the sounds of flesh smacking flesh could be heard throughout the room. "Isn't that right, you little fucking slut?" he asked with lust as he slapped Mira's bare ass.

"Hmmmhmmm" the woman replied while she continued to suck the cock in her mouth. Releasing it momentarily, she looked over her shoulder at the male. "Please...fuck me harder like I deserve...My pussy needs to be fucked by hard cocks all day' she replied lustfully as her breasts swayed from the hard thrusts.

"Oh? But you didn't tell me what you are...?" asked the man as he filled her wet cunt with meat.

"I'm just a stupid whore that needs dick any way I can!"

"That's right!" the other man told her before lifting his cock and bringing his balls near her mouth.

"Oh my...I bet your balls are so full of cum right now..." she said in a sultry voice before started to suck on the testicles, running her tongue along both before bringing one into her mouth.

"You like sucking my balls, bitch?"

"Mmmmmmmm" she moaned as she intensely sucked the sac, the woman proficient at her task as she constantly switched between the two, her slobber already coating them.

"Say...I have an idea..." voiced the second man as Erza sucked on his balls, the woman slobbering them with a heavy coat of saliva as she ran her tongue all over the low-hanging fruit.

"What's that?" asked the first as the redhead gripped his throbbing member in her hand, continuing to pump it rapidly.

"The first one of these little fucking whores that makes one of us cum, wins. The loser slut gets the remaining four loads on her face" The man told his comrades with a large smirk.

"Damn! That's a great idea! What do you bitches think?'

"I love it" Erza said lustfully before taking another cock in her mouth, starting to suck in earnest.

"A cum race with Erza? I feel honored" replied Mira momentarily as the two men switched. Feeling a renewed pounding taking her from behind, The Strauss sister let out a throaty moan before the male before her slammed his cock into her waiting mouth.

"Fuck! This bitch sure has a tight cock-holster!" the man let out as he placed his hand on Mira's hips, beginning to pound her pussy with a new vigor. _"I can't lose to Erza! My pride as a whore of Fairy Tail is on the line!"_ as she clenched her inner walls around the large shaft of meat slamming into her womanhood.

"SHIT! I"M CUMMING!" the man yelled out as he started to pump Mira with his warm seed. She could feel it fill her up completely, the warm liquid started to ooze out of her glistening snatch as she thanked whatever deity for the invention of birth control. Seeing as his compatriot was done, the fourth man pulled out of Mira's mouth before walking over to the group of men near the red-head.

"Looks like your friend won...now you know what that means?"

"That I get to be your personal cum-dumpster?" she asked hopefully as the men started to stroke the hardened shafts around her face.

"That's right...but you gotta beg for it..." one of the clients trailed off.

"Please...I'm just a stupid cum-slut that wants her face covered in your hot seed!" Erza begged while the men started to jerk faster.

"Oh FUCK!" one shouted out as a thick stream of white material landed across her forehead, the latter third landing in her hair.

"PLEASE! I NEED MORE!" she cried before opening her mouth and sticking out her pink tongue.

"Well you asked for it, slut" another man told her as he too. came on her face. This time it landed on her chin, lips, and tongue as he slowly stepped away.

"Fuck! Tastes so good!"

"Stupid cum-whore!" a third man yelled out as a large coating landed across her nose diagonally, forcing her left eye shut as the cum finished spurting out over her eyebrow.

"LAST ONE! I hope you really cover me with you cum! As a stupid slut, I really need it!" Erza cheered as the leader of the group grunted before her. This was the largest load of all, covering more of her forehead, cheeks, and lips as three separate strands landed across her cum-coated face.

"Well...aren't you gonna say something?" asked the final man as he slapped his member against her lips before Erza started to clean off any extra cum from the tip.

"Thank you for making me feel like a worthless cum-slut. You men truly are the masters of this world"

"That's right bitch..and don't you forget it" he said with a chuckle as he slapped his large member against her cheeks. "Stupid cunt. Are you happy with what we gave you, skank?"

"Yes. I just wish I had more cum on my face from such strong men"

"Heh. You really are a cum drunk little cock-sucker. How about next time, we bring more of the boys? You'd like to be fucked and used by ten men in the future?"

"Would you treat me like a whore? I just want to be your sperm dumpster" Erza said lustfully as Mira started to lick the white mess off of the red-head's face.

"Of course! After all, you women deserve it" he admitted before starting to pull on his pants.

"Hey boss! What are we gonna do for cash? These two cock-whores used up almost two months pay!" one of the males asked as the two woman sat side by side, completely ignored now, their use fulfilled.

"Don't worry. I have a lead an a new bounty. Some asshole out near Mount Ifrit is rumored to have like three or four women with him"

"So? All women are worthless, every man knows that"

"Yeah...well this guy is teaching them how to fight, to think for themselves...to be treated as equals to men. The bounty is already at two million jewel since every group to go after him has died"

The rest of the conversation was drowned out by Erza and Mira at the earth shattering news.

 _"There's...an actual man that treats women as an equal? But that's unheard of! All women are taught from age eight that they will be only used for fucking and reproduction!"_ thought Mira as she looked at her friend.

 _"If...If I could meet this man...would he treat me with respect? Even though I'm just a whore? I've only told Mira and Cana my deepest thoughts of women being treated equally..."_ Erza said to herself as the men left the room.

"See you sluts later!" one said over his shoulder before heading down the hall.

"Mira...did you hear that?" the busty redhead asked as cum continued to drip down her face.

"I did...to think such a man exists... But we can't do anything about it right now. Lets get showered and have some lunch. We already filled our quota for the week so we have the next three days off" the white haired woman smiled as the two headed toward the showers shared by all the women in the guild. Walking in, they could see Cana and Evergreen showering as the two females turned to their friends.

"Damn Erza! You got plastered!" Cana said with a chuckle.

"Yes. They were all quite vigorous" she admitted before turning on the water in an empty shower stall.

"Well my client sucked. He wanted to do anal, but refused to pay the mandatory extra for it" replied Evergreen as she scrubbed shampoo in her hair, the water cascading down her nude form.

"What did you do?' asked Cana as she scrubbed her body down.

"I told him to pay up or get out. I may be a whore, but that shit costs extra. I mean..it's in the guild rules" Evergreen replied before letting out a weary sigh.

"Something wrong, Ever?" Mira asked as water cascaded around her.

"It...it's nothing"

"You can tell us, the four of us are all best friends" Erza said as she looked at the voluptuous brunette.

"It's just...before he left, this guy said he was gonna make two million jewel by the end of the month. Was talking about a bounty for some man...that actually treats women as equals"

"We heard the same thing!" the red head exclaimed as she finally got the remaining semen out of her hair.

"I...hope it's true" Evergreen replied softly before finishing her shower. Minutes later, the four women were walking into the main hall. Due to the time being past lunch on a Wednesday, the guild was deserted except for the actual working girls. Kinana and Lisanna were behind the bar, preparing food for the many prostitutes. Many were lesser known compared to the four as they sat down at their favorite table, the majority taking up the background noise.

"I'm really glad I have the next three days off, those guys gave me a thrashing" Mira relented as she stretched. The other three were in a similar state, the group taking on many morning clients in the hopes of finishing earlier. Ever since the guild master had upped the required clients for each hooker, the women had found themselves even more exhausted. Looking at her three friends, Cana sat with her arms in her lap as she thought to herself. _"If such a man is really out there...I'd want to meet him. Not for sex or because he paid me...but because he wouldn't treat me like property. He'd treat me...like I matter"_ she thought before a weird crackling could be heard in the air.

"Hey...did you girls hear that?' asked Evergreen before a shimmering blue portal burst into existence.

"What the fuck!" yelled out Cana just a the vortex pulsed. Moments later, six figures came through, shocking the whole guild. The appearance of two new Erza's, another Mira, an unkown brunette, a short blue-haired woman, and a gorgeous green-haired woman with what looked like a weapon or tool on her back.

 _"They...they look just like me! But why is one wearing armor? And what are those things strapped to her back? I don't even recognize the other three"_ the red-headed whore thought as the portal snapped shut.

"So Levy. What can you tell us about this universe? All we know is that it's a stand-alone compared to the rest of the string" asked Sam as she studied her surroundings.

"Hmmm...Well we know there aren't mages here. Like the ethernano is still in the air and all that..it just isn't used by humans here for some reason"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" screamed Mira as she studied her double that had a large machete strapped to her back. _"How does she have a weapon? It's illegal for women to carry them"_

 _"_ OH! We're from a parallel version of Fairy Tail. I'm Bisca Connell, That's Sam Bryne, Levy McGarden, and Erza Knightwalker. The last two are the doubles of your Mira and Erza" the woman finished before Evegreen shook free from her stupor. _"All these women are carrying weapons! I don't know what those things are on their backs, but I recognize a chainsaw at least!"_

"How the hell are you allowed to carry weapons?' the elegant fairy cried out.

"The fuck you talking about, Ever? We carry these things ourselves. Nobody gives us permission, we just fucking do it" replied Scarlet.

"But it's illegal for women to carry any sort of weapon. If she is found with one, she's severely punished!"

"Punished how?" asked Sam.

"She's put into a stock that restrains her arms in the middle of town. She is stripped naked, and any man can come up and fuck her when he pleases. The guilty woman is sentenced to stay there for three whole days." Cana replied as anger washed over all the females faces.

"Yeah...that's called rape where we come from" Mira said darkly.

"What's rape?" Erza asked innocently.

"Seriously?" Knightwalker asked in exasperation as her grip tightened on her ten commandments.

"Its when a man forces a woman to have sex with him" Bisca said bluntly as she looked at these doubles of her friends.

"Forced? Sex? But women are supposed to give sex whenever a man asks for it" Cana replied in a confused tone.

"Yes. from an early age, all young girls are taught that they are less then men and are required to become their sexual playthings when they reach maturity. The teachers say its a woman's duty to be the biggest whore she can be to as many men as possible in her life. Are you not also prostitutes for the best brothel in Fiore, Fairy Tail?' Erza asked the visiting females.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE NO! MEN AND WOMEN ARE EQUAL! If any sonovabitch tried to do that shit to me...he fucking dies" Knightwalker said with malice as the other five nodded in agreement.

"W..what? Men..and Women...are equal where your from?" Mira asked in amazement before a door from upstairs could be heard slamming shut.

"Now that's enough of that talk! You girls know damn well your nothing but garbage in the eyes of men" the guild master replied as he leaned against a railing. He was massively overweight, easily pushing four hundred pounds while his silken bathrobe hung open, exposing his grotesque genitals to the open air. Numerous gold rings adorned his fingers as the middle-aged man looked down at the females.

"Now who the fuck are you?" Sam asked with anger in her voice. _"Unbelievable! A universe where women are nothing more that playthings...makes me sick"_

 _"_ I'm the guild master. And seeing as you girls all sport the emblem of Fairy Tail, you belong to me now. I expect each of you to service me so I can test your natural slut skill" he told the females in a condescending tone.

"Yeah...not fucking likely" Scarlet replied before pulling the lancer from her back. Lining it up in an instant, she pulled the trigger. The burst of gunfire echoed through the hall as the speeding metal slammed into the man's face, turning it into a bloody, nightmarish ruin as bits of bone and a large portion of his jaw went flying. The disgusting man didn't even have time to scream before he died, falling over the railing before hitting the wooden floor with a horrible splat.

"What a fucking piece of shit" Scarlet admitted before walking over and spitting on the corpse.

"Y...y..You just killed a man! I've never heard of any woman doing that!?' Lisanna exclaimed from behind the bar.

"Pfft. Scarlet here has killed...shit...like twenty men in one afternoon barely a week ago" Knightwalker mentioned before looking at her best friend, Sam.

'So...what't the plan?"

"The plan is to first make sure that no harm comes to these women. The second is to find the top dog mother-fucker and kill him. Any of his cronies follow, and we kill them too"

"That wont work..." Evergreen told them as she studied the dead master, secretly glad the old bastard was dead.

"Why not?" Levy asked.

"Because King Lustus is always in Crocus. No women are ever allowed there. You'll be attacked on sight by the Royal Knights"

"So?" Bisca asked as she checked her longshot, making sure a bullet was chambered.

"SO!? He has ten thousand soldiers at his beck and call!" Mira said in a light panic.

"Alright. Well what kind of weapons do they have?' her double asked.

"They are equipped with swords, spears, and shields. They have never been defeated since their last battle over two hundred years ago" Erza replied as she expected a look of dread to appear across her doubles faces. What happened next...surprised her.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh man! That's it? These fuckers are toast" Sam laughed while some of the other girls butted in.

"For a second I was worried! They don't even have guns or battle mages! This universe has the shittiest military ever!" Levy said with a laugh before a thought came to her. "Hey, so what will we do about Crocus?"

"I say we burn the whole fucking place to ash. The injustice they've visited on women here needs to die with that city"

"But do we have enough power to do that?" Bisca asked.

"If myself and Mira do a unison raid...we should be able to destroy a city of that size...say, Cana? How big is the capital here?

"It's about one hundred twenty thousand men."

"That's it? Ours has like a million" Scarlet mentioned before turning to her double. "Now..I need to ask you something important. Do you want us to do this? If your happy being a whore or slut or whatever, we'll leave you to whatever you do"

 _"Do I? I've always dreamed of something...more for my life, but the opportunity was never there. But these women...my doubles...I think they can do it! To give us a better future! Where we can be more than sexual cock-suckers!"_

 _"_ YES! I..I...I want my life to have purpose! To do something more besides being paid to gang-bang random men! I..I want to have a bakery with Mira! Where we can make people smile from our food instead of our bodies! " Erza cried out as tears spilled from her eyes. Feeling a hand clamp down on her shoulder, she could see her double looking at her with a small smile.

"I'm glad to see...there's still a hint of fire in your soul" she told her before looking at the other concubines. "Alright! This fighting will probably get messy! Is there anyway you can close the doors to this place to keep people out?"

"We..we could say there was an STD scare? That would keep everybody away until they sent a health inspector from the capitol" replied Kinana as Lisanna studied her 'other' sister.

 _"She looks sooo...strong! Like I can almost feel the power within her..."_ the younger sister thought as the six women moved into action.

"Alright! You girls do that, barricade the doors with whatever you can find..and uhh..throw the body somewhere" Knightwalker commanded as several of the sluts sprung into action. Some where pushing tables and chairs toward the door while others hefted the massive body of the dead man, heading to the enclosed courtyard at the back of the building.

"I...wish I was strong enough to help. I tried to teach myself to fight at some point...but my teachers found out and severely punished me when I was younger..." Erza said in a sad voice as her two twins walked toward the doors.

"Don't worry...We'll make sure you can start learning again in no time" Knightwalker admitted as she readied her spear. _"I know I'm not the easiest to get along with, and I just joined Fairy Tail a few weeks ago...but this universe is just wrong. To hear a version of myself freely admit to being a whore? Or to gang-bang a bunch of men for money? Makes my skin crawl. I'm just glad little Wendy isn't here for this shit. She's off on a job with Dragneel, so no worries there"_

Watching the women leave, the other females quickly blocked the doors after Lisanna placed the STD warning outside before gathering in the hall.

"You really want to open a bakery with me?" Mira asked her friend in astonishment.

"Yeah...I know I'm not a great cook...but I'm really good at managing money. I thought we could split responsibilities..."

"Oh Erza...I'd love too" the other woman replied as she took her friend in for a hug. Seeing Cana and Evergreen, she studied her other friends. "What about you two?"

"I...I always thought it would be really cool to own a bar" Cana replied with a hint of shyness.

"I've been very fond of architecture. But my father burned my hidden stash of books when I was seventeen..he turned me over to some local young men at the time to teach me a lesson in being a proper slut... I lost my virginity to over ten men that day...they weren't gentle when my father told them why" After that, there was almost of floodgate of outpouring dreams as numerous women voiced their secret desires for a better future.

"I want to help build homes!" voiced one

"I always wanted to teach children!" another said loudly.

"I...I want to help injured and sick animals!" yelled Lisanna. "I'm not gonna be a cum-dumpster for men any more!"

"THATS RIGHT!" numerous females cheered out...just as the first sounds of screams reached their ears.

"C'mon! We can watch from the second floor! No men can stop us from going up there now!" cheered out Cana as she ran toward the staircase. _"Could this really be it? Where I don't have to take strangers cocks anymore? Where I don't have to pretend to be happy when six guys cum on my face? Where I don't have to drown my sorrow in alcohol?"_ her thoughts raced as she ran next to Evergreen.

 _"If those women can pull this off...I might be able to find a man I would actually **want** to have sex with! Maybe that man rumored to treat women equally! But no more servicing a man and his son at once! No more being paid for shafts of meat in my asshole!"_ Looking over her shoulder she could see Mira and Erza right behind her, hopes in their eyes.

 _"This new future...I want to find love with a man! That treats me right! Where I don't have to beg for strangers to cover my face in seed. Where I don't feel shame for calling myself a cock-whore!"_ the red-head thought as she reached the top landing with Mira.

"Any thoughts Mira?"

"I was just thinking...If my double can help create equality..Then I don't have to be spit on when Bora and his crew come to fuck me at once. Where I can say no to being gang-fucked by seven men...A future where I'm not just a cock-sleeve"

"Me too...I'm sick of being face-fucked every day by horny sixteen year olds!" Laki added as she joined the group at the large bay window facing the street on the second floor.

"Oh my god..." Lisanna started as she saw numerous bodies littering the street while fires burned nearby. Men where in a panic as the six women killed without remorse, the sounds of gunfire only sparing women and children. Kinana could only watch as a burst of fire erupted from that 'other' Erza's spear, incinerating several royal knights in the process.

"YES! MAKE THEM FEEL FEAR!" cheered the bountiful barmaid as several more men were cut down by the short, blue haired woman. Kinana's cheer soon caused many female throats to yell out as well.

"What's going on out here you stupid, fucking whores? And why are you on the second floor? You all know cock-sluts like you are too stupid for that" a man said as he stepped out of the guild masters office, the evidence of heavy drinking on him as he staggered slightly.

"Grrr...We're not you whores anymore! We will fight for our freedom!" Erza said in a rage as she ran forward. She still remembered how to throw a punch, and she did. Her fist connected with the abusive man's jaw, knocking him to the floor. "I...I hit a man" she realized suddenly as numerous other females followed her example. Soon, the guild masters son was surrounded by over a dozen furious women as he looked up with a hint of fear. _"Oh shit"_

"He..he's scared of us. HE"S SCARED OF US!" yelled out Cana as she started to kick the man. Moments later, the average looking male was being kicked, stomped, and punched as the former prostitutes fought their very own battle.

"S..S..stop...please" the male croaked out as one of his ribs caved in from a very vicious kick from Mira.

"No! I couldn't stop when you made me eat out my own sister! Do you think I enjoyed doing something like that with Lisanna as you and your friends threw pocket change at us! You have no idea how degrading that is! Your life ends here!" the eldest Strauss yelled out as she started to stomp his face in with her new found female fury. Minutes later, the horrible male was dead as the women cheered.

"I'm glad he's dead..." Evergreen voiced as she remembered some of the degrading sexual acts she had to preform for this man. _"Yeah...your just fucking garbage meant for cocks, aren't you!? he screamed as he pumped his cock into her ass, the woman's legs spread wide in a very sexuall 'V' shape. "Y..yes!"_

 _"Well you don't look like it!" the masters son replied loudly as one of his cronies walked over and literally dumped garbage on the woman. Rotting banana peels, dirty rags, and other filth cascaded onto her nude form as she felt herself die a little more inside._

 _"Now your fucking trash!" he yelled while boring into her asshole. "SAY IT!"_

 _"I..I'm fucking trash!"_

 _"Bah! You stupid fucking whore!' he screamed before pulling out. Walking over, he quickly shot cum over her face before slapping his glistening member on her lips. "Your gonna stay like this while my boys go get drunk. And if you try to take any of that trash off...I'll report you. Useless fucking bitch" he sneered before leaving the room._

Evergreen didn't realize she was crying until she felt the warm tears trickle down her face.

"Hey...we were all abused by that sick fuck. But now...now we have a chance. How about we all check the news channel for their progress?" Cana replied as she embraced her friend, turning her head slightly, she looked out at the city in turmoil. _"Please..please don't be a false hope"_

* * *

"Make your way to the train station!" yelled out Sam as she shot a random man in the throat, his iron club falling to the ground as he tried to stop the flow of blood.

"Capture these fucking bitches! They've already killed dozens of men!" yelled out the Sergeant of the royal knights, a company of men surrounding him as several other males gathered nearby.

"Yeah! Women are weak! We need to teach these little whores their place!" another shouted before his head disappeared in a fine mist. The shot had come from Bisca, her rifle barrel still smoking as the building behind her burned. All around them were the dead bodies of men not willing to surrender, the women and children fleeing for safety as the six women killed across the city of Magnolia. The force of men had assembled at the end of the street, blocking the path to the train station four blocks away.

"Mira! let's waste these asshole's!" shouted out Knightwalker as her magical spear took on a different shape.

"You got it!" the white haired beauty replied as she slowly transformed into her demon namesake.

"Unbelievable.." a news reporter said as he watched these six **_women_** take on the military with ease from behind a concrete bench. His day had started with interviewing men on the rumors of a male near mount Ifrit teaching women. His shoulder-mounted camera feeding a direct feed to all news outlets across the country.

"SOUL EXTINCTION!" the female yelled out as two purple blasts formed in her hands before flying to the gathered soldiers with swords and shields.

"BLUE CRIMSON!" the busty red-head yelled out, the woman in black combat pants, boots, and a red tank top screamed as a burst of flames shot forth. The knights and gathered militia didn't stand a chance as the two blasts tore through them, incinerating many in a single blast.

"Pathetic" Scarlet said as she casually moved forward, shooting the wounded in the head with cold professionalism. The commander of the knights had somehow survived, trying to crawl away. The bloody stump of his left leg leaving a trail as the Gear walked up behind him. "For the oppression of the women here...especially my double...you die here" she said darkly.

"NO! PLEASE DON"T!" he pleaded. But it was too late as Erza plunged the spinning blade of her chainsaw into the the man's back.

"AAAAUUGGHHHHHH!" he screamed in agony as blood and chunks of muscle sprayed across the ground, covering the veteran soldier's shins and boots in fresh gore.

"There they are! Get them!" A dozen men yelled out as they rounded the corner at the end of the street, ignoring all the dead bodies around them.

"TCH! PAPER SHREDDER!" Levy's voice cried out as she summoned her deadliest attack. The viscious sheets of parchment appeared around the men, sowing confusion before they shot forth. The leader of the gang, not even a proper militia unit, was out-right decapitated in one slice as his head dropped to the ground with a sickening thud.

"OH SHIT!" another yelled in panic as he tried to turn and run. Already half his friends were dead as limbs were severed, torso's flayed open, and gore spilled onto the brick-layed street. He didn't get far as two deadly slices of paper ran horizontally across he stomach. Stopping his run, he looked down to see his intestines spilling out. That's when the pain hit.

"AAAAUUUUGHHHHHHHH!' he screamed as he fell backwards, trying to shove his spilling organs back into his body. He didn't last long as another dozen sheets homed in on him, slamming into his body as the life was quickly snuffed out.

"I think that's all of them for the moment" Bisca said as she reloaded her rifle, the pistol on her hip still unused. The shifting of rubble behind the six caused them all to turn instantly, weapons at the ready.

"P..Please don't shoot! I'm a reporter!" the man said as he came out into the open, the fear evident in his eyes.

"What do you want?" Sam asked as she reloaded her lancer.

"I...I wanna know what your goals are? I've never seen women do anything like this before! It's the story of the century!"

"We plan on making women equal in this world. Now the real question is...are you gonna try to stop us?" Mira said darkly as she approached the man.

"Of course not!"

"Words...empty words. We should kill him now" Knightwalker stated as she stood at the ready.

"Please don't! I have a wife and two children!"

"So? With what we've seen, you probably fuck a different woman every week. You probably treat your wife like trash" Levy said while she checked her hammerburst.

"I..actually don't. All my co-workers give me a hard time about it...but my wife is the only woman I've ever been with. I try to treat her right even though the laws prohibit many things for her. She's the love of my life and I like to think I saved her from a life where she had to sell her body. I've been with her since the age of seventeen..."

The man stepped back as the woman with the chainsaw gun approached him, her cold eyes boring into his soul. _"I've never seen a woman's eyes like that. Full of strength, conviction...power"_

"You will report our battle to the masses. However...if you betray us, I will plunge my chainsaw in your guts and kill you in an orgy of gore and suffering...do I make myself clear?"

"Y..Yes!"

"Good. Let's move out!" Erza commanded as the group of seven headed to the train station to the south.

* * *

"Captain Fullbuster! The Third and Fourth companies have been defeated by the females!" the lowly soldier reported to his superior.

"WHAT! That was over three hundred men! How could less then a dozen stupid women defeat them!" he yelled at Droy as the man shook in fear. Looking at the many soldiers gathered around the train station, Grey Fullbuster took a deep breath to calm his rage. _"First that pink-haired shithead got away with those two big titted whores in Hargeon! Now this! Unbelievable..."_

"Sergeant Redfox!"

"Sir!''the black haired man replied as he gave a smart salute.

"Take Elfman, Jet, Droy, Wakaba, and the rest of your squad up third and Elm. I want you to hit them in the flank while I take the rest of the Whore Subjugation Squad up the main road. We catch them in a pincher...then we fuck them till their minds break" Grey ordered with a sinister smile.

"YES SIR! We'll make these stupid sluts pay for thinking they're equal to men!" the knight replied before hurrying off to carry out his orders.

"Still can't believe this shit...women actually trying to be equal? Fucking stupid..." he muttered to himself before started to organize his men to attack.

* * *

Levy pressed herself against the corner of a building, Bisca right next to her as the group had come to a large intersection two blocks away from train station. The others were spread out as well, each hunkering down or taking cover wherever they see fit. "I don't like this...these sexist assholes have been throwing everything at us whenever they get a chance. Now...nothing" Levy commented before checking the alleyway. It was clear of any threats as she gripped her rifle. "C'mon. We're too far from the others' the blunette commanded as the duo of females ran across the street. Taking cover near Sam and Mira at the central fountain that had been erected in the middle of the street, Bisca waited as the two Erza's along with the reporter joined them.

"So what's up?" Sam asked as she studied her comrades.

"I got a bad feeling..." Scarlet admitted while her double nodded.

"Same here. Call it survival instinct or soldiers intuition...but...

"THERE THEY ARE! CAPTURE THEM!" yelled out Gajeel as he spotted the women completely exposed from the side street to the west his men where approaching from.

"Shit! I knew it!" Scarlet exclaimed in annoyance as the group quickly took cover in the water filled center of the fountain.

"OH FUCK! They're double's of our friends!" Bisca yelled as she lined up her scope with Gajeels head, his hate filled glare getting closer.

"That's not the only problem!" Sam shot back as the yelling charge over another hundred men filled the air. She could see Grey leading the charge, his sword unsheathed as a double of Laxus ran next to him.

"They are not our comrades back home! Don't hesitate! Knightwalker yelled out as she leveled her own spear at the mass approaching from the south.

Bisca couldn't wait any longer. they were getting too close and they needed to fix this world. Peering through the scope once more, she re-sighted on Gajeels face. "I am an angel of death..." she whispered before pulling the trigger. The gunshot went true, punching a neat hole in the man's head as bits of bone and brain burst out the back. Working the bolt, she switched targets to Wakaba before pulling the trigger once more. He too fell, the heavy round entering his right eye as the metal snuffed out the man's life. Bisca re-worked the bolt, firing two more times as another duo of lives were claimed. "RELOADING!' She shouted out while Levy took over, the cold water chilling her legs as she leveled her gun at the diversionary squad. _"Shit! It's only been a month since that crap with 551-G went down. And now here I am...killing doubles of my friends"_ Finishing her thoughts as the other women opened fire on the larger force to the south, Levy spotted them...Jet and Droy. "They are not your friends here...they are not your friends here" she told herself before pulling the trigger. Jet slumped forward, the bullet punching into his stomach as he hit the ground howling with pain.

"STUPID WHORE! GET HER FOR ME DROY!" yelled out the man as he tried to stem the bleeding through his armor.

"I'm gonna fuck all your holes!" Droy yelled out before a trio of bullets slammed into the area around his heart. Staggering forward a few more steps, the man slumped forward, dead before hitting the ground. After that, Levy inflicted horrendous casualties on the squad, most of the men being killed outright. She was soon joined by Bisca as the cowgirl resumed firing. Barely thirty seconds later, only the double of Elfman remained as he charged forward with a sword at the ready.

"I see you Mira! I don't care if your my sister! A woman need to know she's just a useless bitch for fucking!" the white haired male yelled out as Mira jumped over the wall, her machete in her hands. With a clash of steel, the two met as Levy and Bisca turned their firepower toward the slaughter to the south.

"Because your my brother, I'm giving you one chance to surrender!" Mira yelled back as she went in for another strike. It was blocked by Elfman, the hiss of steel assaulting their ears.

"Like I would ever lower myself to a females level! I know what you do at the guild Mira...sucking off multiple men...getting ravaged in gang-bangs with Erza or Cana...I hear you even eat out Lisanna upon request from the guild master's son" he smirked evilly as he saw the rage build in her eyes.

"Tch! Your not my brother...mine would give his life to protect me from such acts! NOW MEET YOUR END!" She roared before swiping her blade in a wide arc. The male couldn't react in time, his head disconnecting from his shoulders in a spray of blood as Mira clenched her blade, the knuckles turning white. _"Don't think about it...that was NOT Elfman. But my double...has she really been forced to commit such horrible acts? If so...we must succeed!"_

Grey couldn't believe what had happened. His whole force had been wiped out by these six women effortlessly. Looking to his left, he could see the headless body of Laxus, the man killed by the murderous weapons that fired faster than any crossbow he ever heard of. The bodies were littered everywhere...broken...maimed...some still moving., but all caked in blood and gore. Trying to stand up, his legs failed as he clutched the horrible wound in his abdominals, the blood refusing to stop. The pain was overbearing, but he knew that he would fight to his last breath as he recognized the faces of all his dead brothers. Planting his sword into the street, he finally manged to push himself up as he gasped for air.

"Give up Grey...you can't win" Erza asked the double of her friend as she slowly approached, making sure to keep a wide distance.

"FUCK YOU! You stupid bitches still don't get it! Men are superior to women! That is the highest law of Fiore for the past four hundred years! And once I beat you all and throw you to the masses...I'm gonna track down the pink haired traitor Natsu Dragneel and fucking kill him! Thinks he can treat women as equals and get away with it!? HELL NO! And once I'm done, I'm gonna make those two sluts Juvia and Lucy service me every day!" he ranted before coughing up blood.

"Enough. He obviously is not like the one in our universe" mentioned Knightwalker before she ran forward and impaled the man on her magical spear. Hefting him in the air, the double of Grey hung off the end. _"H..h..how can this be? Th..they're just..just whores..."_

"MELFORCE!" Knightwalker yelled as the massive blast of air litterally ripped the man to bloody chunks, sending the dead meat flying in all directions as the blood dripped from her spear.

"These soldiers are weak. Your fellow Gears could conquer this whole country in a day"

"No shit" Scarlet replied as she wiped a few drops of blood from her cheek.

"I think I'm really gonna need to drink after this...or get some fucking therapy" mentioned Bisca as she surveyed the small battle-field.

"No joke...I just killed the double of my own brother" Mira mentioned from nearby.

"Well I'll treat us to getting shit-faced when we get back. But for now, we still need to go kill some royal bastard" Sam stated as she stood near the huntress.

"What should we do with the wounded?" Levy asked casually.

"Kill them. They would've shown us no mercy. If they had their way, we would be getting raped right now" Knightwalker told them before stabbing her spear into the groaning form of Macao. Agreeing with her double, Erza simply started moving through the area. Stopping at a half dead man who was clutching the bleeding stump of his right leg, the male with orange hair looked up at her with hate.

"B..bitch" Gildarts uttered before Erza simply lifted her boot and crushed his skull in one fell swoop. _'Oh yeah...these will be some bad fucking nightmares for sure. And I'm pretty sure Levy had to kill Jet and Droy...this is fucked up"_ she told herself as the reporter simply broadcast the gruesome sight.

"These women...they're like war angels...angels of death" he said softly, forgetting that his words were broadcast to all seven and half million people across Fiore. Seeing them finished with the awful task, he hurried to catch up as the one in charge led the way to the train station, the path finally clear.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail...**

"They're...amazing! Those six have just wiped out all the major military forces in Magnolia!" exclaimed Evergreen as the women watched the broadcast over the guildhalls main television screen.

"I kinda feel bad my double had to kill my brother. From how she acted, her's might be a friendly guy"

"No offense Mira...but your brother was a pretty sick fuck. I hated even looking at him" Laki mentioned as several other women nodded in agreement.

"I know..." Mira relented as she watched the group board a train engine, not even bothering with tickets.

"What I want to know is who this 'Natsu Dragneel' is. From what that commander was yelling before he...blew apart, this might be the same man helping those women learn self defense and advanced subjects" Erza said, her voice carrying over the low chatter in the hall.

"You girls...I just thought of something..."

"What is it Cana?" asked Lisanna as she helped herself to some higher end food reserved for paying customers.

"If all the knights have been defeated in Magnolia...what's to stop us from storming out of here and getting revenge on all the men that have used us as their personal sluts?"

"Absolutely nothing..." Mira replied, a hint of steel in her tone. _"What was that? I'm feeling...almost eager to go out and fight?"_

"Then I say...lets go out there and kill those fuckers who have abused women for centuries!" yelled out Erza with a cheer as the numerous females started gathering whatever weapons they could find. Table legs, butcher knives, shovels... Even a few pitchforks and a couple of hatchets from the nature filled courtyard in back were soon gathered as the women removed the barricade from earlier. Opening the doors, they saw a few angry looking men approaching the hall.

'I'm telling you..those were girls from Fairy Tail! We need to report this to the guild master there" one told the other before stopping in his tracks as the group of several dozen women looked at them in hate.

"KILL THEM!" screamed Erza as she ran forward, a hatchet in her hands. Swinging it at the closest man, she let out all her frustration and pain in one fell swoop as she swung the axe-head into the man's side. He didn't even have a chance to scream however as Cana ran up and impaled a pitchfork into his throat. Watching the blood flow down his chest, she smiled in glee as they started their own battles for freedom. Looking over, she watched as Evergreen used her shovel to cleave the top part of the second mans head clean off, showering herself in light gore.

"SPREAD THE WORD! KILL ANY MAN THAT DOESN"T SURRENDER!" screamed out Mira as the women took the fight to the streets, intent on liberating the other brothels first. Little did they know, but by day's end, these former second class citizens will have killed over 90% of the adult male population in Magnolia as the rebellion grew.

* * *

The train they had high-jacked was completely empty, being that no woman could travel alone without a male escort. With the destruction of the 'Whore Subjugation Squad' no male authorities were left to challenge the law. In fact, when the engineers tired to resist, Bisca and Levy had simply thrown them out of the door before the little genius used her incredible knowledge to get the vehicle moving. Luckily it was powered by lacrima's, giving the woman an easy task as she guided the silver bullet of transportation toward the capital. While she was doing that, the other five women were in the first car, helping themselves to the finest eatery the transportation provided to the wealthy men. While the women ate their fill, the lone man watched them eat for a few minutes before finally working up his nerve.

"So...uh..do you think I could ask you ladies some questions?" he asked nervously as he watched the woman in charge clean her deadly looking weapon.

"Go ahead" replied Sam as her friend Knightwalker helped herself to some food.

"Where do you come from? And what type of weapon is that? Nobody has ever seen something like it"

"We are from a parallel universe...one where women and men are equals in society and law. The shit men do in this country on a daily basis would land them in prison for years in our reality. As for my weapon, this is a Lancer Assault Rifle"

"Amazing...so your saying that women are free to do what they please in your reality?"

"Yes. If a woman wished to join the military, or become a doctor, or whatever profession she desires, she can just as long as she has the proper requirements" Scarlet replied as she sat next to Mira, the two working on salad's and breadsticks.

"What would these requirements be? Does she have to sell her body first?"

"NO! Haven't you been listening? Women don't have to do that where we come from! In fact, its illegal through Fiore!" Bisca yelled hotly before taking a sip of water from her glass, the large sniper rifle resting against the seat next to her.

"The requirements would be proper education. You don't send a high schooler to head up a hospital as a lead doctor" Mira replied in annoyance. _"Unbelievable..."_

"Oh, I get it know! Now my next question is how some of you shot those strange blasts of fire and darkness?'" _"I wonder if it's similar to the power of the lacrima's?"_

"That's because we're mages. What you saw was magic" replied Mira as Knightwalker simply scoffed. "Something you wanna add, red?" the self proclaimed demon asked.

"Yeah...just wait till I develop magic like Sam did...then nothing will stand before me! Men will cower at my name!" she cheered before Sam gave her a fist bump.

"Hell yeah! Make them fear the name Knighwalker!" the brunette smiled at her friend before the male reporter interrupted.

"But...magic can't be used by humans anymore! Hasn't been possible for almost four hundred years since the 'Great Upheaval!' Nobody knows what happened before then, but the legends say men and women could use magic as equals" he finished as Erza Scarlet gave a steady stare. _"Hmmm...sounds like something happened to prevent new mages or the spread of magic. Perhaps the same event caused women to start being treated like second class citizens?"_

"Hey ladies? We have a problem" Levy said of the trains intercom as the tranportation started to close in on the capitol. The females hadn't even realized a two full hours had passed since leaving Magnolia, the group unusually quiet with their own thoughts.

"I'll go check" Knightwalker stated as she walked toward the engine. Passing through the connecting door, she walked toward Levy who was at the controls, ensuring a safe journey.

"What's the problem?"

"That" Levy replied as she handed her comrade a pair of binoculars. Raising them to her eyes, the huntress could see the large army of ten-thousand men who had stationed themselves across the tracks. They had already set up barricades to ensure they either stopped the train, or risked derailment as the large army waited a few miles down the tracks.

"I see...so what do you wanna do?"

"I say we fucking ram em' while jumping off the back. Then we hit them with everything we have" Levy replied in a deadly tone.

'Heh. I like the way you think. Alright. Crank up the speed and lets get off this thing" she ordered as the inventor pushed the throttle to the limit before grabbing her hammerburst. Moving through the doorway, the other women were already on their feet, the increase in speed indicating something wrong.

"We're jumping off this train now! The royal army has barricades a few miles away and time is of the essence!" yelled out Knightwalker.

"You heard her! Let's get fucking moving!" ordered Sam as the group started to make the short journey to the back of the fifteen car train. Sam broke into a run, knowing that seconds counted as she moved through the cars at a fast pace. Flinging each joining door open, the seven people were soon at the back platform as the train started on a downward slope.

"Don't think about it! Just jump!" the veteran Gear shouted out as she leapt off the small platform, landing in a roll near the tracks. Shooting to her feet, she watched as her compatriots jumped as well. She heard Bisca let out a loud 'Ooffphhh!' as she landed nearby, but knew they were alright as Knightwalker came up to her side. In the distance, the knights were trying to move out of the way in time, but failed as the mass of steel slammed into the barricade they had set up. The derailment was almost instantaneous as the engine careened into a column of men, crushing and maiming dozens. But that wasn't the only mayhem to occur as the following cars did the same as they turned the well formed army into a mass of panicking, screaming men. The sounds of shrieking and tearing metal drowned out the screams of the wounded. Hundreds more must've died instantly, the tightly packed formations the perfect opportunity for slaughter.

"Damn...that was pretty fucking cool" mentioned Sam as she looked at the short blunette.

"They're disorganized. We should hit them now to sow true fear" the huntress said to the group.

"Your right. Hey Levy, hows the re-equip amplifier doing?'

"Still being stupid. The best I can do is two weapons from Erza's pocket dimension...damn thing never works.."

"Well you did just invent it like two weeks ago" mentioned the green-haired cowgirl.

"Enough. We don't have time to stand around chatting" Scarlet replied before bringing forth two weapons from the home universe. They were both quite large. One was basically a large tube with a sight on the barrel while the other had six long barrels attached to a large box with a carrying handle. The current readout read '500' while a few small canisters painted yellow sat nearby with a steady blue glow.

"Damn! The fat man and the laser gatling!" Mira exclaimed as the reporter simply watched the insane women.

"Good choice. Knightwalker. Take the gatling while myself and Scarlet cover you. Bisca and Levy, I need you to climb one of those train cars and start peppering them with fire. Officers first" she ordered before turning to Mira.

"Mira. Take the fatman and fly up to an appropriate height. Don't open fire till you see the laser blasts"

"Got it" the busty female replied before turning into her demon form. Grabbing the heavy weapon, she shot into the sky to complete her task. Already Bisca and Levy were running down the hill, approaching the nearest car that had tipped over onto its side. Gripping the emergency ladder, Bisca climbed up awkwardly before turning and presenting a hand to Levy. Pulling the smaller woman up, the two stayed low as they moved toward the front. Plopping down on their stomachs, Bisca brought her sniper rifle to bear as she observed the pandemonium. Countless broken bodies littered the ground as the soldiers tried to help their wounded comrades. The stink of blood and shit was in the air, the result of several men loosening their bowels from just a minute ago. Many officers were trying to regain control of the situation, the orders flying as they tried to reign in the panic.

"I am the angel of death...and I'm here for your lives" Bisca whispered as Levy snugged the hammerburst to her shoulder, the two women prone on the cold steel above the army.

A captain's head exploded a second later, the sniper working the bolt before she spotted her next target. Seeing a man with eagles on his pauldrons, the woman gave a slight smirk as the man pulled his sword free.

"Sorry..but your pointy stick wont help you.." she said softly before pulling the trigger. The bullet entered the man's neck to the side, the soldier having turned at the very last moment as blood started to pump vigorously. Several nearby soldiers had finally pinpointed the source, heading toward the ruins of the train as Bisca fired again.

"Well..looks like they found us.." muttered Levy as she started to fire, causing many men to fall dead in the field.

"Just give a few more seconds..."

* * *

Erza crouched behind one of the wrecked train cars as Sam stood before her. Behind her, Knightwalker was itching at the chance to play with the new toy. Her magical spear was attacked to a sling over her shoulder, leaving both hands free as they waited. The sound of a gunshot and panic was the signal as the three women moved into the open, the reporter behind them recording his story.

"Let's go!" the Sergeant commanded as herself and Scarlet burst from cover, gunning down any nearby men with deadly accurate fire. One man charged forward, the death of his brother enraging him as he ran toward Sam with a sword held high. Dodging the pitiful blow easily, she simply turned before plunging the spinning blades into the mans back. His screams echoed across the area as several men gave pause, witnessing the fate of their friend as his blood and gore splashed across Sam's armor.

"H..holy shit..." one soldier replied.

"Th...they...they're killiers" another mentioned as Knightwalker walked into view, the gun barrels already spinning.

"YOU BETTER FUCKING RUN CAUSE IT"S PARTY TIME!" she shouted out as stabs of red light burned into the exposed left flank of the army. Dozens of men fell as the burning shafts of laser energy burned through torsos, some vaporizing instantly.

"That's right! Suffer you pigs!" the huntress continued while she kept up a steady stream of fire. Her double and Sam were next to her, firing and killing as they slowly walked over the dead bodies they left in a horrible wake. Hearing the gun stop firing, Knighwalker quickly changed out the small fusion core before resuming, firing into a company of men who tried to attack from her eleven o'clock. The screams of the badly wounded were music to her ears as she pointed the barrel at a young man of eighteen, cutting him in half with bursts of laser light. The company quickly broke and ran, trying to distance themselves from the slaughter as the army threatened to crumble.

"RALLY MEN! WE STILL NUMBER EIGHT THOUSAND!" a commander shouted out over the din of battle before a heavy round punched into the left side of his temple, blowing bits of brain out the right side as he crumpled to the ground.

"Well...looks like it's my turn..." Mira told herself as she hovered in the air. Pointing the weapon at the far flank of the army, knowing that Levy's tinkering with the warhead would leave no radiation. Pulling the trigger, the egg-shaped bomb with fins flew to the ground. She knew the others would shield their eyes, but still Mira turned away as the ordinance landed right on target.

The roar of fire and the resulting shockwave caused many men to turn to see what happened, only to witness a small mushroom cloud in the sky as thousands of their brothers perished in an instant. The firestorm had washed over hundreds of others, causing third degree burns or out-right death as several men ran around screaming...trying to extinguish the flames that was eating the skin of their bodies. This was the last straw for the royal knights. The hundreds dead from the train collision,the killing of many commanders and captains...the horrible weapons that let three women kill hundreds in mere minutes. But this horrible new weapon that wiped out over half the remaining number is what broke the back as men felt fear take grip of their hearts.

"R..Run! RUN TO THE CAPITAL!" a lowly soldier yelled out as the fear in his eyes betrayed him. Turning and running, the man didn't even make two steps before Mira landed and dropped the weapon on him, crushing the soldier to death.

"You bastards aren't going anywhere..." Mira said darkly before shooting up into the sky once again. Even as she did, the other women still firing at targets of opportunity as men simply dropped weapons and ran for their lives.

"NO MERCY! MAKE THEM FEEL FEAR!" Yelled out Scarlet as she plunged her lancer into the neck of a random soldier, the gore spraying against her face as Sam and her double continued to wrack slaughter on these horrible, disgusting males.

Reaching a height several hundred feet in the air once more, Mira spotted the largest concentration of the rout, easily amassing over two thousand as they started to pour through the gates of the walled city. Following them over the outlying districts, she smirked. "These bastards will pay for the suffering they've visited on females for centuries..." she finished while starting to build up a massive orb of dark, purple energy in her open palms. She didn't even care about the shattered army anymore..she just wanted to wipe the slate clean as her magical attack finally reached maturity.

"THIS IS YOUR END! DEMON"S EXTINCTION!" she screamed while unleashing the massive blast at the city. Falling to the earth, the magical energy burst forth as whole city blocks were leveled, killing untold thousands as buildings burned or out-right collapsed. Wiping the light sheen of sweat from her brow, Mira came in for a landing near her friends. Thousands of bodies littered the sight of the massacre, the tint of ozone and copper in the air as the six women looked on in satisfaction.

"Damn Mira...trying to tie Natsu's score for destruction?" teased Bisca with a small smile.

"Well I wasn't trying to...just these asshole need to die..." she chuckled lightly as Erza sent the two heavy weapons away, their use fulfilled.

"Well we can't wait for them to kill themselves. So lets go an finish what Mira started" Sam commanded as the six women started to walk toward the burning city.

 _"These women...just destroyed the largest military force in the country in less than twenty minutes! Sure there's other small contingents of a few thousand in Oaktown, Oshibana, and other decent sized cities. But with these women leading the way...those soldiers don't stand a chance"_ the reporter concluded before running after the females.

"So...can we still destroy this place? asked Bisca while Sam tossed a small orb of her 'Phoenix Fire' at an apartment building. The resulting explosion destroyed the first three floors, resulting in the top ten to slowly topple over before colliding with another nearby building as the smoke and debris filled the air. Several fires started as a result, the flames quickly finding purchase as they started to spread into the mostly wooden neighborhood.

"Bet your sexy ass we can. While I don't have the magical reserves of Mira or Erza, my magic is destructive enough to finish this place off. But it would nice if you ladies helped" Sam replied as she readied another orb before tossing at a group of men fleeing for cover. The screams were short lived as the blast vaporized them in an instant as Knightwalker gave a smirk.

"Hey Sam...I bet I can destroy more buildings than you can" the huntress replied as she readied her 'Ten Commandments' the point ready to fire her magical attack.

"Your on! Any of you girls want in on this?'

"Hell yeah! I've been wanting to try this new magical weapon out!" cheered Bisca as she formed a rocket launcher with her own magic.

"Pfft. I'll pass. I need to take a small breather anyway" mentioned Mira as Levy shot a fleeing man in the back, his blood spraying across the sidewalk.

"I will kill any that come near us as we make our way to the palace" Erza replied as Knightwalker leveled her staff at a nearby merchant guild that specialized in the selling and trading of women through out the country.

"BLUE CRIMSON!" the red head shouted as the cone of fire burned through the double doors. Little did she know that a worker had been stockpiling fuel lacrima's for transport when the blast hit. The reaction was almost instantaneous as the walls blew outwards, the burning debris flying off nearby as more fires started. "FUCK YEAH! I love seeing this city burn!' cheered the huntress as the six women caused massive destruction wherever they went, killing any man that made an appearance. If they knew, they would have been staggered at the death toll of over forty thousand over the next hour. Firestorms where washing over the capitol, the citizens unable to stop it as they fled in horror from the massacre.

"RUN! IT"S THE WAR ANGELS!" a man yelled to his six friends on the street as they exited a bar, not knowing of the commotion.

"It's too late to run!" Levy yelled over the howling firestorm behind them as ash floated down from the air. Summoning her magic, she slaughtered the men in seconds as her deadly sheets of paper turned them into chunks of useless meat, the blood showering the sidewalk as Bisca destroyed another building with her magical rocket launcher. It was in the next ten minutes when the group finally reached the palace gates, the male reporter cowering back at the sheer bloodlust of the girls. Sam was about to power up an attack to blast the massive construct to scrap when they slowly eased open. A lone man stood there in very expensive clothing, a large blue crystal hanging from his necklace as he glared murder at the females. If he wasn't a sexist, dominating pig that ran a vile empire...he'd be considered quite handsome with his blue hair and chiseled jaw as a simple crown sat upon his head.

"DO YOU STUPID CUNTS KNOW WHAT YOU"VE DONE!?" He screamed at them as he marched forward, his expensive boots clicking against the stone.

"Yup! We destroyed your armies, have started the liberation of women, and will burn this horrible city to the ground" Sam replied casually as the king stopped fifty feet away.

"You dumb whores don't even know why women were subjugated in the first place...do you?'

"Why don't you enlighten us..." Erza glared while she held her lancer at the ready.

"Magic" the king said simply as he saw the confused looks on the females faces before continuing. "You see...when the original emperor...Jellal Lustus formed this country over four hundred years ago, magic was abundant with many mages across the land. But there was a problem. While only one in twenty men displayed the capabilities to use and develop spells...thirteen in twenty women were adorned with magic. This did not sit well with him, so he developed a device. A machine that canceled the magic of women, unfortunately the side effect was men as well were cut off... But luckily he made this crystal. It enables the Lustus bloodline to still have magic, ensuring this kingdom would never fall! But when it went online, the society at that time broke down and history destroyed itself. When the ashes finally cleared, he decreed that all future women were to be used for sexual gratification only. No jobs, low education for the dumb females to ensure none figured it out. And it worked for over four centuries as women learned to obey their male masters! So now...now you will face my magical wrath!" the king finally screamed as a build-up of energy could be felt. Soon, dark lightning as black as coal was crisscrossing his body as he smirked at the females.

"Impressed? This is the extent of my full power. Now if you give up now, I promise that you can choose to be cum-dumpsters at any guild of your choosing" he finished as the lightning continued to cascade around him.

Stifling a laugh, Bisca couldn't help but burst out laughing as the other women did the same, each one finding humor in the situation.

"Can you believe this guy!? Wendy could beat him no problem! He's such a fucking weakling!" the gun mage called out to her friends.

"I know! It wouldn't even be a fair fight for her, and she's only fourteen!" Sam said between bits of laughter as Knightwalker hung off her shoulders.

"Maybe we can get the little blue cat? That seems more his level" Knightwalker laughed as Levy tried to control herself.

"I can see it now! King Lustus defeated by cat! Treaty ensures hundreds of fish!"

"If he wasn't with Natsu right now, we could!" Mira said as she leaned on her knees laughing as tears of humor adorned her cheeks.

"We could get Happy some little boxing gloves! Make it a whole event!" Erza replied as she laughed to her hearts content.

"STOP LAUGHING! I"LL FUCK YOU ALL! I'LL TURN YOU ALL INTO COCK-STARVED SLUTS!" the king screamed as Bisca suddenly shot up her longshot to her shoulder.

"I don't think so, asshole" she replied darkly as the humor left all the women. Not even aiming with her scope, the female pulled the trigger as the bullet flew out at incredible speeds from the small explosion of gas and propellant.

"GYAHHH!" the king yelled in pain as the metal slug tore into his right pectoral, flinging him onto his back.

"Enough of this asshole. Levy! Send him to the triple zero!" ordered Sam as the mentioned woman pulled out her portal gun and input the new co-ordinates. Aiming at a spot behind the king as he slowly got to his feet, the vortex appeared as Knightwalker leveled her spear.

"MELFORCE!" she yelled as the cone of wind slammed into the vile ruler, pushing him off his feet as he flew into the portal. Deactivating the device, the dimensional tear closed with a snap as the reporter came running up.

"W..what happened!? Where did he go?"

"We sent him to universe 000-A...or the black hole universe. Right now, his body is already crossing the event horizon where he will drift until gravity tears him to pieces" Levy replied before looking to her friends. "Soo...who wants to go return magic to the masses?'

"I'm game" replied Mira as the other women quickly followed suit, heading toward the palace as Crocus burned. The walk through the deserted palace was un-nerving as not a single soul seemed to occupy the place.

"Awfully big house for one man" muttered Scarlet as they headed toward the throne room. _"Jellal Lustus? Wouldn't be surprised if it was a version of that asshole"_

"Actually...he would invite his many friends for lavish parties with women form the nearby towns...I hear he was quite brutal to them...made them do disgusting things..."

"Like what?"

"Well this is just a rumor...but I heard he made some of the women have relations with...animals as his friends watched"

"That...that's just fucking sick, and I've been butchering men all day" Knightwalker admitted as the group reached the throne room. It was decorated in statues of women in many sexual positions, the status of them evident as the females walked up to the throne. Seeing as there were no other exits or entrances, the girls of Fairy Tail started to search.

"You wont find shit that way" Sam mentioned before blasting over the throne, revealing a secret door in the floor. Prying it open seconds later, Erza looked down at a candle lit staircase.

"Well...anybody going down?" as she moved the trapdoor completely open.

"Nice work, Scarlet. Now lets find whatever this thing is and blow it up" Sam ordered as she led the way down the well lit staircase, her lancer ready for any and all threats. The walk down was completely uneventful, the staircase leading down a hallway barely thirty feet long before ending at an old, wooden door. Pushing it open with the barrel of her gun, Sam walked into a simple chamber.

"Dude didn't even lock it? What a dumbass" mentioned Levy as she approached the ancient machine located at the far wall. Letting out a low whistle, the resident inventor studied the device. It stood over ten feet tall comprised of a heavy metal as clear tubes filled with yellow energy ran along each corner. The women could feel the thrumming power as Levy approached the control panel. Wiping off the heavy coating of dust, she read the words on the ancient terminal.

Warning! Safety Protocols deactivated!

Warning! Core Overheat Critical!

Warning! Ethernano Regulator Destroyed!

Warning! Emergency Shut-Down Unavailable!

"Jesus...I don't think anybody has checked this thing in centuries! Let me see if I can access the system" Levy mentioned as her fingers flew across the keyboard. The woman were silent as they waited on their friend, the minutes ticking away.

"Shit..." the blunette muttered as her rifle pressed against her back.

"What is it?" asked Mira as she stood near the doorway.

"Well...good news is I found a way to blow up this whole city of greed and oppression"

"What's the bad news?" asked Erza.

"We have twenty minutes to get to safety. Now we can bitch out and portal away...or look like fucking badasses when we escaped a city blowing up behind us?"

"I vote badass" replied Knightwalker and Sam in unison as the other women nodded in agreement.

"Fuck Yeah! Now lets move!" shouted the blunette as the group of seven raced up the stairs out of the palace. Very few men tried to stop them, too busy trying to control the fires or collect the dead as the minutes ticked away. Running through the city, the band of humans soon saw the ruins of the South Gate.

"Time!" yelled out Erza as she ran next to Bisca, her lungs burning from running.

"Three minutes!" her double shouted back as they raced past the rubble strewn city gates, the collapsed buildings burning behind them.

"Past the train! We should be safe behind that low hill!" gasped Mira as they moved quickly past the massacre they inflicted upon the army. Several of the less wounded were trying to help their comrades, ignoring the running women for more pressing issues. Reaching the zenith of the hill, Bisca took one final step before she was thrown forward by a wave of pressure. The massive thunderclap soon followed as a dull roar filled the women's ears, the blast of fire washing over the crest of the hill as they all laid low. The heat was scorching, but nothing they couldn't handle as they pressed their faces into the soft earth.

"HOLY SHIT!" Bisca yelled over the firestorm as the flames started to finally die down, letting the women climb to her feet a minute later. Wanting to see the results, all six climbed to the top as the former capitol of Fiore burned. Unknown to them, the reporter had captured them perfectly, the six warrior females standing there as the cratered ruins of Crocus burned before them. All over Fiore, the people witnessed the power of these six women...and the men felt fear.

"Guys look..." Mira said in a warm voice as yellow particles started to fill the air.

"It's the Ethernano...It's going back to the way nature intended" Erza replied with a smile on her face as the magical energy started to merge with Earthland once more. After that...the six just stood there, knowing they had changed the course of history in this universe for the better as the reporter slowly slunk away, intent on seeing his family again.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail...three days later...**

The defeat of King Lustus's army and the destruction of Crocus was a devastating loss for the sexist men of this universe. But even so...many fought on as a brief civil war washed over the towns and cities of Fiore. The battles of sexes raged through the streets, the country side, wherever women fought to be free. The battles where often bloody, bloody affairs. Most of them resulting in thousands dead on each side. But the women...they were fighting for a just cause. They used all the skills they knew to make men think they were still stupid and weak. Many never knew what hit them as women lured them into dark alleyways or to private bedrooms, only to have their throats slashed. By the time the males caught on, over two hundred thousand had perished across the country as more women joined the ranks. This didn't even include the losses caused by the six war angels. Some towns and small cities were completely devoid of men by day three, the women having killed or chased them all off. The population of Magnolia had been a healthy fifty thousand a week ago and was now barely above thirty thousand. The resulting butchery by the former working girls of Fairy Tail and the lesser know brothels making any remaining men instantly surrender. By the morning of the fourth day, the last army hold outs had been defeated, resulting in women taking control of Fiore. And if the reports were to be believed, several women were claiming they where now able to use magic. This was the news that greeted Natsu Dragneel as he walked with his small party of five women around him.

"Wow...they really wrecked the place" Lucy mentioned as she walked next to Natsu on the right while Juvia flanked her left side.

"Fuck. I heard the girls of Fairy Tail where the one to kick the whole thing off" mentioned Bisca as they walked past several men that were hanging from lamp-posts, flies eating at the decomposing flesh.

"Strong women to finally throw off their oppressors! Sounds like a bunch of great gals!' Natsu exclaimed as Wendy rode his shoulders, the young woman just turning sixteen as they walked past a group of male prisoners in chains under guard by several armed women. They gave Natsu a healthy glare, but left him alone seeing as he wasn't harming anything.

"I really hope we can help them with all your school teachings, Natsu" Wendy replied as she rested her arms on top of his head.

"Hey..Levy really helped too. I wouldn't be half as smart without her' he said with a smile as he looked over to his friend.

"Don't sell yourself short, Natsu. You helped us all escape this life before we had to do anything sexual"

"You think so? All I did was wanting to help women have a brighter future...not be sexual playthings..." he replied softly as Bisca looked at him fondly. _"Oh Natsu...if only you knew how much we all loved you. You truly are one in a million"_ the busty beauty thought as they approached the guild hall named Fairy Tail...

* * *

"We..we can't thank you enough for what you've done! We all have a future now!" Erza cried as she hugged her counterpart. The six women from a parallel universe were leaving soon, and the girls had decided to throw them a little party. But they quickly realized they only had themselves to guide them now...and it was scary for them.

"I heard you did alot too. I think you girls just needed a little push in the right direction" Scarlet replied as she hugged her counterpart back, the woman's chest pressing up against her armor.

"But still. Because of you...none of us will ever have to service men like that again..." the red replied as she wiped away several tears.

"That's right! The next time I have sex, its gonna be with someone I love! Not because they slapped money on a table!" Mira shouted, the former prostitute graced with a happy smile.

"That's the way it should be" replied Bisca as Evergreen looked ready to burst.

"I can finally follow my dream! I'm gonna be an architect someday!" she cried before grabbing the woman with green hair and crying into her shoulder. As Levy looked at all the smiling women, she couldn't help but feel a sense of pride for her actions. Sure, she did some awful things over the past few days...but it was all worth it.

"Hey, you remembered to bring all the educational books right?" asked Knightwalker as she stood along the side, uneasy with all the emotions flowing through the air. the shorter girl was about to respond when the guild hall doors slowly opened, revealing a group of six.

"A..a man came here? Even after all the ones we helped kill?" Cana asked as she studied the pink-haired man.

"Yo! I heard you girls kicked off this whole thing! I gotta say that's pretty awesome!"

"W..who are you/ What do you all want?" Lisanna asked as Samantha spoke up before things got out of hand, several of the women hovering near weapons.

"That's Natsu Dragneel. And he's the boyfriend I've told you about in my universe" she replied as Levy and Bisca saw the confused looks on their doubles faces. Quickly approaching the two in the doorway, the presented themselves.

"Hiya! I know this is super confusing, but we're your doubles from another universe. We helped liberate this land" Bisca told her confused double.

"Man..this is messed up. I just wanted to help these ladies increasing their education..." he said out loud as realization struck many of the women.

"Y..Your him! The one that treats women as equals! That teaches them science and math!" Laki yelled out as they studied the man.

"Well I do my best...but Levy, Bisca, Lucy, Wendy, and Juvia helped alot too! I just tried to keep them safe from all those assholes that wanted to do bad stuff to them"

"But surely they paid you with their bodies for protecting them!? Evergreen said loudly near her friends. Rubbing his head sheepishly, the man gained a small hint of blush to his cheeks.

"To tell you the truth...I've never done that stuff with any woman. I always believed it should be her choice to do that...and for..uh...when I love them" Unknown to the man, many of the girls hearts fluttered at this news, the kindness of the man planting the first seeds of love.

"Well...looks like our job is done here. All this mushy crap is making me want to drink" muttered Knightwalker as the other women nodded. Pulling a few books from the back pack slung over her shoulder, McGarden approached her double before pressing it into her arms.

"This is some advanced knowledge for helping these women to further their education...and later the country. It's gonna take awhile, but I think you can do it. I'd give you the IVD Tech..but you have more important things to worry about" she told her double before smiling at all the gathered people in the hall.

"And just so you know. We'll take a peek in on you ladies from time to time, just to make sure everything is on the up and up" Sam replied before looking at her friends.

"Well...time to go" McGarden sighed out before pulling her portal gun free. Inputting the coordinates for home, the spinning vortex came into existence as the guild all gathered nearby.

"THANK YOU! WE"LL NEVER FORGET THIS!" Cheered out Cana as many of the women cried, including the brunette as they all waved to the departing women.

"Take care...and remember your lives are your own now...no-one elses" Scarlet replied over her shoulder as she walked into the portal last. Moments later, it closed as Erza continued to cry.

"Thank you..." she whispered before turning her attention to the lone man in the hall.

"So..uh..that was pretty weird...but I'd really like to get to know all of you! I love making new friends!" Natsu cheered as his innocent smile caused even more hearts to flutter from his pure soul.

* * *

 **Universe 137-C January 27th, Year 786..several hours later...**

"What are you doing shorty?" asked Knightwalker as she watched the woman pack several books into her backpack. The woman was in her dorm at fairy hills, the other women going home with Natsu to tell them of the whole thing. To be honest, she really needed to talk to somebody about all the shit she did, but her regular sounding board was probably being mounted by Erza or Mira at this very moment. Letting out an annoyed sigh, she responded.

"I'm getting all these manuals together for the 551-G universe. I promised them a few weeks ago and now I plan on delivering so they can help that other Edolas"

"I see...can I come?'

"Uh...sure? But why? usually your hanging out with Sam or Wendy...or fucking Natsu"

"Just curious I suppose. That's the double of me that faced a Berserker, right?"

"I told you to stop calling me shorty...it's annoying. But yeah, that's the one" Levy replied as she slung the backpack over her shoulder, the knowledge ready to help another world.

"So should I bring my staff?"

"Nah. We're just gonna be there a little bit in the guild hall so it should be alright" she answered before staggering slightly. _"I..I still can't believe home many people we killed! And Jet and Droy...I had to kill them too...Erza was right...this shit will be giving me nightmares"_ she realized in horror as her friend watched closely.

 _"She's affected by all that crap...but she doesn't complain about it...that's good. She's much stronger than any other Levy in existence"_

"You done?"

"Yeah...let's go" she replied simply before bringing her portal gun to bear, the shimmering blue vortex coming into existence moments later.

* * *

 **Universe 551-G. Fairy Tail**

The guild was laughing, drinking, and carrying on the standard ways of Fairy Tail. Grey and Gajeel had decided to arm wrestle, the dragon slayer trying to impress Levy for some unknown reason. Cana was siting with Juvia at the bar, the rainwoman hard at work on her schematics for 'A Natsu Trap' as she called it while Cana offered bits of advice. Lisanna was behind the bar, talking with Wendy and Carla about the young woman's latest job. Evergreen was with the thunder legion and Elfman, trying to get to know the man better. Finally, there was Natsu eating his favorite steak prepared by Mira, the model thanking her love for a passionate morning with his other girlfriend Erza. The mentioned woman was glowering at the fact, that no matter how hard she tired...she just couldn't cook.

"Ah, what a great day! Got the full reward on a job with Wendy and Carla, and had a very nice lunch date with Grey. It was just perfect!' Lucy cheered with a large smile on her face.

"I'm glad you two are doing so well. Aren't you happy for your friends, Natsu?" Erza asked as she looked at her boyfriend next to her left.

"Aye! Natsu said that Grey shouldn't be allowed the chance to reproduce!' Happy cheered as he nibbled on a fish.

"DON"T MAKE STUFF UP, HAPPY!" the fired dragon yelled before he felt withering glares from Erza and Mira. "Hey! It's not like that! I just...want Lucy to be happy. And if its with...Grey" he said in mild disgust before looking at his blonde friend. "I just glad your happy with him, Luce. But if he breaks your heart...I'm gonna make him sorry" he replied with a hint of darkness.

"Well...lets hope it doesn't come to that" she smiled awkwardly.

 ** _Pop! POP! POP! POP!_**

With a whoosh of sound, the familiar blue vortex appeared as McGarden and her compatriot walked through.

"McGarden! And...Knightwalker!? What are you two doing here? I thought you went back to Edolas?" asked Cana as she looked at the woman in black cargo pants and a red tanktop. Hher hair was done up in a high ponytail while Levy was in her normal 'Mad Genius' shirt and gray cargo pants.

"Levy wanted to come. And you must have me mistaken with your version. I come from the Edolas of 137-C" the former soldier replied as McGarden approached her double. "Here. I finally got all the research and blueprints you'll need for helping out your Edolas. Sorry it took so long...been a busy month" she said with exhaustion in her eyes. "You don't mind if we hang out a bit? Could really use a drink"

 _"What's with the eyes!? They look even darker now...something bad must've happened"_ Levy concluded as she set the research books on the table where her friends sat.

"Of course my dear. You can stay as long as you'd like" Makarov told the two women as the battle-hardened duo went and treated themselves to a beer. While Levy sat next to Juvia and Cana to start drowning her sorrows, Knightwalker decided to lean against a pillar near team Natsu, sipping her own drink.

"So I see you joined Fairy Tail?" Natsu said with a smile as he eyed the crimson symbol on the woman's exposed right shoulder.

"Yes. At first I thought they would be a bunch of candy-asses like the ones in Edolas, but those mages can fight. Even though the women prance around like teenagers and the men can be complete dumbasses, they have my respect. Especially Sam Bryne and her squad. Those four have faced horror and slaughter like you wouldn't believe"

"So... you've been making friends at least?' asked Mira, trying to ignore the bits about horror and slaughter.

"I consider Sam a good friend...and I suppose Erza even if she tries to force her love of strawberries on me...disgusting stuff" she scowled before looking at Natsu. "You defeated that monster with her, correct?"

"Yeah...we barely managed. Have you fought monsters like that?"

"I have. The first universe I visited was crawling with them. I went with Sam, Dragneel, and Lev" she indicated with her thumb at the woman who was already on her second drink.

"Really? What was it like?'"

"It was an Earth blasted by nuclear fire, with rampant radiation, slavers, cannibals, mutants...these disgusting ghoul things... But damn, they have some fucking awesome weapons. I've been a member for only a few weeks, but I have seen some truly horrific things. It's no wonder that guild is the strongest of all the realities." she told them before taking a sip of beer.

"That sounds awful..." Evergreen mentioned from nearby as she came over to listen.

"No. The truly awful one was the universe we just saved..." McGarden replied as she finished her third drink in barely five minutes.

"What was so bad about it?' Laki asked as she sat with Bisca and Alzack.

"The women there were considered trash...they were taught from the age of eight that they were nothing but whores for men. They couldn't vote, have jobs...hell they were only allowed a second grade education. And the women of Fairy Tail..they were marked as famous for being...and I quote "The best damn sluts money can buy" Erza, Mira, Cana, Evergreen and so many others...had to do vile, disgusting things" McGarden finished as she looked at the guild with water brimming in her eyes.

"B...But why didn't they fight! Surely my double at least tried!" Erza yelled as her face was washed with horror.

"If they tired...the 'Whore Subjugation Squad' would show up, place them in stocks in the center of town, and let any man walk up and fuck them. It was basically legal rape to show how powerless they were. Know I may be cold to casualties and killing..but that stuff made me sick to my stomach"

"Whoever led that squad...I hope you destroyed them" Grey said darkly as he made his way over to Lucy.

"I..It was you Grey. Pretty much every male in Fairy Tail was part of it. Elfman, Gajeel. Jet and Droy...even Gildarts. We killed them all... I had to kill a version of Jet and Droy four days ago. And if I hadn't, they would've gang raped all of us" McGarden said softly as looks of anguish and shame washed over the men's faces before the short woman felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking over, she saw Juvia giving a light smile.

"Juvia knows you did your best...and I bet her double is happy you helped them"

"Thanks Juv...but actually yourself, Lucy, my double, Wendy and Bisca had been saved by a man who taught them self defense and kept them safe. He did his absolute best"

"Who was it?" the green haired cowgirl asked.

"It was Dragneel. That guy was constantly hunted by bounty hunters for his crimes against 'male society' but he did good" Knightwalker replied as several women looked at the dragon-slayer.

"You mean...I actually managed to save some of them from that?" asked Natsu as Mira and Erza both squeezed his hands.

"Sure did. But we barely met that guy, and that was after we slaughtered the military and destroyed Crocus. . The whole fucking dynasty had kept the magic locked away since women were more likely to develop it. The whole thing was started by Jellal Lustus centuries ago, but myself and Bisca took down that fucker. Dude thought he was super badass with his black lightning"

"Was it a tough fight?" asked Bisca.

"Pfft. Dude was so fucking weak even the little blue cat could've beaten him. To be honest, we had a tougher time massacring the men of Crocus"

"You did such a horrible thing? What about the women and children?' asked the elderly guild master.

"There weren't any. Women were not allowed in Crocus. As for the children...only the sons were allowed to stay there, and we wiped out those disgusting bloodlines"

"Jesus...sounds like a nightmare for women there" Lisanna said softly.

"It was. But once we got the flames or revolution burning in them, those girls organized themselves. By the end of the first day, Erza, Mira and those former working girls had killed...damn. Thousands of adult males in Magnolia. After that, the word spread to towns and cities all over Fiore. By day three...over six hundred thousand had died in the battles between the sexes. This morning saw the end of the fighting as women took control of the country" the scarred script mage finished.

 _"They started a civil war? And she had to kill versions of Jet and Droy...she lives such a blood soaked life."_ Levy thought sadly as she saw Wendy approach Kngithwalker.

"Miss Knightwalker?"

"Yeah Wendy?"

"Are you going to make sure they stay safe? Those other girls?"

"We are. We will check on them and make sure nothing like that ever happens again. That kind of evil...needs to be destroyed without mercy" she answered coldly before looking at Natsu and Erza. "You should go get your Knightwalker back. Sure I may be a bitch, but I bet she's kinda lonely in Edolas. I never had friends there or people that cared about me at all. But I've already made some friends with you losers...and uh...Wendy is pretty cool"

"You know...that's not a bad idea. I kinda miss having her around" Natsu mentioned as Erza nodded.

"I too miss her as well, despite how difficult she can be"

"Heh. Just face it Scarlet. You only want me back to give you sex tips with Natsu" the huntress replied as the knight blushed crimson. "Hey, your right. They all get that red" the woman replied as she looked at Levy at the bar.

 _"She has no shame just like the one we dealt with!"_ Erza thought as she tried to control herself.

"Told ya. But we probably should get going" she said out loud before standing up. Looking at the mages gathered, McGarden let out a weary sigh. "Looks like I just keep adding to the nightmare...but promise me you wont go searching for that universe? They really need to get everything in order and they don't need to meet the doubles of men that sexually abused them"

"We promise. I can't even imagine a life like that" Evergreen said softly as she looked at the two parallels, the pulsating glow of the vortex behind them.

"Then don't. That just leads to fresh nightmares" McGarden replied before the two walked into the portal, leaving the hall in silence once more.

"Those two must've been fighting such horros this past week" Laki said softly.

"I just cant imagine doing something so...vile" Elfman voiced out as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah...but luckily we aren't like that..and never will be. Now don't you two have a member of Fairy Tail to bring back?' Grey asked his two team mates with a smile as Natsu and Erza stood up.

'We do. And this time for keeps" as the duo headed toward Levy, intent on bringing Knightwalker home and to bring Edolas a future.

* * *

 **Universe 877-X June 19th Year 785...one week after 'Liberation Day'**

"Damn it!" Evergreen cried in frustration as she tried to complete the math problem. She was sitting at a table in the middle of the guild hall with several other women, the group in a math class as Natsu tried to get them up to speed.

"This is way too hard..I can't even solve a problem for a fourth grade boy" she said softly.

"Now don't say that. Your all doing great. It's not your fault that you and the others were only giving a second grade education" Natsu replied as he crouched down next to her table.

"I know...but those other girls were so smart and strong. I don't want to disappoint them"

"Hey...don't think that. They would be proud of you for making the effort. Mira, Erza, and the others are all in the same boat. Now let me help you with this" he said as he leaned close to her, explaining the equation.

 _"Sigh...he's so kind and handsome. And the patience he's displayed..."_

 _"_ Do you understand, Ever?"

"I'm sorry...could you repeat it again?"

"Sure" he smiled at her, melting her heart even more. After explaining the problem, he handed her the pencil to watch her work. It took her a few minutes, but the bountiful brunette finally completed it.

"There you go! Nice job!" he cheered as she smiled at him, pleased with her work.

"Thanks Natsu! Your the best!"

"Anytime. But that was the last of your homework for the day, so why not practice combat stances with Juvia and Lucy? Their class is starting in a few minutes"

"Do you think you can come watch? It makes me feel better knowing your nearby..."

"I'd love to!" he smiled before Mira spoke up from behind the bar, the woman already closing in on fourth grade level school work.

"Actually...I need Natsu to run and get groceries. The market just re-opened a few days ago, and we're running low"

"Ah sorry Ever. But food is important too. But you can show me what you learned after, okay?" as he placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Oh..sure..." she said softly as the man exited the hall with list in hand.

"Okay! He's gone!" shouted Mira as the many women of Fairy Tail gathered in the hall.

"W..what's going on!?" the woman dressed in green asked.

"We're holding a meeting to discuss Natsu" Cana replied as she appeared from one of the old 'pleasure rooms' Luckily, they had been refurbished as sleeping chambers for the women as no other place to sleep was available.

"Why? Did he do something wrong?'"

"No. It's the opposite in fact" mentioned Erza as she stood near her friends, waiting for Mira to speak.

"Alright! Natsu has been amazing to us this past week. He's helped fix up the guild and sleeping quarters, he cleared away the dead bodies of the guild master and his son, and he's been helping us further our education! Not only that, but he hasn't made a single advance toward any of us even though he's told many of us we are very beautiful and strong!"

"We all know this Mira. What's your point?" asked Lucy as she sat at a table with Juvia and Bisca.

"I want to know how many of you are starting to fall in love with the man like I am. So if you feel that way, I want a show of hands!" Mira ordered as every single woman raised her hand, even sixteen year old Wendy.

"Wow...I didn't think it would be that many" voiced Laki as she sat at the bar with Kinana and Bisca.

"You kidding. I've loved the guy for over a year now ever since he saved my from that gang of men in Clover" Bisca replied as a male voice wafted to the room.

'Uh...I forgot the money for the food..." Natsu told them as he stood in the doorway with a heavy blush.

"Did you hear everything?" asked Mira with a hint of embarrassment.

'Just the part about who..uh...loves me"

"Are you mad?" asked Levy who had the book from her double nearby, the blunette studying everything she could.

"No...just confused. I mean, there's only one of me and so many of you will get hurt if I choose someone"

"Well...what about a harem? I'd be alright with that" Lucy asked as she looked around the hall.

'That's a great idea! Many of us have been with other women so sharing isn't a big deal to us!" Lisanna cheered out as many of the women nodded their heads.

"Is this what you girls want?" asked Natsu as he looked at the females he has grown to care strongly for. _"A harem!? I've heard of those! But they were all forced on women by men who owned them"_

"Juvia will share! She loves Natsu too much!"

"Then it's decided! We will all share Natsu!" cheered out Erza as the man smiled awkwardly.

"That's great and all..but what now?" he asked.

"Now..." the female sounded out as Evergreen approached before grabbing him and bringing him in for a stunning, love filled kiss. "Now we show you why we love you" she said softly while taking his hand, leading the stupefied man to her personal room. While many of the girls were jealous, they were also happy knowing how badly Evergreen was treated in the past.

"Have fun you two!" cheered out Cana as her friend pushed the pink haired male into the room at the end of the hall before locking the door.

* * *

Several sweaty hours later...

"Wow...that was amazing Ever" Natsu said whistfully as a light sheen of sweat coated both of their naked bodies.

"No. You were amazing Natsu" the woman whispered as she cuddled next to the man, her large breasts pressed into his side.

"You think so?"

"Yes. First of all..your packing a seriously large cock, which the other girls will love. Second is...you treated me with kindness and love. Nobody has even been that kind to me during sex before. And that's why so many of us love you" she whispered before letting sleep take her, the sexual activities wearing her out.

"I love you too...I love all of you...And I'll make sure all your days are filled with happiness from now on..." he replied softly, sleep taking hold of him as well as light snoring could be heard throughout the room...

 **And done! I know this was kinda brutal, but you all should know how messed up my stories can be. So if you don't like it...go read something else. And to clarify, this will take place about three weeks after Knightwalker joins in 137-C. But yeah..this idea hit like a ton of bricks at work on MONDAY. I just wrote like 18k in four days...insane. And if you ask, the 551-G is just one more little tie in for Inferno Darkness. Also, if your wondering why no COG Natsu...well I thought it would be better having women liberate women. I do plan on having these girls show up in a 'multiverse conventiion' oneshot in the future, but have to write a few others first. Anyway, I'll be getting back to the COG now.. Hope you all enjoy it! Or at least not hate it...To be honest, I only have one other really dark chapter in the head, but its wont be ready yet for a bit.**

 **Levy: You...really are a bastard...**

 **Thehappy: I know..but you girls did great! You saved a whole country!**

 **Levy: I guess...but I'm like a war criminal now...**

 **Thehappy: Nah..hey did you know you'll confess to Natsu before the trials?'**

 **Levy: WHAT! We're just friends! *knocks out thehappy***

 **Levy: Damn...now hes bleeding...oh well. This is Levy at the authors computer signing off!**


	10. Evergreen and Bisca help out

**Alright here's another universe from...the multiverse! This takes place maybe a week after Raccoon City and maybe...one month after the SubJucation oneshot if your all curious. This will mainly be the Lullaby mission since I kinda...glossed over it in my main story. Probably not the level of destruction as the last oneshot but you know how my FT members are. After this, I'll get back to the COG and bring in Knightwalker! Now Sam can have someone with her sensibilities and all the fun stuff. But thinking Edolas, Nirvana, then Two COG chapters back to back. I know I change my mind alot so just put up with that. Anyway, I'm hoping Natsumi by chapter 30 or 31. Anywhooo...I always appreciate some ideas! And im pondering killing another member of FT but kinda stuck...and if anybody suggests Natsu's girls...I'll destroy you...NO...DRAGNEEL WILL!**

 **I don't own Gears of War or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Evergreen and Bisca help out.**

 **Universe 5276-B**

 **Fairy Tail guild hall. June. Year 784.**

"Quick! Everybody run! Erza's back!" Loki yelled in a panic as he burst through the door as sweat gleaned his face. His words incited panic within the guild as members scrambled to clean up the mess from the previous fight. Grey was righting tables and chairs, Levy was reorganizing her books, Macao and Wakaba were trying to finish off their beers, and Natsu just laughed at the whole thing while Lucy just looked on in disbelief.

"Why is everybody panicking?" the newest mage to Fairy Tail asked as the scrambling continued around her.

"That's because Erza is the strongest! She makes them obey!" cheered out Happy as Natsu chuckled nearby.

"Dammit Natsu! Help us clean up before that monster gets here!" shouted out Loki as the doors slowly opened. There stood Erza Scarlet in her Heart Kruez armor. A massive horn decorated with jewels rested behind her as the stunning red-head walked into the room.

"Loki...did you just call me a monster?" the female asked with a heavy glare as the mentioned playboy of Fairy Tail shook.

"NO! I meant that giant...thing behind you! I would never say that about you!" _please buy it..."_ the man prayed.

"I see. Yes, I suppose that could cause confusion" she relented as Bisca spoke up.

"What is that thing?"

"Ah this? I slayed a large monster and the village was so thankful they decorated it for me. You don't mind if I leave it here, do you?" she asked the guild in question.

"I think it's cool. Proves that your super awesome!" Natsu said with a smile as he gave her a thumbs up. Seeing the pinkette smile at her, the woman's eyes soften momentarily before they re hardened. "Thank you Natsu, but I have news for the mages here. While on my travels, I heard some disturbing things about our guild... Grey! You've been streaking again! Put on some clothes! Levy! You keep forgetting to return your books to the library! Vegetter! Your dancing is disturbing to others! Cana..." she trailed off before just shaking her head. "I have nothing to say to you..." she finished before looking at the stunned Lucy.

 _"She said plenty already...oh crap, she's walking this way!"_

"Your the newest member correct? I heard you defeated a dozen vulcans on Mt. Hokabe. Very impressive" the knight said in admiration.

"Actually...it was all Natsu...and it was only one..." Lucy trailed off.

"I see. Well I'm sure we can use that strength in the coming battle..."

"Oh yeah! Lemme introduce ya! exclaimed Natsu as he came up. "Erza, this is Luigi. She's kinda weird,but pretty cool"

"IT"S LUCY!" the blonde roared as she blushed in embarrassment. _"How can he be so dense! I've said Lucy is my name like a dozen times now!"_

"Regardless. I need to speak with Master. Is he here?" the red-head asked Mirajane as she attended the bar.

"I'm sorry Erza, but he left for the regular meeting this morning with the other guild masters. He left me in charge. Is something the matter?"

"Nothing myself and Fairy Tail can't handle" the woman said confidently as Lucy slowly raised a hand.

"Um...what's a regular meeting?" she asked in mild confusion as Levy came over. "I'll explain it to you, just come over to my table" the script mage instructed as the newest member followed the blunette. Seeing the blonde walk away, Erza turned to her closest friend in the guild. "Natsu, I'll need your help with this. Can I count on your support?"

"Of course! Me and Happy are always ready to help you Erza! Just say when and where!" the dragon slayer replied with a happy smile as the woman's lips curled upwards. Turning to face Grey, the man was trying to sneak out of the guild.

"Grey! Your a fairly strong mage, you will help also" she commanded with authority as the man looked back, annoyance in his eyes. "You expect me to work with that flame-brain! You must be joking!" he told her as the woman's steel eyes intensified.

"Do you have an issue with the team I've assembled?" she asked as the ice mage started to sweat in fear once more. "O..of course not...just we've never worked together before..hehe..." Grey replied as the doors to the guild slowly opened behind him.

"Man Erza, cut the guy slack will ya? He's shaking in his boots" Evergreen stated as she walked in with...a second Bisca. The whole guild froze in a state of shock. Not from seeing Evergreen, but from seeing an exact double of the gun mage sitting at her table with Levy, Lucy, and the two men of Team ShadowGear. The only notable difference was the large gun strapped to her back while a belt with several closed pouches ran around her waist.

"Evergreen? And..Bisca? But..." Erza trailed off before setting her eyes on the mage in the far corner. Seeing that it wasn't a trick, Erza did the only logical thing. Grabbing her sword, she pointed it at the imposter.

"FREEZE! I don't know what trickery this is, but this is impossible! And I know for a fact your halfway across the country with the Thunder Legion, Evergreen!" she yelled as the guild held their breath.

"Be careful Erza! They say any double you meet is evil!" shouted Happy in a panic as he flew and hid behind Natsu.

"HEY! I'M NOT EVIL!" Bisca yelled out before pinching her nose in annoyance. "I swear...that cat says those exact words in every universe..." she trailed off before looking at her friends double. "Will you please put that away? We're members of Fairy Tail just like you...just from a different universe"

"What" Erza relented as she slowly lowered her sword.

"Like she said, the two of us are from a different version of Fairy Tail. And if you promise to put the sword away, we can explain everything" Evergreen said in a placating gesture.

"Very well. But if you make any hostile actions toward my guild..."

"Jesus Scarlet, we get it.." trailed off Bisca as the two walked into the room. Approaching her double, Bisca gave a small wave to her still shocked twin. Seeing the status of the other Connell woman, Bisca let out a small sigh. "Levy, may I borrow your light pen?"

"Uh sure..." the script mage replied as the green haired beauty took the object. Walking back to the center of the hall, she started to draw circles and lines in the air as the guild looked on in curiosity. When she was done, she handed the pointer to Evergreen who started to give a lesson.

"Okay! This is your universe, 5236-B. Your part of the 5236 string which runs from A through Z. They will all be similar but different. Some will be barely noticeable, while some will shock you. For instance, in 5236-C, the only difference is Lucy has brunette hair instead of blonde, understand?" she asked as everybody nodded their heads.

"So if that's us, where are you from?..uhh..." asked Bisca as she studied her double with the rifle. _"What the hell kind of gun is that? I've never seen one like it?"_

 _"_ Call me Connell when both of us are in the same room, it helps keep us seperated. But the two of us are from 137-C. Our universe was the first to figure out travel between realities, thanks to Levy" she said with a soft smile.

"I..I really invented something like that?" the short woman said in amazement as Erza cleared her throat. "Not to interrupt, but why are you here?"

"Well at first we wanted to make sure Lucy was rescued by Natsu or one of you others. Once that was done, we just decided to relax for a few days till you got back. After all, this mission your about to go on will be pretty tough" Evergreen told the knight.

"How do you know that?" I haven't even told my team yet?"

"It already happened in our universe...shit..a year and a half ago? I'm not positive. I was on Galuna Island with the Thunder Legion at the time" the elegant woman said with a shrug.

"Don't look at me. All I know is what Mira and Juvia told me...damn...now what exactly happened.." Connell asked herself in annoyance as she tapped her foot, a look of concentration on her face.

"How could you not remember!" Grey asked loudly.

"Hey! It was over a year and a half ago! And I wasn't even there! So back off!" the woman raged at the man as she gave a glare that rivaled Erza's.

"Don't worry about it other Bisca! I'm sure it will be fine!" Natsu said with a smile as he looked at the two.

"Not quite. While I don't remember all the details, I do know some important ones. First of all, if you did that Everlue mission with Lucy, have Happy give her the key. He doesn't remember till halfway through the mission. Second thing I remember is Grey almost died because that demon got released..I think like a thousand people perished because of it...but that's just our universe. Most others went considerably better." the woman with a gun finished as her eyes darted around the room. hoping nobody would notice the tremble in her voice.

"T...that many people died in your universe?" Lisanna asked softly.

"Uh..yeah...sorry for being the bearer of bad news..but that's why we want to help...just to make sure it doesn't happen here" Evergreen stated as Erza nodded her head. _"She's lying about something...but what? No matter. If that's true, then extra help would be welcome"_

"Very well, you will accompany myself, Grey, and Natsu"

"Don't forget about Lucy!" Happy cheered as he flew the golden key over to the blonde. "Here you go Luigi!"

"You just called me by my actual name! How did you mess it up already!" she shouted in annoyance as she grabbed the key from the flying cat. Turning her attention to the two visitors, she saw them discussing mission details with Erza as the three women sat at the bar.

"You know...that Evergreen seems much nicer than the one we have..." Levy mentioned as she studied the doubles.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked as she sat down at the table.

"Uh...Evergreen...is kinda bitchy" Bisca mentioned before shaking her head. "Dammit. I have to find out more about that gun!" she told nobody before marching across the hall. Sitting at the open seat between Cana and Connell, she turned to face the doppler.

"Okay. Spill. What kind of gun is that?'

"Hmmm? Oh this? This is my specially designed longshot with an improved scope. Natsu modified it for me after christmas a few months ago"

"Natsu did that? But he's so..so.."

"Dense?" Yeah, but ours is super smart. Like on par with Levy"

"YOUR SERIOUS!" Cana blurted out as she almost spilled her drink.

"YUP! But hey, we have to find a place to sleep...I'm kinda beat" Connell replied as Mira just looked at her oddly.

"But it's only three in the afternoon? How could you be tired now?'

"For us, it's almost 2:00 a.m. back in one thirty seven. Each universe has its own timeline, including time of day. So while I'm sure you have plenty of questions, we do need to rest" Evergreen replied before standing up. "Lets go Bisca, we can crash in my room at Fairy Hills" she told her friend before walking out of the hall, leaving the confused mages in their wake.

"That...was confusing..." Natsu muttered as he sat next to Erza.

"Agreed. For starters, it's early June while they said Christmas was only a few months ago. I guess they do have a different timeline. But my main concern is that I believe they are hiding something"

"Maybe they're just worried something similar will happen to Grey? I mean, they said he almost died..." Lisanna said softly as she set down a strawberry cheesecake for Erza. Taking a bite of the heavenly dessert, the woman was silent for a few moments before speaking once more. "Perhaps, but I'm sure we can ask them more tomorrow on the train"

"Ugghhh...cant' we just walk? You know I hate those death machines" Natsu pouted at the coming pain of transportation.

"You know we can't. It would take us the whole day or longer. I'll just make sure to ease your suffering" the red-head admitted before taking another bite.

"I'm curious why my double was fighting alongside a member of Phantom Lord? Juvia is a pretty unique name and the only one I know of is one of the element four?"

"We can find out tomorrow. Now I must go home and prepare. Make sure to have the others at the train station by nine o'clock" the S-class mage instructed Natsu as he snapped off a salute with Happy. Chuckling lightly, the woman left as she headed toward her dorm. _"I wonder if my double was brave enough to ask him out? Natsu always fills my heart with such joy..."_ the female told herself as she walked up the path...

* * *

The next morning...

"Gah! Where are they! It's already 8:45! This is why you can't rely on women to be on time for anything..." Grey muttered as Lucy scowled at the mage. She had been instructed to keep the two men from fighting, and while the two had argued before, She had managed to calm them down as they stood at opposite ends of the platform.

"You do realize I'm standing right here right? I can hear everything your saying" Lucy mentioned as the man grumbled.

"So what? All women are the same. They can't show up on time for anything" he ranted, not seeing Erza along with Bisca and Evergreen approaching from behind. Clasping a gauntleted hand on his shoulder, the woman gave a hard squeeze.

"By my understanding...Grey. We are still on time for the train.." Erza said coldly as the male gulped in fear. Turning to face them, he could see Happy and Natsu snickering at his misfortune as three angry females looked down at him.

"Your lucky we need to get going otherwise we would take turns beating you" Bisca hissed out as Natsu started laughing out loud. "Wow! I never knew you two could be this scary! Seeing Grey like this just made my day!"

"But Natsu. You still need to get on the train"

"Oh crap...I forgot..." he said in a slight shudder.

"Come on big guy. Your not gonna let a train beat you...unless you wanna prove to Grey your a little bitch?" Bisca asked with a smirk.

"NO WAY! I"LL BEAT THAT TRAIN!" Natsu roared out before running onto the passenger car.

"Well you heard him, lets go" Erza commanded as the rest of the mages climbed on board, Grey trying to stay away from the frightening females. Minutes later, the group was seated as the train started to move. Almost instantly, Natsu turned green as he sat next to Erza. Letting out a heavy sigh, the woman patted her lap as the dragon slayer rested his head on top of her shapely legs. Sighing at the feeling, Natsu tried to sleep as the turbulence in his stomach eased.

"You know...I always forget Natsu has motion sickness" Evergreen commented as she sat next to Bisca, the woman sitting next to Grey. Lucy was on the other side of Natsu, holding Happy as she studied these other mages.

"Does your Natsu not get sick on transportation?' Erza asked while stroking the pinkette's hair.

"Nope. He even owns his own truck for driving around. Loves that damn thing" the brunette finished.

"L...l..lucky b..bastard..." Natsu stuttered out as he rested his head.

"Yeah...lucky..." Bisca trailed off, the sorrow apparent in her eyes. This was not missed by Lucy or Erza, the two catching the underlying meaning. _"I suppose know is the time to start asking some important questions"_

"Bisca. Evergreen...why did you lie yesterday? You said over a thousand people died on this job, but your leaving details out"

"Damn...was hoping you'd miss that" she trailed off as Grey looked at her in concern.

"What is she talking about?'"

"Basically, we didn't want to alarm the guild of this reality. We figured if we just said that many died, you would be more willing to accept our help" Bisca finished as she rested her rifle between her legs.

"Well, we aren't in the hall right now, so telling us what happens could be very helpful" Lucy said while Happy listened in attentiveness.

"Fine. But please remember this is what Mira and Juvia told me when we got back from Galuna. Basically, the dark guild Eisenwald gets a hold of the death magic, Lullaby, which is a demon of Zeref. Hearing one song can kill the listener instantly. While some things are different across the realities like the teams or the strength of the mages, one thing is constant"

"What would that be?" asked the woman in armor.

"They always target the guild masters in Clover. The whole attack at the Kunagi train station is just a ploy. But if we try to head them off toward Clover, they'll just activate it in Oshibana and kill everyone there instead. It's kind of annoying since this is one of those things that need to happen in a certain way" Evergreen finished as she rested her head against her palm in annoyance.

"You two seem awfully calm for the bombshell you just dropped" Grey asked the two women.

"I agree. These mages sound extremely dangerous"

"To be honest, we've faced alot worse than some crappy dark mages" Bisca retorted while she clutched her rifle, the knuckles turning white as she remembered the horror of Raccoon City. Feeling a comforting hand on her shoulder, Bisca glanced to see Evergreen give a comforting smile. "You okay? I heard that place was pretty awful"

"Yeah...yeah...I'm good. Just can still hear them...you know? Still having some bad dreams about it...and the other place before that"

"It's okay, Bisca. We all have our own nightmares"

"Bisca? Evergreen? Are you two alright?" Happy asked as he studied the two females.

"I'm fine Happy, thanks for asking" she smiled lightly at him, forcing the fake emotions toward the little cat. Lucy could see the strain on the woman's face, the pain behind the eyes. Leaning forward, she rested a comforting hand on Bisca's knee. "It might help to talk about it...if you want' the blonde asked with a reassuring smile.

"It couldn't hurt, Bisca. You were tossing around alot last night. And we still have several hours to go"

Letting out a deep sigh, Bisca looked at all the mages as they gave their upmost attention. "A little over a week ago, myself, Grey, Sam, and Natsu portalled to this city being over-run with the living dead. We barely made it in time to save the last tatters of the police force there. And there were _**thousands**_ of them. But when Grey made an ice wall, it gave them a fighting chance. He stayed there with Sam and the officers while I went with Natsu and some of the natives of that city. The smell of fires and rotting bodies was everywhere...and the moaning...I actually saw some people getting eaten alive..."

"That's...horrible..." Erza whispered.

"It was...but I bet you've never seen a zombified elephant..or other animals trying to eat you? Or how about man sized amphibians that have claws with the capability of piercing steel? Then there was that nemesis thing...terrifying. Absolutely terrifying. But shit, Grey had to fight off these wall crawling skinless things and some fucking giant leech in a sewer..."

"And you did this last week?" The ice mage asked in a horrified stupor. _"Seriously! The living dead! And her version of me fought them!"_

"Yeah...by the time the military took back control and declared Raccoon City safe, almost thirty thousand had perished from the undead hordes" Letting out a heavy sigh, Bisca continued once more. "Just so you know...my universe is the one that cleans up the messes, the really bad shit out there. While my friends have seen horrors and devastation you can hardly fathom, we try to do good and help those that need it. So even though half that city died...the other half lived because we helped" she finished before closing her eyes and leaning her head against Evergreen's shoulder. "Wake me up when we get there. And don't forget Natsu on the train" she mumbled before falling asleep within minutes.

"She...really fought those kind of monsters?" Lucy squeaked out as she studied the sleeping woman, the speeding country side rushing by the window.

"Yes. But then the horrors Natsu has faced with his squad and his girlfriends make that seem like child's play"

 _"Their Natsu has faced worse than shambling, walking corpse's!? I mean, I've seen a few movies with them, but they really held no interest to me...WAIT! GIRLFRIEND"S!"_ Erza screamed internally as her eyes shot open. "Did you say girlfriends!? As in more than one?"

"Sure did!" Evergreen replied with a cheeky smile, the mood lightening as Natsu looked on in shock. _"Oh crap! Erza's gonna kill me because of this other Natsu..."_

"H..how many does he have?" Lucy asked with a stutter. _"I know we just met, but I have to admit Natsu is kinda...cute...he just doesn't seem to care about the female body at all..."_

"Six. He has six girlfriends. Two of them not even from our home universe. But he might have another two or three in the next month or so"

"How...HOW THE HELL DID THIS DUMBASS GET SIX GIRLFRIENDS! AND GET EVEN MORE INTERESTED!" Grey roared as Bisca grumbled. "Grey should be quiet before I give him to Master Bob of Blue Pegasus for a weekend..." the green haired woman trailed off, her eyes still closed as she leaned against Evergreen.

 _"Oh shit! Would she actually do that? I mean...that guy...prefers men too...no way in hell I'll risk that..."_ the black haired teen concluded as he calmed down, mumbling out a small apology as the other women gave him a steady glare.

"Anyway, before I was interrupted. Dragneel does have six women in his life. I'd tell you now, but I don't want you getting distracted in the upcoming fight"

"That does make sense...but would you be willing to talk more about it after we defeat these dark mages?"

"Sure. That's for the best anyway. But getting off of this topic, do any of you have other questions?"

"Um...what am I like?' Lucy asked nervously, as Happy slept on her lap.

"Well...you fight all the time with Sam. She's your rival in the guild and your responsible for almost a third of the guild hall fights. Um...you carry a large pistol and can summon three of your spirits at once...four if your really desperate. And you own your own apartment building"

"No way...I'm that strong? And I have a rival?"

"Sure do! It's always a blast to see how you two try to beat each other down" Evergreen said with a chuckle.

"Why would my double allow such fighting in the guild? They should be punished for breaking the rules" Erza exclaimed, the woman forgetting to comfort Natsu before the man let out a small groan.

"Honestly? She doesn't care just as long as nobody attacks her or ruins her cheesecake. She's realized life is too short to get worked up about a simple guild fight. Plus...she ends up joining in most of the time anyway when she fights with Mira"

"I see..." the red head trailed off, deep in thought. _"Their reality sounds quite different. Not including the fact that Bisca has fought actual monsters that should be fiction, but their Lucy sounds quite formidable. Then there is the fact Natsu has somehow managed to date six women? How would that even work?"_

"What about me? What am I like?" the ice mage asked.

'Pretty much the same. Although you do get along better with Natsu in my reality"

"Why the hell would I do that? I can barely stand being this close to him" Grey muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"Eh. They have more of a brother/ rival thing. Sure they fight whenever, but they will have each others back in a heartbeat if the situation calls for it. They do prank each other alot though..." Evergreen pondered before shaking her head. "Anyway, we should go over the plan one more time" the brunette finished as the mages started giving suggestions on ways to prepare for the coming battle.

* * *

 **Two hours later... Kunagi Train Station.**

The six mages stepped of the train into chaos as several civilians ran from the building. Numerous bodies laid in the street, some covered in horrible wounds and blood. Spotting one of the train employee's running toward them, Erza could see the absolute terror in the man's eyes. Tripping over the body of a dead child, the mages could see the blood covering the man.

"RUN! DARK MAGES ARE KILLING EVERYBODY!" he screamed in panic before lifting himself to his feet. Running down the street, he left the mages as anger washed over their faces with the exception of Lucy, the blonde displaying fear as she looked at the fallen.

"H...how could they do this to innocent people..." she trailed off as a single tear slid down her face.

"I don't know Luce...but we will give them the ass-kicking of a life time!" Roared Natsu as his team nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. They will serve life sentences for this" Erza agreed as she started marching up the steps to the train station, by-passing a man that had been sliced in half. _"How!? How could this have happened? I've never seen such violence since the Tower of Heaven..."_

 _"_ You think your carrying out justice by throwing them in prison? No...these assholes are gonna die..." Bisca replied as they came to a corridor. Ignoring the shocked looks of the others at her words, they came upon a carnal house. Several Rune Knights were scattered about, the smell of blood, shit, and fear permeating the air. Some had been decapitated, other's missing limbs as their blood covered the floor. Hearing the agonizing groan from further up the hall, Evergreen hurried forward. Crouching down near the man, she could tell he didn't have long for this world. His stomach had been ripped open, almost vertically as his intestines and entrails spilled out. Gripping his hand, Evergreen gave a hard squeeze as the soldier slowly opened his eyes. "W...what a lucky day...to...to..to see an angel" his said hoarsely as his chest gave one last shudder. Closing his eyes, Evergreen ignored the blood on her hands as she looked at Bisca with steel in her eyes. "Full kill...no survivors" she stated as Bisca nodded her head in complete agreement.

"You can't do that! Killing is wrong!" shouted Grey as he looked at the two women. His words had barely left his throat before Bisca was on him, holding him by the scruff of his collar as her eyes bored into the man. _"Death...her eyes are like DEATH!"_

 _"_ Just so you know...Grey...my Fairy Tail kills it's enemies. This kind of shit..is inexcusable! All these dead people had friends...family. And that was all taken away by some murderous mages that are plotting to kill Makarov and the other guild masters! Do you think they care about your morals? Or you life!? They will _**KILL**_ you the first chance they get! Now me and Ever are gonna go in there and bring the hurt. If you want to stand aside, that's fine because I don't care. But if you all plan to help, you better be prepared. These aren't some shitty bandits on a mountain path. These are fuckers that are messing with a demon from the book of Zeref! And you've all seen what they've done" she finished before unleashing the man. Gasping for air, he looked upon the two women as they started to walk down the body strewn hallway, stepping over the bloody bodies. Looking over her shoulder, Bisca locked eyes with the scarlet knight. "If your not comfortable with killing, just knock them out. I don't need you blaming me for blood on your hands" she voiced coldly before turning the corner.

"What should we do, Erza?" asked Natsu as he covered Happy's eyes, the poor cat shivering from the slaughter in the hall. Lucy was threatening to spill tears, but tried to remain strong for her friends. _"This is horrible..."_

"We will assist them. However...if your life is threatened, I'd rather you protect it than these vile men. Understood?" the woman instructed as she re-equipped a sword. Moving down the hall, they turned the corner to see Evergreen and Bisca waiting at the main door.

"Done with your little meeting?" the brunette asked.

"Yes. We will attempt to capture as many as possible. I hope you will do the same"

"Pssh. Not fucking likely! Hey Lucy! Make sure Taurus is out! Probably your best bet in there!"

"Right!"

"Now let's get ready to rock!" Bisca yelled out as she kicked the door open. Bursting into the room, the six mages and small cat took in the sight of dozens of dark mages. Standing in the back was a man with spiky white hair who was carrying a large scythe. His bare torso was covered with purple tattoos while he wore simple dark pants.

'What's this? Some fairy flies dare to disturb us?" he mentioned with a sneer as many of the males eyed up the supple curves of the women.

"Oh yeah...I'm gonna enjoy fucking those bitches' one dark mage said out loud.

"I bet I can beat that green-haired whore first. Make her choke on my dick" another replied with a snicker. Completely ignoring the comments as Erza looked on in rage at the vile suggestions, Bisca turned to Evergreen.

"So that's Erigor? Mira was right. He does look like a limp-dicked clown fucker"

"Right? I thought he was supposed to be some super deadly assassin? Oh well" Evergreen mentioned in disappointment.

Letting out an audible growl, Erigor snapped his weapon forward. "Kill the two males! The first ones to capture the women get to rape them! Kageyama! Head to the the destination and activate Lullaby! Make this city suffer for not knowing misery!" the leader screamed out as the dark mages surged forward. Erigor had flown out a nearby window, leaving his pawns to fight as Kageyama disappeared down a side hallway.

"GREY! NATSU! Go after him! Make sure he doesn't activate Lullaby!" Erza yelled out as she re-equipped into her purgatory armor, her morningstar clasped in a tight fist. Rushing forward, she landed a heavy blow to one of the mages. With a sickening crunch, the weapon cracked and broke several ribs as the victim went flying. Ducking under a tendril of dark smoke, she blocked the attack. Spinning away, she ran forward and clobbered the magic user. _"Damn! I didn't realize these mages were this strong! I can feel some of them at least being on Grey's level...and that Erigor was easily on par with Natsu"_ she concluded before ducking under a sword swing.

"Don't bother! It's just a diversion anyway!" Evergreen yelled out as a vile mage leapt at her. "Stone Gaze!" she shouted out as her eyes locked onto her target. Turning to stone instantly, the petrified man crashed into the ground before breaking apart. The head rolling free, it came to a rest near Natsu's feet. Ignoring the fact that his parallel family member just killed someone, Natsu gathered flames in his hands.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flames!" he shouted out as he unleashed the attack at a knot of mages, knocking them unconscious.

"That's right Natsu! Beat up these bad guys!" cheered Happy from the sidelines as Grey just scoffed. Ducking under a flying mage courtesy of Erza, the ice mage readied his own magic. 'Ice Make: CANNON!" the dark haired male yelled over the din of fighting. Bowling over three mages, they collided with others as Evergreen continued to turn multiple men into stone statues.

"Open Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy shouted over the clamor as the magical bull appeared.

"Wow miss Luuuuooocy! Your breasts are very perky today!" Letting out an annoyed sigh, the blonde just pointed at the large battle before her. "Can you please just help my friends stop these bad guys"

"Of coourrseee!" the bull exclaimed before entering the fray, knocking back several of the dark mages with his large axe.

"Dammit, there are too many!" Erza relented as she started to fall back. Blocking a strike from a man with an axe, she managed to kick him away before retreating back to her friends. Ducking under a blast of lighting magic, she started to realize the precarious position they were in. Standing next to Natsu, she tried to control her breathing as over forty of the vile murderers regrouped before them. Looking to her left and right, she could see light sheen's of sweat on her friends faces. _"This is bad. I didn't expect them to be this strong..."_ the knight admitted to herself before she looked at the two visitors. _"They're completely calm...and Bisca hasn't done a single thing. Only Evergreen has...and that was killing that first mage and turning more to stone"_

"They're getting tired men! Let's make these women scream!" the lead mage yelled out as they all gathered in a large group.

"Man...you guys are really stupid..." Bisca muttered as she stood there with her hands empty.

"What was that you bitch!?"

"I said...YOU"RE ALL GONNA DIE! MAGICAL MULCHER!" the green haired woman yelled out as an exact copy of a Seran machine gun appeared in her hands. Not wasting a second more, she pulled down on the magical trigger as stabbing bursts of light shot forth. The high pitch whine even matched the physical copy used by Echo squad on occasion. When the screaming started, Bisca could only grin in satisfaction as the magical bullets tore through bodies. Marching forward as she gripped the weapon with two hands, she tacked the gunfire back and forth as men screamed and died. Blood spilled and bone was smashed and splintered. Crying out at the slaughter befalling them, several of the vile men turned and ran, trying to find safety. One unfortunate soul didn't even have the chance to make two steps before his head burst open, spilling brain matter against his comrade. That man didn't last much longer either, a dozen bursts of green light cutting him in half at the waist line as he died a slow, horrible death.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" a swarthy mage screamed in panic before a series of magical bullets smashed into his groin, eliciting howls of agony. Falling to his knees, the man tried to clutch the wound before another careened into his temple. The mage was dead even before he hit the ground.

"OH NO YOU DON"T!" she screamed before cutting down a trio of men, the magical rounds smashing through their backs before bursting out of their chests in a crimson display of death. Turning her aim to the left, she centered on the last five mages as they cowered in fear. A renewed burst of magical gunfire reduced them to a tattered pile of broken bodies and useless meat as Bisca finally dis-spelled the weapon. Grasping her knees as she leaned forward, the woman took in deep lungfuls of air as sweat poured down her face.

"H..Holy shit...she just killed almost a whole dark guild by herself..." whispered Natsu as Erza marched up, anger written on her face.

"Was that completely unnecessary! You could have tried to spare some of them!" the red head yelled as Bisca slowly stood up.

"Piss off, Erza. You were having trouble with barely twenty. What would've happened if you all had been defeated..oh yeah! You and Lucy would've been their new fuck toys!" She yelled back as she jabbed a finger into the woman's breatsplate. Leveling her eyes with Erza's, Bisca continued her rant. "I don't fucking care if you approve or not with my methods! The way I see it, those assholes were a threat that needed killing! And if you knew of the absolute _**nightmares**_ out in the multiverse, you would do the same!"

Taking a deep breath as she tried to control her temper, Bisca closed her eyes as her anger started to subside. Opening them once more, she saw the nervous looks on all of her companions faces. Realizing she had maybe gone to far, she turned to face them equally. "I'm sorry for yelling, but I'm here to make sure innocent people stay alive. Obviously we weren't completely successful as evidenced by the bodies outside"

"W...what about the ones that got turned into statues?" Lucy asked nervously, standing near Natsu for comfort.

"They're still alive for now. Would it ease your conscience to capture them?" asked Evergreen as she turned to the knight.

"Yes..." the female replied as she brought forth many magical restraints. In a burst of light, seven of the men were released from the stone. They barely had time to recover however as the sword wielder quickly restrained them. Within two minutes, they were all in cuffs while their legs and arms were tied by heavy rope.

 _"What would cause Bisca to kill like that? I understand she fought some deadly monsters and her universe went badly... But ours is such a friendly, nice woman..."_

"Let's move. We've wasted enough time on these assholes anyway" Evergreen commented as the group simply agreed with the two murderous females. Increasing his pace, Natsu sidled up to Lucy as Happy sat on his shoulder, clinging to the man's scarf. "You okay, Luce? he asked in concern as he studied the nervous blonde.

"I..I think so. I just never expected people to be this evil. I know Bora and his men were bad, but you beat them so easily once we got the ship to stop moving. I just thought that it would always be like that. But seeing what they did to those Rune Knights and some of those civilians..."

"Don't worry, Lucy. I'll make sure to beat those bad guys no problem!" he said with a smile and a thumbs up to his friend. Smiling at his kind nature, she felt her emotions calm as the group pushed open the doors to the station. Stepping outside, they took in the sight of the massive wind barrier. The howling storm presented no way through as the cyclone of air moved at speeds in excess of two hundred miles per hour.

"Dammit! This is why I hate wind mages! Happy! Let's go and get that Eargot guy!" Natsu commanded as the little cat lifted Natsu into the air. Flying upwards, they duo escaped the giant funnel over the top before disappearing from sight.

"See? This is the problem with taking prisoners. Now we have Natsu flying off ahead without support while we're stuck here!" Bisca exclaimed before looking at Erza. "I don't suppose you have a way to get through this shit? That last attack of mine drained me pretty good"

"No. And even if I managed to get through, that would still leave all of you trapped. And just so you know, once this is over, you and me will have a discussion about what you did back there" she glared at the gun mage.

"That's fine" she responded with a wave of her hand as Grey studied the wall of wind.

"I could try freezing it?"

"You'd just waste your magic...Hey Lucy?' Did you make a contract with that spirit last night?" Evergreen asked the celestial mage.

"Oh yeah! Why didn't I think of that!"

Snatching the required key from her belt, Lucy stabbed it upward into the air. "OPEN! Gate of the Virgin! Virgo!" In a flash of light, an attractive woman with pink hair and wearing a maid's outfit appeared before the summoner.

"How can I help you, Princess?"

"Virgo. Can you dig a tunnel under this wind wall? We need to stop that bud guy!"

"Of course princess. Just give me a moment" the spirit replied before starting to carve out a walkable tunnel.

"Lucy...do you make her call you that?" asked Grey as he started to peel of his shirt.

"Not exactly...it was that or mistress..." the blonde trailed off as she looked away from the stripping man.

"Dammit Fullbuster! Put your clothes back on!" Evergreen raged as the man started to unbutton his pants.

"AHHHH! When did that even happen!" he shouted in panic as he re-dressed himself.

"You know...I'm really glad we cured our Grey of that habit" mentioned Bisca as the celestial spirit rose from the ground.

"All done, Princess! Is there anything else you need?"

"No thank you Virgo. Thank you for the help" Lucy said with a smile as the maid disappeared in a flash of light.

"Let's go! Natsu might need our help!" Erza commanded with authority as the mages ran through the short tunnel. Emerging through the other side moments later, the group came upon a deserted street as the citizens had fled the area following the attack from Eisenwald. Spotting an abandoned Magical four-wheeler, Erza hopped into the drivers seat as Evergreen slid into the passenger. Piling into the back, the other three mages barely had time to seat themselves before Erza took off in the direction of Natsu.

* * *

 **Guild Master's Meeting Hall.**

"Master Makarov?" the attendant asked as he approached the inebriated guild master of Fairy Tail.

"Yes?" he slurred slightly as he sat near Yajima and master Bob, the three of them enjoying their friendship of many years.

"You have a call from your guild. A miss Mirajane I believe"

"Mira? Oh she's a cutie! And her boobs are so bouncy!" the man commented as he took the communication lacrima. Powering it up, an image of the beautiful Strauss woman appeared.

"Master! I have great news! Erza has formed a team with Natsu, Grey, and Lucy! Not only that, but a parallel version of Bisca and Evergreen showed up from another universe! I think it's safe to say that they just formed the strongest team in Fairy Tail!" she said happily as the old masters heart panicked. _"Erza and Natsu are bad enough by themselves! But teamed up with Grey? and the new girl! Plus a double of Bisca and Evergreen if her words are true! The destruction will be enormous!"_ he concluded in a panic as he looked back at the tiny image.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes! They've decided to take on Eisenwald to stop a demon! Anyway, I thought you should know! Bye master! Enjoy the rest of your meeting!" she said with a cheer before the connection severed.

"I'm ruined...those mages will destroy everything..." he whispered in a horrified stupor as his buzz from drinking was completely forgotten.

* * *

 **Clover Canyon...**

"Heh. Those mages wont stand a chance against my guild. I'm sure those girls are getting gang-fucked right now. But still...had to use precautions and erect that wind wall just in case.." Erigor trialed off as he flew through the sky with Lullaby in his hand. Looking down, he flew above the trail tracks as he started to close in on the railway bridge that spanned the large canyon. _"Just a few more minutes and those old fools will all die"_ he thought with a silent chuckle. So caught up in his thoughts, the assassin had no warning as a heavy blow landed in the middle of his back. Colliding with the ground in a large kick up of dust and gravel, Erigor shook his head as he grabbed his scythe. "Who the fuck...dares to strike me!" he shouted while bringing himself up. Turning in a flash, he hoped to cleave his adversary in two. Seeing nobody there, he looked up to see that pink haired fairy floating in the sky, supported by a small...cat?

"That was a stupid mistake..." he replied darkly as he studied the fire mage. Seeing the man pick at his ear, he couldn't believe how relaxed this guy was.

"I doubt it Earguy. I'm here to beat ya!" Natsu told the man before him in complete confidence. Ignoring the insult, Erigor glared at the soon to be dead man.

"Big words from somebody who abandoned his friends. Heh. I bet my men are just ravishing those women of yours...making them scream as the take multiple shafts of meat..."

"Er...no...Bisca and Evergreen...kinda killed most of your men. I think only seven are still alive...Not sure how I feel about it to be honest. But enough of this! LET'S FIGHT!" Natsu yelled as he shot several balls of fire at his enemy. Dodging to the side, Erigor used this deadly weapon to release several slices of deadly air magic into the sky. Maneuvering through the sky, Happy managed to dodge most, but still Natsu took a slice along his left bicep as some of his flesh tore under the assault.

"You'll pay for that!" the pinkette yelled hotly as he started to gather flames with his two open palms. Waiting as his magic grew, Natsu combined the two orbs of fire magic over his head as the flames doubled in size. "FIRE DRAGON"S BRILLIANT FLAME!" he shouted out as he released the attack at Erigor. With only seconds to spare. the man activated his ' **Wind Mail** ' The effect was instantaneous as the flames were canceled out, the strength of the dark mage apparent. Trying to keep his advantage, Natsu surged forward as his little friend kept him aloft. Landing nearby, Natsu closed the distance as Erigor came to a landing on the nearby tracks. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" the pinkette yelled out as the flame coated appendage collided with the wind armor. Seeing some of the magic dispel, Natsu smirked momentarily before the curved blade reached for his head. Leaning backwards, the deadly weapon missed him by inches. Landing back on his palms, Natsu snapped a fire coated foot at his enemy.

'TCH! You can't hope to defeat me!" Erigor yelled as he brought the scythe down into the ground. Seeing the light mage roll to the side as the ground cracked underneath his assault, Erigor's rage grew. Trying to keep the fire mage off balance, he sent several more blasts of deadly wind in the pinkette's direction. Watching the man dodge, Erigor ran up as he swung his weapon at the dragon slayers exposed stomach. Erigor grinned maliciously as his eyes locked with Natsu's, knowing he had won. _"Gotcha"_

The sharpened end of the blade plunged into Natsu's left abdominal's, pushing out of his back as Natsu looked down at the weapon in horror. _"No...I still have to find Igneel...and to tell Erza..._ " he trailed off as the dark mage pulled the scythe free.

"Natsu!" yelled out Happy as he came flying forward, trying to rescue his father as the man fell to his knees, clutching the ghastly wound.

"Annoying fucking cat" Erigor said simply as he blasted the tiny animal away, knocking the magical creature out in one blow. Turning back to his target, he could still be seen kneeling in the middle of the tracks as he stemmed the bleeding.

"My my my...you fairy trash really aren't that strong are you?" he mocked as he rested the scythe on his shoulder.

"Fuck you..." Natsu replied with hate in his eyes as he glared up at Erigor. _"I have to do it! Igneel never said to unless my life was in danger and this looks pretty bad!"_ he thought while starting to build up some magic in his blood covered hands.

"Oh? Are you trying to build up some sort of last ditch effort to take me down? Face it, you lost" he teased with an evil smirk. Ignoring the taunts from the vile mage, Natsu concentrated his fire. Activating it barely a second later, it shot through the gaping wound in his left side as the cauterizing fire halted the massive bleeding. Gritting his teeth at the unbearable pain he was in, Natsu rolled to the side as Erigor swung down at him.

"GRRRRRR! Your like a fucking cockroach!" he yelled as the fire mage ran and scooped up his little companion. Creating some distance between the two, Natsu eyed his opponent with...hate. _"This guy actually tried to kill me! And he must've ordered his friends to hurt all those people back in town. Well no more! I'm putting everything into this last attack!"_

Billowing his chest while his cheeks bulged, Erigor could only look on in confusion.

"What the hell is he doing?" he muttered to himself as his 'Wind Mail' continued to protect him.

"FIRE DRAGON"S ROAR!" Natsu bellowed as the cone of fire shot forth. Slamming into Erigor, the intense flames ate away at his magical armor in mere moments. Feeling the painful burning sensation, the dark mage screamed as the flames washed over him. Several first and second degree burns covered his body as the man dropped his scythe. Falling backwards, the man lay still as he gasped for air. _"No...NO! THIS CANNOT BE!"_ his internal mind raged.

"Hey little buddy..I got him" Natus told Happy as the little cat stirred.

"Really?" the blue furball asked weakly as Natsu collapsed onto his knees.

"Sure did! Good thing too, because I'm completely out of magic" he replied with a sheepish smile.

"That's very...unfortunate for you" Erigor muttered as he slowly stood up. Not bothering with any fancy moves, the man simply grabbed his deadly weapon as he started to run across the dusty ground.

"THIS IS YOUR END!" the man screamed as his wounds yelled for mercy, the grim reapers blade held above his head as the two members of Fairy Tail looked on in horrible realization. Natsu didn't even hear the rumbling of a nearby vehicle as his killer momentarily lost his concentration.

Pointing her longshot out the window as the rifle practically pressed against Lucy's large endowments, Bisca pulled the trigger before Erza could even bring he magical vehicle to stop. The report filled the cabin, ringing the mages ears as the single brass cartridge spun through the air. The small explosion of gunpowder and gases ignited the deadly bullet as it shot through the barrel and crossing the distance in the blink of an eye. Slamming into the assassin's shoulder in a burst of shattered bone, torn muscle,and bursting blood, the bullet erupted out of the man's back.

It took a few moments for Natsu to realize that he was still alive as the blood splatter on his face didn't come from him. Looking at his foe, he could see him clutching the horrible mess of ruin as the deadly weapon laid forgotten.

"Natsu! Are you alright!?"" Erza asked as she came running up. Seeing the horrible state he was in, Natsu looked up at the beautiful red-head. _"She's such an angel..."_ he thought before promptly passing out, his body collapsing onto the hard ground. Scrambling to hold the man of her secret affections, Erza held him close. Finally feeling a heart-beat, she relaxed momentarily.

"He's hurt so bad..." Lucy commented as she looked down at the horrible scar that now adorned his left side.

"Looks like he burned it shut. Our's has done that on multiple occasion's" Bisca commented as Erigor started to laugh.

"Your concerned over that fucking weakling? You should've just let me kill him. Sure his magic was greater than mine, but that blade to the gut almost did him in. Was gonna take his head for a trophy...stick it on a pike outside my guild hall" he chuckled as Grey started to gather magic in his hands.

"You shut your mouth! Nobody threatens my family like that!" he yelled as he prepared to attack. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he could see Bisca looking at him. "I got this Grey...no need to bloody your hands" she said softly before handing him the portal gun. "Grab that damn flute and type in 000-A. Make sure to press this button to activate" she indicated before a stern look overcame her eyes. "DO. NOT. GO. THROUGH...understand?'

"Yeah..." he replied as he walked over and grabbed the flute. Doing as she instucted, the ice mage input the co-ordinates as a shimmering blue portal appeared. Tossing the flute through, it snapped shut moments later.

"What did you just do!?" the man yelled in fury as he tried to reach his weapon despite his loss of movement in his arm.

"That's the least of your worries" Bisca commented before turning to her friend. "Hey Ever? What should we do with this guy?'

"He's a wind mage right? Well let's help him fly" the brunette replied with a smirk.

"Hehe. Gotcha" Grabbing the defeated mage by the hair, she started to pull him toward the railway bridge despite his protests. Not caring that his body was being cut up and bruised by the many rocks and gravel, the two sat him up as they came to an opening between the tresses.

"What are you doing?" Erigor asked as fear crept into his voice.

"Like I said, we're gonna help you fly. Now hold still" Evergreen commanded as she used her stone magic to turn his body to the material of the earth. Leaving the head alone, the disgusting man tried to struggle.

"PLEASE! MERCY!" he begged as the man pleaded for his life.

"Hmmmm...NOPE! Now enjoy your flight to hell!" Bisca replied with a smile as she kicked his petrified body over the edge.

"NOOOOOOOoooooooo..." the voice trailed off as the man plummeted to his death. Letting out a low whistle, Evergreen peered over the side. "How deep is this canyon again?"

"I dunno? Half a mile or something?" she replied as the duo walked back to the rest of the group.

"Why...why did you kill him? He was defenseless" Erza asked as she cradled Natsu's head in her lap.

"Because if we were even two seconds later, your friend Natsu here would be dead and that guy would be on his way to kill the masters with nobody to stop him. And just so you know, in other realities where he's arrested? He escapes prison. Usually kills a dozen of so guards. Then he goes on a murder and raping spree across the country side as he rebuilds his reputation. Killing him now saves a few dozen lives of innocent people. And don't forget all the lives lost earlier today"

"But...Fairy Tail is supposed to bring people into the light and do the right thing..." the red-head said softly before feeling a warm hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she finally got a glimpse into Bisca's soul...and it scared her. _"What kind of life has she lived to make her like this?"_

"I want you all to know, in my universe dark mages are far more evil. We've had to adapt to make sure the innocent and our friends and loved ones stay alive. Right now, the double of you, Lucy, Cana, and Levy are tracking down a dark guild that profits from the sex trafficking of children. I seriously doubt those four will leave a single one of those monsters alive. So what would be better? Sparing those men? Or making sure those children are safe?"

"The children..."Lucy replied as she looked at the two in a new light. _"I've never even heard of such a thing as sex-trafficking except in some of the corrupt cities of Bosco!"_

"That's right. But come on. We should really get Natsu some help" Evergreen said with a no nonsense tone as the blonde nodded her head. Rushing over to Erza's side, the two women helped each other lift him into the magical vehicle.

"Uh...here's your...gun back" Grey mentioned as he handed it back to Bisca who promptly placed it into a side pouch on her right side.

"Thanks"

"So..uh..where did that portal go?"

"Black hole universe. That flute is never gonna be a threat again" Evergreen commented as she climbed into the drivers seat, plugging the SE onto her arm.

"Really!? A fucking black hole!?" he yelled while Bisca picked up the very groggy Happy.

"Yup! It's where we send alot of stuff and bad guys!" the green haired woman replied as she took her seat next to the brunette. Sighing in defeat, Grey climbed into the back as he sat across from his badly wounded rival. The man was still being held by the two women, trying to keep him comfortable. _"We...we really almost lost him today...if those two hadn't shown up..I'd hate to think what would have happened...even if he is a dumbass..."_ the ice mage trailed off in thought as Evergreen started to drive back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Several hours later...Fairy Tail.**

"Will Natsu be okay?" Happy asked in a sad tone as he sat near his adoptive mother, Lisanna. The guild had been in complete shock at the horrible wound adorning the dragon slayers body as Erza and Lucy carried him into the hall. Immediately afterwards, Jet had run of to get Porlyusica to ask for her help. At the moment, she was attending to the young man as the guild waited for the news...except for two.

"Don't worry Happy. Natsu will be completely fine! He'll just have a fucking awesome scar now!' Evergreen said with a smile as she sat next to Bisca at a nearby table.

"How can you be so sure of that? He got run through by a large scythe and used up every ounce of his magic!" Lisanna practically shouted as she worried for the man she's had a crush on since childhood.

"Our Natsu has been hurt way worse. And multiple times too" the woman continued as Connell cleaned her rifle. Sitting right next to her was the Bisca of this universe as she studied the inner workings of the unknown weapon.

"He has?" asked Laki as she kept her eyes on the two visitors despite wanting to study the physique of Grey across the hall.

"Oh yeah! Lets see...he's had a fifteen story building collapse on him...was impaled...and shot. All that happened in one day though" Evergreen said casually while looking at the ceiling. "Hmmmm, he's taken shrapnel to the side and a meat cleaver to the chest. What else...? He was shot a second time. That one was pretty bad though"

"Don't forget all the time's he's been eaten by monsters bigger than this building" Connell said casually as she re-assembled her rifle.

"Ugh...that shit was gross... I still don't know how you didn't barf your lungs out after seeing him be eaten by a zombified elephant?"

"The trick is not to eat before that" the gun mage replied as the guild looked on in a new wave of horror.

"He...he really survived such horrible wounds and situations?" Levy asked as she sat next to Laki and her team. _"Seriously!? A zombified elephant!"_

"He did...his life has not been a pleasant one" she finished sadly before setting the long rifle at the end of the table.

Makarov studied the two young women in his hall. After returning from the regular meeting with his counterparts, he had watched helplessly as one of his children had been carried into the hall. The sight of Natsu like that broke his heart, the fresh wound searing into his mind. After Erza and Lucy had set him up in the infirmary, Erza had relayed the events of the whole mission to him. The dozens of dead bodies of the victims, how the dark mages were planning on preforming vile sexual acts upon his daughters. The men's surprising strength...and how Bisca almost single handily killed most of the men there. From what Erza relayed to him, this was common practice in this 'other' version of Fairy Tail that was plagued with dark mages far worse than here. _"Still...if this other version of myself is anything like me...it must hurt him on the inside knowing his children have to kill in order to survive..."_

"Connell. Evergreen. I am not comfortable with you two killing your enemies. However...I am thankful for how you two helped my mages...and for saving Natsu's life"

"Think nothing of it, gramps! I was glad to help save him!" the cowgirl exclaimed with a stunning smile.

"That's only because you like Natsu" Evergreen replied casually as she looked at her fingernails.

"SHUT UP, EVERGREEN!" Both Connell women shouted before blinking in realization. Looking at one another, they're eyes widened in realization as did the rest of the guild. Some random mage was about to make a smart comment, but was halted as the door to the infirmary swung open. There stood Natsu with a sheepish grin on his face as Porlyusica scowled behind him.

"This young man will not take any jobs or train a single day for the next week. The only thing he is allowed to do is rest, eat, and take it easy. And if he breaks his promise..." she trailed off while squeezing the young man's shoulder.

"OW! I get it alright! Can I go now?" he complained. Releasing the man, the old doctor simply harrumphed before walking out of the guild. Finally free of the frightening old woman, Natsu slowly walked over before sitting with Lisanna, Lucy, and Erza.

"Hey guys...sorry for making you worry like that..." he trialed off while the woman tried to give him withering glares. "It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't ran off! Seriously Natsu! Ever since we were kids you always just do whatever pops into that brain of yous!" Lisanna scolded as she held Happy in her lap.

"I agree Natsu. What you did was wreckless and foolish. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. So next time, you wait for your friends to help you, understood?" Erza chastised as a small tug of a smile adorned her lips.

"Same here you idiot! I've only been here a few days, but I don't need to lose one of my friends!" the blonde practically yelled into his face as she leaned over the table. Easing back at how close she was getting to the dragon slayer, she tried to hide the small blush adorning her face. "Just..please be more careful from now on...okay?"

"Youuuuu like hiiimmmm" Happy teased as he flew up and landed on Natsu's shoulders, an impish smile on his furry face.

"SHUT IT CAT!" the blonde yelled in mock rage as the flying cat simply flew up into the air, laughing at the embarrassed blonde.

"Don't worry Lucy! I like you too! Your one of my friends!" he cheered before grasping his side, the fresh wound still very tender. Fortunately, it was not life threatening thanks to the doctors efforts.

"I always forget how brain-addled he is in other realities" Evergreen mentioned casually before speaking up. "Natsu! She likes you romantically like both Bisca's!" the brunette shouted as Lucy turned crimson, the blush deepening her cheeks almost scarlet in color.

"Eh?" he asked in a confused tone as he looked at the blushing face of Bisca as Connell just looked around awkwardly.

"Jesus fucking christ..." she muttered under breath. "It mean's she would want to make babies with you one day!" Evergreen shot out hotly as she pinched her nose in frustration. "Seriously...thank god ours understands all this shit" she muttered as Erza cleared her throat.

"All kidding and teasing aside. Weren't you two going to reveal some things you lied about earlier? And how Natsu in your reality managed to procure six girlfriends?"

"I suppose. What do you want to know first?" Connell asked as she studied the ceiling, watching the fan spin above her head.

"Well, Who are his girlfriends where you come from?' asked Laki. _"Maybe this will give me some insight to snagging that ice mage"_

"Uh...Erza, Mira, Juvia, Cana, Sam, and Erza Knightwalker from a reversal universe. But then he met this female version of himself a few weeks ago. Then there's the fact that Levy like's him too"

"ARE YOU KIDDING! That fire bastard dates two Erza's, Mira, the guild drunk, and that insane water mage from Phantom Lord!" Grey yelled out in complete disbelief. While Erza and Cana had both turned an embarrassing shade of red, Mira just seemed to smile.

"Oh my...well that certainly is surprising" the eldest Strauss women admitted while she stood behind the bar.

"Wait, don't you like him deep down?" Evergreen asked.

"Wellll...I kinda like girls. But if I didn't, he would be my first choice"

"Interesting... I only know of one universe where Mira is a lesbian" the brunette replied casually. "So who is it?"

"I'm not telling" Mira replied in a sing song tone as she leaned against the giant wall mirror, her arms crossed underneath her impressive bust. _"It's a shame our Evergreen isn't like this one...I really like her silky hair..."_

"So...um..how did my double get with...Natsu?" Erza asked shyly as she tried not to blush even further. Peeking out of the corner of her eye, her male friend was the same as the reality of the situation finally hammered itself into his head.

"She was stranded in a universe with him for almost a whole year.. She liked him before, but after that, it was almost inevitable. But Sam had already beaten her to the punch. After that, the others slowly followed as time went on"

"How did I end up liking Natsu?" asked Cana in curiosity. _"I know Mira likes Evergreen which is fine. And I could see the appeal with Natsu... But I'm gonna get me that Levy even if it takes me a year!"_

"I think she was taken by his bravery?" Connell asked, not sure if she was correct.

"Yeah. It was during the assault of Estana Point when she first started feeling it" Evergreen replied with a shrug.

"Estana Point?" Levy asked in confusion.

"Battle in a different universe. Don't worry about it"

"Yeah but it didn't really hit full force until the Battle of Magnolia" Connell replied before waving her hand in dismissal at the mages. _"These guys don't need to know about the locust...at least today anyway"_

"Are they happy?" Bisca asked as she studied her double. _"She likes Natsu too? I guess we are kinda similar..."_

"Pretty much. Don't get me wrong, they do have arguments sometimes or need their own space. But for the most part they're good"

"That's a relief to hear" Lucy said with a smile as her blushing finally faded. _"I know I'm really new, but I have to admit he is handsome. And those abs...NO! BAD LUCY!"_ she mentally scolded herself.

"While it is interesting to know that Natsu actually knows how to woo women in your reality, I am still concerned why you lied about the casualties in your universe earlier today? And for how casually you killed those dark mages" The old guild master asked with a stern look.

"We didn't want to alarm you. Right now, your universe hasn't faced the oncoming hardships yet. All the battles that push you to the brink and beyond" Evergreen said softly as her eyes gained a faraway look.

"Do any of our mages get hurt in these fights?' Lisanna asked as turned to face the brunette.

"For the most part, almost every version of our guild we've encountered has pulled through without losses and emerge's stronger. But...our's is different..."

"How so?" Grey asked as he leaned against a pillar in the hall.

"Remember all the dead bodies at the train station?'

"Yeah...kinda hard to forget that bloodbath" he replied with a shudder.

"That's a normal occurrence in our reality. Dark mages where we come from are stronger, more vicious...deadlier... There are even dark guilds that practice cannibalism in our home. We can't afford to be merciful with any of them. If you let down your guard for half a second...that's all it takes." Connell told them with a crack in her voice as her eyes misted with tears.

"Is..is that why you were so merciless toward Eisenwald? Why you were yelling at me?" Erza asked as she looked at the two women. _"I didn't see it before..but they seem so fragile despite how well they fought"_

"Yeah...and that doesn't even include all the monsters that we've faced. So many...have died..." she whispered as the doppler looked at her hands. _"Am I a monster? I've done such awful things..."_

 _"_ More than the thousand you mentioned?" Makarov asked solemnly.

"In the past two months, ten's of thousands have died. So many towns and small cities are just gone now! And that's not even the worst part!" Connell cried as tears washed down her face, the shuddering of her body seen by all as the guild finally understood some of the hardships this other reality went through.

 _"Whole cities are gone? Even worse monsters then dark mages? No wonder they seem...colder"_ Grey told himself as he watched the woman cry.

"What's the worst part?" Macao asked as he completely forgot his beer, the tale's of suffering pulling at his heartstrings.

"I..I...I...I was one of the main causes for a civil war in another universe! Over Eight hundred thousand died in three days! I..I killed so many..." Bisca stuttered out before running from the hall, her teardrops falling to the floor as she ran out the double doors. Sighing at her friends outburst, Evergreen saw the horrified looks on everybody's face.

"Why...would my double do such a thing?" Bisca asked as she looked at the lone member of the Thunder legion.

"It needed to be done...that place was so vile. The civil war had to happen"

"But why?" asked Mira from behind the bar. _"She looked like a wreck! That much blood on your hands..."_

"Tell me Mira. What kind of rights do women have here?"

"The same rights as men. We can vote, have jobs, pretty much there isn't a difference between men and women's rights here. Why?"

"In that other reality where she caused almost a million deaths with some of my other friends, women did not have those rights. There, they were second class citizens. From the age of eight to eighteen, all women were taught that they were nothing but whores and trash. That the only thing they were useful for was fucking and making kids. My double there was gang fucked by ten men because she wanted to study architecture. She had no opinion on any matter. If they were caught carrying weapons or assaulted a man, that woman would be thrown in stocks in the center of town. Then any man could come up and fuck her for the next three days. Erza, Cana, Mira, Lisanna...and so many of the women here had to preform sexual acts with random men several times per day...Fairy Tail there...was a guild for men to come in and fuck who they wanted as long as they had money"

"That...sounds like a nightmare..." Cana said softly as tears threatened her eyes. _"State sanctioned rape? Being forced to service men with no hope of a future..."_

"It was... but Bisca and the others changed all that"

"Dammit! Why the hell didn't my double try to do something about it!" Grey shouted in frustration at the horrible revelation.

"You were an enemy there Grey. Pretty much every man here in this hall was part of the 'Whore Subjugation Squad' Your double prided himself on keeping women in line and rounding up lone girls for the brothels. Your double tried to subdue my friends just so you could fuck them. Bisca and the others killed them all without mercy. Try thinking how damaging that is? To go to a reality and kill people who are your friends back home?" Evergreen asked as Grey gained a look of disgust on his face along with many of the other males.

 _"How could a double of me be so awful? I'm glad they killed that version"_ he told himself with a snarl.

"Was every man like that?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Pretty much. The only exception was Natsu. He managed to save your doppleganger, Levy, Bisca, Wendy, and Juvia from that fate. From what I understand, he hid them up in the mountains and taught them self defense while giving them an education. Currently, he is the only man in Fairy Tail. Every single woman in that guild absolutely adores him because he treats them as equals and with respect. For them, he is literally one in a million"

"No way..." Natsu commented as a few women in the hall looked at him in a new light.

" _I always knew he had a good heart, but to keep it shining in such a place where my double endured such hardships? He really might be the 'one"_ Erza concluded as Evergreen sat back down at her table.

"That's why she helped start a civil war...to bring equality to countless women who had been mistreated for centuries. But she started having some bad nightmares a month ago..then there was all the shit with the zombies" the brunette trailed off before letting out a deep sigh. 'I'm gonna go look for her alright? I'm sorry for all the bad stuff I told you" she lightly apologized before heading out the door in search of her friend.

"How is that other Bisca not completely insane? I mean...fighting actual living dead like the movies?" Laki asked the hall in a shallow whisper.

"I don't know...her life sounds awful having to deal with all that" Lisanna replied back as she held onto Happy, her small hands petting the cat in her lap.

"Indeed. This other reality seems to deal with some horrifying situations." the red head commented before a strange static filled the hall. Electricity seemed to jump in the air before a cascading blue portal appeared from nothingness. Moment's later a double of Levy appeared with a second blue haired woman in tow. While many mages did recognize the form of Juvia Lockser, they also knew that she was one of the element four with Phantom Lord. But pushing past that, they couldn't help but look at the blood spattered form of Levy as she cradled a rifle in her arms. Several specks and smears covered her clothing and face, the droplets hitting the light as she stepped forward.

"Umm...hello?" Levy asked as she looked at this gore covered version of herself. _"She looks kinda scary. All that blood...and that scar"_

"Hey" McGarden replied shortly before turning to Makarov. "Are there doubles of Bisca and Evergreen here?"

"Yes. But they left the hall a short time ago. Bisca was quite upset about some civil war she helped start" the old guild master replied. Watching the script mage run an exhausted hand through her hair, the guild could finally see how...tired she looked.

"So it happened again, huh? Universe 877-X was pretty nasty..." she trailed off.

"You know what happened there?" Laki asked as she looked at this possible new insight.

"I was there. I'm considered one of the six 'War Angels' in that universe" she finished before raising a hand to halt anymore questions. "If you know some of what happened, that's more than enough. Just know that they are rebuilding and the new laws and constitution under the six elders will enable rights and equality for all. Now I'm gonna go see how my friends are doing" McGarden told them before leaving the guild hall in a flurry of steps.

"Juvia supposes she will wait here...AHHHH! NATSU! When did you get hurt!?" the water mage cried out as she ran across the hall, her footsteps thundering across the hall. Scooping up the bandaged man in one fell swoop, she smashed his face between her generous mountains of flesh.

"Don't worry Natsu! Juvia is here! She will nurse you back to health!" she said happily as the man struggled to breathe in his heavenly prison.

 _"This chick is crazy..._ " Lisanna thought before shaking her head. Standing up in a burst of speed, the shorter girl completely forgot about little Happy as he tumbled to the floor.

"The only one that will be comforting him is me!" the younger Strauss woman shot out before grabbing Natsu. Gasping for air, he barely had time for a fresh breath of oxygen as his faced was pushed between Lisanna's B-cup breasts.

"You two are obviously incapable of nursing him back to health" Erza retorted as she re-equipped into her nurse's outfit with a flash of light. "Now nurse Erza will lend her efforts to bring him to peak physical condition!" she replied smugly as the guild pushed the previous stories to the back of their minds. Snatching the dragon slayer away, she comforted him into her busty chest. Not realizing the poor man had passed out, she gained a victorious smile.

"So Juvia has love-rivals here as well..." the blunette asked darkly while gathering an orb of swirling water in her hands.

"NOW THAT"S ENOUGH!" yelled Makarov from the top of his lungs, anger and annoyance written on his face as the looked at the blue haired woman. "While I tolerate my mages fighting in brawls, your a mage of Phantom Lord. If you attack any of them, that could create several issues with your guild and mine"

"But Juvia is a member of Fairy Tail? She always has been" the beautiful mage replied as she hiked up part of her coat. Revealing a finely toned thigh of milky, creamy skin, she revealed her guild mark. "See? Juvia has been a member longer than Lucy in her reality"

"Hmmm...well I guess it's okay then" he replied without a care. _"At least this little commotion is helping to cover up the horrible news from earlier"_

Nodding her head, Juvia turned back to the three main culprits. Even though Lucy hadn't done or said anything, Juvia knew she was a love rival.

"Now which one of you harpies has slept with Natsu...? She thinks it was the succubus red head or the blonde"

"ARE YOU KIDDING!? I've only known him for three days!?" she roared in exasperation as Natsu slowly woke back up.

"Juvia understands that his handsomeness makes women swoon, so please control yourself Lucy" she replied as the celestial mage just groaned.

"It's like she didn't even hear Lucy at all" Bisca commented softly as Erza spoke up.

"Actually Juvia. None of us have a romantic relationship with Natsu...not that I wouldn't mind" she whispered the last part to herself. Forgetting the advanced hearing of Natsu, she didn't see his eyes open in realization at her words. _"Erza likes me like that? YEEEESSSSS!"_ he mentally cheered as the red head continued to clutch the man to her bosom.

"Wait...so that means...JUVIA STILL HAS A CHANCE!" the rainwoman yelled out before running past a returning Bisca, Levy and Evergreen.

"Juvia? Where are you going?' asked the brunette in the green dress.

"JUVIA MUST HELP OTHER JUVIA!" she cried over her shoulder before disappearing down the street toward the train station.

"Aaannnddd...she's gone" McGarden commented before walking back into the hall with her two friends. Nudging her companion forward, Connell slightly stumbled before looking at all the gathered mages.

"I'm sorry for breaking down like that..and for telling you about some of the awful things out there. The truth is, most realities are quite normal and peaceful" she finished softly.

"It's alright my child. While I'm still uneasy with all this talk of killing...you still did help with the liberation of a whole universe" the short old man replied.

"Thanks..." she trailed off before her stomach growled. Turning a slight shade of red in embarrassment, the female looked at Mira. "Hey Mira? Think I could get something to eat?"

"Of course. Would you other two want anything?"

"I could use a bite" replied Evergreen as she looked at McGarden, the unspoken question in her eyes.

"I'm good" she responded in exhaustion before turning to her double. "Hey. I'm using your shower and bed. I've been up for almost twenty four hours and I'm beat" she simply said, not caring how her double responded. Walking past the mages, Erza could almost see a pull at the woman's lips as she glanced at Natsu, her eyes lighting up.

 _"What was that? That other Levy has been scowling the whole time and one little glance at Natsu...NO WAY!? Could she...?"_ the red head realized in a heartbeat as the remaining two doubles sat down.

"That girl. Still denying her feelng's for Natsu even after everything those two have been through" Evergreen said with a chuckle before looking at the Bisca of this universe. "You better get your foot in the door now if you like him. Otherwise you'll find yourself battling half a dozen women for his affections in no time"

"Really?"

"Yup" Evergreen replied with a chirp before making the come hither motion. Leaning over the table, the brunette started to whisper into Bisca's ear. "A good way to start is strength in battle or being a really good cook. He loves strong females and spicy foods"

"I see...Hey Mira!? Can I use the kitchen for a bit?"

"Sure! Just make sure to clean up after yourself" the stunning barmaid replied. Watching the gun mage walk away, the woman in green attire smirked to herself before Laki approached and sat down. "Hey...you two seem to know about relationships right? "

"Yeah, I like to think so"

"Good. So...um...how would I get that delicious ice mage to myself? I know he's some stripping pervert, but those abs!" she cried out before covering her mouth. Cowering down, she kept her voice low as she studied the two.

"So Grey is it? Well my double dates him in 200-AB...but that came about over something kinda traumatic and over time. That would not be ideal here" _"Don't reveal what happened to our Laki!"_ she mentally told herself.

"So how would I get him? I've tried to approach him...but I always back down..."

"Hmmmm...I have the perfect idea!" the taller woman with glasses responded before standing up and approaching Erza.

"Hey Erza? You have any magical restraints?"

"I do. Why would you need them though?" she asked cautiously as Natsu wedged himself between her and Lisanna.

"Oh don't worry about that" Evergreen said with a wave as the knight brought forth the magical item. Grabbing the cuffs, she slowly walked toward Grey who was deep in thought. _"How the hell does that pink haired flame stick get multiple women!? It's unfair! I mean, he's a complete idiot!"_ he raved in his head before finding himself being flung toward the ground.

"OOOMMMPHHH!" he gasped out as he felt his hands being shackled. Looking over his shoulder, he could see a smirking Evergreen.

"EVER! What the hell!?" he yelled in indignation as the woman hefted the man to his feet.

"Here you go Laki! One ice mage just for you!"

"YES! Thanks Evergreen!" the purple haired female exclamied as she grabbed Grey by the collar. "Let's go Grey! We can get to know each other at my place!" the girl said in happiness as she dragged the kicking and struggling man from the hall.

"Huh...I had no idea Laki liked Grey" Cana exclaimed as Mira walked by with two meals for the guests. Digging into the rich food, they smiled at the meal as Bisca walked out and placed a fire steak and some spicy ribs in front of Natsu.

"Here you go Natsu...I hope you like it...and I'm glad your going to make a full recovery" the woman said with a smile.

"Wow! This looks really good! Thanks Bisca" the fire mage shot out with a smile as the cow-girls heart fluttered at the compliment. Taking his first bite, the man sank his teeth into the juicy steak as he savored the wonderful flavor. Chewing and swallowing, he gave her a huge grin. "It's...delicious!" he shouted out before taking another bite.

"You could take some lessons from her Connell"

"Oh shut up, Ever" the gun mage retorted as the guild fell into a pleasant mood of talking and laughter. During that time, many members had approached the two, curious about their lives. While they made sure not to reveal any more horrible details, they did divulge tales of pleasant and fun realities to the mages as they tried to forget the bloodshed the two had witnessed. Even Erza had confided in them for dating tips with Natsu, the woman trying to find the best way to approach the resident fire mage. In fact, the guild was having such a pleasant time, they completely forgot about Juvia.

* * *

 **Oak Town. Phantom Lord.**

"Your so damn gloomy Juvia. I still can't believe how useless you are all the time. If it wasn't for your magical strength, I'd kick you out of the guild right now" Jose told the sobbing woman as she stood in the hall. The whole guild was chuckling and amusing themselves at the suffering of the female, her failure of another mission music to their ears.

"Juvia is sorry, but Gajeel Redfox was determined to stay with Lamia Scale. She tried her best.." the soft spoken girl trailed off.

"Well you didn't try hard enough!" the guild master screamed at her as she flinched back, anguish and tears in her eyes. Seeing the cowering woman before him, Jose let out a sneer of annoyance as he took in the knowing smirks of the male members. With the exception of Sue Bright who was out on a job, Juvia was the only woman in the guild as an idea came to the guild master.

"Tell you what Juvia. Since I'm such a forgiving man, I'll give you another chance"

"R..Really!?" the woman replied as a small ember of hope reigned in her soul. _"This could be Juvia's chance to finally get things right! Even though they treat her harshly, they still give Juvia a home...because she wouldn't have anywhere else to go..."_

"By all means! All you have to do is have sex with half the men here at once! After all, you can't do anything right. I mean, every client complains about your rain and the stupid way you talk. I figure we might as well use that body of yours for something" he said with a sinister smile. _"I really don't care if she agrees or not. These mages of mine need entertainment until my plan to take Fairy Tail down is complete"_

"J..Juvia will do no such thing! She is saving herself for her true love!"

"Ugh...Not this shit again..." Jose muttered before snapping his fingers. In mere seconds, several men had grabbed the rainwoman while another place a magical restraint collar around her neck.

"NO! What are you doing!? Juvia is a mage of Phantom Lord just like you all!" she cried as several of the men started to grope her large breasts.

"Will somebody PLEASE shut this bitch up!' Jose exclaimed just as the guild hall doors burst open, the constructs falling to the ground in a flurry of water and splintered wood.

"Juvia has heard enough..." the S-class mage of Fairy Tail uttered darkly as she walked into the hall. Seeing her double in restraints, her rage grew.

"THE FUCK!" Jose yelled out as this second water mage slowly walked across his hall, her footsteps echoing across the room as nobody made a sound.

"You will release Juvia and turn her over to me. Otherwise Lockser will use force"

"Yeah right! Come on boys! Two are better than one! Lets fuck both of them!" a random mage cheered out as they ran to attack the second female. Sighing in annoyance, she gathered her magic into a simple attack.

"Water Cleaver!"

The liquid coalesced in mere moments, forming a large flat blade that resembled the weapon it was named after. Swinging it in a wide arc at ten of the men rushing her, she struck. The men had been gathering their own attacks of magic as they ran forward, but immediately stopped in their tracks as Juvia's attack passed through them.

"GRRRR! What are you fools doing! Attack!" Jose roared at the frozen men. When they didn't move after a few more seconds, He shot up from his throne. That's when horror washed over the eyes of everyone in the hall. Each one of the men had been bisected in half as their torsos flopped to the ground. Blood and organs spilled out as each male came apart in the middle, often going in separate directions. The stink of loosened bowels filled the air as it mixed with the coppery tint of fresh human gore. Not caring in the slightest, Juvia stepped through one of the spreading puddles of crimson, walking over the half body of a man as his entrails lain spread across the floor.

 _"This other Juvia just killed ten men! And she didn't even flinch! And her magical strength...Juvia felt it for a moment. It is far greater than Master...no ex- master Jose's power"_

"Lockser will not ask again. Release Juvia or she will destroy your guild" she stated coldly.

"NO! I refuse to bow to a stupid girl like you!" KILL HER!" Jose screamed in fury as he started to gather his powerful shade magic. Moving her hands upwards before pointing them at Jose and the closest members, the rainwoman uttered only one word.

"Drain"

The screams of everybody in the hall reverberated off the ceiling and walls, the water orbs surrounding the would be rapists as the life slowly drained from their bodies. Jose could only watch helplessly as his finest mages started to crumble, the bodies turning to dust. First Aria, then Sol, and finally Totomaru as the men died with horror in their eyes. Feeling his life fading, Jose could only look down at his hand as it slowly withered away to nothing.

 _"How is this possible!? I'm the strongest! The...stro...ngest..."_ were his final thoughts as he faded away to nothing, leaving the two twins in the hall as his dust fell to the ground.

Juvia looked at this murderous double in fear, her eyes betraying her emotions as the twin slowly approached. Shrinking back instinctively as the other her reached for the magical restraint, she tried to find a way to defend herself.

'Lockser isn't going to hurt Juvia. She came here to bring you to Fairy Tail and to meet an amazing man that will give you love"

"Really? But why did you..." she trailed off as the woman looked at the fallen bodies.

"They do bad things in many realities. Plus they were going to do something horrible to her double. This could not be allowed to happen" the inter-dimensional visitor claimed while removing the restraining collar. Rubbing her neck at the lifting of the weight, Juvia studied her double. " _This is so odd. We look the same, but she is so much stronger. We even have different hairstyles"_ she thought while looking at the woman with blue locks rolling down to her shoulders.

 _"_ We must hurry. Even though they were all pretty evil, they were still considered a light guild. Lockser will have to take care of this" the double finished before using her drain magic to consume the remaining bodies in the hall. Once that was done, she walked over to a nearby doorway. Opening it, she smirked to herself as she gazed upon the many power lacrima's in the room. "Thank goodness Jose is predictable across the multiverse" she told herself as the woman grabbed one of the objects. Feeding power into the lacrima, she started a cascade effect before tossing it back into the pile.

"Let's go! This hall will explode in five minutes!" the murderous Juvia exclaimed as she grabbed her doubles hand and running for all they were worth. Moving past the archway, they kept running as the two didn't look back. Bypassing the occasional home, the two made their way into the forest before a thunderclap of sound reached the duo's ears. Looking back, they could see the massive ball of angry fire as numerous chunks of debris and wood rained down from the sky.

"Lockser...didn't expect the explosion to be that large..."

"Juvia wants to thank...the other Juvia for helping her. She had no idea they were going to do such nasty things...They said Juvia was part of the guild, but they only cared for her magical strength. None wanted to be close to Juvia because she was gloomy..."

"Don't worry! We can fix that! Now we just need to get to Magnolia!" the other blunette cheered as she grabbed the downcast woman's hand and dragging her down the mountain path toward the strongest guild in Fiore.

* * *

 **The following day...**

The rest of the night had been pretty uneventful for the mages of Fairy Tail. With the exception of Evergreen and Connell joining Cana for a night of drinking, nothing of note happened. Not even a guild fight broke out seeing as the main protagonist, Natsu was still heavily bandaged. Seeing it as a golden opportunity to improve her 'nursing' skills, Erza took the dragon slayer to her apartment in Fairy Hills. While he tried to protest that it was against the rules, the male was quickly silenced by the stern gaze and steel grip of the knight. Wanting to make sure no 'unsavory' acts were preformed, Bisca and Lisanna both stayed in the woman's apartment. The main excuse being that Natsu was still a young adult male alone in the same bedroom as the bountiful red-head. Fortunately, no fights or squabbles broke out as the three mainly talked through the night as Natsu slept soundly on the couch. Lucy had simply gone home, the entirety of the days event and revelations wearing on her soul as she collapsed into bed at barely eight o'clock at night.

Now it was the following morning as a very horrified Grey was sitting in the guild hall,his eyes darting to the side in a constant search for threats. Everybody ignored him however as Natsu sat with Erza, Lisannaa, and Lucy, the man still confused why the girls were spending so much time with him all of sudden. Makarov was enjoying the first beer of the day with Macao and Wakaba, relaying event of his productive meeting. Evergreen was chatting with Mira, the former discovering who the barmaid liked through Cana's drunken stupor the previous night. Connell was showing Bisca the inner workings of her longshot, the natural inhabitant of this universe fascinated by the technology. And while some members were still uneasy around the few visitors, they actually found them to be quite nice and fun to be with. So this was the scene in Fairy Tail as the clock reached almost noon as the two Levy's shared a table.

"Here you go Levy. I stopped by my universe this morning to get this stuff for you. It's all the materials you'll need to start building your own IVD technology" a clean and refreshed Mcgarden vocalized as she presented the data storage lacrima along with a box full of supplies to the script mage"

"Are you sure? I mean...you girls have seen some pretty bad stuff out there"

"It's fine. I put a list of every bad universe that's been contacted. Plus please remember that my reality is harsher than this one. But if you want a good starting point, I'd recommend the Fairy Tail of 200-AB. They're our closest friends besides the Seran's. While a few of them have killed out in the multiverse, its no where near the level we've seen"

"Oh..well in that case thank you very much!" the short woman replied with a smile toward her double. _"She wears such odd clothing. I never considered myself a mad genius"_ she told herself before starting to go through all the construction materials with her double. As the two chatted animatedly about the technology, the minutes continued to tick away. Hearing the doors to the guild open, Connell looked up from her lesson in guns to see two women standing in the shafts of bright sunlight. Seeing the forms of two Juvia's standing there, the woman smiled to herself while watching the new events unfold.

"Hello everyone! Lockser decided to go rescue Juvia from Phantom Lord! Now she want's to join Fairy Tail!" the blue haired water mage cried out in a cheerful tone before grabbing her doubles hand. "Come on and meet everybody! But first you should meet Natsu! He's very dreamy" the second water mage simply stated before planting her double near the table of Natsu. Walking away to let them do their own thing, she joined her friend Evergreen at the bar.

"Oh..okay' the other woman said in a quiet tone as she was walked toward a table with four people. _"That's the Titania! Erza Scarlet! And I think that's the younger sister of Mirajane! Don't recognize the blonde though..."_ she trailed off in her head before looking at the man at the table. His shirt vest was hanging open, revealing a muscular torso wrapped in bandages while a warm smile graced his features. Sitting on top of his head was spiky pink hair. _"Juvia never expected him to be...so handsome! Ahh! What if he hates Juvia's rain? But other me said he'll love it..."_ she trailed off, lost in thought before hearing a kind, masculine tone.

"Hi Juvia! It's nice to meet you!"

Feeling a strange tingling sensation in her chest, Juvia looked at this handsome man as she felt her cheeks heat up. Letting out a small 'EEPP!' the woman hurried across the hall before hiding behind a pillar. Resting her palm over her palpitating heart, she struggled to control herself. _"What is this strange feeling? She only just met him, but already she can tell he's very kind..."_

 _"_ You okay Juvia? I know meeting new people can be scary, but we would all like to meet you" Natsu said happily as he appeared in front of the rainwoman.

"AH Juvia is sorry! She's just really shy. And her last guild didn't treat her very nice. She had no friends there..."

"Well I'll be your friend! Now come on and meet the others! I'm sure they would love to meet you!" the dragon slayer exclaimed before grabbing her hand and pulling her to the table.

'Hey everybody! This is Juvia!" he cheered out while continuing to hold her hand, eliciting more blushing from the angelic water mage as the man's friends introduced themselves. Offering her a seat, the man sat down next to her as the shy girl answered questions and started to open up. Little did she realize, but the woman was smiling at the antics and strange conversations of the mages as they told stories about their lives.

"So Lockser? How did you convince Jose to let her go? I know she was one of his top mages" Makarov Dreyer asked the other water mage sitting near him at the bar.

"We should discuss this in your office. No need to upset the others" she replied as the two started to walk up the stairs. Entering the room, Juvia closed the door as the master took a seat at his desk. Gather her words, the woman just decided to tell the truth.

"When Juvia got there, they were planning on gang-raping her double. Jose was sick of all her failure's and planned on making her 'earn' her keep. They had placed her in a magical cancelling collar. They were already running hands over her body when Juvia arrived. She told them to let her double go and there wouldn't be any trouble. They didn't like that. Many figured they could capture myself and have two women to service them"

"What did you do?" _"Her own guild master ordered that? I knew Jose has been involved with shady dealing, but that's just sick and disgusting..."_

"Juvia killed them all. Better to deal with the threat now than before they attack Fairy Tail in July. If you had to fight them then, Jose would fire the Jupiter Cannon at Magnolia and eventually the Abyss Break. Both of which are forbidden under council law"

"Jose possessed such weaponry! And you killed them all!?" Makarov exclaimed in shock at the woman before him.

"She did...Juvia has had to do many awful things to protect the innocent and keep her friends safe and alive. Her double's fall under that category as well"

"But what about the bodies! The magic council will know if a whole light guild disappeared!"

"Juvia turned them to dust and destroyed the guild hall. There will be no evidence to point back to your guild. But if they ask, just say an evil dark mage of Zeref did it that had stolen the identity of one of your mages"

"I see...You know, it breaks my heart knowing you girls are from such a harsh place where you have to kill..." the old man said softly.

"Juvia knows...she sometimes forgets that her reality used to be just like this one. But so many friends and loved ones have died...We cannot afford to be soft anymore..." she trailed off as a range of hurt and painful emotions washed over her eyes.

 _"They're damaged...they're haunted by all the suffering they've endured"_ the kind guild master thought in sadness as he looked at the young woman before him. The sound of yelling and shouting from down below broke their solemn moment, eliciting the two into a flurry of movement. Throwing the door open, Juvia and Makarov came out onto the second floor landing. Looking down, Makarov could see several rune knights led by a member of the magical council standing in the doorway.

"For the crimes of murder on forty seven accounts, Erza Scarlet will be arrested and brought to trail" Siegrain told the gathered mages as they looked on helplessly at the situation. The vile council member couldn't help but internally smirk at his fortune. As soon as the news of Fairy Tail killing so many dark mages, it made his plans so much easier. _"This is perfect! After the trail, I can have her taken to the tower! But...perhaps I'll have her preform sexual services to my followers like Milliana? Or partake in a taste myself? After all, she has grown to be quite beautiful"_

"Piss off Jellal. Your trumped up charges against Erza here don't mean shit. I mean, she didn't even kill a single person" Connell retorted as she looked at the councilor in absolute hate. Seeing the mask on the man crumble for an instant, many of the gathered mages could see through his demeanor as the man regained his composure.

"I...believe you have me confused with my twin brother who resides in the tower. He is a stain on the family and his days are numbered, but don't confuse me with that monster" he replied to the woman through gritted teeth. Turning to his knights, he barked out new orders. "Get Erza Scarlet into cuffs! Anybody who resists is an instant accomplice!"

As the knights moved toward the red head who was being shielded by a still recovering Natsu, they were halted in their tracks. Connell had formed a magical rifle in her hands, pointing it at the group as Levy raised her hammerburst. Lockser was covering them from nearby, a orb of water in her hands as the three stood ready to defend. Evergreen remained stoic, knowing that she would be ready to petrify the knights in mere seconds.

"Bisca, he's still doing his body double shit. Rght now the real Jellal is sitting in his fucking tower planning on reviving zeref" McGarden voiced her knowledge to her friend.

"If you don't hand Erza over now I'll make Fairy Tail a dark guild! The council will back me one hundred percent!" Siegrain uttered in absolute fury.

"The council? Oh you mean that body of officials with a third being dark mages or just there through bribery? Yeah, We're not scared of that...but it wouldn't do to kill half of you either..." McGarden trailed off before raising her voice. "Hey Ever!? What time is it back home?"

"About eleven at night, why?"

"Go get Scarlet. You know how she is with this evil bastard" the short woman ordered as Evergreen nodded her head. Pulling the portal gun from her pocket, she activated it and disappeared in a shimmering flash.

"The hell was that!?" the evil councilor shouted out as his knights looked on in disbelief.

"Dimensional breach which I unlocked. Now please shut up" the twin of Levy ordered as the mages waited in silence. As they waited, Erza had subconsciously grabbed Natsu's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze as the man stood at the ready to defend her. _"Even with his wounds...he's still ready to fight for me. A foolish former slave that overpowers him all the time. Maybe after all this calms down, we can sit down and talk about some important issues?"_ the redhead thought as the minutes ticked away. After ten minutes, the whole of the guild became stifled with unease before a familiar crackle could be heard in the air. The spinning vortex of blue appeared in seconds before three people appeared. One was the returning Evergreen as she pulled a struggled double of the councilor. His hands were bound by magical restraints, a nasty scowl on his face. Many of the mages could feel the absolute... ** _evil_** dripping off the man as Evergreen tossed him to the ground near the other blue haired man. But the real shock was the third person. It was another Erza, decked out in heavy armor adorned with blue lights up the sides and a large gear symbol in the center of the breast plate. The words 'SCARLET" had been stenciled above her right breast, revealing her identity. On her back was a large rifle with a chainsaw slung underneath while a large pistol sat in a hip holster. It was just a moment, but the double near Natsu could feel the absolute _power_ of this woman. _"She's stronger than Master!"_

"So. We have a pre-tower of Jellal situation? These always bug the crap outta me" she muttered while rubbing a tired hand down her face. Walking up to the fallen mage, she unbound him. Scurrying to stand next to his 'twin' brother, the man glared in absolute fury.

"How dare you assault me in my own chamber! I was busy planning for the return of Zeref!"

"Shut up Jellal and just rejoin your twin already. I was about to enjoy a nice relaxing bubble bath when this shit came up" she ordered in annoyance.

"Fine then!" the foolish man yelled out as a burst of light enveloped the two. Shielding her eyes, Lisanna could see the two men forming into one as the magical pressure skyrocketed. _"_ Holy shit! They were right! he really was just a clone!" she replied over the clamoring voices of the mages.

"AHHHH! HE'S REALLY STRONG!" Happy wailed as the little cat hid behind his mother. Finding the light fading, Jellal gave a knowing smirk as he started at the two Erza's in turn. "So? How does it feel to see an old friend?" he asked in a sneer before looking at the gathered soldiers.

"Oh, right" he told himself before numerous spears of light stabbed down from the sky. Every single knight was killed instantly, the shafts of light impaling them from multiple directions as blood and viscera flew from the fresh wounds. Feeling some specks of blood splash across her face, Scarlet's eyes hardened at the sight of these men dying because of this man.

"He...he just killed all the Rune Knights!" Cana said in a panic as she looked at the double of Erza in soldier attire. _"Blood of freshly killed men just splashed against her skin and she didn't even flinch!"_

Letting out a deep sigh, Scarlet looked at the man she hated with a passion. "Figures you'd kill them. But it's not surprising considering what kind of person you are. However, I do wonder what you had planned for my double here?"

"Shut up Erza. You feeble female mind can't possibly understand!"

"Let me guess...you were going to kidnap me in about a months time...probably after the Phantom Lord War. Then you were going to take me back to the tower and keep me prisoner. After that, you'd convince or take over the council to fire the Etherion Cannon to convert it into a giant lacrima. Then, you'd try to sacrifice me to resurrect Zeref. I mean...each universe has it's own events, but thats usually how it goes" the woman explained as the guild gained new insight.

"Did...that happen in your universe?" Erza asked quietly as she studied her double.

"Yeah. He killed Org and fired the cannon. Had to kill like fifty of his followers with just a knife and a meat cleaver most of the way. Then he stabbed my boyfriend in the chest before he was going to rape me. Luckily Natsu unlocked his dragon force and we beat him with the help of Levy"

"Heh...so even after all that, you couldn't bear the thought of killing your old, childhood friend?" Jellal asked with a sinister tone.

"Um no? I chopped your head off. You died like a fucking bitch. But enough of this shit. Tell me what you were planning on doing with her?" Scarlet pointed to her double.

Figuring that he had the upperhand with his renewed magical strength, the wizard saint looked at the two women in turn. 'To be honest, I was gonna have her transffered to the tower within days. Then I'd rape her for fun and turn her over to the cultists until everything lined up. The death of all the Eisenwald members really sped up my plans" he said with a shrug as Erza gained a horrified look. _He was planning on doing that...to me?"_ as her eyes flashed fire, re-equipping into her strongest armor, the woman readied herself to attack.

"Don't bother. I got this asshole" Scarlet told her double.

"YOU! Your nothing but a scared little girl! I don't care if you managed to kill your double in your reality! Because here...I AM THE STRONGEST!" the blue haired man bellowed in fury before flaring his magic.

"Pfft. What a fucking weakling" Scarlet muttered as she pulled her boltok free. Rushing forward in a sprint, she had a gloved hand clasped around his throat in moments. Bringing her pistol up to his stomach, the woman couldn't help but smirk. "Hope your ready to die, Jellal..." she whispered to the man before pulling the trigger twice. The effect was almost immediate as the man's magic faded from the heavy bullets smashing through his torso. The two bursts of gore out of his back meant they had passed completely through, tearing up internal organs and causing great damage. Blood leaking from his mouth, Scarlet let the man collapse to the ground.

"Honestly. You think I'd be scared of a litter fucker like you? I've killed so many of your doubles in other realities, most just as vile or worse" She snarled out at him as she pressed her boot down on his gaping wound.

"GAAAAHHHH! YOU FUCKING BITCH! I"LL KILL YOU! I"LL MAKE SURE TO MAKE ALL THESE FOOLS SUFFER!" he screamed out as agony flared through his body, the nerves on fire.

"Weak words from a weak man" she commented before looking at Evergreen. "Hey? How should I end him?"

"I dunno? The boot?" she answered in a shrug.

"Works for me" the red head stated before walking up near the man's face.

"Burn in hell..." her voice echoed through the hall as she raised her heavy footwear. Bringing it down in one fell swoop, the man's head caved in with a sickening crunch as bits of bone and brain matter splashed against the woman's boots.

"Oh man...now I gotta clean these..." she wailed softly before bringing out a portal gun. Inputting some commands, the vortex appeared before the woman kicked the body through. Closing the doorway, she let out a sigh before turning to the gathered mages. "Sorry about the mess. But I'm going back home. My bath is still waiting for me" she commented before opening a dimensional breech. Pausing in her footsteps, she looked at her double. "You make sure to take care of Natsu. He's a good man. And go get your friends from the tower, it should be safe to get them now" she finished before looking at her four friends. 'We've done enough damage here. Probably should let the 200's take over. Now come on, Sam and Knightwalker were ordering some late pizza and thinking of watching Deadpool"

"Really! I love that movie!" Connell cheered out as she ran through the portal, the others joining her as the five dimensional travelers disappeared in flash of light.

"Holy shit...did you feel her magic? It was through the roof!" Grey gasped out as he tried to remove the violence images from his brain.

"I know! It was easily twice that of masters!' Mira exclaimed while looking at the open space of the mages.

"Forget that! Did you see those guns she was sporting! One pistol took down a dark mage on the levels of a wizard saint! And why would she even need one with a chainsaw on it!" Bisca exclaimed as Natsu looked to Erza.

"Hey Erza? Are you okay?"

"Yes...I Just can't believe my childhood friend fell so far into the darkness... I had always hoped I could bring him back, but with what he was saying...what he was planning...I'm glad she ended my nightmare. I don't think I could have myself."

"So...um...Juvia knows that this is all very strange...and bloody.. But could she still join Fairy Tail?" the blunette asked the gathered mages as she hid behind her pillar.

"Of course my dear! But...I think we should hold the party off til tomorrow. That blood stain in the floor will need to come out" Makarov told the water mage. "And we need to inform the Rune Knights of their fallen"

"At least they removed the body...er...one of them" trailed off Lisanna as she studied the area. _"That Erza...she was dripping with power and determination. I almost could feel the conflict around her"_ she thought while Makarov stood on the wooden bar top.

"Everybody listen up! These visitors are killers. They have battled some horrific things and situations from what we've learned. But...they seem to do it not out of evil or malice, but to save the innocent. However, I wish for us to help them back onto the path of light! So we will assist Levy in making contact with these..200's they mentioned and gain their support! But for now, we should all go home and reflect on the things we learned today...that is all" the guild master finished as the mages started to filter out of the hall.

"Hey Juvia? I know you don't have a place to stay yet, but I have a couch you can use until you get on your feet" Lucy told the water mage with a smile.

"Oh...thank you very much" the blunette replied as the two girls started to walk down the street, opening conversations with each other as the sun bore down.

* * *

 **Two weeks later...**

"Alright everybody! We're having a few guests from 200-AB so you better be on your best behavior" Levy told the gathered mages as they all gathered in the hall.

"Still can't believe I missed a double of myself..." Evergreen muttered as she sat with the Thunder Legion. The news of parallel versions of five of them in the hall had rocked the guild's strongest team, but the stories they had heard from their guild confirmed it.

'Too bad we missed it, would've been cool to see them" Bicslow mentioned as Laxus had an angry scowl on his face. "Damn...If I'm to believe them, this other Erza was easily twice the magical strength of my grandfather. And to add insult to injury, that other Bisca could over power me...I don't like that" he whispered to himself as his team sat in the corner of the hall. Minutes later, a crackling sound could be heard as a portal with purple tints came into existence. Emerging from the vortex came a different Natsu and Erza as the swirling breach closed behind them.

"Hiya! You can call me Dragneel and this is my girlfriend Erza Scarlet! Oh man! It's so cool to be called that! Just like him" this other Natsu replied with a smile as the other red-head smiled at him.

"Indeed. It is nice to be compared to such strong warriors" the woman lamented before looking at the gathered mages. "Excellent. It looks like everybody is here. Now since this is your first foray into other realities, I'm sure you have many questions. Dragneel and myself will do our best to answer them, so please be patient" the knight finished as many of the mages raised their hands. Pointing to Freed, Scarlet waited as the man voice his concerns.

"What does your guild do? Are you under the control of those other mages?"

"We primarily use our skills to explore and make peaceful contact with other realities in the multiverse. While it hasn't gone smoothly every single time, we have established relations with almost one hundred different versions of ourselves. As for your second question. No. We do this of our own free will to help them out"

"But what about all the killing they do? Doesn't that bother you?" Mira asked as she studied the two visitors.

"Yeah...you guys don't know much about them. If you did, you would understand why they do what they do" Dragneel replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

"How long have you known them?" Bisca asked as she sat next to Natsu, the man flanked on the other side by Erza.

"Since last summer. And since then, our strength has grown by leaps and bounds with their help" Scarlet replied.

"You don't look that strong. I bet I could take you two on yourself" Laxus mentioned smugly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You think so? Alright, how about a little demonstration" the fire dragon slayer replied with a smirk. In barely a split second, his magical pressure skyrocketed as it surpassed Makarov. Many mages struggled to breath under the intensity of the power this other Natsu was displaying, including Laxus.

"Just so you know Laxus...I can still go higher with my dragon force. And the double of you in my universe is even stronger" the pinkette claimed as he cut off the flow of magic.

"H..how is it possible your so much stronger then me!?" the lightning mage voiced in anger.

"It's all rela..reely..uh Erza?" the man replied as he struggled with the word.

"Relative. You see, our universe is considered the second strongest while yours is ninth. 551-G is considered third and 413-T is fourth. This is determined by the overall magical strength of the mages and their enemies. For example. If you fight some dark mages and you barely win, that would be a tough fight for you. But if we fought them, we could send in Lucy to beat them no problem"

"I think I get it" Cana voiced out before another question formed. "So where do those killer Fairy Tail mages fit in?"

"They're number one. If you think I'm strong, their Natsu is on a whole different level. It takes myself, Erza, Mira, and Gildarts to force a draw with him. And the scary fact is, if he went serious, he would vaporize us"

'N...No way! Their Natsu is that strong!" Grey shuddered in disbelief as Laki sat close to the man she claimed.

"Yes. His power is staggering"

"What's he like?" Natsu asked his double. _"I have to get stronger! These other me's are too far ahead!"_

 _"_ He's a soldier. He has fought horrible abominations in other realities that gave even myself nightmares for weeks once my guild learned the truth. But...if you move past the pain and hate..all the suffering he's endured... that man can be quite friendly and lovable. He will go out of his way to try and spend time with the people he cares about. He even helped my boyfriend with his writing and reading skills" Scarlet replied proudly as a happy grin adorned her face.

"You bet! He even helped me build my new house! Now I have six girlfriends living there!"

"But I don't get it. If he's so great, why does he let his girlfriends go around killing?' Lisanna asked in confusion.

"Like he would ever try to control them" Dragneel trailed off as a look of sorrow adorned his face. "How much do you know about them?"

'We know that Bisca fought zombies and that she started a civil war to bring equality to women. And that the other Erza has killed multiple Jellal's and is quite vicious"

"Then that other Evergreen said tens of thousands have died in their home reality" the female of the Thunder Legion relayed as she caught Mira looking at her again.

"I see...so they didn't reveal how many of their guild members died or how some of the other allied guilds suffered as well" the visiting knight lamented in a heavy tone.

"No...they just said alot of people died" Levy whispered out as she sat near her newly constructed IVD. Letting out a deep sigh, the busty knight brought forth a video lacrima from a side pouch.

"I can show you some of their lives with this, but you need to make two promises. One: Do not try to change them. They are like that for a reason. And the second thing is to not share this with any other universe except the top ten. Any guild weaker than this cannot handle the truth. Do you accept these conditions?"

"We do" Makarov replied as several of his children nodded in consent. Walking to the center of the room, Scarlet looked at the gathered mages. "This is the first day from the siege of Jacincto. The battle was won last spring by them, so it's over by now...but not the war." she finished before powering the lacrima. Moments later the guild was replaced with a wrecked and burning city-scape as people ran for their lives. Gunfire and explosions wracked the air as countless humans fell under the onslaught, the screams burning into their ears. And that's when the saw them. It was the same Erza and a scarred Natsu with two other soldiers as they opened fire on distant figures down the street.

"MOVE! Get to the bridge as fast as you can!" the male shouted as he took cover behind a burned out car with Erza. Gunfire filled the air as he popped up, firing off a burst.

"W...what are those things..."whispered Mira as she saw numerous grey skinned abominations scurry into the street. The monsters were firing into the backs of fleeing civilians, laughing as they did so. Laxus gulped heavily, seeing a man explode in half, the upper torso slamming into this battled hardened Natsu as the man just _shrugged_ it off.

"FUCK! We have reports of a Brumak Dragneel!" the brunette shouted out as she blind fired over the top of a concrete block, killing several of the hideous monsters.

'Yeah! I heard" the male shouted back as he revved up his lancer. Meeting a charging drone soldier, they met in a single deathmatch as the sparks and hiss of steel filled the air.

 _'groundwalker..."_

"FUCKING DIE!" the male screamed as his saw bit into locust flesh. Blood and gristle flew outward, splashing against his armor as the man took cover once more behind a random piece of rubble. Looking down the street, he could see dozens of the hateful enemy moving up before a deafening roar filled the air. Rounding the corner at the far end of the street, a massive creature from the deepest depths of hell made its appearance. Ducking low as it unleashed a barrage of rocket fire, Natsu ignored the fresh screams from the civilians as he started to gather flames in his mouth. Taking a quick glance, he could see Erza firing a mulcher as Sam and Glenn laid down cover fire.

"DO IT NATSU!" the other male yelled out as he ducked back down, bullets chipping away at his cover.

"FIRE DRAGON"S ROAR! the man bellowed in hate as the funnel of fire raced down the street. It caught monster and human alike, turning them to flaming matchsticks as the attack bore on. Slamming into the Brumak's chest, it toppled backwards from the blow. It was at that point the recording stopped, Scarlet having picked it up before powering it down.

"That Natsu was stranded in that universe for five years, Erza for one. Those same monsters invaded Magnolia and killed almost a quarter of the city in less than two hours. They lost Jet, Droy, Laki, Bicslow, Nab, and Vejeeter to them. Any semblance of mercy to their enemies died with their friends" Scarlet finished. Looking around, she could see the absolute anguish and terror on many of their faces as the female visitor tried to remain strong.

"Those things were awful..." Happy said in a scared tone.

"Do you understand why they are like that now? Why they kill to protect?"

"Yes..." the kind old master relented as he looked at the two. _" Such nightmarish monstrosities! They really fight such things for such a long time!? And so many people died in that single video!"_

"How can we help?" asked Natsu as he tried to shake the images of himself carrying a rifle.

"It's simple. Get stronger. Find universe's and help them. But before that happens we will help you train. Also, our Levy will help your guild build portal guns for easier travel. But for now, we will continue to answer any more questions as long as it doesn't pertain to 137-C. There are things...we don't discuss..understand?"

"Okay...so..uh...other me? Your dating several women right? How is that going?"

"It's awesome! Sure the first month was a little rocky, but we make it work! Then on Christmas, Mira and Erza wanted to have sex with me! So they drag me back home and then Lucy is waiting there! So then Lucy and Erza start ki..." the pinkette was telling them before finding himself smashed into the floorboards by a very angry looking Erza.

"DON"T TELL OTHERS ABOUT OUR LOVE LIFE!" she roared as purple waves of anger rose from her body. Ignoring the non-responsive mage that was her boyfriend, the woman slowly calmed down as the foolish male rested in the small crater that was now the floor. Moving through the hall, Scarlet continued to answer numerous questions about the multiverse as the mages tried to gain any advantage in the dramatic turn their lives had taken.

 **Ahhh...hope that ending is okay. Wasn't really sure how to end this one since I wanted to give the 200-ab's a little limelight. And to clarify, that locust battle is already done during a few month time skip long ago. So don't go bothering me about it. Anyway, I tried to make this more a of Bisca Evergreen chapter, but then remembered the arrest of Erza so had to fit that in. I figured the concil would step up the threat level with death of dark mages instead of just a smashed building. Also..if your curious how the pairings are Natsu+ Lucy, Erza, Lisanna, Juvia, Bisca. Mira+Evergreen Cana+Levy Grey+Laki. I mean, probably wont see this reality again except for a side note. Just hoped everybody enjoyed it and I would really...really...REALLY Like some reviews beside the two or three I average every chapter! Ahhh..they fuel my writing...**

 **Mira: Say Ever...**

 **Evergreen: Hmmm?**

 **Mira: *kisses the woman she loves* Since we didn't get to do that in the chapter...**

 **Evergreen: Bout damn time! Author! Sign us out! *kisses Mira back***

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	11. Cross Over Panic

_**N So, yeah, before you assume this 'does' involve the same OC characters from 'chapter 8' so if you weren't into that, chances are you won't like this. I apologize to the readers of 'TheHappy', but it was simply just a gift for a friend who was, and has, been nice to put these stories in his after I was getting flamed so much for involving OCs... despite there being a tag for it. Meh. If you do so happen to 'like' this, I hope it's a good enough story. If it's simply 'cause Happy didn't write it, that's fine too. Wasn't sure there to put it... so. There was that. Hope you all had a good holiday and new years!.**_

 **This is thehappy! If you read this and don't like it that's up to you. But I don't want to hear negative shit about this from random reader's or 'guests' who don't even have a profile. Darky worked really hard on this so it would be appreciated if some nice things were said...or at least not mean things. Anyway...this is a stand alone one-shot! Which means it really has no bearing to the multiverse I post or Dragon of the COG. This is just a late..christmas story that he worked on. But you'll be happy to know I did touch it up a bit and wrote a short love scene for Dragneel and Cana. So I hope some of you can find enjoyment in this!**

 **|| Cross Over Panic ||**

 _ **December 24th, Year: Unknown**_

 _ **Universe 137-C**_

Snow drifted down as a young woman with long blonde hair worn in a singular side ponytail tied with a blue ribbon that drifted to her abdomen. She wore a slightly thick navy jacket, plaid skirt, black leggings, and brown boots that reached to her shin. As she traveled through the streets of Magnolia, she tried making her way to one of Fiore's famous guilds 'Fairy Tail'. She was surprised, well, not a lot, that despite all the things that she had heard, that the town was still able to celebrate the festive holiday. Roofs were strung with lights and twinkling ornaments. Perhaps the 'funniest' she had seen was how they decorating the large statue of Dragneel & Juvia. Continuing onward, she stopped for a moment on the side of the street. Remembering fondly what that spot meant to her. How long had it been since she came to 'this' spot. Well, even in her world it wasn't quite the same. Despite the two places being practically the 'same' world, there were lots of differences she had to write down as she began this 'traveling' life of hers. Though, this life of hers wouldn't have started until she came down this street, crying. That was where she met 'him'. Looking back on that memory since that time, a whole lot of worlds opened up to her, not just the idea of 'parallel' universes with other Fairy Tails, but other universes as a whole. The life of her's would never have started if this incident had never happened. Everything felt like she was 'retracing' her steps, when actually, she was just making her way to the Guild. She had called ahead of time, well she called 'this worlds' Levy, and asked whether or not Dragneel and the others were going to be around for the holidays. While it should have been an obvious answer, she remembered hearing that a war was going on in the world of 'Sera' and well, war never truly stops, even for the holidays. Nevertheless, after everywhere she had been, she felt there was something she had to do. And well. It wasn't like there was anyone waiting for her.

Making her way to the front of the Guild, nothing had ever changed. It was still a large building with the word 'Fairy Tail' in large letters on the top of the building. She didn't even need to be inside to know that they were here, namely because she could hear the laughter and cheering of everyone. Regardless of the Universe, Fairy Tail was indeed, still Fairy Tail. It was that kind of welcoming feeling that always made it easier during her travels. Though, just as she had opened the door, she was greeted to, literally, what she knew was going to happen. Everyone in the Guild was drinking, laughing, cheering, and of course. Fighting. Standing there a little hesitant, she didn't want to get involved at all, and, thinking that she should make her way in before anything happened. But life was going to work against that. Before she could even react and pay notice, all she saw in the last couple seconds was the blur of a naked man being flung straight towards her. And, before she knew it, she wound up knocked into the snow bank that was piled against the wall.

Getting up, the Ice Mage, realizing that he had crashed into something, or someone, turned, "...Oh shit..." he realized as he noticed the passed out Celestial Mage in the snow. He hadn't talked to 'this' specific Celestial Mage, but he did know for a fact that the last time she was around, she was with a particular person. "Lucy!" shaking her just a bit, "Please te-"

"..." out of reflex she grabbed his hand. A little dizzy, her focus came back relatively quickly after hearing who it was that crashed into her. The naked man that crashed into her, of course could only be one person. "Gray…" kindly calling out to him, she smiled, "It's verrrrryyyy cold out, and this jacket costed me 700,000 jewel..." she told him. While it was just a 'kind smile' it was the kind of smile that would murder a thousand and then, afterwards, go out for tea. "Now... I know that it wasn't your fault... but you do realize the compensation if you ruined this, right?~"

Gulping, he didn't know why he felt 'fear', especially having fought so many Locust before. Perhaps, since it was the same smile as 'Mira' and the fact that she was literally the parallel version of 'his' girlfriend, it didn't bode well, "...Sorry...L-let m-"

"Oh! I wasn't going to ask you for money..." standing up as she dusted the snow off her coat "Well, It's fine. Nothing was damaged and- _**[Constellation: Capricorn]**_ "

In a blink her body flashed on blackened runic tattoos that trailed to her face. Grabbing onto the hem of his boxers, in one fell swing, she launched the Ice Mage out of them and shot him back into the roaring Guild. A loud ***CRASH*** followed, as the Ice Mage was smashed through the bar, falling a little limp from the impact. Forcing himself out, he held his head a little as dizziness skewered his motions. This was compounded by the fact that he was smashed through the bar. Though, just as he managed to shake the dizzy spell from him, he was soon met with another 'problem'. Namely, the roadblock that appeared behind him.

"Ughh... That's it... I'm goin-" stopping frozen, he came face to face with the youngest of the Dragon Slayers in the room, Wendy Marvell. "You can't do anything! I'm wea..." though his mind came to a halt as he realized there was a draft in an area where he shouldn't have. Because of this, he had to resort to his 'Phase 2' plan. "Wendy,... This may be hard to believe but..-"

Cutting him off, the little Dragon Slayer launched herself in a blink of an eye, her tightened fist wrapped in a condensed spiral of air, "NO NUDISTS ALLOWED!" before slamming her tiny fists, the added mixture of spiraling condensed air began launched as he was rocketed straight out of the Guild and into god knows where. Spinning halfway, with a cheer in her step, "Sammm!" calling out to the brunette woman, "I did well didn't I?" Looking up at her with a smile.

"Yes... You did _very_ well, Wendy~" smiling, she knelt down and patted the Dragon Slayer on the head, "But man, who put the hurt on Gray? They deserve a medal" turning, she went to face the pinkette, surrounded by various women at the table, "Hey! Dragneel! Did you do that?"

Placing his drink down, his arm around the Rain Woman, "Do what? Waste my time on the Ice Princess?" dulling his gaze at the brunette, "As if MJ here would even LET me out for a second" referring to the silver-haired woman wrapped around the right side of him. Despite the clingy nature of the Demon, with a smirk, wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in closer.

"Alllrighhtt~ Who wants Snow baby's boxers~" snickering a little, Lucy twirled them around her finger as she strolled in, the tattoos slowly vanishing by the second.

Everyone stopped for a moment realizing that it was 'Lucy' that was the one that flung Gray into the wall, just before being attacked by the tiny Dragon Slayer. After recognizing that it wasn't 'their' Lucy, the Guild Hall roared in laughter as they all swarmed in on her in cheer. Smiling, she tossed them over at the 'waiting' Dragneel who was waiting for her to toss it over, watching as he lit it on fire mid-air. Not a moment longer the little Script Mage made her way over. A little happy to be seeing that she was 'doing all right'. She had noticed on her way in how decorative the Guild Hall was. Decoractions were laced on the upper levels, adorned with bows and ribbons. There was even a small Christmas tree planted on the corner of the bar.

"Levyyy~~" Smiling, she embraced the Script Mage as she started squeezing her almost to death. "It's been so long, how have you been?"

Suffocating just a little, "D-Doing... Just...F-inn- gahh!" finally being released from the Celestial Mage's grasp, she caught her breath, "How'd you get this strong?! You were weaker than Happy the last time I saw you..." feeling a little worn, "Then again... shoving me against your tits doesn't quite help..."

"Ehehe... Sorry..." scratching her cheek just a little, "I've been.. training just a bit..." she mentioned before raising her arm as she held her bicep, "Not really 'super' tough like Erza, but it does wear me out from over exposure..." exhaling, she relaxed, "I got a little worked up..." Lucy finished as Levy looked at her in curiosity.

"...What?..." falling back a little, "W-why are you staring at me so closely?!"

After a short moment, she fell back and cracked a smile, "Nothing. But don't just stand there, I wanna hear all about your travels!" saying as she happily dragged the blonde off to a table. "We can sit here~"

Looking around, Lucy sees that Macao, Wakaba, and a few others already seated. "But... Someone's alr-" before she could finish, Levy, evicted the occupants from their seats. "...Nevermind..." she trailed off while smiling a little nervously. Unbuttoning her coat, she folded it over her arms as she took a seat, watching as the Script Mage took a seat beside her, "So! What do you want to hear first?" Lucy asked. "More alternate Fairy Tail Universes? Orr..."

Once more, she leaned in, "You said you went to a place called 'Japan' right? Where things are just abnormally normal. Like, no magic, demons, monsters, or anything else?" slinging more terms one after the other, "I mean... when you popped in and gave me this ...phone?" saying as she pulled up the smartphone, "I almost couldn't believe the kind of technology that these 'normal' worlds have!" a little amazed.

"...Eheheh" a little nervous, she looked at her parallel friend, "Well... There's not much really to say..." she began to say, "I mean, I don't go there too often... and when I do... I'm kind of...'babysitting'...of sorts?"

Curious, "Hmm...?" the blunette looked at her a little off.

It was then that Lucy explained to Levy the kind of things she had experienced in the short moments she would go to Japan. Telling her how, from what her boyfriend had explained that it was different from the other versions that had existed. The one that 'she' goes to, was a world she stated was filled with things once only thought to be read in science fiction! While it wasn't as highly advanced as most futuristic cities, she still talked about trains that sped off like a bullet. Even those that managed to hover a few inches over the train tracks. The concept that was still a difficult thing for her to grasp was how the education was done. While she hadn't necessarily been to other places, it was still completely new considering it was a place she hadn't known could exist. Things like how schools were broken down into three levels, and every student had to pass an entrance exam at the end of the year to apply to higher level schools. For example. A 12 year old would attend three years at 'junior high school', and if they wanted to pursue a high leveled career, they would have to take an entrance exam near the end of their last year, just in order to apply for 'high school', where they would repeat the process depending on their career path.

Watching her friend's mind slightly take in what she was being told, the Celestial Mage then began to tell her about a 'special school'. There wasn't much she knew about this particular school, other than the only way one person could enroll, had to have two requirements. One of them, was that the student had to be _already_ in high school. That part was simple, however, when it came to the second, and most _important_ part to even be considered, was that they needed to excel in some area. Looking back in her thoughts as she discussed and explained this to her friend, she mentioned how it was different from 'prodigies' as the students who went to this particular school did not need to apply. Rather, someone from that school would scout them out personally.

"...Man... to think they're THAT far ahead..." Levy said with amazement, "I mean... It sounds like Lacrima's, but more like Edolas...?" she pondered. "Still... To think 'normal' worlds like that exists... How do you even handle that...?"

"Mmm... nothing too different" answering her, "Like I said, they have a lot of things to keep people busy, and particular, the one I babysit has NO problems keeping herself busy..." scratching her cheek slightly nervously, "All day... and night... when she's not out at school... she just sits in front of her T.V. ... and plays video games until she passes out...Sometimes she even manages to play TWO games at the same time. Her friends hooked her up with a sort of 'Super Gaming Pad'."

"...Two...Video...Games...at once?!" her mind was boggling at this point, "...I'll take a break from this..." trying to calm her brain. "Shouting on over, Kinana!" calling out the young woman with short purple hair, "Can you and Milli bring us some..." taking a short moment to look at her friend, "Err... You don't want a drink by any chance do you?"

Shaking her head gently, "No thanks,...I still have 551-G to check up on...then I'll head on home."

"...Ahh... Too bad..." trying to alleviate the situation, "Well! You can at least have hot chocolate~"

Smiling, it was the least the blonde could do since her friend made such an insistence. Even though everyone had, and was currently still going through hard times, the fact that everyone could 'relax' and enjoy the holidays as they were was something she could smile about. Almost everything was like 'he' said. No matter the time and place, everyone always made sure to spend the time they needed with their loved ones. Though, if she had to be honest, the stories she had heard made it harder for her to realize how people were able to do that. Scanning around the room, she still couldn't help but let out a sigh, people were being lovey with one another. Sharing drinks with one another. Nothing about this had made her feel the least bit' better though. Considering the fact that she was purposely avoiding it, didn't make it that much easier.

"All right!" crashing in through the Guild doors was a loud angry scowl, and as everyone turned to face, they had noted that it was 'Lucy Heartfilia' of this actual Universe. The difference was primarily simple. Her hair was shorter than the Lucy that was currently sitting in the Guildhall, "Who's the wise-ass that stripped my boyfriend and sent him flying to the middle of Magnolia!?" she yelled out, noting that she had dragged in a half unconscious Gray by the wrist.

Seeing no problem, most of the inhabitants, save for Dragneel and the surge of women around him were namely indifferent to the blonde's slight sense of 'rage'. "What's the matter blondie?" coming in with a snarky smug on her face was the brunette, Sam, "Crying over your guy getting his ass kicked?"

"Ohohoho..." feeling a vein tick, Heartfilia promptly dropped the Ice Mage on the ground as she began to crack her knuckles just a bit, "Of course it would be you" trying to manage a smile, her vile hatred seething out, "You've been teaching Wendy to beat the shit out of Gray whenever she sees him, so of course it would be your fault.",

Loosening the kink in her neck, "I didn't teach Wendy to beat up Gray" Sam replied to her rival. "I taught Wendy to beat up sick perverts who walk around naked"

"Funny, considering the last time I saw Gray he was covered head to toe in clothing!" the blonde shot back. "So I, for the life of me can't imagine why or how he could ha-" then her eyes shot open, "Oooohhh, you biiittttchhh" her anger peaking, it was getting harder to keep the 'safe' smile on her face, "You damn well knew Gray's habit of stripping peaks back out when he's drunk... just how many 'free' drinks did you give him?" she asked in anger as she grabbed the woman by the collar.

Reaching her limit, Sam snarled back to the blonde. "You wanna start something slut?!" she barely got out as she smashed her fist into the blonde's face, flinging her back against the wall. Watching as the blonde immediately began to recover, she prepared herself as she kept tapping her fist against her palm, "After all, Tis the season to be jolly on your ass."

"Season's greetings, BITCH!" Lucy spouted in fury as she lunged forward and slugged the brunette in the face.

Before anyone, well, who were they kidding. From the moment Heartfilia first popped back into the Guild with her slightly unconscious boyfriend in tow, it was almost inevitable that she and Sam were going to start another Guild fight. And again, not to anyone's surprise, the entire Guild itself began to break out into another inner brawl. Well… for the most part. Sam and Heartfilia of course, were focused on beating the shit out of each other. Wendy was watching from the bar alongside Carla, who was watching in earnest as the brunette was fighting with blonde. Taking it as learning more than she could from her current teacher. The two of them continued to slug one another as they knocked each other back a few steps. Having enough of it, the brunette slammed her fist straight into the blonde's abdominal's, causing her to crash against the table where Gajeel and Lily were sitting.

"Fucking blonde" the Raven haired man rose, "Ya'll need to ca-"

Annoyed, she struck the Iron Dragon Slayer into another table, "Shut up!" groaning, feeling her vein continue to twitch.

"Grr... I'm going to get you blondie!" Gajeel ranted with a grunt as he picked up one of the bar tables and threw it.

Ducking right under the thrown table, she watched as the table went flying and crashed against Freed, who in turn, bumped against Lisanna who got knocked against the wall. Unfortunately for the iron-dragon slayer, Laxus was right there. Checking to make sure Lisanna was okay, the blonde man stood tall. "All right... That's it!" he shouted while shrouded in lightning. Flickering over to the other side of the hall, he dropped kicked the Iron Dragon Slayer straight through the wall.

People were flying all over, punching one another, and generally kicking the shit out of each other. Macao and Wakaba were at it, knocking one another back and forth before one of them managed to accidentally barrel their way into Cana, causing her to spill her drink all over the floor. With a vein ticking, she grabbed Wakaba and spun him around, before launching him straight into Knightwalker who was trying to finish the book she was reading while taking a bite from her lime ice cream. Having spilled her favorite treat all over her, a sense of fury overcame her as she smashed the table she was just using before turning to face the brunette out of rage. Sending away the book to her pocket space, the two of them began throwing punches and throwing one another against other mages. Both Heartfilia and Sam, however, were still dishing out blows to one another as their fight raged on.

"Dragneel, not gonna join?" The scarlet-knight beside him asked, "Usually you get all riled up when there was a Guild fight going underway."

Taking another drink, "Eh" saying as he eyed the blonde sitting next to the Levy, "It's Christmas time, no point in getting all riled up" passing a smug look, "But don't let me hold you girls back~" saying as he took another swig.

"It's fine~" the Demon beside him said with a smile, "Only tin-canned brutes fight like children on Christmas Eve~" saying with a smile, passing a sly look to the Titania across from him.

Crushing her drink with her hand, she passed a dark look over at the Silver-haired Demon, "...Care to reiterate that?" her smile twitching, using every fiber of her self-control to not outright beat her senseless for that comment, "Last I checked, the only 'brute who likes to fight like children' is the Demon harlot sitting right on the other side of Natsu" the vein on her forehead twitching a little.

"Oh?" tensing her grip on the Dragon Slayer, "That's not how I remember it…"

As the two bickered back and forth, Dragneel could only sigh, taking another drink, "If you girls are going to fight, do it away from me, please" a little dulled about the situation.

Like everyone else, the Demon and Titania began fighting, grabbing chairs and flinging them at another, ducking out of the way only for the Knight to kick her against the large bar. As for Heartfilia and Sam, the two were trying to strangle another with tinsel as they rolled around, banging into others that were already fighting. Sitting there, Lucy could only look on in slight embarrassment as she didn't realize how much her parallel self loved to fight, something she had not seen from all of her other selves. Back and forth the blonde and brunette fought, punching and throwing each other all over the Guild Hall. Crashing and breaking stuff, the two of them were too involved in beating up one another. By the point they were both bruised and slightly cut up as they were grabbing another by the collar, slamming the other against the walls or other people. Whenever other people were getting involved, the two of them would have a small truce and knock the interloper out before resuming their own fight. Dodging the things that would fly straight at her, Lucy just idly sat by with a smile on her face as she took a sip from her hot chocolate.

That was, until a large presence was made known and kicked the door open, getting everyone to stop fighting for the moment and pay note to who was passing in. As they watched, it was a large man, built, with slightly long raggedy brown hair. He had a large coat around him, alongside a patched work on the left side on his lower abdomen, and a prosthetic arm on his left. Gildarts Clive, covered in snow, came bumbling in, his [ _Crash Magic_ ] having blown open the door. Snow was covered all over his back and shoulders, assuming he had just come back from his notable SS or SSS-Ranked Quest to take a moment to see how everyone was.

"Well... Well... Christmas Eve and you guys have a party without me?" as a sort of dangerous smile crossed his features. "Good thing I've drifted back into town" he grinned before looking over. He had noticed that the brunette, Cana was in a grapple-hold with Knightwalker as the two hurled insults at each other. "Cana!" his expression suddenly changing to extreme 'cheerfulness'. "Aren't you happy to see your father home for Christmas!?" he asked before jumping in for a hug.

Feeling a vein twitch, she kicked him back out the Guild, "Yeah! But having him around the other 365 days of the year would be better too!" the bar lush yelled as she scolded him.

"Hahah..." chuckling as he sat up, "This is 'Fairy Tail'" saying to 'someone' out the door, "Are you sure this it the place you were looking for?"

Curious, the brunette commented, "Uh... Pops... who're you talking to?"

"Hmm? Oh" realizing, he turned to 'that' person, "Come on in, I'm sure that she's here..."

Just then, a small looking girl walked right into the Guild, tiredly yawning as she covered her yawn with her hand. She had strawberry blonde hair, with a more pinkish hue, that curled at the bottom, and a gaming-pin in her hair. The girl wore a half white-half pink jacket with a sort of bunny hood, noted by the small floppy ears and anime-like designs zipped up to the top over what seemed to be her school's uniform, that was also tucked under her beige colored skirt. Long black stockings were worn, reaching her mid thigh, accompanied by the school's shoes. It also caught to the attention that for a girl of roughly 5'2", she had a decent bust. Strapped onto her back was a brown teddy-bear backpack. Looking around in the Guild, her eyes were wandering around, looking for someone. Though, she was then swarmed by everyone who came up to her, leaning into her trying to see who she was and more so, why Gildarts of all people had brought her in. Though, she wasn't necessarily intimidated from them. Rather, she was feeling slightly welcomed. Tt still didn't help the fact that she still felt a little uneasy, being around all these strange people that she didn't necessarily know in a world that she wasn't all too familiar with. Heartfilia, seeing that everyone, especially Sam, was busy taking noticed of the situation took a crack and slammed her fist into the brunette, knocking her out for a bit.

"HEY!" she yelled in anger as Cana leapt onto the Crash Mage and grabbed him by the collar. "What hussy did you just now realize you knocked up?!" shaking him violently, though the mage in question just had a dumbfounded smile on his face.

Curiously, Macao was the first to ask, "And... You are-"

"Chiaki?!" a voice cracked. Everyone turned to face the Blonde that was sitting on the table next to the Script Mage. Especially Heartfilia who had a shocked look on her face as the 'other' Celestial Mage, rushed past her and pushed through the crowds of people to meet up with the girl, "What are you doing here? You said you had semi-finals?"

Rising up, 137-C Lucy kind of barged into the conversation. "YOU! How long have you been here!" she yelled in anger and frustration. "Wait... you're not the one that fucked my room over were you?" glaring in on her.

"S-Sorry...!" She smiled a little nervously, "I forgot... I kind of... borrowed your room the last time I was here... and...might have accidentally-"

Interrupting her, Luce glared at her double. "You know how HARD it was scrubbing your guys' scent out?" she began, "Well. I don't know personally, you'd have to ask the company I paid fo-"

"Right... That's what I forgot..." searching around her jacket, she pulled out an envelope and handed it to Heartfilia, "Sorry... for all that... I would have apologized earlier, but a lot had been going on, but I made a note to remember to at least try and pay you back for the damage we kind of caused... like the wall... the bed... the shower... welll... you get the idea..." she smiled a bit awkwardly, having just said all of that out loud, "But..." watching as she took the envelope, "I'm not sure it's enough... but it's about... I think 1.2million Jewels?" thinking over it, shocking the rest of the people that 'this' Lucy had managed to scrounge up that much, especially after hearing that 'most' Lucy's tend to be 'broke' or find it relatively difficult to pay her own 70,000 Jewel rent.

A bit curious, she checked the envelope, "...This'll do..." sighing, "Sheesh... if you guys wanted a room I could have done something about it, well, no use bitching over things like that" Luce replied as the two finished their business. "Well, whatever,...sorry for interrupting you and your friend."

"...Don't think I'll ever get used to her..." scratching her cheek a little. Turning on over to her friend, she had noticed that she had already shaken off all the snow that was covering her. Standing in silence, her hands were busy as she started playing her 'Game Pro Advance' Looking almost mindlessly pushing down the shoulder buttons and other in a quick, relaxed, responsive manner. "..." dulling her eyes a little, she realized she must have taken too long. "Urmm... Chiaki...? It's fine... I'm not busy."

After a short moment, she paused the game, "Sorry... Everything kind of... feels..." looking around, the eyes looking over at her as she pulled down her rabbit hood, "New..." answering her simply, feeling a light sweat as she decided to focus on what she was doing, "But... I managed to pass my exams for now..." letting out a sigh, "It's really... difficult...being the [Ultimate Gamer]..." explaining to her, "Somehow I managed to work with an underclassman and were able to present our 'exams' at the same time. Him for Programming, and me for 'Gaming'..." the young woman explained to her. Though, her expression fell a little bit, "...So... have you heard from 'him'...?" feeling a little unease.

"...No...Sorry... still no-" as she pulled up her phone, her words were cut off as she realized the mass amounts of texts she had received and failed to answer, "...So...I must have been caught up and missed your messages..." feeling a nervous sweat fall, "Well..." sighing a little, she turned to face the rest of the Guild, "Well... You might as well introduce yourself... seeing as you're already here" it was a little 'complicated' for her, considering she wasn't prepared for something like this, "Don't worry... take your time..." assuring her with a smile, knowing well that she had a slight problem meeting new people, having the need to sort of formulate everything she needed to say before saying them outright.

Keeping close to the blonde, she looked over at everyone, a little hesitant, "...My name is Nanami Chiaki" introducing herself, "At my school, I am known as the [Ultimate Gamer]. Video Games are kind of my hobby and I enjoy all ty-" though before she could finish talking, she was soon 'snatched' by someone.

"So YOU'RE 'Aki'~" MJ had said, cheerfully grabbing hold of the of the 5'2" girl in her arms, "I saw pictures of you~ ..."

A little flustered, she tried holding onto bits of her whereabouts, considering that the silver-haired woman was spinning her around, "...You saw pictures of me...?" looking at her a little confused.

"Mhmm~" saying with a smile, "The last time he was here he showed me pictures of you... How're you two doing?" smiling cheerfully.

Feeling slightly left out, Lucy felt a bit awkward, "Ermm... Mira... you didn't ask me that..." slouching slightly from feeling a bit depressed.

"We're doing fine..." shyly looking away, "I see him every now and then... other than that, I've just been going to school... working on graduating... It's a little unfair... but he made me a promise that he would do something if I continued doing well with my 'studies'" as she gained the curiosity of the Silver-haired Demon.

It was then, she rose up her left hand, and as she pulled down her sleeve, as her long hoodie sleeves were covering half of her fingers, there was a small silver ring on her ring finger, and with the back of her hand facing everyone, showed off the small diamond that was embedded onto it. The look on Mirajane's face went blank for a moment, almost lifeless as she saw the gem on the high school girl's hand. Processing, it was then everyone turned to face Lucy, well, 413-T Lucy, who was standing right next to them. Feeling the pressure, she felt like she had no other choice and, as did with the 5'5" girl held in the air, rose up her left hand, showing off a similar ring on the same finger. This had led to a ***CRACK*** in Mirajane's mental process, as well as Cana's, Juvia's, and _especially_ Erza's, who then glared at the man trying to casually enjoy his meal. Taking this opportunity, the berry-blonde girl looked around a bit, and somehow managed to slip through the Demon's grasp, taking the opportunity of her shocked reaction to her advantage. Yawning slightly a little more, she rubbed her eyes a bit before making her way up to the Celestial Mage, looking a little out of it.

"...Did you even sleep at all last night?" she asked, noting how tired she was, "...Please don't tell me you were up all night again..."

Slowly passing out, she started teetering back and forth before falling to 'sleep' while standing up, "...I won't tell you then" though, during the midst of her daze, she noticed a blue cat was standing on top of the table, wearing a bandana as a scarf. Taking a moment, she rubbed her eyes a little more thinking that it couldn't be real and she was still probably dreaming of it. "..." almost immediately, she curiously made her way over to the Exceed and leaned in a little, trying to get a closer look. "...Is it..." reaching out, she patted Happy's head, "It's really there...!" turning around she turned to face 'her' Celestial Mage, "Lucy! There's a cat that can stand on its own!"

"Y-Yeah... That's Happy..." remembering she hadn't necessarily involved too much of her own life with her.

Tilting her head a little, "Happy...?" turning to face the Exceed again.

"Aye!" smiling he rose up his paw, "I'm Happy!"

"...He's cute" blushing a little, she kept petting him.

Instinctively, she snatched the little Exceed and held him in the air, amazed and still taken back by how 'cute' he was. Almost curiously, she was still amazed with how much movement he had, and confused at the same time about if all cats were like this or if he was an exception. Either way, she had occupied herself with playing with the little cat. Though, unfortunately, during that moment her little 'bubble' of happy curiosity had popped by the likes of a raven-haired man.

"Cute?!" he bellowed, catching her attention, "Cute just mean's he's a little weakling."

Looking over, she tilted her head, "Happy isn't weak~" commenting, her eyes flickering yellow. Her slightly dull expression as she looked over was oddly 'unfitting' for the light of her eyes glowing.

"Definitely, weak! My Lily could beat that puny exceed no pro-"

Before he could finish his statement, suddenly, even to Happy's own surprise, the tiny blue Exceed flew up and punched Gajeel through the wall, drawing everyone's attention. Everyone looked as the small-ish girl was standing there, a holographic headset with microphone and hologram 'single lens' slid over her eyes. In her hands, she held a dualshock GameStation 4 controller that materialized in her hands, " _ **[Game Start]**_ _"_ As the world around her slowly digitized in her view.

"Gah..." forcing his way back out, "That... was a lucky punch!" saying, "Lily! Go show him your Full power!" he ranted while maddeningly pointing over at the blue Exceed.

Feeling a light sweat drop, "Fighting doesn't seem wise..." disagreeing with his 'partner', "After all, both Happy and I are exceeds and-"

"Finnnee! I'll do it-" Again, just as he charged in for a strike, he was met with a countered strike as 'Happy' once again getting another lucky punch through.

Everyone just watched the expert level button pressing and maneuvers, watching all how it affected the tiny Exceed. Rolling, 'dashing', the entire Guild watch the tiny Exceed skillfully dodge and fall in to strike the Iron Dragon Slayer, each hit being 'strong' enough to push the raven-haired man back a bit. Standing there, inputting commands most had trouble keeping track of, her relaxed expression kept focused as she continued her 'game'. In her vision, as well as overhead for all to see, there was 'health' bars for both 'her player', Happy, and the 'Opponent', Gajeel. Every hit wasn't doing 'much' but it was still slightly hacking away at her enemy's hp. Hoping around the Guildhall, the little Exceed was in a slight panic and a little of a rush as he was managing to 'fight on par' with the Iron Dragon Slayer. Eventually, as the Dragon Slayer eventually began to use a controlled breath attack, she, having seen the ways to use Happy's wing magic had him fly to the air, rolling to the side and avoiding the strike before diving in and unleashed a viscous 'gust' flinging the Dragon Slayer back against the bar, taking out a large chunk of his hp. Yawning slightly, she tiredly focused, keeping herself on guard as she waited for her opponent to get back up. Unfortunately, not even the exceed knew what was going on, Dragneel, despite being 'bothered' by his loving girlfriends, caught on almost instantly.

"...Hmm..." having made his way next to 'Lucy', somehow prying himself away. "Let me guess... Invokement of 'demonic' powers that mess with the fabric of reality?" he asked with his arms crossed.

Sighing just a little, the Celestial Mage held her face into her hand, "Yeah... I'm guessing you already know about it?"

"It's familiar" he explained, "MJ mentioned a while back about it. Reciting that 'Demons' bring the world chaos and destruction. As such, their 'unique' abilities take on the form that will allow them to tear the and control the fabric of the world based on 'who they are'" telling her what he knew, "Taking that into consideration, it began to make a little sense. You were mentioning to Levy about how the 'girl' you watch does nothing but play video games all day and night. Your boyfriend bears the weight of sins and the tragedy, Gravity. You, however... Curious to know what 'you' can do" passing a slight smirk.

Feeling a bit embarrassed, "That's none of your business!" she shot back while flustering a little, "I Forgot you probably already heard our entire conversation... Those Dragon Slayer senses..." sighing just a bit. "I swear! You're just like 'my' Natsu. Well, from Universe 413-T... Not 'my' like..."

"No, I got it" assuring her, "...Heartfilia over there told me the 'rundown' while you were off banging some stranger on the side of the road" chuckling despite her futile attempts to 'hurt' him. "Glad to know you're comfortable to talk to me... "

A little nervous, "Yeah... It was hard, but..." paying slightly more attention to Chiaki, she had noticed something was a little 'off'.

"..." dozing off a little, she was having trouble keeping her control of the Exceed, as the digital game-like world began to flicker around her, "...Need to finish this off..." saying aloud, though she had meant it to be a mental thought. "Okay, 'Happy'. We're going to use your 'special attack'!"

Shocked, everyone looked around, especially the Exceed, "I have a Special Attack!?"

"Yes" nodding, "Every character has a special attack, and we're going to unleash yours..." falling slightly, she stumbled a little, "...Before I can't... anymore... Are you ready?"

Nodding, the Exceed, who was just now going along with all of this just nodded, "Aye!" though to be curious, "...though I have no idea what you're talking about to be honest..." scratching the back of his head, "All I could do is that **[Air Gust]** thing..."

"Trust me..." getting in the mood, she forced herself to be awake and full of determination. Almost immediately, she had him rush towards the fallen Gajeel, inputting command after command on the controller. Though, of course that meant that it was showing up as the Exceed, sliding and rushing back and forth, "Just.. one mo-" though, just in that moment, everything 'faded away'.

The virtual 'video game' world that manifested for everyone to see, as well as the controller and the headset she was wearing slowly began to fade away. "Crap... she's passed out! ... _ **[Constellation: Virgo]**_ " invoking as her eyes went pitch dark, and runic symbols etched onto her face in the manner of stars forming a constellation.

Immediately, her body felt light as air, as she began to sprint towards the passed out girl. Honestly, she should have done something sooner about it, knowing that if she was already yawning, there was no telling how long it would be until she fell asleep on the spot. Thinking about it, even she had a hard time using her own abilities for a continuous use of time like the two of them were doing. The world around her 'slightly froze' as she took the first step, launching herself straight towards the girl that was falling down. Her 'Virgo' was a strange type she had used since, unlike her 'Celestial Spirit' there weren't as many uses she had found it for, except for speed and endurance. Though, she didn't necessarily want to comment on 'why' there was such a huge endurance boost whenever she used this type of magic. However, this kind of physical enhancement was a little harder for her to control. However, a blur rushed right passed her, beating her to the slumbering girl and saving her from falling straight to the floor. As the two of them 'stopped' in their tracks, the world resumed back to normal, as she got a look of who was the one who went after the Gamer.

"Damn... Didn't think you were _that_ fast" Dragneel had mentioined, smirking lightly as scales began to fade back away, "Even Heartfilia can't go that fast" commenting as she slung the young girl over his shoulder.

Seeing how he was treating the girl sparked her a little, " _ **[Constellation: Capricorn]**_ "switching as another constellation overlapped the current one. "Don't touch her!" Narrowing her gaze lightly at the Dragon Slayer.

"Calm your tits" groaning a little, "I'm just going to take her to a spare bed... sheesh... You really think I'd take another guy's girl? The last thing I need is to piss him off" saying slightly casually, "Well, not that I can't handle him" chuckling a little. "Yeah... that seems to be missing" pondering over it a little, "Is it Christmas there in 413-T?" asking.

Releasing her 'magic' and returning to normal, she looked on over to him, "Christmas...?" thinking aloud, reciting his own question as if she were unsure what he meant, "Yeah... It's Christmas Eve there" simply answering him. "I was going to go back home after going all over..." letting out a sigh, remembering why she left, "Wh-..." seeing the large grin on his face, she knew EXACTLY what he was planning. "NO. No way! You're NOT going over I forbid it!"

"...You're 'forbidding' me from going to another Universe?" dulling his eyes at her, "You DO realize I can just punch your universe in on the IVD... and go to it... right?" reminding her.

It wasn't that she _didn't_ know that, rather, she just didn't want him of all people going around to her universe and making things a complete mess. Though there was 'another' reason why she didn't want any other Universe to come over to hers, "Seriously... It's Christmas Eve... people are having fun... I think... we should all-" though before she could finish her 'persuading argument', he was already getting ready.

"All right!" with a large smile he looked on over, "Christmas Eve party over in 413-T!" he shouted out to the Guild, "Who wants to come?!"

With a mighty cheer, a lot of the people she was especially afraid of the ones who 'wanted to come'. Dragneel of course, was all in for it. However, because of that it was no doubt that Knightwalker, MJ, Sam, Cana, Juvia, and Scarlet wanted to join. They weren't going to 'ever' abandon their man during a time like this. Levy, of course was eager to go, considering that she, Lucy, hadn't really told her anything about her own Universe, and of course since it was the holidays, that she was slightly really intrigued to see how the holidays were. Even if there were no differences. However, she wouldn't have minded if it were Levy, well, from what she remembered, it was just the fact that Dragneel, of all of them, who was the most energized about the idea. And there was good reason. From all the stories she and Levy exchanged, especially the way 551-G handled her Universe, the last she wanted was for them to go there, because of a certain person. And considering already how hectic things were already, things were already stressful enough as it was since she was doing her best to 'avoid' stress. And now since that Chiaki had made her way over to 'find her', she had to deal with that as well.

"Well, it's settled" Dragneel said, taking in the votes who wanted to come. "Milli" calling on over to the Cat Mage tending to her lover, "You and Gajeel over there going to come on by?"

Grunting, the Iron Dragon shunned them a little, "Go if you want, Tch... Can't believe a tiny blue cat kicked my ass..." grumbling about the damage that he had received.

"M'rawwww~" saying as she cuddly clung to the Raven-Haired man, "But you looked so ccuuuuutttteeee~" commenting, nuzzling her cheek against his.

A little taken back, he tried pushing her away, "H-How does that even work?!" trying go figure out her logic, "Urrgghhh... Nevermind..." letting out a sigh.

Walking on over, she counted all the people that were coming on in, "If we go... be on your BEST behavior! Okay?" pointing a finger at them, "ESPECIALLY... you two!" pointing over to Scarlet and Dragneel, "I don't want any violence or anything."

"Why are you making us an exclusive?!" Scarlet had impatient batted, "If anyone has a problem here it's Mira who you should worry about!..."

Narrowing her gaze a little, "What was that, Red?" glaring.

"..." thinking for a moment, "Shit... that's right" saying before turning over to the Eldest Strauss sibling, "You... have to follow that as well" commenting. "I mean... I've been to 551-G, and they told me the kinds of things you dealt with..."

Looking at her, they were especially more curious about it, "...What's in your Universe anyways...?" Scarlet had asked, "You seem REALLY desperate for us to not go... Is it filled with monsters or something...?" asking. Though, she was met with a negative response, "...Sex Traffickers?..." again, just another shake of her head, "Then what's the problem?" asking her.

"...It'll be faster and easier if they explain..." letting out a tired sigh. "Let me take you guys. The last thing they need is to think they're being invaded by some outer inter-dimensional force" saying. Honestly, she had, with as much coercion as she could, but seeing as none of them had a reputation for 'listening' as it was, there was no point in trying to stop them. Checking to see if she had everything, she looked over at the sleeping Gamer Girl and, knowing that she 'at least' had her own belongings still intact, it was safe at the least, "...Levy, before we go. I'm just going to let you kn-"

Though, as if she knew what she was going to say, the Script Mage smiled softly at her, "I know. Jet and Droy" commenting, "It's fine... I think... spending a Christmas with them will be okay... Just... honestly, it's going to be a little 'awkward' seeing Gajeel there trying to impress 'your' Levy" giggling a little, "Seriously... Most of the Universes there's a Gajeel trying to hit on a Levy, and for the life of me, I have no idea what she see's in h-" though, she saw the look of a person trying not to lose composure, "What?" a little worried.

"N-nothing..." trying not to laugh a little, she stifled it, "Just... really? You and Gajeel? I mean I saw that in 551-G, but they're THAT common?..."

Struck, "...Tell me... who am _**I**_ dating in your world..." though, she wasn't given a response, "...Lucy!..." grabbing onto her lightly, "Tell me! Is it really that bad? You have to tell me... Who do I date in your world?!" shaking a little.

"~" smiling with a large grin, "You'll see~"

Things had taken a turn for the worse, at least, for the Script Mage, considering she now feared for her life who her 'other' was dating. Despite there being a slight worry over what Dragneel, Scarlet, and MJ would do, the fact she could at least shock her Parallel-Friend, with the news of who she was 'fated' to be with in that world. Holding out her hand, a key materialized with the worlds 'Home' carved into the handle. Calming her breath, she allowed her eyes to go pitch dark, as the brown-eyes suddenly went pale purple, glistening as her body was surrounded in the same color. The world around them suddenly 'broke' like glass, as the space around them was taken to the stars, surrounded by limitless doors that went in every direction. A loud sound covered the space, drowning out the sounds of the party and filled with the sound of doors shifting, gears turning, and the sound of a large grandfather clock ticking. And, as she made the motion to insert the key in her hand, a door materialized with the words '413-T' carved into a gold plate on the top of the door. Twisting the key in the lock, the door began to glow in a glistening light before opening up. As she did, she sighed and took a step forward through the door, turning around, she motioned them all over to follow her, knowing that it was 'safe' to go through.

 _ **Universe 413-T**_

As the party traveled through, it was like they 'never left'. At least, this was normal for Lucy. Tired, she let out a sigh as she made her way back home, in the middle of the Guild. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and paid mind over to the 'supernatural event' that was taking place just in the middle of the Guild Hall. And, not like she wasn't surprised, they were all busy chatting drinking, nothing out of the normal was happening. The Guild Hall was decorated with reefs and stockings. There were at least two large Christmas trees in the guild, heavily decorated with ornaments and other decorations. One was placed in the corner of the room, and the other was placed on the opposite side, placed near the entrance. Nothing was in the least too different from the one she was just in at 137-C, perhaps the Guild was slightly more decorated, and of course, there were still Guild Members who were alive, that weren't alive there. Eventually, everyone who wanted to come on through made it out of the door that she had manifested in the middle of the Guild. Dragneel with Chiaki slung over his back, Scarlet, MJ, McGarden, Alberona, Knightwalker, Sam, Lockser. Even Heartfilia and Fullbuster came on through the gate, just out of pure curiosity, and figuring it was going to be a little bored if everyone just went up and left. This was also one of the 'few' times Fullbuster had made any real contact with other Fairy Tail's, namely, the only one he could remember going to was the one back in 200-AB.

Waiting just a little while, making her way partially back in through the 'Celestial Door', she looked around just to make sure that no one else was going to make their way back in, and while she figured it out, she made her way back through and closed the door behind her. Soon, the scene of the cosmos that once littered around the place, breaking through reality, soon fixed itself and went back to 'normal'. As it did, she noticed that Mira, well, 'her' Mira, was a little perplexed, and made her way over to her with a 'frightening' aura lingering around her. She wore a green elf suit, skimpy. It was a single cut sleeveless top that traced her figure perfectly, giving off her cleavage. It was accompanied by a traditional belt, as well as a green and red skirt. Unlike most Mira's, her hair was still held down, her bangs brushed down with a red ribbon holding her pony tail. Other than that, she wore long white stripped leggings, under knee-high boots, as well as green and red-trimmed gloves that reached her elbow.

"Lucy~" she called out to her, giving off a 'smile', "When you said you'd be _away_ for the holidays, I assumed you'd be back with one... maybe two guests... but" looks over at the people from 137-C, "Can you explain why you brought half the Guild from an 'alternate' Fairy Tail with you?" feeling her vein tick.

A little blank, MJ popped in on the conversation, "Wait... you guys aren't shocked about seeing 'other' versions of you?" peeping in, "Usually... I don't know, you guys have questions or are surprised..."

"Of course not~" conversing with her parallel self, "This hasn't been the first time Lucy decided to drag back another Fairy Tail with her" answering her, "You guys are from Universe 137-C right?"

Some of the guests were a little struck, "Wait, you know of us?!" McGarden has asked, "Did Lucy tell you stories... or..."

"Well... Kind of" saying, "Half of it was Lucy, the other was 'your' Lucy who popped in one day by accident... and we heard a lot of stories from when Lucy brought the 551-G Fairy Tail over, when she heard about them" saying with a tired sigh, "As interesting as it was, their Natsu and Mira talked about you guys a lot" saying before turning over to Dragneel, "As such...Youuuu, must be Corporal Dragneel, am I correct?" smiling she held her hand out, "I've heard A LOT about you" saying with a kind smile, "That Natsu talks like you're his big brother or something."

Taking her hand, the Fire Dragon Slayer shook it, "...Handshake... that's new" aimlessly talking, "Kind of... I just teach him life lessons" looking around, he noticed the Guild is a little empty, "Where is he anyways? Lucy hasn't told us, but there was a reason why she was 'very' hesitant on bringing us here... Kind of thought he'd be here by now considering you guys seem like you're having a party."

"...Lucy" turning to face the Celestial Mage, "You didn't tell them?"

Feeling a nervous sweat fall, "Not... Exactly..." sighing, "What was I SUPPOSED to tell them? Most of the Universes seem to universally have the same reaction about that person so It's not...necessarily easy bringing it up... especially since I can't defend them properly."

"...Who?" a little irritated, Scarlet was the one who popped in, "Obviously it's someone Natsu and I...well, and to a lesser extent, Mira, know of..."

Sighing just a little, "Well... you see..." though, before Lucy could continue on with that subject, she was interrupted by the doors to the Guild were more or less, kicked open, followed by a small group of people arguing, "...Well fuck..."

Startled, just from their argument alone, she could tell who it was. Stumbling in, were the sounds of two young women bickering followed by a young man leading them tiredly, his hands resting behind his head. He had light pink/Salmon spiky hair with a traditional red-white Santa hat worn on the top of his head. Because of the 'holidays' he wore a Christmas variant of the clothes he normally would wear. It was a red long-sleeved tunic with his trademark scarf worn around his neck. His pants were normally white, so aside from his black sandals, he wore slightly thick brown boots. Behind him, the two young women that were 'bickering' back and forth, were both dressed the same. One was a young women with long scarlet hair that drifted down her back, bangs that swept over and covered her right eye. On her left shoulder, she had a blue Guild Mark placed slightly on the side of her bicep. The other, however had shorter azure-blue hair that reached just past the nape of her neck. Bands of blue that drifted slightly down the side of her face, and most notably, had a Purple Guild Mark that was stamped just slightly about her left breast. Though, the most distinguishable feature about her was the red intricate tattoo was traced around her right eye and speared slightly into her cheek. Both of them were wearing a sleeveless, short red dress with white fluffs trims around the top and the bottom. However, the one with blue hair wore white gloves, accompanied by long white stockings and red knee-high boots, while the Scarlet one wore black leggings, with long brown knee-high boots, and red clothes.

Both of them continued fighting over something trivial, something that displeased the young man in front of them. Though, unlike the two of them, he noticed the company that was there and came to a halt. After registering it slightly, he turned to Lucy and gave her a dulled, slightly annoyed look. Passing a slight nervous smile while scratching the back of her head was really the only thing that she could do.

"Anddd! As I said, Big Sister Erza..." the azure-haired began to complain, " **I** made him cum the most, so immediately, that means I get to be Mrs. Claus, and _**You**_ have to be his Elf Assistant."

Feeling a light vein tick, "How?!" grumbling to her, "We BOTH were at it, how does it mean you automatically claim that as a win?" asking, "For all I know, he came because of **my** breasts, Celeste" narrowing her gaze, crossing her arms under her ample bust, "Meaning **YOU** are the assistant elf, while _**I**_ get to be Mrs. Claus."

"Ohhhh?" feeling her patience being tested, she did the only thing she thought of that was reasonable at the time. "Well!...Well..." shaking slightly, anger rising and boiling up inside. "...Natsuuuu!" crying fake tears she turned and clung to the Dragon Slayer in the Santa outfit, "Big Sister Erza is being mean to me..." sniffling lightly, "You think I'm a pretty Mrs. Claus...right?"

Following after, "Natsu! Don't fall for her crocodile tears! You know-" though, as she tried to pry the Azure Mage off of the pinkette, she noticed that his attention was already preoccupied. Tracing up to meet where he was looking at, she noticed that she was coming face to face with another Fairy Tail. As well as a slightly sulking Lucy. "...Lucy...Did you-"

"Already did that, Red" shrugging, Mira had interjected, "More importantly..."

Taking a slight breath, Erza realized what she was talking about. Aside from all of them, the 'other' Fairy Tail was a little fixated on the young woman that was clung to her lovers arm. Though, the looks weren't really, 'accepting'. There was a mixture of confusion and slight sense of being perturbed as if they were trying to figure out the identity of 'Celeste'. Well, they looked as if they had seen her somewhere, but not exactly.

"...Dragneel..." the other 'Erza', the one war-torn and standing next to him spoke in confusion, "...Have you ever seen a woman like that before?" she asked, "I mean... theoretically, every Fairy Tail has the 'same' people... right? Even if some are missing..." The more she gazed, the more that 413-T Erza could tell she was trying to avoid the undoubted truth of the matter. "But... I haven't seen _her_ well... at least I don't think I have...?" questioning herself a little. Though her expression was naturally darkening, as if she already knew.

Placing the young Gamer Girl into Lucy's arms, "...I swear I caught this scent somewhere before... caught it a lot..." saying aloud, his arms crossed, "Blue hair... Red...tattoo..." It was then his eyes grew dark, glaring as he realized who it was, "It's Jellal" growling lightly, "Different face,...body... this is LITERALLY Jellal but a female version."

Crossing his arm in front of Celeste, the 'other' Natsu from 413-T quickly blocked the Azure-haired woman from the instant reaction of the others getting defensive, "This ISN'T Jellal" he shouted while defending the woman. His onyx eyes soon fell golden as his pupils began to slit, " _...Shit... Again? Just how many Jellals are going to do this to her..._ " Natsu thought as he looked back at the angry version of himself. "Her name is Celeste..."

Tensing up, the ones from 137-C were already preparing to fight. Dragneel was holding himself back. Scarlet had already drawn the Lancer strapped to her armor plate and held it up, aiming through down the sights. "Let go of her Natsu" she commanded to him, "I swear, I am not afraid to take you both down if I have to" she told them in a hard tone, finding it difficult to bottle her anger. "You can't trust a Jellal. Not in ANY Universe. For all we know she could be plotting something with your Erza!"

"Just one minute!" Erza shouted before slipping into her **Purgatory Armor**. Brandishing her blade, the growl of the soul in the armor was escaping, "Celeste has done **NOTHING** wrong... For you have no experience in our universe what right do you have judging a member of Fairy Tail?!" Amassing thousands of her other blades, all pointing at them, "I've heard about you guys. All the death and destruction...all the horrible things you fight and the loss of so many loved ones... I can understand why your like this. But you will not harm her!"

Exerting her own magic power, Scarlet dispersed Erza's materialized blades in moments, as well as her strongest armor. This left the woman in nothing but her skimpy santa outfit. Pointing the Lancer towards her, "Nothing!? He killed OUR FRIENDS!" shouting at her, "Do you know how many Universes I've been to where Jellal has murdered, raped, even SOLD us off as slaves on the market?!" she screamed at her double, eyes brimming with anguish. "Sure, she seems fine now, but for all we know she COULD be biding her time! It's happened before it'll happen aga-"

Twitching at the words, the Azure-haired Mage began to change in aura. "Are you 'threatening... Big Sister Erza...?" Celesete muttered as she looked toward the group. Rising up, her eyes started glowing a light blue. Seeing the change in her tone, Dragneel and Scarlet stood by, the Dragon Slayer slowly readying himself to advance his scales if needed. Scarlet continued to clutch her rifle, her hands steady as she waited for the chance." _ **Cosmic Magic: Meteo Annihilatio-**_ " before she finish her spell, she was interrupted by a light chop to the back of the neck by the Dragon Slayer.

"Ooowwwww... Beloved Natsuuuu" she whimpered with a whine as she rubbed the sore spot. "She was gonna hurt Big Sister Erza..." the woman pouted, wanting to cry a little. "...I'm sorry... Natsu..." falling limp on him, "I'm always causing you and Big Sister Erza problems..." clutching to his arm, she buried her head into his shoulder, covering her face as if she were ashamed.

The mere act alone was enough for Dragneel to calm himself, at least lower his magic just a bit as he watched the scene "...Fine...We'll hear you out" he told the mages before him. " _This must have been what Lucy was afraid of us finding out_ " he voiced internally before turning to Erza. "Scarlet, lower your weapon" he ordered her. The red-head refused to comply however and instead kept focus. It wasn't a mystery why she of all people would continue to be on edge.

"Scarlet!"

"Tch..." grunting, she bitterly lowered her Lancer, "Fine... what's your explanation... If I think it's bullshit, I'm plugging a bullet through her skull and going home"

Sighing, the Celestial Mage looked to the rest of the members, "Well!...If you guys want to sit around, I can fix you guys up something after I take Chiaki to the resting room..."

Seeing that not all of them wanted to get involved, and if Lucy of all people could be 'relaxed', most of the people that came along from 137-C followed and dispersed to some of the empty tables. McGarden ran into Jet and Droy of this world, and greeted them. It was still difficult for her to accept the fact about her bad experiences with her friends, but considering Lucy was her friend, she could at least try and enjoy her time and stay. Oddly enough, she had noticed that Gajeel was off with this worlds Milianna as well, thinking perhaps it wasn't that bad. Heartfilia and Fullbuster however, just didn't want to bother dealing with the drama around Dragneel and Scarlet. Instead they decided to go sit at a table while waiting for Lucy to get done settling Chiaki in one of the resting beds, leaving a clone of herself via **Constellation: Gemini**. Alberona left with Lockser, thinking that they should leave before getting mixed up in something bad. Well, the honest thought was because Lockser might go into 'Juvialand' as it was commonly known and fight the other Fairy Tail out of some misconception of them mocking her Natsu. Alberona just wanted to enjoy the holidays with her friends, not start some three-way guild fight. Sam and Knightwalker joined and looked around the Guild, not wanting to take part, but stayed close just in case Dragneel and Scarlet needed back up,... if that was even possible. Mira on the other hand, paid mind to MJ, and was interested in her gothic look. Her thoughts trying to figure out how this version of her was still sporting her old style.

This had left just Natsu, Erza, and Celeste alone with Dragneel and Scarlet. The tension between the two groups were still rising, and despite the former trio feeling the overwhelming presence from the latter duo, the Dragon Slayer hadn't faltered, even if he could sense that his double could crush him easily. It wasn't a surprise that he could feel it, the magical power the man gave of could be felt through the whole guild. This alone was half the reason why he stopped Celeste in the first place.

"It's fine..." Dragneel spoke, "We're willing to hear you guys out" he replied, hoping to ease his parallel self. "If Natsu from 551-G has been here, there's no doubt you guys already went through this. The only difference is that they haven't the nightmarish situations we have. But make no mistake, they've had problems with their own Jellal."

Feeling the stand-off ease, he released his draconic powers while his eyes returned to normal, "Fine..." turning to face the Azure-haired woman on his arm before pulling her to close, he properly introduced the female. "Her name _was_ Jelene Fernandes" he explained to the two soldiers as she smiled at his friend and lover. "She's the younger twin of Gerard Fernandes."

This had caught both of their attention, "Twin?" Dragneel had asked in confirmation. Looking on over, he saw that both Natsu and Erza had nodded in reply to what he was saying. It was slightly intriguing to the scarred man, as this was the first time he had heard of a an actual twin relationship. Usually Jellal had pretended to have a sibling named Siegrain, working on the Magic Council. "So from many of the other realities we've been too, Jellal Fernandes has been guilty of building the Tower of Heaven off Akane Resort" he momentarily paused as he relayed the information to the three before him "Most universes indicate that in early August, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Gray, took part in the battle. Although many universes have Juvia helping as well along with some variations such as Levy or Mira helping out. Some took place earlier like 551-G, and some places took later like mine compared with 200-AB"

"I didn't want to build it!" the azure-haired Mage cried out from the Dragon Slayer, "Gerard made me..."

Her eyes flashing anger, Scarlet lashed out. "How could he MAKE you?!" she cried before being restrained by her boyfriend. "Dragneel! Let me go!"

"Let her explain, Scarlet. Remember that one universe where it was reversed and you were left behind in the tower? We have to give them a chance" he stated flatly, meeting her glare with his own. Turning to face the others, "As you've heard, Jellal in many universes have claimed he was possessed, that he was 'made' to do all the horrible things he did without any action involved. However, the clear sign was not possession, but merely his dark emotions had just been amplified and brought to the surface."

Letting out a sigh, Natsu felt as if he heard the same story over and over. Well, in fact he had only heard it once but it seemed endless to the man. "Dragneel?" he called out to his double. "You could judge a person's character by the horror's they've seen, right?" Natsu asked as he hoped the other man would be willing to see into Celeste's soul. "I only ask because Natsu from 551-G said all you guys have that look in your eyes...no matter how hard you try to hide it. I can only assume if you look at her you could see for yourself"

Looking over to the blue haired woman, he smiled gently in reassurance. "Celeste has _suffered_. Her brother planted a parasite inside of her so that it would bend her to his control, mentally, physically. With a simple command, he could instruct the parasite to go on 'autopilot' when he wasn't personally controlling her" nudging her slightly. "Go on... nothing bad will happen... okay?" flashing a grin at her as he gave her an assuring embrace.

"...O-Okay..." hesitant, she turned to face the other Dragon Slayer, shaking as she approached him. Words couldn't express how terrified she felt. _"We've heard the stories and rumors from the members that arrived from 551-G. Lives shattered and soaked in blood, suffering and war...hundreds of thousands people dying in single battles...They're terrifying when angered. That other Erza said Scarlet decapitated 'her' Jellal. These mages...are frightening..."_

Pulling out his Boltok, he pulled it back before holding it, "You have a choice" he said, "Will you allow yourself to die if you're telling nothing but lies?"

"...Yes" she answered, trying not to show an ounce of fear. "I always caused Natsu and Big Sister Erza so much trouble... They almost got expelled and named as accomplices when they refused the Magic Council to take me away..." the woman replied as she started shaking, tears beginning to pool, "I don't deserve any of this... I don't deserve their kindness... the love they give me...the time they put into making sure I could move on from everything... living with them... helping me adjust into this Guild..." tears began to fall, streaming down her face. "All of it... and I couldn't save Wally..." sobbing just at the thought, "I couldn't stop him from killing Sho..." her tears getting harder, "I hurt Milli... Simon... Kagura... All because I was weak!... I couldn't stop Gerard from planting... that thing in me..." falling to her knees, her tears were getting harder, "I didn't want to do it... I miss Wally... I miss Sho... and I hurt Big Sister Erza!..." breaking down. In a rush, she grabbed Dragneel's hand, holding the boltok, and pressed it to her head, "Please... I don't wanna live like this anymore... Nothing I do could ever make up the fact he used me to hurt so many people, ple-"

Letting out a deep sigh, the hardened soldier looked down at the crying women begging for death. Staring into her eyes, Dragneel knew that she had suffered just as many in his universe. _"I see it... the horrors of lives taken beyond your control. The fact that no matter how hard you fight...people die"_

Before she could finish, she was cut off as pair of arms wrapped themselves around her, pulling her into a close knit embrace. Caught off guard, she came to realize that it was Dragneel, who had made his way and held her close to him.

"Your good...far better than me and all I've done. I can see it in your soul. Just stay on your current path and I think you'll be fine" he replied with a fore-lorn tone as she cried into his chest. The Azure-haired mage simply clung to him and let it all out, crying and bawling her tears into his grey T-shirt. Even Scarlet, who was a little hesitant about the situation, realized she couldn't necessarily find a reason to keep being angry with her. They were the same tears and pain she herself felt when she lost her own friends, when she almost lost Dragneel on numerous occasions. Biting down a little, she wasn't sure how to look at the others, feeling a little ashamed that she had to make someone like that remember something as painful. Though, Erza had assured her with a gentle hand on the shoulder, trying to reassure the doppleganger. Standing on over, Natsu had watched the two with a smile, his hands rested behind his head as the Eldest Strauss sibling herself pulled him into a hug, resting her head against his shoulder as the two of them watched the embrace of the other two.

"You can never forget what you've done, but if a man like me can have bits of happiness, so can you" Dragneel had bluntly told her, "And I'm sorry for pushing you this far on Christmas Eve no less" he replied while brushing her tears away. "While we won't give up,...We'll try being more open to the fact that maybe not ever single Jellal are monsters. However...not a single one will be allowed to date Erza. She is Natsu's woman no matter the universe" he told her. "Sorry... Lucy kind of warned us... and I sort of understand why now she had decided to withhold that information from us before leaving... however..." turning to face the Celestial Mage, who was looking a bit shocked, "It still would have been nice for SOME warning!"

Feeling slightly exhausted, "...Honestly,... I'm not even sure how I could... You and that dumb boyfriend of mine instantly flip over stupid things..." groaning a bit.

"Oh yeah... where IS he?" Natsu called out, aimlessly looking at her, his arm slung around the Demonness, "Guy literally just pops in... and then pops out..." feeling a sense of dread, "Actually... it's probably good he doesn't come on b-" though just before he could finish that response, Lucy was glaring at him slightly more terrifying that, "...I hope he comes soon..." relieved as she let off, "Damn it, It's still unnerving how terrifying you've become!" complaining lightly.

Chipper, she skipped along to them, patting onto Natsu's head mockingly, "My my how have the tables turned..." ignoring the fact the Mira had let out a hiss, squeezing the Dragon Slayer tighter.

"Haha! Your still scared of the women!" Dragneel shot out in humor, a light chuckle escaping past his lips.

"Grrr! Oh yeah! Then why don't you share your big secret...other me!" Natsu shouted back as Mira continued to glare at the blonde.

"Sure. All you have to do is fight locust, the living dead, cannibal mutants, and really evil dark mages. Do that, and any woman's fury is as effective as a kitten"

"Oh...well I guess I'll just stay on their good sides..." Natsu replied shyly while rubbing the back of his head.

For a short moment, the small group of them settled, waiting until Celeste calmed down after her little breakdown, and while she had shown to return to her more or less 'happy' self it was still a slightly tensed hair, leading them to make way to the table where Heartfilia and Fullbuster were situation. After explaining the rundown about 'Celeste' the two of them were slightly wary of the fact that in this Universe, she was a female Jellal Fernandes, but grew more or less to the idea after the fact Dragneel spouted about there being a 'Grace Fullbuster' in some other Universe. Sitting down, the girls around 'Natsu' took seats next to him, with Erza on the right side of him while Celeste on the left side clung to his arm. Mira just sat next to Celeste, figuring the woman could use some comforting by Natsu. Lucy, not wanting to stray too far, as the connection between her and Gemini would be less of a strain on her, took seat between Fullbuster and Dragneel.

"So... Erza... 'Celeste'... Mira..." Dragneel began counting out, "Not bad, Natsu... anyone e-"

Before he could respond, the Guild doors flung open, "No! I'm not doing that, Ever!" a female complained lightly. Everyone had turned to see two other young women that had forcibly made their way in, "It's embarrassing! I'm not like Erza or Mira... nevermind Celeste" Bisca cried out as her friend just giggled at her predicament. With her long pale green hair rolling past her shoulders, she forcibly made sure that the large trench coat she had around her was tightly closed shut. "Maybe he's not here yet... after a-" frozen, her faced dyed red as she saw Natsu in his Santa-inspired outfit, alongside another Natsu.

"...Aaannnndddd ta~da!" the brunette behind her, Evergreen cheered out as she took advantage of the frozen stare and ripped the trench coat off of Bisca. Once removed, the guild could see a revealing elf costume similar to Mira's, but more revealing. Only the top was cut, showing off her curves and navel while wearing green-white stripped socks. "Natsu. Bisca said she was going to be your naughty elf..." Evergreen teased before finally catching on to the situation, noticing Dragneel and Scarlet, "Two Natsu's...hmm..." pondering for a bit, she gave her friend a light push. "Better hurry! Take advantage of this Christmas miracle while you can"

Flustered, she stumbled a little, trying to cover herself a little more by pulling her skirt down with no success. "N-Natsu... Hi" she greeted, keeping her eyes closed in embarrassment. Shyly, she rubbed her arm while averting her gaze, "I told Ever this was a bit... too much."

"Hey, Bisca" the male said with a grin, despite Mira's anger. "I thought you weren't planning on dressing up for Christmas?" curiously looking her up and down, taking in the supple, female form. "Either way, I think you look amazing in it" he told her, catching the Gun Mage off guard. "Try and have a little more confidence, any guy in all of Ishgar will be lucky to have an amazing woman like you" though by the note of his comment, the three young women sitting on the side where he had gotten up from passed a stern glare, an added hiss from Celeste. "Oh come on..." slinging his arm around the Gun Mage, "I don't see how you can be threatened by Bisca, do you?" he asked the three of them.

Looking at one another, they felt a bit wary, "It's not that we're jealous... least... not me" Mira poked, "I'm fine considering I'm the 'First Wife" she mentioned in a tone of smugness, despite the glares from Celeste and Erza. "But... you've been spending a lot more time with her lately..." narrowing her gaze at him.

"Ah! It's not his fault though" the green-haired woman interrupted. "I wanted to get stronger,... at least up to your guys level, so... I've been asking for some training sessions, just so I can help a bit more" she explained to them. "Right now I have a good damage output, but so far, I can't manage any thing close range. And...strength isn't necessarily a specialty for a Gun Mage."

"Right..." Dragneel commented as he studied the mage. "Bisca, you use a sniper, right?"

"Yes" saying with a smile, "But I also use this" she replied while holding out her hand. " _ **Requip: Dual Eagles**_ " she said while manifesting a single handgun. Bulling back the barrel, she held aim before pulling back, "I modified it slightly, but I can make compressed bullets, and control the power of them depending on the compression and the amount of magic used" saying as she sent it away.

Holding his chin, Dragneel observed the magical firearm a bit, "Hmm... Not bad Bisca..." he commented while eyeing her figure. " _Damn, I know she's been wanting to go on some missions with me, but I keep thinking of her as just Bisca. That might have to change..._ " he thought to himself before speaking up. "Have you ever tried using real bullets?"

"Well...I DO have some... But right now they're not needed" she responded to his earlier question. "Here..." Manifesting the same gun, she tossed it over to Dragneel for inspection, "Like I said,... I modified it."

Inspecting it around, he held it carefully before ejecting the magazine, "I see..." sliding it back it, he pulled the barrel, if anything out of habit, "So you have bullets just in case you guys...?" waiting to let them fill the blanks. "This IS one of the friendlier universes...right?" he questioned yet again.

"Errmm..." sweating just a little, "We've had a few moments... here and there" Lucy commented as she studied the scarred man. "It's not like yours... but... better safe than sorry, right?" she asked

"Good words to live by. You never know what tomorrow will bring." he replied casually before tossing the pistol back to the Gun Mage. "What are you doing anyways?" he asked the Celestial Mage.

"Hrm?" looking at him a little curious, "Oh" realizing he was talking about the runic symbols on her face, "I'm watching over Chiaki" commenting, "So it's a little odd,... half my vision is on her, and the other half is in here" she noted. "Basically... That same thing I was using. I can increase my speed & endurance tremendously by absorbing the constellation of 'Virgo'" explaining to him, "Right now, I'm using the power of 'Gemini'. So Half of my vision is dedicated to 'that' Lucy in the resting room" she finished while smiling a bit in embarrassment.

Thinking, back, he noticed that not once Lucy had summoned a Celestial Spirit in the time they had been together. When she first arrived in 137-C's Fairy Tail Guild, when she went after Chiaki. And seeing as she was using 'Gemini' there was not a trace nor sign of magic being 'active'. "You lost your keys..." he asked while coming to the conclusion. Dragneel's statement caught the attention of Scarlet and Heartfilia, the latter especially BECAUSE she was a Celestial Mage. Though the look on her face, the content and yet not despaired look hadn't flickered across, "No... You haven't lost them. You 'absorbed' them?"

"Something like that..." holding her had out, her open palm facing the ceiling. Slowly, a white light emitted from her hand as all twelve golden keys manifested, hovering just above her hands, "My Keys are my source of magic" she explained to him. "I'm merely using **Instant Cast** " she commented."It's more battle-oriented, quick to use, but... right now it uses too much magic..." holding one of the keys, she grabbed the 'Key of the Lion', "Star of the Lion! Leo!" she shouted out before snatching another, "Star of the Lamb! Aries!"

In a bright light, two large key holes appeared and unlocked as two Celestial beings were manifested from the bright light. One was a young looking man in a fine fitted black suit. He had wild flared orange hair with feline shaped hairs made with his hair. His hands tucked in his pants pockets, he smiled and grinned lightly at the people through his small-blue rectangular glasses. The other was a meek, shy young woman with pink hair, curled at the bottom, with yellow curled horns on the side of her head. Her attire was simply a wool-like dress, and white gloves with stockings.

"Miss Lucy!" the young man had spoken, "It's been a while since you've summoned us" proudly crossing his arm over to his heart as he kindly bowed.

A little stuttered, the girl with pink locks stood close behind him, "I-Is there something wrong?" she asked timidly.

"N-no..." trying to assure her, "I have a guest in the room, and I was wondering if you could look after her while I relaxed a li...ttle..." sighing, "Never mind... she woke up."

Yawning, everyone drew attention to the young girl, making her way out of the resting room, to the guided leadership of Gemini. "Ah... Loke... Aries..." a little dazed, she looked over at the two spirits, "Morning" waving with one hand, she rubbing her tired eyes with the other.

"Chiaki!" Loke cried out before rushing on over, the Celestial Spirit grabbed her hand and knelt on one knee. "My wondrous Sleeping Maiden" he praised before leaning in, "To see you waken from your slumber, you've grown even more beauti-"

Sighing, the Celestial Mage held the key and drew it across him. "Okay, we talked about this... You're going back. **[Banish]** " interrupting him, forcefully sending Loke back to the Celestial World. "S-Sorry... Aries, do you wanna go back with Leo?"

"I could never leave such a wondrous Sleeping Maiden!" the man said as he came back, this time his arm slung around the girl's waist from behind. "Tell me.. Have you done something with your hair... a new moisturizer? Perha-" though his expression fell shock as during is hand tracing to hers, his finger brushed against something, "Don't tell me..." pulling her hand up, he noticed the ring on her finger. "...How long as it been... my pure maiden... stolen from me..." at that moment, he let go of her, and crumbled to the ground, "...Don't tell me..."

Dulling her eyes slightly at the Spirit, "How is 'she' a Pure Maiden? _ **I'm**_ your owner... sort of."

"Because~" saying as he knelt in front of the Gamer Girl, holding her hand as if to propose, "Do you not see the innocence in her expression?" saying as he hovered his hands over her cheeks. "The relaxed nature... and..." tipping her over, he held her by the back and her wrist before dipping her. "One who has yet to experience 'True Love'..."

Looking up at him, the berry-blonde girl simply tilted her expression curiously, "It's okay, Loke..." she told him, "We're still good friends, right?"

In that moment, his heart cracked into pieces. "Miss Lucy..." tearing and crying a little, creating a new awkward situation. "I must depart. Please call me back later... I assure you I'll be in better spirits..." saying as his body began to glow, just before dispersing into particles of light.

Frantic, the Sheep-girl panicked a little as she realized she was the only spirit left out. "L-Loke! Don't leave me..." tripping a little, she tearily looked over at Lucy, "I-I'm sorry" feeling weighed with guilt, she began to bow apologetic several times before her own body began to glow in a whitish light, just before dispersing as well into tiny little light particles.

"...Rejected by a 'young maiden'..." the cast of people over there murmured as they watched her make way over, plopping herself tiredly against the Celestial Mage, the one that she knew. Without much of a problem, she had just simply bypassed the fact there were new faces, probably because she was still lightly out of it.

It was a little rare that she hadn't just popped out her game, but considering that she had almost immediately went back to sleep by the moment she made her way over to the blonde, clinging a little to her shoulder slightly. Everything about this girl, to the eyes of everyone except Lucy slightly astounded her. Just a little over fifteen or twenty minutes ago, she was awake, having passed out recently, a lot of people had assumed that she would be out, at least for a couple hours. Though, just before them, she had stumbling out of bed, and made her way over, falling asleep one more, ignoring almost everything around her. It was a little envious of a couple, that she could do that, though, at the same time, some of them knew that she probably did know, but wasn't sure how to approach it. After all, she JUST found out that there are cats that can walk and talk, and, obviously, capable of speech.

"...Huh..." snapping herself out of her own sleep, she rubbed her eyes again, "Did I fall asleep again...?" looking around. It wasn't that hard for to realize there were even more 'new' people around her, and that she was in a slightly 'new' looking place. "..." a little silent, she thought for a moment, trying to think of something to say, "..." feeling a little frustrated with the words she wanted to speak.

However, the girls, especially the azure-haired pushed her lover aside, "I don't know who you are... but you're delicious looking~" propping her head up with her elbows pushed off the table. A light fluster popped on her face as she gazed at the young berry-blonde girl with hunger in her eyes, "~ I'm sure your fiancee wouldn't mind right? Just a litttlee..." just as she was about to reach out, she was instantly pulled back by her love.

"Heel" lightly glaring at her, "You can't just gobble up every girl you see... well, not if they don't want to."

Crossing her arms under her ample bust, "But she looks so yummy!" pouting, "I may never get a chance..." though her target changed before her train of thought could keep up. Resting her cheek against her closed hands, she turned to face the Gun Mage that was a little terrified by the gleam in her eyes, "B~is~ca~" calling out to her sweetly.

"Y-Yes...?" a little terrified, she took a step back.

Holding her cheeks, her eyes fawned a little, "I can't have my berry-blonde... so... I was wondering iff... I could substitute it for some... Lime~" licking her lips a little lust filled.

"N-no!" flustered, she wrapped her arms around herself, backing off a little, "Besides! I'm saving myself for-" though, at that moment, she stopped herself, realizing the faux paux she would have made had she continued, "I mean..."

Curious, Scarlet looked on over, "...So... You're basically a woman who doesn't mind who she sleeps with?" asking the Cosmic Mage*.

"Hah?! Of course not!" a little insulted, "My sweet lovey wuvey Natsu is the only one I want plowing me~" saying as she rubbed her cheek against his, "He's such a Dragggonnn~ dominating... ramming..." the more she talked, her face got redder, "Oveeerrr... and Ov-"

Then it was 'Erza' who cut her off, "Ssh!" trying to quiet her, "You needn't say anymo-" cut straight off. Before she could comply, Celeste, had somehow switched her way over and grabbed her breasts from behind, "Ce-Celestteee... Not here..." biting down on her lip, she instinctively leaned back into the Mage.

"Hooo~" it was as if 'another' Celeste took over. The once bubbly and obsessive girl was now a slightly cold and malicious being who dragged her tongue of the Knight's cheek, "Big Sister Erza thinks she's so prim an proper~" breathing a little hot around her cheek, pressing it slightly, "Mmmn...~ So sweet, like succulent Strawbe-"

Stopping her just there, "Celeste, down girl" in a blue flash, he traveled from one spot to the other, his eyes glistening blue with a tint of red as light blue scales slowly dispersed, "We have a veryyy sensitive guest~" pointing to the Gamer Girl, "Now... you wouldn't want to make company feel unwelcomed~ right?" smiling a little light.

"..." a deep fluster spread across her face just from his words, "n-Nooo~..." letting go of her grip from the Titania, well, the one from 413-T.

Shaking her head slightly, she was once again fumbling the words together. "It's okay" telling her, a light flush across her face, "It's just very difficult speaking because Lucy is the only person I know here. So, I have to take some time to think of what I want to say before answering..." commenting, looking at them a little shy.

"So is it just Lucy... or..." Dragneel was the next to speak. "You seem to know Loke and Aries fairly well to talk to them?"

Again, she thought carefully of all the things she had wanted to say. "..." a little frustrated with herself, she puffed lightly before getting to what she needed, "Lucy... is Lucy" telling him, "She comes over to visit me whenever I'm lonely because I get swamped with my studies, and I don't necessarily get to see 'him' a lot... well..." thinking lightly, she looked up, counting, "...Five... Six... months?" thinking aloud, "I haven't seen him in that long of time."

It was then everyone's mind went a little 'shocked' of how long Chiaki had gone without seeing her boyfriend. Lucy, of course was aware, as it had been a slight while for her as well since she last saw him, but also because six months seemed to be a little 'too' long for someone who was planned and promised a concept of marriage. It was then the others from 137-C had also looked over at her, Lucy, because if the younger looking one hadn't seen him in that long of time, it was only a wonder of how long it had been since SHE had seen him. Everything seemed to have felt at least a 'little' well, but at the revelation that she was left with that kind of time away. Suddenly the mood seemed to have dimmed, well, at least at the thought of the situation the two of these girls. Heartfilia didn't know much about the situation, having never spoken to the man, but at the very least MJ and Dragneel did. And with what they have heard, it was a little more of an understanding how how and why things were as it did.

"...It's not bad...Not like I'm mad at him" the Gamer Girl spoke as she pulled out her Game Pro Advance, turning it on, "...We met by accident as it was. But he stayed with me till everything was okay" playing her game mindlessly, "The only thing I can do for him is continue with what I'm doing. It's our promise..."

Curious, McGarden who was sitting on the other side leaned over, "Lucy said you're quite the gamer..." she commented, trying to keep up with the madness on the screen, "I mean, I've played some Video Games myself when we visited New York, but nothing... like that..." her eyes felt like they were going so spin out of control just watching the screen.

"I'm the [Ultimate Gamer]... Video games are the only thing I'm good at" replying, not paying too much mind as she focused, "They're fun though, even some of the terrible games are. That's why it's always fun to go to some of the Gaming Competitions back home. They host a large variety of games, and if I'm lucky, they'll give us a sneak peak at a new one~... speaking of which, this game is a work in progress..." commenting, "Some Game corporation contacted me through the competition contact sheet and offered to pay me to check out their current game they're developing..."

Shocked, "Wait, What?!" Lucy grabbed her shoulders, "You're getting paid by companies to test out their games?!" a little shocked, "I mean I know they have testers... at least, logically they would.. but... how much are they paying you?!"

"...mmm..." pausing the game, "1,775,582.50 Y per game?" telling her a little curious. The expression on the Celestial Mage's face widen, "...Is that a lot?" curiously, she asked her.

McGarden, having little knowledge of Currency began to calculate it, "...that's about $104.500 American currency... translating it into Fiore's currency, a dollar per 100,..." just the thought of how much took almost everyone by surprise. "...that's 10,450,000 Jewels... per game..."

"...Is that a lot?" curious, she peeked over.

Smiling, just a little nervous, McGarden scratched her cheek, "...Well... it's the standard for a S-Rank or SS-Rank job..." she commented. Seeing the continued confused look, "...Basically they're REALLY hard Quests. Some take days or WEEKS to complete, and they're usually VERY dangerous. I mean It's not much with Dragneel over there..." pointing to the Dragon Slayer with scars, "He ransacked about 50million recently. But then he robs parallel versions of Phantom Lord for funds too" she commented.

"Well... I don't keep all of it" telling them, "I can only help them on the gameplay, theme, basically everything that remains as the 'game'... my friend, who is an [Ultimate Programmer], was responsible for the ultimate 'game' I was to complete for my Exam. So. I give my friend half the pay if there's any programming advice he can find about it" smiling a little soft, "It's always a little more fun when you share things with others, so of course we'd work together."

Popping up from the table, it was Mira, from 413-T, "I got an idea then!" smiling with a large grin, "How about we all go ahead and have a Christmas gaming party?" sounding a little excited, "I mean... They can't be that hard,... right?" smiling a little hesitant, a bit of sweat dripping down her head.

"Heheheh..." rising up, McGarden flicked her nose, "You've no idea, Mira~ You should see the high score I got in something called [Artificial Actor]~ I even beat Dragneel at the thing and he's the one that showed it to me~"

Lowering his gaze, he eyed the Script Mage, "You just got lucky... I get stuck playing with Scarlet, who is absolutely terrible at that game."

"You played Artificial Actor?!" pausing the game, Chiaki looked up, "What's your score?"

Taken back slightly, "915,261... why?"

"...That's one of my favorite games" smiling brightly at the Script Mage. "I think I must have played that game for about two days straight when it was first released" commenting, "I think... the max score you can get for that is 1,100,000" pondering slightly, "I keep getting that every time I play it, but it's still fun."

It was then everyone set out to hurry up and get everything set up, seeing that it was a spur of the moment. Dragneel and McGarden, took the IVD and went back to 'their' Fairy Tail, getting all the gaming equipment that they stowed away in a safe place, alongside some portable generators so that they didn't have to stress too much about finding a power source compatible enough to play on their consoles. Lucy and Chiaki had gone back to the latter's world, just in the event to bring along some of her favorite games and systems, hoping to bring enough controllers for everyone that wants to place, thanks to Lucy's ability to travel slightly easier, leaving the rest of the Fairy Tail mages back in 413-T just to get things set up and situated. It was a little odd for 'this' Christmas Eve in Fairy Tail, that instead of spending it as they normally would have, namle just hanging out, eating and drinking, things got a little more festive than they could imagine.

 _ **About an hour or two later...**_

Soon, almost everyone in the Guild had gotten invested in what everyone was doing in the Guild. Mira, with help from MJ, began baking cookies in almost record time, having Erza and Celeste get supplies whenever needed, well, whenever Celeste was pried off of the Knight. This was so that everyone could start decorating, or well, in most cases, just began to eat what was decorated. It was a little rough of a transition to get most people involved, but they had let it out just for the sake of their curiousity, just in case. As for the rest, they decided to bring in all the other stuff and placed it on the stage, normally where they'd have performances, as it was the only place that was spacious enough for all the equipment. Dragneel and McGarden brought in the systems and screen to play on, while Chiaki and Lucy joined on in, having taken a little longer than she wanted, saying she wasn't sure what games she wanted to bring. Luckily for her, Lucy just ported them from the Stage, directly from her room, letting her able to just walk in and out of it the Cosmic Door whenever she needed, or if she forgot anything. The atmosphere, if anything seemed a bit more festive, if anything. Though, not like it was any bad than it was before, it just seemed slightly more 'joyous' with everyone doing something fun while the holidays were around.

People were still laughing and chatting away, drinking and eating, but people around the Guild Hall were getting involved with other things, even simple as Cana and Juvia, of both 413-T allured as the brunette slyly tricked the Water Mage into a heated kiss, by placing a mistletoe above them, having just downed a few glasses of Mira's 'special holiday egg-nog'. Having just witnessed that, Alberona and Lockser, seeing that, grew slightly flustered of another, doing their best to avoid a similar situation. Heartfilia and Fullbuster sat at the table, joined by Gray and Lisanna, as the four of them talked idly, mainly the curiosity of how Gray and Lisanna got together. Sam and Knightwalker, having done walking around the place and relaxing, took a hint at what Drangeel was doing and popped in on over, especially the brunette, who seemed a little more than excited that Dragneel broke out the games, leaving Natsu and Bisca to make 'gingerbread' houses, something that the Gamer had mentioned.

Sitting there, the four of them sat, Dragneel, McGarden, Lucy, and Chiaki, for the moment the two of them had played several other games together in the beginning. It started with them taking turns playing a 2-player fighting game, starting with Lucy and McGarden. Cheering them their partner on was Chiaki and Dragneel, respectively, as they watched their teammate battle it out all on the big screen.

"You can do it!" the Gamer girl had said, encouraging Lucy.

While the time limit in the match was set to 'infinite', it was only because in her, Chiaki's experience, Lucy panicked slightly more about time remaining in conjunction to her health. "i'm trying!" A little dizzy, her mind was spinning as she and McGarden began playing, "I don't get to play this game as much as you do!" panicking slightly, getting wailed on by massive combo's and supers, "Wait! No!" trying to fight against Mcgarden's onslaught, "When did THAT happen?!" seeing her health bar go down.

"Hehehehe~" laughing a little evil, the tiny Script Mage was hacking away at the Celestial Mage's Health bar, "Thattt..~ That" mashing the buttons in an expert manner, "annnddd! Just to finish you off!"

The blonde's eyes popped out, "NOOO!" forced to watch as the blunette activated her Ultra-Special hit combo, locking her in a final animation that decimated the rest of her health points, "I was so close too!" slumping down as she handed the controller over to the Gamer girl.

"You at least did better" smiling softly at her, taking seat in front of her, leaning up against her.

Nicely popping behind the Script Mage, the scarred Dragon Slayer snuck up from behind and snatched the controller away from McGarden, "To think you almost lost to Lucy~ Sheeesh, you're shit at this game" he snickered, jokingly pulling her into his lap.

Gaining a flustered look, she pushed herself out, "Don't sneak up on me like that!" she scolded while panicking a little.

With a sly look, he looked up at the flustered Mage. "If I can't sneak, whats the point in being a great soldier?"

Grumbling and fumbling in her flustered mess, she kicked him onto his back. "Kick his ass, Chiaki!" making tiny flustered stomps to the side.

The two of them went to the character selection screen, "...Choosing Juri?" he commented, "She's one of the lackluster characters to play as though" he noted selecting his character.

"She's fun to play as~" commenting, "Mmm..." mulling over what 'Ultra' she wanted, "Hmm... I think this one would work just fine" commenting as she chose her preference. "I like playing as all of them, but right now Juri is my favorite" saying with a soft smile. "I like her 'Feng shui Engine', makes her a fun character to amass and string combo's with."

Curious, "Really? I haven't quite managed to see it used a lot..." mentioning, selected 'Ryu' as his character, "It's hard enough as it is to keep locked onto the other fighter, and the Ultra meter drains so fast?"

"I practice with him and Lucy a lot..." she replied, covering her face as she let out a tiny yawn, "He likes to charge in... Lucy runs away a lot" reminiscing on Lucy's first time playing.

And then began to gaming competition between the of them. " _...I get to see the [Ultimate Gamer] in action..._ " McGarden thought to herself, making sure she got a clear view of the large Screen.

As the game started, the two members of the teams that weren't playing watched their team mate go at another, well, including Sam and Knightwalker who idly stood behind watching the two of them go at it. At first it was seemingly even. Dragneel was dishing out nice combo's, and once Chiaki had blocked, she retaliated with her own set of combo's. The two of them were doing a decent job insuring that their opponent hadn't been allowed to go too far. The people in audience at first didn't think too much of what it meant to be an Ultimate Gamer, especially McGarden. To the Script Mage, she had assumed that the 'title' just assumed that the girl was an 'expert' and flawlessly won things without much difficulty. Though, the more she watched, she understood what it meant. Chiaki was a girl who could enjoy any nature of game that was thrown at her, and the more she watched, she got a little more curious. Then, her perspective of that entire notion seemed to be slightly more wrong than what she had previously assumed of.

"Hnn..." The Dragon Slayer let out a light murmur as the game match went on, "You're doing pretty well" commenting. "Though, I wonder if you're just still outta it..." watching as her eyes focused on the screen halfway. The match was going back and forth, Dragneel, with 'Ryu' was landing hits, firing off well-timed supers against her 'Juri'.

The current status of the battle was that Juri's health was drastically dropping, having stabled it slightly from the beginning of the fight. What was once a back and forth fight, became slightly more one-sided, as Chiaki soon had her character avoid even more hits, the closer she was to 0. Dragneel on the other-hand, was doing decent, having only been struck a few times with combo's here and there, connected supers every once in a while. Thus, his health had only lost about a small chunk of his health. And was able to block the majority of her hits.

"Hnn... I really thought that [Ultimate Gamer] meant something awesome..." McGarden commented, "You know... like... flawless victories... or at least she would overwhelm him?" thinking aloud her expectations.

Though, Lucy was too busy fixed on the fight, "...!" having just realized what Chiaki was doing, she felt a slight chuckle well up, "Mmm... Just keep watching..."

"Hm...?" Curiously looking at her, she turned to the screen as the match was close to ending.

Curious, even Corporal wasn't sure what she was talking about, watching the screen. But then, as he carefully observed the screen, he realized what had happened. "Ah fuck!"

In a flash, the Gamer had struck his character with Juri's [Drilling Windmill]* allowing her to activate her 'Ultra Move - Feng Shui Engine'. Almost immediately, after watching as character recover, she dropped in from above, landing a blocked hit. Though because of the Ultra Move's unique properties, she was able to instantly string up moves after moves, locking him in a tight combo. In nearly just a small fraction of the time actually spent in the fight, the audience watched as Dragneel's characters HP drastically sunk with each hit. Even when he blocked, he had accumulated too much damage and got stunned, allowing the berry-blonde girl to promptly finish him off with an [EX. Drilling Windmill].

"..." a little silent, they watched as she simply yawned and smiled, " _She baited him..._ "

As if the character's taunting of 'Did I hurt you' didn't leave quite a light salt in the wound, it was bad as it was already since she had dominated him, "That was fun" simply saying with a gentle smile on her face.

"We still have one more round!" saying as he clicked on the 'go on' option, "I should be able to at least claim a win since you're so low on health."

Though, the little berry blonde girl just sunk a little into the blonde behind her, feeling the Mage's arms wrap around her a bit, her, Lucy's, head resting on top of the gamer's. "That's fine" saying the two continued once more. "It's just fun playing with everyone."

By the beginning of the 2nd and final round, judging by the current amount of Hit Points for each of them, it should be easy for everyone to deduce that Dragneel was going, at most, to tie the game until the final round. But as time passed, her true abilities began to peak out, as, barely any damage was done to her already 'wounded' character, as she professional jumped in and trapped the Dragon Slayer in an endless spiral of demolition. Barraging him with combo's and supers, faking him slightly. McGarden was slightly taken back by how much force she was applying, mixing with the casual light look on her face as she continued to play. And then, before he and anyone else, well, of course aside from Lucy who just smiled casually as if mesmerized by the game, was a bit dumbfounded that it had all ended like nothing.

"...Good game" he uttered, still slightly stunned it ended all fast like that. _"Ah it's just a game. Nothing to get worked up about"_

Smiling, she was playing then with McGarden who took the controller away from Dragneel, "As long as you had fun, that's all that matters" saying with a smile. "Win or lose... Even I have my losses" saying, "If you have fun, then we all win."

"...You're just an overall nice girl aren't you?" he asked, though it had elicit a light off look from Lucy, "What? Just asking... This whole time I couldn't quite wrap my head around how a nice girl like you wound up with a blood-stained madman like that guy, that's all."

Covering her mouth slightly, letting out a slight yawn, "He's nice too..." rubbing her eyes a little, "...Just busy a lot..."

"I hear that..." Dragneel commented before he noticed how Lucy and Chiaki were situated, and thought of something clever.

With a carefree thought, even for a slip moment, he pulled the Script Mage onto his lap once again. "! Ahhh!" instinctively, "W-What are you doing?!" flustering deep, hearing the fact that she had already lost because of him. "Gah! I lost because of you!" the short blunette cried before beginning to 'hit' him. Well, just in the sense that she made attempts to cause him physical harm, but the battle-hardened man just too them all, considering she wasn't really putting too much of an effort to 'actually' hurt him. "Stupid stupid jerk!" and in her deep flustered state, she jut her foot out at him, knocking him onto his back.

"Damn... I want in on this" Sam said, lowering down between them, "Yo Dragneel! Since tiny here is busy kicking your ass, you don't mind if I take your turn right?" snickering a bit as she already had taken the controller. Turning on over, she faced Chiaki and Lucy, "I saw you kick his ass. I don't know about him, but I like playing this, as well" saying with a light smile. Crossing her legs, the woman took her coat off, leaving herself in just a tank top with her cargo pants and boots. "I like Chun Li" she commented, "Her or Cammy. Them and their sexy thighs"

A bit shocked, she drew the attention of her friends around her, "Wait... what?!" McGarden especially cried out.

"What?" looking a bit off at her, "I'm bisexual... didn't any of you idiots know that?"

Blushing a bit, the short woman with the scar tried not to stutter. "N-No... just..." she started before flustering a bit more. " _Now that I think about it... it starts to make a little sense..._ "

Though, thinking she had slightly 'more' reason she then bombarded him. The two could only giggle a bit at the misfortune Dragneel was having at the moment. Time began to pass, alternating the controller as the rounds came and passed. Soon, the five of them began six, then seven. It wasn't bad, the fact that everyone eventually got around, wanting to see what was up was enough for them to share, after all, that was the point in bringing it out. Even MJ and Mira, both of them taking the time out from what they were doing, took part in 'fighting' another on the game, to the point that they'd choose practically the same character, making it just more confusing for everyone else watching to see who was winning and which one was losing. That made cheering for the winner highly difficult and even they would get mixed up on who was who, leading to more confrontations. While it 'was' all for fun and games, the teams were usually split on 'Team Dragneel vs Team Chiaki', namely because even though Scarlet was from the same Universe, she couldn't really comply with her own Mira and decided to get even and play on the other team.

The others, however, namely Bisca, Natsu, Celeste, and Erza, were off on the side still making their gingerbread house. Once the red head and the azure head mages managed to finish what it was they were supposed to do, they decided to take part to see the attraction of what Natsu and Bisca were doing. And, because the two of them were eerily eager to always outdo one another, they turned it into a sort of competition. Though because of that, they would peek glances at the other, stealing the icing from the other to somewhat thwart the others advances.

"You seem to oddly enjoy yourself" The Gun Mage had commented passing a smile slyly to him. She had already finished constructing the 'basic' model for the gingerbread house, and was working on adding candy decorations to the house. "I thought Mr. Impatient would have gone all angry and smashed it for it taking so long?"

Chuckling a little, the Dragon Slayer grinned, "I thought so too!" honestly answering her, "It... seems fun..." thinking for a bit the words he wanted to say, "Making something is always fun... and what's better than making a house you're _ALLOWED_ to eat?" commenting a bit more.

"Woosh... Thank god our house isn't edible" The Exceed said plopping down beside him, "Natsu would have eaten it all in his sleep, and we would have lost our home!" faking being upset.

Instinctively, he was ready to sort of 'explode' into slight anger from the misconception about him, but even he couldn't necessarily do that, trying to be cautious about his 'proud construction', "If the house was made of fish, we would have lost it loooooooooooooonngggg ago" he remarked back to the exceed.

This got the exceed thinking however. "W-Wait! If Natsu can build a house out of candy, that means I can build one out of fish?!" his eyes began to sparkle.

Dulling his eyes, the pinkette looked at his friend, "Please don't..."

"Urm... Natsu...?" calling him out was Bisca, "It's the holidays, dontcha think if Happy wants to try, he should?"

Mulling over it, "Hrmm..." thinking deeply, his arms crossed, he then turned to the Exceed, "Fine, go ahead" patting him on the head with a smile.

"Haaaa?!" his eyes lit up, "I'll go right away and ask Mira if I can!" in a chipper tone, the Exceed sped off.

Giggling a little, the Gun Mage continued to focus on decorating the House, "Still the same no matter how the years pass, hm?" saying as she gave him a simple smile. "You shouldn't be strict with him all the time though, it's fine to let him, every now and then, just do what he wishes" using some of the icing to decorate the edges of the roof top.

"Sounds like some sage advice" saying with a large smile, "You'll make a great mom one day"

Though, as innocent as the comment seemed, the green-haired gunner flushed at the thought, instinctively squeezing out a ton of icing by accident onto the rooftop. "Aaahhh! My roof!" a bit distraught at the state of her house. "Can't even make a fake house, let alone be an actual parent" smiling a bit embarrassed.

"Help me on this then" saying as he pushed his slowly built Gingerbread house towards her, "I'm really just eating them instead of actually applying it on the house" scratching his cheek a bit nervously, "Besides, you were doing good on there till I ruined it. Besides! If we work together, I bet we could make it into one awesome lookin' house!"

Blushing a bit furiously, the Gun Mage was a little glad the Dragon Slayer was either a little dense that he hadn't picked up on the state that she was in, or that he knew and was just being kind enough to not talk about it or mention it. Erza and Celeste, however, weren't the least pleased with how the two of them were acting so 'flirty'. For a moment, at least till the remainder of the time they were spent working on the houses. For the duo, it was perhaps the fact they had focused on their 'rivalry' a little too much that they spaced out on the looming threats that were infact 'other' possible women that were going to home in on their territory.

It wasn't hard to see the seething glares from both the Star Goddess* and the Knight, the fact that it could feel like they were peering and intensifying their glares into the side of her head was more astounding that it was burning a hole through. "Erza... Celeste" she called out to them, "If you guys want, we can link all our houses together?" asking, "Or at least place them together in the same area."

"What?" a bit caught off, she didn't think her 'enemy' would ask something so friendly, "...Don't think you can trick me with your kindness!" brandishing a sword, she pointed a sword, "You plan on taking Natsu away from Celeste and I."

Dulling his eyes, the pinkette looked on over, "Really?" questioning the logic, "You girls really think I'm just going to drop all you girls for Bisca?" asking.

"Big Sister is right" narrowing her gaze at him too, "Tch..." biting the back of her thumb, "I knew the slutty Elf look should have caught his attention, I was too fixated on beating Big Sister Erza."

Shaking her hands a bit, she quickly did her best to deny those claims, "I don't want to steal him..." a bit nervous about the thought, "I mean... I don't..." flustering, she sank to her seat a little more, too embarrassed to continue, "Natsu and I... We're just..." for a moment, the Gun Mage went dizzy in a bashful mess. "Unngh... You must really think low of me..." using her hat, she pulled it over her face to hide her embarrassment. Slyly, she peeked out from behind the hat, wanting to see the expression of his face, though, she was taken back slightly by the slight shocked look on his face as if he didn't know. "I thought... It was obvious?" asking, "I mean, didn't' you wonder why I wanted to spend a lot of time... or wore this... shameless thing?"

"Actually..." a bit embarrassed himself, he scratched his cheek slightly, "I hadn't an idea about it. I figure it was easier since Mira was forceful about her declaration... Erza...well, was as well and Celeste-..."

Though before he could finish, a loud noise came barreling through the Guild doors, in the form of a tiny blue-haired woman and a large man with blond hair. "Merry Christmas, Everyone!" greeting in such a joyous tone. "Sorry We're late, Mr. Grumpy here refused to wear his costume" as she pointed to large built man beside her, dressed in a rather big Elf costume.

It was Levy and Laxus. With a bright smile, the Script of 'this' world was wearing a more 'refined' Santa outfit. Similar to the other girls in the Guild, only the main difference was that hers wasn't as quite as revealing, and was fitted to be more of an actual modest version. It resembled slightly more of a sundress, in terms of outline, adorned with a white fluffy trim, a frill reaching just her knees. With candy-cane like stockings, she wore pure white gloves like the others, and was accompanied by a Santa Hat. Laxus however, as stubborn as he looked, wore a tightly made Elf costume. It had light occasionally ragged parts around the shoulder slightly bagged pants, and brown boots that were slightly curved upward at the front of the shoe. and almost as much to 'his' displeasure, even wore the hat to complete the outfit.

"Oh God... I'm dating Laxus?!" a bit stunned, McGarden looked, a bit of life leaving her as she imagined all the possibilities, "Every Universe... I'm always paired with a Dragon Slayer... what are the odds of that..." ironically falling back up against Dragneel who simply had a smug look at the thought.

"Hey...at least it's not Grey"

"Oh...shut up Dragneel" McGarden replied in a short tone as she studied the recently arrived couple.

Though, despite the cheerful look on her face, the 410-T Script Mage hopped onto the table, "In the spirit of Christmas~ I have devised a fun holiday little spell to make things interesting. The slightest contact with someone you're sexually attracted to~, regardless of the mutual thought, you'll be forced to kiss!~" she smiled before continuing. "Such as!" as she said that, she grabbed hold of the Lightning Dragon Slayer, and as she did a rather large mistletoe appeared over them. And, as she leaned in for a kiss, she was met with his hand. "Mmmnn..! You're not supposed to do that!"

"I'm not kissing you in front of the entire Guild" lightly leering at her, "I agreed to wear this, but anymore m-" through the midst of his rambling, the tiny blunette snuck past and planted one on his lips, suckering him in as she pulled him in for a hard and deep one. Despite the blush on his, he somehow managed to pry the woman off of him. "Gah..!"

Smiling in the sense of victory, she clung to him happily, "Basically! Failure to comply with said kiss will have some detrimental side-effects~ but what they are, you'll never knoww~" finished her statement with an impish cackle.

"You seem more like Krampus at this point..." he commented, not necessarily minding the sense of affection she was giving.

Snuggling a little more into him, "What?!" a little shocked at the claim, "I'm just trying to help spread the Christmas cheer!" trying to convince him. "Besides. You shouldn't have to worry about me~" saying with gentle smile, "I'll be around you as much as possible."

It was then everyone was a little paranoid, well, curious about another as they tried enjoying the time together. This was a little alarming to Bisca, considering she didn't think such a 'travesty' would have to occur. Erza, on the other hand, knowing the mindset Celeste would have, had whacked her away with a board, knocking her way across the Guild and landing next to Sam, Dragneel and the rest, who fell a little dizzy from the impact of both crashing and the impact from the weapon. It wasn't that she was afraid of the woman's inane lust for her and the pinkette, but rather, she would not have to deal with it 'now', and more importantly, she didn't want to deal with the 'side effects. And, as she dusted her hands off, having dropped her trusty weapon, she looked over, and froze. And there was a simple reason for it. There was a mistletoe hung over Bisca and Natsu.

"T-This isn't what it means-!" the Gun Mage cried, covering her face, "I mean...! I'm attracted... but Erza of course! and... and..." though, in the midst of her rambling, she felt a hand pop onto her head, stopping her short. After a second, she felt it console her, allowing her to calm a little as she looked over at the Pinkette.

"It's fine" he assured her with a large grin, "If you don't want to do it, I'm sure we can convince Levy to do something about it."

Lovingly gazing at him, she could feel the beating of her heart pound in her chest, a steady beat as her cheeks warmed up. Biting down on her lip, she tried finding the words. "No..." shaking her head, "I... Natsu. I... I'm not sure how much... but... for a while now... I've...!" and before she could finish, she turned to face the Titania, who stared at them with a somewhat blank glare, "With of course **your** permission, Erza... I mean... I'm not going to 'steal him' I know he means a lot to you, especially you, but..."

For a moment, she paused, not knowing what else to say. Though, a few seconds later, she simply sighed, and passed a gentle smile, "No... It's fine" letting her know it was okay. "I can't necessarily say much, considering Celeste and Mira... but, we'll talk about the rules and stuff later... just continue on, Bisca."

Feeling a sense of relief, the green-haired girl faced the pinkette, "Natsu... if... if you're willing... I would want to know if it's okay with you, that we could... maybe... start dati-"

Cutting her off, the pinkette pulled her in for a gentle kiss, "That would be fine, Bisca" letting her know. "Urmm... Bisca?" as he focused in a little, realize that the Gun Mage had gone slightly 'blank' a light fluster on her face. Taking a moment, he broke away slightly and paid mind to the Titania who rushed in from behind to try and help shake their friend back into consciousness.

"What did you do!?" the Knight began to scold him, trying to help shake her friend awake. "Nat-..." though cut off, he dulled his gaze at her, "What?" without saying anything, he simply pointed above her. As she did, she noticed there was a Mistletoe popping up over her and Bisca, causing HER to flush, "It's not me. I swear!" Erza panicked slightly.

Trying to still help her awaken, Erza continued to shake green haired woman. "Then who else could it b-" at that point, the two of them turned to look down at the slightly unconscious Gun Mage in their arms.

"...Nnnm..." slightly waking up, she held her head slightly, "Sorry... it was so sudden... and..." turning her gaze up, she noticed yet 'another' mistletoe. "...I'm sorry" covering her face with her hands.

Looking at another another, they both let out a slight sigh, "No... It's fine... I'm used to it" the scarlet Knight commented, "C'mon... Let's get this over with... I don't wanna know what horrible thing Levy devised in case we don't."

"...!? Wait.. no... it's fi-" and, despite her 'protest', the Gun Mage was then kissed by the Knight, a shock so great, that it caused her to pass out once more, ridden with a light blush on her face, "...Ha..." a little more dazed.

Looking at the state of the newest addition to their little 'group', the two of them smiled a bit soft as they gazed at another, and without being forced to, the Knight rested her hand on the pinkette's cheek, and pulled him in for a deep kiss, the Dragon Slayer obviously returning it. Soon, almost everyone in the Guild was falling prey to the 'prank' set by Levy. Gray and Lisanna. Fullbuster and Heartfilia. Soon couples all over the Guild were having mistletoe's popping all over between them. Even Mira and MJ, both who had accidentally bumped into one another while playing were kind of, well, neither had any hesitation and both plunged into for a kiss. One of the most 'curious' preys, being Celeste, who, upon recovering from her daze, had stumbled to see the beauty of her life. Well, the third,...fourth,... the point was, she saw one of the most attractive things to ever grace her eyes. The brunette woman in the tank top, Samantha Byrne. Her eyes lit up with lust, and of course, a mistletoe popped up over them. And before the woman in question had a moment to recognize the 'reason', she was pounced by the azure-haired woman, who had pressed her lips almost feverishly on hers, and surprisingly found no struggle, and perhaps, a willing participant for satiate her cravings to devour someone.

"Hnnn..." smiling up at the red-tattooed woman, licking her lips slightly, "Interesting..." commenting as she felt the woman's hands slightly run up her stomach. Curious, she turned over to look at Dragneel, who, alongside McGarden, was watching MJ, Mira, Chiaki, and Scarlet playing Mario Kart as the two sat on the table a good ways away from the TV, just so that everyone else had room, "Dragneel, I'm going to take a leave~ Mind if I take this cutie back on home? for a bit?"

Shrugging, "Sure, just not in my fucking room, Sam"

"Ooohh...?" licking her lips, the Azure-haired mage, ran her hands lightly, "I don't think I could leave my sweet beloved Natsu~" lowering, she whispered in her ear, "I know a good place~ My treat~" smiling a little sultry.

Smirking, she held the woman's chin slightly, "Oh? Works for me~" Standing on up, she helped her rise to her feet as she brought her own jacket with her, "Well. It seems miss blue wonder over here and I are going to clock in for the night" she commented, slinging her arms around the woman, "Don't be too jealous, Dragneel" passing a wink before bringing Celeste along with her.

Even as she focused on playing, the Gamer girl focused just slightly on playing her game. As much fun as she was having with the time passing, she couldn't help but feel _slightly_ jealous that couples all over were being so close and intimate with those. Slowly and slowly her ability to focus in her gaming was diminishing, distracted by the thoughts of everyone else. She didn't want to blame him, knowing how busy and complicated things were, she knew that it was going to be difficult with how things were, especially in her situation.

"Bzzztt... Bzzztt..." suddenly a slightly instrumental song began playing loudly, "Bzzztt... Bzzzttt"

Thinking that it was hers, the Celestial mage fished around for her phone. As she eventually found it, "Who could be call-" though, she froze for a moment, seeing who it was on the Caller ID, and clicked it. Holding it up to her ear, "Finally! What took so-... Is she here?" looking down at the berry-blonde girl who lightly twitched at the sound of Lucy's response, "Yeah... She is. How did you kno- Oh... You did?" talking to the person on the phone, "We're playing games... What?! It's not our fault we started without you! We didn't even know if you were going to come back around the holidays or not..." lightly scolding him. For a while, everyone around them were half distracted, paying half attention to the game, and the other on what was going on with Lucy. "You want me to what?... Finee..." letting out a sigh, "You better have gotten me something for Christmas!... Or... at least stay longer this time..." finishing up, she held the phone up to Chiaki's ear, "Chiaki~ He wants to talk to you."

"..." just as the phone was lightly pressed against her ear, the Gamer girl could feel her heart beat faster, shaking, a little unsure what it was he was going to say, "...This is Chiaki..." a little afraid. Why was she so hesitant?

And, after waiting for a bit, she heard him speak. "T'was the night before Christmas~...Wait, that makes it Christmas Eve, right?" that first line, knowing that only 'he' could say, was enough to send jolts to her heart, "Anyways! T'was the night before Christmas, aka, Christmas Eve~ And Santa was being attacked by Evil Grinches who looks like ravagers who won't leave me alone!" in the background she could hear some other woman commenting and the sounds of flames crashed near the phone, "Yuela! Carry this! I'm fucking pissed... I'm trying to make a nice Christmas call after JUST getting outta that one-month coma, and these guys are ruining it! **[Inferno]**!" through all the scuffles she heard, and the blasting of flames, she couldn't help but lightly giggle a bit, "Back to the point~ Urmm... ignore all that! Anywho! Santaaaa, was travelling through with his lovely sweet Elves! Until.. Oh, you finally got it set? Well punch it in!" and almost at the end point of that conversation, there was a loud distorting ripple running through the Guild Hall, her heart getting louder.

Before anyone could sense what was happened, a tiny girl, about five foot tall and dark onyx twin tails popped through a swirling rip in space, wearing a fairly revealing elf costume. Unlike Bisca's, this young woman's outfit was practically a tube top, and a skirt, fixed with green checkered stockings and her trademarked belted boots. She wore finger-less gloves and on her left, was a mass of technology, like a wrist pad, watch, There were a couple scars engraved on her stomach, and her shoulder. Two handguns were strapped around her waist, playfully decorated in Christmas themed reefs.

"Shit! I forgot, doesn't work on multiple people... yet..." she commented. Looking around, she noticed the people staring at her, "Errr..." a bit of sweat dripped down the side of her forehead as she pulled up her left wrist pad. Typing in a few things, "Ah! | Ishgar : Fairy Tail Guild - Universe 413-T | " reading what was on her device, "...Now! I just have to rework the algorithm... tweak it just a little... and..." in the midst of her talking and rambling, she was typing near the speed of light, the screen on her wrist pad quickly screening down, "Done!" saying as she hit 'Enter'. Looking over, she saw McGarden and Dragneel, especially the latter, looking at her, "...Yo!" smiling, saluting slightly, "Uhh..." wanting to say something, "Hey McGarden, can you check this for me real quick? I want an expert looking in on this."

Curious, she looked over, "Urmm... Sure..." the tiny Script Mage from 137-C popped on over. "What did you need me to look at?"

"Nishishishishi~ This!" wrapping her arm, she counted down, "5... 4... 3... 2..." twirling her finger, she pointed it over at...

And before anyone could then comprehend next, 'something' or 'someone', crashed onto Dragneel, bashing him through the table, "Aannnddd! Santa is here!" in a cheery voice, as the dust cleared, showed the appearance of a young man with flared onyx hair, dressed in a over-sized Santa suit. A cross-hatched scarf wrapped tightly around a zipped up raised collar. "Urmm.." stepping around, "That's odd... why's there dirt in the Guild...~" and in the next instance, he jumped away, avoiding a 'fiery fate', landing on the table just adjacent to the one he destroyed. "Oh look, Krampus is here~" snickering a little. "Ops" holding his arms out, a young woman, slightly taller than the previous one that fell out, well, fell out as well, falling into his arms, accompanied by a rather large bag the size of a monstrous boulder that crashed and left a crater in the middle of the guild.

She had hair pure white as snow, with fair strands of dark gray. Her hair was short, the back ranging to just the nape of her neck, and her long bangs covered thickly over the right side of her face. A light monotonous, almost robotic look was present on her face, and as she looked up at the young man with her gray eyes, a small blush burned onto her cheeks, her arms wrapped around his neck, while still firmly holding on the bag. Much like the other young woman, she wore an elf-themed attire, though it was perhaps the most clothed one compared to the other woman in the area. It was a green tunic, with red trimmed around the collar and the sleeves. Gray-White gauntlets, detailed with a monstrous bone-like design encased as she stared up at him.

"...Ah" looking above, her face flustered more as she saw the mistletoe appearing above them. "M-My husband... t-there's..." almost slightly stoic, hints of flustered emotion peeked through.

Wondering what she had meant, he looked up to see what she noticed, "Ah~ Welp! Christmas rule~" and without hesitation, he pulled her close, planting his lips against hers, sending her into a feverish state. "...~" peeking slightly, he lightly pushed the young woman aside, who was still dazed as he dodged an incoming fiery strike from the scarred Dragon Slayer, "Draagneel I know you're jealous, but I don't think of you that way" jokingly saying as he quickly stripped out of his Christmas jacket, and blocked both strikes with his own arms, the heat reflecting off of his crimson-black gauntlets.

"Oh fuck you" he commented, a smirk on his face, "Dropping on me like that, you piece of shit... just when I was finally enjoying Christmas..."

Letting out a light laugh, the Lad responded, "Oh, I was too~ Then I had to see YOUR trashy ass here..."

For a moment, the two of them struggled, locked in a stalemate as one was trying to strike, and the other was continuing on his defense. Tensed, the table beneath them began to quake, then the floor. Soon, the entire Guild was shaking almost violently, until they both fell back, causing everything to settle. Staring down at another, glares lingering, a pause littered before them. And then...

"Hahahahah... Fuck, man... How you doin?" breaking out in a chuckle, he sent his gauntlet's away to a pocket dimension before swinging his hand into a hand shake, the two of them shaking, "Haven't seen you since... well... a while"

Chuckling, the Dragon Slayer responded, "Damn straight... Shit..." a grin on his face, "What brings you 'round here?"

"Christmas!" saying with a happy glee. "I finally woke up after that whole Civil War thing..." Drowning slightly at the thought, "Don't remember much... I think I went max out and went for complete annihilation decimation... then I woke up" smiling a bit nervous, "But enough about that, Yuela!" saying, he snapped his fingers.

Immediately, she saluted him, "Already on it" commenting as grabbed hold of the tied opening of the bag, untied it, and opened it, as a large pile of presents started flowing out.

"Sorry about that, by the way" he said, "Normally we could get here and there no problem, buuuuttt..." sulking a little, "Apparently the new and improved [Universe Manipulator] has issues with bending space between two points... when you're carrying large stuff..." pointing to the large mountain of presents, "It's been tweaked to instant travel like [Instant Warping] but!... right now it can't handle large objects..." letting out a sigh, "So instead of that,... she ripped open the 'door' to space...and we literally had been running from entry point to entry point... while being chased by Ravagers..."

Groaning, "I'm ssooorrrryyyyyy" lightly darting her eyes on him, "I was busy! It was either find out how to make this~" runs her hands up and down her outfit, "Look sexy as fuck for you~ Or work on something and NOT look sexy... and honestly, I think I made the right decision at that moment~"

"Nice to see you're still the same as ever, En" the Corporal chuckled a bit, "So what, you made all these presents...? Awfully nice of you."

Stretching out, "Heeh? Of course not, I'm crap at this whole gift giving thing... I need a year an advance for just a few people!" complaining just a bit, "But Nah, these arree..." picking up one of the presents, he read out the tag, "To: Natsu (413) ; From: Natsu (551), right gifts frommmm... the multiverse?" questioning, "I went around and picked up presents..." saying as he tossed it back to Yuela, who placed it back in the large pile. Scratching the back of his head lightly, "Some of these actually are 'from' here as well... but En got those... I got and exchanged the ones to 551..."

With all the commotion finally settling down upon the appearance of those three, the Gamer girl, along with the Celestial Mage, continued to sit there. She, Lucy, who held the berry-blonde girl in her arms had noticed that she had put up her good, noted by how the floppy white + pink ears were lightly in the way. She had the controller propped up against her face, scrunched up as if she was trying to 'ignore' everything that was happening all around her, and focus purely on the game. And as she traced her to the game, she could note that she was picking up where she was slacking a bit from earlier. While it was 'still' Mario Kart, and it was primarily luck based, her ability shone through how well she handled and maneuvered through and around the course. As she picked up items, she was able to shoot them off, wrecking the other drivers as they passed by.

Smiling a little to herself, she could tell what she was thinking. Even with how cut off she made herself look, deep down the blonde knew that she was 'happy'.

"If you want to see him, he's right there" saying as she comforted the berry-blonde, smiling a little soft. "Isn't that why you traveled all the way from home?"

Slipping just a little onscreen, "..." a little silent, she wasn't sure how to say, or rather, how her response should be, "You've been waiting for him too" she commented. "I'm just a girl who plays video games... goes to school... hangs out with friends...well, occasionally" correcting herself slightly, "I don't think he'd still be interested in someone like that... I think."

"Hmmn...~" Letting out a gentle sigh, the Celestial Mage rested her head on top of the girls' head, "You should still go see him."

Sitting there, she was playing as she somehow managed to gain the lead, and made her way to the final lap of the match. It was a little discerning for her, whether or not she wanted to complete the race, or follow on through with what she wanted. But, then it began to make a little sense, what was more 'fun' for her to do. Then, the movement of her character stopped to move, slowing down as all the other characters began passing her. Pulling her hood a little more, not wanting to really show how embarrassed she was, she got up, and began making her way over to the Lad who was slightly engrossed in a conversation with the Dragon Slayer. Standing, as she caught wind of the sight of his back, she froze a bit. It wasn't fear of him holding her back, but perhaps the fact she didn't know what was going to happen. How expressive he would be, or if she could rightfully express how she felt. Keeping a firm hold on the hem of her hood, she pulled it more, discarding her gaze.

Though, all that had changed the moment she felt and noticed a presence moving forward. With a simple 'pat', she felt a hand drop lightly against her head, the feeling of knowing 'his' palm was there, rubbing her head slightly as a slight blush burned into her cheeks. Feeling her heart begin to race slightly, she hurriedly turned her gaze up only for him to have pulled her hood down and placed a kiss onto her forehead, having her eyes widen open, and her cheeks burned even more. And as he broke away, smiling down at her, she felt the warmth inside her burst around.

"Merry Christmas~..." Saying lightly and soft, pulling her into a close embrace, "I stopped by when I first left and everyone told me you just up and 'left'... well... okay no, not that, but... they already sort of said it was okay?" trying to remember, "Sheesh... Christmas, and you didn't want stay around? Doesn't Ibuki like to blow up the stage with her music around this time of the year?"

Tucking her head into him, her arms traveled around him, "...But you didn't answer me" murmuring to him, "...I'm always busy with classes... and I miss out when you call..." tightening her hold just a little more.

"..." his arms around around her, the other rested pressed against her head, he looked over to the young goddess with white hair, and after he received a slightly bitter nod, he, nuzzled into the Gamer's head slightly, "Well, I'm here now~" saying, feeling her squeeze a little harder. Smiling, he looked up at the Celestial Mage, who was smiling a bit gentle at them, looking a bit 'unwanted', "Thanks for lookin' after her, Lucy" smiling.

Frantically waving her hands, she shook her head, "I-I didn't really do anything" nervously looking over at him, "You know... she's really...surprisingly easy to handle... aside from the horrible state of her room" mentioning, "Well... and the fact there was a time she went almost an entire day without eating... sleeping... I'm not sure but I don't think... there was a moment she actually 'moved' from her spot once... It's hard to tell but she kind of...just sits there... or lays there... kind of amazing actually..." reminiscing the time she thought something horrible had befallen the little cinnabun girl.

"Ah!" that reminds me" saying as he instantly let go of the schoolgirl, "I got you guys something too!" smiling large and bright, he fished around, pulling out everything out of his 'pocket', "No... not there..." grumbling, discarding random clothes and jackets, "Where... did I..." pulling out his half black and half white bear hoodie jacket, "Hmmm... No... this wasn't it..." randomly tosses it, only for the berry-blonde girl to catch it, and sort of possessive hold onto it. "Where did i..." smiling a bit embarrassed, he turned to face the Gunner. "Hey urm... En? Where did I put 'those' presents?"

Crossing her arms, she pondered, "Lemme check..." scanning through the list in her optic eyes, "Oh! Yuela has it! You were afraid you were gonna lose it so you gave them to her" mentioning as she turned to face the young goddess. "Well...?" though, she crossed her arms and let out a 'hmph', "Don't be a party pooper!" scolding her.

"...Tch" letting out a grunt, she narrowed her gaze away, "Spending all that time, didn't really get me anything..." a little disheartened.

Lowering his gaze, "Eh? Of course I did" flat out telling her, "But En has it... Like I'd trust myself with things I lose..." smiling a bit bashful.

"...Yup!" smiling, she pressed a button on her [Universe Manipulator] and disappeared in a cackle of blue electricity, only to reappear in the same effect a couple seconds later. However, this time, she appeared holding a small present. It was a slightly medium-sized box, wrapped in silver paper and blue ribbons, "Ughhh Thank God! I made it back before waking up that whore..." groaning, though, in the midst, she had shown her the tag 'To: Yuela | From: Kazuto', "See?" grinning, "Hid it specially so you wouldn't know where it was~"

Flustered, she quickly tucked herself close, fidgeting with her fingers, "I-... I see..." mumbling a little to herself, "W-Well... If that's the case..." holding her hands out, two similar sized presents, "H-Here..."

"Tha-" just as she was about to move away another inch, a chain materialized around his neck, pulling him back and nearly choking him, "Gaahhh! The Fuc-" stumbling, he bonked straight into the Gamer girl, crashing them both to the ground. "Nhhhghh..." rubbing his head, as he opened his eyes and came face to face with her, "Chiaki... are you..." though as he paused for a moment, he looked and noticed something strange about her. There was a chained collar attached to her neck as well, and her face was burning red as she began to gasp for air.

It was then the lights went out, as illusionary snow drifted, a spot lot focusing on the two, "Heheheh~ You've failed to deliver the kiss! And now you'll pay the ultimate price" saying as everyone turned attention to the Script Mage of 137-C, "Your deepest and darkest desires are shown~" saying. "Those with the desire will fall into heat, and won't stop until extreme measures are procured."

"Urmm... What's she mean?" he blankly looked around.

Sighing, the Dragon Slayer of 137-C walked on over, "Well, apparently Levy there placed an enchantment. Any people who have sexual desires towards one another, a mistletoe will appear... but she never stated what happens if you _don't_ kiss the person..." though, based on the situation the Lad and the Gamer was in, "Hmm... I'm guessing it should be fine" shrugging nonchalantly, "Just have sex with her I guess and it should go away."

"I can't have sex with her!" saying aloud, "I mean,...Well I could, that's not a problem..." saying with a large grin on his face. Though, he frantically shook that thought away. "I just can't-" though, just as he was about to finished, she tugged on him, pulling him close down to her lips, "...Hmm... Wait..." his face flustering, he turned to face her, "...they gave you WHAT for a Christmas present!?" only for her to pull him back down to whisper a little more, "...I... I see..." coughing just a bit, he rose straight up, carrying her in his arms, her arms tightly wrapped around his neck, "Well!... We're going to urm... find some alternate way to get this off... and-"

Coughing on purpose, the Dragneel snicked, "Alternative way my ass... " saying with a smirk, "The girl just told you her friends got her a 30 packed box of condoms for Christmas!"

Everyone gasped, focusing on the Gamer girl whose face burned redder than any Titania's hair could. Embarrassed, she tucked herself into him, knowing that it was bad enough that her friends gave her that as a 'joke', well, mostly a joke, some of them were slightly serious about the intent. Holding her closer, he himself was a little embarrassed, looking in the eyes of the innocent girl in his arms. Shit. It was then he knew it was started to affect him as well. Resonating, they felt as if they were both beating in sync with another, their faces burning as they lovingly gazed at another. Using ever fiber of his self control, he tried looking around, pushing it aside as he noticed Yuela was too busy locking herself in curiosity with Scarlet, as the two 'inspected' another, and En, who was carelessly gaming despite the perverted gazes, only for it to instantly die down the moment she pulled out one of her guns and let a bullet fly out, just barely scraping against their hair.

"Welp... That's that I suppose" smiling a bit bashful, he turned around to face everyone, "I guess I'll see you guys later? Tomorrow works" grinning a bit impish, "Lucy? You ready?"

Backing slightly, her face burned, "W-What do you mean?"

"Hmm?" looking at her a little off, "I was gonna ask you for sex?" questioning, "It's been a while, so I thought you'd wanna catch up face to face... and I'm not sure how long I'll be with bunny-girl here" pondering a little more, making a light remark to the Gamer Girl in his arms.

Fidgeting a little, "Urmm... W-Well..." blushing deeper, "I was thinking about grabbing something for dinner?...Maybe a nice fancy restaurant... but" fumbling, "I didn't think you'd pop on during Christmas,... didn't think Chiaki would either..." feeling a slight awkward weight crumbling her, "Or En... Yuela was a surprise as well..." everything was bogging her down. "Well,...I suppose we ca-" though before she could finish, he popped on over and pressed his lips up against her lips, "Nnmm..." dazed, she looked at him, "You owe me a one on one date~..." grumbling lightly at him.

"Sure~" Smiling sheepish, he grabbed hold of her, causing the three of them to warp out of the room in a light burst of air.

As Christmas Eve began to come to a close, everyone was left to their own holiday vices. Even those from Universe 137-C spent the time they would with their own loves and traditions, courtesy of the ones from 413-T, giving them a bunk to sleep, may it be in their own places, or some of the guest rooms in the Guild. Some even stayed around the Guild, taking part in what entertainments there were. Drinking, chatting, or even singing carols. Yuela and Scarlet, after Dragneel had left with Cana, spent the time mesmerized by the walking tiny cat that was making an attempt to build a house out of fish, while McGarden and En got together talking about scientific theories and ways they could improve their own work.

 _ **Celeste & Sam - Hotel in Fiore**_

Barreling around in the sheets in one of Magnolia's most luxurious hotels, both the brunette and the azure-haired woman wrapped around another, the latter's arms and legs tightly clinging onto the woman as their lips feverishly crashed against another, feeling another invade the others mouth, probing around until their tongues met, tangling and brushing against another. Light gasps and moans filled the room as the two of them fought for dominance, pushing the other down. Eventually, the Cosmic Mage had given up, for the moment, allowing the Seran woman to assert her reign. Pulling her lips from the other woman's, she traveled down her neck, latching her lips around the base as she waltzed back and forth across her shoulder and her neck. Her hands ran up the sides of the woman, brushing up against her sides as slid them across her stomach, pushing up further until she grasped onto two large and slightly firm breasts, hiding behind the strapless Santa dress.

"Haaa~~" the bluenette let out a moan, "Mnghh... haa..." gasping, feeling the other woman grip and knead her breasts, "You can... take them off~" smirking, bringing her in for another kiss. "But...~" slips her hands under the woman's tanktop, feeling her toned body, "You can guarantee I'll be doing some gobbling~" placing a long hard lick up her cheek.

Biting down on her lip, the brunette stifled herself slightly before pinning her down, "Thirty minutes..." gazing at her hard and lovingly, "Give me thirty minutes of you without interruption... and~..." lowering herself, she placed soft kisses on her neck, "I'll let you do whatever you want~" lightly biting down onto her neck.

After letting out another piercing moan, the azure-haired mage smirked with a lust-filled smile. Without resisting, she relished as the woman lovingly tended to her, letting her hands roam around. Slowly, she could feel the Seran woman slip her hands around her body, finding the zipper to her outfit. Slowly, she pulled the zipper down, sliding the outfit off as she gazed at the woman's luscious body. Skin, slightly pale, reaching the Water Mage's tone, was brushed with loving hues. Cupping her breasts was a lacy purple bra, strapless, and well as her undergarments. Luckily for her, she wasn't shy about another person gazing at her, at least, not a person she would be in bed with. Licking her lips, the brunette watched as the Mage from 413-T presented herself for her, teasing her slightly by the removal of her bra, keeping them covered while beckoning her over.

 _ **Natsu & Erza - Natsu's House**_

Back in Natsu's house, Erza and Natsu, had made their way back after making sure Bisca was okay making her way back to Fairy Hills. With the place all to themselves, knowing that Celeste was off 'gobbling' up another woman, and Mira, still locked in a 'battle' with her parallel self from 137-C, it was a rare opportunity for them to actually be 'alone' with one another. And considering that it was Christmas Eve, the two decided to 'spice' up their lovemaking. It was especially lovely for the Knight who had to step up her game if another person was going to flock into their circle of loves, meaning that it was time to prove herself that she was 'always' going to be the best of them all. Nothing seemed to have proven better than 'taking over' him, as she smirked, looking down at him, having tied his wrists together and pinned him to the head board as she taunted him, mounting him and bouncing up and down his large thick shaft at her own pace.

"You know~..." smiling up at his lover, watching as her bare breasts bounced every moment she rose and dropped down his shaft, "Once I get out of this, you're going to regret doing tying me up... Erza~"

Running her hands over his hard carved abs, she rested them to a stable point, allowing herself to pick up the pace, relishing in the feel of him scrubbing her folds with every inch of him she could handle, "Hnnmm...~" biting down on her lip, she couldn't help herself as she raced harder, wanting it more and more as she jammed it straight against her walls, feeling the tip scrap into her, "Oh goodd... yes...~" ignoring him, she rose and dropped herself harder, faster, "What's... Stopping you~" gazing down at him with a seductive look, "Mr. Big...bad...Dragon~"

Smiling, he burned the ribbons tying his hands up and grabbed hold her of waist, slamming his entire length into her. Her body spasmed slightly, arching as her eyes began to lightly bug out as she felt him slamming into her core. Over and over she ran up as length, only for him to force her down, feeling as he started to thrust into her, ramming their hips together with every movement. A lewd smile crept to the Knight's face as every pound sent her mind blanking. Faster, harder, she desperately tried clinging onto him for stability as he pounded her mercilessly.

 _ **Dragneel & Cana - Gildarts House**_

Pushing the door open, the two mages quickly moved in before Natsu shut the door behind him, keeping the cold weather at bay. Looking around, he expected a messy house with pornography magazines strewn everywhere. But instead, it was clean and well kept. Removing their shoes, they quickly determined the man was out on a mission and would not be disturbed at all.

"Hmmm.. Looks like this version of my dad is a bit of a neat freak" Cana mentioned as the two quickly moved to the bedroom.

"Right? I was expecting a pervert's paradise" the man chuckled as they reached the bed. Facing his woman, Natsu didn't waste a second more before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Cana tried to resist as she always does, but found herself being overwhelmed by the male. Feeling his tongue battling hers, she did the only thing to level the playing field. Breaking away, she promptly pushed him onto the bed as the springs gave a slight squeal in protest. Shrugging off her coat, the card mage moved onto her bikini top as it too fell to the ground.

"I was planning on teasing you a bit..but fuck, I need you now" she told him before climbing ontop of him and straddling his waist. Lowering herself once more, Cana kissed the man she loved with passion as she took control of the situation. Tongues and lips battling each other, neither relented as the minutes ticked by. Finally noticing that the dragon slayer was still dressed, a seductive smile graced her face. Sliding down his body, she found herself at the bulge in his pants. Her nimble fingers made short work of the belt and buttons before tugging them down to reveal what she wanted. Giving the head a light kiss, she took it into her mouth before bobbing her head in earnest.

Letting out a throaty moan, Natsu could only watch as Cana managed to slide seven inched of the shaft down her throat before needing a gasp of air.

"Holy shit Cana..that feels fucking amazing..." he trailed off before shedding his shirt and tossing it away.

"What can I say? I really love your big cock" she replied in a sultry voice before going back to her task, sucking and licking the hardened organ. _"This is making me fucking horny...I really need him inside me soon"_ she told herself as she ran her tongue along the side. Taking it back in, the whole cock was now glistening with a light coating of her saliva as the card mage continued to work. The sounds of sucking and slurping filled the room, increasing the lust of the two. Finally bringing her head up after a thorough ten minute blowjob, Cana looked down at Natsu. Staring into her eyes, she could see how badly he wanted her as the man traveled his stare up and down her body.

"Yeah...your losing the pants" he finally stated before rising off the bed. Shedding his own articles of clothing, Cana was doing the same. Coming in for one more kiss, he quickly broke it off before trailing his lips along her neck. Letting out a small moan, she could feel his hot breath near her ear.

"Soo...how do you want it?' he asked in a whisper. Feeling a slight shiver run up her body, Cana simply turned away and bent over the edge of the bed. Bracing her arms against the mattress, she looked back over her shoulder. "However you want me. I'm yours and your mine" she told him as the male started to line up with her damp entrance.

"That's right..you are mine and no one else's" he stated with authority before sliding in. Cana grunted in mild discomfort, the size always getting to her no matter how many times they make love. But it passed within moments as the male started to slid his shaft in and out.

"Everytime...It feels amazing everytime..." she gasped as Natsu filled her inner walls. She could feel his pulsating meat within her, always stretching her passage to the limit. Lowering herself down, her face was resting against the bedsheets as her nipples tickled the fabric. "Natsu...please...harder..." she gasped out before the man did as she asked. Hammering into her pussy, their thighs met in a resounding slap as flesh met flesh, the sounds of heaving fucking filling the room.

 _"Oh my god! He's so fucking deep!"_ her inner thoughts cried out as he continued to hammer her from behind. Feeling his calloused hands around her hips, Cana soon found her rhythm as she started to buck her hips backwards. This of course caused new moaning to erupt from her lips as that hard cock found a particularly sensitive spot.

"OH FUCK! I think your all the way in!" she cried out as the minutes continued to tick by, the two adults in a flurry of love making.

"But you love taking it! Your the one that said harder!" he teased as he gave one more hard thrust. Pulling out, he gave Cana a minute to compose herself as the woman gasped for air. Both of them were covered in a light sheen of sweat, but this was of little concern as the man simply flipped the brunette onto her back. Lining up once more, he slid in despite the thrashing she just received. Filling her completely, Cana spread her legs wide apart to give the man easier access. Raising up her arms, she started to run her palms against his hard abs, tracing feminine fingers along his scars. Moaning loudly as her womanhood continued to moisten, she grabbed her ankles to keep her legs in a wide 'V' shape.

"You look hot as hell right now..." he whispered as the male continued to pound her, his full nine inches deep inside with every hard thrust.

"Your not so bad yourself, stud" she grinned while slowly licking her lips. "Now fuck me hard and I'll let you cum wherever you want!' she cried out as the passion continued to escalate. Pushing her legs back behind her head, the dragon slayer fucked her relentlessly as her breasts heaved with every thrust and movement. Natsu maintained this position with the card mage for the next ten minutes, the female being completely ravaged by the hard trusting.

"Oh shit..I think...I think...!" Cana's orgasm hit hard and fast, her fresh juices covering the joining at their hips. Gasping for air as Natsu slowly pulled out, Cana just laid on the bed as Natsu brought his hardened cock above her lips.

"I think you need a warm treat..." he trailed off as the female started to lick her lips in anticipation.

"Please...fill my throat with your hot cum..." she begged as Natsu continued to stroke his member. Seeing a slight shudder, the man thrust his hard member into her mouth as a steady stream of cum shot out. Gulping down spurt after spurt, she sucked him dry before the love of her life collapsed to the bed next to her. Looking over at the stunning woman, he pulled her close as he shared his warmth with her.

"Merry Christmas, Cana"

"Merry Christmas, Natsu" the two said to each other as they quickly fell asleep amongst the messed up bed sheets.

 _ **Kazuto & Chiaki & Lucy - Lucy's Place**_

Time was lost to them, namely the Lad and the Gamer as he pinned her against the wall, her legs tightly fashioned around his waist, her delicate arms, one wrapped around his neck, clutching to his back, and her other, gripping as hard as she could onto his shoulder. Dressed in only her baggy rabbit hoodie, she pulled him into a close kiss, her gasps and moans pounded out as she felt him ram his length roughly against her folds. Tearing, her eyes streamed as struggled holding onto him, trying to keep her drool from getting too much. She could feel her freed bust, bouncing from the violent pound, brushing slightly across his hardened chest only made her resistance crumble. Struggling, she tried hard to keep her mind from crashing as she dug her nails into his skin, she could feel him picking up the pace, drilling into her harder. Her eyes bolted open as she felt her core being pummeled, feeling her legs weakening, and her grip over him slipping as her nails dragged over his scratched up back. If It wasn't for her first encounter with him, there was a chance she wouldn't have been able to handle the violent thrusting that was causing the wall behind them to crack with every piston. She couldn't recall the last time they had done this, but all she knew it had been far too long, and she was going to cash in on this as much as she could.

" _He's... He's close..._ " holding onto every fiber of mental strength she could muster, she could feel him crumbling her mentality as his hips crashed into hers. Slipping, she tried grabbing onto him only for her legs to loosen from pleasure weakening her further. "Nnn~~" her head falling back, her eyes forced themselves open as he increased his pace further, her folds desperately trying to grip onto him as they tightened around him, "Ka... Ka...su...I..." gasping his names, out, he wasn't listening, "'m... gonna... haaa.. haa..." trying to keep her composure, it was no use, as he pummeled his way into her, her mind was blanking whiter with every crash against her poor core, "ha.. ha...ngnhh..." digging his nails in, her walls spasmed, tightening around his thick length as her body stiffened. " aahhh!~~" a loud ear piercing moan rang through the apartment, feeling as her own release splashed out onto him and onto the ground.

Her own release had triggered his own, jamming it deep into her as he felt his jewels tighten, letting out a large load. "Nnghh...~!" letting out a growl, he pushed deeper into her instinctively, feeling it fill up the condom. "Ha..." limped up against her, pulling her lips into kiss, the two of them trying their hardest to match them up.

"I want... can I...have this one?" weakly asking him, breathing a bit hard. "I want... my hips… to rest a bit..." giggling a little.

Feeling a bit embarrassed, "S-Sorry..." only for her to respond with a soft kiss to his forehead.

Slowly, he pried his member from the depths of her folds, and gently placed her down on the ground. Dazed, not helping that normally she's that way, he watched as she lightly poked the piece of plastic that was on the verge of breaking. She had to admit, her friend did a good job fixing her these special condoms for them, even if she was still ashamed the fact she had been carrying these around nearly the entire day. Carefully, she pulled it off, keeping it closed as she carefully opened her mouth, pouring the filled up condom, drinking his bottled up release. Trying to handle the load, she took a moment, swirling it around her mouth before swallowing it all. A little hesitant, she took his length and dragged her tongue against it, licking up any excess that didn't make it before wrapping her lips around the tip, lightly sucking it.

"Nmmch..~" slowly running her hand up and down his length, "I wish... I could have it directly..."

Running his hand under her hood, he ran it through her strawberry-blonde locks, "I know..." telling her, "I wouldn't mind... but... you said 'Graduating' would set you for life right...?" reminding her, "Getting you pregnant now would be disastrous... especially since you have that dream and all..."

"But..." letting it rest against her face, its scent filled her, feeling her mind hazing, "...Someday... right?"

Smiling, "Definitely..." cupping her cheek with one hand softly, "How much more do we have? I'm up for another round if you are~"

"Mmmn..." fishing around her pockets, "...24?" thinking aloud, "But..." puffing her cheeks, "My hips... need rest. You already 'broke' Lucy..." pointing to the side to an slightly unconscious Celestial Mage, twitching slightly with a lewd grin, tongue popped out as thick white seed covered her, as well as pouring out from her lower holes, "Fives clones was too much, Kazu..." lightly scolding him.

Letting her lick, sucking him lightly, he ran his hands through her hair, "I know I know... but she could have 'ignored' my offer... her eyes lit up hearing I was going to gang bang her so..."

"Still..." kissing his tip, she stroked him as she let the underside run across her tongue, "Nnm... Can... I have..." before she could finish that sentence, she watched as he split off, creating a temporary clone of himself standing next to her. "H..eh?" a bit surprised, feeling as he moved around, his hands around her hips, running his raw length against her wet lips, "B-But... the..."

As the other moved forward, "...Just this once...okay?" he told her, "But! You're taking one of the pills En has... and she isn't going to be happy losing out on three days of raw sex..." saying as he pressed the tip in, spreading her lower lips slightly.

"...Then don't do it..." facing him with a smile, handing him a condom, "We won't be able to go back to this if we do it raw 'just once'... so just wait till we can do it freely... okay?" a soft warm grin shining at him.

A long silence passed, seeing that sweet smile of hers. "... You really are too nice for a corrupted person like me..." saying as he took the packet, ripping it open with his teeth before sliding it on his member, plunging it back into her, pushing it deep until he knocked up against her womb. "I'll make up for it all when you're 'ready'..."

The moment she felt it crash against her core, her tongue popped out, gasping in ecstasy as she firmly held onto the clone in front of her. Seeing that large dripping thick piece of meat in front of her made her drool and water. It wouldn't have been long until the second one had firmly ran his fingers through her locks before letting it her wrap her lips around, feeling her tongue brush and trace over every inch as he pounded her from behind, pounding it against her core with each thrust. Her slightly big breasts swayed violently as she dug her nails in the others hips, sloppily trying to keep hold of his shaft before feeling him plunge it into her mouth, sucking on as much as she could, running and brushing her tongue up against it, finding a rhythm to breathe as she's plunged from both sides. It had been six months since the last time she had last seen him, and if her friends gave her that much, she was going to use as much as of them as possible to get her fill of him as she counted the days down till she could be with him without worry.

As the holidays came and passed, everyone from all across the multiverse were able to enjoy and settle around the times when it needed to be. Even those from the world of Sera, a world currently in chaos and despair, or even a world devoid of everything 'abnormal', settled around the holidays. And as the morning came to be, everyone, those who had spent it separate to spend the night with loves, friends, or even family, all came together in the Guild, ready to spend the day of care and love with one another. Dragneel and co were off, watching those from 413-T open the gifts they had given one another, and from across the universe, even were a little shocked that 551-G had also had them in their thoughts, and was surprised to receive gifts from a Fairy Tail they didn't exist. The Natsu of that world had given him a record of how many 'S-Class' jobs he finished, stating 'One day I'm going to beat you! So Till then, don't you dare lose!'. Scarlet received, from her parallel part a ruby necklace with a golden place, dragons carved on the sides. Chiaki, along with her boyfriend, spent the time sitting as she played her game, wearing a special necklace with the same retro design as the one she wore in her hair that she had gotten from him, causing her to give him the gaming pin in her hair to 'remind' him to live and to come back to her any moment she could. To her surprise, she even got a picture from her friends back home, Class 77-B, bunched together for a Christmas photo with the words, 'Merry Christmas! Love, Class 77-B'. Lucy, had received the coordinates for all the 'safe zones' in his world, so that if she ever wanted to see him on a normal-ish basis, she would be able to know where he was, as well as a sapphire gem, embedded into a necklace.

Despite the mass roar of gifts being passed around and opened, everyone in the Fairy Tail Guild of 413-T spent the day frolicking in joy and love, spending the time with one another. Friends, New friends. It was a time of love that they were able to spend. Helping one another, sharing with one another. Those who fought through hellish things, those who passed through hard times and moments. It was a day for all of them, to relax, savor, and enjoy the happiness that would spread around, and surely, one they would never forget.

 ***Constellation: A Form of 'curse' that physically enhances the user tremendously through the power of the Zodiacs.**

 ***Cosmic Mage/Star Goddess: Wasn't really sure what tag like to give Celeste, but I thought since she uses celestial magic, but different from Lucy, it would have fit better.**

 **A/N: If you got this far, thank you. I hope you enjoyed it. Yes, it is a hint towards Danganronpa... so mixing that... and Fairy Tail... and Gears of War... _ . Also I had never really wrote Chiaki before till now... so I hope to be better just in general for the future. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you didn't get here. That's fine. To 'TheHappy'. I hope you enjoyed this. I really tried putting as much as I could, but it still wound up being this much... sorry.**


	12. Party Chrashers

**Alrighty! This is another adventure from the multiverse! I guess the time frame would be after Natsumi is found and get's claimed by Natsu...But for ease of timeline...probably late spring early summer for the 137's. Now before you all go freaking out about how they could use future knowledge from this universe, just think about how fucked up it's gotten. Like nothing has gone close to canon at all. And even if it does...people end up dead. Anywhoo...its basically Sam, Wendy, and Knightwalker...and Carla crashing the final victory party in the Manga before others show up. To be honest though, there probably will be very little references to the Alverez war or Acnologia. Just anybody could show up!**

 **As always...don't own Gears of War or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Party Crashers**

 **Universe 991,562-H**

 **Crocus, the Royal Palace June 19th Year 793**

Queen Hisui was standing at the front of the royal dining hall as numerous mages from the many guilds celebrated. Peace was covering the land as the Alverez Empire had been defeated by these brave mages while Acnologia had fallen as well. Fairy Tail was near the forefront as Natsu sat with his many friends, laughing and celebrating with his team. Erza was wearing a long black dress that showed off generous cleavage and her curves while the rest of her guild had dressed in fancy attire for the party. Mira was talking with Lucy about her novel, and Cana was trying to convince many of the other mages to drink. Gajeel was sitting next to Levy, the young woman blushing as the dragon slayer sat close. Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale were laughing and talking, interacting with the strongest guild of Fiore. Even Crime Sorcerie was there as the queen was about to make a speech.

"For your brave actions during the invasion, I hereby cleanse you all of your crimes. You are all free to pursue anything you hearts desire...just stay out of trouble this time" she finished as Jellal looked on in disbelief as he bowed toward the ruler of Fiore. Looking back, he could see his guild mates in the same state before lowering his head further.

"Thank you your majesty" he said respectfully as Erza walked up next to him.

"Congratulations Jellal. You have a second chance at a new life" she said softly as she turned to go back to her friends. Feeling a hand clasp her wrist, she looked into his eyes as he stood up to her.

"Erza...I finally have a future...will you join me in it?"

Eyes widening, she couldn't believe what she was hearing as the male looked at her in hope. _"Is he...asking for a relationship? But...I stopped feeling that about him when he first drove me from the tower..."_

"Jellal...while I'm honored you think of me that way, there is just too much bad history between us. I am relieved and happy your a free man and don't have to worry about being hunted, but you still did kill Simon and tried to sacrifice me. That is something I'll never be able to fully get over...I'm sorry" she finished as the blue haired mage sighed deeply.

'There is someone else you care for...isn't there?" he asked as several of the mages watched the drama play out.

"...Yes"

"Then...I wish you the best of luck with whoever it is" he finished softly as the doors near the end of the hall swung open.

"Now that's some touching shit right there" a brunette woman said as she stood near an identical Erza and Wendy Marvell. Even Carla was standing there as the four walked into the hall.

"W...what!?" the whole party shouted out in shock as they looked at the sky maiden sitting near Natsu and Happy. Walking in, the mages started to observe some things. First of all, the brunette was wearing heavy boots, cargo pants, and a gray tank top. A large pistol was resting on her hip as she walked forward. The double of Erza was in similar attire, the only difference was her red tank top. She had a different pistol resting in a hip holster also while she carried herself with confidence. The biggest shock however was this other Wendy. She was a litter taller, perhaps around the age of fourteen and was starting to develop her chest. She was in a white skirt and shoes while a blue shirt had the word "Marvell' in pink letters. A small pistol rested in a hip holster, meaning each female was armed. Carla looked exactly the same as this other Wendy walked up to her double.

"Hi! I'm Wendy! But you can just call me Marvell for the day" she said sweetly as Natsu stood up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" he shouted as the other Erza walked past him.

"Jeez Dragneel, chill the fuck out will ya?" she mentioned casually as Erza studied her closely.

"That tone... OH CRAP!" she shouted before requipping a sword into her hands. "You will not harm anybody here, Knightwalker!" the Knight said loudly as the huntress just pinched her nose.

"Oh for the love of.. I'm a mage of Fairy Tail! Been a member for months now!" she said hotly before pointing to the guild mark on her shoulder. "See? I'm completely legit with all you losers"

"You...joined the Fairy Tail in Edolas?" Lucy asked in a slight tone of disbelief.

'Nope! Earthland! I live in Magnolia now" she mentioned before looking at the brunette next to her. "You know...it kinda bugs me that every version of Scarlet thinks I'm there to kill her and her friends"

'Told you it would happen. Pay up" the other woman said in a cheeky tone as Knightwalker grumbled. Pulling some currency from her pocket, she slapped down a 100,000 jewel banknote into her friends open palm.

"W..where do you come from? You don't act like the Knightwalker I know. And I would remember you being in Magnolia...along with a second Wendy" Scarlet asked as she slowly lowered the sword.

"Oh yeah...this would be pretty confusing for a new contact universe" the brunette replied as the mages couldn't remember seeing her in their lives. Standing in the center of the room, she noted Jellal and his guild standing nearby, completely unsure of the situation.

"Basically, the four of us are from a parallel universe of Earthland and Magnolia. There are literally infinite versions of you, Natsu, the blonde, and all of the mages here"

"Who...are you?" asked Cana from nearby, her very revealing dress showing off her large assest as she sat at the bar with her father.

"I'm Sergeant Samantha Bryne. Leader of Echo Squad and mage of Fairy Tail. But these three are with me in team "Crimson Gear" she finished as Makarov spoke up.

"And the weapons? You do realize this is a party right?"

"Standard operating procedure when traveling to other realities. Natsu established it for our whole guild" the woman continued before Levy slammed her hand on the table, the short woman leaning forward.

"Wait! So your saying that the multiverse is real! Like it's not just a theory!?" the bookworm asked in excitement as Marvell nodded at her.

"That's right. We've met countless versions of everybody here. Did you know there is a universe where Natsu is the prince of all Water Dragons? He's got really blue hair like Juvia"

'What!? So I breathe water instead of fire!?" the dragon slayer asked in disbelief.

"Sure do. You even have a small harem of three girlfriends...or is it five now..?" Knightwalker commented offhandedly as Grey just laughed.

"This dumbass? He probably doesn't even know how to ask a girl out" the ice mage chuckled before Natsu glared at him.

"Sure I do! I'm just not a pervert about it like some ice stripper!" he shot out before the visiting Erza grabbed him by the shoulder.

"While I enjoy a good fight, I'd prefer not to kick your ass...especially in front of any of your girlfriends" she told the dragon slayer as the man calmed down from the menacing aura around the huntress.

"Actually...Natsu isn't dating anybody" Erza Scarlet mentioned as a slight scowl pulled at her lips. _"Really wish he would make a move already..."_

 _"_ Well that's fucking surprising" Marvell commented as Carla just sighed.

"Wendy...what have I told you about bad language?"

"Um...not to say it in front of you?"

"No...not to say it at all..." the white cat commented as the blue haired girl finally spotted Jellal near Crime Sorciere. Walking over, she studied the man as she gave off a confident aura.

'Hey Sam...what do we do with him?" the shorter girl asked as the two women and cat walked over to the man. Looking him over, Knightwalker slowly poked him in the cheek before turning to the guild.

"Good news. He's not some hologram double in the Tower Of Heaven. I'm just confused why he's here in the palace...What do you three think?"

"Mind control gas?" Carla mentioned as she studied the other mages.

"Mass hypnosis? Marvell chimed in as Sam studied the man.

"He could just be fakng...waiting for everybody to get drunk and fucked up before he makes his move..." the soldier commented before Scarlet walked up.

"Actually, he and the rest of his guild just received a full pardon from the queen" the busty red-head mentioned as the guild members just kept watching.

"Huh...must've not done anything that bad if he get's to walk. Still kinda odd to see all these mages though" Sam mentioned as Erik spoke up.

"What do you mean?

"With the exception of you, Sorano...and if I had to guess...Meredy. The rest of you are dead in our reality" as the brunette looked at the young woman.

"W...what?" the former mage known as Racer asked in disbelief.

"Yeah...most of you died during the whole Nirvana thing. Only Erik and Sorano survived. They actually switched sides and helped us fight the invading army...joined up with the queen here later in the day" Erza K. commented as the leader's eyes widened from the surprised news.

"There is a version of me that fought along side some dark mages?"

"Yeah...that was a horrible battle. Just know that your decision helped save Fiore" the huntress finished before looking at Jellal. "Now i wonder just how evil you are..."

"Well, he killed one of Erza's childhood friends at the tower and tricked the council into firing Etherion" the ice mage told the woman as the leader of this parallel team just scoffed.

"That's it? No wonder he's still alive here"

"W..what? I'm dead where you come from?" the freshly pardoned man asked in a stutter as his brain finally caught up with the earlier statement.

'Yeah. Scarlet chopped your head off" Marvell mentioned with a shrug as the young girl looked at the knight.

"W...Why would your Erza do such a horrible thing?" she asked softly as Knightwalker started to tick off some fingers.

"Lets see...he murdered Sho and brain-washed Wally into a killer...stabbed Dragneel through the chest...slit the throat of Org at the council...framed Ultear to take the fall. OH! He was going to rape you before sacrificing you to revive Zeref" the woman finished as Natsu slowly stood up, anger in his eyes.

'Are you telling me that this 'other' Jellal tired to do something...that evil" he said darkly as he glared at the man who had taken a slight step backwards.

"Actually...the one in our reality was pretty tame compared to some of the monsters out there. There''s one where he straight up murdered Grey. Then there's one where he raped Mira while Erza and Lucy where chained with magical restraints, forced to watch the whole thing" the huntress mentioned before looking at the man. "Then there's the absolute shit your double pulled in 877-X four hundred years ago..."

"What did he do?" asked Mira as she stood behind Natsu, the beauty feeling oddly safe near the male. _"That...can't be true...can it?_

"That...is shit you guys don't need to know...unless you wanna know how most women there were forced to sexually pleasure strange men everday. It was the law of the land he established" Sam mentioned in an angry tone before leaning close to Jellal, whispering in his ear. "The Erza of my universe hunts you through different realities. She has killed hundreds of you...prove us wrong that you really have changed and you get to have a future..." she finished softly before pulling back.

Alright! Enough of these stories of evil Jellal's in other universes! Lucy! Let's arm wrestle!" the woman asked loudly as she sat at an empty table, bracing her arm for battle.

"NO WAY! I'm not doing that!" she shot out before sitting down in a huff.

"Damn...just not the same without her in the guild..." she muttered as Levy sat at the table with the strange visitor.

"What do you mean? Did your Lucy quit the guild or get kicked out?"

"Huh? Blondie is just on a two week long vacation" the soldier mentioned as she rested her head against her palm. Looking at this strange woman, Scarlet almost didn't feel her double step close.

"Sam and Lucy are rivals where we come from. She misses fighting her over stupid shit they do to each other" the huntress mentioned as the woman in an elegant dress looked at her.

"Really? Your Lucy fights?"

"That's right! Lucy and Sam cause as many fights as Natsu and Grey back home. She can even fight our Erza on equal terms...for about thirty seconds" Marvell mentioned as the blonde's eyes widened.

"No way..." she trailed off before looking at the four. "Soo...where did she go for a vacation?"

"I dunno. Some romantic getaway with her boyfriend Grey. Probably having sex right now" the short girl said with a shrug before looking at Sam and Knightwalker, the ice mage spluttering nearby. Lucy had turned a deep red as Juvia glared daggers at her, mouthing the word 'love rival' in deadly silence. "Hey! You two promised to take me shopping in Crocus! You know Erza and Mira destroyed the shopping district here two days ago!" she said out loud.

"Can't we just go destroy a dark guild instead? I hate shopping..." Sam lightly complained as Knightwalker let out a short huff.

'You've been spending time around the bimbos in the guild too much. A young woman such as herself should have no desire for...such weak activities"

"Nope! You two promised! You even gave your word as soldiers!" the fourteen year old told the duo.

'sigh' "Fiiinneee" Sam replied in exasperation as the four gathered themselves before walking to the door.

"Wait! Why would Erza and Mira destroy the whole district here?" asked Lisanna who was sitting with her brother.

"Oh. They were fighting over which one of them gets to take Natsu on a date next and fuck him" Sam replied with a wave over her shoulder as the four left the room. That single statement caused Erza and Mira to turn crimson, the fact that there were versions of them willing to do something like that with Natsu. Looking at the dragon-slayer, the man was in a catatonic state as the two women stood near him.

 _"There...is a universe where I would want to do 'that' with him?"_ Mira told herself as she studied the male. _"Do have to admit...the thought has crossed my mind occasionally...like yesterday"_

 _"No way! My double has already gotten that far with Natsu? And mine is still unwilling to make a move.."_ Abruptly spinning, the knight bowed to the queen. '"My apologies, but I need to find out more about these mages from this 'other' reality" she said quickly before grabbing Natsu by the hand. "You will assist me Natsu!" the woman said in a voice with no room for debate as she ran out of the door.

"No way am I gonna miss this!" cheered out Cana as she ran to the door wthh Mira hot on her heels.

"Well...this was certainly unexpected" Hisui said softly before turning to Jellal. "Now Mr. Fernandez...were you ever planning those situations those women mentioned earlier?"

"N..No! I know I've done bad things in my life...but that...No...that just sounded sick..." he trailed off before Erik placed a hand on the man's shoulders.

"Good thing you didn't otherwise those two women would've killed you on the spot. Trust me...I could read their thoughts for just a moment, but it was enough to know they are very strong and willing to kill" _"HOLY SHIT! THREE SECONDS! That's all it took to know...these women have witnessed unprecedented brutality and war!"_

"I...think I need a drink..." the former dark mage told nobody in particular before going to the bar and grabbing a bottle. Tilting it back, he didn't know he was drinking some highly alcoholic liquor as it burned down his throat. _"I know getting Erza to return my feelings was a long shot considering her relationship with Natsu, but to know there are versions of me that...rape...is sickening..."_

"Well...I guess lets keep this party going!" Makarov shouted out with a beer in his hand as he looked at the door. _"Those women were surrounded in darkness...almost like death was all around them. I better try to get my children to forget such things"_

"Why was Erza in such a rush to go after them? Wendy asked as she tried to come to grips there was another her just walking around.

"Well...that's because she wants to make sure her double doesn't cause trouble" Lucy told the young girl as thoughts raced in her head. _"No way will I reveal that Erza loves Natsu in front of the whole guild! I would like to live thank you very much!"_

"I'm going too! These are Fairy Tail mages from another Magnolia! The things I could learn!" the script mage cheered out as her thirst for knowledge took over before running from the hall. The remaining mages didn't worry though, knowing that Erza and the others could handle the four visitors as the party got back into full swing.

* * *

 **The shopping district of Crocus**

"Seriously Wendy...We've been to like a million stores" Sam groaned out as they walked toward a clothing store for young women.

"We haven't even been to one yet! Now come on!" the young maiden said happily as she dragged Sam into the clothing store as Carla flew in above their heads.

"Have fun you two!" Erza said with a teasing tone before sitting on a bench outside. Pulling a copy of the fifth volume of "The Lustful Fire Knight' from her back pocket, the woman got comfortable. "Like hell I'm stepping in there. I had to do it last time" she grumbled before delving into the book. _"Hell yeah...threesome! God...when did I become like Scarlet?"_ she asked herself as she became engrossed with the story.

"Knightwalker!"

Sighing heavily, the huntress looked up as a few of the inhabitants of this universe came running toward her. Seeing her double dragging Natsu, she couldn't help but smirk slightly. _"Despite how weird she can be and the differences in power across the realities...she does have good taste in men"_ Looking past her, she saw Levy, Cana, and Mira gasping for breath as the women finally stopped before her.

"I need to ask you some questions" the knight stated before eyeing the book. "GAH! Put that away! What if somebody sees you?"

"Like I give a shit? I read this in the hall all the time. Gotta say...great ideas in here for when I drag Natsu off to fuck though"

"Wait...if Mira and Erza fight over him...and your sleeping with him..." Levy started as her face became progressively redder, the woman coming to a steamy conclusion.

"So...I somehow date two Erza's...and Mira? And they haven't killed me?" asked Natsu as he finally broke free from Scarlets grip, a slight look of disappointment in her eyes.

"Actually...you date myself, Sam, Erza, Mira, Cana, Juvia, a female version of you, Bisca...and...Levy"

"Welp! I'm dead!" the man said as he tried to escape as Mira tackled him to the ground. "Your gonna stay here and listen! Your nineteen now and should really start looking for a girlfriend Natsu!" the woman scolded before she promptly sat on the man.

"B..But how did my double even get to that point? What about Gajeel?" Levy asked as she tried not to think of the parallel situation.

"Do you really want to know? I mean, it's her life so why should it matter here?"

"I guess we're curious? Still...how did Natsu manage to get Juvia considering her love of Grey?" Cana asked as she looked down at Natsu, the man pinned under Mira's shapely behind. _"Not gonna lie...he is strong and brave...plus those abs are like a washboard..."_ the lush quickly thought before shaking the lewd images from her head.

"Well, Levy and Gajeel have never been more than friends in the guild. They aren't even on the same teams. Besides, he dates Millianna anyway. Formed team 'Steel Panther" Plus...he always eats her tools so she kicks his ass across the hall until he coughs up money to replace them...poor bastard never learns" she trailed off before looking to Cana. "As for Juvia, she declared Natsu her future husband back before Lucy even joined the guild. She was immediately taken by his bravery, strength...how fucking handsome he is...God...I sound like a fucking girl" Knightwalker mentioned in annoyance as she ran a palm down her face.

"Are you saying Juvia has been in your guild longer than Lucy?"

"You mean the blonde bimbo?" mentioned Sam as she walked out of the store with several bags under her arms. She was standing next to a smiling Wendy, the girl happy with what she got in the store.

"Come on Sam...she's nice. It's that perverted ice mage we have to watch out for. Always stripping, trying to expose himself to a young woman such as myself!" she said hotly as Knightwalker stood up with a chuckle. Walking to the knight, she gave a knowing smirk.

"By the way you keep looking at Natsu here, I'm guessing you have the hots for him...so here's some interesting things to know. The first is that this man right here? Can have at least two mates or women in his life. There are no universes where he just has one. Another thing is, 95% of the Earthland realities..you and him end up together" as she indicated Mira to move before pulling her double down next to her.

"What about the other five percent of Erza's?" Levy asked.

"She goes lesbian with Lucy, Mira, or one of the other girls in the guild" Knightwalker paused before grabbing Scarlets hand. Placing it on a very large member through the males pants, Natsu turned red as many of the women did the same.

"He packs nine inches of pleasure in his pants...and you should really take him for a ride...maybe have Mira or Cana join in?" she finished before standing up. "Most Natsu's are dense as a pile of fucking bricks when it comes to women, so you need to be...forceful in what you ladies want" she finished before heading down the street with Sam, Wendy, and Carla. Seeing the sky maiden turn around, the short woman yelled down the street.

"We'll stop by your guild tomorrow! You should really get back to your party!" she finished with a smile before disappearing around a corner.

Realizing she was still holding onto Natsu's member, Erza immediately shot to her feet as her faced turned a deep shade of red. "I'm sorry Natsu! That was extremely inappropriate of her and myself!" the blushing mage said loudly as the man stood up.

"It's fine Erza. No harm done" he said with a smile before looking back to the palace. "Come on, we don't want to miss the whole party!" he said in a cheer before starting to run off.

"Natsu wait!" Cana shouted out as he stopped in his tracks, the street mostly deserted as he turned back.

"Hmmm?"

"Is...is it true? That you can have more than one mate?"

Letting out a deep sigh, he walked over to a fountain filled with glistening water. Seeing the four women sit down around him, he tried to find his words. Deciding to be completely honest, he looked at them all in turn.

"It's true. I can have multiple mates. Igneel told me about it as a child. While I didn't understand everything back then, he was very clear that I would be drawn to powerful women...and they would be drawn to my strength as a dragon slayer. But this bond...its much higher than normal relationships. Like if any woman became my...mate, she would be mine forever. Then there is the fact that if anybody tried to take them away from me...well you know how a dragon guards its treasure?" he asked as the women nodded their heads.

'Those women would be my treasure...always. And to lose any of them...would be like losing a limb while my heart would shatter...I would want to die" he said softly.

"But why didn't you tell any of us this, Natsu?" Mira asked as she looked at the salmon haired man.

"I didn't wanna scare any of you girls with 'mate' talk. Plus with how most of the perverts in the guild look at your bodies, I didn't want you thinking I was some giant pervert like Gildarts or master"

"Wait...so you know..." Erza trailed off as she sat next to the man on the bench.

"That all the girls in our guild are stunningly beautiful? Yeah...but so what? To me, your just...Erza..or Mira..or Cana and Levy. I can...feel your hearts...and that is what's beautiful about you all" he finished before looking at the women. "I'm not in trouble...am I?"

 _"He's been keeping this to himself all this time? Any girl would be lucky to have a man like that for the rest of their lives...and I'm gonna be one of them!"_

"You idiot" Erza said plainly before grabbing him and taking what she wanted. Pressing her lips against his, the others found the sky to be very interesting as the two mages continued the lip-lock. Coming up for air after a good twenty seconds, Erza rested a palm against the man's cheek. "I've wanted to do that for a very long time Natsu" she said softly before Levy shot to her feet.

'I need to go find Gajeel!" she cried out before running down the street. Watching the girl run off, the still blushing Erza and Natsu stood to their feet as Mira and Cana smirked at the two.

"What? What is it?" Natsu asked as the two other women looked on at him.

"Say Cana...how do you feel about endless love from a dragon prince?"

"There are worst ways to spend my life" she said with a smile as Natsu slowly backed up, his footseps moving him down the street as the three women slowly approached, a new hunger in their eyes.

'Now wait a minute! Me and Erza just kissed! You two can't expect me to..to..just start dating all three of you at once!" _"What the hell has gotten into them!? They're looking at me like Erza eyes her dessert or Cana a new bottle of booze!"_

"If Erza is gonna get endless love...then her old rival will get the same! GET HIM!" the demon let out as Natsu turned and quickly ran. "OH SHIT!" the man yelled, his feet thundering down the pavement as the trio gave chase. "Seriously! What gives! They were fine less than an hour ago!" he said in panic before running down an alley. That's when the knowledge crashed into his brain like a freight truck. _"Wait...I just finally reached maturity...and summer time...If they catch me, I won't be able to control myself!"_ he thought in panic...just as Mira landed before him in her full demonic glory. Quickly spinning, he tried to run before crashing into the ample breasts of one Cana Alberona.

"Well...I certainly like where this is going...but I'm not getting freaky in an alley"

"I know of a closed inn outside the city. The business failed months ago and the structure is still sound" Erza commented as the trio of lust crazed women grabbed Natsu and dragged him through the streets toward a night of very passionate lovemaking.

* * *

"Hmmm..." Gildarts mumbled as he drank his alcohol during the out of control party.

"Something wrong old friend?" asked the guild master as Levy promptly grabbed Gajeel and dragged him off to somewhere in the palace.

"It's Natsu...I have this strange urge to hug him...then destroy him for doing something toward something I value..." the crash mage commented before taking a deep gulp of rum.

"Your just imagining it!"

"Maybe...but hey...you felt the magic of those two women right? Along with that other Wendy?" Laxus asked from further down the bar.

"I did. That Sam woman was almost even with you and that Knightwalker chick wasn't far behind"

"Yeah...did you get a look at that other Erza's eyes?" the blonde asked before taking a drink.

"I missed it. Why? What did you see?"

"It was for a split second in passing...but death...unbelievable death" the lightning mage finished softly as he looked at the party of mages as they celebrated with an unknown fervor far into the night.

* * *

 **The next day at Fairy Tail.**

Erza, Mira, and Cana were resting their heads on the wooden table as a look of complete satisfaction adorned their faces. Natsu was in the kitchen, making them pancakes as the four enjoyed the silence of the still closed guild hall. Mira had been too exhausted to go back home and make breakfast, so she had decided to bring everybody here and have Natsu make food for them.

"Oh my god...last night..." Cana trailed off as she eyed her two new harem-mates, remembering the incredible passion from the previous evening.

 _"YES! YES! FUCK ME HARDER! Cana cried out as Mira and Erza each sucked on one of her perky nippled._

 _"YOU LIKE THAT!" Natsu shouted out as he drove into her, burying his full length into her glistening core as her two friends continued to kiss and lick her body, the ecstasy making her shiver_

 _"OH MY GOD YES! DON"T FUCKING STOP! FUCK ME LIKE A SLUT!"_

 _"SHIT CANA! I'm gonna lose it!" shouted out Natsu before he pulled out and blew his seed all over her stomach and breasts. The lust filled forms of Erza and Mira instantly attacking the material, licking it up slowly as the two enjoyed the salty treat._

"I know...five times. I've never felt so fulfilled in my life" Mira replied with an angelic smile as Erza leaned against her in bliss.

"If I was already pregnant I'd be cool with that..." she trailed off as Natsu came over with a big plate of pancakes, syrup, and a pitcher of orange juice.

"Sorry if last night got too rough for you girls. I just reached maturity pretty much yesterday...and you three knew it as my potential mates" the pinkette smiled as he sat next to Cana. Hearing three simultaneous growls, the busty beauties tore into the meal with a savage glee as they tried to regain some strength. Seeing that it was opening time, Natsu went to unlock the doors as the three continued to shovel food into their mouths over the next half hour. Watching them eat, the male couldn't help but smile as several mages started to filter into the hall during the next hour.

"Hey flame-stick! Where did you disappear too last night?" Grey asked as Juvia stood nearby, Lucy keeping a safe distance from the rainwoman with Happy.

"Oh! I was with Mira, Cana, and Erza last night!" he said happily.

"Really? I kinda missed you at the party..." Lucy trailed off with a slight blush as she eyed the man she secretly loved.

"That's because you wanna marry him and have his babies!" teased Happy as he flew above the mages, a teasing look on his furry face. "DID YOU READ MY PRIVATE JOURNAL!" Lucy yelled out before turning red, the celestial mage spluttered as her deepest secret was revealed in front of her guild mates.

"Lucy...calm down. Everybody knows how you feel about Natsu" Levy mentioned from nearby as she sat with Gajeel and her team, a pleasant smile on her face as many of the mages nodded.

"Really..?" she asked meekly as Evergreen wrapped an arm around her.

"It's been obvious to everybody here for a long time Lucy. Now come on..we can have a little talk at my table" as the single woman walked over where she planned on sitting, bringing a still blushing Lucy with her.

 _"At least I know who I'll be spending my time with"_ he concluded as he looked at his blonde friend before hearing a strange crackling in the guild. Soon, a blue portal of shimmering energy coalesced as three familiar forms made themselves known.

"Told you we would be back!" the young woman said as Wendy, Knightwalker, and a second Bisca appeared in the hall. While the female gun mage was wearing identical clothes to her double that was sitting with Asuka and Alzack, there were differences. For one she had a sniper rifle strapped to her back and a pistol on her hip while she carried a strange device with her.

"Yes...you did mention that..." Levy said with a smile before looking at the strange device. "What is that?"

"This is the IVD. You invented it to bring Natsu back home. Now we use it to explore the multiverse and help other realities. Then we give this technology to other Levy's so the can start exploring, and in turn help more people" Bisca finished as she set it on the table near the bookworm. Looking at the mages at the table, she lightly glared at Jet and Droy with drinks in their hands.

"You will NOT have food or drink near this. The effects can be catastrophic" she warned as she took the two soft drinks away from the mages.

"What do you mean? Bring him home? Salamander has always been here?" Gajeel asked as he sat next to his new girlfriend. _"I can't believe there's a Natsu out there with like nine mates! He must be very strong to get that many women"_

"Yeah...well this happened way before I joined or even came to Earthland. You know how Lisanna here was 'killed' but really went to Edolas?" she asked as many mages nodded. "That's what happened to Natsu...except Erza, Happy and Mira knew he didn't die. He got tossed into a portal like the one we came through. Eventually, most of the mages here just started thinking those three made it up in some sorta grief denial and declared him dead. The only one to still believe them was Levy, the old man, and Cana's dad" she paused as Grey raised his hand.

"Soo...he ended up in Edolas with you?"

"No...' trailed off Wendy as a haunted look overcame her eyes as she looked at Juvia and Grey.

 _"What is with those eyes? Juvia knows Wendy is a kinda and happy girl...then Levy tells Juvia she dates Natus instead of Grey?"_

"Well where did he end up?" asked Laxus from his table with the thunder legion.

"You all remember Sam from yesterday? She comes from Sera, which is where our Natsu wound up...it is not a nice place to be..." Bisca said softly before she looked at Levy. "You worked for _years,_ trying to bring him home...and you eventually did...but..."

"But what?" asked Laki as she snuck an eye toward Laxus near his friends.

"Awful things started to happen. First Erza was stranded there when Jet and Droy spilled beer on the IVD...then he horrors he had been fighting found a way to cross dimensions" she paused before looking at the guild hall. "I want you to know...our universe kills its enemies. We have lost too much to be soft toward our foes" the sniper said before feeling a tug on her leg. Looking down, she could see Asuka looking up at her with a soft smile.

"Does your Asuka like guns too?" she asked innocently as she pointed to the pistol on her hip.

"I'm sorry...but who are you?" Bisca asked in confusion as she studied the little girl as Bisca and Alzack shot to their feet.

"How could you not know who your own daughter is!?"

"Yeah...I don't have a daughter...or any kids right now. But who knows, maybe I'll have one with Natsu someday?" she shrugged before turning back to Asuka. "You seem like a really nice girl, but you should go sit with your own parents" Bisca told the girl with a disarming smile as the child walked back slowly to her two loving parents. _"Soo...that's what my daughter with Alzack would be like...could they handle the truth?"_

"OKAY! THAT"S IT! HOW THE HELL DOES YOUR NATSU HAVE NINE WOMEN...INCLUDING JUVIA!" the rainwoman roared at the visiting trio.

"Cause he's strong, brave, smart...a warrior...a solider that will endure any horror for victory" Knightwalker replied back as Bisca nodded.

"He's strong enough to lead any who will follow him to the depths of hell, he could be a wizard saint right now if he chose. He knows how to be there for the broken..the suffering...the dying..." she trailed off with a slight tug in her voice. Many in the guild could hear the pain in the woman's voice, many wondering what she endured.

"Like I can buy some of that, but smart? No way. That fire bastard is dumb as shit" Grey mentioned as he cocked a thumb back to Natsu. Glaring heavily at his rival, he vowed to make the stripper suffer later. But he had to make sure his three new mates were comfortable from the sexual thrashing they endured..

"Dragneel built an IvD one day when he was bored. He helped develop the portal guns we use for our main travel. He and Levy have worked together to develop Jupiter Tanks, vehicle portal jacks, and a re-equip amplifier...that thing can never bring more than two weapons to a new reality though" Wendy mentioned as the dragon slayers eyes widened.

"So I'm smart...super strong, and a soldier?" he asked in disbelief and awe

"Sure are stud" Knightwalker replied as Wendy slowly walked up, her nose sniffing. Moving around Erza, Mira, and Cana, the women didn't know what the young girl was doing as she sniffed Natsu. Letting out a disappointed sigh, she walked to the kitchen before moving into the freezer.

"Uhh...what's she doing?" asked Lucy.

"Losing a bet" the huntress said with a smug tone of victory. A minute later she walked out with a bowl of lime-flavored ice cream before handing it to the huntress. "Excellent. Now do one hundred push-ups" she instructed the dky maiden.

"Awe come on Erza! I guessed one of them right!"

"That's commander Knightwalker soldier. Now its a hundred twenty five" she commanded shortly as Marvell quickly got into position.

"One...two...three.." she started to count off as she did the push-ups in perfect military fashion. Sitting at the table with Lucy and Evergreen, the former hunter started to eat her delicious ice cream.

"What did she bet you?" asked the other Wendy Marvell as she sat at a table with Kinana. _"She's so strong! I can barely do fifteen push-ups and she's already at twenty! And she's already starting to develop...lucky..."_

"She bet me push-ups and lime ice cream if Natsu would end up fucking Erza, Lucy, and Juvia. I guessed Mira, Erza, and Cana" the soldier finished as her double glared in fury.

"H...How dare you reveal intimate knowledge in the hall!" she shouted before struggling to her feet...before promptly sitting back down, her legs turned to jelly.

"Jeez Scarlet. It's not like people wouldn't figure it out" Bisca told the spluttering red-head as the other two girls blushed heavily. Hearing the inappropriate conversation in the hall, Bisca Connell covered Asuka's ears as Carla did the same to Wendy.

"Marvell, you should not be listening...to such filth" the white cat chastized as the visitor kept doing her push-ups.

"forty three...forty four...she continued as she started to speak. I know all about sex, relationships, and how children are made. While Sam can be very...descriptive, she taught me everything I needed to know about it...fifty...fifty one"

"Um...despite how...forward you all seem to be, I'm curious how your Levy got with Natsu and what she's like? the script mage asked.

"Hmmmm...Well it took her a long time...she considered Natsu her best friend and taking that final step...really scared her. But unlike Cana or myself, she didn't have to prove herself to the other women in the harem" the cowgirl replied.

"Why not?" asked Freed, this whole thing beyond fascinating to the man.

"Cause she's a fucking badass that kicks ass across the realities" Knightwalker told the man as she took another scoop.

"Um...no offense to Levy, but she isn't that great when it comes to fighting" Lucy commented in an apologetic tone to her friend.

"Yeah...ours is not the normal model of Levy. Hey? Why don't we just go get her?" Bisca asked her two guild mates.

"Can't. She left with Natsu this morning. She used the huge drinking party Sam and Cana started last night as a way to steal away our dragon slayer"

"Well shit. Where did they go?"

"You know where" Erza K. replied as she finished her ice-cream.

"...Fuck..." the green haired beauty muttered in annoyance as she pinched her nose.

"Is something wrong?" asked Mira from her table, the female barely able to move from the abuse her lower entrance went through last night.

"Well she's with Dragneel and she is fully capable of defending herself, just that universe is so fucked up. Sure it's getting better, but still. She goes there just to replenish her energy cell stocks or scavenge power cores and fat man bombs"

"Ugh...I hate that place" Knightwalker commented in disgust as Marvell finally stood up, a sheen of sweat on her young face.

"Okay...What the hell are you two talking about?" Lisanna asked in confusion from behind the bar. _"Damn Mira! I wanted to get with Natsu...but why does this Knightwalker's eyes look...so worn?"_

"It's the first universe I visited with Sam, Dragneel, and Levy. They have amazing weapon technology, but the whole planet was devastated by nuclear war two-hundred years ago"

"That sounds horrible..." Cana said softly as she petted Happy's head.

"Pfft. That's not even the worst part. When we first jumped there, there was clouds of deadly radiation, ghouls, cannibal raiders that would leave body parts in fridges, killer robots, and these fucking super mutant things" she shuddered.

"But hey, at least the radiation is slowly disappearing" the sniper commented with a shrug as she crossed her arms underneath her breasts.

 _"No way! Actual cannibals?"_ Evergreen thought in disgust as Makarov's temper flared.

"WHAT! Your Natsu would take Levy to such a dangerous place! We need to go there and lend assistance immediately!" the old guild master cried out from his place near the bar. The laughter from the two older women was almost condescending in tone as they continued to laugh at the old man's words. Finally getting her breath back, Erza K looked at the kind old man.

"Your mages here would just get themselves killed. None of you would know how to fight the enemies there at all" she finished as Bisca walked over to the invention. "Tell you what, we'll peak in on where they are. If they need help, we'll go and help them out. But...fair warning, this world is full of violence most of you have never witnessed" the female told the guild as she started to input co-ordinates. Spotting Asuka, her heart softened a bit at the daughter she would never have. "Carla...take Asuka to go play in the park...a child her age should not be seeing this"

"Of...of course. Come on Asuka, we can go and get you some ice-cream" the little cat said softly as she led the girl from the hall into the bright summer's day. Seeing the duo leave, Bisca looked at the guild members.

"I'm giving you all a chance to leave. Most realities have extreme issues with the way we fight, so if your not comfortable with the possibility of death, please leave" she instructed as Kinana rose her hand.

"Um...are thye fighting right now?"

"Unknown. For all we know, they could be eating and buying supplies in Diamond City" Erza K. replied with a shrug. Seeing that nobody had left after a few minutes, she gave the nod to her friend. In a flash of light, the guild was transported to another world...

* * *

 **Universe 1000-A Year 2278**

"Come on you slaving bastards..." Natsu grumbled as he hunkered down beside a rusting car. He had his lancer out as a dozen of the evil men moved down the street. He and Levy had come back to originally collect some more ammunition for the laser weapons back home, but had been asked by some of the Diamond city citizens to re-establish contact with a small trading post of thirty people. It had been located near 'Postal Square' but the place had been sacked. The men had been butchered leaving all the women and children missing. Now he was on a narrow street that was packed with ruined two story homes and a few convenience stores. The male knew that Levy was hunkered in the store to his left, looking down at the men from the second floor. All around them was debris and ruin, the shattered pavement beneath his boots as the scarred man waited.

"Come on out you pink-haired fuck! We promise to kill you fast and treat that whore of yours real good!" the leader of the group said as they came closer, confident in their numbers.

"Heh..stupid fucks..." the Gear muttered before popping up over the hood of the car. Pulling the trigger, a three round burst exploded from the barrel as the leaders head snapped back, the top blown off in a grisly display.

"YOU FUCKER!" one of the slavers screamed as Natsu ducked back down, the remaining eleven opening fire with shotguns, pistols and laser rifles as energy blasts and gunfire screamed above his head.

Levy was looking down from the second floor of the small store, the old upstairs apartment exposed to the sky as she rested her assault rifle on the shattered window frame. Seeing that the raiders were in a nice grouping, she smirked at the oncoming slaughter. Pulling the trigger, heavy gunfire poured from the barrel as the bullets crossed the space in the blink of an eye. Bone and limbs were shattered or completely blown off as the men started to die. Two were cut in half, their entrails pouring from their upper halves as one tried to crawl away.

"Call me a whore these dumb fuckers..." she snarled out as bullet cassings clattered against the old floor as she blew the head off another of the men. Seeing two trying to run away, she shifted her fire as Natsu did the same from his cover.

Watching one of the last two die as bullets turned his leather clad chest to a bloody ruin of blood and leaking gore, Natsu burst from cover. Running forward as Levy stopped her firing, the soldier homed in on the last man as he ducked behind a large block of concrete.

"Your gonna pay for this!" the lone slaver shouted out as he fired a shotgun blast at the charging man. Staggering and grunting under the blast of pellets, his armor held as he revved up his chainsaw.

"Not as much as you are!" Natsu yelled in fury as he plunged the spinning blades into the man's neck.

"AAAAUUUUGHHHH!" the ungodly scream echoed through the air as blood, gore and chunks of meat splashed the ground and his armor. Seconds later the killing was done as Levy stepped up to him, her assault rifle hefted in her arms. The stock had been shortened while she had modded it for fully automatic, placing a recoil dampener in the weapon.

"Thank god slavers are always so fucking stupid...they made that way to easy" the shorter woman commented as they moved down the rubble strewn street.

"Got that right, Lev" the soldier replied as the two reloaded their weapons. Walking down the roadway, Natsu braced himself at the corner as his girlfriend sidled up next to him. Taking a look, he could see the Shamrock Taphouse down the road as numerous cars clogged the pavement. Grunting in disgust, he saw numerous people crucified against old telephone poles and street lamps. Two raiders were outside, keeping watch for threats as they stood near the double doors. Moving back into cover, he looked at his script mage.

"Two guards...lots of crucified people...all dead" he finished as he pulled the flame-thrower of Seran make from his back.

"So whats the plan?"

"Not much of one. Kill the two outside, murder the rest, rescue any survivors"

"I'm just glad I'm getting two fusion cores outta this and a dozen energy cells"

"You know damn well you'd do this for free" Natsu mentioned casually as he broke cover, weaving between the vehicles as the duo sprinted for the old restaurant. Hearing the crackle of gunshots, the two made it to a small column nearby the outdoor staircase. Leaning back as chips of stone flecked his skin, Natsu scowled as the gunfire continued to slam into the concrete of the street near his feet.

"Little bitch is scared of two slavers! Worried we're gonna rape his woman...well he's right!" one laughed out before his gun ran dry. Hearing the audible 'click' of empty weapons, the male smirked as he stood up.

"BURN!" Natsu yelled out as he squeezed the trigger, sending a torrent of liquid flames at the men less than ten feet away. The horror and screaming was instant as the men's flesh quickly caught fire, spreading across their bodies as the man ensured they would not survive. Walking toward the doors as the slavers writhed on the ground, he ignored the smell of burning flesh.

"Lets kill the rest of these fuckers" Levy said with an angry hiss as her Natsu kicked the door open with a heavy boot. Slamming against the wall, the veteran soldier ran forward as a surprised man stood in the lobby. Not giving him a chance, he shoved the nozzle of the scorcher into his enemy's belly before pulling the trigger once more. Howling in hellish agony, his eyes soon burst fire as the flames burned him form the inside.

"Suffer..." the dragon slayer muttered as he pulled the weapon free. Switching up his lancer, the two observed their surroundings. A bar ran along the wall right before them, the area for old patrons running along a walkway that looked down upon a ruined dining room. An L-shaped staircase was to the left as several raiders started to open fire. Bursting forward, Levy leaped over the bar, taking cover as bullets slammed into the old mirror above her. Moving forward to avoid breaking glass, she ran down the length of the bar. Popping up, the woman aimed down into the restaurant as she targeted a leather clad man with a mohawk. Natsu was already on the bottom floor, taking cover behind a tipped over table as he exchanged gunfire with numerous men. Deciding to even the odds, Levy let out a rapid fire burst that collided with the evil man's head as it exploded like a watermelon.

"Man..these assholes are pissing me off..." Natsu grumbled as he popped out of cover once more. His partner was still raining death upon the slavers, enacting a murderous toll on the dozen men in the room. Firing off a burst, he killed one easily as the bullets destroyed the heart in a crimson display. Moving toward a pool table, he waited as more gunfire zipped and snapped about his head. Grabbing a grenade form his belt, he popped up just as a cue ball was shattered by a stray bullet. Not caring about the small dust cloud, he threw the grenade at a knot of four men, the group huddling near multiple tables. The explosive detonated in a burst of fire and metal shards, destroying another table as splinters of wood flayed the four men.

"MY BROTHER!" a deranged man yelled out from nearby as he hopped over a second pool table. He had grabbed a pool cue in the hopes of striking the man down. Simply shooting the charging survivor in the guts, Natsu quickly used him as a meat shield as the last two men aimed their rifles. Hearing the gunfire strike flesh, the dragonslayer used his boltok to shoot the closest in the face as the bullet burst out the back of his head. Shifting his aim, he was about to fire a second shot before a speeding burst from Levy killed the man as they tore away his jugular. Quickly snapping his shields neck, he walked past the last dying man as Levy joined him a few seconds later.

"NOOOOO! PLEASE STOP!" a female voice screamed out from a hallway that ran underneath the bar balcony to the right. With no time for words, the duo ran down the hallway before Levy kicked the door open. Walking in, the two mages could feel...the suffering of this place. Over a dozen women and young girls were locked up in a large cage against the far wall, the heavy bars keeping them imprisoned. They had no clothes...some as young as Wendy as a pile of corpses rested nearby outside the cage. While this was enough to enrage the two, it was the scene taking place in the center of the room. A young woman with auburn hair was on her back, being raped by three men. While one was pumping into her, the others were holding her arms and legs down as the female of nineteen years struggled.

"The fuck!?" one of the rapist shot out before Natsu used his heavy handgun to blow his brains out from across the room. Some of the gore splashed across the woman as Levy shot forward, pulling a six inch blade from a sheath at her back.

"You...monsters!" she screamed in fury as she tackled the second restrainer to the floor. Raising the knife high, she stabbed him in the face again...and again. Severing an artery, a spurt of blood arced across Levy's face as she plunged the blade into his throat. Breathing heavily, she heard a scuffle as Natsu pulled the last rapist off the victim.

"So..you think you can defile women like this..." the man snarled out in hatred as he planted a heavy boot on the savage's back.

"FUCK YOU! These whores are just for fucking! No body gives a shit abut them!" he shouted before starting to laugh hysterically.

"HeheheHAHAHAHA! Your bitch over there? I'm gonna rape her once I kill you! HAHAHAHA!" he continued to laugh before Natsu grabbed his right arm. Pulling it upwards, the Gear started to pull. Soon a sickening, tearing sound reverberated through the kitchen of horrors as the arm ripped free of the socket. In a spray of gore and horror, Natsu beat the man to death with his own limb as a lake of blood spread across the floor. Throwing the useless limb on the man, the fire mage looked down in disgust.

"Now who's fucking laughing" he finished before walking over to the cage. Bringing out his lancer, he cut through the heavy padlock in a hiss of sparks and screeching metal. Swinging the door open, the male felt shame for all men everywhere as the women tried to stay away form him, huddled in a corner. Feeling a hand on his wrist, he saw Levy look up at him.

"Natsu...I think I should help them...okay?" she said softly while looking at the dirty, traumatized women.

"Yeah...I'll go keep guard in the hall" he replied in a dead tone before leaving the kitchen. Finding an old blanket, the shorter woman wrapped it around the rape victim as one of the prisoners spoke up.

'W...who are you?"

"I'm Levy McGarden. We're here to save you girls"

"I..I think I've heard that name. Your one of the four travelers right? That started making the radiation go away?"

"That's right"

"And the man with you?"

"He's my boyfriend"

"He looks really scary..." another said softly.

"I know. But he would never hurt any of you. Now I need to ask you girls something. Do you want us to take you to Diamond City? Or would you would all like to be put under refugee status and taken to a place with running water, super markets, schools, and safe homes to live? Where there's no supermutants or deathclaws?"

"I've never heard of such a place"

"I can take you right now. By tonight, you'll have healthy meals, doctors...everything you need to rebuild your lives"

"We...we would like to go there" a third woman mentioned as she clutched the hand of a younger sister.

"Okay" the genius simply said before pulling her portal gun free. Imputing the co-ordinates, the dimensional breech sprang forth as the prisoners looked on in wonder.

"That's my world...and it never had a nuclear war. Now follow me" she instructed as she walked through. They all soon followed, willing to follow one of the brave rescuers. A minute later, it snapped shut just as the doors opened.

"Dammit Levy...could at least let me know" Natsu finished before walking up to the bar, his boots leaving bloody footprints on the cracked and warped floorboards. Walking behind the old bar, most of the alcohol bottles were empty. But after a minute of scrounging, the corporal finally found a half filled bottle of scotch. Uncorking the top, he settled against the wall before taking a deep gulp. Letting out a weary sigh, his eyes betrayed a man far older than the almost twenty year old as he ran a hand through his hair. Feeling a chunk, he pulled it free. Seeing a bloody piece of flesh, he flung it away.

"At least they didn't eat anybody...and no super mutants this time" he finally told the empty air as nightmares and horrors crossed his eyes. Taking another pull of scotch, he just let the alcohol burn his throat.

* * *

 **Universe 991,562-H**

"I've never witnessed such horrors and violence in all my days..." whispered Makarov as they watched the parallel Natsu drink in a restaurant filled with corpses. Looking around the hall, most of the guild was ashen faced or misting with tears, many struggling to come to terms with this horrible reality.

"W..why didn't he try to capture them?" Erza asked in a soft voice as she looked st this war-torn Natsu. _"His eyes...look so old..."_

"Don't be naive Erza. You all saw what those monsters were doing" Erza K. replied in a stern tone before looking to Bisca. "Hey open a door. The big lug shouldn't be alone"

Complying with her friends request, a crackling portal soon sprung into existence as the hologram images faded. Less then a minute later, Knightwalker returned with this other Natsu. They didn't realize it, but the guild instinctively leaned away from this gore covered man as they sensed a tiny bit of his power.

 _"Oh my god! He's like two Gildarts and Makarov's combined!"_ Evergreen thought as she looked at this man of war.

"D...dude...you just killed like twenty people with Levy" Grey stuttered out.

"So? Not like they deserved to live anyway" he answered shortly before Bisca slapped him upside the head.

"Be nice! They just watched you slaughter and kill so the least you can do is not scare them" the greenette scolded with a wave of her finger.

"Fine...but I'm taking a shower first. And call up Levy so she doesn't freak out or some shit" he finished before walking down the hall to clean himself up. Once he was gone, the guild let out a collective gasp.

"Holy shit...did you feel his magic?" asked Gajeel to those around him.

"Yeah...that is one dude I do not want to fight" trailed off Bicslow as Kinana finally spoke up.

"W...what happened to him? His eyes are so cold..and the scar..."

"War happened to him. And that is all your hearing about from me" Marvell mentioned before Evergreen asked an important question.

"What's going to happen to those women?' _"If I had seen that...I don't think I would have spared those men either..."_

"Levy took them to a refugee center in our Magnolia. They'll be given housing, medical care, food...and eventually they will be helped to build careers and education" Wendy continued before Levy interrupted as the minutes ticked by.

"Um...how did Levy get her own scar? Or the willingness to kill like that? the script mage asked as she clutched a hand over her worried heart. _"What would make me kill so remorselessly? I mean...she didn't even care a man's life blood splashed against her"_

 _"_ I can answer that" a feminine voice said from the doorway. Looking over, they could see the second Levy from earlier standing with a beautiful pink haired woman. While the doppleganger was still hefting her large gun and covered with grime and some blood. This other woman was stunning. Sporting some tight jean shorts and a black sports bra that concealed her large breasts, she was also adorned with a yellow jacked with red flame designs. A pony tail tied back her hair much like Mira's as the two walked forward. Stopping in front of Levy, McGarden looked at the members of team Shadowgear with a haunting look in her eyes.

"You see...unlike your guild, you've never seen any of your friends die...and no, Lisanna doesn't count"

"W...who did you lose?" the kind girl asked softly.

"I saw Droy get murdered...Jet died a few days later. Then, during the 'Magnolia Invasion' Laki, Nab, Vegeeter, and Bicslow died along with almost twenty-five thousand people. I got this scar that day before I had to swim in a canal of blood and corpses to escape with Gajeel. Then...there was the atrocities back in January when Alzack died. This shit I'm telling you...is what our lives are like" she finished coldly.

"You...lost that many of your family?" Lucy asked in a soft whisper as the guild just looked on in horror at this latest revelation.

"Yes...and that's all I'm going to say about it" she finished before a small smile tugged at her lips. Looking at Gajeel, she rested a hand on the man's shoulder. "I can tell that you and Levy are a thing here...so you better keep her happy and safe...with you life if needed...you get me?" she asked while slowly squeezing the dragon-slayers shoulder. Feeling the pressure, Gajeel quickly nodded, a light sheen of fear

"Good. Now then...WHO SAID YOU COULD TAKE MY IVD!?" she roared at her friends, switching her mood on the fly.

"OH COME ON! We just wanted to show them some stuff!" Erza K. replied hotly as she stood up.

"So you show them the fallout universe? Why not the delicious strawberry cheesecake universe? Or the one where we're all still kids? Or how about 413-T?" the blunette asked hotly as Knightwalker slowly cracked her knuckles.

"Why the hell would they care about strawberry cheesecake!? Or the female Jellal universe where she's in love with Natsu and Erza!?"

"See...you think you can just do whatever cause of those milk cans on your chest!" McGarden said darkly as a furious aura surrounded her.

"Better than those A-cups your sporting!"

"What did you say about my blue hair!?" the mad genius yelled out before slugging Knightwalker across the face.

"This Levy is insane..." Kinana said outloud as Erza K. punched the smaller woman in the stomach.

"Okay...that's enough" Bisca said casually before placing Knightwalker in a chokehold. McGarden was in similar state by the pink-haired woman as the two started to calm down.

"Come on Levy...you almost broke you own rule of fighting near the IVD. Why don't you go get cleaned up and calm down?"

"Yeah...yeah...your right Natsumi" she said softly before looking at her double. "I'm using your shower" she simply replied before walking from the hall. Seeing that the scuffle was over, Bisca released the red-head who prompty walked over to the bar and ordered something to eat with Marvell.

"Um...Bisca? Did your Alzack really die?" the green haired mother asked from her table.

"...Yes. And I'd rather not talk about that day. I still have too many nightmares about what happened. But...I'd like to know about your lives? How you got such a sweet little girl?"

"Of course!" the greenette smiled softly before the doppleganger sat down and started to talk. Seeing that her friends were busy, Natsumi decided to walk over to her male counter-parts table. Standing near Natsu and the others, she gave a knowing smirk.

"My my my...Erza, Mira, and Cana all in one night? You sure must be a strong one"

"Who are you?" Cana asked in confusion.

"Ah! I'm Natsumi Dragneel! Raised by Igneel the fire dragon king, I am the princess of all fire dragons!" she cheered while raising her fists into the air.

"Wait..." Natsu struggled in disbelief as his eyes slowly widened. "HOLY SHIT! YOUR ME!" he shot up from his seat, pointing a finger at the busty woman.

"Yup!"

"HAHAHAHA! Oh my god! Your a girl! And an actual princess!" Grey gasped out before doubling over with laughter.

"SHUT UP FULLBUSTER! I"m still pissed off at you for all the shit you did yesterday in my reality!" she shot back as Juvia looked on in confusion.

"What did he do?" the rainwoman asked.

"First of all he followed me to the lingerie store in the hopes that I would need 'help' picking out clothes! Then, when I got something to eat with Erza, he shows up with a guitar and starts playing 'Fire and Ice' while subtly dropping baby names to me. After I smashed it over his head and stormed off with Erza to go do a job. He followed us the whole time muttering "My beautiful Natsumi...I'll win her over and make sure we have many wonderful children together...but she's just shy and doesn't realize it!" she paused before pointing at the ice mage.

"Then! I finally get home to find my living room filled with Grey Fullbuster plushies! Had to throw them all out and burn them to ash" she finished before sitting down.

"HeheheHAHAHA! Your like a male Juvia that's in love with a girly Natsu!" Laxus said while continuing to laugh, the ice mage starting to turn a sickly green.

"Oh...OH I'M GONNA BE SICK!" he cried out before running to one of the bathrooms.

"AHHH! Why can't Grey do that with Juvia here!" the woman wailed at the lost romance.

"haha...I love it when that happens" the pinkette mentioned before Mira spoke up, the mages ignoring the crying Juvia.

"So...do you come from their universe?"

"Nope! 132-F for me!"

"Yesterday, Knightwalker mentioned you were one of the women dating..."

"Dragneel. That's what alot of people call him. And to answer your question, our genetics are compatible, so we can have children together someday"

"Isn't that...kinda weird?" asked Evergreen.

"Eh...I took a gamble. Plus...he's so fucking strong...seriously...I should go fuck him in the shower right now"

"Too late for that Natsumi" the male mentioned as he walked into the hall...shirtless.

"Holy shit..." whispered Evergreen as she and everybody in the guild looked at this man. While the scars were a concern for many, most of the women gained a slight dusting to their cheeks as they looked at his half naked torso. The scars seemed to mix in perfectly with his heavier muscle, betraying a life time of conflict and death. Walking slowly to the bar, he sat down near Evergreens table as Kinana came behind the bar.

"C..can I get you anything...? she asked while tying not to stare. _"I know Natsu is attractive...but come on! I want to jump him here and now! Plus with how he helped those women..."_

 _"_ Just some sandwhiches will be fine" he told the beautiful woman with purple hair. Looking to the left, he finally spotted a calendar displaying the year 793. "Huh...well that's interesting..." he muttered as Lisanna looked at this killer Natsu in confusion.

"What is?"

"Just the fact its still year 786 in my universe. We actually have our S-class trials at the end of August on Tenrou" he finished before Max shot to his feet. "You can't go! You have no idea what it will do to the guild!"

"Oh? Like how Grimoire Heart shows up then Acnologia comes to kill all of us? Don't worry, plans are in place for when it happens" he finished as Kinana set down two sandwhiches and a glass of water.

"H..how do you know that?" Evergreen asked as she studied this male. _"Look at those muscles! And the scars...fucking delicious...I don't even care if he's a killer, this could be my chance to one up Erza and Mira"_

"What? You don't think yours is the only universe that's ahead of ours do you? And yes, I heard about the whole Zeref/ Alverez invasion from Sam last night...doesn't really concern me though"

"How could it not!" Natsu shouted to his double, the man chewing on his meal. Swallowing his food and taking a drink of water, he looked to the dragon slayer. "Cause for the first thing, they only invade with a hundred thousand troops which is piddly shit. Two, this wont happen in my reality for years. Three, with the rapid militarization of Fiore by Queen Hisui to protect our borders from a more threatening Bosco and locust incursions, those shitty Alverez soldiers will die under the Rune Knights...which number close to 40,000 now...all with bolt action rifles that shoot bullets like my guns. Finally the fourth reason...the minute they start an invasion, Hisui will order an Etherion strike on their coastal cities and the invasion force. Zeref will be lucky if a tenth of his army makes landfall"

"But...that could be millions of people..." Lucy whispered.

"So? It's not like they're from Fiore or Sera?" he finished with a wave as he looked at all the horrified faces. "Your universe does not understand war...total war. You seem to think beating up your enemies is fine, but it's not. Where I come from, even the lowest bandits will kill and rape...pillage and burn. And with the spreading of Seran technology, the smarter ones have started getting weapons that could kill every mage here in a minute. So I'd rather kill people that are a threat to my family and girlfriends now...then wait for them to go do something worse...And now I've upset you all..." he finished before standing up. Walking from the hall, he left the mages alone as Kinana looked at a silent Knightwalker.

"Would...your Queen Hisui really do that?"

"To protect our country? Yes. She is not like the weak leader you have here. She fought by my side along with Bisca, Alzack, Dragneel, Sorano, and Erik during the genocide of Woodworth...they call it 'bloody January' she finished before looking at Erza. "My boyfriend...he made the call...to fire that giant space cannon at the city...over two hundred sixty three thousand people died in a single day"

"HOW COULD HE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" roared Natsu as he yelled in fury, thinking this double of his was evil.

"Because..." McGarden said from the doorway, refreshed and showered. "If he hadn't, those genocidal locust monsters would've spread across the land and butchered every village, town, and city without mercy. Him and the queen sacrificed a dying city to save a country" she told them before walking into the center of the hall. "Now I am sick of all this judgement shit! You think he enjoys leaving people behind? Or children slaughtered? Or seeing cities die? Well he doesn't! Dragneel makes the tough, impossible choices so others do not! He takes the burden so we don't have to! He fights evil...true evil...and some of you dare to judge him!" she yelled in fury before pointing to Natsu. "How would you like it to have Erza's blood on your hands as she bleed out in a helicopter! Or pulling shrapnel from Mira's eye? Or smelling the burning flesh of Cana as you seal the jagged stump shut that used to be her leg!? Or how about seeing people eaten alive by the living dead!?" she continued before marching over and grabbing the fire mage by the collar, her eyes boring into his soul. "He has been _eaten_ by creatures from your darkest nightmares and has literally swam in a lake of blood" she finished before releasing the male.

"Congratulations on your new relationship...keep them safe" McGarden replied in an icy tone before collecting the others. 'Let's go. I'm sick of answering shit..." she muttered as Bisca, Erza K. and Marvell stepped through the portal a second later, the IVD going with them.

'I'm sorry about that...usually she's in a much better mood" Natsumi finished before standing up.

"Where are you going?" asked Kinana from behind the bar.

"Gonna go check on the big guy" she replied over her shoulder before Evergreen stood up from her table.

"Can I come too? His eyes...looked really sad" asked the brunette.

"Sure!" Natsumi said with a smile as the two busty females walked from the hall into the warm summer day.

"Jesus...did you hear some of that shit?" asked Grey, the man having arrived back from the bathroom before Levy's rant.

"That must've broken his heart...to see Erza, Mira, or Cana like that" Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

"Their members must have such horrible nightmares...and we don't even know what these locust are..." Levy finished in a sad tone.

"Actually..I managed to read his mind for just a single moment" replied Warren as the old guild master looked at him.

"What did you see?"

"Um..It's better to just project it with my magic" the black haired man with the bowl cut told the guild. Activating it, a large image floated in the air. It was a city burning, rubble choking the streets. In the center was Natsu, the man struggling in a chainsaw battle with a being of grey skin, evil yellow eyes and snarling teeth. The pinkette was surrounded by corpses of dozens of people as three other human's stood nearby. One was Erza with what looked like a machine gun in her hands, firing at more of the monsters with hate in her eyes. To her left was that Sam woman and an unknown man as they fired down a side street at a creature that looked like a giant spider. It's maw was open, revealing deadly teeth the size of a human. It was supported by more of the monsters as the gunfire and horror was frozen in a single moment of time.

"Jesus...that's what they fight..." Droy asked softly as the image slowly faded.

"I think..it would be better to try and be more understanding of them. Plus...you heard of all the dead friends they have..." Kinana said softly before leaving the hall.

"I guess it makes sense why my double is a killer and stronger...it's either that or die" Levy said softly as Gajeel rested a hand on her shoulder.

" _That other Erza...is a soldier...and by the looks of it, much harsher than even Knightwalker_ " she thought before feeling a hand squeeze hers. Looking up, she could see Natsu with pain and worry in his eyes.

"I swear...none of that will happen to any of you...I'll stake my life on it" he told them, his tone a far cry from the normal warmth in his voice.

* * *

Walking through the city without his shirt, Natsu ignored the many stares he received from many of the passing women...much to the annoyance of their boyfriends. One particular man seemed to take offense when his attractive girlfriend practically undressed the dragon slayer with her eyes.

"Hey asshole! I don't like the way my girl is looking at you!?" the muscular man with a bald head shouted as Natsu looked over his shoulder.

"Like a give a fuck you needle-dick. Maybe if you could actually satisfy her, you wouldn't have a problem" he shot back as he kept walking.

"FUCKER!" the man shouted as he launched a fist at the back of Natsu's head. Quickly spinning, Dragneel blocked it easily before landing a straight uppercut to the baldy. Falling on his ass, the man started to get back up before the Gear let out a warning.

"Just so you know...I've killed over a dozen men today that kidnapped women and raped them. Don't piss me off" he simply said before looking at the woman, her cheeks still flushed. "Sorry for that miss" he told her before moving down the road, the onlookers stepping out of his way. Walking in silence, he found himself on a bridge overlooking the canal in the city. Watching the bustling city, he let a smile adorn his face at the peace and tranquility of Magnolia.

"Natsu? You doing alright?" asked Natsumi as she walked up to the soldier. Turning, he saw Evergreen and Kinana with her as the three women looked at the man.

"Yeah...just hate it when I ruin people's day...seems that's all I do" he said in sorrow.

"Now that's enough of that shit! I did not give my first time to you just to listen to you whine about feeling bad for yourself!" the female shot out before raising a palm.

 _ **"SLAP!**_ **"**

"Your the fucking ALPHA in the multiverse! No other Natsu has your strength, determination, or intelligence! Your the fucking GRUBSLAYER that has saved Jacincto! You helped kill the riftworm and destroyed that bitches Nexus! You saved Magnolia and survived being eaten by a fucking Corpser which no other human has done! Your actions at Woodworth saved millions! So pick yourself up! Lock that shit down and be the Dragneel I know and love!" she screamed at him as the male nodded.

"Your right...your absolutely fucking right" he replied as he stood up straighter.

"That's better. Can't have my man be all sulky" she finished as she turned to Evergreen and Kinana. "Sometimes he just needs a good hit to knock his senses back"

"Got that right" he replied with gravel in his voice. "So...how come you two are here?"

"I wanted to make sure your okay...Warren looked in your mind and saw what you fight" she started before the Gear held up a hand. "No more of that. I'm determined to make this day pleasant, so no more bad shit" he told Kinana before looking to Ever.

"Honestly...I really dig your scars and muscles...plus the way you saved those girls... It was brutal, but they're safe and alive which is good. Then I heard from Levy you have like nine girlfriends that you sleep with..and I figured...maybe..." the brunette asked with unease as she rubbed her right hand along her left arm bashfully.

"Let me guess...you wanna have sex with him? You saw this hardcore, brave warrior that protects the innocent no matter the cost and your female instincts are screaming 'Strength...protector"

"Uh...pretty much. But how did you know that?"

"It happens alot. Like I don't even try and women want to be with me. Most I ignore though since they don't know about the nightmares and suffering I've seen. Takes a special girl for that...like Nasumi or Juvia. They take the good and bad..well all my girls do. Point is, when I go to other realities and some women want to sleep with me, there is a process"

"What is it?" asked Kinana. _"God! Look at him! I've never really saw any of the men in the guild like this...but damn! We just won a major victory! I should live a little and try my luck!"_ the busty woman with purple hair thought as Natsu started his explanation.

"First, you two need to be sure about this. Like the decision is yours. Second, this has to be approved by one of the prime girlfriends. If they say no, that's it"

"Wait...you girls let him sleep with other women?" Evergreen asked in disbelief as she stared at Natsumi with wide eyes.

"What do you think a harem is? I mean, imagine how fucking happy I was when he showed up fighting one of those grub bastards. Before he came into my life, my best chance for a man was Grey...stalking, lame Grey. But luckily his Mira and Cana saw how poor the selection of men was in my guild and let some of us girls have our fun. Now while most of the others expect some sort of favor or item in exchange, I only want one thing from you two" Natsumi finished as she looked at the two women.

"What's that?"

"You two have to do what I say in the bedroom...while all three of us fuck my man here"

"What!? But..but couldn't I just go one on one with him?"

"Sorry Evergreen. This deal is non-negotiable. Either all three of us or I'll just take him back home for myself" the busty pinkette said casually as Natsu just leaned against the brickwork of the railing. Giving the universal sign to wait a minute, Evergreen and Kinana walked to the end of the bridge, huddled close as they whispered to each other.

"What do you think, Kinana?"

"Well...he's really strong and brave...and those muscles and abs...but we would be doing stuff with each other"

"I know what you mean...but this could be a once in a lifetime opportunity. We might never see him again...and I doubt that Erza and those other two will share with us now that they sunk their claws into our Natsu"

"But would you be okay with...kissing each other? Among...other things?" the purplette asked shyly.

"Hmmm...well it would be different...but I'm willing to try" the brunette with glasses told her friend.

"Okay...then I will too!" she said in determination before walking back with her friend.

"We'll do it"

"Awesome! Now come on!" Natsumi cheered out as she pulled a portal gun from a pocket. Aiming at some open space, she set it for home as the purple portal sprung into existence. Walking through, the four adults ignored the shocked stares of the random citizens as they traveled to Natsumi's home.

* * *

 **Universe 132-F Natsumi Dragneel's house.**

"Don't worry about Happy disturbing us, he's on a job with Lisanna and Mira right now for the next three days" the pinkette told her guests as the four walked into the very well kept bedroom. A large king-sized bed was in the center of the room while a walk in closet was to the left. To the right was a private bathroom and shower. A few simple painting adorned the walls, but for the most part, the room was plain of decorations. Walking over to the bed, Evergreen looked at her three companions.

"So...how do we start?"

"Like this" the pink haired female mentioned as she wrapped her arms around Evergreen's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Feeling the soft, feminine lips press against hers, she was momentarily surprised before relaxing. Feeling their lips part, the pinkette looked at her with lust. "We'll get warmed up while Natsu starts with Kinana" she finished before pushing the brunette to the bed. Climbing on top, Natsumi quickly shedded her vest and tube top, exposing her full breasts. Leaning down, she started kissing Evergreen once more. Feeling the woman's soft tongue brushing against her's, the fairy queen let out a soft moan as her lover started to massage her right breast. _"I can't believe I'm doing this..."_ she thought before feeling the top of her dress being pulled down.

"Wow Ever...those are perky..." the pinkette said with a smile before flicking her tongue across one of the nubs.

Watching the two beauties starting to explore their bodies, Natsu turned to Kinana. Capturing her chin with a calloused hand, he tilted her head up toward his. Parting her lips, she closed her eyes in anticipation. Seconds later it happened as Natsu pressed his manly lips to hers. Taking it slow with the innocent girl, he started a slow battle of tongues with the busty barmaid. Moaning softly, Kinana found herself feeling oddly safe as the man started to dominate. A moan rising from her throat, she broke away the kiss as she stepped back. Unzipping the back of her dress, it fell to the floor in moments as she stood there in a lacy, white bra and panties. Unclasping the restraints, her generous assets came free before she slid her underwear off. Climbing onto Natsu's lap as he sat on the bed,she looked into his eyes.

"I've...never done anything like this before...so I'm sorry if I'm not that good"

"Your doing great already" he told the female before capturing her left nipple in a suckling kiss. Moaning softly, the mage found she liked it...alot as her lover continued to tease and massage her orbs of flesh. Looking over his shoulder, she watched as Evergreen was getting completely nude. Seeing her panties fly across the room, the brunette mage looked up into Natsumi's eyes.

"Now what?"

"Now you ask me to eat you out" the pinkette said with a cheeky smile.

"Oh...will you please...eat me?"

"You have to do better than that..." she said softly before starting to trail kisses down the brunettes body. Leaving a series of soft kisses, the dominating woman soon found herself at a pink entrance between some firm thighs.

"Please eat my pussy..." Evergreen asked softly.

"There we go" the other said before delving in with kisses and licks.

"Ohh..." Ever trailed off as Natsumi delved in, her womanhood growing damp from the unknown attention. Grabbing her breasts, she started to massage them as arousal washed over her body. _"I can't believe how good this feels...and my nipples are so hard already..."_

"I never would have thought to see Evergreen doing this..." trailed of Kinana as another moan graced her lips. Natsu was still paying attention to her perky breasts, giving them much needed attention as female moans started to fill the room. Standing up several minutes later, Natsu gently stood the purplette to the side. Quickly throwing off his boots and remaining clothes, the male laid down on the bed. Climbing next to him, Kinana wasn't sure what to do before she felt herself being moved by the man. He had placed her lower entrance near his mouth as she rested on her haunches. Feeling a new sensation from her folds, she realized the man was performing oral sex on her. Looking forward, she eyed the large cock between his legs.

"That thing is huge..." she whispered before moaning again. Leaning forward, she could feel her large breasts smash against his body as she took the shaft into her delicate hand. Slowly moving it up and down, she was still unsure.

"Put it in your mouth" Natsumi lightly commanded before going back to licking Evergreen's glistening core.

Opening her mouth, Kinana slowly placed the cockhead into her orifice. " _I can't believe I'm doing this with the strongest Natsu in the multiverse!"_ she thought while starting to increase her speed. Bobbing her head up and down, the girl soon found a healthy rhythm as the hard cock filled her mouth. Gagging slightly as she reached the halfway mark, she pulled back as a strand of drool leaked onto the large member.

Watching the purplette struggling with the enormous task before her, Natsumi finally stopped her licking as she pulled back.

"I think it's time to help our friend out...don't you agree Ever?"

"Yeah..." the panting female agreed as the two women soon crawled into position. Lowering themselves, both their faces were near the base as the pinkette started to run her tongue along the left testicle. Seeing her companions example, Evergreen started to suck on the large ball to the right. This amazing sight would never be witnessed except for those involved as the three beauties gave a heavenly blowjob. Running her tongue along the shaft as Kinana sucked the head, Evergreen was pleased by the groan coming from the man as the hard member was covered in a light sheen of saliva. Moving back down, she started to suck on the testicle once more as she slowly stretched the skin before releasing it.

"Wow Ever...who knew you'd be such a ball slut?"

"Mhmmm" the brunette replied, her mouth preoccupied as she sucked on the cock, giving the other woman a small break. Running her tongue up the glistening member, Natsumi shared the task with the Fairy queen as the two worked in unison, often kissing each other in the process. Moving away, she made room for the woman getting her pussy licked as a smirk graced her lips.

"Say Kinana? What are you?"

"I..I'm a mage of Fairy Tail..." she gasped out as Natsu inserted two fingers into her folds.

"No...your a cock whore...now say it"

"I'm..a cock whore"

"Say it like you mean it!"

"I'm a cock whore!"

"AGAIN!"

"I"M A WHORE! AND I LOVE COCK!" she cried out as the pinkette smirked.

"Hear that Natsu? Kinana here loves cock.." she said knowingly as the four mages started to change positions. Soon, the purple haired female was on all fours at the edge of the bed as the soldier lined up behind her.

"Please be gentle..." she softly said as the man slowly slid inside. She hissed slightly from the ruining of her virginity, the man pausing as she adjusted to his size. After a few minutes, she nodded over her shoulder as the male slowly started to ease in and out of her.

'Oh my god..." she whispered lustfully as Evergreen crawled onto the bed next to her.

"How is it?" the brunette asked as Natsumi positioned herself in front of the woman being fucked.

"Amazing...He's filling me completely!" she cried out before feeling a hand grab the back of her head. Soon she was looking at the female dragon's core as her breasts swayed with each hard thrust.

"Lick my pussy...slut" Natsumi commanded as the woman did as ordered. Running her tongue across the pink folds, she discovered the taste of a woman satisfying. Feeling a meaty palm slap her ass, she moaned before coming up for air.

"AGAIN!" she cried before going back to eating out Natsumi. Feeling the hard cock continue to slid in and out of her womanhood, the bartender was on cloud nine as she experience sex with two dragon slayers. Unknown to her, Evergreen had climbed further up the bed to try her hand at dominated the pink haired female. Running her soft tongue up the woman's stomach, she left a light sheen of saliva in her wake before capturing a nipple in her mouth. Sucking on the right breast, she heard her victim moan in pleasure as she teased the left tit with her soft hands.

"Now who's a slut?" Evergreen asked as the sounds of flesh slapping flesh resounded through the room.

"Me...I'm such a fucking whore..I can't help it" Natsumi replied between moans at the tongue constantly teasing her pussy.

"Yeah...yeah you are. Now lets see how you like this..." Ever trailed off as she swung a leg over the other females face. Lowering herself, the brunette smirked as she leaned forward, bracing her palms on either side of the female.

Looking up, Natsumi could see the wet snatch of Evergreen inches away. Opening her mouth, she plunged her tongue in once more as she started to work on the folds of skin. Pushing tow fingers in a few minutes later, she continued to lick as the woman above her moaned.

Increasing his pace, Natsu rested his hand on Kinana's lower back to give himself increased leverage.

"You like being dominated like this?" he asked in a lusty, male tone as he slammed himself into her wet core. He could feel her walls around his large member, her tightness obvious to the male as he slapped her ass once more.

'Y..yes!"

"You like being fucked?"

"YES! PLEASE KEEP FUCKING ME!" she cried out as the male hammered into her.

 _"Oh fuck...he's so deep..."_ she thought while taking the hard pounding over the next ten minutes. Her body was covered in a light sheen of sweat, the woman with short purple hair not even trying to pleasure Natsumi anymore. Luckily Evergreen had taken over, bringing the two women into a sixty-nine as they licked each others wet slits. The orgasm hit hard and fast, the previous virgin unable to resist as fluids splashed against the hard cock.

"Oh Shit! I just came!" she cried out as Natsu slowly pulled out of her. Collapsing to the side, she simply took deep lungfuls of air from the intense session of fucking she went through. Laying there in bliss, she watched as Natsumi slowly climbed on top of the male. Sitting like a reverse cowgirl, the female dragon slayer started to bounce up and down, taking the full length deep into her core.

"YES! FUCK ME LIKE A SLUT! POUND THIS COCK-WORSHIPING WHORE! " she screamed out before capturing Evergreen in a heated kiss. The increased sound of flesh slapping against flesh meant Natsu had silently complied as he grasped her waist with his hands.

"You like riding that cock?"

"MHMMM! I FUCKING LOVE IT!" she screamed in passion as the shaft of meat slammed into her over and over again, her large breasts bouncing with each thrust. Feeling Ever work her way down her body, Natsumi gave a slight shudder as the woman teased her clit before moving to the testicles of the male.

"Heh...I...I...knew y...you were...a ball slut" the pinkette moaned out, her breath gasping which each hard thrust as the fairy queen started to suck and slobber on the testicles.

"The sluttiest..." the woman replied before a recovering Kinana crawled next to her. All the women were completely lost in their lust now, not even caring what the man would do to them as the two friends dove into the task of pleasuring his large sac for the next ten minutes.

"God...how hasn't he cum yet..." Evergreeen asked softly before placing a ball back into her mouth. Working her way up, Kinina licked the shaft of meat as it fucked the other woman. Making sure to tease the clit, she continued upwards as she slowly kissed the heaving, female's body. Reaching the pinkette's face, she plunged her tongue into the other woman's with the intent to dominate. Moaning heavily, Natsumi knew she wouldn't last much longer. _"Fuck! I love being dominated! With my man abusing my core with his nine inches and these two sexy playthings..."_ her sexual thoughts raced through her head as she started to quiver.

"Y...YOUR MAKING ME CUM LIKE A BiTCH IN HEAT!" the woman cried out as she released her female juices onto the shaft. Finally slowing down, Natsumi gasped for breath while climbing off the man. "Fuck...everytime you make me cum first..." she lightly complained before falling backwards onto the soft mattress. Feeling a pair of large breasts press against her own, she looked up into the angelic face of the barmaid.

"Since it's Evergreen's turn...you and me should have some girl time..." the woman softly said before starting to kiss her target in passion. Seeing that those two were busy pleasuring each other, Natsu quickly climbed off the bed. Looking at the nude form of Evergreen, he knew what to do next. Grabbing the woman, she let out a small squeak before he laid her on her back.

"You don't have to worry about being gentle...I've used toys on myself before" she said with a tone of lust.

"Be careful what you ask for..." he smirked as he pushed his way inside the warm passage. Spreading her legs, she could feel the large spear of meat fill her completely as the man started to thrust. With her breasts starting to bounce, she tilted her head back in a womanly moan as the male quickly increased his pace.

"Of fuck...that's really big!" she cried out as the shaft thrust in and out of her. Looking down, she was enamored as watched the hard member slide back and forth out her wet snatch.

"Damn Ever...your taking the whole thing on your first try..." he smirked as the woman grabbed her ankles.

"Yeah...now fuck me harder..." she gasped out while pulling her long legs into a wide 'V' The new intensity of his thrusts clouded her mind, almost blanking it as the male looked down at her.

"So Evergreen...Know what you are yet?"

'Your whore..your cock-slut..whatever you want me to be..." she said between thrusts. Pulling her ankles toward her, the woman's flexibility came into play as she held them next to her head.

"Now that's fucking hot" Natsumi said in a breathless moan from nearby as Kinana licked her pussy, savoring the woman's taste.

"Right? But I don't think Ever really deserves it..." he trailed off, slowing his pace even as he used her inner thighs for leverage to drill into her glistening womanhood.

"NO! PLEASE KEEP GOING! I NEED YOUR HARD COCK IN ME!" she pleaded, not wanting the intense pounding to stop.

"Say your a dirty whore" the male commanded, his lust for the women obvious by his words.

"I"M YOUR DIRTY WHORE! YOUR SLUT! FUCK MY HOLE HOWEVER YOU WANT!" the brunette cried out as the male pounded into her, his nine inches pushing her closer to the edge. _"Oh my god! I've never been this close..."_ she thought before her loins tightened.

"FUCK!" she cried out while cumming, her body still almost folded in half as the male finally pulled out.

'Now comes the fun part.." Natsumi told the other two as she led them to the floor. Placing Evergreen in the middle, the other two flanked her as they all rested on their heels. Watching the male slowly walk over, he was stroking his member above them as the three beauties looked up.

"Please...cum on Evergreen's face! I want to see the Fairy Queen covered!" Natsumi begged as Kinana got the plan.

"Come on Natsu...cover the elegant woman with your hot seed!"

Realizing what her lovers were doing, Ever smirked as the man continued to stroke.

"Please...make me you cum-dumpster and coat my face! I said I'm your whore and this proves it! So release that seed onto my slutty face!" she begged before opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue. Somehow, her glasses had stayed on during the hour long fuck session, giving the man a very sexy target. Grunting heavily, the hot load shot out of his cock-head and onto the brunette. The first strand landed on the bridge of her nose, traveling to her forehead and past her hairline. The second landed on the right lens of her glasses as it traveled down her beautiful face. The third landed on part of her tongue and lips, going diagonally to the left. A few more large spurts shot out, covering more of her face as he finally stood back.

"Holy shit...that was alot" Natsumi commented as she looked at the mage.

'I know...I didn't think a man could produce that much" the purplette mentioned as Evergreen swallowed what landed in her mouth.

"Fuck...I'm a cum-covered mess..."

"That mean's the two of us just have to clean you up..." the female fire mage commented before scooping up the cum on Evergreen's right cheek with her pink tongue. Seeing what the other woman was doing, Kinana joined in as they slowly and sensually cleaned up Evergreen.

 _"I can't believe what I did today..."_ she thought while the two women continued to clean her face. Minutes later the sexy task was done as the pinkette looked at the other two.

'So! Who's ready for round two?" she asked as the other two looked on with shock, lust, and a little fear...

* * *

 **The next day...**

Evergreen and Kinana were slumped over a table, the complete exhaustion written on their faces as the guild looked on in worry. Dragneel and Natsumi had dropped them off at Fairy Hills this morning, bringing them back to their home universe. Natsumi had promptly left, going back home to rest her abused body. The male had quickly gathered his things before promising to return in a few days. Now, they were sitting at a table with Erza, Mira, and Cana. Natsu had gone on a job with Lucy, Grey, Juvia, and Happy. The male had been determined to get the full reward, trying to show off his new responsibility to his girlfriends. And while he was completely unaware, the watermage was starting to have some doubts about the ice mage as she took in the satisfied faces of the women bedded by either Natsu.

"My god...six times...for almost seven hours..." Evergreen said softly, the night one she would never forget. Looking across at Mira, she could completely understand the state of the women yesterday.

"Our boyfriend did the same...and from what I understand, Dragneel is even more developed in terms of skill and technique" the model commented as Kinana rested her chin on the wooden table.

"All I know is that I'm not doing anything till next monday.."

"But it's Monday now" Cana commented as she tried to take it easy.

"All I know is that I wish I had made a move back after the Tower of Heaven...Can't believe I've been missing out on this..." Erza simply commented as she looked at the two across from her. "So...learn anything about this other Natsu?"

"He's a hero. From what Natsumi explained during one of the breaks, he has saved tens of millions of lives in Sam's universe. From what we can gather, these locust monsters have killed over ninty-five percent of her planets population. It is horrible, genocidal war, but the core values of Natsu are still in the...darker Dragneel" Evergreen paused as Kinana interrupted.

"That's not all. He helped save a whole city from the living dead in a different reality...like thousands of people. And that universe we saw yesterday? Sam, Erza K, Levy and Dragneel managed to start a planet-wide purge of the radiation in the air, soil, and water." she finished before Levy came over.

"That isn't the half of it. My double called me up to apologize last night..and she started to talk about things. This 137-C universe they come from...is considered the strongest...while we are between twelve and thirteenth. But they don't lord it over anybody. They seek out the vile, the corrupt...the evil in these other realities and fight them to protect the innocent. They all bear the burden so others don't have to" the blunette finished.

"They are honorable...despite their horrible methods...they try to do good for others...even after the horrible losses..." the knight commented. _"Would I be like her if I fought genocidal monsters?"_

"But the good news is, since we really don't have any overhanging threats, they'll be giving that dimensional technology to us! AH! I Can't wait t study it and see whats out there!"

"The monsters they fight though..."Cana trailed off.

"I guess...but most universes are fairly peaceful..and have their own timeline. McGarden told me right now, there are Fairy Tails fighting Phantom Lord or just welcoming Lucy into the guild. There's even some where I'm taller with big boobs!"

"Now that would be a sight to see" Evergreen said with a smile, a content look on her face. _"I wonder if I can get into these three's good graces? That other Natsu is a great, spectacular lover, but he seems to have his hands full"_ she thought as the quiet day continued to pass the five women by.

* * *

 **Two weeks later...**

'I still don't know how you two convinced us to let you into our harem with Natsu" Erza commented as she stood outside the construction site with Evergreen and Kinana. Dragneel and McGarden had returned, along with the double of herself and Juvia. Right now, the four visitors were helping to construct a new home for Natsu, the Gear soldier knowing that his counterpart would need a larger domicile for his lovely ladies. The sounds of hammers, saws, and mages talking as the whole guild came out to help with the project. Looking over, Erza could see her double helping to install piping with McGarden, the two working almost as one unit.

"Well, Natsu invited Lucy in and your fine with her? Why not us?"

"I didn't say it was bad...just don't know how you convinced me"

"It's because Scarlet over there gave you co-ordinates to the heavenly cheesecake universe if you would. A place where desserts have no fats in them" Cana commented as she walked by with a bucket full of nails.

"Tch...she knew my weakness..." the mage in authority grumbled as Mira softly giggled.

"Look over at the two Juvia's...staring contest" the white haired beauty pointed out to the group of women as the water-mages were in an intense battle of wills before one broke.

"Juvia does not understand your fascination with Grey. Natsu is the superior man for lovemaking and future children" the visiting rainwoman with blue locks flowing to her shoulders.

"Juvia disagrees. Her wonderful Grey is too handsome! He is just shy toward Juvia!"

"Natsu has already promised Juvia his firstborn child. He even suggested the name Azura after our first unison raid together" the S-class mage said smugly as her double's eye slightly twitched.

"B..But..how did other Juvia convince him!"

"It was Natsu's idea. He returned Juvia's love immediately. Juvia still remembers the first thing he said to me...that her magic was very beautiful" she responded with a sighful smile as the two forgot about their work and continued to debate.

"Man...those two are almost identical its scary" Dragneel mentioned as he tightened some pipes in the kitchen with his double. Looking over, the scarred man gave a knowing smirk.

"You know...you might still have a chance? Grey still hasn't made a move yet"

"I still don't get how you know so much about women...but I have to admit she if very strong and beautiful" Natsu mentioned as he tried to learn from this other man. _"He's so much stronger than me. Even with all the battles I fought and the Alverez war...he's still stronger..."_

"That's because he's way smarter then you, Natsu!" Happy cheered out as he stood near a pile of tools.

"Hey! I'm plenty smart...I just don't get books..." he replied to his exceed friend. "So. How did you get so smart?"

"Had a good teacher on Sera" the man replied as he grabbed another pipe. Handing it to Natsu, he pointed to where it should go. Standing there for a moment, Natsu looked at this soldier of destruction.

"I'm sorry I judged you so badly. You've fought worse things than me and I thought you were evil. We only saw a little bit...and it scares me that Erza or Cana or any of the others faced such horrible things in your universe. I bet alot of people think your bad"

"Well...I've done some awful things. I just try to make sure the payoff is worth it. But hey, don't worry about that shit! We're here to help you build a new home for you and your sexy ladies" Dragneel smirked as McGarden walked by with Scarlet.

"Don't go giving him bad ideas Dragneel, one of you is bad enough" the short women shot out as his knight simple laughed, the rich sound filling the air. Walking out toward their doubles, the two sat down to take a break as the rest of the mages continued to work on the eighty degree day.

"You know...it's really nice" Scarlet commented next to Mira and Erza.

"What is?" the duo asked in unison.

"Seeing something built...to help some good people build a lasting future...to see my Natsu happy" she trailed off with a small smile as the large family of Fairy Tail continued to work through out the peaceful, summer day...

 **And that is the oneshot! I really hoped everybody enjoyed this like my latest chapter of the COG!? That has already gotten like eleven reviews in three days or something! Anyway...hope everybody enjoys the foursome! I wanted to try writing it, and I think it turned out great! So I'll do one more one-shot then head back to the COG for a chapter or two. Now I hope nobody goes and nitpicks about the End of Fairy Tail setting, cause honestly..dont care. But hey, review! PM! just let me know what you think! OH! Poll is still up for the next possibility!**

 **Levy: Kinda wished I could get some loving with Natsu...**

 **Me: Don't worry! It'l happen in the main story someday!**

 **Levy: Awe man...**

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	13. Elegant Fairy

**Alright. I just thought of this one since I kinda wanna have the poll stay up for more than...three days. There really wont be conflict in this..at least I don't think so. As for the time-frame...just sometime in the spring for the 137's after some more shit happens. Natsu will have Bisca and Levy by then, but wont really mention it. But if your all wondering, the next oneshot can be written right away. Or I can wait and do a COG chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **I still don't own Gear or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Elegant Fairy**

 **Universe 10344-S. Year 784, June 29th 10:05 a.m.**

"Ugh...it's soo hot out today..." Lucy lightly complained as she sat next to Juvia. The two were in the guild hall by themselves, trying to keep cool from the blistering heat wave. Due to the heat, they were both wearing skimpier outfits than normal. Lucy's blue skirt was criminally short, barely covering her panties as she unzipped her vest, trying to cool off. She could feel some sweat gathering underneath her breasts as she held a cool glass of water to her face.

"Juvia has to agree...this heat is unbearable" she mentioned as she poured another glass of ice water. Feeling the coolness wash down her throat, she looked at her skimpy attire. While her sandals were nothing special, the blue running shorts clung to her voluptuous buttocks as a simple tube top of matching color restrained her large breasts.

"What we need is something to cool us off..." the blonde mentioned to her friend. Hearing a door opening in the hall, the two females looked upon the shirtless form of Grey Fullbuster as he walked into the room.

"Hey you two, what's up?"

"Nothing...just thought of a way to cool off..." Lucy trailed off as she eyed his naked torso, his cool demeanor apparent. Juvia was doing the same, slowly licking her lips as the man knew what they were thinking.

"Well I can definitely help with that" he replied as the buxom blonde grabbed the man for a kiss. Pushing her tongue in his mouth, they battled for a few seconds before a eager Juvia took over. Seeing her blue-haired friend was busy, the blonde started to trail kisses down his toned chest. Coming to her knees, she started to undo the man's trousers as Juvia joined her.

"Now lets see what you have for Juvia.." the female said lustfully as the two pulled down the man's boxers. Revealing the man's package, the two were completely taken over by anger and disappointment.

"GOD DAMMIT! CUT!" Lucy shouted out as the two came to their feet. Marching past the heat lamps and the camera's manned by Erza and Mira, Lucy stomped up to Levy who was sitting in the directors chair.

"Seriously Levy!? When you told us you wanted to move away from lesbian porn, I assumed the male talent would be at least adequately sized! Not FUCKING THREE INCHES!" the blonde roared as Juvia made her appearance.

"Lucy is right. While I'm new in the adult film industry, this is unacceptable" the blunette said as she pointed to the man of below average size.

"What do you want me to do? The average male size in all the country is maybe five inches at full mast" the shorter woman shot back before looking at Grey.

"Just...get the fuck outta here. These girls need to calm down" the shorter woman told the embarrassed man who promptly left the hall. Turning to Cana next to her who was holding a clipboard, she voiced an obvious question.

"Is there anybody we can use?"

"Hardly. The only viable candidate is Jellal Fernandez...but he's a fucking brute. After one shoot, girls in the porn industry refuse to work with him. I hear he actually beats them and leaves bruises" the brunette with glasses replied as the Laki turned off the simulated heat lamps for the film.

"Well fuck that. I may be a whore, but I'm not getting beaten for my paycheck" Lucy commented as Lisanna came over with a tray of refreshments. Grabbing a cool soda, she handed one to Juvia before grabbing one herself. The blonde was about to take a satisfying drink when a strange charge of electricity arched through the air. Coalescing in a single spot, a blue vortex of swirling light appeared in the middle of the hall.

"What...the fuck?" Erza asked, the camerawoman completely floored with her friends and coworkers before two peopled emerged. One was a man of a about 5' 10" in height with a mess of spiky pink hair and a nasty facial scar running from above his left eye to the corner of his mouth. He had a large rifle cradled in his hands while his body was covered with heavy armor. While this was beyond shocking already, the real surprise was the double of Cana, the brunette with a light, brown jacket and shotgun ready.

"Don't worry! We're here to liberate you women from sexual exploitation men are putting you through in this reality!" the other Cana shouted out as she looked for threats.

"Um...what the hell are you talking about?" Mira asked as she came forward, the two visitors lowering their weapons when no threat appeared.

"We heard Lucy here talking about the sex industry and being a whore from our IVD scans. We portaled through immediately to bring liberation to women here" the male said as the women gathered nearby.

"Liberation from what?" Levy asked, the short woman completely confused.

"Oppression. Aren't men making you do this?" the visiting Cana asked.

"Nooo...Juvia made the decision herself. She has only been in a few girl-girl movies so far though" the scantily clad female mentioned as the man walked toward the group.

" _Oh my...he's really handsome..."_ the blue haired woman thought as the male stopped a few feet away.

"Just to clarify, women have the same rights here as men?"

"Of course. Both men and women can hold office, become doctors, lawyers, teachers, and vote. There is no difference between our rights and those of men in Fiore" Cana butted in, studying her double.

 _"She looks kinda dangerous..._ " she thought as her dopple came walking up.

"Hey Natsu...I don't think there's any threat here. I think we just barged into an adult movie set and screwed things up" Alberona mentioned as she set a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Letting out a deep sigh, the male named Natsu visibly relaxed.

"That's...a relief" he mentioned before placing the rifle on his back.

"Wait...so you two were planning on liberating a whole country if women were..subjugated?" Laki asked, the purple haired woman eyeing the two.

"That's right. Some of my girlfriends encountered a universe like that in the past. Women there were completely oppressed. A single woman found walking on the street by herself could be captured by a 'Whore Collection Squad' and sold to one of the brothels. If they resisted, they were raped in the town square. Many of you standing here were made to service multiple men per day...it lasted for centuries" the male replied with a cold tone. Seeing the frightened looks on many of the girls faces, his gaze softened. "Things are improving there now. While it will take time, the new government is headed by a council of three men and three women..it's hoped to help build understanding and trust between the genders" Natsu finished before softly smiling at the gathered females. "I'm glad that's not the case here...but I gotta ask? Why are you girls working in the sex industry?"

"Well...I kinda liked girls growing up. Then my friend Levy starts up Elegant Fairy last year. She asked me to star in some girl-girl movies and bam! I have a great paying job with some busty beauties!" Lucy said with an angelic smile

"Plus the movies sell really well" Juvia butted in with her own angelic smile.

"I see..." the pinkette trailed off before looking at Alberona.

"So Cana? What do you wanna do? Stay here? Head back home?" _"This is fucking weird. But hey, if they're happy and free, I can roll with it"_

"We can hang out for a bit. Plus, it's kinda cool to be on a movie set...and who knows, maybe we can have some 'private time" she finished with a smirk before walking to her double. "I'm sorry about all the confusion...and depressing shit about that other reality. But I gotta ask...are you dating 'your' Natsu?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think any of us have ever met a Natsu" the brunette replied as her friends nodded in agreement.

"Wait...isn't there that guy that lives out in the woods? People say he's one of the mages and has a talking cat" Lisanna butted in as Natsu looked on in confusion.

"Aren't you all mages too?"

"No. It's very rare for somebody to develop any magic. I think only one in thirty thousand people ever get it" Erza mentioned as she studied the man. _"I wonder what he looks like under that armor? I know I just work in production, but he is pleasing to look at"_

"Well, you girls are in for a treat then" Alberona mentioned as a bright light encompassed the male. Within a flash, his armor and weapons were gone, leaving him in a sleeveless tank top. Eyeing the males frame, many of the girls gained a slight blush to the cheeks before Levy stood up.

 _"Holy shit! He's fucking ripped! Sure he still has that tanktop on, but damn! And he's a magic user? That's amazing!"_

"Mr. Natsu..." she started before the male held up an interrupting hand.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, but you can call me either..just not mister" he finished before Levy started back up.

"Okay...Natsu. Are you an adept re-equip mage? I've only seen one in my life as a young girl?"

"Actually that is my secondary magic for storage. I'm really a fire dragon slayer" he finished before lighting his hands in heavy flames. Little did he realize, but every woman there could feel his power...even if it was just a moment as he ceased the spell.

 _"I can use this! Fire mage warms up cold women in the freezing hall!"_ Levy thought as she looked at the numerous women with hints of lust.

 _"What is this? I've never been interested in a man before...but this one...I want him"_ thought Mira as she tried undressing the male with her mind.

I have a proposition for you. Would you like to star in my movie? You obviously are in better physical shape than the male talent we tried out earlier"

"Who was it?" Natsu asked the double of McGarden as he stood with his arms crossed.

"Some independent actor named Grey Fullbuster. Barely had three inches for a cock. I hope your larger than that?" the short woman asked before Natsu burst out laughing.

"You mean to say that ice-pick is that small here? That's just fucking hilarious" He chuckled, the throaty sound washing through the hall as Alberona stepped in front of the woman.

"While hearing that is pretty funny, did you just ask my **_boyfriend_** to star in an adult film right before me?" the brunette asked with a slight glare.

"Oh..shit. That's right, but didn't he mention girlfriends? As in more than one?"

"Yeah...he has nine now?" Alberona pondered for a moment before regaining her train of thought. "Anyway, if you want to hire him, there are a few conditions I have"

"Name them" Levy replied as the prospect of new male excited her.

"One. He gets an hour break between scenes at minimum. Two. The both of us get free food and drinks. Three. I want every girl that's with him on birth control and clean of any STD's. I don't need that kinda crap at home. Four...I want to star in a scene with him. Either just the two of us or another girl can join. Now tell me about this company"

"Well all those conditions can be met right away. All my actresses are required to take tests every week just in case, but since all my previous movies have been lesbian pornos, it really has never been an issue. As for my company, I started it last year with Erza. She takes care of production and finances while I direct" she replied before crossing her arms.

"I see...and the movies you've made?" the card mage asked once more before Mira spoke up.

"That would be Lucy's lesbian slumber party one, two, and three. Juvia's girls night out, and Jenny Realight's first time. There's more, but those are the most recent" she finished as she tried not to look at the handsome male.

"Hmmm...well Natsu? What do you think?" the brunette asked her boyfriend.

"Could be fun" he replied as he took a cherry soda from Lisanna. Taking a deep gulp, he savored the flavor before Lucy and Juvia walked up.

"While you may be good to look at, we need to know your bigger than that needledick that was in here earlier" the blonde asked as the man simply smirked at the two.

"Juvia agrees. She want's to make a good scene today, but not with somebody only three inches long" she huffed indignantly as Alberona just laughed.

"Damn..you poor girls. I feel sorry for you" she commented before looking at Natsu. "Hey, why don't you show these girls why your dating nine women" she asked with a sultry wink.

"Sounds good to me. Just don't be upset if most of them wanna have sex with me" he replied before his body was covered in light once more. Shielding her eyes, Lisanna finally got a look at this visiting man from another universe. His body was covered in scars and heavy muscle. The strength was obvious to any of the women there as they each traced their eyes downwards.

"Holy shit...he's huge..." the younger sister of Mira voiced out as they all looked at the flaccid cock of nine inches.

"YES! HE'S PERFECT! the director shouted out before she pointed to Lucy and Juvia. "You two can work with this right?" she asked as the man re-clothed himself in a flash of light.

"You bet! Juvia...really wants to feel that inside her..." the blunette trailed off as Lucy nodded.

"God damn...I cant wait..." she said with a hint of lust as most of the women were still in a similar state.

"Okay! Places everybody! And Laki, make sure to turn up the A/C for the scene. Remember you two, you need to warm up now" the short female commanded toward Lucy and Juvia as the two Cana's stood side by side.

"So...have you?"

"Fucked him? Oh yeah..." trailed off Alberona as the two actresses got into position. Feeling the blast of cold air wash over them, Lucy and Juvia couldn't help but feel their nipples harden from the temperature drop.

"Aaanndd action!" Levy said loudly as Mira and Erza zoomed in with the cameras as the set became quiet.

"Jeez Lucy...it seems like the heater broke down again. Juvia is freezing in her skimpy outfit!" the busty woman complained lightly as Lucy agreed.

"I know! I just wish there was someway for us to warm up..." she trailed off as a door in the back of the hall opened and shut behind them. Walking into the hall was Natsu, the man shirtless as he approached the two women in his barefeet.

"You two look cold. Anything I can do to warm you up?" he asked in a gravely tone.

"Juvia thinks so..." the busty blunette trailed off before pressing her body against his. Tilting her head up, her soft lips were captured in a heated kiss as her large breasts pressed against his body. _"He really is warm..."_ she thought as the male easily dominated her, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Letting out a throaty moan, Juvia was completely enthralled by the male as Lucy slowly sank to her knees. Tugging at the man's belt, she saw the trousers fall away before sliding the boxers down. His large member was mere inches away from the blonde as she looked on in desire.

"Oh fuck..." the blonde trailed off before capturing the head in her mouth. The shaft had hardened, filling her warm orifice as she started to suck on the nine inch monster. Pushing her head forward, Lucy completely engulfed the whole cock in her mouth as her lips touched the base. Easing back, she moved forward once again with her head as she continued to deep throat the member.

"Juvia thinks Lucy looks like a cock whore on her knees.." the curvaceous female commented as she finally broke off the heavy kissing.

"Well..why don't you join her...slut" Natsu commented as the woman nodded. Shedding her skimpy tube top, her large breasts were free as she sank to her knees. Seeing that Lucy was still engorging herself on the large shaft, Juvia slunk underneath to the large testicles.

"Lucy...be a good little bitch and help Juvia suck my balls" Natsu commanded as the blonde finally came up for air.

"Of course...After all your cock is so big.." she replied as she too shed her top. Moments later, the two women were sucking on his balls with enthusiasm, the sounds of sucking and slurping coming from the duo. Releasing the one from her mouth, Juvia slowly ran her tongue up the shaft before flicking the head, eliciting a soft moan from the male.

"Juvia is such a little slut...sucking cock right in the middle of the hall..." she said with lust before starting her own blowjob. Bobbing her head back and forth, she wasn't able to take the whole thing, but she managed to the seven inch mark. Pulling back, Lucy joined her as the two kissed and licked the whole penis, ensuring the maximum amount of pleasure for the male. Moving back down, Lucy started to suck both balls, constantly switching between the two as she coated them with saliva. This is what the two females did for the next ten minutes as they constantly battled one another for sucking the large meat and licking his large testicles. Soon, the two were back on their feet as they shed the remainder of their clothes, each kicking their panties away.

"Come on stud...time for you to use that cock" Lucy said in confidence as she walked toward one of the heavy, wooden tables. Climbing on, she laid on her back as she slowly spread her legs.

"Fucking sexy..." Natsu muttered as he lined up with her glistening core. Sliding in, the blonde gave a throaty moan as she felt him fill her.

"Fuck...that's a huge cock!" she cried out as the man started to pump in and out of her. He was steady with his thrusts, the tightness of Lucy being felt as Natsu continued to drive into her.

"It's not fair for Juvia to be left out.." the blunette lightly complained as she started to kiss and lick Lucy's hardened nipples. Sucking on the right nub of flesh as they continued to heave, she looked at the blonde with a teasing smile.

"Soo...how does it feel?"

"A..Amazing! I want' to be filled by it!" she gasped out as Natsu smirked down at her.

"So your saying you love cock?" he asked with a lusty, male tone.

"Y..YES! I'M SUCH A WHORE!" she cried out as Juvia climbed on the table, easing her wet snatch toward Lucy's mouth.

"Since Lucy is such a dirty slut, she wont mind eating Juvia..." the blunette mentioned casually before feeling two feminine fingers enter her womanhood. It was soon followed by soft licks and kisses, the folds getting much needed attention.

"Ohhhh..." Juvia moaned as she was eaten out. Leaning forward, the blue haired woman brought her face near the joining of Natsu and Lucy. Licking the pink clit, Juvia started her own pleasures of the flesh before Natsu suddenly pulled out. Shoving his hard cock into her mouth, Juvia gave a few pleasurable sucks as she tasted Lucy's juices.

"You like that cock in your mouth?"

"Mhmmmm" she moaned out as the male realigned and plunged back into Lucy. Burying himself deep inside, the busty blonde let out a small shudder as his full length became known to her.

 _"OH MY GOD! I can feel him pushing against my walls..."_ the blonde thought in lust as she continued to lick Juvia's pussy. Stopping her attack for a moment, she called out to Natsu.

"Please...fuck me harder..." she gasped out as the man silently complied. The next thrust almost drove her over the edge then and there, but she managed to hold on as the man started to pound her relentlessly over the next ten minutes. Legs spread wide, Lucy could feel the man bracing them apart as he attacked her core with his cock. Juvia was still teasing and stimulating her opening, trying to get the blonde to cum.

 _"I..I don't think I can last much longer!"_ she thought in a panic as the man fucked her like a piston. Soon her fear came to pass as the build up in her loins made themselves known.

"AAAHHHHH! I'M CUMMING!" Lucy cried out as her fluids splashed against the hard member. Feeling him slowly ease out of her as Juvia climbed off, Lucy took deep lungfuls of air as her body gained goosebumps from the orgasm. She was covered in a slight sheen of sweat as her hair had become a mess. Seeing what the others were doing, Lucy moved out of the way as Juvia bent over the table.

"Please..fuck Juvia for being such a naughty skank, she deserves to be your whore..." she told Natsu over her shoulder as the man simply smirked.

"I love it when you talk like that..." he trailed off before entering her in one swift thrust.

"Ohhhh!" the blue haired woman cried out as she felt a heavy hand push her head down to the table. Her breasts were pressed against the heavy surface as the man started to fuck her, his large cock abusing her tight core.

"Y...yes! FUCK JUVIA LIKE A BITCH!" she screamed out, waves of lust washing over her body. Watching Lucy position herself before her, Juvia knew what the other woman wanted as she spread her pink lips that glistened in the light.

"Your gonna eat my pussy as you get fucked like a whore...got it?"

"Ye..yes!" The woman being fucked replied before she dove into the pink folds.

 **"SMACK!"**

Juvia moaned sensually as the male slapped her bare buttocks, making the supple cheeks jiggle as the woman continued to lick the pussy in front of her.

"I think you should fuck her harder...after all she is a cock-slut" Lucy said with a light tone of dominance as Natsu simply nodded. Heaving forward, his whole length slammed into her hole as she moaned harder.

"P..ple...please make Juvia your slut!" she cried as the man continued to fuck her relentlessly. The shaft was abusing her, pumping in and out at a rapid pace as the sounds of his thighs slapping against her ass cheeks reached her ears.

 _"Juvia is completely dominated by this man...she doesn't want it to stop...uh oh..."_ her thoughts trailed off as she started to shudder.

"I don't think I said you could cum yet..." Natsu trailed off as the woman barely held on. She had completely forgone trying to pleasure Lucy at this point, the blonde simply playing with herself as she watched her friend get fucked.

"P..please let Juvia cum!" she pleaded, hoping for release as the man continued to fuck her with hard thrusts.

"You have to do better than that" Natsu trailed off with a grin as the female quivered beneath him. _"Sometimes...my life is really awesome..."_

"Juvia will do whatever you want! Just please let this slut cum!"

"Anything? Hmmm...alright"

"THANK YOU!" she practically screamed as she finally released her orgasm, her fluids splashing onto the floor. Feeling the male pull out, he pointed toward the floor.

"Get on your knees and beg for my cum" he ordered as the two women happily complied. Sitting next to each other as the man quickly approached, they looked up with lust.

"Please...cover our faces with that big, sexy load..." Lucy begged, pressing her face next to Juvia's.

"Juvia is your personal cum-dumpster...let her feel your hot seed on her slutty face!" she said loudly, her tongue sticking out as the man pumped his hand along his shaft.

"Yeah..your both whores aren't you? Wanting this cum on your faces?"

"Yes...please cover us!" the two asked in unison as the pinkette grunted. A heavy strand landed across Juvia's lips and chin, some dripping into her mouth as Natsu quickly switched to Lucy. A second glob shot out, closing her left eye as it trailed upward and past her hairline. Turning back to Juvia, he continued to share the wealth as he came across her nose, the strand falling to the far cheek. Feeling one more, he unleashed the last spurt of cum as it shot into Lucy's open mouth.

"Fuck...that was great" he muttered in content as he stepped back. The two women had smiles on their faces before looking at each other, giggles rising from their throats.

"Your a mess..I think we should help each other clean up..." Lucy trailed off as she stared to lick the genetic material off of Juvia's face. The blunette started to do the same, the two females constantly kissing at they shared the cum.

Levy had watched the whole scene unfold with a massive smile, the sexual talents of the man causing many of the women to unconsciously start to get horny as the scene finally ended. The first recording a complete success as Mira and Erza shut down the lacrima powered cameras.

"How did it turn out?" Levy asked as the three adults came over, the two women taking a few towels to wipe themselves down.

"Perfect! The angles were excellent, and this man...knows what he's doing" Mira trailed off as she looked at the now soft member that was dangling between his legs.

"Alberona...your a lucky girl" Lucy trailed off in exhaustion as he looked to her companion. "Come on Juvia, lets go get cleaned up" as the two women walked off the set.

"Watching you fuck those two...yeah...the two of us are going one on one later..." the girlfriend of Natsu replied as the man re-equipped into his standard clothes.

"That was phenomenal! I've never seen a man that vigorous in the industry!" Lisanna said with a smile as the man simply nodded. Pulling out a glowing orb from a side pouch, he handed it to Levy.

"Here...this is a recording lacrima. It's already running and will record everything that occurs in this building. Probably easier than lugging the cameras around the hall. Even non-magic users can crop and edit scenes so you don't need to worry about all the filler" he mentioned as Erza looked on in shock.

"I've heard of these! Only the most powerful news stations and richest movie studios can afford them! One can run from five to ten million jewel!" the redhead exclaimed.

"Really? They only cost five hundred thousand in our reality" Alberona mentioned before Lisanna showed her and Natsu to the free buffet along the wall.

"Amazing..." Laki mentioned as the women studied the man, who was talking with his girlfriend, the two chuckling in the background.

"Okay..be honest. He's like a fucking stallion right?" Mira commented as Levy nodded.

"Yeah..and one that can make this movie a success!" she said happily before looking at her assistant. "Cana, when will Jenny be back"

"I think in a few hours? She was having lunch with some of her old friends"

"Alright. So I'm thinking the next scene Natsu plays 'mercenary' and Jenny cant pay. She needs to make it up"

"I like it" Erza commented before looking over at the visitors. Seeing that Levy was already deep in thought as the rest of the women went about their business, the red-head walked over to the table. Grabbing a sandwhich, she joined the other three.

"Hey Erza! Natsu and Alba here were telling me a little bit about their friends back home. Did you know Juvia is a water mage where they come from? Or that Lucy actually dates Grey there? I guess he's larger there than in our universe" she pondered with a smile as Natsu ate a roast beef sandwich.

"Oh? Well that is certainly interesting. What am I like where you come from?"

"Your one of the strongest women on the continent. Your a soldier and S-class mage that has fought beside me through many battles" Natsu told her with a smile, _"No need to tell them of the atrocities. This is a fun day and I don't want to ruin that"_ the male thought.

"Amazing..." she replied as Lisanna pulled Alba off to a far corner of the hall. Seeing that Natsu was having a conversation with Erza, the shorter woman looked at Alba.

"Soo...I know I'm not in the movie, but do you think...I could spend time with your boyfriend?"

"I don't see why not? We have a pretty open relationship. The other girls would be alright with it back home" The brunette pondered as she tapped a finger to her chin.

"How did that happen anyway? I mean...I can understand why it happened..." the white haired girl blushed as remembered the sight of the nude man.

"It's a long story. But basically Sam was the first. Since she was okay sharing him with Erza, she joined the dating circle. Then when they got back home, Juvia claimed the man she loved. Mira...seeing her rivals get him, decided to drag him off one night bringing the count to four. I had to kinda prove myself, but it happened in time. Then we found Erza's twin sister and brought her home with us. Took her about a week to fuck him. Then we found this universe with a female Natsu, and she was determined to have him. So now...its like this sisterhood of women that love him, fight alongside him. Even Bisca and Levy have finally joined"

"Wow! I didn't think it would be possible for a man to have that many women at once. So...did he ever...pressure you into sleeping with him?"

"Hardly. Natsu was a complete gentleman and let each of us approach us when we were ready. Probably something learned from Igneel, king of the fire dragons"

"Wait...so he's a prince too! Sorry Alberona, but I have to do this now!" the woman with white hair said in a slight panic as she ran back to the buffet table. Seeing Erza starting to gain a slight look of lust in her eyes, Lisanna barged in.

"I'm sorry Erza! But Natsu needs to rest before the next scene! We can't have a repeat with Grey!" she said loudly before starting to push the man to one of the back rooms. Seeing the duo disappear down the staircase to the basement, the red-head sighed in disappointment.

"Looks like you just got cock-blocked by Mira's sister" Alberona mentioned as the numerous women went about their jobs, the sounds of female's talking wafting through the air.

"I guess so..." the busty red-head trailed off in sadness.

"Don't worry. My boyfriend can usually average six or seven times in a eight hour period. Plus jokes on her, she's gonna be recorded" the brunette smiled impishly as Erza gained a smile.

"That does make me feel better...So are you really okay with this?"

"I'll be fine. My biggest issue is how badly I wanted to join in on that threesome...was really fucking hot" the visitor said as she shivered in anticipation.

"You know...your kinda strange compared to the Cana I know. That girl is kinda shy...I don't think she's even been on a date"

"Really? In this business?"

"Yes...actually many of us have never been with men before. Strictly making lesbian pornography the prospect never arose"

"How did you and Levy decide on this line of work anyway?"

"We grew up next door to each other. As girls, she was always making home movies and recording things while I helped edit and tried to finance everything. When she got older, Levy tried to get a job with a big studio, but they weren't interested. But when she visited Lucy, she walked in on her and Juvia having sex with each other. Then the idea struck her in an instant. A few weeks later, we bought this old building, fixed it up and started filming. It's been pretty successful too" Erza finished with a smile.

"Well hey...at least you've made it this far with your friends"

"Indeed" the scarlet haired producer replied as she gained a smile.

* * *

Walking into one of the rooms in the basement, Natsu noticed it did not have much in terms of furniture. Aside from a lamp hanging form the ceiling and a short end table, only a long couch rested along the far wall.

"Sorry it's not much, but most of the actual bedrooms are used for filming..." Lisanna stated in apology.

"It's fine. And just so you know, I do realize what your planning" the male said with an slight teasing tone.

"Really? Man...thought I was being less obvious..." the shorter woman asked as her purple top hugged her lovely B-cup breasts. She was starting to fiddle with the hem of her skirt, the yellow material still short, but not as bad as Lucy's from earlier.

"Hey, its fine. You don't need to apologize. I mean, Cana already gave you the go-ahead"

"How did..." she trailed off in confusion.

"Dragon slayer hearing. I can hear individual conversations across a crowded room if I focus"

"Oh...so um...how should we start?' she asked before the taller man leaned down and captured her lips with his. Lisanna could immediately feel the stress start to leave her body as this alpha male continued to kiss her with a heated passion. Pulling the woman to the couch, the two adults continued to kiss. Feeling a masculine hand starting to massage her left breast, Lisanna let out a soft moan as her libido started to rise. _"I can feel my nipples getting hard..."_ she thought before breaking off the kiss. Giving a sexy smirk to the man, she lifted the shirt above her head as she tossed it away. Unhooking her bra a few moments later, her firm breasts came free.

"Now that's what I like to see..." Natsu trailed off before leaning forward to suckle on the right nipple. His ministrations were sure and confident, making the female moan at the pleasure. Not wanting to ignore the other, he moved to the left as his hands continued to pinch and tease the right breast and perky points of flesh. After a few minutes of teasing and kissing, he started to trail kisses down her body. Understanding where he was heading, Lisanna repositioned herself at the edge of the couch with her legs spreading wide. Feeling her panties being pulled away a minute later and her skirt hiked up, her maidenhood was on full display as the man dove in.

"Ohhhhh..." she moaned out as Natsu started to lick and kiss the folds of skin around her lower entrance.

"You like that?" he asked huskily before going back to licking and teasing her wet core.

"Y..Yess..." Lisanna trailed off as she started to play with her breasts. _"Oh god that feels so good!"_ the female thought before the pinkette inserted two fingers inside her. Feeling them move back and forth, she let out a small squeal at the pleasure.

"Please..if you keep going...I...I might.." the short woman gasped out as Natsu just smirked at her.

"Oh? Ready to cum already? But we haven't gotten to the main event yet?" he asked with a teasing tone.

"Please...let me make you feel good" the beauty gasped out as the male finally stopped. Standing up, he was basked in a bright light before it faded. Standing there in his full glory, Lisanna slightly gulped from the size of the member before her. "You can do this..." she whispered to herself before grabbing the rapidly hardening cock with her right hand. Pumping it a few times, she could feel the rigidness of it before she planted a small kiss on the tip. A small groan from Natsu gave her confidence as she wrapped her lips around his head. Sucking lightly, the female started to bob her head back and forth while taking more of the shaft into her warm mouth.

"God damn...that feels good..." Natsu voiced out as he looked down at the beauty with lust in her eyes. She was looking up at him as she sucked, her eyes locked onto his as she preformed her heavenly task. Reaching the five inch mark, Lisanna couldn't go any further as she finally released the member.

"Uh...your so big. I can't fit the whole thing in my mouth" she lightly complained.

"Its fine. Not many women can...now keep going" he lightly commanded in a softer tone. _"I have to be gentler with her. This is obviously her first time and I want Lisanna to enjoy herself"_ the male thought as the female started to lick his shaft from the base of the balls. Going back down, she repeated the process a few more times, treating it like a lollipop.

 _"I saw the other two suck his balls...it looked like he really enjoyed it..."_ she thought before bringing one of the testicles to her mouth. Licking the left ball softly, she soon repeated the action as she heard moans rising from the male.

"Yeah...keep doing that..." he trailed off as Lisanna sucked on one in heavenly bliss, her mouth getting quite the workout as she soon released it. Moving to the other, she started to suck on the other while using her right hand to pump the large shaft of meat. Soon they were covered in a light coating of her saliva as she continued with her task, the woman internally smiling at the sounds of pleasure she was hearing. Releasing the testicle with a pop, Lisanna started running her tongue back up the shaft before taking the large cock back into her mouth. Bobbing her head back and forth, she resumed her blowjob while massaging the large sac with a free hand.

"You like sucking my cock?"

"Mhmmm" Lisanna throatily moaned out as her head continued to bob back and forth, the sounds of slurping and sucking filling the room. This is what the woman did for the next ten minutes, her small mouth giving pleasure to the man as her lips extended around the meat. Finally starting to tire, she pulled back as the man looked down at her.

"You ready?" Natsu asked as his cock twitched in anticipation.

"Yeah...just please be gentle..." she lightly asked while spreading her legs. Her miniskirt was hiked up to her stomach, the piece of clothing adding to the scene. Lowering himself to her wet opening. the man slowly pressed his cockhead against her folds. Seeing a nod of consent, he pushed inside. A slight shudder of pain rose from her tight passage as the girl got acclimated.

"You alright?" Natsu asked in concern.

"Yeah...your just really big..." she gasped out while looking up at him. After a few more minutes, she nodded. "Okay, you can start fucking me" as the heavy shaft of meat started to pump in and out of her. _"FUCK! THIS THING IS HUUUGGEE!"_ her inner thoughts screamed as she tried to take more and more with each thrust.

"Please...fuck me harder" she commanded, the female starting to be overcome with lust. Adhering to her wishes, Natsu started to thrust in deeper and faster.

"OH FUCK! YOUR ALL THE WAY IN!" LIsanna cried out as her passage barely held all nine inches of cock.

"Shit Lisanna...your really fucking tight..." the male grunted out as he started to pound her in a steady rhythm. Watching her B-cup breasts bounce with each thrust, he smirked as she continued to moan from the hard cock pumping in and out of her. Pushing her ankles next to her head, The man held them there as Lisanna looked up at him in her pretzel-like position.

"Your fucking me so hard!" she cried out, her walls clenching with each heavy thrust as he pounded her with his large member.

"Well...you did ask for it" he smirked as the minutes continued to tick away.

"I know...I'm such a naughty girl..." she commented as she held her ankles in place, letting Natsu get better leverage as he drilled her wet pussy. Pulling out after a good fifteen minutes of abusing her tiny core, Natsu looked down at the woman. "Flip over" he simply commanded as Lisanna complied. Bracing her hands on the top of the couch, she felt a familiar sensation as the male entered her opening from behind.

"Shit...your still so fucking big. I can't believe I took all nine inches of that monster" she replied with a lust filled tone as the man started to pump into her womanhood once again. Feeling her breasts swing with each thrust, Lisana started to lose herself in the bliss as he renewed the hard fucking.

"God...I'm such a slut..." she told the man over her shoulder as he grinned, loving her choice of words.

"Yeah you are. What else are you?" the scar studded male asked as he increased his pace, giving her more pleasure.

"AH! I...I'm a whore!" Lisanna shouted as the pleasure raced up her spine.

"Oh? And what do whore's like?"

"BIG FUCKING COCK!" the short woman screamed out as her walls started to clench tighter. "FUCK! I think I'm cumming!"

Hearing a loud grunt behind her, the man increased his pace as the woman's toes curled in anticipation.

"Where do you want it?" he asked lustfully, the need to cum close at hand.

"INSIDE! CUM INSIDE MY SLUTTY PUSSY!" Lisanna screamed out as her own orgasm released, her fluids starting to drip out of her wet folds. Hearing another grunt behind her, Natsu released his load inside her clenching walls.

"Shit...I can feel how warm it is..." the white haired sister of Mira gasped as she collapsed to the couch. Laying down, she made room for Natsu as he rested his back against the couch. Pulling her close, the woman could understand how he managed to have nine girlfriends.

"That...was incredible.." she said softly as his large arms wrapped around her body, encompassing her in warmth. _"He really is warm...no wonder that other Cana is with him"_

"Your telling me. Now you do realize that lacrima I gave Levy recorded this whole thing right?"

"I don't care. That was completely worth it. Now you need to rest up sexy, your fucking Jenny next in a few hours" she told the man before the two fell into a soft slumber minutes later.

* * *

 **Two hours later...**

Levy had watched the recording of Natsu and Lisanna with a smile as Mira stood nearby with a scowl. The two were in Levy's office as Alberona sat in a chair.

"I have to admit...your sister sure knew some great moves for her first time" the blunette commented as the older sister huffed.

"Damn her...I should've slept with him..." she muttered as Alba just chuckled.

"You could always go and get that Natsu out in the woods? He should be just as big? But probably not very skilled yet" she pondered lightly before looking at the owner of the company. "So your having him screw Jenny Realight next?"

"That's right. She's my newest hire so I want to see what the girl can do"

"I see...and what do you have planned after?"

"Probably will finish with you and your boyfriend. I already got the lesbian scene with Evergreen and Bisca yesterday so after your done that should total..." the woman counted in her head as she leaned back in her chair. "Five scenes which is the average for most pornography movies"

"Sounds good. Just make it one on one. You two have no idea how difficult it is to pry him away from Mira, Erza, or Juvia back home"

"But I thought you all shared him equally?" asked Mira as she leaned against the front of the desk.

"We do. Just he's busy with his responsibilities. I know he does his damn best to give all of us our own time and attention, but all the shit we deal with gets in the way..." she finished softly before looking at the duo. "Just so you know, he's doing this to relax and help out your company. If I had said no, we would've left you with that lame-ass Grey" Cana finished.

"Why did you agree? I mean...almost every woman on set want's to fuck him now" Levy asked from behind her desk. _"Even me..and I'm the owner!"_

"Cause you poor girls are in a universe where the average male is what? Four inches long? That's just horrifying. While Juvia and Erza aren't as...accommodating sometimes, I'm the most lax about it along with Sam. So if I see some of my friends doubles struggling with same needle-dick dorks or not able to get a proper man...I help them out. I guess the adult movies are still kinda weird, but its your universe" Cana finished as the door opened. Walking in was Jenny Realight, the blonde woman in a yellow sundress as she stood in the middle of the room.

"So Erza told me I have a scene with a new guy?"

"Yes. His name is Natsu Dragneel. You'll be playing as the client who can't pay for his magic services" the shorter woman commented as Jenny shrugged.

"That's fine. I just hope he's bigger than that lame guy Lyon I tried to work with...two inches...pathetic" she muttered before Cana stood up.

"Okay! How the hell do kids even get made here if your men are all this small!?" she asked in frustrated annoyance.

"Most women have just learned to deal with it, but you should know that Cana" Jenny replied as she left the room, heading down the hall to go get ready.

"Yeah...Natsu is gonna pound her" Alba finished with a shrug before looking at Mira. "Your Natsu should live in the forest west of Magnolia...maybe twenty to thirty minutes by walking. He usually sets up shop near the Hokobe river. He probably will be wary of strangers, but he will never attack a woman unless she does so first. I think one of you girls should go get him after we leave. I don't know if he'll join your movie making, but there's a good chance he'll see some of you as mates or girlfriends" the brunette finished before walking from the room.

 _"Hmmmm...that's not a bad idea. Even if he doesn't want to perform, it would be nice to have a manly boyfriend like that...and I can lord him over Erza for a bit. But I guess I could eventually share? A man that big can't be satisfied by one woman..."_

Mira? What are you thinking about?" the director asked as she watched the taller female's cheeks slowly redden.

"Oh nothing!" Mira replied with a wave of her hand, trying to hid her inner thoughts.

* * *

Jenny was eyeing up the male talent, and she had to admit he was very handsome despite the scar on his face. They were currently in a room that was decorated like a lavish office. A large desk was at the far end while a black, pleather couch rested against the left wall. Numerous replicas of famous artworks adorned the walls as soft, white carpeting graced the floor. Near the doorway was Erza, Mira, Laki and Levy as they set up the recording and sound equipment for the scene. Looking over his lines one last time, Natsu looked to the four women.

"You know that lacrima I gave you will record all of this, right?"

"We know. But this ensures we get the proper angles" Erza commented as she adjusted the camera on the stand. _"Plus...it gets me really hot when he goes to town. Look at what he did to Lucy and Juvia! They're still resting!"_ her naughty side concluded as Levy took her spot in her director's chair.

"Okay! Places everybody!" she said loudly as Natsu walked near the door as Jenny went to sit behind the desk. The silent countdown by Laki indicated the scene started as Natsu walked toward the desk.

"I took care of those bandits and recovered the cargo. That will be one million jewel" the male said as the female looked up at him in worry.

"One million! But you said the job would only cost me one hundred thousand!" Jenny said loudly as she stood up behind the desk. Her dress was practically see through, showing off her perky nipples through the white fabric as the man looked at her in a steady stare.

"There was more than anticipated and they proved to be very capable. But you need to cough up one million before I leave"

"But I don't have that kind of money just laying around! Unless..." the female trailed off as she gained a knowing smirk.

"Unless what?" Natsu asked in curiosity as the stunning blonde walked around the desk Pressing a female hand against his chest, she looked up at him with lust in her eyes.

"Unless...you would prefer another form of payment? A strong...brave man such as yourself must get lonely hunting bandits and criminals all by himself" she whispered.

"I think something can be arranged" the pinkette replied with a knowing smirk as he tilted his head down. Pulling the woman closer, he captured her feminine lips with his as the two started to make out in the office. Pushing his tongue into her mouth, Natsu easily dominated the submissive woman as she gave in. Wrapping her arms around his neck, the two continued to make out heavily for the next several minutes before Jenny broke off the kiss. Stepping back as Natsu quickly shed his shirt, the blonde didn't realize she was licking her lips at the godly form.

"Well you certainly look strong...but lets see what I have to work with..." she trailed off while sinking to her knees. Grabbing his belt, she quickly unfastened it before unzipping his pants. Letting them fall to his ankles, she eyed the bulge in his boxers. Sensing herself getting excited, she grabbed the hem and pulled them down too.

"Holy shit...that's a big fucking cock" she whispered in admiration as she studied the semi-erect nine incher.

"It is...but now you have to pay..." the male told her as Jenny simply nodded. Opening her mouth, she fished it into her soft orifice as she started to suck on the head. Easily pushing forward, Jenny managed to take seven inches down her throat as she started to suck. Bobbing her head back and forth, she used her right hand to assist in the stroking as she sucked the large cock.

"You like sucking my cock, bitch?" Natsu asked as he slowly thrust into her mouth.

"Ye..yes..." Jenny gasped out as she came up for air.

"Say it"

"I like sucking your cock like a bitch" she answered lustfully before taking it back into her mouth. _"This thing is fucking huge!"_ her inner voice raged as her left hand started to work its way down her body. Moving her dress out of the way as she rested on the balls of her feet, the blonde stuck two fingers inside her moistening womanhood as she continued to blow the large shaft. Working her fingers, the woman was increasing her arousal. Trying to deep-throat one last time, she managed to reach eight inches as Natsu moaned in manly pleasure. Slight smirking at the noise, the actress removed the cock from her mouth before licking upward from the balls. Repeating the motion a few seconds later, Jenny looked up at the male with her beautiful eyes as she ran her tongue upward along his length.

"You like me being your cock-sucking slut?" she asked in a sultry voice.

"More like a ball-sucking whore" he replied back before moving forward slightly. Placing his large testicles near her mouth, his large member was actually resting on her face as the female took the hint. Pulling one into her mouth, she started to suck the testicle, the man's musky scent filling her nostrils. After a minute of pleasuring one, she switched to the other to continue her sexual task as she kept a steady rhythm with her fingers down below.

"Fuck that feels good..." Natsu moaned out as the blonde used her warm mouth to tease and lick the low hanging testicles. Pulling back slightly, she grabbed the cock before slapping it against her face numerous times as a smile graced her lips. Running her tongue along the shaft once more, she took it back into her moist cavern as she resumed the heavenly blowjob. Teasing and sucking for the next several minutes, Jenny ensured the two were ready for the main event as she finally stood up from her previous actions. Sliding the white dress down her body, the woman's voluptuous form was on display. She had completely forgone any panties or any other garments as Natsu trailed his eyes upward. Drinking in her long, shapely legs and full breasts with perky nipples, the scarred man stepped toward the couch after kicking his clothes away. Removing his heavy boots, the male took a seat at the edge of the couch.

"I think I need to take a ride..." the blonde trailed off as she climbed onto his lap. Resting her legs on the outside of Natsu's, she slowly eased herself onto the massive shaft.

"Oh fuck..." she moaned out softly as her lower lips took him deeper and deeper.

"God damn... you are super tight" the soldier groaned out before thrusting upward. Gasping sharply, Jenny leaned forward to kiss the male as he started to pump in and out of her.

"That's because I've never had a man like you..." she said softly as the woman started to bounce up and down on his large cock, the duo working in unison. _"_ FUCK! Your so god-damn deep!" Jenny cried out after a few minutes, the large shaft pushing against her inner walls as the man relentlessly fucked her wet pussy. Hearing the light slaps of their flesh meeting each other, the blonde smiled in heavenly bliss as Natsu pounded into her.

"GOD! KEEP FUCKING ME LIKE YOUR PERSONAL WHORE!" she cried out as her lust-filled mind got the better of her. His shaft was slamming in and out of her pink snatch, stretching her to the limit as her breasts heaved with each hard thrust.

"You like paying me back this way?" he asked huskily, his eyes filled with desire as Natsu eyed the beautiful woman. Her mouth was partially open, gasps and moans rising from her throat as the full nine inches buried itself within her.

"YES! I prefer this over paying you money!" she cried out as her nipples brushed against his chest.

"Too bad you haven't even come close to paying me back yet.." he let the woman know as Jenny smirked with lust.

"Then I'll just have to keep working on it" she replied in a flirtatious tone before easing herself off his long member. Climbing onto the couch as Natsu stood up, the porn star laid on her back as she slowly spread her legs. Within seconds, Natsu was lined up with her pink opening before sliding in. Hearing a womanly moan from his penetration, the male talent started to thrust back and forth.

Looking up at the godly man fucking her, Jenny slowly licked her lips as she traced her eyes down his muscular physique. His scars had been an initial shock to her inner thoughts, but they seemed to blend perfectly. Moving her eyes downward, she watched as the large shaft of meat pounded into her, the attack never slowing down. Feeling her legs being pushed back, Jenny grabbed her ankles as she pulled them closer. Wrapping her arms around her inner thighs, her feet now rested behind her head as the passion took over.

"KEEP FUCKING ME! I WANT YOU TO POUND MY SLUTTY HOLE!" she screamed as her core increased in dampness.

"That's right...you like be pounded like a whore don't you?" Natsu asked the blonde as he increased his pace, his front thighs slapping against her flesh as he continuously buried himself in her.

"YES! I FUCKING LOVE IT! I LOVE BEING USED BY YOUR HUGE COCK!" she shouted, the woman folded in half as sweat started to cover her body. At this point her hair was an unkempt mess, the strands coated with beads of sweat as the hard fucking gave her a rigorous workout. _"Oh my god...he's just so fucking big..."_ she thought in lust. Feeling her breasts bounce with each hard thrust of his cock, she continued to enjoy the sinful bliss as her narrow passage continued to struggle against the large intruder.

"God...I'm such a fucking cock-slut..." she whispered out after ten minutes of the hard drilling she had taken. Feeling the man slow his pace, Jenny looked up at him as she slowly un-pretzeled herself. "So how about I pay you back in full now?" she asked in a sexy tone before climbing off the couch.

"Oh? And what do you have in mind?" Natsu asked knowingly as his nine-inch spear stayed at full attention.

"I know the perfect thing..." she told him before walking to the rug. Getting onto her hands and knees, she lowered herself as the woman presented her lovely backside. "I've always dreamed of being fucked in the ass by a strong man..." she told Natsu in a sexy tone as she spread her asscheeks with her delicate hands. _"I can't believe I'm asking for this...but I need to feel him inside me!"_

Planting his feet in a wide stance, Natsu pressed his large member between her supple asscheeks. Running his length between the milky flesh, he finally lined up withe the tight hole. Slowly starting to slide inside, the male couldn't believe the tightness of her ass. Hearing a grunt of mild discomfort from the woman, he looked down in slight concern.

"I'm alright...keep going" she gasped out as he started to move back and forth very slowly. Taking more and more of the large cock with each deliberate thrust, the blonde gripped the carpeting with her delicate hands. After a few minutes, she realized Natsu had completely filled her asshole with his massive member.

"You ready?"

"Y..yeah...start fucking my ass" she said softly before the man started to pump in and out at a faster pace. Resting her left facial cheek on the carpeting, her mouth was sliightly open with each hard thrust as this...god among men completely dominated her in every way. Letting out a throaty moan, Jenny could feel her whole body shuddering as he pounded into her tight asshole.

"I still..c..can't...be...believe h..how big you are!" the actress gasped before sliding a free hand toward her dripping snatch. Locking eyes with Mira behind the camera, she could almost see a hint a jealousy with the white haired woman as the pinkette fucked her. Starting to massage and tease her dripping clit, Jenny experienced sex like never before as the minutes continued to tick by. Feeling an orgasm quickly approaching, the blonde started to shudder in pleasure as the ravishing thrusts drilled into her. _"It's sooo tight in there. I can feel everything!"_

"SHIT! I WANNA CUM!" Jenny shouted out, her voice partially muffled by the carpeting as she was still in a very submissive position.

"You don't get to cum yet..you haven't admitted to what you are..." Natsu trailed off as he felt the woman clench around him. _"Shit..I'm really fucking close"_

"I"M YOUR WHORE! ALL MY HOLES ARE FOR YOUR PLEASURE! Please! I really need to cum! I'll let you cum wherever you want! You can even fill up my gaping asshole with your seed! Just please let me cum!" the woman cried as she continued to tease and rub her pink snatch.

"Heh...I guess you earned it...slut" the man replied as Jenny shuddered, the orgasm racing through her body as the fluids covered her feminine fingers. Hearing a loud grunt behind her, Natsu released as his generous amounts of cum filled her hole. Finally pulling out, the wrecked woman collapsed onto the floor as Natsu gathered his clothes.

"Thanks for paying off half your debt. I'll be back for the rest next week" he told the quivering mess before he walked out the door, ending the scene. Once the camera's were done rolling, Natsu came back with some fresh clothes for Jenny as she slowly sat up.

"H..Holy shit. I've never been fucked like that before..." she whispered as Natsu knelt down next to her. He had already reclothed himself in his standard attire as he handed her the garment. Giving her a helping hand, Jenny tried to get dressed on shaky feet as the three women in the room walked up.

"Damn Jenny...I didn't think you'd take it so rough" Levy asked as the others smiled.

"She enjoyed it. Look, she's still smiling even though she can barely stand" Laki observed before looking over at Natsu as Mira handed the blonde a bottle of water. "Soo..what am I like in your reality?" she asked with a happy smile, her purple locks raining past her shoulders. Seeing the man stiffen suddenly, she couldn't understand his reaction.

"The Laki in my universe...died. She was killed during a monster attack on my hometown" the man replied softly before looking at the purplette. "She fought very hard and was brave till the very end. We all miss her and the others very much"

"Oh...I'm sorry..." the woman trailed off before feeling a muscular hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she could finally see it in his eyes. Unbridled horror and suffering washed in blood and nightmares. But...also deep love as she quickly lowered her gaze. _"That was like the depths of hell...he doesn't deserve that"_

"It's alright Laki. You didn't know. Not like I advertised it anyway. Just try not to worry about it and keep helping your friends here build you company" he finished before looking at the other women. 'Sorry for bringing down the mood. We don't like talking about it with other universes" Looking at Jenny, he gave her a knowing smile. "Miss Realight...your were phenomenal. I can honestly say that was the first time I've ever had a woman ask for it there" he finished before walking from the room.

"That's so sad..." Mira said softly as Jenny nodded.

"We should do something nice for those two" the actress replied as she stood there naked.

"I agree...but for now you should go get showered and get cleaned up Jenny. Your a mess" Levy pointed out as a slow stream of cum traced down her employee's inner thighs.

"Yeah...he did fuck me pretty hard..." the female agreed before heading off out of the room.

* * *

"So how was it with miss Realight?" Cana asked her boyfriend as the brunette sat next to her boyfriend at one of the tables in the hall. The two were sharing a light meal, enjoying the company with each other as the 'Elagant Fairy' employees went about their day.

"She was alot of fun. But I'm sure you'll see what happens in the finished movie" the man told the brunette before a thought came to him. "Hey...does all this shit bother you or the other girls back home?"

"Does what bother us?" Cana asked as she took a sip of her soda.

"Me sleeping with doubles of you and our female members"

"Meh" she shrugged before looking at the man she loved. "It's never really bothered me. I was the fifth to join...the 'sisterhood' as Sam calls it so I was already going to be sharing you anyway. So if you if you give some of these girls a taste of a real man, thats fine with me. But...if you decide to choose any of these doubles over me or any of the other girls back home, there will be hell to pay!" the brunette scolded as she did her best withering glare. Chuckling at her attempts to scold him, Natsu just gave a small smile before speaking.

"You know you look adorable when you do that"

"What you mean to say is 'menacing' Cana corrected as she took another sip of her drink.

"If you say so. But anyway, what have you learned about this universe in the past few hours?"

"Pretty much as they say. No subjugation of women or...anyone really. The economy is healthy and unemployment low. The only big difference is there are no guilds here. Like magic is still used, but the rate of magic used by humans is like they told us earlier. There's maybe...a few hundred magic users in the whole country? And then only ten percent of those develop anything meaningful. Frankly put, this universe is pretty peaceful. As for the whole porn company? The working girls found it fun to sleep with other women since men here are so inadequate. I really don't know how they haven't gone crazy' Cana commented as a freshly showered Jenny walked past them, heading off to rest her abused loins. Eyeing the slight limp in the blondes steps, Cana shrugged before Natsu asked something else.

'So what about the hall here?"

"I guess it was a merchant guild before, but they went bankrupt last year. When Levy here saw it, she bought it for a reduced price. Now while it does look like the one back home, almost every room in this building is used for porn shoots. The only place free of that is the offices and personal rooms in the back"

"Huh...well if they're happy and all that I'm cool with it. Am curious which one of these girls will go find my double though..." the pinkette pondered as he stroked his chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"Probably Juvia and Lucy. Once they had you, those girls were hooked. Heard they'll be going to search for him tomorrow and try to offer him a job here"

"Seems about right. Soo...any idea what you want to do for our shoot?"

"Sure have! You and me in a wonderful bedroom setting. No other girls will be butting in...a chance to have you all to myself" the brunette said whistfully as a smile graced her beautiful features.

"Sounds good to me. I have to admit...you women can be exhausting sometimes" he chuckled before Levy came up with Erza and the other Cana.

"Hey you two. Just wanted to let you know that you'll be in the second room on the right down the hall. Erza will run the camera while that lacrima gets the rest. Once your done, we'll start on making this into a movie we can sell" the shorter woman stated as Erza spoke up.

"I'll make sure to get you two the very first copy. I have a feeling this will be a big seller"

'What is this movie called anyway?" Alberona asked before her double replied.

"The Fairies Sexual Adventures with Natsu Dragneel" Cana answered.

"Hmmm...not bad" Natsu commented.

"Thanks. I thought of it myself" Levy told the duo before pointing down the hallway at the back of the building. "You should use the showers. No point in shooting a scene if your all smelly and grimy" as the two simply nodded. Standing up, the duo were soon out of sight.

"Do you two get the feeling those others have seen some really bad shit?"

"I did pick up on that vibe, but thought it best to keep quiet. I heard from Mira they lost Laki in their universe...who knows what else they have seen" Erza commented before looking to her short boss. "I'll go make sure the room is ready" the red-head said before walking off.

"I'll be going over our finances. Never know what we can save on" the assistant told Levy who simply nodded. _"I really hope we can find that other Natsu...he could become famous! Plus..what man wouldn't want some of these beauties fucking him?"_

The next hour had Natsu and Cana preparing for the last scene of this adult movie. They were currently standing in a replica of a girls dorm from Fairy Hills back home. While it was obvious to both nobody had lived in the room, it was surprisingly similar to how Cana's room used to be. Standing near the bed, the brunette was wrapped in a bathrobe as Natsu looked at the two camera's being operated by Mira and Erza. Even now, he could see the hints of jealousy on the two women's faces as Laki made the final preparations. Levy was in her directors chair, going over some paperwork before the three co-workers gave her the thumbs up.

"Alright! Last scene! Natsu...really give it good to Cana over there" the partially perverted woman indicated as the male nodded with a knowing grin. Getting into position, the two adults were ready as the film crew counted down.

"Action!" Levy said in a loud whisper as Natsu came through the door. Seeing Cana looking out the window, the man approached. "Miss Alberona? You wanted to see me before I left on my next job?" Natsu asked in a gravely tone as he eyed her in the very short bathrobe. It was barely covering her shapely rear as the woman turned toward him. Taking in her generous cleavage, the man listened to the female.

"Yes...I believe I have a confession to make" Cana told him as she slowly approached, her bare toes padding across the carpet.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"I've been having...very sexual thoughts about you. At first I could control them... But then Lucy and Juvia told me about the wonderful time they had with you, and now I'm jealous..."

"Cana...what are you saying?"

"I would like to have sex with you Natsu Dragneel...even if its only once.." her words wandered off as she pressed her bountiful bosom against the males chest. Not waiting for consent, she pulled his face down to hers and gave him a kiss filled with love and desire. _'Beat this Mira..."_ the brunette thought as the two started to battle each other. Tongues and lips constantly at odds, Cana let out a small moan as her boyfriend finally won out. Gasping for air after a few heavy minutes of making out, the mage tugged at the cloth belt holding her robe in place as she stepped back. Falling to the floor, she kicked the clothing away as she stood there in her nude glory. Her long, shapely legs traveled up to her shaven core. Seeing Natsu's eyes filled with desire as he studied her large breasts, Cana knew he was going to ravage her. Walking forward, she promptly shoved him on the bed.

"Rumor is you can make your clothes disappear...do it" she lightly commanded with a smirk. Seeing her love smile back with the scar tugging at his cheeks, her heart melted at the genuine happiness he was displaying. _"He's happy to be with me...I can see it in his eyes"_ As the room was filled with a soft light. Moments later Natsu was laying nude on her bed as his impressive length displayed itself to her. Licking her lips, Cana couldn't help herself as she crawled onto the bed. Resting at a right angle to the man, she quickly took him into her mouth as she started to suck greedily. Bobbing her head up and down, her suction skills came into play as the sounds of light slurping filled the bedroom.

"Holy shit Cana..." Natsu lightly commented as he watched the woman attack his rigid cock. Bringing her head up, she looked him in the eyes before running her tongue along his hard shaft.

"You like that?" she teased before returning her attention to sucking as the man simply nodded his head. Continuing to use her warm mouth, she rolled her tongue as he filled her orifice. The moans of pleasure from the man gave her an internal smile before she took seven inches down her throat. Feeling the hard shaft fill her mouth, Cana lightly choked before easing her head up. Taking a deep breath, she resumed her attack as she kept sucking and licking the nine inch monster before her.

"God...I love sucking your huge cock..." she said out loud the next time she came up for air.

"I know...women can't resist..." he teased before starting to ease her lower body toward him. Realizing what her man was planning, Cana straddled her excited folds near the pinkette's face as her legs supported her from either side of his head.

"Oh god..." she moaned out as Natsu started to tease and lick her clit, the attention driving her crazy as the man knew exactly how to pleasure her. _"Damn...Can't let him completely dominate me yet!"_ Cana concluded before starting to suck on his member once more. Using her female fingers, she kept it in a tight grip as she pumped her wrist up and down as she used her mouth on the upper shaft. Moaning softly from the man eating her pussy and the meat filling her mouth, Cana knew that she would break down soon and beg him to fuck her as the two pleasured each other for the next few minutes.

"God...I need this inside me..." Cana gasped, the camera's picking up her words as she slowly crawled forward. Positioning herself, the brunette lowered her lower lips onto Natus's shaft. Finding herself in a reverse cowgirl position, she started to bounce up and down, taking the full length inside her.

"Fucking hell Cana" Natsu grunted out as he thrust upward, the two trying to find a sexual rhythm.

"You like it when I bounce on your cock?" she asked lustfully over her shoulder as the male grabbed her hips and started to heavily slam into her.

"Damn right I do" he replied as he eyed her beautiful form. _"My card mage...mine"_

A particularly hard thrust caused her to cry out softly, the feeling of ecstasy making her shiver as she leaned forward. Bracing her hands on the bed, Cana continued to bounce herself on his large shaft as her breasts swayed free. Mouth partially open, she let out another gasp as she looked at her double behind the camera. The woman with glasses was blushing heavily next to Erza, thoughts of desire crossing the dopplers eyes.

"FUCK! I can feel every inch!" Cana cried out a few minutes later as she rose her hips to the head before slamming her hips down once more. The large cock filled her passage every time, stretching her core. If she could see them, her lips were stretched to the max as Natsu continued his hard fucking.

"But you love it...don't you?" her boyfriend asked as he kept his hands on her shapely thighs while continually thrusting.

"YES! I LOVE RIDING THIS COCK! I"M SUCH A SLUT FOR IT!" she screamed out before leaning back. pressing herself against his chest, her face was near his as her eyes bored into his. Kissing her deeply, Natsu's card mage was starting to lose herself in lust as he fucked her relentlessly. Feeling his manly hands on her breasts, Cana was starting to lose herself from all the pleasurable sensations. The love filled kisses, the fondling and teasing of her large breasts, the hard cock slamming into her. Even after ten minutes of the shaft slamming her wet cunt, she wanted more.

"Natsu...Please pound me..." she asked lustfully after coming up for some air, her body already starting to be covered with light sweat. Nodding his head, the female quickly climbed off her lover before resting her head near the foot of the bed. Spreading her legs, the woman gave a great angle to the camera's and lacrima recording them as the man lined up with her damp snatch.

 _"Fuck...I know I just work behind the scenes...but I'm jealous"_ Erza thought before zooming in with the stage camera.

With her long legs spread wide into a sensual 'V' shape, Cana could feel the instant Natsu thrust into her.

"Ohhhh...that feels so fucking good..." she breathed out as he slowly backed out. Pushing forward, his large shaft filled her fleshy passage as it stretched to accommodate the large intruder. Grabbing her breasts, Cana started to tease her own nipples as the man started to work up a steady pace. Not satisfied with how slow he was going, she grabbed her ankles and pulled her legs wider.

"I want you to ravage me Natsu! Please pound my pussy!" she begged as the pinkette nodded. Bracing his hands on her inner thighs, he increased his hard thrusts while pinning her legs down. The sound oh her own hole being fucked reached Cana's ears as she watched him go in and out of her. _"Oh god...he always makes me feel so good..."_ she thought in lust as the male started going faster and harder. Feeling him brace his large hands near her inner knees, Cana was brought to new heights as her flexibility came into play. Her feet were near the side of her head now as the hard cock continued to slam in and out of her. Tilting her head back over the edge of the bed as Natsu continued to pound her, she couldn't help what came out of her mouth.

"YES! FUCK ME LIKE A WHORE! KEEP POUNDING MY FUCKING PUSSY!" she cried out as her breaths came onward in shallow gasps as her large breasts heaved, the woman eyeing the camera from her up-side down view. _"Jesus...I don't think I'll ever get sick of this..."_ Cana told herself as her body was being ravaged.

"You like being my whore?"

"Y..YES!" she screamed between breaths as the man fucked her like a jackhammer.

"heh...I bet your ready to cum too...like a slut" he commented as the females body started to quiver from the hard cock continuously fucking her wet passage.

"Mhmmm!" she moaned softly as her head hung off the bed, her body continuously rocking. Feeling the familiar orgasm, it crashed through her body without warning as her toes lightly curled. The dampness of her womanhood squelched slightly as Natsu pulled out, her breathing still ragged from the heavenly sex she just went through.

"So...where do you want it miss Alberona?" as the man got off the bed, the woman staying right where she was. Running a hand to her wet folds, she plunged her fingers in before bringing them to her mouth.

"Wherever you want...I'm your whore remember?" she told him sexily as she licked her fingers clean of her juices. Looking up, she saw Natsu standing over her head as she went back to teasing her wet clit. Watching him stroke his hard member, he lowered his balls to her mouth. Sucking them immediately, Cana had only one desire as she tasted the musky sweat adorning his testicles. Her attention was savage as the brunette slobbered all over them, trying to make her lover cum. Watching him pull back despite still hanging her head off the edge of the mattress, she knew what would happen.

"Please...cum on my face. I've worked so hard for it..." Cana lightly begged as his strokes got faster. Grunting in release a few moments later, the hot cum splashed against her features. Several globs landed on her cheeks while even more landed in her open mouth. A third spurt landed in her brunette locks somehow as more cum covered her delicate features. Waiting for him to finish, she felt more land on her neck before a final spurt shot above her and landed on her right breast. Feeling the cock being slapped against her open mouth, the woman started to suck up any excess seed before Natsu pulled away. _"God...I love how it tastes..."_

"We should do this again, Miss Cana" the man replied in a short tone before flashing his clothes on and leaving the room. As the final scene ended, Cana was almost catatonic as her double handed her a washcloth and fresh robe.

"I..uh..wow" the other Cana commented as Alba finally managed to sit up. Seeing Natsu standing in a corner, she saw him smiling at her before she stood herself up.

"Yeah...that's my Natsu. Always knows how to please a girl" Alberona replied before Levy came up.

"THAT WAS GREAT! I could almost feel the passion and love you two have! You really are his girlfriend! Soo...any chance for a sequel?" the short director asked hopefully.

"Sorry. While this was a new experience for the both of us, we do have responsibilities back home. Plus...the others will get mad if I hog him all to myself" the brunette smiled at the women gathered around.

"Well...will you at least stay the night? I can order some pizza and we can all celebrate for a great movie made today!"

"That would be nice. Always enjoyed a slice or two. Just make sure to get pineapple and pepperoni for Alba here" Natsu pointed to his girlfriend as Erza smiled.

"I can go order it right now. This will be fun...plus all the girls from earlier have recovered enough...to wake up and eat" the red-head replied before leaving the room.

"Well I need to re-shower. My man here really blasted me" Alba chuckled before looking to her boyfriend. "My legs are wobbly so you will carry me" she lightly commanded as the soldier let out a light sigh.

"Fine. But I'm only doing this because you'll guilt-trip me otherwise..." he graveled out before crouching down near her. Climbing onto his back, Cana nestled her head into his neck as she basked in his natural heat.

"I love how warm you always are..." she said with a smile as he slowly stood up.

"The things I do for my girls" he replied as he carried his woman to the showers.

"That's really sweet. I hope I can find somebody like that" Mira said to herself before starting to pack up the equipment.

* * *

 **One hour later... 6:30 p.m.**

"Thanks for the food Levy" Alberona told the shorter woman as all the actresses sat in the main hall. Natsu was next to her as the other women he had slept with sat at the same table. Staying silent, the man ate with purpose as the girls around him continued to chat.

"No..thank you for lending your man for today. He'll let me beat out that Sherry from Lamia Heart!" she replied happily before taking a bite of pizza as Lucy spoke up.

"So what's my double like?" the blonde asked the man.

"You date Grey Fullbuster. And if your wondering, he is bigger in my universe. But besides that...your a celestial mage that summons spirits for battle. You also carry a large pistol and knife for fights"

"I...just cant picture being with that lame-ass..." the blonde replied while the curiosity got the best of Jenny.

"What about me?" the other blonde asked, her rear still tender from the pounding it received earlier.

"Your a supermodel and mage of Blue Pegasus. The one we know is considered one of the most beautiful women in the country. But she did take a few months off after her boyfriend died...I wouldn't wish that on anybody" Alberona mentioned softly. Feeling a man's hand on her shoulder, she looked at Natsu.

"No need to bring up bad shit like that today. It happened and the best we can do is help her if she needs it" he finished before looking at the others. "I'm sorry for that. But our reality is not as nice as this one. So lets try to keep it light. Did you know there is universe where I'm a lightning dragon slayer? And Cana there is a water mage?"

"Really?" asked Jenny in surprise. _"They've seen some horrible things...I can feel it. Best not to push it any further. My dopple must've been in pain for losing somebody"_

 _"_ You bet! Our reality has mad contact with hundreds of different universes! Some are really strange, some are very dangerous, then some are friendly and kind"

"So where does this universe fall?" asked Lisanna as she ate her own slice of cheese pizza.

"Probably under strange. Never have encountered a Levy directing pornography movies before. So your's is pretty unique" Natsu replied before a thought came to him. "So...you gonna go find my double? Odds are he's the same size as me" he mentioned casually before taking a sip of his drink.

"Juvia will...once she can walk normally again..." the busty blue-haired woman mentioned as Natsu started chuckling.

"Sorry about that. I sometimes get carried away" he told the woman.

"It's fine. They all really enjoyed it" Levy replied as the pinkette nodded. Reaching into a pocket, he pulled out a glowing stone. Handing it to Levy, the woman took it.

"That's a quantum crystal. Back home they run three to five million jewel" he told her as the blunettes eyes widened.

"Not here...these things are super rare. Last I heard they cost almost seventy five million jewel.." she replied before quickly grabbing it. "Why...would you give me something like this?" she asked softly. _"This can pay for sooo much! I wont have to worry about bills for five years!"_

"Eh...just helping you out." Natsu told her as he finished up his meal. Standing from the table, he gave a smile smile before walking toward a spare bedroom, closing the door a minute later.

"Damn...we must've worn the poor guy out" Alberona mentioned with a smile before looking at the women. "Soo...who wants to drink?"

* * *

 **Universe 137-C One week later...**

"Alright everybody shut up!" yelled out Sam as she held a movie lacrima in her hands. It was still adorned in the normal case with several revealing pictures of women on the surface as they surrounded Natsu. Eyeing the object in her rivals hands, Lucy couldn't help but feel something was up as the guild quieted down.

"What's going on?' asked Evergreen as she sat with Laxus, the two curious what the special announcement was. After receiving an emergency summons to the guild, almost every member was present except for Gildarts, the man off on another long quest.

"Earth shattering news is what's going on" replied Sam as she stood near the bar. All around her were the members of the 'sisterhood' including Levy and Bisca, the two newest additions. Holding up the object so everybody could see, Sam continued. "Last week, Natsu and Cana discovered a universe that proved my suspicions about Lucy all along"

"Oh? You mean how I'm better than you?" the blonde replied with a smirk as she stood near Grey.

"Nope! The fact that you are in fact, A blonde pornstar! This movie has Lucy preforming in a porno with Natsu! While we all know he has slept with multiple women outside this reality, the fact that this other Lucy preferred Natsu over her Grey is priceless! But the best part is she's preformed in almost a dozen lesbian movies since last year! So in short...she really is a whore" Sam smirked before handing off the movie to Mira.

"This...is why you called an emergency meeting!" Lucy roared before charging forward, ready to kick Samantha's ass across the guild. Meeting in the middle, the two women's hands interlocked as they initiated a power struggle.

"Of course I did! What else are emergencies for!? But who knew you'd be so grateful for a real man..." the soldier trailed off before breaking away. Lunging forward, the two started to trade a series of blows as Mira looked down at the cover.

"Starring Bisca Connel, Evergreen, Juvia Lockser, Lisanna Strauss, Jenny Realight, Cana Alberona...and Lucy Heartphilia, star of Lucy's Lesbian Slumber Party..." the beauty read as Erza Scarlet peered over her shoulder.

"I had no idea Lucy was interested in adult films. We should sign her up for some" the knight commented as the two rivals started to bring in more mages into the fight across the hall.

"I just cant believe my double directed this..." Levy commented as she stood near Bisca, the two women slightly red from the news.

 _"Seriously...I know I'm new in this harem thing like Levy...but adult movies?"_ the gun mage thought as Makarov plotted how to obtain the heavenly masterpiece from the dangerous women nearby.

"I think I'll watch it. Reading Scarlets smut novels gets boring after awhile" Knightwalker mentioned casually as Cana walked over, dodging a thrown bottle as Lucy tried to nail Sam in the head but failing.

"It's really good...plus I'm in it" the brunette told the others with a smile as Juvia and Natsumi glared at Natsu.

"Your coming with us!" the two roared in unison before grabbing the adult movie from Mira. "Juvia invites Mira to participate, but no more. She must prove to Natsu why she is the superior Juvia" she finished before looking at the male, her eyes betraying no room for disagreement.

"That's right! No way will I let these porn stars beat me!" the female dragon slayer let out before grabbing Natsu by the collar and pulling him down. "You will pleasure all three of us..." she whispered, her libido already crying for the possibility.

"Heh...sounds fun" he told Natsumi before the four adults quickly left the guild, the encompassing fight dragging in the rest of his women as Lucy and Sam continued to beat each other down in the guild wide fight...

 **And done! While I was tempted to write an additions foursome scene, I figured this was enough smut for one chapter. I realize there really isn't much plot to this, but I kinda wanted to do it just for fun. Maybe since the last COG chapter was so brutal...anyway, there really isn't much point of trying to tie this in to the main story, just know it takes place after Levy and Bisca join the harem. But I wont write any sex scenes with those two until it happens in the main story, so sorry guys...no Levy taking it hard quite yet.**

 **Anyway...the poll is still up with the anime convention winning by two. Now I have a few options to go by this. One is I just leave it for my next oneshot, or...I put it in as a 'relaxation' chapter for the main story as chapter 31. This is because Corren is next and possibly Natsumi is met in chapter 30. So while it might take a little longer to get to, it could be directly tied in like I did with fallout. Me personally, I think that would be better since the timeline would be perfect. A nice peaceful day for Natsu and his girls as they visit our universe. Obviously Levy and Bisca will come with along with Grey and Lucy. Plus...they could get access to computers, video games, and all sorts of media! You've read my references to Call of Duty or Deadpool, so this would be how! But...thats about it! I hope everybody enjoys the smutty goodness!**

 **Cana: Holy shit...he fucking pounded me...**

 **Jenny: Same here...never knew a man could be that big...**

 **Lisanna: I think I took it the hardest...damn that author...**

 **Me: HEY! You girls had fun though...**

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	14. Observation

**Alright! Here's the next oneshot! For this story, it will be crossing over with TheUnknownLegion's watching the multiverse story. That being said, he gave me permission to use his universe. But I can't establish any relationships or visit using the IVD tech. That's fine with me because it is his universe. I did offer to let him peek in on 137-C, but he doesn't know Gears of War that well so doing this instead. Also, I know his chapters aren't as lengthy, but mine still will be. Also, this would probably take place a short time after the whole "Bisca and Evergreen help out" chapter If you want a time-frame. Don't really think there will be major plot points though…just kinda their normal day…maybe…I dunno. I guess we just have to wait and see!**

 **I still don't own Gears of War or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Observation**

 **Universe 247-J**

"I can't believe Natsu was an actual girl in that last universe" Lucy said out loud as the 'Observer' stood nearby the bluish smoke in the hall.

"Uhg…don't remind me Lucy…" the fire mage replied with a groan as he rested his head on the table as he sat next to Erza.

"Yeah…I don't think I'll be able to shake the image of myself as a woman from my head for a while…" Grey butted in as the magical observer cleared his throat.

"Would you like me to keep going?" he asked as he looked at the mortals around him.

"You bet! Sure, that one universe was…really bad…. But I'm sure there are some really interesting ones" Levy relayed to the demi-god as she sat with Gajeel and the rest of her team.

"Very well" the immortal replied as the bluish smoke took on a new view into the multiverse.

 _There area was heavily wooded as several men ran through the forest, angry looks on their faces as they hefted strange looking weapons._

" _FIND THAT WHORE! If she escapes the boss will have our heads! Now go find that bitch and bring her here in chains! I want to be mouth-raping her within the hour before we start eating the 'cattle' the furious man in dark clothes screamed at the men as several dozen of the males ran further into the forest._

"Oh shit…these seem like really bad guys…" Bisclow whispered out as the guild watched in baited silence as four of the men armed with…rifles moved through the thick foliage.

" _Man…this Fairy Tail mage has gotta be so scared! With the magic suppressor blanketing the whole area, she's cut off from her magic while we aren't! This is great!" one man with evil features smirked with his companions as they walked past a muddy pond. Rising slowly from the much was a familiar looking woman as she silently walked behind the rear man, a knife in her hands as a large rifle was strapped to her back. Leaping upward, she clasped a muddy hand over the man's mouth before slitting his throat in one swift move. Blood leaking down his brown shirt, the short woman dragged his dying body to the pond. Moving In silence, she quickly climbed a tree as she unslung her large weapon before getting into position._

" _One down…thirty-seven dark mages to go" Levy whispered as she waited for her prey, the woman covered completely in mud as her eyes maintained alertness._

"Holy crap…that's Levy…" whispered out Droy as the guild looked at the short woman at her table.

"And she just killed a man…without flinching" Mira observed before she too looked at the resident script mage.

"Don't look at me! I'm not the one who's doing that!" the shorter girl said loudly as her double kept waiting in silence.

"But why would she?" asked Bisca as Alzack covered Asuka's eyes from this murdering Levy.

"Didn't you hear those dark mages? They want to rape her…and they cut off all the magic in the area…this might be her fighting to survive…" Erza said softly before looking at the mud-covered girl in the tree.

" _Hey? Where's Leroy? He was right behind us?' one of the men asked as the three stopped to look behind them._

' _Stupid fuck probably snuck off to drink again. Let's go find him then continue our hunt" one of the others replied as the men moved back the way they came. Coming to the pond, the three saw the blood and man floating face-down in the muck._

" _OH SHIT! That bitch is gonna pay!" one of them roared as the three gathered at the edge._

" _Too bad you three won't get the chance" a female voice said above them before a hail storm of heavy bullets tore into the trio. Screaming in agony as the heavy slugs tore through their bodies, one man clutched the severed leg as he fell backwards from a deadly three round burst. Seeing that his two friends were dead, the male tried to crawl away as the mentioned women hopped down from the tree. Puling a small, glowing disk from a pouch, Levy quickly buried it in the soft soil of the nearby clearing. Quickly grabbing the badly wounded man by the hair, his cries echoed across the forest as the sounds of running feet could be heard in the distance._

" _Now I need you to stay right here and be a good dark mage" Levy told the man as she lowered him down onto the site of the buried disk._

" _Fuck you slut! The rest of the boys are gonna gang-rape you!" the man hissed out as he clutched the severed stump of his leg._

' _Like I haven't heard that before…" Levy replied before standing up. "Now don't move from that spot until your friends get here!" she said in a crazed cheer before running further into the forest. Stopping to bury another two of the small disks on a used animal path, she made sure they were hidden before moving left to cover the site. Splashing down into some soft mud behind a rotting log, she blended in with nature as her whole form was the color of brown earth as she used leaves to cover her large gun._

"That…is one deadly weapon. I've never heard of guns being able to do that. I mean…they're all magic based" Bisca mentioned as her husband nodded.

"Your right. I don't think there's a gun-mage on the continent who has fire-power like that" he told his wife while protecting little Asuka from the violence.

"Something's not right with her" Erza observed, the woman slightly pale from the violence of this other Levy.

'What do you mean?" asked Cana, trying not to look at the leg-less man groaning in the bluish cloud.

"Because if I killed somebody…I would be shaken up or horrified from it…no matter what they did" the Knight replied before Lucy butted in.

"And she…didn't even flinch when she killed that first man…" the celestial mage voiced softly.

"Maybe…she's used to killing? Or she's on her own in the forest? We haven't seen any other members of Fairy Tail at all" Laxus said, putting in his two cents as a dozen men approached the heavily wounded man.

"I wonder what those glowing disks were?" asked Wendy, the young girl a little shaken by the fight.

"I have a feeling we're going to find out soon" Evergreen told the young girl as the guild continued to watch.

" _Oh crap! Roger! What the fuck happened!" yelled one of the evil men as he set down his rifle to the side as the dozen men gathered around the heavily wounded man. Another nine could be seen standing nearby as the man gasped for air._

" _It was that fucking skank! She killed Leroy and the others!" the man screamed out as the standing man nodded._

' _Alright. Well let's get you up. Can't have you dying and missing the 'ceremony' with the fresh cattle we procured" the blonde man replied with a sick smirk as he leaned down to pick up his comrade._

' _NO DON'T!" the other man screamed as he felt his body lift off the ground. A soft 'click' could be heard through the forest before an explosion ripped through the heavy woods. The closest dark mages were blown apart instantly, turned to flying meat as half a dozen were killed outright from the hidden land-mine. Mixing with several sticks, rocks, and other debris from the forest, another eight men were flayed with deadly projectiles as their flesh was torn asunder. Several were missing limbs as blood-curling screams filled the air. One man had his stomach ripped open, trying to pool his intestines back in as he howled for mercy._

" _FIND HER! SHOW THIS WHORE WHY SHE CAN'T MESS WITH 'MYRAHH'S BUTCHER'S! THE STRONGEST DARK MAGE'S OF CANNIBALISM IN FIORE!" A sickly man with pale skin screamed at the survivors as he lit his hands on fire. Shooting off numerous blasts of fire into the forest, he hoped for screams of pain. Finding none, the remaining five mages started to move past their badly wounded comrades. Hanging back from the others further ahead, the man unslung his rifle as he tried to find where this female could be hiding. His foresight was warranted as the lead man stepped on the second landmine. The four men didn't have time to scream as they were consumed by the magical weapon, the bodies exploding into nothing but flying chunks of meat. Feeling something collide with him, Ryan looked down at the partially destroyed head of his guild mate. Falling backwards in fear at the slaughter around him, the lone survivor started to back-pedal before colliding with something soft. Slowly turning around, he took in the short woman's form as she stared down at him with murder in her eyes. Scrambling away, the man tried to reach for his rifle before a bullet slammed into his stomach, throwing him backwards._

" _Naughty, Naughty. You mages shouldn't have these" Levy scolded the man as he tried to keep moving backwards._

' _O…OH SHIT! YOUR 'Bloody Lev!' You're a monster!" the man howled out as the woman's eyes glowered._

" _Me? I'm the monster? I'm not some sick fuck that likes to eat fucking innocent people in the name of that genocidal bitch!" she roared before stepping on his wound with her muddy boot. "The only monsters here today are you assholes. But…seriously…you guys suck. The only reason your not all dead yet is because you cut me off from my magic. But don't worry…I'll get it back" she finished before several rifle shots filled the air. Ducking instinctively as the bark of a nearby tree shattered form numerous bullet strikes, she snapped her head to the source._

" _There she is! Get her!" three more men yelled as the Fairy Mage quickly shot the downed man in the face._

" _SHIT! Got fucking careless!" Levy scolded herself as more speeding and snapping bullets cracked past her head. Leaping over a fallen tree, the female hissed in pain as stray round dug into her left bicep, leaving a blood furrow in her flesh._

" _I HIT HER!" one of the men cheered as they continued their pursuit through the dense forest. Running in a weave to break up her concentration, the woman ducked behind a large tree to catch her breath. Reaching into a pouch, she pulled an egg-shaped object free. Pulling the pin with her teeth, the female looked around the wide trunk. Two of the men were close by, maybe thirty feet away as the other man was trying to flank her from the left. Throwing the object, it sailed through the air before landing at the feet of the lead man._

" _GRENADE!" he shouted a moment too late as the explosive detonated, spraying the forest with deadly shrapnel. The two men were eviscerated, neither living more then a few seconds as their ghastly wounds claimed their lives. Smirking in victory, she heard the audible 'click' of a gun cocking next to her._

" _Got you now bitch. And I'm gonna make you scream my fucking name as you take my cock" the last dark mage sneered as he leveled the rifle at her head with the sharpened bayonet._

"Sh…she's been fighting raping cannibals this whole time!? By herself? And now she just got caught by one!" Levy shouted out in horror as her double slowly dropped her weapon.

"No wonder she was killing them. Those are some awful people. I don't think our reality has mages that evil" Mira voiced out as she cast a look at Natsu, the man quivering with rage.

"We have to help her!" the dragon-slayer shouted out as the 'Observer' looked at the woman in the smoke. _"Now why does this universe seem so familiar….?"_

"We can't Natsu…all we can do is watch" Lisanna finished sadly before Gajeel spoke up.

"Guys? Why is she smiling? Shouldn't she be scared right now?" as Levy sat close to the dragon slayer.

" _Well…looks like the strongest of you caught me" she replied with a smile as she dropped her large gun with the box magazine._

" _Damn right whore! Now that I have you, your doing what I say!" the male said in victory as the short woman waked closer. Keeping his aim on her, the girl opened her arms wide._

" _No need to keep pointing that large gun. As you can see, I'm unarmed. Without that gun, I'm just a weak, defenseless woman being taken by a strong man…" she whispered before resting a dirty palm on his shirt. Leaning in close, she started to entice the male with words of seduction as he slowly lowered the rifle._

" _You know…I've always wanted to have sex in the forest…what better place then here…" she whispered toward the vile looking man as he continued to drop his guard. Looking around for any of his comrades, the man looked down at the female._

" _You serious? You really wanna do it here?"_

" _Yeah…and I'm sorry I'm a mess, but my only request is I get to take off my boots"_

" _Really? Why?"_

" _So when you drill into me I can wrap my legs around you silly!" Levy exclaimed with a giggle before leaning down to her right boot. Taking notice that the dark mage was still looking for any of his comrades, Levy pulled the knife free. Lunging upward, she tackled the man as he fell onto his back, his rifle clattering away._

" _Like I would ever sleep with a man like you!" she roared before plunging the blade into his face. Stabbing again and again, she ignored the gurgling of this male chocking on his life. Stabbing into his throat for the final time, a spray of blood arced across her face as the man finally lay still. Gasping for air, her lungs and chest heaved at the constant fighting she had endured before standing up._

" _And that leaves eleven" she finished before grabbing her assault rifle. Wiping her hand across her face, it came away bloody. "Ugh…I'm a fucking mess. At least it's not rancid sewage like Erza and Natsu had to march through in Jannermont" she said to herself as she started to walk toward the sound of gurgling water._

"Dude…that version of Levy is super dangerous" Grey admitted as they watched the woman walk through the forest, double checking her weapon.

"I would've never thought to do that…" Levy admitted softly.

"Indeed. She played the fool like a fiddle" Erza admitted, her eyes still watching the muddy, blood covered Levy.

'Do you think what she said is true? Where you and Natsu waded through sewage in…" Lucy trailed off as she looked at one of her best friends.

"Jannermont. I must say I've never heard of such a place" the knight admitted.

"Maybe it's a city that never developed here?" asked Juvia as several members shrugged. Seeing the other Levy approach a rushing stream, the guild was surprised when she immediately started to shed her boots, pants, and shirt.

"AHHH! LEVY'S GETTING NAKED!" Happy said in a panic as several of the perverts leaned in close.

"Now…you boys aren't leering at a woman that just fought off over two dozen rapists…are you?" Mira said sweetly while the threat of pain hung in the air.

"She stopped at her underwear anyway…although she looks a little 'bigger' than me…" Levy trailed off as she eyed the woman's A-cups in slight jealousy.

"Look how toned her muscles are too" Wakaba mentioned as the short woman started to walk into the river. Ducking under the water, the guild members watched as a stream of dirt, mud, grime and blood flowed away. Coming up for air, they were shocked to finally see the three-inch scar across her left cheek. Watching as the female grabbed some needle, thread, and a small brown bottle from an unmarked pouch along the shoreline, the guild was wondering what she was doing.

" _God damn bastards…Seriously…All the shit I've been through and some crappy dark mage actually shoots me? What a pain in the ass. I mean for fucks sake, I've fought mutants with laser cannons in that one universe" she hissed out while starting to pour the liquid onto the wound. Grunting at the disinfectant killing the germs, she started to sew up the wound. In minutes it was done before she started scrubbing her clothes. Getting most of the filth off, she finally redressed before looking up at the sky._

' _Dammit…only a few hours of light left…and the closest town is easily three hours walking. Great day to leave your IVD gun uncharged…" the murderous mage grumbled as she started to walk in the direction of the dark guild._

"is it just me? Or is this other Levy a complete bad-ass?" asked Bicslow with the thunder legion around him.

"Well she has a scar…from some unknown fight. And she did just sew up her own wound" Bisca mentioned before a thought came to her. Looking at the dimension being, she voiced her concern.

"What did she mean by mutant's in a different universe?"

Snapping his fingers, the celestial being looked at the Fairy Tail members. "That's why she looks familiar. This is the universe that discovered dimensional travel"

"What's that?" asked Natsu in confusion.

"It mean's that she is the one that opened the door to the multiverse. That murderous version of your friend you've been watching? She can travel to parallel realities…at least, that's what I've heard" the demi-god replied to Bisca.

"How could you not know?" Grey yelled hotly.

"Because I'm guessing. Now let's keep watching. This is getting fun!" he cheered as the guild watched this lone Levy approach a guild hall with several corpses swinging from branches.

"Yeah…its official. Those are some really evil guys" Macao mentioned as they resumed watching the lone mage walk past the corpses swinging in the breeze as the sun sank lower, washing the land in a deep red.

" _Moving down the path, Levy couldn't help but feel rage and anger toward the murderous mages as the guild came into sight through the trees. Crouching low as her damp clothes clung to her body, she tried to formulate a plan._

' _Let's see…a frontal assault will be pretty stupid right now. There should still be a dozen of these bastards left…and I'm pretty sure they would use the hostages. If I had my magic it would be easy. I better find a different way" she trailed off before moving to the right. Moving through the underbrush, her senses kept an eye out for any traps as she kept moving in silence. Coming to the rear of the building, she saw a back door near several garbage cans filled with horrid waste as flies and bugs attacked the refuse. Easing in silence as her steps didn't make a sound, she looked through the window at the corner. A kitchen was on the other side as a portly man easily weighing three hundred pounds as a cook's smock stained with old blood adorned his blubbery frame._

"The view's shifting…." Juvia whispered out as the fat cook sharpened a very large meat cleaver.

"Levy said these guys were cannibals…I hope that isn't…" Lucy gulped heavily before jumping in her seat. The cook had slammed the giant cleaver into a wide cutting table as he waddled into another room. Walking toward a cage, the guild gasped in shock as the five women in tattered rags huddled on the floor. They all appeared to be aged from sixteen to nineteen years as the eldest looked up in pleading eyes.

" _P…please let us go…" she whispered as the fat man just chuckled._

" _Cattle isn't supposed to speak…especially before the slaughter" he cackled evilly as he looked down at the terrified women. "You girls are gonna be some great eating. Me and the boys will be fed for days" he said in a sickening voice as he licked his lips._

"LOOK! Levy's inside!" Cana said in hope. Despite the horrors this other girl seemed to face, every mage there was silently rooting for her as she grabbed the giant meat cleaver.

"She hasn't made a single sound…" the admiration in Erza's voice apparent as the shorter woman braced herself along the side of the door. _"I know we don't kill here…but I have to admit…these people deserve to die"_ Erza thought in silence as the overweight man lumbered toward the door.

 _Almost sensing his presence, Levy swung the giant cleaver in a wide arc before burying it into the large belly of the man. Grunting in horror, the evil man didn't have time to scream before she kicked him backwards. Pulling the chopper free from the rendering of the male's stomach, she actually walked up his gargantuan frame before hefting the cleaver above her head. In a single strike, she split the man's head in half as she left the weapon stuck in his head at a sickly angle. Raising a finger to her lips, she made her way to the cage._

' _I'm from Fairy Tail. I came here as fast as I could to rescue you girls. Now I need you to do exactly as I say without question. Can you do that?" Levy asked as the girls nodded toward their savior. Opening the door, the iron squeaked with a slight groan as the captured girls rushed out. Waving her hand to follow her, the six were back at the exit in moments._

" _Go outside and stay quiet. There should be a pond about a hundred yards away if you go directly straight. Head there and wait for me. Don't separate and don't talk" she commanded with iron in her voice as the brutalized girls silently agreed. Opening the door, the five women hurried off into the gathering darkness._

" _Now…lets get my magic back" she told herself as she hefted her rifle. Moving toward a second door at the far end of the kitchen, she listened for voices. Hearing none, she moved into the adjoining hallway. Ears picking up loud yelling and cursing coming from the left, she decided to move right. Footsteps barely a whisper, the script mage used her skills to stay undetected as she came to a lone door. Pushing it open, she was greeted with a machine glowing reddish-orange as it thrummed with power._

" _So…you're the pain in my ass" she muttered before raising the butt of her weapon. Smashing the control face and anything important, the device smoked and popped before finally dying with a puff of smoke. Clenching her fist, a malicious smile crossed her features as magical power coursed through her veins._

" _Oh…fuck yeah…" she finished before kicking the door open, the time for silence over. Cradling her assault rifle as her boots echoed across the wooden floorboards, she moved up the other hallway as the shouting grew louder._

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVERYBODY IS DEAD! IT'S ONE FUCKING GIRL!" a man roared from further ahead. Smirking in anticipation, Levy kicked the door open to the main hall as the remaining members looked at the intruder._

" _Yeah..one fucking girl that slaughtered your shitty men" she told the leader, a bald man with a nose ring and missing ear._

" _GET HER! I WANT HER BEING RAPED IN THIRTY SECONDS!" the leader screamed as he covered himself in dark lightning. Several other mages were gathering fire, acid, and deadly poisons in their hands as they powered up their own attacks._

" _You know…I have two words for you..." she said darkly as the villains chuckled._

" _Oh? And what's that?" asked the strongest dark mage as he formed a ball of electricity in his hands, the sparks and pops crackling through the room._

" _Paper Shredder…." Levy whispered as she activated her magic, summoning countless sheets of floating paper. Chuckling darkly, the vile mages only found amusement in the situation as the harmless sheets of parchment fluttered around them._

'Um….is that her ace in the hole?' Jet asked as several of the members shrugged. Hearing the laughing men, this other Levy only continued to smirk at their amusement. That's when it happened. The floating parchment became bloody horror as they shot forth. Slicing and carving, no man was spared as limbs were cleaved off in moments. Horror and cries of anguish and suffering filled the hall. One man tried to flee before a speeding slice of paper cleaved both his legs off as he flopped to the floor. Leaving a blood trail, he cried before another deadly slice silenced him forever. The guild master had been disemboweled as his faithful followers died in an orgy of suffering and carnage. In barely twenty seconds it was over as the leader tried to stem the horrible bleeding from his shredded intestines.

Gulping heavily, Gajeel looked down at the ashen faced blunette next to him. "Please tell me you don't have a move like that?"

Shaking her head, Levy's eyes were as wide as saucers before Lucy said something that really rattled them all.

"Guys…if this is their Levy…what are their versions of Erza, Mira, and Natsu like?"

"You…don't think they could be killers too?" asked Mira from behind the bar.

'NO! I refuse to believe Levy or Erza could just start killing dark mages just one day! Or Mira for that matter! They're too nice for that!" Natsu roared out in anger.

"Maybe it's the nature of their universe? I mean…these bastards are way more evil than any foe's we've faced. For her, this might be completely normal. Plus…remember that she did all this to prevent those poor girls from being _eaten"_ Cana emphasized before taking a deep gulp of beer.

'Cana…could be right. What if bad things just are more common there? Plus, Observer said this version can travel to different realities. What if she found some bad ones too?" Evergreen agreed, her intellect shining through before turning back to the billowing wall of smoke.

" _Please…mercy…" he pleaded as Levy stood before him, her eyes dead to the man._

" _Mercy? Sorry, fresh out" the woman replied before writing the word 'fire' in mid air with her finger. Looking down at the suffering man, the burning words slowly lowered._

" _You are charged with slavery, sex trafficking, rape, pillaging, murder, theft of military weapons, and cannibalism on twenty-three counts. The penalty for any of these crimes is death. Enjoy the last moments of your worthless life" she finished as the flames finally touched his skin. Grabbing a nearby lantern, she tossed it over her shoulder as fresh flames started to consume the dead as the guild master screamed in agony. Marching form the guild to location of the girls, the building quickly lit aflame as it burned behind her._

"Holy crap…did you hear those crimes?" Grey asked his friends in fresh horror.

"These men she faced today…were wicked." The red-head lamented as Natsu nodded.

"Um..she certainly lived up to her nickname…" mentioned Laki, the woodmake mage watching the double of Levy regroup with the five women in the darkness.

"She managed to save them all…just by herself" Lucy whispered in awe as this murderous Levy started to march through the darkened woods.

"I just wonder how she learned a spell like that? Or where she got that gun of hers" Bisca asked as she held her daughter, protecting the young girl from the horrors.

"I have no idea. I didn't even know I could do that" the script mage replied as they continued to watch the women.

" _Where are we going?" asked the leader of the girls, walking in step with their savior._

" _To my vehicle. Then we drive to Magnolia to get you girls treatment and proper care"_

" _But that's…eight hours away by car! You'll be driving all night!"_

" _So?" Levy replied as she finally stopped near the country road at the edge of the woods. Coming to a pile of brush, she pulled off the branches to reveal her vehicle._

' _Is that yours?" asked one of the women as they studied the large military truck with a machine gun turret in back._

' _Nah. I just borrowed it from my best friend. Now climb in. there should be some spare rations and bottled water in back so help yourselves" she told them before climbing into the drivers seat._

"What the hell kind of vehicle is that? I've never seen anything like it!" Max mentioned in astonishment as the engine roared to life.

"Look! There isn't an SR Plug anywhere! How is it even running without magic?" Mira asked in a stupor as Natsu just scoffed.

"It's still a horrible death machine. You'll never see me driving or riding in one…ever" he finished as his hatred for transportation became apparent. Watching the young woman driving along the road with the headlights piercing the darkness, Lucy waved her pink haired friend quiet as the girls started talking once more.

" _Thank you for what you did...We all thought we were done for…" one of the girls said from the back seat as she ate a simple ration bar._

" _Your welcome. I was glad to help" she smiled softly, the scar pulling slightly as she experienced the light emotion._

" _Um…I don't mean to pry…but this looks a lot like the vehicle the 'grubslayer' drives" a third woman mentioned as she used a blanket to cover herself and her friends._

' _That's because it is. He let me borrow it"_

" _REALLY!? YOU KNOW HIM!?" One of the girls shouted loudly as Levy smirked._

' _Sure do! He's my best friend"_

" _No way! You really know the hero of Magnolia? The man who saved the queen at the genocide of Woodworth? Who broke the siege of Port Timber! The same man that killed the riftworm with Erza Scarlet and Samantha Bryne!" one of the women asked in astonishment before another gushed like a fan girl._

' _I heard he's super handsome and is considered the 'double-ace' at Fairy Tail along with Gildarts Ciive!"_

"Woah…whoever this dude is…he sounds like some tough bastard" Laxus admitted before Erza spoke up.

'It seems I'm famous there as well. But I've never heard of Samantha Bryne. But whoever this man is, those battles sound awful. Genocide is only used for deaths of thousands…or more"

"And what the heck is a rift-worm?" asked Grey as the guild shushed him, completely taken in by the conversation.

" _I guess? But nobody ever calls him that. Sure, he's the strongest S-class next to Cana's dad, but he never really lords it over anybody"_

" _So, what's he like in person?" a brunette girl asked in curiosity._

" _Honestly? He suffers. All the death and destruction from the war…all the friends he's lost to those monsters…the sheer horror and genocide he's faced would break most people. The decisions he's made in order to ensure the survival of the Seran people…it is not something to celebrate. You all know what he did at Woodworth?" Levy asked in a no-nonsense tone._

' _He sacrificed two percent of the country's population to save the rest from the locust…" a girl trailed off sadly as the group fell into silence, Levy concentrating on her driving as the darkened road lay before her._

'T…two percent? That's over a quarter million people!" Freed exclaimed in horror.

"W..what kind of enemy are these…'locust' they keep talking about? And what would cause a mage of Fairy Tail to sacrifice that many?" Mira asked softly as she cast a glance at Natsu.

"They must be…really bad…far worse than those dark mages…whatever they are" the pinkette mentioned with a downcast look as Erza gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah…and who are the Seran's? Are they a different country?" asked Juvia, the rainwoman overcome with more questions than answers.

"Excuse me Observer. But is there anyway to speed this up? Watching Levy drive for eight hours doesn't sound too appealing…" asked the guild master as he studied the woman in the bluish smoke. _"What could make her so willing to kill? I can understand why…but that kind of hardness takes months or years to develop"_

"I can't speed up time. All I can do is allow you to see other realities. The best I can do is re-establish the link tomorrow after the time has passed" the celestial being told the old man before Lisanna pointed at the dopple.

"Look…she's crying…." The younger sister of Mira told her family as the guild returned their attention to the scarred girl now driving through a light rain storm.

 _Gripping the wheel as the rain started to fall harder, Levy felt the water dripping down her cheeks as the stress of the horrible day finally worked its way into her emotions._

" _Jet…Droy…would you be proud of me? I know I kill people…but then…I save them too…" Letting out a deep sigh, she turned onto one of the better roads before continuing with her driving. "I miss you two… I know it's been almost a year and a half since you both died…but I've tried to stay strong…. Sure. I could just travel to a different reality and visit you two…but that's not fair to the other Levy's out there" she paused before continuing her sad story. "Maybe…maybe it was better you guys died before the real horrors began...before a quarter of Magnolia died…before Laki, Bicslow, Nab, and Vejeter were killed in that horrible battle…when our city burned for days and bodies choked the streets. Or the blood-soaked battles three months ago in January…two hundred sixty three thousand dead in one day...another seventy one thousand the next week… And poor Bisca…having Alzack die in her arms… and all because of the fucking locust!" she yelled before slamming her hand on the wheel._

"She…lost that much?" Bisca said softly before clenching her husband's hand with hers, the news that Asuka's father was dead and buried. _"That would break my heart…"_

"Poor Levy…." Happy said sadly as the guild was filled with sorrow and sadness, many of the members softly crying at the news. Laxus was clenching his fist, the news of his team-member dying writing anger across his face as the rest looked on in horror. Levy was completely subdued, her eyes moistening.

"I…Really lost my whole team? That would've been devastating" the script mage said in a hushed whisper.

"I really died?" Laki cried softly as Lucy slowly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"So many people died in her universe…" the celestial mage said in a hoarse whisper as Mira studied the driving doppler, sadness across her eyes.

"Did you hear what she said though? She can travel to other realities. What would that be like? Seeing your dead friends walking around alive and well while your own have been killed" she asked nobody in particular before turning to the celestial being.

"Can you relock onto this universe tomorrow? It's getting really late" the white-haired barmaid asked quietly.

"You wish to see more of this universe?"

"We do. I need to make sure that the other 'Natsu' is helping Levy and all the others! Plus! I really wanna know who this 'Grubslayer' guy is! He sounds really strong" Natsu roared out as Erza placed a placating palm on his shoulder.

"Think about everything we've learned Natsu. Levy hasn't mentioned Natsu once…he might not exist there. And it sounds like her reality is plagued by evil and darkness. It could very easily be worse tomorrow if we all continue watching this reality"

"But we know Erza is there. Maybe we can learn more from her if we see her?" asked Juvia as she for once didn't study Grey, the awful news subduing her desire for the ice mage.

"I think we can all understand why she kills though…losing that many of your friends and fellow countrymen in less than a year and a half to these 'locust' …whatever or whoever they are, would scar anybody deeply" Grey told the guild as the image slowly faded. With the drifting of smoke, the 'Observer' drifted back into the device.

"Well…look on the bright side? At least she saved those five girls from a very…very awful fate" Cana mentioned as Bicslow nodded.

"Yeah. And she can fight…that is one girl I wouldn't want to piss off" the helmeted man replied as most of the guild agreed with the statement.

"I wonder if the men there fear her anger like when Erza get's mad?" Wendy asked, the little girl still subdued as Romero stood near her side.

"It would make sense. I mean…" Max started before the voluptuous red head glared at him, silencing his current train of thought.

"I mean Erza is pleasantly calm and would never take her aggression out on the guild!" the sand user finished as the night sky loomed outside. Chuckling lightly, Natsu stood up before heading toward the door of the hall.

'I'm going home…all these different places make my head hurt" he said over his shoulder, the knowledge of the other Levy's suffering weighing on him as Happy walked next to him into the early summer night.

"I'm doing the same. This was some horrible stuff we saw today" Lucy told the guild a few minutes later as she walked out into the night.

"Lets…pick up tomorrow" the kind old master relayed to his children as many started to head home for the night.

 **The next day…**

The 'Observer' had reappeared as the whole guild gathered in the early hours in the morning. Barely five minutes after Mira had opened the hall, it was filled with every mage.

"I really hope today is better than yesterday. I know she was fighting for her life and others, but I don't think I can stomach watching Levy chopping people to chunks again" Evergreen said with a shiver at the memory.

"Well maybe we can get to see different versions of ourselves? Who knows? Maybe some of them have kids already too?" Wakaba told the others in a shrug as the demi-god started to fill the area with blue smoke once more. As the image slowly solidified, they were taken by the very early morning as the sun hadn't even crested the horizon yet. A large house rested near a small river and heavy forest, the wealth apparent. Attached was a large garage-like structure made of concrete with three bay doors currently closed. A white vehicle with the words 'Blood Angel' painted on the side rested on the far right of the structure, the heavy damage apparent.

"Damn…that house is bigger than the one with Erza and Romero married from that first reality" Laxus said out loud as Grey let out a low whistle.

"Got that right. Whoever owns that must have some serious money" the ice-mage agreed as the view started to move forward. Bypassing the walls, the guild could see the fine wooden floors and décor despite the very low light. Moving up the stairs from the foyer, the guild members baited their breath as the dimensional view moved into the room at the top of the stairs. Laying in slumber on the bed was Mira in a silky white nightgown as she clutched a very familiar pink haired man on the left. Too his right was an equally slumbering Cana, the woman adorned in a brown tank-top as she draped a feminine arm over the man's torso. While the darkness in the room was difficult to see, the guild could still recognize the sleeping forms of Mira, Cana, and Natsu.

Opening their mouths in shock, the guild looked at the dragon slayer and the two girls in question.

"D…dude…Natsu is dating Mira…AND Cana!?" Roared out Elfman as the man turned very crimson.

"How would that even happen!" Cana shouted in embarrassment as Mira internally smiled at the fact she got the man of her dreams…even though she would never tell anybody about her secret crush.

"Why is he twitching in his sleep?" asked Lucy as she tried to get a better look, the darkness of the room impeding her vision.

 _His dreams were filled with screams…blood…slaughter…and war. The screams of the dying finally roused him from his sleep as Natsu shot upward, his eyes filled with panic and horror. Realizing where he was, the man looked at the clock that read '5:51' as his two girlfriends started to rouse from sleep._

" _Great…another fucking nightmare…" he muttered before the voice of an angel reached his ears._

" _Natsu? Are you alright?" asked Cana as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, Mira doing the same._

' _Yeah…just another bad dream from the war. You two go back to sleep alright? I'll be downstairs" the man told his females._

" _Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Mira asked softly, her eyes betraying worry._

" _No…I'll be fine" as he gently kissed her forehead while doing the same to Cana. "Get some rest, the sun isn't even up yet" he told them before leaving the bed. Walking across the carpeting, the man left the two women who quickly went back to sleep, trying to regain slumber. Closing the door behind him, the dragon-slayer walked down the stairs as he headed to the kitchen. Flipping on the light, his many scars could be seen as he filled a glass of water. Drinking it quickly, he turned toward the hallway as his body was washed in light. Adorning himself in a gray tank-top, his normal combat fatigues, and his heavy boots, he moved to the end of the short hall. Opening the door, the man stepped inside with a scowl as he walked past the large tank he and Levy had been working on. Spotting the familiar military truck, he walked with purpose past the wall opposite the bay doors. Numerous rifles, shotguns, and other weapons were hanging on the wall racks as he walked past his tools and machinery. A strange, box like device sat on another bench, the blue letters '137-C' glowing in the light of the garage._

" _I guess Levy finally brought my truck back…no bullet holes this time either" he mentioned to himself before moving to the workbench. Looking down at his dis-assembled lancer, he started to pick out the dried chunks of flesh and bone chips._

"Did…did you see those scars?" Kinana said softly as the purple-haired woman clutched a hand to her generous bosom.

"They were awful…probably from the war he fights in…" Erza trailed off as Natsu studied his scarred double working on the strange weapon.

"Or the fact he can use re-quip like Erza! How the hell did he learn that? Or the fact that Natsu hates transportation! So why the hell does this guy have a tank and that truck Levy used yesterday!?" Macao shouted out in disbelief.

"And what about all those guns! He has a small arsenal in his garage!" Gajeel butted in before Lisanna slammed her palms on the table, nightmarish realization across her beautiful face.

"EVERYBODY! Remember what that other Levy was talking about last night!? How she borrowed that truck form the 'grubslayer!' The man who sacrificed a quarter of a million people! And all those other battles! She was talking about Natsu!" Lisanna shouted out as the guild gained fresh looks of anguish.

'M…my double…did all that" Natsu realized in panic, the atrocities this other him had committed making him slightly nauseous. Looking over, he could see Cana looking directly at him as her drink was raised halfway to her lips, frozen in shock.

"Sh…she also said he was as strong as my dad. That he was S-class" the brunette said in disbelief as the man slowly stood up from the bench.

 _Turning around, Natsu revved the chainsaw, testing it out as he gripped the re-assembled weapon. "Fuck yeah…some grubs are gonna die next time I see them…by the fucking truckload" he told himself before placing the weapon on the wall next to Knightwalker's laser weapon. Noticing a blinking light coming from the IVD, he moved over as he fiddled with the controls. Seeing a second number read-out appear below the first, the male cocked an eyebrow at the technology._

" _Well…looks like we have a new universe watching me…I wonder what they've seen so for…" he trailed off as he activated more controls._

"Wait…do you think he's talking about us?" asked Erza as the knight sat next to Natsu again for this second day.

" _Of course I am Erza. While I won't turn on the communication window or the main view screen cause that will just give everybody a god-damn headache seeing repeating images of themselves, I can hear you…and I'm assuming you can hear me" he replied as he turned to face them, his nasty facial scar on display._

"Holy crap…we're talking with a parallel version of Natsu…" Elfman voiced out as he leaned against a pillar.

" _Sure am Elfman. Pretty fucking cool right?" he replied with a smile before leaning against a drill press._

"That is pretty cool…" Laxus commented before Bicslow voiced an obvious question.

"Am I really dead there?"

" _Yeah…it wasn't pretty. In fact, only Jet's death was peaceful…dying with Levy and a few others around him. The others…were messy. Now I need to know how much you guys know? Some of this shit? I really don't like talking about"_

"Um…well we saw Levy fight some really evil mages yesterday. Then she started talking about some really bad battles where a quarter of Magnolia died…and Woodworth…" Mira told the other dragon-slayer through the dimensional view.

" _That mission was pretty standard for us. I mean, killing a few dozen dark mages isn't that big a deal" he said with a wave of his hand before continuing, his tone darkening. "As for Woodworth…that was a genocidal slaughter because of those Oracien Seis assholes opening a massive, dimensional breech to 'help' Queen Myrrah bring a locust army there. Only Eric and Sorano helped us out to stop them" he momentarily paused as nightmares flashed behind his eyes. "Her plan was to kill the whole city and march on Magnolia to capture the gate. Then she would invade Jacincto and destroy the Seran's capitol and crush Fiore under her heel" he finished darkly as his eyes flashed even more fury._

"But you gave the order? To kill all those people?" Juvia asked, her female voice carrying across the breech.

" _I did with the support of Queen Hisui…whose father died in that city mere hours before. Tens of millions of lives depended on me stopping those bastards…so I made the call. Spare a dying city and watch the rest of Fiore burn…or sacrifice them so everybody else could live" he finished before running his hand through his hair. "Ask me something else. I have seen more horrors from war than you can possibly imagine and don't like to think about it" he finished, his decision final._

Realizing that this version of Natsu would not continue about that particular subject, the guild moved onto more pleasant conversations.

"How did you end up dating Mira and Cana?" asked Lucy in curiosity as her friends still blushed at the fact.

"I'm curious as well. It seems very immoral to give yourself two girlfriend's Natsu. Did you even think of their feelings!" Erza lightly scolded as she willed the other Natsu under her withering glare…even though he couldn't see her.

" _Oh! I bet Erza is glaring at me right now, Isn't she?" the soldier chuckled lightly. "Sorry Erza, but I don't fear the fury of any woman…anywhere. All it does is make you look cute" the man told the red-head through the dimensional window._

Spluttering and blushing at the words, the poor knight didn't know what to do before Grey spoke up. "Man, he better be careful!"

" _Now why would I do that Ice-dick? She can't beat me in a fight, so what's the worry? Anyway Lucy, getting back to you. Mira has liked me since…the age of fourteen. Even after I got stranded in the Seran universe for four years, herself, Erza, Happy, and Levy never gave up looking for me. Cana…she was taken by my strength in battle, my willingness to sacrifice and bear the burden…plus I saved her life when she lost a leg during the Magnolia battle. Now before you ask, her father spent every jewel he had to get her the best. Synthetic skin and blood, a titanium frame. You can't even tell the difference except for the scar"_

"That…would certainly cause me to start liking someone" the card user said in a quiet voice as Mira asked another question.

"Your Mira and Erza really looked for you all those years? Is my double happy with you?"

" _She sure is. And when Levy established contact with universe nine-forty-two-F for the first time and I saw them…that hit me…right here" the S-class mage said as he placed a hand over his heart. "I will endure any hardship…any horror or nightmare to ensure their safely and happiness. The love I feel for all my girls…that's what keeps me going. Losing any of them would be like having an arm or leg being chopped off"_

"That's…actually kinda romantic when you think about it" Lisanna said with a smile as she looked at her friend near Erza.

"Wait a second…he said all his girls. Does that mean there's more than just Cana and Mira?' Evergreen asked.

" _Heh, nice observation Ever. But yup! I got me a harem of seven women...still have no fucking idea how it happened though? Wasn't even my idea. Shit, I can be a straight up asshole sometimes that suffers from almost daily nightmares. I'm a murderer and killer…a soldier. But…they all still love and care for me despite that"_

"Who are they?" asked Laxus, finding this other Natsu to be very interesting.

" _Not telling. It'll be way more fun to surprise you all as the day goes on. But…I can tell you all who's dating Laxus" the male teased as he crossed his arms smugly._

"Now this I gotta hear!" Bicslow cheered out as many of the women wondered which one of them is dating the lightning mage.

" _I'll give you a hint. She's related to Mira and Elfman and helped raise Happy with me when we were kids"_

Eyes going wide, Lisanna looked at Laxus, heavily blushing as the man coughed slightly, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Way to go man! She's a cutie!" the mage cheered out as he slapped his friend on the back.

" _And if your wondering, they get along great. Romantic dates, jobs with just the two of them. They're very happy together"_

"So…moving past all this mushy stuff. How come you have a truck? Transportation is evil" Natsu asked his double through the veil.

" _Well I lost my motion-sickness years ago. I actually discovered the cure for all dragon-slayers…in every reality. Well, except for Wendy and all the female versions of me or the others. For some reason female slayers never have the problem" the pinkette pondered._

"Yeah right. You may be an S-class mage and soldier there, but your still an idiot that can get outsmarted by cabbage" Grey said with a scoff as Natsu glared at him.

"You take that back you stupid popsicle!" Natsu roared.

" _ENOUGH!"_

Stopping in their tracks, the two males were frozen in place by the absolute… _authority_ in his voice.

" _While hearing Natsu beat down Grey would be cool, I don't feel like waiting for your guild to settle a whole fight. Now Natsu? Wanna see something cool?"_

"Sure!" the pinkette cheered out before retaking his seat. Watching as the other 'him' grabbed a strange looking gun from the same table, many in the guild were wondering what he was doing. Pushing a few small buttons on the control face, he pointed it to an empty area of the garage. In a blue stream of light, a spinning vortex appeared in the concrete workshop…while an identical portal appeared next to Grey. Crackling with electricity and emitting a blue hue, the mages looked on in a stupor _. Moving quickly, Dragneel approached the portal. Bringing a tomato out of his spatial storage, he hefted it in his hand. Lining up, he threw it as hard as he could through the spinning breech._

The red fruit came flying through, hitting the ice-mage square in the face as it exploded outwards, covering him in redness.

"HAHAHA! Grey just pranked from a different reality!" Gajeel said with a laugh as the mentioned mage wiped the mess of his face. Seeing Natsu and many in his team chuckling at his expense, the man glowered.

"I'll kick your ass for that…" he muttered before starting to march forward as many men laughed at his condition.

" _Stop. If you come here and start a fight, it could wake up Mira…and you wouldn't want to upset Mira…would you?"_

Halting in his tracks a few feet from the portal, he glanced at the woman behind the bar. Sure, she was smiling, but everybody knew how quickly that could change. Gulping heaving, he just marched off to the bathroom to wipe his face, muttering curses at the dragon-slayer.

"Is…this what you use to travel between dimensions?" asked Levy as the short woman approached the portal.

" _Yup! While Levy is the original inventor of the 'Interdimensional Viewing Device' I did help invent the portal guns. I've also helped invent the 'Re-equip amplifier' The 'Jupiter Tanks' and the I.V.D. vehicle jacks. In simple terms, I'm a fucking engineering and mechanical genius" he replied to Levy before bringing out four more items. "Can you please take hold of these? I can't just send my arm through. The complete form of the object or person has to fully enter before it reappears through the other gate"_

"He's smart too! And he doesn't get motion sickness!? That's not fair at all!" Natsu roared as Lucy tried to calm her friend down as Levy braced for the incoming objects.

"Oh…uh sure" the blunette replied shyly. Soon, three pink boxes were appearing before a strange metal bat appeared. Setting the boxes on the table with Team Natsu, Levy picked up the bat as the portal finally disappeared.

"Gajeel's punishment stick?" she read the words stamped onto the side of the object she picked up.

" _Yeah…my Levy here likes to hand them out to her other doubles. Basically, if he gives you shit, just give him a good whack"_

"Woah…I'm actually holding something from another universe…" she said happily before spinning on Gajeel, the man taking a slight step back. "Look! Isn't this awesome!" the woman cheered as she ran back to her team, the danger of a mad Levy going up by two points.

"What's in the boxes?" Erza asked, looking at one in particular.

" _Stuff for Erza, Mira, Cana, Wendy, and Juvia. Think of it as a small apology for all the shit you saw yesterday. I know how bad it can be"_

With the girls gathering around the boxes, Erza opened the first one. Inside was the most enticing strawberry cheesecake she had ever seen. Looking at the others, Mira had a chocolate cake of heavenly appearance as Wendy opened the last, larger box. Inside was a bottle of booze, a blueberry cheesecake, and a very thick cook-book.

" _Those cakes…are from the 'heavenly dessert universe' while the cookbook has recipes from a dozen different realities. The booze is Seran whiskey. Now I'm gonna be shutting this down. While it is fun talking to new universes, it does take significant power. Hopefully you can all see some cool shit though" the man finished as he shut down the strange device._

Taking a forkful of her dessert, Erza spooned the treat into her mouth as the others watched in baited breath. Eyes widening, the knight shot to her feet as amazement adorned her features.

"THIS IS THE BEST STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE EVER!" She roared before starting to attack the cake.

"IT'S HEAVENLY!" Mira cheered as Juvia started to pour through all the strange meals in her new book.

"I CAN"T BELIEVE HOW GOOD THIS TASTES!" Wendy said happily as she practically forgot her table manners.

"THIS WHISKEY! IT'S SOOO SMOOTH!" cried out Cana as Lucy looked down in sorrow. "Was hoping to get something too…"

Seeing the plight of her team-mate, Erza did the unthinkable and cut of a slice for her friend. 'Here…you should try this at least once…" the knight shared as Lucy took a bite moments later. Eyes widening, tears brimmed in her eyes.

"I..IT'S DELICIOUS!" the blonde cried as the five women enjoyed the new gifts.

"Who would've guessed Natsu could be a murdering genius with seven girlfriends and still know how to make women happy?" Macao asked as the girls quickly demolished the heavenly treats. Minutes later, they heard a door open in the garage of the distant solider as a familiar water mage walked in with a blue cat.

"Is…that Juvia? And Happy?" the rainwoman asked as she watched her double cross the garage to the other Natsu in a blue nightgown that showed generous cleavage.

" _Ah! Good morning Natsu!" Juvia said happily as she walked up and wrapped her slender arms around his neck. Pulling him down, she locked lips with the dragon-slayer as Happy flew around the shop. The exceed doing laps in an early morning workout. Pulling back from the kiss a few moments later, the man smiled down to his precious water mage. "Morning Juv. Sleep alright?"_

" _Noooo! Juvia wasn't sleeping with her beloved Natsu!" she wailed softly as her boyfriend just chuckled._

" _You can be so dramatic sometimes. I mean, you got me to yourself just two days ago?"_

" _But that was then!" the woman cried softly._

" _Your killing me with the fake tears, Juv"_

"… _.Damn…" the woman replied as the two chuckled in happiness._

" _So guess what? We're being watched by a version of Fairy Tail right now"_

' _Really? Well Juvia is hoping her double has chosen Natsu for her affections and not that lame ice mage"_

" _Hahaha. One can only hope. That ice bastard doesn't deserve a woman like you anyway. Now come on, we can shower then take an early morning walk._

"No way…he's dating Juvia too?" Mira asked as Juvia blushed heavily along with Natsu, the implications of the relationship reaching both mages.

"How did she even come to like him? I just can't see how those two could even get together? I mean, Juvia has been crazy for Grey since she joined?" Laki asked the guild as they watched the man and woman walk through the house toward a shower.

"OH CRAP! They're not doing what I think there gonna do!?" Cried out Alzack before the other Natsu punched in a code on a small keypad outside the bathroom.

" _Sorry guys. But ever since Makarov and Macao used the IVD to spy on my girls showering from universe 200-AB, me and Levy installed a dimensional view blocker. So, if you expected to see something good to happen…to bad" the dragon-slayer finished before shutting the door with a click._

"You really are a dirty old man!" Erza roared at the guild master as she stood up, brandishing a sword.

"Now wait a minute my child! I never did that!" Makarov cried out as several women glared daggers at the elder.

"But you know you would given the chance" Evergreen said as the female population quickly beat the master of Fairy Tail unconscious.

"Juvia just can't believe she isn't with her precious Grey!" the water mage cried as the ice user took a few steps away from the crazy girl.

"But Juvia…did you see how happy she was with Natsu there? It's like she never even considered Grey as a romantic interest by the way she spoke about him" Lisanna said as many of the girls regained their seats from the Makarov beat-down.

"That is true. And it looked like that other Natsu wasn't lying about loving all his girlfriends, whoever the rest are" Levy commented as the view started to pull back from the large house.

"I bet one of them is Erza" Laxus smirked as the knight pointed a sword at him.

"There is no way I would ever be part of..of..of some harem!" she shouted before her old rival interrupted from behind the bar.

"But it's possible. We've already seen myself, Cana, and Juvia being part of it, and there are four more we haven't seen yet" Mira finished before wiping down a small area of the bar.

"I still can't believe he can actually drive those death-traps or found a cure for motion-sickness" Natsu said as the 'Observer' remained silent, letting the guild talk about this latest development. Cresting a small hill, the guild let out a silent gasp of awe as the rising sun cast this other Magnolia in light. Several buildings reaching twenty to thirty stories in height were stretching to the sky from the city's center. Two different large roadways snaked East and West with multiple cars and trucks driving along them while a smaller ribbon of concrete pointed south. Numerous factories puffed smoke on the south side of the city while numerous blimps filled the air with strange advertisements. Two large pillars of glowing blue light about fifty feet high were to the west of the factory district as a four-lane road seemingly ended at the strange pillars. As the view zoomed in, it passed a statue of Natsu and Juvia holding hands on a large pedestal in the center of a plaza with a plate on each side of the base. The granite base was covered with countless names, easily numbering thousands on all sides as.

"The Magnolia Memorial…for all those lost on July 12th, year seven-eighty five" Lucy read out softly as she read the words etched into the top part.

"The saviors of Magnolia…Natsu Dragneel and Juvia Lockser" Romero read in admiration as several looked at the two mages.

"You're a hero Natsu!" Happy cried out as he studied the statue of the two mages with interlocked hands.

"That version of Magnolia…is easily over a hundred thousand people…and seemingly more advanced than ours…" whispered Levy as the view sped along roadways. Finally coming to a stop by a familiar apartment building, Lucy stood up.

"Look! It's where I live! But its still early there right? So why is Erza and that brunette woman standing outside?" the blonde asked.

"Maybe they're Lucy's friends and their waiting for your double to get ready?" Evergreen suggested as Erza looked at her double. _'Something's off about her…The hairstyle is in a high ponytail and why would I wear some crimson tank-top and cargo pants?"_ she thought before realization hit her.

"THAT"S NOT ME! THAT"S KNIGHTWALKER!" she shouted out as the murderous double waited outside the building with the other woman.

"No way! You don't think she's planning on finishing off Lucy?" Wakaba asked in panic before Wendy pointed out something on both women's shoulders.

"Look! They both have guild stamps! Which means…" she trailed off as Pantherlily finished the sentence.

"That Erza Knightwalker came to Earthland and joined Fairy Tail! Unbelievable!"

"Shhhh! They're talking!" Evergreen scolded as the guild watched and listened in.

" _So you think she can pull it off Sam?" Knightwalker asked as she leaned against Lucy's apartment building._

" _No doubt about it. We've been planning this for two weeks. Our girl will get it done" the woman replied as the rays of the early morning cast the city in light._

" _Still, it's already past seven and we've been waiting ten minutes. Maybe sh…" Knightwalker started to say before Wendy appeared from a side alley._

"Is that me?" the sky maiden asked as she studied her double. Unlike her, this double was starting to develop her chest and was several inches taller. Carla was the same, the white cat hovering near her friend.

"She looks older…maybe fourteen or fifteen?" Cana noticed as the trio started to speak.

" _Mission accomplished!" Wendy cheered as she snapped off a salute to the older women. Returning them, the duo looked down at her._

" _Were you discovered? You were in there for a long time?" Erza asked as she crossed her arms._

" _Nope! Both of them were sound asleep. I just had to make sure the switch was correct"_

" _Good. But you still missed the time window. That means your running to the guild" the brunette commanded._

" _But Sam! We accomplished the mission!" she stated loudly._

" _Is that complaining I'm hearing soldier?"_

" _No…"_

" _Don't be so hard on her Sam. She's still fourteen" scolded Carla_

" _Your right Carla. We should totally be soft on Wendy and let her be a weak little girl with no self-confidence" Erza replied with a scowl._

" _No way! I'll beat you both to the hall then you have to take me shopping!" the young girl cheered out as she started running with a massive burst of speed._

" _SHIT! We can't let her win! Shopping is the worst thing ever!" roared out the red-head as Sam ran along-side her._

" _Your telling me! Have you ever gone with Mira or Evergreen? It's hours of wasted time trying on clothes! They didn't even buy me pizza!" Sam roared as the two started to gain on Wendy._

" _Hurry Wendy! If you win they have to treat you to some new shirts! And you can boss them around!" Carla urged as the two saw the guild a few blocks away to the north._

" _Quick! Through here!" Erza shouted out as her and Sam leaped over the fence of a yard. Running through, the women hurdled the barriers for the next few yards. Tuning left onto a side street, the duo of women raced past a few parked vehicles. Boots thundering down the new pavement, they burst around a corner to the guild in sight. Putting on more speed, their chests heaved as sweat started to collect on their bosom's. Glancing south, Sam saw the speeding dragon-slayer quickly approaching. Moving through the gate, the two adults reached the guild door barely fifteen seconds before Wendy. Resting her palms on her knees, the short girl took deep lungful's of air._

" _Dammit Sam and Erza! I wanted to win this time!"_

" _Sorry kiddo, but you can't win everything" Knightwalker said with a smirk as the trio sat down against the wooden, breathing from the activity._

" _Hey maybe next time? At least you've gotten faster. Plus, we'll treat you to some blueberry cheesecake" Sam told her protégé as she patted her on the head._

" _Can I have it now?" Wendy asked hopefully as she looked to her two best friends. Standing up, Sam gave the door handle a jiggle. Seeing it was still locked, she wiped the sweat from her brow._

" _Fucking hell…its already like eighty degrees out…damn heatwave"_

" _Awe man…was hoping Mira was here already to open the hall…" Wendy muttered in annoyance._

" _Nope. Her and Cana were fucking Dragneel last night so she's probably gonna show up late" Knightwalker told the young slayer as Carla just palmed her face in annoyance._

" _Honestly…can't you two at least try to cut down on the bad language or sex talk with Wendy?"_

" _Why would we do that? We are on the same team after all?" Erza K. mentioned before walking to a low window. Using her elbow, she shattered the glass in one move before cocking a thumb._

" _Yo…Guild's open" she told her team-mates before climbing in._

" _Ahhh! Wonderful air conditioning!" Wendy cheered before heading to the kitchen to get her dessert._

" _Hey Walker. Fix the window. I don't feel like melting today" Sam lightly ordered as the red-head grumbled. Walking to the back, she appeared minutes later with some plywood, nails and a hammer._

"Holy crap! Knightwalker…made friends with Wendy and…that Sam woman?" Lucy exclaimed before looking at a heavily blushing Mira and Cana.

"Did you hear what she said Mira? We slept with Natsu…together…at the same time" the brunette blushed heavily as Mira nodded in silent shock, her brain freezing from the implications.

"Did you notice my double? She…seems very confident with herself…and is on a team with those two" the young girl said shyly.

"I must admit, despite their bad language, those two seemed to be very close to Wendy. Maybe they've taken her as a protégé of some kind? She obviously respects them. And they seem to care for her a great deal" Erza commented as Natsu was still frozen from the news of Mira and Cana.

"Okay…so is there something in the air there? Cause those two seem crazy. Why wouldn't they just wait for Lisanna or something? I mean, it has to be close to opening time so why break a window?" Levy asked in confusion as many mages just shrugged. Watching Wendy enjoy her free dessert, the guild hall doors soon swung open as Natsu marched in with Mira, Cana, Juvia, and Erza.

" _So why did you want to make breakfast here? You could've done it back home easily?" asked Erza as she waked next to Natsu with Juvia on her right._

" _Cause' you girls inhale the pancakes I make. I don't have enough mix back home…plus why not? Its gonna be a nice hot day and we can relax. No locust or evil dark mages since Levy took that last job to finish them off for now. So I figure we can enjoy ourselves" he shrugged before walking up to Sam and Knightwalker. Pressing his lips against Sam's, Wendy blanched._

" _Ugh…just don't have sex in the hall like you did in that one universe with Juvia. Come on Carla" Wendy commanded as she took her dessert to a distant table._

" _Oh…just wait a few more years then you'll be interested" Knightwalker teased before kissing Natsu in turn. Releasing the man a few minutes later, she smirked at her glaring double._

" _Beat that Scarlet" the huntress challenged._

" _Pfft. You do remember I'm the second woman for the 'sisterhood' right? I've been having sex with Natsu before you even left Edolas"_

"Called it" Laxus chuckled as Erza went catatonic, the woman falling to the floor as her brain tried to struggle with the truth. _"My double really did join a harem! How? HOW IS THS POSSIBLE!"_ she internally cried as Lisanna looked at the blushing women.

"Their Natsu must've done some pretty amazing stuff to get all of them into a harem" the younger sister of Mira said before Levy butted in.

"Well let's look at the facts. Erza, Mira, and Happy had to search for him for four years. It's easy to assume that since Mira liked Natsu, Erza did the same just for the sake of their rivalry back then. As for Juvia, its possible Natsu fought her during the Phantom Lord war instead of Grey. Instead of pushing her away, he reciprocated those feelings to build a trust that saved Magnolia. The woman named Sam I have no idea, but she could be from Edolas like Knightwalker and have a strong bond with her. We all can guess why Cana started dating him…" the woman said softly before continuing. "As for how Knightwalker became interested, we know she craved power more than anything. Since this other Natsu is S-class, it's feasible he beat her in battle and brought her to Earthland. Since we haven't seen the seventh woman, we'll just have to wait and see"

"It's just…damn…dating two Erza's at once? That's some bravery right there" commented Gajeel as the blushing red-head finally looked at her double in the smoke.

" _So! Who want's pancakes, Bacon, and OJ?" he said in a smile as he looked at the women in his life. They had all taken a seat at a large table before Mira spoke up._

" _Are you sure you don't want help? I don't mind" the beauty asked._

' _Nah. I enjoy this. Besides I've had to eat rat in that one universe with Levy, Sam, and Erza K. Pancakes and bacon is easy" he replied with a wave before moving behind the bar to the kitchen._

" _So…have you all talked to her?' Asked Cana as she sat there in her capri pants and blue bikini top next to Juvia._

" _Yes, she can join our sisterhood if she wants. Obviously, the decision is hers, but Bisca has what it takes to be strong like all of us. She's fought locust, the horrible men of the sex-slave universe, and the living dead in Racoon City barely two weeks ago. Trust me…she's a bad-ass" Sam finished as the other women nodded._

" _And the invitation is still open for Levy?" Mira asked the others._

" _Juvia doesn't understand why she doesn't just admit her love for Natsu. She already spends most of her time with him anyway. Plus. all the projects they work on together has helped the Seran's and several other realities to recover and survive. I mean…she cured a whole planet of nuclear radiation" the water-mage replied as the doors swung open once more. There stood Levy along with Bisca, fresh as a daisy from the horrible day before as she stood next to the gun-slinger._

"A..are they really trying to expand the harem? And include me?" Bisca asked in disbelief.

"You're not the only one!" Levy exclaimed as she blushed on the seat next to Gajeel.

"But remember? There isn't a team Shadowgear or Alzack in their universe anymore. Natsu probably tried his best to comfort those two in their times of mourning. It could happen that Levy and Bisca there started to develop feelings for him" Lucy concluded.

"Still…how would he even spend time with them all?" Elfman asked before the other Levy stated moving forward.

" _Hey ladies. Still plotting to bring me into your damn harem?" the shorter girl asked as she sat down at the large table next to Erza while Bisca joined her on the left._

" _Obviously. Your just being stubborn at this point" Knightwalker pointed out._

" _And I'm pretty sure I've told you all that he's just my 's a hero…and strong…and smart…and attractive…" she trailed off as she studied the man behind the bar preparing a pile of pancakes._

" _That sounds like something a girl in love would say" teased Cana as Levy slammed her head against the table. "Shut up…"_

" _Well…I might ask him out…if that's still okay with all of you?" the green haired woman asked bashfully._

" _Are you ready for that though? This isn't something to rush into. We all know how Alzack died in your arms" Mira commented as Bisca nodded._

" _I know…but he's been so helpful...I was a wreck and he let me use him to yell…to scream at him. Hell, he even let me beat on him in the rain until I was exhausted. Natsu…has been very supportivel. Then he started to help me strengthen my magic and shooting. I know this whole relationship thing is crazy...but our lives_ _ **are**_ _crazy"_

" _Good to know I was good for something" Natsu mentioned as he set down a large platter of pancakes. It was followed by bacon, syrup, plates and silverware for everybody. Wedging himself between Bisca and Levy, he smirked knowlngly at the girls._

" _You do remember I can hear you easily from the kitchen? I'm just surprised in you Levy? I figured you'd swoon after that kiss we had during Christmas?"_

" _Shut up! That was mistletoe planted by Erza and Mira!" the short girl roared before grabbing a plate. Digging in, she glared at the others as several chuckled at her._

" _YES! I love this stuff!" Erza K. shouted before looking at Sam. "Bet I can eat more than you!"_

" _Your on!" as the two women started to stuff themselves. Soon everybody was eating as Wendy came over to eat with the rest. Even Happy was enjoying a small pancake as he ate on the table near his father._

"Huh…I guess you were right Lucy. Seems he did help at least my double" Bisca said softly as she held onto her daughter.

"It's kinda sad though…Asuka will never be born there" Laki commented as she looked at the happy girl in her mother's lap.

"But…they seem happy despite how many friends they lost and the war they fight against whatever the…locust are" Mira observed as more members started to drift into the parallel hall.

"Is that…Millianna with Gajeel and Pantherlily?" Erza exclaimed as she recognized her friend from the Tower of Heaven. The girl was wearing cat ears while the dragon-slayer carried her on his wide shoulders.

" _Come on Gajee! It's the perfect day to relax and have fun!"_

" _But I have to train! Dragneel is still so far ahead of me in magical strength!_ _the black haired man replied as Millianna covered his eyes._

" _Nope! You promised me a fun day!" she cheered out as the trio walked to their normal table. 'How about some help Lily?"_

" _She's not my girlfriend. Besides, you did promise her" the black furred cat told the nineteen year old as they sat down._

"What? I'm with cat-girl?" Gajeel asked in astonishment as he watched his double talk and chuckle with the woman. Missed by many, Erza was glad to see her old friend happy and smiling as the trio talked about plans.

"Well maybe after that Levy's Jet and Droy died, you never…attacked me during your time in Phantom Lord? I mean…she is kind of intimidating" Levy suggested.

"Maybe he was scared of super Levy?" Happy butted in as Natsu chuckled. "That's exactly it! Gajeel is scared of Levy there! Good job Happy!" Natsu exclaimed as he fist bumped his little friend. Turning back to the bluish smoke, the guild continued to watch many of their doubles walk in. First in was Macao with his son and Wakaba. The master soon strolled in with several more of their mages as the minutes ticked by. Soon a man with Asian features and woman with tan skin walked in.

"Hey! That's Sue Bright from Phantom!" pointed out Juvia as she recognized the old guild mate.

"But who's that with her?" Mira asked as she tried to place the man, but failed.

" _So Glenn? What do you wanna do today?" Sue asked as her boyfriend fist-bumped Natsu in passing._

" _Nothing. That last job was a pain in the ass and this damn heat wave in early May sucks. I hear it's going to hit almost ninety degrees today" as he sat at the bar with his female companion._

" _You barely did anything on that job! I had to cast all the magic! You killed only three of those bandits with your base-ball bat!" Sue scolded as Kinina started to cook the man some eggs and bacon. "Well? What do you expect? I don't have a lick of magic unlike Sam who developed hers. The best I can do is carry a gun and make sure my prism mage is safe" he replied as the barmaid set down a cool glass of water for both. Letting out a sigh, the woman tried to come up with a fun activity. "Well how about the pool? It should be pretty comfortable to swim in later?"_

" _I can dig that" the man replied as he smiled to his special lady._

"So…he's not a mage? How did he even get in the guild then?' Elfman asked his friends as Evergreen started to speak.

"Maybe he's good friends with Natsu? They appear to wear very similar clothing along with Erza and that Sam woman"

"Maybe they all serve together?" the Strauss male replied to the stunning brunette.

"Wait a sec…where's his scarf!? That should be his prized possession!" Natsu exclaimed as the members studied the other male laughing and talking with his circle of girlfriends.

"Your right! I hadn't even noticed!" Cana said in a loud tone before taking a sip of her beer.

"Perhaps…he couldn't wear It in the military. Soldiers do have a certain dress code" Makarov stated as Laki joined the conversation. "But why? He's obviously not fighting now"

"Maybe…he doesn't need it anymore? This other Natsu seems more…mature than ours" Erza suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That's not a bad idea. I just can't get over the fact that you wear tank-tops and cargo pants and sleep with Natsu" teased Mira as she internally smiled at her lucky double. _"Still not sure obout the 'Property of Natsu' shirt that other Mira wears, but she is lucky"_

The sound of the door being kicked open in the other universe grabbed all the attention of the mages. Standing there was Lucy…with blue hair as Grey stood next to her with florescent pink. A look of absolute fury was written across her face as the blunette started to march forward.

"Holy crap it's me! And she looks pissed!"

"And why the hell is my hair pink!" Grey exclaimed in fury as Natsu chuckled. "That's some nice pink hair you got, princess" he teased.

"NO! It's lightish red!" the ice mage yelled back before Lucy slapped them both upside the head.

"Quiet! I wanna see what my double does" she scolded as the two males settled down to watch parallel events.

" _Marching across the hall, the blonde stopped in front of Sam as Grey stood beside the celestial mage, anger on both their features._

" _Sam! I know your responsible for this!" Lucy yelled as she pointed to her blue locks._

" _I don't know what your talking about. The only thing I did so far today was some training with Wendy and Knightwalker" the brunette replied as she stood up to face the mage._

" _No…I know it was you…" Lucy glared in anger._

" _Like I would pull something after the horrible nightmare I had last night. I just had no energy to pull any pranks on you today"_

 _Her gaze softening, Lucy's anger began to ebb at the woman's words. 'We all have nightmares Sam"_

" _What was it about?" asked Lisanna as she sat next to Laxus, concern written on many of the member's faces._

 _Gathering her words, the brunette started to speak. "It was awful. You were all there in some church wearing fancy clothes. All the other girls in the harem were wearing pink dresses as this horrible organ music played. Natsu was standing on the alter in his military dress uniform as Sigma-3 and Delta sat in the front row of these wooden benches. Then I appeared with Colonel Hoffman holding my arm…I was wearing this atrocious white dress that dragged behind me as he walked me down the aisle. I was blushing and all nervous…it was the worst thing I've ever dreamed about!"_

" _Y…YOU IDIOT! That's called a wedding! You were dreaming of getting married!" Lucy roared at the woman._

" _GAH! That's what that horrible thing was!? Sam reeled back in horrible realization._

" _That sounds just dreadful!" Knightwalker exclaimed as she pitied her friend._

"Wait…that's what upset that Sam woman? Dreaming about a wedding with Natsu?" asked Kinana in confusion.

'At least we figured out what they were doing outside of Lucy's apartment" Cana commented.

"I just can't believe they had me switch her hair color…" Wendy said in embarrassment as the mages went back to the rather heated argument between Lucy and Sam.

" _God your just fucking dumb! What do you think happens when you date someone for a long time? You get married!" Lucy shouted as she stepped closer to her rival._

" _Only a bimbo like you would subject herself to such…weakness. No way in hell will I ever be some dotting housewife popping out kids!" Sam shouted back as many mages started to take a cautionary step back from the females._

" _What did you call me you brunette skank!?" Lucy shot back._

" _You heard me you blue-haired pornstar!" as the two got closer to blows. The guild could almost feel the electric rivalry between the two._

" _Fucking Bitch!" Lucy roared as she lunged at Sam tackling her to the floor. Lifting a clenched fist, she punched the woman in the jaw._

" _You hit like a fucking girl!" Sam challenged back as she rolled the blonde off of her. Coming into a stance, Sam unleased a heavy kick as Lucy went flying. Careening through the air, Lucy collided with Evergreen as the brunette in turn smashed into Lisanna._

" _Watch where you're going you big-breasted cow!" Lisanna roared to Evergreen as Lucy ran back to deliver a hay-maker to her rival._

" _You only say that cause your sporting those B-cups!" the female with glasses teased._

" _TCH! Then you won't feel this with all that fat on your chest!" the younger sister of Mira exclaimed as she punched Evergreen in the right breast. Falling backwards, she crashed into Macao's and Wakab's table, spilling their fresh beers. Some of the liquid had splashed onto Max, the sand mage glaring at the two older men._

" _I just bought this shirt!" the man yelled in anger as he punched Wakaba into Gajeel, knocking the man into a pillar._

" _DON"T HURT MY GAJEE!" Millianna screamed out as she grabbed Wakaba and tossed him into the middle of the hall. Flying over Lucy and Sam as the two girls just delivered heavy blows and kicks to each other, the man collided with Erza and Mira as the two talked near the bar._

" _Did you just collide with me you red-haired tramp?" Glared Mira as she locked eyes with her long-time rival/friend._

" _I bet you didn't even feel it with those massive melons you have you white haired skank" Scarlet retorted. Not even bothering with further insults, Mira landed a heavy haymaker to Erza's face. Stumbling backwards, she hit Cana, spilling the card mages two drinks all over her generous bust._

" _Hey! One of those was for Natsu!" the lush said in anger as she threw one of the bottles. Flying through the air, Erza and Mira dodged as it collided with Natsu's head. The man had been talking with Grey, getting a few shots in for the ice-mages pink hair. But as soon as the bottle hit, the glass shattered everywhere as some hit Grey._

" _You dick! Watch it!' Grey shouted at his rival._

" _Like I had anything to do with that…pinky" the man smirked as Grey threw off his jacket, revealing his torso and scarred back. About to land a punch, the man was completely blindsided._

' _DAMN NUDIST!" cried out Wendy as she dropped kicked him into Juvia as his face pressed against her large breasts._

" _AHHHH! ONLY NATSU CAN TOUCH THOSE!" Cried out the rain woman as she picked up the mage and threw him across the hall into a slug match between Laxus and Gajeel._

" _FUCK YEAH! GUILD FIGHT!" cheered Levy before she slugged Bisca in the face._

" _Damn shrimp!" the gun mage yelled hotly as she threw a right hook…which collided with Kngihtwalker. After that, the whole guild descended into chaos as every member fought, not even caring who they punched or kicked._

"Holy shit…Lucy just started a guild fight…LUCY STARTED A GUILD FIGHT!" Natsu cheered for his buxom friend as she turned a shade of red.

"Who knew that she would actually have a rival?" pondered Mira as she looked at the double of the blonde kicking Sam in the stomach before punching a random mage in the face.

"Wow! Look at Super Levy go! She's actually fighting Erza!" Happy said in astonishment as the viewers continued to watch the madness.

" _You've gotten a lot stronger Levy…I'm proud of you" Erza commended as she blocked a punch from the blunette._

" _Thanks" Levy smirked before she was blind-sided by Gajeel._

" _DAMN RUSTBUCKET!" she yelled before punching the man into Natsu as the fire mage head-butted Laxus before kicking Grey away._

"Damn…that was some punch you took Gajeel" Pantherlily admitted as Laxus watched his double get beaten down by Natsu.

'Does that bother you my grandson?" asked Makarov as he watched the insane mages fight and tear apart the hall.

'Not really…I'd actually be interested where I measure up against an S-class Natsu" he said casually.

" _Flying through the air from a combined Cana and Bisca attack, Erza was heading toward a pillar before she was caught by her boyfriend. Cradling her in his arms, he smirked down at her before planting a kiss on her lips. Blushing slightly at the action despite how long they've been together, the female looked up at her boyfriend._

" _Let's show these mages what happens when a knight and dragon work together" the red head smirked as the man set her on her feet. Cracking their knuckles, the two ran into the fray with smiles on their faces as they started to knock out anybody who didn't resist._

" _I won't bow to you Scarlet" voiced Knightwalker as she charged her hands with purple electricity._

" _Wouldn't expect you too" the other smirked as she adorned herself in her lightning armor._

" _I gotta say…you both look sexy as hell right now" Natsu smirked as Grey flew behind him, the victim of a rampaging Juvia._

" _TCH! Jackass!" Knightwalker yelled as she unleashed the bolt at Natsu. Dodging to his left, the magic struck the old guild master as he flew into Kinana's generous assets. Rushing forward, the seasoned soldier captured the woman in a kiss as she slowly lowered her magic._

" _That calm you down?" he asked._

" _Hmmm…NO!" she shot back before decking him the face. Staggering back, some blood trickled from his lip as he smirked. "Oh yeah…fucking sexy. Gotta love strong women" he smiled slyly before Lucy hit him over the head with a chair._

" _That's for having sex in my apartment with Mira and that other bitch last week! I had to burn my mattress!" the blue-haired woman roared._

" _Well! Maybe that's what you get for dating that ice block" Erza yelled as she set out to deal 'punishment' to Lucy._

"They're insane…every single one…" Makarov admitted.

"Did you hear that? Lucy and Grey are dating there!" Mira gushed at another couple making itself known.

"GAH! Did you hear what they did in my apartment!" Lucy roared out as her face turned bright red from the images floating through her head.

"I guess Natsu still does break into your home? He just seems to think having…relations with my sister there is normal?" Lisanna stated as she glanced at Lucy who was spluttering.

"I can't believe he did something like that where I sleep! Seriously! If he did that here it should at least be with the home owner!" the blonde shouted before clapping a hand over her mouth. Seeing the quizzical looks from her family, she turned even redder.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

"What's wrong Lucy? Been having some secret fantasies about your team-mate?" Evergreen teased while sitting with her team.

"NO I HAVEN'T!" the blonde roared as her face turned the color of Erza's hair.

Ignoring the heavy blushing and thoroughly embarrassed mage and Evergreen's comment, Grey finally found his voice as the guild fight started to die down.

"Did you guys see that scar on my double's back though? That looked pretty bad…" he mentioned as Juvia glared at her 'love-rival' for her dating her precious Grey in a different universe.

"Yeah…that one looked a few years old too. But…It looks like Knightwalker seems to be in a much better state with this guild instead of staying in Edolas" Erza voiced out as the brawl finally came to an end.

"Your right. She seems to have made a friendship with that insane Sam woman and Wendy" Alzack said as he continued to observe with his wife and daughter. Most of the mages were passed out on tables or the floor, the heavy brawl taking its toll so early in the morning. In fact, the only ones standing were Natsu, his girlfriends, Levy, Bisca, and Grey. Poor Wendy was knocked out on the bar, trying to fight Laxus for some insane reason. Luckily, the lightning mage had been gentler with a single blow that caused her to fly onto the wooden surface.

" _I'm proud of you buddy! You've actually made it through a guild fight" Natsu complimented his friend with a slap on the back._

" _Yeah…so now what?"_

" _Now you get to choose somebody to prank" Natsu smirked at Grey._

" _Hmmmm…does any body know some hair coloring magic?"_

" _I do" replied Cana as the other girls looked at her funny._

' _What? I thought it would be fun to be blonde with Natsu one night" she replied over her shoulder before following Grey. Pointing down to Gajeel, the ice mage smirked._

" _How about our friend goes blonde with streaks of blue?'_

" _Sounds good" the brunette replied as the iron-dragon slayers hair was changed to a platinum blonde with blue highlights._

" _Let's take some pictures!" Mira cheered as she grabbed a camera from behind the bar. Moments later, she was snapping off photos as the standing guild members laughed._

" _Poor bastard...the spell lasts a week!" Cana said happily as the group laughed at the knocked-out man's situation._

"Hahaha oh man! Why haven't I thought of that!?" Grey laughed as he looked at the glowering dragon slayer near Levy. "Heh…I know what I'm doing next time I kick your ass"

"I'd like to see you try!" Gajeel shouted back as the two males started to square off.

"Enough! Don't make me punish you!" Erza ordered in a stern tone as waves of annoyance rose from her.

"Hmmm…maybe I should start doing that….?" Cana pondered as the next few hours passed in relative peace. Aside from the other Natsu fixing the guild window and other damage, nothing of note happened as they quickly helped the other Mira clean up the hall.

"Despite how…insane my double is. It's nice to know they can still have a good time with their friends and family" the celestial mage commented with a smile as many of the other members were slowly waking.

Watching as his double woke up, Gajeel could see the moment horror washed over his eyes as he saw himself in the giant mirror behind the bar.

" _Dragneel! What the hell did you do to my hair!"_

" _Wasn't me. Should ask Grey about it though" the male shrugged before standing on a table._

" _Everybody listen up!" he shouted, getting the attention of everybody in the hall. Seeing as all the mages were listening, the dragon-slayer pointed to the door. "We are experiencing a very early heat-wave for this time of year. It's supposed to hit ninety today. We have a pool open for swimming and everybody here except for Cana's dad who's coming back next week. I say we have a relaxing day, cook out, and swim. What do you guys think?"_

 _The crackling of electricity in the air paused everybody's answer however as a female appeared with a little blue cat. She was wearing tight blue jeans with a red vest adorned with gold trim hung open. Her generous double-D breasts where held in place by a black sports bra as brown boots covered her feet. A familiar scale patterned scarf was wrapped around her neck as she walked forward from the still shimmering portal._

" _Hey! It's Natsumi and Happy! What up girl?" Mira smiled as she lightly punched the female in greeting on the shoulder._

" _Isn't it obvious? I'm hear to swim and spend time with that hunk of mine" she smiled._

"THEY KNOW A DIFFERENT NATSUMI!" Natsu roared out as Grey grabbed his belly and laughed. "Hahaha, there's another girl you!" before Lucy slapped the ice mage in the head as the scene continued to unfold.

" _Well you picked the perfect day for it" Mira replied as the two started to walk away from the vortex. With a flash of light, a familiar ice mage came flying out as he collided with the pink haired female. Finding his face wedged between two soft mountains of flesh, the double of Grey smiled in bliss even as female waves of fury rose from the woman on the floor._

" _Grey…." Natsumi uttered darkly._

" _Yes my precious fire princess?" he said with a smile as he lightly straddled her while looking into her eyes._

" _Get….THE HELL OFF ME!" she roared before kicking him away. Quickly standing up, she looked at the annoying man in anger as he got to his feet as he unslung the wooden guitar from his back._

" _But I had to follow you and sing you my latest song about us together!" the man said as he started to play the romantic tone._

" _GAH! YOU'RE AN EMBARRASMENT TO ALL GREY FULLBUSTERS!" the other ice mage yelled as Natsumi held up a hand. "I'll take care of it…" she uttered darkly._

" _Oh my wonderful Natsumi! Your fire melts my icy heart…" he started before the woman grabbed the guitar and smashed it over his head._

" _NOT INTERESTED!"_

"OH. MY. GOD. Gray likes Natsumi! And he stalks like Juvia!" Evergreen pointed and laughed as Natsu gathered flames in his hands, as he glared at the ice mage.

"I always knew you were some stripping pervert…but this is a new low…even for you"

"Like I could ever like you in any universe!" the other male shot back in anger.

"Well you obviously do in that one!" as the two butted heads, ready to start fighting then and there.

"You two weren't planning on starting a fight right now? Especially with such an interesting development?" Mira asked sweetly, the underlying threat make the duo take a few steps back. "Now sit down and behave yourself Natsu" she asked the male as he quickly complied. "Wish I could figure out how to stand up to Erza and Mira like the other one…" he grumbled as the barmaid smiled at him sweetly

"So are you mortals getting sick of watching this universe?" asked the celestial god.

"No way! This is getting good!" cheered out Bicslow as the guild returned their attention.

" _Grrrr…It's his fault isn't it? That's why you love that Natsu guy instead of me!" roared out Fullbuster as Natsumi scoffed._

" _I love Natsu because he's the strongest Natsu in existence. I love him because he's brave, and smart. I love him because he is willing to shoulder any burden for myself or the others without question. Plus…he knows how to make a girl feel good" the pinkette smirked as Grey spluttered._

" _But he's you! How can you even stomach sleeping with him!?"_

" _Because despite us both having Salmon hair and being raised by Igneel, our family tree is completely different. We both had different birth parents…whoever they were" Natsu explained to the man before him as he walked forward._

" _SO WHAT! That doesn't mean anything!"_

" _It mean's plenty. It means that despite how similar we are, we aren't related at all. I have more in common genetically with Evergreen or Lucy than Natsumi" the male approached as he glared at Grey. "Why don't you cut your losses and go for one of the other girls in the guild?"_

" _I can't…because you slept with almost all of them! They've started a Natsu Dragneel fan club and count the days until you visit! All they talk about is how awesome you are and how sex with you is the best thing to happen to them!"_

" _Oh yeah…I forgot Mira and Erza set that up there…" the slayer pondered as he stroked his chin with his thumb and forefinger._

" _Yeah! So now my chances are ruined with all the women there because of you!" he shouted before pointing at Cana and Erza. "Control you damn boyfriend and make him stop having sex with girls in other realities!"_

" _Like hell we would do that!? There's a ninety-five percent chance I end up with Natsu in the multiverse. Same with Mira! Cana and Juvia sit at around eighty six percent! Just them seeing how awesome ours is usually triggers hidden feelings and gets the relationship rolling! Plus…I've never heard of one complaint from the dozen of my doubles that had a one-night stand with him…with my permission of course" the Knight said smugly._

"Wait…so the Natsumi's and Natsu's aren't related at all? And they can have sex with each other? And he's slept with over a dozen different Erza's!" Lucy blushed heavily in shock with Wendy as the younger girl had moved to sit with her. Hearing a thud behind her, Erza had simply fallen to the floor as she stared at the ceiling, her thoughts her own.

"AH! Erza! Are you okay?" Wendy cried as she started to shake the woman.

"Holy crap! This other Natsu is some super ladies man!" Macao admitted in awe.

"I'm proud of you my boy! Way to go get all those beauties!" Makarov said with a huge grin and smile.

"Don't encourage this other 'Natsu's bad behavior!" Lucy roared in a stressful yell before running a hand through her blonde locks in annoyance.

"At least that Natsumi doesn't like Grey back…" The fire mage relented as Mira, Cana, Juvia, and Erza cheeks turned a light pink.

"I…I…I'm that likely to get with Natsu in different realities? And Mira and Erza are even more likely?" Cana stuttered in embarrassment as her cheeks heated. Poor Erza had turned crimson, her mind on lockdown. _"Me and Natsu are…that likely to get together? Same with Mira?"_

" _That is…wonderful to hear"_ the barmaid thought with crimson cheeks.

"Juvia can't believe the odds of her and Natsu getting together…that just means she must redouble her efforts to get her precious Grey!" the blunette cheered as the ice mage scooted away.

"Did you catch what Natsumi said? That Natsu is supposedly the strongest of all of them out in every reality?" Freed asked his team.

"Yeah…I did catch that…" Laxus admitted as they all went back to the conversations.

"If that's true…I wanna fight him! Who knows what super awesome moves he has!" Natsu emphasized as he punched his right fight in his left palm, a predatory look on his face.

" _Man Grey…you do realize there are infinite versions of everybody here right? Why not use the I.V.D. tech and find yourself a girl from a different reality? I mean, three of mine aren't from here but that doesn't bother me in the slightest"_

" _Grr…NO! I will win her over someday!" he shouted before using the portal gun to jump back to his home reality._

" _Great…now I'm sure my house will be filled with white roses or something…" the busty pinkette grumbled as her ponytail cascaded past her shoulder blades._

" _Whatever. Let's have a fun day!" Natsu said with genuine warmth in his voice as he re-equipped into his swimsuit._

" _Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about!' Sam shouted with joy as she looked to her team. "Let's show these losers how to have fun"_

" _Right! I'll be back with my suit in ten minutes!" Wendy replied as she ran out of the guild with Carla in tow._

"Jeez…in the sunlight...I can kinda understand why our doubles fell for their Natsu" Cana admitted as she watched the shirtless man walk outside. Scars crossing his body and the heavier muscle hardened by war caused a few of the watching girls to blush at his mature form.

"Wendy sure does look up to that Sam woman a lot. Almost like an older sister?" Lucy pondered as the pool party got underway minutes later as the young woman joined Sam and Knightwalker. Within half an hour all the mages were swimming or playing games with each other. While Some of the girls decided to work on their tans, many of the watching guild became uneasy.

"Jeez…almost all of them have some sort of scars…" Laxus said as he looked at his double with the vertical scar across his abdominals. Elfman and Lisanna had scars as well as the two Strauss siblings talked near the pool. The other Cana had a scar that wrapped completely around her left leg below the knee, showing were the original limb had ended.

"The pain…must have been atrocious…" Cana said softly before they watched Erza walk across the pool area with a bottle of sunscreen and a book. A nasty scar was on her left abdomen while another clumping of scar tissue was near her right shoulder. A few small imperfections coated her left shoulder as she settled down to read her book.

"What could've caused such horrible scars…" The red-head asked quietly.

"Maybe we can find out from the other Natsu eventually if we keep watching? They seem to know a lot more of the multiverse" Wendy suggested as they tried to gain more insight into this war-torn version of themselves.

" _Hmp! I really wanted to help him cook" Natsumi said with a scowl as she sat on the edge of the pool with Mira. The two were dangling their feet in the water as the sun bathed their glorious features in sunlight. Natsumi wasiIn a fire red bikini, showing off her generous curves while Mira had decided on silver. Natsu was behind the outdoor grill with Laxus and his little blue friend as the trio cooked up burgers, brats, grilled chicken, and other assorted foods for the guild._

" _Awe! Don't' be sad Natsumi! That just means he likes you all!' The second blue cat cheered out as he marched back and forth across the edge of the pool._

" _Happy's right you know. One thing to bring Natsu into a great mood is grilling out for his friends and us gorgeous ladies" Cana smirked as she sat down with her friends, a fruity drink in her hands._

" _I just want to do something nice for him..hmmm…I Know!" the pinkette said as she shot to her feet. Pointing a feminine finger at the cook, she shouted for all the hear. "NATSU! I'll bear your first child!" the woman said happily._

" _Oh no you won't! That honor goes to Juvia!" the rainwoman shouted out before tackling the fire princess into the pool._

Looking at the blushing rainwoman, the blunette started to squirm under the studious gazes from her friends.

"You know…she acts exactly the same there…." Levy observed as the party continued. Zooming in on Erza and Knightwalker, the two were in lawn chairs side by side as they read identical novels

"The Lustful Fire Knight…volume five. Hey don't you read those smut novels Erza?" asked Mira as the woman blushed for the dozenth time that day. Coughing into her hand, she tried to maintain her composure.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

" _So how far are you? Erza asked the huntress as she flipped the page._

" _I just got to the threesome with the main heroine, her twin sister, and the heroic soldier" she replied as Wendy stood nearby drinking a cold soda. Seeing her protégé, the former commander held out the book. "Hey Wendy. Read this passage and tell me what you think?"_

" _Sure Erza K!" the younger woman said happily as she walked over. Starting to read the passage, her eyes went wide as her face got redder and redder._

" _Knightwalker! What have I said about showing Wendy erotic novels!"_

" _Hmmm…last time I checked I still didn't care" the other red-head smirked as she looked to the catatonic girl._

" _I…I…I think I need to cool off!" she said in a rush before jumping in the pool, splashing Sam and Lucy who had started a water war._

"Did Knightwalker just show smut to Wendy?" Gray asked as the sky maiden gained her own dusting of the cheeks.

"Doesn't surprise me based on her personality. I'm just glad she found a place to call home" Erza replied as she sipped on a glass of water while Natsu watched his double cook with Natsu.

"Man…look at you two cook! Who knew you were such a gourmet chef Laxus?" Evergreen teased as the lightning mage just grumbled. Soon the food was being handed out to the guild as they continued to party and eat, enjoying the peaceful day. Eventually, the other Natsu was floating in the pool, just drifting in a tube as Sam and Knightwalker drifted nearby. Most of the guild was swimming now as the heat of the day made staying out of the cool water unbearable.

" _Natsu! Look what I found under Sam's lawn chair!" Happy said in a cheer as his double tried to impress Carla with his backstroke…failing miserably as the white cat just sighed. Landing on his father's chest, he handed the bridal magazine to the dragon slayer._

" _Hmm…A wedding catalog? Well this is certainly interesting…" he muttered as Mira floated over. Quickly grabbing the magazine, the female stood in the pool as she started to go through the pages._

" _Oh my…she certainly circled a lot of stuff in here…dresses, bouquets, veils…" the demon smirked as Sam gave a murderous glare to Happy. Firing of a crackling ball of energy, she used it to chase the cat through the sky._

" _NATSU! HELP!"_

" _Sorry little buddy! But you angered Sam! You have to find your own way out" the man chuckled as the cat flew past the guild hall roof._

" _Your getting a fish in your bed for this!" the cat said in a panicked tone before disappearing in a burst of speed. Seeing as her quarry had escaped, the brunette flung the magical attack into a distant hill. The explosion rained down debris and destruction on the forested area as a crater appeared with several small fires started in the blast radius._

'Holy crap! That is some powerful magic! She just cratered a hillside like nothing!" Max shouted out as they gained a new insight into the strange woman.

"That...was so…COOL! I bet she's super fun to fight! Same with that other Lucy!" Natsu said with a big grin.

"Is that all you think about!" Lucy heavily scolded as many chuckled at her attempts to scold Natsu.

" _Give that back Mira…" Sam uttered darkly as she studied her target._

" _I dunno…for a woman that never liked anything girly…you sure picked something that defines it" Mira teased as she held the magazine away while standing in the shallow end of the pool._

" _I was trying to figure out why women were so giddy over such an event since I dreamed about it. To be honest, it didn't impress me"_

' _Oh? Then why did you put a star next to this dress?"_

" _To confuse you damn bimbo's. Now…" the woman started before splashing Mira, soaking her completely. Laughing at the status of the other female, Sam was taken off guard as Mira splashed her back. In moments, the water fight has spread to all corners of the pool as mages splashed, laughed, swam, and dunked each other. Feeling somebody gliding underneath her, Bisca felt herself lifted onto Natsu's shoulders._

" _Ah! Natsu! What are you doing?"_

" _Preparing for a water battle" as he eyed Juvia sitting on Natsumi's shoulders._

" _You may be a love-rival, but we must defeat those two!" the blunette cheered happily as the four started a splash war in the middle of the pool._

"They all look so happy. Its hard to remember how dangerous their universe is" Mira mentioned as she eyed her double dunking Erza who soon dragged the demon under the water.

"It is how they deal with it. They know peace is fragile and take any joy they can muster. It might also explain why so many are in relationships. They realize any of them could perish in this war they fight with…locust"

"Yeah...we still have no idea what they are?" Laki asked as the double of Kinana cannonballed near Grey and Lucy.

"I just can't believe how much of a brawler my double is. She was fighting anybody that came near her" The blonde relayed. Without even realizing it, several hours had passed as they watched the parallels drink and party. But sadly, the sun started to dip lower as the other guild event started to die down. Mages had started to drift home to change or run errands, leaving several core members.

" _So Grey? Any plans for tomorrow? Myself and the rest of Echo only have two more days of leave before heading back to Sera. Going on any big jobs?" Natsu asked as Natsumi and Erza flanked the man with the other girls nearby._

" _Well, was going to universe 200-AB to help my double train with his girlfriend Evergreen. Lucy is gonna help her double with hand to hand"_

"Wait…what!? I'm dating Grey in a..a..third universe they know of?" Evergreen shouted as she started going crimson. Looking at the ice mage, he too was showing signs of embarrassment.

"AWE! That's sooo cute!" Mira gushed as more happy couples made themselves known.

"So…Evergreen is a love-rival too…" Juvia pondered darkly as she eyed the brunette with glasses.

"Hey calm down Juvia! Is a different universe there! At least that other Juvia is really happy with me!" Natsu said with an innocent smile as the woman surprisingly calmed down, listening to the parallel conversation.

" _Oh yeah…they're having their S-class trials in a few days" Natsu mentioned casually._

" _Hell yeah! And that other Grey was nominated! He's so kicking that other Natsu's ass!"_

" _Heh…we'll see about that. But be careful if you stay and help. Grimoire Heart and Acnologia show up to fuck up the day"_

" _Hey…you never told us how you beat that death dragon in Universe five-five-one G last week?" Lucy asked as she stood next to her boyfriend in a yellow bikini._

" _Well…more like wounded him enough to drive him away. I went full dragon force along with my double who did this crazy unison raid with his girlfriend Erza. They called it the 'Flaming Sky Sword' That with the combined might of the rest of the guild managed to wound the bastard enough to drive him into retreat"_

" _What about that…um…what was that blondes name?" Cana asked as she held a long island in her hand._

" _Zancrow? I killed him with my lancer. Weakling ass bitch didn't stand a chance. "Oh I'm a fucking god slayer you can't beat me!" Natsu mocked with a chuckle._

"No way….he managed to drive off Acnologia in a different reality? And prevented the time skip?" Bisca said in awe.

"Maybe that Natsumi wasn't boasting…there might be truth to him being the strongest Natsu" her husband replied as the sun started to set in the other universe.

"Got that right. Taking on that thing was terrifying…and he managed to wound it? Bisclow asked nobody in particular as the other Levy walked near the group.

" _Hey Levy? Wanna come over? We're gonna watch Iron Man" Natsu asked as Erza climbed onto his back, demanding a ride home._

" _Nah…I actually am pretty beat. I only got three hours of sleep last night before I came to the guild. I'll probably just do a few things around my apartment then call it quits"_

" _Alright. Well if you need the shop you know the code" Natsu replied before walking off the property with his girlfriends, talking and enjoying the pleasantly warm evening. Looking around, most of the guild had either left or filtered back in to drink the rest of the night away. Shrugging as she walked in her blue bikini, her A-cups gave a slight bounce with each step as she waked to Fairy Hills._

"How didn't she pass out? Didn't she fight all those dark mages then drive almost eight hours last night?" Gajeel asked in concern.

"She did. Then was at the guild before eight. That would make me crabby and extremely frustrated" Erza commented as several members looked on in fear. They all knew the terror of Erza in a bad mood.

 _Walking up the stairs, Levy was soon at her apartment. Opening the door, two guns and two pistols rested on a wall rack to her left. Several Lacrima landmines were sitting in a box as several grenades were in another. Moving past the small armory, she moved toward the dresser to grab some fresh clothes. On top of it was dozens of lacrima's, the orbs powered down as they all rested on pedestals._

"Look. It's another of those keypads Natsu and Juvia used this morning" Levy pointed out as Erza eyed the weaponry of the wall.

"All those weapons…are meant for killing" the red-head observed before the other Levy came out of her bathroom in a grey tank-top and matching shorts.

 _Moving to her thre- monitor computer station, she powered up the technology as she looked at her IVD and portal gun jacks. Noticing the blinking light of her original invention, she flipped a switch as her three computer screens showed the 'Intel' icon._

"Hey. It's that same machine we saw in Natsu's garage" Happy said as the other Levy started to open some programs on her computer.

" _That's right Happy. Glad you remembered" Levy replied as she started to type._

"AHHH! She can read my thoughts!"

"Honestly tom-cat, you said it out loud. And they have the capability to hear, see, or travel here at will" Carla scolded as the other exceed calmed down from his blunder.

 _Chuckling lightly, the woman with the facial scar continued to type as she spoke. "Interesting fact for you guys. Happy's personality is exactly the same through all the realities. Even if he's green, red, or yellow, he acts the same way. A cheerful little goofball. Buuttt…I'm sure you all have some more important questions for me than Happy's fur color"_

"Yeah. So what are you doing on that machine?" asked the script mage as she drank a nice glass of water.

" _Cataloging the latest universe we made contact with. It was Natsu, Erza, Bisca, and Max to make the original contact"_

"Was it a nice universe?" asked Lucy.

" _Pretty much…kinda weird though…"_

"What was weird about it?" asked Laki as she sat near Cana at the bar, nursing a wine cooler in her feminine hands.

" _Female Jellal was in love with Erza and Natsu. Then Bisca and Evergreen were part of his…harem or whatever. Lucy was dating some interdimensional demon guy named Kazu…friendly enough I guess. Then…my double was dating Laxus…or Mr. Grumpypants as she calls him sometimes"_

"You actually met a female version of Jellal!? And Laxus and Levy were an item there!?" Erza shouted in disbelief, ignoring the news or romance between her and another Natsu.

" _Yup! Universe four thirteen-T. Levy actually managed to talk blondie down from doing his whole rebellion thing. As for Jalene, she did have a brother named Jellal. Planted a mind control parasite in her brain. Made her kill Sho. It was full mind control unlike that bullshit all the Jellal's spout about demon's possessing them. What a load of shit. It was just Ultear whispering voices through a lacrima or something"_

"I never liked that blueberry…always rubbed me the wrong way" Natsu muttered as the other Levy chuckled as she continued to type.

" _Good instincts Natsu. For all intents and purposes, Jellal is an evil motherfucker that needs killing. Did you know he was gonna rape Erza in my universe before sacrificing her? He had just eaten some etherion lacrima shit so he could kill Natsu who was recovering from Dragon Force. Luckily, I came along and blew his fucking hand off. Then…Erza took his head"_

"Y..you were at the Tower of Heaven?" Erza asked in a soft whisper, ignoring how her double killed the man as bad memories flowed forth.

" _Yeah…me and Juvia went with Natsu. But after that day, Scarlet made it her personal mission to kill any Jellal's threatening doubles of herself. Now I don't know what he's like in your reality…but I suggest staying away from him" she finished before getting up and walking to a small fridge. Grabbing a soda, she strolled back to her workstation. "But enough of that. I'm sure you don't like reliving some nightmare"_

"Yeah…so how did Juvia end up with Natsu? Or me with Lucy?" Asked Grey, the ice mage curious.

" _Well myself and Erza found Juvia living in a cave. She had been driven out of the town days before. We had been there collecting Quantum crystals to power my I.V.D. She was hiding in the back. But when we found out she was a water mage, the two of us invited her to Fairy Tail. Erza happened to love her rain and the two are very close friends now. But Juvia…as soon as she saw Natsu fight…the girl declared him her future husband…in front of Erza and Mira. This kicked off a three-way rivalry" she paused before answering the second question._

" _As for Lucy and Grey, he saved her life when Lullaby went supercharged and ate the souls of that dark guild Eisenwald. It fired a blast at her and he pushed her out of the way…I'm sure you saw his scar at some point. After that, she helped him get around while he was recovering"_

"That's…really sweet" Mira admitted as she smiled at the two.

"So how did my double survive fighting your guild during the Phantom Lord War? Your guild doesn't seem…forgiving of it's enemies" Gajeel asked as he leaned against his favorite pillar near Levy.

" _There was a broadcast that showed Natsu and the rest of Echo fighting the locust in the Seran universe. The king wanted the people to know the plight of our mages and the struggles of Sam and Glenn's people. Once Gajeel saw them fight through and kill the riftworm, he upped and quit Jose's guild on the spot. He actually fought Sue Bright and killed Aria when that four-eyed fucker went homicidal and shit" she replied before taking a gulp of cola._

"Then who got attacked? Here it was Levy, Jet, and Droy" Mira asked with curiosity as she helped herself to a light drink.

" _Lisanna…and just after her wounds had healed too. Some asshole named Aquarion strung her up in the middle of the park and stripped all her clothes away except her panties. Wrote 'Fairy Whore' across her stomach. Laxus ended up electrocuting the fucker to death later"_

"But how? Didn't I get sent to Edolas in your universe?" Lisanna asked with a quiver in her voice at what her double endured.

" _No. That ill-fated mission you tend to die on? Was a piece of cake. With how much extra training Mira and Erza did together, they beat that demon down before Elfman even had a chance to get taken over"_

"Wait…if that happened, how did Knightwalker end up in your reality?" Erza asked.

" _Well it's kind of a long story, but basically I got pulled into universe five five one-g when my double was doing dumb shit with her own IVD. Found the same thing had happened to Knightwalker there a few months before. But found out about Edolos and as soon as Natsu heard, he was raring to go. Did need to make some preparations, but we brought her here. Funny thing is, when he challenged her to a fight, Sam rooted for Knightwalker" Levy chuckled before taking another sip of grape soda._

"They did look like pretty good friends. But what is up with Sam and my double there?" asked the blonde mage.

" _They're rivals. Sam is an alpha female that considers 'girly' things weak. Lucy likes shopping and cute clothes. It only took a few weeks for them to butt heads. Seriously…those two start a third of all guild fights. And the bets! They just keep getting more insane! Did you know they actually bet each other who could last the longest in bed with their respective boyfriends!? They actually timed it too! When Sam turned out to be the winner, she made Lucy pose in lingerie for Wakaba and Macao…in the middle of the hall. But of course…Lucy retaliated and dyed all of Sam's clothes pink"_

Turning crimson at how daring her doppleganger was, Lucy elected for silence as Happy tried to comfort her as the poor girl's mind shut down.

"So…um…other me? Where did you get those weapons?" Levy asked in a timid tone.

" _Ah! My guns?" she said with a smile as the girl walked over to the wall. Pointing to the top, the woman started to describe them. "The first one is my hammerburst. I killed a locust drone to get that before some wretches showed up along with a few others. The second is an assault rifle I picked up in the fallout universe. Modded it a bit to have an ammo box with one-hundred twenty rounds and shortened the stock. Myself, Natsu, Sam, and Knightwalker spent three days there I think? But fucking hell that place was a mess. Nuclear radiation, cannibals, ghouls that tried to bite Erza K's face off. Crazed robots with laser cannons and those damn super mutants…disgusting monsters" she lightly shuddered before continuing. The lacrima landmines and grenades are actually made here in Fiore. Queen Hisui is pushing for rapid modernization of our military and society so we can be prepared if the locust attack again" the murderous script mage finished as her eyes flashed hate._

"Who's in this 'Echo Squad' We've heard mentioned? And what are these locust you keep talking of? We've heard you and your friends mention them a few times but we don't know what they look like?" Asked Makarov, the old man sitting on the bar with a mug of beer in his hand.

" _Echo squad is comprised of Samantha Bryne, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, and Glenn Parks. I will not show you what the locust look like" she finished in a short tone before going back to her computer._

"Why not? Are they like those awful dark mages you fought yesterday?" Natsu asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

 _Letting out a sharp bark of laugher with pain and malice mixed in, Levy turned to them with flames behind the eyes. 'The locust make those mages look like harmless kittens in a shoe box. They are evil incarnate. Those monsters think nothing of butchering men, women, or children. They_ _ **enjoy**_ _killing pregnant women because they know they just killed two humans instead of one. In Sam's universe…they have killed BILLIONS! So when I say you don't want to know…YOU DON"T WANT TO KNOW!" she practically yelled, her breathing heavy as nightmares flooded back._

"D..d..did you say BILLIONS!" Alzack asked in horror as his wife clutched Asuka to her bosom. The guild couldn't believe what this other Levy had just told them. The sheer amount of death they've dealt with boggled the mind for many, the numbers impossible to fathom.

"And your Natsu and Erza…fight these things?" Juvia asked with a tremble in her voice.

" _Yeah…now please ask something else…" Levy whispered softly as her whole demeanor changed within moments._

Staying silent for a moment, Bisca eyed her friends as many were still in shocked disbelief, a few with misting tears around the eyes. Asuka couldn't figure out why everybody was so upset, the situation beyond her young years.

"Is it really true that my double fought the living dead? Like in the movies?" the busty mom asked as her green locks flowed past her shoulders.

" _Yeah…that was some nasty shit. But, she did help save a whole city. Thousands lived because of her and the others that went there. I heard they want to make a statue dedicated to Grey, Sam, Natsu, and Bisca in that reality at some point, but they are still rebuilding. Now is there anything else?"_

"Well..we heard Natsumi say that your Natsu is the strongest in all the realities. How do you know that's true?" Laki asked before taking a sip of her watermelon wine-cooler.

" _I dunno? Can your Natsu blow up a city of approximately thirty to forty thousand in one attack?"_

"Th..that's…that's not possible…" whispered Laxus in disbelief as many mages looked at the fire dragonslayer in awe.

" _It is…it's how he saved Magnolia with Juvia…sacrificed a third of the city so the rest could live" she finished before shutting down the computer, fatigue starting to pull at her eyes. 'I know how fucked up we are. I know most of us are killers…murderers. The things I've done to save people or free them from slavery boggles the mind. To be honest…we try to keep this shit away from other realities except for a chosen few. But what I've done…or Erza and Mira…or Natsu... we do it to save people…we still try to do the right thing"_

"He…really means a lot to you? Doesn't he?" Cana asked in a calm tone, the mood easily readable by anybody in the hall.

"… _.He does. Natsu is one of the most important people in my life. I know I've been denying how I feel for a long time now. How I just keep saying that we're just friends…but he's more than that. I know the relationship is all fucked up and everything... but he makes me happy" she replied in a quiet tone as she sat on her bed._

"What are you going to do?" asked Bisca, the feelings of the war-torn, damaged woman pulling at many of the women's heart strings.

" _I'm telling him how I feel once he gets back from his next mission….GAH! What am I doing! I'm confessing shit to people I can't see in my own room!" She shouted out while clutching her head. "This is how he gets us females! He worms his way in with his awesome strength and muscles! And his willingness to fight for anybody! Then there's that nine-inch monster in his pants! Damn that fire bastard!" Levy roared out in female fury at her best friend miles away._

Heavily blushing, many of the girls looked at the mentioned dragon-slayer, trying to figure out if this other Levy was correct about a certain part of his anatomy.

"What? Why are you all looking at me weird?" asked Natsu as the girls turned away in embarrassment.

"NOTHING!" many said simultaneously with pink dusting their cheeks.

"She's not wrong you know? From her perspective, it looks like she's talking to empty air" Jet commented a moment later as he drank another beer at his table with Levy.

"It's just so wonderful seeing all these happy couples! And more!" Mira cheered in joy as her smile brightened the guild. " _Plus…I wonder if that's true about Natsu?"_

 _Moving over to the strange glowing gun and a lacrima sitting nearby, the woman was deep in thought. Opening a drawer, she pulled out two glowing yellow crystals. "Fuck it! You guys seem cool enough! Just make sure to keep this in the guild" she commanded before imputing coordinates._

With a surge of electricity and power, a new vortex opened near the celestial being before three items were tossed through. Picking them up, Erza looked at them in question.

" _That is the blueprint for an I.V.D. plus two quantum crystals. Now I can't make you use that. You can build it…or just toss it in the basement to never be seen again. But…if you do decide, you'll need one of those crystals to power it and another to sell. Building these things run usually five to seven million jewel so be careful not to break shit. Oh! DON"T HAVE ANY FOOD OR DRINK NEAR IT!" she warned with ice in her veins. Shutting off the portal, she moved to her bed. "I'm going to sleep now. If I find out any of the perverts kept the view going as I slumber…I'll turn you over to Erza...from my universe" she threatened while pulling back the sheets._

"QUICK! SHUT IT OFF!" Roared Max, not wanting to incur the wrath of an Erza that actually killed. Seeing as the smoke finally cleared from the starry form of the celestial creature, it finally spoke after hours of silence.

"That was tiring…but productive for you mortals. I will rest now" it simply stated before the smoke moved back into the strange container.

"Holy crap...we could actually visit other realities with this…" Lucy said in awe as Erza walked over to Levy.

"It seems you would be the best one to handle this…whatever you decide…Fairy Tail will support you" the red head replied as she headed back to her seat next to Natsu.

"I just can't believe how insane their lives are? I mean…they murder and kill…Natsu and Erza are soldiers. Knightwalker is mentoring Wendy. Lucy starts guild fights…and my double dates Grey in some other universe!" Evergreen shouted while clutching her head in disbelief.

"Juvia just can't believe her double is in a relationship with Natsu…and six other women…"

"And that number is gonna be nine soon too! Plus, he apparently can other women across the realities!" Makarov roared before glaring at Natsu.

"You need to step up you game boy!"

"Whatever! I'm not gonna be some giant pervert just to make you happy old man! Let's go Erza! I need to go train to match that other Natsu! If he can get that strong, so can I!' the male said in determination before running out of the hall, ready to re-double all his training efforts. Letting out a sigh with a smile adorning her lips, Erza followed her best friend into the twilight as Happy flew over her head to help his father as the guild started to talk about the latest universe of one-thirty seven-C….

 **And that is it! 22,000 words in a week! I'm fucking insane for typing that much! But now to clarify a few things. This is a crossover with TheUnknownlegion. So while this story ties in and I gave him the option of the IVD, he could completely ignore it and just keep using that celestial being he wrote. As for the girls, he's hinted at Mira, but for the most part I tried to just embarrass them with blushing and relationships. So while I would have loved to have Dragneel go there, highfive his double then knock out Grey, he wanted that not to happen. I probably already stretched it with the two vortex portals and them able to communicate. But! I hope he enjoys it and leads off of this oneshot. Or…he could hate it and never talk to me again. Anyway, I've had a request for another crossover with a different author. It probably wont be next since I have to re-read his work…which I enjoyed very much! But if your wondering when this will take place..about two days before 'Port Farral' in my main story. It might get a mention…or not. I also tried to give members screen time but minor characters do get left out…Anywhoo…I really hope you enjoyed this and leave Reviews! They keep me alive…**

 **Natsu: Maybe I should've gone and seduced Juvia? I'm really good at that…or Mira? Maybe both?**

 **Author: Sorry man, can't get them all the time…and sorry I didn't write out the shower scene…I wonder if Juvia likes being watched…?**

 **Natsu: Hmmm…**

 **Natsumi: Let me bear his children! I'm the fire dragon princess!**

 **Natsu: After the war ends…I think Sam should get the first kid.**

 **Sam: LIKE HELL I WILL!  
**

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	15. The 000001 chance

**Alrighty! This is a one shot crossover idea thing from UnknownLegion! It's the first one wrote so if you read it, you know the pairings and all that. First of all, not killing anybody. The worst that happens is some harsh words and maybe a few fists thrown. Second thing, this will probably be a shorter one. I'm thinking 8-10k to be honest. This is just gonna be…I dunno? Random stuff? But you know I'll make it messed up anyway lol. And to be clear, he wont be using this in his canon so really don't have to worry.**

 **As always, I don't own Gears of War or Fairy Tail**

 **The 0.00001% chance**

 **Universe 74330-A Year 798**

* * *

It was a pleasantly sunny day outside as Erza sat at the bar with her daughter Amy. The red-head was sharing her dessert with her little angel as the guild was completely turned upside down. Not only was little Ur, the daughter of Grey and Juvia running around with an older Asuka as they laughed and played, but so was Natsu's and Hisui's little army. When the two had come to visit, the little hellions of nine had burst into the hall with intents to play with all the other kids. Plus…they knew their Aunt Mira would spoil them with delicious treats. Lucy was talking with the king and queen congratulating them on their upcoming tenth child as Evergreen and Elfman watched over their young son as he played with happy.

"Sometimes I feel so blessed to see all of you with such lovely families' Makarov said nearby as the retired guild master sat on the bar enjoy his frothy mug of beer.

"I know. I can hardly believe it myself" replied Erza as Grey and Natsu got into a shouting match over who was a cooler dad.

"Those two…never change" she said with a smile as Juvia and Hisui tried to calm down their husbands. The strange pop from the center of the hall elicited a confused look on many before a similar spark ran through the air. In a moment, a strange vortex of spinning blues and crackling electricity coalesced into existence as a steady 'hum' of power emanated from the object.

"Children! Stay behind me!" commanded Hisui as the kids immediately obeyed, not wanting to incur the mother's wrath. But what happened next shocked everybody in the hall as a double of Erza, Hisui, and a strange, pink haired woman with a scale patterned scarf appeared. While this other Hisui seemed normal enough, she was wearing a large pistol on her hip along with the other Erza.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that" Hisui mentioned as she spotted her double. Giving a slight wave, the trio smiled at the grouping before the pink haired woman spoke up.

"Hey! I'm Natsumi Dragneel! We're from a different universe…er Well I am. These two are from a different one" she said happily as the guild was gob-smacked. One Erza was bad enough. But two? Along with what looked like a female Nasu? These facts kept everbody in a shocked stupor as they looked on. Seeing as they were all still stunned, Scarlet walked up to her double at the bar while crossing her arms underneath her bust. Trying to give a warm smile, she couldn't help but notice the young girl with similar features as her sitting next to the double.

"I see you're a mother here. That's pretty cool" she tried to break the ice as a side door leading to the bathrooms opened. Walking in, Romero started to approach his wife before seeing the extra red-head. Deciding to be friendly, he walked up her ready to introduce himself.

Snapping her side-arm up in the blink of an eye, Scarlet pointed it at Romero's head as her eyes burned hatred.

"Stay the fuck away from her you piece of shit!" she roared out while Erza jumped out between this obvious threat and her husband.

"Don't you dare point a weapon at my husband!" Erza yelled in fury as she tried to re-equip a blade but found she couldn't.

"Y..your husband! You actually got together with this fucking loser! How did he do it? Brainwashing? Mind control? Blackmail? Cause that's the only thing I can think of for you getting with this monster!" Scarlet roared as she tried to get a shot.

"ERZA! STOP THIS!" yelled Natsu as he run forward to try and calm her down. _"Why is this other doing this? Romero is a really nice man and husband!"_

"Shut the fuck up Natsu. There's only one man I'll listen to, and you're not him" she snarled out before Natsumi got the warrior in a chokehold.

"Stop it Erza! You don't need to do this!"

"Grrr! Get off me! I have to save her! I have to save her!" she cried out as Hisui lent a hand to control the powerful woman. Seeing that the mother was still in front of her family, she could see the anger and confusion.

" _Wh..what could've happened to make her want to kill my husband! Blackmail!? Mind-control!? He would never do something like that"_ she thought while the doubles tried to restrain her other self.

"STOP IT! She need's saving!" Scarlet cried out before breaking free of their grips. Marching back over, anger, hate, and horror were in her eyes as she locked pupils with the mom fifteen feet away. Trying to find a target, Scarlet started to move before a fresh portal appeared. Marching through was another Natsu…but not one they recognized. While the king was known for his kindness and warm smile, this one had a scar running from above his left eye to the corner of his mouth. His face was in a scowl as military fatigues adorned his body. A similar weapon rested upon his hip as he marched up and grabbed Erza's pistol arm.

"ERZA! Snap out of it!" he yelled at the woman as she locked eyes with the man she trusted more than anything.

"But he's dangerous!" she cried out as the guild maintained silence, hoping this other Natsu would calm her down.

"I know what happened in the last three realities, Erza. But do your really think somebody like that would start a family? Get married? Look around you, your scaring all these kids and their parents" he emphasized with a wave of his hand as she started to lower the weapon.

"But…I…he…" she trailed off as the woman started to cry. Looking into her lover's eye's she could see the concern in them as tears washed down her cheeks.

"Am…am I…am I broken?" she asked between sobs.

"Yeah…but so am I. That's why we're broken together" he whispered before kissing her lips and embracing her in a loving hug.

Natsu and Erza couldn't believe what they were seeing. A moment ago, this woman was trying to kill Romero. Now she was crying and kissing this other Natsu as her soft sobs filled the hall. Watching them break apart, Natsumi walked up to the duo.

"Scarlet…how about I take you to get some dessert while you sort yourself out" the female suggested as the soldier simply nodded before being led from the hall.

Running a hand through his hair, this other Natsu looked tired as Hisui F. stood next to him. "I'm sorry about that, the last three universes she encountered…Romero was a pretty shitty person"

"Uh…what do you mean...um…should I call you 'other' Natsu?" the King asked as he studied his doppleganger. _"Man…look at him. He looks like a bad-ass. I wonder if he's a king too?"_

"Call me Dragneel. In fact, any double's you meet just call by our last names to keep it easier" he answered the question before continuing. "But to answer your original question, the first universe Romero drugged Mira and was planning on selling her to some sex-slavers for cash. He had asked her on a date and she turned him down…so he wanted revenge. My girlfriend…stopped him before he could finish the deal" he paused before raising a hand for silence. "Save your questions or concerns for last. I don't like to repeat myself" as his authority washed over the hall, his gravel-like tone betraying unknown hardships. "The second one, he had managed to get Wendy to go on a date with him. When he tried to be…more intimate, she refused and slapped him. He punched her and knocked her to the ground in some alley. Started to rip off her clothes. He figured since he paid for the whole day, he should have some fun too. Scarlet…she blew his brains out over a nearby wall before taking that Wendy to the old lady doctor. Then the final one last night…was the worst of all. See this other Erza was depressed since she thought she missed her chance with Natsu. He was out on a date with Mira, Cana, and Hisui. And yeah…Natsu's can have multiple wives…just the way we are" he mentioned to the ruler of Fiore before continuing. "Anyway, my girlfriend was visiting her, trying to convince her to go for it when they got back. When she left to go tidy herself up, Romero appeared with a drink for this 'other' Erza. He had put sleeping pills in it…or what's commonly known, the 'date rape drug' The effects were almost immediate and she got sleepy. The little bastard took her home not realizing my girl was following him. Romero took her to his room where she passed out and he started to strip her down after starting to record it. He was planning on recording the whole thing and blackmailing her into being his girlfriend or he would show it to all of Fiore. That fucking would be rapist had his pants down when Scarlet burst in. She… _knew_ exactly what was about to happen so she activated her portal gun and through him to universe one-thousand-A. All this shit she saw…happened just yesterday. And when she saw him here…her mind clouded and went to the worst scenario" he finished as Romero had turned a pasty white.

"I...I would never do something like that! I love Erza more than anything!" the young man shouted as the guild nodded in agreement.

"You better. Since you're the only Romero to ever get Erza in all the multiverse. She is a thousand times more likely to date Mira than you…so treat her right" he finished before clapping his hands. "Okay! Enough of all this nasty crap!" he tried to smile before looking at his double. "So, king huh? Not too bad. I'll be a king too someday" he smirked before wrapping an arm around Hisui, the woman giggling at the attention.

"Wait! You date myself and Hisui?" Erza asked in shock. _"Jesus…no wonder she was so hostile toward him. Just thinking about those situations makes my skin crawl. Hopefully she calms down and we can talk like civilized women. I wonder why I couldn't use my re-equip though…?"_

Rubbing his head in a very Natsu-like manner, he let a grin as he held up all ten fingers. "I actually date ten women. Most of them in this hall right now" he finished as many of the females wondered how they could end up in some harem with this other Natsu.

"So..you. The queen of Fiore…are actually in a harem with Natsu and nine others!~?" the emerald haired woman cried out as her children looked on in confusion. In their young minds, they figured this was some sister to their mom that looked exactly like her.

"Sure am. And it's really not that bad. Not only do I have great friendships with them all, but my Natsu is the alpha of all the realities. He's the strongest, the bravest, the smartest, and the sexiest. He will make a fine king one day" she finished before crouching down near the tallest of the children. He was a young boy…maybe five or six years old with mostly green hair mixed with salmon streaks. "What's your name?" she asked sweetly.

"Ignus..." the boy said in a shy tone at this woman that looked like his mom, but wasn't.

"Ohhh! Your just adorable!" Hisui F. said happily before shooting to her feet. "Your gonna give me some super cute babies one day, Natsu!" she cheered.

"Jeez…first Juvia and Natsumi, now you? He complained as the clatter of a breaking glass nearby caused the guild to turn their attention to the motherly rainwoman.

"J...Juvia is with Natsu? But what about Grey?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…you have an eighty-eight percent chance to end up with me Juvia. For the most part, Grey usually doesn't deserve you anyway" he finished as the water-mage froze from the news. Hearing the door open as he tried to comfort his wife, Grey couldn't help but scowl at this pompous dragon slayer. _"Maybe I should teach him a lesson for taking my Juvia. After all, I am S-class"_

Walking in was Scarlet and Natsumi, the two women walking side by side. Seeing her double, Scarlet walked over before promptly bowing in apology. "I'm sorry for my actions! I saw him near you and I…I…just assumed the worse! You may strike me if you'd like!" she practically shouted before standing up to her full height, ready for the blow.

"Huh…haven't heard her say that in a long time" Dragneel mentioned as he watched the events unfold.

Looking into this other woman's eyes, Erza finally could see into her double's soul..and it scared her. Instead of warmth and kindness, she saw pain…suffering…and horrible nightmares in the blink of an eye. Letting out a deep sigh, she extended her hand.

"It's…alright. Your boyfriend explained why you did what you did. I probably would've reacted in a similar way. Maybe with less cursing around children though" Feeling her double clasp it, the two shook hands before releasing. Feeling the moment get awkward, the visiting red-head tried to break the ice.

"So…um…would you be interested in seeing my Gear armor? You could try it on if you'd like? The amplifier Levy built is working for once" Scarlet asked as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Sure. I've never heard of that kind of armor before though" the mother replied as the other Erza closed her eyes momentarily. In a flash of light, the body was adorned in something new. Studying the armor, Erza gulped. It was a series of plates with blue lights running up each side of the chest piece. The name 'Scarlet' was stenciled above the right breast in black letters while a large gear symbol rested in the center. It was adorned with shin, shoulder, and arm guards while a pair of heavy looking boots were now on her feet. The gouges, scratches, and furrows upon the armor told a history of heavy fighting while the woman clutched a large rifle in her hands. It looked like a very deadly weapon with a chainsaw slung underneath as she held it at the ready. _"It looks like she fought in a war…"_

"Amazing…what kind of magical properties does it have?" the mom slightly gushed at this unknown armor.

"None. It's only purpose is to keep me alive in heavy combat missions with Natsu and the rest of Echo Squad" she replied before her boyfriend set a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't go to much into that stuff okay? Lots of kids around here" he advised as Scarlet sent her armor away with a nod. Releasing the magazine, she started to hand the now empty rifle to her older twin.

"This is my Lancer Assault Rifle. This weapon has no other purpose except to kill. If you had lived my life...you would understand" Scarlet replied as the weapon was handed over. Staggering forward, Erza was surprised at the weight. _"This is quite heavy. How much does she use it? Because it looked like she didn't even feel it"_ she admitted to herself as she studied the weapon. It's machining looked quite advanced, the metals having a gray finish. Hefting it like her double, she found it difficult. _"I know I'm still one of the strongest women on the continent, but she might be stronger than me…"_ she concluded before handing the deadly weapon back.

"Have you…killed with it?" she asked as her double simply nodded, her eyes betraying some unknown horrors as she sent the objects away in flashes of light.

"What are you talking about? Erza has never taken a life" asked Lucy, the woman insanely curious about this whole thing.

"Well the short answer is I'm a soldier, Lucy. Same with Natsu. We both fight in a war against some truly…terrifying enemies. Killing is necessary. It's either that…or die"

"Is…that how you and him got together? Because you both served in the military?" the blonde author asked. _"Jeez…military service? And the way she was earlier, I think she really would have killed Romero…"_

"Pretty much. Our bond was forged in the fires of conflict on the battlefield. I trust him with my life and love him more than anything. While I did like him even as a young girl, it was those battles that made me fall in love with him" Scarlet finished with a smile before Natsumi pushed the red-head away.

"Don't forget about me! I'm the princess of Fire Dragon's so I'm obviously the most lovable" she said happily while clutching the male in a large hug.

"Hey! Don't just push me!" Scarlet roared out as she grabbed the pink-haired female.

"Oww! Come on Erza! I was just playing around! We can just share him tonight when we get home!" the dragon-slayer cheered as Hisui tapped her foot in anger.

"Natsumi…You know damn well I'm taking him to dinner in Crocus tonight!" the green haired woman glared as the guild watched the trio starting to bicker over Dragneel.

"How does he not die from all the female anger?" Gildarts asked in admiration. _"I'm proud of Natsu for starting a family…but this other guy is a super ladies man! Ten women including the queen, a female him, Erza, and Juvia! Just who are the rest!?"_ he wondered as the scarred man walked over to the king.

"So, looks like you have quite the little army there" Dragneel pointed out to the kids as Scarlet, Natsumi, and Fiore continued to argue back and forth over him.

"Oh yeah! They're the best! Honestly, being a dad is so fun! Wouldn't trade it for anything in the world!" the salmon haired king replied with a grin before it slowly faded. "So…you get that scar in the military?"

"Yeah…on my first mission too. But I'm not going into that. Your universe is really happy you know? Don't need to worry about all that nasty crap" he finished while folding his arms over his chest as the guild talked among themselves. Feeling a presence beside him, the man looked over to a fully grown, and very busty Wendy Marvell.

"Mr. Dragneel?" she asked while fidgeting a little. While her confidence had taken great strides, she still was a shy woman at times, and it showed now as the man looked at her.

"Yeah Wendy?"

"What am I like in your reality?"

"Well your still fourteen, but your becoming a badass. Sam and Knightwalker make sure to train you and build that confidence of yours everyday" he smirked before Grey shot to his feet.

"KNIGHTWALKER! You mean that crazy psycho from Edolas!? The ice mage yelled in fury and disbelief as his wife finally came out of her shock.

"She's one of my girlfriends. Pretty awesome when you get to know her" Dragneel replied before a smirk came over his face. Turning to Scarlet as she stared off at the other two women, he decided to tease his girlfriend. "Hey Scarlet! Remember when we visited Miami in that one universe and you and Knightwalker decided to…" he said as the woman's eyes turned wide as saucers. Blushing heavily, the soldier raced across the guild with a fist cocked back.

"Don't tell them intimate details!" she roared before her fist connected with his jaw. Flying back, the man crashed against a pillar while his smirk was still there.

"Damn it's so fucking sexy when you blush like that. Makes you look adorable" the scarred man continued to tease as he stood up easily under the blow.

" _How is he still awake? Erza can still knock almost anybody out in one blow"_ thought Mira as she watched this slightly insane double start to fight in the hall.

"I'm kicking your ass, Natsu! No way I'll let you share intimate knowledge!" she cried out while landing a right hook to the man's face. Doubling over a moment later from a fist wedged into her abdominals, she coughed as her boyfriend smirked.

"But why not? You really enjoyed it back then…" he teased as Scarlet rose quickly, headbutting the man under the chin.

"You can be a perverted jack-ass sometimes! You know that!?" she roared before starting to trade blows with the scarred male as they fought in the guild. They didn't even care as the children cheered them on, enjoying the awesome fight.

"Ah, it's nice to see her feeling better" Natsumi mentioned casually as she walked over and sat at the bar next to Cana and Mira.

"This is her feeling better?" asked the lush as the two soldiers just beat each other up, smiles on their faces as the young children continued to watch in fascination.

"Yeah…like that stuff from earlier could be attributed to stress and whatever, but if she was in a bad mood or just a killing mood…you don't want to see that kind of Erza. Her life…has been very difficult. Same with all of them really…especially my Natsu" the pinkette replied with a sad sigh.

"Do you think you could tell us?" Mira asked the female dragon slayer. _"I wonder how their relationship even works? Isn't it like loving yourself?"_

"Um…not here. Lots of little kids and it would give them nightmares. The stuff Dragneel was telling you earlier about the other Romero's…is pretty tame stuff by their standards…kind of" she finished as the two Hisui's were comparing notes about their lives. Leaving the hall, the three women were soon outside in the pleasant day as they continued to walk around the building. Coming to a stop, Natsumi looked at the two curious women.

"Alright. So, to explain a few things. First of all, most universes with Fairy Tail in it are very peaceful. You have your bandits and Vulcans and stupid dark mages. Natsu's are kinda dense and some things stay the same, like Erza loving cheesecake or the fact that Natsu and Grey are rivals no matter the magics they use. But their universe…one thirty-seven-C is wrought with war and suffering. Instead of shitty bandits, they have raping cannibals and sex-slavers. Even the lowest bandit thinks nothing of killing innocents. Then, in one month alone, over three hundred thirty thousand people died from the enemies they fight. Natsu and Erza…have seen cities burned to ash, been shot, have had children _explode_ against their skin. Those two…have been eaten by a worm ten miles long and almost drowned in blood. The nightmares and atrocities they've witnessed is haunting. Queen Hisui…had to call in four etherion strikes against her own country to save the rest" the female finished as her two companions stared at her in horrified shock.

"H…how are they not insane? The nightmares they must have…just the sheer number of dead people…" Mira trailed off before Natsumi interrupted.

"Are horrible. Their lives have been shattered and re-shattered again and again" she told them while looking at the two. Deciding to change the subject, she gave a small smirk. "You know…you two are in his harem? The love they have for him…is amazing to be honest"

"What? Really? How does that even happen?" Cana asked in a stupor, trying to ignore the horrific facts she just heard about this other Erza.

"Well Mira was a rival of Erza's back then…still is actually. But those two both liked him and bickered all the time. Of course, this was when Natsu was just a dumb kid, not the war-torn veteran you see today. But those two wouldn't reach an agreement who got him…so they decided to share him when they were older. As for Cana…she loved his strength and bravery in battle. It's actually how he manages to draw so many women. He doesn't even try, and I bet you two are thinking about how great it would be to have him to yourselves?" the pinkette smirked knowingly as the two women blushed a slight pink at the correct assumption.

"So…how does this harem work? Like is one of the women in charge of the others?" Mira asked as she cursed herself for missing out on Natsu for the millionth time.

"Nah. Nothing like that. We are all equal in his eyes. Favoring one over the other is just…not what he does. He tries to spend time with all of us equally, and he loves to cook dinner for us girls…it really makes him happy to do that" Natsumi finished before a new thought came to her. "Oh, did you know he discovered the cure for motion-sickness?"

"Really? But that plagues the king even now!" Cana exclaimed as Natsumi started to walk back toward the guild. Chuckling lightly, the dimensional visitor simply shrugged before halting abruptly, causing the other two to stop.

"Just to clarify…don't ask them about the stuff I told you. It dredges up bad thoughts and a whole boatload of awful things. In fact, forget I told you that shit altogether"

"Um…alright. But can we ask him about our doubles?" asked Cana as she studied the pinkette. _"If even a portion of those awful things are true…his life would be madness. Maybe it's just best to forget it like Natsumi suggested"_

"Yeah, that should be fine" the female said with a wave of her hand as she pushed the door's open. Walking in, she wasn't surprised to see Natsu arm wrestling with Dragneel, the two deciding to challenge each other as their respective women cheered them on.

"I'm the King of Fiore! I can't lose!" Natsu grunted in exertion as his opponent yawned, his arm not budging at all. _"What's with this guy? He's not even trying!"_

"Your gonna have to do better than that" Dragneel smirked as Fiore whispered in his ear. His grin widening, the soldier locked eyes with his double. "My girl says if I win…I get a threesome with her and Juvia…pretty fucking sweet if you ask me" the man relayed before pushing Natsu's clenched fist to the table top.

"Man! How do I concentrate if you say stuff like that!?" the king asked in annoyance as Hisui wrapped her slender arms around his body from behind.

'Oh sweetie, its just a silly contest. Plus, you should be happy I still end up with him…even if I do have to share…" she casually mentioned. _"Well, my double has confirmed that both of our respective men are quite…gifted down there. And she's already confirmed he's a national hero by year 786! Like they barely finished the Tenrou Island Trials and he's well known everywhere! I have to say I'm slightly jealous"_

"OKAY! THAT'S IT! I Don't know how you got Juvia to like you, but at the end of the day, you're still a pink-haired dumbass that shouldn't be with her! Grey shouted as he stood up and glared at the visiting dragon slayer. Slowly standing up, the veteran Gear had a scowl on his face as he turned to face the ice-mage. His wife and daughter were behind him, trying to calm the ice user down, but he waved them off instead.

"So…you think you can take on the Alpha Dragneel?" the scarred man asked as Grey smirked.

"Damn right I do. After all I am S-class" the other male replied as the two stood at the ready. Stripping off his shirt, Grey revealed his finely toned pectorals before flexing, trying to show off for his friends.

Widening her eyes as she sat next to the motherly red-head and her daughter, Scarlet immediately shot to her feet.

"GREY! Put your shirt back on! Otherwise…" she started before her boyfriend interrupted.

"Too late Scarlet. He issued the shirtless challenge" the soldier replied over his shoulder as the female Gear sat back down.

"Is something wrong?" asked the other Erza as she actually found it nice to talk with another her as they opened up to each other.

"NOPE! My future king's just gonna take off his shirt...love it when he does that" Fiore replied from nearby as Natsumi nodded.

"Damn right! So sexy…"

Letting out a sigh, Scarlet turned in her seat toward her doppleganger. "Basically, if Grey or some other man in the guild challenge my Natsu to a fight, he strips his shirt off to 'Show off for his ladies' I've tried to make him stop with every threat I can think of, but nothing works!" Scarlet cried to the heavens as she silently wailed.

"I don't see why that's a problem? I mean, we've seen Natsu shirtless countless times?"

"Just watch the faces of the single women in the guild. Heck, even you might have some wandering thoughts about him instead of your husband over there"

"You're not still mad at me are you? I mean your own Romero has to be a decent man?"

"Tchh! That nine- year old punk snuck into my home when me and Natsu were being 'intimate' with each other and took pictures. The perverts in the guild had promised him fifty-thousand jewel if he succeeded" Scarlet grumbled as she crossed her arms under her heavenly bust as Dragneel and Grey let insults fly at each other.

"W…what did you do to the poor kid?" Romero asked. _"I'm still nine there? No wonder I'm not even on her radar if she was single. And those other Romero's she encountered…make me sick"_

"I caught him and made him march past his school in his underwear. Then I punished the perverts. None of them ever tried it again" she finished before turning back to Natsu and Grey.

"So…ice pick, you really think you can beat me?"

"Damn right I can you flame-brained bastard!"

Shrugging nonchalantly, the man pulled of his shirt in the middle of the hall ready to fight. Revealing his heavy muscles to the guild, Fiore and Natsumi cheered while many others stared in shock. While the rippling abdominals and pectorals were pleasing for many women, it was the numerous scars crisscrossing his body that had many women blushing, including some of the mother's like Levy, Evergreen, Erza, and even Juvia.

"Woah…I think I missed out" Lucy mentioned nearby Levy as the mother held her young son next to Gajeel.

"Yeah…he certainly looks strong…" Levy slightly blushed. While she loved Gajeel with all her heart, there was no harm in looking.

"Now that's a real man!' shouted Elfman as his wife ignored him, studying the heavy scars. "Well…we know he's a soldier…" the brunette blushed slightly.

" _Is this what other Juvia gets for a future husband? She can certainly understand the…appeal"_ the motherly water mage thought as she looked over to the older Erza. She too had a slight dusting of pink to her cheeks as she turned to her double.

"Your Natsu…is…um…" the red-head trailed off as Scarlet nodded in understanding.

"Yup. The ultimate man when it comes to making women want him" she finished as her lover cracked his knuckles.

"D..dude…what happened to you?" Grey asked in a stutter as he took a slight step back.

"War happened…" Dragneel replied darkly before shooting forward in a flash of fire. Embedding his fist into Grey's stomach, the man doubled over before spitting out saliva. But it wasn't over as a knee cracked into his face, sending him sprawling to the floor in a groaning mess of pain. It had barely take 2.6 seconds for this other Natsu to beat down the S-class mage into submission. The guild was in complete and utter disbelief as Dragneel stood over the ice mage. "Just so your aware Grey…I'm equal to Gildarts in my reality and I achieved S-class when I was nineteen. The sad fact is, Lucy could take you down in my universe" he finished before walking away…just as a familiar crackling could be heard. Coming into existence right before him, the portal pulsed before a familiar water mage came jumping through.

"NAAATTTSUUUU!" Juvia cried before jumping into his arms and knocking him to the floor. Letting out an 'Opffhh!' He landed hard as the portal flashed again. Walking through were the familiar forms of Bisca, Levy, Cana, Mira, Knightwalker, and an unknown brunette woman.

"Damn Dragneel, you got taken down like a bitch" Levy chuckled as the scar on her face pulled at her cheek.

"Shut up Lev" he groaned as Juvia swung a stack of pictures in front of his face.

"LOOK NATSU! They finally had their adorable babies!" the blunette cheered in joy as she waved a single photo in front of his face. After the male finally stood up a few seconds later, he managed to calm Juvia down. Seeing all the confusion from the doubles, the man cleared his throat. "Everybody. These are all my girlfriends. So, get to know each other!" he smirked as the doubles started to mingle.

"AHHH They're sooo cute!" Juvia cried before grabbing the hand of her double and dragging her over to the two Erza's as Sam and Knightwalker talked with Mira and her double at the bar. Raising the picture, she showed the two mom's and Erza the picture in her hands. It was a photo of Natsu with his arms wrapped around the waist of a different Erza and Juvia. While this other Erza had a baby wrapped in blue blankets snuggled to her chest, Juvia had two infants wrapped in pink while Happy posed in the photo above the family.

'No way…that's…me" Erza commented as she studied the smiling family. _"Even though they share…they all look so happy with each other"_

"Are those…Juvia's babies with Natsu?" the rainwoman asked as she studied them. _"Juvia loves Grey with all her heart, but she has to admit those little bundles are adorable!"_

"Oh yeah…Now I remember that universe. She was dating Jellal there when we arrived. Turns out he was planning on selling her to a dark guild to be a sex slave" Scarlet commented as the two moms looked on in horror.

"You…mean…he actually planned on doing that?" the mother asked in a horrified stupor.

"Yeah. You think I was mad before at Romero? I killed that Jellal with a baseball bat to the head…vile sack of shit" she muttered before waving it off. "Don't worry about it, most Jellal's are like that" she finished as Juvia pulled out more photos from different realities.

" _Jesus…she just waves murder off like nothing? What would I have to go through to get that jaded?"_

Watching as the group of women looked at different realities of happy couples, Levy walked over to her double with Bisca close beside her. Eyeing the two families with their children, McGarden cocked an eyebrow. "So you and Gajeel huh? Not that surprising to be honest" the short woman shrugged as she looked down at the young child with black hair.

'You're the surprising one. How the hell did you end up in a harem with Salamander?' Gajeel questioned as the woman with a scar looked up at the ceiling. "It's a long story filled with blood, suffering and death. Not something you guys need to know. Just know that I'm happy with him…even if he can be a pink haired jack-ass…" she grumbled as the 'Mad Genius' shirt hugged her small breasts.

"Oh…but isn't he…kinda dense?" Levy asked as Bisca walked over to her double.

"Nah. He's actually a mechanical and engineering genius. We built a tank together for fun!" the woman said happily as she sat down to chat with her double and her family.

Seeing that McGarden was already chatting, Connell was sitting with her double, Alzack, and their young, teenage daughter.

"So…how come you didn't marry me?" Alzack asked bluntly before Bisca slapped him upside the head, embarrassed at his rudeness. "Don't ask that right away! I'm sure she has a good reason! Probably your stupidity!" the wife scolded as the man gained a sheepish look.

"Actually…he died…in a horrible battle. I still have nightmares about it sometimes. But Natsu…he was there to help me pick up the pieces. He never asked for anything in return, he just wanted to help me through it"

"Th…that's awful…" Asuka said sadly as the thirteen-year old held her father's hand in comfort.

"Yeah…January was a..a..rough month for all of us " Connell finished before lightly smiling. "I know…your thinking why not just go find a different Alzack? But it just wouldn't be the same. Plus, we never got romantic so its not like a lost my husband" she finished.

'I see…so have you been to lots of realities?" Bisca asked as she tried to put the depressing conversation behind them.

"Sure have! I was in a universe where I was best friends with Sorano and we were S-class along side Erza and Mira. They all had a thing for Natsu there too, the prince of the lightning dragons" she finished as the three looked at her in awe. "But what about me? Am I just chopped liver!?" Alzack asked in a stupor. Rubbing the back of her head, Connell smiled to him. "Well…you see…you didn't exist there. Like you weren't in any guild, legal or dark. I even checked birth records and you just…weren't born there…sorry" she apologized before looking at Cana…drinking with Cana.

"So…what's it like dating that hunk?' Cana asked her double as she cocked a thumb over her shoulder.

"Pretty awesome actually. Not only do I get to hang with some of my best friends, but I live in a huge house with a jacuzzi in the back yard and awesome training area. Plus, we get to go visit a new reality like every week. While some are pretty…bad, others are super cool! Then…there's the mind-blowing sex with him…soo amazing…." Alberona mentioned with a smile before taking a swig of her drink.

"Not going to lie…I'm kinda jealous" the lush replied as she looked over at Dragneel trying to play with Natsu's kids…and succeeding as they piled on Natsu's 'brother' with laughter and screams of delight.

"Yeah…He'll make a great father someday…but we have things to take care of first" the visiting mage replied softly as she looked down the bar at some of the other women.

"So…Knightwalker? How did you come to join Fairy Tail?" Mira asked from behind the bar as her sister stood nearby. While she had never personally met the woman, she had heard tales of her from Lisanna from her time stuck in Edolas.

"Well, it was kinda fucked up to be honest. Unlike most versions of Earthland, ours didn't lose Lisanna. So, when they learned about me…especially Dragneel, they used the portal gun's and vortexed to my home reality. It was kinda shocking to see myself standing outside the Fairy Tail guild when I finally surrounded them"

"Yeah, then Scarlet tries to negotiate with my bestie here…totally sucked at it" Sam butted in with a chuckle as Knightwalker nodded.

"Got that right. Luckily Sam here knew what would sway me to stand down"

"What would make you do that? I remember you being quite…driven to kill or capture us" the younger Strauss woman mentioned.

"Let's see…." The double thought as she looked at the ceiling. "She told me about the opportunity to kill some evil mother-fuckers in earthland. Like rapists and slavers. Then she told me I had a chance to develop my own magic which happened" she smirked while letting a stray strand of purple electricity jump from her hand. "Then…she said there were plenty of ice-cream shops with…lime desserts…"

"But it was really funny then. Dragneel knew she was strong and challenged her to a fight after…sniffing her" the brunette muttered in annoyance.

"GAH! That was so fucking weird! Can you to imagine some random guy just walking up and sniffing you saying, "Oh yeah…you're the sixth mate?' It was messed up" the red-head huffed as she crossed her arms underneath her bust.

"But hey? At least I cheered for you to kick his ass" the other woman smirked as Laki sat down next to the brunette.

"I still can't believe you did that" MJ muttered from the otherside of Knightwalker as her 'Property of Natsu' shirt hugged her large breasts. Seeing the impish smirk from the Sergeant, she knew Sam didn't care at all.

"So where do you fit in Sam? None of us has ever heard of you?" the purple haired woman asked.

"Well I lead Echo squad while Natsu is second in command. We've fought side by side since his very first mission as a Gear. And I'm the first woman to sleep with him so I guess you could consider me the boss of all these harlots" she replied as MJ shot to her feet.

"You know damn well it doesn't work like that! You just made that up right now to be cool!" the white haired woman shouted while pointing an accusing finger. Letting out a throaty laugh, Sam stood up as she cracked her knuckles.

"So…think you can take on the queen huh?"

"Nobody has ever called you that!" she shouted before lunging at the woman, tackling her to the floor as they started to fight and trade blows.

"CRAZY BITCH!"

"WHITE HAIRED TRAMP!" the two insulted each other as they rolled across the floor, kicking and punching.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Erza asked her younger double as they continued to look at pictures from dozens of different realities. Watching as Sam punched Mira through the doorway, Scarlet waved a hand in dismissal as the fight was taken outside.

"Nah. It's fun for them. As long as they don't attack me or disturb my cheesecake, I'm alright with it" she smiled with a fresh bruise on her face from the fight with Dragneel.

"How come my mommy is with Uncle Natsu in so many of these pictures?" asked Amy as she pointed out one with Natsu surrounded by Erza, Mira, and Laki. The woodmake mage had a young child in her arms as both Mira and Erza showed growing bellies, evidence of advanced pregnancy.

"Well…' the soldier started to say before Natsumi walked up to join the conversation as sounds of fighting could be heard outside.

"It's because Erza and Mira both have a ninety-five percent chance to get together with Natsu in the multiverse. Cana and Juvia are at eighty-eight percent and Hisui is at about…sixty-three percent. Almost all of them end up sharing the dragon-slayer in some sort of relationship. It's just how it is. But then you get odd ones sometimes like the reality of four-three-seven-eight-nine-W. There Erza and Juvia date while Mira, Lisanna, Sorano, and Yukino date that lovable hunk" the female princess explained as the two mothers nodded in understanding. _"I'd be lying if I never thought of the possibility, but he was already dating Hisui and then that night happened"_

"But Juvia doesn't understand? Home come her chances of getting together with Grey are so low? The angelic rainwoman asked as her double shuffled another picture of Levy, Lucy, and Juvia surrounding another version of Natsu.

"To be honest, most versions of Grey never return the feelings and you usually end up in Natsu's arms as he tries to mend your broken heart. Usually happens after Grey starts dating a different woman. But the universes where your wanting Natsu right away? He usually starts taking an interest pretty quickly. Nothing overnight, but within a few months time you're a couple" Natsumi finished as Lucy walked up with a questioning look.

"Okay, I'm curious about something ever since you showed up" she asked as the busty pinkette turned to face her.

"Shoot"

"How does your relationship work? I can understand the rest, but aren't you him?" the blonde pointed to the soldier as the man lofted a child onto his shoulders, a genuine smile plastered on his face as the two Hisui's continued to talk.

"Despite us being parallel doubles, we actually aren't related at all. Our genetics are completely compatible which means…"I'm GONNA HAVE HIS FIRST CHILD!" the pinkette roared out as Juvia gained a terrifying glare.

"That honor will go to Juvia! Not some pink-haired hussy!" the rainwoman yelled as she pressed the photos into Scarlet's hands. Lunging forward, she tackled the female to the ground as they started to fight.

"Juvia will defeat you! Her first daughter will be named Azura!" she yelled before punching her opponent in the face. Spitting out a small bit of blood, Natsumi headbutted the blunette with a smirk.

"No way! Our first son will be called Ifrit! After the god of fire!" she roared as the two continued to scuffle across the floor. Stepping out of the way, many members avoided the insane women as Scarlet let out a sigh.

"Man…they always do this. Ever since Natsumi became part of the harem, those two are always coming to blows" the soldier informed the other women around her as Natsumi threw Juvia through a window. Following the rainwoman as shards of glass rained down outside, the guild could hear the scuffling noise and insults.

"Blue Haired Slut!"

"Pink Tramp!"

"I see…so do you plan on having kids with him someday?" Erza asked as her twin looked at the ceiling.

"I would. When the war ends…I would really like to start a family with him. I know our lives are screwed up compared to yours. That we're insane and broken beyond belief, but I would love to have a daughter someday" she finished as a few tears trickled down her cheeks. Seeing the woman starting to tremble from some unknown horror, Erza immediately knew something had to be done. Placing Amy near her husband, she guided the younger woman to a storage closest in the back as her tears started to fall faster. Closing the door, the elder was wrapped in a tight embrace as the other started to bawl her eyes out.

"I don't deserve one! How can I even think about having kids when I've had to kill them? When I've seen people blown apart and burned alive! Whole families butchered! And I couldn't save them! I'm a monster! I came here thinking it would be nice seeing your family and end up threatening to kill your husband!? And for what? Because of some other shit in different realities! I've seen so many people die…I've killed so many…and the war….it feels like it will never end!" she wailed as her tears continued to flow. Patting her back, the mother tried to comfort her younger self as she expelled the anguish from her heart. _"This war she keeps talking about…sounds far worse then the one with Alverez…what kind of horrible situation would it be to justify killing young children?"_

"Shh…it's okay…you're not a monster"

"How do you know…? You haven't seen what I've seen…" the woman sniffled.

"Because monsters don't feel remorse. While I can't understand or even imagine the life you've led, your still Erza Scarlet. Which means you still have a good heart. Sure, your rough around the edges and seem to curse a lot, but I can feel the love you have for your boyfriend and friends. It is a pure love that might even put mine to shame. Now tell me…what would you name your daughter if you were having a child?"

"I…I always thought Scarlet Dragneel would sound nice..." she whispered as her double re-equipped a tissue for her double. Drying her tears, Scarlet could see a smile on the others face.

"That's…adorable. I bet she'll be able to summon fire swords when she's older too"

"Yeah…I just worry if Sam or Knightwalker get pregnant. Those two are completely crazy" the soldier said with a chuckle as she sniffled from the outburst of tears.

"No doubt about that. While I don't know what Sam's like, if she's a friend of Knightwalker she has to be insane" the two chuckled while Erza started to guide her toward the door. "Now come on, I'm sure your man is worried" she finished while opening the door. Stepping back in disbelief, she saw Dragneel and all his girlfriends looking on in concern. _"They really are like a big, screwed up family"_ the mom thought.

"C'mon Erza…I'll take us home and make you some chicken wings. Then we can watch your favorite movie"

"Yeah…I do like watching Star Wars…" she smiled softly as her double looked on in confusion.

"It's a movie about space battles and mystical knights with laser swords" Scarlet explained while McGarden pulled a strange gun from her hip. Inputting some commands, the short blunette looked around the room.

"Well its been crazy and fun. Who knew that Natsu would make himself nine kids…." She smirked befoe her eyes widened to their maximum in horror. "OH CRAP! You better not plan on me popping out ten!" She yelled to the soldier as she ran up and kicked him in the shin.

"OW! What the hell was that for!?' he yelled at the short woman.

"That's future pain if you try knocking me up ten times!" she yelled back before activating the portal. "Damn smug, sexy bastard…might try it now too…" the crazy double grumbled as they all started to march through. Soon it was just Natsu and Erza standing before the shimmering disk as they tried to smile.

"Your all older than us…have your families and kids. We still have a while to go before we get to that point. But…that just means the goal is attainable… So all of you…enjoy your lives…continue to grow and be happy" he paused before turning to Natsu. "While I'm surprised how your life went, gotta say it's fitting we become king...I just have to wait" the man finished.

"It is pretty cool. I could have Grey thrown in prison if I wanted" the older Natsu smirked as the ice-mage glared at the ruler of Fiore. _"He better not do that again! Just because I lost my pants in that one town…locks me away for a whole week!"_

"HAH! I'll have to remember that. Anyway's…take care. And sorry about earlier" he finished as the two lovers walked through the portal. Seconds later, it snapped shut as the guild members looked at each other.

"Well…this was certainly unexpected" Makarov mentioned.

"Indeed…my double has been through…some truly horrific things" Erza said as she sat down and placed her daughter in her lap. Hugging the young girl, she could see Mira and Cana nod in agreement along with Hisui.

"Yeah…I know she plans on making him her king…but the road ahead of them is dark and twisted…the things she told me in private…"

"I know. I just hope they can get a happy future…someday" Mira said out loud as they looked at the spot in wonder and prayers for those war-torn mages.

 **Okay! Yeah this was kinda short just cause. Now I know UnknownLegion wont use this in his multiverse story which is fine since my characters are crazy anyway. I just have trouble with the 'anime' aspects of writing like the sweatdrops and all that other stuff so I just don't. My writing is a bag of horror, suffering and blood mixed in with insane moments of joy for the characters. Anyway, I'll start on the 200-AB meets 551-G tomorrow then go back to the COG! Man, got some great reviews on that so yes! Now some people have asked me if Romero exists in my story. He does…its just he's a little kid? Like nine years old so kinda really not relevant but I'll try to bring him in a little more. AND NO! He will not be paired with Wendy in the future. But anyway, hope you enjoyed it and review!**

 **P.S. Hope you enjoy it UknownLegion! I know its different than how you write but I try.**

 **Romero: Thank god I didn't die…**

 **Scarlet: Just treat your wife right and we're good… *Glares murder***

 **Romero: *Gulps heavily***

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	16. 551-G meets 200-AB

**Okay! Another one shot for you guys! While we will see the 137-C's through the IVD viewer, this will mainly be 200-AB and 551-G meeting each other. Not really sure how long this will be, but I'm sure it'll be fun. And just so you all know, the 551's will learn the whole truth of the Seran war by chapters end. But hopefully most of this will be light and fun stuff…well I'll try anyway lol. Oh! For all my loyal readers, I'm doing a Q &A thing with Dragneel and his friends at the anime convention. So if your one of the first five or so to review on this and want to ask our hero a question, Review then PM me and I'll make sure to put it in. Now make sure these are sensible questions. If you ask "what's it like having pink hair?" he will ignore you. So I'm doing that and hopefully you can be included in my story! Now as always I don't own Gears of War or Fairy Tail.**

 **OH for this, all the 200-AB will use last names for designations while the 551-G will just be the normal first names.**

 **So…Scarlet 200-AB Erza 551-G**

 **Erza K. 200-AB Knightwalker 551-G**

 **McGarden or Levy M. 200-AB Levy 551-G**

 **Hopefully that makes it easier for you readers.**

 **551-G meets 200-AB.**

* * *

 **Universe 551-G one week after the S-class exams.**

"Okay…So let me get this straight. Not only is Knightwalker from a reversal universe, but that insanely strong Natsu and Cana are from a different one?" Laxus asked in disbelief as he looked around the hall.

Ever since reuniting and coming back to Fairy Tail, it had been a whirlwind of news. Not only was Natsu sporting a small scar across his nose from training with Mira, but his power had taken leaps and bounds. This didn't even account for him having a small harem with two Erza's, Mira, Juvia, and Cana by the looks of it. Add that Lisanna was back, alive and well was a shock to the system. Then you had Grey and Lucy dating as the two shared a meal together.

"YUP! They're pretty damn strong!" Natsu smiled out as he sat at the bar with Juvia and Mira, the two beauties flanking him.

"Still…never expected to hear of a second natsu killing a dark mage with that insane…chainsaw gun of his…" the blonde mentioned as Mira shuddered.

"At least you didn't see it. I know their lives are…far darker than ours. And he did it to protect me, but still…" the busty model said in a slight shudder before Cana pipped up from Mira's left.

"You have to admit that unison raid they did though against Acnologia was pretty awesome though…Falling Embers…" she said to herself before pointing to Natsu. "Hey! We're learning that! I don't care if it takes us a year, I want a super awesome unison raid with you, pinky!"

"Caaannnaaa" Natsu lightly wailed. "I told you not to call me that…"

"But that's not even the weirdest part! You guys then tell me some crazy, super strong, murdering Levy gets pulled here and accidentally starts Natsu's harem, drinks like Cana, then can disarm three armed men in like…three seconds!" Laxus roared in disbelief. _"I really wish I hadn't had that stupid rebellion…just missing out on all this stuff…I've missed so much"_

"Oh McGarden? Yeah, she's a blast to hang out with! That girl knows how to have fun despite all the mental issues. Did we tell you she can beat up Gajeel?" Evergreen mentioned as she smiled, happy to have her whole team back together.

"Wait. Is that really true?" Laxus asked his fellow dragonslayer as Natsu shared a large breakfast with some of his girlfriends.

"I don't want to talk about it" The black-haired man glowered as he sat at the table with team shadowgear.

"Oh…it wasn't that bad" Levy commented as she opened a book she got from her double about electricity and power grids.

"You only say that because you got to see yourself punch me across the room with one hit!"

"Oh yeah! Super Levy made Gajeel fly!" Happy said with a tone filled with laughter as the dragonslayer thought silent curses at the little blue cat.

"You can't really blame her though…seeing her two dead friends alive and well here and being stranded at the time" Pantherlily interrupted as he stood near his best friend.

"You guys did mention that this other Natsu, Levy, and Cana have lost several of their family…including Bicslow?" the lightning mage asked as the room gained a somber look.

"Yeah bro…while we don't know how exactly, we do know it was because of those locust monsters…they make my skin crawl just thinking about it" the member of the Thunder Legion replied before Makarov spoke up.

"Those mages…we still don't know much about them except they have seen and fought horrors beyond belief. So. if you or any of you members see them…treat them with kindness. I have the feeling it would be appreciated"

"What I'm really curious about is our doubles from universe 200-AB? They're said to be the second strongest in the realities, so it would be interesting to meet them" Erza mentioned as she sat with Knightwalker at a table with Wendy and Carla, the three enjoying their favorite desserts.

"I'm curious as well. They're supposed to be their allies so maybe we can learn more. Heh. I bet their Knightwalker can kick your ass, Scarlet" the huntress smirked as she ate her lime ice cream.

"Only in your wildest fantasies will that happen" the mage replied smugly before forking another piece of cheesecake into her mouth. _"I hate to admit it, but if Dragneel and Alberona hadn't been at the trials…I hate to think what would've happened. That move of theirs actually sent that dragon packing and saved us all"_

"Well, maybe we should try visiting them? I mean, the IVD is working great now" Levy suggested just as a familiar crackle of electricity filled the air. With the familiar form of the interdimensional portal coalescing in the middle of the hall, many members cleared away as it flashed a light blue. Walking forth were the familiar forms of Natsu, Happy, Erza, Knightwalker, Mira, Cana, Juvia, Lucy, Grey, Evergreen, and Levy as they finished transporting into the room.

"I gotta say Levy. It was a great idea to visit here!" Natsu exclaimed as the two Happy's looked at each other…then the four Erza's in the room.

"AHHHH! There's four Erza's! We're all gonna die!" the two cats shouted in unison as they took to the air….and promptly collided with themselves in mid-fight as they knocked each other out. Looking at his unconscious partner, Natsu picked him up before setting him on the bar with a shake of his head. "Does that every time…" he mumbled to himself as the visitors looked at their doubles.

"Hello! We're from universe 200-AB! We thought it would be nice to finally meet you all" the visiting Levy cheered in greeting.

"That's so weird! I was just discussing with the others about visiting you guys!" the script mage commented as her double walked close.

"Well that is interesting…" Levy M. admitted before the visiting Erza Scarlet cleared her throat. Holding up a pile of nametags and a marker, she wrote 'Erza S. 200-AB" on the sticker before slapping it onto her armor. "All of you from our universe will do the same. It will help ease confusion among us and the others" Grumbling slightly, but knowing better to object, the mages did as instructed. Within a few minutes, they were all appropriately marked as Grey and Lucy, along with Evergreen walked up to the visiting mages of Fullbuster and the brunette.

"So not to sound rude, but why are you with Evergreen and not Lucy?" the ice mage asked in curiosity as he held Lucy's hand.

"Why wouldn't I bring my girlfriend? After all, she is my beautiful lady" Fullbuster replied as Ever planted a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"No…way…I get with Grey in your reality? How does that even happen!?" Evergreen shouted in disbelief as her double grinned.

"Well…I always did like to admire him in secret when he did his 'stripping' thing in the hall…." The woman slightly blushed before fullbuster spoke next. "And I always thought Ever looked really cute with her glasses. Plus, she looks really good in a bikini!' the ice mage teased as the woman slightly blushed.

"But what about me? Were you ever interested? Lucy asked as many of the visiting mages split off to talk with their doubles. Rubbing the back of his head, Fullbuster decided honesty was the best policy.

"Sorry Lucy. While I'll admit your very attractive, you always seemed to have a thing for Natsu. And despite him being some pink haired flame-stick, I wasn't gonna ruin that. Plus, we were always just friends, you know?"

"That's right. And now my ice prince has even gotten to join the Thunder Legion on a few jobs!" The brunette gushed in joy as Laxus butted in.

"How did you convince me to do that?"

"Oh, it was easy. All I had to do was threaten you with shopping trips and reveal who you like to the whole guild and you accepted" the parallel answered smugly as the lightning mage glowered.

"I admit…that would work…" he trailed off as the group started to talk among themselves. Looking up from the conversation, Lucy could see the two groups of Natsu's and their respective girlfriends eyeing each other up as they tried to get a feel for each other. Breaking the silence, Knightwalker eyed her visiting double who was wearing the exact same outfit as herself.

"So…you ended up joining these losers too?"

Letting out a sigh, Erza K. nodded. "Yeah…Natsu here managed to beat me in Edolas and then they took me back to Earthland for a second chance…the bastard…" she mumbled as Dragneel spoke up.

'Oh…it wasn't that bad" he smiled.

"YES IT WAS! YOU TOTALLY RUINED OUR FIGHT!" the huntress roared out before slapping her boyfriend upside the head.

"What did he do?" asked her double as she lightly glared at her own lover.

"Well we were fighting and neither of us could get the upper hand. I was actually quite impressed with his skill. But then he had to go and say…that" she scowled as Mirajane giggled.

"I remember that! Made me laugh so hard too!" the white-haired woman giggled at the memory before Scarlet butted in. "I know! Her face actually flustered!" the redhead commented.

"What did he say?" Knightwalker asked in a dark tone.

"He…said…We would have super cute babies together! What the hell was I supposed to think about that from some pink haired jackass! It made my whole mind shut down for like a second and then he just swooped in and sucker-punched me! After that, the whole fight went his way!" she exclaimed in fury as Natsu D. simply smirked.

"You really thought of that? And, you were strong enough to fight her?" Natsu asked as he stood across from his double.

"Sure did! All the training I've done with Dragneel from one-thirty-seven-C has really increased my magic and fighting ability! I've even gotten smarter too!" the pinkette cheered out as Lockser butted in.

"But Natsu, you've always had the ability, you just needed the right tools to learn" the beautiful water mage commented.

"I guess your right Juvia…Just wish I figured it out myself…" he commented as the two Erza's broke away from the group to talk among themselves. Hearing the many conversations, they soon found themselves in a far corner to get away from the confusion.

"So…I'm curious how you and Natsu got together? For myself it was after the Tower of Heaven and all that nasty stuff with Jellal. I just realized how much he… _cared_ for me and it soon blossomed after that" Erza said as Mirajane walked over with her double.

"Go on Scarlet…tell her how you and Natsu got together…" the woman teased as her fellow harem mate blushed.

"But it's so embarrassing…"

'If you don't I will…"

"Fine…I lost a bet to Natsu and Juvia of one thirty-seven. They made me reveal who I liked in the guild and made Natsu go on a date with me. While it did turn out to be one of the best nights of my life, it was still embarrassing…" the red-head revealed as her double's eyes grew wide.

"You…you starting dating because of a lost bet!"

"Oh, it's really not that bad. Everybody could tell even before hand how Erza felt about Natsu. Remember that recording Dragneel left when him and Juvia went on that S-class job?" the Strauss woman commented with a smile as Scarlet glowered in anger.

"Tch! Don't remind me!" as the small group walked back over to their friends. Seeing his girlfriend upset, Natsu D. was at her side in an instant, concern on his face.

"Something wrong, Erza?"

"Just remembering that damn recording after our first date together…"

"Oh yeah…that betraying bastard! I still need to get him back for that!" the salmon haired mage roared out as Lucy tried to calm him down.

"What happened?" Cana asked as she drank a frothing beer with her double at the bar, the two finding a kindred drinking partner. Looking at her, then several of the others, the visiting fire mage started to speak.

"Basically…I told Dragneel why I always felt weird around Mira, Lucy, Erza, and Juvia. While I was too dense to realize it at the time, turns out I had feelings for all of them…like more than friendship. So, he basically recorded my whole confession thing on a lacrima in secret and left it for those four the next morning when he left on a job with his Juvia. Do you have any **idea** how frightening Erza can be when you kiss her the night before and she finds out you like three other women? She chased me all over Magnolia until I collapsed then dragged me back to the guild to 'explain' myself" the dragon-slayer told the members that listened.

"I almost pity him…almost" Macao chuckled as Romero sat at his table, looking at the double of his idol.

"So you guys…you know the mages from that universe pretty well?" Bisca asked as she sat next to Alzack at her own table.

"We do. Our universe was the first Fairy Tail reality they encountered…but my god…they were a mess when they came stumbling through that breech. While Juvia was just exhausted, Dragneel was limping in with shrapnel in his side, bleeding on the floor" Lucy H. replied before her face heated up.

"Uh…is something wrong Lucy?" asked Laki, the woman slightly concerned for the double.

"No…just remembering what happened when those two finally woke up…" the blonde admitted to the purple haired mage.

"What did they do?" asked Wendy, the young girl curious as she stood near Knightwalker.

"They….um…had sex…in the infirmary...when all of us were in the main hall…I kinda…walked in on them" the blonde admitted bashfully as many woman blushed at the implications.

"I don't get why your blushing Luce? I mean, remember what you, Erza, and Mira did with me Christmas eve? I mean, you three…" Natsu D. started to say as the blonde's eyes grew wider. Hearing where her boyfriend was going with this particular topic, the busty celestial mage rushed over and punched him into the ground.

"THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!" she roared as the male slightly cratered the floorboards. While many mages were familiar with female fury in the hall, it was strange to see the blonde doing that to…well…anybody. Ignoring the groaning man beneath her at her feet, Mirajane looked at her double who had a questioning look. Walking over, she cupped a hand to her double's ear as the visitor started to whisper. _"We had a foursome with Natsu that night…lasted for hours and hours…that man has insane stamina…we almost missed Christmas…"_ she smirked as Mira looked at her boyfriend with a small blush to her cheeks. _"They…really have done that with each other?"_ she thought as many perverted thoughts raced through her mind at the possibilities. Seeing the two Juvia's talking with each other, the barmaid couldn't help but smile as everybody seemed to get along before Laxus said something stupid.

"So, you all know about those locust monsters I've heard about?" he asked as all the visiting mages froze. Surprisingly, it was Levy M. that spoke up first as the two Happy's finally roused from their temporary rest.

"We know most of the members here have learned a bit…that Natsu and Knightwalker even fought a Berserker…but you people have no concept of the horrors those people have gone through. The hardships and suffering they endure just…it's unbelievable…" the short woman replied softly as a few tears worked their way down her cheeks.

"How much do you know?" asked Max, the man trying not to trigger anything worse.

"Everything" the visiting Cana whispered as she looked at the gathered hall. "We know everything they've been through. Every horrible, genocidal battle. Every sick, screwed up universe they've been to…we know" the lush finished sadly as she finished her beer in one swift move.

Sensing the absolute somber feelings in the room, Lucy quickly grasped Grey's hand as she continued the delicate conversation.

"D..did you ask to know at first? We know what happened at Montevado…" the blonde asked.

"Well…at least you're not in the dark completely, but no, we had no idea when we first visited their reality. They really did try to keep us in the dark about it…but that really didn't work" Mirajane replied as many of the mages sat down to listen. "The short story is, when many of us went to visit for a week, we knew that their universe was darker. But it was a chance to see Lisanna again…an opportunity I couldn't pass up. While the first few hours were pretty fun, it didn't last long. Echo got called up for an emergency mission in Jannermont to rescue some stranded and Gears behind enemy lines. Like we had heard about the locust, but none of us knew what they were…then we did" she finished sadly before Fullbuster picked up the slack.

"Yeah…like I though I've met evil like Jellal or that Erigor guy…but those things…then seeing my Seran self-get blown to pieces? Not ashamed to say I lost my lunch" the ice mage finished as Evergreen clutched his hand in comfort.

"That's enough. We didn't come here to discuss those monsters" Natsu D. commented in a commanding tone. While nowhere near Dragneel's ability, it was still laced with respect and some power as the adult pulled a lacrima stone from a pocket. Handing it to Laxus, he looked the lighting dragon slayer in the eye. "This has a recording of _everything_. If you want to watch it you can…or you can toss it in the garbage. All I ask is you wait till we all leave…I don't like watching that stuff" the pinkette finished before walking away. Looking down, Laxus knew that this was a gateway to horrifying knowledge…and insight into greater fighing tactics as he slowly put it in his pocket for later.

"Um…how about a change of topic?" Levy suggested as her double sat at the table.

"So, did McGarden punch your version of Gajeel too?" the blunette asked.

"Noo…but when she heard what he did to me during the Phantom Lord debacle, she made him wear a giant chicken outfit and walk through Magnolia clucking" she giggled as the dragon slayer shot to his feet. "There's no way I'd ever do that!" He pointed to the visiting script mage.

"I have a recording" Levy M. mentioned as she pulled a lacrima from a side pouch, the belt a gift from her insane double.

"This is something I have to see!" Natsu exclaimed as he plopped Erza into his lap as his double did the same with Juvia, ready to watch the mini movie. "Trust me…it's funny as hell" Natsu D. commented as Juvia snuggled into his chest, enjoying her man's warmth. Activating the recording, the mages were taken to a Magnolia that was almost identical to their own.

" _How much further do I have to walk in this stupid thing!?" Gajeel asked in anger as he walked down the street in a full chicken suit, feathers and beak included as the whole guild walked behind him laughing at his misfortune. At the forefront was levy and McGarden, the latter carrying a metal club over her shoulder before she ran forward and smacked him in the back._

" _Giant birds don't talk! They cluck!" she instructed hotly as her double laughed._

" _Cluck…cluck cluck cluck…" the man let out he walked down the street before Laxus made a comment._

" _Hey. Instead of Blacksteel Gajeel, we can start calling him 'Iron Chicken" the lightning mage teased with a grin as Natsu raised a fist to bump._

" _Nice! I'm so using that"_

" _Come on you guys! Don't be too mean! He did apologize…" Levy replied as she continued to laugh._

" _Then why are you laughing with them?" Gajeel asked as he turned to look at her with feathers draped over his eyes._

" _That didn't sound like clucking…. "McGarden threatened as the male ran ahead._

" _CLUCK! BRAWK! CLUCK CLUCK!" he cried out while flapping his arm wings._

" _And to think…he only has three more miles to go" Evergreen said as she piggy-backed on Grey's back._ After that, the video ended as the many mages looked at the iron dragon slayer in disbelief…before promptly broke out in waves of laughter.

"That…was…priceless!" Knightwalker laughed out as she let loose on one of those rare occasions. _"I haven't laughed this hard since that other Lucy laid out Scarlet!"_

"I'm so calling you Iron Chicken from now on!" Natsu commented as Erza chuckled on his lap. "That was quite humorous, but I'm sure he would prefer the name BlackSteel Chicken-Man" she smirked impishly as the man glowered before slumping down in defeat. Even Jet and Droy were laughing at him and pointing at his misfortune.

"Man…I'm never going to live this down…" he grumbled as Wendy worked up a question.

"So…um what are they like? I've met Sam and a few of the others when they came in on that truck when they killed those bad men, but that was a while ago" the bluenette asked the visiting Lucy as the blonde tapped her foot in concentration. Gathering her thoughts, the celestial mage finally found the words.

"Well…they're all crazy. Which really isn't surprising considering they've all fought the locust and other horrors from the multiverse. But when they're in a good mood and hanging out, they're a lot of fun! Like, whenever our guilds get together, we play thrashball! Or we have a big cookout at the beach or just…have fun! Although, my double always tries to convince me to gain up on Sam…" the blonde said in an exasperated tone.

"What the heck is Thrashball?" Freed asked as the blonde leaned against a pillar in the hall.

"It's a sport from Samantha Bryne's universe. It used to be huge before the war. Juvia has played it…she loves being tackled by her precious Natsu…" the woman slightly blushed.

"You know the point is not to be tackled right?" Natsu D. asked his blue haired girlfriend as Cana A. shot up from her seat. "We should totally play! We have enough people here!" the brunette cheered out as she ran to the guild doors. Flinging them open, she was met with disappointment at the darkened skies. A flash of lightning and rumble of thunder squashed any hope of the game as the brunette sunk her head. The downpour of rain that started soon after killed any hope for the sport as she slunk back to the bar.

"Awe man…would've been really fun too…" she said sadly as Happy-AB patted her arm. "It's Okay, Cana. I'm sure we can play another time" the little cat told her as he tried to comfort the woman.

"Well, what are the rules? You could still explain that?" Wakaba asked as he looked at the sudden downpour of rain through the windows.

"I guess I could explain it" Erza K. mentioned as she stood in the center of the hall. Gaining everybody's attention, the former warrior from Edolas quickly grabbed a light pen from one of the Levy's before starting to draw in the air.

"Thrashball is basically a game of offense and defense. Each team has eleven players on the field at all times, while the whole field stretches one hundred yards end to end with separate end zones for scoring. The offensive side tries to move the ball by passing or carrying it to gain yards. They only have four opportunities to gain ten yards for a renewed first down. If they fail, they lose the offense and go on defense while the other side goes on the offensive" she momentarily paused as she kept the mages of this universes attention. Nodding as they listened, she silently loved the respect they bestowed upon her. "Now, the quarterback is in charge of calling the plays to move the ball. That person is the key to the whole offense. If that player gets tackled while still holding the ball, the play is basically ruined for that team. The defense on the other hand is just that, defense. Their only job is to stop the other team from scoring. When a team does score in the endzone, it's called a touchdown. That awards six points and a free kick to score an additional point. These are the basics of the game and there is one more all- important rule…" she smirked as Jet raised his hand.

"What's that?" asked the magic speedster.

"No magic is allowed. It's all physical strength and stamina. So, if you were to tackle lightning zapper over here, not only could he not retaliate against a legal move, but if he did, his team would suffer a ten-yard penalty" the red-head pointed to Laxus as he scowled at the knick-name.

"Awe man! A chance to put Grey in his place and we missed it cause of some storm! Dammit!" Natsu roared as Grey shot to his feet.

"The only one to lose would be you! I bet I'd score on every play!" the ice mage challenged back as Natsu butted heads with his rival.

"In your dreams popsicle! You'd be too scared to even face me!" the fire mage shot back as their doubles simply laughed.

"Kick his ass!" Fullbuster shouted out as the other Natsu gently set Juvia on the bench before he too, cheered on his double.

"Don't take that from that perverted ice-stripper!" Natsu D. shouted out…just as a fuming Erza and Lucy marched up to their respective boyfriends.

"BEHAVE YOURSELVES!" the two women shouted in unison as they smashed the two men to the floor. Seeing his own girlfriends looking at him, the visiting Natsu slightly gulped. While he wasn't nearly afraid of their fury one on one, in a group was a whole other matter. _"Sometimes…I'm really jealous of Dragneel and his ability to shrug off a woman's fury…"_

"Natsu darling…you weren't planning on joining that pointless fight…were you?" Mirajane asked sweetly, her angelic smile betraying the underlying threat.

"O..of course not! I was merely cheering for my other self! I even promised to not fight before we left, and I keep my promises!" he said louder than normal, trying to convince the woman of angelic beauty as his double groaned on the floor as Lucy walked back over to the visiting ice mage and second Evergreen.

"Do you have this problem back in your reality?" the blonde asked the brunette. Letting out a deep sigh, Ever nodded.

"All the time. No matter what we ladies do, those two seem to fight no matter the reality. We did manage to cure him of his stripping problem for the most part though…" Ever pondered as she rested a feminine finger on her chin in contemplation.

"You did? How did you cure that?" Evergreen asked her doppleganger in curiosity as Elfman and Romero poked the knocked-out forms of Grey and Natsu with sticks.

"It's pretty funny. You know how Knightwalker takes Wendy under her wing to train and all that?" the buxom mage asked as she pointed to the girl who was currently talking with the huntress and her double.

"Yeah? What about it? She's gotten stronger and more confident since she's started training with her. Been a positive force for Knightwalker too" Lucy commented as she glanced at her knocked out boyfriend. _"Even thought I'm not nearly as strong as 'her' I think she would be proud of me keeping my man in check!"_

"Well Wendy of one-thirty-seven is trained by Knightwalker **and** Sam. Plus, all those other female powerhouses lend their efforts from time to time. But moving past that, Wendy there has been trained to instantly attack any version of Grey if he starts stripping…isn't that right? Sweetie?" Ever asked the scowling ice mage.

"Tch! She's like a tiny, drop kicking ninja. I can't even count how many times she attacked me when she stayed that whole week…" he grumbled as Macao voiced a question from his table.

"Why not fight back? Your probably stronger that her" the older man reasoned as Fullbuster shook his head at the elder's stupidity.

"First of all…I'm not gonna beat a fourteen year old girl...just isn't right unless its legitimate training. Second…that's Samantha Bryne's protégé and in everything but blood, her younger sister. No way in hell will I incur that kind of wrath" the ice mage stuttered as Laxus cleared his throat.

"Okay! I know I've been out of the loop and still catching up, but who the hell is this Samantha Bryne you keep talking about?"

"She's a Gear that comes from the locust universe. She has 'Phoenix Fire' as her magic and is a complete bad-ass. She even gave me a plasma rifle…it turns people into green goo" Erza K. admitted with a smile.

"Really? She gave me a laser rifle" the other huntress admitted.

"Oh? From the fallout universe?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's it. Still don't know what it's like there"

"It's…pretty nasty. Like I don't get squeamish easily, but those mutants are disgusting" the visiting huntress replied before snapping her fingers as an idea came forth. "Hey, we should show sparky here what she's like? I'm pretty sure its not too bad there right now"

"Um…are you sure? The first time we locked onto their reality, we saw my double do this whole 'death race' thing and kill an evil Laxus…" Mira cautioned as she helped a very groggy Natsu to his feet. Ignoring the shocked look on the lightning mages face, Lockser softly laughed.

"At least you guys didn't see Mira almost gang raped by thirty or so dark mages…Dragneel…he didn't spare anybody. He rescued his Mira and kept her safe…that's the first thing we saw when we locked onto their reality the very first time. Juvia…she could understand why her double loved him…" the rainwoman commented as Levy M. studied the IVD on the table.

"Yeah…it can be a toss up with them…." The visiting script mage commented as she eyed the device. _"Don't tell them about 'bloody January' I'm sure they'll find out through the recordings anyway…"_

"I suppose we can take a quick look. But if there's anything horrendous or…intimate going on, I expect you to shut it off. We do know those mages are far more…forthcoming with their emotions…especially with relationships from what I remember" the old guild master instructed as the visiting Levy nodded. Sitting next to her double, she whispered to her twin. " _Your lucky. When we first traveled there, we accidentally landed in Dragneel's room…with him naked along with Sam. He didn't even flinch. I hate to admit it…but he is 'impressive' down there"_ the woman whispered before imputing the correct commands. Soon the guild and the visiting doubles were viewing Dragneel's world as they were surrounded by the holographic images.

 _Standing in the hall was Sam as she studied the job board. Nearby was Knightwalker and Wendy as the two women waited for their team-mate. All around them were people laughing and drinking, enjoying the peaceful day. Dragneel was sitting with Mira, Natsumi and Bisca, the rest of his girlfriends out on jobs or enjoying a peaceful spring day in the city._

" _Come on Sam! Pick a job already!" Wendy complained as the brunette woman waved a hushing motion._

" _Now Wendy, you know her mind is slow. She needs a few minutes" Lucy teased as she walked up and stood near the soldier._

" _I'm going to ignore that since I've narrowed it down to two choices. I'll even let you decide since I'm in such a great mood" the brunette smirked as she held up wto pieces of paper._

" _Alright…I'll bite. What are the jobs?"_

" _Well the first one is to track down a trio of bank robbers in Crocus...or to install a spy cam in your shower as the second one. Dunno who M.D or G.C. are though…" the brunette commented as Lucy placed a menacing hand on the woman's shoulder._

" _I strongly suggest…you take on the bank robbers since the other is a clear invasion of my privacy by master and Gildarts" the blonde said through gritted teeth. Snapping her fingers, Sam gave a knowing smile._

" _Your right blondie! The shower one does seem easier and more fun!"_

" _You bitch! You know damn well I didn't say that!" Lucy shouted before punching the woman in the cheek. The two sheets of paper's falling to the floor, the soldiers head was cocked to the side as she spat out a globule of blood._

" _That the best you got…BLONDIE!" as she unleashed a heavy haymaker to Lucy. Staggering backwards as her mouth gained a hint of red, Lucy cracked her knuckles as a savage grin plastered her face._

' _Time to kick your ass you brunette bitch!"_

" _Likewise your blonde pornstar!" as the two charged before trading a series of kicks and punches. Flying back from a spinning round house kick, Sam felt a pair of hand grabbing her buttocks as unfamiliar hands gave a soft squeeze. Spinning in anger, she saw Max gulp heavily._

" _N..now Sam! I can explain!" the man tried to plead before being hefted into the air by the frightening woman._

" _I. Don't. Care." She said in an even tone before throwing the offending man at Lucy._

" _Don't use other members as projectiles!" shouted the blonde…just as she punched Max to the floor. Running up, the two continued to fight as they promptly beat each other._

"She's a rival of Lucy's? That's not very impressive" Laxus admitted as the visiting Levy lightly coughed. 'Laxus? I personally saw that Lucy beat a parallel Jose to death with a hammer before she blew off Aria's head with her Boltok pistol. That version…is about the strength of this realities Natsu. She might even be able to give you a run for your money. While that might have changed since that one time she visited your universe, she is no pushover…trust me on that"

"No shit?" the lightning mage asked in realization as he watched this other Lucy fight. _"Now that I think about it…those punches have power. It's almost like watching Erza fight…I might need to rethink some things. Maybe there's more to this 'Sam' woman as well?"_ he thought before continuing to watch with his team.

 _Letting out a sigh, Knightwalker stooped down to pick up the jobs. "Let's get these registered. Despite the blonde's protests, this one does pay a nice two-hundred thousand jewel"_

" _But doesn't that invade her privacy?' asked the young woman as Carla nodded in agreement._

" _That's right Wendy. No woman would appreciate that"_

" _Hmmm…you do have a point…but it is a legitimate job…Fine, I'll do the camera one and you can beat up the bank robbers. They're lame-asses anyway. Some trio named the jiggle-butt gang…stupid fucking morons…" the huntress mumbled before Carla slapped her upside the head._

" _Don't curse around Wendy! Sam is bad enough!" the white cat chastised as the former commander glowered at the feline before marching over to the bar and showing them to Lisanna._

" _I'm doing these two jobs"_

" _Uh…sure. You do know that this shower one could be used against you in the future? Right?"_

" _If that happens, I'll destroy the bastards who spy on me" the red-head said with a clenched fist before turning to the young woman. "Get Sam. We have work to do" she commanded as the girl gave a quick salute. Walking past Dragneel and the others, she gave a small smile to her lover as she waited by the door. Soon Sam was there with Wendy, fresh bruises and cuts on her body as the Sergeant smiled._

" _Oh yeah…lets go kick some ass!" the woman mentioned as Carla sighed._

" _they're just bank robbers…I've seen you blow up whole buildings to take out dark mages"_

" _Eh..whatever. Let's roll" she finished as the four set out on their future jobs._

"Okay…I admit she can brawl, but since I have no idea what her magic is like, I'd have reserve my complete judgement for later" the blonde commented before the visiting Natsu appeared before him, flashing his power. It was stifling, easily on par with the Erza of this universe as the visiting fire mage looked him in the eye. "Your still not getting how much stronger they are then you. While I'm happy your back with your family, these other mages are insanely strong. This power your feeling? It's about even with her" the pinkette pointed to Erza as she sat next to her own Natsu before he pointed toward his own scarlet knight. "She is still stronger than me. While the gap is closing, she still has beaten me again and again. That Sam woman you just saw? Is equal to her in magical strength. Not only that, but almost every fight she's been in has been to the death. Then you have Erza, Mira, or Juvia of one thirty seven who put her to shame. Each one of them more than enough to beat her magically. Then above all those insanely strong women…there's him…Dragneel. Him and Juvia…they managed to beat myself, Erza, Grey, and you with ease. Like they barely had to try. The best we got on them was a few scratches and tearing their clothes" the pinkette finished as Laxus gained a new understading.

"Y…your serious, aren't you?"

"He is. I mean, you felt their power when fighting that dragon, right?" asked Alberona as she gulped down a cheery soda.

"Well yeah…I just figured it was some emotional outburst from the unison raid those two did"

"No man…that guy can level cities if he wants to" Fullbuster told the S-class mage before Bickslow waved his arms.

'Quiet! I wanna see what happen's next!" as the man pointed to the holographic projection.

" _What kind of trouble will those four get into this time?" asked Bisca as she sat near her boyfriend. She knew how weird the relationship was, but he made her happy…and that's what counted._

" _I dunno…but I bet they're gonna blow some stuff up!" Happy said with a smile as the other Happy nodded sagely from Natsumi's side of the table._

" _You got that right other happy!" the second cheered as the two took to the air and started to play 'catch the fish'_

 _Shrugging his shoulders at the green-haired woman's words, Natsu continued to drink his beer as Mira sighed in contentment before leaning against her man._

" _It's so peaceful today…I really wish you didn't have to go on patrol in two days…" the woman said softly._

' _You know how my life is…I gave an oath to the COG. Hell, If Hoffman wanted to, he could order me to stay there every day. I'm just lucky he uses Echo for the tough shit instead of nameless patrol's in burned out towns…" he finished as Natsumi interrupted._

" _Still…I've never personally faced those monsters…and they scare me to death…I know I've only been in this 'sisterhood' thing for a few months, but I worry about you…about all of you every time you go there" the pink haired woman said as Natsu simply nodded. He was about to say something comforting before the guild hall doors were kicked open, revealing a very angry Levy._

" _NATSUUU!" the woman with a facial scar roared as she held up a bag with several crumbs in it._

" _Yeah Lev?' he replied while turning to face her._

" _Care to explain why my chicken and bacon sub with lettuce and ranch is gone? I left it in my small snack fridge in your garage this morning…but when I go to eat it, its gone? Care to explain yourself?" she menaced as a deadly aura of rage crackled around her short person._

" _I don't know what you're talking about"_

" _The trail of crumbs led to the Jupiter Tank…with more crumbs and wrappers inside"_

" _I see…mind if I consult Happy on this?" the fire mage asked._

" _You have thirty seconds"_

 _Waving his exceed partner over, the two conspirators crouched down out of earshot as they started to whisper._

" _Happy…looks like she found out. What do you think we should do?"_

" _Hmmm…we could try the double screaming clown?"_

" _We'd need two Grey fullbusters, wigs and honey for that…" the man pondered as Happy tapped his foot._

" _What about the helpless kitten?"_

" _Nah…she'd see right through that?'_

" _The berserk Hobo?"_

" _That could work…but then I'd have to stuff Macao, Wakaba, and Freed into a single burlap sack…" he admitted before brilliance hit them both simultaneously. "The blue raspberry!" they silently cheered._

"just what in the hell…is the double screaming clown?" Grey asked from his table with Lucy as he nursed the lump on his head. Stifling a laugh, the visiting Mira tried not to chuckle. "It's when you take two Grey Fullbusters and knock them out. When they're still unconscious, you dress their faces in clown make-up, put on stupid wigs, and cover their nude bodies in honey. Then you leave them in the middle of town. When they wake up…you have two clowns screaming at what happened" the beauty chuckled as Grey looked as his double.

"Did that ever…?" _"Note to self…never annoy Dragneel…I can handle Natsu here…but that guy? I remember feeling his power"_

"Thank god no. But I've seen it. His pranks are devious and come without warning" the ice mage huffed as they went back to watching. Freed breathing a sigh of relief from not seeing his double stuffed into a burlap sack.

" _Well? Care to explain?" Levy growled out as Natsu slowly approached. Moving in a surprising burst of speed, he swept the woman off her feet as he stared into her eyes_

' _Wh..what are you doing?" the girl stuttered._

" _You know…you look absolutely beautiful when your mad. I can't help but love a strong woman…and you fit the bill" the male smirked as Levy started to blush._

" _I…ah..sub…angry..." her mind started to break as Bisca came over to watch the events with a smirk._

" _I'm sure you think about that kiss we shared at Christmas…" the man finished as Levy went catatonic. Seeing her mind temporarily shut down and her face bright red, the Gear scooped up Bisca in his arms._

" _Let's go! We have fifteen seconds tops!" the man smirked as the gun-mage let out a cheer._

" _Weeeeee! The female cried out in joy as the two ran through the door into the spring day as the two Happy's flew above them, having fun with the antics._

" _Six…five…four.." Mira counted down before Natsumi took over._

" _Three…two…one…" the busty pinkette smirked as Levy regained her senses._

" _DAMN HIM!" She yelled in fury as she pulled a large wrench from…somewhere before running off to give chase._

"I get it…blue raspberry" Gajeel chuckled as both Levy's ignored the dragon-slayer.

"So she hasn't?"

"No..but she's close. Everybody knows it except for her" Levy M. told her double before shutting down the machine.

" _I wonder where my double was? But I guess if Bisca paired up with Natsu he might have gone and done some jobs alone?"_ the male wearing a poncho thought.

"Well, it's certainly nice to see them in good spirits! The last time we saw McGarden she was with Knightwalker….and they had just come from a really bad universe…"Mira finished as the storm outside slowly eased up. Minutes later, the rain finally ended as the sun broke through the clouds as the summer day got back to rights.

"We know which one your talking about…they're making incredible progress with our help and from the one thirty seven's" Ever told the home universes mages before pushing the guild doors open. Sunlight poured in as Fullbuster smirked, knowing he would soon have a chance to impress his girlfriend.

"ALRIGHT! We can play Thrashball and have fun!" Natsu D. cheered before grabbing the portal gun from Levy. "And there's something really cool I have to show you 'other' me! Let's go Happy!" the dragonslayer said in excitement before opening a breech and disappearing through.

"Let's go get set up. Lucy? Would you like to be referee again?" Scarlet asked as many of the visiting mages started to filter from the hall.

"You bet!" The blonde gave a thumb's up before turning to the inhabitants. "This is to warn you guys. This game is kind of rough. So, if you don't want to be tackled or be covered in dirt and mud, you should just watch" she lightly explained before Juvia shot to her feet as Natsu stood up from his table with a smirk.

"Are you kidding! This is a great way to kick Grey's ass!" the fire mage shouted out as the ice mage shot to his feet. "In your dreams! The only one losing is you!" as the two rivals got in each other's faces. Letting out a sigh, Erza grabbed her boyfriend by the collar as Juvia grabbed his feet.

"No! What are you doing! I have to kick his ass!"

"But Natsu…you can beat him on the field! And impress Juvia at the same time!" the blunette explained to the man as the many mages started to filter to the park. Twenty minutes later, they were all there as they started to make teams and go over the rules. While almost everybody planned on playing, both Levy's, the celestial mage dating Grey, and Wendy decided to sit it out. The ground was still quite damp, but the mages didn't seem to mind before a familiar vortex appeared. Jumping through was Natsu and Happy back from their retrieval as he held up a thrashball and a trophy. Tossing the ball to Erza K. he smiled before showing the trophy to his double and group of male friends.

"Yo! Check this out!" as he presented the item to Natsu who started to study the item. It was about a foot tall with a small model of a scantily clad woman on top. Reading the placard, Laxus, Elfman, Natsu, Grey, and Gajeel gathered around as a Scarlet haired woman's gaze passed over them, her eyes narrowing.

 **1** **st** **Place in Sex Olympics!**

 **Awarded to Natsu Dragneel of Universe 200-AB for banging Mira, Erza, and Lucy in one night! At the same time!**

 **Congratulations for being a beast in the sack!**

 **Awarded by Natsu Dragneel of universe 137-C**

"Damn...That is awesome! He awarded this to you?" Natsu asked as his double nodded smugly while Elfman grumbled it was 'unmanly' to do that with his sister...just as the visiting Erza stomped up, a deadly glare in her eyes.

"Natsu…what do you have there?" she asked while waves of anger rose from her body. Deciding she didn't want to hear any excuses, she grabbed the offending trophy.

"Hey! What the hell Erza!" the pinkette shouted as the woman started to read. Locking her arm to keep him at arm's length as he tried to get it back, she studied the item before walking over to her friends Mirajane and Lucy H.

"Dude…I think you gonna die…" Fullbuster mentioned as he walked up with Evergreen and watched the trio of women study the item. Suddenly, Lucy threw it against the ground before all three busty beauties started stomping and kicking it to pieces, ruining the offending object.

"NATSU! YOUR TROPHY! NOW YOUR LAME AGAIN!" Happy shouted as the dragon slayer ran up and tried to piece it together as the females looked at him in satisfaction.

"My Awesomeness!" he wailed to the sky as he held the shattered plastic.

"Come on big guy? Do you really need that to prove how cool you are? You have six of the most beautiful women in Fairy Tail living with and loving you. Do you really need a trophy for that?" Alberona asked as she walked over with a sway of her hips. Standing up, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with a big grin on his face. "Nah. Plus, I can always get another one! Now let's get this game going!" he cheered before grabbing the Lush's hand and pulling her toward many friends they shared.

"So that's why this is the seventh one we've broken…we really should say something to Dragneel's girls about this?" Mirajane mentioned as Juvia sulked nearby.

"Juvia want to be on the trophy! Then she proves her love for Natsu!" the woman wailed as Erza K. scoffed.

"You all act stupid. He's just a good fuck and nothing else" she said with a wave of her hair.

"Weren't you reading a magazine about fine dating a few days ago?" Lucy H. asked questioningly before shaking her head. "Nevermind! Let's show these guys a fun game!" as she handed two spare whistles to the Happy's to assist.

Watching as the game got underway, Makarov sat with Romero, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, and the two Levy's on some nearby bleachers as the mages had some chilled bottles of water in their hands. The rain had caused a spike in humidity, causing sweat to perspire as the mages talked.

"Man! That looks so fun! I wish I was old enough to play!" Romero exclaimed as he watched his father make a running charge…to be tackled by Elfman and Laxus.

"It's actually a pretty rough game. In some realities, it's called football and is very popular. Millions of people watch single matches across a whole country. Luckily, this is just a fun match up" Levy M. explained as one of the Erza's threw a spiral pass to one of the Cana's…who was then chased down by a very hungry looking Natsu. Letting out an 'Eeep!" the brunette was tackled to the mud as he caught his prey.

"You seem to know much about the multiverse. Any advice?'" the other bookworm asked as the woman started to think. Looking up at the blue sky as the heat caused them to continue to sweat, the genius finally responded after a minute of silence.

"Yeah. Never blindly jump unless it's a life or death emergency. Also, never make assumptions. Just because a universe looks normal, doesn't mean it is"

"Do you have an example?" asked Wendy before standing up and cheering. "GO KNIGHTWALKER!" as the former huntress broke away with the ball and thundered down the field as her boots squelched in the mud. She was being chased by almost everybody, her pants and shirt covered with mud as she smiled before scoring the first points of the game.

"That's six points for the 'AB's" Lucy shouted as the mages all laughed and joked before the next play started. She was in a cute referee uniform to show off for Natsu, the man trying to ignore the large bust trying to squeeze out of the vest as Elfman kicked a scoring fieldgoal.

"Oh yeah! That's manly!" he cheered as the two mixed up teams continued to play.

Getting back on track, Levy started to explain. "Yeah. There was a joint contact we did with the one-thirty-seven's. Just four each, nothing major. Two Natsu's, Mira's, Cana's, and myself and McGarden. When we got there, the men were completely unaffected and I'm guessing the native Fairy Tail never noticed or developed an immunity"

"What happened?" asked Lucy as she listened intently.

"There was something in the air…that made women…want to have sex with the closest man. Like my mind was completely clear…I just really...really wanted to do things with Natsu! And his actual girlfriends were even worse! Mira actually started shedding her clothes right in the middle of this hall full of our doubles who had no idea what the hell was going on! We made an emergency jump back and we all came to our senses within seconds. It was…really weird"

"What happened next?" the old guild master asked in curiosity. _"Hmmm…instantly horny women? If I can get these co-ordinates…"_

"What do you think? Dragneel took Mira and Cana back that night for a mini vacation! Those mages are way to open about some stuff! I was right there when Sam was describing what her and Knightwalker did to Natsu one night when all I wanted to do was visit McGarden and relax!"

"Welll…they are pretty different…I'm sure they just try to enjoy their lives and peace when they can" Carla commented as she remembered the horrors they witnessed during that initial recording. Looking up, she saw 'her' Natsu being chased by Juvia, the man having a slight look of panic as he ran with the ball…before being tackled by Grey into the mud.

"They do. It's just…they always seem to land on the bad reality's…we really do try to help them when we can" the short genius finished as one of the Evergreen's scored. Deciding to move onto a different topic, Lucy came up with an idea. "We should totally have a cook out at the guild pool! It's really nice and hot out and I'm sure it would be fun!"

"You just suggest that so you can look cute for Grey" Levy teased her friend as the blonde huffed…just as Erza managed to tackle her own double with the ball, two mages all becoming so grimy and dirty you couldn't tell them apart anymore.

"So? We found out that almost all versions of you wind up with Gajeel" The blonde smirked knowingly as the two girls identically blushed.

"Shut up Lucy! We can choose who we like!" the two shouted in unison as the mages just started laughing. As the next hour went on, the two teams battled it out with each other. They all cheered for their friends, not really caring about the differences between their realities. The 'Magnolia Mages' led by the Erza of this reality ended up winning by three, bringing the match to an end. As they filtered to the old master, they were laughing and joking despite the mud and dirt clinging to their bodies and clothes. If you looked closely, It looked like Cana had lost her top but there was so much mud on her you couldn't tell.

"Wow! That was a great game! So, what do you guys think of a cook out and a pool party?" Lucy asked as her double cocked a thumbs up.

"That sounds fun! We haven't gotten to have one since Laxus rejoined!" Lisanna admitted as she wiped some mud from her hair.

"Very well. But please…go and clean up first…" the old man instructed as the many mages consented.

"Man! I so kicked your ass Grey!" Natsu pointed out with a smile as the ice mage pointed to the fire mages double. "You also beat your own double…which means you kicked your own ass!"

"No…." the pinkette whispered before Mira leaned down next to him and whispered. _"If you don't fight right now…me and Erza will join you in the shower…"_

"AHHH! No time to fight you Grey! Gotta get ready!" he replied before grabbing his own Erza and Mira to drag them off to his home.

"AHH! Be careful! I can walk myself" shouted Erza as the excited man pulled them along.

"NO TIME!" as he disappeared into the city.

"So…I guess we'll be back in an hour or so?" Natsu D. mentioned as Scarlet nodded and activated the portal before the visiting mages shuffled through.

"Aren't you going Levy M?" Romero asked.

"Well I'm still perfectly clean and I'm sure she can loan me a suit" the blunette pointed to her twin before heading to Fairy Hills with a wave.

"You know…its subtle…but I can sense some of that crazy McGarden in her" Gajeel mentioned to himself before walking off to clean himself up.

 **One hour later….**

The two Natsu's were behind the grill, show-casing their cooking skills as they helped their respective Mira's. They had tried to convince her to go relax, but the master cook was having none of that and took over part of the process. After all, the two women shared an equal attraction to a man that could cook…even if it was simple burgers and hot dogs.

"Wow Natsu! You're getting good at this!" the two Happy's exclaimed in unison as they watched the four cook and hand out food.

"Thanks's buddy!" the two cheered with smiles as they had fun cooking with Mira. All around them mages were laughing and talking, enjoying the fun day as they swam, suntanned, or played games with each other. The two Knightwalkers were enjoying some smut novels, not caring about the glares they got from both Erza's for reading such material in public. Grey and Evergreen were talking with…Grey and Lucy, the two women comparing notes on the stupid things their boyfriends have done in the past as they laughed and giggled.

"I have to admit, this is one kick-ass party!" Cana cheered in her brown bikini as she sat next to her double wearing white, just to help keep them apart. The two were enjoying some fruity, alcoholic drinks at the bar as they talked with the sun shining down on them.

"So, what's it like achieving S-class with Natsu?" Alberona asked as Laxus cannonballed into the pool, splashing several mages as he tried to have fun with his family.

"It's pretty awesome! We achieved it together and after a good heart to heart with our double from one-thirty-seven, I figured he would be a pretty good man to have despite how weird it is. Plus…those abs are sexy" she smirked before her smile quickly faded.

"Something wrong?"

"She…told me what happened to her. You know…below the knee…" Cana said softly as she brushed some brown locks from her eyes.

"Yeah…I know about that. She doesn't talk about it very often…especially with parallels. She probably likes you then. But, let's not think about that! This is a party and we should be having fun!" Alberona cheered out as she drank half her beverage before slamming it down. Gaining a conspiring look, she leaned close to her twin. "So…have you and Natsu done the deed yet?"

Almost choking on her drink, the card mage coughed as Gildarts looked over at her from his spot with master. The two weren't doing much, just drinking and studying the many bikini clad beauties as they enjoyed their frothing beers.

"You alright?" the father asked in concern from several barstools away.

"Yeah…just wrong pipe" she lied quickly, not wanting to endure some fight between her dad and Natsu. Looking at her smirking twin, Cana gained a hit of shyness.

"I…ah..no…not yet. Want it to be a special occasion. I haven't even told my dad about the two of us yet" she whispered as Lisanna grabbed three soda's from behind the bar. Walking away, she smiled at seeing all the smiling faces around her as she walked around the pool to her spot between the two Juvia's, the women comparing notes on their lives.

"Having fun, Lockser?" asked the sister of Mira as she handed each woman a soft drink, the chill and condensation running down the bottle.

"Mhmmm! Juvia was just telling herself about the time she slept with Dragneel in exchange for pizza! She won't lie…tiny bit jealous" the azure haired woman in a purple bikini smiled.

"Juvia was actually surprised they did that. But it was something she will never forget!" she cheered before going back to her romance novel of the water prince and the fire priestess. Laying back, the shorter women was going to enjoy the sun when a shadow loomed over her. Looking up, it was Laxus, the man trying not to scowl.

'Hey. We're having a water volleyball match in the pool. Wanna play?" he indicated to several members already in the clear water as they waited. Lucy had the giant beach ball ready to go while Kinana and Laki stood in the waist deep water.

'Sure! Sounds fun!" the girl exclaimed with delight before going to enjoy the festivities. And on it went for the next several hours as the mages from two realities mingled and played. An impromptu brawl broke out, the two Natsu's fighting the two Grey's before the glares of several annoyed women squashed that fight. The two Happy's tried to impress Carla…and failed miserably while the twin Evergreen's discussed the latest fashions. Despite their love of elegant things, neither woman was really demanding of material possessions. The two hunters from Edolas had snuck off at some point to take Wendy target practicing with their respective energy weapons…even though the visitor had to jump home really quick for hers. Levy and her identical version discussed theories about the multiverse, the many realities they've both come across, and the possibility of joint research projects with McGarden. Mira and Mirajane were both shocked to realize they had both started to feel something for Natsu on the exact same day in the past, the two women giggling about it as Elfman scowled nearby, the brother mad at Natsu for 'corrupting' his sister. A healthy glare from the model's shut him up however. Lucy and Heartphilia discussed literature and how the visitor wanted to write a second book about her adventures in different realities. The two Erza's had a little strawberry cheesecake eating contest while the Juvia's discussed future baby names for their future children with Natsu. Cana just drank with her double, glad to have somebody that could finally keep up with her insane tolerance as they chatted and talked. But sadly…all parties must come to an end as the sun started to set on this summer day. Soon, the visitors were ready to leave as they stood in the hall with smiles on their faces. Even Erza K. was giving a grin to Wendy, proud of the progress this girl had made.

"Well! It was really fun meeting you all! We all had a great time!" Levy M. said with a warm smile as the guild gathered to see them off.

"Likewise! I can't wait to see what the two of us and McGarden can come up with!" the woman cheered next to her team as the portal shimmered behind the group. With many waves and goodbye's, the mages started to walk through. Soon it was just Natsu and Happy, the visitors stopping at the event horizon as a few stray sparks of electricity filled the air. Turning to face them, he looked at Laxus. "I'm glad your back with your family Laxus. And that lacrima I gave you…don't play it tonight. Think about it and discuss it with the others…that is stuff you can't unlearn" he finished softly before turning and walking through with his flying companion. When it snapped shut, the guild looked at the mentioned object behind the bar. It was almost ominous as it sat near the massive mirror surrounded by liquor bottles. The vibe it was giving off was suffocating before Knightwalker interrupted.

"I'm really jealous she has a gun that melts people"

"That's what you have to say about today!?" Erza commented in disbelief before sighing. "He's not wrong you know? Today was too much fun to spoil with…that" she pointed as Mira nodded.

"I agree. This can't be done on a whim. Plus, Romero should not be here when or if we do view it. That stuff is not meant for children. I'd include Wendy, but she already saw the recording of Montevado"

"Plus…maybe we can find a way to help them? McGarden has such…sad eyes' the sky maiden commented before Makarov cleared his throat.

"This is obviously a topic for tomorrow or later. Let's just enjoy the fact we made new friends today and had a wonderful time. Now I'm going home…drank too much beer" the old man staggered slightly as the guild started to filter home.

"You coming Mira?" asked Natsu as he walked with Erza, Knightwalker, and Juvia. Cana had already headed home, intent on some rest.

'I need to close up and clean. But I should be home by eleven or so"

"Alright. See you at home then" he smiled as Happy floated nearby.

"Good thing that evil Grey didn't try to steal my fish! I worked hard to get that!"

'Didn't I catch that one? And I'm pretty sure he wasn't evil…hmmm…" the man pondered. _"Could he be? I mean, there are evil ones…he could be plotting to steal Happy's fish or my women…"_

Sighing at the man's idiocy, Erza K. simply started to walk into the night as the others finally followed into the darkness of the city.

 **The next day…**

"So. I heard a fascinating rumor that there were two blue haired angels running around Magnolia yesterday, and I had to see for myself" Smiled Lyon as he studied the voluptuous form of Juvia. The woman in question was squirming under his gaze as the four friends from Lamia Scale visited. While Sherry, Toby, and Yuka were pleasantly talking with Grey and Lucy about their status as a couple, Lyon figured this meant Juvia was now free for him.

"So how about it? Wanna go out on the town?" he asked the rainwoman.

"No thank you. Juvia is actually dating Natsu now so please don't make this uncomfortable" she stated before the doors were kicked open. There stood Natsu with an angry look in his eyes as he stood there with his other four ladies. Walking in, he marched past Lyon before sitting next to Juvia at her table. Planting her on his lap, he gave a steady eye to the ice mage.

"My rainwoman" he simply stated as all the other girls sat around him. While he may not be the best student or a genius like Levy, the one thing everybody noticed is that Natsu did not like other men sniffing around his girls. Smiling at her boyfriend, Juvia planted a kiss on his lips as Lyon gained a look of defeat.

"Dammit…" he muttered before Elfman planted a heavy hand on his shoulder. "You can still talk with her…just don't try asking her out again. I mean, Natsu did achieve S-class…" the brother of Mira lightly warned as the male simply sighed before jamming his hands in his pockets.

"So… what about that rumor of two Juvia's running around in the park yesterday?"

"Oh, she came from…" the muscular man started before a familiar crackling could be heard in the air. In seconds a spinning vortex formed as Lyon and the other members of Lamia Scale jumped back, their magic activated.

"THE HELL IS THAT!" Toby shouted as he…extended his poison claws. His question was answered as the familiar form of McGarden strolled through…despite the body armor she was wearing. Ignoring the spatters of blood, green slime, and other unknown fluids adorning the chest piece, the guild started taking in details. The letters S.T.A.R.S could be seen stenciled across the front chest while a combat knife was in a scabbard over her left breast. A pistol could be seen in a holster on her right side while a shotgun sat in a back holster for easy access. She was wearing blue combat pants and boots, also adorned with speckles of blood as she walked forth, the portal closing behind her. Several scratches and gouges could be seen in the body armor, giving a very used look.

"THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Shouted Lyon as he looked from Levy…to this blood-spattered Levy.

"I'm from a parallel universe, Ice-cube" she stated simply as Makarov looked on in concern. "McGarden? Are you alright?"

" _So... this is McGarden? Certainly fits with what I've heard…"_ Laxus thought as he studied the scar along her cheek.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Don't worry, it's not my blood" she smiled before walking behind the bar. Pouring herself a shot, she knocked it back as Laki and Lisanna looked at her in concern from their bar seats as Evergreen came to join them.

"If it's not yours? Then who's is it?" Evergreen asked, trying not stare at the splashes of sickly green.

"Ummm…zombies? And some giant spider blood I think? Honestly, that mansion in the Arklay forest is a fucking nightmare. Sure, it was to help those other cops get out alive…which most of them did. I mean, even Frost lived so that's a plus..." she trailed off as the assembled members looked at her in disbelief.

'Did..did you really just fight zombies?" Laki asked. _"Right…her whole life is a mess…"_

"Pfft! Those undead shitheads were so spread out it was easy to take em' down with a partner. Ended up with Jill most of the night. Kinda get why that other version of her fucked Natsu…" the short woman paused before grabbing her head. "GAH! It was that fucking snake! Seriously! Whoever heard of a FORTY-foot snake in a god-damn library! Or those killer amphibians with razor claws! Or those stupid skin-less monkeys! And all the god-damn traps! Like every key to open a door was in some stupid puzzle box! Then that Tyrant at the end! Gah! Needed a rocket launcher for that shit…I really should've listened to that other Jill when she visited that one day…but nooo…I had to go and replace some tools" she finished ranting as Evergreen came around and handed the woman a towel.

"Was it worth it? Fighting all those monsters?"

"Well…I did manage to record everything and give it to Enrico. With the exception of Forrest, Wesker, and Kenneth, the rest got out alive. Plus, if things go right, it should prevent a whole city being overrun with the undead" she shrugged before her face lit up. "This armor is pretty sweet though! I got it from Jill and Rita from universe 005-A. As a thanks for what Sam, Grey, Natsu, and Bisca did" she finished before looking at all the members. "I must look like a crazy person…"

"More like a bad-ass! I'd be scared to death of a snake that big!" Lisanna let out in admiration as Laxus walked up to study the short woman.

"So…when did you do all this?" he asked awkwardly. _"The hell do I say to her? She's like a polar opposite of Levy at her table"_

"Last night…er this morning? God, these different universes all have different times…like for me? It's six in the morning and like…April third year seven eight six. Also, nice to see you back here Laxus. Not gonna go all psycho?"

"Uh…no. I learned my lesson about that" he mumbled before the short female sprung on the bar and pulled him close by the collar, bringing their faces inches apart.

"Good. Cause I'd hate to have to break your legs over stupid shit" she lightly threatened.

" _I could take her. I'm still one of the strongest mages in the hall…but something tells me fighting her would be a stupid idea…"_ the blonde slightly shuddered as McGarden released him. Hopping off the bar, she strolled over to Natsu's as she eyed Juvia in the man's lap.

"Sweet! Looks like I didn't have to kidnap him for you after all, Juvia!" she admitted with a cheer as Natsu looked at the rainwoman in concern as Happy giggled.

"What's she talking about?"

"Juvia has no idea" …as the woman studied the ceiling.

"Juvia had a secret plan to steal you, Natsu!" Happy cheered out as the four other girlfriends stared daggers at the woman.

"Juvia…." Erza started to threaten before McGarden held up a hand to halt her. "I was just joking Erza. If I really planned on kidnapping Natsu, I'd need a fire-proof burlap sack and a bat for 'quiet time" she finished. At this point, nobody could really tell if this crazy woman was serious or not as she walked over to Gajeel. The man took a subtle step backwards, not wanting to incur her wrath as she sat at the table with Bisca and Alzack.

"So…I hear some friends of mine stopped by…and gave you a certain lacrima…" she hinted as Makarov cleared his throat.

"Er…yes. We were about to debate wether to watch it or not"

"Honestly? You guys are probably ready. I mean, you all saw the Montevado shit and even fought one of the bastards on your home turf…without casualties. Then myself or some of the others come roaring in here talking about sex-slave universes or mutants…or killing people out by the pool. Then I heard what Natsu did to save Mira on Tenrou…so you guys are probably ready for this...plus, I think it's starting to weigh on the two-hundred AB's"

"So…its gets tolerable?" asked Warren…just as a ghostly form of a short, blonde woman appeared next to him.

"No…this shit is genocidal and will give you nightmares for weeks…probably make some of you vomit…and cry…and why the hell is there a tiny blonde girl next to you, warren?"

"Ah yes…I'm Mavis! I've been watching over my children here…I must say your…different"

"You're not going to take over my body and try to make me…screw Natsu or something, right?" _"Not that I wouldn't mind…er…my Natsu..God…I'm messed up"_

" _What a weird thing for her to say…"_ Mira softly smiled, knowing the girl was very close.

Letting out a beautiful laugh, the ghostly first master shook her head. "My goodness, no! I just want to spend time with you all. Now what is on this recording that could cause my students such nightmares?"

"War…genocide…butchery and horror the likes they've never seen" she finished nonchalantly. _"Am I so jaded I don't even care anymore? Like its awful but I've seen so much I don't even flinch at monsters anymore"_

"I see…and why would you show this to them?"

"I guess so they know the absolute horrors that are in the multiverse. And hopefully...they can learn from it and keep their friends alive…" she finished sadly, her eyes casting downward at the hard memories. Snapping her head up a moment later, she looked at the mages in question. "You all realize this will be worse then what I've shown you? That once you see this…you can't take it back?" she asked before Erza stood up, determination across her features.

"If this helps to prepare us for the other realities out there…we must. Macao already made sure Romero was in school today, so no need to worry about him" she added before taking a seat at her table with the other women.

Looking around, McGarden could see the nods of agreement despite the looks of worry. Many of them were already bracing themselves for what would happen as she picked up the recording lacrima from behind the bar. Bringing it to the middle of the hall, she activated it before setting it on an empty table. In a flash, the mages were seeing a different world.

 _It was a peaceful day in a bustling city as banners celebrated the end of the Pendulum Wars. People were happy and were finally at peace as children played in a nearby park. The rumbling of the ground gave many pause before the intersection of a large boulevard caved in. Massive limbs jutting out of the ground, many were frozen in shock before smaller, humanoid creatures appeared. Within moments, gunfire and screams filled the air as the monsters started to cut down the innocent without mercy. On and on the killing went across the planet as cities and whole countries burned during the first day of this fresh war._

"H..how many died during this first day? Wakaba asked as many in the guild were too frozen from devastation.

"Best estimates are a billion and a half" McGarden replied softly as she sat near Wendy, holding the young woman's hand.

 _The next image showed a massive battle in a city being over-run by the locust. Men and women of the COG were fighting with everything they had as they tried to stop the nightmarish horrors from reaching the evacuation at the port. Ships were overflowing with refugees as they made their way to sea, trying to escape the slaughter and carnage and blood washing the streets. Looking up, an eerie orange glow could be seen above the clouds. Bursting down from the heavens, the Hammer of Dawn slammed into the city center as the billowing firestorm consumed all. Locust and human were killed equally as buildings were toppled and consumed in the destruction. As the blastwave spread outward, the view shifted to orbit. More of the weapons were firing at dozens of targets across the planet as unparalleled destruction washed across whole continents._

The guild was silent as the unholy destruction seared the surface of human life. As soon as a city was destroyed, the satellites would shift to a new target to fire again.

"Hammer Day saw over ninety percent of the surface scorched in a period of three days…the death toll was astronomical. Only the South Islands and the Ephyra Plateau were spared" the scarred woman told the horrified members as the view shifted once more.

 _It was an abandoned city now as the detritus of war and civilization lay scattered about. Buildings were crumbling as some fresh scars of battle pock-marked the roadways and structures. Walking in a lose configuration was Natsu with Sam, Glenn, and an unknown man. It didn't take long for the horror to begin as the unknown man went down from sniper fire. The death of the man and the fresh scar the pinkette gained were secondary as the battles came without warning and brutality._

Natsu watched in silent horror as he held Juvia and Mira nearby, the man trying to comfort his angels. They all bore through the nightmare, as turning away would be disrespectful to not only McGarden, but Dragneel as well. Now he was limping through a sewer as murderous bats tried to skin him alive, his fresh wounds taking their toll.

"He must be in such…pain…" Lucy cried softly as the man continued to slog through the sewage with his wounds burned shut. As the hours passed, they were all subject to new levels of horror. Estana and Kinnerlake. The ashen remains of Andius as they watched Scarlet get the charred remains of dead people in her hair. The slaughter of Montevado they were familiar with as the screams of Erza filled the hall, sending shivers down the spines of many.

" _Open fire!" Dragneel yelled from a parapet at the battered walls of Jacincto. He was with the rest of Echo as the locust threw everything they had at the defenders. Hundreds of soldiers were fighting and firing, the weapons killing without mercy. Countless locust were returning the favor as everything from wretches and tickers to Brumaks participated in the battle. A massive torrent of flames washed over the locust horde, burning countless of the monsters to screaming cinders as incoming artillery from the interior of the city churned up the ground with bursts of hate and fire. A screaming rocket salvo from a brumak before it was consumed by flashes of steel obliterated part of a nearby wall as pieces of men flew in all directions. Rushing over as the locust retreated, Natsu crouched down near a soldier as the man struggled to breathe. A large piece of shrapnel had dug itself into his chest, sealing his fate._

" _BAZ!" Natsu cried out as he held the man's hand._

" _So..sorry Natsu…l…looks like I won't b..be able to..to have that beer with you…" the man coughed out before going limp. Collecting the man's tags, the man stood up as his eyes darkened. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned to Sam as she nodded silent understanding._

" _Let's clear the bodies…tomorrow is day forty-three of the siege" he told the Gears around him as they conducted the morbid action._

"H…how many friends has he lost?" Lisanna asked as she watched the hardened man lift his dead friend with Erza's help. _"This is awful…"_

"Nobody really knows. He's never really talked about the years he was stranded. All we know is that people he knew for years would just be dead one day…killed by the locust. His whole graduating class? Their all dead now except for three of them. Some shit…he keeps locked away" the blunette told the younger sister of Mira as the guild went back to watching this horrible nightmare.

As the hours passed, they were to partake in situations from their darkest depths of their minds. The assault on Landown, the battles inside the hollow. Erza wasn't ashamed to cry along with many of the others as they witnessed Scarlet kill a brutalized young girl that had been tortured beyond anything they've witnessed. The following action of the squad being….eaten by the Riftworm was particularly haunting as Natsu tried not to be sick from the situation. Kinana and Lisanna paled along with many others as the four soldiers almost drowned in blood as they killed the worm measuring miles in length, the crimson spilling to the ground.

"That…was pretty fucking gross. I mean, those four are tough as nails and that made my skin crawl" Knightwalker commented as she watched Sam vomit up blood…that wasn't hers.

Battles in the nexus were horrible for all watching as the four soldiers continued to fight. The mages breathed a collective sigh of relief when Dragneel and the others made it to Earthland on a wall of fire, flying through a portal.

"My god…the sheer…nightmares of this war…" Gajeel uttered out as Laxus nodded nearby, his looks solemn. The celebration the guild was enjoying in the park didn't last however. The bleeding red portal that opened in the park brought the locust to Magnolia as innocent people started to die. First Nab… Then Vejetter.

The howling screams of Cana and Mira as Lisanna laid in the street with shrapnel in her stomach was only matched in horror by the two separate halves of Laki as the purple haired girl bawled. Lucy's bravery to save her friends was…amazing to witness before Dragneel and Juvia reunited.

Cana wanted to throw up after witnessing her stump being burned shut, but she managed. After all…she knew this was going to happen. Looking onward as tears streamed down her face, the battle for Magnolia raged as everybody fought. Bicslow and Evergreen were overcome with fresh horrors as the mentioned man's head exploded from sniper fire, covering the brunette in the recording as her screams filled the air. The fighting and dying didn't stop as Lyon and his team continued to watch as McGarden gained her famous scar, taking on several locust by herself. The mages and Knights fought like devils were ever they could, killing the monsters as Natsu and Juvia landed in the parts of the city shattered by war.

" _AZURE PILLAR OF DESTRUCTION!" the wounded man shouted out with his rainwoman as the two sacrificed all to stop the locust. The billowing pillar of magical destruction washed over the locust and any trapped humans as a fourth of Magnolia died. A fresh wave of fire had come roaring out of the locust gate, redestroying everything as the recording carried onto the next scene._

"That's when the two-hundreds met Natsu and Juvia. For two weeks, we thought they had been vaporized by the wall of fire from the Hammer on the other side. While Magnolia burned and our people died…a second tear had formed and the two had run through. I don't like to think of those days…I was still a lot like your Levy then…" McGarden told them before the images continued. The following battles in Jannermont were madness incarnate as the guild bore witness to the death of Grey and Natsu being eaten by a corpser. The madness didn't end there as the mages fought a Berserker more deadly than the one Natsu and Knightwalker had faced.

 _The bridge was filled with gunfire as Juvia marched forth, fury in her eyes as she targeted the ones responsible._

" _you will pay…You will pay…YOU WILL PAY FOR TAKING MY LOVE!" she screamed before activating her drain magic. The monsters howled and screamed as their life force was taken before coalescing in a massive orb of floating water. Slamming it into a building with blinking lights of gunfire that tried to kill her friends, the structure started to collapse. Killing all the monsters inside, the group moved onto the main battle._

The guild's eyes widened in shock. They were almost used to the horror by now due to the hours of footage they had seen. But to see Juvia summon a massive water cyclone was almost inspiring to the water mage.

" _She's…so strong…"_ she thought of her double as the same Corpser from before appeared. When Dragneel walked out of the vile beast covered in gore, slime, and other unknown fluids, they knew this man was insane for surviving. Picking up Juvia, the guild could see the love in his eyes for the rainwoman as he clutched her close before heading home through the shimmering portal with all the others.

Mira gasped and cried at the horrible wound Dragneel sustained at Halvo Bay. His arms were limp and hanging loosely as blood dripped from his mouth. Scarlet had become a murdering inferno as she carried the man she loved while firing one handed at any locust that tried to take her down. The whole battle had been an insane mess of monsters, corpses in churches and Gajeel taking a bullet to the shoulder as Evergreen had watched her twin fight with a lancer. This had been compounded by a massive snowstorm and ambushes.

" _God…I couldn't even tell when she visited she did this…"_ the brunette cringed at the memories as McGarden appeared and threw an explosive satchel as the men and women had retreated. The COG ships were already far from the port as the explosive lit up the street and consumed the creatures in a maelstrom of death.

Tears in her eyes, the memories of that awful time pulled at her as she tried to wipe them clear. "You ended up pulling me here a few days later…." The girl whispered as Levy cried softly.

" _That's what I did to her? Because I was fiddling with the IVD, she got pulled from her reality and threw everybody into a turmoil?"_ she cursed herself in anger at her mistake as the lacrima continued to play horror after horror.

The insane circumstances to bring Knightwalker to Earthland threw everybody for a loop…until Sue Bright and Glenn wipes out a war division by themselves. The usually quiet man was a force to be reckoned with…especially when his woman on the line. The brutal execution of Sugarboy was expected by this point. Watching as her dopple sparred with Dragneel, the huntress couldn't help but smile at the woman for putting her all into the fight. She knew that loss was inevitable, but it still filled her with pride she at least tried. Still…the sniffing part was weird.

"You really went there just for her?" Laxus asked the short woman who was still sniffling tears. _"This is…fucked up! I mean, a giant worm!? The leveling of whole cities? Part of my own team dying? How do they deal with all of this!?"_

"Yeah…Natsu was dead set on it once I told him about Knightwalker" McGarden relayed as the recordings continued. The sheer brutality of the universe where the laser weapons had been found shocked even the hardest stomachs as they all watched McGarden, Sam, Dragneel, and Erza K. fight their way through a nuclear blasted landscape. Everything was a threat that could kill them in moments.

"Ughh….I think I'm going to be sick…" Lucy said in a squeamish voice as she watched McGarden eat rat before continuing to clear a store of cannibals with the others. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked at her boyfriend who tried to give her comfort.

"I get it Lucy…Some of this stuff…I wanted to go running outside and throw up…" the ice mage told the blonde as they listened to the battle unfolding outside a baseball stadium. There were numerous green skinned monsters attacking the settlement as Dragneel and Knightwalker unleashed hell.

 _"I DESTROY!" yelled out one of the monsters as it run forward with a large sledgehammer, its body riddled with fresh wounds._

 _"Not if I kill you first!" the woman yelled out as she pulled the trigger. The weapon didn't even buck in her hands as the beam of light burned through its throat. Switching fire to the next target as Natsu did the same, the two warriors enacted a hideous toll on the attackers. Ducking down as more gunfire came roaring in, Erza glanced at Piper, giving a small smirk as the hailstorm of bullets hit the metal wall before them._

 _"Time for big smash!" a mutated voice roared out as more of the mutants cheered. Raising her head above the wall, Erza could see a larger mutant with a missle launcher resting on its shoulder. Eyes widening at what this could mean, Erza lined up her rifle as gunfire raged back and forth around her. Hearing a scream as one of the guards took a bullet to the shoulder, the woman didn't flinch as she pulled the trigger. The burning beam of light crackled through the air as her eyes locked with her enemies. She smiled at the look of fear on its face as the beam raced straight up the barrel, hitting the missile inside. The detonation was instantaneous as the mutant exploded into useless meat, scattering gore against a nearby bus as several of its brethren paused._

"Okay…that was a pretty sweet shot" Cana commented before cringing. A human had exploded against McGarden's skin, horror washing over the woman's features as several members looked at her.

" _God…how is she not a howling basket of crazy?"_ Gajeel thought to himself as McGarden continued to fight the mutants with her friends. The holographic videos continued to play as the locust reinvaded Earthland for a second time. The mages had run out of tears at this point as the city of Woodworth burned. Thousands were being killed during the genocide as Dragneel fought along side the new queen, Sorano, Eric, Bisca and Alzack. The noise and screaming were deafening to the viewers as the familiar fire mage called in an Etherion Strike to sacrifice the city.

" _Bisca….I…love you…"_

Bisca's heart poured anguish for her double as she watched Alzack die in the other woman's arms. His blood covered hand leaving a streak of red across her features as the green haired doppler cried and cried before beating on the pockmarked and grime covered armor of the soldier.

Lyon was horrified at seeing half his team die, one of his friends actually exploding onto the familiar huntress.

"Th..this is madness…" he uttered, trying to forget the brutal sight of his own arm being cleaved off. His whole team was trying to come to grips with what happened as Sherry tried to cry more tears, but couldn't.

"How…how many died that day?" Alzack asked softly, his parallel death fresh in his eyes as more carnage appeared on the hologram. To be honest, the guild had lost track of all the deadly battles as Echo squad fought through another city destroyed by war.

"Two hundred sixty-three thousand are the best estimates. Even now, we're still not positive" McGarden told the guild as her hard pupils watered. The battle's and firefights in Corren were waging as the military squad fought their way into a factory. The burning and twisted bodies littered the ground as the guild saw the locust surrounding three young girls near a pit of corpses. Natsu wanted to be sick when he saw Dragneel breath in the flames of charred and twisted bodies…but then he heard the names of the young ones.

" _I'm Erza Scarlet…That's Mirajane and this is Cana…"_

"Our…younger selves were in such a vile place?" the red head asked as Natsu clutched his head. The sight of himself eating the flames of dead people was almost too much for the young man as time continued to move forward.

"The hell is that thing?' Bicslow asked in a horrified stupor as the Gears fought a furious battle inside the old mine. A corpser had transformed, it's tentacles taking up the room as the soldiers tried to take it down.

"A lambent Corpser. They've only encountered one…but the locust…they've been fighting a civil war against the monsters" The battle hardened script mage answered as the soldiers started to fall back through the gate.

" _Unison Raid! Fire King's Laser Hammer!" the voices of Sam and Dragneel shouted out as a massive blast of magical energy shot forth to kill the creature of hellish nightmares._

"Holy shit…" Laxus admitted. He had been watching this 'Sam' woman for hours now and there was no doubt in his mind she was a badass. _"Hell…most of their mages could take us. I bet Dragneel wouldn't even see me as a challenge"_ he thought as more fighting occurred in another city of Earthland.

"That's Port Timber…" Macao observed as the city was in flames. Bodies and destruction choked the streets as the 'Rifle Knights' fought with everything they had. Wherever they looked, carnage washed over the port city as Echo Squad fought their way through, moving heaven and earth to save some of the tiny metropolis from destruction. Mira couldn't help but smile at her doubles efforts to save as many as she could while Sam and Glenn used a Brumak to their own advantage. Even as the battle raged and hardships arose, they could feel the… _bravery_ and strength of these other men and women.

"It's the same unison raid Alberona and Dragneel used against Acnologia…" Cana whispered in awe at the strength and bravery this other card mage displayed in the face of war. The shattering explosives of magic had wiped out the locust line as the Queen returned upon one of the King Ravens' they had become familiar with. Even as Juvia ran off to help douse the flames of destruction, Dragneel took two of his girlfriends to fight more of the monsters in another dying town as the forces were split.

"Does it ever end?" Mavis asked softly as she looked at McGarden, the woman's eyes hard to the suffering and dying. The next Etherion blast wiped out Shimmer Lake in a blazing firestorm of destruction to kill more of the monsters before the view shifted. They knew the three mages lived through the rift they jumped through at the last moment, but still…another town died.

"That's the university town, Malba City. I was there just a few weeks ago for some books" Levy mentioned in a hoarse whisper as the entire settlement was consumed in flames. The queen was at the forefront, fighting for her people with a laser rifle as the remains of Echo held the line with the surviving knights. Even as they fought, they were buying time to save the civilians as Hisui called in another strike on her position. As the minutes passed, the sky glowed that familiar glow as the remaining forces fell back in retreat. Bursting from the sky, the city of Malba was vaporized as the winter night was aglow with death and fire.

" _Climb on…I'll carry you"_

The mages present couldn't help but feel a swell of pride for this young queen as she literally led a force of shattered and freezing survivors on a march through the frigid night of January. She was covered in blood and grime, several cuts bleeding as fresh wounds on her shoulder continued to drip crimson. But she uttered not a single complaint as she carried that young girl through the night as thousands of people followed her down the road.

"That's…I..I don't even have words…" Sherry told the assembled mages as new images appeared. It was a city in chaos as the forms of Scarlet, Mira, Levy, Bisca, Knightwalker, and Sam fought and killed men without mercy. The watching members could see McGarden crouching in a water fountain as Bisca blew Gajeel's brains out with a well placed shot from her sniper rifle.

 _"They are not your friends here...they are not your friends here" she told herself before pulling the trigger. Jet slumped forward, the bullet punching into his stomach as he hit the ground howling with pain._

 _"STUPID WHORE! GET HER FOR ME DROY!" yelled out the man as he tried to stem the bleeding through his armor._

 _"I'm gonna fuck all your holes!" Droy yelled out before a trio of bullets slammed into the area around his heart. Staggering forward a few more steps, the man slumped forward, dead before hitting the ground. After that, Levy inflicted horrendous casualties on the squad, most of the men being killed outright. She was soon joined by Bisca as the cowgirl resumed firing. Barely thirty seconds later, only the double of Elfman remained as he charged forward with a sword at the ready._

 _"I see you Mira! I don't care if you're my sister! A woman need to know she's just a useless bitch for fucking!" the white haired male yelled out as Mira jumped over the wall, her machete in her hands. With a clash of steel, the two met as Levy and Bisca turned their firepower toward the slaughter to the south._

 _"Because you're my brother, I'm giving you one chance to surrender!" Mira yelled back as she went in for another strike. It was blocked by Elfman, the hiss of steel assaulting their ears._

 _"Like I would ever lower myself to a female's level! I know what you do at the guild Mira...sucking off multiple men...getting ravaged in gang-bangs with Erza or Cana...I hear you even eat out Lisanna upon request from the guild master's son" he smirked evilly as he saw the rage build in her eyes._

 _"Tch! You are not my brother...mine would give his life to protect me from such acts! NOW MEET YOUR END!"_

"The hell?" Gildarts asked as he watched himself die from a ferocious boot crushing.

"It's the sex-slave universe…almost every man there was a vile, raping pig that saw women as nothing…eight hundred thousand died…" McGarden replied as she let out a tremble in her voice.

The carnage was non-stop as these six women enacted a butchery on the males. The slaughter of Crocus and horrendous battles between men and women resulted in ten's of thousands dying in a single day as more and more died under the hateful eyes of the six women. The men in the guild were horrified by what their doubles said and tried to do as McGarden slumped against a pillar. Countless realities flashed by now, as the assembled mages watched the sheer destruction their doubles from one thirty-seven went through. Zombies, monsters of all types and sizes. Jellal slitting the throat of Grey as Erza cried before Scarlet showed up and brutally executed the man with her lancer. The killing didn't stop as these mages fought horrors after horror…nightmare after nightmare.

Hearing the soft crying after a particularly disgusting reality where Erigor had stabbed Natsu through the chest, Lucy stopped the images as she looked down at McGarden with pain in her own eyes.

"My god…is that her life? What she's been through with the others?" Makarov whispered, the old man visibly upset as the blunette with guns continued to cry against her pillar in the hall.

"Y…you must think we're monsters…that..that I'm a monster…" the female looked up with bloodshot eyes as her soul cried in agony. Crouching down, Lucy wrapped the double in a tight hug.

"Your not…your not a monste" the blonde whispered, not caring about the drying slime ruining her shirt.

'B…But I've killed so many! Me and the others! It's like an ocean of blood!" she cried out. "It never ends! No matter what we do! The killing and dying keeps happening! The evil out there! We somehow keep finding it!" she wailed while burying her face into Lucy's shoulder. Looking up as Erza came to stand nearby, the knight pointed to the infirmary while helping the traumatized girl to her feet. The two walking the emotional mess to the room were left alone as the mages cleared a path. Returning a few minutes later, Erza shut the door. Every mage had the same look across their features. Pain…horror…disbelief. They had just watched years of recordings that depicted some of the most nightmarish things they could imagine.

"I…is she going to be okay?" Lisanna asked in concern.

"I couldn't tell you. All that…all that was horror beyond belief…and they've been shouldering this burden for so long. Even know…I still can't comprehend even a quarter of the things Scarlet has done in the name of survival or war…" the knight finished.

"I think I'd be in a padded room by now if I lived all of that…" Grey commented as he tried not to shake.

"Why would she think she's a monster? She's helped so many people…she cured a world of radiation…helped free so many women…she's helped saved millions" Wendy asked softly as Knightwalker set a supporting hand on the girl's shoulder.

" _They're all warriors…every single one has witnessed carnage and suffering unheard of here and they keep fighting. They had my respect before, but now it will never waver"_ Knightwalker told herself as the guild hall doors swung open slowly. They hadn't even noticed it was night-time yet as the double of Bisca stood there with a haunted look behind the eyes.

"Pretty bad day, huh?" she asked before walking past Lyon and the others. Seeing Natsu nod his head, the woman set a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I…know how bad this shit is since I've lived it. I don't even know how Levy collects all this stuff…nobody does. But now that you know the truth, what do you plan on doing?' she asked the fire dragon slayer as his eyes flashed with absolute determination.

"Get stronger…to make sure none of that ever happens here. And if I have to take a life or a hundred to keep my friends, family, and girlfriends safe…then I'll do it"

"And that…is how Dragneel thinks. To help the innocent and keep his loved ones safe…no matter the personal cost" she finished before walking to the infirmary.

"How do you do it?" Alzack asked as he looked up at Connel. "How did you deal with…any of this?" the man finished as she looked at him in almost pity.

"I cried…I was angry at Natsu for failing too at first. But it wasn't his fault…it was the locust that killed Alzack. But everyone in the guild, they helped me out no matter how little. A few kind words, training...whatever it was, they all supported me. Sure, it still hurts even now, but losing people you see as family…that will always hurt. But almost everybody in my guild knows of loss…they all understand what I went through" she momentarily paused before looking at the duo. "You know those final three battles with the locust we fought? They were almost back to back. Then the sex-slave universe followed almost immediately. From Woodworth to…that awful place was only a span of a few weeks. My mind almost cracked from the stress of it all, but Dragneel managed to pull me back" she said as she looked at the ceiling.

"W…what did you do after?" Sherry asked, the young woman standing with her team.

"We went on vacation. To the anime convention universe. It was located in a tropical city in the United States. It was a well deserved rest and fun for everybody. Beaches, delicious food and fun bars, movies and just…relaxing. We even invited the queen. And Natsu planned the whole thing" she smiled softly before a no-nonsense look overcame her eyes.

"You all need to know…you probably won't encounter realities like we do. Odd's are, you'll find places that are nice and happy. But my guild…we're cursed. For every nice universe we find…we probably encounter fifteen bad ones. Just please…stay strong together" she finished before walking inside. A brief flash of light was seen under the door before Lucy came out, her cheeks still streaked with dry tears.

"We…we have to help them…anyway we can! Dragneel said we're the third strongest in the multiverse so far and we should use that strength!" She said loudly as many mages nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then we'll start training tomorrow…and start helping them anyway we can" Natsu stood up with fire in his eyes. _"I understand completely now. How he got that strength. It's not just power…but strength of mind and will to endure anything for complete strangers or family. He truly deserves the title of 'Alpha' Natsu Dragneel"_ the new S-class mage thought as they all dealt with this horrible new knowledge in their own way…

 **And done! This should be the last universe to know the full extent of the locust war and other realities. I know I kinda glossed it a lot, but didn't see the point in reviewing every single battle and everything else. Plus, I'm sure most of you already know what has transpired during my main story. And yeah…I realize this does have similarities to the chapter where 200-AB learns everything. But hey, Inferno Darkness was cool with them learning the truth so now they know.**

 **Anyway…the anime convention/vacation is next so get ready for fun in the sun and some of those busty women getting pounded! Oh…I think Mira will get it good! But if your wanting to ask Dragneel or one of the others a question in the next chapter, review…THEN PM me! I'll probably take five or so questions…but hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Laxus: man…the chapter started fun…**

 **Thehappy: Yeah…it did get brutal at the end…sorry man.**

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	17. Power Struggle

**Alright! This right here was an idea suggested by Unknown Legion. And yes, I know this is the third one I've crossed over with him, but dammit! They are fun to write! Still not sure how he has a hundred reviews more than my own multiverse…OH WELL! If any of you read his stuff with END giving advice to Wendy, Romero and the two other girls, you'll know a little bit. But basically…Dragneel meets END. Now I don't expect this to run 20k or anything. Most likely between 8 and 10k. But now…I still don't own Gears of War or Fairy Tail**

 **Power Struggle**

* * *

 **Universe 3988-E Year 793 Summer**

It was a pleasant day in the Fairy Tail guild as the many mages laughed and drank with their friends. People were eating and talking animatedly while they enjoyed the company of their respective teams. Elfman and Evergreen were sharing a lunch with Bisca, Alzack, and Asuna, the young girl smiling bright as she ate a slice of cheese pizza. Wakaba and Macao were drinking tall mugs of beer, the fathers keeping and eye on Romero and his new little harem with Wendy, Chelia, and Lindsay. The mentioned four were eating together, smiling and laughing. Then you had Natsu with his own group of lovely ladies. While many were on a job, he was joined by Lucy, Juvia, Erza, Kinana, and Cana. Mira was behind the bar with her sister preparing food for her lovely fire mage as the mentioned man glared at his opponent.

"First one to finish their meal first wins END!" Natsu challenged the demon who smirked back. The demon was sitting across from his only rival in the world with his arms crosses and a smug look on his face. His skin was a midnight black while two large wings sprouted from his back as glowing, green markings covered his body. Instead of feet, he had hooves and his hands were adorned with sharpened claws. His head had two horns sticking upward as his green eyes looked back at the dragon slayer.

"You think you'll win? I know for a fact I can eat way more than you" the demon challenged as Mira and Lisanna brought over two plates piled with food. Setting them down, the barmaids quickly backed away as the two immediately started to inhale the delicious meal. The sounds of scarfing and the occasional insult rose from the table as Natsu's girlfriends just looked on in bemusement at the scene.

"Honestly…you think they would stop this by now" Lucy mused before a strange crackling could be heard through the hall. This didn't go un-noticed by most of the guild…except for Natsu and END who continued to stuff their faces, oblivious to the world as a spinning vortex appeared in the hall. A brief flash later revealed the sight of four newcomers that put the guild in a stupor. Standing there was Natsu, Wendy, Levy, and Bisca…but they were different. First of all, this other Natsu sported a horrible scar from the top of his left eyebrow to the corner of his mouth while he wore a tank top and combat cargo pants with heavy boots. The other Wendy had a small gun in a holster and appeared to be fourteen to fifteen years old while she wore a blue shirt with the word 'Marvell' and matching pants. Bisca looked pretty normal with the exception of the large sniper rifle strapped to her back and pistol on her hip with many pouches for weapons. The biggest shock was this other Levy. Not only did she sport a three-inch scar on her left cheek, but she was…bigger in the chest area. While nowhere near Lucy or Erza, she was easily a C-cup while a belt of pouches ran around her waist and a large gun rested on her back.

"Huh…you were right Marvell, this universe's Romero does have a small harem…" Dragneel rumbled out as he looked at his companions.

"WHAT THE HELL!" the guild shouted as the four doubles stood there in the middle of the hall.

"Huh? What's going on?" Natsu asked as he and END tied and finished their meal. Grabbing his head and turning it, Erza forced Natsu to look at his double across the hall while END did the same. Natsu was flabbergasted. There he was…right over there with three of their friends. Rubbing his eyes, he made sure he wasn't dreaming as END walked up to the scarred Natsu.

Eyeing the large scar across the man's face, the demon couldn't help but notice that none of them flinched in the slightest. "Wow…he's even uglier than you are Natsu" End smirked at his rival who glared in annoyance before looking back at the man before him. "What? Cut yourself shaving? Your supposed to shave hair, not part of your face" he mocked as Dragneel stared at him with cold eyes.

"I got this fighting in a war…a war that's still raging now"

"Oh? If you're in a war. then why aren't you there fighting? I mean, you look like a soldier, but you're here instead? Unless…you're a fucking coward?" the demon said for the whole guild to hear. While he expected this man to either back off or even attack right away like most people…he started laughing.

"Hey…you three hear that? He called me a coward"

"Yeah…we heard" Bisca chuckled along with McGarden and Marvell who were laughing slightly. Turning his attention to the demon before him, Natsu lost his amusement in an instant.

"You know what I see when I look at you End? I see a goat fucking cock sucker that had his power granted by some fucking dark mage. A being who had his power granted to him…like a fucking pussy" Dragneel challenged as he jabbed the black skinned demon in the chest.

His temper flared. Nobody…and I mean nobody talked to him like that! "Fuck you!" he shouted out as he landed a heavy punch to Dragneel's jaw, staggering him backwards.

"You call that a punch!?" Dragneel shot back before recovering and kicking the demon in the stomach, causing him to double over slightly. Not wasting the opening, Dragneel shot a large fireball toward his opponent who was carried out of the hall as he smashed the door to pieces. Quickly following as his anger flared, Dragneel was intent on showing this asshole who top dog was.

"Well…that didn't take long" McGarden admitted before grabbing a small, yellow ball from one of her pouches. "Follow and Display" she instructed as the strange device shot out after the two men as explosions started to wrack the city. A large screen appeared behind the bar, highlighting the new fight as End punched Dragneel into a house, collapsing the wall.

"MY GOD! THEY'LL DESTROY MAGNOLIA!" Makarov cried out before hitting an emergency alarm behind the bar marked 'End/Natsu fight warning' Immediately, an alarm blared through the city as people started to flee their homes, not wanting to be caught in the fresh battle.

"KICK HIS GOAT LOVING ASS DRAGNEEL!" shouted Marvell as she looked at the guild. "Well come on! Let's watch my big brother beat down that stupid demon" she smirked.

"Uh…you do realize End can blow up Magnolia in one attack, right?" Alzack asked the three remaining visitors.

"Yeah…well so can my boyfriend" Bisca responded to the doppler of her dead friend. This was going to throw the whole hall into an uproar as this other Bisca dated this other Natsu, but a stern glare from McGarden silenced them all as they started to watch the fight.

"Man! You really are an ugly bastard!" End shouted as he pinned Natsu to the ground and punched him in the face three times. They were in the intersection of some part of the city, with several buildings showing signs of destruction. Kneeing the demon in the crotch, Natsu saw the pain in his opponent's eyes as he rolled him off. Coming to his feet, he wiped the corner of his mouth as it bled crimson.

"I could say the same thing to you…goat" he smirked before gathering flames in his hands "FIRE DRAGON"S BRILLIANT FLAMES!" he cried out as the orbs raced across the road. Seeing the incoming attack, End quickly took flight as his former position was washed in a firestorm. _"I'll give him this…he's isn't some pushover…"_ the demon thought to himself before looking down at his opponent. "FELFIRE BARRAGE!" he shouted out as he unleashed dozens of green orbs at the pink haired man.

"Shit!" Natsu cried out as he crossed his arms and coated his body with fire. The attack hit, levelling the surrounding area as Natsu was blown through a window of a small shop, glass cutting some of his skin as he smashed into the counter. "Tch! That dick" he muttered as he stood up.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT YOU COWARD!" the being with wings shouted above the streets in a mocking tone. _"Heh…that always gets Natsu riled up when we spar. He'll come running out and I'll just blast him again"_

Scowling at the words, Dragneel knew he'd have to beat it into his opponent's skull that he was stronger. Moving to the employee door, Natsu peeked out into the alleyway. End was currently looking somewhere else, continuing his taunts as Natsu ran to the next building. Moving toward the destroyed front of the clothing store, he ducked down as End launched a blast, trying to flush him out. _"I could easily kill him…All I'd have to do is portal him to the black hole universe and done…but it's kinda fun to fight him"_ He admitted before taking a deep breath, his target in sight.

"FIRE KING'S ROAR!" Natsu screamed out as a torrent of flames with all manner of colors shot upward.

"FUCK!" Yelled End as he instinctively used his magic to block as he summoned a large orb in front of him. Feeling himself being pushed back by the power, he gritted his teeth while calling more of his strength. Overpowering the blast, he sent both careening back to the battered city block as the explosion wracked even more destruction. His hooves clicking against the street as he landed, he barely had time to block as Natsu came charging out of the flames. Glaring at each other, the demon kneed Dragneel in the stomach as his shirt burned away while the man gave a grunt of pain. Using his left fist, Natsu managed to punch End in the side of the head as the both managed to get into a palm grapple after a few more heavy blows.

"You hit like a fucking girl!" End snarled out as blood started to trickle down his forehead.

"And you look like you drink coolant from the air conditioner!" Natsu shouted back as they strained their muscles.

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Who fucking cares!" Dragneel roared before head-butting his opponent. The sound of impact echoed over the sound of burning buildings as End snarled from the blow.

"Fucking dick! You probably shit in the woods too!" he shouted before returning the headbutt. Natsu slightly staggered, but quickly recovered to deliver another to his enemy. They ended up headbutting each other three more times before the demon finally broke away.

"Blood of the earth…lend me your life…FELFORCE!" he shouted while two twin orbs manifested in his hands. Throwing them at Natsu, the man backhanded one away, but was still hit with the other as he crashed into another building.

"Eat on that…bitch" End snarled out in annoyance before a heavy blow hit him in the back of the head. Crashing to the ground from the surprise blow, the demon was completely flat-footed as he looked behind him. Natsu had used his 'fire body' to teleport himself as the last of his shirt burned away, revealing all his horrendous scars. Seeing his helpless enemy, Dragneel promptly kicked him in the side as the demon flew into a building engulfed with fire. The crumbling wall and flames wouldn't trick the battle-hardened veteran as he gathered a new attack.

"Fire Buster!" he yelled while raising his arms above his head, gathering a ball of fire nearly ten feet wide. Launching it before End could recover, the magical attack roared in as it leveled half the city block in a wave of destruction. Keeping his guard up as several cuts and bruises adorned his torso and body, Natsu ignored any semblance of pain.

End shot out of the flames with fury in his eyes as he landed a heavy kick to Natsu's side, renewing the fight as the two started to trade heavy blows at a furious speed. Tilting his head to the left as his fist passed by, End grabbed the extended arm before throwing Dragneel to the ground. Punching him in the stomach, the man let out a loud 'Ommphh!" before doing a leg sweep toward End, who simply took to the air.

"Heh! I could just bombard you all day from up here. In fact, I'LL DO JUST THAT!" End shouted out as he stared to gather a large orb of demonic magic above his head.

His body was starting to ache from the fight. While he knew that he could keep fighting, it wouldn't last forever as he found himself in a similar state as Dragneel.

Wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth, Natsu spat out a globule of blood before smirking. "You think your safe up there huh? I fucking doubt it" he smirked before gathering two orbs of fire in his hands. Pointing them backwards, they bloomed in the street as Natsu used the explosive force to launch himself into the air.

"The hell!" End shouted out as the soldier headbutted him in the stomach, doubling the demon over as the magical attack was lost. Gritting his teeth as the two flew through the air, End clasped his hands together and hammered the blow into Natsu's back. Unfortunately, the man had wrapped his arms around his dark-skinned waist as the two plummeted to the ground. With a mighty explosion of dust and debris, the two were both on their feet trading blows once more.

"My god…they won't stop…" Romero admired as they watched the two fight, trading blow for blow on equal grounds. Glancing at the other Wendy, the girl hadn't looked at him once. _"I wonder if she dates me wherever she came from?"_

"That's because Dragneel has never lost a fight…doing so mean's death" McGarden replied to the younger man as Evergreen asked a question.

"Where did he get all those scars?"

"From the war" Wendy said simply, indication the conversation was over as she turned back to the magical viewscreen

"Pink haired bastard!" End screamed out as he punched Natsu in his scarred chest. Staggering backwards, the soldier kept his footing before countering with an uppercut as his fist slammed into the chin of the demon.

"At least I don't have horns sticking out of my head like the space pope!" he yelled back before unleashing another blast of magic at his target. It connected, blowing End past the city limits and into the forest. Slamming into a tree, the wood broke as the home for a family of squirrels crashed to the ground. Easing himself up, the demon unleashed a wing attack that kicked up a small dust storm, blanketing the area. Unleashing more of his demonic Fel magic, the attacks slammed into the earth of Natsu's last location, starting numerous fires amongst the forest. Smirking at the destruction, his green eyes widened as Natsu came charging out of the smoke, his fist engulfed with flames. Smashing the magically powered fist into the demons ebony skinned shoulder, End gave a short yell of pain before kicking Natsu into the side. The sound of bones cracking gave End a smile as Natsu rolled to the earth. Shaking his head, the Gear slowly rose to his feet as he gently touched the side. _"Cracked…maybe broken…"_ He told himself as he looked at his opponent. _"Well…If he breaks something of mine…I'll break something of his…"_ he concluded as he pushed past the pain.

In a flash of fire, Natsu was in front of End before swiftly grabbing his horns. Bringing the demon's head down, Natsu raised his knee to slam the other's face into his raised knee.

'Crunch!'

End's nose broke under the surprise blow as blood burst form the wound…before Natsu slammed it into his knee again. He did it two more times before End had enough and punched Dragneel in his freshly cracked ribs. If they hadn't been broken before…they were now as the two men glared at each other across a gap of twenty feet. Rushing forward once more, they traded a serious of blows and magical attacks as they tried to emerge victorious.

Letting off another right-side kick, End went for Natsu's weak spot as the man blocked the blow with his elbow. Smirking as he took the bait, a green blast formed in his left hand.

"Fel Fire!" he roared while it smashed into Natsu's face, surprising the man who landed on all fours several feet away.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" The Gear quickly countered as the stream of fire smashed into the demon before slamming him into a nearby boulder. The surrounding forest was in flames now as the ground was charred black from the fight.

"Damn…that was a really fast counter" End admitted as he stood up.

"I will admit…only the Natsu here can fight me on par. You may be a coward, but your strong" End smirked as numerous cuts and bruises crisscrossed his body. His voice was a little off due to the flow of blood leaking from his nose, spilling past his lips.

"Like wise…to be honest, I've never gotten to meet a Natsu…or anybody of my strength before. And for the record, I was on patrol with my squad yesterday and fought my enemy. Killed dozens of them. This is what I do when I'm not on duty. I've fought in that genocidal conflict for years now…I'm the furthest you could get from cowardice" the soldier stated as End chuckled.

"Really? Then let's prove who's stronger. Right here, right now. All or nothing!" End shouted out as he started to gather everything he had to finish off Dragneel. His eyes flashed green as his many glowing markings started to pulsate from the surge of power. The magical pressure skyrocketed, flattening any nearby trees and causing a windstorm to occur. His magic reaching its limit as he planned to unleash his final attack, he looked at Dragneel. He had gone full dragon force as reddish, black scales covered his body. His eyes had taken on a tint of red as his fingernails extended into smaller claws. While this was amazing in itself, his magical pressure was on par with End's. They were two monsters. Nothing more nothing less. They couldn't be classified as good or evil…just two beings who decided to fight.

"I hope your ready…" Dragneel uttered darkly as End could only nod. To be honest…this whole fight had been exciting for both of them, but now a victor was needed.

"I was born ready…" as End started to gather magic for his attack. The life of any nearby grass or surviving animals was used as he poured everything into his magic. Forming a large orb of green behind him and above his wings, it grew bigger and bigger as electricity and power pulsed.

"This is my ultimate move…" the strange being uttered as Dragneel placed his hands outward from his chest. His wrists were bumped together as his palms faced outward, the fingers slightly curled. A build-up of magic could be felt coming from the palms as a small orb of reddish flame mixed with blue and green floated between the palms.

"Same here…" Natsu replied as he targeted End.

"GET READY TO LOSE YOU FUCKER! FELFALL CITY BUSTER!" the creature shouted out as the massive orb started to fly forward.

"FIRE DRAGON KING'S HAMMER OF DESTRUCTION!" Dragneel yelled in fury as a funnel of flames shot from his hands. They were a strange mix of red, white, green, purple, and blue as the massive cone shot forth. Colliding with the gigantic orb of green energy crackling with power, the two struggled against each other as they strained their muscles. Sweat was starting to pour down their faces, mixing with the blood and wounds as they put everything they had into this final attack.

"I AM END! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!" The onyx colored being with horns screamed out over the noise of the colliding forces.

"I HAVEN'T SUFFERED THROUGH YEARS OF WAR AND GENOCIDE TO LOSE NOW!" Dragneel let out in fury as the power reached a high- pitched whine, the two forces starting to merge as the ground was starting to be eaten away.

' **BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!'**

The attacks had reached critical mass and exploded outward in a massive cone of destruction, leveling countless square miles of the forest. Flames and dust sprinkled the air as embers danced on the wind from the apocalyptic blast. Nothing moved for a full minute before two forms could be seen staggering to their feet. Blood, dust, grime, and other debris covered each of their bodies along with numerous wounds and bruises. Eyeing each other with silent glares amongst the falling embers and ash, they grimaced in annoyance. Their respective power ups had faded, bringing them back to a semblance of normalcy .

" _I guess he really isn't a coward after all…but he's going down"_

" _That…that is one tough bastard…but now I have to end it"_

Running toward each other over the broken and cratered ground, both of them knew they had nothing left. They're magical reserves were gone, leaving this one last punch as their only means for victory. Meeting in the center, they both loaded as much strength as they could into their respective punch.

"EAT THIS!" They shouted in unison as their respective fists collided with the other's face. The blow was devasting for both of them as they felt the clenched fist strike their bloody and bruised flesh. Standing there in silence for ten whole seconds, both collapsed backwards as their fight came to an end. They had knocked each other out as their bodies laid where they fell, the blood and dust covering them both.

"Holy crap…THAT WAS AWESOME!" Natsu cheered before he rushed over to the visiting McGarden, a big smile on his face. "Did you see those moves! Where did he learn all of those! Oh man, maybe he can teach me some!" the excitable man cheered as McGarden took a cautionary step back.

"Yeah, we all saw them. And he came up with most of them himself. But we should really go get them and treat their injuries" the script mage instructed as the fire mage calmed down.

"Oh yeah…they're hurt. LET'S GO!" he cheered before grabbing Juvia and carrying her on his back.

"God…I don't think I could survive that level of happiness on a daily basis" Marvell muttered as she pointed to her double. "Get moving. They'll need our help" she instructed to the shy girl.

"Oh..uh…alright…" Wendy agreed before following the strange group to collect the two.

"Thank god I won't have to pay for this. Destruction caused by End or Natsu is now considered an act of chaos…" Makarov muttered as he looked at the viewscreen.

"Mira…how do you think that other Natsu got so many scars? Do you think it's from that war he briefly mentioned?"

"I don't know Lisanna…" The older sister admitted as they waited in the guild hall for the others to return.

 **Several hours later…**

Many of the members were waiting in the hall as the two combatants slept in the infirmary. After having the majority of their injuries healed by both Wendy's, the mages simply had to wait for the two to wake up as the three visitors were the center of attention.

"So…uh…other me? Were you always…bigger?" Levy asked with a hint of embarrassment as she looked at McGarden's size C breasts. They were very snug against her 'Mad Genius' shirt and hinted at cleavage as the other girl just sighed. "It's a long story…but no. I used to have the same size as you. And before you ask, I didn't have augmentations. It...just happened one day" she finished as Bisca nudged her in the ribs.

"Yeah, But Natsu was pretty happy with them" the visiting gun mage smirked as the script mage scowled.

"I wasn't even dating him yet! In fact, neither were you!" she shouted back as the greenette laughed at her friend.

"But wait, what about Alzack? Weren't you interested in him in your reality?" Cana asked from her table with Natsu and the other girls of his harem.

Stiffening slightly, the members could feel the shift in Bisca's stance as she eyed the happy couple and their daughter nearby.

"Uh…Alzack…he…passed away in January. We weren't romantic, but I still lost one of the most important people in my life" she finished softly as many gained pained looks.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Cana started as the gun mage waved her off.

"You didn't' know. Forget about it" she finished as Romero walked up to Marvell with his three new girlfriends, a smile on his face.

"Hey, want to join us for some lunch while we wait for Dragneel and End to wake up?" the rainbow fire mage asked before setting a comforting hand on the dragon slayers shoulder. Twitching slightly, Marvell instantly remembered Sam's and Knightwalker's words and lessons in her head. _"Remember life lesson number seven! If a boy sets his hands on you and you don't like it, punch him in the cock! Your Wendy Fucking Marvell! You don't take shit from anybody!"_

"OH SHIT! LET GO OF HER ROMERO!" McGarden shouted suddenly as the young man kept his hand on the girl's shoulder. But it was too late as the young girl balled her fist, her actions on automatic after hundreds of hours of combat training with her team.

"COCK PUNCH!" she shouted before hitting the boy right in the privates. Eyes bulging, the son of Macao gave a yelp of pain before doubling over and clutching himself. Almost as one, every male in the hall pitied the young man as they hoped for a speedy recovery.

"Why did you do that!? He was inviting you to eat with us!?" Chelia shouted to Marvell as the other girls tried to comfort the young man, the sky maiden already using her magic to heal him.

"Hmph! No man can touch me unless I allow it! It was his fault for touching me in the first place!" the sky maiden replied as she crossed her arms with a huff.

"Still…I think you should apologize" Erza commented as the young girl looked at her with a steady gaze, her thoughts on more lessons from her big sisters. _"Life lesson number twelve. Don't apologize for shit unless you mean it. Someone making you say sorry is fucking crap. Only say you're sorry if you really are sorry…or not at all"_

"…Nah. I don't regret what I did" she replied with a shrug before walking away and sitting at the bar. The knight's eye twitched. Nobody ever ignored her! She was Erza Scarlet! One of the strongest women on the continent! Standing up, she was about to make this other Wendy apologize before McGarden and Bisca blocked her path.

"I suggest sitting back down Erza. Our reality operates differently from yours and I really don't feel like dealing with the aftermath" the gun mage lightly ordered in a calm tone. The guild was in silence. Even though Erza has mellowed out some after starting to date Natsu, she was still the 'Titania' somebody that always got her way. Eyeing Romero struggling to his feet, the knight saw his pained expression before looking at Marvell past the two dopplegangers. She was just sitting there…drinking a soda...not even caring she had hurt one of their family in such a place.

"Hey Erza? Maybe you should forget the whole thing? I mean…" Grey started before a heavy glare from the red-head silenced his words. Bringing out a sword, she was ready to dish out punishment when the door to the infirmary opened. Walking out was Dragneel and End, scowls on both of their faces. They both had numerous bandages upon their bodies, but most of the bruises were fading. Luckily, Elfman was kind enough to loan a fresh shirt to the fire mage. Natsu shirtless around any single women would cause many problems after all.

"The fuck is going on out here?" Dragneel asked as he observed the tense situation.

"Nothing we couldn't handle. Erza was just about to put the sword away" Bisca hinted to the woman who scowled but nodded. Turning to her boyfriend, the emerald haired gunslinger gained an impish look. "So…have fun with your little fight?"

"Hell yeah. Was a great one" he grumbled out as End smirked.

"To be honest, I thought he'd quit after my first punch. Cowards do that…but I guess he proved he isn't one"

"So, who woke up first?" asked Lisanna as she continued to serve drinks and food with her sister. Looking at each other, the two former combatants eyed each other momentarily before answering Lisanna.

"We tied. We both woke up at the exact same time" End commented before Marvell came running up, a smile on her face as she started to gush.

"That was a great fight Dragneel! You were awesome!" she cheered as the soldier rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Thanks? I was really hoping to do the Kamehameha though…" he finished before McGarden walked over and slapped her boyfriend in the head.

"You know damn well that doesn't work! You've been watching Dragon Ball Z again!? Haven't you!?"

"Awe! Come on Lev! You know it looks super badass" he told his bountiful girlfriend as the many members gained confused looks.

"Don't worry about it. He just likes to do the chant sometimes and use his fire magic…doesn't do shit though" Bisca commented as Wakaba spoke up near Marvell.

"So, why are you guys here though? Was it so those two could fight or something?" the smoke mage asked.

"GAH! I forgot you were there! Don't sneak up on me like that!" the older Wendy shouted as the guild looked at her oddly.

"Actually…he's been sitting there the whole time" Mira commented

"Really?" the sky maiden replied as she massaged her chin with her thumb and forefinger, trying to contemplate on the man. "I thought he was a piece of furniture or something…" she finished as the man's aura darkened in depression.

"Hahahaha! I thought he was homeless until a few weeks ago! I didn't even know he had a daughter!" End chuckled as Marvell smirked at the demon.

"He does have that…not important vibe…" she commented as the two shared a moment. Clearing her throat, Erza looked at the group to remind them of the obvious question.

"Yeah…but basically since I have a few days off before going on my next mission, Marvell here was curious why her double formed a small harem with two other girls to date Macao's son" Dragneel replied as he sat down at the bar. Mira was quick to give him a glass of water, the man nodding a silent thanks to her.

"That's why you came here!?" Grey shouted as Natsu continued to stare at this soldier, amazement in his eyes.

"Pretty much. The fight between those two was just a happy accident" McGarden commented as she walked over and took a seat next to her man on the left while Bisca claimed the spot on the right.

"But why though? Don't you have a Romero where you come from?' Kinana asked as the older Wendy shrugged.

"Sure we do. But he's so insignificant in the guild I forget he exists sometimes" the blunette replied.

"How could you forget about him on a daily basis! He's such a loving and handsome young man!?" Lindsey shouted from the table she shared with the other three.

"Honestly? He's only ten where we come from. Not only that, but he's more interested in comics at this point in life than girls. Add to the fact that he doesn't have a lick of magic yet and has average intelligence at best…not interested at all. Even if we were the same age, I'd tell him to go take a hike. I'm a female dragon slayer…I'll eventually want a strong man in my life…not some weakling…" Marvell finished before taking a sip of her soda.

"You know…your kinda mean" Wendy stated as she eyed her older double while sitting next to her boyfriend.

"So? My universe is far harsher than this place. Being nice to everybody is pointless" she finished before sitting down next to McGarden.

"Heh…I like this chick. Tells it like it is" End commented before eyeing Dragneel.

"So, soldier. I have a question for you. If your so god damn strong to match even me…how is this war of yours still raging? You should be able to beat them no problem?"

Letting out a gravely sigh, the fire mage and the other visitors gained a faraway look momentarily before Dragneel spoke. This didn't go unnoticed by many in the hall as they finally noticed…the pain behind their eyes.

"It's the nature of the enemy. They burrow and live in the crust of the planet Sera. You don't even know your going to be fighting them until the ground shakes and they burst forth. If they've had enough fighting, these…monsters just burrow back to the hollow. Even with how many I've killed with my squad and the other Gears…they keep coming…they keep killing and butchering…. Then there is the nature of the weapons they use" he finished as Juvia raised a hand. "What do you mean? Don't they use magic?"

"No. With the exception of you and your 'water body' these weapons are deadly to any of you here" McGarden told the busty mage before snapping her fingers. "You know what? A demonstration is in order" she said excitedly. Pulling her portal gun, the busty Levy activated it before jumping through. Seeing her disappear with a flash, Natsu looked at his scarred double who had Bisca leaning on him.

"Soo…are Levy and Bisca your only girlfriends? Cause I got lots of em!" the pinkette smiled as Happy joined in.

'Yeah! And Juiva helps me fish too!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Ummm...fish are yummy?" the cat finished as Dragneel chuckled.

"Always the same…no matter the reality. But nah, I have ten girlfriends. Erza, Mira, Sam, Cana, Juvia, Knightwalker, Natsumi, the two here today, and Hisui" he finished before waving off any questions. "Sam's from Sera. Total badass. Knightwalker came with us to Earthland when I invited her. Natsumi is the female me, but our genetics are completely different so it's cool"

"Yo…you really date yourself!? HAHAHA! That's so lame!" Grey laughed as the soldier smirked at the laughing ice mage.

"You're in love with her and want to give her babies" the dragon slayer uttered as Grey's face instantly paled to a sickly green. "No…"

"Yup! You're in love with a female me!"

"GAHHHHH! NOOOOOO!" the man cried out as he clutched his head, the laughter of the guild enjoying his misery.

"Is that really true?" End asked the soldier, the two getting along better after their big fight, respect earned and given by the duo.

"Yeah. Grey acts live Juvia in universe 132-F…luckily Natsumi always rejected it" he finished as the dimensional gateway flashed into existence. Stumbling through was a version of Jellal in magical restraints as Levy prodded him forward with a strange chainsaw gun.

"Jellal!? What are you doing with him? He's on his honeymoon with Meredy!" Erza shouted as she got up to help her childhood friend. Stepping in front of her as the man continued to lay helplessly on the floor, McGarden stared at the S-class mage. The portal had snapped shut as the mages of Fairy Tail just wondered what was going on.

"Just so you know Scarlet, this is not' your' Jellal. This son of a bitch raped sixteen women…including Cana in his reality. He's been sentenced to over three hundred years in prison for his sick crimes" The script mage glared back as the offending man spoke up, finally managing to get halfway to his feet.

"My my…look at all these…luscious bodies…Oh? And Cana's here? Maybe I'll be ravishing her later…" the tattooed man smirked evilly, his sick aura spreading across the guild. Many of the women in the guild took a step back as Cana eyes flared with rage. _"He…He really did that do a different version of me!?"_

Snarling, Natsu was about to go beat down the prisoner before Dragneel help up a hand.

"Stop. We'll be showing why this war I fight is so tough. But that won't happen if you beat him black and blue" The soldier told the seething man.

"I assume you have some sort of defensive, shield spell?" The busty Levy asked End as Jellal continued to leer at all the pretty girls…especially the two Wendy's while licking his lips.

"Yeah. Nothing on this planet can cut through it except pinky over there" End cocked a thumb back to the dragonslayer as he glared murder at this vile human on his knees.

"Think you could surround him with your strongest one?'

Letting out an annoyed sigh, he decided to play along. Gathering his magic, The area around Jellal glowed green.

"Demon's Shield" he said out loud as the man was fully engulfed in green. Pulsating lightly, Jellal smirked as he got to his feet, his hands still bound behind his back.

"What's this…gonna let me have a night on the town? I think…I'll make the blonde girl take my meat tonight…" he sneered as the mages ignored the vile rapist.

"Erza. Please attack him with your strongest weapon" Bisca instructed the knight. While Erza knew Jellal was finally happy with his new wife…this one made her sick. The fact he preformed such horrible…disgusting acts made her skin crawl. _"And if what they say is true…Cana endured something horrible…He must pay for this!"_

"YAAAAAHHH!"

Not hesitating, she brought a mighty great sword onto the man's head as she closed the space in an instant as her cry of fury filled the room. Bouncing off the shield, the sword had zero effect as the kinetic energy rippled across the green barrier.

"Heh…I always knew you were a stupid, weak woman Erza…this proves it" Jellal smirked as Dragneel walked up to End with the large rifle.

"Watch closely" The Gear ordered before snapping the weapon to his shoulder. Pulling the trigger, the rifle jumped slightly in his hands as the bullet exploded down the barrel with an echoing report. In less than the blink of an eye, the back of Jellal's head exploded outward as the single round destroyed the brain and bone, spreading gore. Some had splashed against McGarden's face and shirt, blood and meaty chunks adding to her features.

Gulping heavily, many of the guild looked at the scarred dragon slayer with hate in his eyes. "Every single enemy I fight in the war carries weapons like this. They can bypass almost every magic I know of. Only Juvia seems to have immunity like I mentioned earlier. Then imagine dozens of monsters firing these at you at once. I could die in the blink of an eye…all it takes is one stray round…one flying piece of shrapnel and I'll be done"

"But…how do keep fighting? Knowing you could die like…that?" Evergreen asked as she looked at the gore-strewn mess. _"That was disgusting…but…rapists will get no compassion from me"_

"For my comrades…my fellow Gears. For the women I love…and all the innocent lives lost. To be honest, none of you could understand unless you can read memories or some shit" he finished as Levy and Gajeel walked up to McGarden, a towel in the script mages hands.

"Uh…you…um got some…" Levy started as her busty double looked down at her shirt.

"AWE DAMMIT! I JUST CLEANED THIS!" the blunette cried out in anger, not caring in the slightest a man had just died.

"Here! Have some of my soda!" Marvell ordered as she pressed the drink into the gun-totting mages hand. Quickly gulping, she wiped her lips with the back of her hand as she smiled at Marvell.

"Thanks! That will fix me up right…now" she replied with a half-crazed smile. "Fucking hell! That's one delicious grape soda"

" _That's what makes her upset? A ruined shirt? Not the blood and gore hitting her skin? This chick is nuts! It's like she doesn't even care somebody just died!'"_ Gajeel thought nervously as the mentioned woman opened a new portal and kicked the corpse through.

"Annnd mess cleaned up" She told the hall as Bisca looked at the bloodstained spot.

"You know…it's a good thing you discovered the black hole universe. Makes disposing of bodies super easy" the gunslinger said casually before looking at her double. She was covering Asuka's eyes and ears, shielding the child.

"I gotta say…Kinda jealous you can just kill somebody like that. These fools keep sprouting love and friendship…but hey, I could read your memories? It would just be me though" End suggested as he leaned against a pillar, eyeing the four.

"I say do it. He might learn some shit" Marvell suggested as Dragneel shrugged his shoulders. Walking forth with his three companions, they surrounded End.

"Link hands…and no, I'm not kidding. I can barely stomach looking at this ugly bastard" the demon instructed from the raised eyebrows and amused look from Dragneel. Linking their palms together, End activated his Fel magic as the group was engulfed in a humming, green glow. The memories from all four came rushing into his mind. Years of suffering and war. Genocide and bloodshed. In the next five minutes, he would learn and observe every single battle Dragneel and his companions had fought in. Every vile universe filled with countless horrors and carnage filled with the screams of the dying. Finally breaking the link, he took a deep breath as he tried to regain some sense of normalcy.

"End? Are you alright?" Chelia asked from her table with Romero.

"Ugh…yeah" he replied before standing up and looking Dragneel in the eyes. Passing his green orbs over the other three, his new memories recalled the sheer…carnage they have witnessed. Extending his hand, End did something nobody expected. Hell, he never has done something like this before.

"Respect Dragneel. You and your three friends have mine… that's…some tough shit you've been through"

Taking the extended hand, Dragneel clasped it in a small show of strength as the two Alpha's continued to look at each other.

"Likewise. You may be an asshole, but you're my kind of asshole. Your pretty fucking strong" Natsu replied as they released hands. Looking to McGarden, she shrugged before opening the interdimensional gateway, the blues and purples swirling with crackling electricity.

"Well…see ya!" she said in a loud cheer before jumping through. Bisca gave a small wave before she too disappeared in a flash of light.

"Nice harem Natsu. Keep them safe and happy" Dragneel finished as the scarred man walked through, his form disappeared as the rip in space/time fluctuated and pulsed. Walking up to Romero, Marvell jabbed him in the chest, her young gaze serious.

"I don't even give a shit how you got three girls, including my double. Just make sure to get strong enough to keep them safe" she said harshly before punching him in the face, knocking him backwards onto the floor. Looking down at the young man, her eyes spoke volumes.

"Never assume you'll win just because your Fairy Tail…If I wanted to, I could break your legs. So, start training…keep them happy, and never look back" she finished before walking through the portal. Watching them leave, it snapped shut seconds later as the guild stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Those guys…were kind of intense" Laxus admitted as End nodded his head.

"You have no idea. That McGarden girl could have killed almost all of you. Her madness and ultimate spell are nothing to ignore"

"Wa…Really?" Levy asked as they looked at End.

"Yeah. That woman developed a spell that could take even me down if she got serious and I was careless. Luckily, they were in a decent mood"

"What did you see in their minds?" Erza asked from her place next to Natsu.

"Nothing good. I'm a demon that has evil thoughts time to time…but their lives…fuck that shit. It's no wonder they didn't flinch killing that Jellal asshole" End shrugged before Macao spoke up.

"I bet I could take on whatever he fights. After all, my son has taken on some of my awesomeness" the father finished as he tried to impress his son.

"Then you're an idiot and damn fool. You know what? Fuck it, enjoy the nightmare" End uttered in annoyance at this stupid human's words. Using his magic, he didn't even consider asking for permission from Natsu or the others before activating a holographic memory of Dragneel. _"Good thing he didn't know I could do this…might've had another fight on my hands"_

 _(AN: By the way…I'm thinking of 'Mad World' for this)_

 _The guild hall had been replaced by a ruined city. Crumbling structures and rusting vehicles littered the area as wreckage clogged the streets. Rain was pouring down as Natsu stooped down to pick up a worn, weathered doll. He was wearing heavy armor with blue lights running up the sides as a gear symbol rested in the center. His lancer was in his right hand as the rain continued to fall._

 _The sound of the earth shifting up ahead had the man ready to fight in an instant as several gray skinned monsters emerged from the cracking pavement. Bullets snapping at his feet, the soldier returned fire as more of the monsters appeared. Unleashing a fireball from his hands, he ran to the right before diving through a window to avoid the ambush. Glass showering his body, the Gear slowly stood up as several strange lights appeared before him in the darkened building. Stomping forward, the trio of Corpser's let out monstrous howls as Dragneel fired at the center one. Raising its massive limbs, the leader stabbed down at the human who barely managed to avoid the attack. Bullets snapping from his left, several of the drones were at the window, firing at his position._

" _Fire Dragon's Roar!" he bellowed out as he arced the stream of fire from the locust soldiers to the giant arachnids. Managing to wound two, the third started to stomp forward as its weight cracked the factory flooring beneath its feet. Falling back, Natsu ran to the half-destroyed loading dock before finding himself outside. Continuing to run as the tunnel digger smashed through the crumbling wall, he didn't waste any time before cutting through a lone locust drone. Hefting the dying monster over his head as the saw blades did their work, an arc of blood splashed against his armor before sprinting for all he was worth. Coming to a large ravine that had split the street, Natsu didn't slow down as he leapt for the other side ten feet away. Colliding with the cracked earth as his body slowly started to slip, the man knew the giant monster was right behind him._

' _ **BOOOM!'**_

 _The grenade round pieced the air above his head as the corsper reeled back, howling in pain. Three consecutive explosions made the beast retreat as a man with Asian features appeared. Extending a hand downward as the rain increased in intensity, the other male gave a slight nod of his head._

" _I gotcha bro" as the two worked to bring Natsu onto solid ground. Nodding his head, the sound of heavy gunfire picked up in the distance. Not wasting any more times on words, the two moved through the ruined city, bypassing unparalleled destruction. Rounding the corner of a building, the men could see two women fighting from the crumbling remains of an old building, its purpose long lost to war._

" _PHOENIX FIRE!" a brunette woman screamed out as she unleashed a beam of searing magical energy at dozens of the monsters, killing them instantly._

" _DIE!" Erza shouted as she used a heavy machine gun to lay down a steady barrage of lead. Brass casings clattering against the rotting floorboards, the watching guild couldn't even hear it above the pouring rain. Joining the two females, Natsu gave a small nod to Erza as the rain and gunfire hammered their position._

' _ **ROOOOAAAARRRRR!'**_

 _Something was marching down the street, unleashing rocket and machine gun fire as its razor like teeth larger than a man could be seen by all. The four soldiers were firing everything they had at the attacking monster, even as the rockets kicked up shrapnel and debris near their embattled position. They were completely surrounded now as they unleased snapping bullets and bursts of magic that obliterated the vile beasts. That's when the view started to move upwards from the street, revealing more as hundreds of the abominations pressed forward, with the intent to kill the four humans in the city wracked by war as the rain continued to fall._

Cutting off the magic, End simply stood up before looking at the horrified guild. "That's why he earned my respect. He fights monsters that would kill all of you in a heartbeat. He volunteered to fight them at the age of fourteen, knowing he could die in any battle by a single bullet flying from a gun. He is the farthest you can possibly get from cowardice…which I was mistaken about" the demon finished before walking from the guild, leaving the silent mages in his wake.

" _I don't know if you're the strongest Natsu out there…but you're certainly the bravest"_ the Fel demon thought as he walked back home to enjoy some peace and quiet.

 **And done! I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot! Especially UnknownLegion! I tried to make the fight enjoyable since its about time Dragneel fought someone of equal caliber. But yeah, this was interesting to write since I haven't done any END stuff yet. I'll probably get working on the next oneshot soon..then get back to Dragon of the COG! So make sure to review! And one guest reviewer has pointed out a lack of evil Natsu or Erza...I might have to do that soon.**

 **OH! And to the guest reviewer that keeps asking for Dragon Natsu and Kid Igneel, I really got nothing for a plot. Like…Igneel is basically Natsu and is still an idiot? Does Natsu still exist and fight all the battles? I really got nothing for it right now. But if you PM me with a great plot, I'll consider writing something. Just doesn't seem that high on my mind right now, sorry.**


	18. Levy's Love

**Hello again! This is thehappy with another story from the multiverse! Now sadly, my last one with Dragneel and End fighting only got a few reviews…which is kind of a bummer. And for some reason, a few of my latest guest reviews are going on about World of Warcraft enemies and all that. That's fine, you like that game, its your favorite or you play with a bunch of friends? That's cool. Unknownlegion might be doing something with that, my portal guns, maybe Lucy from 137-C and a team he assembles. That's fine with me. It wont affect my story in the slightest lol. But I want you to all know…I don't know SHIT about WoW. Like I have no idea who the fucking Lich King is, or where the fuck Azeroth is? Or a million other things in the game. I never played it…It never interested me in the slightest. That being said, I'm not bashing or insulting any of you. Just…I don't have the knowledge to write about it…so I wont make myself look like a complete idiot.**

 **Now! Onto this next universe! This will be set after Dragneel has finally claimed Levy and Hisui…and after the trials. So if your looking in like a few chapters if this will show up in COG? Probably not. I seriously doubt anything bad will happen in this…maybe some crying and emotions, but that's it….eh, we'll see haha. But his is for Wargame-Sama!**

 **I don't own Gears of War or Fairy Tail! 'sigh'**

 **Universe 59013-L**

 **Levy's Love**

* * *

The day was raining and overcast in the city of Magnolia, home to the famous guild, Fairy Tail. Rumblings of thunder could be heard in the distance, indicating more miserable weather for the city of thirty thousand people as the rain continued to fall. But this didn't affect the mages in the slightest as they laughed and drank in the hall.

It had been a few weeks since the back to back fights with Phantom Lord, The Tower of Heaven, and Laxus's rebellion, but now they all had a little downtime. Inside the hall, Gajeel was sitting with Max, Jet, Droy and Wakaba, trying to get to know them better. Erza was enjoying her favorite desert, eyeing a certain fire mage in secret while Lucy read a novel. The blonde had also snuck a few peeks at Natsu before going back to reading. Juvia was next to her, eyeing Natsu as well. After her fight with the warm hearted man during the Phantom Lord war, she had become smitten with him…but there was a problem…a short, blue haired problem. Her name was Levy McGarden, and she was Natsu's girlfriend. The script mage had always been close to Natsu, the two inseparable since childhood. She had taught him reading and writing, getting him up to speed after Erza tried to teach him…and failed miserably. While he was by no mean's a genius, he did think things through a lot more now before acting and flying off the handle.

"Here's your lunch you two lovebirds" Mira smiled as she set down the meals before Levy and Natsu.

"Thanks Mira! I bet it's really good!" Natsu exclaimed in joy before digging into his steak. Stifling a giggle, Levy looked at the love of her life before smiling at the barmaid.

"Thanks. You always make the best salads" Levy complimented as Mira gave a wave, walking back behind the bar.

" _Damn…I really wish I snatched up Natsu when I had the chance…So many girls in the hall want him, but can't because then he'd cheat on Levy…which I could never make him do…despite my feelings toward him"_ she thought sadly before working on the next meal in the kitchen.

"So Levy, What do you want to do today?" Natsu asked his girlfriend between bites. While he still liked to pig out, he made sure to try and remember the proper way to eat in public. She had been quite vocal about that…again…and again…and again… _"For such a short woman, she can have quite the temper…but that's why I love her…that fire in her heart"_ He momentarily thought with a small smile gracing his lips.

'Well, I had been hoping to go to the carnival today, but it got cancelled because of the rain" she replied sadly. Seeing her distress, Natsu set a calloused hand on hers, grasping it with affection.

"Hey…it's just a silly carnival. As long as it's something with you, I'll be happy with it"

"Plus! Natsu hates carnivals! So he's probably glad we can't go!" Happy butted in from the end of the table before taking a small bite of his fish.

"THANKS A LOT HAPPY! Way to show support for the man that raised you!" he shouted to the cat who jumped in fear.

"AHHHH! Levy! Natsu's being mean!" the blue furball cried out as he wrapped his tiny arms around her neck. Giving him a reassuring pat, the script mage comforted him before giving a slight glare to her boyfriend. While nowhere near the power of Erza or Mira, it only had one target anyway.

"Is that true? Your glad we can't go to the event I've been looking forward to for the last three weeks?"

Gulping slightly, the man knew he had to tread carefully. While she didn't look it, Levy could be dangerous after all with her girlfriend fury.

"OHHHH! You better be careful Salamander!" the iron dragon slayer teased as his companions laughed.

"SHUT IT!" he shouted over his shoulder before returning his attention to his lovely script mage. Rubbing his eyes, he swore he saw some blue lines of anger wafting from her body.

"Er…well…I really like all the people…and the stalls with games and food…I just don't like those death traps you make me go on with you. Remember last year?" Softening her eyes, Levy tried to remember the events of the previous year. _"Oh yeah…He vomited on the merry go round…then vomited again when it started to slow down. I had hoped he could handle something that slow and simple"_

"I guess I can understand why…maybe there's a job we can do until the weather clears up?" she asked as her anger faded.

"Nah, I checked earlier. There was one with some ice bandit problem in a small village, but Macao snatched it up. The only one left is digging some irrigation ditches for a farm…which would be pointless in this weather"

"Yeah, the rain and mud would be a problem…Well I know what I'll do!" the bookworm cheered as her boyfriend groaned.

"Ugh…more books? I know you really helped me with all this learning stuff…but it's soo boring! Can't we train…or beat up Gajeel again?"

"Nope! Now I'll be in the library if you need me…don't start any fights sweetie" she lectured before planting a chaste kiss on his lips. Seeing him cross his arms in a pout a moment later, she could feel her heart flutter as he tried not to smile.

"Fine…I'll behave. But if somebody else starts it, I'm jumping in!" he warned her, a fist clenched in anticipation.

"As long as you don't start it, I'll be happy" she finished before walking into the library of the guild hall. Closing the door behind her, she breathed in the scent of paper and bindings of countless novels and tomes.

"By mavis…I love that smell as much as Natsu's own manly scent" she told herself before her face started to redden at what she and her boyfriend finally did after his return from the tower. "And his stamina in the bedroom…my goodness…" she whispered to herself before moving to her own little nook in the back. It was nothing special, just a lamp and comfortable chair for reading. Quickly glancing to make sure nobody else was in the room, she lifted the cushion of her chair. After that, there was a hidden compartment that she popped open. Grabbing the old tome of knowledge, she turned it to a familiar page about dragon slayers and their mating habits. Starting to read, she kept her voice in a low whisper as she sat on the comfortable chair Natsu had bought for her. He knew how much she loved reading and had purchased it after the hall was rebuilt.

"Any dragon slayer will be drawn to a specific type of mate depending on their preference. Be it beauty, strength, intelligence, or any other factor. But those raised by royalty…especially kings, can have many different mates to ensure a strong bloodline for the future. Nobody knows how many they can have total, but the absolute minimum is two. These mates will be considered the slayer's treasure…and they would kill to protect them…" she finished softly before sighing, her heart heavy with guilt. "I hate lying to him and everybody about this…but if the other girls found out…I mean, Erza and Mira are so beautiful…with such exceptional curves. No way I could compete with the likes of them…or Lucy and Juvia. I mean…I've even seen Evergreen or Laki taking quick glances at my boyfriend…not surprising. He beat Laxus and Gajeel, saved Lucy from Bora and Jose, showed Juvia some actual happiness, and saved Erza from that crazy bastard Jellal. Not to mention how supportive he was with Mira when Elfman and Lisanna passed away on that mission a few years ago…I'm damn lucky I figured this out and snatched him up beforehand" she finished before hiding the book in it's secret spot again. _"Still…I feel so guilty about it…should I tell them?"_ she thought while struggling with the issue. Shaking her head, she knew she would lose due to her small stature before picking up the book she first intended to read. It was a light romance novel, a story of man sent to save a princess from a terrifying beast. She knew it was cliché, but it was a well written story.

Curling up in the chair, she had just finished the first page when a loud crash erupted from the hall. Letting out a sigh, she ignored it as shouting erupted from the adjoining room. Mora crashes echoed through the wooden door before some voices started to filter through.

"WHAT THE FUCK! There's two of you flame spewing bastards!?" Grey was heard shouting as a cheer from Natsu erupted, the sound seeping under the cracks.

"Just what the hell is going on out there?" she asked herself before getting up from her seat. Walking to the door, she flung it open to find the guild in chaos. Not from a fight, but from two new visitors. Eyes widening, she saw a double of Natsu…and herself standing there in the middle of the hall. But there was so much different about them. First of all, this other Natsu had a large scar that dragged from above his left eye to the corner of his mouth. He had no scarf like her own boyfriend. Instead, he wore combat boots, grayish/black cargo pants, and a black tank top. Turning her attention to her doppleganger, there were many differences. Not only did this other Levy have a four inch scar along her left cheek, but she was…bigger in the chest. Her 'mad genius' shirt was barely containing the large, C-cup breasts as the clothing revealed a steady amount of cleavage.

"Oh! There you are! I was worried this universe had no Levy for a minute" McGarden spoke with a tease to the still stunned woman in front of her.

"Uhhh…." Levy uttered before simply passing out, her brain fried from the implications as she fell to the floor.

"Levy!" Natsu cried out as he ran to the side of his girlfriend. Shaking her slightly, the woman was breathing normally as McGarden and Dragneel looked over.

"Huh…Never had that happen before…" she pondered before walking behind the bar. Moving past a very stunned Mira, the busty blunette filled up a glass of water as she whistled a strange song. Walking back, she simply dumped the water on her doubles face.

'GAH!" Levy shot out as she quickly sat up, the cold water waking her from the fainting. Gasping for breath, she looked up at herself giving an impish grin.

"There we go. Can't have you passed out on the floor now" she finished before standing up, her chest giving a slight bounce.

"Wh..where do you come from?" she asked as the whole guild observed and watched in silence.

"We're from a parallel universe. Levy here, unlocked the door" Dragneel grinned as he rested a comforting hand on his Levy's shoulder.

"Well, I did have a pretty good incentive" she smiled up at her man before Wakaba asked something you just don't ask a girl.

"Why are your boobs so much bigger than Levy's? And will you wear a bikini? Busty Levy is hot!" the perverted man asked with a smile.

"DON'T ASK A GIRL THAT YOU IDIOT!" Erza roared out as she brought a sword out ready to dish out punishment. While she was even more jealous of this other Levy having a different Natsu, she still considered this a time to stand up for the short girl.

"Calm down Erza. I got it handled" McGarden finished as she gave a small wink to the knight. Slightly bewildered, the sword wielder gave her the benefit of the doubt. _"She does look…more confident. Let's see what happens. I'll step in if she needs help_ " she reasoned before looking at the two Natsu's in the hall, blushing slightly at the sheer… _Alpha-ness_ in the room. _"And by all the cheesecake in the city…I think this other one is even more…powerful…"_ the red head thought before shaking her head of lewd thoughts.

Starting to walk over, she peeled her shirt off, revealing a generous view of her lacy blue bra and firm breasts.

"Hell yeah! This is what I'm talking about!" Wakaba cheered out as himself, Gajeel, Max, Jet, and Droy all leered, their male hormones loving the sway and bounce of the woman as they stood up to cheer. Stopping before them as they eyed her cleavage, she smirked.

"You boys liking what you see?"

Getting a silent nod and many grins, McGarden smiled back before cocking her fist.

"Good…Cause it's the only thing you'll see all day!" she roared out. Launching her fist forward, it connected with Wakaba's face before the man flew into the far wall, unconscious before his body even hit the ground. Sweeping a leg at Max in a spin, the man was on the floor before he knew it. Looking up, he could see the furious woman above him with another deadly fist.

"Uh oh…" he uttered before the sound of flesh striking flesh granted him slumber.

"OH SHIT! SHE'S LIKE ERZA!" Jet and Droy shouted before trying to run away. They didn't get far as the crazed woman smashed their heads together, their bodies sliding to the floor in blissful blackness.

Backing up slowly, Gajeel gulped heavily as the short woman stalked toward him.

"No…now it was all fun and games right? I'd n…never try to make a move on..on Natsu's girl…" he uttered in fear as waves of female fury wafted from the short beauty.

" _OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT! She's with that other Natsu too! And she's crazy strong…which means he's stronger! I'm so dead…"_

"Tch! Your lucky I don't have my 'Gajeel Punishment Stick' she uttered darkly as she stood near an empty table. If she had looked around the hall, she could see the many women overcome with admiration and thoroughly impressed by her 'punishment' of the perverts.

"S..so I'm off the hook?"

"NO! It's time for a dragon slayer pancake!" she shouted before hefting the table above her head. Seeing the fear in the male's eyes, McGarden gave an evil smirk before bringing it down with a resounding crash. Wood splintering, the iron dragon was promptly knocked out. His last thoughts of dread and fear of Levy McGarden. Dusting her hands off, she eyed the beaten members as Dragneel handed her shirt back.

"Nice. That was awesome to watch" he smirked as she shrugged back into her top, her breasts fitting snuggly.

"Thanks sweetie" she finished before planting a kiss on his lips, enjoying the small show of affection.

"WOW! She's a super Levy!" Happy cheered out he started poking some of the unconscious members with a stick, enjoying their suffering.

"That was amazing! I don't think I could've done that to all of them!" Levy admired as she eyed the smiling couple.

"Uh…wh…where did you learn to fight like that?" Lucy asked as she looked at the visitors. _"Damn…this other one has Levy too…"_

"I train with Natsu and his other girlfriends. I'm probably strong enough to take on Erza here…at least for a while" she shrugged simply as many of the female's eyes widened in shock. Sure, the news of her strength was…impressive, and probably true. But the big thing was the other news…about other girlfriends.

"What do you mean? Other girlfriends?" Evergreen asked as she sat at the bar next to Cana, the two forgetting their drinks for the moment.

"Yeah! Like Natsu's a super catch, but Levy here snatched him up before any of us could!" the guild lush shouted out, her eyes locking with the double of Levy. Staring into her eyes, the brunette saw a brief glimpse of her soul…and it was hell. Shuddering slightly, she shook her head before taking a gulp of beer. _"What the hell was that? My imagination?"_

"Eh? I'm part of a harem back home in my reality. Dragneel here has…ten ladies that love him…and many more that would love nothing more to jump him in the sack. Although harem is incorrect…kinda. It's more like a 'sisterhood' for all of us. I think Erza came up with it…" She voiced out before looking at her double.

"Wait. Your part of a harem! How does that even work!?" Mira shouted as her vision glanced over Levy, the other woman's eyes widening in fear and horror. _"Why is she scared? They aren't hurting anybody? But how did they start a harem for Na…er…Dragneel?"_

"Huh? Don't you know? All Natsu's in the multiverse can have multiple mates as long as he was raised by a royal dragon. Be it Fire, Ice, Thunder, or Water. As long as it was a king dragon, he can have many women" she replied to Mira as Juvia shot to her feet.

"But that's impossible! Levy said Natsu is only for her and can only have one mate like any other dragon slayer!" The rainwoman shouted out as the mentioned girl took a step back.

" _NO! NOOO! THEY"RE RUINING EVERYTHING!"_ she cried in her head as her man looked at her.

"Hey Levy? What are they talking about? You told me and everyone here I could only have one woman like Gajeel" he asked before finally noticing the tears gathering in her eyes.

The conclusion hit Erza and Lucy at the same time, the two women looking at the shorter girl who was trying to stay in control.

"Levy...what did you do?" The Knight asked as the mentioned mage finally burst into tears.

"I…I…Didn't want to lose him!" she shouted out before running from the hall, her tears splashing against her cheeks as she ran out into the rain.

"Levy! What's wrong!" Natsu shouted out as he gave chase, wanting to comfort his girlfriend. Watching them go, McGarden pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Dammit…I did it again" she muttered as Dragneel stood close, his eyes observing everything.

"What do you mean?" Laki asked as she sat down at a table.

"Basically, I got stranded in a different Fairy Tail for a week. When I was there, Erza and Natsu were dating already which is pretty normal. I made the mistake of announcing that my boyfriend here was dating Mira, Sam, Erza, and Juvia. Plus, Cana was already dating him for months. I didn't even think about it at the time when I mentioned it since it's the norm for me. I mean, I wasn't even…uh…"

"Ready to confess your feelings despite everybody knowing you were just being stubborn?" Dragneel suggested as he leaned against a pillar near his girl.

"Yeah…that" she grumbled in annoyance before looking at the gathered women. "In most Fairy Tail realities, Natsu usually ends up with three to seven mates. Erza and Mira are primes with Juvia and Cana closely following. Myself and other Levy's? We usually end up with…him" she pointed to Gajeel as the man still laid unconscious. Grey was helping Happy now, the two not caring in the slightest about Natsu's relationships.

"Really?" asked Lucy as she glanced at the fallen man before returning her attention.

"Yeah…it's why we came here. I was so excited to see an actual reality with myself and Natsu dating, that we jumped here once we determined there were no threats. And now…I made the same mistake again…Which I should go fix" she finished shortly before leaving the hall, leaving Dragneel all by his lonesome.

Eyeing the scar and the muscles showing from his military tank top, Juvia slightly fidgeted. _"What should Juvia ask? She knows her double in his reality is with him…do they have kids?" YEAH! Juvia will ask that!"_

"So…other Natsu?"

"Please. Dragneel is fine. Makes it less confusing"

"Oh…so Dragneel. Do you and Juvia have any kids yet?"

"No. But when we finish taking care of some looming problems in my reality, I'll make sure to give her some first" he smirked as the rainwoman jumped for joy.

"YES! There's a juvia that will have cute babies!"

"Why would you promise that to one and not the others in your harem? Isn't that mean and selfish?" Cana asked as she took another sip of her beer. Evergreen did the same with her respective drink, this whole day fascinating.

"Well…some weird shit happened where me and Juv switched bodies. She tried to use mine to impregnate herself…luckily it was way too weird and her plan failed. But she was so upset I just promised it to her in the future. But it's not like I'll say no to any of the others? When the time is right, I'm sure half of them will be all crazy, pregnant women at once…making my life hell…" he grimaced. He had been to universes with pregnant Erza's and Mira's…no normal man could survive that except for him. _"GOD! Imagine if Sam got knocked up! She'd destroy everything! Or Knightwalker!"_

"Do you love them?" Kinana asked from behind the bar with Mira.

"Damn right I do. I'd fight to the darkest depths of hell for any of them. I would face any horror, any nightmare to keep them safe" he finished, his words laced with power and determination before he walked over to the bar. Slapping down some Jewel, he gave a smile to Mira.

"How about some spicy chicken wings with ranch and celery? Along with a nice, cold beer while we wait for the others?"

"Right away!" she let out with her heavenly smile. _"My goodness! I really like 'my' Natsu, but that other Mira sure has a strong one…I can feel it. I wonder if they've ever…done the deed?"_ she asked herself while starting to prepare the meal with Kinana's assistance.

* * *

Levy was crying on the very bench where she shared her first kiss with Natsu. The skies had opened up, the rainwater mixing with her tears as she cried. Her clothes were soaked through now as the few remaining people outside scurried for cover. _"I'm going to lose him! I just know it! They all know I lied to them…and Natsu…."_ She thought in a tremble as her eyes burned with sadness.

"Levy?"

Snapping her head up, she saw Natsu standing there in the rain, his scale pattern scarf and clothes clinging to his body as the rain continued to fall.

"N..Natsu? Why are you here?" she sniffled as she curled her arms around her knees, tucking into a ball on the bench.

"Why wouldn't I? My script mage is upset. I'd be a pretty shitty boyfriend if I didn't come out here"

"B..but I lied to you…to the others. I knew about your mating habits before we even started dating" she looked away, shame in her eyes as the tears continued to flow. A few seconds of silence echoed between them before a warm arm wrapped around her shoulders. Feeling herself pulled close to his body, she leaned in toward his natural heat and warmth as he comforted her.

"Now come on. Do you think I'll get mad over this? I mean, Igneel always told me about his many queens when he raised me…although, I didn't pay much attention since I was kinda dumb back then…actually, I still kinda am. But tell me the truth. Why did you keep this from me and the others?" he asked softly while holding the woman close.

Clutching to him with as much of her strength, she started to talk as tears continued to trickle down her cheeks, mixing in with the rain. "Look at me Natsu…I'm small, I don't have a big breasts and long, shapely legs like Erza, Mira, or Lucy. My magic isn't that strong compared to yours or the others. If you knew about the multiple wives thing…I was scared you'd forget about me…" she finished as the emotions made her last words crack.

"What a load of shit"

Both turning on the bench, they saw McGarden standing there in the rain as she crossed her arms underneath her larger chest. Watching as the doppler walked up, she stood before them as she gave a steady gaze to Levy.

"Did you honestly think Natsu…your loving and happy go lucky boyfriend would leave you for a larger pair of tits? That's such a load of crap your eyes might turn brown" she waved her hand in emphasis at the man before continuing. "Let me tell you a little fun fact about Natsu's in the multiverse…er…most of them anyway. They _choose_ their women for a reason! You think he'd just up and leave you one day to start a harem!? That he would leave you to go fuck Mira or Cana? HELL NO! He fucking loves you! He will continue loving you till his final breath! To him, you're his fucking queen! His heart and love has room for so many that he would do anything for whatever mate needs his help!" she yelled out as Levy flinched back slightly. Looking at her boyfriend, her eyes wanted the truth.

"I..Is that true? I'm your queen?"

Rubbing his head sheepishly, he gave a grin to his lovely script mage.

"Uhh…pretty much. Like you're the one I wanted to have a family with someday…" he trailed off, blushing slightly despite the downpour as McGarden set a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey big guy…why not go get her something nice and meet us back at the guild? I bet she would like some Angel cake? I have a few things to discuss with her…between us girls"

Gaining a look of understanding, he planted a kiss on Levy's lips before shooting to his feet. "Don't worry Levy! I'll get you the best cake ever and we can share it to cheer you up!" he shouted with glee before running off into the rain. Giving a slight chuckle at his antics, McGarden took his place on the bench as she sat next to her double.

"So…I'm…crap, I suck at this…I'm sorry for talking about all the multiple mate stuff in front of your guild" McGarden told the girl who had finally stopped crying.

"No…it's okay. Keeping it secret has been eating at me for awhile now. I just wanted to break the news my own way"

"Yeah…that's my bad. It's just…he almost always has a harem you know? He doesn't even try and women flock to him. My god, you should see how many women my boyfriend has gotten! Like one time, he slept with a parallel Lucy, Evergreen, and his girlfriend Cana?"

"WHAT!? Why would you even let him do something like that?" Levy shouted out as her scarred double chuckled.

"To be honest, my life and Dragneel's are pretty insane. Throughout the multiverse, women are drawn toward his strength and power…so we established some rules for him"

"Really? Like what?"

"First of all, lets head back to the guild. I'm sick of rain" the visitor instructed as the two twins stood up and started walking. Moving down the street, the busty Levy started to walk as each step gave a slight bounce of her chest. The cooler water had caused her nipples to harden, the nubs straining to poke through the fabric as the water soaked the shirt.

"Alright. So, like Dragneel? He probably could seduce many of the women in your hall right now. Just the way it is. But we made some rules for him. First of all, he can't do the deed without permission from myself or any of the others. Another thing is, he can't try to seduce any girl in a relationship that's already established. There are about ten more, but those two are the most important"

"What if he breaks them?"

"Then all ten of us will subject him to a hellish shopping trip to Crocus where he will spend ridiculous amounts of money for hours and hours…It will be a living nightmare for him…" McGarden uttered darkly as the rain continued to fall.

"Oh…so you can control him then…"

"In a manner of speaking I guess? But your kinda of lucky" as the girls walked through a large puddle, the water sloshing into their shoes from the deluge.

"How am I lucky? Now every girl in the hall knows she has a chance with my boyfriend"

"True…but you're also the first mate…the top woman…the queen. While I doubt Natsu will show favor of one woman over another, you have a chance to establish some rules to benefit you" McGarden pointed out as the guild appeared a few blocks away.

"Like what?" _"I can't believe I'm asking about this stuff…but its out of the bag now…"_

"You can insist on a special day once a week for just you and Natsu. Or you can make it where you always share the bed with him…no matter what. For myself it's a weird rotating basis since I was ninth in the harem, but you have a chance to make the other girls bow to you in some matters. Suppose Erza and Mira want to sleep with him in the bedroom one night? They can't kick you out. They would have to ask _**you**_ if they could snuggle up to your boyfriend. While you might have to share the bed, you would always have him while those to would have to find a way to share"

"Woah…your right. I'm his queen…and they would have to listen to me…" the script mage concluded as she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. Looking up, they were already at the guild hall. Eyeing the door nervously, she gave a glance before looking at her twin.

"I got your back. Now let's go in there and establish some rules. Remember…your going to be the queen!" McGarden said loudly in determination as she clenched her fist.

"Right!" she agreed before pushing the doors open. Walking in, the two could see Natsu at a lone table with a cake box resting before him. Dragneel was at the bar, chatting with Mira, Cana, and Evergreen as the many members turned to look at the two script mages.

Shooting to his feet, Natsu was about hurry over as Levy raised her hand, feeling an odd comfort from the double beside her. _"She's oozing with power and confidence...I can do the same!"_ she thought as Erza and Juvia started to stomp forward, anger on their faces.

"LEVY! You have some explaining to do!" Juvia shouted out as the many girls in the hall nodded in agreement. The duo had stopped before the two Levy's, glaring heavily as they tried to intimidate. Looking at the two furious females, Levy gathered all her will. _"Remember…Queen!"_

"Your right. I do. First of all, I'd like to apologize to all of you with feelings toward my boyfriend. I was so scared of losing him to one of you that I hid what his mating habits are…and for that, I'm sorry" she paused as Erza nodded her head.

"Apology accepted. Now I'll need to…" she started before Levy held up a hand, indicating silence.

"I wasn't done. I had an interesting conversation with my twin here, and she brought up some excellent points" she paused once more before starting to tick off her fingers. "First of all, I am Natsu's queen. Which means for any of you other ladies that want to be with him, you'll have to be approved by me first. Second! I will get one day a week with just him. No other girlfriends will be allowed on my special day with _**my**_ Natsu! Third! I will always have a place by his side in our bedroom! If Lucy or Mira want to grab his other side, that's fine, but I will always have one. Fourth! In the future when Natsu wishes to start a family, I will get first dibs for any children. And the final thing point is that any woman here that wishes to live with the two of us will contribute to the home. Being money, cleaning, repairs, or any other task. Those are my rules. If you can't accept them, then you get nothing"

The girls were all shocked. They had never heard Levy so…commanding before as Laki spoke up from her table.

"So…if we agree to all these terms of yours…we can date your boyfriend?"

"That's right" Levy answered smugly. _"This is kinda awesome when you think about it. ME! Levy McGarden able to boss Erza or Mira around!"_

Pausing slightly, Erza looked around at many of the women in the hall, trying to read their faces. _"I love Natsu…the tower just solidified it. But I was so scared of rejection that I didn't make a move. But if I have a chance here…I'll take it. Plus…queens can fall…"_ she thought before looking at the shorter woman.

"Very well. I accept your terms" she voiced out as Natsu shot to his feet.

"Okay! Just what the hell is going on!? Why do I have a huge sense of foreboding!?" he shouted as Dragneel smirked and gave him a thumbs up from the bar.

"You just got a harem buddy! Way to go!" the soldier complimented as the other man's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"I think I need to sit down…" he uttered as Levy came over and sat next to him.

"We'll start establishing some more rules later. But for now, some of you girls may join us" she said pleasantly as McGarden looked onward.

" _I think I just created a monster…"_ she thought as Erza quickly claimed the other side next to Natsu before Juvia, Evergreen, and Lucy plopped their beautiful backsides on the other side of the table.

"Seriously!? Why the hell are all you women interested in that dumb ass flame stick!?" shouted Grey as almost every girl in the hall seemed to clamor around Natsu's and Levy's table, the man trying to give attention to the multiple conversations going on at once.

"Cause he's Natsu Fucking Dragneel…that's why. But If it makes you feel better, your dating Lucy in my universe" Dragneel commented as McGarden sat on his lap, thoroughly enjoying the feel of a large member of his anatomy pressing through his pants into her backside.

"Wait? Really?" asked the ice mage as he visibly calmed down.

"Yeah bro. You two are quite the pair. You even live together now. Obviously that won't be the case here, but if you play your cards right…that Sherry girl from Lamia Scale might go for you" Dragneel smirked as Grey looked at him oddly.

"Okay…what the hell? Why are you being so nice to me? Flame brain over there wouldn't give me advice to save my life"

"Well to be honest, I get along pretty well with Grey in my universe. Sure, we fight and prank each other…or throw down during a guild fight…but I see him as my brother. I'll have his back in an instant while he would back me up the same way. We've fought some pretty nasty stuff out in the multiverse. Like one time, myself, our Grey, Bisca, and Sam…we saved a city being overrun with the living dead. We don't have time to squabble over petty shit when people are dying…you understand?" he finished evenly, his eyes boring into Grey's soul as the ice mage gulped slightly.

"Uh…yeah… I guess that would make sense…" Grey replied sheepishly as he looked over at Natsu surrounded with many ladies. _"Seriously!? The living dead? But looking at Dragneel, he doesn't seem the type to lie. But he could be right about Sherry. She's very cute and Lyon doesn't seem to care at all…be a good way to stick it to that bastard…"_ he concluded as Bicslow walked up with Freed, the two males curious about something.

"So McGarden? I was wondering if I paired up with anybody in your reality? I mean…yeah I messed up pretty bad with the whole Harvest Rebellion thing…" the helmeted man asked as Freed butted in.

"I'm curious as well if I ever found somebody" he asked as the two mages suddenly stiffened, which didn't go un-noticed by Mira or Cana.

"Oh…well I know Freed…er our Freed has been meeting up with Abigail…" the scarred script mage started as the mage gained a confused look.

"Ah, she's a survivor from the Fallout universe. She has two younger sisters and opened a sandwich deli…it's doing very well. She also adopted child versions of Mira, Erza, and Cana Dragneel rescued on a mission in another reality. While it's nothing serious yet, you two have been on a few dates" McGarden finished as the green haired swordsman clenched a fist in joy, a smile adorning his face.

"What about me?" the other member of the Thunder Tribe asked.

"You..uh…died…interdimensional monsters attacked Magnolia…they killed almost twenty five thousand people that day. It's how I got my scar" she finished as the guild was frozen into silence.

"I…I really died? Along with that many people?"

"Yeah…sorry for the bad news Bicslow…If you don't mind, I'd like to change the subject" the mad genius finished as the man simply nodded before walking away.

"Were you able to defeat them?" Makarov asked, his heart saddened by the news of his child's death.

"In that battle yeah…but the war still rages. I'm off duty for the next few days before my next mission. It's not something we like to talk about in detail" he finished toward the old man who nodded in understanding.

" _Seeing their eyes…these two have experience many hardships. I doubt I would want to talk about war and death in casual conversation…"_ he concluded before looking at McGarden who was walking over to her double, an impish look on her face as they moved on from the depressing topic.

"Hey Levy? I've been wondering something" the busty blunette asked her double who was sharing some angel cake with Natsu and the few girls at the table.

"Hmmm? What is it?'" she asked while taking a drink of water to help wash down her favorite cake.

"Have you and Natsu fucked yet?"

Spitting out the water in a spray on the still unconscious Gajeel, the poor girl started to splutter and turn red, her cheeks gaining the color of Erza's hair as she looked at this crazy woman.

"Wh..why would you ask me that in the middle of the hall!?" she roared after a minute of embarrassment. _"The hell is wrong with her? You don't ask people that in public!"_

"We sure did! Me and Levy went for hours and hours after I got back from the Tower of Heaven with the others!" Natsu cheered out with a goofy smile.

"AYE! Natsu made me spend the day with Mira!" Happy chimed in. Eye's darkening, Levy took a page from Erza's book of dealing with male stupidity and promptly punched her boyfriend in the back of the head, knocking him into the table as he groaned in pain.

"Oh yeah…you were limping pretty bad the day after. But you said you were training with Nat…su…ohhhh" Lucy finished as she connected the dots in her mind as the pinkette groaned from the female fury.

Dusting her hands off, the short woman took note of the many women around her still slightly blushing before turning back to McGarden. "To answer your question…we celebrated our love for each other… How about you? Have you 'fucked' as you so bluntly asked?" Levy smirked, hoping to embarrass the double.

"YUP! I took him to a special place where the two of us couldn't be disturbed! I rode that nine inch cock for hours!" McGarden smiled as she gave a thumbs up.

"Wh..WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? You can't say something like that in the hall!" Evergreen shouted out as many of the women regained a hint of pink to their cheeks.

" _Seriously…I would never say that so bluntly…but at least I learned his size…"_ the brunette in a green dress thought with a sly smirk. She wasn't the only one as Erza gave a quick glance to his trousers, trying to imagine the possibilities.

"Eh. I live a crazy life. You wouldn't believe the insane things I've seen" she shrugged nonchalantly before walking back to her seat…aka, Dragneel's lap.

"What kind of things have you seen?" asked Cana as she looked at the two, her curiosity apparent. _"Nine inches! God damn I need some of that! That's way outside the norm for most men I hear"_ the lush concluded as she decided to get into the harem by days end.

"Well…there was this time when myself, Natsu, and Cana visited C-137 with Rick and Morty. That…was insane" she voiced out as she remembered the adventure with the super genius scientist and the dimwitted grandson.

"Uh…"

"Don't worry about it. He tends to stay away from our realities. Hate's magic, loves science" she finished before Mira asked another question, the woman placing two beers before the two.

"So, have you decided on any future baby names yet?" the barmaid asked with a warm smile as she imagined a future with Natsu.

"Come on Mira…don't put me on the spot like that…" Dragneel groaned out as McGarden smiled sheepishly.

"Well…I haven't given it much thought yet…maybe in a few years I'll be ready? But right now, I'm too busy with other things. But I guess Aeryn sounds pretty good to me" she shrugged before taking a deep swig.

"Ohh! That's sooo cute!" Mira cheered out at the couple before the scarred pinkette turned to her.

"Hey Mira? I was wondering where Elfman and Lisanna are? I haven't seen a sign of either of them?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the atmosphere in the guild dropped once more as sullen looks overcame many.

"They…died on a mission with Mira a few years ago. She was trying to quell a beast when her brother took it over…she was the only survivor after Elfman went crazy and killed Lisanna…" Kinana relayed sadly as the many members remembered that awful day.

"Sorry for bringing up the bad news, but did their bodies get shrouded in light?" the male asked the remaining Strauss woman.

"Uh, yes? But why would that matter?"

"Oh. Just means…" he started before a familiar crackle of electricity filled the hall. But instead of the normal blue, this one was an almost sinister mix between red and black as purple lightning danced around the portal. Emerging through was another Natsu, a strange smile on his face. He looked almost exactly the same as Levy's boyfriend, but his eyes seemed a little…off.

"Yo! I'm Natsu from a parallel universe! I'm the strongest one in the multiverse!" he voiced out as Dragneel put himself between this newcomer and McGarden,, his senses screaming caution.

" _Something's off about this guy…I can smell it. Plus strongest? That's bullshit. I don't even know how that strongest Natsu shit got started"_ Dragneel concluded as Kinana walked toward this new visitor, a smile on her face.

"Well! This is certainly an interesting day! Can I get you anything?" she asked pleasantly as this third Natsu gave a smile.

" _Perfect…they don't suspect a thing…although I'll have to kill the two Natsu's here…"_ he thought to himself as his eyes trailed up Kinana's supple form. He was about to reply before another portal appeared behind him, throwing the guild into more of a stupor as another man came through.

"DRAGNEEL! LOOK OUT! HE'S AN EVIL NATSU!" Glenn shouted as he barreled through, a familiar bat strapped to his back.

"FUCK!" The third Natsu shouted out before grabbing Kinana and using her as a body shield. Lighting his free hand on fire, he held her hostage as he placed his back toward a wall, eyeing all his enemies.

Bringing a boltok from his dimensional space thanks to Levy's invention, Dragneel pointed it at this third Natsu's head as Glenn joined his comrades.

"Shit…I thought I lost your fucking ass in the last universe" the hostage taker replied before looking at all the members. Most of them were up in arms, charging magic as this doppleganger held one of their own.

"Not a fucking chance. You're not getting away this time" Glenn replied before raising his voice. "Don't let his face fool you. This bastard is a dark mage that raped Laki Oletta in the last reality. He tricked a visiting levy, captured her, and stole her tech. I managed to get her home and help that other Laki…he had captured and tortured that other Natsu…I found him clinging to life in that last reality. This is one bad mother fucker" the Asian man finished as the rapist started to laugh manically.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh man! Your really give a shit about that? Who fucking cares about that fire bastard or that stupid whore! I'm the most powerful dark mage on the continent! And now…I have the multiverse at my fingertips! I can go anywhere…do anything! Hell, I could kill the two Natsu's here and fuck every single girl then leave! You fucks are weak!" he yelled with malice while tightening his grip on the barmaid's neck.

"Let her go!" Natsu shouted as he coated his hands in fire, standing before all the girls in a protective manner. While Erza was at his side, he knew she might have issues fighting somebody with his own face.

"Nah…I think I'll take her back home…ravish her a few times" the man smirked evilly before starting to caress the woman. "So…supple…" he smirked as McGarden stepped forward.

"You know…. I've met some evil bastards across the realities. You're really not that strong. I mean…your magic is about even with…Max? Yeah about there. And I would've given you a chance if you had just captured my double…but you raped an innocent woman…somebody who died in my universe. So now…now you will face the justice of universe one thirty seven C!" She shouted out before summoning a single piece of paper. Shooting forward, it crossed the space in an instant before slicing through the wrist of the hand coated in fire.

Eye's blinking as he watched his hand fall to the ground, it took a few seconds before the pain finally hit. Releasing his hostage, the evil Natsu screamed.

"AAAAUGGGHHHHHH! MY HAND! YOU CUT OFF MY HAND!" he screamed as he fell to his knees, clutching the bloody stump as crimson spurt across the floor. The guild was horrified by the actions of McGarden, the woman not even flinching at the pain she just caused.

Seeing his chance within moments, Natsu burst from Erza's side before grabbing the barmaid and bringing her to the others. Clutching her close in a protective manner.

"I will send for the Rune Knights. He is a danger despite him being…Natsu…" Erza commented as she looked at the wounded man. _"I can hardly believe there is a version of Natsu so…vile. He's one of the kindest and purest men I know. This one makes me sick…"_

"No. We'll take care of it. We know just what to do. Plus…it would be confusing if you had a Natsu in prison and one walking around" Dragneel finished before stepping before the whimpering man.

"Strongest Natsu huh? Your nothing but a rapist" he snarled out as he looked down at his evil doppleganger. Snapping his head up, he looked at his double. "I'm sorry about this shit. We're bad luck. My girl was just happy to see another version of her getting you. Make sure to keep her and all the others safe…with your life if necessary" he finished as Glenn activated his portal gun, the universe in question perfect for what would happen.

"Let's go asshole" Glenn ordered as he grabbed the bastard by the shirt. Dragging him through, the two disappeared before Dragneel quickly followed.

Stooping down, McGarden picked up the fallen portal fun of the evil man before tossing it to Levy. Deftly catching it, the female looked down in wonder at this strange technology.

"Here. Put in the co-ordinates for two-hundred AB if you want to know more about the multiverse. They're good people and very nice" McGarden finished as Laki spoke up.

"Wh..what's going to happen to him?" she asked while glancing at Natsu still holding onto Kinana. _"There's a Natsu…that raped me? But how? He's such a nice man…not perverted at all…and this other Levy lost…me? Just what the hell kind of life could she possible lead?"_

Stopping at the swirling vortex, the scarred script mage looked at the wood mage before uttering darkly. "He dies…My reality has no room for mercy against vile men such as that"

"But…he's a version of your boyfriend! Killing is wrong!" Mira shouted out as the shorter woman laughed.

"No he's not. He's some evil, twisted version of mine that can't even get a woman the right way. And just so you know, killing is normal in my reality" she paused before looking at Levy. "Take care…and just so you know, the two hundred's might be able to help you all get Elfman and Lisanna back. No promises" she finished before walking through. Seconds later, the vortex closed as the guild was overcome with silence. Moving forward, Natsu had released Kinana before stopping at the puddle of blood in the middle of the hall. Looking down, he spotted the hand…his hand. With a snarl, he shot a small orb of fire at the remains. _"Disgusting…he deserves whatever fate he gets…the bastard"_ he thought before looking at his girlfriend…and soon to be girlfriends.

"If anybody ever tries to do that to any of you girls…I'll kill them. I don't care if I get kicked out of the guild or arrested…it would be worth it in my eyes" he finished, his tone almost like Dragneel's in determination before going back and sitting next to Levy, pulling her close.

"W…would you really do that? For me or the others?" she asked softly, the madness of the whole day starting to take its toll.

"If it meant keeping you safe…in a heartbeat" he finished as he held his queen close.

"What…what do you think they'll do with that evil Natsu?" Lucy asked, the whole event shaking her up. _"I've never seen such a dangerous magic! It just sliced through his hand! If it was against an innocent person I'd be horrified…but McGarden didn't flinch at all. And her eyes…look so sad"_

"Nothing good I suspect. But Levy? Think you can use that to contact the 'two hundreds? She mentioned maybe getting Mira's family back" Makarov asked as his eyes darkened. _"I would kill any man that defiled any of my children in such a way…no matter who they were"_ he finished as Levy started to study the technology…

 **Universe 1000-A Near Levy's base (Recon Bunker Theta)**

The three members of Fairy Tail looked down at the man in disgust, his tears and sniveling grating on their nerves. They had arrived near Levy's secret base, the woman finding it on one of her many foray's in this particular reality. While it had been in decent shape before, she had shanghaied Dragneel into fixing it up and installing numerous defenses to keep the wasteland at bay. While she had free reign of his shop back in Magnolia, sometimes the shorter woman just wanted peace and quiet while she worked. But this was not important at the moment.

"Please…I'm sorry!" cried out the rapist as he clutched the bloody stump of his right hand, his tears streaking down his face as his salmon locks rested upon his head.

"No your not. You enjoyed raping Laki and torturing your double…he told me you laughed as you used the scalpel on his flesh…you fucking coward" Glenn uttered darkly before kicking the man to the dirt.

"Get up you fucking worm" Dragneel ordered as he hauled the man to his knees before punching him in the face, knocking him back down.

"Didn't you hear him…GET UP!" Levy shouted as Glenn hefted his favorite bat, hefting it over his shoulder.

Struggling to his knees, the man looked up at his double with fear in his eyes.

"Please…don't do this…" he begged as Glenn snarled.

"Enough of this crap! Your weakness and evil has made 'Trish' thirsty!" Glenn shouted out as he brought his barbwire bat down on the doppler's head.

' **Crunch!'**

The force of the blow was enough to resound through the blasted landscape as part of Natsu's forehead caved in. Blood leaked from his eyes as his brain tried to process what was happening, the blow awakening an old dragon in the body of the vile man. _"You deserve this Natsu…your failure as my son hurts my heart deeply…goodbye"_

"PHEW! Still standing!? NOT FOR LONG!" The gear shouted out before bringing the bat down again. The forehead caved in completely as Levy and Natsu watched, their eyes stoic to the dying man. Falling forward, blood leaked from the deadly wound as Glenn struck again, a strange smirk on his face.

"GOD DAMN! You begged like a bitch!" he shouted before continuing his grisly task. Swinging again and again, the deadly weapon was soon coated in blood and bits of brain and gore as the rapist died. A minute later it was done as Dragneel looked at his squadmate.

"You know…you enjoyed killing that version of me a little too much…" Natsu commented as the man shrugged.

"Whatever. It's better I do it than you or Lev. I mean…you two have gone through some bad shit…plus…nobody should have to kill themselves" he finished before activating another portal. Kicking the body through, it soon reclosed as Levy nodded her head.

"Yeah…I can see your point. I mean, we have encountered a few bad Natsu's out there…first time seeing one get beaten to death though…" she finished before grabbing Natsu's hand.

"Come on, seeing that other Levy being all lovey dovey with that other Natsu riled me up" she instructed as she walked toward her base/lab.

"Yo Parks! Thanks for the help! And make sure to keep the others away for a few hours. You know how Levy gets" Natsu smirked, the death of his double not bothering him or Levy in the slightest.

"Yeah yeah…you just have to make some of your bacon cheeseburgers for me later" the Asian man replied with a wave before disappearing into another portal, heading home to his special prism mage.

Quickly bypassing the security checkpoint with twin laser turrets above the door, Levy dragged Natsu into her laboratory. Moving past numerous computers, workstations, and other strange machines that most people would have trouble figuring out, they moved toward the back of the small bunker built into the hillside. Pushing open a door at the back, the second room was a furnished bedroom with a king sized bed.

"Heh…I know where this is going…" Natsu smirked as Levy pushed him onto the comfortable mattress. Peeling off her shirt, she quickly straddled his waist as her bra restrained her large breasts.

"Oh yeah…this is gonna be awesome…" she said lustfully before capturing her man in a passionate kiss…

 **And done! I hope you all enjoyed this! Like usually…my oneshot went off the rails…damn my brain. But hey! At least Glenn got a little screen time…and yeah…a little evil Natsu. Not common, but they're out there lol.**

 **But hey, levy gets to be queen of a harem! Pretty awesome making Erza and the others bend to her will! Now I'll head back to the COG and progress the main story! I hope you all enjoy this as it was a request by Wargame-sama for a Levy/Natsu pairing. But yeah…it got twisted haha. Anyway. Reviews are welcome! And I know my very next oneshot! It will be crazy… OH! There's a harry Potter crossover with my characters if you readers are curious…Dragneel wants to punish them for their arrogance…its by WithinTheMadness so check it out.**

 **Glenn: Man…that was pretty messed up, me killing a Natsu…but at least Trish isn't thirsty anymore…**

 **Me: Yeah…that bat of yours seems to control you haha**

 **Glenn: Meh…I'm a badass I get to do badass shit**

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	19. Rescue Operation

**Alright this is a mission for Crimson Gear! When you read this, you'll probably understand why I did this one after the Unknown Legions two chapters that were…pretty fucking brutal. But, think of this as a team mission for Sam, Knightwalker, Wendy, Bisca, and Levy. But if you have any ideas for jobs in 137-C or other realities for these five ladies, send a PM. I don't own Gears of War or Fairy Tail.**

 **Rescue Operation**

* * *

 **Universe 666-A**

Wendy was in unbelievable, horrible pain. It was practically mind numbing at this point as she tried to drag herself through the mud. Her right eye was streaming tears at the nightmarish situation she was in. Happy was dead, probably being eaten by that vile man right now, but she needed to try and get away. The ruin of her right kneecap…or lack of it prevented her from getting up, and even if she could, her right hand was gone. It was nothing but a smashed, ragged stump now after the man in the mask had bludgeoned it with a hammer. Tears continuing to stream down the right side of her face, Wendy coughed up blood. She couldn't even yell for help after her tormentor ripped out her tongue, his laugh burning into her mind. Her chest was screaming fire, the mud digging into the raw and flayed flesh where her breasts would've been.

The barking and baying of the wolf-like dogs behind her made her shudder in terror. She knew they were sniffing her…getting aroused by the smell of blood leaking from her ruined vagina. Wendy knew it would only be a matter of time before one tried to mate with her. The thought made her want to vomit, but she was in such excruciating pain she couldn't. Trying to drag herself forward once more, she found darkness starting to cloud her vision.

" _Natsu…Erza…please…anybody…."_ She silently prayed as a soft glow of blue emanated from behind her blood covered body. The last thing her senses picked up were voices of women and the flash of scarlet hair before the pain caused her to finally pass out.

Erza Knightwalker looked down at the brutalized and tortured girl with inconceivable horror and rage. Whoever was responsible for this would be begging for death when her and Sam where done. Looking at Bisca and Levy behind her as the portal continued to spin, the two women rushed forward.

"Get her back to her base to Wendy! Start cleaning and healing those wounds immediately!" the huntress commanded as the duo nodded. Picking up the younger woman, Bisca and Levy cringed at the brutal wounds this innocent girl sustained.

"Make sure the guilty pay for this" Bisca uttered darkly as she walked though the portal with Levy, the breech snapping shut a few seconds later.

"Got that fucking right" Sam answered in fury before pulling her boltok free. She could read the situation. Whoever was doing this had planned on these dogs raping Wendy…and that was unforgivable in the Sergeant's book. Aiming at the first or four of the snapping and snarling creatures, she shot it dead without an ounce of pity.

"No mercy, Erza. No fucking mercy" Sam replied as her compatriot used her favorite laser rifle to gun down the remaining three, the smell of burning flesh and hair reaching their ears and noses.

"Now what the hell is going on out there?" Skinner said to himself as he finished off the last bits of meat from the blue exceed. The white one was still in her cage, glaring death at vile murderer. He didn't care however as the back door burst inward, showering his room with splinters. Standing there were two women. While one was heavily armored and carried a nasty looking rifle, the other was the familiar form of Erza.

Eyes widening at the renewed hope before her, Carla gripped the cage before shouting.

"ERZA! HE ATE HAPPY AND TORTURED WENDY! KILL HIM!"

"Oh, you got that fucking right" Sam uttered before leveling her gun. Pulling the trigger, the report thundered through the room before passing through the serial killer's torso.

"HAHAHA! Looks like your weapons are useless against me! I'm one with the shadow…and now I can play with you too! Are you ready to have fun with Warren Skinner!?" he laughed hysterically as he grabbed his flaying knife.

"Shit! He's like Juvia! Knightwalker!" Sam ordered, the red head knowing the correct course of action. Stepping forward as the man charged, she spread her hands as purple electricity started to jump between her fingertips. Building the power she needed in the blink of an eye, she targeted the man.

"Purple Cascade!" she shouted out as the electricity slammed into the sadistic killer. Screaming at the pain coursing through his body, the vile man's shadow magic was completely overpowered as it short circuited. Moving forward, the red-head kicked the knife away as Sam quickly shot him in the kneecaps. Blood and bone were smashed and shattered before the brunette dragged him onto the blood-stained table. Snapping the magical restraints in place, the man would be no threat.

"AAUGGHHHHAHAHAHAHA!' His screamed in pain before starting to laugh, his psychotic mind not caring in the least. Lashing him to the table as Knightwalker walked over to the cage with Carla, Sam glared untold horror at the man as the huntress released the cat.

"WENDY! WE HAVE TO HELP WENDY!" the exceed screamed out, not caring that the former enemy from Edolas was standing before her.

"Levy and Bisca have her…they'll do the best they can. Now you need to tell us what happened here"

"He…he skinned Happy alive then cooked the remains! He stuck a knife up Wendy's vagina! He flayed the skin from her chest and pulled out her tongue! He used a hammer to destroy her hand and kneecap! This monster used a drill on her right eye!" the cat cried out as tears flowed down her face.

"Hahaha! Did you enjoy my work? She is a great subject…I can't wait to break her further…" the insane man chuckled out as Sam lowered her voice.

'Knightwalker…take Carla to the others…I'll handle things here…" Sam finished in a dead tone as she pointed the portal gun at some open space. Summoning the breech, Erza looked down at the cat.

"Come on. Despite my past, I try to do good things now. Wendy is like a younger sister to me, so we will get her the best help we can"

" _I don't care if she's knightwalker. They're here to help. I hope they make this monster suffer"_ Nodding her head, Carla just wanted to be by her friend's side as she followed the former soldier into the spinning vortex of blues and purples.

"Now that we're alone…I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Wendy" Sam uttered darkly as the man chuckled despite the ruin of his kneecaps.

"Do your worst. I look forward to the experience"

Snarling at his words, the Gear hefted her lancer before revving up the blade.

"Ohh! A chainsaw!" he practically cheered out before the brunette started to cut through his right ankle. Blood spraying against her armor, she didn't hear the screams of a man, but a monster. Watching as the appendage fell to the floor, she ignored the insane laughter before walking around the table. Repeating the action, Sam grimaced at the spray of blood that flew in a low arc.

"Hehehehehe!" he laughed as the female snarled. Torturing for the sake of torture made her sick, but she would endure this task for Wendy, knowing an easy death for this vile man was too easy. Spotting his table of tools near the flays and scraps of blue fur, her conviction grew as she recognized the remains of Happy.

" _This monster…Oh…I Will make him suffer!"_ she thought before grabbing a hammer and two nails. Walking back toward his footless body, she looked down at him in disgust.

"Oh? Now what are you planning on doing with those?" he asked calmly despite the horrendous pain he was in.

"You took Wendy's eye…so I'm taking both of yours" she uttered before lining up a nail above the right orb. Hammering it down in one swift move, she made sure not to go to deep as the viscous fluid started to ooze out onto his mask.

"AAAUGGHHHHH! MORE!" he cried in agony as Sam repeated the process, his screams echoing through the house. Looking down at the blood continuing to pump from his severed feet, she knew that he would bleed out if she didn't stop it. Activating her magic, she formed an orb of her phoenix fire and cauterized the wounds with the heat. Eyeing his hand, she decided to double the favor before re-lifting the hammer. Bringing it down with as much force as she could muster, Sam heard a sickening crack as the bone and cartilage cracked. Ignoring the sickening sound, Sam brought the hammer down again and again. _'This is for Wendy! This monster needs to pay!"_ the Gear thought in fury as she continued to strike. Her targets screams were ignored as the ruined and bloody stump greeted her vision. Throwing the hammer across the room, she looked down at the sickening man.

"This is making me sick…" she said in revulsion before spotting a rusty saw on the table. Grabbing the tool, she went back to her ward. Lining it up with his left elbow, she started to cut her way through his flesh. The teeth bit through and shredded the skin before the force started severing tendons and muscle.

"AAAUGHHHH!" the monster screamed as blood started to flow one more, the saw finally hitting bone as Sam continued to cut. It took her five grisly and bloody minutes to saw through the arm before it came free. Grabbing the limb, she set it on his chest before going to the other arm. Steeling her nerve and stomach, Sam knew she would drink…and drink some more tonight with her team to try and forget what she did here. The screams of his pain were almost haunting, but this freak in a mask deserved it as she sawed back and forth, the bone slowly being eaten away as blood splashed against the table. Minutes later it was done as she set the bloody appendage on his chest.

Sam wanted to vomit…she had endured untold horrors and hardships through war and conflict, but this made her so sick with herself as the man cried in pain.

"AAAAHHHHHH! WHAT NEXT?" he cried out as Sam started to search the room. Finding a container of kerosene, she knew the perfect way to end this monster of a man.

"Now you get to burn all the way to the darkest depths of hell" She simply told him before starting to splash the liquid onto his brutalized body. Screaming as the fuel burned his open wounds, he finally found his breath as the pain started to take hold.

"I…I won't fucking beg. That little bitch deserved it"

"I didn't expect a creature like you to beg anyway" she finished before striking a match. Tossing it on his body, the flames started to consume his flesh and blood as the monster screamed. Watching the fire dance as it reflected in her eyes, Sam turned and left the room as the man screamed and screamed, his horror and pain fitting for his crimes. The crackling of burning flesh and the smell of roasted pork were the last things to assault Sam's senses as she left the nightmare behind her.

Walking outside, she moved away from the small house. Her boots crunched on the dirt and gravel path for a good hour before finding an old stump to sit on. Easing herself down, Sam took a shaky breath as she grabbed the small flask of whiskey from a side pouch. Unscrewing the cap, she drank the burning liquid as it tore down her throat. Staring into the distance, she had no idea how long she sat there as the sun bore down on her as she continued to take short pulls of liquor.

"HAPPY! WENDY! CARLA! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!?" a familiar voice shouted from down the road. Snapping her head up, Sam could see the approaching forms of Natsu, Lucy, Grey, and Erza.

" _He must've tracked them with that nose of his…fuck…this is gonna be awful for them…"_ she thought as the standard team Natsu came close. Hurrying his footsteps, the dragon slayer quickly approached.

"Hey lady? Have you seen my friends? They were supposed to come back last night, but they never showed up?" Natsu asked as his tone got quieter, finally noticing the blood on her armor. His eyes widened at the smell of…death and suffering around her. When she didn't say anything for a few moments, Erza tried her hand at questioning.

"Excuse me? But he asked you a question" she said sternly with a gaze of power to make most people wilt.

"Yeah…I heard you the first time" Sam replied while looking at her hands. _"Should I have just killed him? I just tortured a man…its different from war…"_

"Well? Have you seen them or not?" Lucy asked in worry, taking in the bloody armor and horrible looking weapon resting between her legs.

"Yeah…I'll take you to them" she replied before standing up. Pulling the portal gun free, she input the co-ordinates of their base before the vortex sprang forth.

"What the hell is that!?" Grey shouted as he got into a defensive stance, along with the rest of his team. Looking over her shoulder, the four could finally see the sheer…heartbreak in the strange woman's eyes.

"It's the path to your friends…" Sam finished softly before walking through. Deciding to follow her, team Natsu would soon find themselves in a nightmarish reunion.

 **Universe 137-C One minute after rescuing Wendy.**

"Get her on the table!" Marvell shouted as her two friends set the badly wounded girl on the operating table. They were in 'Crimson Gears' private base. The location about twenty minutes south of Natsu's house in the forest. The five had all pitched in to construct the tiny, fort like structure, but that wasn't important right now as Wendy quickly assessed what needed to be done. Access to dozens of realities medical knowledge and technology had made her a healer of note, practically forcing Porlyusica into retirement as she continued to study the horrible wounds.

"Bisca! Start a drain tube and get it into her mouth! Levy! Start cleaning out the open wounds and get anti-bodies into her bloodstream!" she instructed with a shout as the three women burst into action. Grabbing one of a dozen of strange devices from a nearby shelf, Wendy quickly input instructions into the tiny electronic interface as it glowed a healthy green. The words 'tongue regrowth' could be seen on the tiny interface as she ran back to her doubles side.

"Fuck…what kind of monster could've done this to her?" Bisca asked with tears and horror filling her eyes. She was holding the drain tube, trying not to shake as a constant flow was suctioned out.

"I don't know. But Sam and Erza K will handle it" Wendy replied as she pushed the plunger into the blunettes neck. "Hold that tube there till the nano's stop the bleeding" she instructed before looking at Levy. She was doing her best to clean out the dirt and grime from the exposed chest of the girl, but it was slow going.

"Use the disinfectant water!" she instructed her friend as Levy nodded.

"Got it" she replied before grabbing a low-pressure water spray. Aiming it at the exposed muscle and flesh, Levy started to wash more effectively as the dirt and grime was carried away. Running back to her shelf of medical supplies, she grabbed a dermal regenerator, the device picked up in a different reality. It was about six inches long with a single button on its metallic side. The nozzle would emit a blue light when pressed, the only purpose to regrow skin. Hurrying her steps, Wendy set the technology down on the table near Levy. "Start at the edge of the wound and work your way across…I'm going to start down…there" Wendy indicated.

"I know how it works! Just hurry up!" Levy shouted out as Bisca continued to hold the draining tube. Luckily the little machines were finally slowing the bleeding as the green haired gun mage looked at this poor girl in pity and horror.

Ignoring the woman's tone, Wendy moved to the ruined folds of skin and flesh between her doubles legs. Holding out her hands, the sky maiden activated her magic as they glowed an almost holy white. Pouring as much as she could toward the ruined passage, she could almost _feel_ the shredded skin healing and stitching itself together.

The shimmering blue of a portal meant new visitors as Erza and Carla moved through, the cat horrified and confused as she watched a slightly older Wendy…heal Wendy.

"IS SHE GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!" the white exceed cried out in panic as she flew toward this other girl.

"Erza! I need to concentrate!" Marvell shouted out before looking at Carla with a sudden hint of sadness. "Please…let me work" she uttered softly before going back to healing the torn and bleeding flesh of the girl's womanhood.

Nodding in understanding, she followed Knightwalker into the main room of the base. Several doors led off in different directions as the red-head looked down at her. "Stay here and let them work. They have medical technology from half a dozen realities in there…so just wait. I have to make a call" she finished before walking through a doorway. Moving up to the IVD in the main room, the huntress activated the main control switch. It was a recent addition by Levy for multiverse emergencies. Frankly put, it allowed her to send a video feed to every universe with a working IVD. The humming of power let the warrior know it was working as she started to speak.

"This is Erza Knightwalker of universe one three seven C. I'm initiating a kill order on Warren Skinner of the six six six strand of the multiverse. I'm calling on every reality to send a team there and kill or capture this sadistic serial killer. He's located about ten miles north of Mulba City on country road S in an old farmhouse. He's a shadow user and is vulnerable to lightning so I recommend bringing your versions of Laxus to deal with him" she finished before pausing, her eyes hardening. "This bastard ate Happy and tortured Wendy…I don't know if she will live or not. He…was planning to have her raped by his dogs. So, I need this fucker in the ground or chains within the hour! I don't care about your morals with this! This sick fuck needs to pay!" Erza shouted out before closing her eyes, taking a deep breath. "But your in luck, The one we found is about twenty four hours ahead of all the others…so if you can, keep Wendy safe in the guild and go get this sick fuck before it's too late" the red headed woman finished before cutting the connection. Clenching her fist, she knew that by days end, every version of this man in the string would be dead or imprisoned.

Moving back toward the other room, she saw Carla comforting her double, trying to give reassuring words as the other three women tried to heal the torture victim.

"The bleeding stopped!" Bisca shouted out as Wendy continued to knit and repair the damaged flesh of the girl's genitals. Levy was slowing easing the regenerator across the torso, the two inch wide beam regenerating skin cells at an alarming rate. Levy was already past the right breast, the scanner knowing when to regrow the nipple as she continued her task.

Some blood had splashed onto the sniper's shirt from pulling the tube free, but at least the bleeding had ceased.

"Get the malleable bone!" Wendy instructed with a shout as she started to sweat, forcing more magic into the repairs. _"That sick bastard actually shoved a knife up there! Ohh…I would've chopped his cock off if I had the chance…"_

Rushing to the table as Knightwalker and the two Carla's watched, the visiting cat looked into her double's eyes with pain and grief etched across her feline features.

"What's… the malleable bone?" she sniffed out. Pausing for a few moments, Carla tried to form an example with her words.

"The best comparison is liquid bone that can take on the shape and purpose of whatever is missing. It can repair and reattach nerves and muscles, but can't regrow skin"

"Oh…" she replied softly as tears flowed down her furry face. Bursting forward, she wrapped her little paws around her twin as she sobbed and cried into Carla's neck, the stress and brutality of the day taking its toll.

Grabbing the proper vial of what she needed, Bisca moved past Wendy toward the girl's right leg. The substance was in liquid form but would immediately set to work as the tiny machines would start to grow and replace what was missing from the limb. Opening the top, Bisca poured the required amount into the torn and ruined joint. The fact that the muscle and skin of her leg hadn't torn more was a miracle as the tiny machines started to do their task.

Taking a deep breath as the final flap of skin was repaired, Wendy looked over to her two friends. Bisca had specks and splotches of blood on her shirt, while Levy had finally finished the healing the skin of the chest. Looking down at the pale skin of the girl, Levy looked at Wendy.

"We need to hook up a blood transfusion. She lost a decent amount"

"Yeah. Get me hooked up" the fourteen year old agreed before pulling a stool next to the operating table. Sitting down, she didn't flinch as Levy poked the needle into her arm. Moving the tube, she connected the other end into the poor girls left arm as a flow of red fluid started moving between them.

"We'll need the 'gauntlet' for her hand…or just cut of the remains and get a replacement like Cana" Bisca suggested as the two older women looked at the bloody and ruined stump.

"The gauntlet will work. The wounds still fresh" Levy said before moving toward the table once more. Now that the most life threatening injuries were dealt with, they could start on the others. Grabbing what was essentially a gauntlet meant for hands, the short woman with large breasts and a facial scar simple attached it to the ruined stump. Locking it in place, she knew the technology would start re-growing a new hand for the girl immediately. glanced over to the right kneecap. The malleable bone was almost complete, the nerves and sinew reattaching as Bisca grabbed the dermal regenerator once more.

"God…I know we've dealt with some horrible wounds before but fuck…" the greenette whispered as she started to weave the technology over the kneecap.

"I know what you mean" the teenager agreed. Looking down at the poor girl, Wendy could almost feel the pain and anguish she had gone through as color started to be regained to her pale cheeks. Giving her ten more minutes of blood, the young medical practitioner then halted the transfer. Setting the hose in a bin for sterilization later, Wendy grabbed a bag of saline. Hefting it onto a low hanging hook above the bed, the girl hooked it up to the double as the liquid of nutrients and anti-bodies started to flow into her. Grabbing a strand of gauze, the blunette wrapped it around the younger girl's head as she covered the gaping hole were her left eye used to be. It took a few minutes, but the surgery was finally done. Looking at the clock, she couldn't believe two hours had passed.

Wiping her hand across her brow, she snapped her head up as another breech formed in the infirmary. Walking forth was a blood spattered Sam and team Natsu, the four mages having a confused and worried look on their faces.

Levy could see the instant of horrible realization cross their faces as they saw the bloody and nude form of Wendy laying on the table. Ignoring the fact that there was another Erza, two Carla's, and a second Wendy, the four rushed forward toward the girl.

"What the hell happened!" Natsu yelled out as he reached for the girl, intent on shaking her awake. He was in a state of shock. Her right hand was covered in some weird machine, her head was wrapped in gauze, and she was completely naked.

"Don't touch her! She needs to heal!" Marvell shouted out as Erza's eyes grew wide. Bringing forth a sword, she pointed it at the brunette woman as her mind tried to process what happened to her young friend.

"DID YOU DO THIS! I"LL…" she started to rant before Carla shot into the air, blocking the impending fight.

"STOP ERZA! They saved her…they saved her" she cried out while Levy grabbed a blanket and covered the patient on the table.

"You five need to follow me" Marvell instructed, iron in her voice as the group of stunned mages nodded. Following her into the next room, she indicated two couches for them to sit at. Grabbing a seat for herself, the young woman waited patiently.

"Is..is Wendy going to be okay?" Carla asked in a hoarse whisper.

Letting out a deep sigh, Marvell looked at each in turn before speaking, her eyes betraying untold horrors.

"She'll live. But that gauntlet for her right hand needs to stay there for about a month. That's how long it will take to regrow her hand. Same with her tongue. She won't be able to talk or eat solid foods. She'll be able to have nutrient shakes and water, but that's it. The new kneecap will let her walk and run normally again, but I recommend a wheelchair for the next week or two, just to be sure. I'll set about growing her a new eye, but that will take time as well. The skin that had been flayed from her chest is looking good, but she needs to stay on anti-biotics until we're sure there's no infection. I was also able to fully heal all the torn flesh and damaged skin in her vagina, so she will have full use of that" she stopped as the four friends started to cry.

"W..what happened to her?" Lucy whispered out as Carla started to speak.

"We were captured by a vile…horrible, disgusting man. He tortured Wendy…he put a drill in her eye…peeled her skin off…used hammers…he even shoved a knife up…there…but that was after he killed and ate Happy" she let out before crying again.

"What!? Ha..Happy's dead?" whispered Natsu as tears flowed down his cheeks. _"Happy! My little buddy and best friend…who I raised with Mira! All the adventures and jobs we did together…and now he..he..he.."_

Natsu's eyes flared with rage and pain, anger and sorrow as he looked at the girl before him.

"WHERE IS HE! I'LL KILL HIM!" the dragon slayer roared, his body dripping with power and fire. Erza and Lucy, even Grey shuddered under his anger. Sure, they've seen Natsu mad before…but never like this. His body was almost engulfed in flames as Sam waked into the room.

"I killed him Natsu. I made him suffer for what he did to your friends" she stated coldly before walking to a shelf grabbing a bottle of alcohol. Walking back, she pressed it into the man's hands.

"Here…pass it around" she finished before walking out of the room. Trying to regain control of his anger, the furious man could feel it as Erza placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, her sorrow and anger a mix.

"I'll make sure he gets a proper burial Natsu…we all will…" she said in a placating tone as his anger snapped away in an instant. Tears streaking down his face, the man buried his face in his hands as he cried for his best friend and the horror Wendy endured at the hands of that monster.

"I…is there anything we can do to help?' Grey asked, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Your friend Wendy…she went through a horrible, nightmarish experience. You all need to be there for her…to support her. A part of her probably died with that man, so you need to be understanding. Make sure one of you is with her at all times. She will be scared…probably will suffer from nightmares because of this. You and your guild need to support her no matter what" Marvell finished before standing up. "I need to start growing a new eye for her. You can go in the other room and see her, but don't wake her up" the fourteen year old instructed before leaving toward another part of the building they were in.

"Of course we'll help her…" Lucy whispered before standing up. "I'm going to go be with her…so when she wakes up she can see a friendly face" the blonde instructed as she walked out.

"Come on Natsu…lets go be with our friend" Grey tried to encourage, knowing how much Natsu loved his feline friend.

"Give…give me a few minutes Grey…" the pinkette finished before taking a swig from the bottle. Seeing his friend and Carla leave, the dragon slayer turned to Erza as tears erupted from his eyes once more.

"Erza…I…I…" he stuttered before the red head promptly grabbed him and pulled him close.

"Shhh…We'll get through this. Just cry as much as you need to okay?" she said to the man who had comforted her on many occasions. Feeling his tears soak into her blouse, the female started to cry too as they held each other in mourning for their fallen friend.

 **One day later…**

Wendy slowly opened her right eye as light shone down on her. Her left was dark as she tried to see out of it, but no luck. Focusing her vision, the blurs around her finally cleared. Seeing her friends…Carla, she tried to sit up and talk, but was pushed back.

"Don't try to talk right now Wendy, you're still healing" Erza assured her with a small smile, the older woman glad to see her friend awake. Looking down at her body, she could see the strange thing on her right wrist as the horrors and nightmare came flashing back. Her one good eye starting to brim with tears, she almost choked on the emotion.

"H…gll…" she tried to ask as her team hugged her, the emotions flowing through the room.

"We know Wendy…we know what happened. We were so close to getting there… I promise nobody will ever hurt you again" Natsu whispered in her ear as she was wrapped in love.

"Don't crowd the poor girl. She must be starving" Marvell pointed out before handing the patient a thermos with a blue liquid in it. "Here…it tastes like blueberry cheesecake" she mentioned before helping the girl fish the straw into her mouth. Gulping greedily, her body was craving nutrients as she drank the shake in seconds. Grabbing another, Marvell replaced the drink as Levy walked up with a tablet.

Eye's studying the scar of the woman, Wendy tried to process what was going on as Levy started to speak.

"I'll make it simple for you. You're in a parallel universe. My team rescued you from that…beast and brought you here. I'm also happy to report that we managed to kill all variations of that bastard in that particular string. Now, this right here will let you speak until your able to in a month's time" she told the girl before setting the data pad on her lap.

"Input a word or sentence and it will say it out loud. Sorry that voice is robotic, but it's the best I can do"

Raising her left hand, she typed out two words before hitting the green button on the right side.

" _Thank you"_ the robotic voice chimed out before she typed again. _"I was so scared. I thought I was going to die. I thought I saw Erza"_

"You actually did Wendy. This universe brought Erza Knightwalker back from Edolas" Lucy pointed out behind her. Looking past her blonde friend, Wendy could see another three women standing at the far end of the room. She easily recognized Bisca as the older female smiled. The brunette gave a small wave while Knightwalker stood there stoically with a small tug of her lips.

"They're pretty amazing actually. While you were sleeping, these five told us how they formed a team and go to other realities to stop bad guys. They save lots of people" Grey finished as Natsu tried to smile at the blunette on the bed.

"And the other Wendy says your new eye should be ready in two weeks. That's pretty neat, right?"

Nodding her head as she continued to cry, her small smile was warming up the room before she typed more words.

" _Can I live with you and Erza? I want to be safe"_

Blushing slightly as Natsu stuttered, Erza coughed as she tried not to look at Natsu. While she would admit to feelings toward the man, she knew that such things would be inappropriate if she started to live with him. This is what she wanted to tell the young girl, but when she looked back and studied her, she knew that any attempts to say no would be futile. How could she, Erza Scarlet, refuse to help and give comfort to her friend who went through such a horrific and nightmarish ordeal. Clenching her fist as new tears started to threaten her features, the knight nodded.

"Of course, Wendy. I'd be happy to live with you two" she agreed before leaning down the girl's ear. Talking in a low whisper, she gave the young one a bit of gossip. "You should ask Mira too. She was Happy's mother and she still thinks of Natsu as her husband" the conspirator smirked while Wendy gave a small smile. Typing in more words on her keypad, the robot tones filled the air.

" _I know Mira likes Natsu, we need to help her too."_ She paused before turning to Lucy and Grey. _"Can you help?"_

"Of course we will! You're our friend and team mate! Anything you need!" the ice mage agreed as Lucy nodded.

"That's right Wendy. We'll help you every step of the way" the blonde replied as her heart stings pulled at her emotions. _"How…how could somebody do this to Wendy? To Happy?"_

Nodding her head as she rested her head back against the cot, she momentarily closed her eyes.

"Are you alright Wendy?" Natsu asked while setting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

" _Tired. Can I sleep now?"_ the data pad spoke for her as her team nodded.

"Rest as mush as you need. We'll be right here with you" Carla replied before finding a spot to sleep. Wedging herself between the left arm and her side, the exceed could feel her best friend instinctively pull her closer in comfort.

Watching the closeness of the two, Natsu sniffled before looking at Wendy's saviors. "You mind if I go outside for a bit? Happy…"

"Its fine Natsu" Levy told him as the mourning man walked away, wanting to clear his head. They had quickly gotten used to the strange Levy, but figured it didn't matter too much as the short woman pointed to an additional door set into the far right wall. "If you need anything to eat, the kitchen is in there" she told them before heading to the main room. Walking down a short hallway to the left, she passed the small armory before walking into her secondary lab at the far end on the right. Walking up to a small vat filled with liquid, Levy could see a new eye quickly growing as little machines assembled and grew what was needed. Checking the status, she nodded her head in approval. Thinking for a moment as she stood alone in the lab, the genius simply shrugged.

"Fuck it. All it will do is make her super awesome when we can put this in her head" the blunette concluded before typing more commands into the console. With a gurgle of bubbles, the computer set about the additional task. Seeing no additional problems, she sat down as the door opened. Standing there was Bisca, a haunted look on her face.

"How are you doing Levy?"

Letting out a deep sigh as her friend sat at another stool, she looked at the gunslinger.

"I'll be alright. Just…this sick bastard. I know we aren't saints, but this was just monstrous. But we should thank Knightwalker, her call saved all the Wendy's in that string. Only three had been captured when the call went out, and they were rescued before he could…start"

Nodding her head solemnly, the greenette could only agree in silence as time continued to tick by.

 **Two weeks later. Universe 666-A**

Natsu was kneeling in front of Happy's grave, tears trickling down his face. When they had returned with Wendy and Carla about what happened, the guild had been thrown into a rage…then mourning and disbelief. Laxus and Gajeel were particularly affected, the horror their follow slayer went through practically enraging them. It was only the news that the vile man was dead that steadied them, but still…the guild was still in a state of shock and horror. Many cried at the nightmare their young friend endured, but vowed to help her any way they could.

Himself and Erza had kept their promise to Wendy, the knight moving in into his small cabin. To be honest, he was glad he wouldn't be out there alone as his friend immediately set about expanding and modernizing his small home. Mira had helped of course, her anger and grief fueling the woman. The first night had been awkward for him, having three girls sleeping in his bed. But it prevented Wendy from having nightmares, so he would support it.

"Happy…you would be proud of Wendy. She's staying so strong…" he paused while a choked sob broke out. "I miss you little buddy. I was supposed to look out for you…and I failed…." He said softly before hearing soft footsteps approaching. Looking up, he could see a downcast Mira as she approached, her marroon dress swaying in the slight breeze.

"Hi Natsu…I figured I would find you here…"

"Yeah…just visiting my friend" the pinkette said sadly as the white haired woman set a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know Natsu…I know" she whispered before remembering why she came here. "Wendy should be back soon from her eye surgery. It would mean a lot to her if you were there"

"Alright" he responded before staying till a few more minutes. Giving him the time he needed, Mira could easily relate to the pain he was going through.

"You know…that Sam woman? She told me what she did to that man…how she tortured him for what he did to Wendy and Happy. And all I can think is how glad I was that he suffered…am I a bad person for thinking that?"

Bending down, she quickly wrapped him in a hug, her voice low and feminine. "No Natsu…I was relieved to know he died horribly. He was more monster than man, and you don't feel bad for monsters. So, don't think you're the only one. I even overheard master saying he would've killed that man himself for harming Wendy. I'm just glad those five managed to save her and Carla…"

"Me too. Let's…lets go see Wendy now…" the pinkette stood up with Mira before heading toward the hall. Soon they were pushing their way through the doors. While in the past he would kick the doors open…that was something he did with Happy. Natsu didn't feel like doing that anymore. Looking around, he could see the subdued and solemn looks of the guild. Spotting his team, he walked over before sitting next to Erza while Mira flanked him.

"Is Wendy back yet?" Mira asked Lucy who shook her head.

"Not yet, Knightwalker called and said she should be in the next half hour though"

"Indeed. It makes me happy to see her making friends…even though they go and kill people…" Erza admitted, not quite sure how she felt about that.

"Well, from what I understand, they fight really bad things in other realities. They have seen some pretty crazy things…and truly awful people. To be honest, I'm glad they're out there…trying to save the innocent" Grey admitted as the minutes ticked by. Looking over to Juvia behind the bar, the water mage was making a smoothie for Wendy upon her return, mixing a flavor of lime and blueberry.

"They've done so much…did you hear…" Lucy started before the familiar vortex appeared. Walking through was Wendy, the young girl finally walking again as she held the tablet in her one good hand. The other was re-growing under that strange gauntlet, but still needed a few weeks. Next to her was Carla and Marvell, the fourteen year old smiling as the portal closed.

"WENDY! You look great! Shouted out Cana as they studied the girl minus the eye patch. Giving a small smile as her friends cheered and started to crowd her, she typed words on her datapad.

" _Thanks Cana. It's still a little sore, but the vision is perfect"_

"That's not the only thing about it" Marvell mentioned before pointing toward a lone bottle on the bar. "Concentrate on that bottle with your new eye" she lightly instructed.

" _Alright"_

Staring intently, Wendy could soon feel a slight build up of heat from the new orb. Not realizing her iris was glowing red, the guild was surprised and shocked when a beam of laser light burst forth and shattered the bottle with ease…before burning the wall behind it.

"You…YOU GAVE HER LASER VISION!" Laxus roared out in disbelief. Don't misunderstand, he was damn happy to see the young slayer wakling about and recovering. Her therapy sessions seemed to be working too, but still….he had a deep foreboding of dread about a Wendy with the ability to shoot a laser beam from her eye.

"THAT'S RIGHT! It was McGarden's idea. Now she as an ace up her sleeve…just in case" the healer smirked before giving a thumb's up.

"That was totally badass. Just be careful, it can be lethal if you put enough force behind it"

Smiling at her words, Wendy soon was typing as Carla stood by, smiling at her recovering friend.

" _Does it use magic?"_

"Nope! It's powered by the same fuel your body uses. So as long as you keep eating and drinking, your new eye will be able to shoot lasers. But like any other muscle, it needs to be trained. So, the more you practice, the stronger it gets!" Marvell cheered out with a smile.

"Wow Wendy! That was so cool! Hey Hap… oh…right…" he caught himself as he remembered the fallen friend. Seeing the mood quickly falling, Marvell rested a hand on her double's shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze as the somber mood started to race through the hall.

"So Wendy? How's living with Natsu, Mira, and Erza?" she asked, trying to steer the conversation away.

" _It's nice. They made Natsu clean up his whole house. I feel safe with them there"_

"That's good. And the therapy sessions?"

" _I still have bad nightmares. But that other Lucy with the others is understanding. They listen"_ the robotic voice relayed as the visitor nodded. Looking over, she could see Juvia waving with the nutrient drink, a pained look on the older woman's face.

"Wendy. It looks like Juvia made you a nice lunch. Why don't we both go over and talk with her?" the white exceed suggested as the young girl nodded.

" _Okay"_

Seeing them walk away to the bar, Marvell breathed a deep sigh before sitting near near Lucy.

"Hey Marvell? What other Lucy was she talking about? All we know is you take her and Carla to a therapy session every three days after you do your checkup on her" the blonde asked with a confused tone.

"it's a group set up by a parallel Lucy for members of Fairy Tail that have been brutalized by horrible people. They all have endured many…awful things and they support each other. It's been very helpful for those two"

"Is it an all girl's group?" Mira asked as Wendy let out a small laugh from a joke Juvia told her.

"Mostly. But not all of them. There's a Natsu there that had been tortured by an evil, parallel Natsu…some of them have awful stories…" Marvell finished before looking at them each in turn. "I want you to know, the support your giving her means the world to her. I used to be exactly like her, so I can take a good guess how she feels. And to see her family coming together in support…it hits right here" the fourteen year old girl finished as she patted a hand over her heart.

"So where are your friends? They were hanging around for most of the first week, then just up and vanished?" Erza asked as Natsu stayed quiet.

"They are on a special mission" she replied before smiling softly.

"Really? What kind?" Natsu asked, trying to keep his mind off of his deceased partner.

"It's a secret" she finished before the doors to the guild swung open. Standing there was the rest of Crimson Gear as shafts of light poured through the doorway.

"Well the secret mission is done. Now I need all of you to stay calm. He hasn't been around people for a while" McGarden instructed as Elfman spoke up.

'What do you mean? Who's here?"

"Well if you stay quiet and in your seat, you'll see" Sam instructed in a no-nonsense tone before turning to the doorway. "C'mon little guy. You get to see your family again"

Wondering who she was talking too, the guild was floored when Happy walked into the hall, his nervousness apparent.

'Happy? HAPPY!" Natsu cheered before running forward and scooping up the blue cat. Tears bursting from his cheeks, the dragon slayer was all smiles as he spun the cat in the air. "YOUR BACK! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU'RE HERE! YOUR REALLY HERE!"

"NATSU! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" the blue cat cried as his little paws wrapped around his neck. The guild was bursting forward, eager to greet the cat in joy and happiness as they started to gather close.

" _Happy!"_ the robotic keypad seemed to shout as the blue cat flew toward the sky maiden.

"AH WENDY! YOU'RE HERE TOO!" he continued to cry as the young girl's cheeks streamed fresh tears.

Looking at the group, Mira's eyes were brimming at the wonderous scene before her. "H..how?"

"Infinite realities remember? All we had to do was find one where Happy was alive but didn't have a guild" Bisca replied to Mira.

"But what about that other Fairy Tail? Wont they miss him?" Evergreen asked from nearby, her eyes misting as well.

Rubbing the back of her head, Knightwalker tried to let them down easily. "Yeah…from what we can gather, this Happy was exposed to a magic that prolonged his life…by centuries. Frankly put, he outlived all his friends and family. He watched his Natsu grow old and die with his wife Mira….then their children…and their children. Eventually, he just stopped staying near people cause' they kept getting older"

"That's so sad…." Lisanna commented as the busty Levy spoke up with a smile. "Don't worry! I figured out how to reverse it! This little guy will be along for the ride with all of you…" she trailed off before looking at Natsu. "I know he's not 'your' Happy, but you lost yours…and he lost his family. I figured you can meet somewhere in the middle and…move on from there"

"I understand. But just to see him again…" he whispered before snapping his head up "Mira! A nice big fish for Happy! This is the best day ever!" he cheered out in joy as Wendy walked toward Sam, one of the women that saved her.

" _Thank you. Thank you so much"_ the synthesized voice relayed before hugging the older woman.

Coughing slightly, the grizzled military woman tried to smile as her eyes slightly watered. Wiping her hand across her face, she slightly sniffled. "Damn…so much dust in here" she tried to explain, covering up her emotions as Makarov walked forth among his children that continued to celebrate.

"You…you helped Wendy in her darkest hour…healed her wounds and even found a way to bring little Happy back. We are in your debt. How can Fairy Tail repay you for what you've done?"

Looking at each other, the five women shrugged before Marvell stepped forward. She had a portal gun in her hands as she presented it to the master.

"Just make sure to keep helping her…to stay by her side" she told the short man who took the strange technology. Turning to her younger double who was now clutching Happy close to her chest as Carla and Pantherlily smiled, she grinned at her double.

'You're a strong woman Wendy. You have a tough road ahead of you, but your family will help. And if you ever want to hang out…or just talk, dial me up and stop on by. And if your wondering, the gauntlet will come off by itself once your hand is rebuilt. Now enjoy your life with your friends and family" she finished as McGarden activated a portal with her own gun.

" _I will! And thank you so much!"_ the electronic voice echoed through the hall as the five started to walk through. With one final wave, Marvell left the joyous guild as the breech snapped shut moments later.

"Natsu?" Happy asked as he sat on the girl's lap with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah little buddy?' he choked back in happiness.

"Can we go fishing?"

"Yes…Absolutely YES! We can even bring Erza and Mira! Or the whole guild! But we can go right now!" he cheered as Wendy watched the exchange. Looking at her healing hand wrapped in technology, she looked at the spot her new friends had disappeared to as more tears streamed down her cheeks. Not in sadness or pain, but of joy.

" _Thank you…thank you for saving me…"_ she thought as the guild threw the biggest party in recent history to celebrate the reunion of friends.

 **Yeah…so basically I wrote this in three days. As soon as I read that serial killer universe, I could instantly see what my mages would do to save her. Then some people actually requested it. Now if your mad about Sam torturing that bastard, he deserves it for hurting Wendy. And you know I've blown up whole cities in my main story so killing some psycho isn't that big of a stretch. But I hope the ending is nice for everybody! And FYI, she makes a full recovery from her wounds, but kinda sticks to the side of Erza or Natsu if she's out and about. But review or PM me for what you think!**


	20. Rampage

**Well this is just a simple one shot. Basically takes place during the time when Natsu is missing after Port Farral. So don't expect him to just show up or anything. But basically, this could be good…or bad. Not sure which. But then I'll go back to the COG since your all…very eager for Levy to join the harem. But hopefully everybody enjoys this!**

 **I don't own Gears of War or Fairy Tail.**

 **RAMPAGE!**

* * *

Happy woke up from his little hammock with a stretch and yawn, the little exceed fully rested as he floated out of bed. Looking around his bedroom, it was decorated in fish designed wallpaper as his fishing rod sat in a corner. A ceiling fan spun above, circulating the air as his features gained a downcast look. "I really hope Levy and the others can find Natsu…I miss him" he said out loud before leaving his little room. While it wasn't spacious, Happy was well…happy with it. Walking down the hall, he noticed that the entire house was still and quiet. Spotting Bloom laying in a sunbeam that cascaded across the couch in the living room, he walked up to his feline companion.

"Hey Bloom? Where is everybody?"

"Probably out to get me treats or other ways to worship my greatness" she replied in a series of meows and cat-speak.

"I know your kidding. You happen to love Knightwalker and think she's the best"

"True. But I think some had to take an emergency job, while the others are continuing the search for your friend. Now let me sleep in this wonderful sunbeam" she finished before stretching out, her feline laziness apparent as she closed her eyes.

"I guess I'll go have some breakfast…" the cat told himself before walking to his little fridge. Opening it, his eyes widened in horror at the severe lack of fish. "NO! I thought I had one left!" he wailed out, his plight a nightmare for the ages. Grabbing his head, he started to panic before a thought came to him. "Wait…I can just go to the yummy fish universe!" he told himself with a nod of his head, a smile on his face at the genius idea. Flying to the garage, he located the I.V.D. the machine currently off. Tapping his foot, he looked at the poster sitting above the device and the portal gun laying nearby, its familiar blue glow missing.

 **Heavenly Cheesecake universe: 87662-C**

 **Horny female universe: 696969-S**

 **Supermodel Levy universe: 567791-L**

 **Delicious Fish Universe: 1090201-F**

 **Free Energy Drinks Universe: 556229-E**

"Ah! There we go!" Happy told himself before turning on the machine. Humming to life, he started to input the numbers. "One. Nine. Zero. Zero. Two. Zero. One…and F!" he cheered out as the particles shot forth, creating a spinning breech coursing with electricity and power. "Oh…better grab a portal gun so I can get back!" the feline told himself, stuffing the advanced equipment into his little backpack. Little did he know, but that particular invention was down for repairs, the circuitry needed rewiring as it laid on the workbench. Sprouting his wings, he clenched a fish in determination. "Alright Happy! Let's get some yummy fish!" he said with a cheer before flying through the dimensional breech toward the wrongly input universe.

 **Universe 1900201-F**

The beautiful, blonde scientist working at Legion labs studied the room that was about to fill with the experimental gas, shaking her head as she inserted the container into the apparatus along the wall.

"Honestly, what could they possible accomplish with chemical two nineteen? It makes no sense to me at all" she told herself before looking at the rat and lobster sitting at opposite ends of the room. Shaking her head one last time, the very busty female walked over to the control console. Flipping a series of switches, she hovered over the activation button. Pressing down with a delicate finger, the laboratory equipment started to pump in the gas.

The spinning breech that appeared a moment later shocked Mindy Fairchild beyond belief as a blue cat came flying through before hitting the glass barrier with a resounding 'thud' Unfortunately for Happy, he had been so excited for new fish that he had failed to notice the incorrect coordinates. Add that to the fact of his high speed, and he promptly knocked himself out as he started to breathe in the green gas.

'What…in the hell…" Mindy told herself as the portal closed, the light reflecting off her glasses as the lab coat hugged her female form. Looking at the strange blue cat on the floor, she briefly contemplated halting the experiment. "No…If I do that, then my perverted boss will just yell at me…then stare at my tits. I better just not mention this in the log book" she told herself before taking a seat at her desk. Seeing as the latest trial would take hours to complete, she propped her feet up and started reading a smutty romance novel.

Happy woke with a slight groan several hours later as he slowly sat up, taking in his surroundings. He was in a strange room with white walls. A rat and lobster laid nearby, twitching slightly as a strange tingling sensation covered his whole body.

"I can honestly say I've never seen a blue cat before…" A voice said over a loudspeaker. Looking around, he noticed the see through window as a blonde woman stood there.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" Happy shouted as the woman put a finger to her lips in a contemplating tone.

"Ummm….no. See, cats don't talk. And the fact you do means chemical two nineteen had some strange properties. So now…I'll be conducting experiments on you" She replied smugly as the feline grew several inches without his knowledge.

"WHAT! I'm not going to let you cut me open!" He yelled back as his two companions stirred, their bodies slightly bigger. Activating his magic wings, the blue cat hovered above the floor before turning and facing the far wall.

"WING BLAST!" Happy cried out before the magic flew from his furry little body. Shattering the wall, he flew into the open air outside the lab before moving away into the forest.

Mindy was shocked to say the least. Not only was this feline blue, but it could talk…and fly. She was going to have to seriously contemplate her place in the universe, but first she needed to catch the escapee. Not noticing the rat and lobster scurrying out through the hole in the wall, the woman rubbed a hand over her beautiful features at the damage a simple cat caused. "Seriously…I just wanted to take a few blood samples…." She told herself before picking up the phone to call security.

"This is Fairchild…We've had an incident. I need a containment team" she told the man on the other end before hanging up. Looking back at the ruined room, her eyes widened as the other two creatures were gone, having left through the breech.

"Well...shit"

"That lady was crazy" Happy told himself as he flew above the trees before swooping down to a clearing. "I don't like this universe. They don't have my fish anywhere" he said to himself before digging into his little backpack. Pulling out the familiar gun, he input the co-ordinates for home. Pressing the trigger, the exceed waited for the spinning vortex to appear.

"AH! What's wrong with this thing!" he shouted out while shaking it, hoping to make it work. Studying the screen a moment later, he noticed it was completely dark. "Uh oh…" he said in worry as he realized the mistake he made. Placing the device back in his little backpack, he tried to think of what to do. Stomach growling, he smiled sheepishly as the original goal was remembered. Not noticing his increased size, the feline set out on his journey.

"I'll get somebody to fix it after I get some fish. I'm just sooooo…hungry!" he wailed before flying into the air again. After flying for half an hour, he finally spotted a roadway leading north. Swooping down, his eyes almost sparkled at the vehicle before him. It was a large box trailer with the picture of a fish on it, the company emblem catching his eye. Ignoring the police car that was following several car lengths back, the cat landed on the roof with a heavy thud.

"Wow…this truck seems really small" he commented to himself. If his friends could see him now, Happy would almost be the size of Natsu as his growth ran unchecked. The metal under his feet slightly groaning, the large cat extended his claws.

"I know Natsu and Lisanna told me not to break things…but I'm so…HUNGRY!" he cried out before digging his claws into the roof. Peeling back the metal, his eyes grew wide at the pile of frozen fish being transported. "JACKPOT!" he yelled out before diving in, the force of his movements rocking the truck.

"Uh dispatch? I just saw a giant cat tear into a fish trailer" Officer Blake spoke into the radio as he watched the trailer rock back and forth, most likely from the giant animal.

" _Very funny Shawn. I know you like to tell jokes, but please don't think I'd actually fall for that"_ the radio operator said over the airwaves.

"No. I….OH SHIT!" the police officer cried out as the semi tipped over, the metal screeching across the pavement as sparks flew. An oncoming car narrowly swerved out of the way before driving into a ditch, the front bumper digging into the soft soil. Slamming the brakes, the squad car skidded to a stop as the accident unfolded. "I need an ambulance on Hiway forty-one! Northbound on the way to Chicago!" the police officer yelled into the radio before throwing the door open. His shoes hitting the pavement, he made his way over to the cabin of the semi even as the trailer continued to rock and buck under the feeding frenzy inside. Looking in, he could see the driver with a small gash across his forehead, but awake and alert.

"Wh…what happened?" the older male asked with confusion before a resounding tear of metal was heard by the two. Hearing a loud thud, the police man pulled his service pistol as he turned to face a blue furred feline.

"Thanks for the fish!' Happy said with a smile at the short, six foot man before flying into the air, his flight path northward. Looking on dumbfounded as a young girl recorded the whole thing on her cell phone, the city of Chicago would be in for a very stressful day as the large creature flew off into the distance.

"Those were yummy! But I'm still hungry…" Happy told himself as his wings cast a shadow over the landscape, causing many accidents as drivers tried to spot the large creature flying above them. Eyes looking ahead, he saw a large ribbon of concrete snaking through the land toward a city in the distance. The roadway was wide, with hundreds of cars passing every minute as he continued to fly. Happy was now twenty feet tall as he saw a large sign hanging over the freeway. Landing as his feet touched the pavement, the giant cat ignored the screeching tires and shattering glass as several cars and trucks rear-ended each other.

"Hmmm…Chicago…ten miles. Maybe they'll have more fish!" he told himself as several drivers stepped out of their cars, disbelief in their eyes as the traffic came to a complete halt. Moving forward as he ducked under the freeway sign, the exceed didn't notice the news and police helicopters flying behind him.

"Huh? Why is everything so small now? Unless…I'M A SUPERHERO!" he shouted in joy as he extended his arms above his head. Reactivating his wings with a giant smile on his face, he burst into the air as the magic pressure caved in part of the freeway, making further travel north impossible for the time being.

Resuming his journey, the flying cat continued to grow exponentially as the large city grew closer. With a smile on his face as he picked up a fresh trail of fish, Happy headed toward the waterfront with large ships, docks, and cranes scattered about the area.

"Wow…this city sure is big!" He cheered out as people pointed up at him from below, fear etched across their faces at the giant cat. He had been growing at an extreme rate now, his body craving massive amounts of food as he landed in the parking lot of a fishery near the shipping docks.

"RUN!" A halpless worker cried out as Happy approached the building, oblivious to the fear.

"Ahh…stupid wall!" he shouted in annoyance before punching the concrete inward. Crumbling with a groan of twisted steel, the westward facing wall caved into the building as several more people scattered and ran for their lives. But to Happy, all he saw was the piles of fish in storage bins just waiting to be processed. Drooling slightly, the cat marched toward the closest one before scooping up a large pawful. Filling his mouth, the feline smiled at the tasty meal. Sitting down on his backside, the loveable cat continued to eat to his hearts content as a news helicopter circled above.

"This is Sandy Wilcox of Channel Five News. What appears to be a giant, blue cat that flies has now settled down in the 'Lakefront Fishery' While it is responsible for several accidents and the damage on the interstate, this giant creature seems to have no interest in harming people…I'm going in to try and reason with this strange lifeform" she spoke into her microphone as several police cars surrounded the fishery building. Instructing the pilot to get closer, the man sweated nervously as they hovered within twenty feet of the cat.

Happy was spooning whole bundles of fish into his maw as the insane body growth finally slowed down. Chewing happily as the succulent tuna slid down his gullet, he finally noticed the helicopter flying nearby. Turning his head, he saw the brunette woman leaning out of the door, her safety harness keeping her in place.

"HELLO PRETTY LADY!" the cat waved happily before eating another fish, the building almost empty as his belly finally reached contentment.

"HELLO! Do you mind if you can tell us your name?" she shouted back, disbelief crossing her face as the blue exceed stood up, his meal finished. Inching the helicopter back as the giant cat stood to his full height of fifty feet, the police officers below leveled their firearms in precaution.

'I'm Happy Dragneel!" he replied with a smile before a distant rumble and explosion punched through the air. Snapping his head around, the kind-hearted cat could see a billowing cloud of dust in the down-town area of the city. A bellowing roar and the sounds of more destruction echoed through the concrete corridors as his eyes narrowed.

The news feed captured the whole event live as a huge fireball reached into the sky from a distance, the explosion caused by unknown means as a twenty story building caught fire and started to tilt.

"OH NO!" Happy cried out as he activated his wings, ready to take off.

"WAIT HAPPY! What are you planning to do? That area could be dangerous!"

"I don't care! My dad and mom would go and help! So, I will too!" he shouted back before taking to the sky, his massive wingspan shadowing the streets below.

"FOLLOW HIM!" Sandy shouted to the pilot as the story of a century unfolded before her eyes.

Happy flew through the air at a high speed, the wind funnel that followed breaking several windows and even tipping over cars and light trucks as he soared over the neighborhoods. Finally coming to the area of destruction, he landed with a heavy 'thump' as his weight cracked the street. Standing before him as fires raged from a destroyed fuel tanker, he saw the building nearby finally give way as its supports failed. With a resounding tearing of steel and broken glass, the twenty story structure spilled into the street as countless vehicles and people were crushed. Looking in anger at the cause, Happy saw a giant rat and lobster attacking and destroying anything in sight. The ruby red lobster had started to climb a building, its claws digging into the façade as concrete and brick was torn away. Rearing back its giant pincher hand, it punched the building full force as it shattered the offices inside, killing over a dozen people. Climbing up to the next level, the lobster repeated its action as it snarled, causing more destruction as screams filled the air. Panning his head, Happy's anger grew as his attention was turned to the giant rat. The white furred monster had stopped an elevated train car, ripping it off the rails before turning it vertical above its open mouth. Shaking the aluminum vehicle as the rest of the train derailed, Happy could only watch in horror as a helpless man fell into the waiting maw, his screams cut off instantly as his fate was sealed.

"NO!" Happy cried out before charging forward, his fist cocked back. With a heavy blow and the echo of flesh striking flesh, the fist collided with the rat monster as it stumbled backward into a building, the sound of destruction filling the air as Happy caught the train car. Setting it on the street below as the remaining passengers streamed out, he smiled at his action.

"There we go…UMPHH!" he breathed out as the rat threw an abandoned bus at him, the metal screeching and tearing as it hit his body. Shaking his head before a clenched fist crashed into his jaw, Happy was completely staggered as his body crashed into the elevated train line, destroying a section completely as several power lines sparked and popped with electricity. Crashing to the roadway, several cars were pancaked under the weight of his body.

"ROOOOOAAARRR!" The white furred monstrosity bellowed as its yellow teeth were on display to the world. Charging forward to the cat, Happy grabbed the closest thing to him as his head rung. Pulling the lamppost free, he stitched his enemy across the face as a slight gash appeared, leaking a trickle of blood. Letting out a grunt of pain, the rampaging monster staggered back as it crushed a bus underneath its clawed feet. Shaking its head, it let out another bellow of rage as Happy spread his magical wings. "STOP DESTROYING STUFF!" He shouted out before the magical wind attack rushed away from his body. Racing across the burning and wrecked avenue as several buildings displayed destruction and ruin, the massive gust of wind slammed into the giant rat before carrying it into a thirty story office building. Crashing through the brick and steel between the ninth and tenth floors as glass shattered, offices were turned to splintered ruins as several office workers were killed outright. Coming to a stop in the middle of the floor, the sixty foot rat snarled in rage.

" _Curtis no like cat…kill cat and destroy!"_ the simple thoughts raced through its head as it stood up. Crushing the floor below, the now named rat started to climb upwards, smashing through the floors as the building started to groan in protest. Ignoring the screams of terror from the tiny humans, the former laboratory experiment continued to climb as it left ruin and destruction in his wake. Using a clenched fist to punch through the roof as the building shuddered, Curtis climbed out onto the top of the building as chunks of rubble started to rain into the street below. Squinting its beady, red eyes, Curtis spotted the giant lobster halfway up a building, smashing floors with reckless abandon as the taller building groaned with stress under the onslaught. Shaking his head, the rat looked down at the burning and wrecked street below. Spotting the giant cat below, he snarled at his mortal enemy.

"CURTIS DESTROY CAT!" He yelled out as the mutation gave him the ability to talk. Jumping up, he slammed his feet down on the roof of the structure as the building gave a horrible groan, Steel and supports snapping, the former office building started to collapse as Curtis jumped off the falling structure.

"YOU CAN TALK NOW!?" Happy cried in disbelief before the rat collided with hm, punching the two into the subway line as a gaping hole in the street above appeared. Hitting the third rail, Happy was treated to an over abundance of electricity as the power flowed through his body, almost lighting up his skeleton as debris rained down.

"Ow…." Happy said to nobody before a monster sized fist smashed into his jaw, drawing a trickle of blood as his fur wafted smoke. Another two blows had the exceed seeing stars before a blinding light could be seen from his right. Blocking the next fist, the son of Natsu saw a speeding subway train racing down the tracks. The squeal and hissing of brakes meant it was trying to slow, but it wouldn't happen in time.

"HEY! YOUR TRAIN'S HERE!" Happy shouted out before punching Curtis in the face, drawing more blood. Seeing the monster dizzy, the cat rolled him to the right just as the subway train collided with his foe's back. Letting out a howl of pain as the commuter train derailed and crashed into a tangled mess of metal and glass, the rat tried to regain its senses as the cat tried to stand. Head crashing into the ceiling as more concrete rained down, Happy clutched the newest injury.

"OW! OW! OW!" He cried out as he clutched his head…just as Curtis sucker-punched him with an uppercut.

"OOPFHHH!" Happy sounded out as all the air was expelled form his lungs. Flying upwards through the street, the exceed was soon flying through the air before colliding with another building. Smashing through the lower left corner as people tried to flee, the main corner support of the building was a twisted pile of scrap as Happy skidded across the street and into a freeway pillar support. Groaning in pain as he opened his eyes, Happy could only watch in horror as the fifteen story apartment building started to swiftly tilt as the screams of trapped people echoed from open windows. With a horrible shudder, the structure leaned sideways before falling across the street, colliding with another ten story building as thousands of tons of steel and brick rained down.

Happy could only watch in sadness as several hundreds were crushed to death before the billowing dust cloud kicked up and covered the surrounding three streets. Slowly standing up as dust and grime coated his fur, his coloration took on a gray tone as blood trickled from the corner of his lip. Narrowing his eyes at the senseless destruction, he started to walk forward as the giant lobster started to jump and down on the fifty story building in the distance. The collapse of the Three First National Plaza was inevitable as the ruby red monster smashed its claws into the rooftop. Spilling rubble and broken concrete to the roads below as helpless citizens were pancaked into bloody smears, the crustacean gave one last punch as the steel supports broke. With a groan of destruction, the floors started to collapse as the monster leapt from the falling building. Flying in a long arc, it latched onto the side of the Chase Tower before resuming its destruction.

Watching as the building collapsed in the distance, Happy wiped the tears from his dust coated cheeks as anger built in his heart.

"ROOOOAAARRR!" The rat bellowed out as it jumped over the pile of massive rubble. Landing with a thud as the roadway cracked, the cat and mouse glared at each other as the downtown area quickly became a scene from hell.

"You…you monsters keep hurting people…WELL NO MORE!" The cat yelled in fury before grabbing a bent steel beam sticking out of the ground. Hefting it in his right paw, he charged over the broken and cracked avenue. Stepping on a burning car, the hero ignored the slight burns as his opponent charged forward.

"CURTIS KILL ENEMY!" The rat shouted out stupidly as they closed the distance. In moments, the two met as Happy used all his muscle strength to stab forward with the metal object. Punching into the rat's torso with blood and gore bursting out of the back, Happy kept moving forward.

"YAAAAARGGGHHH!" The exceed cried out as he used his muscle strength to heft the enemy off the ground. With a burst of his magical wings, Happy surged above the roadway as Curtis tried to claw and bite despite the obviously mortal wound. Slamming into a seven story building that had somehow escaped damage so far, the cat changed that as the giant mouse was dealt even more damage.

"DIE YOU MONSTER!" Happy cried out as he finally lost momentum. Burying the I-beam into the far wall even as the lower three floors were completely destroyed by their passage, Happy knew this enemy would die. Stepping back outside as the upper floors started to buckle, he glared at Curtis who still struggled weakly to free himself from the impalement.

' **CRACK!'**

The short building caved in, the weight of debris and destruction making the frame severely weakened as tons of destruction fell on Curtis, killing the abomination as several beams of steel punched through its skull.

Breathing heavily as several news and police helicopters circled above, Happy looked at the other monster terrorizing the city.

"And now to stop him…" he uttered in a dark tone before activating his magical wings. Flying into the air with a burst of speed, he extended his arms before him as his fists clenched tightly. " _I have to stop this monster too! Just like Natsu and all the others would!"_ He vowed to himself as he quickly approached the giant lobster. It was still attacking the Chase Tower, smashing and destroying everything it could as several fires burned out of control throughout the down town area.

"HEY! STUPID FACE!" Happy screamed out as the ruby colored lobster paused its attack. Looking over as it's beady eyes almost seemed to widen, it's miniscule brain recognized danger…but far too late. Colliding with his double fist attack, Happy pushed the enemy off the building as the blow caused its outer shell to slightly crack. Snapping its mandibles at the feline as they sailed through the air, Happy managed to dodge them as they arced downward toward the elevated freeway. Slamming into the northbound lanes as cars and trucks were crushed underneath their mass, the two monsters skidded across the four lanes before colliding with the four southbound. The concrete shuddered and groaned in protest, part of the elevated freeway collapsing under the devastating blow as the two slammed into the roadway below.

Staggering to his feet, Happy dodged the razor-sharp claw of his opponent before punching it in the stomach. With a groan and snarl, it staggered backwards as it collided with a four-story building. Crashing through the front lobby as bricks and plaster rained down upon its head, Ruby the lobster hissed in fury. Bringing up its tail, the behemoth readied its newly grown lethal spikes.

"Uh oh…" Happy sounded out just before the fusillade of hate came flying toward him in the blink of an eye. The sharp pain of one embedding into his left shoulder had him hiss in pain as the rest shot past, destroying more of the freeways supports as large sections of the interstate came tumbling down. The cries and screams of terrified people stung Happy's heart, but he knew what the bigger threat was. Trying to pull the object from his body, the blue cat had to roll out of the way as his crustacean nemesis tried to land a deadly blow. Picking up an empty city cab one handed, Happy threw it at his foe before shooting into the air, trying to buy some time. "I have to get this spike out…" The cat told himself as huge swaths of the city burned or was littered with untold destruction. Eyes scanning from above, the exceed finally found a safe place to land as his nerves screamed with pain. Swooping in, the cat landed in the middle of a large football field in the middle of a stadium. Luckily it was empty of people as he leaned against the stadium seating. Grabbing the offending object, Happy pulled as he grit his teeth in pain.

"Come on Happy…If Natsu can do it so…can…YOU!" He shouted in determination before pulling the spike free. Gasping as blood started to flow, the cat ignored it as his enemy reappeared at the far end of the stadium. Crushing a sign that advertised the 'Chicago Bears' the lobster jumped forth into the stands as it destroyed more property.

"I'm getting really sick of you!" Happy shouted before grabbing the field goal post and ripping it out of the ground. Throwing it with all his strength, he scowled as the lobster rolled to the side. Standing up on its hind legs once more, it sheered off a VIP box from above before throwing the object of glass and concrete. Dodging the object as it smashed into the players tunnel, more destruction reigned as the passage was filled with ruined concrete.

"STOP DESTROYING EVERYTHING!" Happy yelled before grabbing some chairs and throwing them. While they did hit the giant lobster, the objects were too small to cause any lasting damage. Grabbing some more, Happy threw another two dozen before charging across the field with his fist clenched. Feet digging into the green turf, the playing field for the Chicago Bears was being destroyed as Happy's fist connected with the snarling mandibles of Ruby. Falling backwards into the stadium seating as the concrete cracked and buckled, the lobster hissed in pain before the cat was upon him.

"You monsters are mean!" He shot out before striking again…and again…and again. Readying a forth blow, the son of Lisanna and Natsu let out an audible 'OMPFHH!' before flying backwards into the upper levels of the stadium. Groaning in pain from the hard kick to his stomace, Happy shook the cobwebs from his mind before looking back at his enemy. Ruby was climbing over the top of the stadium, his destination unknown as the monster hopped down out of sight.

"Grrr…He's probably going to hurt more people! Well no more!" The dirty and bloodied cat told himself with determination. Extending his wings once more, the feline was airborne as he soon found his target. Ruby was attacking a local school, the giant monster throwing buses as countless people fled in all directions. Watching as one of the yellow pained vehicles crush a half dozen children, Happy's rage grew to new heights. Eye's locking on to the abomination as it started to attack the building itself, the cat felt a strange build up of heat in his irises. Fueling his anger toward Ruby, the next action shocked Happy and everyone else watching the news broadcast as Chicago continued to suffer.

Bursting from his eyes, two intense beams of purple light shot forth as they burned the ground, the targeting slightly off as Ruby looked up at the latest attack.

"COOOL! I HAVE LASER VISION!" Happy cheered out with a smile before refocusing. Hovering above the city like an avenging, blue angel, Ruby started to flee under the cat's gaze. Happy gave a slight giggle in amusement from above as the tables quickly turned in his favor.

"HAPPY LASER EYES!" he shouted out as another twin beams of purple energy shot forth. Slamming into the monsters back, the cat could see several burns appear in its shell as it ran among the streets. Moving under the elevated freeway that was now missing whole sections, the cat waited for a few moments. His prey didn't make him wait long as it ran down a boulevard that hadn't been touched by destruction, the buildings and streets intact.

"HAPPY VISION!" He shouted out again as twin furrows burned through the pavement before slamming into the lobster's legs. With a cry of agony, it stumbled before finally crashing into a Starbucks, crushing most of the patrons inside as glass and debris started to fall.

Hovering above the cityscape, Happy used his new powers to glare at the crippled monster that had caused so many deaths.

"HAPPY! LASER! EYES!" He yelled in finality as his irises turned a momentary purple. Beams bursting forth as they hissed and popped through the air, they slammed right into the creature's face. Burning through the soft flesh, the laser beams reached its brain in seconds as the contents were burned to a horribly high temperature. Seconds later, the lobster stopped moving as Happy came to the ground, his feet touching the concrete lightly. Falling backward in exhaustion against a three story building, Happy smiled despite the grime, dirt, and blood coating his body.

"I…I did it!" he said happily as he breathed deeply, his chest taking in deep lungfuls of air as several helicopters hovered above. Seeing a particular one coming in closer, it soon landed as a familiar news reporter made herself known. Approaching with her camera man, Happy looked at her in exhaustion.

"Happy Dragneel! You just saved the city from two rampaging monsters! How does that make you feel!?" she asked loudly as whole stretches of the city was nothing but rubble, ruined concrete, and twisted steel. Looking around, Happy could see the devastation…the destruction… and roaring fires.

"I'm sad so many people got hurt and killed…I tried my best to protect them all" he sniffled while wiping a few tears away.

"Why did you try to protect the city? Why not join the other giant creatures?" Sandy asked as the crying, giant cat could be seen by millions across the world.

"Because it was the right thing to do. My mom and dad always taught me to try and help people, no matter what. Plus, those others were really mean" he finished before standing up, his fur still streaked with tears.

"Wh…where are you going?'

"I'm going to help put out all the fires and rescue people…just like Natsu and Juvia would" he sniffled before walking to the closest building several blocks away. The structure was leaning badly with many people still trapped on the upper floors. Using his impressive strength, Happy pushed the building back toward a more vertical leaning. Sensing what was happening, several bystanders leant their assistance to the giant cat as he went about his task of rescuing.

 **Several hours later…**

Happy was clearing rubble out of the way for emergency crews, his help invaluable to the men and women on the ground as he continued to help. Even with the constant news reporter watching and recording, he bore the burden. Sitting down after the job was done, he wiped his brow as the high temperatures continued to beat down. Giving a soft smile at the job well done, he regained some of his strength before a familiar crackling of electricity filled the air. Moments later, the familiar forms of Lisanna, Laxus, and Levy appeared.

Letting out a low whistle, Laxus surveyed the wide spread damage as his girlfriend marched forward.

"HAPPY! What have you gotten into this time!" she yelled as the giant cat slightly panicked.

"AHH! MOM! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" He wailed out as the short woman simply walked up his body, her angry glare causing him to shiver in fear. _"I'm in such trouble…"_

"DIDN'T MEAN TO! Look at you! Your fifty feet tall in a strange city that has been half destroyed! I've been worried sick! Then Levy tells me you used the IVD without permission and input the wrong co-ordinates! You're in such trouble when we get you back to normal size!"

"But mom! I had to save the city! Bad monsters were attacking it and I had to stop them just like Natsu would!"

"Is that really true?" Levy asked the reporter nearby as she held a strange looking syringe.

"Yes. A giant rat and lobster attacked the city. They killed many innocent people. Happy here managed to defeat them. He tried his very best to stop them. Then he started to help rescuing trapped people"

Letting out a sigh, Lisanna looked at the giant cat that was her adoptive son. "Well…If you did that I guess I can't be too angry…but you're not getting any fish for a whole week!"

"But I'm a hero! I even have laser vision!"

"That doesn't matter! You made myself and the others worry! Levy! Give him the cure!" Lisanna shouted out at her friend.

"You might want to check out Legion labs. They're the ones that started this whole thing. I had to develop a cure in like…three hours. Whole pain in the ass" Levy told the reporter before jamming the needle into Happy's thigh. Letting out a small yelp as the antidote started to flood his bloodstream, it quickly took effect. In a matter of minutes, he was back down to his normal size as Lisanna stood above him.

"Let's go home Happy" she instructed as the feline held up a paw to wait. Eye's locking on a nearby mailbox, he tried to unleash his new power.

"What are you doing little guy?" Laxus asked as the humans watched in confusion.

"I'm trying to use my laser eyes! I have to show you how cool they are!" he said with a smile. But after a few minutes of nothing happening, his grin faded. "I guess they only work when I'm big…" he said with sadness.

Picking up the bloodied and soot covered cat, Lisanna cradled him in her arms as his fatigue caused him to pass out almost immediately.

"Come on. Let's get the hell out of here and get him cleaned up" Levy said to her friends before leaning toward Laxus. "Plus, I don't want the bill for this huge fucking mess" she whispered before activating the portal gun. Walking through, the reporter and her viewers were stunned into silence as the savior of the city disappeared with a flash of light.

 **One year later…**

The city of Chicago was recovering from that devastating monster battle the previous summer. All the rubble had been cleared and the victim's bodies collected. All told, over thirty thousand people died from the nightmare visited on the city. From the collapsing buildings, the crushed vehicles, the fires and destruction, they all had their hand in extinguishing life.

Legion labs was found fully responsible, the company sued for every penny they were worth as its upper management was sentenced to harsh prison terms. Mindy Fairchild had fled the country, her location unknown as she became a high value target for the United States government.

Sandy Wilcox won a Pulitzer for her coverage of the disaster, her career set for life. She was now the head anchor at her station, but still enjoyed the field every now and then. She was actually out now, covering the dedication to the newest addition to Grant Park near the shore.

"This is Sandy Wilcox standing before you at the dedication to the 'Happy Dragneel' Statue. Standing at ten feet tall, it is dedicated to the brave cat that fought monsters and saved our city from destruction. Already, thousands are flocking to see this newest dedication" She smiled brightly to the camera. Looking behind her, she could see the statue of the cat standing in a super hero pose. His smile was captured perfectly as several families took pictures with the new statue.

" _Whoever your father is Happy Dragneel, I'm sure he's an amazing man to raise such a kind hearted soul such as yourself"_ Sandy thought as several new buildings were under construction among the Chicago skyline…

 **And that's that! I know it's shorter, but I think a Happy cat adventure was needed! Sure it went crazy and all that, but it's fun! And if you ever played the old rampage games, you probably recognize Curtis the rat and Ruby the lobster from the…second one I think? Anyway, hope you had fun reading it…especially his laser eyes! And no…he doesn't get them back. It was just part of the giant mutation thing so…yeah. No Happy laser eyes in the future! But PM! REVIEW!**

 **Happy: WOW! I Sure fought hard against those monsters!**

 **Lisanna: You sure did Happy! You were very brave!**

 **Happy: Can I have a fish?**

 **Lisanna: ….*angry glare***

 **this is theHappy signing off!**


	21. Civil War

**Well…another oneshot from the multiverse here! Now I want to say thanks for all the positive reviews from Chapter 34 of Dragon of the COG. So moving forward, any time Levy appears…assume she's with Dragneel unless I specify otherwise…like a throwback chapter or something. Also…I want everybody to know I WILL keep writing harems for parallel Natsu's. Why? Because I like to do it that's why. If he ends up with only one girl in some universe…say Mira? The Erza becomes lesbian with Cana and another girl. I refuse…REFUSE to give her to Jellal in any of my realities. The only way Jellal gets Erza is if he's female, named Jalene, and is in a harem with Natsu and some other girls. So if you think I'm getting boring…oh well. Go read something else then. I'll write what I love, not what someone tells me to. Also, I'll probably do a few one-shots then back to the COG…been getting requests for Dead space…so I might do that soon.**

 **Anyway…I don't own Gears or Fairy Tail.**

 **Civil War**

 **Universe 12345-D Magnolia. Year 791 June 7** **th**

* * *

Makarov eyes flared with anger as he read the latest damage report from Mulba City. Apparently, Natsu had destroyed half of a museum trying to catch the thieves, the priceless relics of Fiorian history beyond repair or recovery. Reading on, he noticed that Erza and Lucy didn't fare much better, the two destroying several homes and businesses in the battle fight against the thieving mages. In fact, only Grey was able to keep a cool head and contain the situation from even getting worse. Finishing the report, the old guild master looked at the money the city wanted in compensation…or the alternative.

"Paying that will ruin Fairy Tail! But who am I kidding? This day has been long in the making ever since that little bastard joined our guild" The master uttered in anger before standing up from his chair. Heading toward the door, he flung it open as he looked down at the mages gathered around the hall. With the exception of Gildarts and Cana who had taken a father/daughter quest for the next month, almost everybody was in the guild as they laughed and drank. He knew Bisca and Alzack had taken Asuka to a festival in Crocus for the day, but that didn't concern him for the moment.

Eyes narrowing as he spotted a familiar hot headed mage with his team, the masters fury grew at how destructive this man was and the millions he had lost over the years.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" The old man shouted from the balcony of the second floor. Seeing the guild stop at his tone, many mages knew that something was up.

"Yeah Gramps?" He replied with a happy go lucky smile as his blue furred companion ate a fish calmly nearby.

"DON'T GRAMPS ME! YOU DESTROYED PRICELESS ARTIFACTS ON THAT LAST JOB! THE CITY WANTS ME TO PAY EIGHTY MILLION JEWEL IN COMPENSATION!"

"But master! Those thieves broke most of them in the battle! I saw it myself!" Erza butted in, standing up for her team-mate.

"SILENCE ERZA! YOU AND LUCY CAUSED ALMOST AS MUCH DAMAGE!" He roared in fury before looking down at the man as the woman looked down in shame.

"Natsu…your destructive ways are a plague on this guild. For years you've been nothing but a headache and a pain in my ass. Frankly…I should've left you in that forest as a child"

"Master? What are you saying?" Asked Levy in worry at the old man's tone.

"I'm saying as of today…Natsu is no longer a member of Fiary Tail. You will no longer be accepted inside this hall" The elder replied harshly.

Natsu eyes widened as he could feel his heart breaking from this news. He loved Fairy Tail! He loved his friends and family, the fights…Mira's delicious meals. Everything about it and Gramps was kicking him out?

"HAHAHAHA! OH MAN! It's about damn time!" Laxus laughed loudly as his right hand man Freed laughed along.

"Indeed. He's been a sore on the guild for years" as the pink haired man's world continued to crumble.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! He stood up for you. He managed to talk your grandfather down from kicking you out!" Evergreen yelled hotly to her two team-mates.

"Yeah bro! Natsu's alright in my book" Bicslow agreed with his female friend as the team started to argue back and forth as a happy smile adorned Grey's face.

"FINALLY! Now my days can be peaceful without this idiot around" The ice mage smirked as Erza and Lucy looked at their team-mate in disbelief.

"How…how can you say that Grey? We're family…" the blonde replied with a few tears tickling down her cheeks as Erza's eyes flashed anger at his words.

"MASTER! There has to be some other way than this!" Mira shouted out, trying to defend her secret crush.

"SHUT UP MIRA! We finally have a chance to be free of this shit-head once and for all!" Luke Strauss yelled out to his sister as Elfman nodded his head vigorously.

"It's manly to kick Natsu out and keep him away from Mira!" The muscular teenager said with a grin as Romeo laughed next to Wendy.

"This is the best! With him gone, the two of us can finally form a team!" The fourteen year old said to Wendy with a giant smile as she scowled at him.

"No…Natsu's on my team…not you" Wendy whispered as Gajeel laughed in an uproar from a nearby table.

"BY MAVIS! HE'S CRYING! WHAT A FUCKING BABY!" The iron dragon slayer pointed at the man's tear strewn cheeks as Jet and Droy laughed and pointed.

"Gajeel shouldn't laugh at his tears…" Juvia tried to say, the woman not understanding how they could be so cruel to the kind hearted man. _"Why are they laughing? Can't they see Natsu is being hurt?"_ The rainwoman thought before seeing an angry look upon Levy's eyes.

"Don't laugh at him!" She shouted before punching Gajeel in the face, reeling him backwards. "You think it's funny! Fine! Your all off team Shadow Gear, you assholes!" The usually quiet woman shouted out as her team-mates looked at her.

"You can't kick us off! We formed the team!" Jet shouted in anger as Gajeel approached the woman from behind.

Natsu could see the raised fist of his fellow dragon slayer cocked back, ready to strike Levy. _"He…dares to hit her again! After the shit he pulled during the Phantom Lord war!"_ The man's thoughts roared as he ran forward.

"YOU DARE STRIKE ME YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Gajeel roared out as the shorter girl turned with horror in her eyes, the nightmare repeating from long ago.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TOUCH HER!" Natsu roared before punching Gajeel in the face as hard as he could, sending the man careening into a pillar as the wood cracked. Grabbing Levy, he placed her behind him as Jet and Droy sneered at them both.

"Your gonna pay for hitting our friend Natsu…" The plant user replied as Pantherlily snuck up and got the fire mage in a headlock.

"HIT HIM NOW!" The giant cat roared as Jet surged forward with his speed. Barely managing, Natsu pivoted his foot before throwing the giant cat into the two mages before them as they tumbled to the ground. Smirking at his saving of Levy, the man's victory was short lived as Grey sent a massive blast of ice at his rival.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOUR CAUSING YOU USELESS PILE OF SHIT!" He roared as the attack collided, hitting both Levy and Natsu as they hit several tables.

"You just attacked Levy you fucking limp-dick bastard!" Lucy shouted as she summoned Virgo in a blast of celestial light. "VIRGO! PUNISH HIM!" Lucy ordered as the pink haired spirt bowed. "Of course princess" she replied before going off to fight the ice user who was currently kicking Natsu in the side.

"Don't attack Juvia's beloved Grey!" the blue-haired woman shouted out before punching Lucy across the face. Falling backwards, the blonde was caught by Erza as the red-head looked at all the mages fighting with each other, a glare in her eye.

"Thank's Erza" Lucy replied before charging forward to the rain woman, whip at the ready. Unfurling it, she snapped the end across the blunette's chest…which promptly sank into her as the body turned to liquid.

"You can't beat Juvia like that…" She uttered before reaching an arm back. "Water Whip!" she yelled out before unleashing the magical attack. Colliding with the blonde's chest seconds later, the celestial mage let out a scream of pain before flying back against the bar. With an echoing 'crack' Lucy was knocked out as Juvia grinned. Running off toward Grey as Virgo faded, she was all smiles.

"Did you see that Grey! Juvia defended you!" the love-sick girl said with a twinkle in her eye.

" _Fuck I hate her…always following me around…she's not even that good looking to me. Maybe I can use this fight…"_

"Shut the fuck up you useless bitch. I didn't need your help beating Lucy" He glared at her as her eyes widened.

"Grey my love! What are you say…" she didn't get to finish before the ice user smashed an ice bat into her stomach. Flying across the room as more and more mages fought, she landed right next to Lucy as her vision blurred. Seeing him stand before her, the water mage was confused as darkness started to take hold.

"I've always hated you Juvia. I think your annoying as fuck, weak, and just all around not attractive. Why not leave with Natsu and never come back?' The asshole told her as unconsciousness took old.

"YOU BASTARD!" Natsu yelled out before unleashing a torrent of flames at his ex-friend, his fury growing. "She loves you and you treat her like that! And you attack Lucy! You're a true piece of shit Grey!" Natsu snarled as the man slowly got up from the cone of fire as it burned several items in the hall.

"You can keep her then!" the dark haired man replied as the two charged forward to starting fighting once more.

"Yeah! Kick his ass Grey!" Romeo shouted out as Wendy glared daggers at him.

"Shut up Romeo!" The sky maiden yelled before punching him in the face. Flying off the table to the floor, the rainbow fire mage sent a look of fury at the young girl.

"You hit me? The rainbow fire mage! You little skank! I was going to make you my girlfriend!"

"Why would I date a loser like you! You're not even a dragon slayer!" She yelled before dodging the purple flames the boy unleashed from his hands. Rolling to a kneeling position, she took a deep breath before unleashing a wind blast at the boy. Flying back, Romeo hit a table as Macao helped him up.

"Go teach her why Conbolt men are worth the time!" The father shouted before his son nodded. Charging forward, the two rejoined battle in a flurry of young fists.

Watching the turmoil falling upon the guild, Erza glared as Mira fought her two brothers, the busty woman in a maroon dress blocking a fist from Luke and Elfman as she transformed into the demon.

" _Why? Why do they hate Natsu so much? He's a wonderful, kind hearted man that has fought to the brink of exhaustion and beyond for so many of us…especially me. I can't stand by while he fights!"_ The red head concluded as Laxus started to power up a lightning attack. Aiming at Mira as the white haired girl blocked two attacks from her brothers, Erza sprang into action. Re-equipping into her 'Lightning Empress' armor, she shot across the hall.

"NO!" She shouted before jumping in front of the sparking bolt. Slamming into her armor, the outfit did its job as the attack was cut in half as Mira gave a smirk.

"Thanks Erza. I owe you one!" Mira replied before punching Luke in the stomach, sending her brother crashing against a table.

"No problem!" Erza shot back in a shout before glaring at laxus. "You should've been kicked out long ago! Your nothing but an imitation dragon slayer and a coward that hides behind his grandfather's name!" She roared before charging forward with her spear ready. Jutting it forward, she aimed to wound the blonde man as his eyes grew with rage.

"YOU BITCH!" He bellowed as sparks and power jumped off his body. Turning his head, he gave a glance at Freed. 'Punish those two for defying me!" He commanded with authority before pinning the spear to his right side. Covering his fist with his element, the S-class mage could feel Erza trying to free her weapon from his grip as he snarled.

"You've always been a stuck-up bitch, Erza! Trying to control people with your authority!" He yelled before punching her in the face. Crying in pain as she lost her grip on the weapon, she stumbled backwards before hitting a pillar. Shaking her head from the heavy blow, the female felt dizziness as she tried to regain her senses. Activating her magic, she was bringing out a sword laced with water to fight Laxus when the man appeared before her in a burst of lightning.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING THE CHANCE TO FIGHT ME!" He roared out before punching her in the face again. Feeling the blow connect, the knight could feel the coppery tinge of blood in her mouth as her head snapped to the left. Cheek throbbing, the stern woman tried to regain focus.

Seeing the red-head stagger under his power, Laxus didn't waste any time before punching her as hard as he could in the stomach. With a fist laced with the power of lightning, he felt a satisfying crunch as her armor cracked and rendered.

"GAAAHHHH!" She cried out as she fell to her hands and knees, the blow too much to bear as Laxus stood over her. Coughing up saliva and a few drops of blood, the red-head tried to regain her footing before a few feet stood before her. Looking up, her eyes widened in realization at what was about to happen.

"Weak ass bitch…" he uttered before driving his fist into her face, knocking her out as she crumpled to the floor.

"ERZA!" Evergreen yelled out as she dodged a swipe from Freed. _"This is bad…Only Natsu, Wendy and Mira are left standing…ond the exceeds are fighting Pantherlily…what the hell happened to them?"_ She thought as Laki hid with Kinana behind the bar.

"You will pay for defying Laxus and the Thunder Legion!" The green haired man yelled as he dodged a baryon blast from Bicslow as it burned a hole through the nearby wall.

"Laxus is wrong! Natsu deserves to be here like anybody else!" the helmeted man yelled back as he tried to support his fire mage comrade.

"You dare…say such things? He is a plague on the guild and a waste of space!" the swordsman echoed back before making several movements with his blade. Runes shooting out of the air, they landed on Bicslows and Evergreens bodies as the two stood off against the man.

"Evergreen! He's about...!" Bicslow tried to say as the woman prepared to remove her glasses.

"I KNOW!" She cried out as she tried to activate her stone gaze in time. Unfortunately for them both, Freed was faster.

"Dark Ecriture: Fear…" he said coldly as the two other mages eyes widened. Grabbing their heads, Evergreen and Bicslow started to scream as horrible visions and nightmares passed through their thoughts. Smirking at his victory, Freed made several more motions to enact his final move. Magical runes shooting forth, they landed on his screaming guildmates as the nightmarish visions continued.

"Dark Ecriture: Suffering…." He finished darkly as whole new levels of torment washed over the two mages. Screaming as the unholy pain of the spell, Bicslow thrashed about before passing out seconds later.

" _Why?..._ " Were Evergreens last thoughts before darkness took hold and her body went limp on the floor.

Wendy managed to block the kick from Romeo, her face covered in small cuts and bruises as the larger boy continued to fight her. Pushing his leg away, the young girl landed a punch onto his abdomen as her normally timid nature was replaced by dragon anger.

"How can you do this Romeo! Natsu is your friend! Your family! You even said he was your hero!" She cried out before blocking another punch.

"I was a kid back then! But no more! Now I'll make you submit and be mine!" he shot back before unleashing a powerful purple flame from his free hand. Colliding with Wendy's chest, the young sky maiden felt pain as she collided with a chair. Groaning as it broke underneath her, she managed to stand back up as Natsu blocked a strike from Gajeel before Grey sucker punched the man in the back, eliciting cries of pain.

"LOOK OUT WENDY!" Carla cried out before Pantherlily punched the white cat, sending her crashing to the floor on top of Happy. Snapping her eyes back as tears threatened to spill, she only managed a glimpse before the fireball crashed into her. Falling onto her back as the breath was knocked out of her, she tried to get up before the son of Macao straddled her chest.

"As a female slayer, you need to submit to the stronger male…that's what you told me. So…SUBMIT TO ME!" He yelled before punching her in the face.

"No…" she uttered while taking in a deep breath. Lungs expanding, Romeo saw what she was about to do before rolling off of her. The cone of wind shot upwards at an angle, shattering the left corner of the roof as the dark haired boy looked in rage at his desire. Springing to his feet, the fourteen year old landed a heavy kick to Wendy's ribs as she gasped in pain.

"AAAUUGHHH!" She cried out while clutching the freshly wounded ribs. Seeing her helpless, Romeo decided to end it by kicking her in the temple, knocking the twelve year old out in one move as she lay still.

"WENDY! NO!" Cried out Mira as she tried to hold back her two brothers and Laxus.

"Why do you even like that stupid idiot Mira!? He's not manly at all!" Elfman shouted as he used his 'iron bull' transformation to fight his demonic sister.

"Your wrong…he's the best man I've known…" she replied while blocking a swipe from Luke, the man taking on the appearance of a lion.

"That's stupid Mira! You should forget him and date Laxus! He's stronger and way better for you!" The middle child of the Strauss household shouted as the family continued to fight.

"NO! I will never date that brute!" She yelled back before feeling her arms pinned behind her as Laxus flanked her blind spot.

"You say that now…but once Natsu is gone...you'll forget him and come crawling toward me…" he whispered into her ear.

"NEVER!" She cried out before her two brothers ran forward. Trying to free herself, it was no use as the lightning mage kept her arms pinned.

"THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD MIRA! YOU'LL BE HAPPY WITH LAXUS!" The siblings echoed out before punching her in the abdominals. Spitting up saliva as the magical infused punches connected, she felt herself drop as the younger Dreyar released her arms. Crashing to the floor, she could only watch in misery as Grey and Gajeel finally got the upper hand on Natsu.

"Natsu…" she whispered as the two kicked him relentlessly, beating him down as numerous cuts and wounds covered his body. Hearing his cries and pleas of pain cracked her heart as she tried to crawl toward him, but felt a boot step on her back.

"Uh…I don't think so. You get to watch" Laxus grinned menacingly as Makarov finally sighed.

"Enough of this…" he muttered before unleashing his giant form. Stomping over as the ice mage and iron dragon slayer moved away, Makarov picked the fire mage up by the head. Glaring at him, the old man could see the boy covered in welts, bruises, fresh cuts, and some blood. His left eye was bruised shut, a heavy iron log by Gajeel forcing it closed earlier as crimson liquid leaked from the corners of his mouth.

"This was your doing boy! You caused all this pain and suffering toward this guild! Well no more!" Makarov stated loudly before using his free hand to summon a bit of magic. Pressing it against the red guild mark, he removed the symbol in a flash of light as the man cried from his one good eye.

"Gramps….ple…"

"SILENCE!" He roared before stomping to the guild doors. Kicking them open, he tossed Natsu into the nearby street as several onlookers watched in confusion. Landing in a bloody heap, the man tried to crawl upwards.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! YOU ARE HEREBY BANISHED FROM FAIRY TAIL! NEVER RETURN TO THIS GUILD!" the master bellowed as Happy slowly floated past, tears in his eyes.

"You may remain Happy. Your part of this family" the old man told the bruised cat as the exceed started to lift Natsu by the armpits. Looking the master in the eye then down toward the man that raised him, Happy already knew his answer.

"Fuck you old man" The little cat said as he dispelled his own guild mark. Lifting Natsu, the cat flew away toward the forest, leaving the master and the damaged hall in their wake.

 **Several hours later…**

Happy was using a wash cloth to wipe away some of the blood on Natsu's body as the little cat tried to tend to his friend's injuries. He had already used most of Natsu's bandages to dress the cut's, the small first aid kit Mira had insisted upon open on the floor.

"Those jerks…why did they kick Natsu out…" Happy sniffled as he pressed the cold cloth against Natsu's bruised eye, trying to keep the swelling down. "At least Erza, Lucy, and some of the others tried to fight for you" The little cat said softly before hearing a thud against the door. Ears perking up, the little exceed moved across the living room of their forest home before opening the door. Looking out, he couldn't see anybody out there. Only trees, the sounds of nature, and the gurgling of the small stream nearby could be heard.

"Hello?"

Getting nothing but silence in return, Happy was about to close the door when he spotted a rock on the doorstep wrapped in paper.

"Did somebody leave this?" He questioned before picking it up. Closing the door behind him, the cat started to unwrap the note.

"Ha..happy?" Natsu said with pain laced in his voice as he tried to sit up from his couch.

"NATSU! YOUR AWAKE!" The little cat cheered before flying over and wrapping his tiny arms around his father.

"Yeah…" he replied with a downcast look as he studied the empty spot where his emblem once laid. Raising his eyes, the fire mage studied his body covered in bandages. Giving a smile to his friend, he returned the gesture. "Thanks for patching me up little buddy. Now what's that note in your hand?"

"It was attached to a flying rock that hit our door!"

'I'm pretty sure rocks can't fly…can they?" The man pondered before taking the note from his friend.

"What does it say? Are they after our secret stash of fish!" Happy asked with fear, not realizing his stash of fish was long gone.

"I'll read it out loud for you buddy!" Natsu said with a strained smile, trying to keep his spirits up for his friend. His right eye scanning the paper, he saw it was just a few sentences.

" _Natsu and Happy Dragneel. Head to Oaktown. Your next adventure will start at the old beer hall at 777 Rose Street._

 _S.B._

"I wonder who S.B. is…?" Happy questioned as Natsu folded the paper for later.

"It doesn't matter! What matters is the next step of our journey! I'll go get the team and…oh…" he finished, remembering what transpired. Forcing on a painful smile, he looked at Happy. "Pack up everything you need Happy….we won't be returning here"

"But…our house…"

"I'll build us a better one! Besides a home is who lives there, not the building" he remembered sagely from Gildarts years ago. _"At least Cana and Gildarts weren't there. I'm sure they would've stood with me like some of the others. And little Asuka is with her parents so those three could visit…I hope"_ he thought before starting to throw some spare clothes into an old backpack. Grabbing his valued pictures of his friends and family, he packed those two. Watching as Happy stuffed his little backpack with his own sparse belongings, Natsu grabbed his life savings of a million jewel and several meals for traveling. Within half an hour, the bruised and battered man was standing outside his hut as Happy looked onward.

"Should we say something?"

"Nah Happy. As long as we got each other, everything will be alright" He smiled painfully, his aches still fresh along with the wounding of his heart. _"I hope Mira and the others will be okay without me…"_ He thought sadly before turning away. Walking away, the two faded into the forest, leaving the home abandoned as the sounds of a light breeze wafted through the leaves.

 **The next day at Fairy Tail.**

The bandaged and bruised forms of Erza, Mira, Levy, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Bicslow, and Evergreen were standing in the middle of the broken hall with distant and shattered looks in their eyes. The mages still couldn't believe they lost…that Natsu and Happy were gone…that their so called…family could be so cruel. Standing before them all were the victors, smirks and smiles on their faces as Romeo walked up to Wendy, the girls still covered in bandages.

"Now that Natsu is gone, we can finally form a team… _ **My**_ beautiful sky dragon" the fire mage smirked, remembering his victory over the girl yesterday.

"Stay away from me you loser" She hissed out before turning away and walking toward Erza with Carla a few steps behind.

"Hahahaha! Looks like your denied! Don't worry, I'll be having the same issues with Mira…" Laxus said, licking his lips as he studied her beautiful form. _"Oh yeah…I'm gonna enjoy ravishing her…"_

Watching and hearing the exchange from nearby, Alzack and his family couldn't believe what happened to Natsu on their short trip.

"This…is unbelievable…" Bisca whispered as she held Asuka, the girl thankfully preoccupied with a new toy as the guild master finally stepped forward.

"I have some announcements so listen up you brats!" He bellowed, bringing silence to the guild as he stared with anger at the losing side of the small 'civil war' they fought. "First of all…Natsu and Happy are gone. They will not be allowed to set foot in this hall again. This also means that none of you are allowed to speak or contact him ever again" Holding up his hand with eyes of anger at the side about to protest, he managed to keep them quiet before continuing. "Also, for your…transgressions against my decision to banish Natsu, Mira and Erza will lose their status as S-class mages"

"WHAT!? You can't do that!" The two yelled in unison as disbelief crossed their eyes.

"SHUT UP!" The master yelled before pointing toward Grey and Gajeel. "Those two will now be considered S-class from this day forth. You will all show them the respect they deserve" he said as the two men high fived each other.

"Hell yeah! Who knew kicking that bastard out would lead to this! Best day ever!" Grey cheered out as Gajeel nodded sagely.

" _Not fucking likely…"_ Lucy and many others thought before the old man continued. "Wendy and Carla…you _**will**_ form a team with Romeo. He likes you and this will help you return those feelings in time. Same goes for you Mira. You will join the Thunder Legion so you can get closer to my grandson"

"Hear that Mira? We're going to get…close…" The blonde man leered as he stared at her breasts while her two brothers cheered.

" _No…I will never be with that bastard. I want to be with Natsu…I want…."_ Coming to a decision, she made a choice that would lead her life down a wonderous new path.

"No….I quit. I hate your grandson and I hate you for doing what you did to Natsu" Mira stated before dispelling the guild mark on her body. Heading toward the doors, she was halfway there when somebody grabbed her wrist.

"YOU CAN'T QUIT! Your supposed to be mine!" Laxus roared out at the battered woman. Turning in fury, Mira unleashed a powerful kick toward the man's testicles as he cried out in horrific pain. Falling to his knees as he clutched himself, the blonde was spilling tears at the blow while looking up at the female.

"I will never be yours you piece of shit" the silver haired woman uttered darkly before spitting in his face. Turning back, she pushed the hall doors open before heading into the city.

"Mira's right…this isn't how Fairy Tail was supposed to be…" Levy whispered as she too removed her guild mark.

"Levy! What are you doing!?" Jet and Droy shouted out as the short girl followed in Mira's footsteps. Pausing, she turned to her so called…friends with a glare. "I'm going to go find Natsu…and help him rebuild the life you shattered" She replied before leaving. After that, it was almost a wave. First Erza and Lucy. Then Juvia, Wendy, Evergreen and Carla. Bisclow was the last to quit, removing the mark magically as he silently flipped Freed the bird.

"Juvia!? Where are you going?" Grey asked the stalking girl.

"You said it yourself Grey…you hate Juvia. You think she is ugly and weak…"

"I…I was just kidding!" he pleaded, trying to convince the water mage.

"No…no you weren't. You meant every word and Juvia never wants to see Grey again" She finished sadly as she silently broke. Sniffling a few tears, she vowed to be strong before leaving the hall with her friends. Leaving the old man in disbelief, he finally overcame his shock.

"FINE THEN! BUT YOU'LL BE BACK YOU UNGRATEFUL SHITS!" He roared out as the Connell family were left with some serious thinking to do.

Heading toward Fairy Hills, the many girls were bunched together as Bicslow headed toward the boy's dorms, intent on packing his things.

"What should we do Erza? I've never quit a guild before?" Evergreen asked the red-head as she walked next to Levy.

"Well, I plan on gathering what jewel I have and packing all my belongings. After that, I'm going to find Natsu. I know Lucy will do the same"

"Well, I'll come with you then" The former member of the thunder tribe replied as they reached the doors.

"Good to hear. Now lets pack what we will need and meet out by Lucy's place. I'll make sure to call Mira and let her know of our plan" The knight commanded as the girls headed into the dorms to pack their belongings.

Walking into her room, Evergreen let out a small sigh as she still retraced the recent decision. "I can't believe I quit..." she whispered before spotting a picture on her dresser. Walking forward, it was a picture with herself, Bicslow, Freed, and Laxus. Picking it up, she traced the picture as a few stray tears trickled down her cheeks.

"What happened? Why did they act so harsh to Natsu? Especially after everything he's done? Then turning on us all for supporting him? Did they always feel this way?" She asked herself before placing the picture back. Glancing over, she noticed a single piece of paper with a few sentences written on it.

"What's this?" Evergreen asked herself as she picked it up. Reading the note, the brunette was overcome with confusion.

"Who the hell is S.B? And what's in Oaktown? Maybe I should ask levy about this?" She pondered before hearing a knock at the door.

"Hmmm?" she sounded out before walking toward the door. Opening it, she found Levy, Juvia, and Erza standing there with pieces of paper in their hands.

"Evergreen? Did you find a note telling you to go to Rose Street in Oaktown?" Levy asked in curiosity.

"I did. I was actually going to come and ask you about it"

"Hmmmm…this is very peculiar. What do you ladies think?" Erza asked her friends as she studied the note once more.

"We could check it out? And if it looks…weird we can always leave" Levy suggested as the other girls nodded.

"very well. I'll inform Wendy and Carla. A destination and plan will lift her spirits" The re-quip knight said as a scowl adorned her face. _"Damn Romeo…little bastard. Wendy is only twelve and he tried to make her his girlfriend? You can't force that on a girl. It's probably for the best we wont see that little loser again"_ She thought before heading down the hall to inform the kind-hearted girl and exceed.

"Well…I guess I'll start packing…" Evergreen told her friends as she turned and grabbed a packpack for essentials and a spare suitcase.

"Juvia will do the same" The water mage informed them before walking down the hall to her room. Pushing the door open, the blunette studied her dorm. The walls were covered with pictures of Grey while several plushies of the ice mage sat on her bed. Even the bed covers themselves had his likeness on them as several tears dripped down her cheeks.

She had been barely keeping it together since yesterday, the pain her heart wen through when Grey had said those awful things to her during the fight. The only reason she hadn't completely broken down was the fact she was still in shock by it all. But she could feel her emotions bubbling to the surface as she sat down on the bed. Placing her hands against her eyes, she let the tears flow as she cried.

Her wracking sobs and sniffles echoed off the walls for the next twenty minutes, her heart going through a renewed sense of loneliness and pain.

" _Why? Why did Grey say those awful things to Juvia? Did she do something wrong? Is she really worthless and ugly?"_ her inner monologue sounded out as her eyes gained a puffy, red look. Hearing the door open, she could see her friends standing there with several bags packed. Wiping her tears, the beautiful water mage sniffled as Levy walked forward.

"Juvia? Do you need help packing?" The script mage asked softly while resting a hand on her shoulder. Nodding slowly, the heartbroken girl looked at her friends.

"Juvia is sorry…she lost track of time" she said softly as Wendy walked in. Grabbing a back pack from the girl's closet, the sky maiden gave a strained smile.

"It's okay Juvia, we can help you pack" she said as the girls simply moved in with purpose. In minutes, they had collected enough clothes for a week, her life savings, and other essentials as Erza handed the luggage to the teary eyed water mage.

'Here you go, Juvia. Would you like me to grab any pictures?" Erza asked as the blunette looked around the room. Eyeing several photos of Grey, she could finally see the annoyance in his eyes before settling on one. It was nothing special to be honest. Just a picture of herself, Natsu, and Happy. They had invited her fishing one day shortly after she joined the guild. It had been nothing serious, just Natsu trying to be friendly as the three held fishes with smiles on their faces. It had been a warm summers day, and Juvia had to admit it had been fun. Grabbing the picture, she placed it in her backpack before turning to her friends.

"Juvia is ready to leave now"

Nodding their heads, the five females walked down the stairs, their foot steps slow as they remembered years of fun and laughter in these halls. Pushing open the double doors leading outside, they saw Bicslow with his things standing at the ready.

"Hey? Did you girls get a note to…"

"Yes. We plan on meeting up at Lucy's while we wait for Mira"

"Ah…well lead the way"

"Lead the way! Lead the way!" his five puppets echoed as the group walked down the street away from Fairy Tail. Ten minutes later they were standing outside Lucy's apartment with Mira, waiting for the blonde to finish packing. Hearing the door open as they idly chatted, the former mages looked at Lucy who had a backpack and two full suitcases practically overflowing with clothes.

"Uh Lucy? Do you think you packed too much?' Mira asked softly, the bruises on her abdominals making it hard to stand.

"I paid a lot of jewel for these clothes and I won't be just leaving them for my landlord!" She said loudly before Levy stepped forward to carry one of the baggage items.

"Here, I'll take one" The shorter girl offered before grunting under the weight.

"Jeez Lucy…did you back bricks?" The blunette teased before turning to Erza. "So, what's our plan?"

"We head to Oaktown. I am curious who this S.B. person is and why they want us there"

"I hear that. This is just weird" Bicslow added in as the group headed to the train station, the plan already in place. Buying their tickets, they were soon seated and stowing their luggage as Lucy sat next to Levy. Looking out the window as the train started to move, Lucy took one last look at Magnolia.

"Goodbye Fairy Tail…I wish things had been different…" She whispered before looking over at Wendy, the girl having a few tears in her eyes. In fact, everybody had sad and reserved looks while the city quickly faded from view.

"I still can't get over how Romeo attacked me…he was so nice as a child" Wendy said while sitting next to Evergreen.

"Well with the way he acted, he obviously turned into a piece of shit like his perverted old man. Frankly, I'm glad your not interested in him Wendy" The older brunette voiced out before pulling a novel from her purse.

"Yeah…I just hope he doesn't come after me…his eyes were scary…" the girl stated as Carla slept in her lap. Hearing the conversation, Bicslow was in his own seat across the aisle with Erza and Mira across from him, the two silent for the moment.

"You know Mira…it's really none of my business…but I think you and Natsu would make a good couple" The helmeted man stated as the girl smiled a bit.

"Thank you. I appreciate that…and for standing with us even though we lost"

"Hey, that guy is alright with me. Even after all the stuff that went down with Laxus's rebellion, he stood up for us all. Still think Laxus should've been punished more than a two week suspension…" the mage stated as Erza scoffed.

"if it had been me, I'd have kicked him out. He was planning on using Fairy Law against us…but Makarov the hypocrite… 'He's my grandson…I'm sure we don't need to go to that extent" she mocked, replaying the old conversation as she remembered Natsu arguing to keep Laxus around. Sadly, it didn't work to well as the lightning mage didn't seem to learn anything. Silence reigning over the car for a few minutes as they traveled down the tracks, Levy spoke up as she studied the strange note once more.

"Do you think…maybe they heard about our falling out and want us to join their guild?"

"How though? We quit Fairy Tail just a few hours ago? The news couldn't have spread that fast" Lucy replied to her shorter friend.

"Plus, I don't recognize those initials for any of the big guilds" Wendy said softly before looking out the window at the passing scenery.

"I guess…we'll just have to wait and see…" The celestial mage replied before closing her eyes.

 **Several hours later…**

The seven mages and white furred exceed were standing in front of the address, disbelief on their faces. The building before them was an old beer hall, two stories in height as its paint cracked and peeled. Several of the windows were broken while the grass outside was overgrown, giving it a rundown look. The nearby real estate sign said it was sold while a note and key hung on the door.

"Why would somebody want us to come here? This place looks like it's been abandoned…" Evergreen mentioned as she continued to study the outside, several cobwebs making her scrunch her face in disgust.

"Well let's see what this note says?" Levy said before walking up casually. Grabbing the paper and item, she could feel her friends gathering around.

" _Former mages of Fairy Tail. Wait in this building for three days. I provided electricity, fresh food, running water, sleeping cots, and bathroom facilities. Everything will be explained then"_

 _S.B._

"Who is this person? And why does this feel like some sort of…treasure hunt or something?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"I don't know. But we should at least check it out" Mira replied to her blonde friend before taking the key from Levy. Walking in, they immediately noticed several things. First of all, the main hall had several old tables and chairs while support beams stretched to the ceiling. A staircase was directly in back, heading upwards before splitting left and right. Several doors lined the wrap around balcony on the second floor, their contents unknown. To the right was a large bar with several old barstools nearby. Walking over, Erza ran a finger along the dusty surface as a few old bottles sat on the back shelf. Looking at the cracked mirror, she saw years of filth and dust everywhere as Mira walked past.

Walking into the kitchen, the Strauss woman sighed at the coating of dust on the food preparation counters.

"Is there dust on everything?" She asked before hearing the humming to her immediate left. Walking toward the large refrigerator, she opened the door to find it fully stocked with fresh meats, fruits, and vegetables.

" _I guess the note wasn't lying…"_ she thought before wincing. Her bruises from the fight still flaring. Walking back to the main hall, she found her friends exploring the building.

"There's plenty of food. Kitchen does need some serious cleaning though"

"Same with the bathrooms and showers in the back. They work, but talk about filthy" Juvia stated as Wendy came out of one of a door on the far left.

"There's an old billiard table in there!" She said excitedly as Lucy stood on the upper floor.

"You know…this would make a pretty decent guild hall if we fixed it up…." She mentioned casually as several mages froze from the blondes words.

"That's a great idea Lucy! With some hard work and determination, this place could be spotless!" Levy said with a smile before wincing, the bruises on her back still fresh from her collision with the bar yesterday. Seeing what her friends were suggesting, Erza immediately brought out some jewel before pointing to Bicslow.

"Take this money and go purchase cleaning supplies! Our pride as mages won't allow us to do anything else!" She said with a clenched fist and smile…despite the bruises on her face. _"Hopefully this will keep us distracted…"_ she thought as the man nodded before running off to complete the red-heads request.

"Alright everybody! Let's pair up and start getting this place tidy!" Mira said with a hopeful smile before grabbing Wendy and Carla, dragging them to the kitchen. Within the hour, Bicslow had returned and was lending his help as the mages started to clean and repair the old hall.

 **Three days later…**

"Well Happy! We finally arrived!" Natsu exclaimed as his bandage covered body stood in the sunlight. The two had traveled across the country to their destination, and now they were here.

"It would've been faster to take a train Natsu"

"You know how I feel about those death machines!" He shot back at his friend before looking at the two story building.

"I wonder why that note sent us here…" Happy pondered as Natsu shrugged.

"Maybe…I got nothing" he said lamely before approaching the door. _"I really hope this isn't some cruel joke set up by Grey or Laxus…those bastards. If I ever see them again I'll kick their asses across Fiore!"_ He thought before letting out a sigh.

"Hey Happy?"

"Yeah Natsu?"

"I want you to know…that even though I was banned, you probably can still visit Mira and the others. I know Wendy loves you and Lucy would miss you. Same with Erza and Levy"

"I won't visit them unless you're with me. They tried to help us and that means they still care about you. Grey won't get any fish from me though…the big meanie!" The cat exclaimed as Natsu chuckled. To be honest with himself, he was doing better than expected. Yes…it hurt to be kicked out….it hurt a lot. But the fact that several of his friends still tried to stand up for him…that spoke volumes to the dragon slayer.

Nodding his head at his feline friend, Natsu pushed the door open.

"Wha…" he barely got out as Mira looked his way from behind the bar. The barstools had the sitting forms of Evergreen, Wendy, and Carla. At a nearby table Lucy was sitting with Erza and Levy while Bicslow nursed a healthy beer in his hands.

"Natsu…." Mira whispered before the biggest smile crossed her lips. Vaulting the bar as the others looked with surprise and happiness, the barmaid ran across the hall before wrapping her arms around the man.

"NATSU! I'm sorry! I tried to fight for you, but we didn't win! I was worried I'd never see you again!" she practically cried as the stunned man slowly embraced her back.

"It…its alright Mira. I know you did your best" He whispered before pushing her slightly back. "I don't get it though? Why are you all here? Shouldn't you be back at Fairy Tail?" He asked as Lucy quickly approached. Hugging the man herself, the slayer soon found himself surrounded by his friends before being led further inside.

"It…got worse the following day Natsu. Makarov…he stripped Mira and myself of our S-class status. He was going to make Mira join Laxus's team and date him while Romeo would get the same from Wendy. Then he instantly made Grey and Gajeel S-class…they cheered and laughed at how your banishment was the best thing to happen. And the mas…ex-master….he forbade us from seeing you two ever again. So…we all quit. And when we found these strange notes in our rooms, we decided to come here" the scarlet mage explained as Natsu clenched his fist.

"Those…bastards…I know I'm not the smartest…but that….wait. What about Bisca and her family?" he asked in concern, knowing the three had been gone the day it happened.

"Honestly…I think they might end up leaving too. I doubt Alzack and Bisca want their daughter around that kind of environment" Evergreen stated before pulling the note from a pocket. "I still don't know who S.B. is" the beautiful brunette said before the doors opened once more.

"I probably can answer that" another woman stated as she walked in. Eyeing her body, Erza could feel…conflict as her senses flared. She was dressed in black combat boots, black cargo pants, and a grey tank top that was completely sleeveless. Her breasts were large, probably in the low D-cup range or high C-cup. Her brown hair was cut short, just falling barely past her neckline as some bangs covered her left eye. A Fairy Tail guild mark was on her left shoulder, completely black which added further confusion.

All in all, she was a striking woman of maybe twenty one or twenty two years. A large pistol sat on her right hip near a side pouch while a strange metallic gun that glowed blue rested on the left. But her demeanor…that's what worried Erza. _"This woman is dangerous…I can feel it"_ Looking over, she could see Mira, Wendy, and Natsu putting themselves on the defensive.

"Who are you!?" Wendy shouted out as she smelled… _suffering_ …and…Erza? _"That doesn't make sense though? I've never met this woman before so why does she have Erza's scent all over her?"_

"Name's Samantha Bryne. And I'm a mage of Fairy Tail from a parallel universe"

"What? You mean like Edolas?" Wendy asked, still on her guard as the woman chuckled.

"Nah. Different Earthland. But I have been to Edolas. Too bad you didn't bring Knightwalker back with you though…she could've done amazing things here"

"Wait…your S.B! And if…" Levy's mind races as her intellect started to connect the dots.

"Guilty" she smirked before walking toward the group. Seeing them raise their guard, she scoffed. "Honestly. If I wanted to kill you guys, I could've done it at any time since your whole 'civil war' thing happened" She stated before walking behind the bar. Grabbing a bottle of beer, she uncorked it before nodding her head at the mages. "I do have to say, you cleaned this place up really fast"

Taking a long pull of beer, she beckoned the mages over to the bar.

Shrugging her shoulders, the celestial mage was first to sit down before the others joined her.

"If you knew about that, why didn't you stop it?" Evergreen asked a tone of anger. Letting out a sigh, Sam set the beer down.

"It was going to happen no matter what in this universe. If I stepped in, it would've just delayed the inevitable. Maybe by a few months…at most a year. But eventually, your Makarov would've kicked your Natsu out. But hey? At least you learned something important"

"What's that?" the pinkette asked.

"You learned who you could trust…who your true family and friends were. While Cana and Gildarts had no idea and same goes for Bisca with her family, these people right here? They stood by you in your time of need…and…AH! FUCK! LISTEN TO THIS SHIT I'M SPOUTING! I SOUND JUST LIKE SCARLET OR MJ! THEY TURNED ME INTO A BIG SOFTIE!" The woman yelled as she grabbed her head. Anger on her face, she grabbed her beer before chugging the whole drink in seconds. Grabbing a bottle of rum, she uncorked that as well before taking a long pull.

"What the hell is with this chick?" Lucy whispered as Levy shrugged her shoulders. Jumping slightly as Sam slammed the bottle down, spilling several drops of liquid, the woman glared at her.

"It's those two…being all friendly and shit toward me…damn it…" she whispered as Erza glared at her foul language.

"Sam…please refrain from cursing around Wendy. She's still young"

"Ah…she can handle it. Isn't that right kiddo?" the brunette asked while looking at the girl.

"Well…I have heard the words before so it's okay…" she said softly before Juvia cleared her throat.

"Why are you here?" the rain woman asked before Sam snapped her fingers.

'Right! The whole point of this! Basically, I bought this building so you mages can start your own guild"

"What? Why would you do that?" Levy asked nervously. _"Could we really do that?"_

"Because it's something nice to do? I can be a real hardass and this touchy feely crap isn't me, but you could make a make a whole new guild. You have Natsu, Erza, and Mira who are very recognizable now across Fiore and same with Juvia. Plus…it would be a great way to stick it to Makarov…that son of a bitch…" She snarled out, clenching her fist before continuing. "Honestly, if he tried that shit in my universe, the guild would kick him out, not Natsu. Grey and Laxus? They would've stood by you Dragneel. And all your girlfriends? They would've giving the old man an ass-kicking like you wouldn't believe!"

"WHAT!?" But those two hate me! And what do you mean girlfriends!" Natsu roared out before Levy spoke up. "If what she says is true, the multiverse theory states that anything can happen…including those two supporting you…and…did you say girlfriends!? As in plural!?" The shorter girl asked with a shout.

"Yup! Your looking at one of them! I actually had sex with Natsu and Erza a few hours ago" she stated calmly as the red head almost choked before spluttering.

"I…I would never do such…lewd things!" as Evergreen and Mira chuckled.

"I never knew you would be into that kind of thing, Erza!" Mira teased as the poor girl turned beet red. Glancing over at Natsu, the bandaged man was blushing as well, hoping to not incur the woman's fury.

"Hey relax alright? That's what happens in my universe. To be honest, Erza and Knightwalker are some of my most trusted comrades…that doesn't come easy to me"

"Why not?" Bicslow asked as the woman's eyes gained a…distant look.

"I'll explain a few basic things, but honestly, Levy or Natsu are the geniuses. I'm just good at killing shit" she stated before walking around the bar. Grabbing Levy's light pen without permission, the strange visitor stood in an empty area of the hall.

"While I explain, please be quiet. I hate repeating myself. Afterwards, I can hand out a few gifts to get you started" she instructed while the mages gave their rapt attention. Starting to draw several circles in the air with the light pen, Sam was soon filling in numbers and lines as the mages watched.

"Alright. This is your universe" she pointed to a circle with the numbers '12345-D' before pointing to a circle right above it. "This is your whole…string of realities you could call it, and they are very similar. For instance, in the next reality up the strand, it was Freed that stood by Natsu and the others, not Bicslow. The one after? Jet sided with Levy while Juvia did not. Each universe is different…some barely noticeable, and some vastly different" She paused before moving toward another circle. "This is my home reality nine forty two-F…don't ever go there if you value your lives" she glared heavily, the eyes holding untold horrors and pain.

"Why not?' Bicslow asked, trying to be polite.

"Subterranean monsters have waged a genocidal war against humanity there. Only forty million of us are left…" she finished harshly with words laced with hate. Moving on as the mages eyes widened, she pointed toward another circle further away. "This is universe one thirty seven-C. I live there now and joined Fairy Tail. Our Levy is the one to invent the dimensional traveling tech. With it, we establish contact with new realities, try to build friendships and trust. Now. Any questions?"

Raising her hand, Wendy was the first to speak. "So, you go around…helping people in need? But shouldn't Fairy Tail of those universes be able to handle it by themselves?" She asked as Erza nodded.

"I agree. Wouldn't this just meddle in the lives of realities if I understand correctly?"

"And what makes you think that your former guild would win in every fight? I'm talking about the multiverse where your most wonderful dreams can happen…or your worst terrifying nightmare! You think that everything…just works out!? Well, it fucking doesn't. I have been to realities where most of you ladies were sex slaves! Or universes crawling with the living dead eating people! Or how about a week ago when I saved a parallel Wendy form being raped by fucking dogs! She had been tortured by some sick fuck that **ATE** Happy! So whatever horror you can imagine…your friends dying…enslavement…or anything in between probably has happened!" She yelled.

"S…somebody did that to Happy…to Wendy?" Natsu whispered softly as his little companion sat on his shoulder.

"Yeah…listen. Most realities? Are pretty good. You have your standard Fairy Tail with you and big tits mcgee over there. You have your Erza loving cheesecake and Mira being her rival as children" She said as Lucy glared against the new nickname about her massive chest.

"Then yours is…like a police force?" Levy asked, still not liking the news of some of those bad realities. _"Us as sex-slaves? How would that even happen? Mira and Erza are very strong. They would rather die than do that…"_

"In a manner of speaking. More like a military force. While universe two hundred AB tends to just explore and make peaceful contact, we take the shitty realities. The ones where people are dying…where Jellal plans on raping Erza. Or Natsu is some crazed dark mage. Or where monsters are attacking and butchering. And in doing that, we gain support and allies. That sex slave universe I mentioned? Now the women are being educated…learning military tactics…striving for a better future…plus, the Natsu there is like some Alpha man to them. Dates every girl in the guild" Sam smirked before running a hand through the circles to dispel them.

"You lucky bastard…" Bisclow teased at the fire mage, his cheeks red at this latest news. _'I Really date every girl in the guild in one reality? How does he not die from their fury!?"_

"Um miss Sam?" Wendy asked softly.

"Yeah kid?"

"Will…that other Wendy be okay?"

Watching the brunette approach, the young girl soon felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. While she will need time to recover and lots of therapy, she'll be alright. Plus…she managed to get Mira and Erza to live with her and Natsu…sneaky little girl" Sam replied before looking at the mages.

"Look, I won't sugarcoat it. My reality kills people. I know you might not be comfortable with that, but we've seen too much to be merciful to the rapists…the cannibals…the monsters. So, when all this is settled, you guys need to get stronger…fast…and…AHHH DAMMIT! I FORGOT EVERYTHING AT THE HOTEL!" She shouted out before running from the hall, her boots thundering across the wooden floor.

Watching her leave, Evergreen was the first to speak up as they sat in silence.

"She seems…interesting…"

"Hmph! I don't like her foul language. I just hope the Wendy of her universe doesn't follow her example" Carla stated with authority.

"But, you heard about some of the realities she's seen…I think she must still be a good person if she's fighting slavers and…other horrible things. Plus, she says her home reality is waging a war against monsters…" Lucy said with a downcast look, hoping her double was friends with the brunette.

"Well…if her Natsu? Or me? Umm…basically if I'm with her, she can't be that bad right?" Natsu asked with confusion, his mind a whirlwind before the doors slammed open once more. Standing there with a medium sized bag, she rushed over before tipping it over onto a table. Spilling forth were bundles of countless jewel banknotes, two lacrimas, and a stack of papers as the mages eyes bugged out of their heads.

"HOW MUCH JEWEL IS THAT!?" Juvia yelled out as she tried to count the money the woman just casually dumped onto the table.

'I dunno? Like a hundred million give or take?"

"AND YOU JUST LEFT THAT IN YOUR HOTEL!?" Mira said in astonishment before the brunette just shrugged.

"Meh, I can always get more. I mean those banks in Bosco won't miss it…" she chuckled before waving the mages over. Stepping toward the table, Erza picked up the bound stacks of paper as she started to read, her eyes practically saucers when she realized what they were.

"Th…this is a guild application form!"

"Got it in one Scarlet. But that's for you to go all official and start your own guild"

"You want us to start our own guild?" Levy asked as she stood near Lucy and Natsu.

"Why not? You have enough members and you obviously have a strong bond. Your all capable mages…plus what's the alternative? Drifting apart as the other guilds pick you up one by one? Cause once the word spreads, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus…even Saber Tooth will start throwing you guys offers to join their guilds. Then…you start drifting apart…losing that bond you've all built. But if you become a guild of your own, mages will flock to you. Hell! You might rival Fairy Tail in a year's time!"

"But who would be master? What would we even call this guild?" Mira asked as she glanced at Natsu, the woman determined to have a serious talk with her crush later.

"How about you Mira? Your really smart and before…you know what, you actually would watch over the guild when Makarov was gone on a trip" Natsu said with a smile, trying to stay away from unpleasant topics of the old man.

Blushing at his compliment, the beautiful Strauss woman looked around at her friends as they gave her reassuring smiles.

"I guess I could try? But just so you know, I'm not going to sit in an office all day" She warned with a smile as Natsu gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry Mira! We'll all help!"

"That's right! But now we need to think of a name…" Juvia mentioned casually before they all started to think of possible names.

" _Igneel's snout? No…The Happy cat guild? No…"_

"The Strawberry guild?" Erza said casually before shaking her head, the woman going through a desire for the cake.

'The Golden Key?' Lucy mentioned as she placed a finger on her chin, contemplating the idea.

"Maybe Elegant Fairy?" Evergreen suggested before Sam cleared her throat.

"Your name idea's suck. How about 'Nova Flame? Nova for the new part of your lives and the flame for your support of Natsu that brought you here?"

"That's…actually not too bad" Bicslow said with a nod of his head.

"Are you kidding!? It's awesome!" Natsu cheered before grabbing Mira by the shoulders, his eyes alight with determination.

"MIRA! LET'S GET THIS GUILD STARTED! OUR NEW EMBLEM CAN BE AN ACTUAL FLAME!" Natsu cheered out as he shook the poor woman back and forth.

"Calm down you idiot!" Sam roared before smacking the man across the back of the head. Rubbing it as he scowled at her, Natsu was about to retort before sensing the…foreboding coming from the brunette.

"Now I know this will be exciting and all that shit, but it will still be hard work. Luckily that's why this jewel is for your new guild"

"Your…giving us all that money?" Lucy squeaked out, the riches before her making her shopping addiction twitch.

"Sure am! And these two lacrimas? They have training methods from several different realities. All your magics will grow by leaps and bounds. And the other has the interdimensional tech for you, Levy"

"Your…really giving me such technology?' Levy asked in a stupor as the woman placed the glowing orb in her hands.

'Why not? I know you can be trusted with it. Just make sure to follow McGarden's instructions on building it and safe operation" She instructed as Wendy picked up the other device.

'Will I really be able to get stronger? I'm scared Romeo will come after me…and Laxus for Mira…" the girl whispered as the mages glowered with hatred for the two mentioned.

"Hey…don't worry about them. My boyfriend is handling it right now" Sam replied before waving off any questions. 'Don't worry, nobody will die…probably. But come on Wendy! Let's get you on the path to making you fucking awesome! We can use the space out back!" Sam cheered out before grabbing the young girls hand and started to drag her toward the rear of the building as she struggled and protested.

"HEY! If Wendy's training them so am I! I gotta keep Mira safe from that blonde asshole!" Natsu roared out before rushing after the two, not noticing the renewed blush on the woman's face.

"Well heck. I'm curious to see what this chick knows?' Bicslow said with a smirk before most of the mages rushed out of the hall to start the impromptu training session.

"I guess we should start on this application?" Erza said to her friend who simply nodded and smiled.

" _Oh Natsu…even with everything that happened…you still haven't lost your good nature and loveable heart. I'm glad so many supported you…and I will make you mine!"_ She thought as the booming voice of Sam drifted through the open windows.

"ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS! ONE HUNDRED PUSH-UPS! ESPECIALLY YOU BLONDIE MCFAT TITS!"

"AAAAHHHH! SHE'S SCARIER THAN ERZA!" Happy wailed before flying back through the hall to escape the brunette's fury as groans and curses drifted through the air…

 **Fairy Tail…**

"So….Mira's in Oaktown with that loser and all the others? I think I'll pay her…a visit" Laxus smirked as he imagined making the woman his. He was standing near the bar with Romeo and his grandfather as the other mages went about their day. Laki was helping Kinana serve food, the two keeping a low profile after the drastic shift in the guild. Alzack was sitting with his family in the corner away from the others, still shocked at how cruel they were to his friends.

" _How can they be so cruel? They don't care at all Natsu's gone or that half our friends quit. And Grey and Gajeel…all they've been doing is bragging about their new status…which they didn't earn. And Romeo is just as bad, going on how he'll subdue Wendy…with his father cheering him on. If things don't change soon, I'm taking my family out of here…"_

"Laxus? Think I can come with? I need to teach Wendy a lesson for trying to escape. She's my girl now and needs to learn" the younger man said as Laxus nodded.

"Sure kid. We'll get our two women and beat those others down again" He said with a hint of sadism as Makarov nodded.

"She will make a fine wife for you Laxus. Far better than Natsu…Actually…"

' **CRASH!'**

The guild doors practically flew off their hinges as five people stood there, anger and fury on their faces as the hardened wood banged against the nearby wall on the hinges. It was easy to recognize Gildarts and his daughter, but what the mages in the hall didn't expect was Natsu standing there with a scar dragging from his left eyebrow to the corner of his mouth as his eyes portrayed a lifetime of suffering. Next to him was Makarov Dreyar in his wizard saint cloak, his face emotionless. Finally, there was Wendy…or an older version of her as she had a baseball bat strapped to her back while a pistol rested on her hip. Adding to the strangeness was the fact that Natsu and Wendy were wearing tripoint hats.

"Makarov you son of bitch…" Gildarts uttered with clenched teeth as Cana stood at his side, her hands already gripping her cards with anger on her face.

"You really kicked out Natsu! One of my best friends and drinking buddies!" She roared out before the short man with her rose a fist for silence.

"Don't worry Cana my dear, this fool will pay for his transgressions against your Natsu" Dreyar said softly as his double stood up.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS! I BANISHED YOU NATSU!" The old man roared out as the pink haired man stepped forward, his heavy boots echoing across the floor.

"Yeah…I'm not 'your' Natsu…but I'm here to fight for him…but god damn I'm pissed. First you kick him out on bullshit charges…tell him he's hated and useless. Beat him down…and to make matters worse, you disturbed my fun day with Wendy and Hisui. We were celebrating the fourth of July with some American fighting men! It was fun…then I get called to take care of this shit instead, ruining my day off…"

"Who the fuck cares about you! Let's kick his ass Gajeel!" Grey shouted out as he ran forward with a fist cocked back.

"HELL YEAH!" the iron dragon slayer cheered as the two grinned at the coming beatdown. Throwing the punch at Natsu's face, the ice mage was completely caught off guard when the fire mage caught the fist.

"You call that a punch? Pathetic" Natsu said darkly. Using his free hand, he coated his fist in flame before punching the man in the side of the ribs.

' **Crunch!'**

"AAAHHHH!" Grey screamed out as three of his ribs cracked on his right side. Clutching the new wound, he glared hatred at the pinkette before feeling hands grab his ears. Lifting a hard knee, Natsu slammed the ice mages nose into his raised kneecap. The sickening crunch echoed across the hall as the black haired male grabbed his nose in main.

"My Nosbe! You bwoke my nosbe!"

"Yeah…" Natsu uttered before kicking him in the balls, causing more pain to the ice mage as he collapsed to the floor in a pile of pain and tears. The whole exchange took barely three seconds as the seasoned soldier spun to Gajeel, the man intent on beating Natsu.

"YOU BASTARD! I'M S-CLASS NOW!"

Letting out a scoff, Natsu simply tripped the man as he ran past before sprawling on the floor.

"S-class? Please. Lucy could kick your ass from where I come from" the scarred man said before walking over and kicking the man in the ribs five times in as many seconds. Feeling two of his ribs break from the blows, Gajeel couldn't muster the strength to activate his scales as Natsu kept kicking him.

"I saw what you did to Levy…your lucky I don't fucking break your legs" he snarled with hatred as the man coughed up a bit of blood. Feeling himself rolled over with another kick, the young man with multiple piercings looked up in horror.

"H…how?"

"Easy…I'm stronger than you" Natsu said as he kicked the man in the side of the head, effectively knocking him out as blood leaked from his mouth. Turning as Jet and Droy took a step back, the scarred man practically growled at Laxus.

"WHAT!? THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME ON PINK SHIT! I'LL BEAT YOU SO FU…" Laxus didn't get to finish before a burst of fire encompassed Natsu. In a flash of flames as Cana, Bicslow, and several others watched, the man reappeared right before Laxus.

"You will never touch Mira…" he said before grabbing the lightning mages left arm. Pulling it forward as Laxus started to raise his other fist, the grandson of Makarov was not prepared for what happened next.

Pushing the flat of his palm upwards in a hard strike, Natsu broke his targets elbow. With a horrid sound of breaking bone and tearing cartilage, Laxus screamed as he tried to grab the broken appendage.

"AAAAAAUUUGHHHHHH! MY ARM! YOU BROKE MY FUCKING ARM!" He wailed as tears threatened to spill from the horrid pain as the limb dangled free.

"You…dare raise a hand against my grandson!" the guild master roared out in absolute hatred.

Shifting his eyes, Natsu decided that Laxus could be finished later. Moving in another burst of fire and speed, he wrapped a hand wrapped in blue gloves around the old man's throat. Lifting him off the bar, Natsu punched him in the face, each blow worse than the last.

"You're a piece of trash…a worthless human being here" He said with no mercy as several of the old master's teeth broke form the assault. Tightening his grip, he saw his punches had created fresh cuts and bruises as the balding man's left eye started to go black and blue. As the man struggled to breathe and struggle for air, he felt himself being lifted toward Natsu's scarred face.

" _Is he going to kill me?"_

"Just so you know….by day's end, you'll be a shell of your former self…" the son of Igneel hissed out before throwing the old man at bar mirror. Hitting the glass, it shattered as his limp body fell to the floor, his unconscious body gasping for air.

"Now…where was I?" Natsu asked himself before nodding to himself. "Oh yeah…" he snapped his fingers with a grin as he summoned a heavy wrench. Gripping it in his left hand, he could see Freed slowly trying to draw his sword.

"If you draw that and try your fucking fear spell on me…I'll make you a cripple for life" He warned as the man froze in his actions, his hand barely touching the hilt. Moving past him, he stood over Laxus as the man cradled his broken arm.

"You…I'll fucking kill you for this…" the lightning mage hissed through clenched teeth as he slowly stood up, gathering magic in his right arm.

'Oh? Is that a threat from the little bitch?" He asked with a taunt before turning to Wendy. "I didn't mishear right? That was a threat?" he asked, not seeing the other male worthy of his full attention.

"It so was! You should teach him the error of his ways" the fourteen year old said nonchalantly as she cleaned her nails.

"She's right" Natsu said before looking to Romeo, the young man wanting to step in. "She is so fucking right!" he said with a smile before swinging the heavy wrench toward Laxus's right leg.

' **SNAP!'**

'AAAAAUUGHHHHHHHHHH!" The blonde roared in untold agony as the bone broke. Collapsing to the floor, Laxus stared in horror at the bone protruding from the skin as new waves of agony screamed at his senses.

" _My leg! My arm! I can't use them at all!"_ his suffering laced thoughts raced as his body tried to numb the pain. Hissing and starting to cry as the tears started to trickle down his face, he looked up as a boot pressed down on his chest. Staring into the man's eyes that was obviously not the Natsu he knew, the second generation slayer knew…fear…

"If you ever approach Mira…try to talk to her, try to make her yours by force, or any other shit like that, I'll come back here and beat your head in with this fucking wrench. I've done it before and I'll do it again. Do you understand you sack of dog shit?"

"Y..yes!"

"Good! Oh…and HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY MOTHER FUCKER!" Natsu shouted as his tripoint hat continued to cover his head. Kicking the wounded man in the side with a heavy boot, he didn't care of the blonde's pain. Hearing the gasp of new agony, Natsu smirked before turning to Freed. "Yo. Laxus had an accident. Fell down some stairs looks like. Should get him some help?'"

Nodding his head, Freed had no illusions of what would happen to him if he tried to fight this…double. Grabbing his team-mate by the armpits, the swordman started to drag the mage from the hall as Bisca gulped. She had covered Asuka's eyes from the fighting, but still…

"By mavis…" Alzack whispered as he held his wife's hand.

"Don't you think you…overdid it?' Cana asked as the pinkette grinned at her.

"Nah. I had to make sure he understood he wasn't top dog…and Mira isn't his to take. Now Wendy? You ready?" He asked the young girl as he took a seat near Laki and Kinana, the two girls not sure to be impressed or scared.

"Sure am!" She cheered out before unstrapping the bat from her back. Marching up to Romeo, the girl took a mighty swing as the wooden object connected with his right side.

"Life lesson seventeen! Always strike first!" She roared out as the boy cried out in pain before falling to the floor, several ribs cracked or broken.

"AAAUGHH!"

"Life lesson eighteen! Hit them when they're down!" She yelled before raising the bat above her head, fury in her eyes. Bringing it down, the blow landed square on his abdominals as he coughed and wheezed from the second blow as his internal organs bruised.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Macao roared out as he charged forward to help his son.

' **BANG!'**

The charging father slumped forward as the bullet entered the right side of his chest, tearing and rendering flesh as it ricocheted off a rib. Bursting out his back, blood and gore were seen from the exit point as Wendy held the smoking snub pistol in her hand.

"Dammit…now my whole punishment is ruined…" she groaned in annoyance before pointing the gun at the young boy's head. "If you go near my double here…I'll kill your father and shoot your fucking cock off"

"O…okay!"

"PROMISE!" She roared while pressing the barrel of the gun to the rainbow users head. Shaking in fear, the boy nodded vigorously.

"I…I promise to never go near Wendy Marvell ever again!" he cried out as the fear caused him to piss himself.

Wrinkling her nose at the smell of urine, she shook her head at the teenager's cowardice. Walking over to Macao moments later to avoid the stench, she activated her magic over the bullet wound. Healing it in minutes, she left the two before standing back with her group.

"Honestly Wendy…you've been hanging around Knightwalker too much…" Dreyar grumbled with a shake of his head.

"Damn…I know we've spent the last three days with these guys after they told us about what went down…but hearing and seeing them in action…" Gildarts said to his daughter as the busty brunette nodded.

"I know…and to think that this is just easy for them? Ugh…I'm going to so get drunk with Natsu after all this" she voiced out as Laki raised her hand.

"O..Other Makarov? What's going to happen now?"

"Now…we set things right" He told the young woman before walking across the hall to his knocked out form. Dumping a glass of water onto the defeated guild master, Dreyar and the others could hear him splutter as he sat up.

"Wh…" He barely got out as the visiting double grabbed him and threw him toward the doors, his face contorted in disgust.

"Makarov Dreyar of universe one two three four five-D. You have been charged with negligence, poor judgement, abandoning your children, and trying to force Mira and Wendy to date…assholes to be honest. You are no longer fit to be a wizard saint or guild master of Fairy Tail. Once you're gone, Gildarts will become the new master and bring this guild onto the right path!" Dreyar roared out as he removed the guild symbol from the old man's body.

"You…YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"I already informed the council of my 'retirement" the visitor stated before turning to Natsu.

"Do it"

"You got it" The fire mage replied as he walked over, still wearing the strange hat as he grabbed the elders balding head. In a burst of flames and outpouring magic, Dragneel carried out the sentence as Makarov started to scream from the unholy pain. His nerves and body felt like they were being burned and torn apart from the inside as his eyes started to water.

"You…brought this on yourself you damn fool" as another wave of power emanated from the man. Knocking over tables and chairs as many mages tried to shield their eyes from the shockwave, they watched.

Cana was in a stupor. She knew this other Natsu was strong…but this was ridiculous! _"He could fight my dad…"_ she thought…then Makarov screamed one final time as his small body glowed an eerie yellow.

"AAAAUUUGHHHHH!" his throat bellowed out as his vocal cords almost went raw from the pain. Feeling himself be dropped to the floor in a heap, Natsu looked down at the former master with cold eyes.

"I just destroyed ninety percent of your magical container. You will not be able to regain it or rebuild it in your remaining years. Max could beat you down with ease if he wanted. You just lost your guild, your magic power, your status…you will die a broken and lonely man with only your piece of shit grandson at your side…your fucking done" the soldier finished before kicking him out of the guild doors into the street as many bystanders looked on, the new event sowing confusion.

"Don't ever come back to Magnolia" The pinkette said as Dreyar nodded in approval.

"You have nothing….and it's your fault, you poor excuse for a Makarov" the other man said coldly before shutting the doors on the beaten and old man who started to cry in the middle of the street….

 **One day later in Oaktown…**

Natsu groaned in pain…resting his head on the table as Juvia, Lucy, and Evergreen uttered similar sounds of discomfort. His muscles and body were on fire, the torment and strain of Sam's training beyond brutal. Glancing over, he could see Mira and Erza working on the guild application form, smiles on their faces as they sat at the bar. Nearby was Wendy and Sam, the older women giving the young girl tips on how to be 'badass' as Happy and Carla munched on some Salmon. Levy was pouring over the data of the I.V.D. her eyes a blur as the new technology unlocked in her mind. Taking a bite of salad at her table, she was looking content before going back to studying. Bicslow was enjoying a frothing mug off beer, enjoying the day off.

"Ughh…I think my arms are going to fall off…" Lucy complained lightly as her muffled voice echoed from the table top.

"I know…my legs feel like rubber…" Evergreen stated as her face dropped. _"I don't think I've ever trained that hard in my life!"_

"Sam's a slave driver…" Juvia gasped out as Natsu softly smiled.

"Yeah…but the training will make us all stronger!"

"You only say that because you heard Sam say her Natsu can beat Gildarts…" Lucy groaned once more before the beer hall doors creaked open. Looking up from her paperwork, Mira rubbed her eyes as she tried to process what she saw. Standing in the doorway was Gildarts and Cana, the smiles on their faces a beautiful sight to see. The strange thing though was the second Natsu and Wendy standing there, knowing grins across their features.

"Wha…." Natsu tried to say as he looked at his scarred double.

"Yo kid, how you doing?" Dragneel rumbled out as Cana ran past him toward her best drinking buddy.

"NATSU! I'm sorry this happened! As soon as these one thirty seven's told us what went down, I was beyond furious! So was my dad! But now we can drink lots of beer!" She cheered out while gripping his shoulders.

"But…what about Makarov? He said you couldn't see me ever again…" The pinkette whispered softly, his tone worried for his brunette friend.

"Don't worry about that Natsu!" Gildarts said with a smile before slapping the young man on his back in greeting.

"But we all heard his new rules Gildarts" Levy said with a downcast look from her table nearby.

"Yeah…well…your kinda looking at the new guild master of Fairy Tail" The crash mage admitted with a cheshire grin.

"WHAT!? HOW!?" Erza shouted out in disbelief.

"Basically, when 'my' Makarov found out what happened, we kicked yours out of Fairy Tail after I destroyed his magic. He will never be seen again. Now Gildarts will be a permanent master and set the guild to rights" Dragneel uttered darkly while leaning against a support pillar with the older Wendy.

"Is that true?" Bicslow asked as his beer sat forgotten for the moment.

"Damn right! And since that old fool is gone, I'm taking back what he said! Your all free to rejoin Fairy Tail!"

Looking at the man he considered a father and mentor, Natsu smiled before it slowly faded. His mind was filled with…the hateful laugher and joy of his so called 'friends' How in his darkest hour, they cheered and were happy to see him suffer. Not only that, but the horrible things Laxus said to Mira. How Romeo beat Wendy… How Grey said those awful things to Juvia….

Taking a deep breath, the young man came to a decision. "I'm sorry Gildarts, but I don't think I can do that. Most of those mages said some…very hurtful things to me and everybody here. I know Alzack and his family had nothing to do with it, same with Kinana and Laki. But the others…I could never trust them to have my back ever again. I learned who my true friends and family were that day, and they're in this room"

Letting out a tired sigh, the ace of Fairy Tail looked to Dragneel. "Well, you were right. He did turn the offer down" he stated before looking back at the mage before him. 'Alright Natsu. If you want to stay here and form your own guild, I won't stop you"

"Thanks Gildarts…that means a lot…" Natsu smiled before the shorter Wendy raised her hand.

"But what about Romeo? Or Laxus? They might still come after us…"

"I wouldn't worry about that little bitch. He wont ever try to find you after I shot his dad and broke his ribs. Made him piss himself…" Marvell smirked before walking over to the younger version of herself. Unstrapping her bat, she set it near the young girl.

"Here…a back-up for kicking ass" The sky maiden said as Sam nodded in approval.

" _She's gotten so cool…"_

"Uh thanks…" she tried to smile, the news of brutality against Romeo making her feel relief.

"What about Laxus? I could see what he wanted to do with me and my body" The take over mage asked from behind the bar, a tremble in her voice.

"Eh? I shattered his left elbow and broke his right leg. He won't be doing anything for at least half a year. Plus…if he does I'll beat him to death with a wrench" Dragneel said in a normal tone.

"Oh…well that's good then!" Mira said happily. _"That brute deserved it"_

"Anyway Natsu. I just wanted to fill you in and make that offer. Just know that I'll be working to make Fairy Tail a place for friends and family once more" He finished before heading toward the door. "You coming Cana?"

"Nope! I'm gonna get my drink on with this lovable hunk!" The brunette cheered out as she pressed her large breasts into the man's back. "How about it Natsu…we get tipsy…see where the night takes us…" she whispered seductively as the man blushed.

"My beautiful daughter…seduced by Natsu! Where did I go wrong!" the father yelled at the ceiling as Mira glowered at the lush.

"Hand's off him Cana! Natsu promised me to a wonderful dinner near the lake!" the demon shouted as she jumped the bar. Running up, she grabbed onto the man's right arm while Cana grabbed the left.

"I don't think so demon! He's getting drunk with me!"

"You think you can seduce him with those saggy tits!?" The barmaid shouted back as Erza just palmed her face. _"Would I be like that if I dated Natsu…who is handsome…and passionate…NO! Bad Erza!"_

"AAAHHH! WHAT'S GOING ON!" Natsu yelled as he turned to his feline friend. "HAPPY! HELP!"

"Sorry Natsu! Carla agreed to a picnic with me! Let's go Carla!" as happy headed toward an open window.

"Don't get any smart ideas tomcat! I'm only doing this to be nice!" she shouted to his back as the two flew into the distance.

"DRAGNEEL!? Can you calm them down!?" Natsu asked in a panic as Gildarts continued to mumble and cry about his 'baby girl' and 'marriage plans'

"Hmmm…" The scarred man pondered before snapping his fingers.

"NOPE!" he told the man as he grabbed the portal gun. Punching in a series of buttons, the breech sprung into existence as Marvell and Sam moved closer. Stopping in mid argument, the two squabbling women held onto Natsu's arms as the group of mages watched in amazement.

"So cool…" Levy whispered in awe. Watching as Sam and Wendy walked through in a series of light flashes, Dragneel stopped just before the spinning disk.

"Get stronger Natsu…keep Cana and Mira safe. Cause it looks like you already have two girls interested…and probably a few more. So train…be awesome…and stand by those who stood by you" He finished with a wave before walking through. Seconds later the portal closed, leaving the guild in silence…

 **One month later…**

The new guild 'Nova Flame' took Fiore by storm. When word first broke about a guild headed by the beautiful Mirajane Strauss, the jobs poured in. So many in fact, that they had to put a call out for recruitment. While Cana had eventually joined the new guild with her father's blessing, she was the only one to join from Fairy Tail. Alzack and his family decided to stay, mainly because Bisca wanted to look out for Kinana and Laki. But, also because Gildarts did set out to right the wrongs his predecessor started.

Makarov had removed himself from the public eye, deciding on a small village near the coast as he tended to his grandson's injuries in his new home.

Grey and Gajeel lost their S-class status, Gildarts stating they can earn it the right way with proper training and maturity.

Wendy took some of Sam's lessons to heart, vowing to become a strong, independent woman as she constantly trained with Natsu and Erza. Speaking of Natsu, he figured out a balance to date Cana and Mira, the two vixens calming down…somewhat. But like many Natsu's throughout the multiverse, he did catch the eye of a certain redhead, a busty blonde, and many other women across the country. But now…the day was peaceful as Wendy walked toward her next job, her sky blue baseball bat strapped to her back as she walked next to Carla.

"Why did you take this job Wendy? Repairing a deck isn't exactly…" Carla said as she tried to find the right words.

"Its fine Carla! Mrs. Kilmore is a nice lady! She just needs help since she sprained her ankle yesterday" The twelve year old replied with a smile as they walked through the city. Rounding the corner as her nose tingled from a familiar scent, the girl growled while unslinging her bat. Standing there was Romeo, his back toward her as he bragged toward a few boys his age.

'Oh yeah! Wendy Marvell is a little slut. She'll do anything for some jewel. She'd probably suck all your cocks" the boy said with a chuckle as his companions froze.

"Dude…" one of them whispered in fear as the female walked up, fury in her eyes.

"Looks like you need another lesson…" She whispered into Conbolts ear. Gulping heavily, Romeo turned to see Wendy lightly smacking her free hand with the bat, her aura beyond menacing as waves of blue fury wafted from her body.

"So… I'm a little slut huh?" She asked as Romeo slowly backed up.

"Now Wendy! I was just kidding!" he shouted out as the girl stalked closer.

"No…you weren't" She replied as she brought the bat over her head. With a hateful snarl to the person she despised, the girl swung the bat downward. Impacting the ground right between the boy's legs, she missed his privates by mere inches. Noticing the small pool of dampness collecting around his groin seconds later, Wendy wrinkled her nose.

"Oh my god…you pissed your pants? And shit yourself? No wonder Marvell beat you down so easily" Wendy stated before walking past the by-standing boys as Carla snickered.

"Woah…SHE'S SO AWESOME!" Let's leave this loser and hang out with her! Come on Drake, Moe! Maybe we can be part of her crew!" The third boy shouted as they left Romeo in the street, his pants soiled as nobody stopped to help the young man…

 **And done! Yeah, I know it mostly works out for everybody, but come on…I'm not going to have Natsu just be kicked out and nobody cares. And if somebody complains how the guild wouldn't do that…parallel universe! Or if Evergreen and Bicslow would never betray Laxus? Well…this one is still a dick. Anywho…probably won't see this one again to be honest. And I have to admit…getting Wendy to hate Romeo…priceless. And the little bastard didn't learn his lesson so now…even lamer…. Sorry UnknownLegion** **Anyhow…I'll be doing two more one-shots…then back to the COG since I'm still formulating that! Hope you enjoy! Read! Review! ….REVIEW!**

 **Natsu: Man…that other me was soo cool!**

 **Cana: Damn right! But your just as awesome in my book! Lets go have some awesome sex!**

 **Mira: I don't think so… *Grabs Natsu***

 **Erza and Lucy: No way! He's going with us!**

" **Juvia will make him hers!"**

 **Natsu: How…HOW DOES HE DEAL WITH THESE CRAZY WOMEN! *dragged away by the five***

 **This is Thehappy signing off!**


	22. Saucer Morons

**Okay! Here's another adventure for those crazy 137's! Now I'm not sure how long this will be but I'll try to make it fun for you all. Now this will primarily a Happy and Carla adventure. Takes place maybe a week or two after Rampage and when Natsu is still stranded somewhere on Sera. Anyway! I hope you all enjoy this!**

 **I still don't own Gears of War or Fairy Tail…or any other media…sigh…**

 **Saucer Morons**

 **Universe 137-C. Ten days after 'The Chicago Incident'**

* * *

"So goooood!" Happy said with a smile as he ate the salmon on the bar, the fish a treat from Mira as he chewed happily. While Lisanna had been initially furious with all the destruction he had caused in that one city, she had shortened his punishment to three days after Levy showed the youngest Strauss woman the events transpired. Still…nobody knew how Levy did it. When asked, she would just shrug and walk away, most likely to hang out with Bisca or Knightwalker. In fact, when he looked around the hall, most of the members were out on jobs or helping with the search for Natsu. With the exception of Wendy and Carla next to him, the master at the end of the bar nursing a healthy mug of beer, and Mira with Kinana behind the bar, the guild was empty.

"It sure is quiet today" Wendy commented as she ate her favorite dessert after a hard morning workout with Sam and Knightwalker.

"Indeed. Even Max and Reedus are out on jobs" the white cat mentioned as she ate a tiny fish with her dragon slayer.

"Well…maybe we can have a fun adventure!' Happy cheered out, his body fully recovered from his last 'adventure' And if you believed the rumors, Levy had stolen untold research from that one lab, taking it to universe one thousand-A for safekeeping as the crazy girl was always on the lookout for new technology.

"Happy. Your last adventure turned very dangerous. What if you go again and something happens?" Kinana asked in worry, her beautiful face showing concern as Mira nodded.

"She's right, Happy. If you plan on a new adventure, take Wendy and Carla with you at least"

Rubbing her head bashfully, Wendy let out a small smile as she glanced at the two women. "I uh…actually need to go clothes shopping…I think I grew a few inches since last time. Plus…it's easier with Sam and Knightwalker not here" She laughed awkwardly as Mira and Kinana looked at her closely.

"You do seem a bit taller…and your shirt seems tighter around the chest…" Mira mentioned as the younger girl blushed. Turning to her co-worker, Mira gave a slight smile despite her gothic appearance.

"Hey Kinana? Why not take the afternoon off and take Wendy shopping? It would be a great chance for you two to bond"

"You sure? But what about the guild?"

Waving her hand in emphasis, the eldest Strauss showed no concern. 'It's a ghost town right now. Aside form inventory and preparing for the evening rush, I got nothing to do. So, go ahead and have fun"

"Ahhh…but shopping is boring! I wanted a fun adventure!" Happy complained as Carla let out a sigh.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…" she grumbled before looking to the blue furred exceed. "I'll…go on an adventure with you"

"REALLY?!" The cat cheered out as he started to do a little dance on the bar. Hearing a light giggle from Wendy and Kinana, the two women were soon out of the hall as Mira smirked down to the dancing cat. Grabbing his backpack, she tugged it off him before pointing toward the 'portal zone' in the corner of the hall.

"Carla, go and find a universe that's safe and I'll pack a few things with Happy" she instructed as the female cat flew off to the I.V.D. that was currently not in use at the moment. Following the barmaid as she walked past Makarov, Happy could see a magazine before the old man with pictures of pretty girls on the pages. He never understood why the master liked those books, but simply shrugged it off as Mira led him to the armory in back. While anybody had access to it at any time, it was mostly just for emergencies in case of locust or horrible dark mages attacking somewhere. Luckily, it had been mostly quiet as the busty woman in purple pants and her favorite 'Property of Natsu' shirt walked past numerous sets of Fiorian armor. Each set had a name designated for the appropriate mage, the heavy armor accompanied with Seran or Fiorian firearms. Ignoring them all, she moved to the back with several portal guns resting in a clear case that was locked. The material looked like normal glass, but was actually some of the strongest material developed. Not only was it immune to magic attacks, but was shatter proof and bullet resistant. Eyeing the keypad on the right, she input the code known to herself and many in the guild as the case popped open. Grabbing a fully charged and working portal gun, she handed it to Happy.

"Now you be careful with this and don't lose it"

"I won't Mira!" The little cat cheered out before looking at something Levy developed just for him. It was resting on two hooks on the right wall, nestled between two lancers as his eyes sparkled.

"Can I take that too?" He pointed to the device.

"Hmmm" she voiced while tapping her foot. Coming to a conclusion, she grabbed the newest weapon and placed it in his backpack. "You be careful with that. Levy made it just for you"

"Aye sir!" the little cat saluted before flying off to find Carla.

"Oh, that little guy…still so adventurous despite everything that's happened…Damn…I hope we find Natsu soon…AND HE BETTER NOT BE SCREWING ANY RANDOM BITCHES!" She roared to the ceiling, knowing how her boyfriend could seduce the female masses as she headed back to the bar.

"Ready to go Carla?" Happy asked as he smiled at his not so secret crush.

"Yes. Just don't get the wrong idea tomcat. This is just going to be a fun exploration of a new city" she instructed before flying through the spinning breech with Happy close on her tail. Snapping shut, the portal device powered down as Mira went about her daily tasks, not worried about the crazy adventure the two would endure…

 **Universe 8456999-Z**

Emerging from the portal high in the air, the two flying cats knew something was wrong when their magical wings disappeared in a flash.

'Happy! It's a non-magical universe!" Carla yelled out, cursing her carelessness about the situation. _"Even now…we still can't determine if its non magic or not…despite the attempts by Levy"_ she thought in a panic as the two cats plummeted toward the ground of a large park.

"Darn! I can't reach the zipper on my backpack!" Happy cried out, trying to reach the portal gun he hid for safekeeping. Seeing the ground rapidly approaching, Happy closed his eyes as he crashed into a small copse of trees. Hitting a stray tree branch, he was immediately knocked out from the blow as his body impacted the hard soil. His body giving a slight bounce, he was hidden from sight under a low bush.

Carla was not as lucky. While she tried to re-activate her magic, the female cat knew it was futile as the angle of her descent took her further away from the small forest in the park. Seeing several people erecting tents and banners, she managed to read one. 'Extra-terrestrial Convention' Sighing in annoyance as she hit one of the banners, the falling cat hit the billowing side of a tent as she too lost consciousness upon impact with the ground.

Walking over, a man wearing a tinfoil hat and several anti-alien pieces of clothing picked up the white furred cat. Holding it aloft for his fellow alien seekers to see, his voice rang out.

"BEHOLD! THE SPACE CAT!" His voice echoed across the park as many gave cheers.

"Spread the word! Humanity's salvation is here!" A woman in a dirty poncho said as the many crackpots ran to let their peers know.

 **A few hours later after night had fallen…**

"Come Gir! We must find the source of the disturbance. The humans on this filthy dirt ball cannot have access to whatever this technology is!" The short, green alien commanded as his helping robot tagged along, slurping on a giant soda.

'Slurp Slurp'

"Gir! Are you listening! We must be quiet!" Zim yelled across the silent park at his companion.

"Ummm…nope!" 'Slurp Slurp'

"Gimme that!" Zim said loudly as he snatched the drink away. Reading the label, the invader shuddered at the flavor. "Chocolate watermelon…" He grimaced before throwing the drink in a nearby trashcan.

"Awe…my soda…Oh well!" GIR said as he reached into his empty head and took out a lone cupcake, devouring it immediately in a flurry of disgusting habits.

"Gir! Focus!" Zim commanded as he took out his latest scanner. Seeing the robot salute out of the corner of his eye, the Irken being started to scan the area. Looking at the giant arrow on the screen, Zim started to walk toward the trees. Pushing some out of the way, the strange being was now standing near a bush. Extending the limbs of his robotic pack on his back, he quickly searched the ground before retrieving a strange, blue creature with a backpack.

"Ohhh….A kitty! Can I keep him!?' Gir asked in excitement.

"No. These earth squirrels are disgusting. Come Gir! Let's return to the lab!" the alien commanded loudly as they approached his trustworthy voot cruiser. Climbing in, the trio set off to his secret base. Minutes later, they were back as Zim carried the strange cat…thing to a containment tank. Placing it inside as he activated the laser cage, he spilled the contents of the backpack. Spotting a fish, he scoffed before throwing it back in the bag. The other device…now that was interesting.

"What do we have here…?" He smirked before placing it in the analyzer. "Computer! Tell me what this is!" Zim commanded as Gir ate a turkey in the corner, his chomping noises echoing across the lab. Seeing a scanning beam working its way over the strange gun, the system responded as the gun was sealed behind a clear plate for safe keeping.

"Uh…well…its uh…made from metal? Yeah…shiny metal. And its powered by…moon rocks and um…orange juice? But I'll need more time for a full scan"

"How much time?"

"Uh….ten hours? Yeah! Ten hours to do…scanning stuff" The robotic computer replied as Zim nodded.

"Excellent. I'll be in my resting tank in the meantime" The irken replied as the computer let out a sigh of relief that the alien bought it. To be honest, the machine was surprised Zim didn't notice its inability to scan or…do computer stuff as it powered down, not feeling like scanning the strange device for ten hours.

Finishing his turkey, GIR walked away from the horrible mess he created before standing in front of the laser cage.

"Ohhhh….." He sounded out as his robotic blue eyes looked at the strange cat.

"We're gonna be best friends! Best friends…." He voiced lowly before starting to rock back and forth on his haunches, the insane robot having nothing better to do.

 **Several more hours…**

Happy woke with a groan as his little head throbbed from the previous impact. Opening his eyes, the cat found himself in a strange cage with laser bars. It was small…but at least it was clean before his memories caught up with him.

"Carla!" he shouted out before grabbing the laser bars…which shocked his system as he jumped back, rubbing his little paws.

"HI KITTY!" a robotic voice said to his immediate front.

" _How did I miss seeing that?"_ Happy thought as he looked over the source of the voice. It was a strange little robot about his height with large, blue eyes. Its head was cylindrical while a short antenna rested on the top. It looked to have normal legs and arms to fit its body as it smiled weirdly at him.

"HI! I'm Gir!"

"Um…Happy. What's the G stand for?"

"….I Don't know! Hehehehehe!" The robot giggled hysterically before looking at Happy in silence once more.

"Where are we? Where's Carla?"

"We're in Zim's super secret base! What's a Carla?'

"She's my friend" Happy replied before looking at more of his surroundings. Numerous strange machines lined the walls while the nearby computer seemed to…snore? It didn't make sense to the cat, but maybe this strange robot could help him.

"Ohhhh…like we're friends?"

"Yeah….we can be friends. But I need help getting out of here to save mine" Happy said, noticing this little robot was….not that smart. Watching as the robot nodded his shiny head, Happy's hopes grew…before they were dashed.

"Zim won't want me to let you out…" The little artificial being said as happy gained a pleading look in his eyes.

'Please! I need your help Gir!"

"Hmmmm….OKAY! But I want that soda over there first" The assistant pointed out to the large drink resting on a table in plain sight.

" _Really?'_

"If you let me out…you can have that soda"

"YAYYY!" GIR cheered out before walking over and pushing a button. With a hum, the laser bars disappeared from view as Happy stepped out of his cell. Walking over, he grabbed the large soda before handing it to his new friend.

"Mmmmmm!" 'Slurp Slurp' the robot sounded out as it plopped down onto the floor. Seeing it distracted for the moment, Happy walked over to where the portal gun was resting behind a clear display case. Trying to find a way in, the cat could only see a simple keypad.

"Hey Gir? Do you know the code for this?" Happy asked as he turned to the robot. Standing up in a smart salute as his eyes turned red, the soda lover's voice changed.

"NO SIR! ….Hehehehe!" it giggled before going back to enjoying its drink.

" _Darn….and if I use my secret fish…I could damage it and not get home at all. I just wonder why Mira hasn't come searching yet?"_ The cat pondered, not realizing the mentioned woman had started a guild fight with Erza and Juvia, throwing the whole hall into chaos at that exact moment. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned back to his only friend at the moment as he stooped down and grabbed his little backpack.

"Say Gir? Do you think you could help me find my friend? We were at the park and I need to get back"

'Slurp Sluuurrppp' The sound echoed out through the lab as the robot drank the final drops of his drink. Throwing it to the side without a care, the crazy little robot smiled before nodding.

"I know where!" the metal platted being said before walking toward a door. Closely following, Happy was in a strange tube with his new companion.

'Hi…" GIR said in a strange tone as he stared at Happy.

'Hello…"

"WE GO UP NOW! WEEEEEEE!" As he punched a button in the wall. Feeling the intense gravity pushing them both toward the little elevator platform, Happy groaned and started to scream in panic.

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He let out in terror as his back was pressed to the floor, his eyes wide.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" The robot laughed out loud as insanity graced his blue eyes. It only lasted twenty seconds, but felt much longer to Happy as the elevator suddenly stopped, throwing his body to the ceiling as Gir easily stood up.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" he cheered out as Happy crashed to the floor with a groan.

"Ughh…." The exceed groaned before pushing himself to his feet. "Maybe later…." He voiced out as he dusted himself off. Finally getting a look around the room as Gir ran around in circles, Happy smiled as he saw the machines and vehicles. Approaching two, he rubbed one with a little paw as he lowly whispered. "Don't worry Carla…I'm coming for you" he vowed as Gir started to run at the wall, the clanging metal echoing off the walls as daylight started to seep through a tiny window.

 **With Carla….approximately 8:03 a.m.**

Carla woke with a hurtful groan as her tiny body ached. The last thing she remembered was falling to the ground and hitting some sort of tent. But after that…darkness. Blinking the sleep and grogginess away, she could hear the murmer of voices.

"QUIET! The space cat has awoken!" a random man shouted out over the voices of a dozen strange people.

"W…what's going on?" Carla asked as the humans gasped.

"She spoke!"

"She must be from the space lizard Krognus to impart his wisdom!"

"Will she teach us how to love?"

"NO! She's the emissary from Lord Beerus!"

At that point, Carla raised her brow at the words these people were uttering. As she tried to ignore the ramblings, she could see many of them wearing shiny hats, strange outfits, and symbols of UFO's on their shirts or clothes.

" _Are these people complete morons? Happy is a genius compared to these idiots"_ She thought as she stood on her hind feet.

"Please…let me be" as she tried to jump off the short pedestal she found herself on. Seeing too staffs immediately block her path, the white furred Exceed finally noticed the two…guards standing watch.

"The new god cannot leave until humanity is saved!" One of the large men uttered before the other placed her back on the platform. Finding herself back at the center of attention, she remained silent before another voice yelled out.

"Please space cat! Impart your technology upon the earth!"

"No! Use your magic powers to end world hunger!"

" _What do these people think I can do?"_ She asked herself in annoyance before a larger man rushed forward.

"Please! Bless the corns on my toes!" the overweight male yelled out as he presented his hideous foot to the cat. Cringing backwards in disgust, she was almost relieved when the two guards beat back the rabid man.

"NO ONE APPROACHES THE NEW GOD WITHOUT HER PERMISSION!" The bearded one on the left shouted out as he kicked the man away, his tinfoil armor making him look ridiculous.

"At least they're protecting me too…" she mumbled as a thin woman with frizzy hair stepped forward.

'Please…oh wise one! Tell us what to do!"

Stepping back, Carla was alarmed before she felt a slight rumble in her stomach. Standing straight, she figured these…saucer morons could be useful for something as she spied one man wearing such a hat. Raising her hand, she could hear the gasps and the echoing 'Oooohhs' and 'Ahhhh's' while internally cringing at their actions. _'Unbelievable…."_

"I require one delicious fish…and a glass of milk" She instructed as half a dozen of the worshippers cheered in delight. Heading toward the tent flap, many of the human's paused as a strange metallic being walked through. It had bolts and rivets covering its body, being modeled after a government agent as it walked forward awkwardly with a series of stiff steps. It was obviously a robot, and had a fish hooked under its right arm as it continued to march forward.

"Hello human's. I am government man. I come from the government" the robotic voice filtered through the tent as it kept walking forward.

"Wha…Are you here to coverup the new alien cat god!" One men yelled out in a crazed tone as the robot marched closer. Stopping mere feet before Carla, she watched as it turned back toward the crowd with the clanking of gears and whirring of motors.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. That's not an alien space cat. That's a crashed weather balloon!"

Carla slapped her forehead in annoyance. She only knew one person who could say something so stupid and unbelievable. "Really Happy…" she muttered under her breath.

"That's a weather balloon?" a random bald man asked skeptically before the robot reached up and rubbed the top of his bald crown.

"So shiny…." It uttered metallically before turning back to Carla. "Well! I better be getting this satellite back to the lab now"

Picking up Carla who was promptly slung under the left arm, the strange robot started to walk through the crowd of gawkers, the morons not catching the new lie.

"HEY! Why are you carrying a fish? That's pretty strange for the government to do…" another human asked as more murmured and nodded, many pointing to the object.

"That's a government fish"

Walking further with stiff motions, the humans didn't raise a hand to stop them as their cat god was carried away. Reaching the tent flap, they were almost in the clear when the robot hit a hidden sinkhole. Pitching forward, Carla managed to escape the fall as the back hatch of the robot sprung open. Out popped Happy as he grabbed his fish, the exceed with a panicked look in his eyes.

"RUN CARLA!" Happy yelled as he fled toward a small grouping of bushes nearby.

"THE ALIEN CAT GOD HAS A COMPANION! CAPTURE THEM!" One of the worshippers yelled out as Carla tried to follow her friend into the bushes. With a whirring of dust and a compression of air, the bushes were flattened as the humans closed in. Emerging from the cloud, Happy was in control of what could only be described as a flying…floating…pig. Racing toward her, he pulled a sharp turn before extending a paw down toward her.

"QUICK CARLA! Mount the pig!"

"Don't be lewd tomcat!" Carla shot back as she climbed onto the flying pig. With a burst of renewed speed, Happy steered the flying object away from the largest concentration of humans as they gathered nets and other alien hunting gear.

"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY! WE NEED TO LEARN ABOUT LOVE!" A crazed woman shouted as she ran forward. Jumping at the last moment, she managed to grab a handhold as she started to climb onto the vehicle.

"Happy! We have a hitchhiker!" the white exceed cried out before her friend handed her a fish.

'Use that!" Happy cried out as he avoided another small group of humans. Wrenching the controls over a nearby jungle gym, the pig barely cleared the top in a cloud of kicked up dirt.

"You…want me to throw it?"

"NO! It's my new weapon! Hold it like a rifle and press the left eye!" Happy instructed as he spotted his last target.

"PLEASE! Teach me your ways of wisdom aliens!" The woman cried out as she stood erect on the bucking and swerving pig. Aiming the fish as instructed, Carla pressed down on the left eye. A small whirring sound escaped the strange fish as energy gathered in its mouth. Pulsing forward in a shaft of blue light, the beam crashed into the insane woman as she screamed.

"NOOOOO!"

Watching her crash to the ground, Carla breathed a sigh of relief before placing the weapon back into Happy's backpack as he swerved toward an ice cream stand.

"Here you go little dog. One vanilla and watermelon ice cream" the vendor told a disguised Gir as he took the treat.

"YAY!" the insane robot cheered out before eating the snack in one bite. Chewing, his gums became sticky with an insane smile as a strange buzzing echoed close by.

"Huh? What's that buzzing sound?"

"The bees!" the helper unit cheered out before another voice shouted across the green space.

"Gir! We have to go!" Happy shouted as he brought the pig nearby. Doing a somersault, Gir landed on the back perfectly with Carla as he strangely smiled.

"HI SQUIRREL!" he waved frantically as Happy hit the thrusters, speeding away from the park.

"Uh…hello?" Carla replied before leaning close to Happy. "What's with him?" She whispered.

'Don't ask…" as they flew calmly for a few minutes. The silence was broken soon however as a strange screen burst into view before Happy.

"YOU! Weasel-Mongoose! Return my recovery vehicle and Gir and I promise to make your deaths painless once I conquer this planet!"

"Give me back my gun and I'll return them both!"

"You mean that useless object powered by moon rocks and orange juice?"

"Yes!"

"Hmmmm…what does it do?" The short invader asked over the viewscreen. Stumped, all Happy could do was utter 'I…uh…um"

"It summons fish. We need it so we don't go hungry" Carla said to the obvious idiot on the other end. _"Please buy it…"_

"Bah! I have no use for such primitive earth technology! Return my property to these co-ordinates and I'll return your…fishy…ray…thingy. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to check on the laser weasel experiment" Zim said with annoyance before closing the communication window.

"Hehehehe…it tickles…" GIR said randomly as Carla decided to sit next to Happy, wanting to stay far away from the insanity. _"Really? A tiny alien? Insane robots? Flying pig vehicles? Ugh….I should've gone shopping with Wendy"_ Carla told herself in annoyance. Looking at the directions on the control screen, Carla pointed left toward the outlying suburbs.

"That way Happy…" she instructed as her friend steered the controls. Gir was still laughing behind them, something making him roll around hysterically as Carla shook her head. _"Why would Happy even bring this crazy thing?"_

"Hey Gir? Did you get what you wanted from the park?" Happy asked his new friend. Sure, he was crazy, but really fun as well the cat decided.

"Hehehehe"

"That's probably a yes…" He told Carla as their destination soon came into sight.

"REALLY!? HOW ARE THE PEOPLE HERE THIS STUPID!" She ranted as the flying pig zoomed closer. Hovering over a suburban neighborhood was probably one of the craziest things she's ever seen. Floating above a row of houses was a large walrus, far larger than any normal creature as several people looked up in wonder.

"Huh…That's not something you see every day" a man stated before grabbing a lawn chair and sitting down. Cracking a beer, the human didn't care as the large mammal continued to…float in the sky as his neighbors continued to gawk and whisper.

Flying toward the slowly opening mouth, the trio flew into the creature as he slowed the speed. Coming to a stop, he settled down the vehicle on a landing pad as the mouth closed behind them with a resounding 'clang'

"WEEEEEEE! We made it!" Gir cheered out before jumping off the pig and running off in a random direction, screaming as he went. "AHHHHH! MY EYE FLUID BURNS!" were the last they heard of the strange robot as the door sealed behind him.

"That robot…needs some help" Carla commented as she climbed down with Happy. Soon the two cats were looking at their surroundings as Happy pulled out his laser fish rifle. They were surrounded by numerous machines, power couplings, and other high level technology as Happy looked for threats. Not realizing it, Carla had inched closer to him, seeking comfort and safety with the son of Natsu.

"What do we do now, Happy?" the female asked as the brave little cat started to walk forward, his little weapon ready for a fight. _"Despite his innocent nature and looks, he has fought locust at Jannermont. And he trains with Pantherlily when he can…maybe…I could join him for a fish? At least once when this ordeal is done"_

"HAHAHAHA! NOW YOU SHALL PERISH! YOU TWO EARTH MONGOOSES HAVE CROSSED…ZIM! BWAHAHAHAHA!" The intercom crackled with the alien's voice as the two cats headed toward a door toward their front.

"Does…does he not understand we're cats?'

"I dunno Carla. I think he's…really stupid or something…" Happy replied as he pressed the door switch. With a sound of compressed air, it slid upwards revealing a long hallway lined with more pipes and power cables. However, the two were not alone as a person turned around quickly in a threatening manner.

"GAHH! MORE MINIONS OF ZIM!" A boy shouted out as he took a defensive stance. He had black hair, glasses, and was wearing a black jacket with blue pants. An alien adorned his t-shirt as the boy glared at the two cats.

'HEY! We're not with that guy! We just want our stuff back then we'll leave!" Happy shouted to the boy with a larger than normal head.

"You…you're not with Zim?"

"NO!" Happy shouted out as he kept his laser fish at the ready.

"DIB! HOW DID YOUR STUPID BIG HEAD GET ONTO MY SECRET SHIP!" The alien voice echoed from a nearby viewing panel.

"I stowed away in a loading bay…AND MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" Dib shouted back as Happy and Carla just watched the confusing conversation between a thirteen year old boy and the green skinned alien.

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

IS…forget it! TIME FOR LASER MOOSE!" Zim cackled evilly as the door at the far end of the corridor slowly rose.

"Oh…crap…" Dib uttered as the smoke and steam slowly cleared away. Standing there was…well…a moose. But the three could… _feel_ the sinister side of the creature as it slowly chewed on something… _slowly._ Turning its attention to the three, it finally stopped chewing as its eyes seemed to bore into their souls.

As Dib took a small step backwards, he accidently bumped into the corridor wall. Echoing out as the two cats tried to stay quiet, the animal's eyes glowed an evil red. In the blink of an eye, two beams of light shot toward Dib as he threw himself to the floor. Passing over his head, he barely saw the blue cat spring into action.

"IT REALLY IS A LASER MOOSE!" The exceed cried as he pressed the button on his fish weapon. In a burst of blue light, the beam shot down the hall before striking the larger animal in the chest. Hearing it bellow in pain, Happy knew that this fight wasn't done yet. Grabbing Carla, he ran to an outcropping of pipe that rose out of the floor to the left. Hearing the sizzle of red beams striking their cover, Happy popped back out as he took aim once more. Ignoring Dib who was covering his oversized head on the other side of the hallway, Happy pressed down on the left eye.

Another beam of blue snapped and crackled along the hallway, striking the moose in the chest once more. Crinkling his nose at the scent of burned fur, Happy laid down a small barrage of blue beams as his accuracy became apparent to Carla.

"Happy? Where did you learn to shoot like this?" She asked in wonder as her friend ducked back under a renewed fusillade of red.

'Bisca taught me!" He said with a grin. Remembering what was going on, he came out of cover as the moose started to walk forward, its laser eyes burning red.

"Time to end this like Natsu would!" Happy shouted out as he jumped out of cover. Pressing down the left eye of his laser fish, the cat didn't let up as numerous blue beams screamed down the hall. Fate was with him as a trio of the super-heated light beams finally struck a vital spot. Burning through the moose's right eye, its robotic brain was singed and destroyed as numerous sparks started to erupt from its body.

Seconds later, it exploded into flying parts of steel and artificial fur, its body littering the hallway.

"Is it over?" Dib asked as he slowly stood up.

"Yes. Now come on Carla! I'm sick of this adventure" Happy commented as he walked past his destroyed enemy. Closely following, the white exceed couldn't help but feel…something toward the tomcat.

" _He…certainly is a step up from most versions of Happy I've met"_

Finding the button to the door, Happy pushed it as the trio waited for it to completely open. Walking in, they were completely surprised to find Zim at a workbench, the robotic appendages of his backpack hard at work. His red eyes widening in surprise and horror, the alien conqueror tried to buy time.

'YOU FILTHY EARTH CREATURES! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!"

"You left the door unlocked. Now can I please have my stuff back?" Happy asked the short alien.

"Huh? Oh yeah. It's right over there" Zim pointed toward a nearby table.

"Finally!" Carla said in excitement as she ran over and picked up the device.

"You may have appeased them Zim! But you know I will tell the world of your evil! Alien scum!" Dib yelled out as he pointed an accusing finger.

"In your dreams earth worm! I will…!"

"WEEEEEEEEEE!" Gir cried out as he fell out of an air vent, landing between the two.

"GIR! Where have you been!? The Dib monkey is on the ship!"

"Ohhh…HI DIB!" the robot said in a cheery wave before knocking the side of his head repeatedly.

"No Gir…Dib is our enemy…and…what's that buzzing sound?" Zim asked as he blinked in confusion.

"Those are my new friends!" the insane robot shouted out before unscrewing the top of his head. In a cascade of black and yellow, hundreds of bees poured out of the tiny robot's cranium as the sounds of angry buzzing filled the air.

"AAAHHH! BEES! MY OTHER ACURSED ENEMY!" Zim yelled out as him and Dib started to wave their hands and arms in panic.

"HEHEHEHEHE! BEES NEED HUGS!"

"I HATE BEES!" the child yelled out as they started to knock into controls and random machinery.

"Let's get out of here Carla!" Happy yelled as the yellowjackets started to swarm their way.

"Don't have to say that twice!" The white cat replied as she activated the portal gun. In a snap of electricity and exotic particles, the vortex formed.

"AH! THEY LIED! THEY SAID IT WAS FOR CATCHING FISH!" Zim yelled as several insects stung his neck. Watching as the white cat jumped through, he glared at the blue one in hate.

"BYE HAPPY!" Gir said with a wave before running toward some random machinery, striking it with a wrench for no reason at all.

"BYE GIR!" the exceed smiled before jumping through. Seconds later, the vortex closed as the three passengers started to scream.

"CURSE YOU DIB!"

"VICTORY FOR THE HUMAN RACE!"

"HEHEHEHE! ANYBODY GOT THEM TAQUITOES!?" The three shouted at each other as the bees continued to sting the trio relentlessly.

Waving his hands and firing off his lasers, Zim didn't hear the Tallest as the large screen behind him activated.

'Hey Zim? What kind of snacks does…" The one with purple eyes started to ask before seeing the horror aboard the ship.

"THE BEES! THEY'RE IN MY EYES!"

'SHUT IT OFF OTHER TALLEST!" The other shouted out as he dropped his snacks, the two leaders of the Irken empire fearing the wrath of… _the bees…_

 **Universe 137-C one hour later.**

"Oh man…what a day…." Happy said as he laid on the bar near Levy and Cana. Carla was currently with Wendy, telling her all about her ordeal as Sam and Knightwalker sat nearby.

"I still can't believe you drove a flying pig…" Cana mentioned as Kinana worked behind the bar.

"Hmmph! I'm jealous…" Levy pouted out as her arms rested under her bust.

'You only feel that way because Happy got to meet an actual alien…and you didn't" Cana smirked with a knowing smile.

"OBVIOUSLY! Do you know how cool that is!? And like…the alien tech! I might have to go there and steal some of his computers!"

"It probably wouldn't be a problem for you Levy…Zim wasn't that smart. He thought I was a mongoose…"

"Still….note to self…tech raid" She grumbled out before Kinana set a plate with two fishes on it near the blue exceed.

'Here you go Happy. I bet if you ask, Carla would like to share this meal with you" _"And hopefully we find Natsu soon…I'd really like to ride that dragon…."_ She thought with a slight blush before walking back to the kitchen.

"Thank's Kinana!" Happy cheered out as he grabbed the plate. Flying over to his crush's table, he presented the plate of delicious salmon to the elegant feline.

"C..Carla? Would you like to have some fish with me?"

Eyeing the tomcat, she was about to scoff and fly away, but then she remembered the whole ordeal they just went through.

'Come on Carla…." Wendy urged, the young woman giving a smile as Sam and Knightwalker watched closely.

"Oh…I suppose one fish with you wouldn't hurt…" She admitted before sitting down on the table.

"Really!? YES!" Happy cheered out as he presented the plate between them.

"Hey Wendy? Let's go get some ice-cream…" Knightwalker suggested as she stood up with her bestie. Reading the mood as the two cats started to talk, the three females left the two alone as Happy retold his amazing adventure to Carla, the white cat having a small smile on her face….

 **And there we go! A short chapter I know, but can't make them all 20k lol. And if you watched Zim back in the day, I Hope you found this enjoyable! I loved the show and figured this could be a fun little chapter! Also…thank you for so many reviews on the last one! I think I got 14! A new record! Now one more tale from the multiverse then back to the COG!**

 **BTW…what do you readers think of Wendy in the RPD during the events of RE2? I'm super stoked for the remake and think Wendy could be a force to save additional lives there! Anyway…Read..review…and REVIEW!**

 **Zim: I will destroy that blue cat….**

 **Gir: But I like him! He gave me a soda! Hehehehe…bees**

 **Zim: No GIR! He must pay for messing with the Irken empire…**

 **Gir: Aww….**

 **This it Thehappy signing off!**


	23. Extinction Level

**Hello everybody! I'm back with another universe! Now this one will kinda show off the alliance of realities in this. So if you read one I haven't mentioned, please remember that the 137's have visited HUNDREDS of different universes by now. I only show a sliver of that. So I don't want to hear anything about that. But after this, I'll go back to the COG and crank out a chapter or two of that…then maybe…I'll do a Dead Space chapter, but no promises yet since I change my mind A LOT!**

 **But with that, I hope you all enjoy this one!**

 **Extinction Level**

 **Universe 7094-K Year 784 July 17th**

* * *

Everybody in the city of Magnolia…no…the entire country of Fiore was glued to their magical television sets as they watched King Fiore and his daughter appear on the screen. Even the normally rowdy and destructive Fairy Tail was silent as they watched in anticipation and worry. If you went back a single week in time, the same guild would've been preparing for the S-class trials with excitement and fire in their hearts.

However…that changed yesterday when the kingdoms astronomers discovered the large asteroid hurtling toward their planet. Rumors flew like wildfire as the knights tried to maintain order, the civilian populace on the verge of chaos and panic. Knowing something needed to be done, King Fiore made an announcement for today which thankfully…calmed the masses.

Sitting at his favorite table with his team, Natsu gripped Lucy's hand in comfort and reassurance. Trying to be there for his beautiful friend.

"I really hope the king has a plan…" Cana whispered as many of the mages nodded in silence. The brunette was sitting near Lisanna and Gildarts, but that detail wasn't important as the short ruler cleared his throat to speak.

" _As many of you know, there is an asteroid heading toward our planet…approximately five miles wide. Many of our academics were hoping that it would miss our world, but that is not the case. On its current course, it will strike the southern coast of the Alakitasia continent in three days. The resulting impact will throw up untold tons of dust and debris into our atmosphere, reducing sunlight for years. This will in turn kill our crops…along with wiping out untold species of animal and plant life. Humanity will begin to starve…wars will be waged not for power or glory, but to simply feed the dwindling populace. This doesn't even include the tidal wave that will arise from the impact site. My advisors best guess is that this tidal wave will reach over thirteen hundred feet tall when it crashes into the northern coast of Fiore and other countries. We estimate that it will reach past Magnolia…possibly to the country of Bosco before the water retreats. This means…that our country and others will be swept of life as countless millions will die in the first hours"_ The king finished before taking a deep breath.

" _That is why I will use the Etherion Cannon to eliminate this threat. In the next five minutes, it will finally be turned in space to defend our world and save our civilization!"_ He shouted before clicking a button on his podium.

Springing to life was an image of the giant space cannon, it's barrel opening starting to glow as it pointed toward the massive rock hurtling toward their world.

"Th…that thing is massive…" Laxus whispered, the banished mage back upon his grandfathers request when the news broke.

"I…I hope this will work" Evergreen said as she glanced around the hall at her friends and family. _"I don't want to die….I still haven't told him how I feel…"_ the brunette thought sadly while taking a glance at Natsu.

"LOOK! It's ready to fire!" Levy shouted out while pointing the obvious. Indeed. The glowing and powerful energies of the cannon were gathering power. The image was silent, the effects of being in space as a bright light overtook the barrel end. In the blink of an eye, the magical power shot toward the killer asteroid as it burned through space. Mere seconds passed before it struck its target, the power of the blast causing a massive explosion of rocks and dust. Boulders the size of homes and buildings spun away from the impact site while the shroud of dust lingered.

Erza could feel her hopes rise at the destruction upon this rock, a smile tugging at her lips. But it was shattered moments later as the asteroid pushed through the debris field. It was now two separate halves, each spinning randomly through space as they continued toward the planet.

"No…" Mira whispered as tears started to spill down her cheeks.

" _I….I'm sorry everybody. That was our only option…and it didn't work. I…can't realign the cannon to target the new trajectories in time… I suggest you spend your final days with loved ones…"_ the king whispered as millions felt despair and loss, knowing they had only seventy two hours to live.

"What should we do Natsu?" Happy asked his father, worry and tears in his eyes.

Letting out a deep sigh, the fire slayer looked down at his little friend. "There's nothing we can do Happy except to be with each other when it happens"

"Oh…." The little cat whispered as his ears flattened in sadness.

"DAMMIT! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Grey yelled out from his table before a strange crackling was heard over the television.

"What's that?" Juvia asked, the woman confused as a strange…portal came into existence behind the king. Stepping forth were four people, shocking many viewers across the country.

The familiar pink hair was a dead giveaway as a second Natsu appeared, a nasty facial scar and scowl on his face. Next to him was a pink haired woman that was wrapped in a familiar scarf, her female form confusing those familiar with Natsu. Next to the female was another with a familiar red tattoo on her face and cascading blue hair. Her beauty was apparent to many as she stood silent. Finally, the last person was a familiar red head in heavy armor and carrying a strange rifle with a bayonet. The armor had green lights running up the side and a strange symbol on the chest. It looked like a gear surrounded by several stars as the guild reeled in disbelief.

"W…Natsu? How can you and Erza be there while you're here?' Wendy asked in confusion, the young girl holding Carla close in comfort.

'I dunno…but that one woman almost looks like…Jellal?' he replied as Lucy spoke up.

"But how? Erza told us he didn't have any siblings after they arrested him?"

"SHHHH! I think this other Natsu is gonna say something!" Laki said with a shout, bringing the guild back into silence.

" _People of universe seven-zero-nine-four-K. I am Corporal Natsu Dragneel form universe one three seven C. Beside me is Natsumi Dragneel of universe one-three-two-F. Joining us is Celeste Fernandez from reality four-thirteen-T along with Erza Scarlet form eight-eight-seven-X. We are here to help save a portion of your world. As I speak, several different realities have come together to help build a new settlement on an empty earth. This will be where we will send a portion of this worlds people. In the next half our, my Levy will be establishing a massive portal in Magnolia to begin the evacuation. A secondary portal will be established in Crocus by a different Levy"_ He said before pausing, his eyes heavy with sorrow at his next words.

" _I want you all to understand…we will only be able to save at most a little over a million people from this world before the asteroid strikes. And when it does…the titanic forces unleashed will play havoc with the gate…it won't be re-established. That being said, only the valuable and useful will be going. Children, women of healthy birthing age along with similarly aged men. Nobody over the age of sixty-five will be evacuating. Also, no criminals will be traveling toward the new world. You will need productive members of society. People that can heal the sick, teachers, farmers and ship-builders, miners and machinists, engineers and construction workers. Valuable skills for rebuilding your civilization"_ He finished with authority before Erza stepped forward.

" _Myself and my guild mates will be conducting security. If you cause a disturbance or attack anybody to jump in line, I will gun you down and leave your body in the road"_ she finished harshly before Celeste spoke up.

" _Myself and Natsumi here will be working with the local Fairy Tail to make sure that any machinery and resources needed get through the gate. You can't establish a new settlement without resources"_ the blue haired woman finished as Natsu turned toward the king.

" _I'm sorry…but only your daughter will be eligible to go. Your too old and this world will need healthy women to grow the population. But you can give the order and save a portion of your people"_

" _Yes…right away! I will work with the military to start on the evacuation!"_ The king ordered before the screen went blank.

"Are…are we going to be alright?" Laki asked as she looked around the hall.

"Not all of us…that other me said gramps couldn't go…how could he be so cruel!" Natsu exclaimed before the doors swung open. Standing there was the scarred Natsu in heavy armor, his demeanor suggesting a smoldering fury. Next to him was Celeste and Natsumi, their arms crossed underneath their busts.

"Because Natsu, as cruel as it is, Makarov has had a long, full life…he won't be much use in the new world"

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST LEAVING HIM BEHIND! HE'S GRAMPS!" Gajeel shouted out as the man took a few steps into the hall.

"I don't have time to argue about this with you. Right now, we barely have seventy-three hours until those asteroids hit. And since they split, one will hit the capitol of Alverez while the second will strike the ocean barely ten miles off the northern coast. See, you nee…" He was cut off as Alzack shot to his feet.

"Now hold on! We need to talk about this! We can't just leave gramps behind!"

Stomping over, Dragneel didn't waste a moment as he grabbed the gun mage by the collar and simply lifted him a foot off the ground. Eyes burning with sorrow and fury, the man's words echoed off the walls as the rest of the guild watched in baited silence.

"You want to spare him! Then go find two children and an expectant mother and kill them! Because that's what will happen! Him coming with will take the resources and food that can feed two young children or a healthy woman! I Know it sucks! But you also know that he would rather give his spot to a person beginning their life than be selfish and deny them a future! Your world is facing extinction level events and arguing this is wasting fucking time! Dozens of universes are on the new planet working on settlements right now and your arguing about saving an old man!" Dragneel finished before dropping the stunned Alzack. Turning to Makarov, his eyes softened. "I am sorry…but I know you would rather die than take the future of a young child"

Nodding his head solemnly, the guild master agreed before finally speaking.

"This other Natsu is right…I've had a long, full life. I had the joy of watching many of you grow into fine, young men and women…and now you have a chance to live full lives. I will stay here in the guild when you leave for this new world. Now please listen to his instructions" the elder commanded as Dragneel spoke up once more.

"Alright! Droy, Juvia! You will be heading toward the new universe to help with irrigation and crops. Pack a simple carrying bag of personal belongings…you won't be coming back" Turning to Gajeel, the iron mage silently gulped.

"Gajeel! You and Evergreen will also be with Laxus. Your going to be working on the food vats and the electrical systems. Don't worry, your doubles will be assisting you but the more that can be built, the better"

"Um…what do these food vats do?" Evergreen asked in curiosity as sounds of running feet started to echo outside.

"Each one can provide enough food for about thirty thousand people per week. It's Seran tech and reliable to feed the masses…doesn't taste very good though" he muttered before glancing back. "Pack your belongings and meet back here as fast as you can" the man instructed.

"Pantherlily!" Natsumi called out as the gray exceed looked at her. "Take Happy and Carla. Find the rest of the exceeds and bring them to Magnolia" She commanded as the three cats nodded before soaring out an open window, time of the essence as they headed toward Extalia town.

"Levy. You will help McGarden keeping the portal stable. This is a new technology for her, so she could use some assistance" Celeste commanded as the short girl nodded.

"What about the rest of us?" Grey asked as he stood up, Levy rushing off to start her assigned task.

"You will all be helping to…thin the herd so to speak. While the Valkrie contingent will provide armed security, you will need to man the scanners and checkpoints"

"Got it!" Grey replied, smiling that he would live past the week as he headed toward the door.

"WAIT!" Natsumi roared out before glancing at the men in the hall, freezing them in their steps. "Do NOT engage the eighty sevens in conversation. Your doubles were all rapists and sex slaver's in their universe…some worse than others toward many of them…the only man here who can approach them is Natsu and Makarov. While they understand your different…why push the issue? So just…keep clear of them, alright?"

"Um…yeah…" Grey agreed, not liking the idea of another him doing such horrible things.

"Alright! Let's get moving people!" Dragneel shouted out as he waited for the five selected mages to go and grab their belongings. In minutes, the guild was empty save for the two men as Makarov poured himself a beer.

"Thank you for this…for saving my children…"

"Glad to help" Dragneel replied quietly as the two stood by, the panic in the city rising as thousands took to the streets.

Following Natsumi and Celeste, the majority of the guild was racing toward the central park of the city. People all around them were trying to gather simple belongings, panic and fear on their faces as children cried and screamed. Criminals were looting stores, often fighting with each other over the simplest things. The sounds of breaking glass and screaming could be heard in the distance as the rules of society were already starting to break. Almost everybody wanted to live…to make it toward the new world.

Reaching the park ten minutes later, Natsu could see the armored Erza with dozens of similarly armed women. He recognized Mira, Cana, Bisca, and Lucy, all of them shouting commands to establish a defensive perimeter. Already, concrete barriers were in place, barb wire resting on top as the women continued their actions.

The defensive area was taking up one whole end of the park from north to south, spreading easily hundreds of yards. Furthest away, they could a high, concrete wall already erected as it stood twenty feet tall with barb wire on top. At the base was a familiar script mage with a facial scar as she fiddled with the inner workings of an inert pillar at the southern corner.

In front of the defensive perimeter were several strange machines that were slowly coming online. Each one looked like a metallic pillar that stood approximately eight feet tall and glowed a deep purple. Every pair of pillars had a small station with a screen, the advanced technology ready for use. They seemed to be paired together, separated by about twenty feet of space as Celeste and Natsumi ran up to another version of Grey with the local guild following.

"Grey four thirteen! Are the scanners almost ready?' Celeste asked in a hurried voice as several of her own guild mates assisted in erecting more of the machines.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed as he glanced at the electronic billboard that was already hovering above them. The current display was in large, orange letters as the mages gathered close.

 **Time to impact: 73 hours 13 minutes 05 seconds**

 **Population rescued: 0**

Gulping as the seconds continued to count down, Natsu turned to the double of his friend as several hundred people started to gather nearby at the western-most entrance to the park.

"Um…other Grey? What do these things do?" He asked as Natsumi started to push the local Fairy Tail to assigned positions.

"I don't understand the science behind it, you'd have to ask McGarden and the other Levy's. But basically, when a person walks underneath the scanning beam, it reads their age, sex, and occupation. It will also 'scan' their past. So, if some sort of…serial rapist tries to walk through, an alarm will sound out and we will take action. It will also highlight those people that are deemed to have useless skills" He finished before throwing a switch.

In a hum of power and electricity, the whole system came online as Natsu walked under the beam, its purple light scanning his body in moments.

 **Natsu Dragneel**

 **Age: 18**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Occupation: Fairy Tail mage**

 **Criminal record: None**

"And that's how it works!" Natsumi cheered out as she stood near the male and Grey as the crowd of people started to walk closer. Hearing the march of heavy boots, Celeste glanced to see the armored Erza with a rifle walk up to the center pillar. Hitting a switch, a female voice echoed over hidden loudspeakers.

" **ATTENTION! Everybody will begin forming lines immediately. You will NOT skip places! You will NOT fight! Anybody rushing the gate or trying to climb the concrete barriers WILL be shot! Bring only what you can carry! Families will be teleported together! Family pets will be allowed! Anybody over the age of sixty five will be turned away! Shelter and food will be provided on the other side of the gate in the new settlements! Machinery, livestock, and farm seed will be accepted!"** The booming voice shot out over the area, traveling several city blocks before repeating a few minutes later on a continuous loop.

"I still can't believe this…." Levy told her double as she held a few tools for the scarred double. _"How did she get that scar…or the large breasts?"_

"Well you fucking better. We're pouring millions upon millions of jewel into the effort of saving some of your world" McGarden replied as she double checked the pillar one last time. Unlike the permanent gate back in one thirty seven or one of the allied universes, this one was slightly different. Not only were they more…portable being only five feet wide and ten feet tall, but their duration as well. The main difference is that once turned on, they would run for approximately eighty hours before burning out completely. They were simply put, expendable. They were designed for the sole purpose of rapid evacuation as they didn't need a connecting gate in another universe.

Slamming the cover closed, Mcgarden hurried over to a nearby terminal as her double followed closely behind. "Once I turn this on, I need you to monitor the power output. If there is a surge, it could short out the gate and…well…I don't have the time to build a new one in time. The one in Crocus is the only other T.I.G. I have"

"T.I.G?" Levy asked as her double's fingers flew across a keyboard.

"Temporary Interdimensional Gate. This is a prototype"

"Have you tested it?" Levy asked doubtfully.

"….No. But then…it's better than having your entire world die, right?" She replied as the two locked eyes.

" _She's seen death…I can tell…"_ Levy thought with a brief nod as her double finally finished her task. Hitting a large, red button on the table, there was no warning. No countdown or big ceremony as the two pillars started to hum with power. Electricity started to gather in the center, bolts of blues, purples, and white sparking and hissing before it sprang into being. A massive portal gate of blues and purples swirled and rippled, waiting for the first travelers.

"Amazing…." Levy whispered as the female soldiers around her started to man the concrete wall at numerous intervals, their rifles turned outward.

"Yeah yeah, its fucking awesome. Now I need you to the other side of the perimeter. You'll find an identical computer like this. Monitor the power output. If it falls or rises out of the green, use the walkie talkie and I'll be over in a flash"

"A…alright!' Levy replied before running across the fortified park toward her workstation. With the activation of the gate, the gathered citizens immediately set forward as their salvation lay only a few hundred feet away.

Standing at her station with her sister, Mira watched as the first family approached. It was a man with his wife and three children. A boy about ten and two twin girls around seven. The girls were each holding a kitten while small backpacks rested on their backs. Stepping forward, the scanner did its job as it washed over the five.

 **Nelson Briggs**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Age: 33**

 **Occupation: Blacksmith**

 **Criminal Record: None**

 **Susan Briggs**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Age: 29**

 **Occupation: Teacher**

 **Criminal Record: None**

Looking down at the monitor, Lisanna smiles at the young girls as they showed visible fear.

"Will we have a new place to live with Mitten's and Patches?" One of the blonde children asked softly.

"Yes. Many people are working on new homes for your whole family" Lisanna replied with a smile as the family walked forward.

"Thank you…" The wife whispered as they headed toward the gate in a fast trot. In minutes, dozens were passing through as the evacuation started to get underway.

Looking onward as the crowd continued to grow, Natsumi stood with Celeste, a small pistol on her hip as a shady looking character stepped forward. He carried nothing, not even a duffle bag as he stepped under the scanner.

 **Warren Skinner**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Age: 39**

 **Occupation: Banker**

 **Criminal Record: SERIAL KILLER**

Snatching her gun up, Natsumi had it pointed at the man's head in an instant as Celeste powered up her own magic.

"It says you're a serial killer…and you're not getting through!" the fire princess shouted out as the man panicked.

"Oh shit!" he cried out before running forward, trying to make it toward the gate several hundred feet away. _"I need to get there! A whole new world of vic…"_

' **BANG! BANG!'** The pistol jumped in Natsumi's hands as the two projectiles cracked across the space, smashing into the man's neck and the back of his head. Blowing out the right eye, the man was dead before he even hit the ground.

"NEXT!" Natsumi shouted out while re-holstering her pistol, the corpse already being dragged away by two of the Valkrie soldiers.

"I…guess they're serious about no criminals…" Lucy said awkwardly with Laki next to her, the two at a checkpoint thirty feet away. Seeing a man driving a magic mobile laden with his family and several bits of machinery, the blonde and wood make user continued to scan and observe.

Dragneel was still in the guild hall, chatting with Makarov a bit as he waited for the five mages to return.

"So, you really date ten women? Unbelievable…and all so cute!' The old man said as he studied the picture of Dragneel and his mates.

"Yeah…they're my everything. Losing any of them…would be devastating to me….which is why I strive to get stronger, to kill anything that is a threat toward them" He finished before placing the picture back underneath his armor.

"You know….I could send you to my universe for a bit? Until the colony is up and running?" Natsu suggested as the clamor and shouting filtered through the open windows of the deserted hall.

"It wouldn't really matter….I have cancer. I was actually going to announce Gildarts as the new master after the trials. The doctors say I have about ten months…maybe a year. But It would be…painful as my magic and body wasted away. This way….my children can remember me with a smile and still strong…not as a husk"

"I can understand that…." The younger man replied as the doors burst open once more. Standing with a slight sheen of sweat was Droy, Evergreen, Juvia, Gajeel, and Laxus as they had their luggage ready to go.

"We…packed as fast as we could!" Droy uttered as Natsu nodded.

"Alright" he replied before pulling a strange gun from his re-equip space. Pointing it at an empty place in the hall, he pulled the trigger as a swirling vortex sprang forth. "Go and meet with your doubles, they'll get you started"

"What about you? Aren't you coming with?" Laxus asked in confusion.

"No. I have a few…'persons of interest' to find and bring to the new world. Now get going. The more time you waste the less you save"

"Got it…and thanks for this" Laxus said with a nod as he walked into the portal with a small flash. The others were quick to follow as it snapped shut behind them. Letting out a grateful sigh, Makarov looked at the scarred man.

"So….who are these people?"

"Some beautiful women…that Natsu might be able to seduce in time if he plays his cards right. I imagine your version will have many children from many pretty girls in the next few years" Dragneel smirked before pulling a magazine from his space. 'Here…I know its not much but…pictures of several busty women in no clothes at all…including Lucy"

Grabbing the dirty magazine, Makarov was all smiles as he temporarily forgot the calamity facing his world as he turned to a page of Lucy spread-eagled on the hood of a car. "Oh my…so perky…." His perverted side said as Natsu chuckled. Establishing a new portal, the man walked through as the elder enjoyed the detailed photos.

"Such a naughty girl…." He whispered as he took another pull of beer, his smile almost radiant as he flipped the page to a nude picture of Evergreen….

 **Tanil Village…100 miles north of Magnolia. One hour after the announcement.**

Ultear sighed as she sat on the street side bench along the main road. Comprising of mostly farmers, blacksmiths, and fishermen from the nearby lake, the community of fifteen hundred was in a frenzy as people gathered meager belongings. Farmers were herding cattle and horses, their family carriages overflowing with farming goods and their families.

"LET'S GO HONEY! We need to get to Cedarburg and find a train!" A man yelled as he carried a satchel of books about metalworking. His auburn wife was close behind carrying a young boy of three years. The family was joined by a girl of six or seven carrying a puppy as the four sprinted toward the southern edge of town. They weren't the only ones. The whole town was in a stampede to get to the nearby city as the ruckus and shouting started to fade down the country road over the next half hour.

"Dammit…." The time mage muttered as she sat with her three companions, the four soon alone as the only inhabitants left were the elderly, sick, or infirm.

"This sucks…" Angel muttered as Meredy sat between the two, a forlorn look upon the younger girl's face. Turning her head, the busty woman in revealing clothes looked at the purple haired woman on her other side.

"You know Kinana, you're not a dark mage or criminal? You could head to Magnolia?"

"I know…but I don't even know how to get there…I don't even remember anything before you found me in that ditch two days ago. As far as I can tell, your nice people who just made a few bad choices and I won't leave you" She whispered softly.

Hearing the woman's words, Ultear couldn't help but smile. To be honest, not many people have been this friendly with her during her life, but this amnesiac was.

"Maybe we could head there anyway? At least so Kinana can live?" Meredy asked, the teenager trying to find a solution.

Nodding her head, Angel had to admit she liked the idea. _"Besides…at least one of us would survive…"_ she thought sadly before images of a certain fire mage entered her mind. _"Damn….if only things were different…he was a hunk"_ the white haired woman thought as she stood up. Turning to Kinana, she extended her hand.

"Come on…we'll get you to Magnolia and the new world" Sorano uttered with a small smile as her friends stood with her.

"Ha…I knew you'd be pretty good here" A male voice from a nearby alleyway echoed out over the silent street as gusts of wind pushed scattered papers around. Turning to the voice, the four women could see the form of Natsu Dragneel standing there with his arms crossed over his armor plate.

"Your…you're the one that is helping our world!" Meredy said loudly as Ultear slowly pushed the girl behind her protectively, knowing this man was far different from the one she's met.

"What are you doing here? I know we're criminals, but we don't plan on hurting anybody!" the time goddess said loudly as Kinana stood behind Sorano.

"Woah! Relax! I'm not here to harm you, but to offer you a deal"

"A…a…a deal?" Kinana asked softly from her hiding place.

"Yeah. But first I have to ask, are any of you interested in Natsu Dragneel from this world?"

Blushing slightly, Sorano turned away as the man gave a knowing smirk, instantly able to read the female.

"That's a yes. But here's my deal. You four can go to the new planet, but you need to help build the new settlements until everything is settled. Once that's done, I'm hoping you'll be making some kids within the year…preferably with my double"

"You want us…to have kids with Natsu?" Meredy asked.

"Well…not you since your too young, but the other three…" He trailed off as he let their minds wander.

" _I hate to admit it…but he is easy on the eyes…"_ The daughter of Ur thought before something else occurred to her. "Wait…but he's just one man! He can't marry or seduce all three of us!" she shouted out as Dragneel chuckled.

"Actually…he can. See, almost every version of us? We can have multiple mate, wives, whatever you call them. I have ten myself, but there really isn't a limit being the son of a royal dragon"

"So….would he….like us?" Kinana asked shyly, the poor girl thrown out of her element. _"I have amnesia! And now I'm asking about making babies with a man I've never met!"_

"Well it's not like he's just going to instantly fall in love with you, but when or if you reach that point….it's for keeps. You can rest assured that he'd do everything he could to make you all happy with whatever other women he has"

"And the criminal record?" Sorano asked while crossing her arms under her large breasts, causing them to push up slightly.

"Eh" He shrugged before continuing. "I really implemented that for the really bad people like rapists and slavers…you know…the sick fucks out there"

"But we're dark mages!" Ultear shouted out at the man who turned his scarred face toward her.

Yeah…I really doubt a dark mage would take the time to raise a young girl…or help a woman with amnesia reach safety. As far as I'm concerned, that was just a label used by an incompetent council. But times wasting. You want to live? Or do you want to die?"

"Well…I guess I could spend time with Natsu…" Sorano uttered with a dusting of her cheeks.

"Alright…just remember. Building stuff first, then kids later" He smirked before pulling a strange gun from his holster. Pointing it toward an empty area of the street near a store with broken windows, he pulled the trigger. Pulsing forward, a beam of light hit the air before a portal formed with rippling power and electricity.

"Go through…your doubles will help you find assignments"

"My double?' the white haired female asked as the vortex pulsed.

"Yeah…you're a member of Fairy Tail in universe four hundred XD with your sister…already sinking your claws into that Natsu..along with Levy…and Laxi…Ugh. It's hard to keep track of them all. Basically, listen to her and you'll be fine. NOW FUCKING HURRY!" He yelled as the women's eyes widened. Rushing through, the four were soon out of sight as the breech closed behind them. Letting out a sigh, he glanced down at the portal gun in his hands.

"damn…only six charges left…" he muttered before checking his pockets for a spare crystal. Finding one, he was assured as the soldier planned his next phase of evacuations.

 **The Alverez Empire. Five minutes after the broadcast.**

Zeref sat on his throne, surprise written on his face as Dimaria, Brandish, and Irene stood by, confusion on their faces as well.

"Mages…from another universe?" Brandish said in wonder as the man sat on his throne, his thoughts raging. _"That other Natsu…is not the kind hearted soul I know. That one…has been surrounded by death. But with this news, now there is hope for a world without that despicable dragon…"_

" _That woman...looked like my daughter…"_ Irene thought, wondering how her life went in a different reality.

"Emperor Spriggan? What should we do?" Dimaria asked as the three females waited for orders. With the rest of the Spriggans on the other side of the empire conducting a pacification campaign, their fate was sealed with millions upon millions as none would reach the capitol in time to evacuate.

"How many airships do we have available right now?" The dark mage asked the green haired woman.

"Five. Two more are under repairs at the moment, but five are ready to leave at a moment's notice"

"And their capacity?"

"Ten thousand…maybe eleven if we pack people in there like sardines" Irene told her ruler.

"And your sure you can't…alter the mass of the incoming asteroids, Brandish?"

"I'm sorry my lord, but they're too far away. And even if they were closer….they're miles wide and split into two now. Even if I managed to shrink one, that still leaves the other to devastate the planet"

"I see…then there is only one course of action" He told them while clasping his palms together. _"This…could be a chance to build a better world. Without war and dark mages…a fresh start"_

"You three will gather five thousand soldiers and their families. The rest of the space will be used for civilians of proper skills and age. Once boarding is complete, you will head to Crocus and join the evacuation. Do NOT attack any of them. This is the only chance we get to save some of our people and I don't want that ruined"

"And yourself my lord?" Brandish asked, the warrior having a feeling what would happen.

'I…will stay with the people that won't be able to leave. Now give me your word that you three will work with the other communities on this…new planet"

Seeing them bow with loyalty, Zeref could see the determination in the eyes of the females.

"Will will carry out your final wishes to the best of our abilities!" The women uttered loudly before standing erect once more.

"I know you will…oh. One more thing…Seek out Natsu Dragneel…I have a feeling that he will become an important figure in the years to come"

"Of course!" Irene said loudly before turning toward the large chamber doors. "Come Spriggans! We don't have much time!" _"And with luck…Acnologia will die and give us peace"_ The older red-head with braided hair thought as she walked down the halls to the transport yard.

"Brandish, Dimaria. Go and start assembling people for evacuation. We only have seventy-two hours"

"Yes ma'am!" The two practically shouted before running down the corridor, their footfalls echoing into the distance.

"Will I be able to rebuild a life with my daughter?" She whispered…knowing only time would tell…

 **Sleven. Capitol of Seven five minutes after the broadcast**

The king of Seven looked at his stunned advisors as he sat at the head of the king's table, his wrinkled and tired face betraying a glimmer of hope. Looking toward his top general, his voice rasped.

"What options do we have for saving some of our people?"

"Your highness…we don't have many. Over ninety percent of our population is located north of the mountains on the plains and coast. Only the mining city of Trin at the border with Fiore has any hope of evacuating to the gate in time. They have access to railroads to transport them directly to Magnolia"

"How many live in Trin?'

"About twenty-three thousand. Fortunately, most of the population there is comprised of young, strong men and women due to the harsher climate. Many have usable skills for the new world" The older warrior replied as he sat solemnly at the table.

"And my son? He is there correct?" The old ruler asked with a wheeze of breath.

"Yes. He thought it would be a good experience to work alongside the common man. To learn their skills and hear their troubles to be an effective ruler"

"Good….tell him to take as many of our people as the trains will allow. We…we must save something of our country…" the old king ordered with labored and tired lungs.

"I…will contact him immediately…then go home to my wife and daughter" The general replied respectfully as he stood up and left the room.

"Yes…all of you…go spend your final days with your loved ones. If you have a means of reaching Magnolia…please do so. I…will retire to my chamber" The old king finished as he stood, his sloped back riddled with age. Moving slowly toward an adjoining door on the left, it soon shut as the remaining advisors hurried from the room, intent on trying to save their families…

 **The city of Tundra. Capitol of Iceberg on the northern coast.**

Empress Eria Fraze sat on her throne, her young face of twenty years displaying a beauty that turned many men into a jabbering mess. Her body was slender and fit, full of youthful vigor as her blue robes fell past her large breasts and long, shapely legs.

"What options do we have?" she asked her trusted childhood friend Aireen Snow as the two were joined by the upper levels of her government. Looking at her notes, the white haired woman made sure she had the correct information.

"Anything overland will not make it in time. Our roadways only connect to Seven to the west and Stella to the south. And even if we started moving across the land, our people would have to travel through Bosco…which means instant slavery for women our age and the slaughter of our men. Our only hopes are the ships at the harbor and our newest air transports for military use"

"Ah…the transports. Originally designed to move large bodies of troops over mountains or to the battlefield for quick deployment against Bosco. Remind me, what is their capacity?" The blue haired ruler asked.

"Each transport can carry approximately forty-five hundred troops. But we only have three completed as of right now. As for ships in the harbor…we might be able to save another five thousand if we load them up"

"Do it" She ordered simply before leaning back on her throne.

"My queen…shouldn't you pack?" the old financial advisor stated, his seventy years telling a story that will most likely never be heard.

"I will stay with my people. I can't abandon them" She uttered, fully intending to die with her country.

"You….CAN'T! Your young and full of life! The survivors will need you to rebuild our country!" The top general shouted out as he glanced around the room. Aside from the queen and her personal friend…they were all old and past their prime.

"I WILL NOT ABANDON MY PEOPLE!" She shouted out as the general's eyes widened. _"She's just like her mother…caring and stubborn…but she needs to survive. They both do"_ He concluded before pointing at the dozen guards lining the walls of the large chamber.

"MEN! Take the queen and Miss Snow to the air transports! They must survive for the good of the people! Make sure they don't leave then collect your own families for evacuation!" The general bellowed as the men saluted. Marching forward, the soldiers knew this was for the best.

"WHAT!? NO! I CAN'T ABANDON THE PEOPLE!" The queen roared out as she was manhandled off the throne along with her friend. Struggling and screaming, she was carried to salvation as the old warrior sighed. "Everybody….le'ts make sure we save as much as we can…" He whispered as the remaining members sprang into action.

All across the continent, this is what occurred in many capitols and large cities as the leadership of the respective countries started to evacuate some of their people. From Stella and Joya to the sand swept cities of Desertio. To the emerald hills of Minstrel and the many islands of Caelum, kings and queens put forth plans to save small portions of their culture and people. Even the country of Midi was loading up ships with civilians, livestock, and other essentials for a colony as a small flotilla made way in less then three hours….only twelve thousand would make it to the new earth.

But Bosco…their country was vile…full of corruption, greed, and slavery. Women were nothing but sexual playthings for men while they made plans of their own. Not to evacuate peacefully…but for conquest.

 **Vockerode. Capitol of Bosco**

The king looked down at the two women pleasuring each other near his feet, not caring in the slightest as their moans and gasps filled the air. They were currently licking each other's cores, but he didn't care as he stood up. Walking past the two sluts, he approached the table with his two eldest sons and military commanders.

"So…Fiore thinks they can evacuate people to a peaceful new world huh? WELL NOT ON MY WATCH!" The fifty year old king roared, his spittle landing on his black beard with streaks of gray.

"What do you plan on doing father?" His eldest son asked as a woman pleasured his cock underneath the table, her mind long ago broken by raping and beatings.

"We will assemble every single man that can carry a weapon. I know our military is about five hundred thousand strong, but we can easily double that with militia and civilian numbers. Once assembled, we will march across the country to Magnolia and capture the gate for Bosco! We will go to the new world and make it a place for men! Where women are nothing but whores! I especially look forward to raping some of those Fairy Tail girls in the coming days…" He sneered as the men around him chuckled.

"What about their own military? I'm sure they won't just let us walk across their border" A general asked.

"BAH! They are weak! And besides, I'm sure their…rune knights are busy. But in the next twenty-four hours, I want the army to be moving. We have many men that could use some fresh meat…and we will give it to them…" He momentarily paused before smirking. "I think this new world will be called…Bosconia…"

"A most excellent name father" the second son agreed, his blonde locks framing his handsome face and air of nobility.

"It is, isn't it?" the king agreed before pointing at the military men. "Get moving! It will take about a day to assemble our forces and time is of the essence!" He roared as the military men scrambled from the room. "Now…time for my favorite whore….CUMDUPMPSTER! FRONT AND CENTER!" he shouted as a brunette came running out from an alcove, her large breasts bouncing as her nude form approached. Her eyes betrayed nothing…no struggle, no intelligence as that had disappeared long ago. Sinking to her knees, the former trader of housewares pulled out the king's cock with no complaint as her lips started their task of sucking…

 **Sixty-seven hours remaining. Evacuation number 78,919**

 **Coastal city of Toppel, thirteen miles inside Bosco from the Fiorian Border.**

The slavers were watching over the newest…'Accuisitions' from their raids. While they couldn't risk attacking settlements in Fiore, that didn't stop them from raiding Desertio or other countries. Add to that the Bosconian females that were of age, and the transfer camp was practically bursting with over forty-five hundred females. The camp itself was near the docks, resting a few blocks from the shipyard as the city bustled with men. Women were forgotten as they equipped sword and shield, spear and bow for the coming invasion.

Comprised of stone walls twenty feet high and a wrap around parapet, the number of guards was quite low as only two entrances were seen. Two massive gates rested toward the south and north, the heavy doors currently locked as many women dreaded the coming fate.

"Damn shame…most of these useless whores won't even make it to training camp to learn the ways of being sluts" One slaver mentioned from his position on the wall.

"Got that right. Damn waste…all that pussy…" another mentioned casually before he continued. "You joining the assault?"

"HELL YEAH! A chance to fuck some Fiorian pussy!? Who would miss that opportunity? Hell, I might just roam the country raping some of those stuck up bitches before heading toward the gate once our army captures it" He sneered as his mind was filled with…very evil things.

"I'm gonna try and bag me Erza Scarlet…fucking little whore" The other said simply as a strange crackling sound snapped and popped behind him. Quickly turning, his eyes momentarily widened as a spinning vortex made itself known to the two men.

"Wha…" was all he managed to say before a familiar red head stepped forth. Pulling the trigger of her boltok, the man's head exploded in a spray of gore and shattered bone as the gunshot echoed around the camp.

"Your evil dies here, pig" She whispered as three more emerged behind her. Shifting targets, the woman didn't give the second man a chance to scream as another bullet punched through his left eye. Bursting in a gruesome display of death, his corpse collapsed as Natsu hefted his rifle.

"Kill all the men! Watch your fire around the women!" He commanded Lucy and Grey, the two in battle armor as they nodded. Running toward the left side of the small fortress, Lucy and Grey soon joined battle with several of the guards.

"You little bitch! I'm gonna shove my cock in all your holes!" A man sneered at the blonde woman as he swung a blade at her. Dodging to the left, she had a Gnasher in her hands as Grey shot two more of the guard's dead with his own lancer. Pulling the trigger, the blast of steel balls and shot tore the man in half, his close proximity created a cone of gore as some speckled her features.

"Fucking trash" she simply offered to the two halves as she moved on with her boyfriend. The sounds of screaming and dying men filled the air as the four mages continued the liberation of the camp. Gunshots, acrid smoke, and the stench of evil lingered in the air as Natsu and Erza headed toward the head masters office a mere minute later.

Heavy footfalls stomping across the stone, Natsu took a glance down into the yard. Many women looked scared beyond belief, and he really couldn't blame them. Looking back toward the small office as Erza used her lancer on a guard, the man ignored the sounds of horrible screaming and the ripping of flesh as he braced against the doorframe. Taking another look at the camp, he already saw Lucy and Grey at the southern gate, trying to calm down the women. Surprisingly, the whole action had taken less than a minute as the guards had little to no training…and zero fire arms to fight four hardened mages.

"Erza…there could be a few innocents inside…no guns blazing alright?"

"Got it sweetie" She smiled at him, making the man groan in slight annoyance…but not too much.

"Just cover me" he instructed as he raised a heavy boot. In a forward kick, the door lock splintered under his strength as he rushed into the room with his rifle raised.

"Take one more step and I'll kill this little bitch!" An over weight man yelled. He looked to be about fifty years old with rank insignia on his uniform, but that was a small detail to Natsu and Erza as they eyed the knife hovering near the girl's throat. The female was in her panties, the bra torn away as her breasts were on display. She had auburn hair and looked to be about sixteen years old as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Pl..plea…"

"SHUT UP WHORE!" The man yelled before pointing the blade at Erza, leaving the hostage free in a moment of carelessness.

"I want…" he barely started before the scarlet knight shot him in the forehead, spreading brain matter and gore against the far wall. Lowering her rifle as smoke wafted from the barrel, she looked at the fallen slaver in disgust.

"Yeah…we really need to kill all these assholes someday…" she muttered as the girl rushed forward, wrapping the soldier in a hug.

"Th..thank you…"

"It's alright sweetie. Do you mind telling me your name?"

"A…Amberline Mclain…"

"Alright Amberline…would you like to get out of here? Go someplace safe?" Erza asked as the girl simply nodded.

"Then get your clothes and we'll get you all to a better place…" the older woman lightly instructed as Natsu left the room to give the young woman privacy. Heading down into the yard, many of the females gave him a wide berth as they slowly stepped back to avoid him. They had watched as the four slaughtered the guards with ease and feared them. Coming to stand near Grey and Lucy, he didn't waste any more time.

"I'll keep this short. We are evacuating you women through the Magnolia gate to settle on the new world. You will have equal rights, access to education and medical care in time…however…" He paused as the dirty faces looked at him with fear and wonder.

"Being healthy women…it will be encouraged for you to help increasing the population. While this isn't required, your world will be re-building and you will be needed" He paused as one woman raised her hand.

"Um…what if we don't want to have children right now?" the nineteen year old asked in her dirty rags.

"Then don't. Nobody will force you too. Learn a valuable skill like mechanics or shipbuilding instead. All that really matters is you contribute in some way to the new settlements. If you don't like it…stay here"

"How will we get there? Magnolia is almost a hundred miles away and most of us don't have shoes anymore…" another woman stated as she hugged herself nervously.

"We will be using motorized transports for you all. Unfortunately, we don't have enough for everybody on a single trip" He stated as multiple flashes of blue light and the rumble of engines could be heard from outside. Raising a hand to placate any panic, he continued as Erza joined him with Amberline.

"We will stay here until all of you are on your way to Magnolia" he stated as the large gates pushed open.

"Natsu! Hurry it up! The shitheads finally noticed us!" Cana shouted as she stood there in her own battle armor, a Lancer and Gnasher magnetized to the back plate.

"You heard her! Start moving!" Lucy shouted out as she headed outside, a swarm of women suddenly rushing toward the gate.

"KEEP CALM!" Erza shouted with authority as the women surprisingly complied. _"Probably because of the slavers…"_ she thought with fury as they formed lines at the gate.

Stepping out onto the street as the sun started to set, Amberline couldn't believe what she was seeing. Several long vehicles painted yellow and the words 'Los Angeles School District' could be read on the sides. Counting a total of thirty vehicles, they continued to rumble as drivers sat at the wheel. Approaching the first one with the woman named Cana, Amberline gave a small wave to Erza before disappearing inside.

"Start boarding! If you stand in the aisles so be it! When the last bus leaves we close the gate!" Natsu ordered as the sound of approaching men reached his ears.

"Grey! Luce! Cover the north gate and kill anybody that tries to get in!"

"You got it!" The two agreed before running back into the former processing camp. Seeing his two friends run off, Natsu moved eastward with Erza as hundreds of women started boarding the line of school buses.

"Just wish we had enough of the proper vehicle jacks instead of these disposable ones for a few uses…" Natsu grumbled as he ran eastward with Erza. They were already at the last bus a minute later as Erza replied.

"You know how pressed for time we were. We only discovered this reality less than fifteen hours ago. I'm surprised we've managed to do so much already" she replied toward her boyfriend as they turned the corner to the main street. Running the full length of the city east to west, the boulevard was littered with debris and broken glass as Bosco men started to march forward.

"THERE THEY ARE! KILL THEM ALL!" A man yelled as he brandished an axe from a hundred yards away.

"You know…I almost feel sorry for these bastards…almost" Natsu chuckled as he held out his hands to Erza. "How about it? Unison raid?"

Smirking at her love as the army of ten thousand approached, she clasped her hands in his. Feeling their magic merge, the two were overcome with the trust and love they felt for each other. All the battles and hardships, the death and destruction…they knew absolute calm as their magic spiked. Leaning forward as the army of slavers, militia, and normal men ran forward with fury and rage, the knight and dragon unleashed their spell.

 **UNISON RAID: SCARLET RAIN!**

The effect was immediate as the clouds above the city started to circle and darken, showcasing the strength of the two. Unlike her other heavy spells, this didn't use any weapons or materials from Erza's re-equip space. No…this was something different.

Blocking out the sun over the city, the two continued to funnel their magical power into the spell as the sky turned completely black like the ashes of war. Reaching maturity as the first man was still fifty feet away, the first drop of lancing fire fell from the heavens. While this did look like normal fire, it had a few differences. One being that it would fall like normal rain as the first drops raced toward the ground. The largest difference was the temperature. Unlike normal fire that burned between eight and nine hundred degrees, these falling droplets could be almost considered plasma by the amount of heat they gave off. Crashing into the first man with the axe, many behind him were completely horrified as the single droplet burned through his skull. Skin cooking and crackling, his smoldering corpse hit the street as the scarlet rain continued to fall. In seconds, hundreds…no…thousands of attacking men were screaming as the superheated flames punched through torsos, severed arms, and liquified organs. One vile man who specialized in young girls had the horrible fate of his whole cock burning off, his howls of pain filling the air as Erza and Natsu unclasped their hands.

"I must say…that was a successful test" Natsu admitted as the Bosco men continued to die and scream before them as the two stood outside the affected area.

"I'll say. Couldn't happen to nicer people too" She admitted as the last bus finally pulled away behind them. Looking as dust picked up behind the trailing vehicle, she lightly smiled before the sounds of gunfire were heard to the north.

"Damn…looks like Grey and Lucy are having some fun" He mumbled as the two jogged back to the camp. Spotting some women standing about that couldn't fit onto the buses, the two herded them back inside as the burning rain continued to fall on the eastern part of the city.

Closing the large doors behind him, Natsu and Erza placed the large, wooden beam into the slot, hoping to prevent any sneak attacks if they tried to force the gate.

"If anybody tries to attack this gate, come get us" the red head commanded of a woman who nodded, fear and worry etched onto her beautiful face. Rushing up the stairs, the two Gears were at the low wall of the north gate as Lucy fired her lancer. Outside were thousands of more men armed with hatchets, knives and swords, the large spell missing them for fear of hitting the camp and the innocents inside. They were gathered along several streets, some in adjoining alleyways as they bellowed and roared. So taken with their attack, they didn't even realize a third of their city was already starting to burn.

"Oh look…you found some friends" Natsu smirked as he re-equipped a laser gatling gun into his hands.

'Yeah…well they're shitty friends! Mostly just assholes to be honest!" Grey shouted back over the shouting, screaming, and gunfire.

"Ice make: Icicles!' the black haired mage shouted out as he sent a torrent of the frozen spears at the gathered men. Watching in grim satisfaction as over three dozen were killed or maimed, he quickly shifted his attention to some more of the attacking soldiers. Seeing the stabbing light burst from the heavy weapon seconds later, the student of Ur ignored the screams of dying men as Natsu enacted a butcher's bill among them. The laser blasts were relentless as Erza and Lucy used more conventional means, the females firing hundreds of rifle rounds into the masses.

 **Two hours later. Evacuation 112, 517**

"WHAT'S WITH THESE ASSHOLES!" Lucy shouted out as more flaming arrows came flying toward them. Ducking down as the fire stuck the empty yard seconds later, the blonde sneered in fury. The mages had sent the women into the barracks which were fortunately made of stone, not wanting casualties among them as more Bosco men started to filter in from nearby communities.

"They're desperate and have nothing to lose! They know they'll die if they can't reach Magnolia!" Erza shouted out as she dropped another mortar into the tube. Launching in a high arc, the explosive landed among a knot of archers, sending speeding shrapnel and searing hot metal into flesh as men were cut open or killed outright.

"Why bother! We'd kill them all anyway!" Lucy shouted back as she switched out the power cores for the laser gatling. She had no idea how many men she's killed over the last two hours, but she knew it had to be thousands by now as countless bodies littered the streets. Blood, scattered gore, and severed limbs coated the roadways. They were illuminated by the raging inferno that was the city of Toppel, the once prosperous city of forty thousand reduced to raging firestorms and screaming. Ash and billowing embers were dancing through the night sky, reflecting the slaughter. Finally reloading, Lucy once again started on short bursts as Erza continued to rain down death and steel.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled in fury as another column of five hundred men tried to approach the southern gate from the nearby dockyard. Scorching through the air, some men were already caught by random drafts of flame before the attack even hit. Crashing into them, many were incinerated on sight as the flesh burned and sizzled to their bones. They were the lucky ones as hundreds more were covered with third degree burns, the agony of their wounds sending chills up the spines of the unharmed. But still…they pressed on.

"GOD DAMN THESE FUCKTARDS!" Grey screamed out as he formed a magical machine gun in his hands.

"ICE MULCHER!" he shouted as speeding icicle bullets slammed into more soft flesh. One man had the misfortune of opening his mouth at the wrong time, the ice bullet expanding and taking the top of his head clean off. Splattering his older brother with gore, the survivor of the 'Traze' bloodline screamed in horror as he tried to wipe the blood of his sibling from his eyes. Temporarily blinded, he never saw the next burst of icicle gunfire as it shattered his torso. His heart destroyed and lungs punctured, the man fell to the burning pavement as his flesh started to cook. His death would take three horrible, agonizing minutes.

"Shit…" Natsu muttered as he looked toward the east. The road leading toward the center of Bosco and her larger cities was clogged with men. He was no fool, he knew that those numbers included tens of thousands of soldiers as the column snaked and weaved into the darkness, the only illumination the fire of the dying city.

Snapping his head toward the west, his ears were assaulted with a new sound. The rumbling of large engines was soon distinctive as Cana returned with the fleet of buses. Headlights punching through the ash and smoke, the brunette pulled up to the gate.

"LET'S GO!" She shouted out the window as the female started to turn around, wanting to make a hasty getaway. Nodding in agreement, the two men raced toward the first barracks. Flinging the door open, he looked at the scared and frightened women.

"Your rides here and there won't be any third trips. We're all leaving now!" He yelled with authority. Looking over as Lucy and Erza started to let more of the women know, the man knew that it was going to be close. Running over to the gate, he gave a silent command to Grey as the two friends removed the beam blocking the doors. Grunting as they dropped it to the side, the two men pushed the large doors open as hundreds of women started to head toward the buses.

"KEEP MOVING!" Erza commanded from the back as the former slaves started to fill the buses. Her and Lucy were outside the gate, trying to keep order as they tried not to show any panic.

" _Come on…."_ Lucy thought as the first buses started to pull away minutes later.

Natsu and Grey were huddled behind some rubble, the destruction wrought from the fighting near the camp as they looked down the main street littered with thousands of dead and dying men. They couldn't really tell where one body ended and others began, the slaughter so thick as the firestorm continued to rage.

"The fires will keep that army at bay…but not for long" Natsu commented as more buses were loaded up. Hearing the crackling of a portal forming behind them, the two men moved out of the way as Natsu's Jupiter tank drove through. Treads clanking across the pavement, the vehicle of war came to a stop as the top hatch popped open.

"Hey handsome" Bisca said with a smirk as her man smiled back.

"Good call…could use some heavy artillery for those assholes on the road" Natsu replied to one of his girlfriends as he climbed onto the turret. Hearing the sound of approaching boots, the veteran soldier looked to Erza, Lucy, and three women as the last bus pulled away.

"We didn't have enough room for these three" Lucy gasped out, the fighting starting to take its toll on the celestial mage.

"Climb in! It'll be cramped but you'll fit!" he practically shouted to the girls as Bisca ducked down into the turret.

"Thank you…for not leaving us…" a woman of twenty with auburn hair said as Natsu helped her up.

"No problem…just watch your head in there" he told her. Thirty seconds later, everybody was inside as Natsu stood in the cupula of the war machine. Feeling the tank start to move backwards, Natsu saw the smoke clear as a perfect opportunity presented itself.

"BISCA! STOP!"

"WHAT!? WHY!?" she yelled from the driver's position as she slammed the brakes.

"How's the Jupiter charge?"

"One hundred percent!"

"Hey Grey! Wanna shoot the big fucking gun?" Natsu smirked as his friend nodded. Staying low in the turret, the ice mage couldn't believe his luck. Pressing his eyes to the targeting scope, he saw the approaching army. The reticule was dead center on what looked like an older man with a black beard, but Fullbuster didn't care who it was.

"Target identified…." He whispered before finding the button for the Jupiter beam. Flipping the little cover on the side of the breech, he slammed down his palm on the button as the barrel of the cannon was filled with pure, magical destruction. While the tank can fire normal shells thanks to a hybrid of Seran engineering, the magical element was still there. Going from stored energy to killing destruction in tenths of a second, the barrel of the tank lit up with yellow energy. A miniature shockwave formed around the muzzle of the barrel, but quickly dispersed as a beam of superheated magic screamed down the street in less than a second. Colliding with the approaching army, the Fairy Tail mages had no idea they just killed the king, his sons, and most of the commanding body of the Bosco government. Vaporizing the evil king as the flesh was flash burned from his bones, the destructive laser beam took those remains as well. Due to how tightly packed this army of men was, casualties were much higher as over a thousand men were killed by this horrible new weapon. Those not caught in the blast were screaming, the burns covering their faces and skin as those nearby tried to stem the pain.

'Yeah….that was pretty dam effective…Alright Bisca. Let's move out!" Natsu ordered his girlfriend as she turned the tank around. Treads clacking and clanking, the five mages from one thirty seven-c left the city to burn as the commanders of the army tried to regains some semblance of control…

 **Forty Seven hours remaining. Evacuation: 393,912**

Sam stood at the checkpoint, watching for trouble after taking over for Mira who just came off of a twelve hour shift. She had been tasked with leading the Crocus evacuation gate and the first twelve hours had run smoothly. She was working with several of the Valkries from universe eight eight seven-X, and she had to say…they conducted themselves well. But now…the pressure was building as the hours ticked down. Men and women with criminal pasts had taken to the streets, looting and burning. Already the female soldiers had shot dozens dead as they tried to swarm the gate, their rotting bodies left in the road as flies began to feast. Nobody bothered to collect them from around the barricades, seeing no point in the endeavor. Scanning with her hard eyes, the brunette could see a third of Crocus burning. The effects of rioting and society breaking down. Even now, Sam could hear screams of terror, panic, and pain as embers floated through the early morning sky.

"This is awful…." Jenny Relight said next to her as the woman clutched her Lancer mk. One closer to her chest. She had relieved another woman the same time as Sam, the former sex slave still shaken from the sight.

"It is…but this is what happens when society starts to break down. Some people…just don't fucking care and go crazy…others try to hide and deny. Then there's the people who think and actually listen" She pointed out as the members of Blue Pegasus made it past the checkpoint. The guild was trying to keep calm, but they were not combat mages as they filtered through the shimmering portal behind them.

Staying silent for a moment, Jenny looked at the stern woman as a farmer moved his two cattle, wife, and three children through the checkpoint, the scanning device giving the all clear. _"I'm really standing with her! One of the 'War Angels! I should say something…."_

"Uh Sam?"

"Yeah?" the brunette asked simply as her eyes continued to scan for threats.

'I'm sure you've heard this a lot…but thank you…for freeing us"

Waving a hand in dismissal, the Gear simply scoffed. "We just gave you a push. Aside from Crocus and a few other battles, most of you girls did the work. In fact…I heard you killed thirty seven men in one day…with a hatchet. That's impressive"

Blushing slightly under the praise, she was going to ask some questions of one of her heroes before a strange 'thrumming' sound vibrated the sky. Turning to the sound, Sam narrowed her eyes as five gigantic airships pierced the early morning clouds. Flying past the burning palace that had been sacked within the first six hours, Sam gave a silent nod as the princess had already evacuated with most of her personal bodyguard. The king…had not been as fortunate as he had been beaten in the street for…failure.

"Those…are huge!" Jenny exclaimed as several more of the guards glanced upwards in worry.

"Yeah…but also unarmed. I see no cannon or weapons. I believe those are transports…and probably not from Fiore" she uttered as the first one started to drop lower toward a large plaza a few streets away. It was quickly followed by the other four as the humming engines immediately cut off. Ramp lowering, Sam could see three women emerge as they started to bark orders. The words were lost over the crowd of civilians already in line, but Sam kept the peace as she waited calmly.

"What do we do?" Jenny asked.

"We wait and see what they want. I'm guessing to evacuate. And if that's true, they won't want to risk a fight" She replied as three women walked closer.

"Remember…be on your best behavior. We can't risk losing our chance" Irene commanded toward Dimaria and Brandish.

"I'm sure we could take em" The blonde mentioned with a wave of her hand as Irene stopped and glared at her, the eyes flaring.

"Maybe…maybe not. These are people from a parallel reality…who knows what technology, weapons, or skills they have. So, unless they attack first…you do nothing!" She practically yelled while jabbing the other woman in the chest.

"Jeez…I get it…" Dimaria replied as she started to walk forward once more. Behind her, thousands of people were unloading from the airships, soldiers yelling and shouting commands in the early morning day.

"So…who should we ask about evacuation?" Brandish asked, her hands clasped behind her back as she kept step.

Scanning left to right, Irene could see thousands of civilians in line, the voices panicked and worried as they hoped for salvation. Spotting a brunette woman in heavy armor and a nasty looking rifle with a chainsaw bayonet in her hands, the two locked eyes.

" _She…is no stranger to death and war…I can feel it"_ Irene thought as she approached the soldier. Stopping a good ten feet away, Irene vowed to do her best to complete her kings wishes. Standing in silence for a good minute, the two alpha women stared each other down.

" _By my king…she's just like me…"_ Irene concluded before doing something that made her sick to her stomach. Bowing low, she did her first and only attempt at groveling. "Please….let these children of Alverez…"

"Okay! Stop bowing! It's creeping me the fuck out!" Sam yelled before stomping forward to the three. Closing the gap, she was face to face with the three as Irene stood up, confusion across her features.

"I'm gonna make it simple and clear for you. We are evacuating anybody that can reach the gates in time. The only exception is Bosco due to their country enslaving women. After my boyfriend extracted forty five hundred from a slave camp, he left that city a burning genocidal mess with thousands dead. So…are you planning on starting any shit with other countries or seeking to enslave?"

"Nah. We were ordered by our king to try and save a portion of our population. If we have to play nice…we play nice" Dimaria mentioned while crossing her arms under her bust, cocking her hip to the left.

"Good enough for me…um just so your aware. Your people will have to wait in line like anybody else"

"Will they be evacuated in time?" Brandish asked, her beautiful face clouded with worry.

"Yeah. We've been able to evacuate between fifteen and twenty thousand per hour. Once on the other side, they're moved to one of the many settlements popping up"

"Well…that's a relief to hear" Irene mentioned as she looked back toward the transports. They were still being unloaded, but she figured it would only take an hour at most.

Looking past her, Sam was hit with a thought.

"Say…can your pilots lend a hand and evacuate people from Seven and Iceberg? I hear they won't be able to save much"

"I don't see why we can't lend two in the spirit of co-operation? But we will try and bring another thirty thousand from Alverez…don't think we'll have enough time for a third trip though…" The busty blonde mentioned.

"Sweet" Sam simply replied as the blonde shouted to a soldier to carry out her orders. Walking back to her position at the scanners, Sam found herself followed by the three women. Cocking an eyebrow, her questioning gaze had the green haired woman talking in seconds.

"We…ah…really don't have much to do right now. Once we get to the new world we'll be busy setting up our city and settlements, but right now our soldiers are keeping order with the civilians"

"Eh. I could use a few extra pairs of eyes keeping watch"

"Very well…we will stay until the last of our people go through…" Irene started before realizing she did not know this woman's name.

"Samantha Bryne. But people just call me Sam"

"Cool. So Sam? Are you from one thirty seven-C?" The bountiful blonde with messy hair asked as more people moved through the gate. The cracking of gunshots behind them had the three turn to see some of the women at the barricades, firing at a swarm of criminals as they tried to close with the concrete barriers to the north.

Not fazed by the screams of dying men, Sam spoke.

"Nah. I'm from the Seran universe"

"Oh? So, what's your world like then?" Dimaria asked in curiosity as a few more gunshots rang out.

"A war shattered mess. We went from over six billion to less than forty million in sixteen years in a nightmarish war that has scorched over ninety percent of the planet's surface. My people are at war with subterranean, genocidal monsters that would make your skin crawl…I've seen them eat people…burn them alive…shoot pregnant women…Universe one thirty seven is the only remaining ally we have left in the fight against the locust"

Eyes widening, the three couldn't believe the sheer _hardship_ this lone female has endured.

"What about these other realities!? Shouldn't they be helping in your fight?" Irene shouted. Granted she was a bitch, but hearing about monsters killing pregnant women…not even she could fathom committing such evil.

"They're too soft…most would just end up dead within minutes of battle. Earthland mages…don't know how to fight against artillery or bullets. They'd just charge in and get killed. I mean, this one…"

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY PEASANT!" a voice roared over the controlled chaos of the evacuation point. Glancing over, Sam narrowed her eyes. Walking forth as he pushed a child out of the way, a blonde man with considerable good looks walked forward. He was followed by what could be only his entire family as workers led carriages overloaded with belongings hidden under tarps. The clan of about thirty people were all dressed in fine clothes, many covered in jewels and silk. The only exception seemed to be the seventeen year old daughter and her presumed sister of six years. The two blonde adolescents were each carrying a puppy as the leader of the family skipped the line and walked right up to Sam and the three Spriggan's.

"You! Lowly woman of poor breeding! I am Sir David Bentley the third. My family will require your soldiers to guard my family's belongings as we make the transfer to the new world. Once there, I will require several hundred workers for my new mansion on a large parcel of land I select. Now chop chop!" he instructed as the three soldiers of Alverez glanced at the brunette soldier.

" _Now what will she do?"_ Irene thought as the rich noble started to walk forward toward the gate.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Sam ordered as the rich man glared at her.

"NOW SEE HERE! I'm very weal…"

"Yeah, I don't fucking care" Sam replied in a harsh tone. Scanning over the family as the evacuation continued, she saw many things she didn't like. The air of superiority, the rich clothes, the snobbish demeanor…. The overweight men that knew nothing of hardship. Ignoring the rich man as he began to yell, she walked over to the two young girls and their mother who was still very beautiful.

"You there….why are you carrying those puppies?"

"Ah! It's very impressive. My daughter want's to be a veterinarian when she's older" The mother exclaimed proudly before Sam held up a hand, halting her words.

"She can speak for herself…can't you?"

"Ah…yes…but my mom wasn't wrong. I want to help heal sick animals for my career…" The teenager replied softly.

"And your younger sister?"

"I wanna be an architect!" the six year old shouted proudly, puffing out her chest in pride as Sam gave a light chuckle.

"I see…and what of your family's wealth?"

"I…I think it will be useless in the new world. Instead of taking things we will need, my father had his servants load the wagons with valuable paintings, antiques, and other relics…."

Nodding her head, Sam set a comforting hand on the young woman's shoulder before glancing at one of the drivers of the first carriage laden with relics.

"You! Driver! Lead the rest through the gate! Your carrying cultural artifacts that should not be left behind!" Sam shouted as the poor man nodded. In moments, he was leading the wagon train through the checkpoint as the horses neighed in worry.

"Now you understand! My wealth…" The rich man started before Sam turned away from him, her hard eyes glaring at the elegant blonde woman before her.

"You will take your two daughters and raise them to be productive members of society…understood?" Sam uttered with a hard glare.

Gulping heavily, the rich housewife shooed her two children through the checkpoint as they quickly made their way through the pulsating gate.

"HEY! The rest of my family is right here! Now let us through!" he yelled in fury, spittle flying from his mouth.

"No. We're only taking those deemed useful to the new colonies. Not some rich, arrogant asshole that hasn't worked a day in his life. Now get the fuck outta here" Sam ordered before turning and heading back to her post.

Eye's flaring with fury and rage, the rich man couldn't fathom somebody saying… _No_ to him. His whole life people had complied to his wishes and now this….low bred _bitch_ was denying him? This would not stand!

"You…FUCKING WHORE!" He screamed out before charging at her retreated back with his fists clenched. Spinning, Sam brought her boltok out and leveled it at the man's head, her eyes holding no compassion.

"Stupid fuck" she said evenly before pulling the trigger. The bullet moved from the barrel in an explosion of gas and chemicals, propelling the projectile forward. Head snapping back in an orgy of gore and shattered bone, the top half of his skull was nothing but ruined brain matter and torn flesh. Dropping to the ground, his body hadn't even cooled before Sam gave another order.

"Jenny…round up these rich fucks with your squad and kill them. I don't want their bodies getting in the way"

"You got it" The beautiful female replied as she gathered six others for the grisly task. While a few of the family had already started to flee, the Valkries took no chances and shot the three fleeing men in their backs. Using their sharp bayonets, the soldiers pushed and prodded the wealthy away from the gate as they begged for their lives.

Watching the whole ordeal take place in a few minutes, Irene smirked before looking at her two female comrades.

"I like her" she commented with a smile as the airships retook to the air.

 **Hargeon. Thirty-two hours remaining Evacuation: 647,894**

Admiral Justin Blarne stood on the bridge of his flagship looking out at the approaching port city. From the early reports, most of the population had already evacuated yesterday. This left only the elderly, criminal element, and the sick. He knew it was harsh, but the survival of the Caleum people was at stake and this port city was the salvation they needed. Eyes panning to his right and left, the man of forty nine years could see dozens of his people's ships heading toward the harbor. From the largest battleships and transports to small fishing vessels, the flotilla was carrying the hopes and dreams of over seventy thousand men, women and children.

" _I will make sure they all make it through! By my honor and dedication, our county will survive!"_ He silently vowed as the door to the bridge opened behind him.

"Oh…my…" Queen Riza whispered as she stood with her husband and two children. Eye's glancing toward the overcrowded port, she could see ships carrying the flags from Minstrel, Stella, Midi, Joya, Enca, Sin, Desertio, Bellum, and Pergrande...there were hundreds.

"Admiral…where will we make landfall? The port is clogged beyond belief!" The stunning queen asked, her royal garbs showcasing a healthy dose of cleavage. Even now, ships were unloading people at a steady rate, the panic starting to set in as they continued to stream northward toward Magnolia.

Eyes scanning the port, the weathered sailor could see no open docks, but that wouldn't deter him. Spotting a sandy beach along the city limits, an idea came to mind.

" _It's not like we'll be taking the ships with us…"_ he thought before turning to his communications officer. "Signal all the ships. Head toward that empty beach and ground the vessels on shore. We will march to Magnolia if we have too!"

"YES SIR!" The young officer replied with a salute before heading toward his station.

"Marching admiral?" The king asked, he raven black hair flowing past his shoulders as his son and daughter watched in interest.

"I know it's not ideal your majesty, but Magnolia is only a three hour walk from the port. I believe we will have enough time to save all our people"

"Very well…I will get my families parcels" The king commented as he led his family back to his small cabin. Minutes later, the whole fleet of ships was heading toward shore at their fastest speed, hoping to beach themselves.

Grabbing something to hold as the beach loomed closer, the sailor knew what would happen.

"BRACE YOURSELVES MEN!" He bellowed out as the battleship's hull scrapped and tore at the ground. With the momentum built up, the large ship managed to move one third out of the water as the hull tore open, ensuring the ship will never sail again. Being thrown forward, the admiral landed face first against the floor. Groaning slightly a few minutes later, he pushed himself up as blood trickled from his nose. Staggering slightly, he grabbed the communication lacrima as he launched a short broadcast.

"BEGIN UNLOADING IMMEDIATELY! WE CAN'T WASTE ANYMORE TIME!" He roared before looking at his brethren. 'Go to your families men, and make sure to keep them safe…we must save as much as we can"

"YES SIR!" The military men of the ocean replied with a prideful shout and salute. Seeing them leave, he looked at the lone woman in uniform. "Let's go my daughter. We must hurry"

"Of course ad…father" the beautiful brunette said with a smile as she grabbed her simple bag of parcels before heading toward the door. "Say dad? What will you do for a living when we get to the new world?"

"Hmm…A fishing company with my baby girl would be fun since I doubt they'll need a navy for the immediate future"

"You….you and your fishing…" the young woman replied with a short laugh as they set out to start their journey overland…

 **Magnolia. Three hours left. Evacuation: 1, 131, 544**

The last refuges from Sin had moved through the gate, numbering barely seven thousand as their princess led the way with her mother and younger brother. They had been the last non- Fiorian group from Hargeon as several countries had managed to save some of their populations.

In Crocus, the five Alverez airship transports had been a substantial help as two of them managed to extract an additional ten thousand from Seven and Iceburg. With an additional thirty thousand from Alverez, the amount saved was impressive despite the dwindling time. But still…people were flowing in as they tried to make their way to safety. Standing at the forefront was Dragneel in his heavy armor as he stood with Natsu of this world and the Valkries. Glancing up as a shadow started to fall over the land, the Gear could see the two halves of the asteroids getting very close to the planet. _"Another three hours…and the Bosco forces have just broken through the Rune Knights near Akuna Resort…_ " The soldier thought with anger as he held no doubts what the next three hours would bring.

Looking over the panicking faces of children, women and men, Natsu knew that the ones here would probably be among the last. Eye's panning left and right, his hometown was smoldering with out of control fires and destruction as the gangs of looters continued their rampage. The historic cathedral was a burning wreck, the fires claiming the building as fire fighters long ago abandoned their posts in order to evacuate with their families. In fact, aside from the military forces at the gate, there was no law and order in Magnolia as more continued to push toward the portal.

Letting out a deep sigh, the kind hearted man looked to his double with sadness in his eyes.

"This really sucks you know? So many people wont even get a chance to make it here…"

"I know Natsu…but at least your whole guild has already gone through the gate. Your family will be safe and live long lives. Add that to all the other people that made it and you can rebuild your world"

"Yeah…" he finished softly before looking at his scarred double. "Are you sure Gramps can't come with?" He asked in a solemn tone as footsteps could be heard behind him.

"You know why I can't my boy" The old man replied with a kind smile as he approached with McGarden and Knightwalker.

"But! We could find some medicine or a doctor and…" He started before the old man set a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Natsu…it's alright. I can end my life knowing that you and all my children will be safe and have the chance to enjoy a long life such as I did. That's the most important thing to me" he said in a kind tone before a loud, female yell could be heard over the din of the crowded street.

"They're coming! They're already close to the city limits!" one of the women from universe eight eight seven-X shouted out as she ran up to the small group.

"Who's coming?" Natsu asked as Dragneel, Levy, and Knightwalker started to check their weapons.

"Bosco" the scarred pinkette uttered darkly before turning to the Valkries nearby. "Everybody listen up! Bosco men are coming here to turn this new world into how universe eight eight seven X used to be! I will not let that happen! So as of now, I need every available soldier to keep them at bay! I'm leaving a skeleton force along with Makarov to keep an eye on things as we fight! Now lets fucking move!" The male yelled out as he started to run down the street with his two girlfriends, Natsu, and two dozen of the female soldiers in heavy armor.

"Good luck…." The old guild master whispered as he studied the remaining women tasked with guarding the gate. Even before the warriors were out of sight, the crowd surged forward as panic and fear started to grip their hearts.

"Looks like…one more time" The elder whispered to himself as people started to trample each other in screams and desperation. Activating his magic, he could feel his power and size grow as his height toward over thirty feet tall.

"YOU WILL MAINTAIN ORDER!" He yelled as several of the former sex workers opened fire on more people charging the barricades, the bullets finding soft flesh as screams echoed through the air.

"So, what's the plan?" Knightwalker asked as she ran next to her boyfriend, her laser rifle clutched close to her chest.

"We form a line and kill as many of these fuckers as we can. They have nothing to lose so if we have to, fall back to buy time" He ordered before glancing over at his double.

"You up for this? You'll be killing people…"

"Yeah…I've been talking to some of the girls from that universe….I don't want that to happen to my friends here… _"Especially Evergreen, Erza, Lucy, or any of the others! If I have to kill to protect them, then I will!"_

Nodding his head as the group moved through the battered street filled with abandoned clothes, belongings, looted stores and homes, the group of thirty soon reached the outskirts of the city in fifteen minutes.

"Natsu…work with the Valkrie's and support them. I'll be hunkered down in that convenience store" the man pointed out as Knightwalker and McGarden huddled down behind several crates that had spilled from a wagon.

"You heard him ladies! We have the honor of fighting with Dragneel and his War Angels! Do not disappoint me!" A woman with raven black hair shouted as she gripped her Fiorian rifle. Taking cover behind a low stone wall of a nearby home, Mindy Rayes glanced over the top as her eyes widened at the sight before her. Thousands of men…no…tens of thousands of men were running forward, madness and bloodlust in their eyes. Eyes she had seen before when women fought for freedom.

"Wait for effective range!" Levy shouted out as the soldiers leveled their rifles at the approaching horde. The thundering roar of thousands of throats yelling, the stomping of boots and clanking of swords and shield….all of it mixed in and assaulted the ears of the few defenders as Dragneel stood outside the convenience store. Shrugging as the opposing force had zero firearms, he decided against the building as he moved toward his two ladies.

"These fucking assholes…" the man uttered darkly before glancing at his twin.

"NATSU! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR IN THIRTY SECONDS!" He yelled out as the approaching force moved closer. Bringing out a Seran Mulcher from his re-equip space, the male set it down as Levy and Erza settled their weapons on top of the crates.

"You got it!"

Nodding in approval, Dragneel summoned his dragon force as his magic skyrocketed. Blood red scales dancing across his skin as his eyes flared with anger and destruction, the man took a deep breath as his doppleganger did the same.

Knowing what was about to happen, Levy and Erza K. huddled down as the suffocating magic made itself known.

"FIRE KING'S ROAR!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Streaming forward, the two cones of searing fire lanced across the air. While one was the standard mix of orange and reds, the other outshone it by far. A mixture of stunning white mixed in with blood red fire, it surrounded a central core of intense blue flames that reached over two thousand degrees Fahrenheit. In seconds, the magical attack crashed into the front ranks of Bosco soldiers, vaporizing swathes of them instantly. Not even ashes remained as Dragneel and Natsu started to turn their heads side to side, unleashing hell upon the attackers.

Thousands of men screamed in horrified agony as the flames seared and roasted exposed skin, melted flesh from bone, and caused untold suffering upon the vile men. Some that were lucky enough to escape the direct attack of the flames were subject to new horrors as their clothes fused to their skin and flesh, bringing untold horror and anguish as they thrashed on the ground. Ohers…simply burst into flame as their screams echoed across the fields of slaughter, their throats going raw as the fire consumed them. Cutting off the magic attacks, Dragneel immediately picked up his machine gun and prepared it to fire.

However…it would not be enough to stop the force of almost seven hundred thousand men….well six hundred seventy five thousand now as they continued to march forward past the burning corpses on the field.

"Now!" Dragneel yelled out as he pulled the trigger. As one, every available person unleashed a hailstorm of lead and laser fire into the men as bones and flesh were shattered and torn. Screams of the dying reached their ears over the sounds of gunfire, making Knightwalker smirk as her laser blast's vaporized three men. Dozens of men were falling, the victims of heavy machine gun and rifle fire as the mages and soldiers kept up the pressure. Screams of agony echoed through the air as Natsu continued to send flaming attacks at the mass of men, his magic getting weaker and weaker with each attack.

Working the bolt of her Fiorian 86' rifle, Fubuki Triggs could feel the next bullet slide into the breach as gunfire continued to pour outward across the field. She was next to her sergeant and her other comrades as she aimed downrange. Seeing a target in knights armor, she pulled the trigger before the butt of the rifle slammed into her shoulder. _"I know this is my first mission after joining the army and finishing my education program, but this is crazy! Do we even have enough ammunition?"_ She thought to herself before hearing a loud clanking behind her and the roar of two engines. Looking behind her, Fubuki's eyes momentarily widened as she took in the sight of the battle tank and one of the Seran 'Packhorse' vehicles. Moving off the main road and pointing its cannon toward the north-east, the tank maintained a station as the other vehicle found a place between the female soldiers and Knightwalker in the wide road. Finding a stationary spot, a familiar white haired woman came up in the back turret as she gripped the handles of the machine gun. Cocking back the charging handle, Mira had a dark demeanor on her face as she studied the approaching horde of men.

"Just like fucking eight eight seven" she uttered with hate before pulling the trigger. In an eruption of noise, bullets flew across the battle field as she maimed and killed without mercy. Watching her fire as the occasion tracers lit up the air, Mira was making sure to fire in short bursts as hundreds of men died.

Bisca was in the driver's seat of her boyfriend's tank, the rumbling of the engine vibrating her body. After the extraction in Bosco, she had used the vehicle to bolster trouble spots in the area, but that was almost two days ago now. After heading back home to refuel, rearm and rest for a few hours, she had returned with three of her friends.

"Alright…that looks like a nice concentration" Cana muttered as she looked through the targeting scope at a large force of men trying to flank them through some woods to the north. And like Grey earlier, the brunette didn't hesitate. Activating the weapon, the magical blast of laser energy exploded from the long barrel as it crossed the space in an instant. Burning through some trees and shrubbery, the objects didn't slow down the beam in the slightest as it collided with the flanking force. In the blink of an eye, almost two thousand men died as the tightly packed bodies disintegrated into nothingness. Lighting numerous fires and burning the flesh of nearby men, the horrible new weapon in Fiore's arsenal made itself known. Rallying with the hopes of capturing and killing whoever was inside, the desperate men surged forward as they tried to close the two hundred yard gap.

"Celeste! Canister!" Cana barked out, the card mage well versed in the operation of her lovers machine of war.

Scurrying like a crab in the turret, the blue haired woman grabbed one of the shells painted with a black tip. Turning, she handed it to Natsumi as the dragon princess slammed it into the waiting breech with practiced ease. As soon as she cleared away, Cana fired the massive weapon once more as it become nothing more than a glorified shotgun. Thousand's of steel balls erupted in a bloom of fire, spreading horror and death across the field of slaughter. The horrendous loss of life continued for almost two hours as Natsumi would constantly portal to one-thirty-seven and replenish dwindling ammunition stocks. This kept them fighting as these men and women kept up a wall of gunfire, tank shell and laser fire that cut down the Bosco men like wheat before a thresher.

Pausing to reload as the Jupiter tank fired another round of canister, Erza slapped in another energy core as the vile men started to get closer and closer. They were less than one hundred feet away now as Levy and her man relentlessly poured fire into the bodies. Killing indiscriminately as bones were shattered, flesh was torn, and men cried in agony. Unknown to her, time had passed as the force unleashed a hellish killing field upon the Bosconians who would….not break.

"Damn! They're getting too close!" She shouted in anger before running out from behind cover. They were running now, trying use the main road into the city as the flanks of the attacking force started to move forward under the murderous fire of Mira and Cana.

"FUCK IT!" She roared out before slamming a hand to the ground. Ever since she gained the power of her 'purple electricity' Knightwalker had been training relentlessly with whoever was available. Scarlet…Mira…Laxus and even Sam had all taken time out of their days to assist in strengthening her magic…and now it would show. Pushing the flow of magic into the ground before her, the huntress unleashed almost the entirety of her magic in one move.

"ELECTRIC AVENUE!" She screamed out as countless bursts of electricity poured and snapped through the roadway and soil in front of her. Even as the rest of the force continued to fire, the purple strands of power were relentless as they found their first victims. Screaming in unholy pain as hundreds of men suddenly had their bodies electrocuted, the attack continued on as it jumped from man to man, creating a devastating cascade as bodies smoldered with sparks. Some were so susceptible that their eyes literally exploded, making their last moments on earth a hellish nightmare. As Knightwalker fed more of her strength into the attack, she barely registered Levy standing next to her as the busty blunette brought out her own ace in the hole.

"PAPER SHREDDER!" Levy cried out at the snapping of bullets and screams rang in her ears. Having summoned not hundreds…but thousands of sheets of her deadly parchment, the short women was not inclined to show any mercy. Flying toward the flanks of the army as Dragneel, his double, and the female soldiers continued the slaughter, the nation of slavers would know true fear.

Slicing through the necks, arms, and torsos of thousands of men in less than thirty seconds, blood was spilled as the ground was soaked crimson.

"Oh shit…Oh Shit! OH SHIT!" One hapless captain sounded out as he saw his whole company decimated by flying paper. Watching as his first Sergeant was quite literally torn into three separate pieces as the stench of ruptured bowels, blood, and shit assaulted his nostrils, the man tired to turn to run. _"They…they've killed tens of thousands in an hour! We can't fight these mon….!"_

A piece of deadly paper sliced through his neck, severing his head right below the hairline as it came free and fell to the blood soaked ground.

"KEEP MOVING FORWARD! WE STILL HAVE TIME TO REACH THE GATE!" A bearded man yelled out just as the last vestiges of Knightwalkers attack coursed through his body. Screaming in blinding agony, the man who targeted young girls for slavery felt his heart burst before falling face down into the grisly intestines of a dead man on the ground.

"Start falling back! We only have fifteen minutes left!" Dragneel ordered as the soldiers and mages started to make a fighting withdrawal. Climbing onto the tank with Levy, Natsu opened the hatch as he watched his genius climb in. Glancing over as Knightwalker took the wheel of the packhorse, he nodded in approval as a dozen women along with the other Natsu somehow managed to fit into the large vehicle as Mira continued to spray down short bursts of machine gun fire.

"Climb on and ride the sides!" Natsu yelled to the remaining Valkries as Bisca turned the tank toward the center of Magnolia. Climbing on, the women were crowded onto the metal plated sides as Natsu fired at the screaming men with his own lancer.

Bowling over a blonde man as the bullets ripped out his throat in a spray of blood and crimson chunks, Natsu could see how close they were as the male fell a mere dozen feet away.

"GO BISCA!" Natsu roared down into the tank as he continued to lay down gunfire at the men. With a surge of speed, the war machine lurched down the road as it followed Knightwalker to the gate.

As they raced through the deserted neighborhoods and past looted and burning stores, Natsu glanced up at the sky. The two large pieces of the asteroid were even closer now, as the mid-day sun was completely blocked out by the two fragments of space rock. Casting an ominous shadow across the land, the solider knew time was almost up as the two vehicles drove through the city.

As Knightwalker lurched the wheel to avoid a burning magic mobile, she could see the park and evacuation gate a few blocks away. Ignoring the groaning of Natsu as he sat in the passenger seat with a sick look on his face, the huntress glanced back at Mira.

"Mira! How much time!?"

"Two minutes!" the beauty shouted back as worry started to creep among the other women's faces. Nodding her head, the electricity user stomped the accelerator as the gate loomed closer. In less than a minute she was at the portal, fleeing civilians moving out of the way as order completely broke down. The remaining Valkrie soldiers had already evacuated, leaving only the giant form of Makarov as the sole guardian of the gate. He had destroyed the scanning equipment two hours previous, letting the evacuees free reign to flee toward the massive breech in space/time.

"GO MY CHILDREN! GO! AND LIVE FOR THOSE WHO CAN'T!" He yelled out as hundreds poured through the shimmering wall of blue and purples. Not waiting any longer, Knightwalker gave one last look to the closely approaching tank before deciding enough was enough.

"WAIT!" The old man yelled out as he scooped up three children and their mother. Setting them down on the roof of the vehicle as the engine rumbled, he gave a small wink to a young boy of four as he held his puppy. The father had died on the way here, giving his life to save his family from crazed looters.

"GO KNIGHTWALKER!" He bellowed as the two asteroids hit the atmosphere. The booming shockwaves could be heard for hundreds of miles as the portal started to flicker.

Punching the accelerator, she drove through even as more and more panicking people tried to find a safe haven.

"Damn…THIS IS GONNA BE CLOSE!" Bisca warned everybody as she pushed the engine for all it had. She would use the vehicle jack, but it was still recharging after the last use as she drove across the road toward the park. Driving past the now abandoned checkpoint, she didn't slow down for anything as the titanic forces of the space rocks disturbed the vortex.

"Five seconds left…" she whispered to herself as Natsumi and Celeste tried not to feel fear. They knew what would happen if they were left behind.

Natsu looked at one of the scared women riding the side of the tank, trying to give her a reassuring gaze as her purple hair wafted in the breeze of motion. Facing the brave women who less than a year ago were forced into sex guilds and had little to no education, he felt a sense of pride for what his girlfriends accomplished.

"LIVE MY CHILDREN!" Makarov shouted out as the military vehicle crossed the into the new world, emitting a pulse of light even as the asteroids fell to earth.

"Thank you…thank you for saving my family…" He whispered as the charging army of Bosco men stormed down the city streets.

The first asteroid to hit struck dead center in the capitol of Alverez. Spanning two and a third miles wide and one long, its immense size and destruction would not even spare the mighty Zeref. In an instant, the city of almost seven million was vaporized in a flash of light. Kicking up untold millions of debris and dust into the atmosphere, the wave of destruction didn't end there. Racing across the land, the wall of fire incinerated forests, towns, and whole columns of refugees trying to escape. Millions more would die in the coming days from the destruction of crops, the blast wave, and the sky raining superheated rocks upon the land. Of course…this would happen after the tidal waves.

The second part of the asteroid struck one hundred miles off the northern Fiorian coast. Millions of gallons of water evaporated on impact, superheating the area as the large rock of granite and iron crashed into the sea floor with enough force to actually push water out of the way. Even as the crust of the seafloor cracked and crumbled with magma starting to ooze out, the waves moved inland. Cresting at almost fourteen hundred feet, the waves of water spread out in all directions at once. Being closest, the northern communities and towns of Fiore were washed away, killing men, beast, and plant alike. Racing inland, the force of nature slowed for nothing.

In barely ten minutes, it reached the burning ember of Crocus as hundreds of thousands of people cried out in despair. They were quickly silenced as the weight of water snuffed their lives to nothing. Moving through the burning and garbage strewn streets, it destroyed the now inactive gate with ease as the valuable equipment was tossed around like a child's toy. Still not slowing, the water had now washed its way through most of Seven and some of Iceburg, killing millions more in minutes.

Makarov stood at the now defunct gate, waiting for the inevitable. He was enjoying his final glass of beer, the sweet taste a final gift for himself as the men of Bosco gained a look of defeat in their eyes. The remaining evacuees had started to flee, many heading toward Hargeon in the hopes of finding a ship to use. He wished them the best of luck, but he knew their chances were slim.

" _I've had a good, long life. I had the immense pleasure of raising such fine men and women like Natsu, Grey, Erza, and the Strauss Siblings. Cana and Levy….such a fine intellect behind those eyes. My grandson and his friends…I can rest assured this will change him for the better. Lucy and Juvia with their bright smiles. Gajeel and Wendy, two lost dragons that found their way here. Bisca and Alzack, a friendship that will be treasured. Even Gildarts with his wandering will be a strong influence on my family….I love you all…"_

The wall of water crashed into the old man, destroying the beloved guild hall and carrying his body out to sea. No building in Magnolia was spared, no body escaped alive. The entire surviving army of Bosco that had lost over one hundred thousand, was killed and crushed by the tons of debris and rubble, their screams snuffed out as nature selected them for death.

The disruption to that worlds magnetic fields following the asteroid strike left the other realities unable to reconnect a portal due to the catastrophic destruction. With the sun blocked out by the dust, plants and animals began to die. The cooling of the planet would bring about a new ice age, the sheet eventually reaching the shattered city of Oaktown. As predicted, the surviving human population began to fight over clean water, valuable cropland, and other vital resources as the population dwindled. Hundreds of millions would die across the planet over the coming years, leaving human civilization a withered husk of its former self. In ten years when the portals would finally re-stabilize, the advance party would find a trio of city states on the other side of the planet numbering at barely one-hundred thirty thousand as they tried to etch out a life of survival. They would be taken to the new world and given a second chance.

 **Universe 7088-T Five minutes after the gate closed**

For some strange reason, Natsu didn't feel any motion sickness as Knightwalker drove the large military truck toward a small clearing. She was driving slow, trying to avoid the throngs of people on the beaten dirt road as a small plume of dust kicked up behind the tires. Finally coming to a stop moments later, the red-head shut off the engine as she turned to Natsu.

"I'm sorry about the old man…but you did know about the cancer, right?"

"Yeah…I knew. I just…"

"Natsu….it's okay. He saved those three kids and women from dying on the other side of the gate…who…are still on top of the truck" Mira said wryly before motioning one of the female soldiers to open the side door. As if on cue, the transport disgorged the passengers as Natsu finally took a step onto a new world.

The entire area was a sea of thousands of people…no…tens of thousands of people. To his left was a massive tent city that had sprung up with armed Rune knights standing guard with their rifles. Spanning his gaze to the right, he could see a mighty river that was flowing into a sea of brilliant blue water. On the far bank were countless buildings and structures rising to the sky as workers lent their efforts to build the new city. As he strained his eyes, he could see the metropolis starting to curve around the crescent shaped bay as a distant mountain range rose out of the plains miles away. And that's just what he could see. As he watched in a silent stupor, thousand of people were marching along a road to the…west? He wasn't sure, but they were following the river as a fleet of trucks laden with building supplies led the way. The shouting of commands, voices of thousands of people, and the sounds of heavy machinery assaulted his senses. He even could see a few versions of himself leading work parties into the city with several different versions of his friends and family, including a green haired Erza.

"NATSU!"

Turning his head, he could see Evergreen running and Happy flying toward him as his own guild approached. Not having a chance to defend himself, the salmon haired man was tackled to the ground as the beautiful brunette pinned him down.

"You….you cut it way too close you idiot…" she whispered with tears in her eyes. Leaning down, she surprised Natsu as she pressed her lips to his own.

"You like hiiiiimmmm!" Happy teased with a giggle as the woman continued the lip lock.

Realizing he should do something, Natsu thought of only one thing. He kissed her back. In a kiss that lasted until they needed to breathe, the two finally broke apart as Evergreen stared into his eyes with love.

"I…I've always wanted to do that Natsu. But I was too scared before…"

"It's okay Ever…we have plenty of time now…" he whispered back as the guild looked on with smiles.

"Oh my god! Just find a tent and fuck already!" Knightwalker roared out as she stood nearby.

"AH! Were you watching the whole time!?' The earth mage shouted out as she climbed to her feet with a heavy blush.

"Well duh! You're in the middle of a field packed with tens of thousands of people! What else am I going to do right now!?" she ranted before pointing at the two. "And just so you realize Evergreen, your man there will easily become one of the most sought after men on this planet. Not only is he strong, but his kind demeanor and heart will attract many women….probably most from your own guild. Add the fact that he faced off against an army of slaving men that numbered close to eight hundred thousand strong, and his fame will grow by leaps and bounds. Then with the need to repopulate…I wouldn't be surprised if several princesses from the other countries come calling to bear his children" The huntress finished as she crossed her arms underneath her large breasts, her crimson tank top still up to the task.

"You know…she is kind of right. Once we get our cities and towns built, I wouldn't mind having a child or two in the future with him…" Lucy said quietly with a heavy tint of red to her cheeks.

"Hmmm….Alba Dragneel…." Cana thought out loud as she considered the possibility.

"I think I would name my daughter Rose….Rose Scarlet Dragneel" Erza said confidently as Evergreen immediately grabbed her man in a crushing hug against her large assets.

"OH HELL NO! I will at least get first dibs you harpies!" She shouted at her friends and family as the bustling continued around them.

"Say Ever? What's this place called anyway? New Fiore?" Natsu asked with a muffled tone as he struggled to breathe. Releasing him from her chest, the woman smiled at him.

"No Natsu. This planet is called 'Terra' and that city over there will become the new capitol 'Novarayne"

"Woah…that's pretty cool! So where are we all staying right now?"

"I'll show you…" Evergreen said as she held out her hand. Clasping it, the woman led the man into the bustling tent city as the guild followed.

 **Nueva Coral. Thirty Miles South of the Alstromeria Continent. The City of Sprigga two months later.**

Irene sat behind her large wooden desk in her office, going over the latest reports. The building stood about a mile inland from the new harbor, the constant flow of fishing boats, trade vessels, and a few patrol craft keeping the peace. The city site had been selected by herself, the woman wanting to find a place for the survivors of Alverez to flourish. Numbering at thirty thousand, it was still bustling with new construction. But with the space available, dozens of small towns and villages had sprung up almost overnight as thousands of her people sought to rebuild and grow.

The island itself was quite large, stretching two hundred miles long and seventy wide. Numerous forests, rivers, and fertile plots of farmland covered the island along with heavy metal deposits. The separation from the mainland by water was narrow, only spanning a quarter of a mile at its closest, telling a tale of continental drift long ago. Past their southern shores were numerous island chains bearing exotic fruits and heavy fishing. But she was no fool, the tropical climate of those island could easily give rise to a tourist industry in the future. Glancing at the current map of this new world, she could see the heavy differences in landmasses and locations **.** Aside from her own country and the people of Alstromeria, two small continents were known across a large ocean. Survivors of Minstrel and Caelum had lain claim to the southern continent on the western shores while the people of Desertio, Sin, Midi, and Enca settled on the far eastern shore of that continent. The archipelagoes south of that large piece of land had been clamed by the people of Joya, ensuring room for growth.

The third continent to the north was colder, but this didn't stop the peoples of Seven and Pergrande from laying clam and sharing the continent for themselves. Surprisingly, Iceburg had settled to the north on Alstromeria while the people of Stella were settling the far western shores of the main continent.

"It's really amazing what all these other realities have done for all of us. And with Acnologia dead on the old world, there really isn't much call for military strength…hence my role as a paper pusher…" she groaned out as a knock came from her office door.

"Enter" she simply stated while setting down a report about a new mine opening to the west in the crimson mountains.

Walking in was the Natsu from universe one thirty seven-C, his gray t-shirt mixing in with his combat pants and boots. Approaching her desk, he took a seat as the woman folded her hands.

'Corporal…mind telling me why you're here?" she asked politely. _"Not that I don't enjoy the eye candy… a warrior soaked in the blood of his enemies….right up my alley"_ as her eyes gained a tint of lust.

"Just checking up really"

"Ah. Well things are running smoothly right now. The food vats and fishing boats are keeping my people fed as more crops are planted and numerous communities are being established. I've even breached the idea of a bridge to the mainland for travel and trade with queen Hisui"

"That's good. So where are Brandish and Dimaria?"

Crossing her arms, Irene almost pouted like her famous daughter. 'They went to see your double who started that town that rests between that lake and river ten miles inland"

"Riverfell is the name…pretty nice there. So why did they go?"

"Apparently…when he helped your forces kill like a hundred thousand slaving, raping men, his fame exploded. He already has a dozen girlfriends and now my two comrades are interested as well..." She trailed off while looking at the handsome dragon slayer.

"You know…you could've gone with for a few days? I'm sure your daughter would appreciate it"

"Erza…how the hell do I even start after abandoning her in that village?" She asked the man.

"You could start by going there and…I dunno? Ask her to lunch to break the ice"

"I suppose…I could take a few days off…" The older red-head pondered to herself before glancing back at the man. _"He really is a prime specimen that has fought through genocidal battles…a perfect man"_

"Natsu. You date two different Erza's in your universe, correct?"

"Yeah? Why?' He asked as the woman slowly stood up behind her desk.

"How would you like to sleep with me? It's been a long time and I figure you're a special case…" she whispered, her tone laden with lust as she came to a snap decision.

"A night with a woman like you would be wonderful" the scarred man smirked as he too stood up. Watching as the busty milf with long braids walked around the desk, the man knew what would happen next.

Crashing her lips to his, Irene couldn't fathom why she didn't try this before over the past two months when he stopped by. As they started the delicate dance of tongues and lust, the busty woman was not prepared for when her door exploded inward with a heavy kick.

Blinking her eyes, Irene saw the armored version of her daughter, Mira, and…Cana if she remembered correctly.

"NATTSUUU! YOU ARE NOT HAVING SEX WITH A PARALLEL VERSION OF MY MOTHER!" Erza roared out as she marched over and slugged the man in the face.

"GET HIM CANA!" Mira roared out as the other two women quickly grabbed one of his arms, holding him tight as the furious red head stared into his eyes.

"While I understand your one of the Alpha's….your not going to do the same as you did with Layla and Ur….you will come home and pleasure the three of us…then take us shopping tomorrow…" She hissed out in a barely audible whisper.

Nodding his head, Natsu made a snap decision. Pivoting his foot, he managed to trip Cana as she fell to the carpeted floor. Turning in a flash, he threw Mira at a couch before bringing out his portal gun. Fingers flying across the keypad, he input his destination as the spinning vortex sprung forth.

"YOU WANT ME! COME AND GET ME!" He shouted with a smirk before jumping through in a small flash of light.

"Oh…he's gonna pay for this…" Cana uttered darkly as Mira ran through the breech, already giving chase. 'YOU WILL BUY ME EXPENSIVE ALCOHOL YOU PNK BASTARD!" The brunette roared out as her boots thudded across the floor.

Finding herself alone in the room with Irene, Erza turned to face the woman.

"Technically your not my mother…but I know I would love the chance to get to know you…especially with how my life has went...Plus! You could challenge yourself and try to steal Natsu from her…you know…for fun"

"I'll…keep that in mind…Now don't you have a man to punish?"

"Yes…yes I do" Erza replied with darkened aura as she ran through the breech, intent on punishing Natsu for numerous transgressions in her mind. Snapping shut a few moments later, Irene stood in her office while looking out at the city as her people continued to build and work.

"Steal Natsu from my daughter huh? Could be fun…"

 **And there you go! Another adventure from the multiverse! And if your curious here's a list of surviving populations.**

 **Total: 1,201,598**

 **Alverez: 84,912**

 **Seven: 41, 533**

 **Iceburg: 26, 804**

 **Midi: 11,212**

 **Caleum: 71, 322**

 **Minstrel: 88,124**

 **Joya 41,444**

 **Sin: 7,102**

 **Pergrande: 9, 563**

 **Bellum: 13, 844**

 **Enca: 14,023**

 **Desertio: 19, 377**

 **Bosco: 4, 576**

 **Stella: 59,985**

 **Fiore: 707,777**

 **Now if Irene is out of character…well…Too bad. She was tasked with saving her people and she completed the job. Plus with Acnologia dead somewhere now, her military purpose is gone. So now she will lead her people and try to establish a relationship with her daughter. And if your wondering why the different countries settled on different continents, its so they would have room to grow. Basically they came through the gate and were eventually transported to the sites with enough raw materials to start their settlements. And for the Bosco army…basically sword and spearmen against a tank and MG's, rifles, and you know…two Natsu's hence the slaughter. But yeah! Hope you all enjoyed this! And I will be covering Tenrou after the next chapter of the COG…then some bad shit will be happening cause of the locust :) Anyway! I hope you enjoy and leave plenty of reviews!**

 **Natsu: Did…did I just get a harem?**

 **Evergreen: Not if I have a say in it!**

 **Mira: Oh Ever…you can't keep him safe forever… *Snatches Natsu into her large breasts***

 **Natsu: Mmfph!**

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	24. Moon Laser

**Hello again! Sorry I've been busy updating the COG, but I'm bringing another adventure from the multiverse! After a week off from writing, my brain thinkings are working again! So I'll probably write this one, maybe one more, then back to the COG for a bit. And with the onset of October and fall, my writing will increase since…well nobody wants to be out in 40 degrees and cold ass rain.**

 **Anyway, I don't own any sort of media.**

 **Moon Laser**

 **Universe 313212-K** **July 13** **th** **Year 988 11:51 a.m.**

* * *

The opera music filled the chamber, the angelic voices of Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss echoing around the sparsely decorated room. Covered in metallic white walls and with most of the lights dimmed, there wasn't much to the chamber. The only furnishings the owner desired was a large, stainless steel desk, a rotating leather chair, and a large window to look outside.

Stroking the soft fur of his blue cat, Natsu Dragneel let a small sigh of contentment pass his lips before taking another sip of his red wine. Sitting in his specially tailored chair, the man felt himself know a moment of joy from the famous singers as they reached the crescendo of their act.

"They…they are the epitome of beauty and pureness in this world" Natsu told himself softly before looking out the large, reinforced window at his reflection. Even with the tranquility of the moon laying before him…the silence of a barren and lifeless world, he could see it.

The home world of humanity hanging in the distance across the velvety blackness of cold space. An awe striking picture of blue oceans, white clouds, and sprawling continents filled with life. But as he stared at the birth world of humanity…Natsu knew that evil covered the land. Disease and war…murder and suffering…slavery and rape…

"But soon…I will cure this world of its blight. To give the masses of humanity a future" He whispered to himself as the song finally ended. Finishing his wine, Natsu set the empty glass on his desk as the door chimed.

Pressing a button on his desk that was frankly put, plain and practical, the door slid open to reveal two women. One had long, flowing blue hair that ran down her back while she carried a whip attached to her belt. Her clothing didn't leave much to the imagination, a blue tube top and short blue shorts completing her ensamble.

The other woman wore glasses and had wavy, brown hair that flowed past her shoulders. Her outfit was less daring than her companion, as the green dress covered most of her body down to her thighs. But a generous amount of cleavage could be seen as the two walked in.

"Doct-" Evergreen started to say before Natsu held up his hand, indicating silence.

"I've told you and Juvia many times to refer to me as Natsu. You're not some lowly henchman that must fear my wrath. You two are the only ones I trust in this world…trust that was well earned"

"Our apologies Natsu…we just wish to give you the proper respect for your drive and vision for the new humanity" Juvia stated as the man finally swiveled his chair to look at his two top lieutenants.

Seeing him face them, the two women couldn't help but study his features for the hundredth time. A horrendous scar traveled from below his right eye all the way to the back of his hairless skull, wrapping and warping the skin as the old wound would never fully heal even years later. His eyes were cold, devoid of most human emotions as the two females and blue furred cat were his only true companions in this world. He wore a gray, heavy lab coat with brass buttons running down the left side as he slowly stood up. Setting the sleeping cat back on his chair, Natsu turned and looked back out at the lifeless moonscape while clasping his hands behind his back.

"Do you two remember when we first met years ago?"

"Of course. Neither of us could forget that day…" Evergreen told the man at the window as her mind jumped years in the past.

" _Come here you whore!" One of the slavers yelled at Evergreen and Juvia as he grabbed the brunette by the hair and dragged her into the center of the warehouse. The building was their hideout and base of operations, where many females had been kidnapped, raped, and sold in the past. It was crowded with contraband guns and drugs, implying these men held no compassion for who they hurt and killed._

" _NO! DON'T HURT HER!" Juvia screamed out before another man slapped her across the face, knocking her to the floor as blood started to trickle from her mouth._

" _SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He yelled as Evergreen was thrown to her knees in the distance, surrounded by half a dozen men._

" _W…why are you doing this!? The two of us were just out celebrating for my birthday!" Evergreen asked the leader who sneered down at her._

" _Why…you ask why? Because your women who need to be fucked! Because we feel like it! Because nobody will miss lowly trash like you!" The tall man gloated before grasping the brunettes chin with his heavy palm, glaring into her eyes._

" _This night…it will be bad for you. And after we rape you two into a coma, we'll be sending you to Bosco…any friends or family you have will never see you two sluts again. Now…" He stood up as he slowly unzipped his pants, letting his flaccid member spring free._

" _Your gonna suck all our cocks. And your friend will get to watch…well…until its her turn anyway" The man chuckled as the other five around Evergreen brought their members out as well._

" _I'm going to fucking enjoy this!" One man said with pleasure as he moved closer, his member quickly hardening._

" _No…no…please don't…" Evergreen whispered as Juvia continued to struggle in the distance._

" _LEAVE HER ALONE!" The blunette screamed as the leader sighed._

" _Will somebody please shut that little bitch up!" He yelled out with a snarl before looking back at the weak and frightened woman before him. Licking his lips at her large breasts and slender frame, he knew they would have hours of fun with her._

' _ **BOOM!'**_

 _The door to the warehouse exploded inward, showering the floor with debris and flaming boards. Following on the heels of the explosion and flame was a man in a gray doctor's coat surrounded by dozens of men with strange weapons and armor. Snapping his arm up, the male with the hideous facial scar pointed a weapon at the leader. Pulling the trigger, a beam of purple light snapped out and crossed the open space in an instant._

 _Burning through the man's eye, the beam of laser light killed the ringleader of the rapists as his brain was sundered and burned._

" _Kill all the men here and clean out this warehouse. This is worth millions" The man stated as his followers started to open fire. Beams of purple laser light burst across the room as the remaining men tried to put up a fight or reach their own weapons, but it was for naught._

" _GAHHHH!" One man yelled out in agony as a trio of laser blasts burned through his torso, ruining his lungs as the intense heat set them on fire…inside his body. His death was agonizing and horrible, fitting for a rapist as his companions were gunned down and killed without mercy._

 _Seeing what was happening, Juvia and Evergreen did the only thing they could. They hugged the floor as their captors were killed and butchered before them. Crawling across the concrete as the men rushed past them, Juvia tried to comfort her friend as the sounds of battle and men dying rushed past their ears. Hearing the soft thud of footsteps approaching, the duo looked up at the leader, fear in their eyes._

" _A…are you going to kill us?" Evergreen shook out, her voice cracking._

" _No. If I did, you two would be dead already" He stated as more men moved into the warehouse, already in the act of liberating the weapons and drugs._

" _T…thank you for saving us…" Juvia whispered as she looked at the scarred and bald man before her._

" _Don't thank me…I'm a monster too. And one day…I will make sure this kind of evil will be burned from this world" He stated as his henchmen dragged a few survivors into the main room of the warehouse a few moments later. They were bound and gagged, burns and fresh wounds across their bodies as they struggled for escape._

" _Doctor. We managed to capture these three after killing the rest of this smuggling cell. What should we do with them?" a large man in black and red armor asked as the survivors were thrown to the ground._

 _Looking at them with disgust, Natsu was about to give the order before an idea came to mind. Looking back at the two women, he gave a rare smirk._

" _How about we let these two ladies decide their fate?" He stated simply before crouching down and looking them in the eyes. "These men…are vile. I plan to cure the world of this evil someday, but I'll need help doing it. Right now, you two are weak and defenseless. But…if you join me, you will become strong….women that will instill fear in their enemies"_

" _You…want our help?" Evergreen asked softly as the man looked at her with cold eyes._

" _Only if you help yourself…and the first step is dealing with this trash" He finished before standing up and waited patiently, the captured prisoners moaning in fear and pain._

 _Looking at her friend, the two women seemed to almost speak telepathically as they gave a subtle nod to each other. Standing up on shaking legs, they were ready to deal justice._

" _May we please borrow a gun?" Juvia asked as Natsu nodded. Waving two henchmen forward, the women soon held weapons in their hands. Walking forward, they approached the slavers whos eyes had grown wide in fear._

" _I…I am a peaceful woman…I've never hurt anybody in my life. Neither has my best friend. But you….you pigs were going to ruin that…I've decided to make an exception" Juvia whispered before placing a laser pistil to one of the men's head. Pulling the trigger, she didn't feel joy or happiness, just a sense of relief as the beam burst through his far ear. Seconds later, Evergreen had executed the remaining two as smoldering holes appeared in their foreheads._

" _Captain. Get these ladies some warm food. And make sure two rooms are made available at base by the time we get back. And burn this building once we clear all the product…make it look like a rival gang"_

" _AT YOUR COMMAND, DOCTOR!" The lead soldier replied with a shout and salute as the mentioned male left the building, leaving Evergreen and Juvia near the dead bodies of the men._

"You changed our lives that day…and now it's time to cure the planet" Evergreen told the man who gave a small nod.

"Yes…our planning and years of building will finally pay off" He replied before moving from behind the desk to his two companions, remembering the years of dark times…of hardships and setbacks. But through it all, they had stood by him and rose through the ranks to stand at his side. Leaving the room and his sleeping cat, the three emerged into a larger chamber of his moon base. Dozens of technicians and henchmen were huddled over computers, completing their tasks as more men and women filled the hallways of the lunar base. The chamber itself was buried into a lunar mountain, with a large window looking out at the barren landscape. Made of a special material he had personally invented, the glass would not only keep out space radiation, but small meteorites as well. However, since a large outcropping of rock hung over the clear window, this would not be an issue. To the right of the large window was a map of the life giving planet, countries and major cities highlighted. To his left, was a large view screen that hung blankly, ready to do its bidding.

"Doctor. The signal is ready for you" A lowly henchman said as he stood near a large console near the back of the room, his red outfit clashing against the sterile whiteness of the base

"Excellent. And the weapon?" He asked with a stoic expression, his bald head glancing off illumination from several lights in the ceiling.

"Ready to fire at your command"

"Good" He finished before walking toward the viewscreen. Standing in the middle of the room, he gave a silent nod as several henchmen started to man the technology. Looking at the two women, they gave small smiles as the plan was under way. With that, the broadcast flooded the planet as every home, business, and news station was overcome with the image of the scarred and violent man.

 **Crocus. The queen's personal war-room.**

Hisui watched with her top advisers as the large viewscreen snapped on without warning.

"Who the hell is that?" One of her generals asked as they all looked at the bald man with a horrendous scar curving over his skull. In the background, the queen could see several uniformed men manning consoles and two women standing further back, their chins held high. Raising a hand, the beautiful queen indicated silence as the man started to speak.

"Greetings to all of you. Now many of you may be wondering who I am which I will answer, but first I will let you all know something." He paused as his eyes hardened with hate. "Your world is sick…full of rape and murder. War and genocide. Even now, the countries of Minstrel and Desertio wage war against each other…a war that has killed over five million as they slaughter each other over fields with artillery and machine gun fire. Bosco enslaves most of its populace…raping and breaking women for pleasure. The lethargic, high class society of Seven does nothing as the poor starve and steal for simple loaves of bread. Iceburg has been shunned by the world for diabolical and sinister trade practices…often dealing with young children to feed their gladiator sports. To be frank with you all, only Queen Hisui seems to be a worthy leader…but still she has failed to prevent villainy and evil to permeate her country of Fiore" He paused before giving a slight nod to somebody off-screen.

"Fortunately, I, Dr. DrEvil will guide this world into a new golden age" He simply pointed as the screen switched to a view of a barren crater on the moon. Watching with interest, the advisors and queen were soon stupefied as the floor of the crater…rolled away. Raising out of the crater was what could only be described as a large cannon of silver metal. Strange lights ran up the entire length of the barrel as it swiftly rotated and pointed its end toward the world of blue oceans and green continents. The weapon itself had a cannon that stretched over a hundred feet long as the it finally finished moving in the silence of space. Snapping back to the man in gray, he was speaking once more.

"Every country and city will submit to my authority in the next twenty four hours. If you do not, I will destroy a major city every twelve hours until you surrender…or until there is nothing left. And to show you how serious I am…FIRE!" He shouted as the view once again centered on the strange cannon. Already, sinister lights of purple were traveling up the barrel, making the weapon thrum with power. In a flash of light, the muzzle burst with brightness as a beam erupted from the aperture. Crackling with strength and destruction as flashes of lightning traveled along the massive beam fifty feet wide, the laser illuminated the night sky as it sped to the earth.

Moving once more, the screen centered on a city brimming with industry, parks, and glistening structures of steel and glass as people and vehicles filled the streets.

"Th..That's the capitol of Bosco…Baneburg…it's home to two and half million people…" Hisui whispered as the beam of light struck the central palace of the slaving nation. The roaring destruction spread out in a shockwave of fire and devastation, burning buildings and people to ash as whole city blocks were swept away in an instant. Roiling clouds of flame didn't stop for anything as they moved through the streets ahead of the air-pressure shockwave. Men, women, and children tried to flee, but were blown away in an instant, leaving nothing but cinders and embers as the firestorm continued on and on. Buildings crumbled and were blown outward, their glass and debris embedding in the flesh of the helpless…they only knew suffering agony before the waves of fire turned them to nothing but a forgotten memory.

It took barely a single minute for the attack to end…but in that time, a city died. No structure taller than two stories was left standing as the super-heated laser had literally turned the epicenter of the metropolis to cracked glass. The wall of fire had finally dissipated, charring the outlying sub-burbs as the homes of families burned with an inferno not witnessed in ages.

"It…it's gone…the whole city is gone…" Hisui whispered as the madman took the view screen once more.

"You have bore witness to my technology. Fleeing the major cities will be futile as I will see where you run. To all you leaders watching, you now have twenty three hours and fifty eight minutes" He finished in a voice like death. Placing his pinkie finger near the corner of his mouth, he started laughing as the evil doctor sent the cackle across the planet. "I am Dr. DrEvil! Ha ha…hahaha…MWAHAHAHA!" He continued to bellow as his lowly henchmen joined in on the maddening laughter. In mere moments, the image slowly faded into blackness as the cackle of evil rang through their ears.

Turning to face her cabinet, Hisui's face was ashen white along with many others.

" _I…I can't turn over the country to that lunatic! Who knows what he has planned! I…I need to do something!"_ Snapping her head to her top intelligence advisor, she looked at the scarlet haired woman.

"Miss Scarlet…do you know anything about this man? Is there anything your agency can do?"

Looking at her queen, Erza shook her head. "No…but I'll find out" She stated coldly. _"To be honest, I don't care about what happened to Bosco…filthy vermin. But this city could be next. I'll have to dig into the archives…"_

"Excuse me!? But even if we learn about that asshole's history, that won't change the fact he just fired a fucking laser from the moon! WE HAVE NO WEAPONS TO COUNTER THAT!" Bora yelled out, the head admiral of the Fiorian Royal Fleet yelled as his face was flush with worry and fear. He was a military man by trade, his older years of fifty three telling decades of service to his country.

"Actually…" A shorter woman with blue hair raised her hand as the queen glared at Bora for silence. Now was not the time to panic.

"Yes, Miss McGarden?" Hisui asked as she tried to maintain a strong image. Looking at the woman in charge of the budding space program, Hisui was always taken for surprise by her intellect and calm demeanor.

"My agency has been developing means for space travel. While it's still a prototype that has not been tested, I'm confident it can make a journey to the moon"

"Are you sure of that?" Erza asked her fellow advisor who gave a quick nod.

"I am. I did design it after all. What I really want to know is how this…Dr. DrEvil managed to build a whole lunar base with no country finding out at all"

"That…good. Give me an outline of a report within two hours and a possible mission plan" the ruler stated before pressing a hand to her head. "I…I need to make a speech…try to calm down the people…."

"My queen…everybody saw the broadcast…I'm sure that rioting and looting is already taking place" her top general stated as silver hair etched at his temples.

"THEN GO AND MAINTAIN ORDER DAMMIT! WE CAN'T LET OUR COUNTRY FALL INTO ANARCHY BECAUSE OF THAT GENOCIDAL MADMAN!" She screamed at the old soldier who simply gave a curt nod. Standing up, he left the room to call upon all military units not stationed along their borders to start maintaining the peace.

 **Dr. DrEvil's moonbase (Pronounced Doctor Dre-vil)**

"That went splendidly" Natsu told his henchmen before walking to his rotating chair at the head of the room. He was of course followed by Evergreen and Juvia, the two vixens following in step.

"Congratulations, Natsu. The world will soon be yours and then…" She paused while glancing at the man next to her. " _Still…probably didn't need that weird laugh you always do when committing an evil act_ " Evergreen thought as she stood to his left. Juvia took her place at his right hand side, her beauty catching the eyes of many men in the room. But…they knew better than to touch or approach her. The last man that did, Natsu had placed into an airlock and spaced them, letting their corpse enjoy the silent darkness of space.

"Then we will purge the evil from the land…Miss Juvia? Why are you scowling? Are you not pleased with the outcome?" the mad scientist asked as he noticed the annoyed look on the woman's face.

"Juvia still thinks you should've melted the ice-caps" She pouted while crossing her arms over her bountiful chest.

"Are you still mad about that? I thought you were pleased with the target I selected?" Natsu groaned out as Juvia huffed in annoyance.

"Hmmpfh! I still think the world would look beautiful covered in water"

"I can't very well cure humanity if I wipe them all out, now can I?" He asked coldly while resting his head in an open palm on the armrest of his chair.

"HMPFH!"

" _Despite my intellect and genius…I'll never figure out the impossible of the universe…women."_ He thought to himself as Evergreen slightly giggled to his left. Watching the clock tick down, it had only been a few minutes as he let out an annoyed sigh. It was going to be a long day…

 **Twelve hours later…a secret underground bunker below Hargeon.**

Erza Scarlet stood at the head of the room, eyeing the agents before her as a screen behind her showed everything she could gather about the mad doctor. The agents were murmuring about what had transpired at Baneburg, worry and fear etched on many faces. The panic had been almost instant the broadcast ended. All across Ishgar, people looted and rioted. Murder and rape skyrocketed as businesses were looted. There were even reports of people killing each other over bottles of water as the militaries of several nations tried to regain control.

"Did you hear? The King of Seven ordered his soldiers to open fire on civilians at a school" Grey whispered to Romeo as the other man nodded.

"I did…they weren't even doing anything. I think they were just trying to shelter children and their families…hundreds were killed"

"Luckily, my father retired to a small fishing village on the coast with my mother. I don't have to worry about too much there" Cana butted in from her spot at a nearby table. She was joined by Bisca and Alzack, the two staying silent in the small meeting room.

"ENOUGH!" Erza shouted out as all the agents snapped their eyes forward. "Agents Fullbuster, Conbolt, Alberona, Mulan, and Connell, you will listen and study the dossier I have placed before you while I give a briefing of Dr. DrEvil and the upcoming mission"

"Yes ma'am" they all assented while flipping the file open at their respective places around the room. Nodding her head, Erza waved a hand to indicate the blown up image of the scientist holding the world hostage. The projector was humming, attached to the computer near the busty agent as she started to give her report.

"This man…is Natsu Dragneel. Or as the world knows him, Dr. DrEvil. We don't know his precise age, but we do know a bit about his childhood"

"Jesus…he really watched his mom get raped and murdered right before him…and beaten to within an inch of his life when he was seven? By a…Wakaba Smoke and a Laxus Dreyar?" Alzack commented as he studied the file.

"Yes. From my understanding, the two culprits managed to avoid a heavy sentence due to a technicality and connections with the Dreyar Oil Company. Both men only served two years before release…there was no follow up trial for either" Erza told the agents before continuing. "From what we learned of him, his father had already abandoned him and his mother…current whereabouts unknown"

"It says here that he was placed into several child care facilities and homes, but was never there for more than a year in any of them" Bisca stated like a question, getting a nod from the top agent in the country.

"Yes. And I found no disciplinary issues or red flags with any of them. From what I learned, he was a well behaved and quiet boy during his childhood…but the scars made him a social outcast. He spent most of his life studying and alone with books. After turning eighteen, he left the system for several years as he furthered his education"

"His I.Q. is…two hundred and fifteen!?" Grey said loudly after flipping the page to learn more of their target.

"It is. He holds several master degrees in computers, advanced physics and engineering…even one in quantum theory…all of which he managed in two years time at the University of Peringrede. We believe his traveling to another country solidified his path to villainy as he witnessed the social injustice of the world around him. After graduating, he disappeared once more…"

"I'm guessing this is when he started to build his criminal empire?" Cana asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"We believe so. But even now, we don't know much about it…except its worth hundreds of millions"

"If his criminal organization is so large, how come you missed it?" Romeo asked as Erza could understand the legitimate question.

"He's not based anywhere in our country…or the surrounding ones for that matter. Frankly…he's been a ghost to the intelligence community for years…just whispers of this…doctor that would wipe out other organizations. But when we would get to the site…nothing would be left except for ash and fire"

"Well, with how smart he is, its no surprise he kept hidden. Was probably planning this for years…does he have any accomplices?" Grey asked as the agent studied another rare photo of the man.

"Yes" the red head replied as she clicked the mouse button of the projector computer to change the images. Replacing the picture of Natsu were now two women, one with stunning blue hair and another with wavy, brown hair and glasses.

"This is Juvia Lockser and Evergreen. We have a few reports of them seen with the doctor…but I'm afraid that's it. They seemingly came out of nowhere and joined him. We don't even know their standing in the organization. For all we know, they are his concubines"

"That's not much to go on…" Bisca admitted as Erza gave a curt nod.

"I realize that, but we can't worry about them. Natsu is the largest threat"

"How are we going to beat him?" Cana asked as Erza gave another click to the computer mouse. Replacing the images of the two females was a white vehicle with a black underbelly and swept back wings. It had what appeared to be two large rockets pointing out the back as the agents looked on in confusion.

"This…is Fiore's first space vehicle. It was developed by Levy McGarden…and what you five will be using to get to the moon"

"Is it safe?" Romeo asked with a raised hand as he voiced the concerns of the other agents gathered.

"It's experimental…and won't be ready for flight for another fourteen hours…"

"But that means…" Alzack started to say as Erza nodded.

"Another city will die. We are doing everything we can to prepare this vehicle, but it won't be much of mission if it can't even get off the ground"

"What is the exact mission?" the dark haired man asked as he flung an arm over his chair, propping up his feet on the table even as Bisca sighed at his rudeness.

"Go to the moon, capture or kill this madman, then if possible, steal any sort of plans for this weapon…we cannot let it fall into Bosco's or Seven's hands. Failing that…destroy the facility"

"So wait…Lemme get this straight" Grey waved his hands in emphasis before pointing toward the large screen at the front of the room. "You want the five of us to fly an experimental space plane to the moon…which we're not sure will work. Then you want us to infiltrate a base with unknown hostiles, kill this crazy bastard…and steal you a moon laser?"

"That sums it up nicely, but yes, that is your mission" Erza finished as the room became silent.

"Well hell…at least it won't be boring" Cana said with a grin as the planning for the crazy mission went underway.

 **Twelve hours later…**

"The…the people of Bosco surrender to your terms, Dr. DrEvil" The aging king of the mentioned country told Natsu as he stood in front of the large view screen. He looked ashen and beaten…as well he should considering the loss of his most populous and important city. The only reason he lived was due to the touring of a new dockyard further down the coast at Tragnik. But this ruler…he was broken…which was what Natsu wanted.

"You made the correct choice"

"Your going to burn in he-" Giving a nod, the communications cut off the defeated ruler as Natsu turned to Evergreen.

"They've been begging and groveling like scared sheep…even Alverez submitted within six hours" The scientist smirked to himself before scowling. 'What of Fiore?" He asked the brunette who glanced at a terminal nearby. Which was completely unnecessary since the countdown clock at the head of the room had reached zero.

"There has been no word or communications from queen Hisui or any member of her government"

"I see…how much time remains?" He asked casually before resuming his seat, the cushions supporting his back as his blue cat climbed onto his lap. He knew the answer…they all did…but he wanted to hear it himself.

"They ran out of time three minutes ago" Evergreen told the soon to be dictator as he gave a slow nod.

"Very well…prepare the cannon for firing" he instructed his henchmen. Instantly complying with the command, fingers flew across multiple keyboards as the men and women worked to please their ruler. Tilting his head as Juvia stood near his side, the doctor studied her features for a moment. _"Such a beautiful creature….perhaps when I secure my place in history I should consider giving these two the honor of birthing my children? After all, I will need somebody to continue my legacy"_ He pondered a moment before speaking, his voice short and clipped.

"Miss Juvia. Would you like to select the next target?"

Gaining a small smile, the blue haired vixen nodded before pointing at the map near the front of the room. 'Oaktown. That should make her see reason"

"Very well. When the weapon is ready, fire at the target" The man said calmly while stroking the fur of his purring cat.

 **Oaktown July 14** **th** **12:00 p.m.**

Laxus grunted as he tried to barricade the door to his grandfather's oil business. The past twenty four hours had been hell for the headquarters of the conglomerate, the private security forces having opened fire on rampaging civilians that charged the thirty story building in the center of the metropolis. Most of the employees hadn't even bothered showing up to work since the destruction of Baneburg, but he already had them stricken from accounting. He would not abide cowards or weaklings in his company as the sounds of gunfire and cries of pain echoed from outside.

"Weak…all of them" He snarled as another staccato of rifle fire pierced the air. "Still though…I can't help but think I've seen that madman somewhere before…" The blonde pondered as the elevator pinged behind him.

"Laxus! Come with me this instant" Makarov commanded, his expensive clothes and golden staff showing his status as the cusp of high society. He was joined by his personal bodyguards Wakaba Smoke and Gajeel Redfox, the two holding blank scowls as they kept their rifles ready.

"What? Why?'

"I have a private helicopter on the roof. We will evacuate to my private home in the mountains…that is an order, Laxus" the elderly man graveled out, his eyes not holding room for any argument. Assenting with a quick nod, Laxus joined his grandfather in the elevator as the lift started to rise. In minutes, the four men were on the private roof of the skyscraper as the vehicle was still warming up. Its blades were thrumming and humming, trying to drown out the madness consuming the streets below.

Looking out at the large city of spanning freeways, multiple highrises, and the home of the Oaktown Jupiters football team, Laxus felt nothing for the million and a half peons rioting and destroying their own home. Fires had consumed whole neighborhoods as the army tried to retain order, the crackling of gunshots and bloodcurling screams enveloping all. The main freeways were gridlocked with panicking citizens as thousands tried to flee into the countryside.

"Trash…all of them" He sneered with contempt before climbing into the helicopter.

None of the men in the flying machine saw the heavy purple glow pierce the clouds…nor did the tens of thousands of people flooding the streets below.

The massive beam struck the helicopter, incinerating all those inside before continuing downward through the floors, cutting away concrete and steel like butter. Many at ground zero who made the misfortune of turning their faces to the beam had their eyes seared, the retinas burned and severed. The only silver lining for the screaming, blinded victims was the fact that the washing firestorm had already killed them before they knew what happened. Roiling through the boulevards and streets, tens of thousands were incinerated as they tried in vain to find shelter…safety…anything to escape the hellish flames. The gridlocked freeways became a sea of flaming metal as families were cooked alive in their cars, the cries of terrified children being drowned out by the roiling shockwave. No place in the city was spared as the elevated freeway to Crocus collapsed, crushing those still trying to flee along the lower streets. Even the famous football stadium was torn asunder, the horrible destructiveness of this weapon leaving only a quarter of it standing as the weapon continued to fuel the horror. Gleaming towers of glass and steel were left as twisted and burning wrecks, the steel unable to cope with the horrible heat as some gave way, collapsing into their neighboring buildings as groans and screeching mixed in with the hell on earth.

One minute later as the attack finally ran out of power and the beam shut off from the sky, the cratered and cracked landscape that had been the beautiful and peaceful city of Oaktown rested in flames….there would only be ten thousand survivors found in the coming days. The death toll resting at over a million and half souls as those found only survived by taking cover in the sewers, storm drains, or by sheer luck and random chance.

 **Dr. DrEvil's base.**

Steepling his fingers as he watched the horror and destruction unfold on the viewscreen, he felt nothing for the atrocity he just committed. If Natsu had known he just killed the rapists and murders that committed such acts against his mother long ago, he would've smiled. But he had no idea that Laxus and Wakaba had been in that city. Closing his eyes momentarily, he blinked before Looking at a nearby henchman…er…henchwoman as she hunched over her console.

"The target has been destroyed, Doctor"

"Excellent. Restart the clock for twelve hours" He stated coldly before sipping from a glass of red wine as his fingers gripped the chilled glass. His eyes darting about the room as computers hummed and his workers completed tasks. "Would any of you care to listen to some music while we—" The viewscreen jumped to life as the image of queen Hisui filled the screen. Her eyes brimmed with fire and hate, her lips curled into a snarl.

"You…you will not break Fiore with your genocide! Mark my words…you will pay for this horror upon my people DR. DREVIL!" She shouted before the screen snapped off, leaving the room silent as his two lieutenants looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Should we fire again to make her submit? She can't hold out forever" Juvia suggested as the doctor shook his head.

"No. I am a man of my word and she still has eleven hours and fifty three minutes to change her mind. I won't break that. Now then, would you all like to listen to Mirajane's 'Prelude to Victory" the doctor asked as the men and women around the room nodded.

Easing back in his chair, the mad scientist let the wonderful melody wash over him as he felt the cusp of victory loom closer and closer. Cracking his eyes open, the two faithful women had taken their seats on his flanks, small smirks on their faces as they enjoyed their coming victory.

" _Perhaps Juvia should bring the Strauss sisters for a private concert for Natsu when Fiore surrenders? I am sure he would like that? Or perhaps…Juvia should give her body to him? He does need a sire after all…"_ The blunette thought as the minutes ticked away.

" _I wonder if Natsu would be interested in giving me a child? Perhaps in the queen's own bedchamber after Fiore surrenders?"_ the idle thoughts of Evergreen resounded in her head as she continued to sit in her own chair at the flank of this great man.

 **One hundred miles off the northern coast of Fiore…three hours later.**

The island that poked up out of the blue sea could be considered a prime vacation spot for many as the landmass stretched for ten miles in length. Covering seventeen miles at its widest, the land was covered with green hills, small clear lakes, and abundant forests. A naval base and airfield hugged the western shore of the island, doing its job to project Fiore's military power as sheer cliffs broke the waves nearby. A small city had developed and grew along the southern shore, its trade with the mainland vital as fishing, forestry, and tourism fueled the small economy of twenty thousand citizens. However, most of the civilians had no idea what had been built beneath them as they went about their lives, trying to ignore the horrors gripping the planet.

The secret research facility was awash with personnel as they completed their checklists of the experimental space plane. Sitting on the long runway built underneath the earth, it pointed to the closed hanger doors set into the distant cliff face.

Sitting at the controls was Cana, a headset resting on her head as Romeo sat next to her, going through the crash course of instructions. The other three agents were already strapped into their seats as the last of the base personnel secured the weapons cache they would be taking with them.

"So how come we don't have space suits?" Grey asked as he fiddled with his harness, a flicker of fear across his handsome features.

"They haven't worked the kinks out of them yet. Plus, if they failed its not like they have a second ship to send after us" Bisca stated as she tried to adjust the straps hugging into her large breasts.

"I wouldn't worry too much anyway. If this goes to shit, we'll all be dead before we know it" Alzack commented with dark humor as Cana shook her head. He was a decent agent and good guy, but sometimes she didn't like his carefree attitude. The fates of millions were resting on their heads as the radio clicked to life.

" _This is not how I envisioned Fiore's first foray into space to unfold, but if you can…please return my baby in one piece. I…I'm not one for speeches so…don't die and good luck! OPEN THE DOORS!"_ Levy shouted over the radio as Romeo shook his head. "She was right…that speech sucked" he commented as the group gave a slight giggle. Glancing through the hardened glass as the door opened, he could see bursts of sunlight pouring in as he gave a slight nod to himself.

" _We will beat this lunatic and return alive and victorious!"_ The twenty year old thought to himself before looking down at the console. Starting to flip switches and turning dials, Cana was doing the same.

"All readouts are green across the board. We're ready" Cana spoke into the radio.

" _Godspeed"_ Levy replied softly as the radio shut off with one more click. Eyeing the large button in the center of the controls, Cana didn't hesitate to press the ignition button.

With a stutter of flame, the engines ignited, pushing the vehicle forward as the torrents of heat impacted the blast wall behind them. Scorching flame washed and roiled behind the ship as it started to roll forward, the experimental space plane began to move.

Gripping the controls with Romeo doing the same, Cana grit her teeth as the rumbling and shaking of the space plane pushed them forward on a stream of fire. Gaining more speed as the end of the runway approached, she could feel her large breasts vibrate and shake. While normally she is very proud of her…assets, they proved to be quite annoying at the moment.

"THIS IS IT!" She yelled out as they shot out of the hidden airfield. Flying into the air above the naval base, hundreds of military men and women pointed with wonder as the hopes and dreams of a country flew into the sky. A resounding scream of power and engines washed over the men and women before the plane finally disappeared into the azure blue sky.

"Stabilizing the atmospheric flaps! Altitude is at fifteen thousand feet and climbing!' Romeo said loudly over the rumble of the engines.

"YAHOO! I'M GOING TO SPACE!" Bisca cheered out as her lithe body was hugged to the seat, her signature cowgirl hat still resting on her head.

"Oh man! Wait till I tell Jenny about this!" Grey shouted as he thought of his beautiful wife back home in Magnolia. He knew she was safe and sound with the agency, but when this mission ended…he was going to take her on a beautiful vacation and…sex…lots and lots of sex with the stunning blonde.

"FUCK YEAH! ON A WAVE OF FIRE!" Alzack cheered out even as Cana and Romeo continued to eye controls and flip switches. Minutes passed as the air around them screamed and whistled, the speed of which made them sound like a banshee screaming out of hell.

"Spatial entry in….Three! Two! One…Mark!" Cana and her co-pilot shouted out as they pressed a secondary button. With a small shudder, the vehicle broke through the final wisps of atmosphere as the cold and beautiful frontier unfolded before them.

"It..it's amazing…" the youngest agent whispered out as Cana started to steer toward the moon. Turning her head left, she let out a small gasp as the serene beauty of her world hung in space.

"It's like a marble of blue…" she said softly as her team and crew gasped at the stunning sight. After a few moments of staring in wonder, Grey clenched his fist as images of everybody he cared about flashed before his eyes.

"Guys…we can't let this bastard win…we have to protect that world and make it safe for our children…and their children!" The man with icy-blue eyes said with determination as the weightlessness of space tried to tug at his form. Seeing the looks of seriousness cross his team-mates faces, they all gave an assenting nod.

"RIGHT! They shouted in unison as Cana gripped the controls and steered them through the silent vacuum of darkness with the stars twinkling above.

 **The main control room of Natsu's moon base…two hours later.**

"Doctor DrEvil…there's something on radar" a lowly technician told the man as he reentered the control room. After taking a quick nap and shower, he had eaten a meal with his two vixen's. After all, he couldn't accept the surrender of this world on fatigue and an empty stomach.

"Put it on the main screen" He instructed while resuming his seat.

Fingers flying over buttons and dials, the worker brought up a view of a strange spacecraft approaching the moon…specifically, his base.

"It appears Fiore has tired to mount an offense against us" Evergreen stated while crossing her legs, her tight dress leaving little for the imagination.

"Doctor, should I realign the main cannon to shoot them down?"

Thinking about it for a moment, Natsu quickly shook his head. "No…I wish to meet these people who were brave enough to face me. Prepare the hanger for their landing and have guards ready to capture them"

"At once Doctor!" the nameless henchman shouted out as he started to input commands, the sounds of buttons clicking and clacking.

Cana watched with interest as the floor of a nearby crater split open, the hanger doors slowly tilting upwards as the spacecraft slowed into a hover. If it hadn't happened, she would've missed the base at it seemed to be below the surface. Reversing the thrusters on bouts of small flames, she could see the humming lights of electricity from the cavern piercing the darkness of the moonscape from within.

"What the hell?" Romeo asked as the hanger finished opening, inviting the vehicle inside.

"It looks like we're expected…" Grey muttered as Cana gave a nod.

"Looks like it…okay. When we land, make sure we're all ready with weapons. We might have to fight our way out" the brunette stated as her team nodded in consent. Easing the controls, the secret agent guided the ship downward into the cavernous opening. Easing the thrust of the small maneuvering thrusters, Cana and Romeo continued to guide it slower and lower as the landing tires extended from their housing. Finally, with a small cushioning, the craft settled downward onto the silent tarmac.

As soon as they settled down, the five agents unclipped their harnesses and sprang to the weapons and armor caches. Even as they prepared for the coming fight, they could hear the echoing groaning of the hanger doors closing.

Fitting the Kevlar vest over her body, Bisca holstered a nine millimeter beretta with extra magazines on her hip before grabbing an assault rifle with several magazines. Finishing that, she slid two grenades into a side pouch and sheathed an eight inch blade into a scabbard on her left shoulder. Looking around the cabin, she saw her comrades in similar states of readiness.

Walking toward the exit door at the side of the vehicle, Alzack read the readout on the small display a few minutes later as the sound of gasses and rushing air echoed in from outside. Squinting his eyes, he let out a small grin.

"The atmosphere outside is breathable now"

"Then open that door and let's take this maniac down" Cana commanded as her team-mate hit the button for the latch. With a hiss of compressed air, the door slid open as a small set of stairs descended from the side of the space vehicle.

"Huh…that's convenient" He muttered before descending, his rifle at the ready. Looking around the cavernous hanger, he saw several crates, a few forklifts, and other essentials that would be available at any airport around the world. Hearing the hissing crack of a large door moving toward his south, the dark haired agent set his eyes on the opening partition.

"Find some cover! I doubt he'll just let us walk in!" Cana shouted as she ran forward, her body hunched over as she settled behind a large shipping crate with Bisca. Following her example, the three men did the same at another duo of crates near the large door as it rose enough to allow several people to be seen.

"Capture the intruders!" A man shouted out as he hefted his laser rifle. Joined by two dozen men and women in black and red armor complete with helmets of pure blackness, the group of armed attackers surged forward as they started to lay down a barrage of purple laser fire.

"KILL THEM!" Grey shouted out as he leaned out of his cover on the right hand side of his crate. Gripping his rifle, he fired off a burst of gunfire as the battle commenced. Bullets screaming down the barrel in a flash of chemical explosions, the three round burst collided with the heavy armor of the assaulting henchman as it stitched across his chest. Staggering back as the armor held, the nameless guard grit his teeth before firing a string of laser blasts at Grey. Ducking back in the nick of time as sparks hissed along the edge of the container, he breathed a small sigh of relief. _"That armor seems tough…"_

Crouching low along the far left side of his own shipping crate, Alzack grabbed a fragmentation grenade from his pouch. Pulling the pin, he threw the explosive over the arcs of rifle and laser fire as the hanger became a deadly battlefield with hisses and snapping gunshots filling the air. Landing among a knot of henchmen, the group of four had their eyes momentarily widen.

"Grena—" A woman started to shout before the explosive detonated among the four. Sending a hail of deadly and piercing shrapnel of steel, the four were shredded to mincemeat as the close proximity made the armor futile. Legs were severed and torsos flayed open as the group of bodies and some parts were sent flying in a scatter of horror.

"Nice toss!" Cana shouted out across the din of battle. Bisca was changing out magazines for her rifle, huddled behind the metal container as the brunette sprang forth once more. Puling the trigger as the rifle slammed against her shoulder, she barely heard the tinkling of spent casings as they clattered to the concrete below. Having aimed at one of the armored henchmen thirty feet away, the female had quickly learned that spraying rounds would get them nowhere. Having concentrated on the man's helmet, the burst of rifle bullets pierced the headgear through the sinister looking red eyeglass. Dropping like a ragdoll as death took him, Cana shifted her fire as laser blasts singed a few strands of her hair. Aiming at a distant woman who was firing at Romeo, she let off another burst of rifle fire. Concentrating on center mass, the bullets hammered and shattered through the armor as it broke through in the same spot. Hearing a feminine scream of anguish and pain as the bullets tumbled through the body, Cana knew she just sent that woman to the afterlife as she collapsed to the ground in her death throes.

"CONCENTRATE ON SPECIFIC SPOTS! THAT SHOULD BREAK THROUGH THEIR ARMOR!" She shouted out to her team.

"Oh…fuck yeah!" Bisca yelled in glee as she fired a four round burst with her rifle at one of the henchmen. Going down as the bullets tore through his stomach, she ignored his bloodcurdling screams as she shifted her fire toward the next henchman.

The purple blast of laser light slammed into her left shoulder, knocking her to the ground as the breath was knocked out of her body. Feeling the coldness of the concrete though her bare skin, Bisca managed to roll back into cover as her body flared with pain.

"Ughh…" she groaned out while raising her right hand to try and inspect the wound. Feeling around and looking with her eyes, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Bisca! Are you alright?" Cana asked as she leaned out and fired again, the battle finally winding down as the highly trained agents whittled down the numbers of the henchmen.

"Uh…Yeah…The blast didn't go through. Looks like this armor is good for something after all" she joked lightly as the sounds of screaming and gunfire slowly ebbed and dwindled.

Eyeing the last two laser gun users as they stood their ground, Romeo couldn't understand why they didn't fall back.

"FOR THE DOCTOR!" One crazed follower screamed as he unleashed another burst of purple blasts at Grey's position.

Sighing at the now fruitless battle, Romeo lined up a shot as his rifle chattered. Blowing a hole through the man's head, the standing agents unleashed a fusillade of bullets into the last standing warrior of the mad scientist.

Slowly easing onto her feet, Bisca rolled her shoulder, trying to ease the pain and test out it's mobility.

"I'll have a bruise later…but nothing I can't handle right now" She informed Cana who gave a nod. Pointing to Romeo, she gave her next order.

"Collect more ammo from the ship. That battle ate into our arsenal and we might as well restock"

"Yes ma'am" he complied before running back to the ship, his boots echoing across the silent hanger.

Walking over to one of the dropped laser weapons, Grey picked it up to study it before hearing a horrible groan form nearby. Eyes locking on, he saw one of the soldiers clutching his stomach as blood pooled around him among the fallen and twisted bodies. Walking over, Grey pointed the laser rifle at the wounded man.

"Where's Dr. DrEvil!"

Eye's looking up in pain, the man started to chuckle as he slowly removed his helmet. A normal face greeted him, blood coating the teeth as he sneered at the agent.

'Hehe…you've already lost…He's already beaten you all…"

"BASTARD! TELL ME!" Grey screamed out at the wounded man as images of his wife flashed before his eyes.

"No"

Losing his temper, Grey pulled the trigger as the beam of light punched through the man's skull, incinerating and burning gray matter. Dropping the rifle, he glared at the man as Cana walked up.

"Agent Fullbuster. Keep a cool head. We can't let these people distract us. We know that genocidal doctor is here…we just have to find him"

Pinching his nose, the dark haired man with icy blue eyes nodded as Romeo returned with their ammunition. "I know…Its just this bastard has killed over four million people in barely a day…we…we have to stop him"

"We will" She said in a softer tone while placing a hand on his shoulder. Giving a small smile, the man calmed as the agents restocked their ammunition.

Pointing toward the large doorway they came from, Bisca voiced her opinion. "That looks like the only way out of this hanger"

"Seems like it…" Alzack admitted as he stood nearby, his eyes darting to her backside. _"Fine piece of ass"_ he thought perversely as Cana started to walk forward, stepping over the dead bodies as her boots left red prints in the concrete.

"Spread out and stay sharp. Who knows what this guy is planning" She reminded her team as they proceeded down a long hallway. There were alcoves and a door that appeared to lead to a restroom, but other than that, there was nothing of interest as the burning lights hummed away.

"Have you all noticed the gravity is the same as Earthlands?" I thought the moon was supposed to be…like a third?" Romeo commented as Alzack shrugged.

"Who cares. I'm not going to worry about it"

"Quiet and keep your eyes peeled" The brunette woman hissed out as they came to another large bay door. Approaching a console on the right side of the twenty foot high blast door, Cana found the controls simple as it started to lower a few moments later.

Walking in after it lowered, they found a four way intersection leading off in what was assumed to be long hallways…but every door was currently up and sealed. Hearing a groan behind them, their exit had quickly rolled back upwards, moving far faster than the lowering process as it clicked into place with a soft 'hiss'

"OH SHIT!" Bisca yelled out as the three other doors quickly lowered, revealing a three dozen armed men and women pointing those deadly laser weapons at them.

"Fuck…" Cana whispered. They were caught in the open, surrounded and with no cover as thirty six rifles pointed at them.

"Cana…what should we do?" Alzack asked nervously, knowing that death was imminent.

About to say something. Her words were halted as the echoing and sure footsteps of a man approached from her immediate front. Splitting like a wave, the henchmen made way for Natsu Dragneel as he stood before them with two women at his side. His brass buttons shone like gold in the light as his gray, laboratory coat hugged his body. With her eyes tracing along his bald head and hideous scar, Cana knew she was standing before the mass murderer.

"You know it's impolite to bring guns into somebody else's home" He stated before giving a nod to one of his men. Surging forward, several immediately stripped the agents of their weapons as the doctor took a few steps forward.

"What are you going to do to us?" Bisca asked, her eyes studying the scientist before her as the armed guards watched their every move.

"Why…I'm here to invite you to dinner. After all…you will be dining with the future ruler of this world!" the man said gleefully as he pointed a pinkie finger to the corner of his mouth. "Haha…HAHAHA…MWAHAHAHAHA!" He bellowed as he cackled and laughed, his minions joining in as the agents stared stupefied.

" _This guy is a whacko! We just killed two dozen of his men and he invites us to dinner? Who the hell does that? And what's with the laugh?"_ Grey thought as the guards moved behind them.

"Move! The doctor was kind enough to invite you to dinner…feel honored!" A man shouted as the agents were soon pushed and prodded down a hallway behind the madman…

 **One hour later…**

The five agents found themselves seated at a long table capable of seating twenty people. Its polished, oaken surface shimmered with reflection as a simple, but elegant chandelier hung above, its crystal illuminated with light. At the head of the table was the scientist and his two top lieutenants, the trio enjoying a light meal. But, they were not alone. A line of armed guards lined the walls at ten foot intervals, their helmets showing nothing as they all stood ready. While the doctor had been kind enough to give them a meal of their choice, the silence permeating the room over the clinking of silverware and the occasional drinking of water was deafening in itself.

Looking down at his steak, Grey had managed to eat most of the meal before his eyes darted around the table. Looks of depression and subdued demeanors met his gaze as the atmosphere told him one thing. _"We're prisoners…and if we try anything, we die"_

"I trust the meal was to your liking?" The doctor asked them as he took a soft sip of water, the beads of condensation dripping down the glass.

"I…It was very good, thank you…" Bisca whispered, her chicken salad almost gone as a server took her plate away.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" His voice rang out, the underlying tone not missed by anyone in the room. Steepling his fingers as he rested his elbows on the surface on the table, his stare washed over the agents. "It was created in our food replicators. An invention of mine"

"Food Replicators?" Alzack asked, his eyes looking toward the scientist.

"Indeed. Imagine it if you will. This technology available in the poorest countries. No more famine or starving children stealing for food. A way to end world hunger with just the click of a button" He spoke louder as he heightened in his chair. "You may think me a monster…a madman…but I ask you all, would a peaceful world be that bad? All in exchange for the lives of a few cities, Earthland could know peace and prosperity. No more wars and slavery. No more of the rich keeping the poor subjugated. No more disease like cancer and AIDS which I'm working on developing treatments for. I envision a world where children can have happy lives with their families. Where women don't sell their bodies to pay their bills. Where the wicked are punished for rape and murder…" His eyes momentarily darkened as Evergreen and Juvia set a feminine hand on his shoulders, calming him down.

"The next firing of my weapon will be in eight hours. I ask you to join me in my endeavor to rid this world of evil"

Slamming her open palm against the table, Cana glared at the man as the guards shifted their position. Raising a hand to halt any drastic action against the brunette, Natsu let her speak.

"You…you just butchered four million people…innocent children and families! Who are you to speak of peace when you commit such atrocities! You speak of giving Earthland peace, but all you'll be doing is holding the planet hostage while you sit on your throne…telling the masses how to live…how to think! What kind of world is that!?" She shouted as Natsu gave a small sigh. He could see it all in their eyes…well one seemed to have doubt with Cana's words, but she seemed to speak for them all as he stood up from his seat.

"It appears my words have fallen on deaf ears. Take them to the prison cells. I'll decide what to do with them later" He instructed the armed men who immediately grabbed the five.

Struggling against the two men as they dragged her away, Cana managed to lock eyes with the monster before her.

"I'll stop you…" She promised as the doors slid shut and she was carried away down another corridor with Bisca struggling against her captors.

"It's a shame really…that woman has drive in her eyes" Natsu commented as the doors sealed shut before him.

"You should just kill her and the rest. We don't need them" Juvia suggested as the man shook his head. They were walking back to the control room, their boots echoing among the white tile as they moved past several technicians.

"Not yet…I think I might be able to use one…" He smiled evilly as the trio re-entered the control room, the blinking screens of computers and clicking of keyboards greeting his senses. Taking his seat, his cat Happy soon was sleeping on his lap as the duo of females took their own seats, waiting for destiny to meet them.

Cana and Bisca were flung into a cold, windowless cell. Falling to the floor with a grunt, the two women looked back just in time as the door clicked shut with an electronic lock. Groaning as she took in her surroundings, Bisca could see two cots, a sink, and a stainless steel toilet while a single light fixture illuminated the cell.

Looking at the heavy steel door, it had a small slot on the floor for food trays and a small window with bars as Cana gave it a soft kick, her face a scowl.

"Well…this fucking sucks" She complained while sliding down against the wall, her brown locks framing her beautiful face as Bisca took a seat opposite from her against the other wall.

"Tell me about it. What did you think of his speech?"

"A load of crap. He would essentially be world dictator and anybody who doesn't comply…dies"

Nodding her head, Bisca tried to find something to use for escape, but all their weapons and tools had long been taken. Shivering slightly, the green haired woman rubbed her arms as she tried to stay warm.

Seeing her fellow agent trying to warm up, Cana patted the concrete next to her as a sign of pity crossed her eyes. "I know its not much, but you can sit next to me if you want? I'm not really cold so feel free"

Giving a soft nod, Bisca moved over next to Cana as she pressed her body to the other woman's, their body heat combining in minutes as her shivers finally stopped. Feeling fatigue creep into her senses, Bisca wondered if she had been drugged by the meal, but a quick glance to her friend showed her still wide awake.

" _Must be tired…Cana smells nice…"_ were her last thoughts as darkness took hold.

 **Three hours until the next firing.**

Bisca's eyes snapped open, the sounds of cursing and small grunts filling her senses. Feeling the soft mattress of the cot under her female form while her eyes blinked away fatigue, she briefly wondered where she was…until it came back in a roar of memory.

"Right…a prison cell in a crazy scientist's space base" she muttered to herself as the last embers of sleep finally left her.

"Come on…"

Darting her eyes to the door, the green haired beauty found Cana on her knees with a strand of wire in her hands. She was pushing it into the lock, her tongue stuck out in concentration as her nimble fingers continued to try and pick the heavy lock.

"Where did she…" Bisca started to ask herself before eyeing the discarded bra on the floor, its cups torn apart. _"She's using the wire from her bra? Why didn't I think of that?"_ she asked herself while looking back at her friend. She was still wearing a black shirt…but with the coldness of the cell, two nubs of flesh were straining at the fabric. This was a welcome sight to Bisca…considering her preference of women over men. Shaking her head, she knew that those kinds of musings would be useless at a time like this.

"Almost there…" Cana muttered as she continued to try and pick the lock.

The soft 'click' of the mechanism disengaging was a beautiful sound to hear as Cana leaped up and pulled the door open.

"Fuck yeah!" She cheered out before looking at her team-mate.

"You enjoy your nap?"

"I did. Where did you learn that?"

"Agent Scarlet taught me the fine points of lockpicking with pretty much anything. I just needed some time to work it out. Now come on, we need to find the others and stop Dr. DrEvil"

"Right" the other woman agreed with a nod as the duo of females peered out into the hall. The path to the left ended abruptly at a concrete wall twenty feet away, while the path right led off further into the base. Seeing as It looked like it was clear as Cana waved them on into the main corridor, the two women moved like cats as their footfalls barely echoed. Spotting another cell door on their left, the two peered in to find it empty and sterile.

"Grey!' Bisca hissed out as a few more prison doors decorated the passage way.

"Bisca?" A man's voice echoed from two doors down. Hurrying their footsteps, the vixens of the team looked into the cell to see Romeo, Alzack, and Grey standing around the room. Pressing his hands to the bars, the man with black hair had surprise in his eyes as he stared back.

"How did you escape?"

"Bra wire" Cana replied simply before pressing the releasing button for the door latch. Giving a soft click, she pushed the door inward as the three males quickly moved into the hall.

"What's the plan?" Romeo asked in a hushed tone as the group tried to stay quiet.

"Find weapons and take down the doctor. I know the queen wanted the plans for this weapon, but time is running out" Cana instructed as her re-assembled team gave a small nod. Pressing along the corridor walls, they maintained silence as they approached a bend in the hallway that snaked to the left.

Stacking up behind Grey as he took point, the trained man gave a quick peek around the corner of the hall before snapping his head back.

Using a series of hand signals, he indicated to the team he had spotted two guards maintaining a sentinel over the hallway as it seemed to connect to a larger thoroughfare beyond. Luckily for them, the guards seemed to be watching to make sure nobody entered the prison wing as they stood in silence, the occasional technician walking by the stoic soldiers.

Crouching low with Romeo at his side, Grey and his partner crept up on the two guards as silently as possible, their shoes not making a single sound along the cold concrete. Pausing as another technician carrying a clipboard passed by them beyond the T-intersection , the duo held their breath as the workers footfalls echoed into the distance.

" _Man…why did I draw guard duty? Couldn't the doctor just kill them? Although…the two women are fine as hell. Maybe I could sneak away for some fu—"_ The arm wrapped around Seth's throat, making him gasp as his airway was blocked. Even with the armor, the gap around his neck was vulnerable as the unknown forearm pressed down harder. Slapping at the appendage, the guard tried to gasp for help from his fellow man…but Austin was being choked out two. Feeling himself being dragged backwards, Seth tried and tried to bat away and claw at his attacker…but the spots and blackness crowding his vision were growing worse. His brain was starving for oxygen, his attempts growing weaker as his attacker gripped tighter.

"Grk…galk…" 'Snap'

Seth's life was ended with a neck break, his death quick as Romeo dragged his body backwards into the prison hallway. Helping with the bodies as Grey dragged the other into the closest open cell, the five agents were fast and thorough.

"Split up any weapons and ammo evenly" Cana instructed as she yanked the pistol from the dead man's holster. It had a polished metal sheen while a line of dull red lights ran along the barrel she observed. Digging through his pouches, she found three, small square items. Eying the pistol in her right hand as she found the release catch on the side, she gave a small smile.

" _Must be the spare…laser cores for this pistol. Makes sense since outside is nothing but vaccum"_

Slipping the energy packs into a hip pocket, she looked at her team. Bisca had taken a laser rifle alongside Alzack while Romeo had taken the other guards pistol. Grey had found a combat knife on the guard he killed, clasping it in his right hand as Alzack kept his weapon cradled.

"I know this may seem like a bad idea, but we should split up. None of us know the layout of this base except the hanger and the short walk from the dinning room. It should increase our chances if we split up" He voiced out as Cana slowly nodded.

"Alzacks right. While I hate the idea, we can't risk all of us getting captured again" The brunette said lowly while checking the hallway for more guards. "But…" she continued. "If you find an opportunity to destroy this base or take that madman out, you take it. The people of Fiore and the world below are more important than the five of us" She finished before nodding to Bisca. The two of them had absolute trust in each other and came through the academy at the same time. No way in hell was she going to let her off on her own. The others were all reliable and capable agents, and while this mission had gone awry, she believed they could pull it off.

Keeping her new pistol gripped in both hands as the greenette followed her into the hall, it was pointed toward the floor as they finally came to the T-intersection. Scanning left and right, Cana saw it clear before turning and moving quickly down the left path with Bisca close on her heels.

Watching the two women move off, Romeo gave a small nod of good luck before leading the men off to the right in the hopes of stopping the scientist.

* * *

Watching from his personal computer screen attached to his swivel chair as he stroked Happy's fur, Natsu let the ghost of a smirk cross his scarred face. _"I have to admit, using the wire from her bra was ingenious to pick the lock. But…looks like the main event is drawing near. I better double check my emergency plans…."_ Dr. DrEvil told himself before speaking.

"Evergreen. Juvia. It appears our guests liberated themselves…go see to them"

"Of course, Natsu"

"Right away, Natsu" The two women chorused as they stood up and left the room, their heels clicking along the polished floor. Exiting the main control room, Juvia marched in unison with Evergreen, her chest heaving and bouncing with each step as her supple buttocks in blue shorts left little to the imagination.

"Which one would you like?"

Casing a sideways glance Juvia's way as she approached her personal quarters, Evergreen shrugged. "It doesn't matter. But I suppose…the youngest one will do. Rombert?" Eh, his name doesn't matter" She told her friend while stepping in front of a shelf. It held a single item. A thin piece of technology only ten inches long and an inch wide with a housing of dull steel. A small switch was apparent on its side as she picked it up, the grip fitting her hand perfectly. Placing it in a specific holster on her right hip, Evergreen turned to Juvia.

"What about you? Who will you fight?"

Placing a finger to her lips, Juvia struck a thinking pose for a few moments.

"That Grey Fullbuster might be a challenge. But I suppose we'll have to trust the henchmen to stop the rest"

"Let's hope so…the hanger crew should've done way better..." The brunette in green muttered in annoyance as the two left the room. Re-emerging into the hallway, they quickly set off to their specific destinations.

* * *

The three men had entered another lone hallway, having only to hide from a few guards and technicians over the last half hour. Yes, they could've taken them all, but leaving a trail bodies would just lead to their discovery faster. So…they opted for silence and stealth. Their boots echoing among the silent hallway of painted white walls and thrumming lights above, the trio approached another door of heavy metal.

Looking at the sealed door before them, Grey read the stenciled words along the hallway as Romeo started to work on the door lock. Alzack was covering their rear as the married man tried to form a map in his head of their travels.

" _Let's see…this is corridor 5-A and we just came from 3-B…and the dinning room was in hallway 3-C…ugh…I think we're moving away from the hanger? But I can't be sure without a map…or some point of reference. Dammit…I'll make it home to you Jenny"_

"Hey. Romeo got the door open" Alzack said while interrupting his musings about his beautiful wife.

"Hmmm? Oh, right" The black haired male responded as they walked through.

"What the hell? Who designs an intersection like this?" Romeo asked his team as the door slid shut behind them. Turns out, it was an automatic feature of the base they had discovered after their first doorway. Most likely a safety feature in case of an environmental breech. But that was of little importance as the young agent looked at the three doors before them. Set into the far wall of the chamber, one was to the left, one was in the middle, and the last was on the right.

"A psycho path…probably likes fire too like a flame brained bastard…" Grey told the others who shared an odd look.

"Flame brained bastard?"

"Yeah…I dunno…just seemed right to say" the man admitted before moving toward the left door. "Take a door and proceed on mission" He commanded as the one on the left slid open, inviting him inside. Moving with sure steps, the male passed the threshold as Romeo tried to hurry over and stop him.

"Wait Grey! I think we should investigate each one together!" Romeo said loudly…but his words were too late. Slamming shut with a clang and hiss of sealing air, the metal partition was now locked. Standing there with worry in his eyes, Romeo glanced back at Alzack who had approached the middle door with caution. Hurrying over to make sure they didn't get separated, Romeo kept his laser pistol at the ready with his eyes scanning. All his senses and instincts were screaming caution, but nothing was happening.

Hearing the hiss of it opening seconds later, both men looked inside to find…nothing. It was a short hallway with no discernable traps. All it had was light fixtures casting a soft glow as the two men stared inside.

"It doesn't look dangerous…" Alzack whispered before nodding to Romeo. "Let's go"

Placing a foot forward, Alzack passed the metallic doorframe as he tested the floor. When nothing happened, he turned to Romeo with a thumbs up after taking a few steps.

"See? All good" He managed to say…just before a trap door opened up right below his feet.

"AHHHHH!" The older man yelled out as he fell from sight, his screams echoing as Romeo lunged forward to try and grab his hand…to no avail.

"NO!" He screamed out as he peered into the darkness. Straining his eyes, it looked like a…slide could be seen? But as the trap door snapped back into place, the man had to yank his hands away unless he wanted his fingers crushed.

"Dammit…" He groaned out before looking at the final door. Walking toward it, he sighed. Everything about this place was crazy. First a dinner with a genocidal scientist…then an escape from prison which seemed way too easy. Then the fact that no alarm had been raised since that time. It put him on edge. Letting out another sigh, he passed through the final door.

Grey moved down the hallway, his knife at the ready as he tried to prepare for anything. The door slamming shut behind him had startled him, but the man was trying to keep a level head as he moved onward.

"Fucking stupid of me. What the hell was I thinking?" He scolded himself as the narrow hallway banked to his left. Hugging the wall at the corner, he tilted his head out for any threats.

The hallway was clear and empty, not even a single door was present as the lights bore down brightly. Taking a cautious step as he held his knife at the ready, he slowly moved forward before his ears picked up an echoing sound.

"Wait…is that water?" He asked himself as the male walked closer, his footfalls sounding like gunshots as he walked through the silent hall. His hands were clammy, the handle of the blade getting damp as his nervousness reared its head. Coming to another corner after a hundred feet of empty hallway, he started to seriously question Natsu Dragneel's taste in design.

Swinging around the right curve in the hall, his eyes slightly bulged at the sight before him. It was a giant pool of water spanning at least a hundred feet long. A walkway spanned the pool, leading toward another door across the shimmering blue liquid. But…the woman standing there was blocking his path.

Eyeing her up, he had to admit she had striking features…easily on par with his own Jenny back home. However…she was just as guilty of mass murder as the doctor.

"Juvia sees you found her lair…She hopes you put up a good fight" the blunette said coldly as she grabbed a whip from her belt. Pressing a button, electric currents of blue and purple electricity danced along its length as it crackled and popped. Snapping it forward, it struck the flooring between the man's feet.

Jumping backwards out of habit, the dark haired male gripped his knife as he leveled it before his face.

"Is there anything I can say to convince you to abandon your evil ways?" He asked as his eyes studied her movements.

"No. Juvia is loyal to the man that saved her innocence and freedom. And you…you try to stop his plan for humanity"

"Tch!" Grey sounded out as he started to move forward…only to have his vision catch movement in the water. Eye's snapping to his right beyond the walkway, his irises bulged as a shark broke the water. If that wasn't surprising enough, a blast of red light emerged from a strange apparatus on its head. Creating a furrow of vaporized water before missing his skull by inches, the laser beam impacted the far wall of the concrete chamber as the woman let out a small giggle.

"Do you like my babies?"

Glancing back at her, his eyes were almost like dinner plates as more shadows appeared in the water.

'Did…DID YOU PUT LASERS ON SOME FUCKING SHARKS!? WHAT KIND OF WEIRDO DOES THAT!? AND WHY EVEN BOTHER BRINGING THEM TO THE MOON!?" he screamed at the woman, her face scrunching up in fury.

"JUVIA IS NOT WEIRD!" She shouted back with anger and hate. Snapping the electric whip forward, it sparked and popped before colliding across the chest of the man, burning and singing his black shirt as the skin beneath bubbled.

"Gahhh!" He cried out as his flesh rippled with pain. The voltage was passing through his body, but he bore through it as an image of Jenny's smile entered his mind's eye.

" _I will not fail you…"_ He thought while gritting his teeth. His nerves endings were flaring with pain as he gripped the blade in his hand. Settling into a combat stance, he ignored how his skin bled and burned. Charing forward, the special agent managed to dodge her next strike as the whip flailed past his ear.

Bringing his blade to the ready, he aimed for her throat in the hopes of killing the villain-ness.

Juvia read his attack coming from a mile away. Not only was she an expert with whips, but she had been trained by the top experts in hand to hand combat around the world for years. Blocking the lunge with her own forearm, the echoing sounds of flesh striking flesh filled the battle arena as she looked at the man past the blade near her face.

"Your angry…and rushing in" She stated calmly before kneeing him in the stomach.

"Oofh!" Grey resounded as he staggered backwards. Regaining his composure, the man clamped down on his discomfort as he readied himself for another attack. But when he glanced at the woman, she was looking at him with…boredom?

"Juvia thought you would be a decent challenge…a worthy opponent like Evergreen or the legendary agent Erza Scarlet, but you're a waste of time…"

"No…no I'm not a waste of time. I will kill you and defeat Dr. DrEvil and make it back to my wife!" He yelled out as the sharks fired a few more laser beams that went wide, their hissing burning the air with ozone.

"Juvia highly doubts that…" the blunette stated as she readied her whip. Snapping it forward, it dug into Grey's thigh, leaving a gash of sundered flesh that crackled with burns and scalding blood.

"Grrr!" He sounded out through grit teeth. That had been his dominant leg, but he would bear through it to defeat this blue haired bitch. Rushing forward as fast as he could, Grey watched her movements at the opposite end of the walkway. Reading the snap of her arm, the electric whip sailed past his ear as she left herself wide open.

"GOTCHA!" He said loudly as the sharpened blade screamed for blood in his hand. Grey was only two feet away from Juvia when her arms made a sudden movement.

" _What?"_ he thought to himself as his eyes bugged out. Starting to look to his right, the man felt his blood turn to ice. There was no time to avoid it or dodge as the whip popping with power wrapped itself around his neck.

"GAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed in horror and pain as the skin around his throat started to crackle, bubble and break from the horrible power flowing into him. Using his hands as the knife clattered and bounced across the floor, he tried to pull it away only for his fingers to undergo the same damage.

Smirking at her victory, Juvia moved the captured man to the center of the walkway as several laser sharks swam around, their fins slicing through the waves as the man started to lose strength.

"Je—nny…" He managed to croak out as a shark broke the water, its weapon aperture glowing and gathering energy. Moments later, the crackling beam of laser light burst across the space before slamming through Grey's chest, effectively destroying the heart as a few tears dripped down his cheeks. The skin around the wound crackled and sizzled, spilling blood as the organ tried to pump vital liquid…but failed.

"I'll send your wife some flowers" Juvia told him coldly before flinging his body into the cold water.

Feeling the bitter cold as it surrounded him, Grey Fullbuster's last thoughts were of his beautiful wife and her smile, his last breath occurring before the sharks began to feed on their fresh meal.

Glancing down at the churning water that quickly became a murky red, Juvia watched the sea creatures feed for a few moments before walking back to the door she came from. "Maybe I'll send her yellow tulips? Yean…that would be nice…" She thought idly as the door shut behind her, a floating arm resting on the water before being dragged down to fill the bellies of the very hungry sharks.

Romeo strained his eyes as darkness enveloped him. With a few low level lights hanging from the ceiling, the long hallway had been a nerve wracking ordeal as every shadow seemed to jump at his fear. Taking a moment to wipe the sweat gathering at his brow, he regripped the pistol in his hands as he pointed it down the dark passageway before him. There hadn't been a single door, but the smell of forest rot mixing in with the scents of nature put him further on edge. As his footsteps echoed down the hallway with the seconds passing, he barely noticed how the flooring of concrete was replaced with a coating of moss and plant life.

Rounding a corner to the right moments later, the man was stupefied to find a dimly lit forest of fauna as insects buzzed with the chirping of birds. Shrubs, ferns, and towering trees decorated the dimly lit cavern that seemed to span more than a football field in length. He even thought he heard the bubbling of a stream, but that was impossible on the moon…right?

"Seriously…why would anybody even build this up here in the first place?" He asked himself as he walked into the…forest?

"Its to study the effects of biomes while on a different world. It could lead to several new space technologies in the future…and I am in charge of it with Natsu's guidance. However…" The feminine voice echoed to his left as Romeo spun, his pistol shaking in his palms.

The woman standing there could be none other than Evergreen, her silky green dress showing off her bountiful curves as she stood near a tree. Pointing a strange cylinder at the ground, she pressed the button that activated her weapon. With a spark and strange hum, a blade of green energy sprang forth as it crackled and popped. Extending about three feet, the super heated plasma looked insidious as Romeo pulled the trigger.

"TIME TO DIE!" Evergreen screamed out as her feet hammered across the forest floor, her blade humming through the air. Ignoring the laser blasts from the man as she weaved to and fro through the trees, she locked onto her enemy with a sneer. Gripping the handle in her right hand, she could see the panicked look in his eyes as she drew closer and closer.

The beam of light from his pistol burned a furrow of flesh across her shoulder, making the woman clench her teeth in pain as the skin burned. But it didn't matter to the lieutenant as she finally came within range.

"DIE!"

With a swing of her arm, the plasma blade arced through the air, heading straight for Romeo's head. Passing through his neck with a smell of burning flesh and ozone, his eyes betrayed a look of frozen horror as his facial features were kept in a state of nightmarish realization. Falling from his shoulders, the head bounced to the forest floor as Evergreen glared down at the corpse. Small wafts of smoke tendrils were floating up from the decapitating burns along his neck, but the woman didn't care.

"I suppose he could make useful fertilizer…" she shrugged before walking toward the exit. Glancing at the burn along her shoulder, her face settled into a sneer.

" _My flawless skin! That little fucker ruined my flawless skin! Now I won't hear the end of it from Juvia!"_ She complained to herself as she passed through the exit door, intent on heading to the infirmary.

* * *

"GOD DAMN IT! WHY DOES HE HAVE SO MANY FUCKING HENCHMEN!" Cana shouted out as she reloaded the energy cell of her laser pistol. She was huddled behind a crate in the main reactor room with Bisca, the other woman standing up and laying down a burst of laser fire. Several dead bodies of guards littered the floor, burns and shattered armor telling a story of their deaths.

They had found the room completely by accident…and then hell broke loose. Immediately recognized as the intruders, the guards around the room had opened fire as the two women took cover behind a crate near the right wall. They had entered from the south, and good thing too as there would be no place for them near the north side of the cavernous room.

Taking a quick glance as laser blasts filled the air, Cana could see a dozen guards scattered around the room with the technicians fleeing out a side door, fear and worry in their eyes. The reactor itself was huge and brimmed with power. Standing at over fifteen feet tall and wrapped in a spherical housing, it had several steel walkways wrapping around it as purple energy pulsed and glowed from the few sealed portholes decorating his surface. Needless to say, this reactor was the heart of the whole base as the guards continued to keep the women at bay.

Ducking back as a purple blast sparked off the corner of the large crate, Cana glanced at her friend who was reloading.

"Dammit…They're just going to call more! We need a way to level the playing field!" Bisca cried out as she stood back up and unleashed a trio of blasts, killing a henchman as the beams burned through the helmet and turned his brain into a burned and charred mess. Ducking back as the guards did their best to kill her, she looked at the brown haired woman who had a scowl on her face.

"I know! But we would need some sort of explosion or huge distraction!" She shot back before realization crossed their eyes.

"THE REACTOR!" the duo shouted out as the crackling staccato of laser fire swept the air above their heads.

"BISCA! I'll lay down some cover and you blast that thing with all you got! Aim for those portholes on the side!"

"Got it! On three!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"NOW!" Cana yelled out as she popped out of cover. Resting her arms on the top of the cold steel, she squeezed the trigger as purple blasts of light shot from the barrel of her pistol. Hitting one guard in the throat as he tried to move upward toward them, Cana shifted her fire to the next behind a console twenty feet away.

Flicking the switch to fully automatic, Bisca stood up as Cana continued to fire her pistol. Aiming down the sights, she aimed for the closest glass window to the reactor.

" _Probably for taking readings…"_ She mildly thought as she pressed the trigger. Bumping against her shoulder, the recoil was minimal as continuous beams of light crackled across the air. Flinching at a beam that singed her green locks, she swallowed her fear as Cana targeted the guard responsible. In a mere eyeblink of time, two dozen beams of super heated energy smashed their way past the reinforced glass and into the reactor.

The effect was immediate as a power surge started to build up with electricity as bolts started to dance and jump around the surface of the housing.

" **IRREVERSABLE DAMAGE IN REACTOR CORE. PLEASE EVACUATE THE BASE. CONTAINMENT GRID FAILURE IN TEN MINUTES"** A robotic voice echoed through the air as the guards stopped firing.

"GET TO THE EVAC PODS! WE CAN'T STOP THIS NOW!" A guard yelled to her surviving compatriots as she started to move toward a door.

"What about those two?" Another asked as the pinned down agents popped up and killed two more of their number, shooting them in the back without mercy.

"FORGET THEM! THEY CAN DIE IN HERE!" She yelled out before running toward the door. Yes, she was loyal to the doctor for all he had done, but it would be a fruitless battle now. Susan Mendez didn't think even the doctor could fix the reactor in the time allotted as she ran into the hallway with her remaining guards to the escape pods near the command center.

Watching the henchmen flee out of the reactor room, Cana and Bisca stood up as the building whine of power echoed past their ears. Running toward the door on the far side of the room, the green haired agent stopped in her tracks as a map of the entire moon base decorated the wall on the left side.

"Cana!"

Stopping her footsteps, the two women studied and memorized the route they would need to reach the control room.

"We won't make it back to the hanger in time if we want to kill Dr. DrEvil" The busty brunette stated as the reactor continued to jump with errand strands and bursts of purple arcs of electricity.

Pausing as she stared at her friend, Bisca knew that if need be…they would die to stop this crazed scientist.

"Then…I guess they'll have to make memorials to us someday…" The green haired woman replied as Cana set a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey…being at your side all these years…its been an honor. Now…lets go save the fucking world"

Smirking at her friend, the two ran out of the open doorway into the main hall. Taking an immediate right, their senses were assaulted by dozens of personnel running in several directions as shouts, yelling, and the thunder of dozens of feet cascaded to their ear drums.

"Come on!" Cana shouted as she broke into a run, her hand gripping the pistol as she ran past a trio of guards who were trying to manhandle a crate down the hall. They didn't even care about the two women as they ran past, indicating that the evacuation was soon becoming a flight for survival. Their boots thundering down the polished floor as the lights began to flicker, the two agents ran to kill Natsu Dragneel.

Minutes passed as they ran, the countdown echoing through the base as it reached the five minute mark. Continuously running past open doorways and halls, the two finally saw the main door covered with the words 'Control Room' Smiling to herself, Cana picked up speed as sweat started to gather in the crevice of her cleavage.

Finally reaching the door seconds later as her chest heaved, Bisca punched the button to open the reinforced, steel door as the klaxons announced four minutes remaining. Opening to either side as it groaned on churning gears, the two females charged in as Natsu Dragneel stood near his favorite chair. He was joined by Juvia and Evergreen, the blue haired woman holding a little blue cat as its eyes darted around in feline fear.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, DOCTOR DREVIL!" Bisca shouted out as the man sneered at her, his facial scar pulling at his skin.

"I think not, agent Mulan" The man uttered with ice in his veins as a door opened to his immediate left, the metal hissing as it slid away. Standing there was Alzack, a pistol gripped in his hands as he moved into the room.

"ALZACK! GET HIM!" the green haired beauty shouted out as Cana kept her weapon trained on the genocidal scientist.

"I Think not" he said softly while snapping the gun up, his target the busty vixen.

Eyes widening in horrible realization, Bisca didn't even feel laser blast punch through her stomach as it burned out her back, the skin sizzling as it passed. Collapsing to the floor, Cana was fast as she managed to catch her best friend.

"No…no…" She whispered as a whirlwind of emotions flooded her senses. Betrayal…loss…failure…they all cascaded against her heart as Bisca struggled to breathe…her lips coating red with blood.

"Enjoy your last minutes as I escape on my private space pod built into this ceiling! Haha….HAHAHA….MWAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu Dragneel laughed as he rested his right pinkie finger near the corner of his mouth. Pressing a small remote control in his left hand, the floor around him began to rise as metal flaps began to enclose around the elevating platform.

"NO! YOU PROMISED YOU'D TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Alzack screamed out as he tried to make it toward the hidden escape pod.

"The doctor has no need for men who betray their comrades for money" Evergreen managed to say as the four disappeared from sight into the ceiling.

"NO! I WAS GOING TO BE RICH! TEN MILLION JEWEL!" He screamed at the ceiling. Upon hearing this, Cana's eyes and face curled into a snarl of hate as she picked up the dropped laser pistol at her side. This traitorous piece of shit had shot her best friend for money…FOR FUCKING MONEY!

"Hey Alzack"

Turning to the woman's voice, he realized there were only moments of life left for him.

"Go Fuck yourself" the brunette said without mercy as she pulled the trigger. Ionizing across the now abandoned control center, the beam collided with his left eye. Burning through his head as the visual organ liquified, he was dead in a heartbeat as the purple beam burned all the way through his skull and destroyed his brain. Dropping the weapon as smoke wafted from the smoking hole in Alzacks face, Cana just squeezed her best friend tight and cried as tears dripped down her cheeks.

" **ONE MINUTE UNTIL REACTOR FAILURE. ALL PERSONNEL EVACUATE"**

"L…leave me…save yourself…" The emerald haired beauty struggled to say as her voice cracked.

"No…I won't leave your side…" Cana whispered as Bisca's labored breathing got slower and slower.

The strange popping and crackling five feet before her had her questioning her sanity…then she knew she cracked when a strange vortex appeared before her.

"W…what?" as the blue and purple portal hissed with power. But what came next completely surprised her as her own double and another Bisca walked into the control room.

"Hurry Alberona! We need to get them to an evac pod!" Mulan shouted out as she ran to her doubles side. Pulling a strange, metallic cylinder syringe from a pocket, she plunged it into the dying woman's neck. The nano's swam through the dying woman's blood, racing toward the damage as they tried to repair what needed to be saved.

"What…what the hell is going on!?" Cana asked with a yell as she saw herself pick up Bisca by the shoulders. Mulan was gripping Bisca's feet, the two strange women already carrying her toward the doorway

"NO TIME! NOW FOLLOW US!" She instructed as the agent nodded. Rising to her feet, she followed them into the hallway the traitor emerged from as they crabwalked the passed out female. Passing a few doors that led to the vaccum of the moonscape beyond, Cana noticed that they all had a red light above them….except for one at the end of the hall as it shimmered blue.

Hurrying toward the door, Alberona hit the button on the side as the klaxons rang and chimed overhead. The floor was shaking now, meaning the reactor was nearing critical mass as sparks started to shower down from burned out cables and circuitry.

Sliding open, the two women manhandled Bisca into a seat as they strapped her in. Jumping back, they shoved Cana in as the two person escape pod made itself known to her. Strapping herself in, she was secured in moments as time continued to run out.

"Wait! What about you two!? What the hell is going on!?" She screamed as her double looked her in the eyes.

"We're from another universe….and I'm sorry we didn't lock on in time. The shot we gave your friend should stabilizer her, but make sure she gets medical treatment immediately….good luck" Alberona finished as she closed the door. Jumping into the portal with Mulan seconds later, Cana took her own advice and hit the launch button near the airtight door as she watched the wound on her friend slowly close.

" **Launch Sequence Initiated…five…four…three…two…one…"**

The escape pod shot into the night sky on a stream of fire, illuminating the moonscape as the seat rumbled below her. Looking out the single window set in the door, Cana had a perfect view of the entire base blowing up seconds later.

The purple wall of plasma energy washed across the sterile and dead moonscape, destroying everything in its path as the giant space weapon was destroyed in an instant. The sprawling complex didn't even collapse on itself as the reactor energy simply…vaporized everything. Expecting to hear a dull roar or rushing wind, Cana reminded herself there was no air to carry the sound. In fact, all she heard was….silence. Studying the blowing dust as a new crater formed on the moon's surface from the massive explosion, she rested her head against the padded back of her seat as she closed her eyes. She held no illusions…the chances of her remaining team surviving were slim to none.

"Grey….Romeo…I'll make sure your remembered…after all…you helped save the world…" she told herself as Bisca's breathing filled the cabin. Glancing out the small window minutes later, she could see the planet approaching as the heat of re-entry started to grow bright…

Sitting in his personal chair, Dr. DrEvil looked at his faithful companions who were strapped in. Holding his cat, he typed in several commands to the computer.

"Natsu…what will we do? Our plans…" Juvia started to say as Natsu held up a hand. Hitting a few more buttons, they could all feel the space pod slightly alter course, its thrusters burning toward a specific destination. Hitting one final button another few seconds later, a purple hologram sprang forth from a central pedestal. It showed a massive complex of connecting tubes, domes, and other structures as the scientist smirked eviily.

"Fear not you two, for this…" he indicated with a wave of his hand. "Is Oceania. My base on the bottom of the ocean floor where I will continue my research…and our plans to cure this world of evil. And…" He looked at both beauties, their lovely features not lost on him. He may be a genius, but even he could not deny their beauty.

"And what?" Evergreen asked, her eyes relit with hope at the news of another base.

"And if you wish…I will permit you the honor of siring my children"

"REALLY!?" The two asked with radiant smiles as the scientist nodded, their eyes bright as the space pod hit the atmosphere with a shudder of flame.

'Yes…but that will be for tomorrow. First we must make sure we are believed dead….the world must believe us to be gone for this plan to work"

"Of course Natsu!" The two women replied as they poured their hearts and souls into their belief and desires. Bucking under the strain of reentry, the four living creatures rode down on a wave of destiny…

 **Six Months later…**

Cana and Bisca were laying on a beach, their tanned bodies soaking in the rays as they enjoyed their retirement. Both at the age of twenty four, they had untold amounts of free time as the bikinis they wore showed off bronzed and beautiful skin. The beach blankets resting beneath their fine buttocks and slim figures protected them from the searing hot sand, but they were happy.

After they had floated to earth on billowing parachutes attached to the pod near the port of Hargeon, the two women had been heralded as heroes. Not only were they personally praised by queen Hisui after Bisca's recovery, but they were awarded twenty million jewel each….and a private island in the tropics of the Hagon Sea. But they weren't the only ones. Romeo and Grey's families also received a large cash reward for their roles in saving the world. Alzack…would be remembered as one of the greatest traitors in Fiorian history, turning coat at the darkest of times.

But of course…there was one more thing that happened to the two heroines…love. Yes, Bisca and Cana managed to finally reveal their true feelings toward each other. And on a night of passion in their new home, they became an official couple. Now…they live off the interest of their small fortune as the waves crashed and seagulls squawked above.

Feeling the ocean breeze wash over her skin, Cana sighed contently as her supple breasts were barely contained in her blue bikini top.

"Ah…If this is how we'll spend our years together…I certainly won't have any complaints" The brunette admitted as she eyed Bisca's beautiful form. She had only told Bisca about what happened with the visitors, knowing that the story would be….ludicrous if it got out. And her girlfriend…had accepted it seeing as it was the only way she was still alive.

"Your telling me. And…" the beauty started to say as she lowered her sunglasses, the tip barely resting on her nose as she looked at Cana with desire. "That body of yours is looking…ravishing…"

Emitting a soft giggle, Cana had to admit…some girl on girl fun tonight might be needed…or now for that matter. In fact…she was still thinking of their lovemaking a few nights ago. The press of their bodies…the taste of her lips to Bisca's own…the soft folds of her sex as she dove in and made the green haired beauty orgasm. She would really need some more release soon…very soon.

"I swear…you've such a lustful woman Bisca" as she stared at her lover. Leaning in closer, the two were about to press their soft lips to each other when Cana's phone buzzed. Giving a soft grunt of annoyance, she picked it up as a newsfeed started to play. Bringing it close to Bisca, the two women watched with horror as a man thought dead appeared.

"I am Dr. DrEvil…and this world will bow to me... Haha…HAHAHAHA…MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Standing up, the two women looked at each other, the mood killed as the phone began to ring. Picking it up, Cana listened intently.

"Of course agent Scarlet…we'll come out of retirement and finish what we started"

Glancing at Bisca once the call ended, they both knew what needed to be done.

"Retirement's over sweetie…looks like Dr. DrEvil needs to be stopped once again…" she relayed as the two ran toward the house, ready to save the world once again…

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **Now I hope you enjoyed my 'evil Natsu' chapter. And if you see it, some influence from Austin powers and other spy movies. Now before you ask, I probably won't do a sequel since you know…spy movies always seemed to have sequels haha. And if you don't like Juvia and Evergreen being his top women or them killing Grey and Romeo…tough.**

 **Now, I'm thinking of doing one more, but then it would be back to the COG. Or…I might just hit the COG anyway. Not sure yet since work is so damn busy…ugh… Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and leave lots of reviews! And sorry for not making a Cana/Bisca scene but…I'm sure you can all imagine what those hotties did behind closed doors lol**

 **Dragneel: Man…What a fucking asshole…I should've killed him…if I was there…**

 **Juvia: But Natsu! You were still with Juvia! AH! I hope they have cute babies when they rule the planet!**

 **Bisca: Your missing the point, Juvia…**

 **Juvia: CUTE BABIES!**

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	25. Meeting the Observer

**Okay! Here's the next bit from the multiverse! Now if your all caught of with Dragon of the Cog, you know that Bisca, Natsu and Happy basically made a blind jump after the lightning strike. So while not a normal adventure for them, it still is in another universe. Think of it as 39.5. But then some of you might think I'm an idiot for doing it that way haha. But while they're here, I can make chapter 40 concentrate on some other members fighting the locust in other cities.**

 **Also, if your wondering who will be traveling to other realities, I think I might do a few with 200-AB while my main characters fight the monsters. Also, with Fallout 76, I WILL try to keep writing during the weekdays before/after work, but I do want to enjoy that game. If you have an Xbox one, come find me. I'll give you one guess on my screen name haha.**

 **But anyway, read, review, and enjoy!**

 **I still don't own any media or anything…**

* * *

 **Meeting the Observer**

 **Fairy Tail guild hall. Year 791 June 12** **th** **2:43 p.m.**

"I don't think I really needed to hear about all those women doing 'that' with that flame brained idiot…" Grey grumbled as Juvia slumped in slight depression.

"Why? Why would other Juvia betray her love of Grey!" The rainwoman wailed slightly as Natsu continued to blush along with several of the women in the guild. They had just watched a parallel version of Erza and Mira basically shunted to last place as that other Gajeel proclaimed which women the fire mage had slept with.

"Well…at least nobody died or anything bad…" Wendy said softly, her cheeks showing embarrassment from the more grown up conversation that had taken place. Sitting with Carla at her table, the guild mates were talking among themselves as the celestial being watched in curiosity.

" _I will never understand these mortals. Haven't they already witnessed similar timelines? This is nothing new now"_ it thought before clearing its throat.

"If you're all ready mortals, I will connect to a new universe"

"I just hope it's not one where I die from those awful mercenaries…" Erza grumbled, already sick of those two men. She fervently hoped they would never be seen again.

"Me too. I hope the next one is a happy universe" Lucy added in as she sat next to Natsu, the man finally losing his brush. _"Although…I wonder what it would be like to have that kind of relationship with Natsu…"_ She idly thought, unaware that several other women in the hall had similar thoughts over the view of multiple realities.

"I wonder how that one Cana is doing? I really liked her jacket" The bar lush asked idly before taking a large pull from her barrel of alcohol, remember the parallel visitor a few universes ago.

"I'm curious why she would even travel if her universe is at war? Isn't that really irresponsible?" Laki asked the brunette from her table before taking a sip of water.

"Well, didn't she say those locust creatures have been quiet? Maybe there just isn't anything to fight at the moment for her?" Laxus butted in as several mages nodded in slight annoyance. That was the one issue many of them had, they never got the complete picture of a universe, just a small slice before moving on. It was getting a little annoying, especially to the lightning mage as the conversations started to die down.

Seeing the talking reaching low levels, the celestial creature started to gather his magic.

' **Pop…POP POP POP'**

The center of the hall crackled with strands of electricity as a growing vortex sprung into existence, a swirl of purple's and blues that sparked and hissed with power.

" _IT'S AN ARTIFICAL BREECH! BUT WHY HERE!?"_ Observer thought in disbelief as a torrent of rain seemed to fly horizontally before splashing to the floor.

'BE ON GUARD MY CHILDREN! WHO KNOWS WHAT THIS COULD BE!" Makarov shouted as Natsu sprang up, shielding Lucy, Erza, and Mira from danger. Lighting his hands on fire, the fire mage noted that Grey was doing the same as his fists glowed with ice.

Natsu's protectiveness didn't go un-noticed by the three, but they weren't about to stand there and let their friend face the threat alone. Standing at his side, the three females were ready to fight along with everybody in the guild as they waited.

"Stay behind me Bisca and keep Asuka close" Alzack told his wife as he grabbed the magical gun from his holster. Pushing the two behind him, he stood tall, ready to defend what he loved.

The portal flashed once, lighting up the room as the members looked on in worry. They had seen some awful things in the multiverse thanks to Observer, and they were all praying it would be nothing as water continued to splash and run along the floor from the vortex. The bodies came flying out, a flash of pink, green and blue as they shot across the room from excessive speed.

Crashing into a support pillar with an echoing 'crack' as the wood bent and shattered, the trio spread out nearby as they tumbled to the floor. Looking on in wide eyed disbelief, the whole guild recognized the forms of Happy, Bisca, and Natsu as the three groaned from the hard landing.

"Ughh…that fucking sucked…" Natsu groaned out as he tried to climb to his feet. His body ached…several of his ribs were cracked or broken, and the bullet wound that created a furrow of flesh through his left underarm throbbed and bled. But that was a secondary worry as he snapped his eyes to Bisca. She was resting against an overturned table, the woman resting a hand to her forehead as her right thigh continued to bleed. The shrapnel was really hurting now, the woman pushing herself even with the injury. Hurrying over, the scarred man knelt in front of her as he ran his hands along her neck, assessing for any further injuries.

Looking into his eyes, Bisca barely registered the shocked stares of a whole guild looking at them. The only thing she cared about was him as a few tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Natsu…I…I thought…I was going to die…I was…" she shuddered out, her fists shaking from the rush of adrenaline her body was going through. _"I was falling…and he caught me. Is this…is this how Mira or Cana felt? Or Erza? This rush of adrenaline and this…desire to mount him here and now?"_ She asked herself as her lips trembled.

"It's okay, Bisca…" The man rasped out, setting a gloved hand on her shoulder. Even now, Natsu still wore the blue, fingerless gloves Juvia had made him for Christmas as the green haired sniper tried to get a handle of herself.

Springing forth, Bisca kissed Natsu, not caring who watched as she locked lips with the man she loved. Feeling the fear and stress of the near death experience slowly ebb away, she was simply content to kiss the man as her thigh wound continued to bleed down toward the hardwood floor.

"WWWHHHATTT!" The guild shouted out, their eyes almost comical as they watched another Natsu and Bisca kiss. The most shocked however was Bisca, essentially watching herself lock lips with a man not her husband. Speaking of Alzack…he looked ready to kill this other Natsu as the strange duo finally broke apart.

Rising to their feet, Dragneel supported his sniper as the two slowly looked around the room at the stunned mages. _"Hmmm…looks like post GMG if Asuka is here. Oh…and the calendar says '791' The star looking being…didn't Knightwalker mention meeting one this summer?"_

"HEY! What's the big idea kissing my wife other Natsu!?" Alzack yelled hotly, getting close to the armored man with the facial scar.

Glaring at the arrogance of this version of her dead friend, Mulan was not in the mood for petty bullshit at the moment as Happy slowly picked himself off the floor nearby.

"Fuck you, Alzack. I can kiss my boyfriend whenever and wherever I want. We have had a long, shitty day and the last thing I want to hear is you complaining about your little bitch feelings" The woman finished with venom and anger as the man reeled back.

"Wha…" he stated, his eyes laced with surprise. Bisca never talked to him in that kind of tone as this other Natsu slowly walked toward an empty table with this other version of his wife. The vortex had disappeared as the man set the female down on the table top, his eyes trailing to the wound on her thigh.

"I'm sure you all have a million questions, but right now my lady is hurt and that takes priority over your questions" the solider stated, ignoring the flabbergasted father of Asuka as he still stood in shock.

Turning to Wendy, the scarred man tried to soften his gaze toward the sky maiden. "Wendy, can you help me with this? I have to dig out the shrapnel and your magic can heal up the wounds" he asked as he started to dig though a first aid kit on his belt.

"Oh…um sure…" the blue haired girl asked as she approached the table, nervousness in her eyes.

Watching as the man pulled out a small scalpel, forceps and a bottle of spray, Grey couldn't help himself as the pinkette started to cut away the fabric along the woman's leg.

"Hey…uh…flamebrain? Are you sure you know what your doing? Shouldn't you get a doctor for that?"

"I agree with Grey, you'll probably do more harm than good. After all, you're not the most…studious person in the world" Erza butted in, finally getting over her shock as she tried to be diplomatic.

"For your information you two, I happen to be trained in battlefield medicine…wait…Bisca, this is gonna sting" he told his girlfriend as he started to pull the first piece of shrapnel from her flesh. Tossing it into a bowl that Happy had retrieved, Natsu sprayed the first cut with disinfectant before nodding to Wendy. "Close it up and I'll move onto the next one" He instructed as the girl activated her healing magic.

Hissing at the pain running up and down her leg, Mulan tried to think of something else before looking at Erza who still had a strange look on her face. _"I don't get it? Shouldn't he be messing up by now? Or get super angry at seeing his…girlfriend hurt?"_ The knight thought to herself as she watched the trio.

"Hey Mira….did you notice his voice?" Lisanna asked her sibling behind the bar, the older of the two nodding in agreement as they watched the man work.

"I did…it sounds…darker…more mature I want to say" The busty beauty replied as Natsu watched himself in curiosity. Even the simple minded dragon slayer could tell…now was not the time to bombard the man with questions.

"How is….other Bisca so calm? I'd be scared to death if Natsu was performing any kind of surgery on me" Gajeel voiced out, surprised the celestial being hadn't said a single word as it watched in silence.

Hearing the mutterings of the members, Mulan decided to start explaining a few things as Natsu dug another shard of metal from her leg even as she hissed. "Just so you all know, my Natsu here is a damn genius. Mechanical Engineering, Weapons Development, Computers and power systems…he even dabbles in Fusion energy and Physics. Patching up my leg for this minor stuff is completely in his skill set" She admitted with pride as the nearby Natsu perked up at this.

"You mean…I'M SMART! Like really, really smart!?" The excitable adult asked with a big grin on his face.

"No, you're not you idiot! The other Bisca said that Natsu is smart! You still get outsmarted by rocks!" Grey shot back as the fire mage glared at his rival.

"HEY! That only happened once! And I showed that rock who's boss!" The fire mage yelled as he and Grey butted heads.

"That just proves you're still an idiot! I'm surprised you don't fall over from brain damage!" the ice mage yelled, the two ready to trade blows. Stepping up, Erza was about to punish them for their idiocy, but she never got the chance.

"Knock it off! I don't need you two idiots starting shit and bumping into me when I'm holding a knife!" Dragneel said in a loud, but stern tone as his eyes settled on the two.

The members of the guild…reeled from the sheer…authority in this other man's voice as the two bickering mages immediately sat down at a table and set their hands in their laps, behaving like the best of friends. Turning back to his task, Natsu pulled another chunk of metal out, tossing it into the dish with half a dozen other pieces as Wendy continued to heal the torn flesh with her magic.

"How are you doing, Mulan?" Dragneel asked softly, looking into her eyes that showed a bit of pain.

"I'll live. It hurts, but I trust you" she smiled at him as her wet hair started to dry. Nodding his head slowly, he concentrated on the delicate task as Levy slowly walked forward, fascination in her eyes.

"Um…other Natsu? I don't mean to interrupt…but why are you here with…um…your girlfriend?" the script mage asked nervously. Truth be told, she felt a little intimidated by the man with armor, guns, and a horrible facial scar.

"Call me Dragneel. This is Mulan for now, and that can be Happy two or second Happy…whatever works" He replied as he spread some of his ladies skin to seize another elusive shard of metal. "As for why we're here, it was not our intent. Some awful monsters attacked Crocus and during the battle, Bisca fell off a twenty story building. I dove after her and activated a portal to universe two hundred AB. Unfortunately, a lighting strike hit the vortex and scrambled the co-ordinates. Then I got shot and dropped the portal gun while falling with her…might have some broken ribs too. Happy tried to lift us up, but he ran out of magic" He grumbled out as many in the guild looked at him. The way he talked about diving off a building…it seemed almost _normal_ by his tone. Then, they were finally starting to take in details of his state. Blood was dripping onto the floor from his left arm, the chest plate was cracked near his left abdomen and numerous gouges, scratches and other abrasions dotted the armor.

"Were…those monsters the locust?" Bicslow asked, receiving a hard glare from the man.

"Now how do you know about them?" He asked coldly, his eyes going back toward Bisca as he pulled the last chunk from her flesh. Stepping away as Wendy used the spray and her own magic, the last wound closed up thanks to the efforts of the young woman.

"We saw you fighting them thanks to Observer! You were with Erza and then one of them transformed into a demon! Then a huge laser destroyed the city after that demon guy ran away!" Natsu exclaimed, his excitement at meeting the strong version of himself bubbling to the surface.

Turning to the celestial, Dragneel cocked an eyebrow at the strange creature. "Let me guess…you show them different versions of Earthland, randomly jumping around as these mages watch as different universes unfold?"

"Indeed. But I must ask you this mortal, why do you travel to other realities?"

"Yeah, that's been bugging us ever since we saw that other Cana show up to make a harem in that one universe" Cana mentioned, her alcohol completely forgotten as the strange trio looked around the room.

"Huh…that sounds like how the I.V.D. used to work way back when…" Shaking her head, the sniper eased herself onto the nearby bench before glaring at her man. "Sit down and get that armor off. You took some bad hits and Wendy can help"

"I'll be fine" Dragneel said stoically. Jumping to her feet even as her thigh still twinged, Mulan jabbed a finger into the man's chest plate as anger flashed in her eyes.

"Don't give me that stoic, lone soldier crap! You're hurt and you need medical attention! As one of your girlfriends, I'm ordering you to sit down and let Wendy heal your wounds!" She shouted, the female furious at Natsu for trying to act tough at a time like this.

Looking down at Mulan, Dragneel searched her eyes. Seeing worry, sadness, and a hint of fear along with staggering anger, the man sighed.

"Fine…you win" he relented before sitting on the wooden bench as Wendy looked at the armor.

"Um…do you think you can remove your armor? I can't heal you with it on…" she asked kindly as the man gave a grunting nod. Activating his re-equip magic, the armor disappeared in a flash of light along with his undershirt as his bare torso was on display for all to see. A gasp filled the hall as many of the girls finally saw what lay underneath. The fact that he knew the same magic as Erza was surprising to them all, but what lay underneath…

"Holy shit…" Elfman whispered as the guild got a view of this parallel visitor. Scars littered his body. From a large slash across his chest from his right shoulder to his left hip to multiple places covered in old scar tissue. There were even some on his back as dozens of smaller ones covered his hard muscle. Frankly put, he looked like an ancient god of war.

Looking at the man with larger muscles and abs like steel, Evergreen and Levy tried to hide the pink dusting their cheeks as Wendy gulped.

" _Makes sense why this other Bisca would date him…"_ Evergreen thought as she turned away, trying to crush the occasional dirty thought that entered her mind. She was not interested in Natsu like that, but still…

"Um…"

"Don't worry about the scars, they're old. Just do what you can and I'll be fine" Dragneel told the young maiden as she gathered magic in her hands.

"Dude…" Bicslow said as the solider looked at him. "How did you get all those?"

"Fighting the locust. But Cana and that Observer guy did ask questions first…but Cana?"

"Hmmm?" the lush sounded out, trying to look away at the from the old wounds this man had sustained. Yes, she had to admit that the scars looked…sexy on him. But she did have an eye on a certain dragon slayer and she would not swoon after some parallel even if he fought monsters.

"When did you see this other universe? And could you describe the events?"

"Oh! It was a few hours ago and there was an adult Wendy arguing with Mira, Erza, Lisanna, Levy, Juvia, and Lucy over that other Natsu. Then another me showed up wearing a sweet jacket along with Happy"

"Aye! I remember going to that universe! I shared a yummy fish with that other Happy! But…"

"Oh…please don't tell us something bad happened!" Mira cried out, hoping that those other girls were safe and sound with their own Natsu…despite the weirdness of a harem.

"No. It's just that those event's happened over three weeks ago. Cana told me all about it when she got back along with my little buddy here"

"What? But how? We just watched the whole thing" Gajeel asked, slightly jealous this other Natsu has super awesome scars. _"Bet if I looked like that I'd have a bunch of ladies too"_

"Well. Since I know it was my Cana, I can only think of one thing. Your universe is weird with time. Not only that, but the universe you saw with the locust? I know for a fact the Hammer of Dawn hasn't been deployed in over a year. Or the issue of one of those bastards turning into a fucking demon. I've never seen anything like that during my battles with them" he grunted out, the man's words like rough gravel to the guild as their attention was on the trio.

"So…we saw some other version of you fighting?" Lucy asked as Wendy finished healing the scarred mans ribs. Frankly…she didn't like seeing her friend having that many scars…it meant he had been hurt a lot, and that made her upset.

"Most likely…" Dragneel told the blonde before looking at Observer. 'You asked why my guild travels the multiverse? Why we do that despite the threat of the locust?"

"Yes mortal. I can't fathom why you would risk your lives or even care about other realities. Whatever happens in other universes should not be the concern of mortals"

" _Shit…Levy would fucking hate this guy…"_ Mulan thought as her boyfriend stood up after Wendy healed all his wounds with her wonderful magic. Re-equipping a black tank top, his scars were finally hidden under the fabric as he walked across the room to the bar. Stopping as he glanced at Mira, he tried to give her a small smile even as the scar pulled at his attempt.

"Mira. Do you mind if I order some food? Fighting those monsters works up quite the appetite" He asked as he slid more than enough money across the counter.

"Oh…of course" she asked, hoping this scarred man would like her cooking. Placing two orders for some grilled chicken and drinks, the man walked back to his table, the heavy boots echoing. Sitting down, his eyes tracked over the guild as they watched him in curiosity.

"So…what do you know of the locust?"

"Well…they're monsters? And hurt people? Oh, and your Cana said your universe is at war with them?" Juvia mentioned as she looked at the three with many of her friends nodding.

"Yeah man, if your so smart, why are you jumping around the multiverse? Shouldn't you just concentrate on them?" Laxus asked, the lightning mage folding his arms.

"Heh…you guys obviously don't know shit about them then" Dragneel replied as Erza spoke up, her chocolate eyes studying the male at the nearby table.

"Can't you just attack their country in your universe? You have those portal guns, right? That would seem to be the easiest solution to the problem"

"The locust don't come from any Earthland" Mulan stated simply as she crossed her arms over her armor, the scratches and gouges showing heavy use.

"What? How's that possible? There's only Earthlands in the multiverse from what we've seen" the red head asked as Dragneel shook his head.

"No…there are other versions of humanity out there. Earths out there with infinite possibilities…and a set of realities called Sera. The locust horde come from Sera. It is a world that developed without reliance on magic. Where humanity developed on entirely different paths than the average Earthland. The Seran's have been fighting those monsters for over sixteen years now. So, there goes your first theory on invading their country" he stated as Lisanna raised her hand. Mira was already breading the chicken for the two, even getting a fish for the other Happy as she listened from the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Couldn't you just use those portal guns we saw your Cana use then? Just go and attack them?" she asked innocently.

"Its still not that simple. The locust are a subterranean race. They live completely underground in the hollow of the planets crust. So yeah, I could travel to some random, bombed out town and maybe fight a few. But if they don't want to come up, they won't. Add to the fact that they can…home in on gate travel, and you'll find yourself surrounded in no time before they kill you and leave your corpse for the crows…I lost some good friends that way…" He added in a softer tone, his eyes betraying some harsh memories. "And before any of you ask, using the dimensional technology to travel underground doesn't work either. There is a class of those monsters called a Seeder. Not only can they produce Nemacyst for striking down Ravens and other aircraft, but they can jam any communications…along with dimensional gates. So now you have an enemy from another universe that can burrow underground….that can come up whenever they want and can block any attempts on humanity's part except for direct assault. Oh yeah…and they developed the dimension travel before us" Dragneel told the guild as this shocked many in the guild with looks of disbelief.

"Are you saying those monsters can…travel to other universes!" Levy practically shouted out, her face trembling as Mulan nodded.

"They can. We destroyed their first two gates, but they must've rebuilt. But don't worry, they only want to destroy our world because we've killed so many of them. They won't be coming here" She finished as her nose crinkled. "Ugh…I smell like a sewer. Is there a shower in this place?" The sniper asked the room full of mages as Lucy nodded. "Uh yeah…one in the spare guest room in back" She asked quietly as the Observer listened patiently. It's not like he was in a rush. Let these mortals do what they must. _"So those monsters breeched the walls of the universe themselves…I suppose anything is possible…"_

Watching as Mulan left the room, the guild master studied this war-weary man now sitting at his table with Happy. _"This other Natsu…he doesn't deserve such a life…full of death and the loss of friends…"_

"If they come from a different universe, how did yours end up fighting them?" the old man asked moments later. Seeing the scarred soldier give a heavy sigh, the elder could almost… _feel_ the horrors this version of Natsu had seen.

"Do you just want me to explain from the beginning? That seems like it would be best than just random questions"

"Ah, yeah…other me" Natsu replied as he held his own Happy in his lap. _"Maybe he'll show me some super cool moves! I bet we would make a super fighting team! OH! Maybe I can get some cool scars too!"_ his mind wandered before returning his simple attention to the man. To be honest, Natsu liked having another him around! Maybe they could prank the ice stripper later!

Clenching his fist covered in blue material, the soldier started to speak as the members started to listen in baited silence. They had to know this story would be horrible, but this was a chance to learn about a whole new universe. This could be a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Over six years ago, I was just like your Natsu. A happy go lucky idiot fourteen years old. The only problems I had was fighting Grey…finding Igneel and just having fun adventures with my friends and family. I would be scared of Erza if her cheesecake got destroyed…it was all….normal stuff. But then one day, an emergency S-class request came through. A monster was attacking a small village and Erza and Mira were the only ones available to take it. But since those two were quite the rivals back then, Makarov thought it best I tag along to help keep the peace. He concluded it would help teach me some responsibility and to keep those two from beating each other" The man paused once more as the old memories came roaring back. But the mages could see his eyes…they would not dare to interrupt a man like this.

"When we got to the site, this monster had slaughtered a group of Rune Knights. One was still alive as he begged for mercy….this monster ripped him in half. I still remember the…sound of his entrails hitting the ground as it saw us. We had never seen a monster like that in our lives…and we could just… _feel_ it's evil. It stood eight feet tall with snarling teeth and yellow eyes. I remember how sickly its gray skin looked. And then…it was standing near this spinning circle in the air…I had no idea what it was back then. Erza and Mira immediately charged into the fray…but their attacks were completely ineffective. Mira's demonic energy and Erza's swords couldn't pierce its hide. I soon joined in and breathed fire on it. Turns out that was its weakness, but by the time we figured it out…Erza had a broken leg…Mira had several broken ribs and a broken shoulder. I…was the only one still standing. I saw what had happened to the knights…so I made Happy carry Erza and Mira from the battlefield" He stopped, clenching his fist in frustration as his knuckles turned a little white.

"I managed to mortally wound it during my fight using my fire and one or Erza's swords, but it landed one final blow before it died. I flew through the portal and landed in a strange city where men were fighting more of them. That's how I met Baird and Cole…Gears for the COG, or Coalition of Ordered Governments" Dragneel stopped once more before looking at his double, his eyes devoid of joy.

"I wouldn't return to Earthland for five years. That day I was taken from my home and thrown into a world of war and genocide…of carnage and hate. I saw the horrible power of the Hammer of Dawn being deployed that day as those two soldiers took me with them….hundred's of thousands died"

"You…you were stuck there among those monsters for five years?" Cana whispered, not being able to fathom losing the dragon slayer in such a way as the visiting Happy spoke up, his ears flattened in sadness.

"Aye…and when we got back to the guild, they were really sad. Makarov asked other guilds to send out search parties for Natsu…but nobody could find him. Eventually…most of the guild gave up…we even had a funeral for him…But I didn't go with Erza and Mira that day. We all knew he was still alive somewhere…" The little cat sniffled before trying to dry his wet fur. "Only Gildarts, Levy, and Cana supported our search over the years… Laxus was really mean to them and said it was their fault…even Lisanna told Mira to stop searching, but we didn't give up!" The little cat exclaimed as Mira came over with the two three plates for the trio as Bisca finally arrived from the shower. Out of her armor, she wore simple clothes as she sat down and started eating, her ravenous hunger finally catching up.

"Is that how…?" Mira slightly blushed before continuing near the man. "How you ended up dating myself, Erza, and Cana?"

Cocking an eyebrow at the white haired female, she waved her hands in an awkward manner as she took a step back. "We saw that other you kiss myself and Erza, I just assumed…"

"No, your right. Even before that day, those two had a little crush on me. And when I was gone, they had quite the few arguments on who would get me when I was found. But eventually, they just decided since they were friend's they would just both date me. Of course, Cana kept her feelings secret at the time. But, we're getting off track"

Taking a bite of his chicken, the man's eyes lit up with softness as he turned back to the busty woman. "Your cooking is just as great as my own Mira, some of the best in multiverse" He told her, giving a small smile as he went back to eating contently.

"Jeeze man…five years with those things? No wonder he has so many scars" Gajeel mentioned as the trio continued to eat. Glancing at Levy, the shorter woman was looking at the three, especially Dragneel. "Something wrong?"

"No…its just he's a super smart Natsu that has traveled to other realities…I would just love to pick his brain about everything he's seen!" She exclaimed loudly as the entity watched the script mage. Letting out a sigh, he knew the chances of keeping the knowledge from these mages secret was quickly diminishing.

After about ten minutes, the three were done eating as Dragneel took the dirty dishes to the bar. Smiling at the man, Mira gave off her angelic demeanor, glad to see the man give a small smile to her. _"It's good to see him smile…even if it's a little one"_

"Alright, so where was I? Oh yeah, I had just been stranded on Sera…" the scarred man commented as he started to talk. And talk he did. About the Gears and the COG…growing up in a military environment. How he learned mechanics and science from Baird…the lessons Cole gave him in wooing the ladies for when he was older…he told them everything. His first mission in Jilane…the assault at Estana Point…how Erza came to become a Gear like him…the bloodbath at Montevado where the knight almost died. Dozens of battles…bloody, horrible sieges against those horrible creatures as the time ticked by. Some of the woman had tears in their eyes as Dragneel explained 'Hammer Day' how the surviving elements of the COG had to bombard their own world and scorched ninety percent of the surface in nightmarish hell storms of fire and ash.

"I remember a few days before Operation Hollowstorm was going to begin. I was in my workshop with Erza, just working on some things in there. But there were no missions, so I figured I could take a nap. I mean…it was getting late anyway. So, I go and lay down, and not even a minute later, Erza kicks the door open" Dragneel smirked, eyeing the redhead.

"What happened?" Bickslow asked, liking where this was going.

"Oh, she said…"I WILL NOT WAIT ANY LONGER! Then she basically tackled me and damn…Erza is one beautiful woman. So, she started to…"

Pulling a blade from her re-equip space, the knight was blushing as she realized were this was going. "I will not let you reveal my…or her intimate moments in the guild!" She blushed heavily, pointing the sword at the scarred man. She was radiating female fury, causing many in the guild to take a cautionary step back.

" _Even if he fights monsters and is dating her, I will not permit him to say lewd things!"_

Standing up, the man walked over to the woman, his boots echoing as Elfman butted in.

"Hey! Be careful! She looks mad!"

Ignoring the large man, Dragneel stood before the red head as he gave a slow smirk. "You know…you look adorable when you blush like that? I mean, mine still does that even now. Besides…do you really think I'd be afraid of a woman's anger after fighting the locust?" he asked before pushing the blade away with his hand. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear. _"Just so you know, I have a pretty good idea who you like…and you probably have dirty thoughts about him at night…"_ the soldier finished as he stepped away, leaving Erza a spluttering mess. Lowering the sword, she immediately took her seat as her face kept a crimson hue.

" _HE KNOWS! HOW DOES HE KNOW!"_

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" Natsu roared out, wanting to know how to prevent the beautiful knight from dishing out punishment.

"I wouldn't mind knowing myself…" Makarov mentioned casually. Everybody knew the terror of Erza and her fury.

"Heh…just fight horrible monsters and the wrath of women is easy to handle. Now, as I was saying, Hollowstorm was a massive push by the COG to defeat the locust. I had been helping to build the Grindlifts for the offensive toward Landown…"

Continuing his story, the lighthearted mood was quickly forgotten as the visitor retold horrors upon horrors. The loss of more friends and comrades…the torture of children…the nightmare of fighting through the belly of the riftworm among a lake of blood… Some of the mages actually turned green from hearing that tale of a ten mile long worm sinking whole cities.

Lucy looked at this man as her face turned a sickly green. Yes…they had seen some bad things because of Observer, but Dragneel's life sounded horrible. _"I think I'd actually throw up if I saw that much blood! He almost drowned in it with Erza and his two other friends…I don't ever want to see something like that! And lakes of acid and…horrible monsters that ate flesh…"_ the blonde shuddered as she looked at her friend Natsu. He hadn't turned green like her and a few others…but she could see the horrified looks in his eyes.

It was a horrible tale of carnage, blood, loss, and hate. They all learned how several members of his guild were killed by the horrible monsters upon his return home with Echo squad…that he and Juvia pulled off a devastating unison raid that destroyed the attacking locust army…and a quarter of Magnolia that left twenty-five thousand dead. The news that Bicslow, Laki, Jet, Droy, Nab, and Vejetter had died…that Cana lost a leg and Mira her own eye with her sister barely clinging to life passed a somber mood among the hall. The man finally stopped at the point he returned home from universe two hundred AB.

"No wonder Gildarts lets him date Cana in his universe…" Macao mentioned to his friends, knowing the crash mage was over-protective of his little girl. Simply put, this version of Natsu had faced the locust queen and **lived.** He had saved the last bastion of humanity against those monsters and lit off an ocean of fuel underground. His actions were almost like out of a story.

"When I finally got back from my little side trip with Juvia, Mira so damn happy and furious at the same time that she insisted we take a job together the very next day. And the others…they were cool with it. And so, we set off to go take care of a dark guild. But…" The man rasped out before taking a sip of his beer. With the approaching dusk, the man had asked Kinana for one as the Observer listened silently. He figured it was best to just learn and listen.

"I'm guessing it didn't go to well" Laxus asked as he continued to sit with his team.

"Your right…it didn't. These dark mages…were some bad mother fuckers. Rape…murder…sex slavery…they pretty much did every vile thing you could think of"

Pausing again, he was distinctly aware that Mira was hanging on his every word. "They had buried lacrima landmines in the area. Powerful enough to take down an S-class mage such as myself or Mira. One went off and blew me into the woods, knocking me out. Mira…was taken by those animals…" He growled out, his eyes practically flashing fire as his fists clenched. Feeling Mulan's soft hand on his shoulder, the Gear calmed down enough to continue his tale.

"When I came too, Mira was gone…but I could smell where she was taken. I followed the path to their hall…they had covered the walls with the bodies of their enemies…crucified some of them. I kicked in the door, and their guild master had put her in magical restrains and chains. That fucker was seconds away from mouth raping her…and his cronies were going to follow. They had Mira…my Mira…My MJ! And I killed every. Last. One. I rescued her and killed dozens of men. And from that day forth…anybody that threatens my ladies…won't live to regret it" The man finished darkly as several in the hall gulped.

"You…did all that for her?" Mira asked softly as she glanced at her own Natsu. _"Would he go that far for me?"_

"I did. I love her and she is one of my ladies. And that night when we got home…she wanted to do…adult things with me"

"But…she was almost gang-raped right? Don't you think you should've waited?" Lisanna asked, silently glad Dragneel managed to save her sister from such a horrible fate…even if it was another universe.

"I asked her that. I may be an asshole sometimes, but I'm not a dick. I'm not gonna get with a girl that went through that whole thing just hours before. But she was sure…then I asked her again and then…well, I'm sure you can figure it out" The scarred man finished as Juvia looked at Dragneel.

"That sounds like a universe we saw earlier…but with another Juvia…"

"What happened?" Mulan asked the rainwoman, her eyes locking with Juvia's.

"She had been captured by slavers. They had…raped her. Juvia thought it would be Grey to save that other one, but it was Natsu…and he looked furious" The blunette said softly as Dragneel nodded.

"Did he kill them all? Save her?"

"He did. I don't know what kind of backlash he would receive for killing since we have a no killing policy, but he saved that woman and left that whole place in ashes" Makarov told the man from his spot at the bar.

"Good. I'm glad he slaughtered those scum and saved her. I just hope he gets her the help she needs" the Gear finished as Levy raised another question.

"I'm going to guess your guild doesn't have such issues with killing?"

"No. While we do try to capture first…there are some things that won't be forgiven. For example. If I fought a gang that had robbed a bank, I'd use non-lethal means to take them down. But, if I found a group of bandits that raped girls Wendy's age….I would bring horror and nightmare into their deaths as they screamed for mercy, which would not be given"

This had put a new damper on the mages, knowing that these three came from a reality that just seemed…darker…brutal, even without the locust.

Listening to his words, Natsu didn't know how to feel. On one hand killing was wrong, gramps had taught him that. But Dragneel had saved Mira from a horrible fate. Clenching his fist, he glanced at the barmaid…then Lucy and Erza…at all his friends in the hall. _"If anybody tried that with any of you…I'd kill them…even if it means getting banished. I could live with that so long as your all safe!"_

A few more minutes had passed in silence, the only motion was Dragneel, Mulan, and Cana taking pulls of their alcohol.

"Your awfully quiet considering Dragneel here did that with your sister" Gajeel asked Elfman, trying to lighten the mood.

"He's obviously super manly to save Mira like that!" the white haired man shouted out immediately as Cana slowly raised her hand.

"Is…your Cana alright with…you know?" The lush asked quietly. _"If that happened to me, I'd date him in a heartbeat. But still…it must've been horrible…"_ She thought to herself after hearing about her double losing a leg to the locust.

"She has a great prosthetic leg. Real skin and blood with nerves and a titanium core. Can't even tell its fake except for the scar. Gildarts spent every jewel he had for his baby girl. And now…"

"Now what?" Erza asked softly as her face slowly regained color from the horrid tale of genocide and death. _"I understand why my double killed that tortured child in the hollow…but to actually do it…she must have such horrible nightmares. Add that with the…the…riftworm and the…locust kitchens…"_ She gave an involuntary shudder, thanking fate that she didn't have to watch such things unfold as she returned her attention to Mulan as she butted in was a small grin.

"Now…Gildarts is determined to help Cana plan a wedding with Dragneel here. He's completely supportive of grandchildren and has even offered to pay for a honeymoon. And now that she's S-class along with Levy, he thinks its super awesome. Cana though…thinks he's being a pain in the ass" Mulan chuckled as her double looked at her oddly. She had come to accept…grudgingly that this other her did love this man…even she could understand why after hearing all of that.

"Are you alright with that? Sharing him and everything?" Bisca asked as Alzack scowled. He still wasn't over the fact that Dragneel had a version of his wife even if the man was a genius and S-class with magical power on Gildarts level or higher.

"Its fine. None of us want marriage or children until we beat the locust anyway…well…Juvia would" The sniper exclaimed before turning to her man at her side. "I still can't believe you promised her the first chance at children" she teased as the male shrugged.

"You promised Juvia that?" the rainwoman asked softly. She was feeling a bit torn. On one hand, she loved the idea of children…but with Grey. Dragneel seemed to love his Juvia though…she wasn't sure what to think right now…

"Yeah, but we can discuss that later. I've explained much of the locust war up to this point. So last summer, Magnolia was a wreck. Not only did we have to bury some friends, but the city itself was suffering. The Rune Knights had taken over eighty percent casualties with their very poor weapons against the horde. Not only that, but the COG's military capability had taken serious losses in men, weapons, and vehicles" Taking a breath, he continued as Happy rested on his head, the cat copying the other Happy as he did the same.

"It was during this time that King Toma along with Princess Hisui contacted Colonel Hoffman. Both sides knew that these genocidal monsters were a threat to both our worlds. So in exchange for their advanced technology like weapons, computers, and flight, Earthland would provide medical help, food, and raw materials for the surviving Serans….there's less than forty million left out of a prewar population of over six billion….they desperately needed help" He stopped as his girlfriend took over once more.

"But bringing a world pretty much like this onto a war footing with all these new concepts…with new technologies and ways to build…it takes time. Essentially, we went into an industrial revolution that would've normally taken a few hundred years. So, Fiore is starting to build new factories and weapons, but it takes months to get the very first rifle factory up and running. After the Tower of Heaven when Erza killed Jellal for trying to rape her…there wasn't much for Fairy Tail to do against the locust. Sure, my boyfriend here would go with Echo and a few others to patrol and help on Sera with a few big missions, but for the most part, the locust were pretty quiet after the loss of Nexus and the Battle of Magnolia"

"So basically…both sides were worn out and couldn't fight each other for a while?" Laki asked, still saddened that she was dead in this other universe. She wasn't sure, but she could've accepted being in a harem with someone like Dragneel…even if she had eyes on her own Natsu.

"Pretty much. So, we have the ability to travel to other universes…the locust war is in a low key stalemate and we are all very strong…"

"I suspect this is where you start breaking the laws of the multiverse…" The celestial being asked tiredly, not bothering with trying to convince the two mages to change their minds. It has long become apparent these two will keep doing what they're doing.

"That's right. So, we started to see what was out there. I still remember one of the first realities we came across. That day it was just myself and Lucy in the hall. My girlfriends had decided on a 'ladies day' or something and Grey was off training with his counterpart from universe 200-AB. The only ones in the hall were Makarov and a few others. We just…punched in a random number and the reality that came up…it was Lucy being mouth raped on Bora's ship by one of his crew"

Slamming her hands upon the table, Erza looked horrified at what one of her friends had gone through. Lucy herself had the blood drain from her face, remembering that day she was rescued.

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU SAVED HER!" The knight yelled as Natsu jumped up, his fists on fire.

"YEAH! LUCY NEEDS YOUR HELP!" the fire dragon roared out, hating the idea of his close friend forced into something so awful.

"But I thought it was irresponsible of us to go and help people in other universes with the locust threat?" Dragneel grumbled out before taking another swig of his beer. Mulan now was on her second, enjoying a frothing cup as Mira made her opinion known.

"But your war is in a slump! Those vile creatures aren't doing anything at that point in time! You had to have helped her!" The bar maid practically screamed out.

Looking at them all, the Gear nodded as he pointed a finger to Erza. "And that is how we started to go and help others in different realities. During the breaks between missions when there's nothing in the pipe from Hoffman, we go and do our best to help those we can. And just so you all know, myself and Luce jumped to that ship…Luce…she slaughtered most of his crew. Let me tell you, I had never seen her that mad before, even with the fights with Sam. We got her double to Fairy Tail after wards because it was still her dream to join. Turns out Wakaba never told Natsu about the 'Salamander' Rumor and because of that, she almost became a sex slave in Bosco" The man finished as he glared at the smoke mage, making him cringe with a heavy dose of fear.

"Is…she happy now?" Lucy asked quietly, thankful that fate hadn't happened to her.

"Well…she's not exactly trusting of men. She does get along great with Natsu and Erza helped her get really strong. Those two…eventually got very close…like romantically. As for Natsu, he dates Cana, Juvia and Mira. Past that, their universe has been pretty quiet"

"You mean…" Erza blushed heavily along with Lucy, the news that they…were intimate in another reality dropped like a bombshell. But they weren't the only ones as Natsu, Juvia, Cana, and Mira gained redness to their cheeks.

"That sounds hot" Bisclow grinned as he imagined the blonde and red head together.

"HEY! Just because they're together does not mean its for your amusement! Those two love each other very much and don't do that for your enjoyment!" Mulan pointed a finger furiously, waves of fury wafting off her body as she glared at the helmeted mage.

Gulping heavily, Bisclow nodded his head, fearing this woman even more than Erza. "I…uh meant…that it's a beautiful bond between two people!" he shouted out, his fear from Mulan making his voice crack.

Seeing the battle hardened sniper calm down, the man breathed a sigh of relief as Observer rejoined the conversation.

"But I don't understand mortal? What do you gain by committing such actions? And why would you concentrate on a single guild out of hundreds across the planet? There are billions of people and you seem to just concentrate on this group here" To him, it was very confusing what these humans did. The paths of each reality were destined to play a certain way, no matter how joyous or painful to the mortals.

"People tend to help those they are familiar with first on instinct. For example, if say…Levy found a universe where her double was facing danger, but a mage from…Twilight Ogre was in the same bind, she would probably help that other Levy first… plus, it's the right thing to do" The scarred man said simply as he studied the being. "Look, I get your some sort of god or something based off of what Knightwalker told me with that fucking hound monster, but you also don't understand human nature. Many humans in general would help those in need. Maybe not to the extent we have, but it's there. Any attempt to try and stop us from meeting and helping other universes will be met with deaf ears. To be honest, if you tried to come to my reality and stop us, we would either capture you for study or simply throw you into the black hole universe and be done with you. So…just sit there and observe" the muscular man finished as Grey cleared his throat. After hearing all of that over the past few hours, there was no way in hell he would piss this guy off as the celestial being fell silent.

"Okay…so something we've been noticing while watching these other universes is that Natsu seems to get multiple women. Why does that flame haired dumb-ass keep getting all of them? He doesn't even know what dating is!?" Grey asked as his voice grew louder.

"HEY! I know what dating is! I'm just not a stripping ice block or a pervert!" Natsu roared out as the soldier chuckled. He always got a kick at how hyper his doubles were as Erza sent a quick glare at the two mages.

"Well, it's because we're awesome and the ladies know this" Dragneel smirked before Mulan slapped him upside the head, her face a light scowl.

"Give him an actual answer! Don't be cocky!" She scolded as the man grumbled. This had caused a light ripple to flow around the hall as several mages chuckled.

"I'm glad to see even if he's like…some super Natsu that women can still scold him" Gajeel smirked as Levy listened intently. The words of Gajeel were forgone as the script mage was still coming to terms that _she,_ Levy McGarden was the one of the main forces to invent dimension travel had hit her like a freight train. And she was S-Class! Her! _"If I could meet their Levy, imagine what she could teach me!"_

"Well…just think of everything Natsu has done for the guild? All the fights against dark mages and monsters that wanted to harm or do worse to you all? How he loves everybody here? Lesser men…they probably would want…compensation for rescuing Erza at the tower. Or all the times he's saved Lucy or some of the other women in the hall. But he…" Dragneel pointed to his counterpart as he listened intently "Never asks for anything in return. Not even as his fame and power grow. He just wants to help his friends and those around him. Most may be…simpler than I am, but they all have good hearts. You take all that into consideration and is it a surprise that he catches the eyes of women?"

"Huh….I guess he does have a point. I wasn't exactly….nice in the past" Laxus stated as his team nodded.

"Well, that. Or its one of those strange dragon mating universes. But we've only seen a few of those" Dragneel pondered as he stroked his chin in contemplation.

"Dragon mating?" Levy asked in confusion. She had never heard of anything like that.

"Yeah. Basically when a slayer reaches maturity, they start searching for mates. It's an instinct thing that they have zero control over. They basically emit some pheromone that is very attractive to the woman or women they find strong and beautiful. When they find the female in question, the dragon slayer then…'marks' his mate to show that she is his and to warn off any other males. It is a lifetime commitment for both parties that ends with multiple children. But I have to say, that one Natsu with Juvia, Lucy, Evergreen, Erza, Mira, Lisanna and Laki is one damn happy family" the soldier chuckled, seeing renewed blushing taking over the mentioned mages.

"Are you like that?" Freed asked the man. By his count, Dragneel dated a Seran woman named Sam. Then Erza, Mira, Juvia, Cana, Knightwalker, and Bisca if he counted correctly.

"Nah. I didn't even set out to build a harem in the first place" The male admitted before taking another slug of beer.

"You didn't? Then how did it happen?" Bisca asked, holding her daughter that had fallen asleep in her arms.

Letting out a light cough, Mulan looked at her double with a hint of embarrassment. "It's usually us women that get the harems started. Most Natsu's….don't even know until one day their tackled by a group of girls that all want to be his girlfriends. The same goes for my man here. He was concentrating on fighting the locust, not starting romantic relationships. But honestly…do you think he would stay single long? Then you have the fact of…well, there's a few kids here, so I won't go into that…" Mulan admitted as several understood her implied meaning.

But, if he wanted to, he could easily triple the number from eleven women to over thirty"

"YOU HAVE ELEVEN GIRLFRIENDS!" Most of the guild shouted out, shock washing their features as Wendy blushed. She hoped she wasn't one of them. She still couldn't believe her older self in that one universe had been interested in Natsu…like that. Yes, she loved him, but like a sister loves her older brother.

"Yup…damn…I hope they're doing okay with the locust invasion…." The hardened man said softly, worry etching his features.

"Oh yeah….they're attacking your world right now aren't they?" Levy asked softly, hoping she would never see one in person. To lose Jet and Droy to them…she couldn't imagine it.

"All my ladies are strong and know how to fight. Even Kinana knows how to use a lancer. But for her….I hope she's helping with evacuations instead. She's just…too kind for the front lines"

"I'm one of them too?" the purple haired woman asked with surprise and a little joy.

"Yup. And before you all go scolding me about getting back, it's the dead of night now there with a massive storm. Even if the three of us stepped back now, we would just be taken to the palace. There are whole divisions of Rifle Knights equipped with these weapons along with the air force and tanks supported by artillery. And if I know Hisui and her generals, they're probably establishing a defensive line along the west river and at each bridge crossing. This time…we have the means to kill these bastards" He grunted out before looking at the guild. "Would you like to see a picture of them all?"

"Are they in sexy bikinis?" Makarov asked, liking the idea that this man managed to find some semblance of happiness. Plus, sexy ladies in bikinis!

"No. It's just a week after the S-class trials. Wendy took the picture…even if Meredy was trying to goad her into a fight"

"Huh? You have Meredy in your guild? And why would I fight her?"

"Well, basically you two are rivals. Your both near the age of fifteen and fight like Erza and Mira used to. Some of the things you two say…damn" Mulan chuckled at the sky maiden who was extremely confused. Why would she have a rival? She was really nice! But…if she was close to fifteen….that means her chest should be growing!

"…the repair bills must be atrocious…" The old guild master commented, remembering all the fights his two children had started back in their childhood.

"Anyway…" He started to say as he re-equipped a lacrima into his right hand. Walking toward the center of the room, Dragneel was briefly aware that night had fully fallen outside the guild hall. _"looks like the amplifier is still online…that means my house is fine. I'll get an I.V.D. built tomorrow. Fuck, that star-eating annoyance better not do anything…Eh, I could always kill him"_ Shaking his head, Dragneel pushed away the thoughts as the guild eyed the lacrima in his hand.

"This is nothing bad. It's just a picture of us all taken with a lacrima camera"

Setting it on the ground, the magical orb gave a small glow before an image of a dozen people burst forth. Standing at the same size as any of them in the hall, it was like they were standing right there.

In the center was Dragneel with his arms crossed, a small smirk on his face as Juvia hung on his left side, a bright smile adorning her features. On his left was a pink haired woman, her large chest straining against a tight fitting shirt as the guild recognized many of the women, despite the differences in clothing. A short haired brunette woman was hefting a lancer rifle, standing near Erza Knightwalker as she was flanked on the other side by a rather busty Levy with a four inch facial scar along her left cheek. A pair of yellow goggles was pushed back to her hairline as her chest strained against the 'Mad Genius' shirt levy was fond of. A gun rested in a holster on her side, held up by a belt with numerous pouches and pockets. Bisca was standing close to the group, holding her trusty longshot as she too, gave a small smile.

Hisui was immediately recognized standing next to Kinana and Cana, all three of them smiling as Erza and Mira stood side by side near the pink haired woman. Erza was in combat fatigues and a grayish tank top, her smile adorning the scene as Mira wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders. The barmaid herself was in tight, black pants and a purple shirt that read 'Property of Natsu'

"HEY! That's Natsumi! Are you dating yourself!" Evergreen shouted in horror, not believing this man would do something so…weird.

"FORGET THAT! LOOK AT ME! WHY DOES SHE GET BIG BOOBS!" Levy wailed, completely forgetting to be horrified that she was in a super harem with ten other women.

"IT REALLY IS TRUE! YOUR DATING TWO ERZA'S!" The red head exclaimed in a panic. _"How does he keep them from killing each other!?"_

"DO YOU MAKE YOUR MIRA WEAR THAT SHIRT YOU BASTARD!?" Elfman roared out as he cracked his knuckles. To be honest, he forgot that this man fought nightmarish monsters. All he saw was the fire mage making his sister behave like property. During all of this, Juvia was blushing heavily along with the other girls in this harem as Natsu stuttered.

" _All these women will kill me!"_

Observer watched the mages immediately freak out, his gaze questioning their actions. He still didn't understand why they reacted this way. They had seen many instances of the man in question with multiple women already. Why was this any different?

"Oh, for the love of…CALM DOWN!" Dragneel shouted out, making the guild fall into silence. Pinching his nose, he took a deep breath as he calmed the annoyance bubbling inside him.

"First of all, Natsumi there has a completely different genetic tree than I do, Evergreen. To put it simply, I have more in common with you genetically than her. Her birth parents were completely different people. She was still raised by a different Igneel and has fire magic, just we have no relation past that. She is a completely different person than I am. Plus…its better than her dating Grey"

"I….guess that makes sense…" The brunette said with embarrassment as she retook her seat. If he said it was fine, she had to trust his judgement. Plus, if he knew about genetics, he had to know if they would be compatible.

"Why do you make Mira wear that shirt? She isn't your property, Dragneel" Elfman glowered, his manly muscles wanting to test against the soldier before him.

"Natsu doesn't make her wear that! She does it herself! She even tries to make the others wear similar shirts! It makes Knightwalker and Sam mad!" Happy exclaimed with a giggle as Mira blushed.

"I'm not sure how I feel with you dating your own Levy…" Gajeel told the scarred man who glanced in his direction. The script mage was at the table pouting, mumbles of 'lucky, big-breasted Levy' leaving her lips in a whisper. She had heard about the scar already from the story earlier, but he didn't mention she was stacked…or dating him. _"But…if he's smart…I can see how a version of me would be attracted to that…"_

"Yeah…well, it's not like your even on the same team in my universe. Sure, your friends, but past that…she hates the fact that so many of her versions date you Gajeel. If she can, she will try to get versions of her with other Natsu's. Oh…and she can completely beat the crap out of you no problem. Levy is one of the strongest women on the continent and has no qualms about killing evil bastards. Besides…your dating Milliana"

"W…what?"

"Yeah, you formed a team with her after the T.O.H" Dragneel waved it off as Erza walked forward, inspecting the brown haired woman next to Knightwalker. She wanted to punish the iron dragon slayer for dating her friend…but she had a suspicion her twin had already seen to that.

"Is this Samantha Bryne? The leader of Echo Squad?" she asked as many girls started to study the brunette female with the deadly rifle in her hands.

"She's beautiful…" Laki said in slight awe as Mulan gave a small laugh.

"You say that…but don't let her hear you say it. Sam is the perfect example of an alpha female. She despises weakness and 'girly girls' like Lucy…which explains the rivalry. In many aspects, it's just as bad as your own Natsu and Grey fighting all the time." Placing a finger to her bottom lip, Mulan revealed more about the beautiful Sergeant.

"To earn her respect, you better be strong…willing to fight and kill your enemies. She has no filter on what she says or talks about. If you asked her how sex with Dragneel was, she would go into detail about it right in the hall and not give a shit who she offended" Mulan told the mages as she rested a finger to her lips, trying to think of more.

"Her magic is Phoenix Fire…basically laser magic with some electricity. Measured up, she'd probably be a match for your Natsu. And at least she's way more friendly now…Wendy was a big help with that. And Knightwalker considers Sam her best friend"

"I helped her? How did I do that?" Wendy asked in curiosity as the sniper continued.

"You remind her of her dead sister. Sam…the locust killed her whole family. She had a mother and father…two older brothers and a younger sister. She was six when it happened…but she survived even though her whole home town was slaughtered by them. Her trust was very hard to earn and even though she won't say it, she loves her new family and would kill anybody who threatens us." Mulan gave a slight pause, taking an inhale of breath.

"When you first joined the guild, Wendy…it was like a switch. We had never seen her act…so normally to anybody. Sure, she got along with Glenn, Erza and Natsu since she did date him, but…she had trouble relating to most of us. Meeting you, she immediately took you under her wing to start training you in hand to hand combat, firearms, magic…you name it. Then when Knightwalker joined after Edolas, those two hit it off being two military women. Erza K. started helping to train Wendy too, and after she gained her purple lightning, Sam decided it was time to form…and I quote. "A super duper fucking group of badass women. She volunteered myself and Levy to join Crimson Gear that same day"

"I don't even want to think about what those two have taught your Wendy" Carla mentioned in slight horror at the what Mulan just revealed. Yes…she felt bad that woman lost her sister and family, but pairing up with Knightwalker? She had to be insane!

"But what about Alzack? Weren't you on a team with him still?" Bisca asked as she couldn't contemplate being on a team with the huntress. Seeing her doubles eyes darken with hardness and pain, the mother knew something bad had happened.

"Alzack's dead. The locust killed him during their renewed offensive a few weeks after Christmas….over three hundred thirty thousand died during those battles…and…that's all I'll say about that…" Mulan finished, cutting off any further questions as she turned her eyes away. Anybody who caught a glimpse could see the pain behind her soul…and decided to leave the issue alone.

"I…guess that explains a few things…" the father of Asuka said to his wife who nodded somberly. She didn't know the relationship Mulan had with Alzack back in their universe, but losing him must have been very painful along with so many others.

Watching as Dragneel powered down the lacrima, he went back to his girlfriend and Happy as Natsu grinned at Lucy.

"You hear that! You have a rival! I bet you start some great guild fights, Lucy!"

"You completely missed the point, Natsu!" the blonde shouted before leaning back in a huff. Did she really fight like Grey and Natsu in Dragneel's reality? _"I can't picture that at all…but then, I date Grey there too while Juvia loves Natsu in some super harem…"_

"Well, I've told you a good chunk of some things that have happened in my life. Why not share some things you've seen? Just please. One at a time" Dragneel asked as he glanced at the clock. Seeing it past ten, he knew the time difference would be catching up soon. Mulan had finished her second beer and had snuggled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulders as her green locks flowed down her back.

"There was a pretty nasty one hours ago. These…dragon…lizard things had captured this Natsu and started pulling out his organs for this experiment. We still have no idea why. I know Salamander is an idiot…but he didn't deserve that. That…was really tough to watch. His screams were horrible…" Gajeel told the visitors as Pantherlily looked at his friend.

"Why would you bring up that one?"

"I dunno! Maybe somebody from Dragneel's universe found that Natsu!?" the dragonslayer spat out, hoping that somebody did.

"Sorry, none of us have come across something like that. And with the time difference, the events could be weeks or months old now. I know you might think we're super awesome or maybe not, but we learned very quickly that no matter what…you can't save everybody"

"But, can't you go there and save him or something?" Evergreen asked. Sure, she wasn't interested in Natsu…but she could contemplate Dragneel and seeing that version in that state as those monsters tore him apart to rebuild him…not something she would forget.

"Even if I had a portal gun, I would need the dimensional co-ordinates. I'm sorry…there's nothing I can do for him. Are there any other bad ones you want to tell me about?" he rumbled as the mages thought of all the universes they'd seen.

"Um….there was a really, really horrible one" Wendy whispered before she continued the tale. "We saw another Wendy. She had been strapped to a table by this horrible man in a mask…he…he killed and ate Happy. Then…he started to…torture her…"

"And let me guess. That monster threw her to his dog's so they could start fucking that poor girl" Mulan finished as the sky maidens eyes widened.

"Wait…did you…?" Laxus started to ask as the sniper stood up and walked over to the twelve year old. Kneeling down, Mulan set a comforting hand on Wendy's shoulder as she gave a small smile. "We got to her in time. Crimson Gear managed to extract her and get her the medical care she needed. Some of it was experimental or alien technology, but all the…vile things he did to her we managed to fix. Yes…she had a long road to recovery and took almost a month to have her tongue regrow or to walk again, but she's alive and with Fairy Tail. She still needs therapy, but that's to be expected. And get this, Levy gave her an eye to shoot lasers out of. It relies on bio-electricity so as long as she's breathing and alive, she has a last line of defense"

"That's….wonderful to hear" Erza said with a smile. Yes, these people were war torn killers, but they still did good.

"Why would you save her? You interfered with how that universe was supposed to go. That woman was supposed to die that day" Observer stated as the three visitors glared at him. Ignoring the creature, Mulan gave Wendy a hug as she wrapped the girl in her arms.

"I'm sorry if you saw what she went through, but you can be assured that she's healthy and thriving. Levy even found a Happy that had lost his whole family to old age. He had outlived everybody because of an immortality spell and was really lonely. So…we took him where he was needed after curing that magic. They both needed each other and now Erza and Mira are living with Natsu and Wendy…she wanted them all to live together…that sly little girl" the greenette finished as Wendy wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Thank you…for saving her" She sniffled as Carla rested a comforting paw on her thigh. Watching that all unfold had been horrifying to them all.

"What happened to the guy?" Elfman asked, silently hoping these people had taught him a lesson.

"His name was Warren Skinner…a shadow user. If he's in this universe, I suggest tracking him down…just in case. But, since he enjoyed torture so much, Sam and Knightwalker saw to that"

"What did they do?" Lucy asked, having a feeling those two would not be kind to that monster. _"But let's be honest…he deserved a horrible fate. I'm just glad they rescued that other Wendy"_

"Um…shoved nails in his eyes…smashed his hands with a hammer…used her chainsaw to cut off his limbs than set him on fire. Knightwalker made a call to several other universes to start purging the whole strand of that bastard. Within the hour, dozens of versions of him were dead or captured….good riddance"

"Uh…well….I guess karma worked against him…" Grey muttered. Sure, torture was an awful thing, but hearing they had rescued that young woman and turned the tables on him…kind of made him happy.

"How about something with a little less doom and gloom?" Dragneel suggested as the visiting Happy reached into his backpack. Pulling out two fishes that glowed a soft golden yellow, he flew over to his counterpart.

"Here…this is a fish from the yummy fishy universe. I feel bad you saw that happen…" the blue cat told his twin.

Taking it into his paws, Happy took a bite as his double sat down next to him. Eyes widening, the irises leaked tears.

"It's…DELICIOUS! THIS IS THE BEST FISH EVER!" The cat cheered out as his dopple smiled. Taking another bite, Happy was in a state of cat bliss.

"IT IS! I FOUND IT WITH JUVIA! SHE MAKES FISHING SO MUCH FUN! AND IT'S SUPER HEALTHY!" The second Happy said loudly as the two mimicked each other perfectly in eating the fish.

Watching his cat eat with the other, Natsu couldn't help but smile. He was sure of it. These were good people if they went out of their way to save that other Wendy. They may have brutal methods, but he could understand why they were like that.

"Hey, remember that one we saw where Romeo got three girlfriends? That one was pretty nice, even though there was that E.N.D. guy getting annoyed with it all" Kinana suggested, not wanting to dwell on the awful realities they've seen.

"OH YEAH! He was trying to enjoy his day off since me and Erza…were away somewhere…" Natsu blushed, remembering how that demon guy said he and the knight were noisy the night before.

Giving a light grunt, Dragneel leaned back against the table as he crossed his arms. "I've been there. E.N.D. is an asshole. It took us less then two minutes to start fighting. We ended up trashing a third of Magnolia and cratered a forest while burning the rest to ash" he chuckled as the mages looked at him in a new light.

" _Just how strong is this other Natsu?"_ many thought as Romeo butted in.

"Why did you start fighting?"

"He called me a coward and made fun of my scars. So…I decked him through the fucking doors. After that, we just started beating the crap outta each other. Man…he is one ugly mother fucker"

"Did you win!?" Natsu asked excitedly. Oh, how he wished he could've seen that fight!

"It was a draw. My man here matched that demon blow for blow. McGarden and Marvell got to watch the whole fight with me though" Mulan finished as her throat emitted a light chuckle. Turning to Romeo, she had an impish smirk. "Your double there saw Marvell and figured she was just like his own little girlfriend. Oh boy…was he wrong"

"What did she do?" Asked Pantherlily in a tone of curiosity toward the woman.

"Well…we tried to stop him, but that Romeo set a hand on Marvell's shoulder…which made her think of Sam's 'life lesson number seven"

"What's that?" Evergreen asked.

"Basically, it's…If a boy sets his hands on you and you don't like it, punch him in the cock! So…Marvell did and the little punk doubled over in pain. She didn't apologize either which was great!"

"Uh…does your Wendy not like me as a friend or something?" Romeo asked as some of the men grimaced. Getting hit there would be no joke.

"No, she's your friend in our universe even though your only ten. What she doesn't like is other Romeo's assuming she would be interested just because she's almost fifteen and similar in age. That…annoys her" Dragneel finished as he left the meaning hanging. Based on what everybody heard, Wendy from one thirty seven C was raised by some deadly soldiers and was very confident.

"Jeeze…what would happen if she got mad" Laxus wondered.

"OH! She would beat you down with her personal baseball bat until you cried for mercy!" Mulan said happily as she gave a small thumbs up to Wendy, the girl averting her eyes in embarrassment.

"You…gave her a baseball bat?" Erza asked. On one hand, she was glad to hear of a very confident Wendy punishing men, but on the other, she hoped she wasn't becoming like Knightwalker.

"Sam did…a gift for the first day they met last year. Sam…she's not the best with gifts. The only thing she really knows is weapons and violence. But still, the fact she did give a present was really nice of her" Mulan told the redhead who nodded. _"Based on what we've learned of that woman, she must've had a horrible life. It gives me hope if she managed to make a friend with Wendy and…Knightwalker"_

Dropping into a light buzzing of conversation, the mages digested this new information over the next few minutes as Observer stared at the scarred Gear sitting at his table. _"Will you become a demon? A man such as you would become a nightmare to the multiverse"_

Taking a heavy swig of beer from her barrel, Cana glanced at the two. They were still close to each other, rarely leaving each other's side as they answered a few light questions from Grey. Casting her eyes toward Natsu, she giggled when the two Happy's were trying to show off their 'awesome cat moves' to each other.

"Hey! Remember that one reality Observer showed us with that weird gun? That one was really funny!" the brunette cheered out with snippets of laughter as the males in the hall looked at her oddly. _"For you women maybe…it was hell for us"_ Laxus and others thought in unison as they gave an involuntary shudder.

"WHY WOULD YOU BRING THAT NIGHTMARISH PLACE UP!" Grey and Natsu yelled out, remembering the horrible fate that befell them.

"Oh…it wasn't that bad" Mira giggled out as Erza and Lucy smirked.

"Juvia liked that universe as well…it showed her and Grey on a wonderful shopping trip!" the busty rainwoman said happily as the ice mage scooted further away. She was gaining a crazed look in her eye again and he needed to distance himself.

"ARE YOU KIDDING! ERZA WENT CRAZY WITH POWER!" Natsu roared out as the mentioned knight gave a light glare to the man. Sitting down with a huff, the dragon slayer pouted.

"Mind filling us in?" Dragneel asked, his darker voice echoing across the hall.

"Uh…basically, in this other universe Erza found a weird gun in room with a note from 'K' She used it on Grey and…" stifling a laugh, the script mage couldn't help but to display her humor as she continued. "HE GOT TURNED INTO A WOMAN! Then Erza and some of the other girls went crazy and started firing at every man in the hall! It was hilarious!" Levy finished with heavy laughter as Natsu continued to scowl.

"I'm just glad that stupid G.N.G or whatever got destroyed by my double…it was horrifying watching men hit on her…him? Whatever…it was awful since the girls made it a huge shopping trip!"

"It was called the G.R.G you moron!"

"Shut up stripper!"

"Huh…so that's what happened to that one…" Dragneel mentioned casually even as Grey and Natsu butted heads.

"What do you mean? You know where it came from?" Cana asked. _"I wonder if we could get one…it would be pretty funny to use on some of the men here"_

"Sure do. Levy invented it one day. She had been drinking the night before and came up with the 'Gender Reversal Gun'

As one, everybody in the hall looked at the script mage who had let out a small squeak in horror.

"It…was me!?"

"Yup. She wanted a way to punish 'perverted, stupid men that stare at her tits' as she said, so she invented it. Only half works though…." The salmon haired man told the group before snapping his fingers. "Does explain why she was mad at Erza K. for breaking into her lab that one day…"

"Are you saying that whole thing was caused by Knightwalker and Levy!" Bicslow asked in a horrified stupor as the man nodded.

"Yeah…turns out, Knightwalker likes to play pranks when she's in a good mood" Dragneel told them as Mulan remembered the first time use of the G.R.G. months ago.

"What did you mean it only half works?" Makarov asked the duo as Levy muttered to herself about 'mad genius ideas'

"It only turns men into women, not the other way around. If I were to shoot Erza with the G.R.G. she would just stay…Erza. And the effects on the man only last seventy two hours…give or take an hour"

"Well…I guess that answers where it came from…" Lisanna said with a smile. She had to admit, Natsu as a female was gorgeous even though she would never want that here.

"Aye! You guys remember the one with Erza, Bisca, and Evergreen with that weird girl Jellal? She liked Natsu!" Happy said in a cheer as he stuck a heroic pose with his visiting double…for no purpose at all.

"Oh yes…the one where Lisanna dated her precious Grey…" Juvia glared at the Strauss sibling, her eyes boring into Lisanna's eyes.

"WHY ARE YOU GLARING AT ME!? THAT WAS A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE!" Lisanna shouted in a panic, waving her arms from behind the bar.

"Ugh…why would you bring that one up, Happy?" Evergreen asked the little cat as she recalled what those four women and Natsu had left to do. _"How would that even work!? Four women and one man at the same time?"_ She thought with slight levels of horror.

"At least….Celeste seems to be…a loving woman…" Erza blushed heavily along with Bisca. They both recalled that conversation taking place with the perverted woman and how she invited the three of them to fuck….rather bluntly.

" _She's just as perverted as you, Erza…"_ Many women thought in the hall, not really surprised the busty knight would join in with the other three.

"Oh Celeste? She is one crazy, but good hearted woman. It's really awful what her brother did to her" Mulan said off handedly as the gathered mages looked at her once more.

"YOU'VE BEEN THERE TOO!?"

"Of Course! I've been to hundreds of different timelines! You wouldn't believe how often Erza participates in threesomes or foursomes! She's the most perverted after all" she laughed as the mentioned woman glared…and blushed at the same time. "But, Erza, Mira, and Levy have been to even more of them!" Mulan shot back excitedly before catching herself. She had to remember that even though they had been watching realities, they had only been doing this for one day.

"I knew she was a pervert…" Mira whispered as the guild bubbled with conversation about Erza's perverseness. To hear how she was willing to participate with other women was great news to many of the older men in the guild.

"Now…if you all calm down, I can explain a little bit on what happened"

Seeing the mages calm down along with Observer giving his keen interest, she started to tell the story. "The universe you likely saw was four thirteen-T. Celeste's original name was Jalene Fernandez, and she was a mind slave because of her twin brother, Jellal. Essentially, he implanted a control slug in her brain which made her comply with every command he gave…but she could see everything that happened around her. It would be like being trapped in your own body but somebody else controlled it"

"That's…horrible…" Erza whispered as others gained similar looks of disgust.

"It is. He _made_ her kill your friend Sho…along with others…and torture…and just horrible, vile things. Hell, if he wanted, he could've made her have sex with anybody of his choosing. It was when you and your friends showed up that changed things for her. During your childhood in the tower, you and Jalene were best friends. So, when her brother ordered her to kill you and Natsu…she fought it. She saw how much you and Natsu cared for each other…and she wanted that. With every ounce of strength she could muster, she finally broke free moments before landing a devastating blow against you, Erza. After that, she helped you fight your brother…and killed him. After that, she went with you to Fairy Tail under a probationary period dictated by the council"

"I'm guessing that's when she started to like Natsu?" Lucy asked as she was glad the woman could overcome such an ordeal.

"Kind of? Turns out Celeste is bi-sexual, so she liked Natsu….and Erza. As for my double, her and Alzack had a massive falling out. They are trying to rebuild the friendship…but anything else will not happen there" Mulan shrugged as many of the men grinned. A bi-sexual woman that liked Erza? That would be wonderful to see to many of the older men.

"What about me?" Evergreen asked.

"You like Natsu's muscular body and his friendly personality. Even after Levy talked Laxus down during the Harvest Festival and started dating—"

"WHAT!?" The lightning and Script mages shouted out in horror.

"I'm…with…Laxus!?' Levy tried to comprehend in a small voice. Yes, he had paid his dues and was much better now…but she just couldn't see it happening.

"Yup, you even managed to convince gramps to give Laxus there one more chance…He did lose his S-class status for half a year though…Anyway, that's the story of that universe" Mulan said happily as Bisclow patted the blonde on the back.

"Hey man, at least you got a girlfriend in that one, right?"

"I guess…" Laxus relented. _"At least that version of me seemed to be smarter than my dumbass self…"_

"So…Dragneel, Mulan? What kind of universes have you seen beside the ones we've just talked about?" Mira asked the two as she wiped down the bar, hoping Natsu would glance her way. Unfortunately, he was paying rapt attention to the soldier which she really couldn't fault. If it was her double, she would probably be listening intently too.

"Well, there's some good ones…bad ones…and weird ones. Like, I've been to a universe where we are all still kids. And before you ask, no. I did not tell them of the locust or anything unpleasant. We just…gave them some light training and how to be super awesome when they grow up. Did help save Lucy's mom though…so that was good" Dragneel said offhandedly as Lucy smiled at the news.

"Did Lucy end up joining Fairy Tail early?" the beautiful blonde asked.

"Yup. Same with Gajeel and Juvia. We figured we might as well save them the crap with Phantom…still, Erza and Mira tried to give dating tips to their youngers selves about Natsu…that poor, lucky bastard…" He laughed with a grumble as his cheek pulled at his scar.

"What other ones have you seen?" Laki asked Mulan as she sat close to her man, enjoying his warmth.

Glancing at the clock, the sniper decided she would talk about two more universes, then head to the spare room in the back. It was getting late and they would be heading back home tomorrow.

'Hmmm…Raccoon City was pretty nasty" She commented as she placed a finger to her bottom lip.

"That's a weird name for a city" Wakaba said simply before taking another sip of beer.

"What happened there?" Grey asked as Juvia tried to slide closer to him.

"A Pharmaceutical company had been conducting illegal, genetic research within the area. Was creating bio-weapons to sell on the black market and accidentally developed a strain that turned people into flesh hungry zombies. Two thirds of the city was over-run by the time we got there with Grey and Sam. Let me tell you…the sight of shambling corpses eating living people is not something pleasant"

"The Grey you know actually fought zombies?" The ice mage asked as he clenched his fist. _"That's…so bad-ass! I wish I could meet him!"_

"Yup. He fought the dead, some of those skinless licker things…uh…some blood sucking leech monsters in the city sewers. Even saved this pretty police officer a few times. Let me tell, you…he almost started a harem, but I guess the timing wasn't right for him. But now, Lucy's given the go ahead for girl number two" Dragneel told the ice mage with a thumbs up…which got a glare from Juvia to her blonde rival.

"Still…the smell of thousands of rotting corpses filled the air…fucking nasty"

"Ugh…remember when that zombie elephant ate you? Or the hunters? Or the Nemesis?" Mulan shivered as Dragneel nodded. She would never forget the sight of the living dead slowly marching forward.

"Did…you manage to save anybody?" Laki asked, ignoring the bits of people eating people or the elephant. She did not want to know what hunters were. And the lickers? She couldn't imagine something without skin.

"We managed to seal off the breeched roadways in time for the military to arrive and start combat operations"

"You had no right to interfere with that universe. If that city was meant to die, then so be it" Observer stated, trying one last time to make the visitors to see reason.

"Yeah…we're not listening to you anymore" Dragneel finished as Bisca looked at her twin. _"She…fought undead cannibals? Like in the movies? She's like some action hero"_

"Is that the worst universe you've seen? With the zombies?" Kinana asked softly, thankful they had never seen a reality like that horrible.

"No….there have been some bad ones with people dying, but the one for me…the worst one…was universe eight seven seven-X. Otherwise known as the sex-slave universe" She whispered while clenching her fist, the knuckles turning white.

"I…don't like that sound of that" Mira stated as Mulan's eyes were crossed with horrible memories.

"You shouldn't" the sniper stated as she took a deep breath. "It was a few weeks after Alzack died. We had managed to destroy the bulk of the locust army that devasted the Woodworth region. When myself along with Levy, Erza, Mira, Sam, and Knightwalker locked onto that universe, it looked so…normal. But it was just the women in the hall. We thought it was like Mermaid Heel you know? But when we got there…we found the magic was sealed for the natives…and we learned the awful truth soon after" She took another breath, before plunging into the horrid tale.

"Almost all the women in this hall…were sex slaves. Not even an hour before, Erza and Mira had been…hired for a five man gang-bang. Cana had been taken for a 'facial party' by three other men, and Evergreen…the day before, the guild masters son had fucked you in the ass as his friends spit on you. They were completely subjugated by men" Mulan paused as the women mentioned turned deathly white along with most of the other females.

"No…" Cana whispered, her voice trembling. Observer had explained that anything was possible…but to hear that Mulan found such a vile place…it must've been a nightmare.

"It was so bad there…that they didn't know what rape was. From as early as they could remember, they had been taught that women were useless…trash…that they were only good for fucking and being sluts. They were not allowed to pursue higher education…or own businesses. Some countries across Ishgar actually banned women from even learning to read….and it had been like that for over four hundred years"

"But…didn't they try to fight?" Erza asked, the color drained from her face as Natsu growled. He may be simple, but he knew that forcing women into that kind of life was evil.

"If they did, the guilty female would be taken to the town square, stripped naked and put into stocks. Any man could rape her for the next three days. This would be handled by the local authorities…some would even partake in it"

"What did you all do?" Mira asked as her brother grew angrier across the hall. Hearing that Mira had to participate in 'that' with five men. It angered the man.

"We asked the girls there if they wanted our help…I still remember what Erza said. She said… 'I don't want to be a whore anymore…I want to open a bakery with Mira' She had started to cry…how could we turn our backs on them?"

"I'm going to guess you weren't very…forgiving to the men there" Makarov asked as Mulan shook her head side to side. "No. We established simple rules of engagement. Females are to be spared and protected…any male resisting or attacking was to be killed. And after killing that fat fuck of a guild master…we went into Magnolia. It took us twenty or so minutes to get near the train station…that's when we met the W.S.S or the 'Whore Subjugation Squad' The captain was a vile, brutal man that had received _medal's_ for raping forty women in one month. His lieutenants were just as bad"

"Who were they?" Natsu asked with anger in his voice. Hearing what some of his female friends had been subjected too…he hoped the guilty had been punished.

Raising her finger, Mulan pointed at Grey. Eyes widening in horror, the ice mage couldn't believe he had done something so evil. Yes, there was that weird one with him as some crazed killer, but this was different.

"Captain Grey Fullbuster lead the squad. Gajeel, Elfman, Laxus, and Gildarts were his top men. Mira later found out that Elfman there…had sold his own sisters for two hundred thousand jewel and a case of whiskey"

"That…THAT IS NOT MANLY!" The muscle bound man yelled out, furious at his double for doing something so wicked to his sisters as Mulan continued.

"Gajeel…he was the first one I killed. It was surreal. I know he's a pretty good guy despite his rocky path at Phantom Lord. But the way he charged at me with hatred and brutal lust in his eyes. I knew if those men captured us, we would be raped ourselves…so I shot him between the eyes. I still remember the spray of gore as the back of his head exploded outward… We…slaughtered the men that looked like our friends and family. Mira…decapitated her own brother"

"Didn't she try to talk him out of it?" The barmaid asked with sorrow. She couldn't fathom having to do such a thing, especially to Elfman.

"She did try…he told her she was a useless, stupid slut that deserved to be gang-fucked" Mulan told the white haired beauty before continuing her horrid tale. "After that, we hijacked a train to take to Crocus. We planned on toppling King Lustus and his army…just six of us. But something amazing had happened back at Fairy Tail. The girls there…they had watched us fight…to stand up and slay their oppressors…and they figured they could do the same. They gathered clubs and knives…hatchets and pitchforks…anything they could use and stormed the city after us. They slaughtered and began liberating the other sex guilds in Magnolia…and the rebellion spread. By day's end, a third of Fiore was in full revolt as the women of that world took to the streets and fought. They…just needed a push in the right direction. And the six of us…we became known as the 'War Angels' She whispered as she glanced at the women in the hall with a few tears in her eyes.

"I…I killed so many people in that universe. I don't even know how many. All I know is that first day, the six of us slaughtered the Crocus army of ten thousand men and destroyed that evil city of rape and oppression. We killed their king and learned that his great ancestor had created the device to seal magic from the women he hated…his name was Jellal Fernandez" After that, Mulan told them of horrible battles against these evil men…of slaughter and killing done by the six across Fiore and the growing rebellion.

"When it finally ended…the death toll was easily eight hundred thousand people. We…the six of us…we became monsters to give half the human race there a future. I slaughtered and killed…butchered as cities and towns burned around me…as the screams echoed across the wind" Mulan said softly as she glanced at the ceiling. "And that…is the worst universe I've seen"

"By Mavis…" Laxus muttered. This woman here…she had committed genocide…and it didn't bother him that she had. From the horror she had fought through, he was glad that version of him was dead.

"Did…you managed to save Juvia from all that?" the rainwoman asked softly as Grey remained stoic along with most of the men in the hall. To hear they were capable of such…brutality was sickening to them all.

"We didn't have to. There had been rumors of a man that had saved five women…was teaching them reading and how to fight. He _protected_ them from that life and never asked for anything in return. Even after he became an enemy of the state…after men hunted him…he kept those five safe"

"Who was it?" Bisca asked, glad that Asuka had fallen asleep hours ago.

"It was Natsu. He had managed to save Wendy, Levy, Lucy, Juvia, and that Bisca from becoming sex slaves. It's pretty obvious those five had fallen in love with him…even though he had never tried to have relations with any of them…I…I think I'm going to bed now. I…I don't know why I told you all that…" Mulan whispered before standing up and heading toward the spare room, her footsteps echoing across the hall.

Watching her leave, Dragneel glanced at his twin across the room. "In that universe, you're the only man who is in Fairy Tail. All the women in the hall here…have fallen for you because you treated them with respect…like actual people. Your double was quite literally one in a million for those girls…and for the first time in their lives, they have the choice to follow their dreams…to be more than just amusement for men" He paused before looking at the clock, realizing how late it was. "I…was on a training trip with Wendy across the country. If I had known what they were doing…I could've spared them the nightmares of that place…to help them"

Standing up, the Gear ended the conversation before glancing at Happy. "Hey buddy? Why not stay with Mira tonight? Mulan…she might have some bad dreams"

"Aye sir…" the visiting exceed replied sadly as his friend walked to the back room. It was close to midnight now, and the mages looked exhausted themselves as the door closing echoed from the back of the hall.

"Holy shit…just six of them liberated a whole world from that" Gajeel told nobody as Makarov stood on the bar. _"If I met a Gajeel like that…I might have killed him too. I know it's wrong…but enslaving and raping women? That just makes me sick"_

"I…think it would be best to call it a night. All of you go home and get some rest. Observer, would you like anybody to stay with you?"

"I'll be fine here. I don't require sleep. I believe I'll watch the stars" The celestial creature stated as the mages started to file out of the hall. Mira had started to tidy up, but the master waved it off, saying she could take care of it tomorrow. The day had been long and stressful for all, and he was not worried about a few dishes.

* * *

Half an hour later, Levy was lying in her bed, trying to sleep, but finding she couldn't. The random views of universes today had been a mixture of funny, strange, and horrible. Then to learn she was one of the main inventors of dimensional travel…of the G.R.G. That she dated Dragneel and was some sort of…locust killing mad genius that liberated _millions_ of women in a horrible reality of rape and subjugation…it was a lot to take in.

"I don't see our Natsu that way…but Dragneel…its no wonder why he attracted so many of us…but the cost of war for him…it must be horrible…" she told herself softly as she tried to sleep…

* * *

Erza had retired to her apartment, already in her nightgown as she crept under the covers. Staring at the ceiling, she tried to calm her racing mind. _"There have been…quite a few universes with myself and Natsu…along with other women. Is that destiny or…just some random quirk? But to hear how Dragneel and his Erza got together…to keep that faith for years…then to be thrown into genocidal war against subterranean monsters…She must love him very much. And then she has killed and saved…butchered and liberated…I can't imagine how her life is…but I think despite it all, she still is trying to do what's right"_

* * *

"Alright Happy, I know you must want to be with Dragneel, but he asked me to take care of you" Mira said with a forced smile as she tucked the cat in on the couch in her home. Elfman and Lisanna had already headed to bed, the latest tale weighing heavily on them both.

"Thanks Mira! And its okay, I know Natsu loves his girlfriends. That's why he made me my own bedroom back home! It has fishy wallpaper!" The cat said with a smile as Mira chuckled. Leave it to the blue cat to cheer her up. Deciding to sit down, the barmaid figured this was the perfect opportunity to gain some information.

"So Happy…does your Mira plan on having children with Natsu?"

"Mhmmm! She wants a daughter and to beat Erza! I don't know if Knightwalker wants one, but Mira is determined to defeat her rival! Well…friend rival"

" _Well…at least she knows to beat the guild pervert…"_

"So. have you been to any universes with just me and Natsu as a couple?" she asked in a conspirator's tone, leaning close to the cat.

"I have! There was one with Natsu and Mira as king and queen of Fiore! She had two daughters and a son! She was really happy with him. That was a really peaceful universe!"

" _YES! I HOPE I CAN SEE THAT ONE!"_ she mentally cheered with an impish look on her face…which did not go unnoticed by Happy.

"Mira? Do you like Natsu in this universe too?"

Blushing softly, the eldest Strauss sister tried to hide her heated cheeks from the cat. "Now…uh…why would you think that?"

"Because you kept looking at your Natsu ever since we got here. I may be a Happy, but I've picked up some things being around Dragneel and all his girlfriends. But don't worry, I won't tell anybody" The little cat finished before yawning. Pulling the blanket closer, the feline was soon fast asleep as Mira watched him for a few moments. Standing up, she turned off the lights. Stopping at the doorway, she glanced back at the sleeping cat. "I'm sorry your universe is so awful all the time…none of you deserve lives full of war and death…" She whispered before heading to bed.

 **The next day… 7:30 a.m.**

Mira had arrived at the hall early with her sister, intent on cleaning it up before it opened. But what was surprising was to find Lucy, Erza, and Cana there as well.

"Now I'm not surprised to see Erza up at this hour, but I know you two like to sleep in till' later" Lisanna asked as Mira fiddled with the keys, trying to find the right one.

"Well…I'm hoping to catch Dragneel and Mulan. Maybe they can share some crazy stories or show us a few moves before everybody gets here! Plus…I need to know where Alberona got that awesome jacket!' Cana said loudly, unaware Observer was still standing on the roof, watching the clouds roll by.

" _Foolish mortals. They expose themselves to such horror when they could just stay in their own realities. I just…can't understand why they would help those not of their world?"_ He asked himself as the five women entered the hall below.

"I just hope they can tell us something better than that horrible story of the sex slave universe…I just can't fathom something so awful and evil. Or actual zombies and skinless monsters…" Lucy said with a shudder.

"Indeed…I'm just glad they could do something about it. I must confess I had a hard time sleeping after hearing about…that" Erza replied as she started to help straighten some chairs.

"I know what you mean. I just can't compr—"

"AAAHHHHH!"

The female scream echoed through the hall, resonating from the back near the spare room as each woman's eyes widened.

"That…THAT WAS MULAN! She might be in trouble!" The knight said in panic as she re-equipped a sword. Running toward the back, she was joined by the other five as they approached the door in a group. Fearing the worst, the red head kicked it open with her blade ready.

"MULAN! ARE YOU…okay…?" She yelled loudly before her face turned the brightest shade of red ever. She wasn't the only one either as Cana, Mira, Lucy, and Lisanna also turned crimson. Turns out, Mulan was not in trouble at all. She was on her back, with her legs spread wide as Dragneel pistoned into her like a godly jackhammer.

"Ugh…harder…ugh…if you girls want to join in, do it…ugh…or..or…AHH!" Mulan cried out once more as she was relentless pounded on the bed. Her large breasts were swaying and her body covered with a light sheen as her man continued the sexual act.

Not being able to help themselves, each of the five cast a glance at Dragneel's member before the woman's words finally registered in their minds.

Leaving the room as fast as they could, Erza slammed the door shut as each one glanced at each other.

"Did you..see his…" Cana started to say as each woman nodded with heavy blushes.

" _IS OUR NATSU THAT BIG!? If he is, I wonder what…"_ That train of thought each entered their minds, filling it with lustful images of their own Natsu and what he could do to them. Walking robotically toward the main hall, each of them sat at a table, trying to calm their raging hormones. After all, they had just witnessed a very…private act in their own hall.

"I…I…I think I'll make us some breakfast…" Mira suggested after a few minutes of silence. Standing up, she headed toward the bar. _"Imagine that…and with his boundless energy! No wonder so many women end up with him! It must be very satisfying!"_

"Um…do you think our own Natsu is…uh…similarly equipped?" Lucy asked softly, her face still beet red.

"It…it…would stand to reason…" Erza replied as more lustful, perverted images ran through her mind.

"I bet that would be fun" Cana smirked, the first one to calm down after a few minutes.

"CANA! Behave yourself!" Erza scolded as Lisanna stared out a window, thankful that the two lovers had quieted down. _"Imagine my crush having…that"_

The sound of a shower running in the spare room had the girls breathe a sigh of relief as that signaled the two were done. Minutes later, the duo walked out as Mulan joined them at the table. Dragneel had sat at the bar, ordering some breakfast from Mira who was avidly averting her eyes.

"So…in case your wondering, most Natsu's are that big. And trust me…its very…very satisfying" The greenette smiled, her eyes showing contentment as the first mages started to filter into the hall over the next half hour.

"Perverted things aside, I have to know. Where the hell did Alberona get that awesome jacket?" Cana asked. She really thought it looked cool and maybe she could get one.

"Natsu got it for her. Had it designed just for her before a mission. He's not one for frivolous gifts, but he does have an eye for practical things. For example, he modified my sniper rifle with a powerful scope and an extra round capacity. Mira…she carries a locust chopper which he sharpened to razor deadliness. Hisui…he got her a laser rifle from the Fallout universe. Each one of us has gotten something that is practical and thoughtful"

"I see…so how do you punish him? Keep him in line?' Erza asked as the females rolled their eyes. It figures she would want to know how to punish any form of Natsu.

Thinking for a moment, Mulan had a look of pondering on her face before she revealed their strategy back in one thirty seven-C. "Well…we tried not having sex with him, but that didn't work because of Juvia, Mira, and Natsumi. Then we tried to threaten him…which how do you do that to a man that has been shot and impaled? After that, we were going to destroy his truck…but he can rebuild that. Turns out, the solution was very simple. We all take him on a three day shopping trip" She smirked, remembering the fond memories.

"That works on him?"

"Well…he did try to steal a tank to go fight the locust, but luckily Mira bribed the Gears with her cooking…it's like winning the lottery for those men. They absolutely love it. Some days she's actually gone to the main base at Jacincto with Lisanna and Kinana…just to cook for those men and women. But getting back on track, we threaten him with that and he…usually backs down"

"So…he's still vulnerable to discipline. That's good" The knight smiled as Makarov walked in. Observer had rejoined the mages, as the new day got underway with many mages striking up conversations.

"GOOD MORNING FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu shouted out as he kicked the doors open with two Happy's flying around him.

"Oh yeah…I used to do that" Dragneel rumbled as he ate his breakfast. Mulan had finally joined him for her own meal, savoring the wonderful cooking as she joked a bit with Mira and Kinana.

Walking up to Lucy and the others, Natsu sat down with his warm smile as the gathered females regained a new blush. Even before he had sat down, they each had stolen a quick glance at his pants, trying to find…'evidence' of what he's packing.

"Why are you all red? Are you sick?" Natsu asked as he inspected each woman.

"AH…no…nothing like that…haha!" Erza laughed awkwardly as she waved her arms defensively. Shrugging his shoulders and missing the stares each one was giving him, his eyes re-brightened.

"OH! Guess what? The other Happy was telling us a story about how he grew fifty feet tall and shot lasers from his eyes! He saved a whole city by himself from a giant rat and lobster monster!"

"Yeah, right Salamander. The multiverse may be weird, but come on? You expect us to believe that?" Gajeel scoffed as he sat near Levy and Pantherlily.

"It's actually true though. Happened when I was stranded on an island for two months. He saved a city of three million people from rampaging super monsters" Dragneel told the iron dragon slayer who was now studying the little blue cat.

"No way…" he muttered as the second Happy struck a heroic pose.

"I was super awesome! They're even building a statue of me! Then another time, I used a flying pig to fight a laser moose in a floating space Walrus! I saved Carla with the help of a crazy robot with bees in his head!"

" _He's…had quite the adventure…_ " Laki thought as she studied the blue cat.

"That's not fair! I want laser eyes too!" the other Happy complained…right before taking a fish out of somewhere and starting to eat it.

"Mortal. I presume you will be heading back to your reality today?" Observer asked the Gear and his girlfriend as they finished their meals.

"Yeah. We have to get back"

"Awe man…I was hoping to fight you!" Natsu shouted out, his eyes showing the prospect excited him even if he would lose.

"Sorry Natsu, this was just a detour"

"How will you get back? Your portal gun was destroyed?" Laxus asked the soldier who nodded. Walking over to Levy, the veteran soldier sat down as he started to 'pull' items from his dimensional space.

"The re-equip amplifier is still online, and I've stored the parts needed to build an I.V.D. So long as its working, I can access a small part of my inventory"

"And if its not working?" Wendy asked, moving close to the man.

"Then I have to build it from scratch with whatever I can find. It's a pain in the ass that way. Can take days or weeks to assemble depending on where I am" he told the sky dragon before glancing back at Levy. "Wanna help?"

"Can I?" she asked hopefully as the double of her friend gave a small smile.

"Sure. Now this…this is the particle stabilizer…" Dragneel pointed out as he picked up a strange component. By now, the whole guild had gathered around the table, their curiosity too much to bear.

"You mortals should not be learning this" Observer told them from across the hall…only to have his words fall on deaf ears. The humans gathered would not miss this opportunity to listen to the rambling of the celestial being.

"WOW! Look at all this cool stuff!" Romeo stated with excitement as Dragneel instructed Levy on how to fit the Quantum Crystal into the housing.

"It is. And it can be made in almost any Earthland…you just need to know how. Alright, you just set the core in place. Now, take the Ionizing surge protector and set it here" he instructed as the script mage smiled like a kid in a candy store.

"This is so cool!" Levy said, not able to contain her excitement as she picked up a strange board with green coloring.

"Heh…knew you would think so. You know…I've met at least a dozen different Levy's who developed this on their own? We hadn't even made contact and they invented it"

"Really?"

"Yup. Your one smart cookie" he relayed, making the script mage smile some more from the compliment.

Guiding her hand, the guild had no doubts now…this Natsu was very smart if he could assemble a device to breech the walls of the universe in about an hour. Already the last screw was being fastened into place as the mages studied the strange invention.

It was square, with a dull, metallic sheen as one side was lit up with a screen of blue and red numbers. Measuring a foot wide and a foot long while standing about six inches tall, it really didn't look like much to the naked eye as a keyboard and several dials and switches covered the face next to the small screen.

"Is this…what you use to travel?" Freed asked the man as he studied the small box. _"I thought it would be bigger?"_

"Sure is. The design has been streamlined as we developed it more and more though" Dragneel told the green haired man nearby.

"DAMMIT! IF WE HAD THIS, WE COULD'VE HELPED THAT OTHER NATSU WITH THAT DARK MAGE ARMY!" the fire dragon roared out as Mulan cocked an eyebrow at the man. She was back in her combat armor, the deadly firearms attached to the magnetic plate on the back as yellow lights ran up the left and right sides. The words 'Death Angel' had been stenciled across the chest piece, signifying her role as a sniper.

Seeing the confused glance the greenette was giving, Lisanna started to explain. "It was a universe where Natsu went and faced a whole army of dark mages intent on conquering Crocus. There must have been a million of them and his magical strength….was mind-boggling. He had gone by himself to protect all his friends and family…he even managed to kill them all, but…" she halted, a few tears dripping down her cheeks at the horrid sight.

"He died…didn't he?" Mulan asked as several mages nodded in assent.

"Would you be able to do that? To face them alone?" Kinana asked the soldier as he stood up, an almost…sorrowful look in his eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. All I know is I wouldn't have faced them by myself. My girls…they made me promise if I were to face death…that I would face it with them at my side. Erza and Mira…all of them…even Knightwalker would stand by me no matter what, and I with them. So, I don't know if I could've done that with just my fists and fire, but if I were to die alone without them…it would crush them. It's why, despite my protests that they all fight the locust with me"

"My boyfriend nailed it on the head. What kind of women would we be if we let him go into battle alone against such horrors? The answer? Shitty ones. While he is by no means perfect…especially after that thing with Layla and Ur…" Mulan glared at the man who seemed to find the bar mirror particularly interesting at that moment. "He is still the man we love….and we will march through hell by his side"

"You…really do love him? Don't you?" Bisca asked her twin who gave a curt nod.

"I do. I know for you it may seem strange…but he's the man for me"

"Anyway. Natsu…if that ever happens to you, you might think your protecting your friends by fighting alone, but if you die…I know it would devastate your friends. Think how much it would hurt Lucy and Happy? Or Erza, Mira and Lisanna? Hell, even Grey would be upset"

"Don't worry, I already made him promise to never do something so foolish" Erza stated as the scarred soldier glanced at the fire mage. His eyes bored into the man's soul, searching for deceit. Dragneel knew how the Natsu's thought…how they would sacrifice themselves. Finding something of interest as he broke eye contact, he started walking over. Setting a hand on Natsu's shoulders, the veteran leaned down and whispered in his ear, low enough that not even Gajeel could hear.

" _I can see it in your eyes. You promised…but are prepared to break your word for them. And I know you care for some of the girls in this hall…more than friends. I won't say anything to them, but you better figure it out…and keep your promise to not die. It would be heartbreaking for many of them"_ Dragneel finished as his double tried to avert his eyes.

" _How did he know I would do that? Duh…he's me…And how did he know about that…other stuff!? I'm not a pervert dammit!"_

"Anyway…we need to get going" Dragneel mentioned as his body was wrapped in light. Moments later, his scarred and scratched armor was adorning his body as he moved back to the I.V.D.

"Just so your all aware, you'll probably be seeing locust and lots of killing…and I don't know what you plan on doing with this when we leave, but I hope you discuss it and put it to good use. And if your not comfortable with going to other realities right now, store it in a safe place or contact universe two hundred-AB, they can be of great help. I do recommend having the dragon slayers travel once though. The portals cure motion sickness for life" He paused before glancing at Observer. To be honest, he had forgotten the being was there. He had been spouting about breaking the laws of the universe, but Dragneel managed to completely block him out. That's how little he cared for the 'god's' opinion.

"Makarov…make sure he doesn't destroy this thing. Hide it in a safe if you have to"

"I understand. I'll make sure it's kept safe until we're ready to discuss it"

Giving a nod to the old man, Dragneel started to power up the strange device. Typing in the dimensional co-ordinates, the blue letters showed '137-C' on the screen while the red displayed '21-A'

"Is that our universe?" Levy asked with a slight awe of astonishment.

"Sure is, Lev" he replied as he fiddled with the controls. In a flash of light, the hall was replaced with the image of a new world as the holographic element came into play.

"AAAHHHH! WE'RE IN THE AIR!" Happy cried out as he looked around. His words were true, it looked like everybody was standing in mid air as the crackling sounds of battle and the rumble of artillery echoed nearby. Turning, the guild mages were horrified by what they saw.

"It..it's Crocus…" Lucy whispered, her eyes straining with hurt as they took in the sight. Two thirds of the city was a wreck as numerous firestorms washed through whole neighborhoods. The sun was already out, mixing in with the haze of ash and flames as strange flying machines dived at targets. Watching one, it wailed like a banshee through the air before releasing a strange, finned object from its underbelly at a marching Brumak and several foot soldiers near a large bridge spanning the west river. Pulling up after release, fire and shrapnel bloomed, incinerating the locust soldiers and blowing off the legs of the large horror.

"What was that strange machine?" Grey asked, the man still unsteady as they all just…stood in mid-air.

"Stuka dive bomber. We stole the plans from a museum in the 'Miami' universe. And relax, for that world, its obsolete technology" Mulan finished as her boyfriend started to zoom in on the closest of three bridges.

Watching with wide eyes as artillery fired at distant targets, Laxus witnessed the collapse of several apartment buildings from the deadly explosions as they blew more of the monsters to bloody chunks or buried them alive. Finally, the view centered on the west bank of the river as hundreds of soldiers fired from behind hastily erected concrete barricades, abandoned cars, or from buildings hugging the river. They were firing at the locust across the blue expanse, a steady crackle of gunshots and screams echoing over the water. Grimacing as one unfortunate soldier had his head blown off, the lightning mage swallowed deeply as gore splashed a familiar face.

"IT'S ME!" Grey shouted, horrified his counterpart was fighting those monsters…but at the same time glad he was brave enough to do so.

"AND ME!" Evergreen commented, recognizing herself as she fired at the monsters pushing across the bridge.

" _Keep hitting them! Everything you got to kill these bastards!"_ a man in armor yelled out, a worn do-rag on his head as a three others huddled nearby.

"It's Delta…okay. Time to go" Dragneel murmured as gunfire echoed across the bridge. Several drones had fallen, their bodies riddled with bullets as blood seeped along the pavement.

"As soon as we're through, hit that button and close the portal" He instructed as Happy and Mulan gathered near the center of the hall.

"Your…really going into all that?" Lucy asked quietly as a woman fell, screaming from a burst of machine gun fire.

"Yeah…break time's over" He stated before his eyes widened. Using his re-equip magic, Dragneel brought out a simple lacrima.

"Here kid…catch" He tossed it to Natsu, the slayer catching it as he stared at it oddly.

"What's this?"

"The training regimen my guild uses…share it with your friends and you'll all make stellar progress in no time" He smirked before his face set into a usual scowl.

"Hit it"

With that, Levy pressed the button as portal sprung forth, right near the embattled soldiers. Walking through, Mulan and Happy disappeared, reappearing right near Evergreen as the sniper immediately took cover behind a large cinder block. Pausing at the swirling breech of blue and purple, Dragneel halted in his step.

"And kid?" He glanced over his shoulder.

"Uh yeah?"

"Get yourself a girlfriend. It's fucking embarrassing to the rest of us" Dragneel smirked before marching through, leaving Natsu blushing at his own words.

As soon as it left, Levy hit the button, sealing the portal as the guild watched with horrified interest.

" _Where the fuck have you been?" Grey shouted out as he fired a few deadly icicles at an approaching boomer, skewering its leg as more locust marched across the bridge._

" _I had a super fun date night with Bisca! But I'm pretty sure Evergreen fell in love with me! Was eye-fucking me half the time!" The soldier shot back, blind-firing over his cover as his bullets arced over the shattered roadway._

" _DAMMIT! AGAIN!?" Evergreen yelled out before flinging a grenade, consuming a pack of wretches as a large tank rumbled up from the west, its cannon spouting flame at a distant target across the river._

" _It's true. I saw the whole thing happen as soon as he took off his shirt! She blushed like a school girl!" Bisca teased as she fired at a snarling drone, her deadly accuracy shattering its teeth as the monster tried to move up. Falling to the ground, it howled before Bisca shot it a few more times, killing it in the road without mercy._

" _WOOO! That's my boy! Always making the ladies swoon! You could learn a thing or two from him Baird!" A large man yelled out as he fired nearby, the sounds of war blooming and flaring._

" _Ahhh, shut the fuck up Cole and keep killing!" a blonde man with blue goggles retorted as he fired next to his comrade at targets on the bridge. The locust were pushing forward, bullets flying in a hailstorm as the two sides waged untold carnage amongst each other._

" _We can all discuss the kid's talent with women later, now…lets pour it on!" The older man with the facial scar yelled harshly as the soldiers kept firing. His words spurred on a torrent of increased fire as the Jupiter Tank crushed an abandoned car. Firing its main cannon again at a Corpser across the river, it blew away part of its monstrous face as aircraft battled Reavers in the sky._

"Uh…" Everybody looked at Evergreen as one, the brunette blushing like crazyat what these people were saying.

"I…Uh…I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT!" _"That jackass! I only looked at him once! Maybe twice…no five times! God! What would've happened if he stayed longer!?"_

"Evergreen? Is there something you want to tell us?" Laxus teased as the mentioned girl shook her head rapidly side to side, her cheeks crimson.

"That aside…look at them fight…" Bisca said softly as her double killed another trio of drones despite the echoing thunder of war, artillery and screams. It was a strange sensation…standing in the middle of a horrible battlefield and watching the projections of people and monsters moving around and through them…this machine was impressive.

"It's so…awful…" Mira whispered as the guild continued to watch the war against horrible monsters unfolding in another universe. If she looked, Natsu was watching his twin fight…a serious look on his face before glancing at the lacrima in his hand.

"I have to get stronger…" he whispered as the battle in Crocus raged…

 **Okay! That's a wrap! I'd like to thank Unknown Legion for letting me use "Alternate View's of Earthland' for this and I hope he enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Now…I don't expect many reviews from this. I earlier stated that this is chapter 39.5, so 40 will take place five minutes after that tower collapsed and Natsu, Bisca, and Happy portalled away…probably will center on Sam and others. And I really hope I did Observer justice U.L. But you know him better. I tried my best. But I hope you all enjoy and I will be taking a few days off for thanksgiving and Fallout 76, I'm on the Xbox so if you wanna game with me, I'm open to it…just don't be obnoxious and dig for future story content haha. Just message me on here if your interested since I want to have fun traveling the roads so come and join me! Anyway, read, review and I'll see you next time! OH! And with the war in 137-C, the next multiverse chapter will center on 200-AB or 132-F (Natsumi's universe) So if you have suggestions, drop a line. Also…HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

 **Mulan: Oh man…I wish the author wrote that whole lemon out…would've been sexy**

 **Dragneel: Your turning into Juvia**

 **Mulan: Hey! At least some of those girls will know what your packing now! I just feel sorry for Bisca…marrying that weakling…ass face**

 **Alzack: IT'S ALZACK! AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO BISCA!**

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	26. Happy Holiday's

**Hello there! Now I hope your all getting ready for Christmas because I'm excited! I get xmas eve AND day off for the first time in years! WHHHOOOO! And with it being so close…A holiday chapter! A few of you who talk with me probably know a little bit about it but you'll just have to read! Now, I don't know how long this will be, but I'm sure it will be fun! Also, it's not a standard Earthland, so there is a mix of modern technology and other things like cars and guns… So…ENJOY!**

 **I still don't own any rights to any media!**

* * *

 **Happy Holiday's**

 **Universe 33252-S Magnolia December 24** **th** **year 792**

The city was covered with a fine power of snow, the flakes of frozen ice falling from the sky as streetlamps lit the roadways. The flakes covered the streets…blanketed homes and factories…businesses and parked vehicles. Christmas lights were twinkling in windows, showing off the festive spirit of many in the city. A few snowmen lined sidewalks or front lawns, built by children the day before. It was the picture of serenity.

The crunch of footsteps. Panicked and full of fear were heard, running through the snow. A man was running, bleeding from his temple and clutching his side as crimson leaked from between his fingers.

"GET HIM!" A man roared out as he rounded the corner with several comrades, each brandishing machetes and guns.

"Shit…shit..shit…" the fleeing man whispered as he ran, trying to find safety. Bypassing several homes, he saw the doors reinforced or blocked off, the inhabitants not taking any risks on this night.

His foot slipped.

Spilling to the ground hard, the man groaned as the pursuers caught up with him. There was a dozen in all, some covered with blood and grime…others in cloaks or just normal attire as their eyes looked down at their victim.

"So…Mr. Ratchek? Regretting not giving me that raise now?" The ringleader asked in a sinister tone as he rested a baseball bat on his shoulders.

Being in his fifties, the older victim looked up at the younger man with pleading in his eyes. "Please Connor! You don't have to do this! I was going to give you a raise after the new year! I gave you that job years ago…I know your mother!"

"Awe…your begging…that's cute" Connor replied as he hefted the bat, slowly palming it in his free hand. In a flash of blinding speed, he brought the bat over his head, bloodlust and killing in his eyes. Bringing it down, he struck the balding man on top of his skull with a sickening 'crack'

Blood pooling from his eyes, Mr. Ratchek tried to focus on his assailant…but only managed to croak out one word as part of his cranium had caved in.

"W…wh..why?"

"IT'S THE FUCKING CHRISTMAS PURGE!" Connor yelled as he brought the bat down again. The crunch was heavier, caving in more of the skull as his friends looked and laughed. The beating continued, turning the head of the elder into a gorey, snow strewn paste of brain and flesh across the snow covered road.

"Stupid old man! Everybody knows its purge night!" One of them teased and giggled, his machete coated with blood. He had been killing the homeless, finding them deathly afraid of their little group. Mitch really loved how they begged and squirmed.

Once he was done, Conner lifted the bat, gore dripping from the end as his smirk radiated evil in the moonlight. Behind them, buildings burned and crackled in the distance, smoke and fire climbing into the night sky as screams, gunshots, and horror washed across the city.

"Let's thank king Toma for initiating the purge boys! Let's go get us some fine mage pussy!" Connor screamed out, his blood pumping after his latest kill.

"You mean…?" One of the men asked, his bare chest covered with speckles of blood.

"That's right. The magic suppressor is in effect til' 6 a.m. Which means that even powerful mages like Erza Scarlet or Mirajane are helpless against us…we can stroll right in and do what we want" Conner stated as another man spoke up.

"Ohh…I'm so gonna mouth rape one of those stuck up bitches. Always strutting around like sluts…destroying everything. Did I tell you that bitch Lucy destroyed my dad's business this past summer? He never recovered…maybe I'll fuck her asshole…"

"Well Derek…lets go get them and show them the common man's fury at their destructive ways!" the leader screamed out, getting the man to brandish their weapons and head toward the famous guild hall. All around them, people killed and butchered…robbed and stole. It was a night to vent their anger and frustrations…to get their own back after a year of mages accidentally destroying their homes and businesses… the snow was red with blood…

Running past an alleyway, Conner saw two women on their knees, sucking a man off who wore nothing but a Santa's hat. One of the women had the balls in her mouth, enjoying herself as the other took the shaft deep into her warm orifice.

"Heh…looks like somebody is enjoying himself" Connor mentioned as his gang laughed, running past the male receiving the blowjob from the two sluts. They would not disturb him…after all, they would have some fine women soon enough.

Boots crunching in the snow as fire's lit their path, his group ran past a pileup of burning cars as a group of women hoisted a struggling man above the flames. They had rigged up a pulley system, the male pleading for mercy…which fell on deaf ears.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR CHEATING ON ME YOU SACK OF SHIT!" The voluptuous brunette yelled out, her hands gripped around the rope as her friends cheered her on.

"You go Karen! You raised his kids and work hard! You deserve this after he fucked that waitress!" Another woman of similar age yelled out, her clothing resembling that of a sexy elf. She was carrying an assault rifle, her compatriots all equally armed as the fires lit up the street.

"PLEASE! KAREN! I'M SORRY! I'LL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" The man begged as the heat from the flames started to lick at his bare feet. He was covered in cuts and wounds, blood leaking from the spot his right eye had been. As soon as the alarm for the purge started, his wife and her friends had dragged him from their home…their intentions obviously clear as they tortured and beat him.

"Oh…you're right…you'll never do something like this again…" Karen whispered as she let the rope leave her hands. Falling like a rock, the man landed in the mass of burning vehicles, the flames immediately starting to eat his skin.

"AAAAAAAAUGGGHHHHHH!" The cheating husband cried out, his blood curdling scream mixing in with the city as his flesh lit aflame.

"Consider this our divorce" Karen told the man before looking at her friends. "Ladies…lets go find us a jewelry store. I feel like spoiling myself"

"HELL YEAH!" The women cheered out, some slapping their friend on the back as smiles reached their faces. Running off, they left the slowly dying man on the pile of popping and burning metal, his skin already blackened and cracked.

"And that boys…is why I'll never get married" Connor told his men with a chuckle as they continued on their way. It was always fun to watch others purge their frustrations…every year he saw something new.

Running through the snow with smears of blood in it, He saw a man holding a gas can outside of a burning home, his crazed laughter mixing in with the falling snow.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN PRUNE MY TREES YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH! Well…WHO'S LAUGHING NOW DORIAN! YOU AND YOUR FAT WIFE YOU SMELLY SACK OF DOG SHIT!" The man screamed as the Christmas tree could be seen burning inside the engulfed house of flames.

' _ **Crash!'**_

A body fell from the second floor, its flesh beyond cooked as it landed in the snow. The person's throat had been burned away…along with the clothes and most of its skin.

"HeheheheHAHAHA! NOW I CAN KILL YOU SOME MORE!" the man hurled the gas can away, brandishing a hatchet as he charged toward the hideously burned human in front of him. Raising it up, he brought he blade down on the skull, splitting it in two as brain matter burst across the fresh snow.

"YOU ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN ME! THAT YOUR COW OF A WIFE WAS BETTER THAN MY BEAUTIFUL LINDSEY! NOW YOU SUFFER FOR YOUR ARROGANCE!" the male screamed as he chopped and cut, flinging the limbs away as he continued to hack. The burned victim had long since died, but the attacker was in a blood frenzy of hate as the home burned to his right. Embers rising into the night sky, Connor and his group ran past toward the rapidly approaching guild. All around them was chaos…and not just here…but in all of Fiore. It truly was a night to remember as they ran toward the front gates of the guild. Locked, the men simply started to climb over the walls.

"Heh…those pathetic mages will be nothing without their magic…" Conner chuckled evilly as they came to the door. Kicking it open, he was surprised to find it unlocked…and the guild was completely empty. There was nothing…no scared women or children…No idiot fire slayer trying to fight them…not even Christmas decorations dotted the walls.

"Wha…WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!?" The man roared out before grapping a gang member. "SEARCH THE ENTIRE BUILDING! THEY HAVE TO BE HERE!"

Nodding quickly, the underling ran off with the others, not wanting to be purged by his own leader. Searching every room…every closet and floor, the gang personnel soon found themselves in the main hall with blank stares.

"Nobody is here, Connor. They must be hiding somewhere else"

Letting out a growl, the man kicked over a table before marching out of the doorway. "They have to be in the city…I just saw them earlier today before the purge started…We will find them and get our own justice on those fucking mages…"

 **The warehouse district 8:13 p.m.**

The building was abandoned since last year, the owner a victim of the last purge. Which meant that it would be overlooked. Sitting on a plot of land that had a ten foot wall, the previous owner had been very serious about security with the wall around his property, heavy doors, and fire resistant materials. He had been in the process of sealing off windows on the ground floor, but had barely started the task before he was killed. While it wasn't in the best of shape from a few broken skylights, the structure was still sound.

Having come here through the sewer access door in the basement, the mages of Fiary Tail had invited the guilds of Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, and Sabertooth into the building. After the horrors that befell Quatro Cerberus and Twilight Ogre the last few years, the close allies had decided in secret to be prepared. Knowing how destructive they were…how much damage they caused despite their efforts not to, the guild masters came up with a plan.

Finding the abandoned building, Erza and the rest of team Natsu had stocked it with supplies for the night, including blankets and food under the order of Makarov. They also had a small stockpile of weapons, including some rifles and shotguns in case they were discovered. Then, over the last few days, groups from other guilds would enter the sewers by darkness and make their way to the building. They were no fools…they knew that if they stayed in their guild halls, they would be instant targets. And with their magic cut off until six in the morning, they would be on the level of normal civilians. Sure, they each had skill…but if any of them were surrounded by a half dozen armed with guns…they were dead…or worse. The women held no illusions on what would happen to them if they were captured.

"Dammit…How did it come to this? The country wasn't like this before Tenrou" Grey whispered as he sat near his girlfriend, Laki. The two of them were near his team and several mages from Sabertooth, Sting clenching his fists in fury.

"It was king Toma…after the…'conquest' of Bosco, Fiore suddenly had millions of new subjects…people that were poor and uneducated. He didn't want to pay for the programs to lift them out of poverty…he just wanted to rule with an iron fist. The princess spoke out against the idea…and he had her imprisoned in a lone tower in his castle…it was a few days after that he revealed the…'purge'

His face was lit by the low fire…no mage wanting to risk too much light as Lector came hurrying up, his cat features full of fear.

"Sting! I can't find Yukino!"

"WHAT!?" he shouted, his voice echoing across the crowded hall with dozens of mages.

'Keep your voice down!" Minerva hissed out from nearby, sitting with some of the mages from Lamia Scale. She had once been a vile…hateful woman…but once the purge started and she was one of the mages to find the twisted and broken bodies of the men from Quatro Cerberus…she had vomited after finding Bacchus's head on a pike. After that…she knew that the guilds needed to band together to survive. She still didn't like some of the women in Fairy Tail…but she had come to respect their power.

"Sting…I thought she was with you?" Rouge asked as the blonde man shook his head.

"No…she said she was going with you" the dragonslayer said with a panicked look as his eyes turned toward one of the high windows in the wall. Even now…they could hear the screaming and carnage washing over Magnolia as gunshots and laughter washed inside.

"If she's still out there…" Lucy whispered as Natsu shot to his feet, determination crossing his features.

"I'll go look for her. She can't be out there on a night like tonight" He told the surrounding mages as Sting moved toward Natsu, a glare on his face.

"Like hell you will? She's part of my guild! I'll look for her!" the blonde dragonslayer shouted out, prompting Kagura to rise and move behind the shouting man.

"Quiet! We can't let anybody hear us!" She hissed out before slamming the edge of her palm into the man's neck. Crumpling like a used sack of potatoes, the slayer collapsed to the floor unconscious as Kagura eyed one of Erza's best friends before looking around at the Sabertooth mages.

"I'm sorry…but he was being too loud. And knowing him, he'd be screaming her name around the city" The swordswoman replied before looking back at Natsu.

"I will accompany you"

"Kagura? Are you sure that's wise? It's crazy out there" Millianna told her guild mate who gave a nod.

"We have to find Yukino and bring her back safely. If some men find her…I don't want to harbor the thought of what they'll do to her"

"Then I'll come too. My magic may be gone for the night, but not my skill with the blade" Erza butted in, standing up as Natsu made his way over to his red headed friend. Setting a hand on her shoulder, the woman almost leaned in from the touch as worry and fear clenched her heart. _"If we make it through the night…I'm telling him how I feel…"_

"Erza…I appreciate it, but I would rather you stay here. Your one of our best fighters and if something bad were to happen…I would know your protecting everybody here"

"But…"

"He's right Erza. If we send out too many to search, the search party itself could be discovered. Natsu is a capable young man along with Kagura. I trust your senses are still sharp?" Makarov asked the salmon haired man as he walked up, the other guild masters in his wake.

Tapping his nose, the fire mage gave his signature grin despite the seriousness of the situation. "Sharp as ever old man. I'll be like a sniffing ninja" He spoke softly as Kagura sighed. _"Why do I have to be attracted to this idiot?"_

"Very well. Grab some weapons and go through the sewer entrance…we can't risk the doors being opened" he ordered as Erza and the rest of the team tried to voice their concerns…but were quickly squashed. Watching the man pick up a shotgun with a satchel for extra shells and Kagura do the same with a pistol, the two mages headed toward the basement, bypassing Cana and her father.

"Be careful, Natsu" Cana whispered, trying to sound brave as a blood curling scream echoed from outside…followed by more gunshots and an explosion.

"I will Cana. And when I get back, I'll give you my special gift early, I promise" He smiled, hefting the weapon and proceeding down the stairs with Kagura.

"You better keep that promise…" She said while wringing her hands, Gildarts resting his palm on her shoulder. He knew that his daughter cared for Natsu deeply…perhaps on the border of love.

" _Kid…you better make it back to Cana! I don't want to see her cry! You're the only man I'll approve of for her you flame haired idiot!"_

Hearing the 'clang' of the basement door echoing through the warehouse over small embers of fire and hushed conversations, the old guild master looked at several of his children with worry and fear in his eyes. "Please…let this be the right choice…" he stated as Happy sat in Lucy's lap, the blue cat and blonde woman clutching each other in worry as the purge continued outside the wooden walls…

Walking through the sewers, the duo kept silent as they proceeded. Natsu had the shotgun cradled to his chest, his eyes always checking the shadows for anybody that could threaten them. The rank smell of mildew and rotting garbage assaulted his senses, making his eyes water as Kagura kept a hand on her pistol. She was equipped with a sword, but that was sheathed at the moment.

Stepping through a puddle of greenish slime, the black haired woman grimaced as some splashed against her new boots. Some had covered the shins of Natsu, but the man looked to be very serious.

" _During the Grand Magic Games, he was such a carefree idiot after most of Fairy Tail returned. He fought amazingly to bring his guild to first place…and then to actually fight the dragons later. But after they learned of the purge that was to take place…its like his intelligence grew to that of a mature man? How did that happen? Was he always this cautious and observant? Or was it the threat of this day that spurned him into seeking training with firearms and tactics?"_ Kagura asked herself as she stepped through a few more vile puddles.

"Ugh…gross" she lightly complained, trying to shake of the rancid ichor as a few rats scurried away.

"I know…Lucy would hate it down here. The smell is pretty bad" The man replied to his female companion, the blinking lightbulb above creating a slow staccato as they rounded a corner in the sewer. Sniffing his nose, Natsu blanched at the horrid stench in his nostrils.

"Can you smell her?" Kagura asked, walking past something…that she could not identify. They had been walking for five or ten minutes, the duo staying mostly silent through their journey.

"No…the smell of garbage and nasty stuff is to strong. I need to get to the street…through here" He instructed as they came to a familiar tunnel. Surging ahead with rapid footsteps, Natsu held the shotgun at the ready as they came to a heavy door.

"I'll open it" Kagura offered, her hands clasping the cold handle. Pulling with a grunt of effort, the heavy sewer door swung open, giving them access to the world above as it squealed on its hinges.

Clasping the shotgun tightly, Natsu could feel his adrenaline spike as the two slowly made their way up the stairs toward the maintenance access room. _"No goofing off now. I know I may not be the smartest, but Erza said that thing the king uses seals all of our magic for the day is full-proof…not even Gildarts can use his magic…I COULD FIGHT HIM! NO! Focus… I need to keep Kagura safe and be cautious…and to find Yukino…I know what these crazy people would do to a cute girl like her…ahh…I didn't just admit she's cute did I? Awe man! Mira will be sooo mad if she finds out!"_

"Natsu? Can you find her?" Kagura asked softly, interrupting his inner monologue as they stood near the open doorway to the building. Snow covered the street, the filled in footprints of previous humans outlined in the white powder as a fire burned out of control a street over to the east.

Right outside the door was the slumped over body of a man, half his head blown away as it rested against the wall of the structure. Gulping heavily at the sight, Natsu started to sniff the air as the crackle of gunshots and more deranged laughter echoed across the night. Picking up the traces of the woman in question, he pointed toward the East.

"She's that way…but its faint with all the blood and fires in the air…" He muttered as the man started to walk along the street, slinking along the walls of closed-up buildings on his right. Kagura was behind him, keeping an observant eye out as their boots crunched in the freshly fallen snow.

Stopping at an intersection, Natsu looked in all directions as the echoing cries of a dying man rose above the chaos from a few streets to the south. Gritting his teeth, the pinkette wanted to help…but knew he had no choice as the screaming cut off abruptly with a loud gunshot.

"Let's go" He whispered, scurrying across the roadway, bypassing a burning car flipped on its side. The flames licked and spread across the metal, trying to hide the horrors of charred flesh inside as the two mages moved on.

" _I have to be stealthy like a ninja! I can't afford to fight like I normally do…just find Yukino and bring her back safely. By tomorrow morning all of this will be over"_

Keeping the shotgun at the ready, Natsu had made sure the safety was off. He hoped he wouldn't have to hurt anybody…but this was not a normal night. Bypassing an electronics store that had been ransacked by looters, the male gave a quick glance to make sure it was empty as the door hung off one of the hinges.

"I SAID…I WANT MY FUCKING CANDY!" a voice screamed out from the nearby corner of the next intersection.

"CANDY!"

"TREATS!"

"SUGAR!"

Freezing in step, the mad voices of children reached the duos ears. Grabbing Kagura's hand, Natsu quickly moved into the ruined electronics store, their boots light and soft as they moved into the darkness…and just in time too. Rounding the corner was a gang of children…some no older than Asuka as they ran across the street to a locked-up candy store. They carried hammers and crowbars…some knives as the group of nearly two dozen youngsters started to attack the bars on the windows and door.

"GIVE ME MY FUCKING CANDY!" A twelve year old boy howled out, his face painted white like a deranged clown…his followers in the same getup. Taking a crowbar, the boy started to pry at the heavy door of the store, his laughter rising like a nightmare of insanity.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY STORE YOU LITTLE FUCKERS!" A man yelled from the two-story roof, a shotgun in his hands as a woman and two teenaged females joined him, guns in their hands.

"YOU WILL NOT RUIN OUR LIVLIHOOD AND HOME!" the obvious wife screamed out, leveling her rifle at the mass of purging children. Pulling the trigger, the forty year old female had aimed at the ringleader, blowing a hole in his head as brains and bone spread across the snowy road.

Clenching his fist in anger, Natsu wanted to go and stop them all. Starting to rise as the family opened fire on the mass of screaming children, his eyes leaked as the young were torn apart by gunfire and horror.

"No Natsu…If we go out there, those people might kill us as well" Kagura urged, restraining his shoulder as the last few children ran away, howling in fury as blood illuminated the snow covered road. Over a dozen had been slain by the store owner and his family, the man looking at his hands…horrified by what he had done.

Slowly nodding his head, Natsu knew that any chance to help had already passed. Following Kagura to the back of the store past a few smashed televisions, they came to the emergency exit. Slowly pushing the door open, Kagura pointed her pistol down the alleyway, checking for threats. Finding none, she waved Natsu into the darkened alley as a cat sat on a garbage can, keeping a lookout for vermin.

"You okay, Natsu?" Kagura asked, knowing the man had a kind heart…especially toward children.

Shaking his head, the man glanced back they way they came, a few tears streaking his cheeks. That had been awful to watch. Wiping the flecks of water away, he tried to smile at the swordswoman.

"I…yeah…let's just find Yukino" he said softly, his voice holding a tremble.

Nodding her head, Kagura kept the pistol at her side, always a breath away from being used. Moving toward the exit to the alley, the duo stopped as she took glances north and south. A few bodies lay in the street, the falling snow already starting to cover the bloody corpses of men and women…some with weapons laying nearby. Her stare traveling south, Kagura saw the illuminated police station as officers patrolled the rooftop in the distance. They wouldn't be any help to them. Under order of the king, any emergency personnel would not be allowed to help those in need. So, while they wouldn't attack per se, they also wouldn't help until the purge ended. Anybody approaching the station would be given one warning…and then none.

"Okay…it looks cl—"

"aaaahhhhhH!" A female scream interrupted from nearby…maybe only two or three streets away as Natsu's eyes widened.

"THAT'S YUKIINO! I'M SURE OF IT!" The man yelled out, his attempts at stealth gone in a flash as he started to run. His breath misted, the snowflakes settling into his hair as fear gripped his heart. Running down the next street, he abandoned his training in a flash.

"Natsu!" Kagura shouted out at his retreating back, the man quickly disappearing down the next street as she soon gave chase, her fresh boot prints in the falling snow. Unknown to the duo…they had been seen…

 **9** **th** **Street. Near the outskirts of the factory district**

"COME ON SORANO!" Yukino yelled to her sister, quickly turning and firing her pistol at the gang of men. The bark of gunfire was immediately followed by one of her pursuers pitching forward, a howling scream wafting through the night as the gang surged forward.

"DON'T YOU THINK I'M TRYING!?" the older sister shouted back, her features contorted in fear and stress. Running forward past a trio of decapitated men in the road, Sorano didn't ask herself where the heads had gone…all she knew is that she needed to get away with her sister. _"Dammit! Why did she come after me? I'm a dark mage! She could've stayed with her friends…then I had to be stupid…and reply to her letter…and then Jellal found out…he's going to want to find Erza…it's a free pass for him to do what he wants with her…I always was uneasy around him"_ She idly thought as they ran down the street, more bodies scattered around where they fell during the purge.

"GET EM' BOYS! THAT FINE PUSSY WILL FEEL GREAT! JUST MAKE SURE TO SAVE SOME FOR THE BOSS!" One cheered out as he pointed a pistol. Firing, the bullet panged off of a car near Yukino, sparking into the night as the men hooted and howled.

"DON'T KILL HER YOU IDIOT!" A woman's voice rose above the gang, her eyes watching the prey get closer. Olivia Connell…she wanted a fine woman like that…and when the boys are done ravaging both…she would get her turn along with her female compatriots. The fact was already making her wet between the thighs…

" _Damn! I thought we were in the clear! But just one wrong turn…"_ Yukino slipped, a hidden patch of ice pitching her forward as she hit the roadway hard.

"YUKINO!" Sorano shouted out, halting her footsteps as she quickly turned and tried to reach her sister. Reaching down, she exerted strength as she pulled her sister to her feet….but not quickly enough. The arm that wrapped around her throat yanked her away, a breath of rancid heat hitting her neck.

"Got you now…bitch!" The man uttered darkly as he pushed the key mage to the pavement.

"SORANO!" Yukino shouted out as a man pressed his foot down upon her head, muffling her pleas. They were surrounded…over a dozen men and women standing around the two as laughter and dark jokes reached her ears.

"Shut up whore…and prepare yourself" the man uttered with finality as he stooped down with a knife in his hand. Flipping her over, he didn't care as wet snow and fear covered the mages delicate features.

"Pl..pl…please…just let us go…" Yukino whispered as the men grinned.

"Nah…we're gonna have fun with you two…lots of fun" He replied, licking his lips. Bringing the knife down, he slid it under the hem of her clothes, cutting and slicing the fabric as it revealed her womanly body. Trying to struggle and free herself, Yukino was soon held down by several men as tears streaked her cheeks.

" _I'm going to be raped…no..no…NO!"_

"Oh yeah…that's what I'm talking about…" he sneered as he watched the female's eyes widen with fear. To be honest…he loved that look during the purge. Being his third one…he always found a target weeks before and made sure to…enjoy his conquest on the night in question. This would be no different. Ripping her panties away, he stared down at the little tuft of white hair between her legs.

"Fuck yeah…" He whispered as he pulled his cock out of his pants.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sorano screamed out, tears dripping down her features as her face was pushed into the snow. The men were tearing at her clothes…their intent obvious as one of them slapped her cheek.

"SHUT UP BITCH AND ENJOY WHAT WE'RE GOING TO GIVE YOU!" One of the men screamed, his cock waiting and willing to fuck all her holes…they were going to gangrape this white haired slut…right in front of her sister as laughter filled the street.

"Don't forget! I'm gonna eat her out later! I want to break this slut real good…" one of the women added in, preparing to watch the gang rape in the middle of the street. They had stripped Sorano as well, pressing her face into the snow as one man stroked his cock. Being the one to capture her, he would get first crack at her pink hole.

"Please…don't!" Yukino tried to plead one last time as her legs were forced apart. She was looking down, the man inches away from entering her.

' **BOOM!'**

The man that had been about to enter her…his head exploded in a fine mist, spraying her exposed body with blood and bits of flesh. Feeling the warm crimson splash her left cheek, Yukino's eyes were like dinner plates.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Natsu roared out, pumping the shotgun again as he fired another blast into the gang of rapists. The buckshot ripped through two of the men, shredding their flesh and cracking bone as the fire dragon slayer charged into the street, fury in his eyes.

"NATSU! DON'T CHARGE IN LIKE THAT!" Kagura shouted out behind him, her pistol barking like a eruption of fire in the night of falling snow and death. The woman standing near Sorano pitched backward, clutching her throat as blood pooled from the ragged wound.

"Don't just stand there…attack them!" A man yelled out as he pulled a knife free. He forgot to pull up his pants, his member flopping in the cold as most turned to their attackers.

"Natsu…" Yukino whispered a smile on her lips as the man charged into the fray…until a bullet ripped into his shoulder. The flesh was torn as he spun, surprise on his face as the shotgun flew from his hands.

"NO!" Kagura screamed out as she pulled her sword free, brandishing both weapons as the seven remaining rapists sneered at her. _"I will save that idiot…and these women from these bastards!"_ she thought in anger and hate as she pointed her pistol toward the new leader.

The bullet slammed into her side, spinning her to the ground, its speed unable to be seen by human eyes. Blood leaked from her mouth, pain wracking her body as she tried to pick herself up. Looking across the snow, her sword had clattered several feet away. Grunting, she tried to crawl toward the weapon.

Stepping down on the struggling woman's back, Ryan Sterling glared down at the female as he cocked the gun.

"Move another muscle…and I'll kill you"

"NO!" Natsu yelled out, his shoulder flaring as one of the surviving women stepped on the ragged wound, blood leaking into the road. He had to get up…to save these women from what these bastards will do. _"If only I had my magic!"_

"Oh…you be quiet…you, sexy stud you" She giggled, her eyes traveling up and down his body.

"Karen…step back from him. He's going to pay for killing three of us…especially my brother…" a man grunted in unbridled fury as he stepped forward, brandishing a large knife. Stooping down, he looked at the three pinned females, his comrades keeping them restrained as the one with black hair groaned in pain. Ryan had turned her toward Natsu, his foot firmly planted on her back as her life blood continued to leak out.

"Oh…Natsu fucking Dragneel…I'm going to enjoy this. You destroyed my family's farm in year seven eighty four…all for killing three forest Vulcans….my family was almost ruined…and now your going to pay with a pound of flesh…" He finished before plunging the knife into the man's stomach.

"AAAAAAUUGHHHHH!" Natsu screamed, the blade cutting his flesh like hot butter. Then the man started to twist the blade, his eyes full of hate toward the mage. The salmon haired man…his insides were on fire as his internal organs were ripped and shredded by the large knife.

"YOU LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" Seth screamed out in joy as he pulled the knife free, the blade dripping blood. Seeing the pinkettes chest rise and fall, the pain on Natsu's face was exquisite in the falling snow.

"Yo…you bastard!" Natsu grunted out as Kagura watched in horror.

"No…Natsu…" she pleaded as the bullet wound in her side throbbed, the man still pressing his dirty boot into her back.

"I'd get comfortable…Seth will enjoy this all night long…then we'll enjoy all you ladies…"

"AAAAUUGGHHHH!" Natsu hollered with a painful yell, his voice going almost raw as the blade was dragged across his chest, leaving a furrow of split skin and leaking crimson. The newest wound was deep…slicing through the muscle of his pectorals as his scream echoed through the night.

"NO! PLEASE STOP IT!" Sorano said loudly in a plea, her voice cracking from the horror of seeing the man tortured before her. She knew she was far from perfect and had done bad things…but this was…evil.

"Shut up!" A man slapped her again…with his cock as the vile skin traced along her cheek. Trying to pull away, the man lifted her head up as he stared into her eyes.

"You should be thanking us…not only do you get to see your friend again, but we've halted our plans for you girls…but that can change…" He smirked with lust as he dragged the tip of his member across her lips…before pulling away with a chuckle.

"You…you…you will pay for this…" Natsu whispered out as he turned his attention toward Yukino…her nudity forgotten as tears washed her cheeks.

"I fucking doubt it…" Seth disagreed before grabbing Natsu's left wrist. Clasping the hand like iron, the bigger man held the knife to the wrist. Giving a knowing smirk down toward the tortured man, Seth started to saw the blade back and forth, ripping through sinew and nerves as warm blood splashed against the snowy earth.

"GRRRRAAAUUGHHHHHHHH!" Natsu bellowed out, the pain almost unbearable as the gangster cut through his flesh. With a horrible 'rip' the hand came free as Seth pulled it away. Tossing it onto the rendered flesh of the dragon slayer, Seth smirked as the bloody knife dripped.

Clutching the horrid stump that was his hand, Natsu tried to hold back the tears as his nerves flared like lava. Unleashing another horrible scream, the three women were crying at seeing the male undergo such torture.

"You know…I don't like how his eyes look at me…I think I'll take them both…" Seth reasoned as he glanced back at Yukino. "I hope your ready for my cock...because we still have hours of night left…" As Seth leaned the blade closer toward Natsu's eyes.

"NO! PLEASE STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! JUST STOP!" Yukino cried out, willing to sell her body to these men. Hearing a light chuckle ring the air around her as the cold bit at her bare skin, her fear grew to new heights.

"And what makes you think you have anything to bargain with? We'll do what we please…after all, it's the fucking purge tonight!" Seth laughed out as he brought the knife closer to Natsu's right eye. He was really going to enjoy making this bastard scream.

' **pop…POP…CRACKLE'**

A spinning vortex of blues and purples sprang into existence, bathing the night in an eerie glow as the rapists and torturers stood up, disbelief in their eyes.

"What the fuck is that?" Seth asked…until two people emerged. One was a woman with crimson red hair, her body covered in a strange armor that had yellow lights running up the sides of her torso. She was holding a strange weapon. It was a dull gray with hints of yellow along the barrel with several red wires running along its length. Several green cylinders rose at an upwards angle, giving the weapon a soft, green hue. But the other person to step forward…he had salmon hair and carried a disturbing weapon with a chainsaw on it. His waist was wrapped in a belt, several pouches lining his side as his eyes shook from the horror before him.

"N..Natsu?" Kagura whispered out as the man stepped forward from the breech in the middle of the air.

"Knightwalker…"

"Yeah…I know!" she said, gaining a strange smile as she leveled the weapon at Seth. Pulling the trigger, a short burst of green energy shot forth, a trio of blasts burning their way through the man's torso…before consuming his flesh in a flash of green light. Disintegrating his body in moments, there was nothing left except a steaming pile of green goo in the middle of the road.

"Now…YOU ALL DIE!" Knightwalker screamed out, laying down a staccato of plasma fire at the group around her.

"NO!" Ryan grasped out…just before Natsu shot him in the face with the rifle. Watching as the body hit the ground behind Kagura, he grimaced at the sight before him. Some of the bone and blood had sprayed against his shirt, the flecks ignored as the duo quickly dispatched the men and women in the street.

"Dammit…if only we got here sooner…" he whispered, the sight causing queasiness as he walked over to his double on the ground. Knightwalker had made short work of the rapists, their bodies smoking from horrid holes in their death poses. Stooping down, he eyed the damage his twin had endured.

"Wh…what's going on…?" Natsu gasped out, clutching his bloody stump as his horrible chest wounds continued to leak large amounts of blood.

"We're from a different universe. Two hundred AB…and we're here to stop this damn thing forever" Natsu replied before looking back at Kagura, Sorano, and Yukino.

"Are you three able to walk?' as he looked away, the two sister's nude bodies still exposed as the portal spun.

"I..uh…yes…"Yukino whispered as she wrapped her tattered clothes around her, the damp fabric clinging to her legs as she stood up, her limbs shaking as her sister also stood with Kagura.

"You! Sword girl! Take Natsu through the portal with these two! Our guild will be able to help you recover and see to his injuries!' Knightwalker commanded as she picked up the loose hand of Natsu. Handing it to Sorano, the former huntress knew how…wrong it was.

"Give this to Wendy right away…she might be able to re-attach it if you hurry" She spoke with an inch of kindness in her voice.

Taking the severed hand, Sorano gulped as Yukino and Kagura helped Natsu to his feet. Moving toward the portal, Kagura glanced back at the two, her eyes speaking volumes.

"Thank you…" Kagura whispered. She held no doubts, Natsu was facing death…and the three women…a fate far worse. Passing through the breech between universes, Natsu watched it close as he turned to Knightwalker.

"This is…awful. How could this happen?" He softly told himself as he glanced at the blood his double had spilled.

"We know how deranged and messed up the multiverse is…McGarden taught us that. The real question is…are you up for this?"

"Y…Yeah" he stuttered before shaking his head. "If Dragneel can do it, so can I…I'm just…not used to killing people" Natsu told his armored girlfriend.

"Just keep a level head…AH! This sucks! If the magic wasn't sealed, I could use my super awesome plasma magic! Show Sam and my twin how its done!" Knightwalker complained, her voice carrying upon the wind and falling snow.

"You know…its not a competition…" Natsu tried to explain to his busty huntress who glared at him, her eyes betraying fury as her voice lowered to dark levels, her eyes boring into his.

"It…is a competition…" she replied with a harsh whisper, making the fire mage gulp. Sure, he had fought some bad guys and killed a few…but his girlfriends could be terrifying at times…especially the redheads.

" _Did she take lessons from the one thirty sevens? She's just as scary as any of those crazy women!"_ he lightly shuddered…

' **BBBBOOOOOMMMM!'**

The large explosion wracked the area, thunder clapping from the west as a pillar of smoke and fire rose into the night sky among the twinkle of Christmas decorations and starry lights above.

"That…is that where they're hiding out!?" Natsu asked in a panic as Erza nodded her head.

"It looks like somebody found them…and that means…" her face contorted into a wide grin, the lancer on her back begging for action as she hefted her plasma rifle. Bursting forward in a flash of thudding boots, she was eager to join the fight as Natsu sighed.

"Yeah…no stopping her now…HEY! WAIT UP!" Natsu shouted out, quickly giving chase as his boots crunched the snow beneath his boots. His breath icing over with each gasp, he tried to keep up with the huntress…

 **At the warehouse… 10:35 p.m.**

The explosion wracked the outer gate of the perimeter, scattering twisted metal and jagged steel in all directions as a group of men and women stood among the smoldering ashes.

"Ahh…finally we found them…" Conner smirked to himself as he stood at the forefront, the baseball bat in his hands as he noticed a few mages peering out the windows, fear in their eyes. Whistling a soft tune, he strolled into the yard with fifty of his kind as he twirled the bat.

"Come on out little piggy's…" he said loudly before nodding to his top men. Shouldering their assault weapons, they started to spray the windows with gunfire, laughing hysterically at the screams of terror washing from inside.

The snap of a gunshot made one of his men grunt, doubling over as a gurgled moan escaped from his bloody lips, the dirty snow coated red nearby as Conner glared.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT! I WAS GOING TO JUST RAPE A FEW OF THE WHORES INSIDE, BUT NOW I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU ALL!" He screamed out, the unhinged voice cracking the air with his fury. Pointing his bat forward, his eyes were like evil itself as his followers laughed and bayed.

"Kill the men and rape the women…make them scream" he sneered out as the dozens of men started to open fire with weapons while others ran toward the barred doors of the warehouse.

Looking out the shattered window at the approaching men, Mira clutched the rifle in her hands as a few of the others lined up were they could. Lucy was moaning nearby, a stray round ricocheting off a metal beam and burying itself in her side as crimson leaked on the floor.

"JUVIA! HELP ME MOVE LUCY!" Grey shouted to his friend as the rainwoman nodded her head. Picking up the groaning blonde, they moved her toward the center of the room near Wendy, the young girl with medical supplies.

"GATHER WEAPONS AND PERPARE TO FIGHT!" Gildarts yelled above the crackling gunfire as he held a rifle. Running toward a window near Mira, the barmaid had popped up, firing at a charging man outside with a Molotov cocktail. Striking the man, the round tore through his knee, dropping him to the ground as the burning liquid crashed around him. Racing across the snowy pavement, the fuel burned into his flesh, unleashing a banshee like wail as more of the men outside surged forward.

"DON'T LET THEM INSIDE!" Erza screamed out from another window, the brave redhead next to Minerva as she leveled another rifle at the mass of men to do them harm. More of the mages were at the shattered windows, the crackling gunfire ringing in her ears as shouts and screams assaulted her senses. Peering out, it looked like more of the purgers had joined the attack, their number quickly doubling as the ringleader stood back, watching his peons throw themselves at the defenses.

" _I will not let them take me…"_ the knight thought as Minerva shot a pistol round through the window, winging a charging woman along her head as blood spread in an arc. Working the bolt of the old rifle, Erza knew her weapon was outmatched by the automatic weapons the gang wielded outside. Hearing a horrible scream, she glanced to her left to see Gajeel clutching at his chest, two gaping holes bleeding profusely as Levy tried to stem the bleeding. The wound was dreadful, and very fatal.

"GAJEEL!" She cried, the hurt and pain behind her eyes as her friend and team-mate thrashed on the floor. His blood was pooling as incoming gunfire shattered the glass in the low hanging window above her. Feeling a few flecks hit her skin, she gripped his hand…there was nothing she could do for him as his breathing slowed…

' **Pop! POP! POP!'**

The air near the script mage rippled before a spinning breech of blues and purples made itself known. With the oncoming onslaught, very few mages could rush forward to meet this new threat. Brandishing a sword, Lyon raced toward the hole in space, prepared to do his part as all the firearms were in use at the moment.

Stepping through, Natsu and Knightwalker made themselves known much to the shock of many who saw. Covered in armor and weapons, the two looked like they were ready for a serious fight…not to mention the fact that a second Erza was in their hall. Aside from her strange armor and deadly looking weapons, she now held a strange device with six long barrels attached to a large box. There was room for holding the weapon with both hands and obvious mechanisms for firing, but they didn't have time to question it as the gunfire and yelling outside increased. More had joined the battle as news spread on the location of the mages in the city. Soon…there would be hundreds trying to force their way inside.

"S..Salamander…" Gajeel croaked out, blood on his lips as darkness flooded his vision.

"Whoa…looks like you sure git hit bad. But don't worry…I'll patch you up" Natsu stated as he set his lancer on the floor nearby as more bullets screeched and howled through the night air. Pulling a strange syringe from a belt pouch, the salmon haired dragon slayer didn't wait for consent before slamming the plunger into Gajeel's neck.

"Gyrrk!" the black haired man managed to grunt out as Levy's eyes widened.

"NATSU! What are you doing!" she cried, trying to figure out why he stabbed Gajeel.

"Don't worry. It's a…little…robot thingy's…that will fix him. Another me and different Levy showed us how to make them…" he replied as his words came true. Right before her eyes, the gaping wounds in Gajeel's chest started to close as Natsu stood up.

"That was the only one I had…don't get hurt again please" He stated calmly before glaring at Knightwalker. "AND WHATS THE BIG IDEA RUNNING OFF KNIGHTWALKER! WE COULD'VE JUST PORTALLED HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Natsu roared at the woman, the female barely registering his words.

"Don't give me that. It was only because of Levy hopping us here that we made it in time. If she hadn't used the comm, you would've been running here…and probably getting your dumb ass lost. Now…stay OUTTA MY WAY!" She yelled before running toward the closest window, which ironically held a dumbfounded Erza as she tried to reload her rifle.

" _Knightwalker!? What's she doing here! And…that's not Natsu…I'm sure of it. But if they helped save Gajeel…they probably want to help. I'm sure they can explain it all later…"_

The crash of glass snapped her focus back to her Edolas counterpart, the woman with a high ponytail jumping through the window with a large weapon in her hands. She was smiling, giving a wink to Erza as she passed by two more strange guns were on her back, seemingly held in place by…nothing.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! THEY'LL RAPE YOU! OR KILL YOU!" Erza screamed to her double as Natsu joined her at the window.

"Don't bother, she has the look now…" he replied as he lifted the deadly rifle with a chainsaw toward a man climbing over the defensive wall. Pulling the trigger, a short burst flew from the barrel, cracking across the noisy night. Impacting the man's torso, the male fell with a light gasp, his body crumpling toward the ground as more followed in his stead. The main entranceway was clogged with men firing guns, the twisted gate giving rise to a firing line as the leader barked orders.

Shifting his fire, Natsu grimaced as he gunned down a woman no older than him, a bloody machete in her hands as her bullet ridden corpse in elf clothes hit the snow. Her jingle hat came free, getting crushed under foot as more men and women surged toward the mages under cover of gunfire. Snapping back into cover, Natsu was eternally grateful for his lessons in tactics from Dragneel as bullets slammed into the woodwork before him. Popping back up, Natsu shot a man with two pistols aimed at Knightwalker. The round passed through his eye, creating a horrid mist of blood and bone as the dragonslayer ducked back down next to Erza and Minerva, the two occasionally firing as Natsu remembered the advice Dragneel gave him about gunfights.

" _Listen Natsu. I know you are a capable mage. Your strength has grown by leaps and bounds…already capable of standing next to Laxus in power and matching Erza an Mira in strength with your spells and determination. Not to mention your lessons with Levy have progressed at a steady pace" The scarred man stated with a grumble, his deep voice making Natsu smirk._

" _Than'ks Dragneel! I've been working really hard so I can beat you!" Natsu exclaimed happily as his counterpart smirk disappeared into a scowl._

" _Yeah…that doesn't mean shit in a gun battle. All my strength and intelligence…my magical power? That could be ended by a single sniper bullet to the brain! You and your friends have been traveling the multiverse, helping and righting wrongs. I know that you've taken the lives of a few mages in some magical battles…but that doesn't' mean shit to a fucking bullet!" He said sternly, holding his boltok in his hands, the heavy pistol glistening in the sunlight of the empty field. "You need to be prepared Natsu. Some universes prevent the use of magic like universe one thousand A. Or some strange technology that could limit or defuse it completely"_

" _So…what should I do if that happens? I'll just use my fists! I don't know anything about guns and all that stuff!"_

" _That's why I will train you. The first thing you should know…don't go charging in. You need to find decent cover to assess the situation. And when your there…you will realize that some people are trying to kill you…to prevent you from seeing all your friends and family again…your girlfriends…and your magic won't matter for shit. You will find yourself firing at people you don't know…that you have no idea of their past or future…that the person you are trying to kill is somebody's brother or son…somebody's wife or daughter…you are ending their future. And when your firing…all you can think about is the next moment…the relief that you got them before they got you. That death can snatch it's hand and claim your life in a heartbeat"_

" _But…fights should be between equals…to see who's better" Natsu asked quietly, knowing the whole story of Dragneel's life._

" _You think that matters in a gunfight with people screaming and dying around you? The only thing that matters is coming through alive…and when it ends…you will be horrified at the pain and carnage you caused…the adrenaline will crash and your hands will shake after your first firefight. And then…you will be thankful that you can still see Erza or Lucy…that they won't be burying you… You will feel guilt and shame for killing…and joy that your breathing. It is chaos and bloodshed…blind luck and random chance. Now…pick up that lancer and let's start your training…"_

Remembering Dragneel's words of wisdom, Natsu ducked back low as bullets whistled above his head, chipping some of the shattered window as flakes of wood and glass landed in his hair. Shaking his salmon locks, Natsu stood up, ready to fire once more when a bullet snapped past his ear. It was so close, that it shaved a layer of skin off his left temple, making his eyes widen in horrible understanding. Retaking his cover behind the wall with the two females, his hands shook as the truth became clear.

" _If…if I had been just a few inches to the left…I'd be dead now…"_

"Natsu! I don't know where mine is, but we need your help!" Erza shouted as she fired outside the window, her rifle resting on the shattered sill as shards of glass littered the floor.

Looking around, Natsu could see dozens of mages at the windows firing whatever weapons they could hold. Not just mages from Fairy Tail…but all their friends as well as they tried to stop the onslaught of crazed citizens. Hearing a gurgled scream, Natsu watched as Minerva shot a man dead at a distance of barely thirty feet, his blood pooling against the snow. Not a moment later, a round tore into the woman's shoulder, pitching her backward as a stifled scream left her lips. Some blood had sprayed, hitting some of his skin as the female continued to scream from the hot led buried in her flesh. Laki and Evergreen were on her in a moment, dragging her back toward Wendy to try and dress her wound.

Shaking his senses free as he gulped, Natsu stood back up and willed himself to stop shaking. _"I…I need to keep fighting!"_ Taking a deep breath, the dragon slayer shot another screaming purger, blowing out his kneecap in a spray of shattered bone and blood. Shifting targets, Natsu started to lose himself in the battle, his actions with the lancer burned into his head by endless hours of drills and training.

Walking in front of the building as bullets flew around her, Knightwalker couldn't help but feel…elation. The types of battles she participated in in universe 200-AB were mostly…lacking. Yes, Mira and Erza along with Natsu were excellent sparing partners, helping to push her new plasma magic to new heights, bringing her on par with Scarlet. But…the fact that most dark mages were incompetent pussies in that universe…the fact that Makarov forbade her from killing them unless the situation was life or death…had left her bored. Hell, the last time she experienced a true battle was when Sam and Marvell took her to fight some strange orcs attacking a village in some faroff universe. To say it was bloody was an understatement… So now…here she stood with gunfire screaming around her…the thud of bodies hitting the snow as her boyfriend tried to cover her, the screams of wounded men and women reaching her ears. Looking at the ring leader as he swung his bat at the rear of his forces, he urged his mob of attackers onward as screeching lead snapped past her ears, making her adrenaline pulse. The fact that any of those bullets could end her… She staggered, a rifle round smashing into the breastplate as her breathe caught in her throat. The enemy was running toward her…sensing that she would be fearful and wounded…they were mistaken.

"Yes…YES! IT IS TIME FOR WAR! PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR DEATH!" She yelled with joy as she leveled her large weapon at the mass of bodies flooding across the open space toward her. Pulling the trigger, the large weapon with six barrels started to spin.

"GET HER! RAPE HER HOLES AND MAKE THE OTHERS FEAR THEIR FUTURE!" Connor screamed, not caring who was lost…he wanted that bitch Erza…and he would defile her before sunrise.

"HEHEHEHE! MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS YOU FILTHY ANIMALS!" Knightwalker yelled in sick joy as bursts of laser light shot from the large weapon, stabbing across the open space of the warehouse property. Her face was twisted in joy as her features echoed the flash, the smell of ozone hitting her nostrils as snow continued to fall lazily. The first men and women fell like wheat before the scythe, burning holes appearing in their torsos as flesh burned and crackled. What was once screams of fury and bloodlust…became cries of horror and fear. Tacking the bursts of laser fire back and forth among the mass of people as gunfire shuddered the air around her, dozens fell with sickly wounds of burnt flesh.

"RETREAT!" A female screamed with a shotgun in her hand, the deadliness of the weapon clenching her heart as a nearby man's head exploded, the blasts of light turning it into a twisted shape of cracked and shattered bone. Running toward the gate, the only reason she lived was because of the trio of men that got caught in the crossfire, one disappearing in a pile of ash as the winter snow fall started to increase in intensity.

Knightwalker continued to fire, her laser Gatling gun sowing fear and death among the purging men and weapon as the man with the baseball bat tried to restore order, his yells falling on deaf ears. Swinging in a wide arc, dozens of men and women fell under her onslaught, their bodies twisted and grasping for the darkened sky as their flesh burned…the sinew in their hands crackling as some of the pent-up energy slowly consumed their skin.

Connor looked at his bent and broken men, the last vestiges of his sanity fleeting as he glared at the whore before him. _"This bitch will pay…SHE WILL PAY! I WILL MAKE…no…THAT'S IT!"_ He smirked evilly, the only men and women remaining behind the wall of the outer perimeter his most loyal of followers. Pointing to one man, he leveled his bat, not caring about who lived and died anymore. After all…the purge was about anarchy! "Go…and get those two" Connor said vilely, his voice filled with mirth. The mages thought it was over…but it wasn't as the peon ran to fulfil his order.

Finally clicking empty, Knightwalker stopped her action after a full thirty seconds, the moans of the dying reaching her ears as the crunching of boots could be heard behind her.

"Jeeze Knightwalker…overdid it much?" Natsu commented as his eyes traveled over the broken and dying outside the warehouse. There had to be easily two hundred bodies scattered about…some by his hand. Frowning heavily, Natsu looked up at the falling snow, his eyes misting at all the suffering that had occurred. "Why…why did this have to happen?" He asked the twinkling stars above as snow fell heavier and heavier.

"It doesn't matter why Natsu. All that matters is stopping it before we leave" Knightwalker stated as she frowned as she patted her belt. Already having set down the large weapon, she was searching her pouches.

"Dammit! I forgot to bring a spare fusion core!" She seethed in annoyance as a man tried to drag himself across the frozen blanket of dirty snow. His lower body was missing, the entrails dragging behind him as his last moments dragged on. He had been wearing festive clothing for the holiday's, his ugly Christmas sweater splashed with blood and gore, his fingers clawing for friction. With one last gasp he died, completely ignored by the huntress.

"Knightwalker?" Erza asked as she climbed out of the window, her bolt action rifle at the ready as the survivors stayed behind the perimeter wall…oddly quiet…almost as if they were waiting for something as Connor stood among the twisted gates, his face contorted with rage…but silent.

"Oh, hey Scarlet. If your wondering were your Natsu is, he's getting medical attention in our universe after some of these assholes started torturing him. Major surgery to get that hand reattached…" She muttered, widening the eyes of her twin.

"W..What? But…I just…He…" the redhead stuttered as her eyes flashed. "WHAT ABOUT KAGURA AND YUKINO?!" She shouted, making Natsu frown.

"Your Natsu prevented Yukino and Sorano from being gang-raped…but he got shot and that's how they got your two friends…we got here just in time to prevent his eyes being sliced out…" Natsu relayed with a heavy tone. He hated the look Erza had on her face as she looked at him. Worry… Fear… Horror… Pain and grief as her chocolate eyes moistened. If he had to guess, this version had feelings for his double too.

"Scarlet…All four of them are safe and we—"

"OH, YOUR GONNA FUCKING GET IT NOW!" Connor screamed with maniacal fury as he raised his hands in the air, almost like a show man at the circus.

"Crap…I forgot about that guy…" Natsu grumbled as Erza readied her rifle, loading a fresh clip in brief seconds.

"BEHOLD! THE BOSS AND TINY CLAUS!" Connor screamed out as two figures walked through the gate, stopping at the threshold to the property. The first man was wearing a black trench coat, his hands gripping two machetes covered in blood and gore…some still dripping to the ground as the moonlight basked the area in a sinister glow. A severed pigs head covered his head, the eye holes giving him vision as his eyes glared at the three across from him.

The second man could be described as a giant. Towering over seven feet tall, he was a massively overweight man, his folds of flesh hiding muscle. He was wearing a Santa's uniform including the hat. A bag rested on his shoulders gripped in his right hand, the contents unknown in the burlap sack. His left hand was holding onto a chainsaw, its teeth illuminated by blood and eerie moonlight.

"Well…well…we meet again…Erza" The shorter man exclaimed, his voice instantly recognizable.

"J…Jellal!? What are you doing? I thought you were past evil deeds?" Erza shouted to the man as he slowly spun one of the machetes in his hand.

"Come now Erza? You really think I'd pass the opportunity to sin to my hearts content? I mean, by tomorrow, I'll go back to being a good guy…but not tonight. Tonight…I really want to…taste you" His last words muffled be the decapitated pigs head covering his face.

Cringing slightly, Erza slowly gripped her rifle as Jellal let out a light laugh, pleased with his innuendo.

" _He's…revolting! What kind of horrors as he instilled tonight wearing the dead flesh of swine!?"_

"HO! HO! HO! You've all been very, very naughty this year! I think Santa should put you in his sack!" The large man in red and white laughed…his barking joy filled with sinister intent. Dropping the sack down to the bloody snow and shattered bodies, it tipped to the side, letting a decapitated head roll out. Gripping his chainsaw, the twisted version of the holiday symbol started up the engine, the teeth moving in a blur as he stepped forward. "Now…SANTA WILL PUT YOU ON HIS NAUGHTY LIST!" He bellowed, the black boots starting to crunch the snow.

"WAIT!" Knightwalker shouted with a smirk, stopping the three villains in their steps as she held up a finger. Pulling a list out of a pocket, the huntress unfolded it as Natsu sighed.

"WHY ARE WE WAITING!" Connor yelled at the three mages, their friends training weapons on the men from the inside of the warehouse. No matter what…they wouldn't let those three be hurt or killed.

"She's…checking off her bucket list…" Natsu grumbled, lightly explaining it to Jellal and the other two.

"Let's see…" Knightwalker told herself as Erza's curiosity got the better of her. Walking over, she peered down at the parchment as snowflakes continued to fall.

"What the…?" She barely managed to say as she started to read the items her twin wanted to accomplish.

 **Knightwalker's bucket list**

 **Ride a T-Rex with laser cannons**

 **Fight sentient squirrels with a battle robot**

 **Beat Scarlet and make her submit to my awesomeness**

 **Beat 137-C Scarlet**

 **Have a foursome with Mira and Juvia to accomplish the red, white, and blue achievement**

 **Rob three banks in a single day**

 **Steal the batmobile**

 **Make Wendy a super badass**

 **Hunt Bigfoot…and steal his pelt**

 **Fight a Minotaur**

 **Let Harry Potter get gang-fucked by pirates (He's lame)**

 **Meet Aragorn**

 **Fight evil, parallel ghosts**

 **Help the GDI fight the brotherhood of NOD**

 **Turn Grey into a girl again**

 **Kill a rapist with a pencil**

 **Fight Santa in a chainsaw duel**

Crossing off the fight Santa line, Erza couldn't help but notice at least a third of these items were crossed off. _"WHERE THE HELL WOULD SHE FIND A T-REX! And she did 'that' with Mira and Juvia!"_

"Okay! That should do it" the huntress exclaimed as she grabbed the lancer from her back. Holding it against her chest, the murderous men looked at her.

"You ready now?" Connor asked in annoyance, his bat screaming for suffering.

"Yup! LET'S FUCKING KILL EACH OTHER!" Knightwalker yelled, revving up her chainsaw. Smirking, evil Santa did the same as the two quickly closed the space between them, their boots avoiding the broken bodies and shattered lives around them.

The clash of steel hissing and popping was the signal for the battle to resume as Knightwalker and the large man glared at each other.

"You've been a very naughty slut…you will be Santa's little helper!" the large man bellowed out, the hiss of flying metal sparking past his eyes.

Straining her muscles, Knightwalker looked back at the man as her eyes flashed with battle lust. Pushing back with her own lancer, the screaming blades continued to jump and flash among the falling snow.

"If you think I'll be some whore…YOUR FUCKING MISTAKEN!" She yelled out, pushing the man back. Bringing the blades down, she cut a furrow along his chest, making him scream in pain. Staggering back as Erza K. did the same, it was surprising to see the red hat with a white puffball still sat on his head.

"Oh…your going in Santa's head sack now…"

Observing the two re-clash in their deadly duel a few moments later, Jellal used this opportunity to start running toward Natsu and Erza Scarlet with Connor. Running with his machetes at the ready, he smirked at the dragon slayer still watching the fight as the nightmarish holiday man swung his chainsaw at Knightwalker. The hiss of blades colliding with metal in a glancing blow staggered her back, but she jumped back into the fray as her anger grew.

" _All I have to do is kill that damn dragon slayer and capture Erza…she will be…delicious…"_ Jellal thought as the rotting pig flesh pressed against his skin. He…loved the sensation of its coolness against his cheeks. Raising his left arm, the dark mage prepared to end the slayer in one blow as he jumped in the air. He never noticed that Natsu had been watching his movements out of the corner of his eyes.

"TIME TO DIE NATSU!"

Shifting slightly, the male lifted the lancer and shot from the hip. The gunshot echoed among the snarling of chainsaws, blowing a hole through Jellal's stomach as he flopped to the ground, his intestines a mess of ruin due to the proximity of the gun blast. Aiming again, Natsu shot Connor in the throat as the man's bat flew from his hands. Clutching the ragged hole as he fell to the ground, Natsu ignored him as he walked over to Jellal.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't see or hear you? I was honestly hoping you would come to some sort of epi…uh…basically, I hoped you would see the error of your ways" The man sighed as he looked at his girlfriend fighting with her lancer. A few speckles of blood covered her face, the result of her blade cutting into the overweight man. Erza was watching the fight, trying to find a way to help…but a chainsaw battle was not something she would be able to assist with.

Lowering his eyes as Connor continued to thrash among the crimson snow, Natsu's eyes leaked a few tears at the pain and bloodshed committed tonight.

"Why would you do this Jellal? What's the point in hurting people? Killing them in some sort of…sick holiday? Especially when your dressed like a half man half pig?"

"Fuck you Natsu…I've always hated you…how Erza always looked at you…she should be mine!" The man groaned out, his pig head of flesh barely moving from his words. Groaning heavily from his stomach wound, his eyes wandered to Erza as she started to walk over as her boots crunched among the continuously falling snow. The wind had picked up, her scarlet hair billowing as the time ticked on toward early dawn.

"Jellal…I thought you had changed from the tower…I thought you were trying to do better…" She asked quietly as the man sneered at her, the pig snout covered in blood and gore from previous victims of the night.

"…The only thing I wanted was to make you mine…to claim your body…your too beautiful for this idiot"

Looking at Natsu who had a look of pure…sorrow, Erza glanced back at her wounded, childhood friend as he bled out on the frozen ground. "Is that all you see of me? My attractiveness?"

Coughing heavily, Jellal sneered through his flesh mask as Knightwalker dodged another lunge of Santa's chainsaw.

"It's the only thing your good…for…" he rasped as Erza's eyes tinted tears. _"Is that all he wanted? My body? But…I thought we were rebuilding our friendship…and this darkness inside him? What if I had dated him and this came out? I…I…I need to tell my Natsu how I feel! I can't delay any longer!"_ Taking a deep breath, she made a snap decision. Bringing her rifle up, she pulled the trigger and shot the former friend between the eyes. Smoke wafting from the barrel, she looked away from the top of his head that had became a mixture of brains and pig flesh.

"YYYEAARGGHH! YOU FUCKING CUNT! SANTA WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE!" The man screamed, bringing the two's attention back to the chainsaw battle. Resting his hand on Scarlets shoulder, Natsu tried to be supportive of the re-equip mage.

"NOT FUCKING LIKELY!" the huntress yelled back, her armor covered in gouges and scrapes. Meeting among a pile of corpses, the two brought the spinning blades together as the sparking hiss of steel screamed across the air. The purging Santa that had been breaking into homes and decapitating the father's heads all night…was a bloody mess. Numerous wounds bleed, mixing in with his now tattered coat as his face contorted in fury.

"You made Santa…angry…" He sneered at the whore before him. He would violate her…over and over again…he would break her here and now.

"Well…you know what they say…JINGLE BALLS!" She uttered with blood splattered against her Gear armor. She had taken damage as well, a few close calls cutting swaths through her armor as her muscles screamed for relief. Flipping her lancer, the blade was spinning furiously. Ducking under the arcing swing of Santa's horizontal swipe as the hateful teeth buzzed and chattered inches above her head, Knightwalker knew victory was hers. Deep inside his defense, the hateful Santa had no chance as she brought the spinning chainsaw upward. Colliding with his testicles first, the man named Malcolm Krampus knew true agony.

"YYYEEEAAAAAAAUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream echoed across the property as Knightwalker continued to pull the spinning blades up, the ruined mass of his penis falling down his pantleg. Blood and gore showered against her armor and face, ripping through his lower intestines as his mind numbing howl racked across the city. Working her way through the rib cage, Malcolm had finally stopped screaming as his organs and flesh were ripped and torn beyond recognition. Some of them even plopped to the ground, steam immediately leaving them in the winter wonderland as Knightwalker finally pulled the chainsaw free.

"Ugh…I think I'm going to be sick after watching that" Laxus commented, the whole battle with the two a horrible dance of death of screaming blades and blood. His face was extremely pale along with Evergreen, the woman not able to hold it in anymore. Doubling over, she vomited over the floor inside the nearby warehouse as Erza and Natsu walked toward the huntress outside.

"K…knightwalker? Are you…alright?" Erza asked with a pale expression, the area littered with still bodies that were slowly disappearing under a blanket of snow. The sun of dawn was starting to rise, basking the area in an explosion of orange and red. Glancing toward the wall were the purgers had appeared, she didn't see a single one.

"Must've ran off…" She whispered as her Edolas counterpart slowly turned toward her.

"I'll be alright. You should meet your double from one thirty seven-C…makes me look like a damn kitten…"

"Ah…what?" Erza asked in a stupefied manner as Natsu shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Just know…she tries to do the right thing even if her methods are…well…brutal"

A horrible siren filled the air at that moment, stretching across the city as speakers unfurled new information.

" **ATTENTION! THE PURGE WILL END IN TEN MINUTES! IF YOUR COMMITING CRIMES AFTER 6:00 a.m. YOU WILL BE ARRESTED! EMERGENCY SERVICES WILL BE AVAILABLE! THANK YOU FOR PARTICIPATING IN THE PURGE. YOUR KING THANKS YOU"**

"Natsu…we have to stop this from happening again. I know I'm a killer…but then, your not a saint anymore either. It's one thing to protect or kill in war…but this was wrong…how many innocent people died?" Knightwalker asked…before slapping her hand against her forehead. "Dammit…I sound just like Lucy…HEY LEVY! PORTAL! NOW!"

Springing forth, the dimensional breech hung in mid air as Erza watched her gore coated double walk through, her hips swaying as Natsu gave a quick peek. Try as he might, all his ladies were attractive and after today was done…let's just say a certain huntress would be in some sensual positions…

"Erza…We'll get your Natsu back to you as soon as we can…ah…how did the one thirty sevens do this all the time…all the bloodshed and death…" He whispered sadly, his heart aching as he walked through, leaving the mages behind as the breech snapped shut, leaving Erza standing in the middle of a sea of corpses on Christmas day…

 **Crocus December 25** **th** **5:53 a.m. The Royal Palace**

"Well gentlemen, to another successful year of the purge!" King Toma praised his inner circle of the 'Royals First' Party, raising a very expensive glass of champagne to his lips.

"True. But still…not enough of the poor and destitute are killing each other. They are a dredge on our society" A tall lanky man in a silken coat with several rings on his fingers added. Diamonds…Ruby's…Pearls…the finest jewelry adorned his body. His outfit alone could support a hundred families for a whole year…but his greed wouldn't see to that.

"And it seems our plan to have the strongest guild's meet an unfortunate fate…failed once again" An elderly woman added in, her haughty tone and high breeding screaming high status as fine embroidery clasped her frail body. "We need to make plans for next year…Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are the biggest problems…always speaking out against the purge. Our campaign to instill hatred and hostility toward the mages during the year is working…but we must increase funding for our defamation campaign" She finished, taking a slice of cake littered with gold shavings.

"I thought that money was going toward education programs for the poor?" A third man asked, his flowing robes and jewels matching the other members of high society. His diamonds twinkled in the lights of the royal palace. Looking toward his left toward a little dog bed, he glanced at the puppy his daughter had gotten him. Sneering at the little ball of fluff, he couldn't understand why his flesh and blood got him something so…useless as a Pomeranian. Scoffing, he turned back toward the celebratory meeting.

"What we need to do is find a way to frame them for a hideous crime…something to change the status of both guilds to dark mages…Then we can hunt them down and kill them…eliminating some of our strongest opponents to the Purge" A second woman asked, her elderly skin caressed with fine oils and moisturizer.

"The princess won't like that. She's very fond of those mages, especially Natsu Dragneel" Another member of the 'Royals First' spoke up, his handsome face in a sneer as he ate caviar from a dish. To be honest, he couldn't understand her attraction to that idiot. The princess would be much happier with him. After all…he is of noble blood. _"Perhaps I'll go and find some poor women…I'm sure they would be grateful for my cock later. And if they complain, I can always make them disappear like the last two…hope they enjoy being cock slaves in Bosco!"_ Giggling to himself, the blonde man with a chiseled chin turned to king Toma. "Is the anti-magic grid still active?"

"Yes…but only for a few more minutes" The ruler waved him off, not caring about how many died in the last hour. To him, they were nothing but a drain on resources and wealth…he didn't understand why his daughter Hisui cared so much…probably inherited from her mother he pondered as a loud scuffle could be heard outside the doors.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T GO IN TH-!" A muffled scream and gurgling noise reached through the door, the echoing thud of a body falling against the door. In a crack of splintering wood, the finely crafted double doors were kicked open, spraying a few shards of splinters from the broken lock. Standing there was Natsu and a certain redhead with a familiar green haired princess behind them.

"Thank you for leading us here, Hisui…you might want to leave the room for this" Natsu told her, his hands gripping a strange weapon that was attached to a large, rubber-like tube. It ran toward a cylindrical tank strapped to his back as he walked further into the room with his two female companions.

"No…they've imprisoned me for three years as they butchered the poor…let people starve and die….I will watch their fate unfold" She uttered with darkness and hatred toward the ruling members of the country.

"Heh…I knew there was a reason I liked you" Knightwalker replied with a thumbs up as she quickly regripped her lancer. She was still covered with blood and gore, her features fresh from battle as the king stood up.

"HISUI! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!" Toma screamed at his daughter.

"GUARDS!" One of the members yelled out in panic, the fact that three armed people were in the room…and they weren't.

"This…? She whispered, her eyes misting at what these two told her happened to her beloved Natsu in the defense of three women. _"He…was tortured for women not of his guild…one of them a dark mage…his heart his too pure…I will nurse him back to health once he returns!"_

"This…THIS IS JUSTICE FOR NATSU AND ALL THE PEOPLE HARMED, MAIMED, AND KILLED BY YOUR PURGE! AS OF NOW THE ROYAL FIRST PARTY WILL KNOW HORROR AND PUNISHMENT!" She screamed, pulling a pistol she took from the dead guard outside. Aiming at her despicable father, she pulled the trigger. In a burst of light and speeding lead, the bullet jumped from the barrel as it flew on its trajectory. Trying to shield himself, the murderous king had his head turned to the side when the bullet tore his throat open. Grasping a hand to his wound, he could feel the warm, crimson liquid seeping through his fingers as he slowly choked to death on his own lifeblood.

"NOW! KILL THEM ALL! MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS! I AM THE SCARLET KRAMPUS!" Knightwalker yelled out, mirth and joy in her eyes as she opened fire with her lancer. The stream of bullets crossed the room, stitching their way up the handsome man's body as hot lead tumbled and tore through his flesh.

Stepping up, Natsu grew sick with what he was about to do…but it needed to be done. He couldn't let his girlfriend bear this burden alone. Pointing the nozzle at the elders that were trying to flee in terror, Natsu couldn't help but think they were getting what they deserved….then he pulled the trigger of the flamethrower.

Fire erupted from the nozzle, a jet a liquified flame crossing the room in mere seconds. Washing over the eldest woman in the room, her skin lit aflame as it crackled and popped. The intense heat sealed in her bodily juices as she screamed in a nightmarish agony. Waving the stream across the table as Knightwalker and Hisui continued to fire their weapons, the cone of fire consumed more. The flames of hate licked and ate flesh, burning and charring the party members. Eyes bursting from his head, the man encrusted with jewels could feel his skin melting from his bones as his nerves were lit aflame.

"AAAAAUUUGHHHHhhhhhhhh….." his voice ceased, the raw fire ruining his vocal chords as his burning corpse fell across the table with the others, the smell of burning pork rising in the room as the three stopped firing.

Seeing what he had wrought as the smell of burnt flesh reached his nostrils, Nastu collapsed to the marble floor, pressing his palms against the cool material.

"Oh…by mavis…wh…what did I just do…" He whispered…then wretched. His stomach quickly emptied, tears hitting the floor as vomit splashed.

"Oh god…I just burned…fire…those people…what…how can the others forgive me for this…" He pleaded, squeezing his eyes shut as more tears flowed. He was sickened with himself. Natsu was supposed to protect and help people…not burn them alive in their home…

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Natsu looked behind him as Knightwalker had a solemn and stoic look on her face. A few smears of blood still showed…meaning she would need quite the shower later.

"For what it's worth, Natsu….you did the right thing. These…were very bad people." She waved with her free hand, indicating the charred and broken bodies that lay around the room. "They caused the deaths of thousands…maybe tens of thousands. They didn't care who perished or who was broken so long as they had their riches. This…this is what the one thirty seven's do all the time…blood, horror, and carnage…they do that to save people…to punish the truly wicked. Think about what happened to your double today…what was about to happen to Yukino and Sorano…what would've happened to Kagura. These people caused that…made it possible" She finished as her boyfriend slowly stood up, tears still flowing down his cheeks.

"I know…in my mind I know it was right…but in my heart…what will Mira or Lucy think of me now? Or Juvia and Cana?" he whispered to the huntress.

Looking into his eyes, Knightwalker could see the pain held there by his actions. Doing something drastic, she pulled him into a hug, pressing him against her bloody armor.

"You're a good man, Natsu…maybe an idiot sometimes and goofy…but you have a good heart…far better than mine. It's why I…I am fond of you"

"Heh…did you just say you loved me?" Natsu teased, the corner of his mouth turning upward in a small smile. Getting pushed away, Knightwalker turned to the side as she crossed her arms under the bust of her armor plate.

"Of course not you idiot! And if you tell anybody I hugged you, I'll make you suffer!" she retorted, still looking away from his eyes.

"But Levy probably saw the whole thing with Wendy…they'll know you hugged me" He smiled, glad for the lightening mood.

"THEN I'LL PUNISH THEM!" the huntress roared to the ceiling. After all…she couldn't let them know she was weak with emotions like Scarlet.

*whimper*

"Hmm?" Natsu perked up, hearing the small noise. Moving around the table, he saw the little puppy sitting in the dog bed, its little body scared from all the noise and fire. It was tiny with white and creamy fur, a pink bow in its hair and adorable little ears that perked up at the sight of people. Crouching low, Natsu held out his hand to the little ball of fluff as it slowly crept forward. Feeling the small lick upon his flesh, the slayer grinned as the adorable creature started to move forward. Gently picking it up, Natsu stroked his fur with a smirk on his face. Clearing her throat, Hisui walked over to the two mages from a different world.

"While I don't understand everything on how you came here….you have my thanks for what you've done" she told them, bowing deeply as the new ruler of Fiore.

"What will you do now?" Erza asked the young ruler as Hisui looked around the room, her face hardening. "I'll make sure the purge is done forever…I will help the poor and downtrodden…to make life better for everybody. Of course…I will eventually need a king…" Hisui mentioned, looking at Natsu with…lustful eyes.

"I ah…I'm sure the Natsu of this universe would be honored…hehe…not to mention Mira would kill me…or Erza…or any of them…hehehe…" Natsu replied nervously. After all…his girlfriends could be quite terrifying…

"Oh! I get it! You want to have sex with my boyfriend on the pile of corpses!" Erza K. nodded sagely, her woman's intuition infallible.

"WHAT! NO! IN MY BEDROOM! I MEAN! Uhh…" Hisui blushed heavily before sighing. "Ill just…let the country know I'm its new ruler…" She muttered awkwardly before leaving the room, dragging her feet as she left.

Watching her leave, the red head looked at Natsu who was still holding onto the fluffy little puppy. "So…what will you do with her?" she asked while looking down at the small dog.

"I…I think I know the perfect thing…" Natsu smiled, his grin faltering slightly as the portal sprang forth before them. Walking through, they left the room of bloody and charred corpses littered the area. Nobody would attend to them for three days…

 **December 27** **th** **1:19 p.m. Fairy Tail guild hall.**

The mood in the hall was somber among the mages. Not only were several wounded from the battle like Lucy, Minerva, and several others, but the death toll in the city had risen to almost two thousand…it was the bloodiest purge yet…and the bodies were still being cleaned up. Nobody had the heart to open gifts or celebrate…not when their resident fire mage was still gone in another universe.

"I hope Natsu is okay…." Happy whispered, sitting on Lucy's lap who's waist was still swathed in bandages.

"We know he's alive…that…Knightwalker let us know their status yesterday" Lucy replied as several mages from Mermaid Heel and Sabertooth joined them. While they did keep to their own tables for the most part, they were all being friendly and supportive. Even Minerva seemed to be…friendlier toward everybody.

"I still can't believe there's other universes of us out there…and Knightwalker came back to Earthland in two hundred AB" Erza commented as she sat next to Juvia at the same table, the water mage enjoying a glass of cool water.

"I just can't believe I date Evergreen in that universe and not Laki?" Grey commented as he held his girlfriend close.

"Truly horrific" the brunette commented from the bar, sitting next to Cana as she sipped a beer.

"HEY! I'm not that bad…right?" Grey asked as some of the men chuckled.

"Of course not…your my ice prince after all" Laki cooed, getting teasing snickers from Laxus and Gajeel who heard the whole exchange.

"I feel awful though…If I had gone to help…Natsu wouldn't have had to go through all of that…" Sting admitted as he clenched his fist in anger.

"But if you had, something could've happened to you too" Lector suggested, making the white dragon slayer lower his head.

"Mabye…" he admitted as a familiar popping sound resonated off the walls.

' **Pop…POP! POP! POP!'**

In a loud crackle, the familiar breech opened, casting the hall in a soft glow of blue. Subtle flashes had three familiar women walk through…along with Natsu. He had a strange cast on his left wrist, blue liquid bubbling in a clear container around the appendage. His vest hung open, revealing that his torso now had a hideous scar across his chest…along with the place where the knife had entered. Cradled in his right arm was a box, two fluffy ears peaking above the rim as he walked slowly toward the bar. Setting the box down, he turned toward his family and friends.

"Uh…hey guys?" He asked awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"NATSU!" Happy yelled with joy…along with several women in the guild who all crashed into him. Finding his face wedged between a pair of large, soft breasts, the slayer couldn't breathe as he took in the scent of a certain card mage.

"YOU…YOU IDIOT!" Erza scolded as she wrapped herself around the man she secretly desired, cutting off his breathing even more as a second pair of large breasts crashed against his face. There was Natsu…sandwiched between Erza and Cana as Mira, Lisanna, Juvia, and Lucy all tried to give him a hug as well.

"Lucky bastard…" Makarov grumbled at the young man getting all the attention from the beautiful females. Taking a long pull of beer, he decided to intervene before the poor man passed out from smothering.

"Okay ladies…let him breathe. No point in sending him back to the hospital" the guild master soothed. Luckily it worked as the girls relented…somewhat. Cana and Erza were still sticking by his side, much to the annoyance of the others.

"How you feeling, flamebrain?" Asked Grey, the man…glad to see his friend alive and well…not that he would ever admit it.

"Ugh…it was…pretty bad… I can't even train or fight until this thing comes off my wrist. The two Levy's explained that it was…reattaching stuff…I don't understand how it works really. But until it comes off, I can't fight….and my…scars…were very deep. The Levy with the face scar said the inside damage was healed…but the scars would remain…"

"Well…I'll take a few scars over you dead any day" Yukino said softly, blushing a little bit as she tried to look away. _"He looks even more handsome with scars! How is that possible!?"_ The celestial mage thought as Cana glanced at the box Natsu had set on the bar. Ignoring the fact of two Levy's, the lush was curious.

"Hey Natsu…what's in the box?" the brunette asked as the slayer smiled at them.

"Christmas gifts…unfortunately I didn't have time to wrap them…" he chuckled before pulling the little Pomeranian out of the box, turning to Lisanna, he set the little dog into her arms. "Here you go Lisanna…her name is Ellie" he smiled as the Strauss sister's eyes widened.

"OHHHH! She's adorable! Thank you Natsu!" Lisanna squealed before jumping up and planting a kiss on his cheek…much to the annoyance of the other girls. Blushing lightly, the dragon slayer reached in and pulled out a book, handing it to Mira.

"It's a cook book with recipe's from a dozen different universes. The other you said you would like it" He smiled at Mira who started thumbing through the pages. _"So many meals I can sway Natsu with!"_

"I'll make you something right away!" she said with her angelic smile as Natsu grinned. He loved Mira's cooking. Reaching in, he pulled a bottle of amber liquid out and handed it to Cana. "Here…some Fiorian Honey whiskey…I hope we can share a glass" he stated as Cana snatched it into her grasp.

"Ohhhh…this looks yummy! And you can count on it, you sexy stud you" the brunette replied, squishing his face between her breasts again. _"Enjoy the view…you will be mine!"_

Released a moment later, he pulled a small box out and handed it to Erza. It was covered in pink and frilly flowers and had a heart shape on it.

"Sorry if the box is weird…the other Erza did that…but it's a strawberry cheesecake from the heavenly dessert universe…a lot of the women there helped me pick out Christmas gifts for you all…" he admitted as the redhead opened the lid. The cake practically glowed with deliciousness…and she knew…this was no ordinary dessert. She would permit Natsu one piece. After all, he would be her boyfriend soon enough.

"It…looks amazing…" she whispered as Natsu pulled out more gifts for his loved ones. Lucy was given a magical kindle…holding over a million books that she pressed to her ample chest in joy…before kissing Natsu on the cheek, much to the anger of the men. Juvia was given a new hat, the rainwoman practically purring with excitement at the gift her crush had given her. Kagura was given a sword polishing kit, who took it with a heavy blush and a vow to use it every day. Yukino was given a stylish coat, its white patterns mixing in with her hair perfectly. While it reached to her midriff, she instantly loved it and wore it as Natsu turned to Sorano, his hands empty.

"So…I um…I don't really have anything for you since before that night…we were enemies. But I can tell you're a really good person even if you made some mistakes…So I'm hoping that master will let you join Fairy Tail…" Natsu asked while cocking an eyebrow at the guild master.

Jumping down, the old man approached the woman with wide eyes.

"You…you want me to join?" Sorano asked softly, looking at the salmon haired man who gave a small nod.

"Now now…you still have to pass the test to join…not everybody can…" Makarov said sternly as he approached. Walking around the dark mage as he studied her, Sorano stood still as she awaited judgement.

"Hmmmm…" Makarov pondered as he glanced at the female. _"Slim waist…large breasts…a firm ass with long legs…she's perfect!"_

Jumping up, he slapped Sorano's ass with an open palm, the sound reverberating through the hall. "YOU PASS!"

"EEEKKK! YOU PERVERT!" Sorano let out in a girlish scream before slapping her hand across the elder's face, sending him flying into a wall.

"I guess she did pass…" Erza commented as Sorano glared. "You knew!?"

"Sorano…he did the same thing to me…but you slapped him so that's good" Lucy replied as Natsu straightened up. "AHH! I almost forgot!" he yelled, pulling a lacrima from his pants pocket. Running over, he pressed it into Levy's hands. "Here…this is from the other you…to you. It's blue…pronts…"

"I think you mean blueprints?"

"Yeah, that. Its how you can build your own dimension stuff" Natsu exclaimed before a magical window appeared in the hall. Showing Hisui standing straight behind a podium, the mages were silenced as the new ruler began to speak.

"As many of you now know, the 'Royal's first' political party has been…purged from our country thanks to a few dear friends. They will remain nameless…but they helped save our country from the greed and suffering it endured. Now that my father and his cronies are dead, Fiore will be different. From this day forth…the purge will be no more! No more senseless violence and killing! We will make this a country to be proud of again! It will be difficult…but it will be the right thing to do! And during that time…I will need to secure a new king to stand next to me. Somebody brave and righteous…somebody with a good heart…" She coughed, the words Natsu barely heard…but heard nonetheless. "I will reorganize our government to benefit the people….not the few. That is all for now" Hisui finished as several of the girls looked at Natsu who gulped deeply. Walking over, Erza clamped her hand onto his shoulder.

"Natsu…you will share my cheesecake with me…." She ordered/threatened as the man sweated in fear.

"I don't think so, Erza. Natsu and I were going to enjoy this whiskey!' Cana butted in, her glare at the red head making many men step back. Trying to sneak away, he found himself grabbed by a certain crash mage.

"Yo Natsu…you weren't ditching my little princess…were you?" Gildarts lightly threatened.

"O…Of course not…hehehe…" The still wounded slayer commented nervously.

"GOOD! Then you won't mind sitting right next to her at this table!" He slapped the younger man on the back, staggering him as Natsu walked slowly toward his fate. Sitting down, he was flanked by Cana and Erza…who had Lucy and Juvia next to them. Across from them was Lisanna, Sorano, Yukino, and Kagura with Mira joining last. Each one was looking at Natsu…licking their lips…eyeing his scarred torso and body with untold amounts of lust. Glancing at each other as Christmas ornaments and decorations hung on the wall, the females made a certain discovery.

" _Why is that hussy/bitch/ strumpet looking at my Natsu like that?"_ Many thought as Happy landed on the table.

"HEY NATSU! Why do all the girls want to make babies with you? They have the same look when Grey and Laki wrestle naked at their place…" The little cat pondered as he held his paw to his chin.

"AH! HAPPY YOU TRAITOR!" Natsu yelled as each female rose from their seat.

"So…you think you bitches can steal….MY NATSU!" Each one roared as they jumped at each others throat, kicking off the largest cat fight in the guild's history. Laughing at his expense, Gajeel and many others enjoyed the fight and the belated holidays as each girl tried their best to steal Natsu away among the falling snow outside….

 **And that's it! I hope you all enjoyed my Christmas special! It was fun and twisted to write so enjoy it and all the good times with your family this Christmas! I actually don't have to work the holiday for once so it's a special treat for me! So read, review, and enjoy your gifts and family! Also, the poll is still up for my main story so check it out and vote! I need more than five votes people!**

 **MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS HANS!**

 **Natsu: Did…were you watching die hard again?"**

 **Me: Nooo…of course not…**

 **Kagura: You so were!**

 **Sorano: I happen to like that movie. I'll watch it while I 'claim' Natsu tonight**

 **Natsu: Uh what…?**

 ***All the girls* HE'S MINE HARPY!**

 **This is thehappy saying Merry Christmas!**


	27. The Last of Us

**First of all, I hope everybody had a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hopefully you all enjoyed my Christmas special hahaha. Now this one is based off a video game so I'm sure you'll be able to connect the dots. Also, modern themes like guns, cars, convenience stores…stuff like that because dammit, it's fun to do! After this I'll go back to the COG and write some more of that bloody war. Don't forget to vote! After this posts I'll be taking the poll down so make sure you do! So…read, review, and enjoy!**

 **I don't own the rights to anything….anywhere.**

* * *

 **The Last of Us**

 **Universe 8484-N Year 796 Early Spring.**

Natsu looked up at the clouds, their darkness threatening rain as he walked along the cracked and crumbling road toward another nameless town in the distance. Re-adjusting the strap to his rifle on his back, he felt his muscles give a small sigh of relief. Laden down with a ratty backpack of brownish color, the weight held their spare water, a single medical kit, some dried fish, and a few momento's. A holster was strapped to his right side, showing off a pistol and a spare magazine along with a combat knife, the weapons always under care by the former mage. A webbing of support held his chest flashlight, ensuring he could keep his hands free in dark places and situations.

His black boots were scuffed and worn, having walked countless miles as his outfit was equally as weathered. Brownish, tan pants with a few extra pockets covered his legs as an old patch decorated one knee. A grungy, white shirt that had seen better days covered his torso as his eyes always darted to and fro. Natsu's face was unshaven, the beard of pinkish hair covering his chin as he glanced down at his two traveling companions…the last of his family.

"You doing alright Asuka? Happy?"

"Yeah dad…I'm doing alright" Asuka replied softly as they walked past a rusting hulk of a car pulled over on the road. Bleached skeletons were inside, the former driver leaning back along with two others as Natsu gave a small grunt of acknowledgement. The day was ending with the darkening clouds mixing in with the coming of dusk as they all kept moving toward the remains of dead civilization in the distance.

Asuka was coming up on fourteen years old soon, and had gone through a small growth spurt during the harsh winter. Wearing the signature cowgirl hat of her deceased mother, the young woman wore a green shirt and blue jeans. She too carried a pistol on her hip, the extra magazines secured tightly along her right side as a sheathed machete hung from her back. Happy was resting on her shoulders, his little paws clinging to her clothing as the sound of distant thunder rumbled.

"Natsu…do you think we'll find anybody in this next town?" The little cat asked softly, looking up at the man that protected the last of his family with everything he had.

Letting out a sigh as the city limits loomed closer, the dragon slayer looked down at his longtime friend before returning his attention to the approaching town. "I don't know Happy…the last people we met tried to kill us for our water and weapons…I'm kinda hoping we don't run into anybody…or anything"

"Oh….I miss seeing good people…" The cat said dejectedly as lightning crackled above. The approaching storm was almost upon them, the clouds ready to burst. "I miss how it used to be…" Happy finished sadly as the first droplets started to fall on his blue fur.

"Me too buddy…me too" Natsu told his friend as another bolt of electricity shattered the sky. Feeling the charge in the air, Natsu hurried his pace. "Come on…we can't be caught out in this storm" The man instructed as an abandoned magical fueling station came into sight. Numerous vehicles littered the parking lot, a small tent city erected on the grass to the left as the trio ran up, their boots splashing the water as it pooled in the cracked and cratered pavement. It had been years since anybody would've repaired it…but that wasn't important as a few scattered corpses littered the ground or rested in vehicles. The flesh had long since rotted away, leaving nothing but white bones and tattered rags.

Crouching next to a truck that was resting next to one of the magical fuel pumps, Natsu looked down at Asuka as the rain thrummed and drummed against the stations island roof. They were now protected from the worst of the rain, only a few droplets falling down through cracks in the roof above the fuel pumps.

"Alright Asuka. What do we do first?" Natsu asked, his voice soft toward his adoptive daughter as the rain fell harder around them.

"We check for immediate threats" she replied as her eyes scanning the darkened windows of the fuel station. Peering her eyes, the young woman saw a shadow shift inside the store…hidden among the darkness of the interior. "Somethings in there" she whispered, Happy staying silent as his father and adoptive sister worked. He knew how dangerous this could be…living day to day on the road.

"Good. Anything else?" Natsu asked as Happy kept a lookout behind them.

Tracking her gaze, the thirteen year old narrowed her eyes as she studied more of the building. The windows had long since broken, shattered by looters or by other means as a few broken shards rested in the sills. The structure was covered in vines and greenery, an obvious result of long abandonment as a second shadow shifted inside toward her right. A fallen body laid in the doorway facedown, recently dead as a packpack laid nearby the rotting fingers of its outstretched hand. The hand twitched as yellowish particles were illuminated under another flash of lightning.

Looking toward her left, Asuka studied the tent city. Belongings of people long dead littered the ground. Rotting and threadbare garments…children's toys…garbage and trash…anything of value would've been picked clean long ago.

"I see three total…and some spores. It would make staying inside risky…but traveling in a storm like this is risky too. We wouldn't be able to hear much over the lightning and visibility would be reduced" she finally told Natsu as the older man nodded.

"Yeah…your right about that. Okay. We clear it, check for anything of value and hunker down in one of the cars until the storm passes" Natsu finished his instructions as he pulled his combat knife free. It used to be Erza's…the last object he had of the fiery redhead. Watching as Asuka slid her own machete free, she whacked it against the truck bed, leaving a resounding 'clang'

Immediately, the presumed corpse rose from the doorway, its senses homing in on the location of the sound as the other immediately inside started to stagger out. The third of the infected must've not heard it, still swaying among the darkness as the two human's hid further back along separate cars. Happy was floating above, flying circles in the air as his role as distractor came into play.

Staggering among the rusting cars long abandoned, the first infected person was missing part of their face as horrible yellow bulbs covered part of its flesh. Tilting its head upward, it saw the flying cat humming to itself as the previous human let out a snarl.

Crouching low as his stealth came into play, Natsu gripped the combat knife firmly in his hands as Happy giggled above.

"You stupid infected can't get me! I'm flying!" The little blue cat cheered out as he watched Natsu move closer behind the woman. In one quick motion, Natsu embedded his blade into the back of its skull, the metal sliding into the diseased brain. Falling forward, Natsu used a boot for leverage as he pulled the blade free, its length covered in sickly material and darkened blood.

Not forgetting about the second plague carrier, Natsu turned as it snarled at him from the other side of the pumps near a tiny hatchback with its doors thrown open. It was covered with the yellow, pus-like bulbs as well, signifying its loss of humanity.

"That's right…a nice uninfected human for you…" Natsu goaded as his target finally made its way around the bumper, a trickle of rain falling on its head. Moving backward toward Asuka's hiding spot, Natsu made sure to keep taunting.

"You smell like rotten shit on a hot day…" he teased, drawing it further out as the third walker appeared in the doorway of the store, drawn out by the voices.

Asuka clutched the machete in her hand, the water dripping down her back as she was no longer under the island's roof. Staying low and quiet behind the opened door of the abandoned police car, she heard Natsu getting closer. Peering around the side, she finally saw him backing into the road as the diseased man came after him, its arms outstretched and wanting to grab hold of the man she considered her father.

" _NOW!"_

Springing forth, Asuka ran behind her target, swinging her machete with all her might at its right leg. Slicing through the tattered pants and flesh, the limb fell away as the person crumpled to the ground, its rasps filling the air along with the rumbling thunder. Water dripping down her cowgirl's hat past her eyes, Asuka stepped on its back and stabbed the business end of her blade into the diseased skull with a sickly crunch. Pulling it free, she turned as another rasp echoed behind her.

The third had finally joined them, its torso missing a shirt as it staggered and limped around the vehicles toward the trio.

"HEY UGLY!" Happy shouted, flying above the creature who became distracted by the noise as Natsu and Asuka flanked either side. Running up, Natsu kicked it in the chest, knocking it to the pavement as it flailed on its back, struggling to regain footing. Not getting the chance, Asuka embedded her blade into its right eye, a guaranteed kill as ichor and blood leaked toward the pavement. Pulling it free as it stopped moving, she wiped the excess gore on its shredded pants, wiping it clean.

"Stay sharp Asuka…there always could be more" Natsu chastised the young woman who gave a curt nod. Scanning her surroundings, she didn't see any movement except for the fluttering of a few birds nearby in the rain.

"I don't see any…and looks like we didn't make too much noise" She replied as the young woman walked in step toward the abandoned station with her adoptive father.

"You never know…always keep an eye out…never let your guard down" Natsu instructed as the two braced the doorway into the store, a few small spores littering the air as the two pulled out breathing masks from their pockets. Sliding it on, Asuka waited for Natsu to make the first move into the store as she breathed in the musty smell. She hated it…but it would protect from the spores…although she idly wondered if they could even infect anymore. After all…it had been years since the plague first hit and killed most of humanity.

Walking into the musty building, the dirty shafts of light stabbed through the broken windows from the fading daylight outside as the two moved in slowly. Echoing drips of water leaked from several places in the roof, pooling on the cracked and moldy tile. The store was a wreck with many of the shelves looted clean, leaving nothing but garbage and scattered papers.

Leaning over the register counter, Natsu saw the skeletal remains of the attendant, the uniform rotting and whitewashed by years of weather. A bottle of brackish water rested near the body, its discoloration meaning it was horribly past its prime. Pulling back, the trio moved through the gas station, checking each and every aisle for threats. Unfortunately, not a single item of use could be found or seen…even the bottled water case was completely empty as they kept moving. Finding the front clear a minute later, Asuka moved toward the bathroom door.

"Dad…the bathroom" she whispered as Natsu came up besides her. Giving a silent nod, the male gripped the knife in his hand while slowly turning the knob. Hearing it unlatch, Natsu pushed the door open as the rain beat down on the roof, some of the excess water leaking onto his shoulder. Revealing the small restroom, there was a lone stall with the door missing and a dirty sink with a cracked mirror. A small window was on their left, rain running down the walls as the glass had been broken long ago. Stepping toward the stall, Natsu moved in to reveal a porcelain toilet…and nothing else.

"Okay…we just need to check the storage room and then we're clear. Remember Asuka…always check every room no matter what. All it takes is missing one of the infected and we could get killed" Natsu lectured, always hammering the hard learned lessons into the girls head through the muffled face mask. Giving a slow nod, the female knew how important it was to double check their surroundings.

Leaving the bathroom, the trio moved toward the door in the back with Happy hovering above them, the little cat keeping sentinel as the last of his family secured the building. Pushing the door open toward the back, the three gave a sigh of relief as no more of the infected inhabited the structure. The storage room was ransacked…most of the boxes and crates having long been looted, but there was still some items of use as the trio started their search.

"Look dad! Soda's! Five of them!" Asuka cheered with pride at the half empty twelve pack of cola on the floor. The cans were still sealed, and their shelf date would last for a few more years.

"Good job. Throw them in the pack" Natsu instructed as he found a few rolls of sealed gauze. Placing them in Happy's little backpack as he went back to searching the room with a few light spores drifting through the air. _"Thank god Happy's immune to this crap…"_ Natsu thought as he searched through a few empty boxes. Turning on his flashlight, he hoped the extra illumination would help in their search.

"Natsu! Look!" Happy called out as he held up a can with the weathered picture of a dog on it. Moving over to his furry companion, Natsu inspected the can of dog food as Happy pointed toward a small box. Two more cans rested inside of similar make as the dragon slayer gave a nod.

"Good find, Happy. This will feed us until tomorrow for sure" He said in a kind voice while letting out a sigh. Placing the cans of dog food in his backpack, Natsu re shouldered it as their search came to an end.

"The storm is getting pretty bad" Asuka mumbled out, her voice muffled by her mask as lightning cracked the sky outside. Rain was falling in droves…masking any other sound as it beat the roof.

"It is. Come on, we're done in here" Natsu instructed as the trio left the building. If it wasn't for the spores, he'd stay in the storage room, but that wasn't the case this time as they emerged outside. Studying the scattered and rusting vehicles, Natsu finally locked his eyes onto a brown van that looked relatively intact. Approaching as he removed the mask, his hair was quickly plastered to his head as Asuka and Happy followed in the downpour. Thunder rumbled and the sky cracked, lightning flashing across the darkness of the falling night.

Quickly pulling the back doors open, Natsu was greeted with an empty van as he urged Asuka and Happy inside. Closing the doors, he locked them as a precaution as the three spread out on the old sleeping bags.

"Well…it's nothing great, but at least it's dry" Asuka commented as her stomach rumbled, showcasing her hunger.

"No complaints here. You hungry?" Natsu asked as he started to pull the dried fish from his backpack. Handing them to Asuka along with a can of cola, the young woman started to greedily eat. Pausing as she shared a small fish with Happy, the black haired girl looked at Natsu with guilt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…I don't mean to eat so much…" she tried to apologize, her stomach still rumbling at the sight of more dried fish before her. Watching as Natsu pulled a can of dog food from his backpack, she waited for her adoptive dad to prepare his own meal. Prying it open with his knife, the slayer waved the girl off.

"You're a growing woman…you need to eat. Plus…" He paused, shoveling some of the canned dog food in his mouth. "It's…not that bad" He told her.

"If….if you say so…" Asuka replied with a softness in her tone as she ate another small fish. For the next five minutes, the trio ate in silence, listening to the beating raindrops against the roof of the van. Finishing their respective meals, Asuka slid over to Natsu as the man laid down on one of the old sleeping bags. Curling into his side, she could feel his protective embrace as Happy laid on her chest, his little belly full.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah Asuka?" The man asked as he listened to the rain…and for threats outside.

"Do you think you could tell me how you met Lucy again?"

"…Sure. I can do that…" the slayer replied softly, memories of his deceased family jumping forth as he started to speak… "I first met Lucy in Hargeon when I was looking for Igneel…."

Twenty minutes later Asuka was fast asleep with Happy, the tale and day of survival taking their toll as the two emitted soft snores. Looking up at the ceiling, Natsu was overcome with the same visions…of all his friends smiling…then how a strange new sickness crossing the country…. His eyes trickled water, remembering how Lucy was the first one to perish from the new plague…and nowhere near the last.

"None of them had a chance…" He whispered, remembering how quickly it spread among his loved ones. After Lucy…then Juvia and Grey…Elfman and Lisanna…it spread like wildfire through Magnolia and Fiore…His heart broke again and again…burying so many of his cherished friends….Mira, Cana and Erza…they were the last…to die…the infection ravaging their immune system's. And when everybody had died…it was only himself, Happy, and a seven year old Asuka in the guild hall. At first, they stayed to watch over their family's graves and to try and maintain order among the few survivors in the city…but then the monsters appeared one night…infected with pus and disease. Natsu could still remember clear as day when they infected some other survivor…the screams and pain….gushing blood and tearing flesh. After that…they left Magnolia as society continued to fall and break. Soon…it wasn't long before people turned on each other for the basic supplies like food and water….that was five years ago for the three of them. "Bisca….I hope you're not disappointed in me…I've done my best to keep her safe…" Natsu whispered to the heavens as sleep finally took hold of the tired man.

 **The next day…**

"Natsu" Asuka whispered, trying to shake the man awake with small motions as the sunlight cast shafts of light through their temporary haven. Happy was awake as well, making sure all their supplies were packed with the minimum of noise.

Rousing from his slumber, the old nightmares of burying Mira and others faded as he looked at Asuka, trying to blink away the grogginess. She looked afraid…here irises betraying a deep seated fear.

"Natsu…I hear voices outside…" She whispered again as the man immediately rose. Nodding his head silently, he peered through the dirty windshield. Approaching the abandoned gas station were six or seven humans, armed with an assortment of guns and clubs.

"Alright boys! Fan out and look for anything useful! Check all the cars too!' A man bellowed, not concerned about silence or stealth as the group split of into teams of two's. Knowing what kind of men these were, Natsu crab walked to the rear doors. Pulling his pistol free, he unlocked the rear and slowly opened the door. A squeal of hinges made him cringe as their silent escape was ruined by rust on the door.

"HEY! Who's there!" A man shouted out behind them as Natsu jumped down to the pavement, Asuka and Happy close by.

"Run!" He hissed out, pointing toward a drainage ditch as the young woman nodded. She knew that voice…the no-nonsense you better listen now voice. Running with Happy flying nearby, she made a beeline toward the mud-filled ditch.

"HEY BOYS! I THINK WE FOUND US SOME SURVIVORS! LET'S TAKE THEIR SHIT!" the leader bellowed out as Natsu leaned out of cover behind the vehicle. Seeing one of the closest already near the hood of the van, Natsu snapped up his pistol and fired two shots. The echoing report bounced through the air as the first bullet missed their mark…but not the second as the hot lead created a furrow along the side of the head, taking part of the left ear with it as the man clutched the fresh wound, screaming.

Knowing he had no chance in a seven verse one firefight, Natsu started to run toward the drainage ditch as bullets pierced the serene morning air around him. Feeling the tug as a round snagged part of his shirt, Natsu tried to not think about how close it came to piercing his flesh. Quickly turning, he summoned his magic, knowing the sound would attract many of the infected to this location. Forming a ball of flame in his left hand, he grew it to the size of a basketball. Not bothering to shout out its proper name, Natsu threw the orb of flame toward the old van before jumping into the ditch with Asuka and Happy.

"WATCH OUT!" One of them men yelled to his companions as he dodged to the side. His warning and years of survival saved most of them, but not all. Colliding with the vehicle, the ball of magical flame had detonated, reaching the fuel source in a split second.

' **BOOOM!'**

The van exploded in a small cloud of flame and smoke, spreading destruction around the cracked pavement as the wounded man was consumed by the flames in an instant. His voice had no chance to scream for mercy as he was taken by death, his body becoming nothing more than smoking, charred flesh.

Not waiting to see what they would do next, Natsu lightly pushed the girl toward the darkened sewer drain on their right. The grate was gone and it would be risky…but those men would easily track them in the open light of day. Moving inside, Natsu could see an intersection to the left in the looming shadows of the tunnel. A separate entrance was to the north of them, giving enough illumination for the moment.

"Stay quiet and close" Natsu ordered with a whisper as he heard the shouts of the bandits outside.

"Okay…" Asuka barely whispered, gripping onto Natsu's hand tightly as they turned down the new tunnel. Feeling Happy hanging onto her neck, the trio descended into the dark underbelly of the city before them. Wrinkling her nose, the young woman tried to ignore the stench of rot and mildew, knowing that this was their best chance for survival as her eyes strained to accommodate the low level light.

Walking forward with her father, Asuka's eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness over the next few minutes as they left the bandits behind. _"Hopefully they'll just leave us alone after dad killed that one guy. I know he doesn't like killing people, but everybody we meet only see's what they can take from us"_ Asuka thought before she stumbled, her body falling into water up to her thighs.

It was horribly cold, sending a chill up her skin as her clothing stuck to her flesh. Feeling Natsu regrip her hand as he own body splashed into the freezing water of the sewer, he kept her close as their eyes finally adjusted to the gloom.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just my clothes are soaked now. I'll nee-" Asuka paused, hearing the sloshing of uneven footsteps ahead in the darkness. Peering her eyes, they were blinded by the sudden illumination of Natsu's rigged flashlight. The tunnel lit up like day…and showed the four infected staggering toward them through the murky liquid. With the sewer line only fifteen feet wide, there was no time or room to try and separate the group of monsters. Covered with pus-like sores and bulbs of disease, the four probably had been down here for months or longer based on their emaciated features. Cracked and yellowed teeth…rotting clothes and pale skin. It made Asuka shiver as Natsu pulled his pistol free once more.

"Asuka!" Natsu shouted, his voice bouncing off the wall as he took a shooters stance. Firing his first shot, the flash of propellant lit up the walls with their discharge as blood and bone erupted from the forehead of the closest monster.

Shaking her head, Asuka had her pistol in her hands, holding the firearm steady before she even realized it. Countless hours of training with the weapon had made her a decent shot and quick drawer as she fired at the one on the left. The loud report echoed around her, filling her nostrils with the scent of gunpower as the lead punched through the throat of her intended target. Staggering backward as the raw wound leaked coagulated blood among the torn skin, Asuka realigned her sights and fired again. This time her shot flew true, blowing off the top left part of the former woman's skull as she pitched backward into the murky sewage. Shifting her aim, her sights leveled on the last monster as Natsu dispatched the third with another headshot. Squeezing her finger, the gun gave a horrifying 'click' as the firearm jammed.

"Shit!" Asuka cried out as the monster staggered closer. Realizing she had no time to clear the jam, she holstered the weapon before pulling her machete free. Walking forward, she closed the gap between them as Natsu watched, almost testing the girl while he covered her with his own gun. Using her short height to her advantage, Asuka dodged to the side as the infected reached for her. Stumbling, the creature overshot its victim as the raven haired female got behind it and swung down with her blade. Embedding in the diseased and rotting skull as a few flecks of bone and flesh spewed outward, she killed it with brutal efficiency as it gave a small death spasm. Planting her boot on its back, she yanked her trusty machete free as Natsu walked up.

"WOW ASUKA! You've gotten really strong!" Happy cheered out for his adoptive sister as Natsu gave a small nod with a smile.

"So, you actually do listen to me…that was well done. You didn't panic and kept a level head even with your gun jamming" he complimented as the young woman smiled with her mother's hat still on her head.

"Thanks dad" she smiled awkwardly before pulling the jammed weapon from her holster. "I just hope mom would be proud of me…" she whispered while she cleared the blocked cartridge. Pulling it free and reloading the unused bullet in the magazine, she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Bisca would be very proud of your strength. I know…I'm not the best father figure…" Natsu tried to explain as the darkness loomed around their little haven of light.

"Stop dad…you…you did the best you could. I couldn't ask for a better person to look out for me…" She whispered as she remembered images of her own father, Alzack. The drinking…how he would hit her mother for the slightest infraction at home when she was such a young girl. The bruises her mother would have the next day under her clothing. Clenching her fist, Asuka remembered how much of a pathetic loser Alzack was. Then she was weak…but now she is strong like Natsu. _"If he was alive now…I would make him pay for hurting mom! She would've been better off with Natsu!"_

"Asuka? You alright?" Happy asked, the little cat searching her eyes as her raven locks flowed past her shoulders in the encroaching shadows of the sewer.

"Ah….was just thinking of my mom…" She replied sadly as the other two gave knowing nods. Their loved ones were gone…but never forgotten. Giving one last pat on her head, Natsu started to walk further down the tunnel as the lone flashlight illuminated the dark path before them. Hurrying her steps as the dank and cold water soaked her to the bone, she kept pace with Natsu as they moved onward.

Walking in silence for the next hour, the trio only encountered a few lone infected, quickly dispatching them with brutal efficiency. They hadn't heard or seen sight of the bandits during their journey, giving the trio hope that those men just cut and run after the loss of one of their own.

Eyes sharp, Natsu kept leading his family down the tunnel as the water slowly got deeper. Having Happy carry the young woman, Natsu had to move his ammunition and pistol into his backpack to keep it dry. After all, the last thing he needed was to lose all their ammo due to some damn water. While he did have a water tight container for it, no point in tempting fate as he kept the blade handy.

The brackish liquid was now up to his chest, the vile liquid pressing down his clothes as Happy kept Asuka near the ceiling for the time being.

"Ugh…this sucks" Asuka lightly complained as they continued to move forward, the tunnel separated by a rusting grate up ahead.

"Tell me about it. Heh…Lucy would be freaking out right now just by walking in the sewer" Natsu chuckled, imagining his blonde friend refusing to get herself dirty. _"She really was a wonderful woman…beautiful too…well, a lot of the women in the hall were beautiful…too bad I was such an idiot back then"_ he lightly cursed himself as he gripped the gate and pushed it forward. With so much rust, the barrier just fell in the water after years of neglect and moisture.

Moving into the new tunnel, Natsu could've sworn he saw light coming from further ahead.

"Hey! Is that a way out?' Happy asked, his little paws gripping Asuka tightly as he flew behind Natsu.

"It might be. But be quiet just the same" Natsu instructed as they moved closer and closer to the light. The minutes crawled by as the trio walked through the shadowed darkness toward the source. Finally reaching it after ten minutes of walking through the sewage, Natsu took in the area.

The street above had collapsed, sending a semi trailer down into the sewage line along with a few ruined cars that had piled into the floor below. The trailer had been hauling furniture, some of the old couches rotting and covered with moss as they littered the area to his left. Water was trickling down in a steady stream while shafts of light lit up dust particles around them. An access ladder was set against the wall, but time and weather had taken the bottom steps long ago. However, it looked like they could climb on top of the cars toward the tractor and pull themselves onto the road above….or have Happy do it. About to turn, Natsu noticed a cascade of bubbles in the water before him. Taking a step backward, his caution was warranted as a lone infected broke the surface.

"HOLY SHIT!" Natsu exclaimed in surprise as the diseased woman latched onto his shoulders with her clammy and rotting fingers.

"NATSU!" Happy and Asuka cried out, not being able to help from their angle as the man braced his left forearm under the woman's chin.

"STAY BACK!" He hollered, the snapping teeth inches from his skin as sickly pus bulbs covered her face. Gritting his teeth as her yellowed eyes rife with infection flashed with murder, he managed to keep her at bay. Hefting the blade in his right hand, he gripped it tight before plunging it into the woman's ear canal. Sliding into her brain, the damage was extensive as her attempts ceased in moments. Pushing the corpse away, it slid into the water as Natsu took a deep lungful of sewage air.

"Fuck…stupid zombie things" he muttered with a wheeze before climbing onto the flatbed of a truck that was barely below the water.

"Dad…are you okay?" You're not hurt, are you?" Asuka asked as Natsu gave a small grin.

"I'm fine…was just startled is all" He replied before starting to climb up the pile of crushed and rusting cars toward the semi-trailer that led to the surface.

"Happy. I'll check up top. When I give the clear fly up here with Asuka"

"Aye sir!" the feline saluted as he stood guard, looking for more of the monsters as Natsu grunted and climbed up the cars. Stopping at the hood of a wrecked sedan, Natsu eyed the gap between him and the ladder on the semi- trucks side. About five feet wide, he reckoned he could make the jump. Taking a few steps backward, he burst forward as his daughter watched with a worried look. Leaping through the air, he grasped the rusting metal bar at an angle. Finding purchase with his slick boots, Natsu used his upper body strength to quickly climb upward. Wrestling himself onto the bowing pavement as it groaned beneath him, the male quickly took in his surroundings of the abandoned city. He was in an intersection, the wide roads going in four different directions as the spring sun shone down at him.

Vegetation climbed up numerous buildings, clinging to the brickwork among broken windows. Cars and other vehicles clogged the streets in all directions, many overgrown with greenery. Garbage littered the roadways along with other signs of dead civilization. The bleached remains of skeletons dotted the abandoned road, their deaths already in the past. The gurgle of water echoed from the left as he turned his head. A nearby road had sunken half a street away, forming a stream of water that rushed past half -submerged cars. Rust was climbing up their sides as a few birds drank the clear liquid from the banks of pavement. A few nearby buildings were leaning toward the submerged road, the foundations sinking year by year as a light breeze scattered trash. Shifting his view to the right, Natsu took in more details of his surroundings.

A firetruck was overturned on its side to his right, having crashed into a bank. Trying to read the sign among the vines and rubble around him, Natsu gave up after a few moments. It didn't really matter where they were…this city was just like all the rest…broken and abandoned.

"Let's be honest…I doubt I'm even in Fiore anymore…" He whispered as he continued to look around. Several birds were resting on a leaning streetlight, chirping excitedly as the spring sun washed down through the serene clouds above. The city was silent…abandoned by the living long ago. Even if there were people here, he doubted they would be friendly. And if they were, odds are they wouldn't be that organized. _"The few friendly human's I've met…were just small bands like myself and Asuka…mainly just close friends or family sticking together in this hellish life. Dammit…why does this have to be so hard?"_ He asked the heavens in contemplation. " _If Erza or Mira were still alive…"_ He thought sadly, their faces bursting through his mind's eye.

' **Clink…'**

Bringing his rifle up in a movement of swiftness, Natsu homed in on the alley down the street as he peered through the scope of the bolt action firearm. The alleyway itself was half blocked with a van on its side, its metalwork streaked with rust and damage from old flames. The building closest had collapsed, unable to support its weight as steel and brick cascaded into the road. But what appeared made his breath catch in his throat.

An infected still wearing the fireman's outfit staggered into view…then two…no six…no…over a dozen came into view…and there was still more coming. It was a horde of infected…and the closest had spotted him.

"Happy! Bring her up here now!" Natsu commanded in a harsh whisper as the cat quickly airlifted themselves upward to the street.

Seeing the mass of staggering and stumbling disease carriers, Asuka readied her pistol before Natsu pushed it down.

"No…there's too many. And my magic will just create noise and bring even more down on us" the older man instructed before looking around. Eyeing the bank, his eye saw a gap for them between the crumbling wall and wrecked fire truck as a body slumped over the broken doorframe. Grabbing Asuka's hand, the three ran toward the building as the mass of infected homed in on them. Their snarls and rasps echoing among the canyon of abandoned buildings as the human's ran.

Pushing Asuka through the gap and turning his body sideways, Natsu could feel his shirt snag on the jagged concrete. Sucking his stomach in, he barely squeezed through as Happy flew in the gap above his head. The bank was a wreck, the vault lying open as jewel banknotes littered the floor…useless now. The far receptionist desk was warped and cracked, the security window broken and glistening under shafts of light from the half caved in roof above them.

"HERE!" Asuka yelled out, trying to push an old desk toward the gap in the wall. Made of heavy oak, Natsu didn't ask how or why such a piece of furniture came to rest in the middle of the lobby. Joining her, Natsu lent his shoulder as Happy placed his paws on the edge.

"PUSH!" Natsu yelled out, the scrap of rusting metal feet across the dirty marble ringing in their ears as the heavy piece of furniture moved. Snarls and gasps of infected were drawing closer, the horde of plague carriers seeking to spread their disease to the lone human's.

Muscles straining, Asuka dug her boots against the old marble, as she used her desperation and desire to live onward. Clenching her teeth as Natsu grunted, they pushed the desk in place just as the fireman jutted an arm through the gap, barely missing the girl by an inch as its clawed fingers sought to dig into her flesh. The horde of half dead human's grunted and gasped, their snarls and cries echoing through the abandoned bank as the trio stepped backward. The desk shifted slightly under their weight, bearing witness to their desire.

Bringing up his rifle, Natsu drew his aim at the fireman, the battered and tattered uniform weathered by untold years. "Asuka! Headshots on the two behind him! Clog the entrance with corpses!" Natsu instructed as he fired the rifle. The report echoed through the bank as the spent brass flew and tinkled in the light. Snapping back as the head exploded, the body slumped forward across the desk as more of the plague carriers gasped for the humans. The noise had riled them up, spurning the closest into a frenzy as their yellowed eyes bayed for blood.

Taking a deep breath, Asuka lined up her sights, the woman before her covered in pustules and ragged auburn hair that was ratty and unkempt. Her left breast was exposed, the skin beyond diseased and ruined. Trying to work through the gap, her left eye exploded into a ruined mass of blood and gore. Clogging the small gap even more, the young woman quickly re-aimed and fired at a man that had excess skin hanging from his diseased jowls. Head snapping back as the brain matter exploded out the back, the three corpses succeeded in blocking the narrow entrance to the bank as the remaining mass of human's struggled and clawed to gain entrance.

"C'mon! The gunshots will draw more!" Natsu exclaimed as he scooped up the spent casings and pocketing them. _"You never know…"_ he thought as the trio ran toward the back hallway toward the emergency exit. The offices they ran past were abandoned and dusty, long since picked over as their boots thudded against the rotting carpet of the old employee area. Running past the third door on the left, they noticed the body of a recently dead man restin in a chair. Flies and maggots crawled over his skin and flesh, the stench of rot and decomposition making the trio wrinkle their noses in disgust. A hole was blown through his temple from the side, an obvious suicide from the magnum in his hands. Stopping, Asuka pried the weapon from his cold and dead hands. Snapping it open, she saw five more bullets filling the chambers as she quickly dug into his pockets.

" _I can't believe I'm doing this…_ " she groaned with disgust as a few flies buzzed around her, the closeness of the body making her want to vomit. Feeling her fingers clamp around four spare cartridges, she pulled them loose and placed them in her own pockets. Flicking the safety on, the young girl tucked the heavy pistol in the small of her back as Natsu cocked an eye at her.

"You always say not to waste anything…" She explained as Natsu smirked.

"I have mentioned that time to time…good work" He complimented as an echoing crash resounded from the entrance. Eyes widening at what it signified, Natsu lightly pushed Asuka back into the hallway as they ran toward the emergency exit.

"Shit!" The man silently cursed as they came upon the door. The entrance was blocked by a heavy beam, the outside wall half collapsed on their only escape route. Laying at a downward angle, the end of the beam dug into the floor on his left as spilt brick and stone littered the floor. Looking back as the snarls grew louder and closer, Natsu saw the first of the infected stagger into view.

"Dammit!" He yelled louder as Asuka brought her pistol out once more. Firing, the young woman's mother would be proud of her marksmanship as the slug tore a chunk of skull away. Pitching forward, the body spun to the floor as she realigned her next shot.

Looking down at the rotting beam, an idea came to the man as he crouched down. Another echoing gunshot echoed down the hall, this time staggering a diseased old man as it burrowed through center mass.

"SHIT!" Asuka cursed, the horde of infected drawing closer through the building as their number reached a dozen…and more were coming. Firing again, Asuka heard a grunt behind her as Natsu lifted the rotting beam.

"ASUKA! GO! NOW!" Natsu roared at her, his muscles trembling under the horrid weight as he shifted his back to support hundreds of pounds.

Knowing better than to argue, the young maiden kicked the door open as Happy flew under the heavy weight.

"HURRY NATSU!" Happy urged, the alleyway around them filled with encroaching gasps as the entire area seemed to draw more of the plague walkers. Asuka was covering the entrance toward the north, a few more infected a block away as they meandered into view. Glancing south, she saw a few more at the entranceway to the street, the alleyway strewn with ruin and overgrowth. "This is really fucking bad…" she thought as she fired at the closest one, dropping it like a sack of rotten tomatoes.

Grinning to his little buddy, the fire dragon smirked as the bank walkers stumbled closer. Taking a deep breath, the mage lived up to his old name. _"Not much point in being quiet now"_

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Unleashing a torrent of flames toward the horde down the hallway, Natsu smirked as his magic burned and sundered flesh. Skin crackled and was consumed under the flames, a few pustules of infection bursting as the front ranks had their flesh and skin melt off their bones. Working his way out from under the heavy beam, he let it hit the floor as the wall and bodies burned inside. Stepping next to Asuka, he glanced north and south, seeing more of the monsters staggering into the alleyway. Asuka had killed three, but there were more as Natsu looked around for some sort of escape.

Eyes catching a glint of rusting metal across from them and above their heads, Natsu spied the old fire escape of the apartment building across the alleyway. Running over as his two friends joined him, the man jumped, trying to reach the ladder as more of the infected came on. The bark of his daughter's gun echoed off the vine coated walls as he fell back to the pavement empty handed. The fire escape ladder was out of reach, never having been lowered as Natsu cast a quick glance toward the approaching monsters. They were blocked in with no escape as the ones in the bank snarled and grasped from the doorway, the burning beam keeping the walkers at bay as flesh burned and crackled. Building up his magic, Natsu grimaced as the stench of rotting pork reached his nose. Unfurling the flame toward the south, the man knew that it wouldn't kill them all…not even close.

The magic attack burst, sowing flames and destruction around them as several bodies were flung around from the brunt of the explosion. Some were killed, finally at rest…but the horde came on as Asuka fired to the north, dropping more with expert ease.

"Let me lower it!" Happy said in a quick panic as he flew up toward the grated landing. Settling down near the lever, his little paws gripped it as the rust squealed and screeched under the cat's actions. Grunting, Happy knew that his family needed him…failure was not an option.

"Well you better hurry! My ammo wont last forever!" Asuka screamed out, the moaning getting closer as dozens filled the long alleyway. Firing again, she scored a headshot, the bullet destroying the top of the skull of an emaciated male. The pores and pus burst, filling the north end of the alleyway with airborne disease as Asuka gulped. She had seen small groups before…but never this bad. Turning toward Natsu, he was flinging endless balls of flame at the horde to the south, burning and wrecking the mass of plagued humans at a horrid pace. Fire was climbing the vines now…burning the vegetation that crawled and snaked up the buildings nearby as the walkers come on. Their flesh was cracked and burning, the sense of pain long gone from them. _"I really hope I don't die from these zombie bastards…in an alley…while surrounded by fire…while burning zombies eat me…"_ she thought wryly before re-aiming and firing her pistol again. This time, she killed what had once been a morbidly obese grandma…who was naked. Her breasts sagged and swung from the gravity of her motions as the bullet punched through the bridge of her nose. Splattering blood across her horrid features, Asuka quickly grabbed her next magazine and slammed it home in her pistol as that was her last bullet.

' **CLANG!'**

"I GOT IT! I DROPPED THE LADDER!" Happy yelled out before swooping down, knowing Natsu would always choose Asuka first.

"GREAT JOB BUDDY!" Natsu cheered out as he jumped and grasped the first rung. Already, Happy was lifting Asuka to the rusting metal platform, his little wings lifting her aloft as Natsu pulled himself upward. Gripping the next and the next, he climbed, his feet just out of reach as the first infected gathered below. Their eyes spoke hunger and bloodlust, wanting to infect and spread the plague as Natsu pulled himself onto the landing.

"Holy shit that was close!" Natsu exclaimed with a chuckle as he gave a relieved sigh, Asuka looking down at the horde still grasping with skeletal hands at the humans above them. Breathing a sigh of relief at their close call, she sat down on the rusting metal with a soft thud…and it shook.

Eyes widening as both humans looked at the heavy bolts holding the escape in place, they grew even wider as the closest gave a horrid groan. The closest was beyond rusted, held in place by one…ONE half rusted bolt out of six…and then the entire emergency siding shuddered…

"RUN! TO THE ROOF!" Natsu screamed out as he picked up his daughter and flung her over his shoulders with a yelp. Clanging up the steps as Happy flew next to him, Natsu could see the fatigue in the little feline's eyes. After all, he had carried Asuka above that grimy, stench water underground for who knows how long. It had been far too deep for her to stand, and Natsu couldn't carry her and protect at the same time…so now…he carried her up a collapsing fire escape above a horde of infected humans while the same building started to burn from earlier. Taking a deep breath, the man carried her up the stairs, each hard step making the structure groan under their weight as his boots echoed among the rungs. Bypassing the fourth floor, he saw the apartment through the window filled with spores and dust, the glass miraculously intact as one of the monsters staggered past a couch. His bootsteps alerted the monster to humans, But Natsu was already at the fifth floor by the time it reached the dirty window.

Glancing up, he saw two more levels as his free hand gripped the railing.

"Dad…? I'm scared…"

"Everything will be fine…I promise" Natsu breathed out, the safety of his daughter spurning on his speed. Boots clanged…the rusting metal shuddered as more bolts fell away from the rotting brickwork. Happy was clinging to his neck, the little cat exhausting the last of his magic as Natsu ran, each step bringing them closer to the roof.

He reached the last level of the fire escape…and that's when it finally gave way.

"NO!" He roared, jumping at the last possible moment toward the edge of the building with his left arm outstretched. Feeling the cold concrete under his palm, the dragon slayer held purchase as the rusting metalwork crashed down into the horde. Crushing and maiming many, the area immediately below him became a mess of twisted metal…and angry infected. Hanging by one arm along the side of the six story apartment building, his muscles screamed for mercy to rest…but he wouldn't…not yet.

"CLIMB! CLIMB!" Natsu shouted as Asuka grabbed Happy and grasped the edge herself. Pulling herself onto the roof moments later, the young woman immediately clasped her own hands around Natsu's as she planted her feet against the low roof barrier.

"COME ON DAD! YOU CAN MAKE IT!" the black haired girl cried out, her muscles straining as her face dripped sweat under her favorite hat. Pulling with all her might, she felt relief as a second hand joined the first…then his bearded face…then his shirt and body as he tumbled onto the roof. Breathing deeply as he lay there near an exhausted Happy, the salmon haired man did the only thing he could…he laughed.

"HahahaHAHAHA!"

It was infectious…because Asuka found herself doing the same seconds later, the trio full of relief and joy at escaping death once again. It was madness why they were laughing…but sorely needed to stave off insanity as they continued to laugh at their hellish lives. Finally, after several minutes, Natsu wiped a tear away as he sat up.

"Jesus fucking Christ…I don't think I've ever seen that many in one place" he commented as he looked over the side at the snarling horde below. The whole alleyway was filled with them…clogging it completely as the bank continued to burn on the other side. Studying their own building, Natsu saw flames dancing up the walls like liquid, the overgrowth and poor maintenance of the structure the perfect fuel. Glowering at what it meant, he quickly stood up as the others did the same.

"It's the fire…isn't it? It's spreading?" the girl asked as she cradled Happy in her arms. The poor little cat was magically drained, his eyes drooping as the female held him.

"Yeah…yeah it is. It won't be long till this whole building is a fucking pyre. Dammit!" He vented, cursing what happened. "If I had been more careful…"

"Dad…it's already done. You kept them at bay and now we just need to find a way off this building…" She trailed off, looking for a way down. The roof access door was nailed shut…and probably suicide inside as she continued looking. The far corner had a dilapidated tent and sleeping bag with several empty cans nearby.

"Nothing of use there…" she muttered as she walked around the roof access housing, the square block of concrete hiding the far side of the roof from view. Rounding the corner, she stopped in her tracks as her smile grew.

"Natsu! Look!" she pointed out as her father came to her side. Spanning across the street toward the next building was a wooden rope bridge, the planks mostly there as they connected to several pipes and heating ducts on both structures.

"Well…that's fucking convenient…" he mentioned before stepping up. Giving it a tug, the suspended walkway swayed…but didn't break. "Seems solid…" he told his daughter as Happy looked at them both.

"It's not like we have a choice…It's gonna take hours for my magic to fill up again…" the blue feline said, giving Natsu all the convincing he needed. Taking the first tentative step onto the closest board, his hands gripped both sides of the rope as he put his full weight down.

Nothing happened.

Taking another step, he noticed the weathered boards…but few actually looked damaged or rotten. "Whoever built this…they did a good job…wonder if they're still alive?" He wondered to himself as he moved onward.

"Asuka! Make sure to grab both railing ropes!" the pinkette commanded as he started to walk across…very slowly.

"Yeah…I know…" the girl huffed as Happy climbed into her backpack, freeing up her hands. Grabbing both ropes, she slowly started to follow her father. Glancing down at the road, it was littered with skeletal remains, rusting cars and trash…the typical ruin she had been living with for half of her life. Buildings were overgrown with vines and vegetation, nature slowly but surely reclaiming what human's had taken as a few infected staggered and wandered around. None of them had noticed them yet…many actually moving toward the noise of the horde and crackling fire as the bank became engulfed in flames.

It took barely a minute to reach the other side safely, the group finally able to rest easy as they came to a stop on the office building. It didn't really matter though…the only thing that counted was it was safe for the moment. Looking up at the spring day, Asuka finally plopped on her ass as she was finally able to rest.

"Ugh…so far this day has just sucked…" She complained…just as her stomach grumbled. All of sudden, she found herself starving as Natsu sat down next to her.

"Hungry?" he asked while pulling out a can of dog food…one of their last two. Nodding, she waited as Natsu pried the lid open with his knife before handing her the meal.

"Hopefully, we can find some animals to hunt or some fish soon…" Natsu explained as he too, opened the last can. Sharing half with his little cat, the man watched with sadness and disappointment as his daughter used her fingers to scoop up the meat from the can. She was starving…she knew not to waste food…but it still sickened him he couldn't even provide a decent meal toward her. Watching as she scooped more of the meat into her mouth, Natsu started doing the same before handing his daughter a can of cola.

"For the taste…" he told her, getting a low nod as she cracked it open. Starting his own meal with the exceed, Natsu helped himself to a soda also as he gave one to Happy. They had one left…Asuka would get it as he scooped more of the canine food into his mouth.

"Thanks dad…" she whispered after chewing the food.

The taste was awful…she knew it would be. But it was something to keep her going for a little bit longer before she took a deep pull of the cherry cola. Washing down her throat, it took away the taste of the canned meat as the cherry flavor erupted in her mouth. It left bubbles on her tongue as she smiled, knowing it would be a long time before finding her favorite flavor again.

' **pop…pop…POP! POP! POP!'**

The air around them charged with electricity, the stray bolts lashing out from a spot ten feet away. In seconds, a strange…disk? Portal or vortex? Whatever it was, it appeared with a flash as blues and purples swirled and danced in mid-air.

"GET BEHIND ME!" Natsu yelled, knocking over his unfinished meal as he stood and pushed the young maiden behind his back. Happy was standing next to him, ready to meet this new threat as Natsu pointed his rifle at the strange mass. There was a burst of light…then a person walked through…somebody that had been dead for years. A woman with flowing white hair…a beautiful smile…and a maroon dress that hugged her shapely body.

"Hello…Natsu" she said, her voice like an angel.

"M…Mira?" He whispered, his eyes looking at her with the portal behind her pulsating and hovering in the air.

"Yes…it's me Natsu…at least…in a sense" she continued to smile at the tattered survivor.

"Mira…no…NO! YOU DIED! I WATCHED YOU DIE! I…I BURIED YOU WITH THE OTHERS!" He yelled, gripping his rifle as he kept it centered on her body. _"Am I going crazy? Have I finally snapped and broke with insanity and visions of the dead? Of a woman that dances through my mind?"_

"Yeah! I was there in your last moments Mira! I…I want to believe your real…but you're not! You've been dead for years!" Happy shouted at the woman as Asuka gripped the magnum at her back.

" _Whatever this is…I'll defend my father!"_ She vowed as Mira slowly rose her hands.

"I'm not a trick Natsu…I'm very real. I come from a different universe…full of life. A universe where there was never a plague…where everybody is still alive. Lisanna…Lucy…Erza and Cana…Gildarts and Master…Magnolia…its all there…" She said soothingly, her voice calm and serene.

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! This…YOU HAVE TO BE A DEMON! OR…OR WE'VE GONE CRAZY! OR…" he trembled as Mira took a step closer, his grip on the rifle stern as he kept her in his sights.

"It is possible…so many different universes with different paths" She took another cautious step closer, now standing only a foot away from the barrel as Natsu's eyes glittered with tears.

"YOU EXPECT US TO BELIEVE THAT!?" Asuka shouted, bringing her magnum to bear on the woman who smiled down at her.

"You must be Asuka...your growing into such a brave, young woman"

"SHUT UP!" the girl trembled, her heavy pistol gripped tightly in her hands as Happy looked up at Mira. Her hands were shaking…the imposter looked just like her…just like Mira who would give her treats…

"You can't be Mira…you just can't" the little cat said softly as the mentioned female slowly pushed the rifle to the side, reaching a hand for Natsu.

"I know…your life has been horrible…full of death and suffering. Your Mira…is still gone…but I'm here…" she barely whispered as her delicate fingers brushed his cheek.

Natsu subconsciously leaned into it…her touch sending sparks to his heart. _"She feels real…she sounds real…hell, she even smells like Mira…"_

"I'm here Natsu…I'm really here" she told him as the man lowered his rifle. Wrapping him in a hug, the male could feel her bosom pressing against his chest as he slowly sank to his knees with her.

"M..Mira?" He choked out, the touch of the woman real as tears streamed down his face. Gripping her tightly, he nestled his face into the crook of her neck. "I…Is this a dream? Am I dead?"

"No…your very alive. I'm alive" the beautiful angel told him before slowly breaking the embrace. Looking into his eyes, her smile was infectious. "Would you like to leave this world behind? To see all your loved ones again? Never having to scavenge for supplies or fight off deadly monsters?"

"Th….that would be really nice…" he said softly as Mira jumped to her feet, surprising the trio.

"GREAT! And I'll even make you a huge lunch! Anything the three of you want!" The white haired woman cheered out, her breasts giving a small bounce as Natsu eyed them. He really couldn't help it…it had been a long time since he glanced on a woman his age. This of course, didn't go unnoticed by Mira who gave a small smirk as she walked toward the portal with the three.

"Now don't worry, it won't hurt at all" She instructed, taking Natsu's and Asuka's hands in her own. Happy was clutched to the young girl's bosom, looking up at Mira.

"Y…you're not lying right? Everybody is there? Even Carla?"

"That's right, Happy. All your friends" Mira told the blue cat that gave a small smile. Pulling them forward, Mira walked through with her charges and left this world behind as the portal snapped shut moments later…

 **Universe 132-F Fairy Tail guild hall**

The four walked through the spinning breech, Mira their guide as they arrived in the middle of their hall. It was a sunny day, shafts of light pouring through the window as the many mages sat and drank, laughed and talked over meals and their latest jobs. Cana was sitting at the bar with her father, sharing a bottle of rum with the crash mage, the clink of glasses bringing smiles to their faces. She was sitting next to Evergreen, the busty brunette reading a novel as the men of the Thunder Legion chatted and talked at a nearby table. Lisanna was sitting next to Laxus, leaning against his chest with a content smile as her boyfriend continued to relay his latest adventure to the Strauss sister.

Elfman was at a separate table, arm wrestling with Gajeel as Pantherlily was referee to the manly duo over shouts of how manly he was. Lucy was at a separate table with Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, and Bisca, feminine laughter rising through the air as the women talked and joked with each other. Levy was with Jet and Droy, fiddling with a strange machine as the newly arrived trio stopped.

Natsu's breath caught in his throat. It became parched and dry as his eyes looked at everybody in the hall. Tears started to stream as the mages finally looked at the new arrivals.

"They…they're here….they're alive" Natsu whispered before falling to the floorboards, his hands bracing him up as water droplets leaked from his vision. His shaking sobs quivered his body as the tears flowed.

Happy was a bawling mess, his little legs carrying him over to a person he never thought he would see again.

"LISANNA!" He shouted with a leap, landing in her arms while he nuzzled into her neck, bawling his eyes out into the crook of her neck. Feeling her slender arms wrap around him, the white haired woman gave small reassurances and cooing sounds to the cat.

Looking around, Asuka didn't know what to do. She was just a young girl when everybody died. She didn't have the abundance of memories like her dad did…then she spotted her…she was walking toward her with a small smile on her beautiful features as green bangs framed her face. Stopping before the young woman, Bisca sank to one knee and held out her hand.

"Hello Asuka. I'm Bisca" she said, the voice carrying over the sobs of Natsu and Happy as the older woman studied the girl. _"Poor thing…she's wearing torn and dirty clothes…covered in ash and grime…she even still carry's weapons and was eating dog food just minutes ago to survive…"_ Bisca thought as her heart screamed to comfort this young woman. They had all watched the last few minutes of that universe…just that glimpse had been awful for them to watch.

"Mom…" Asuka whispered as she held her hand out. They graced fingertips, the touch cracking the last dam of resistance in the survivor as trickles of moisture gathered at the corners of her eyes. _"She's alive…I touched her and she's alive…mom's alive…MOM'S ALIVE!"_

"MOM!" the black haired teen cried out before jumping and wrapping herself around Bisca's neck, her tears flowing. The years of pain and fear…of constant fighting and killing…it all boiled over as she bawled and cried into her mother's shoulder.

"Ssshhhhh…it's okay…" The female whispered as her green locks flowed down her back.

"What a bunch of crybaby's. Seriously, if you think you can just walk in here and steal my Natsumi, I'll kick your ass back to your shit universe" Grey mentioned with a scowl, his shirt already missing as many mages looked at the ice wielder in horror.

"Hey man! That is not cool!" Laxus shouted at the black haired teen as Makarov nodded from the bar.

"Indeed Grey, these three survived a horrible life and don't need you insulting them. Now you will cease your words at once" Makarov ordered, setting his beer down.

"Why? Look at him? He's crying like a damn kid"

"Grey…." Erza glowered, slowly standing up to place herself next to the obviously traumatized man.

"What? If it was me there, I would've been able to save our family from a lame sickness. In fact, I'm surprised Asuka didn't die too-"

Natsu snapped his head up, a feral rage on his face as his tears ceased. Jumping forward, he cocked his fist back and slugged Grey across the face, sending him flying across the room.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" The fire mage screamed before running over and kicking the ice user in the side with a heavy boot. The man grunted in pain, hitting a pillar as Natsu stalked over, his face contorted in rage.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW! I WATCHED EVERYBODY DIE!" he yelled, punching the man in the ribs as he slowly stood, block trickling from his mouth. "I HAD TO BURY EVERYBODY! SEEING THE LIGHT GO OUT OF THEIR EYES! WATCHING INFECTED SPREAD THEIR PLAUGE ACROSS THE PLANET! I WOULD GO DAYS WITHOUT FOOD! SACRIFICING MY OWN SO ASUKA AND HAPPY HAD MEALS!" He screamed in fury, punching the man in the stomach once more, doubling him over as Natsu gripped him by the hair and dragged him to eye level.

"I'VE KILLED MEN FOR A BOTTLE OF WATER AND TWO CANS OF PEACHES! HID UNDER ROTTING CORPSES TO HIDE THE THREE OF US FROM THE WALKERS! I DID MY FUCKING BEST TO KEEP THE LAST OF MY FAMILY ALIVE! AND YOU! You…you think you could've done better! You were one of the first to die…" the man snarled as he raised one final punch to knock the arrogant man out.

Feeling his hand restrained, the survivor looked back at Erza, her tears streaming as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Natsu please…that's enough" she whispered as his anger dissipated.

"I always hated it when you cried…" he whispered, feeling his anger leave him before glancing at the bloody and bruised ice mage. "I don't know who Natsumi is, but whoever she is, I hope she does better than a weakling like you. I could've killed you at anytime…your weak" Natsu finished, letting the hair go and dropping the mage at his feet. Feeling her hand wrap in his, the dragon looked at the knight.

"…Sorry…" he mumbled as Erza gave a small smile.

"It's fine…he was asking for it after his words" she replied…then wrinkled her nose. "You could use a shower" she stated flatly as the red head took in his appearance…and smell.

"Well…I was in a sewer this morning fleeing some bandits…don't think I can remember the last time I saw running water" He replied while running a hand through his greasy hair.

"Well then, follow me to Fairy Hills. You can use the shower in my apartment. Then, we can get you some new clothes" the knight commented, getting a stern glare from many of the other women in the hall.

" _That hussy! She's already trying to coil her fingers around him!"_ Many thought as Mira walked up, a light glare in her eye as she grabbed his hand.

"You know men aren't allowed in the women's dorms, Erza. But, luckily my home doesn't have such a rule" she told her rival in love as Erza glared back, grabbing his other hand.

"Obviously Mira, an exception can be made. He needs to shower and my apartment is closest" she said through clenched teeth as Lucy walked up, her vest showing a large amount of cleavage as her chest heaved and giggled.

"You two need a lesson in geography. My apartment is the closest and he can shower there" the blonde stated matter of factly as all three started to emit auras of annoyance.

"What…why are they so insistent on a shower for my dad?" Asuka asked Bisca who glanced at the word she used for Natsu…much to the annoyance of a distant Alzack.

"How about I tell you later? But I know you could use some fresh clothes and a good cleaning too" The greenette smiled down at the younger female who looked up with her own little smirk.

"That…that would be nice….HAPPY! Your getting a bath too!" She yelled, making the blue cat jump in fear and fly over to her. Cradling him in her arms, the young woman looked up. "Okay. We can go now…mom"

Smiling down at the girl, Bisca didn't mind in the least at being called mom by the teenager. _"And if I play my cards right, Natsu will date me first!"_ the gun mage told herself as she grasped the girl's hand and led her out of the hall into the summer day.

Watching his adoptive daughter go, Natsu couldn't help but be overcome with worry. Aside from the stupidity of Grey, nobody had made a hostile move against them even as the three women argued around them. _"If this was a trap…it would be pretty elaborate just to get a few guns and bullets. It's not like we have money or anything else. And where is this…Natsumi? Is she the female version of me? The name sounds like something feminine… But…why would they help us? What could they possibly want? Are they planning on taking Asuka away from me? Are they crazed cultists? No…their body language is relaxed and Bisca's eyes…they were soft and kind. But…if they are a threat, I'll destroy them or leave with Asuka and Happy…I haven't needed anybody for years"_ He reasoned as the three females continued to argue about him showering.

"Honestly…its just a damn shower…" He muttered, walking toward the back of the hall. If he remembered correctly, there was a spare bedroom with a full shower. Leaving the women behind, the guild soon heard a door open and shut. It was soon followed by the sound of running water as the survivor started his tasks in the bathroom.

Looking down at the knocked out Grey, Gildarts glanced at the three women across the hall, his face contorted with questions. Minutes ticked by, the crash mage unsure how to feel about this. _"Natsumi is like a second daughter to me, but she's helping her boyfriend fight those monsters in one thirty seven-C. We all know she is alive from her regular check in's, but this guy…I'll keep an eye on him for now. We have no idea what he's done except for a few small pieces"_ Shaking his head, the man took a pull of his beer before setting his gaze on the girls around the hall.

"So…how long are you girls going to wait before telling him? Judging by the world he came from, you're lucky he's not a complete psychopath. I mean…he beat the shit out of Grey for almost nothing? He's dangerous like Dragneel from one thirty seven C…and has been looking after Asuka and Happy for years. This Natsu…he won't be like the normal ones we've met after scavenging and killing to survive"

"We know dad…but we couldn't just leave him there…and the fact he kept her alive all this time…means he's very protective of her. It will take a while to reacclimate them to society…I plan on taking it slow and rebuilding his trust" Cana told her father as Makarov nodded.

"Slow would be best with him. We have no idea what could set him off. Same with Asuka. It's only because Bisca was soft and gentle with her and the fact her old mother was a different Bisca…that had to have been exhausting and a jumble of emotions. But notice…she didn't once look at or acknowledge Alzack?" Makarov muttered as the man stood up.

"Yeah…that doesn't make sense to me? I thought I ended up being her dad so why is she calling Natsu dad?"

Hearing a door slam, the guild looked to see Natsu walk back, his hair dripping wet as his old clothes clung to his body. He had not abandoned his weapons, the deadly firearms within easy reach.

"It's because you were a wife beating bastard in my universe and a shitty father that would leave Bisca with bruises. A fucking drunk that took out his failures on a kind woman or his daughter. As far as Asuka is concerned, I'm her dad…" Natsu marched across the room before grabbing the man by the collar, pulling him close so they were eye to eye.

"And if I find out you hurt her…or Bisca…I'll fucking break your legs and leave you for the crows…Nobody will fuck with my daughter…you get me?" Natsu hissed out, his eyes boring into Alzacks.

"Y…yeah man…" he stuttered as Natsu pushed him away, a sneer on his face before walking toward the door.

"I'm going to wait for those two to get ready. I don't like being separated from them" He stated evenly, his eyes casting over the guild. "Make no mistake, I appreciate you bringing us here…that place was hell on earth. I…broke down in weakness…weakness that could get me killed…it won't happen again" He stated coldly while pushing the double doors open, his dirty white shirt clinging to his hard muscles as the rifle hung on his back.

The sun was bright outside, the light warming his skin as he heard the scuffling of boots.

"NATSU! WAIT!" Juvia cried out as she dragged Wendy along, the poor girl helpless as the rainwoman stopped at the main doors. Trying to give a pleasant smile, she could feel the glares of her love rivals on her as Natsu turned to her.

"Yeah, Juvia?"

"Um…" She fidgeted nervously, shifting her feet before clenching her fists, steeling her resolve. "Wou…Would you like Juvia and Wendy to help you and Asuka buy new clothes? Yours…um…they're pretty worn out" she stated, giving the cutest puppy dog eyes she could muster as Wendy just stood there with Carla, studying the man.

Looking down, Natsu could see several new tears and rips in his pants and shirt, destroying some of the previous patches as he gave a knowing nod.

"I…guess that couldn't hurt…" he relented, Juvia's stare making him uncomfortable.

"YAY!" the rainwoman jumped in place before running toward Fairy Hills. "Come on Natsu! We can get the others and make it a shopping trip!" She said excitedly as Natsu looked down at Wendy with the ghost of smile.

"So uh…would you want to help Asuka? Your both close in age here…All we've ever done is loot abandoned stores for clothes and shoes…whatever was left…" the man started to say as Wendy gave him a little smile.

"It's alright Natsu, I would be happy to help. I just…I hope myself and Asuka can become…friends…" the sky maiden told the fire dragon as they walked up the hill toward the dorms.

"That…would be nice" He relented, unaware of a group of women eyeing from a distance.

"Remember…we can't let Juvia sink her claws into him first. He's for all of us" Erza stated as the other women agreed with nods of their heads. The rainwoman had blindsided them, but they would recover and make sure all of them got to spend time with the dragon slayer.

"But how will we get her away from him today?" Laki asked, crossing her arms underneath her bust as Mira shook her head.

"We won't. Right now, we need to build trust with him and the others. That won't happen if we charge out of nowhere and drag Juvia or Bisca off. He might see it as an attack right now. All we're doing is observing and learning" Mira explained as she looked at each one in turn. "This is the closest we've ever come to our own Natsu since Dragneel visited and…pleasured us" The barmaid said with a blush before shaking her head. "We can't mess this up ladies! This is our chance! We just need to wait and give him time!" she shouted as Evergreen raised a hand.

"Hey Mira? They already left" the brunette stated as she pointed toward the distant Natsu and his group heading into the city.

"DAMMIT!" she cursed before running after the future king of their harem…

Walking down the street with her father's hand clenched in her own as she held Happy, Asuka couldn't believe the noise and bustle of the city. The buildings were clean and functional, magic mobiles driving through the wide street as people walked about their business. Clamor's of shouts and conversation reached her ears as Bisca and Juvia walked with them, smiles on their faces.

Turning a street toward the main market, the young woman's eyes got wider. Stores of all types lined the avenue. Toy stores…clothing stores….restaurants and cafes…even a cake shop as people purchased their wares and continued their day.

"Th…so many people…" She whispered as she watched two teenage girls walk out of a store for young women.

"I know…the last people we saw would have killed us" Happy said softly as the two drifted closer to Natsu.

"It…must've been awful there…I'm sorry" Bisca relayed to them as Natsu waved it off.

"It was survival. Only the lucky, strong, and merciless survived as long as we did" He said with a hint of unease. Never once did he remove his hand from the butt of his pistol, ready to draw it in a heartbeat as the masses flowed around them. Some were glancing at their tattered and worn clothes, but nobody made any threatening motions to the group as they all continued to walk down the avenue of the shopping district.

Sniffing the air, Asuka's stomach grumbled, the last canned meal not doing much to stave off hunger. Looking around, the young woman spotted a restaurant that had several tables outside. People were sitting and eating food….cooked and delicious looking food.

"So…much food…" the girl said softly as Bisca looked at the survivors.

"Would you like something to eat you three?" the gun mage asked as they drew closer.

"FOOD!" Happy shouted out before flying toward a waitress walking out on the patio. Grabbing her by the collar, the little cat got in the woman's face.

"FISHY! GIVE ME FISHY!"

"AH!" The woman fell back, startled at the crazed cat that was flying around in circles, looking for fish. Getting picked up by Juvia, the rainwoman tried to give an apology.

"Juvia is sorry. Happy didn't have much to eat today and is hungry. May we have a table and some menu's?"

"I…of course. This way" the waitress said nervously, leading them inside the restaurant to a booth. Quickly returning with menu's, she quickly hurried away from the crazy cat. She remembered last time he was in here with Natsumi and how he stole another patron's food. Still…the man seemed almost similar…perhaps a long lost brother?

Scanning down the menu, Asuka was trying to decide with an almost giddy look. "I can't believe I'm in an actual restaurant! The last time we were in one, we had to hide in the freezer with spoiled meat from the walkers. The smell was really bad, but they didn't find us" she stated matter of factly, not realizing Bisca, Wendy, Carla and Juvia had uncomfortable looks upon learning that.

"It must've been dangerous…living day to day like that…" the greenette said to the trio as Happy nodded.

"Yeah…it was…" Natsu replied before looking at Asuka. "Make sure to not go overboard. Juvia and Bisca are being nice enough to buy us lunch, so thank them"

"Oh! Um…thanks…for…" the distracted girl tried to say, gaining a light giggle from the two women.

"It's fine, really" Bisca told her new daughter as the waitress returned, note pad and pen in hand.

"Are you ready for your orders?"

"YES! A double bacon cheeseburger with barbeque sauce! And onion rings! And a soda!" the girl practically shouted as Happy rose up.

"FISHY! A PLATE OF FISH!"

"I'll have what she's having" Natsu told the waitress with a grunt as Bisca and Juvia ordered two salads and a basket of French fries to share. Wendy ordered some chicken and a fish for Carla, her blue locks spilling down her back as she sat across from Asuka. Walking away, the waitress flowed around the other tables to place their food order among the talking and clamor of the other customers.

Watching her leave, Natsu looked over at Bisca.

"Bisca"

"Yes?"

"Who's Natsumi? And where is your own daughter? Did she die?"

"What? No. I've never had children. I'm not even seeing anybody. As for Natsumi, she's basically…the female you. Currently, she's with her boyfriend in another universe"

"Wow Nastu! I didn't know you were a girl!" Happy said impishly, teasing his father as Asuka giggled.

"I'm not, you furball!" the man grumbled before wiping a hand through his salmon hair. _"I guess I should have figured that out from the name. Does that mean there's another Happy flying around too? Whatever. As long as her boyfriend's not that stupid ice pick. Stupid fucking asshole. Had no idea the kind of man I am or what I went through"_

"Well…hopefully I'll meet her sometime. Just hope whoever he is treats her right…ugh. Is Grey really after her?"

"Yes…even after she started dating him…he just won't give up. It's really annoying to her since she wants to eventually marry him" Juvia butted in as the waitress returned with their drinks.

Taking a sip, Asuka savored the bubbly flavor of the soft drink, making her smile even more as Wendy did the same.

Seeing her face light up, Natsu's own features hardened as he looked over at the gun mage.

"Bisca. If your planning on being…her mom or friend….don't take it lightly. Asuka watched you die, and I…I did my damn best to keep her alive…safe… I taught her how to kill and evade. Firearms and knife handling. How to hunt and prepare animals and fish…I promised you before you died that I would treat her like my own…and I did. Don't betray the trust I'm placing in you right now" He said sternly, his gaze unblinking at the female.

"I…wont. I know it will take time…" she told the man as Juvia glanced at the three across from them.

"So Natsu…I don't mean to pry, but…was there a 'special' girl in the guild for you?"

"No. I was an idiot back then and didn't notice anything like that. If any of them had feelings toward me, it died with them" He relayed harshly, making the rainwoman flinch. Softening his tone, the man shook his head. "I knew they were beautiful…all of them…but then the plague hit…" he spoke softly, clamming his mouth shut as he leaned back, the conversation over.

"Dad doesn't like to talk about it. He buried everybody…someone died everyday…You were one of the first, Juvia" Asuka said softly, ceasing the depressing topic for the next few minutes.

Eyes downcast, the rainwoman knew that the multiverse could have any situation...but it was still hard to hear she was dead from Asuka's home reality.

"Asuka?" Wendy asked, looking at the downcast girl.

"Yes?"

"I don't know where you plan on staying tonight, but you can stay in my room at Fairy Hills if you want?"

"Thanks…but I'll be staying with Natsu and Happy" Asuka told the sky maiden as the waitress returned with their meals. Flipping her mood, the black haired girl with the dirty cowgirl hat eyed the burger and onion rings before her. Sizzling meat between two buns…melting cheese and crispy bacon…lettuce and ketchup…her mouth was watering. It was a meal she hadn't seen in _years._

Grabbing it with her hands, the girl took a huge bite of the double decker. Chewing with an angelic look on her face, she didn't realize tears were streaming down her cheeks from the sheer amount of flavor and deliciousness. Finally swallowing, her lips were trembling.

"THANK YOU FOR THE MEAL!" She cried out before eating at a furious pace. Happy was digging into his plate of grilled fish, his cat instincts making him eat.

"YEAH! IT'S SOOOO GOOD!" He complimented as Natsu dug into his own burger, his face contorted with pleasure.

"I guess you were really hungry…" Carla said casually as the trio ate and ate. Swallowing his latest bite, Natsu took a gulp of soda before looking at the gathered women.

"This is way better than dog food…only thing I've eaten since yesterday…That was our breakfast too"

"By mavis…Juvia will never let that happen again…" She whispered, not fathoming the desperation to eat something like that…to hid in rotting meat lockers…to kill over simple items. Seeing Wendy, Carla and Bisca nod, the busty rainwoman knew these others would do their best to help these three readjust to society.

 **The next day…**

It was still early morning, the guild barely opened as Mira prepped the kitchen for the eventual rush of hungry mages. Yesterday had been a whirlwind of following Natsu and his group, trying to keep a safe distance from the man as the group of women surveyed and watched. While she was upset she hadn't been chosen to help in the shopping, she could understand why Bisca got one of the prime spots. Wendy wasn't a threat and having a girl Asuka's own age could help the teenager acclimate to their world as the two had advised and helped the dark haired teenager shop for some new clothes.

Stifling a sigh, she new Natsu had done his best in a horrible…horrible situation. Stylish clothes and items were probably the last thing on his mind. He seemed to only care for functionality and the bare minimum on his day out…despite Juvia's best efforts. The water mage had been quite…close during the outing after their meal, always using opportunities to brush her hands along Natsu's arms in passing or other area's of his body. She actually had to hold back Erza from charging in and ruining the whole thing. After that…nothing of note really happened. But what she did notice is that Natsu never let Asuka leave his eye sight along with Happy. He was always close…like a coiled python ready to strike at any threat as the day moved on and on. Eventually, the women called it quits themselves as they couldn't follow the dragon slayer all day…and the darkness of evening was approaching.

"We all agreed to share a Natsu when the time is right…but that doesn't mean one of us can't be queen…" Mira told herself smugly as she wiped a glass behind the bar. Little did she know that all the other women of the guild had similar thoughts during the night as the doors swung open. Stepping in, a familiar blonde key mage strode in, her skirt a little higher than yesterday…and her cleavage just a little more revealing.

"Good morning Mira. Have you seen Natsu and the others?" The blonde asked with a little excitement in her voice. Ever since meeting Dragneel and enduring his…manliness in the bedroom, each girl was hooked. They had been searching for their own Natsu since, and odds are each one was just anticipating the day when they could bed the dragon once more.

"Master let them sleep in the spare room at the back of the hall. I was actually going to start cooking them breakfast soon"

"Well, in that case, I'll wake them up and join them" The blonde replied, skipping to the back of the hall as Mira gave a light glare.

" _Yes…she will be one of the main contenders for queen…same with Erza, Cana, or Juvia. I'll have to secure as much time with him as possible…"_ The snow haired angel told herself as Lucy disappeared down the hall, a small smirk on her face.

Walking down the hall, Lucy's breasts heaved with each step, her shirt barely containing the large assets.

"Take that Mira….I'll be the first…" She whispered to herself as the blonde approached the door. Yes, Mira was family and Lucy loved her like a sister, but they finally found a Natsu of their own. He was a survivor…strong and brave…more intelligent than many they had met in the multiverse…protective of his child and not to mention damn sexy. He would be perfect for her future children and Asuka can be their big sister! It would be wonderful! The blonde fantasized as she reached for the door.

Turning the knob, she pushed it open, letting light spill into the shadowed room. A window was across from her, the blinds drawn as sunlight dared to peak through, spreading shafts of light across the floor. Their backpacks and most of their belongings were resting near the nightstand, the trusty rifle leaning against the wall. Two pistols sat on the nightstand itself, no doubt loaded and ready for action.

But what really drew the beautiful blonde's attention was the trio on the bed. Natsu had his arms wrapped around Asuka, the girl protected during the night as she did the same to Happy. While the soft snores from the cat and girl were barely audible, Natsu seemed to be breathing…harder. His body was twitching, shaking the frame a little bit as he slept restlessly.

" _Is he…having a nightmare?"_

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered, closing in on the bed. He didn't answer as the man continued to dream of years of horror and broken lives.

Resting her hand on his shoulder, Lucy gently shook him.

He sprung like a coiled tiger, jumping toward the female in a flash of movement as his instincts took over. The nightmare he had been dreaming of was blood and fire…loss and death. He didn't know who had snuck into his room...but they would pay for it as his mind reeled. Pushing them to the wall as his left hand clasped around their throat, he brought the deadly blade upward.

"N…Natsu…" Lucy pleaded as the blade came inches away. His grip was deadly strong, holding her in place as their bodies were pressed close. She didn't even have a chance to cry out as his blade finally stopped inches from her throat.

Recognition flared in his eyes. The face of a lost friend…the blonde hair…her womanly body pressed close…the smell of lilacs from her blonde locks.

"L..lucy?" He asked hoarsely as Asuka and Happy had sat up, realizing there was an intruder amongst them. They were still sleepy, but the young woman already had a gun in her hands…before lowering it.

Releasing his grip, the man set the blade down on the table as the female took a few deep breaths, a few coughs echoing around the room as her adrenaline spiked and dived in moments. Running a hand through his salmon locks, the man studied the woman before easing her into a spare chair. Grabbing a bottle of water from his backpack, he twisted the top off and handed it to her.

"Christ Lucy…what were you doing in here?" He asked as the blonde took deep gulps, trying to settle her nerves.

" _HOLY SHIT! HE COULD'VE KILLED ME!"_ She trembled, realizing that winning the hardened trio would take more than a few days of flirting and friendship.

"I…I was wondering…I was going to invite you to breakfast…but then I saw you shaking…" She whispered, her body still trembling.

"Dad! Apologize to her right now! You scared the shit out of Lucy!" Asuka demanded, finally standing up with a teenager glare. She would be a force to be reckoned with when she's older.

Grunting at his daughter, the slayer looked back down at the blonde as he knew his daughter was right.

"What just happened…that was years of instincts and survival kicking in. I just…reacted to a possible threat in the room. So…I'm sorry I over-reacted" He apologized before extending a hand down toward her. "If you still want, I would enjoy some breakfast…just knock next time"

Wiping a few tears away, Lucy stifled a small laugh before gripping the hand. Feeling herself pulled to her feet.

"I'll make sure to tell the others. Don't disturb Natsu and his naps. He's a grumpy dragon" She teased as the man left the room, his new clothes wrinkled from sleep. Apparently, he's ready to fight or flee at a moment's notice.

"Tch…think your so damn funny" the male replied, a little mirth in his voice as he walked down the hall.

"C'mon Lucy! I finally get to try some of Mira's cooking again!" Asuka exclaimed, grabbing the blonde's hand and dragging her from the room as Happy fluttered in the air.

The next few hours had the new trio enjoy a large, hearty breakfast from Mira, each asking for seconds as her legendary cooking skills came into play. More mages had shown up, many trying to be friendly toward the trio…with the exception of Grey. The ice mage was still swathed in bandages, lying unconscious in the infirmary from the beat down the day before. His pain would be a lesson to most of the men…don't piss this guy off.

Soon finding his table crowded with Erza, Cana, Lucy, and Laki, the pinkette cocked an eyebrow as each one. While Asuka enjoyed a bottle of cherry cola, she couldn't help but notice something odd.

" _Now why are they always studying my dad. Granted, their Natsu is a girl…so maybe its just something new for them? It's not like they want to date him or anything. That would be crazy"_ She thought before getting up. Grabbing her drink, the daughter walked over to Wendy's table and sat down, trying to be friendly toward the sky maiden.

As soon as she left, Evergreen filled her vacant spot, a smile on her face as she scooted closer to the man. Leaning her chin on her palm, she rested her elbow on the table while looking at the mage.

"So Natsu…what are you going to do today? You don't have to worry about fighting for survival anymore" the brunette asked, her eyes wandering all over the man next to her.

"Uh? I guess I don't really know?" He replied as Laki interrupted, her purple bangs framing her face as she leaned forward. Her breasts were practically spilling from her shirt, trying to entice the man.

"Why not go on a job? Technically, you never left Fairy Tail and while master is being nice enough to give you a room, he wont let you be a free loader forever"

"Huh…that's not a bad idea. Plus, I should pay back Bisca and Juvia for yesterday. And I don't have a single jewel to my name….I'll need to earn a living if I want to build a home…"

"OH! If you want help, I can design one for you" Levy spoke up, interrupting the man's musings as she stood at the end of the table with a familiar smile.

"Ah…I guess?" he replied before standing up. Leaving the women alone, he didn't realize it was rude to just…leave. Walking over to the job board, he started to look over the jobs. Nab was standing there…not choosing one just like Natsu remembered. Shaking his head at the distant memory, the mage finally settled on one right up his alley.

"Monster elimination…perfect. And the money is pretty good too…three hundred thousand jewel. Let's see…rampaging forest vulcan's outside of Ilumina City…" He muttered, before noticing another job close by. In fact, it was issued by the same customer. The second was to defeat some bandits, offering another hundred thousand. Grabbing the two job requests, he slammed them on the bar near Lisanna.

"Hey…I'll be killing all this shit"

"Ah…alright" the younger sister replied awkwardly as she grabbed them and walked off. Turning, he spotted his daughter chatting and laughing with Wendy, her smile making his heart glow. Walking over, he looked down at Asuka.

"Hey. We have to pull our weight. I took two jobs"

"Oh…can Wendy and Carla come with?"

"…Sure" the man relented as Happy landed on his shoulders.

"YAY! We can finally have money again! I'm gonna buy so many fishies!" the little cat cheered out as Bisca and Erza walked up to the trio.

"Would you like us to accompany you? It's been several years since you've completed a job, correct? Us being there could help you refamiliarize yourself with the tasks" Erza stated, her eyes wandering to the man's torso. The new black shirt was form fitting…hugging the muscles and six pack underneath as she snapped her gaze back toward his eyes.

" _Bad Erza! No dirty thoughts right now!"_

"I…guess that would be fine…." Natsu replied guardedly as Bisca smirked. Erza had been looking at him weird…almost like Juvia did the day before…like he was some piece of meat. _"Wait…they're not cannibals, are they? Nah… I've only met a few of those"_

" _YES! I can spend more time with Asuka and this sexy man!"_ Bisca practically jumped for joy in her minds eye before coughing awkwardly. "Well then, lets prepare for our journey. I'll go get packed since this will take a day or two" the greenette told them as she ran from the hall.

"I too, shall go prepare" The knight told the group as she left, thoughts of sharing the same bed with Natsu in her mind's eye. She would give him pleasure one day…and there would be no resistance on his part…

Watching the two women leave as the rest of the guild went about their business, Happy glanced over to his father.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Have you been noticing a lot of the girls acting weird around you?"

"I have noticed that…"

"Same here. Just now Bisca was studying your arms while you talked with Erza" Asuka relayed to her father as the man rested a hand on his chin.

" _Hmm…when I think about it, they've all been stealing glances at me…just like how Juvia used to look at Grey. But that would mean they're all interested in me…nah. The idea of them wanting some super harem with me is ridiculous. I've only been here a day. It's not like some other Natsu came here and seduced them all in three days or something…"_

"Whatever, women are weird on normal days. Let's get ready" The man told his group as they went to prepare for the start of new adventures…

 **And that's a wrap! Phew! This was fun to write! A mix of walking dead and the last of us…survival and killing! But now he gets a new life with many women interested! And before you ask, I would like to write a sequel for this, maybe with Natsumi and Dragneel appearing to…test this Natsu in strength. But if you expected him to just be okay with a super harem off the bat, sorry, right now his priority is building a new life with Asuka and Happy. Romance can come later. Now I'll start the next chapter of the COG next…maybe two right away. However…I would really want to do a chapter with the upcoming RE2 remake and Wendy. Like no magic…just bloody survival…maybe throw in Jill Valentine for kicks. Also, the poll is still up for now so make sure to vote on the Riftworm! YES OR NO PEOPLE! SO READ! REVIEW! AND ENJOY!**

 **Natsu: Man…I can't believe I'm out of that horrible universe…right Asuka?**

 **Asuka: Hmmm? Oh, sorry, was reading this new book. *So, your father is a harem king***

 **Natsu: What the hell is that?**

 **Erza and Mira: NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! WE SO DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU RIGHT NOW! *Waving hands frantically***

 **This is Thehappy signing off!**


	28. A Rick and Morty Crossover, Broh!

**Alright! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of DotCOG! Got some nice reviews and people loved it so that's always a good thing! And the story hit 2 years old! I still can't believe it hahaha. And i'm sure it doesn't matter, but my birthday is the ninth of February so I have a whole week off! Pretty sweet if I say so myself!**

 **Anyway, this is an idea I've had for a long time but kept getting sidetracked. I just hope to do it justice and everybody enjoys it! So make sure to READ! REVIEW! AND HAVE FUN!**

 **I still don't own any media**

 **A Rick and Morty crossover, Broh!**

* * *

 **Universe C-137**

 **The Sanchez household April 19** **th** **2019**

The Smith family was sitting down to a normal breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and toast with the sun burning down from a blue sky. Birds where chirping outside as people started their day. It was a Monday, meaning Morty and Summer would be heading off too school soon. Rick was tinkering on some new piece of technology, parts and tools scattered about.

"Rick, I thought I told you not to work on anything at the kitchen table…in _my house"_ Jerry Smith said in a condescending voice as the older scientist snorted.

"Like I'll listen to an unemployed jackass that sits around in his underwear watching Harry Potter and Titanic all day! What! Wh…*Burp* What kind of loser gets fired from a gas station after two days! High School dropouts can do a better job than you Jerry! And they're failures in their prime! You. YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING JERRY!" Rick shouted at the father as he tightened a screw on a metallic panel.

"Dad. Can you please put that down and have breakfast with us?" Beth asked, silently agreeing with her father. Jerry couldn't even do the job of a fifteen year old.

"Sure…anything for you sweetie" The scientist replied, feeling in a chipper mood after taking Jerry down a few notches by the look on his face.

"So, Grandpa Rick? Any new or crazy adventures planned?" Summer asked before taking a piece of toast and buttering it.

"Come on Summer, you don't plan adventure…adventure finds you" Rick replied as Morty stayed silent, his plate of food already half gone.

' **Crackle…Pop…POP!'**

A spinning vortex of azure blues and purples sprang into existence, electricity jumping and arcing across the surface.

"RICK! What did I say about your friends dropping by during breakfast! That's supposed to be time for our family!' Jerry shouted as he glared at the wild haired scientist.

"Oh shit…OH SHIT! OH SHIT!" Rick yelled out as he stood up and grabbed Morty by the arm, a panicked look in his eyes.

"AH! What the hell Rick! I'm not done with my pancakes!"

"SHUT UP MORTY! That's not a Rick Portal! She's coming here Morty! LEVY MCGARDEN IS COMING HERE! SHE'S FROM THE REVERSAL OF OUR UNIVERSE MORTY! SHE…SHE USES FUCKING MAGIC MORTY!" Rick shouted as he started to drag his grandson toward the kitchen exit.

"I thought you didn't believe in magic… _Rick_ " Jerry teased, liking how the older scientist was panicking.

"Maybe Grandpa is just afraid because this Levy is a woman and threatens his intelligence?" Summer asked as the portal continued to spin.

"YOUR BOTH IDIOT'S! Magic can exist in other realities…although its usually something in the environment…" Shaking his head, the man pulled a laser pistol from his pocket as time was running out. "SHE MANAGED TO BRING HER WORLD FROM THE SEVENTEENTH CENTURY TO WORLD WAR TWO TECHNOLOGY IN TWO YEARS! SHE'S LIKE A YOUNGER ME AND IS PROBABLY GOING TO STEAL EVERTYHING!" Rick screamed out before grabbing Morty by the shoulders, looking into his eyes with a crazed zeal. "SHE MIGHT WANT YOUR ORGAN'S, MORTY!"

"My…My organs?"

"That's right! We have to get to my ship Morty! There's no time to save your father Morty! We can only save your sister and mother!" Rick shouted as the portal flashed. "SHIT! I spent too long explaining everything and she'll harvest your liver for booze money!"

Looking at the spinning portal, three people emerged into the kitchen, their presence getting Rick to stand behind Summer as a potential body shield. There were two women and a man standing there as the breech closed behind them. The first was shorter with tan cargo pants, a purple shirt, and yellow goggles framing her forehead as blue hair could be seen. A four inch scar tugged along the left side of her cheek as she holstered a strange looking gun. The second woman was taller, wearing brown Capri pants and a blue bikini top that showed off some rather large breasts. She had wavy, brown hair flowing past her shoulders.

The man himself stood a little taller than the brunette, a nasty facial scar going from the top of his right eye to the corner of his mouth. Spiky, salmon hair adorned his head while heavy boots, Grayish cargo pants and a black muscle shirt completed his outfit.

Pointing the laser pistol at the trio, Rick was in full kill mode.

"YOU THINK I'll LET YOU STEAL MY ANTI-MATTER YOU BASTARDS! YOU CAN HAVE MORTY'S ORGANS!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Levy shouted at the scientist as she pulled a pistol with glowing, green lines along the barrel.

"I'll plug you full of laser holes, you crazy bitch!" Rick yelled out as he grabbed Summer and placed her between himself and the shorter woman, essentially making his grand-daughter a human shield.

"And I'll fucking melt you with my plasma gun!" Levy shot back as Jerry raised his hands in a placating manner.

"Alright…everybody—"

"SHUT UP, JERRY!" Levy and Rick yelled as they dropped their gun arms and looked at the father in the room.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BOSS ME AROUND YOU UNEMPLOYED LOSER!" Levy shouted at the man as Rick got into the space as Levy.

"YEAH! COULDN'T YOU TELL WE WERE HAVING A SCIENTIST STARE DOWN! NOW YOU RUINED THE WHOLE THING!" Rick yelled at the green shirted man who had a complete look of bewilderment.

"Wha-"

"Ah fuck it, now our super cool stand-off is ruined…" Levy complained as Rick looked at the blunette.

"You wanna do it again?"

"Nah, it just wouldn't be the same" She huffed while crossing her arms underneath her bust.

"Wait…so everything is fine?" Beth asked as she looked at the three new visitors.

"Yeah, it's all good" Rick replied as Summer glanced at the pink haired man…blushing slightly.

"Geeze Rick, I thought we were in real danger…" Morty complained before looking at the trio. "You're not after my organs, are you? Cause Rick sold them all for rare salsa sauce once"

"Nah kid, We're here to see what this universe is like" the man with the scar replied to the teenage boy.

"And you are…?" Beth asked, her gaze lingering on the…very toned torso she could only imagine lying under the shirt.

"Natsu Dragneel. These two are my girlfriends Cana Alberona and Levy McGarden. We're mages from Fairy Tail in universe one thirty seven C" the man introduced as Cana gave a wave.

"Hiya!"

Giving quick introductions all around, Jerry smith came forward, his eyes constantly wandering to Cana's exposed cleavage….much to the hidden disgust of all the women in the room.

"Wow dad, way to be subtle…" Summer chastised as Jerry snapped his eyes upward.

"Well…What do you expect! They're right there! And why would this guy need two girlfriends anyway!"

"Who knows Jerry! But you can't just go looking at her breasts like that! Ugh…I need to get to work…someone in this house needs too. Come on Summer, I'll drop you off at school. I'm going to assume Morty will miss today" Beth sighed as the two women left the kitchen. Beth didn't like it, but sometimes her son surprised her with new knowledge from some crazy adventure with her father.

"Well… It's because I'm super fucking awesome and can get any woman I want?" Natsu told the father as his two ladies chuckled.

Suppressing a sigh, Jerry remembered why he came over to them in the first place. "Are you really mages? Like wands and cloaks and flying broomsticks?"

"No. Technically, humans evolved with the capability of storing ethernano in their bodies after absorbing it from the environment. Then, we utilize it depending on the person" Cana explained as she turned away. The loser kept looking at her breasts…and only Natsu was allowed to do that. _"Ugh…I can feel the waves of pathetic-ness this guy is giving off…"_

"OHHH! Well, whatever! I would love to watch Harry Potter with actual mages! Let me go upstairs and get my extended cut! We can all watch it together while I wear my cloak!" Jerry Smith said happily as he ran upstairs. Immediately upon leaving the room, Cana surged toward Rick.

"Get us the fuck outta here! No way am I staying and watching some loser fly around with a broomstick up his ass trying to collect magic golden balls with his mouth. I've met Harry Potter and he's a fucking asshole piece of shit!"

"Heh, my thoughts exactly!" Rick agreed as the five headed toward the garage. Climbing into the ship in moments, the scientist was looking around him as he sat behind the controls.

"AH! Where's my booze! I can't drive without alcohol!"

"We can hit a liquor store! Just get us the fuck out of here before we get sucked into a pity party with Jerry!" Levy yelled from the backseat with Natsu and Cana. Pressing a button as the garage door slid open, the spacecraft lifted from the ground as Rick turned toward Morty.

"Hey Morty…"

"Yeah Rick?"

"You know what this means right?"

"Uh…no? Shouldn't I be getting to school anyway?"

"Fuck school, Morty! I've never been to any sort of school and I invented dimensional travel! I build fucking laser cannons! This…" Levy said with a grin as she poked her head toward the front, getting close to Morty as Rick grinned.

"THIS IS A FUCKING RICK AND LEVY ADVENTURE! WITH NATSU AND CANA AND YOU MORTY! WE…WE GET TO SEE CRAZY THINGS TODAY! THING'S NOBODY IN YOUR SCHOOL WILL SEE! SUPER ADVENTURE MORTY! THIS COULD LAST FOR DAYS MORTY! HAHAHAHA!" The two scientists laughed as Morty cringed and sank down into his seat.

"Oh man…Oh jeeze…"

"FUCK YEAH! A NEW ADVENTURE! LET'S GET SOME BOOZE!" Cana cheered as Natsu grinned, content to escape the stench of Jerry. Flying through the garage door, the spacecraft flew into the air as the five left the home behind.

* * *

"Hey everybody! I found my Harry Potter Costume! We can all dress up while watching the movie!" Jerry Smith said excitedly as he came downstairs in a black cloak and glasses. He was carrying a bunch of movies in his arms with a grin on his face before he noticed the silence. Looking around the living room, he saw no one. Checking the kitchen and other areas of the house, Jerry found it empty. Walking into the garage half a minute later, his heart sank as he found Rick's spaceship gone.

"Did…did they leave without me?" Jerry asked himself in a depressed tone as a soft wind blew past the garage door, pushing a brown paper bag on soft gusts.

" _Loser…."_ The wind seemed to whisper as the man stood there…not included in the adventure…

* * *

"There! There's a liquor store!" Cana pointed out through the window as Rick piloted above the city.

"Oh! Good eye! Grandpa needs his traveling juice anyway" Rick agreed as they started to descend toward the one story building in the mini mall.

"Like you need it…" Morty grumbled as the ship sent down.

"Damn kid, you need to lighten up! You get to go on a super adventure today!" Levy said with a cheer as the glass dome opened and they quickly exited the vehicle.

"I don't want to lighten up! I want to go to school! I heard Jessica is single now and…"

"And what? You think by sitting there in your little corner you'll impress this girl? That's fucking dumb. You need to become a badass…someone she desires. That's why I date eleven women. I'm irresistible to them. Who knows, maybe you'll do something amazing that will give you a chance today" Natsu told the young man as Rick slapped an arm across Morty's shoulders.

"You hear that Morty? Eleven women! This guy knows the ladies! You think you can learn that in some crappy building where they make you memorize chair locations? Now come on Morty! We need alcohol!" Rick gestured toward the liquor store as the five walked in.

"Ohhh…" Levy smiled as she immediately headed toward the dark liquors lined against the far wall. The entire store was filled with beer and heavy drink, exciting the adults. Grabbing a shopping basket, Levy immediately started to stockpile on expensive Whiskey, Rum and Brandy. Bypassing the cashier who cocked an eyebrow at Morty, the overweight man shrugged before going back to reading his magazine.

"Here Morty, hold this" Cana ordered as she pushed several bottles into the young man's hands. She was in the center aisle, eyeing up Vodka's and bottles of Scotch as her inner alcoholic came out to play.

"Ah…I'm not supposed to be holding this stuff…" the brown haired boy said nervously as Cana waved it off.

"It's fine. Not like I'm making you drink anything" She told the younger man as Rick and Natsu walked along the cooler doors. Several chilled beers and expensive whiskeys lined the inside, getting the two men to rapidly start picking and choosing what they desired.

Glancing around, Cana couldn't resist anymore as Morty's arms were piled high with different bottles of booze. There were just too many and she had to try. Prying open a bottle of aged brandy, Cana started to drink it in the middle of the store…right in front of the cashier.

"HEY! YOU NEED TO PAY FOR THAT!" The overweight man yelled, trying not to stare at the brunette's large breasts.

"SHIT! BUSTED! SNATCH AND GRAB EVERYBODY!" Levy shouted from the next aisle as she carried as much alcohol as she could toward the door.

"You heard the lady! Fucking run!" Natsu exclaimed as he and Rick grabbed what they could from the coolers.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" The heavy man yelled as he picked up a baseball bat, moving from behind the counter.

"RUN MORTY! YOU DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH MALL COPS THIS EARLY!" Rick yelled to his grandson as he ran past the boy. Bottles fell from their arms as they all burst from the liquor store, the spilt contents spreading across the concrete as half a dozen bottles shattered and broke.

"FUCK YEAH! EARLY MORNING ROBBERY!" Levy cheered happily as she tossed the alcohol into the back seat. Turning, she grabbed an armful from Cana as the woman tried to drink and run at the same time. Quickly joining them, Natsu was climbing in as Rick and Morty climbed in the front, spilling more of the liquid loot.

"GET BACK HERE!" The man yelled out as he ran across the parking lot, his heavy footsteps crunching broken glass. Pulling a strange pistol from a hidden pocket as Rick started up the engines, Levy fired a strange orange and brown beam at the shopkeeper. Colliding with his chest, his entire body was frozen in a covering of amber as a look of confusion were frozen in his eyes.

"Nice thinking! A carbonite amber gun? Powered by a lithium-boson core?" Rick asked as the ship lifted off.

"You know it! Great for non-lethal means" Levy smirked as she opened a bottle. "Now…LET'S ADVENTURE!" she cheered out as the short scientist started to drink a bottle of vodka from the pile of dozens of bottles they had stolen. Cana was already drinking, sitting on Natsu's lap as her backside pressed into his crotch.

"Oh man…I've already been involved with a robbery…" Morty said in a soft panic as Rick started to drink some heavy booze.

"Relax Morty, the adventure has just begun!" The crazy haired scientist exclaimed as he took another pull. The space craft had already left the atmosphere, traveling past the moon of this world as Morty looked out the window at the passing stars.

"Yo Rick? You know any fun spots I could kill something without worry?"

"Hell yeah! I know just the place!" Rick replied with a grin as he took another pull from his bottle.

"Oh…is my dragon gonna impress me…" Cana asked in a seductive voice as she traced a finger down his chest…enjoying the feeling of his rippling muscles below his shirt. Noticing his famous smirk, Cana couldn't wait to see what this day had in store for them all as they left the solar system.

 **Several hours later. Planet Bloss in the Diavak System**

A world of heavy pollution and crime, the world was also known for it's sporting events, towering mega cities and the ability to find anything in the markets. Run by several different crime lords of half a dozen species, the planet was outside any known jurisdiction or governing body which meant many things were legal.

Barely able to keep the ship straight, Rick managed to land as his vision blurred. Levy and Cana had been drinking more, while Natsu had kept a steady pace. Morty was pouting a bit, not liking the idea at all as towering buildings rose toward the dusty sky above.

"Al… *Burp* Alright! He..here we are!" Rick slurred as the glass roof opened. Stumbling out, the famous scientist was barely upright as he took a pull of whiskey from his flask. Weaving back and forth, Rick ignored the looks of all the aliens milling about.

"S..SWEET!" An inebriated Levy cheered out as she jumped down on the tarmac near an alien that had yellow skin and three eyes. Looking around, the blunette saw dozens of different species walking around, their shapes and sizes able to fill an encyclopedia. Joining her was Natsu and Cana, the more experienced drinker barely wobbling as she sipped a can of beer.

"Rick…why are we here…this place smells like a sewer…" Morty complained as the scientist turned on him in a flash.

"Why…WHY! For some fucking bloody sports Morty! I..I CAN MAKE A KILLING ON THESE MAGES! SOME SWEET FUCKING MOLLA MORTY!" The inventor yelled before wrapping an arm around Natsu and pointing toward a very large colosseum a short distance away. "There…IT'S THE FUCKING BLOOD DOME! THE MOST BRUTAL SPORT IN THE GALAXY! LET'S GO!"

"Hell yeah…" Natsu grinned, his scar pulling his cheek as the four adults started walking forward, weaving through throngs of aliens.

"Dammit Rick…" Morty complained as he soon hurried to catch up to his grandfather and the others.

It didn't take long to find the entrance as aliens constantly streamed in and out of the gargantuan structure. Piles of garbage and strange liquids splotched some of the floor, meaning very little was done for sanitation. Four slug creatures were in a corner, talking in a strange language as they held ticket stubs. Ignoring their vile stench, the group finally made their way to the sign-up section.

"Grable…Flarg! Flarg!" An overweight alien shouted, its hairy body disgusting to the mages as it pointed toward Rick. It had a large trunk going down its front, the clothing it wore beyond greasy and full of grime.

"HEY! You can suck my balls Elephant Trunk Face! I'm here with legitimate contenders! Not some psychotic kill bot!"

"Flornis bloor bloor tus….trilllnak?"

"Okay…Who's fighting?" Rick asked the group.

"ME!" Levy cheered out as she stepped forward…only to have the alien laugh at her with a gnarled hand almost like an lizards.

"Tono…Sliken dur short!"

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORT YOU SACK OF DOG SHIT!" Levy yelled out before jumping on the counter and punching the strange alien in the throat. Even as it gargled and gasped, she took the sign up sheet and jumped back onto the ground. Looking at all the alien script, Levy just shrugged her shoulders before signing her name under the contestant box. Handing it to Natsu, the dragon slayer did the same before glancing at Cana.

"I'll pass. I want to watch you fight…might get me excited and wet between the thighs" the card mage teased as Rick blinked.

"Daaayyymmm! If you don't die your so in! You could learn something from this guy, Morty!"

"Whatever…can we just find some seats or something?" the young man halfheartedly complained as a strange alien with pincer hands knocked into him, the mandibles dripping with slime.

"Not yet Morty! I have to place some bets first!" Rick yelled loudly as he took another pull from his flask. Walking away from the sign up station, Levy tossed the electronic clipboard back on the counter as her group left. Unfortunately, she failed to see the elephant like alien change their matches from 'novice' to 'extreme death' Apparently, it didn't like being punched in the throat by a short, weak human from some backward monkey planet.

Half an hour later, Cana, Rick and Morty had found some seats in the front row as the latest death match concluded. Some Praying Mantis creatures had been torn apart by a horrible monstrosity that looked like a demented crossover between a grizzly bear and a pig. Pulling the arms off of the last alien, it flung the body toward the dusty ground soaked with blood and entrails.

Roaring in victory, the winner started to saunter toward an exit door in the far wall of the insanely large stadium.

"Damn…didn't think this place would…would be..hic…this large! It's like ten whole blocks!" Cana exclaimed as she studied the arena. Along with the dusty ground nearby, there was a small city scape in the center with dilapidated and crumbling buildings. Rusting vehicles and concrete blocks dotted the area as her drunken gaze took in more details. A transport was burning near a building that had half collapsed, the charred bodies strewn around haphazardly. Past the small city used for battle, there looked to be a lake of sewage and garbage on the far side of the arena…but she couldn't make out too many details from her seat.

*Hic* "It's the blood-dome! The largest combat ring in this sector of the galaxy! *Burp* Rick told the brunette before taking a bite of some strange snack. Leaning in close, the toxic fumes of alcohol wafted off his breath. "Hey…hey…They can win right? I…I just spent all of Morty's college fund on this! I…*burp* I don't like to fucking lose, CANA!" the scientist yelled as the brunette giggled.

"Relax! My man has never lost a fight! And when he goes all out…makes me all tingly…" The lush replied as she took another drink from her emergency, back-up, replacement rum…otherwise known as her fourth bottle. Her senses were dulled at this point…but she was nowhere near her limit.

"Yeah well, he'll probably die…everybody that hangs with Rick usually does. Not like he gives a shit about your two friends at all" Morty said as he crossed his arms over his yellow shirt. He was sitting next to a person made entirely of gears…the clicking was annoying.

"Fucking hell, Morty! Why are you…you being…*Burp* such a whiney bitch!? We're having fun, Morty! They're gonna kill some assholes you ungrateful little shit! What!? You'd rather be in school or hanging out with your…your loser father!? He's poisoned your mind, Morty! Jerry…he's a fucking parasite!" Rick yelled into the young man's face before taking another drink of heavy booze. Rick got much angrier the more he drank.

Ignoring the ranting of the scientist, Cana took another pull of her bottle as the large projector screen showed Natsu's image along with the image of what could only be an orc. The rest was in alien text, but she did recognize a count-down clock. _"He win's…I'm so fucking…fucking him!"_

* * *

Sitting in her private view box with her bodyguard, Queen Zangya waited patiently for the next round to begin. She had come here to enjoy the battles and fights, despite the deplorable state of this planet. Her husband Bojack had been neglecting her for so long that he probably didn't notice she left. A stunning beauty with light green skin and full breasts, Zangya could become a model if she desired. With her large breasts showing cleavage from her blue gown, her orange hair cascaded down her back, flowing past her elflike ears. These features made her beyond desirable on her home planet of Torbin. Unfortunately, she had been married to Bojack at a younger age…her protests falling on deaf ears due to the nature of the political marriage. To be honest, she hated her husband with a seething passion.

" _Probably raiding some helpless world and fucking young women…the pig"_ She thought while clenching a fist. She hated the actions of the military and the king…they could be constructing new education centers and hospitals for the people…but he was blinded by conquest and war.

"Your highness, the match is starting, meow" Pina said softly as she stood at the ready near the door. A female of the cat race, Pina was almost human looking as she stood with a heavy rifle. With soft, pink skin, she could easily pass for a woman cosplaying as a feline. The only discernable difference was the natural cat ears, a slightly shorter nose, and a feline tail wrapped around her waist at the moment. Adorned in armor that pressed against her large, D-cup breasts, she took her job seriously and would die for Zangya…the woman that saved her from a most deplorable fate.

"Yes…it will probably be boring like the last…." She waved with a hand before taking a drink of an expensive, blue liquid. Setting it down, she looked toward the large projection hovering above the battlefield. It was four faced, letting all see the fights below no matter where they sat. Standing in the middle of the screen was a male with short, spiky hair. He was shirtless, revealing numerous scars from battle. And in his hand was a spiked club as the man was slowly surrounded by twenty war-orcs. Each stood ten feet tall, brandishing horrible weapons as the clock slowly ticked downward.

"A hundred credits say's he dies in ten seconds" Pina quipped, a sly smirk on her face as Zangya nodded.

"I'll take that bet"

Natsu glanced at the many enemies before him…they were disgusting. Yellowed teeth and red eyes, each one reminded him of super mutants or locust. None of them had guns, which would mean he had to get close and personal. Each one had something that could resemble a large club or sword, the lethality rising from each one. They were talking among themselves in a strange tongue, laughing and chuckling…probably bragging how they would slay him….it would be a mistake. Waiting for the clock to strike zero, the soldier didn't have to wait long as the crowd of aliens jeered and booed…they wanted him to die.

' **BBBBLUUUUURRRRRRPPPP!'**

The match started as Natsu grinned, the scar pulling at his skin.

"You green skinned assholes…ARE SO FUCKED!" Natsu roared out as he activated his dragon force in a surge of magical power. Reddish black scales rippled and danced across his skin as all his senses and strength increased. Running toward the closest orc in a blinding burst of speed, Natsu swung the spiked bat at its head. Striking the cranium, its skull caved in as brains burst from the blow. With the crunching of bone, Natsu turned toward the next as the war orcs charged.

Ducking under the swing of a massive claymore, Natsu spun in place while extending his weapon arm. The spiked weapon was like an extension of himself as he embedded it in the side of the second orc. It grunted in a bellow of pain as blood sprayed from the wound, arcing across the ground as the dragon slayer released the weapon. Lighting his fist on fire, Natsu then stuck the orc's sword arm, severing the limb in an easy blow.

Picking up the claymore, Natsu grinned as he quickly decapitated the second orc with a heavy strike. Blood splattered against his chest from the execution as a third green skinned alien ran up behind him. It had a large mallet in its hands as it swung full force at the slayer.

An echoing 'crunch' rang out from the arena as Natsu went flying, his body crashing through a crumbling wall as brick and plaster rained down upon him. Slowing standing up as his bruised back screamed for mercy, the soldier knew his scales had taken a heavy hit. Looking out the gaping hole he had created, the remaining eighteen war-orcs were advancing…bloodlust in their eyes. They were grunting and whispering among each other, their words lost to Natsu as he cracked his neck.

"You…YOU THINK YOU'VE WON WITH ONE HIT! ALL YOU'VE DONE IS CREATED A TARGET RICH ENVIRONMENT! FIRE KING'S ROAR!" the man bellowed as he unleashed a tremendous amount of fire at his approaching enemies. A mixture of blue, white and blood red, the cone of flame washed over twelve of the ten foot tall aliens as their skin lit ablaze. Flesh cooked and popped, the stench of rancid pork rising into the air as the audience garbled and cheered.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS FUCKING BALLS!" Rick exclaimed as he sat on the edge of his seat. He didn't really care who won or not…just that he was having fun as Natsu charged across the battlefield over the smoldering corpses. Crushing a burnt skull beneath his bootheel, Natsu cleaved another of the aliens in half with his claymore, intestines and guts spraying across the ground as blood splattered against his bare torso. A feral snarl was on his face as he turned toward the last three. Breaking into another charge, he engaged the closest in a battle of blades.

"Oh…OH! YOUR SO GETTING ME TONIGHT YOU FUCKING STUD!" CANA cheered out drunkenly as the last three aliens tried to form some sort of strategy…which quickly failed as Natsu cleaved off the right arm of another. Sailing through the air, it landed among the audience, giving a rise to more alien cheers as the severed limb was quickly hoisted like a horrible trophy. The human male quickly dispatched the wounded orc, cleaving the top of its head off as pink matter and splintered bone sailed past him.

"WOW!" Zangya exclaimed as she stood up from her seat. She had expected this man to die…but he hadn't. No…he had quickly decimated the enemy force with extreme brutality…plus…seeing him covered in blood was...exciting to her. He had quickly engaged the last two, fighting them two on one despite their size difference. A leg went flying…then a hand holding a mace as the last two simply had no chance against a warrior of that caliber. Standing up as her breasts gave a heavy heave, Zangya could see him down in the battle space close by. He was stalking the last orc trying to crawl away as he dragged the tip of the sword through the loose dirt. Planting his boot on the green skinned aliens back, Natsu hefted the blade high before plunging it down into the back of its head, spraying more gore against his pants. With the last enemy dead, the crowd erupted in snarls, grunts, and baying barks of cheers toward the victorious Natsu covered in viscera and blood.

Rubbing her thighs together, Pina couldn't help but feel…excitement after watching that spectacle.

"Pina…get ready…I have an idea who will be an honored guest at my summer palace tonight…" Zangya commanded as she licked her lips. _"Oh yes…a very…special guest…"_

"Very well, your highness. Just…it might take awhile to fetch him with the crowds. And…the next fight is with a…Levy McGarden? I believe she is of the same species so we might see another entertaining match"

Letting out a huff, Zangya sat back down as her orange hair spilled across her shoulders. Crossing her arms underneath her large breasts, the queen looked to be pouting as Pina stood guard at the door…despite how…much she wanted to meet that man herself.

"Fine. But after that we're getting him!" she snapped lightly as workers started to clean up the bodies for the next match in ten minutes.

* * *

"Ahh! Why would you bring me to watch that! He brutalized those aliens!" Morty complained as Rick glanced at a wrist band.

"Shut up Morty! I just won a million Flebos! Do you have any idea how much stuff I can buy with that many Flebos? The answer is a lot!"

"GRRR! You know I don't understand all this weird space money, Rick! And the last time we were out here, the money you gave me caused assassins to come after me! You…You stole it off a dead guy with two heads!"

"Man….your sure acting like Jerry today" Rick told his grandson before turning toward Cana. She had still been drinking, a perverted look on her face as she sat there in her normal Capri pants and blue bikini top. By now she was obviously tipsy as she had screamed and hollered the whole time for Natsu. The minutes were passing quickly as Levy entered onto the stage, her short form meeting jeers and boos. Spotting a large knife in her hands and a pouch resting on her waist, many beings wondered if this human female would die or survive. The countdown clock was ticking past thirty seconds, yet no visual of the enemy could be seen in the arena or displayed on any viewscreen

Typing a few instructions onto the wristband he wore, Rick's eyes widened as panic set in.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"What? Wh…at is it?" Cana asked drunkenly as several mantis aliens sat on her left, ignoring the human's drinking.

"It…It's an EXTREME DEATHMATCH! She's facing something of a class five!"

"What's a class five?"

"It doesn't matter! Your friend is gonna…OH SHIT! I BET ALL MY FLEBOS ON HER! HOW WILL I ENJOY BLIPS AND CHITZ NOW! FUCK!"

"That's what your worried about RICK!? Your stupid weekend getaway while somebody dies! Your such an asshole!"

"AAAAGHHHH! MY BETTING MONEY!" Rick ranted as the clock ticked down to zero.

' **BBBLLLOOORMMMP!'**

Levy heard the alarm sound and readied herself. Holding the blade facing outward, she held a steady grip as her eyes cast around the empty field. Nothing moved in the distant urban area or the lake…it was entirely still as the audience waited with still breath. Nobody wanted to miss a thing.

"Okay…be prepared for anything Levy…you can still use your magic here…ugh…I shouldn't have drank" She chastised herself as she cautiously took a step forward. But to be fair, it's her own damn fault for singing up in some alien, gladiator arena when she was buzzed. Luckily, the tenseness of the situation had rapidly decreased the effect of the alcohol…then the ground rumbled.

Snapping her vision toward the small urban area with crumbling buildings and abandoned vehicles, the short mage could tell…there was something underground.

"It…couldn't be locust…no, this will be something else…" she asked herself as the rumbling grew louder along with the grunts and screams of the audience. Levy wasn't sure, but she thought she could hear Cana cheering her on. _"The shitty thing is, Rick probably could deal with the locust easily, he's that fucking smart. But after observing him for a few weeks, I've concluded he would rather ditch his own world then help another. He only does things that are fun or benefit himself. In all honesty, he doesn't give a shit about any of us"_ Her wandering mind concluded…then the ground erupted in the middle of the tiny town, destroying several buildings as her opponent reared its ugly head. It quickly rose upwards, its scales and centipede like legs wiggling in the air as it's height easily toppled twenty stories tall. Fangs and mandibles were seen in its maw…then it opened its mouth to reveal rows and rows of deadly teeth. In short, it could be considered a younger cousin toward the rift worm.

" **Barng! Blaif Toz Gettez! Sil de…THRESHER MAW…ALPHA!**

Levy took a step back…but knew it would be pointless to run. Gripping her knife tighter, an almost insane look came upon her face.

"HeheheheHAHAHAHA! YES! NOW I CAN SHOW ERZA AND SAM WHO THE FUCKING BOSS IS!' She yelled with glee before continued talking in a mocking voice to herself, trying to sound like Erza.

"You'll never join our club, Levy. Aside from Knightwalker, we're the only other women to be eaten by giant worms. You'll never be as cool as us" she finished with a snarl. In all actuality though, Erza, Sam, and Knightwalker had never mocked or teased Levy about being eaten by nightmarish creatures…this was all in the script mages head.

Running forward as she clasped the knife, the scarred mage with blue hair pounded her boots against the ground. Moving past an overturned air vehicle with rotting remains inside, Levy barely cared as she moved closer. "I'M GONNA FUCKING RIP YOU APA-!"

The Thresher Maw lunged down, its mouth opened wide as it ate the woman whole, swallowing every last bit of her.

"DAMMIT! MY FLEBOS!" Rick screamed out as he tried to pull out his hair. He had bet for Levy to win…most likely the only one as the rest of the betting community had placed their faith in the opponent…and they were cheering as Rick yelled in frustration.

"Hehehe…hic! It..It's not done yet!" Cana let out as she continued to observe the arena and giant worm slithering around the perimeter.

"No, it is. Your friend died and all Rick cares about is his money…welcome to a standard Rick and Morty adventure…where everyone pays except for him…" Morty whispered, not wanting to incur the wrath of his grandfather as the man continued to yell about his loss of funds…

Gripping the knife in one hand and bracing her left against the slimy wall covered in…who knows what, Levy whispered a sigh of relief. She had made it past the numerous teeth with only a few scratches as blood leaked down her left arm from a shallow cut on her shoulder. All things considered, she got off lucky as the creature continued to slither and move about.

"Well…this was the only way to really kill it….uh…well, my 'Paper Shredder' would work too…BUT WHERE'S THE FUN IN THAT!" She yelled as slime like saliva dripped into her hair. At the moment, she could stand upright as the worm slithered horizontally, giving her a small reprieve. Glancing further down the throat, she saw a third row of teeth hammering and shredding the flesh of some random alien…the stench rising as it was torn apart. There was a pattern to it, however as there was a small window all the deadly incisors were opened, letting more of the esophagus to be seen.

"Hmm…now how should I do this…I KNOW!"

Pulling the blade free from the wall, Levy walked past what could only be the uvula as it dangled from the roof of the slime covered cavern. Stopping in the middle, she looked upward at the roof of the mouth. Pointing the blade up at a certain place, she quickly plunged it in as the hardened skin separated under the cutting.

Feeling a shudder rising through the creature, Levy started to sway back and forth faster as worm blood leaked into her hair.

"Damn Sam and Erza…always mocking my lack of giant worm kills…" She muttered while she quickly cut a small hole in the roof of the mouth. Suddenly, she was thrown to the far wall, the monster not liking the sensation of pain it endured. Sheathing her knife, the female grumbled in annoyance as something sticky and slimy ran down her back…sending shivers of disgust through her.

Gritting as more of the slime and mucous got in her hair, Levy quickly got to her feet. Pulling a hand-held object from her pouch, she ran over and activated the plasma grenade with a flick of her thumb. Her flooring shifted…slowly tilting upwards as the worm rose up on its haunches. Reaching her hand, she managed a tentative handhold on the hole of flesh she had sliced open as her gravity continued to shift. In seconds, she was dangling vertically with one hand gripping and the other holding a primed plasma grenade.

"YOU FUCKING SUCK!" Levy yelled out as she wedged it into the gaping hole she had cut, the flesh gripping the small object while looking down. The teeth were closed…which meant they would open in a few brief seconds.

"FOR ARAGORN!" the crazy woman yelled out as she let go, plunging down the shaft as the teeth opened at the right moment. Pulling her trusty knife free while passing through the maw, Levy sunk it into the flesh of the walls to her right, creating a ghastly line of torn meat as it ripped and shredded under her weight.

"Three…two…one…" she whispered as her victory became assured.

The baying audience was laughing and cheering at their winnings, making Rick scowl as he vowed to do something insane…drunk and insane. The Thresher Maw was currently resting at its full height, almost mocking him from close by as it took station near their seats.

' **BBBOOOOOMMM!'**

Its head exploded in a wave of gore and purplish plasma fire, spraying burning skin and shattered bone mixed with viscera and blood all over the nearby crowd. Cana and Rick were completely missed by even the tiniest of bloody particles…but not Morty. A piece of flesh a yard in length slapped him across the body, splattering blood all over his shirt and pants as the young man started to scream in horror.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"You were right Cana…and now I've fucking won a shit ton of Flebos!" Rick cheered uncaringly as Levy cut her way out the worm's midsection with a simple blade…to the boos and hisses of multiple losers.

"Told ya!" The inebriated card mage said happily as Morty tired to remove the gore from his body…then felt a pair of slimy arms wrap around him. It was an amorphous blob, its eyes on stalks while looking at the young man before it.

"Flerk un tis…boon boon?"

"Uh…Ri…Rick?"

"Don't move Morty…it's a Corvaxian…they get sexually aroused by fourteen year olds covered in worm gore!"

"Wh..what!?"

"That seems oddly specific" Cana added as the crowd jeered at Levy for making them lose money. She was near the wall right below, her gore spattered body drenched in who knows what.

"YOU ALIENS CAN GO FUCK YOURSELVES!" She ranted before climbing up the wall toward Cana and the others…toward a sight of an alien trying to force its way into Morty's mouth.

"Ah Ri—mphhh!" the boy tired to say as the first tentacle worked its way in…causing more nightmares to be unleashed.

"Ugh…fine" the scientist said in annoyance before flinging a packet of salt onto the blob. Shrieking in pain as parts fell off, the scientist grabbed Morty's hand.

"LET'S GO MORTY! I Still need to collect my winnings!" Sanchez shouted, barreling his way through the crowd as Levy and Cana quickly followed with Morty crying about tentacle monsters.

 **Half an hour later…outside the staging area for combatants…**

"Ahh…" Levy sighed whistfully as she stepped out of the alien locker room toward her group. She had taken a…sonic shower which removed all grime and slime from her body and clothes…refreshing her completely as Natsu stood against a wall with Cana. Her small injuries had been treated, not even leaving a fresh scar as she smiled smugly to herself. Levy would brag constantly to Erza and Sam of her worm slaying as she readjusted her goggles.

Morty was still shaking from his almost molestation as Rick counted his Flebos, an insane grin on his face as the short woman finally joined them.

"That was fun! What should we do next?"

"NO! No next! I was covered in worm guts and almost raped by some blob thing! Then Rick threw salt on it and it…DIED! AHHH! Just take me home!" Morty wailed.

"Toughen up kid. When I was your age, I was already killing monsters"

"RRRAAGHHH!" Morty bellowed, clutching hands to his head as the stress started to break him down. Hearing a door slide open at the end of the hallway, the group turned to see a woman with light greenish skin, pointing elf ears, and flowing orange hair walking toward them. An expensive dress hugged her voluptuous figure as another woman followed close behind. The second was wearing armor and carried a type of laser rifle, her fair skin illuminated in the light. She had white hair like Mira's, but then…cat ears rested on her head while a white furred tail wrapped around her waist. Walking with purpose, the two approached in confidence.

"That was…quite the performance you two put on. I expected you both to die. Yet…here you are"

"Who are you?" Natsu grumbled out as the green skinned woman looked him over. The man had to admit…she was very…feminine…

"I am queen Zangya and this is my bodyguard Pina Katt. I was wondering if a warrior such as yourself would join me at my summer home on Triss for some festivities. You are all invited of course"

"I'M IN!" Cana shouted to the surprise of others…before leaning toward Natsu and whispering. "I don't know about Levy…but those two look hot…" The lush leered making the Gear's eyes slightly widen at the implication.

" _A cat girl and an alien queen…well…aside from minor differences, they could be humans in costume…"_

"Sure, why not?" the broad shouldered man shrugged as Cana jumped for joy and hopped into his arms.

"WOOO! PARTY!" the lush cheered while pressing her ample chest against Natsu's. She had been drinking for a few hours now and she was really…really craving what her man could give…

"I'll pass. I have to meet Krombopulous…for something" Rick stated as Morty blanched. The kid did not like that alien psychopath.

"Ohhh! That sounds fun! I'll tag along for our very own Levy and Rick mini adventure in a slightly bigger adventure!"

"Hell yeah! See ya…M..'burp' Morty!"

And just like that, Levy and Rick left through a side door, leaving the five in the hall.

"Miss Zangya…What should we do with the boy?" Pina whispered, not knowing that Natsu could hear her.

"Just put him with the other guest kids…he'll be fine" Zangya whispered back before extending a hand. "Let us depart. I would like to hear how you became skilled enough to battle twenty war-orcs with ease" the queen asked as she tried not to hide her jealousy of the human female in the solders arms. _"I'm sure my breasts are bigger! I will tame him and make him submit to my rule!"_ Zangya thought…not realizing she had bitten off far more than she could chew with this man…

* * *

Climbing into the spaceship, Rick and Levy strapped themselves in as the scientist and the ship quickly ascended into space.

"So, who's this Krombopulous?" Levy asked as she leaned back, helping herself to a beer as she gulped down the amber liquid.

"An assassin. I sell him special weapons sometimes. Last time I had to take Morty and he got all bent out of shape over a few guns! Like that even fucking matters in the grand scheme of things!"

"Really? What kind of weapons?" Levy asked as the scientist smirked. For some reason, he liked this girl. She didn't freak out over killing or morally gray areas.

"Laser guns…mind erasers…guns that make people's heads explode… He even asked me to make a gun that could unkill people so he could kill them again…he's fucking crazy"

"A gun that unkills…hmmmm…" Levy pondered as the wild haired scientist glanced at her.

"Don't bother. It can't be done"

"Can't hurt to try. Anyway, no more pointless small talk. How about some tunes?" Levy asked as she turned on the radio to a random station. Hearing the melody fill the space ship, the two nodded as they both could agree on the rock and roll song. Easing herself back in the seat, Levy was content to drink and listen as the two cruised past the empty void outside.

 **Planet Velox…an hour later.**

Flying past the towering skyscrapers of gleaming steel and metal, Rick piloted the ship over the alien world toward the rendezvous location. Passing over several high end market places, Levy looked down at the alien wares…all the technology at her fingertips… But then the view shifted as the male moved them toward a more run down section of the mega-city. Settling into a parking garage, the spaceship settled onto the concrete as shadows loomed all around them. Space craft and ground vehicles had taken up numerous spaces, but nobody could be seen.

"Alright. We're here" Rick told his passenger as he grabbed a brown paper bag. Opening the canopy of the craft, the two got out as a shadow shifted toward their front. Moving from behind a car, their contact made himself known.

It had greenish skin if one could say and large, red eyes. Instead of lips like a human, the person had mandibles and a few antenna decorating its head. Light body armor covered its extremities, showcasing the bug like body.

"Hiya Rick! Did you get it?" the mantis asked in an innocent tone.

"Sure did. One anti-matter gun" the scientist replied as they quickly exchanged the weapon and funds. Mandibles quivering in excitement, the mantis then turned to Levy.

"Oh! Hello there! I'm Krombopulous Michael. Just so you know…I love killing. Men, women, children..old people, it doesn't matter! I have no moral code. Just pay me to kill them and I'll murder them! Here, my card" Michael told Levy as he handed a business card to her. "See, you can follow me on Twitter and it even has my current location along with my business address"

"Cool. So, who are you killing today?"

"HOPEFULLY LOTS OF PEOPLE! But my target is some prophet. I called ahead to warn his body guards too. I'll send you a video of when I kill him!" The assassin cheered before looking at his watch.

"Welp! Time to go murder again!" He said happily before skipping off with his new weapon.

Pocketing the business card, Levy hoped that she would have a chance to use his services…she could always befriend an assassin.

"Alright. Let's go check out that market! I want to get some sweet tech!" Levy cheered, her breasts giving a slight bounce from the action.

Uttering a groan, Rick rubbed the back of his head in annoyance. Even he knew shopping with women could take forever. "Fine! But only for an hour then were going to Blitz and Chitz. They have a new game of life!"

"Sounds good!" Levy said happily as they left the parking garage in the ship moments later, having no desire to walk across a whole city.

 **Half an hour later…**

The duo was walking down the sidewalk of the alien market place, bypassing countless different species as Levy smiled. This was so damn cool that she could barely contain herself. Stores were selling all manner of things, advertising in countless languages as she walked with Rick.

"Damn Levy, I have to say, you're a lot more fun than Morty. If he had met Michael, He would be throwing a fit about 'moral's" The scientist emphasized with air quotes.

"Eh, I still have morals myself. Like I won't kill innocents and I'll try to help versions of myself out. But I have no complaints for killing my enemies or taking what I want" The woman shrugged, narrowly avoiding an oblong alien with a single eye. It reminded her of an overweight cyclops…but damn did it smell. Moving past it as air cars and transports rumbled past over the road, her eye finally caught a store she had been looking for.

It had numerous electronics in the display window, sitting behind the force screen as she grinned.

"Hey, lets check out this one" She suggested as Rick shrugged. Pulling his flask out, he drank some bourbon as the two walked in.

*Burb*

Ignoring the belch, Levy stared at all the wonderful alien technology. Strange devices lined the walls, their functions unknown. Some glowed a soft, orange hum…others were box like with strange lines of power running their length. Moving through the store, she ignored the other customers inside as she approached what could only be a display case with a force field protecting what was inside. Looking at the items, there were eight in total, each identical to the last. They were all cubes, their sides running with purple lights and giving off a soft glow. Each in size was about four inches per side, meaning they were pretty small compared to other merchandise. Then of course…there was the price tag. Each one had a tag that if she read it right, meant buying one would cost one hundred million Flebos.

"Dammit…I need to read this stuff…." Levy whispered before spotting another electronic device on a nearby shelf. Grabbing it, she tossed it to the floor, breaking it apart.

"GLARBLE!" The shopkeeper shouted out as he yelled from behind the counter. A hairy…pig man with an obese belly, Levy paid him no mind as she started to dig through the spilled components.

"Whatcha making?" Rick asked, leaning against the wall nearby as the store owner started to approach them.

"Translator. Not being able to read or understand this stuff is pissing me off" the script mage replied while fixing things together in rapid hand movements. By now, the shopkeeper had approached her, yelling in some alien language as the other customers looked on in worry.

Ignoring the yelling, Levy quickly finished her invention. It could be described as a strange syringe that glowed blue, its length filled with liquid. Plunging it into her neck, she pressed the plunger down as the nano's quickly swam toward her brain.

"OHHH! DAMN! NO HESITATION!" Rick admired as Levy shook herself of the strange sensation.

"Blrggh…shlllk…floonah…pay for that!" The pig man yelled, its snout dripping with fury.

"Sorry what? Could you repeat that? Also, what's in that case there?" Levy pointed toward the eight objects that she…really wanted for some reason.

"SCREW YOU SUB-CREATURE! HUMAN'S AREN'T ALLOWED IN MY SHOP! NOW PAY FOR THAT AND GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"Oh…YOU CAN FUCK YOUR OWN MOTHER!" Levy yelled before pulling another electronic from the shelf. Lunging forward, she completely surprised the space pig as she smashed the boxy item into its ugly face. Grunting in pain, the store owner fell backwards as the patrons screamed, some of them running from the store. Raising it again, Levy brought it down in feral ferocity as the sharpened edges crunched bone and spilt green blood across the floor.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT! THIS IS HOW THE NEWS GOES!" She screamed, green blood splashing her shirt as the creature soon laid still…its face and cranium broken. Climbing off of him, Levy looked at a wide eyed Rick.

"COME ON! LET'S LOOT!" She said happily as Rick nodded.

"FUCK YEAH! FIVE FINGER DISCOUNT BITCHES!" he said happily before starting to grab everything he could carry. As Rick helped himself to whatever he wanted, Levy looked at the display case holding the eight cubes as she could now read the alien text.

 **Twenty-four hour Temporal Reversal Bomb. One per customer. One use only. Instructions included. No Refunds.**

 **100,000,000 Flebos**

"Well…that sounds fucking useful!" Levy said happily while grabbing a shopping basket near the corpse on the floor. Reaching for the force screen, she was surprised when her hand passed through…until the blaring alarm shrieked through the store.

"FUCK! LOOK WHAT YOU DID LEVY! EVERYBODY KNOWS FORCE-FIELDS ARE ALARMED!"

"Shut the fuck up, Sanchez!" she shot back before piling all the cubes into her basket. Once in, she looked around for anything else. Plucking a few more things off the shelves, she stole those too as the duo ran toward the door.

Haha! Su…su…SUCK MY BALLS!" Rick shouted out over his shoulder as the two ran down the street, laden down with stolen merchandise. Alarms were sounding behind them, meaning authorities were on their way. Coming to an intersection as they tried to make their way back to where they parked, the two halted in their tracks as a hovering squad car came to a rest before them. Jumping out, a man made entirely of gears and sprockets glared at them as his mantis like partner pointed a strange gun at them.

"HALT! You're in violation of galactic law!"

"Shit! Bureaucrats…or robots!" Rick shouted as he pulled a laser pistol and started firing. Killing the bug man as purple blood pooled around him, the officer was choking to death as he and Levy ran down the street to their right. Passing by scattering citizens, the two looked for a way out.

"THERE!" Levy pointed toward a hover car that was just being parked by a random alien. Boots beating against the pavement, Levy grabbed the driver and flung him out into the street as she and Rick piled in with their stolen goods. Flipping switches and grabbing the shifter, Levy rose up from the ground as she turned the vehicle with her companion. Looking behind her, she saw more of the authorities coming, sirens blaring through the air.

"SHIT! SPACE COPS!" She yelled before punching it, their getaway car flying through the canyons of towering buildings.

"FUCKING ROBOTS!" Rick shouted as he shot his laser pistol through the back window. Hitting the windshield of the closest one, the chasing car bucked as Levy continued to drive.

"WWWOOOO!" she yelled insanely, weaving through traffic at the ten story height as she caused several accidents. But she didn't care as the ruined transports fell to earth, her only goal escape. Taking a sharp turn to the right, Levy steered through a narrow canyon of skyscrapers as she narrowly evaded and advertisement billboard with a picture of a Floombus…whatever that is.

"LEFT!" Rick yelled over his shoulder, giving the woman directions as he laid down more laser fire. This next staccato of blasts destroyed the engine of the closest cruiser, causing the two mantis officers inside to crash into a tanker of fuel. The impact had the desired effect as the thousands of gallons exploded, killing dozens of aliens in a mushroom of fire. A dozen buildings were severely damaged as the flames burned, reaching up and snatching the remaining pursuers in a blech of ash and heat. Many were killed outright, their bodies burnt to a hideous crisp as the duo made their getaway.

"FUCK YEAH! ARGGHHHH!" Rick yelled in joy as they quickly made their way back to his spacecraft. Setting down, Levy didn't bother shutting it off as the two unloaded and transferred their stolen materials. Flipping some switches, the two lifted off in seconds as Rick steered them toward the atmosphere. Breathing heavily, the two smiled at their getaway as they each took a celebratory drink of booze…loading up more of their system with alcohol.

"Hey…hey Levy…*Burp*

"Yeah?" She asked while starting to read of the instructions for the T.R.B.

"It..IT'S TIME FOR BLITS AND CHITZ!" The scientist cheered before pressing a button, accelerating them toward a new destination.

"HELL YES!" the busty woman cheered in excitement and joy as an idle thought entered her mind. _"I wonder how the others are doing? ..I…should cut down on drinking…"_

 **Planet Triss**

A beautiful, tropical planet with vibrant blue oceans, reefs of coral, and a smattering of island chains. This world was the definition of paradise. Covered in over eighty-eight percent water, you would be hard pressed to not being able to find a sandy beach.

Boasting a low population and clean, safe communities and small cities, this world sold properties to the rich and famous all across the galaxy as countless species could be found enjoying the warm sun and amenities. But this was common knowledge to the inhabitants as Pina piloted the ship toward a small island connected by a single bridge to the mainland. Looking out the window, the passengers could see a high class mansion that screamed wealth and posterity.

"Wow…look at this place" Morty mentioned in childlike wonder as the sun started to set on the horizon.

"It's queen Zangya's summer palace…the guests should be arriving already" Pina said casually while piloting to a reserved spot on the landing tarmac. Quickly powering down the craft, the passengers disembarked as other high class guests arrived. Some were humanoid…others not so much. But they could all be considered wealthy as they swept past them all. Walking through the main doors, Pina quickly grabbed Morty's hand.

"Hey! What's the big deal?" He said loudly, practically being dragged through the mansion by the cat woman who stayed silent. He tried to plant his feet, but the older female was too strong as they moved through random hallways.

"Children aren't allowed on the main floor" Pina replied before flinging a door open. Shoving Morty inside, she quickly closed it and locked it as the male tried to twist and break the knob…to zero success.

"Don't bother. The adults don't want us near them tonight" a female voice said behind him. Turning, Morty saw a young woman with red skin and tiny horns on her head. She might've been fifteen…but Morty couldn't be sure…then he saw all the other children. Some ranging from six years to his age as they helped themselves to food, games and other forms of entertainment.

"Oh…hehe…" the boy chuckled awkwardly as he tried to think of something cool to say…

 **Elsewhere in the mansion…**

Pushing the double doors open, Zangya led her guests into the large bedroom that overlooked the ocean. A bay window framed the setting sun perfectly as she looked at Natsu and Cana. She had taken a few minutes to prepare in her bathroom, giving her guests a chance to acclimate.

" _I have to admit…his life story is impressive…a soldier and warrior…tender love to his females…raised by a dragon…I knew this would be a good idea"_ the queen thought just as the door opened and shut once more. Walking in, Pina had shed her armor and weapons…trading them in for a billowing white nightgown. It was apparent she wore no bra underneath as her hardened nipples strained the fabric. Footsteps padding across the carpet, she joined Zangya as the two approached Natsu and Cana.

"Now…a man such as yourself….of your bravery and intelligence…I'm sure you can figure out why we brought you here…" the green skinned woman whispered as she pressed her bosom to his chest, looking him in the eye. They were large and firm…just waiting to be handled by a true man…a male that could pleasure her.

"I'm sure I can figure it out…" Natsu smirked as he tilted her chin upward with a rough finger. Kissing Zangya on the lips, the alien queen let out a soft moan as the man pushed his way into her mouth. Tongues meeting, the male wrapped an arm around her waist as he pulled her closer. Kissing the queen with a heated passion, Natsu could feel himself getting hard as he explored her feminine mouth.

Watching as her leader was fervently kissing the male, Pina glanced at Cana who had a lustful look in her eyes. On the trip over the two of them had talked, and the cat woman could say she liked the brunette.

"Well…lets get started while those two get…acquainted" the card mage said softly as she walked toward the bodyguard. Pressing her ample breasts against her own, the two females looked at each other… Pina could feel her nipples straining against the soft linen, getting aroused by the closeness of the other woman. Looking into each other's eyes, they both knew what would happen. It occurred quickly… Cana pressing her lips to Pina's.

They were soft and womanly as her tail twitched, the brunette kissing her with a delicate passion. Letting out a tiny mewl, she was taken down to the large, royal bed as the two women continued to kiss and explore each other. Gasping loudly, Pina felt the tender kisses trialing down her neck as Cana was slow and delicate.

"Is…is this your…first time…with another female?" Pina tried to ask as Cana started to use her hands.

"No….I've been with many…" the brunette replied as she started to fondle and massage the large breasts restrained by the nightgown. "Now…this is just in the way…" she lightly scolded before untying the small knot at the back of felines neck. Dropping past her double D tits, the nightgown became coiled around her waist as Cana eyed the perky nubs.

"There we go…" she said with a smile before capturing the right nipple in her mouth…teasing it with her tongue. Giving it sufficient attention, Cana then turned to the left nub, teasing and flicking it with her warm tongue as her target moaned.

"Ah…its not fair…I can't do anything to you…" Pina gasped as Zangya continued her own battle with Natsu nearby. The man had shed his shirt and boots by now, the two still standing as they kissed and vied for dominance.

"Then…do something about it…" Cana whispered into Pina's cat ears...making them twitch. She still had regular human ears…but then the furry objects on her head…it just made her look cute.

"Hmmmm…" the white haired female replied before pressing forward…and kissing Cana with a new ferocity. Womanly tongues tangled and explored each other's warm mouths, savoring the taste before Pina broke off the attack. Eyeing the large breasts contained by a blue bikini top, she started to massage and tease them with her soft fingers. Suddenly falling away, the article of clothing hit the floor as Cana smirked with lust.

"Mhhmmmm…" Pina moaned softly as she started to suckle on the left nipple, flicking and nibbling the hardening nub of pink flesh. Cana gasped, loving the sensation of a woman's touch. After all…she's been with Mira and Sam…Juvia and Knightwalker…she even participated in a foursome with Bisca and Hisui…she was well accustomed to women now as the humanoid cat divided her attention between the two ample globes of flesh.

Casting a glance at the two women on her left exploring each other and stifling moans of pleasure, Zangya finally broke away from the man before her. Brushing a hand to her left shoulder strap of her dress, the corner fell down to her arm…then she did the same to the other side. Dropping to her feet, the garment became a crumpled mess as she stood there in her nude glory.

A beautiful face framed by orange hair, she could definitely pass for a human female. Large green breasts that rivaled Mira's or Erza's had darkened nubs that rose with excitement as she smiled. Zangya had a tone stomach that showed of a hint of defined muscle and a narrow waist, connecting to long, heavenly legs that joined at her sacred center. Taking a few steps forward, she kicked her fallen dress away as her buttocks gave a small bounce along with her bountiful bosom. Pressing a hand onto Natsu's hard and toned chest covered with scars…her eyes lit with lust. Lowering herself to her knees…she started to work on the belt and zipper of his pants.

"Now…lets she what you have for me…" she told herself as she continued to work. In seconds her practiced hands had removed the belt and lowered the pants and boxers…letting his member be seen.

"Oh…wow…" the queen whispered as she took in sight of the massive cock. It was still not completely hard, yet it was already seven inches long. _"He's three times the size of Bojack!"_

Licking her lips, she couldn't help herself with what happened next. Licking it from the base of the balls to the tip, she immediately spooned the dick head into her mouth as she started to suck. Bobbing her head back and forth, she could hear Natsu moan as her mouth and tongue went to work. Feeling him getting harder, Zangya found she couldn't take the whole thing as her cock sucking skills started to falter.

"Ah…miss Zangya! I want a turn!" Pina pouted as she rested on her knees to the left, her eyes glistening with desire as the green skinned woman bobbed and worked her head.

"Don't forget! He's my boyfriend so I'll want some of that meat too!" Cana told the two as she came to a rest on the right. She had shed her remaining clothes, making all three women nude and ready. Grabbing the cock as Zangya came up for some air, Cana took it into her mouth, the wide girth spreading her lips as the brunette started to give her own blowjob. Sucking back and forth, the practiced mage could take seven inches of dick down her throat before starting to gag.

"Wow!" Pina praised as Cana took a gasp of air from the deepthroat…then started to drag her tongue from the balls to the tip…teasing it along the entire way.

Looking down at his girlfriend, Natsu was always amazed at the lust these women displayed as she sucked and sucked, a small strand of drool working its way down her chin as she put forth all her gusto into giving him pleasure. Cana was trying to take as much as she could while her free hand wandered down to her joining…playing with the wet folds. Releasing the shaft from her mouth, Cana looked up at him with untold lust in her eyes.

"You like that? When I'm a dirty cock sucker?'

Grunting in agreement, the scarred man knew a slice of heaven as Cana then pointed his hardened shaft toward Pina.

"Go ahead…make him feel good…" she instructed before kissing Zangya, passing the taste of Natsu to the queen.

With her cat like tail twitching in excitement, the feline woman started to kiss and lick the hardened meat before her. Taking her time, she worked her way up the shaft, leaving a trail of saliva. Sensing a closeness nearby, she wasn't surprised to see Zangya work her way to start sucking on the balls.

" _I…I can't believe I'm doing this with the queen!"_ Pina told herself as she took Natsu's cock into her own warm orifice. Sucking slowly, she instantly became more aroused as the meat filled her mouth. It was so hard and smelled like…manliness as she felt herself getting damp between the thighs.

"That's right…suck those balls like a whore…" Cana urged as Zangya filled her mouth with one of the orbs. Lowering herself, the brunette then started to lick and suck on one of the green nipples, giving the queen a chance to pleasure her man.

Releasing the nut from her mouth with a soft pop, the skin stretched back as Zangya went for the other ball even as Pina continued to suck the main shaft.

"I am…I'm such a ball sucking slut…" the orange haired beauty whispered as her nipples were sucked on by a human female. Filling her warm mouth once more, the busty woman sucked and licked the ball sack in earnest. Continuing this for a few minutes, the three females were content to service the male.

"I want to suck it again…its such…a manly piece…" the green skinned alien said with lust as she re-grabbed the hardened cock. Sliding it back into her mouth, she started to suck once more…determined to get to the six inch mark as his cock extended her lips to the limit. Sliding down her throat, she could feel Natsu pushing further into her mouth.

"Yeah? You like me fucking your mouth you dirty whore?"

"Mpphffhhh!" Zangya tried to reply…but with over six inches of shaft rolling past her tongue, she could not give a proper response.

"Come on Pina…SUCK THOSE BALLS!" Cana said loudly as she took the right one into her mouth. _"God…I love his manliness!"_ the mage told herself as Pina started to do the same on the left. Sucking in lustful desire, each female put forth their best effort to please. Zangya was doing her best to deepthroat his meat, her mouth filling with each pump of his cock while the other two licked and sucked on his orbs full of cum. They knew what the prize was, but it wasn't time yet as they participated in the heavenly task for over ten minutes…their moans echoing off the walls of the summer home as the night came into play outside.

"Mhhmm…" Pina moaned sexually as she started to play with herself, the wet folds teased by her fingers as she sucked and drooled over the left testicle in her mouth. Pulling with her natural suction, she extended the skin of the sac as the orb filled her slutty orifice. Releasing it was a soft 'pop' Pina finally stood up. She was ready for more as her cat tail wavered and jinked behind her. Zangya and Cana continued to suck a few more seconds, trying to outdo each other in a small contest of pleasure before finally standing up.

"Ah…that's enough of that. This pussy cat needs that dick…right now!" Pina shouted lustfully before jumping onto Natsu.

"Oopfhhh!"

Landing on the bed with the cat woman straddling him, Natsu could have sworn he heard a soft purr.

"Now now…its time for you to give me something…" she teased while guiding the nine inch monster to her dripping snatch. Lowering herself down, Pina gasped as her lower region encompassed his size, stretching her to the limit.

"AHHH! IT'S SO BIG!" she cried out, trying to adjust to the large intruder inside her. Waiting a few minutes, Pina finally gained enough confidence to start bouncing up and down as her tight walls took in the monstrous man. Breasts heaving with each thrust, the cat woman mewled in ecstasy.

"How…how does it feel?" Zangya asked as she crawled up and started to kiss Pina's neck, delivering soft kisses to her trusty bodyguard. _"I've never had a man that big! Will I be able to handle it?"_

"AMAZING! It makes me feel like such a bad kitty!" she cried out, continuously bouncing up and down on the hardened cock as the bed shifted. Her lower lips were stretched to the max, her tiny hole not used to such…size.

"Does it make you feel like a cock loving slut?" Cana whispered into her ear, prickling the skin with her closeness…before actually nibbling on the earlobe.

'YES!" Pina cried out as she pressed her palms on Natsu's scarred chest, her eyes admiring each and every scar that told a story of strength and battle as she leaned forward. Looking down as the male plunged into her, she was loving every thrust of his hardened cock.

"Then…admit it…" Cana instructed before crawling toward the joining of the man and feline. Eyeing the shaft plunging into her dripping hole, Cana licked her lips as she eyed the balls that needed more attention. Placing her face near the fucking duo, she extended her tongue and started to tease the sac with practiced desire as the feline's backside bounced up and down mere inches away.

"I'm a cock loving slut! I love it fucking me!" Pina cried out as the male pounded her pussy with masterful thrusts. "AHHH! POUND ME HARDER!" the female cat pleaded, practically begging for the hard dick.

"Heh…you asked for it…" Natsu smirked as he increased his upward thrusts.

"AHHH! YES! STRETCH MY TIGHT HOLE WITH YOUR COCK!" she begged as she continued to ride with all her might. With her breasts bouncing and sweat forming on her forehead, the woman with cat ears started to take a disheveled look as Zangya crawled across the bed. Her double D's hung loosely as she crawled behind Cana, the brunette still licking and sucking the balls of her boyfriend with lustful moans.

Moving behind Cana, she eyed the glistening folds of skin. "Yes…this will do…" she whispered before grabbing the woman's hips. Raising her toned backside higher as Cana subconsciously complied, the mage kept her face down near the mattress as she took on a look of submission. Her back was arched with feminine beauty…a prime position for the queen to access her glistening core.

Plunging her tongue into the pink folds, Zangya savored the taste of a human female as the mentioned woman moaned with lust.

"yeah…lick my fucking pussy…" Cana instructed as she felt the warm tongue explore her folds. Going back to her ball sucking, the room was filled with gasping moans of females and hard grunts of manly vigor.

"AH! OH MY GOD! HOW DID I LIVE WITHOUT THIS BEFORE!" Pina yelled to the ceiling as she arched backward. His cock was filling her channel of flesh relentlessly…pounding away at her resistance as her mind became a mixture of broken lust and desire. Countless minutes passed as she was fucked hard, her body moving closer and closer to that precarious edge of release.

"YES! MEOW! KEEP POUNDING MY SLUTTY HOLE!" Pina cried, her white hair flowing down past her shoulders as her juices started to flow. Her tail was quivering and twitching….bringing her closer and closer as sweat covered her bangs. If she had known, this godly male specimen had punished her core for twenty minutes straight…and she was so close.

"That's right! Take my fucking cock!" Natsu instructed the female as the two others continued their sexual tasks. The fact that Cana was still lustful for his balls made the slayer smile.

Pina shuddered, the feline orgasming as her biology was on par with Zangya and any human woman. Fluids gushing free, she came on the male's cock as she tilted her head back and opened her mouth in a quivering gasp of release.

"MEOWWW!" She cried as her body came with lust. Panting heavily as sweat covered her light skin like a sheen of water, she slowly climbed off of Natsu before collapsing to the side with a cat-like smirk on her beautiful features. "Meeoww…." She gasped while resting a hand on her naked breast.

Moving her mouth away from Cana's dripping folds, the remaining two women started to reposition themselves for the nest stage.

"I'm next…who knows when I'll have chance like this again…now spread your legs before me" Zangya instructed Cana as she rose her toned ass into the air. Lowering her face toward the silken sheets covering her mattress, she waited for the brunette mage to lay on her back before her.

"Oh? You like how I taste?" Alberona teased as she ran a few fingers over her feminine mound. Spreading her pink hole with a few fingers, she gasped as the green skinned queen started to lick and suck on the folds of womanly flesh.

"Ah…yes…" the brunette moaned as Natsu positioned himself behind the orange haired woman with large breasts. Lining up his shaft with her core, the fire mage couldn't help but notice she was quite pink as his nose picked up the scent of her arousal. Grabbing his member, he slowly pushed himself inside as the female gasped.

"Oh…OH!" Zangya uttered as she tried to encompass Natsu's girth. _"I…I can feel him pressing against my walls! He's…fucking huge!"_

Pushing himself further inside the woman with elf like ears, she bucked forward as she tried to continue licking Cana….but failed for the moment. Her firm breasts shifted and hung as he surged back…before plunging forward.

"AHH! YOUR FILLING ME UP!" she cried as the male started to give good dicking toward her craving passage. He had grabbed her hair, pulling her head back as his thrusts filled her folds.

"You like that? A real man fucking you?"

"YES! Please! Treat me like a personal fuck toy!" She begged as he pulled her hair more.

"What was that, whore?"

"Please! Use my body how you want! I've never had someone as large as you! My cavern is just for you to fuck with your large cock!" She begged as he plunged his full nine inches inside her, making her moan and cry with sexual pleasure. _"How!? I was supposed to make him submit to me! But he turned the tables on me without effort! I've never begged like that before with my horrible husband!"_ she tried to think…before having her head pushed down between Cana's legs once more.

"Eat her pussy, you fucking cock holster" Natsu instructed. _"I'll never completely understand why they like me talking to them like this, but all my girlfriends have said its alright to call them these names in the bedroom. Even the strongest like Sam, Levy, Erza and Mira said its super sexy to them to be dominated by me. Plus, they said if it got out of hand they can always stop. I would comply with that…after all, I do love my queens and if this makes them happy…"_ the scarred soldier thought as he continued to pump inside the emerald skinned sexpot. His cock buried itself to the base, his testicles slapping against her core as the dragonslayer continued to fuck her doggy style.

Zangya was face down, licking and teasing Cana's wet folds as Natsu grabbed her hips and continued his steady pace of making the proud leader of a planet into a quivering mess.

"Mmpfhh!" the ruler tried to say, but her tongue was busy plunging and savoring the taste of Cana as Natsu used his large shaft to relentlessly bury himself inside her alien snatch. Fortunately, the alien female was biologically compatible as his shaft was thrust back and forth.

"What was that?" Cana asked with a tease, her fingers teasing and fondling her large breasts as Natsu hammered the poor queen.

"I…I'm CUMMING LIKE A BITCH IN HEAT!" She cried out, unable to hold back the rush as her body quivered and quaked. Fluids of nectar slid over Natsu's member as his pounding finally eased, letting her collapse to the sheets as she was quickly forgotten.

"That…that was…" the orangette whispered as Pina crawled over and started to fondle and pleasure the exhausted ruler. Feeling feminine lips suckle on her dark, green nipples, Zangya let it happen as she rested a palm against her forehead. Her legs and body were still quivering from the hard fucking as Cana waited nearby. She hadn't moved as Natsu sidled up toward her, the last woman spreading her legs wider as she awaited her man.

"You better pound me good! Watching these two take your cock has made me super horny!" She commanded with a tease as he lined up with her core.

"Heh, you girls are something else. But yeah…your gonna get it deep!" Natsu rasped out loudly as he plunged inside Cana. Burying his full nine inches, the man started a slow rhythm as he started to fuck the luscious woman.

"YES!" she cried while tilting her head over the edge of the bed. She was completely ignoring the two other women who were now kissing and enjoying the pleasures of their flesh. No…the only thing she cared about was being fucked by her man. Brown locks cascading down the side of the large bed, she looked down her body past her bouncing tits as Natsu started to increase his pace.

"Harder dammit! FUCK ME HARDER! I'M YOUR FUCKING SLUT RIGHT NOW SO TREAT ME LIKE IT!" She yelled without a care in the world as the shaft buried plunged in and out of her damp folds.

"Oh yeah? You like being my cock loving bitch?" Natsu asked with a gravely tone as he grabbed Cana's ankles and held them aloft at the same level as his shoulders. Increasing his pace like a piston, the Gear knew what his lady liked as he slowly pushed her legs wider and wider.

"YES! POUND ME TIL' I CUM!" she yelled out before grabbing her ankles and pulling them closer to her shoulders. Feeling Natsu place his calloused hands on the inside of her knees, the card mage showed her flexibility as she took the hard cock.

Ankles now near her ears, the daughter of Gildarts was thoroughly fucked into the bed for the next twenty minutes as she took deep, plunging thrusts over and over again.

"Oh my god Natsu…I'm so fucking lucky…" she gasped as the humidity in the air made her sweat, covering her lithe body in a light sheen. Watching as his shaft of man meat buried itself into her once more, Cana let out a throaty moan as she tried to stave off the inevitable.

"Natsu! I'm getting so close! Please! Cover me at the same time! I'm begging you!"

"Oh yeah? That's what you want?"

"YES!" Cana begged as Natsu quickly pulled out, leaving her with bare seconds until her own orgasm reared its head. Looking at Zangya and Pina, the two other women had figured out what was going to happen. They had halted their lesbian make out session as they moved to the floor, sinking to their knees on both sides of Cana. Lined up in a row, all three women pressed their faces together as Cana's body shuddered.

"Please…give us our reward…" Pina begged as Natsu stroked his hard shaft over the trio. Glancing down as he worked his hand, the three women from three different worlds had each stuck out their tongue. Cana was now squirming as she came, the clear fluid leaking from her passage as her boyfriend finally released.

White seed erupted from the head, sending a heavy strand across Cana's chin and pink tongue as it traveled to her left eye. Shifting targets to the orange haired queen, he sent a second spurt toward her bottom lip, into her mouth, and over the bridge of her nose before it ended in the middle of her forehead.

"YES! I LOVE IT!" the queen cried out as she basked in the facial.

"AH! ME NEXT! I NEED THAT CUM ON MY FACE!" Pina begged as she waited faithfully with her tongue sticking out, her two companions already enjoying the glazing. Looking up at the large shaft, she smiled as Natsu sent another stream of semen onto her face, covering her cheeks and forehead with a large amount as her cat ears quivered with lustful excitement. Feeling the cock head smack against her lips, the feline woman sighed with contentment as Natsu grunted with satisfaction.

"Now…god damn…you ladies sure know how to treat a soldier…" He relented before collapsing on the bed. The women were…'cleaning' each other off, their pink tongues trailing along each other's features as they tried to capture all of his essence. Finally finishing their sexual task, the trio of females crawled next to the male as they each vied for a position.

"By the holy Beerus…" Pina whispered as she lay on his left, her leg draped over his nude body as Cana and Zangya managed to do the same on the opposite side. Each woman was tired…thoroughly sent through their paces as each basked in the glow of heavy sex.

"Such…manliness…" Zangya added in as Cana giggled

"Rest up. Round two happens in one hour" Natsu explained, getting each female to widen their eyes in alarm as they realized more would be in store…

 **Planet TX- 109…one day later with Rick and Levy.**

"GOD DAMMIT YOU LITTLE BITCH, HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Rick yelled as he shot another of the necromorphs on top of the alien pyramid. A horribly disgusting creature with razor sharp pincers in place of hands, it sported nightmarishly sharp teeth in a wide, circular mouth as blackened carapace scales covered its main body. Having backward bent legs, hundreds more were climbing up the stone monument hundreds of feet high as they wanted to feast on the flesh of the living. They were supported by literal ooze monsters that would wiggle down someone's throat and eat them from the inside. It happened to a few creatures they had been with…it hadn't been pretty.

Their day after the store robbery had been fun, spending hours at Blips and Chitz while drinking and laughing. But after leaving, their whole day became one misfortune after another. Somehow, they ended up fighting an army of necromorph space zombies and slug monsters.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, SANCHEZ!" Levy yelled back as she shot one of the alien zombies that had gotten to close with a laser pistol. It's…head exploded into a vile black goo, spreading ichor across the stone blocks before she went back to working on the plutonium bomb. Fixing and tying off wires, she ignored the heavy screaming of Rick as he continued to fire into the undead masses.

"AHHHH! YOU CAN ALL CATCH FUCKING AIDS!" he shouted over a staccato of laser fire, bowling over half a dozen as more climbed up the massive pyramid.

"I NEED ELEMENT TWO SEVENTY SIX AND A VORAXIAN CRYSTAL!" Levy screamed out as she stood up and shot a trio of the slime monsters, burning them into nothing with high heat blasts.

"HERE!" Rick shouted out as he tossed the items to the short woman before going back to firing into the masses.

Deftly catching them, she attached them to the appropriate ports before attaching the last few wires. Slamming the lid of the bomb shut, she hit the button to start the timer.

"THIRTY SECONDS!" She yelled out before picking up her rifle and sending out a stream of yellow energy blasts, killing a full dozen of the approaching space zombies. Walking backward as her and Rick moved toward the ship, they laid down covering fire.

"LET'S GO!" The man with disheveled hair screamed in panic as the two jumped into the space craft. Hitting numerous buttons, the glass dome slid shut as they took off in manic haste, punching through the atmosphere.

The bomb detonated mere seconds later, a purple pulse of power ripping across the continent as over-run towns and cities were consumed in a hellish firestorm of nuclear energy. Millions of Necromorphs and ooze monsters were vaporized, destroying the horrid threat as the two hero's flew off into space.

Grabbing her hair, it came away sticky with goo…something she couldn't even identify as she tried to wipe her face of grime.

"Aaahhhh…WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Rick screamed as Levy grabbed her head in frustration.

"I DON'T KNOW! Weren't we just playing games at the arcade!? How did it even come to that!? She shouted back as Rick gripped the wheel, his breath seething.

"Okay…yeah…that was fucked up…really fucked up. I…we need to drink. Alcohol can solve everything"

Her hand shaking a bit, Levy started to nod as her frayed nerves tried to jump from her skin. The nightmarish horrors they had witnessed over the past twelve hours would've broken weaker people. Not including the necro's and the ooze creatures, there had been the Florixian skin eaters on planet Vox…then demon pigs that were extremely racist to everything and everybody. This didn't even count the space Nazi clones that all looked like Harry Potter…that had been a mess in and of itself as they rampaged across planet Eure.

Rubbing the bruised ribs she had endured on Vox…Levy nodded in agreement. "Yeah…booze sounds good…" after all, they had lost all theirs on Eure. _"At least I sent my newfound loot back home…"_ she idly thought as the two frazzled and stressed out scientists flew through space in awkward silence…

 **Another day later…**

"Ugh…my head…" Levy groaned as the pounding hangover thrummed her temples. Her eyes were bloodshot as she opened them, taking in the harsh light above as her body ached. Lifting her head from the hard surface, she grimaced as something cold and smelly slid down her left cheek. Pressing a hand to it, she pulled it away as chilled vomit covered her fingers. In fact…she had been sleeping in a pile of her own puke as the smell of rot wafted upwards.

"Ew…" she muttered as she tried to focus.

"Oh good…your finally awake. You have a lot to answer for…you and Rick" a strangely echoing voice of feminine quality echoed from her blind spot. Turning her head slowly as the headache roared, Levy could see Rick passed out on the same surface…which turned out to be a large conference table. He was missing his pants while drool leaked from his mouth as she pressed a hand to her forehead. Squinting her eyes, her blurry vision started to give her details.

She was in a large, dome like room with views of space outside as purple paint decorated the walls. Numerous slogans of fresh graffiti covered the walls and ceiling as rampant trash littered the floor. It was mostly sparse and plain, but that didn't matter as she looked at the group of beings near the edge of the table. One looked human, wearing stylish space clothes while sipping a martini, his smug look of handsomeness sporting an annoyed scowl. The next was a dark skinned man wearing what looked to be a…train conductors uniform as his eyes beset with fury. Next to him stood a…a body of ants? It had normal eye holes…but no actual eyes as it stood next to a half robot…half crocodile. Lastly in the center was an obvious female…but she looked like she was made of stellar matter.

"Uh…who the fuck are you guys?' Levy asked with a grimace as the handsome man with the martini spoke.

"We are the 'Vindicators!' And you missy…trashed our base of operations!"

"Uhh…"

"I say we make her pay for all the damages caused during their drunken rampage" the dark skinned man suggested as a strange, glowing whistle dangled around his neck.

"That sounds like a…stupid idea" levy mumbled back as Rick stirred from his drunken slumber.

"Ohh! Your getting the ghost train now, bitch!"

"Now now, Alan…no need to be hasty. You don't need to summon a ghost train in the base" the celestial woman said in a placating tone.

"My robot logic agrees. Croc-u-bot will enable mandatory service"

"Pfft…haHAHAHA! Your power is ghost trains! What kind of lame hero is that!? Why not just say your scarf man…the conductor who can weave scarves and fight crime…but watch out! There might be a ghost train nearby!" Levy teased dismissively as the man growled at her tone.

"Haha…*burp* Good one!" Rick said as he staggered to his feet.

"Sanchez…"

"Oh, it's the Vindicators…thought there were more of you. What, did you fire everybody else who didn't agree with your crappy code of ethics?"

"Silence Rick! You will show respect! We stopped Doom-onitron and lost several core members!"

"Don't care…*belch* Ugh…this hangover is killing me…" Rick staggered as he showed off his nudity to the heroes.

"Got that right. Let's get the fuck outta here" Levy suggested to Rick who nodded.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. He…did you know Morty actually likes these guys? People that label themselves as heroes and dress in capes?"

"But why? They don't do anything?" she groaned with exhaustion as her head pounded. She really needed to lie down again.

"Get back here!" Vance commanded, his voice shrill and demanding as the two headed to the door. Brandishing a strange pistol, the appointed leader of the Vindicators activated his rocket boots as he flew toward the duo.

"No way in hell will a let two dangerous criminals like you escape!"

"Ugh…paper shredder" Levy commanded in annoyance, bringing forth a few scraps of white parchment. Sending them forth, they sliced through the man's arms as the appendages slapped to the ground with a grisly tone. Blood flowed as Vance screamed, the two stubs at his elbows pumping horrid amounts of crimson fluid.

"VANCE!" Supernova screamed in horror as their commander writhed and screamed on the ground in throes of death and pain.

"Whoops…only meant to scare him…" she admitted as Rick shrugged, walking naked down the hallway as the Vindicators tried to stem the bleeding of their comrade…

 **Ten hours later…Planet Tonk**

The authorities and Vindicators had surrounded the meat packing plant as the two wanted people holed up inside. All the exits were covered as the surviving four members of the hero team glared at the hideout of Rick and Levy. The duo had caused the death of Vance….then proceeded to burn down a banking emporium on another planet in some renewed, insane binge of hateful drinking that left over a hundred aliens dead and millions in property damage.

The Galactic Government was now involved, the body that controlled countless star systems as hundreds of Krombopulan's stood outside, waiting to charge in and steal the dimensional technology of Rick Sanchez.

Walking up to a ground cruisier, Supernova picked up a mega speaker. "Rick Sanchez and Levy McGarden…you are surrounded. Surrender now while you still can. You have ten earth minutes to reply"

Bracing against a wall, Levy and Rick tried to formulate a plan as the two studied their portal guns. Rick had drained the battery of his on some insane side trip a few hours ago with time running different while Levy had tried to power hers with liquor…it didn't work. Honestly…she had no idea why she tried that.

Hearing the demands coming from the military force outside, Levy was about to respond to the star woman…but then her pocket rumbled.

"Just a second! I have a call!" She shouted to the gathering as Rick was busy crafting something out of office supplies. Pulling it out, it was the card Krombopulous Michael had given her a few days ago. Pressing the blinking icon on the smart screen, his image sprung to life as Supernova cursed and fumed outside the building.

"HI Levy! Guess what? I killed a lot of people today! I even killed that prophet with my anti-matter gun and a flamethrower, see!" the red eyed bug alien stated as he stood aside, revealing a room of burnt and charred alien corpses.

"That's great, Michael. But I have to go"

"Ah, well I'll see you Lev. I have to go kill more people now. I just love killing so much!" K.M. said happily as laser and gun blasts filled the air behind him. Gaining a happy grin on his face, the assassin left from cover and promptly killed six guards.

"Golly! I sure love killing henchmen!" were his last words as the call shut off.

"Honestly…that guy is insane…he breaks into Morty's room all the time to hand out his business cards"

"Meh, whatever. Anyway, I think I thought of an idea…" the blunette told the older man as she eyed the large, refrigerated meat locker nearby.

"Hit me. These office supplies are crap"

Leaning in close, Levy told her plan to her companion as he slowly nodded.

"Yeah…YEAH! That will totally fucking work and look badass too! Let's get to crafting!" he commanded with a fist pump as the two proceeded into the meat locker.

 **Nine minutes later…**

"Oh! I'm gonna ghost train their asses!" Alan Rails shouted as the troops moved in to capture the two. With hundreds of soldiers stationed across the parking lot, their victory was assured.

"Vance was a valued comrade…million ants will miss his humor" The ant being said in a monotone voice as the rest of the Vindicators started to move forward, ready to end this and capture these two dangerous individuals with the government forces.

The first bug like beings had reached the main doors, ready to breech when they blew off the hinges, bisecting six of them with flying metal and shrapnel. Horrible screams wafted from one as he tried to pool in his intestines, the effort causing many nearby to shake in fear.

"BEHOLD! MY MEAT SUIT!" Levy screamed as she leveled her mobile meat assault platform at the bugs. Covering her entire body except her face, slabs of meat were wired and stitched together as the gun ports over her wrists glowed red. Firing the meat cannons, slabs of steak and chicken flew toward a cluster of soldiers as the short female gained a nightmarish smirk of brutality. Upon contact with the closest trooper, the piece of flying chicken exploded in a fury of red hate and flying meat shrapnel. Blowing apart four of them, Levy continued to fire as Rick joined the fray.

"THIS IS FUCKING SCIENCE! YOUR GODS ARE A LIE AND FUCK YOUR TREES!" as the scientist threw a meatball hand grenade at more of the troopers. Meat shrapnel flew and bisected three in an instant as the entire area was filled with screams and the sounds of dying.

"CRISS ANGEL IS A DOUCHEBAG! I USE REAL FUCKING MAGIC AND SCIENCE TO MAKE THE WORLD BEND TO MY WILL!" Levy yelled as she stomped a bug's head in, creating a horrible crunching sound as dozens of troops opened fire. Laser blasts burning through the air, the meat suits absorbed the hits as the duo laid down a horrible barrage.

"Th…their meat! It's impervious to our weapons!" a soldier shouted out as his two closest comrades were cut down by steak lasers from Rick. The smell of charred flesh reached his mandibles, making his multifaceted eyes water with horror.

"ALL ABOARD MUTHAFUCKA!" Alan cried out as he charged forward, ready to blow his ghost train whistle…until a slab of steak slammed into his face. Burning in an instant, the weaponized food started to melt and destroy skin as Alan dropped to his knees, trying to clutch the nightmare as he unleashed an ungodly scream.

"MY EYES! THE MEAT IS EATING MY EYES!"

"YOU'RE A PIECE OF SHIT AND I CAN PROVE IT WITH MATH!" Rick yelled at the Vindicator before blowing a hole through his chest, killing him instantly. The whole battle was swiftly turning in Rick's and Levy's favor as they killed without mercy, not sparing any in their path as meat and laser fire filled the air.

"Million Ants! Croc-u-bot! Attack them!" Supernova commanded with a pointed finger at the rampaging duo as more bug soldiers fell under the slaughter.

"I will use my crocodile logic" The half robot, reptile uttered before stomping forth, only to be covered in a horrid barbeque sauce launched by Rick. Standing near Million Ants, the tiny insects started to crawl on instinct as they beset their forces upon the flesh of the robot.

"Million Ant's…what are you doing?" the robot asked as thousands of them poured up his body…then started to eat the sauce and flesh.

"I am sorry…your scent is delicious. You will be consumed to make more ants"

"MEAT ASSAULT!" Rick and Levy uttered, unleashing more destruction and chaos as Million Ants kept eating his robot companion. Slabs of ham and beef flew, exploding or melting bureaucratic soldiers as limbs and flesh were torn. One burrowed its way into the ant swarm, striking the insect queen as she exploded into a tiny paste. This collapsed the vindicator as the insects spread out, leaving behind the robotic shell of Croc-u-bot and tatters of flesh and bone. His living half had been completely eaten, leaving nothing to salvage as the insane duo of scientists swept fire and meat death across the parking lot. Leaving dozens of corpses in their wake that were torn or blown in half, Rick and Levy started to make their escape.

Stomping across the pavement, they made it to their hidden ship in a nearby shed as they climbed in still wearing their combat meat chassis. Flinging switches, the duo made a hasty escape as hundreds of bodies littered the ground around the lone survivor of the super hero team as she watched the ship ascend into the air….

 **Planet Triss…the third day…**

Zangya's head was resting on a pillow, her back pressed against the side of the bed as Natsu performed the pile driver on her. His cock was buried deep inside her core as she took it over and over again, her legs spread wide and ankles resting next to her ears. Cana and Pina were lazily kissing on the bed, far too exhausted to participate in the sexual act as the scarred man pumped in and out of the flexible, emerald queen.

Watching the nine inches disappear inside her wet passage once more, Zangya looked up at the warrior as he pounded her snatch. Her breasts were resting near her chin, her body folded as she moaned and grunted in pleasure. _"I…I can't believe how much fucking I've endured! He's like a fucking machine! Over the past few days none of us have barely slept as he took us each as many times as he wanted! I've sucked his balls dry…taken multiple facials and cumshots on my large breasts…he's fucked Pina anally as Cana's eaten me out…I…can't take it! I need rest!"_

"Please…let me sleep…I can't take your cock anymore…" She begged with exhaustion as the sounds of their sexes met with hard desire. She gasped and moaned, her pussy reaching its limit again. She briefly wondered if she could even cum again…after all, she had achieved far too many orgasms…

"But you thought you could make me submit to your rule…" Natsu grunted out as he drove deeper and harder into the orange haired woman's body. Her pink hole was stretched to the max, trying to take the girth and length.

It had happened on the second day…a slip of the tongue during a quick break when she admitted that Natsu would make an excellent male specimen for herself to use at any whim to make her husband jealous in the palace. Upon hearing that, the soldier had looked her dead in the eye and said in an oddly calm tone that no woman could conquer him or make him stay away from his girlfriends. Taken aback, Zangya felt herself being lifted up and thrown to the bed. But being a ruler, she would not back down as she goaded him on, saying she would break his will with her body and then rule him as hers. Spreading her legs, he had taken her hard and rough as the other two quickly joined in for a sixth round of lusty, sweaty sex.

"I told you…" Cana said lazily as Pina started to lick her pussy, her mind a fog of hormones and sex. "No woman can break him…many of us have tried…and failed. The only thing you can do is beg for forgiveness and take his load" the brunette gasped as Pina stuck a few fingers inside, stirring her loins. The only breaks she took for herself was to use the bathroom and eat…rest was forgotten as the card mage took this time to keep her man away from the others in the sisterhood. They might be upset later, but dammit! She was an S-class mage as she deserved sex with her man…and to teach other women the folly of underestimating him. "I…I bet your secretly saddened…you'll never have a man like him again…" the mage teased as Natsu grunted, the nine inch monster buried to the hilt inside his latest conquest.

Knowing she was right, Zangya glanced past her large breasts as she was continuously pounded in this lewd position of submission. Grabbing her ankles, she kept them near her ears as the muscular man fucked her relentlessly.

"I…I'm sorry! As queen of Torbin I beg for your forgiveness in trying to make you submit to me!" she pleaded as his pumps grew faster and faster.

"That's not good enough…"

"I…I'm a slut! A whore! Your cock has broken my will and I will do anything! Please! I'm just a cum-dumpster and will take it in my mouth!" she begged while sticking out her tongue and opening her warm orifice.

"That's better…you cock sucker" He said with a grunt as he pulled out. Lowering himself, the soldier that fought and slayed countless locust and other monstrosities jerked off over her face as she took a heavy helping of semen across her tired and exhausted features. It landed across her tongue and lips….over her cheeks and forehead…some got in her hair and forced her left eye shut as the man stood up, his task done.

"Thank you…" Zangya whispered as she rolled to the side, unable to move as Natsu started to pull on his pants.

The door barged open with sudden ferocity, revealing Rick and Levy with Morty in tow as the young man looked emaciated from lack of food.

"I…I haven't eaten in days…please…we ran out of food and some of the children started to eat each other! The things I've seen…" Morty whispered as Rick scowled.

"You can eat later, Morty! You can't be so fucking selfish!"

"Let's go you two! We have to get back to Earth!" Levy commanded as she looked at the three women in the room. "Damn…how much did you fuck them?"

"Three days…sex for three days…ahhh…" Cana whispered in complete satisfaction as she slowly stood up and started getting dressed. Her stance was wobbly and broken…she could barely stand.

"We can high five later! King Bojack is on his way back here! We have to go, now! I don't want to deal with that asshole and his stupid, fucking war Krombas…whatever the fuck those are" Rick commanded as the five quickly made their way down the hallway to the waiting space craft.

Watching them leave with one eye plastered closed with cum, Zangya slowly smiled as she propped herself against the bed with Pina approaching. Body covered with sweat and muscles beyond sore, her feminine desire had been thoroughly and utterly fucked into a state of submission.

"W…what a man…" they both said fondly, hoping beyond hope they could see him again for a rematch…

 **Earth…a few hours later.**

"I have to admit, Levy. You sure know how to have fun" Rick mentioned as the portal spun and crackled in the middle of the garage. After evading Bojacks fleet, they had made it back to earth with Morty constantly complaining about food and being locked in a room with possible cannibals for three days. Ignoring his pleas, the group made it back safely as Levy finally repaired her portal gun.

They were now heading home to one thirty seven-C after a three day adventure, and Rick was oddly nice to them.

"Likewise, Rick. It was a blast. Still smell like meat though…" Levy admitted with a finger to her bottom lip before walking through the crackling hole between realities. Natsu was carrying Cana on his back, the male supporting the woman who could not walk right now due to the fucking marathon she participated in. Giving a wave and nod, the man disappeared into the breech before it snapped shut moments later.

"I don't get it, Rick. Your nice to them but not to me" Jerry asked as the scientist snarled.

"Because she's like me, Jerry! She has the smarts and motivation to become the Leviest Levy! She doesn't bitch and preach about pointless shit, Jerry! Unlike you, she can actually do shit and understands the difference between element three twelve and element three eighteen! Now get the fuck outta my garage you pathetic use of genetic molecules! I have to fucking science!" Rick shouted as he kicked the man out before locking the door. Going back to his bench, the wild haired scientist started to tinker and craft to his heart's desire. After all, sleep was for the weak.

"Huh…I wonder why she didn't ask for help with the locust? Oh well, not like I give a shit about a single timeline anyway…" He voiced as he worked deep into the night…

 **Phew! That's it! I hope you all enjoy it! And please don't go giving me crap about where this fits into my story. Just know it happened after Kinana joins the harem. And I'm sure if you've watched the show, you can recognize Krombopulous Michael haha. As for Zangya and Pina…why the hell not? Natsu has officially fucked two aliens with Cana haha. Basically, aside from the tech cubes Levy stole, most of this can be written off as just a fun, insane chapter. But who knows, maybe I'll do another Levy and Rick adventure since those two get along better than usual. I know he's a much bigger asshole in the show, but I figured let him see a bit of his younger self in Levy. Also, I do plan on using at least one of the Temporal Reversal Bombs in the future, but it won't really work with all the people the locust have killed. After all, it only goes back 24hours.**

 **And who knows, maybe Zangya and Pina will make a return? Just have to wait and see haha. But I hope everybody enjoys and gives a good review! My next oneshot will probably be a sequel to 'last of us' with a tie in from UnknownLegion so that will happen. REVIEWS!**

 **Cana: I…I can't walk…**

 **Mira: 'Hmphh!' That's what you get for hogging Natsu for three days!**

 **Cana *slams head against table* Don't be sooo mean, Mira…**

 **Sam: No…she's right. That could've been so much fun with four of us, but you were greedy.**

 **Kinana: I…I think your missing the point, Sam…**

 **Sam: Whatever. I'm gonna go fuck that stud with Knightwalker and Erza now!**

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	29. Motion Sickness

**Hey Everybody! I'm back with another tale from the multiverse! Now I know I said I'll be doing a crossover with UnknownLegion with 'Last of Us' Natsu and one of UL's universes which will still happen! But he's busy with stuff at home so it make take an extra week or two with him to write it out first. So…I'll be doing this little chapter. Now I don't expect it to be long…like maybe 5-6k but I think it will be fun to write anyway.**

 **Also! A big follower of mine by the screen name of Natza has started their very first fanfic! It's short and only one chapter, but they're already working on chapter two so if you like Fairy Tail and RWBY check it out! It's called Flame Dragon of Beacon Academy. Just, be supportive of a new author everybody!**

 **I hope everybody enjoys and Reviews!**

 **I still don't own any rights to any media…anywhere**

 **Motion Sickness**

* * *

 **Universe 8383-M**

 **Magnolia. Year 791 July 12** **th** **12:13 p.m.**

It was a stifling hot day at Fairy Tail with temperatures rising to over one hundred degrees as the city braced for another hot day of this heat wave. The air conditioning was running at full tilt, trying to keep the mages inside cool. The pool was in use, Cana and Evergreen soaking their lithe and voluptuous bodies in the cool water as they each wore revealing bikinis, but any mention of suntanning was out of the question. They just wanted to stay cool as they swam and enjoyed the water around them as a few other women debated donning their own swimsuits for a dip.

Grey was on double duty, constantly creating ice for drinks at the demands of Mira, her stern glare indicating she would not put up with any backtalk today. But with all the mages trying to keep comfortable in their own way, a certain fire mage was scowling at a table with Erza, Lucy, and Lisanna. Happy was nearby, trying to impress Carla as Wendy giggled, her sundress flowing around her body as the young sky maiden drank a cool glass of water.

"STUPID TRAINS! Why do they suck so much!" He groaned at his hatred of all moving vehicles.

"But Natsu. We tried to tell you the client canceled the job until the heat wave broke. It's just your fault you didn't listen" Erza told her friend who groaned once again.

"I was stuck on that death trap for five hours…for nothing…" He uttered, his face turning just a shade green at the horrible remainder.

"Your just lucky we came to get you!" Lucy said with a scolding tone as her shirt revealed much more cleavage than usual.

"Yeah Natsu! You should thank us" Lisanna smirked as her crush rested his head on the table. Truth be told, she loved going on jobs with him on trains because she could rest his head in her lap. _"I would've done the same thing this time too…"_

"But I did…" he uttered as Erza smirked.

"Nevertheless, you should treat us all to strawberry cheesecake" the red head said with a smile as she imagined all three slices for her…er...her friends…

This statement got Lucy and Lisanna glancing at the knight who was wearing a cute top and skirt today that displayed her feminine curves quite nicely.

" _You just want them to yourself!"_ Both women thought as the fire mage groaned once more.

"Whatever. I'll just never go on a train again! Or any other demon transportation!" He shouted, making his three female friends snicker at his anger. As long as they've known him, he tried to convince them he would never ride a vehicle again…only to be pressured by one of his female friends.

"Hah! That just shows I'm the better mage. Who ever heard of a mage getting beaten by trains?" Grey mocked from his table as Juvia sat close, trying to entice him with a cute outfit showing off large amounts of cleavage.

"You got something to say Ice pop!?" Natsu shouted out as he stood up with Grey doing the same.

"Yeah…Flame Stick…you suck!" The ice mage shouted out as they slammed their foreheads together, already cursing and baiting each other to fight.

"That was a crappy insult you stupid Ice Pick!" Natsu sneered at his friend/rival.

"I'm surprised you can even form sentences with all that ash in your head!" the other man retorted as the rest of the guild groaned at their antics.

Sighing, Erza stood up as her large breasts gave a small bounce given their size and bountifulness. Walking over as her toned thighs and buttocks hugged the skirt, she calmly set a hand on each man's shoulders with an iron grip.

"Now…I know you two weren't planning on fighting…especially on such a hot day…" she threatened as her aura darkened.

"I…uh…no?' Natsu admitted as he and Grey started to sweat in fear from the knight. The Ice mage nodded profusely, trying to convince his team-mate of his sincerity as Erza gave a curt nod.

"Good. Because I would hate to punish you both…" she warned as the two men broke away toward their respective tables.

Muttering to himself, Natsu sat back down with Lucy and Lisanna as Erza quickly joined them all with a pitcher of water and four glasses. Even with the air conditioning on full blast, it was still a hot day outside and it was important to stay hydrated.

"Natsu? Would you want to go swimming? The pool looks nice?" Lucy asked as she leaned forward, showcasing more of her 'assets' as she pressed them together with her arms.

" _C'mon you idiot! Look at them! They're huge and you're a man! LOOK AT MY BOOBS YOU PERVERT!"_ The blonde pleaded as Natsu just waved her off.

"Are you sure you don't just want to show off another of your bikini's you waste money on?"

"IT'S NOT A WASTE OF MONEY TO LOOK CUTE!" Lucy shouted at her friend as he laughed.

"It's why your always broke! All the stupid shopping you try to take me on!" The man laughed as Erza chuckled. She had to admit Lucy did prioritize shopping over saving.

Calming herself with a huff, Lucy tried once again as Lisanna glared at her from the side. The younger sister of Mira didn't like the blonde moving in on her territory.

"Come on Natsu…I'm bored and its hot. If you go swimming, I'll let you rest your head on my lap on the next train ride…" she suggested as his eyes lit up.

" _Lucy's lap is comfortable…but why is Lisanna glaring? Oh well! If it mean's not throwing up!"_

"Sure! And next time I'll beat that train!" He cheered out as he stood up with Lucy and the two other women.

"I'll join you as well. I recently purchased a new swimsuit and would like to use it" Erza stated as her scarlet locks flowed down her back. _"And hopefully Natsu will start seeing me as a woman and not just a friend…"_ She told herself in secret as her face was graced with a small smile. To be honest, she started to develop…feelings for her friend after the Tower of Heaven…but she was scared of the implications it would mean. In fact, she wasn't even sure if Natsu would be able to tell the difference between love of family and romantic love.

"I'll get my swimsuit too! We might as well swim in this heat instead of sitting inside!" Lisanna smiled as she wanted to show off her cute body for Natsu.

"As long as I don't get motion si-"

" **Pop…POP! POP! POP!'**

A charge of electricity surged in the middle of the hall…then formed a spinning hole in the air of blue's and swirling purples. Strands of power jumped and cascaded across the surface as the mages jumped back.

"BE ON GUARD MY CHILDREN!" Makarov shouted from the bar as he stood up, ready to attack whatever this was. Glancing around, he could see Laxus and the Thunder Legion ready to fight along with Gajeel and Levy. In fact, all of them were ready to unleash magic at the strange vortex as it flashed before a person walked through like it was the most natural thing.

But what happened next completely surprised and threw them into a state of shock as a second Juvia walked into the hall with flowing blue hair and an angelic smile. She was wearing a tight fitting purple shirt that hugged her chest while a white skirt was held up by a blue belt around her slender waist. On her left hip were some pouches, their contents unknown as she took a step forward. Pocketing a strange looking gun in a holster, she gave a small wave to the inhabitants of this guild.

"Hi" she simply said as the members looked on in a stupor.

"AHHH! IT'S AN EVIL JUVIA!" Happy cried out as he flew into the air, his wings a flutter with panic as he flew in circles around the ceiling.

"Huh? No, Juvia is not evil…" The visitor explained as the portal shut behind her. Reaching a hand into one of the pockets, the water mage pulled out a fish that glowed a soft gold as Happy continued to fly in a panic.

"Happy. Would you like a yummy fish?" She asked politely as the exceed gave her a quick glance…then the delicious looking trout. Swooping in like a dive bomber, the blue cat snatched it from her hands before settling back near Natsu, his little teeth already gobbling down the delectable meal.

"IT'S SO YUMMY! SHE ISN'T EVIL AFTER ALL!" he declared with a smile between bites.

" _THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU WERE JUST SAYING!"_ Many members thought as Juvia finally stood up. Walking over, the two blunettes looked at each other as the visitor smiled warmly.

"Juvia needs to ask other Juvia a very important question" the young woman asked the visitor who gave a small nod.

"Sure, ask away. But please call me Lockser for my time here"

"Very well….ARE YOU AFTER MY PRECIOUS GREY!?" Juvia shouted with a pointed finger as the mentioned man groaned from his table.

"Of course she would ask that…like I need the stress of two of them…"

"Nope! Lockser doesn't date losers!" The other replied with a smirk, leaving Juvia in complete shock along with the rest of the guild.

"WHAT!? But Juvia loves Grey! Everybody knows that!" Laki shouted out as Cana and Evergreen walked back in from the pool, wondering what the commotion was about as water dripped from their supple bodies.

"Meh. Lockser dates Natsu in her reality. She has no interest in Grey…especially one from this universe" The female shrugged as Makarov stepped forward past the shocked stances of his children…especially Juvia who just couldn't comprehend a version of herself dating the fire mage…who was promptly blushing near Erza and his two female companions.

"Er…why are you here?" the kind old man asked as Lockser smirked with an impish smile.

"To help Natsu with his motion sickness! Lockser has a cure she can give him!" The woman gave with a smile as she slightly hopped with joy…giving a slight bounce to her large breasts.

"Wow Natsu! Now you don't have to be lame anymore" Happy stated before going back to his glowing fish that was the best fish he had ever eaten.

"Hey! I happen to be awesome!" he yelled to the cat who merely shrugged and continued eating. Ignoring his blue furred friend, the dragon slayer walked toward the two Juvia with a big smile on his face as the guild finally managed to calm down.

"Can you really help with a cure so I can beat those horrible trains?" Natsu asked hopefully as Lockser nodded.

"She can! I can start making it right away" The woman said as she walked past her double who was still shut down from the 'loser Grey' statement. Taking a seat at a table, she started to pull strange ingredients from her pouches as Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Lisanna joined her. Other mages had gathered around, the most noticeable Cana, Levy and Evergreen as the trio of females gathered behind the visitor.

"So…you actually developed a cure for motion sickness? For all dragon slayers?" Levy asked with interest as her head burst with a million questions. _"How does this technology work? Is this the first universe she's visited? What's out there?"_

"Actually, you and a parallel dragon slayer Lucy developed this cure. She was a celestial slayer and was sick of Natsu throwing up on trains"

"Lucy as a dragon slayer? What was she like? Did she love to fight?" Natsu asked with a grin as he imagined his blonde friend breathing fire…or stars?

"Sure, but her main rival was Erza since that version was the 'Scarlet Flame Dragon' slayer…always fighting over you and starting guild brawls" Lockser informed as Erza paled.

'I…I started guild fights!?" the red head asked in shock as Lockser started to mix several glowing ingredients into a glass bowl.

" _You completely missed the point of fighting over a man!"_ Cana scolded in her head as she watched the water mage mix in a glowing, blue liquid with a mass of brown dust. It was being stirred as the mages watched, the strange visitor slowly stirring and mixing the items in a specific order.

"Um…this won't hurt Natsu…right?" Lisanna asked with worry, not wanting her crush to get hurt.

"No. Lockser would never let anything like that happen. After all, Natsu is the best!" she said with a smile as Grey gave a small scowl. For some reason, the ice mage didn't like a version of Natsu dating her.

"That's still…odd to hear" Evergreen admitted as she leaned over Lockser's shoulder, her large breasts almost touching the woman through her bikini top. The mentioned female had added another ingredient, a small pinch of red slime that made the entire concoction glow a soft, pleasant green.

"Actually, Natsu dating Juvia is pretty common in the multiverse" the woman stated as she looked for the next item in her pouch…but found nothing. Looking around the table, she saw everything had been used.

"Oh no! I forgot the ginger!" the female wailed as she looked at Mira. "Do you mind if I get some from the kitchen?"

"Ah, no go ahead. After all, if this helps Natsu get over his motion sickness this will be a great help" The barmaid said with a smile as Lockser stood up and walked toward the kitchen.

Watching her disappear for a moment, Juvia scowled at the woman that said her precious Grey was a loser…He wasn't! He was very heavenly and handsome! Giving a slight huff, she glanced over at Natsu who was looking at the bowl of green liquid…his eyes almost starry with anticipation.

"AHHH! I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE!" He shouted before grabbing the dish. Before anybody could stop him, the man tilted it upwards and drank the whole thing in one gulp as he drank it all down.

"NATSU! What were you thinking! It wasn't ready yet!" Erza scolded as the man smiled at her with a grin.

"It tasted good! So that mean's it was ready!" he replied to the knight just as Lockser returned from the kitchen with a small canister of ginger in her hands. Spotting the empty bowl and satisfied Natsu…her eyes widened…just as the dragon slayer fell over in a slump.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Lisanna cried out as the man hit the floor. Cradling his head, the two women glanced at Lockser.

"What happened! You said it was safe!" the females scolded as the visitor ran forward.

"It is! This shouldn't have happened even if it wasn't done!' She shot back before pulling a piece of paper from her pouch with the recipe. Eyes scanning, they quickly widened. _"Juvia…grabbed the wrong recipe! This is to make all female mages around the drinker become filled with lust and desire for the target! The only cure…"_

"Uh…oh…" Lockser uttered before pulling her portal gun and summoning a breech. Jumping through, it quickly shut as the members looked on in stupor.

"Did…DID SHE JUST BAIL ON US!? Elfman yelled as Natsu twitched and groaned on the floor for the next several minutes, unaware of the calamity about to occur. The mages were starting to panic as the man continued to twitch and groan, his arms sometimes spasming from muscle memory.

"Ah! This is awful! What was that other Juvia thinking!?" Levy said in horror as Gajeel looked on in concern at his dragon brother.

"Natsu! Wake up!" Evergreen yelled at the man who was still laying near Lucy and Lisanna. Stepping forward in her green bikini, the earth magic user crouched down near the male. Granted, she thought he was a moron, but he was family and he needed help. Leaning forward as her breasts strained the top, Evergreen was now hovering over him as Erza leaned in close, ready to punch the man awake with her strength.

"I'll beat him till he wakes up!" the red head declared as the guild tried to calm her down.

"He's already unconscious! You can't beat him awake, Erza!" Cana scolded to her friend as the other brunette gently shook his shoulder.

Evergreen took a deep breath, trying to think of some other way to wake him…and started to feel…odd. Her vision was slightly blurry and her mind was getting foggy. Nothing to incapacitate her, but enough that she knew something wasn't right.

" _What…what's happening? Did I get too much sun earlier? And why does Natsu look…so…handsome all of a sudden?"_ Shaking her head, that only made the strange sensation feel worse…but less troublesome at the same time. _"It's almost like…wow…look at those abs. What was I thinking about? Oh yeah…he would make a wonderful boyfriend…that body…I just…I want to mount him and ride him all day!"_

"Hey…I…I ah…feel kinda weird…" Levy admitted as she started to study Natsu in a very new light. _"Has he always been this good looking? Why wouldn't I invite him on my team? And…that bulge in his pants…"_ The script mage reasoned as she slowly licked her lips, unaware that others were looking at her.

Feeling herself heat up, Cana looked at her fallen friend on the floor as she gently rubbed her thighs together. She was starting to breathe…heavier as her chest rose and fell while other women in the hall did the same. In fact, only Wendy wasn't affected as Kinana, Mira, Erza, Lucy and even Juvia all gained strange looks in their eyes. Glancing back at the fire mage, all Cana could think of was…lust and want.

Mira was studying every nook and well developed muscle on her innocent friend. She had never even considered him a romantic interest because of Lisanna, but now… _"I wonder how big his cock is? With his boundless energy he could…well…I would want it hard and fast…"_ she reasoned, not even questioning why she was thinking this now. As far as she knew, she had always felt like this as he started to move.

Groaning heavily, Natsu finally fluttered his eyes open as he struggled to sit up, only to find himself surrounded by Mira, Cana, Evergreen, Levy, Juvia, Erza, Lisanna, and Lucy.

"Uh…Is everything alright?" he asked his friends and family as most of the women looked at him really...weird.

"Oh good! Your awake! Now you can come back to my place and have sex with me" Evergreen stated matter of factly…much to the surprise of the male population.

"WHAT!? WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!?" All the men shouted at the brunette who shrugged.

"Huh? But I've always wanted to ride him? Now that he's awake, he can give me all the pleasure I need"

"I DON'T THINK SO! IF ANYBODY SLEEPS WITH HIM IT WILL BE JUVIA!" The rain woman shouted as she glared at her new-found rival.

"Wh…what?" Natsu asked in a stutter as Lucy wrapped her arms around his chest from the back, her large breasts pressing and molding to his musculature.

"Natsuuu…lets go back to my place…" She whispered into his ear as his face took on a deep blush…right before Levy promptly grabbed him away.

"I don't think so, milk cow. I'll take him to my room to…study…" The script mage admitted in a sultry tone as Gajeel looked on in horror.

"Levy? Wh…I…I thought…" The iron dragon said half heartedly as Natsu tried to break free…only to be pinned against a column by none other than Erza.

"Erza! Please help! All the women are acting crazy!" he pleaded as the knight inched her face closer and closer.

"You know…I've always wondered what the knight and dragon would be like…together…" she said in a sexy tone, her warm breath washing against his skin as she leaned closer and closer.

"ERZA! ALL OF YOU CONTROL YOURSELVES!" Makarov roared…only to be completely ignored by all the females.

"Are…they under a spell?" Wendy asked, not able to smell or discern any change in her friend. She had no idea why all the other girls were acting this way. _"Is it because they're all adults and I'm still a kid?"_ she idly wondered before a familiar popping sound resonated through the air.

Using the momentary distraction, Natsu broke away from Erza's iron grip and tried to run..only to be tackled by Juvia as she straddled his chest and started talking about wonderful babies. Her eyes were filled with almost uncontrollable lust as her cheeks heated.

"Juvia will give you so many babies…" she whispered to the shocked man…just as Lockser walked back through the portal. But this time, her look was completely different. Now…now she was in a strange, baggy suit that covered her whole body. It was yellow with not a single portion exposed to the normal air as a strange symbol decorated the chest along with several pink hearts like a valentine's gift card. Black boots were attached to the…rubber suit, with not a single seam or tear that could be seen. A clear faceplate let them see the woman inside as an odd box sat near her mouth. In her hands was a strange crossbow that instead of a bolt ready to fire, had a clear glass enclosure with swirling pink energy inside.

"Your back!? …Why are you wearing that?" Grey asked in a stupor as Laki and Cana started to arm tug Natsu, much to the horror of the simple man as the other women bickered and yelled over their new man.

Turning her head, Lockser looked at the ice mage through her super cool and romantic hazmat suit. "No reason"

"THERE IS A REASON YOU INSANE WOMAN!" Laxus yelled at the water mage who promptly shook her head in denial. He was standing near Elfman as the brother tried to restrain Mira and Lisanna from tackling Natsu in the middle of the hall. It didn't last long. The older sister had promptly turned the tables and launched the man across the guild to a table, his large body shattering the wood as the two sisters went to 'claim' their dragon.

"Of course not. There is no reason why Lockser is wearing a hazmat suit to protect herself from the sex waves coming off of Natsu that will make any adult woman within fifty feet of him swoon and want to make babies with him. There also is no reason to wear this as Lockser didn't accidentally switch the motion sickness and lust recipe's before arriving" She stated matter of factly with a smug tone.

"THAT'S A HORRIBLE EXPLANATION! AND PROVES EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT!" Gajeel yelled out as he glanced at Levy who was trying to fight Lucy for Natsu's attention. _"I have to admit…I'm a little jealous right now…"_

"Is there anything you can do to fix this?" Makarov asked as Natsu ran across the hall in a panic…minus a shirt.

"COME BACK HERE!" Laki yelled at the man who was trying to climb up into the rafters…right before Evergreen pulled him back down to ground level.

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO STEAL MY PANTS!" The man shouted as he evaded Kinana and Cana with untold lust in their eyes.

"BECAUSE THERE'S MEAT IN THERE!" Both women cheered as Natsu ran around the hall, knocking over chairs in an attempt to flee.

"NO THERE ISN'T! WHY WOULD I KEEP STEAK IN MY POCKETS!"

Watching the man evade, Lockser turned her attention back to Makarov as Bisclow and Freed grumbled about how lucky Natsu was right now.

"There is! Lockser will use her reversal love crossbow….JUST LIKE CUPID ON VALENTINE'S DAY!" She cheered happily as her muffled voice filtered through the voice box of her suit. Lifting up the crossbow with snapping pink energy, she aimed at the closest woman…which happened to be her double.

"VALENTINE GUN! THIS IS FOR LOVE!" Lockser uttered with a crazy tone as she fired the crossbow. The aperture of the bow glowed pink for a split second as it emitted a soft hum before a pink beam struck her twin. Pink energy flowed all around Juvia…covering her entire body with a warm glow as she slowly started to rub her chest in a very sensual manner.

Switching targets after her first shot, Lockser then aimed at Lucy and Erza…Cana and the Strauss sisters…Laki and Evergreen along with any other woman in the hall. The effect was immediate as the females stopped chasing Natsu who had almost made it to the front doors of the guild. He was panting heavily…his shirt gone as a few scratches decorated his toned muscles and tanned skin. The girls had tried to maul him and probably would have fucked him then and there.

"Phew…that takes care of that" The visitor smiled as each woman started to squirm in place…before looking at Natsu once more.

"I WILL HAVE SEX WITH YOU TODAY, NATSU!" Erza roared out as the man gave a small 'eep' All the women were now encroaching around him as he ran through the double doors of the guild.

"AHHHH! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING! I JUST WANTED TO BEAT THOSE STUPID TRAINS!" He shouted while he feet beat the pavement outside.

Looking down at the crossbow, Lockser's eyes widened in horror. "OH NO! I SET THE REVERSAL LOVE GUN ON REVERSE! I JUST DOUBLED THEIR LUST FOR NATSU!" she realized in a panicked tone before calming down. "I guess he'll just have to have sex with them all…AH I HOPE JUVIA IS FIRST!" she said with a happy grin as the men in the hall looked at the woman in question.

"What…what have you done?" Makarov asked with a grumble. _"LUCKY BASTARD!"_

"Juvia just created a harem by accident!" she replied while giving a thumbs up to Wendy…who was blushing heavily. After all, she had just witnessed some of her family going crazy to do…that with Natsu.

"That's so not fair! Hey! Give me that motion sickness recipe!" Laxus ordered/asked as he looked at the woman in question. _"No way I'll let that pink punk get all the women! I'll have some too!"_

Pressing a finger to her faceplate in contemplation, Juvia looked at the lightning mage, studying his features as he crossed his arms over his muscular chest. He was joined by Freed, Eflman, Bicslow, Grey, and Gajeel who were all nodding in earnest.

"Hmmmm…OKAY!" she replied before handing the recipe instructions to Laxus. Grabbing it, he smirked as the possibilities entered his head. _"Mermaid Heel here I come! Oh…and Jenny Realight…Flare…Cosmos…hell yeah!"_

Running to the kitchen, he started to gather all the supplies that would be needed for the 'Love Pot…er Motion Sickness cure. Turns out it was mostly household items with only a few things that would be ordered later as he barked orders to his friends to gather everything on the list.

Activating the portal gun, Juvia was starting to approach the spinning breech before looking at the smiling men.

"HAVE FUN! GIVE YOUR NEW FOUND LADIES LOTS OF LOVE! AHH! JUVIA SHOULD BE CUPID ALL THE TIME! SHE DOES SUCH A GREAT JOB!" she congratulated herself before walking through the portal, leaving nothing but chaos in her wake.

"She…she did a horrible job! And now Erza and all the other girls have gone crazy!" Wendy said loudly as the three Exceeds stood near her.

"Your not wrong. She turned the whole guild on its head in less than an hour. I just wonder if it's permanent or not" Pantherlily asked as he glanced at the door where all the women had run off to in the pursuit of Natsu.

"This fish is good" Happy stated, eating the delectable treat and not caring that multiple women were chasing his dad who knows where.

"You're an idiot" Carla scolded as the small group stood in the middle of the guild as the summer heat wafted in through the open door…

 **With Natsu…**

"I need to get away!" He gasped as the summer heat wave bore down on his exposed torso. He had managed to lose Juvia, Erza, and the others in the city, but he knew…he knew it would only be a matter of time before capture. Natsu had no idea what was wrong with them or why they wanted to mate with him, but he needed to evade capture to think of a plan.

Continuing to run for all he was worth, the fire mage finally found salvation. The Sabertooth guild was in sight, only a few blocks away as he avoided the cluster of humanity flowing down the streets around him. If he had been paying attention, he would notice all the girls turning their heads to him with wonderment and desire in their eyes as he ran past.

Spotting two familiar faces near the entrance as he ran up, Natsu gasped for air as he came to a stop.

"Sorano….Yukino…you have to help me!" He pleaded of the two beautiful sisters, unaware that his new found attractiveness was already working on the snow white bombshells.

"Natsu? What's…wrong?" Sorano asked as she eyed his sculpted abs. _"Delicious…"_

"The girls…THEY'VE GONE CRAZY! THEY ALL WANT TO SLEEP WITH ME FOR SOME REASON!" He shouted as Yukino nodded in understanding…while glancing at the bulge in his pants. Playing along, she put on a fake smile of caring as the lust waves washed over herself and Sorano.

"You poor man! Don't worry, you can hide at our house for the time being!" _"So sexy…I bet he's packing!"_ Yukino thought idly as she waved him on. "Follow us! You'll be safe there!" She smiled as the two women tightened the nose of their impromtu dragon trap.

"Thank you!" Natsu said with sincerity as he followed the two through the town Saber Tooth resided in. Soon, he was at a simple, small home in a nice neighborhood as the two women shoved him inside.

"Your house is nice!" The happy go lucky man stated as Sorano quietly locked the front door as Yukino grabbed Natsu's hand.

"You poor thing…must be exhausted from your escape…" Yukino stated softly before grabbing his hand with tenderness. "Why not take a rest in our room?"

"Hey…that's a good idea. Thanks!" he smiled, not noticing the blush of the sister as both women followed close behind. Walking into the bedroom, Natsu was not prepared as Yukino locked the door behind her…sealing all three inside.

"GOTCHA YOU SEXY STUD!" Sorano shouted as she tackled the man to the bed. Straddling his waist as his eyes bore panic, he was suddenly aware of Yukino shedding her outfit as Sorano leaned in close. Her breasts were pressing against his bare skin, the fabric the only separation as she looked with lust.

"Your ours now…" she whispered before starting to kiss and lick his neck…

"Make room sister…he's for both of us…" the other asked as she got on the bed…completely nude as Natsu's tried to break free despite the awesome situation he was in.

"AHHH! YOU TOO!" He wailed as the sisters started to enjoy their captured dragon…

 **That's it! I know it was short, but I just wanted to do a crazy, Valentine's day chapter with Juvia completely messing up a recipe! And if your wondering, Grey, Laxus, and some of the other men will managed to get some women themselves, but Natsu…he's captured and will have to endure…a pretty awesome fate hehehe.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy and get ready for my crossover with Unknown Legion after this. I'll try to start it Saturday but I have a good idea for it…Then back to the COG! So read, review, and enjoy!**

 **Erza: Oh Natsu…where are you? Your knight needs to feel you inside…**

 **Juvia: I'll give you thirty two babies Natsu!**

 **Mira: I'll have a foursome with my sister and Lucy…**

 **Cana: Give us your meat!**

 **Natsu: Oh crap… *tries to escape***

 **Sorano: STICK IT IN ME RIGHT NOW! MY SISTER STILL NEEDS HER TURN!**

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	30. The Shattered

**Hey everybody! This is the crossover between myself and unknown legion so I hope you all enjoy it! Now, this takes place immediately where he left off and will deal with a universe he created. Also, I'm thinking of making a small story that follows 'Last of Us' Natsu and Asuka as they rebuild their lives and go on a few adventures. Obviously this is just an idea right now but it could happen I suppose. ANYWOO! I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter! READ! REVIEW! AND ENJOY!**

 **The Shattered**

* * *

 **Universe 132-F Fairy Tail Guild Hall July 23rd Year 785**

Natsu was still holding onto the crying version of Happy as all the doubles stood around looking at their surroundings, trying to come to terms with this new situation. Bisca had walked past them, heading to the kitchen to help Mira and the other women to cook some meals for the mages. The sounds of sizzling meat and the clinking of pots and pans were soon heard as the second Erza walked forward with tears in her eyes.

They were like rivers, flowing down her soft cheeks as she embraced the bearded man without hesitation, almost squishing Natsu in the process.

"N..Natsu…You…your alive" She sniffled as the man slowly patted her back.

" _What do I do? This is the second version of Erza I've met in two weeks…but this one has obviously lost some friends"_

Finally deciding, Natsu just didn't say anything as the red head cried onto his shoulder for a few minutes as the guild watched the scene play out. Finally releasing her grasp, Erza backed away as Grey walked up with a small smile. Evergreen, Laki, and Kinana were in his wake with tears in their eyes as well.

"Hey man…even though the beard is weird…it's good to see you again" Grey said with some emotion as he extended his hand. Clasping it, the two shook as Natsu gave a small nod to the ice user. They were men…they wouldn't hug…but a handshake would do.

"Hey Natsu! That is one stylish beard! It's even better than mine" Gildarts said loudly as he came up, slapping the fire mage on the back with a big grin. Even though they had just arrived from a meteor blasted landscape, the crash mage was excited to see his adoptive son again alive and well.

Nodding, Natsu had to agree with Gildarts on that…it was stylish. Hearing the thumping of footfalls as he continued to hold Happy in his arms, the two men watched as Grey ran up to his new double, pointing an accusing finger.

"Just so you know other me! Grey won't let you have her! NATSUMI IS MINE! Grey will give her many lovely children in the future!" The love sick man shouted out at his double that was now sitting with Evergreen, Laki, and Kinana at a table nearby.

"What…the fuck?" the newest ice mage uttered in confusion and horror.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know she's beautiful and sexy, but I will win her heart!"

"Be quiet you idiot! They don't need your level of stupidity right now! And besides, Natsumi isn't even in this universe right now!" Asuka yelled at the stripper before punching him in the face and sending him flying against the wall like a missile. Hearing a dull thud, the man slid down into blissful unconsciousness as the newcomers looked at the fourteen year old in a new light.

"Is…Is that Asuka?" Levy whispered in awe as she sat with Lisanna, Pantherlily, Laxus, Wendy and Carla at their new table near their own selves.

"Yeah, She's Natsu's kid…well adopted daughter but she might as well be" the other lightning mage explained with his team standing nearby as they looked at the fourteen year old once more who had a small grin on her face.

"Uh…I have to admit that was a pretty good punch" the second Lisanna said as she leaned against her boyfriend for support. _"This is…so weird! Yesterday we were living on an abandoned farm and now we meet our doubles and a fourteen year old Asuka!"_

"I don't get it. I see Alzack right over there. Did Bisca and Alzack have a divorce? But they're not old enough to have a daughter this old…" Kinana asked as she sat close to Grey, seeking his comfort as her own double cooked in the kitchen on their meals.

"Natsu. I think it's best if we just explain everything to them and they can do the same" Makarov said from his seat at the bar. _"My poor children…even if they are from a different world I have to do my best to establish a better life for them…"_

"Yeah…that would be the easiest option" The bearded man gruffed out as he took Happy and set him on the table near Erza, Mira, and Cana. Noticing the closeness of the three women, he couldn't help but wonder if there was something more as Mira comforted the blue cat.

Walking back to the center of the guild, Natsu sat on the table top of a wooden surface as he rested his feet on the bench. Glancing as Asuka and his own Happy that were close by, the man gave a small nod as the rumbling of conversation died down among the newcomers.

"Alright. To put it simply, myself, Asuka, and Happy are not from this universe. We were rescued by Mira just like you all were…and not to sound like a dick, but your all pretty lucky"

"How can you say we're lucky? We lost…so many friends and loved ones" Laki asked as she sat next to Evergreen.

"Because you still have each other despite the calamity that befell your world" He replied harshly, making some of the women flinch at his tone before he continued. "In mine, a plague ravaged the population and just…killed everybody. Lucy and Juvia…Gildarts and Cana…Erza and Lisanna…I lost my whole family to that horrible disease…and before she died, Bisca made me promise to protect Asuka…to keep her alive and safe" He paused, taking a deep breath as the memories came roaring back. The pain and sorrow…the sheer heartbreak of those horrible days filled with death and loss. "I…had to bury everybody….and it broke me. The only thing that kept me going was Asuka and Happy"

"That's…horrible" Cana whispered from her table with Mira and Erza. Glancing at her own double at the bar, the brunette returned her attention to the man before them all.

"It gets worse…" Asuka told them all as she sat with Happy in her lap. Blinking heavily as she remembered the hell that was her life. "It was a few weeks after all our friends died…Natsu…he had made the guild hall a shelter for other survivors. We gathered food and weapons…medicine and water…anything that could be useful" She whispered as the girl clutched Happy close as she took another deep breath. "The infected came that night. Staggering and covered with spores. Turns out, not everybody stayed dead….Magnolia became a killing field as they tore and ate the others. The three of us and a few other survivors managed to escape…but they would end up dead too. As time went on and the months passed, humanity broke. Kindness and mercy…were non existent. I…killed a man when I was ten…for a case of clean water" She finished as Natsu set a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Everything failed…power grids…water and sanitation…wide spread looting for simple supplies. And people turned feral…some even went cannibal and hunted others…I've killed a few of them. And that was our life for five years. Surviving day to day…scavenging what we could and trying to stay alive from other humans and the walker's" He finished as the newcomers remained silent.

"No wonder he said we were lucky…" Mira stated sadly as her double came out with a few plates of food. Setting it down, Mira tried to smile up at her own twin as steam wafted off the meal.

"He's…rough around the edges…and won't hesitate to kill. But he still is a good person…I can tell. Plus, Asuka is adorable" M.J. replied as she set another plate near Erza and Cana. Walking away as Bisca came out with more food, the gun mage set the plates down near Grey and his circle of ladies as Kinana did the same with Laxus and the others.

"So…um…what's the deal with this Natsumi girl?" Evergreen asked the salmon haired man who grunted out at the question.

"I haven't actually met her yet. She apparently dates a different version of me and is currently fighting some subterranean monsters in universe one thirty seven C. Erza and Levy explained how it works out…at least she isn't dating that fool over there" Natsu pointed to the still knocked out Grey.

"Have to agree with that one…" Fullbuster agreed as Scarlet spoke up between bites of her meal. Turns out many of the mages were famished and were inhaling the meals before them.

"How…how long have you and Asuka been living in this universe?" the red head asked quietly. _"Zombies and cannibals! For five years after losing everything! The nightmares he must have…"_

"Just a few weeks. I've started doing jobs again. Going to build a house for myself, Asuka and Happy…the missions are pretty easy though"

"Excuse me! I just had a knife to my throat a few hours ago! And they said my boobs were fake! My girls are real!" Cana shouted with a hint of annoyance to her future boyfriend as she nursed a drink in her hand.

"You got a bit careless by not killing them while they were down. Besides, your boobs are fine" Natsu said with a wave of his hand, not caring if the brunette mis-interpreted or not.

" _Did he finally notice how banging awesome they are?"_ Cana asked herself as she turned away, a small hint of blush to her cheeks as the new mages listened to the conversation while eating.

" _Does…Cana like this version of Natsu? Based on what we just learned, it's completely understandable. Strong, brave…obviously intelligent and good with kids…"_ Evergreen thought as she glanced at her double that was glancing at the fire mage. _"Hmmm…her too…"_ the earth user figured out quickly as she scanned the room. Turns out, many of the women had been stealing glances at Natsu the whole time…but the man either didn't care or just wasn't interested. Taking another bite of her breaded chicken, Evergreen gave a small nod as the juicy meat was chewed. _"In all likelihood, he just isn't interested at a time like this. His priority must be Asuka and caring for her…romance is probably the furthest thing from his mind"_ She concluded as she continued to eat her delicious meal.

"Soo…how long ago was your world wrecked?" Laxus asked as he looked at his double eating with astounding vigor. _"Hmm…Levy and Lisanna are pretty close to him? Does he date them both?"_

Hearing a throat clear, the blonde mage turned to Gildarts as the crash mage finished his meal.

"Well…Natsu was right. We are lucky compared to what he went through with Asuka and Happy" The crash mage paused as he tried to find the right words. "It's only been a month since that meteor storm ravaged our planet. All of us here were traveling back from Crocus on the train when the sky lit up with fire. The train came to a halt and we had no idea what was going on….so we made our way back to Magnolia. But…"

"It…it was gone! The whole city had been wiped off the map! Nothing but a crater! The surrounding towns and villages had been decimated as well while a tidal wave wiped out Hargeon! Everything was gone!" Erza shouted as tears welled in her eyes once more. "Natsu…he had wanted to take his two girlfrend's Lucy and Juvia to a festival in town…they were probably vaporized…" the knight sniffled as Mira set a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder.

"We…we tried to find some semblance of authority, but the destruction was so wide spread. It wasn't just Fiore that was destroyed…but almost all of Ishgar from the scattered communications we managed to hear from a few small towns that escaped the blast zones. We even heard that the rocks struck the ocean near Alverez and created half mile high tidal waves that just…washed away whole coastal cities…Tens of millions died in a single day…" Mira whispered as her eyes fell.

"After leaving Magnolia, our group found an abandoned farm in the country. It had food and a source of fresh water so we decided to stay there for a few weeks. It was then your Erza and Evergreen found us and brought us here" Wendy finished as the young girl sat with her own Carla.

"That's pretty lucky. Eventually, people would've found you and tried to take what you have…nothing makes a human willing to kill others like starvation and desperation…" Natsu finished as he stood up. "There's not enough room in the hall for all of you…The mages here have a warehouse nearby. It's solid and secure"

"Do you plan on all of us staying in this universe?" Levy asked, glancing at her twin across the room. _"This…is still all so confusing. There are people from three different universes in this room right now…and by their posture and stance…they've done this before"_

"No. We'll give you shelter until we can find you all a new reality to live in" Makarov finished as he looked at Natsu. "Natsu. Show them the warehouse and get them settled in. We'll start looking for a new reality tomorrow"

Giving a grunt, the bearded man started to walk toward the door with Asuka as the two Happy's fluttered and adorned their wings. "Let's go" He said evenly, his voice showing no sense of playfulness or joy.

"Don't mind him. He's…still adjusting. Being on the road for so long kind of made him…harsh" Lucy told the visitors in an apologetic tone as they stood up and started to follow the man out of the hall. Once they had all left, the blonde gave a small sigh, a little saddened that she had died in a different reality. _"I just hope they were all together in the end…"_

Walking down the road with the group following, Natsu could feel his annoyance ebb and wither. Dealing with multiple versions was a headache. Hell, he didn't even want to deal with those bandits from earlier…but Cana insisted.

"Hot day still…" Asuka mentioned as she walked next to her father, her mothers hat resting on her head as Happy rode her shoulders…with the other riding her dad's. The sun was till boring down in the afternoon, wafts of heat rising from the street as the whole group walked.

"I know! I'm melting…" Happy groaned as he looked at his sad double. "Don't worry other Happy! We'll find you a new home with a really nice Natsu that isn't all grumpy!"

"I'm not grumpy"

"Sure you are! You have a scowly face like a hobo!" The little cat admitted as Asuka snickered in step as the two cats giggled. Seeing the previously crying cat show some joy was a good thing in the young woman's eyes.

"I'm not a hobo either. This beard is stylish" Natsu grumbled as the group weaved through the foot traffic of the city among the hot, July day.

Following in his wake, Erza, Mira and Cana were at the forefront of their group as they looked at the city around them. They had made their way into the shopping and commercial district, the road lined with shops and stores as the citizens moved in contentment and with smiling purpose.

"I…I never thought we would see this again…" Cana said softly as her father walked behind her, the crash mage taking in the sights of his home town.

"I know…if only Natsu, Lucy, and Juvia had come with us…" Mira said sadly, missing her dear friend. A man she regarded as a brother.

"Mira" Natsu called out as he turned down a side street as a few magical mobiles drove past, their new style influenced by certain mages from a different universe. His boots rang out against the sidewalk as the heat rose, causing Asuka to wipe her brow.

"Y..Yes?" she asked nervously, which is strange as this Natsu was a far cry from the one she knew. It was like he was a coiled spring, ready to kill or destroy anything that threatened him or those he cared about. _"But that would make sense…fighting nightmarish zombies and surviving on the road for five years…who knows what vile and horrible things he's witnessed with his daughter and Happy…"_

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry you lost your brother Elfman and your friends…it's a rough deal" He said with a rasp as they walked past a few more warehouses. Looking oddly at Erza and Cana, Mira was marked with confusion.

"Who's Elfman?" the white haired beauty asked as several of the group shrugged. "It was always just myself and Lisanna"

"Ah…your brother…guess he just wasn't born in your universe. Maybe it's a good thing…less mourning for the lost" He answered before stopping at a single story warehouse. Pushing the door open, he walked inside with his daughter and the rest as the heat was stifling inside.

Looking all around, Laxus was standing with Levy, Pantherlily, and Lisanna as he took in several details of the building. To his left was a dining and kitchen area with a refrigerator that hummed with magic, its location next to several counters and a large stove for cooking. Further along among the open room was what could be described as a recreation room with a television, pool table and area for reading…most likely for them to pass the time. A large safe was in the corner, its contents unknown to the blonde as his friends and family walked in. Turning his head to the right, he saw several closed doors, one with the sign of a bathroom and shower while the others he had to guess were bedrooms.

Letting out a low whistle, Grey stood with Kinana, Evergreen and Laki as he walked into the dining room.

"This place is pretty nice" the ice mage admitted as Natsu stood in the middle of the room, taking a look at all of them before clearing his throat.

"So uh…I guess this universe has helped other mages like you find new homes…you know…mages that lost too much due to some kind of shit. Hence the warehouse furnished with rooms and furniture" He paused before pointing to the kitchen. "The fridge is fully stocked with food…can thank Mira for that one. Uh…there's spending money in the safe. Combo is eighty four eighty four…just don't go crazy" he told them with a grunt as an amused look overcame his bearded features.

"Is something funny?" Erza asked as she looked around the building.

'Ah…not really. Just…a month ago money didn't matter at all…bullets, food and medicine were what mattered. Now I'm lecturing on spending habits" He chuckled before pointing to the right side of the building. "Obviously those are the bedrooms and showers. There's a total of six bedrooms with two large bed's each…" He was saying before Grey raised his hand.

"Um…So I'm not complaining, but is there enough room for these three to join me in a single bedroom?" the ice mage asked as he pointed to the three women near him.

"I guess…but why?"

Clearing her throat, Evergreen had a small blush on her face before looking at the fire mage. "We…we all date Grey…the three of us…" She admitted with a small smile to her boyfriend as the other two women nodded.

"Huh…so that's why your smell is all over each other…" Natsu replied as Asuka looked oddly at the four new mages. She knew how babies were made…but couldn't figure out how three girls would work with just one man.

" _Come to think of it, Laxus with Levy and Lisanna have their scent all over each other too…and Erza, Mira, and Cana…ohh…so those three are like that…"_

"You can make your sleeping arrangements how you want, don't really care. Just don't go having sex in the kitchen or whatever" He stated as Wendy blushed from the statement.

"So…you…you figured it out…" Erza blushed mildly as she held Mira's and Cana's hand affectionately.

"Yeah…I just figured it was close proximity…no judgment though. If that's who you love, good for you"

"Natsu…I don't get it…" Asuka said in a confused voice as she looked up at her dad.

"I'll explain later. Now come on, we have to get to the merchant guild. That shipment of cement for the basement came in yesterday"

"Can we get fish on the way there?" Happy asked as the man nodded. Walking toward the door with Asuka and Happy, he paused before looking at the mages standing in the warehouse.

"I don't care what you do here. Walk around…shop…play games...just remember if any of you put my new home or my daughter in danger…there will be trouble" he stated harshly with no emotion in his voice.

Hearing the cold warning, Erza felt her chest tighten as the man closed the door behind him, leaving them all alone as the air conditioning started to hum and belch cold air. _"What has he been through to make him so cold? I…We have to do something to show we don't mean any harm!"_ Setting her gaze on the door, Erza marched forward before throwing it open toward the stifling hot day as sunlight wafted in on streams of light.

"Erza, where are you going?" Her girlfriend Mira asked as Cana joined her.

"To help them in some way…even if it's just carrying cement or assisting in some other manner…I don't want to be a freeloader when all of them have shown us kindness and set aside all this for us" The red head exclaimed before marching after Natsu, her two girlfriends and Happy following close behind as Gildarts started to raid the fridge.

"Well…no way I'm helping my double get with a chick version of Natsu…I could use a shower though…" Grey admitted as his three girlfriends smirked.

"We will join you" Laki smiled at her precious ice mage as the four moved toward the showers, their intent obviously clear as Gildarts smirked.

"Hell yeah Grey! You give those ladies the business!" he smiled while uncorking a bottle of booze.

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!" Evergreen yelled before dragging her man into the showers…Grey sporting a perverted smile.

"Well…I don't know about you all, but I would love to pick my doubles brain about all this dimensional stuff!" Levy stated as Laxus, Lisanna and Pantherlily smiled softly.

"That sounds good. Plus, I'd like to compare notes with my own double" Laxus told his two ladies as they soon left, leaving Gildarts and Wendy with Carla in the main room.

"I think…I'd like to just read a few books…if that's okay?" Wendy asked Carla who commenced to hang out with her as she moved toward the small reading area. Selecting a novel about dragons and castles, she nestled into a chair with the exceed before turning the first page…

 **With Natsu, Asuka, and Happy.**

Walking down the street with his family, Natsu was going over a list of things in his mind as Asuka walked with Happy sitting on her shoulder. _"Let's see…I'm still waiting on half of the cinderblocks to come in…those will be used for the basement. But I at least bought half already so I can pick those up today… Shit…I'll have to take more jobs to start getting the lumber. Which means somebody will want to come with on some lame ass bandit quest. I mean…I don't hate it when Bisca or somebody else tags along, but all these jobs are too easy. And the girls keep trying to prevent me from killing those useless bastards. Don't they understand killing them is a way to prevent retaliation?"_

"NATSU!"

Hearing the feminine voice behind him, the man turned to see the trio of girlfriends plus Happy coming down the road with determined looks on their faces. Pausing his steps, the man waited for the four to catch up.

"Yeah? What is it?" he asked as a few strands of sweat dripped down Mira's features from the heat and brief sprint.

'We would like to help you with your task" Erza stated calmly as the man sighed.

"Fine, whatever. I'm just picking the shit up and taking it to the site anyway. It's too late in the day to start working on my new home anyway" He said with a simple tone before turning and walking away. Hearing the scuffling of boots and feet, the man soon found himself surrounded by the trio of lesbians.

Walking in silence for a few minutes, Erza's curiosity got the better of her as she looked at the man to her left. "So Natsu? Do you have a girlfriend in this universe?"

"No"

"Why not?" Cana asked as she walked near Asuka with the other Happy sitting on her shoulders as her brown hair bounced and weaved with each step. The ninety degree day was bearing down on her, causing some droplets of sweat to pool between her cleavage as the supple breasts bounced and weaved with each step.

"Like I have time for romantic crap when I need to get my house built. Not to mention the fact that Asuka now needs to catch up on her schooling. Besides, why would any sane women want to date a man that's killed like a hundred people? Or suffers from nightmares almost every night? I've stabbed people to death over a few bottles of medical alcohol…no woman would want that kind of monster in her house" He stated with finality as they reached the merchant guild.

Hearing the finishing tone, the three women kept silent. It was painfully obvious to the three that this man didn't think he deserved something like that…and to be honest…they were refugees from a devastated world. Their opinion would most likely be ignored at best or result in anger if pushed.

" _But he kept Asuka alive for five years….doesn't he realize what a catch he is? If I wasn't a lesbian and in love with Cana and Erza, I'd want him for myself"_ The Strauss sister thought as they quickly approached their destination.

"We can still get fish after, right?" Happy asked as the twin exceed perked up from the possibility of yummy fish.

"It'll have to wait until after. But I'm sure Mira has a few extra for you both at the guild" he told the two cats as they grinned with smiles.

Walking into the merchant guild as people bustled and placed orders, Natsu quickly made the arrangement's at the counter as Asuka idly looked around.

"I still can't believe how much stuff this world has…" She whispered in awe. Everywhere she looked people were buying and trading items that would be their weight in gold back in her old reality…and they were just common items.

"It…must have been very hard for you three" Erza stated as the younger woman nodded.

"It was…everyday was a fight to survive…to find food and shelter" Asuka told the knight as her father finished talking with the clerk at the counter. Seeing him wave them on, the group was walking through the building toward the back supply lot.

It was very large with several medium sized storage buildings while lots for building materials took up several stalls. Lumber and steel…glass and a dozen different types of brick and stone….almost anything that was needed for construction was found here. On the left was a few magically powered trucks, their beds bare and waiting for product to be loaded.

Opening one of the vehicles, Natsu climbed in as he started the engine as it rumbled to life.

"He…doesn't he have motion sickness?" Cana asked in surprise at a version of Natsu driving…anything really. He had already swung the truck around, backing up toward a lot with a pile of cinder blocks and bags of cement before parking.

"Uh…yeah…Levy said its from the dimensional travel. It stabilized his equilibrium…I think it works on any dragon slayer too" Asuka explained as Happy flew off her shoulders with his twin in tow as they approached the pile of materials.

"That's amazing…our Natsu would've loved that…" Erza said quietly, the rawness of her dead friend still fresh in her mind and the others. It had still been only a month since the calamity and she dearly missed her wonderful friend along with Lucy and Juvia who constantly bickered over their man.

"I rented a truck…better than stealing one since that's frowned upon here. Now come on, you three wanted to help, so help" He instructed while picking up the first bag of cement. Tossing it into the truck bed as his muscles rippled from the effort, he caught Asuka and the women starting to assist as the two Happy's supervised with little construction hats.

"Put that brick over there worker drones!"

"No! Place that bag over here!"

" _Where did they get those hats?'_ Natsu idly wondered as Cana grunted with a cinderblock in her hands.

"Ugh! I should've worn a shirt! My boobs might pop out!" she huffed as Mira smirked at the brunette's words.

"Not like that's a problem…" the demon winked as she helped Erza carry another bag of cement.

"Oh…you'd just love that wouldn't you!" the lush shot back as the knight chuckled. She loved the banter her two girlfriends gave and couldn't imagine her life without their love and support.

"Now now, I'm sure we can enjoy…" Looking at Asuka, Erza blushed as Natsu cocked an eye at her. "Um…hehe…" she laughed awkwardly, not wanting to scar the fourteen year old any further.

Loading another bag into the truck bed, Natsu saw the springs sag as he went back for another. Soon,curiosity getting the better of him as the three girlfriends talked and teased while working.

"So…how did you three get together? Was it because of the meteor strikes?" The male asked as they continued to work.

"No, nothing like that. We've all been together for over a year now. I actually thought I was the only one who felt this way about women, but when Erza and Mira announced their relationship, I knew that is was a golden chance. After discussing it, the three of us went on a date together…my dad was very supportive along with Natsu…the perverts did want us to always kiss though…" Cana relayed as she wiped her brow, remembering her fallen friends with sadness.

"Well…I guess that's good" Natsu replied as he set down another bag of cement.

"AHHH! NATSU! YOU DIDN'T STACK THEM ALPHABETICALLY!" Happy shouted with his little construction hat as he twin flew close, inspecting the bags with a critical eye.

"YEAH! AND THE BRICKS ARE NOT ARRANGED BY COLOR!"

"There all the same! It doesn't matter you furball!" Natsu scolded the two who quickly panicked and flew to Asuka.

"AHH! NATSU WAS MEAN! WE NEED FISH TO FEEL BETTER!"

" _You're just saying that to get what you want!"_ He roared internally as Mira loaded the last brick, shutting the tail-gate as Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose. "If you want fish that bad, go to the guild. I'm sure Mira has some from that fish universe" He grumbled while climbing into the cabin.

"Uh…Natsu? There isn't enough room for all of us" Erza stated, pointing at the two seat driver compartment.

"Ah…don't worry about it. Myself and Asuka can unload. Why not go treat your yourselves to something?" He suggested before his daughter slapped him on the arm.

"Don't be rude! Say thank you!" the girl scolded as the man grunted.

"….Thanks for the help" He admitted before driving off through the gate, leaving the two exceeds and three women in the supply lot. Seeing as they left, the two Happy's decided to head to the guild with the hopes of fish and fun in their eyes.

"Well…I guess we could get cleaned up? Today is pretty hot…" Mira admitted as the trio started to walk back to the warehouse to shower.

"Don't worry…I'll clean you off sweetie" Cana teased while kissing the white haired beauty on the cheek.

"A shower would be quite invigorating. Perhaps we could treat ourselves to a nice dinner afterwards?" Erza suggested since they hadn't had much time for romantic moments since the disaster that claimed their world.

"I like the sound of that…a nice, candle lit dinner" Mira smiled as she walked with her two loves down the road…

 **The next day…**

The refugees were all in the guild, standing around as Natsu and Levy stood near the I.V.D. While most of the mages had gone off to complete jobs or hadn't arrived yet, some were still there such as Bisca and Lucy who were sitting next across from Asuka as they helped the girl with some schoolwork. Natsu had done his best, but math and literature were not a priority when fighting spore zombies and raiders.

Juvia was in the kitchen, helping M.J. cook some breakfast for the members and newcomers…while trying not to stare at Natsu.

" _Juvia must remember to behave herself around Natsu! She must bide her time to make him hers!"_ She thought as the stove sizzled with freshly cooked food.

"Alright everybody! Looks like your all here, so now we will start searching for a new home for you! Just…watch and if you have any questions, make sure to ask. Natsu? Would you like to try the first string?" Levy asked as her double sat on Laxus's lap, pressing her back to his muscular chest.

"Uh…what's a string?" Evergreen asked with a raised hand as she stood near her boyfriend Grey and the two others.

"If you hadn't spent so much time screwing last night, I could've explained it to you!" Levy M. scolded from Laxus's lap as the three women blushed heavily. It was no secret what they had done…especially with the squealing and dirty talk echoing from the room. It had gotten so bad that Wendy and gone to her double's place at Fairy Hills to escape it for the night…she didn't need any more mental scars.

"A string is what we call universes that are very similar in nature. For example, this is universe one thirty two-F that is home to Natsumi. But if we went to reality one thirty two-G, we would find Natsumi in a romantic relationship with Cana. Go further on, and she could be single, dating a woman, or even Laxus or Grey. Of course, there are the odd ducks and stand alone's that don't fit into the string. Some are beautiful and pleasant…some…not so much" Levy explained as she started to punch some buttons on the technology.

"Oh. That makes sense I guess" Evergreen replied as the other women nodded in understanding.

"Natsu? Numbers if you please" Levy asked kindly, smiling at the man she secretly wanted…well…secret to him.

"I guess…two seven sixteen-T?" He suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. _"Why am I even here? I want to get started on the basement for my house…these women just keep showing up and insisting on jobs and hanging out with them…"_ He silently complained before looking at Bisca and Lucy smiling and explaining math to his daughter. _"Then again…Asuka likes spending time with Bisca and Lucy… Ugh…whatever, I'll deal with it for today"_

"Got it! Okay, here we go!" Levy cheered out with a giddy smile as a viewscreen sprung forth, showing a view to a different world…

 _The guild hall was bustling with activity as mages sat, ate and drank at their respective tables. Many were talking about their plans for the day, some hoping to take a job to earn some jewel. Wendy could be seen chatting with Carla, the young woman enjoying a light salad as she talked about the success of her very first job._

 _Cana could be seen at the bar, already drinking for the day from a large barrel as the lush grinned from the heavenly drink as Levy and Evergreen ate some light lunch near their friend. Near the bar a familiar knight and blonde key mage could be seen as they chatted about taking a job themselves…mostly because Lucy was out of money again._

 _Across from her was a smiling Natsu with Happy as Mira and Juvia flanked his sides, each one smiling as they enjoyed a lunch with the dragon slayer._

" _Your always so broke Lucy! You should try living in the woods like I do! I have no bills" Natsu told his friend who looked at the idiot before her._

" _AND GET ATTACKED BY BEARS! ARE YOU STUPID!?" She yelled while placing a hand to her forehead. "If I just hadn't spent so much on clothes this past month…" She muttered as they all gave soft chuckles and grins from their friends suffering._

" _Actually Natsu, you shouldn't be laughing at her. After all, your going to be spending a lot of money to renovate and rebuild your…ahem…house"_

" _Why are you making me do that again? My house is great already!" Natsu said excitedly._

" _Because Juvia wants to live with her boyfriend…and she doesn't' want a tree growing through the living room!" The water mage said sternly as Mira gave a curt nod._

" _That's right. As your two girlfriends, you need to have a home we can all share…WITH NO ROTTING FISH!" She yelled while looking at Happy._

" _AHHH! IT ONLY HAPPENED ONCE!" The cat cried out in panic before flying into Juvia's waiting arms._

 _Ignoring his little friend's antics, Natsu nodded in agreement at the two women. "Well…I guess that makes sense…" he stated before snapping his fingers. "Hey! We should take an S-class mission! With Erza and Mira along, it should be easy! Plus the reward will be plenty for all of us"_ Natsu finished as the view screen faded away.

"Huh…two girlfriends…" Natsu admitted as he stood near Levy as Juvia and Mira smiled in the kitchen, happy to see a universe with them as his girlfriends.

"As you can see, that was a universe around our own timeframe and with Natsu dating Mira and Juvia. Most likely Natsu had probably fought Juvia during Phantom Lord and won her heart. As for Mira…maybe he saved her during that ill-fated mission years earlier? It's hard to tell without watching for a few days" Levy lectured as the visitors nodded.

"Let's try two seven sixteen S next" Natsu suggested as Bisca watched with Asuka and Happy. Truth be told, this was far more interesting than some simple school work.

Inputting the new commands, the familiar screen sprang forth with ease as Levy took the controls, a small smirk on her face. Knowing her, she really loved all this stuff even with the weight of possible horror and death as the next universe came into view…

 _The sun was shining over the forest as a light breeze blew through the summer leaves. A small river could be observed, feeding into a pristine lake that had a sandy shore with abundant wildlife and water fowl. But the main attraction was the construction site near a small clump of trees as several familiar mages worked on a half finished home. Its wooden frame was growing as Grey, Laxus, and Gajeel hammered away at joints with Pantherlily flying toward them with a bucket of nails for use._

 _Kinana was behind a table with water and snacks, handing them out to all the mages working on the house as Cana walked by with a few planks of lumber. She was following Juvia who was working on laying plumbing pipes in the house, her eyes constantly checking over her work as she tightened a wrench._

 _To the side in a construction worker outfit was none other than Erza as she stood near Natsu and Lucy, a small smile on her lips as she kept a tight reign on the mages._

" _Elfman! Get the lumber up the stairs! Mira and Bisca need more wood!" She half shouted at the brother who grunted._

" _A real man lifts everything at once!" He said loudly over the noise of hammers, drills, and saws as he picked up more than enough wood for his sister and the greenette._

" _I still can't believe our dream house is really happening!" Lucy said with a bright smile as Wendy handed out some water to thirsty friends nearby._

" _You got that right Lucy! The three of us will be happy here, plus we have our own lake!" Natsu said excitedly as he kissed the celestial mage then the knight on the lips in turn, making both women blush just a little bit…they loved their pink haired idiot as he drew away. "Say Erza? How did you convince everybody to help?" Natsu asked as Gildarts walked past, his teeth showing in a wide grin._

" _We all get to punch you once, Natsu…every. Single. One of us" The crash mage cackled evilly as Grey, Gajeel, and most of the other men smirked at the coming beat down of the dragon slayer._

" _Wait…WHAT!?" He yelled out as his eyes looked to Erza with horror. "Did…you sell me out! I'll…BURN YOUR CHEESECAKE!" the man threatened as Erza set a stern, but loving hand on her boyfriends shoulder along with Lucy._

" _Do not make idle threats about that heavenly dessert. Besides...once it's done, Nurse Erza and nurse Lucy will bring you back to full health…all night long…" she hinted as her perverse mind wandered to all the…wonderful things the three of them would do as the implications hit the man…._

The view faded once more as Lucy and the parallel knight coughed as some of the men grinned.

"Erza and Lucy…what a lucky guy" Gildarts said with a perverted smile as his daughter glared at his nature.

"Ah, looks like my twin was dating Lucy and Erza while already starting their house…interesting though…" Natsu admitted as several mages looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Laki asked as she drank a cool glass of water at her table with Grey.

"I selected the exact same site for my house…which I was going to work on today…" He muttered with annoyance as stuff just kept pulling him away.

"Dad…it's fine. There's no zombies or raiders to take it all or burn it. You can waste one day here in the hall" Asuka tried to reason, knowing her dad didn't like to waste time or put tasks off till the next day.

"I was gonna start laying the foundation! How can I do that when I have to keep talking and all that shit! And the next three days is supposed to storm so now I'll be set back even further! These mages barely needed our help in the first place! Sure millions died but at least some small towns and cities survived! They would've found a place to settle down! Instead I have to babysit!" He shouted out before taking a deep breath as Juvia walked up with a plate of grilled chicken and a drink. This whole thing was a waste of time in his opinion. He could be doing something important…not babysitting the other mages that frankly…lucked out in everything.

"Natsu…?"

"WHAT!?" He yelled in annoyance at another bother before seeing the rain woman's face. Pinching his nose at his outburst toward Juvia, he took several deep breaths before looking again. "What is it, Juvia?" He asked softer, knowing the woman had a kind heart. _"Probably said too much again…"_

"Juvia made you some lunch…and she can help you with your house whenever you want…she doesn't mind. But you should be nicer to them…your world was broken too, just in a different way"

Emitting a grunt while staying silent, the man took the plate and drink as he gave a small gesture of thanks. "I…guess your right on that" he admitted before studying the stance. "Sorry…" He mumbled, doing his best to apologize to the hall and water mage. "When the ground dries, it will be hard work…no goofing off" he lectured at the woman.

"Juvia will do her best!" She replied with a cheer as the man nodded, taking a seat as the girl walked away. _"Juvia just scored five points! That mean's she's tied with Erza and Levy now!"_ her mind told her as she walked past M.J. in the kitchen with a very smug look…something the barmaid did not miss with a glare of rivalry.

"Anyway…I'll show you one more before we start looking for a new home for you all" Levy told her twin and the others who had tried to ignore the outburst from Natsu.

" _He said he broke when everybody died…seeing all of them alive again after so long must be playing havoc with his emotions"_ Erza concluded as Levy started to input co-ordinates for two seven sixteen-U. In a flash, the dimensional view screen gave witness to a new reality…

 _The site where Fairy Tail once stood was a large memorial now, a standing obelisk that reflected the sun with its pure white marble surface. It stood twenty feet tall, the point reaching toward the sky as a small memorial park took up the rest of the property. Flowers and gravel paths for visitors dotted the site as they wove through some trees, spilling sunlight through the leaves._

"What happened?" Cana Alberona asked with dread as she sat with her two girlfriends. The other visitors and mages were confused as well as Natsu gave a curt reply between bites.

"Probably nothing good" He grunted as Asuka bowed her head…she didn't like where this was going.

"Oh no…the names on the memorial…" Kinana whispered as the guild finally got a good look at the obelisk.

 _There were hundreds of names…all decorating each face of the monument as a few people kneeled and planted flowers to the fallen, tears trickling down the faces of mothers and fathers…brothers and sisters who had lost someone. But the most horrifying was the names at the top near the Fairy Tail symbol._

 _Gildarts Clive_

 _Cana Alberona_

 _Erza Scarlet_

 _Grey Fullbuster_

 _Mirajane Struass_

 _Lisanna Strauss_

 _Elfman Strauss_

 _The names went on and on…listing practically the whole of Fairy Tail as three familiar faces walked toward the site, flowers in their hands as they came to pay their respects._

 _Lucy was crying once again as she held the bundle of white roses, her tears like rivers of pain as she choked back a new sob. She was standing next to Natsu, the man's left shoulder a gnarled stump of loss as the limb had been obliterated on that fateful day. He too was trying to hold back his tears as he held onto Juvia's hand._

 _The rainwoman had obviously been badly wounded as her fresh tears fell, a few drops hitting the ground as her artificial leg that replaced her left limb supported her._

" _It…It's my fault. If I had been there…" Natsu whispered as he looked at all the names, including little Happy's on the memorial as Juvia squeezed his hand._

" _There…that monster was so strong Natsu…It killed Gildarts in one blow…none of us could stop it…" the water mage tried to say, her words like cracked glass as the three looked on with broken and dead eyes._

"Oh no…" Kinana whispered as Grey clutched her hand, trying to give support to his lady. Trying to give a small amount of reassurance, the man was interrupted as Natsu abruptly sat up, his eyes boring into his doubles across the rift of space and time.

" _His eyes…they're exactly like mine during those first months of blood and death…haunted and broken"_ His face contorted in anger and pain upon seeing that broken man…and he would do something about it.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked softly as the man…had an angry sneer cross his features. Ignoring the blonde, Natsu turned to Levy at the controls as the other script mage watched in silence.

"Levy. Open a portal right now" He stated with no nonsense or hint of playfulness in his voice. This was the serious Natsu…the one that would kill or defend based on the situation…something everybody had quickly learned in his time here.

"A..alright…" Levy complied as her fingers flew over the controls of the dimensional technology. Summoning a spinning breach of purple and blues that crackled with power, the dragon slayer immediately walked through to the broken world of three, lonely fairies…

 **Universe 2716-U…The Memorial.**

Natsu was trying to stay strong for the two women he loved…he really was. But the sheer…loss of everyone tore his heart to pieces everyday. He was a failure…a nobody that couldn't protect anybody. Watching as Lucy set down the flowers at the foot of the memorial, the dragon slayer tried to say something…anything to make it better for Lucy.

"It's all those bastard's fault…if that stupid END hadn't shown up, that monster would've never attacked and killed so many!" Natsu shouted, blaming the fucking demon for all the pain that befell them. He…He _loathed_ that fucking creature and if he ever saw him again, he would kill him! Natsu was a mass of anger and rage…pity and sorrow as a few tears fell. _"If that garbage hadn't shown up from another universe, everybody would be alive and happy! I hope wherever that END bastard is…he has a gruesome and bloody death for what he caused!"_ The man blamed, his anger and pain seeking a scapegoat for his misery and loss.

' **Pop…Crackle…POP! POP!'**

A strange vortex appeared near them, startling several of the other mourners who backed up in fear as Lucy and Juvia trembled.

"Is…Is..Is it the monster again!?" Juvia cried in panic as Natsu stood before her, lighting his right hand on fire. His two lovers were fearful and shaking with horror as the breech flashed and pulsed…before a man stepped through with a pink haired beard and familiar face.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM!" Natsu shouted out in fear and hate, jumping forward with a flame coated fist. Flying through the air, the blow landed, cracking across the man's face as a few speckles of blood flew from his mouth.

"THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Natsu countered as he laid down a heavy haymaker, punching his one armed twin across the face, creating a bloom of blood from the blow before moving forward. Bracing his left forearm under the man's jaw, Natsu followed up with a fire coated fist to his stomach, doubling him over as he cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"NO! DON'T KILL HIM!" Lucy and Juvia cried out as the two women surged forward, grabbing and holding onto their boyfriend with all their might as fresh tears flowed. "Haven't you monsters taken enough already!?" Lucy shouted at the man…before realization dawned in her eyes along with the others.

"I'm not here to hurt or kill any of you…Lucy" Natsu told the blonde as the one armed slayer looked up at him with disbelief and shock.

"Bullshit! Your with that END guy and that monster! What!? Not satisfied with killing my whole family you fucker!' Natsu roared out from his place on the ground, not noticing several civilians running off to gather the authorities.

Wiping an annoyed hand down his face, Natsu looked down at the broken man with dead eyes. "I don't know who END is…or what monster your talking about…so why not fill me in?"

"Why should we? Juvia asked with sorrow as her metal leg reflected part of the sun.

"Because I'm like you…I lost everyone except for Happy and Asuka…" Dragneel told the three who had odd and confused looks on their faces.

"Um…who?" Lucy asked as she tried to wrap her head around this whole situation.

"Bisca's and Alzack's daughter" the visitor replied before lending a hand down to his twin. Ignoring it, the man was helped to his feet by Lucy and Juvia as he kept a healthy distance between them and the…other him.

"So why come here if that's all you had left? Shouldn't you be back with them…protecting them? Do you even know what loss is?" Natsu sneered at his twin who gave a nod.

"They're safe…mages from a…very friendly universe took us away from that hell on earth…away from the walking corpses and decay…the cannibals and death" Dragneel started before glancing back at the three. "Mira came through a breech like the one I came through…gave myself and my family a new place to live since my whole world was dead"

"You…you got to see Mira and the others again…?" Natsu whispered, a flash of memory showing the bubbly barmaid in his mind.

"Yeah…everybody is alive there…its…surreal" Dragneel started to say as his looked up at the clouds. "They're all so nice and friendly…but none of them understand survival or killing to live…of having to eat rat…or moldy food because that's all that's left as the walkers roam around outside. And when I look at them all…all I can think of is how I failed my family…in my own universe. How it broke me when Lucy died first…then the plague just…burned through them all. Everyday I buried a member of my family. So yeah…I know what losing everybody is like" Dragneel told his audience as he looked each one in the eye. And in that moment…the three understood.

"Did…you just come here to tell us that? To brag how you found a new home?" Lucy asked with dejection as she thought about her fallen friends.

"Not quite…but tell me what happened here" the man graveled out as the three began to relay their tale…of the dimensional visitors…the horrible monster that slaughtered and killed so many across Magnolia. How Fairy Tail was pretty much a pipe dream now…the efforts of princess Hisui to establish a memorial and her endeavors to help shattered families. A heartbreaking tale of death and mourning for the three as they finally finished.

"I'm…not even a mage anymore…I'm completely useless without my keys…" Lucy sniffled as the sounds of heavy boots and clanking shields rattled the air. Turning to look, the four saw a company's worth of Rune Knights along with a very familiar princess.

"So… the report was true…" Hisui stated as Dragneel shifted his feet, readying himself for a fight. Walking forward as the bearded man watched her closely, the female raised her hands in a placating manner. She did not want to fight if she didn't have to.

"I will not have the knights attack you…other Natsu. But I do have some questions…" she stated…just as another portal sprang forth.

Spurring the knights into motion, they formed a defensive perimeter around the princess as another person joined the strange situation. Walking onto the trimmed grass, Levy stood there with a portal gun on her hip as she surveyed the situation.

Eye's widening in recognization, Lucy sprung forth and wrapped Levy in a massive hug as fresh tears dripped down. She didn't care that she came from a different world…one of her friends was back! This whole day had already been an emotionally challenging rollercoaster for the three…and now…

"LEVY!" Lucy bawled out as she gripped her friend tight, her large breasts practically crushing the shorter girl who was soon smothered equally by a crying Juvia.

"IS THIS A DREAM! JUVIA IS SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" The busty woman cried between gasps of relief and staggering emotion as the shorter woman struggled to escape the smothering.

"Is…is that…" Natsu sniffed as the two girls continued to smother the poor script mage…who finally managed to come up for a deep breath of air.

"Yeah…Levy from my new home"

"OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH! YOUR ALL COMING WITH ME UNTIL THIS IS ALL SORTED OUT!" Hisui shouted before turning to the knights. "Captain. Maintain order and assure the public there is no threat. The rest of you will escort us to the Magnolia barracks" she ordered with finality.

"Uhhh…well…I guess that's alright…" Levy said awkwardly as she moved besides Dragneel, knowing that he would protect her if things got dicey. _"Jeeze…these poor mages got the crap kicked out of them…but does Natsu really think that? That he failed his old family every time he looks at us? There was nothing he could've done against such a sickness…"_ She thought while looking up at the bearded man who had a stern glare in his eyes.

"I…I can't believe it…" Natsu whispered as he looked at his friend once more. _"It's her! That other me looks like some homeless bastard…but Levy! It…She has the same smile and blue hair…everything!"_ Wiping a few tears away with his one hand, Natsu decided to follow the princess and others as his girlfriends walked in step…tears still flowing from seeing their dead friend.

"She's real…she's really real…" Lucy whispered as the group moved through the city toward their destination…

 **Half an hour later…**

Hisui was sitting at a long table, flanked by Cosmos and Kamika as they stood guard. While they had nothing to fear from the one armed Natsu and his two girlfriends, the other two were still an unknown commodity. And knowing what had befallen Fairy Tail, the two would no take any chances. If these two made the wrong moves…they would pay for it as the other five sat across from the princess.

"Alright…explain" the green haired woman commanded as Dragneel just scoffed.

"I already told them everything, I'm not retelling the whole thing again" He uttered as the two guards glared.

"You show respect!" Cosmos as the man glared and started to rise.

"Why should I? The Hisui from my world is dead…eaten by you two after you both turned! Some fucking body guards you are!" The man roared before Levy grabbed his arm and pulled him back down while the trio of women looked on in shock.

"W..what?" Kamika asked with a dumbfounded tone as she looked at the princess, her face contorted at the disturbing fate that befell her double.

"Natsu! That isn't helping anything! I know your still adjusting, but we have a chance to help here. We can't do that with you arguing and threatening!" Levy scolded as the man grunted…before finally relenting.

"I'm sorry about that…his original world was ravaged by a spore zombie plague…" Levy tried to apologize as Lucy spoke up, finally adjusting a little to the strange meeting.

"You said you could help us? How?"

"Well…I heard your story from earlier as my guild observed you three with my Natsu here. While it will take me a few days or a week, I could probably build a device to home in on your celestial keys"

"But…they're gone. Eaten by that horrible monster…there's nothing to find…" The blonde whispered as she remembered how useless she was. "I'm not even a mage anymore…I'm useless…" she continued as her one armed boyfriend set a reassuring hand on her thigh.

"Your not useless…Your very important to me, Lucy…I'm sure we can figure—"

"You do know they reform, right? Your keys if they're destroyed" Levy interrupted the two as she eyed the blonde.

"W..what?" she stuttered at the words.

"Your celestial keys. Their tied with spiritual energy and reform in time and get dropped on Earthland somewhere. I've met a few different versions of you that lost a key or two…they probably have reformed now…at least some of them anyway. So how about it? Want me to build a 'key radar?'

"You…" Lucy sniffed as the words struck her heart. _"I can see Taurus…and Loke…and Aquarius again! This isn't some sick joke, right? No…Levy is too nice for that…"_

"Your serious…? You can do that?'

"I can…and something else too" Levy told the blonde as she studied the one armed man and Juvia with the metal prosthetic. "My reality has some interesting technology…including the ability to attach new limbs that look like the original. Skin and blood…the ability to wield and channel magic. The only difference is the titanium at the center to replace the bone"

"You…can give Juvia a new leg…that looks like her old one?" The woman asked as she looked down at the ugly metal on her left. _"Juvia is ugly with this thing…she…she wants to look normal again"_

"Why would I deserve such a new limb…I failed everybody and this…" Natsu waved at his stump. "Is a reminder of that. How can I think of a new arm when my family died" He replied with sorrow in his voice.

"Well…that's fucking stupid. You think your friends would want you to stay crippled…especially when you're at such a disadvantage in a fight? I just kicked the crap out of you with ease barely an hour ago. How do you plan on protecting those two if your minus one arm?" Dragneel asked while leaning his arm on the table, his glare boring into his twin between Lucy and Juvia. "You have an opportunity to be complete again…to be stronger to protect those two women you love. What if some other monster or evil bastard comes along and threatens them…and you still have one arm? He overpowers you easily because of your disadvantage and does bad shit to your ladies…or you can get a new limb and do a better job" The older man uttered at the stubbornness of the younger man.

"Natsu…It…it would be nice if we could both hold your hands while walking…and a lot of jobs need you to have two arms…would…would you do it for us?" Lucy pleaded as she looked into his eyes…same with Juvia.

Looking at his duo of girlfriends, Natsu became silent as the rest of the people in the room awaited his decision. "I…I failed everybody because I was too weak…I barely was able to save you two…" he said with down cast eyes as he studied the stump of his left shoulder through his vest. "But…if…if your not lying about this…I…I need to be able to protect them!" he said loudly, the man's determination giving a small spark of life.

"Great! Well, let's go!" Levy said with a happy grin as she jumped from her seat, the shorter woman all excited to help out.

"Wait! What's your endgame here!?" Hisui yelled at the woman who gave a reassuring smile.

"Basically, they're universe helps the broken and lost find new places to live. Right now, we have double's of Erza, Mira, Cana, Grey, and several others that lost their home to a meteor storm that killed tens of millions…they need a new home. And since they lost their own Natsu, Juvia, and Lucy…" the man trailed off as realization hit the others like a freight train.

"You…you mean…we could see Mira again? And Erza? And some of the others?" Natsu asked with crashing emotions in his chest as his eyes watered. " _Could…could this really happen? Seeing all of them again?"_

"That's right, Natsu…even Happy and Wendy with Carla and…even Grey and Evergreen" Levy told the man with a hand on his gnarled and broken shoulder. Wiping a hand across his eyes as tears once again flowed forth, the pinkette nodded as he sniffled.

"I…I would really like that…"

"Alright. But first things first, let's get you all patched up" Levy smiled once more as she input the co-ordinates to her home reality into the portal gun. Springing forth, she led the way through the breech as the group of five walked through as Hisui and her two knights watched in a stunned stupor.

Blinking as the vortex snapped shut, Hisui was silent for a moment before a small smile adorned her lips.

"What? What is it?" Cosmos asked as Kamika still stood frozen from the portal.

"I think…that Fairy Tail is about to rise from the ashes…" Hisui told the two as she stood up, heading to make preparations for the country to learn of the wonderful news…

 **Universe 132-F…the next day.**

Levy stood over the operating table with Wendy in the small clinic she owned a few streets away from the guild. While the main hall did have its own medical room for light injuries, there was always the chance one of the idiots would start a fight and disrupt the procedure. So…she had purchased this small building for just this kind of thing after pouring over every medical book she could find as Wendy insisted she could help too.

With the rain drumming down outside and pattering the windows, the two impromptu doctors tried to ignore the dreary day plastering their city as they each made the final preparations.

While by no means heart surgeons, the two women were proficient in setting broken bones, removing bullets, stitching up stab wounds, and re-attaching or implanting limbs. It was the same technology that allowed Cana from one thirty seven-C to walk around again with confidence, and since then, there had been a few minor improvements…such as the extra magical container built into the titanium bone that could increase a person's magic by almost fifty percent…it was a proven practice for quite a few parallel mages that their world had helped…and now it was Natsu's turn.

Looking down at the unconscious man on the table, Levy and Wendy were in scrubs and had the appropriate arm ready nearby as Levy held a scalpel. Natsu was completely sedated, because let's be honest…nobody wants to wake up in the middle of surgery.

"I feel so bad for these three…" Wendy said softly as Levy nodded. Glancing at the door, the shorter woman knew that Lucy and Juvia were in the small waiting room, insistent on being nearby. At first, they wanted to watch the surgery, but Levy's stern looked had squashed that notion as the two women relented and resigned themselves to wait on a couch.

"I'm just glad we didn't introduce them to the other survivors yet…too much at once could be a bad thing and overwhelm them" Levy admitted before taking a deep breath. Bringing the scalpel down, she didn't waste any more time as she started to cut away the mass of scar tissue. Blood started to leak and pour, but Wendy was on it with a suction tube as the script mage continued the surgery.

"Where did Natsu go anyway? As soon as you all got back, he left with Asuka and Happy…with Laki following for some reason?" Wendy asked as Levy finally found the first nerve amongst the muscles and tendons. It was delicate work, but Levy was happy for the conversation as she continued to find more of the sinewy nerve endings. Each one would have to be attached to the new arm…a very delicate process that she had completed dozens of times now.

"Said something about some camping trip…not wanting to get soft from fighting punk ass bandits…" Levy replied as she found more of the endings. Minutes ticked by rapidly as the surgery commenced, blood leaking from the man who had suffered a nightmare. The machine nearby was beeping, letting each of them know his pulse was steady and strong as Levy finally set the scalpel down.

Walking over to the arm suspended in a tank of liquid, her eyes glanced at the leg in another tank that would soon be fitted to a certain water mage. Lifting it up, it smelled of chemicals and disinfectant as she walked it back over to the man on the table.

"Alright Wendy…you know the drill. Reattach the nerves…socket it to the bone, then heal up the skin around it" Levy instructed as the younger girl nodded. They needed to be fast about this as antibiotics pumped into Natsu…his exposed flesh, bone and muscle just a giant risk of infection.

Getting to work, they attached the nerve endings to the artificial limb, knowing that they would fuse and grow stronger in the days ahead as his limb healed. Snapping the arm to the shoulder bone and other muscles, Levy grimaces as she felt the… _crunch_ of her efforts seep and vibrate through her body. _"It's already been almost two hours since we started…"_ she thought while glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Okay Wendy…do your thing" Levy ordered as the sky dragon started to use her healing magic to stitch and mend the torn and bleeding flesh. It was fascinating in a sick way…how the skin and muscle would reattach as Wendy worked.

"There will be a scar…but there always will be…" the thirteen year old told her friend who gave a curt nod. "It's expected…" she replied as the surgery came to an end. Grabbing some bandages, the two quickly started to wrap the shoulder in the white material as splashes of blood covered their scrubs. Finishing that, the two watched the monitor for any changes. Finding none as it beeped steadily, the two headed toward the door into the waiting room.

Watching the two enter, Lucy and Juvia were already getting to their feet, fear and worry in their eyes as Levy smiled at the two.

"Is…he…?" the blonde started as Levy waved it off.

"It was a complete success. Your boyfriend now has a new left arm. But! He is not allowed to do any training or strenuous activity for a month! The limb needs time to heal, and you will be subject to the same thing Juvia when we operate tomorrow"

"Can…we see him?" Juvia asked quietly, already knowing she would be confined to a wheelchair for several weeks when they replaced her left leg with a new and improved model.

"Of course. But, he is still sedated so don't expect him to wake anytime soon" Wendy told them both…before realizing she was talking to air. Spinning around, she saw the door flap shut due to the speed of the excited women.

"Ah…we should leave them be for a bit…" Levy suggested as her partner nodded. Heading to change, the two smiled with themselves at the wonderful feeling of helping out these three.

"Oh my gosh…look at it…" Lucy said in wonder at the new limb attached to her man. It was the exact skin tone as the rest of him…rippling with muscle and power…just waiting to be unleashed as bandages surrounded his shoulder.

"Juvia…is so happy that Natsu has a new arm…" the water mage sniffled as the two each took up a side near the man…knowing that their lives were on a new path as the beauties rested their heads on his chest, content to listen to his steady heartbeat as the rain drummed down outside…

 **Universe 2716-U…three days later…**

Natsu was standing behind Juvia, the woman in a wheelchair after the surgery to replace her leg with a new and improved model. Lucy was standing to his right, the three mages standing in the park of the city. They were surrounded by a huge crowd as journalists and the princess along with her father that were waiting by their guards with the sun burning down on a warm, summer day. It was peaceful and serene…the perfect setting for what was about to happen. The crowd was murmuring and chatting, excited as the news spread through Magnolia and Fiore like wild fire.

"I still can't believe this…" King Toma told his daughter as he studied the three mages standing in the center of the clearing. When the tragedy had struck, the king had been…furious that some of his citizens had been killed and butchered by some sort of nightmarish…creature from hell. The fact that his country's number one guild had been practically wiped out…had filled the kind king with righteous fury. Unfortunately, by then the nightmare had ended. It was then his daughter suggested the memorial for all that died that day.

Looking at the three mages, Hisui could see the nervousness…the fear in their eyes as the three waited in a small group.

"Natsu…I'm scared…what if they're bad…or hate us?" Lucy asked as the fire mage gave a small smile with his arm still wrapped in a bandaged sling. "If…if they're anything like the Levy that helped us…" he whispered as Juvia squeezed his hand on her shoulder.

"Juvia…thinks it will be alright. She…she didn't have any nightmares last night for the first time since…" the water mage said softly, the previous night for once pleasant as she didn't have a night terror. In fact…she thinks Natsu and Lucy had an easier night as well.

' **Pop! Pop! CRACKLE!'**

The familiar whoosh and crackle of extra dimensional energy had hundreds of people aweing in surprise and amazement as the vortex came into being. Its power rippled and shuddered with electricity as Natsu stood rigid with his two ladies.

" _This is it…please don't let this be a mistake…I…should've met them first…"_ Natsu thought to himself as nightmares of loss and pain entered his mind once more. " _I can't…lose anybody else again…"_

The portal flashed…it pulsed with power…then mages with familiar faces came through…people the three of them hadn't seen since that fateful day.

"E..Erza…" Lucy said with new found tears as her chest tightened. One of her best friends…was alive and standing there as the red head gave a small, but awkward smile.

"NNNAAATSUUU!" Happy cried out as he burst through the portal with Lisanna and Mira, the two women giving smiles to the three as the little blue cat crashed into Natsu's chest.

"AHHHH! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! AND THAT OTHER NATSU LOOKED LIKE A HOBO AND WAS GRUMPY! We…I MISS FISHING WITH YOU NATSU!" The little cat cried into the pinkette's shoulder as fresh tears streamed down the slayer's face. Looking up as he hugged his little friend, more people came through. Evergreen and Laki with a purple haired woman he didn't recognize…Grey, Cana and Gildarts…Wendy with Carla and Pantherlily…Laxus and…two Levy's?

"Hey…flamebrain…" Grey said awkwardly as the two rivals stared at each other for a moment.

"Hey…Ice pick…" Natsu replied as more tears flowed.

"AHHH!" Lucy cried out as she hugged Cana, their breasts squishing together as the blonde cried. Not from anguish and pain…but because of joy. "My family…my friends…they…they're back!" she wailed as she didn't even try to hold back the tears.

"MIRA! Ju…JUVIA MISSED HER COOKING FRIEND!" the blunette cried out as the two females embraced with longing and love in their hearts.

"I…I missed you too, you crazy girl…" Mira replied as Lisanna took a turn to hug Lucy, unashamed of the tears.

"Juvia…isn't crazy…" the other woman replied as she continued to hug Mira.

"W…Wendy?" Natsu whispered as he finally noticed the younger woman standing there with her own tears flowing…along with Carla and the ever stoic Pantherlily.

"NATSU!" She cried out while jumping and hugging the man she considered her brother. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she…could feel the wash of pain and relief…loss and renewed faith course through his body as Levy McGarden stepped forward with a few items in her hands. Even with her own twin standing near Laxus, the script mage could instantly tell…they had done a wonderful thing.

"YO NATSU! LUCY AND JUVIA! NOT TOO BAD! Say…" Gildarts leaned closer, a perverted look on his face as he came in close to Natsu…who was still holding a crying Wendy as Carla smiled with joy.

"Have you done it with both at the same time? I bet they really en—"

"SHUT UP YOU DRUNK PERVERT!" Cana roared out, smashing a fist into her father's head as he fell to the ground with a dangerous aura of feminine rage pulsing from the brunette.

Natsu couldn't help himself…He laughed. He laughed for the first time in months as the evil and nightmares started to lift away. They were good people…even if they weren't exactly his, they needed him and the he needed them…it would work.

"So, based on your reactions…this worked out?" Levy asked as Erza nodded along with Lucy and Juvia.

"Yes…while not everybody is here…we can rebuild our guild…and our bonds with each other" Erza exclaimed as Levy M. grinned.

"Well, when your doing that, I have a few gifts for you all" she stated while walking over to her twin and handing over a lacrima crystal. "Instruction's for the dimensional technology…work with the princess to use this technology wisely and safely"

"I…I will!" the twin replied as she took the crystal from the doppleganger. Walking away, Levy M. then handed another crystal to Evergreen as reporters and photography flashed among the silent crowd.

"Blueprints for several different options for homes…since your all in your own little groups of harems…all with relaxing sauna's and hot tubs" Levy smiled impishly as Evergreen nodded with a smile.

"Thank you…for all you've done…" the brunette said with the utmost thanks as Levy walked toward Lucy. Handing her a strange device that looked like a bracelet colored a dirty gold, the script mage pushed it into the blonde's hands.

"A celestial key tracker. It homes in on the unique energy signature of your keys. While it can't tell you which one is which, it can display distance along with elevation. Here, press this button" she instructed Lucy who complied. In a flash of light, a small hovering screen formed in the air above the bracelet, showing a map and the direction to the closest key.

"Ah…it..IT SAY'S ONE'S IN HARGEON BAY RIGHT NOW! IT COULD BE AQUARIUS!" Lucy shouted with amazement and joy before hugging the woman that helped them so much. "Thank you…thank you for everything…" the future key mage said softly, her breath washing along Levy's neck as the women gave one final embrace. Releasing the double, the mages were already talking and chatting…trying to reconnect as Mira gave a trembling smile toward the blunette as she activated a fresh portal to travel back home.

"How…how can we ever repay you?"

"Hmmm?" Levy pondered for a bit as she thought of an answer…before giving a thumbs up. "Have some great lives and stay a family for years to come! And if you need anything, you know where we are!" She smiled with a wave before walking through, leaving the mages in a park filled with thousands of spectators.

"F…FAIRY TAIL IS BACK!" A man shouted, unleashing a cheer among the citizens as Natsu gripped Lucy's hand with a happy grin on his face as he stared into the blonde's eyes.

"Lucy?"

"Y…yes?" she asked as her heart beat faster with dried tears on her cheeks.

"Let's go get your key's back"

Breaking into a new smile, she leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend as Grey approached.

"You know…I have three girlfriends…makes me the better man now" He lightly challenged, testing the waters as Natsu glared at his returned rival.

"So what!? It's not a competition! Besides! I have Lucy and Juvia!" the fire mage retorted as he looked at the ice mage with annoyance.

"Oh…are you saying you think your girls are better than mine? I have Kinana, Evergreen, and Laki…who all have great bodies with large breasts you stupid ash heap!"

"Everybody knows that Lucy's and Juvia's breasts are bigger! Which makes them better, you lame ice block! In fact! Once my arm is all healed I'm gonna take Lucy and Juvia home to fuc—"

"DON'T SAY THAT IN PUBLIC!" Lucy roared out before punching her boyfriend to the ground…just as Evergreen, Laki, and Kinana punched the ice mage down as well as Erza and her two girlfriends giggled from the antics.

"Idiots" The four women uttered in unison as they glared at the renewed rivalry…with small smiles on their faces as the two men groaned on the ground from the female fury.

"Come on everybody…let's rebuild our guild!" Lisanna cheered out as the crowd erupted into new cheers as they welcomed the mages to Magnolia.

"HELL YEAH! WE'RE BACK!" Cana shouted as she gripped Erza's and Mira's hands with love as the mages set about to rebuild their shattered lives with family and friends…

 **And that is a wrap! I really hope Unknown Legion enjoys this…and I hope it's true to what happened in his 'battle for the multiverse' story. I know END didn't cause it, but Natsu wanted someone to blame…and who better than a demon? Anyway, This was my crossover with my buddy…and there could be a small story for 8484-N natsu. Just a few chapters as he continues to rebuild his life…while the women try to make him open up some more. I just hope U.L. doesn't rekill everybody here…lol.**

 **Anyway, I'll be heading back to the COG next…so you know it will be brutal like always! Probably will see some more Erza/Irene bonding…maybe Kinana will be doing something to help out too since I really need to give her more screen time. But, I'll be starting that sometime this coming week…whenever I feel like. It takes a lot to write these chapters. BUT! I hope everybody enjoyed this and leaves a nice review!**

 **Natsu: Finally…I can get to work on my new house…**

 **Asuka: But dad…they really needed our help and now they're so happy!**

 **Natsu: Shouldn't you be practicing your knife fighting?**

 **Bisca: I gave her the afternoon off!**

 **Natsu: *Glare***

 **Bisca: *Fidgets* I cooked BBQ wings?**

 **Happy: YAY! BISCA IS THE BEST! SHE SHOULD BE YOUR WIFE, NATSU!**

 **Natsu: Don't say stupid things…the fan's might get the wrong idea!**

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	31. Eggheads

**Hello again everybody! If you read the last chapter of the COG then you know it got pretty bad at the end there! But still, thank you for reading and all your positive reviews! They give me a warm fuzzy feeling like if I was some floating blue cat…which I'm not…hehe…**

 **So anyway, this will be a shorter chapter, but I hope its fun and enjoyable for you all so without further delay, here we go!**

 **I still don't own any media…**

 **Eggheads**

* * *

 **Universe 2019110-G**

 **Magnolia Year 788 June 19** **th** **9:32 a.m.**

The sun was shining down on the beautiful city that in many other universes, rested farther inland from the coast of Fiore. But here, Magnolia herself was a coastal city that had grown among a grouping of several islands that connected to the rest of the country. A world that was more tropical in nature, much of southern Fiore was a traveler's paradise with sandy beaches, attractive resorts, and swaying palm trees. But this didn't mean Magnolia was just a tourist town that boasted yacht clubs or scuba diving off of the Faeyer Reef, or delectable restaurants. No…it was also the city that was home to the largest research institute in the country of thirty million.

Established on the largest island of Kora, the structure took up several square city blocks as it nestled among towering apartment buildings and office structures of steel and glass that reflected the sun among the palm tree lined roadways. From its roof, a person could see the Magor and Sela suspension bridges that linked toward the other two largest islands of the city that was home to over three hundred twenty thousand. Traffic honked and rumbled through the streets as civilians went about their business or enjoyed the sights as tourist season started to move into full swing. Of course, this didn't matter to the people inside the Fiorian Research Institute.

Standing inside one of the most expensive labs with high speed computers, data storage devices, and other scientific equipment, a man with messy salmon hair could be observed standing at a dry erase board. Two others were nearby, filled with formulas, but the man had already finished those equations days ago. Wearing a white laboratory coat and over some black shorts and a red shirt that accentuated his muscular form, he could be considered very handsome by many women. Looking at the massive formula of complex equations, the man in question was tapping his foot in annoyance as he tried to think.

Hearing the soft sounds of footsteps approach, Natsu turned to see his newest research assistant, Erza Belserion walk forward. A recent graduate from the Crocus institute of Technology…or C.I.T she was regarded as a genius. Natsu wouldn't be surprised if she had her own lab within three years.

" _Plus…she's smoking hot!"_ His mind screamed as the woman with supple curves spoke. In fact…all his assistants were incredibly beautiful! Grinning perversely in his mind, Natsu looked around the room at his other assistants.

First there was the wonderful Mirajane, her theory into food replication making tremendous strides as the woman believed there was a way to end all world hunger with technology. Eyeing her curves through the laboratory coat, Natsu could only imagine what lay beneath as the front strained to contain the bountiful mounds of flesh. Turning his gaze across the room toward a computer console and other apparatus at the back wall, he could see two brunettes working side by side. Cana Alberona and Evergreen Cherry. While not on the same intellect as Mirajane, both were very competent researchers and were still in the low genius range as the two continued their work. Finally turning to the wall near the doorway and several other white boards, Natsu could hear the mumbled cursing of Bisca Mulan as she wrote something down…then promptly erased it with annoyance as she leaned forward just a bit…her coat hugging her backside before Natsu shook his head.

" _Geniuses…and sexy! It's like I have the best of both worlds! But…their hard work has earned my respect. It wouldn't do to treat them like some simpletons with big tits. They are my co-workers and assistants, I can't just ogle them"_ He told himself as Erza finally grabbed his attention from his wandering thoughts.

"Professor Natsu, did you hear me?" Erza asked with annoyance as she crossed her arms under her bust with scarlet hair flowing past her shoulders.

"Sorry Erza, my mind was wandering"

Glaring slightly, the redhead instantly knew what that meant…her boss was eyeing them all again. "Were you thinking perverted thoughts of us? Just because we're women doe—" she started to rant as Natsu held up a hand, silencing her.

"I would never do such a crude act. After all, I am a super genius. I don't need to think of curvy women with big breasts standing in the same room as me or what I would do if they were all naked…I just said that out loud" He realized as the woman's glare grew harsher.

"ANYWAY!" He abruptly turned toward the board as he picked up a marker, waving Erza closer as he took a cautionary step away from the woman. "I've been working on this formula, but this last part is stumping me. Could I borrow that genius brain of yours for a few minutes?" He smiled at the assistant, flashing his best grin as she momentarily looked away, her cheeks a slight flush as her anger faded.

" _SO HANDSOME! AND SMART! When I was first hired, I never knew I would get to work everyday with_ _ **the**_ _Natsu Dragneel! I bet that shirt just….hides rippling muscle! No! Bad Erza! You're a scientist that graduated from your university with the highest honors at the age of seventeen! You're not some…some…lustful hussy!"_

Coughing lightly, she started to study the equation as her blush faded, her mind rapidly taking in the symbols of science.

"Hmmm… if you add the circumference of Pi here…and take away this symbol of hydrogen here…" Stepping forward, she revised the equation as Natsu's eyes brightened.

"OF COURSE! It was so obvious!" He ranted as the man started writing at the end, his marker scribbling across the board as he wrote at a furious pace. Finally finishing it, the man was all smiles.

"HELL YEAH! It's done!" Turning to Erza, he wrapped her in a tight hug as her breasts crashed against his muscular chest.

" _SO FIRM AND MANLY!"_

"Thanks a bunch! Your definitely getting a bonus..and…and dinner!" He cheered out as turned to Evergreen.

"Ever! Get that copied onto a hard drive! We can't risk it being messed with!" He ordered with a pointed finger as he ran toward the door, flinging it open with haste as the brunette sighed.

"Could've said please…" she muttered as Cana chuckled before leaning her eyes over a microscope.

"You know how he gets when he makes a breakthrough…oh shit…" she realized, her body ramrod straight as she glanced at Mira and Bisca.

"You don't think?'

"Of course he will…" Mira groaned out at as the women of the lab started to hurry toward the door, following the scientist.

Running down the hall, Natsu had a massive grin on his face he shoes squeaked across the polished floor. Turning a corner, he passed the door to Redfox's lab. Another doorway led to Laxus's lab as the one across the hall was Levy's…but those didn't concern him now. Running toward the last opening on the left, Natsu kicked the door open with heavy kick. Inside at his own erase board with heavy equations was his main rival…Professor Fullbuster and three assistants. Flare Corona, Ultear Milkovich, and Laki Oletta…all very smart women Natsu admitted.

"THE FUCK NATSU! YOU CAN'T JUST BARGE INTO MY LAB LIKE THAT!" The man barked, his face contorted in annoyance and anger as he waved the marker at him.

"HAHAHA! You don't get it…I finally cracked it…I FINALLY CRACKED THE EQUATION!" the pinkette cheered out as he stood in the hallway with a smug look. Unknown to him, many of the other labs had opened, hearing the light commotion as Laxus, Levy and Gajeel all leaned out their doorways to listen.

"You and formula's? Hehe, that's funny" Grey mocked as Natsu continued to smirk as his five assistants ran up, worry in their eyes.

"Laugh all you want…but I discovered it…I DISCOVERED THE MATHEMATICAL EQUATION FOR WHY YOU SUCK!"

"No…NO WAY! YOUR FULL OF SHIT!" Grey roared out as he ran forward, his teeth seething as he got face to face with Natsu.

"I'm not…myself and Erza just solved it" he uttered back, his scientific victory assured…just before a fist punched him in the back of the head.

"That's what you've been working on this last month! An equation to explain how Grey is a loser!?" Erza shouted as the man promptly groaned and picked himself up.

"WHAT ABOUT THE FASTER THAN LIGHT THEOREM!" She barked as whole groups of labs teams gathered around in the hallway.

"Huh?" Oh, I solved that last week. But this…this proves I'm the better scientist that this dunce" Natsu grinned while cocking a thumb at Grey…much to the annoyance of his three assistants.

" _He..he already solved it! And he's been wasting time on this! WHAT THE HELL!"_ Erza yelled inside her head as Mira set a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it too much, they've been rivals since prep school. Last month the day before you started, Grey cracked Natsu's personal computer and downloaded raunchy porn…had to replace the whole hard-drive. He lost a week's worth of work and it almost started another fight"

"Yeah Erza, the best we can do is try to stop the damage before it gets out of control" Bisca told the red headed woman as she crossed her arms under bountiful chest, her lab coat showing off her sexy curves while a pair of cute glasses framed her face.

"Not too shabby Natsu. I just happened to make a breakthrough on cold fusion energy. Once it's done, it could usher in a new age of clean, safe power for our whole world" Laxus bragged with his own team of Lucy, Lisanna, and the two Aguria sisters taking up his flanks.

"That's what you were working on?" Gajeel scoffed as he stood near a door with Milliana and Kinana. "I happen to have just discovered a new metal that's one hundred times stronger than steel...and a tenth of the weight. It will be perfect for lunar colonies and spacecraft" He told his colleagues with pride and a bragging tone.

Snickering at the scientist's words, Grey and Natsu couldn't help bus start to laugh.

"T…that's what you've been working on!? Are you even a real scientist!?" Grey asked the black haired man as Natsu barked out his own laughter.

"Of course not! His major was…metallurgy!" the two laughed out as Laxus pointed at the man derisively.

"His I.Q. is only one fifty three! He's practically a nobody! HAHAHA!"

"Do you even know the three laws of Thermodynamics?" Lisanna butted in with a smirk as more of the scientists laughed at their compatriot.

"SHUT UP YOU JACKASSES! THIS COULD REVOLUTIONIZE SPACE TRAVEL!" the man barked out as a woman's voice became known

"No…they're right…you suck" Levy teased as she stood with her team of Juvia Lockser and Wendy Marvell…the trio of blue haired women responsible for dozens of inventions and new theories…only one step behind Natsu's team in terms of discoveries.

"Oh…and what have you discovered recently you pip squeak?"

"Well…I still have to build the actual device, but the three of us just cracked the code for interdimensional travel" She smiled with pride as all three women struck a pose.

"That's right! And Juvia discovered a way to eliminate all and any pollution from water!" The busty blue haired woman bragged as Wendy stood back to back with her teammate, her nineteen year old body the desire of many men as her lab coat showed a hefty hint of cleavage.

"That's right! And my research into eliminating cancer is almost done! By the end of the year, that disease will be no more!" the woman admitted with pride.

"Oh yeah! Well I'm working on a way to make alcohol super healthy! You drink it and you'll be cured of liver disease!" Cana told the group as Lucy scoffed at the lame discovery.

"That's what your bimbo brain is working on? I just made a new breakthrough on reversing the effects of brain damage…but I guess you can be the first human subject" Lucy jabbed as Cana glared at her own rival.

"Got something to say blonde tits!"

"Yeah…You should forget science and go take cock in porn videos! It's the only thing your good for!" the woman spat out as the two got nose to nose, a crackling glare of anger between their eyes.

"Says the blonde whore that can't even write down hydratic equations! Why not hand out free blowjobs at the bus stop instead!" Cana shot back as Lucy growled at the brown haired female, their eyes crackling.

"Pssht! That's what you call research! I happen to be making serious headway in time dilation technology! Imagine if you could grow full fields of crops in a day! Or reverse the aging process of your parents!" Ultear told them all with smugness as Grey gave a thumbs up to his team-mate

"You tell them Ultear! Show them why our team is the best!"

"That's stupid! Why would anybody want fast growing crops when my invention will cure world hunger overnight!" Mira shouted at the black haired woman.

"It'll probably taste like garbage cow tits!" Ultear shot back as Mira glared at the other female, her anger rising.

"HEY! Tell your crappy assistant not to insult Mira! Or are you too braindead?" Natsu shot back at Grey as the two geniuses butted heads once more.

"She can insult who she wants! And she's smarter than your pink haired ass!"

"I fucking doubt it. Hell, I bet I'm smarter than you in any universe!" Natsu shot back as he gritted his teeth toward Grey, not realizing most of the other super geniuses argued and shot insults back and forth.

"That's idiotic! Hell, I bet you shoot fire out of your mouth using magic or some stupid thing in some other reality!"

"Now who's the dumbass!? Magic? That's the dumbest thing you've ever said! And even if magic existed, I'd be better at it…then seduce all your lab girls!"

"YOU BASTARD! You can't even get a single date!" Grey yelled before punching Natsu across the jaw. Staggering him back, the salmon haired man wiped the trickle of blood from his mouth with fury.

"So…that's how it is huh!?" He replied before pulling a strange gun from his lab coat. "TIME FOR A LIZARD GUN!"

In a flash, a burst of green light shot out from the prototype weapon in Natsu's hands before striking Grey in the chest as his eyes widened in surprise. In barely an instant, Grey's skin became a sickly green with scales while his eyes turned completely black like some nightmarish lizard man.

"You…Ssssson of a bitch!" the lizard Grey hissed back as his fork-like tongue weaved around his reptile lips before pulling his own gun free. Pointing it at Natsu, the man didn't hesitate to activate the weapon as a pink beam struck his rival. In a puff of smoke that left a whisper of pink dust, the women of Natsu's team stared dumbfounded at the person before them.

Long, cascading hair fell down the woman's back as her lab coat strained at the immense D-cups on her chest. Her legs were slender and shapely as the strange gun removed the pants and replaced them with tight shorts that hugged the female's hips. All in all…she was a complete knockout.

"EEEEEK! YOU TURNED ME INTO A WOMAN!" Natsumi shrieked out as Sorano and Yukino started to laugh at the predicament of the scientist.

"Awe…does Natsumi need to go shopping for some sexy lingerie now? After all, she probably turned into a complete bimbo! Sorano teased while Lucy and Cana threatened to throw blows at each other.

"You…slutty bitch! Don't make fun of Natsumi's genius!" Bisca yelled as she pulled another gun-like tool from her own coat pocket that hummed with white light along the barrel. Pointing it at the older sister, the green haired woman didn't hesitate. "DISINTIGRATION RAY!"

"Wait? Wha..!' Sorano and her sister barely got to utter out as the beam hit them both, splashing white light over their bodies.

"DID YOU JUST DISINTEGRATE MY TEAM!" Laxus roared at the specialist in firearms technology who merely shrugged.

"Their breasts were too big…shows them right" Bisca reasoned as the light finally cleared…to reveal Sorano and Yukino completely nude. Supple breasts were bountiful with perky nipples that led down slender and taught waists to the warm joining between their thighs as the two women turned a horrible crimson.

"YOU…YOU DESTROYED OUR CLOTHES!" they both shrieked as Bisca looked at her gun oddly.

"Huh…I guess it only works on clothes…" she muttered as Gajeel ogled the two naked females in the hall, each motion from either making their tits bounce.

"Heh…way sexier than Levy or her team" he said out loud…which enraged the tiny researcher.

"THAT'S IT! TIME FOR A SCIENTIST FIGHT!" She roared out before grabbing her two team-mates and running to her lab.

"Oh crap! Milliana! Kinana! Back the lab! Who knows what she'll craft!" Gajeel commanded as the three ran down the hall.

"THIS ISN'T OVER FULLBUSTER!" Natsumi screamed in feminine fury at the lizard man as she gathered her team and ran down the hall. Moving past Laxus, Lucy, Lisanna and his two naked compatriots, Natsumi soon reached her lab with the other women.

"Natsu! We have to change you back! We have no idea if it's permanent or not!" Evergreen told the leader of their lab as the woman scoffed.

"No time! Who knows what insidious technology that lizard bastard has up his sleeves!" Natsumi shot back before moving the main erase board out of the way. Eyeing the keypad set into the wall, the pinkette's fingers flew over the buttons as the secret code was entered…which revealed a hidden metal door hidden by a holographic image of the normal wall. Waiting as the last particles of holographic energy faded, the computer spoke in a synthesized voice.

" _Please state secret password"_ the security system asked as the woman nodded.

"Grey is a dirty princess"

" _Password accepted"_ The computer said in a synthesized voice as the door slid open, revealing a secondary lab inside.

"EH! When did you get a secret lab? And why didn't you tell us!?" Cana yelled as the woman led them inside past many experiments and half finished technology. Vats of liquid bubbled while computers beeped and monitored, the five women trying to study them all as the pinkette led them forward to a certain vat that held a suspended blue cat inside.

Leaning down, Evergreen read the placard "Project Happy? What the hell is this?"

"Biomechanical lifeform. This little guy will be my secret weapon…now stand back!" Natsumi said loudly at the females as she threw a switch to the side. The machinery immediately started to hum as bolts of electricity ionized and started to power the little creature inside the vat. Crackles and pops of power ran through the room, several tesla coils zapping with volts as the program continued to run.

"MWAHAHAHA! IT'S ALIVE!" Natsumi cackled as the currents of electricity flowed into the cat…and the women looked oddly at the pinkette with an insane glee across her face.

With one final jolt, the little cat's eyes opened in the clear, blue liquid before it punched its way out of the container, spilling fluid all over the floor with shattered glass.

"System check…anti-gravity field operational. Intelligence apparatus…operational. Weapons system…operational. Personality Algorithm…operational" the cat finished as its eyes took on a more normal state.

"Do you know your name? Who I am?" Natsumi asked as she leaned forward, giving an ample view of cleavage to the other women in the room.

"AYE MA'AM! I'M HAPPY!" the little cat cheered out as the scientist nodded.

"Good. Now I have a mission for you. Your job is to head to Grey Fullbuster's lab and destroy all his computers"

"Aye ma'am!" the artificial cat cheered out as it suddenly started to float in the middle of the air. Flying toward the doorway, it zoomed out of the lab to cause destruction.

"You made a talking, flying cat?" Erza asked as the pinkette nodded smugly.

"Hell yeah, I did! And get this! To recharge, it needs to eat fish!" Natsumi smirked as they left the room, her smile radiant as her revenge was about to be completed.

"GAH! DAMN THAT BISCA!" Sorano roared out as she got dressed in the closet while pulling on a pair of spare panties…then shrugging her ample breasts into a bra. Quickly going through the motions of getting redressed, she emerged from the closet before running toward her work station. Rifling through drawers and tossing papers out, she finally found the object of her desire.

"There! Oh damn…it's only half finished!" She shouted in anger before taking a seat at a workbench and started to finish the assembly with microchips, tungsten wiring, and sizing a boron extractor core for the strange gun. Glancing over, She could see her sister and Lucy standing with Laxus as they all wore protective goggles around a plasma lathe that was humming with power. Lisanna had retreated into her own small lab, finding this whole contest idiotic in her eyes as the doorway was already sealed. The shorter sister of Mira had no desire to go bald again like last time….which Sorano could not fault.

"Are you sure you can feed that much power into this? After all, this is extremely experimental" Lucy asked as the man nodded.

"It's fine. After all, we're all geniuses!" Laxus smirked as the plasma cutter continued to run its program, making the two women take a few steps back in slight worry from the gleeful image on the man's face.

"THAT PINK HAIRED SSSSON OF BITCH!" Grey hissed out, his lizard like tongue almost sniffing the air as Ultear was running computations on her personal console near the sealed environment room of her time dilation chamber.

"We can reverse the effects of your…lizardification with this! Get in!" Ultear urged as Laki sighed in the corner with Flare. They were standing near the doorway to Laki's own sub lab, which dealt in reseeding whole forests and making trees more resistant to natural diseases. Her research was calm and beneficial…and she had no desire to get into a massive fight with the others on the floor.

"Honestly…every month those two go through this" Flare uttered in annoyance before waving her hand. "Whatever, I'm going to go work on my Orbital Solar Array project…could be beneficial to millions if its built" the red head with flaming red hair told her comrade in science who gave an agreeable nod.

"Your right. I'm close to making a breakthrough on rapid tree growth. Imagine growing a whole forest in weeks" she told the woman with a smile before heading into her own lab as Flare did the same.

"Ignore them Grey! They're weak to science!" Ultear urged the man who stepped into the chamber. The walls were lined with blue bulbs…hundreds of them as the black haired woman's fingers flew over the controls. Hitting a button, the walls started to glow a serene blue and purple…just as the door to the lab exploded inwards.

"I AM HAPPY!" The little cat roared out before his eyes glowed strange pink.

"THE HELL! A TALKING CAT!" the woman yelled as the eyes grew brighter and brighter.

Irises brimming with power, Happy wasted no more time as twin beams of laser light shot out and destroyed the console of the time chamber. Circuits and frayed wires sparked as the tachyons supercharged and collided with Grey…turning him into a child of eight as the room continued to break down.

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" Happy cheered out as he floated up and away, leaving the destruction in his wake as he flew off to find some fish to recharge his energy core.

"NOW I'M A KID!" Grey yelled in anger before looking down at his palms. 'Oh…at least it reversed the lizard thing"

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Ultear snapped at the man as the console and room continued to flare with runaway particles. Realizing he was standing there like an idiot, the younger Grey ran out and barely made it to a heavy lab table in the middle of the room…just as the explosion took half the lab with it and blew a hole toward the outside world. Fortunately, the two were only knocked out and suffered minor injuries as this isn't the first time an explosion occurred in their lab.

Feeling the rumble of the building through his massive desk, Makarov Dreyar looked at a simple paper calander on the wall that displayed a very busty woman with only bikini bottoms on as the decoration. Her large breasts were on display, showing off some perky nipples as blonde hair flowed down her shoulders. Eyeing the day, the man sighed as he turned his attention away from the nude image of Jenny Realight.

"Looks like they're at it again. I'll fix everything once their done fighting it out…don't need to get turned into a talking pig like last time…" the director of the institute mumbled as another rumbling explosion shook the building. Reaching into a drawer, the older man pulled out a fine whiskey and poured himself a glass, waiting for the stupidity of his smartest to cease.

"YOU DESTROYED THE FUSION MANIFOLD GAJEEL!" Kinana yelled at the man as he slid into the set of heavy power armor that covered him from head to toe. Even his face was hidden behind reinforced plexiglass as the man took a step forward in his new suit.

"Don't worry about it! That can be replaced easily!'

"I WAS GOING TO USE THAT TO STUDY QUANTUM WAVE FORMULAS! NOW I CAN'T YOU IDIOT!" Milliana shot out as the man shrugged before heading toward the door. Ignoring her words, Gajeel stepped into the hallway and instantly saw his rivals glaring at each other.

"BEHOLD! MY LEARNING HAMMER!" Laxus yelled as he hefted a large hammer onto his shoulder that popped and hissed with strands of electricity.

"That's what you invented!? A FUCKING HAMMER!" the black haired man teased with dismissal as he stood taller, servos whirring with mechanical smoothness as the heavy plated armor protected his body.

"REALIZE YOUR FOLLY! FOR THIS IS MY SCIENTIST BATTLE SUIT! IT CANNOT BE SHUT OFF!" He bragged…just as Levy climbed on the back with a screwdriver.

"You're a dumbass!" she told him plainly while quickly unscrewing a panel…then pulling out a glowing canister that hummed with blue power.

"NO! ALL MY ENERGY!" He wailed…just as Laxus smashed the lightning hammer into his chest piece. Flying backwards from the force of the supercharged blow, Gajeel crashed through several consoles of valuable research before blowing a hole through the exterior wall. Falling several stories, the man landed in the shallow part of the pond that rested in the picnic area as he groaned at his defeat.

'BOOM! THAT'S HOW YOU LEARN!" Laxus shouted with joy as Natsumi and the other girls ran up just in time to witness the defeat of Gajeel.

"OH! YOUR GETTING IT NOW BISCA!" Sorano yelled out as she leveled her new gun at the woman she was furious at. It glowed purple…the entire barrel a glass cylinder as the strange energy and particles ran up and down its length.

"THIS IS FOR TAKING MY CLOTHES! AND FOR SCIENCE!" She finished before pulling the trigger. In the blink of an eye, a wide beam covered the entire group of women as they tried to avoid it, but it was too late as they screamed in female fear. Collapsing to the floor, many were struggling to stay awake as Sorano smirked in victory.

"What the hell was that?" Wendy asked moments later as her head swam…as she felt two large orbs pressing into her back. Realizing what they were, she shot up to only see Natsumi….and she looked sexy.

"Oh hey Natsumi…you look…really sexy today" Wendy suggested as her voice took on a new tone of lustfulness.

"It's Natsu! I'm normally a guy and will be back once I reverse this! And why are you acting stupid?' the pinkette roared back as Bisca crawled over on all fours before wrapping her arms around Natsumi.

"Oh…that doesn't matter right now. Either way sex with you will be a learning experience for all of us" she indicated as she waved her arm, showing the lustful stares of Juvia, Cana, Mira, Erza, and Evergreen…some of them already opening their jackets to reveal heavenly cleavage.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU WOMEN!" Natsumi shouted before kicking the lustful Bisca and Wendy away. Turning, the pinkette started to run as her large breasts heaved and bounced with her firm buttocks hugging her shorts.

"GET NATSUMI!" Evergreen yelled with lust and determination as the other affected women nodded and gave chase.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY TEAM YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Levy yelled in fury at the smug woman standing near Laxus, Lucy, and Yukino.

"I hit them with the 'lust' gun. It makes them go crazy for…pretty much anybody they see first. Just can't figure out how you escaped its effects…" the white haired woman pondered as she frowned at the invention in her hands.

"Grrr…" Levy uttered as she started type in commands on the tiny computer attached to her left wrist. The keypad was made of hard light, the keypad glowing as the final computations were uploaded. Raising her left hand toward the remaining group, Levy hit the activation button as a beam of red hit all four…connecting them by streams of crackling red as it pulsed and pulled larger orbs of light toward the wrist bound computer. In the span of ten heartbeats, it was done as Lucy, Laxus, Yukino and her sister all stood around with slack jawed expressions of confusion.

"Duh….I like cheese" Laxus simply said before walking off, his lab coat fluttering as three women looked down at themselves.

"Oh…boobs…squishy" Lucy mentioned as she started to feel herself up in the middle of the hallway.

"I guess the intelligence extractor works after all" Levy admitted as Sorano and Lucy started kissing for some reason while Yukino tried to open an imaginary door…set in the wall. "Oh wow…they're really going at it" Levy admired as the two women constantly kissed and explored each other's mouths with lesbian vigor. They were shedding their coats and not caring about their surroundings as Lucy started to use her tongue to explore the supple breasts of her team-mate.

' **Crackle…Pop! POP! POP!'**

In moments, a spinning vortex opened in the middle of the destroyed hallway, a beautiful mixture of blues and purples that crackled with power.

"Ohhh…now what's this?" Levy asked in wonder as her scientific mind reached for answers…even as Lucy and Sorano continued to kiss nearby. _"They really are brain dead bimbo's right now. I wonder if they'll remember what they did when I return their intelligence?"_ She thought idly as the portal flashed, illuminating the metal walls of the hallway despite the rubble from Gajeel's hammering. Emerging from the breech with a quick step was none other than herself! Studying the familiar face, Levy started to see immediate differences as the four inch scar and larger breasts were easy to identify. Coupled with that, this strange doppleganger also wore vastly different clothes and yellow lensed goggles resting on her forehead. A few pouches and a backpack completed her simple outfit as the portal quickly closed behind her.

"Yo" McGarden said with a wave as she ignored the two new lesbians only twenty feet away. If they wanted to do that in public, it wasn't her problem as Sorano pulled her lacey panties down past her ankles.

"Amazing! I just completed the formulas for dimensional travel, but it could take me months to build and operate an actual device! But it looks like you've already mastered it! Tell me, does each individual universe have its own time frame?"

"Sure does! And get this, in my universe, magic is a thing"

"Fascinating! I would love to pick your brain. Would you mind coming to my lab?" Levy asked hopefully as Lucy let out a lewd mewl from down the hall.

"Ahh…don't have much time for some hours long interview kinda shit" McGarden let out as she ran a hand through her blue hair as her lab coat wearing double continued to study her.

"Why not? Is there a limit to how long you can stay in other realities?"

"Not that I know of. Nah, I just have plans with my man Natsu later" the visiting double admitted as Levy's eyes widened at the news. Yes…she had to admit he was pretty sexy with that intellect…but she never really considered the possibility of an office romance. But here was proof of herself forming a relationship with Natsu Dragneel!

"Amazing! This will be something to tell all those others when they get back to normal" She uttered as the naked Lucy and Sorano walked into Laxus's lab and shut the door with feminine giggles

"Thank the COG! That was getting weird" the vistor admitted before pulling a roll of blueprints from a side pouch.

"Yeah…who knew stealing their intelligence would make them into full blown lesbians" Levy pondered with a thinking pose as Yukino continued to try and open imaginary doors or stare off into space.

"Meh…Not the first time I've seen that. Anyway…how about a trade?" McGarden suggested as she wiggled the paper in her hand.

"I'm listening…"

"Instructions for building the dimensional technology for…Cana's alcohol technology…and Juvia's clean water research"

"Uh…no offense, but that doesn't seem like a fair trade for you" Levy admitted as her double shrugged.

"Don't worry, I plan on taking Laki's forestry research later…er...copy it I mean" The woman laughed awkwardly as the scientist shrugged. It's not like it was her research.

"Deal" the bluenette agreed as they both shook on it. Releasing each other's hands, the two women started to walk toward Levy's lab first as it was the closest.

"You know…I really enjoyed it when you beat Gajeel's battle armor with a screwdriver"

"You saw that?"

"Sure did. Have to make sure I'm not stepping into a black hole or a volcano or something" the bustier woman said as they walked down the hall, idly chatting as the lone Yukino finally succeeded in opening a door…to a broom closet. And if one listened closely, you could hear the terrified screams of Natsumi running for her life while lusty women gave chase through the giant research facility as the sun shone down on another day for the scientists in Magnolia…

 **And that's a wrap! I know! Another short one, but I thought it was funny to write with a bunch of crazy scientists beating the crap outta each other or using strange technology. But with this one done, I'll be working on my crossover with Unknown…because we do a lot of them! I really don't know why, but I find them really fun to write! Anywhoo, I hope you all enjoy this little chapter of insanity! So make sure to read and review!**

 **Laxus: Duhhh…is this cheese? *Opens a can of salt***

 **Laxi: This is why I don't get involved with those morons! Hey! Why was my research copied!**

 **Flare: I dunno? Let me do my research into sunlight technology!**

 **Happy: I'm a robot!**

 **Levy: Hehehe…science**

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	32. Dropping By (Part One)

**Hey everybody! I'm back with more words on the internet for your eye holes to consume! And to those that read my last one, I hope you enjoyed scientist insanity!**

 **Now this one will be another work with Unknown Legion! I know this will probably end up being longer than any follow he writes, but that's fine! I personally like brainstorming and making crossovers with him. It's kinda hard to actually find an fanfic writer on here that is alright with it and keeps up on updates regularly.**

 **Anywhoo, I'll have a few more characters to drop by his universe of 21-A to have fun, exchange stories and who knows what else! So with that, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **I still don't own any media.**

 **Dropping By (Part one)**

* * *

 **Universe 21-A**

The guild was still reeling from the effects of END almost cracking the barrier between universes. Even as the mages picked themselves off the floor or righted tables, damage could be seen with cracked windows and the wooden support beams bearing visible mars and scratches.

Watching from the back, the eight visitors hadn't been noticed yet as one gave an impish smirk as the star creature scolded Natsu with a punch to the head. Walking forward as her boots echoed across the floorboards, nobody gave a second glance as the female sat down at the bar with her counterpart.

"Man! That END guy sure packed a whallop! But at least Cana and all those other women get to have a happy future with that version of Natsu"

Turning from her barrel of alcohol, Cana saw herself sitting there in a brown bomber jacket with white material around the neck that presumably kept the cold at bay.

"Your right Cana, it all ended happily in the end even if Zeref and Mavis have to run for their lives" She smiled before turning back to her barrel of alcohol. Lifting it up, she was about to take a deep gulp of the heavenly booze before her eyes widened in realization. Snapping her head back, she saw her twin give a small wave with her fingers and a cheeky smile.

"AAAAHHHH! ANOTHER ME!" the card mage shrieked out as she fell to the floor as all the other mages in the hall stopped and looked. Cana was right…there was a second one standing there as she smiled down at her befuddled twiin.

"YOUR RIGHT! IT'S AN EVIL CANA!" Happy yelled out in panic as the woman groaned in annoyance before spinning on the feline.

"I'm not evil you damn cat!" she shouted before spinning away, pinching her nose at the actions of Happy who was now standing near Natsu, his finger pointed accusingly.

"ONLY AN EVIL CANA WOULD SAY THAT!"

"Uh…I don't think that's the issue…" Mira said from nearby as the second Cana muttered under her breath.

"Seriously…every universe that blue furball thinks I'm evil…" She muttered before shaking her head as Cana stood up, her eyes studying her double that was only a few feet away. Extending a finger, Cana pressed the tip against the woman's cheek, testing to see if she was real. _"Am I so drunk I'm imagining her?"_ she thought as her twin spoke.

"Nah, you're not that drunk. And no, I'm not reading your mind…just it runs along similar thoughts, you know?"

"You're from one thirty seven-C…aren't you?" Laxus asked from nearby as he studied the woman with different clothes and brown, capri pants hugging her long legs.

"Sure am! Myself and some of my friends thought it would be fun to visit you guys. Natsu said you guys were alright and good people…even if Grey smells like a sewer…" the double said in a pondering tone as Natsu and Gajeel could only snort out laughter at the insult.

"HEY! I don't smell like a sewer!" the ice mage shouted out as the woman waved it off with in dismissal with the two men still chuckling at their friend's expense. Luckily, a glare from Erza kept them all in check as Makarov glanced at the second Cana standing near the bar.

"What did you mean by friends? Are there more Cana's outside or something?" he asked as Observer kept quiet for the time being. After all, while these mages weren't the strongest in the multiverse, they were known killers and who knows what they could do if provoked.

"More Cana's? No thanks. While its fun to meet a double, getting four or five versions in a single room is confusing. Like have you ever seen four different Erza's standing around? It's nuts and you need name tags and possibly color some hair just to keep it all straight. Nah, just some friends from my own universe" She finished with a wave as more mages emerged from the back of the hall.

Standing there with a deadly lancer in her hands was woman in a dark tank top and grayish black cargo pants. Heavy boots matched the ammo belt around her waist as dark brown hair covered her ears while a Fairy Tail emblem was emblazoned on her left shoulder in pure black. Next to her was Erza, the woman wearing a high ponytail that was stretching down to the middle of her back as she was in very similar attire, the only difference was the red tank top instead of black.

To the right was a pink haired woman that had spikily familiar hair that reached down past her shoulders as a second Happy rested on her shoulders. She was wearing a black tube top that enveloped her large breasts while a red blazer with gold trim adorned her torso to her exposed midriff. Her shorts were tight, showing off her generous curves as it covered the essentials and stopped at mid thigh. Near this woman's left side was an older Wendy as a second Carla also rested on her shoulder.

This older girl was obviously in the middle of becoming a full woman as her blue shirt hugged the growing B-cups underneath while a baseball bat hung from her back by some unknown means. The shirt itself read 'Marvell' giving an easy clue to her identity as her legs were covered by a pair of green and brown splotched cargo pants and black boots.

Finally turning their attention to the last woman, the guild was shocked to see a vastly different version of Levy standing there with a wicked looking weapon in her hands that had a deadly looking bayonet on the end. The scar could be seen by all, stretching for four inches across her left cheek as orange lensed googles pinned down her blue hair. Her shirt was an azure blue with red letters that simply read 'Mad Genius' as tanned cargo pants and a belt with many pouches and boots completed her outfit. On her back was a beige backpack, its contents unknown as the woman set it on the floor near her feet.

"Yo. I'm Sam Bryne" the leader of the pack stated as they walked forward into the main hall as the mages looked on….before Wendy spoke up.

"WOW! Look at me!" she said in awe as Carla nodded. _"And my boobs will grow! She's proof!"_

"It appears that other you is a few years older…" the cat reasoned as the new mages stood in the center of the hall…before pandemonium broke out.

"AHHHH! THIS IS NUTS!" Wakaba yelled out as his pipe fell from his mouth as the mages started to chatter and panic.

"THE OBSERVER WAS RIGHT! TWO ERZA'S MEAN THE END!" Natsu yelled out as Lucy tried to calm him down…with no luck.

"SCREW THAT! IT'S GIRL NATSU!" Bicslow yelled out in panic as some of the mages started to run around like headless chickens.

"Oh, for the love of…CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" the second Levy roared out, making the mages stop in their tracks with wide eyes at the short and busty blunette before them.

"Yes. We're from one thirty seven C…but that doesn't mean you need to run around like morons! Seriously, you already met a few of us already!" She barked out as Erza slowly stepped forward, eyeing her twin as her friends slowly stopped panicking.

" _Something's…not right. Is she…?"_

"Your…Knightwalker, aren't you?" She asked, keeping her guard up around the dangerous double from Edolas.

"Damn…and here I thought you would think I was Scarlet. Yeah, I'm Knightwalker" She waved offhandedly at the knight as Lisanna and Lucy gave a panicked look at the woman that was quite the enemy at the time.

"Y…You're not going to hurt Lisanna, are you?" Lucy asked the visitor who just scoffed as she eyed the blonde then the other woman behind the bar who was standing closer to Mira.

"Seriously? If I wanted to kill you guys, I could've just waited till you were sleeping…or send a pocket nuke through a portal…or use my magic. Nah, I'm sure Dragneel explained how I became a mage and joined the guild" the woman spoke as she showed off her guild mark on her right shoulder that was also pure black. "Sure, they can be a pain in the ass, but I have to say they grew on me. Plus, its how I met my first friend" the woman finished while cocking a thumb toward Sam who scowled as Marvell snickered with the second Carla.

"Oh…You lost Sam! Time to pay up!" the young woman teased as the older soldier dug into her pockets.

"Dammit! And here I was hoping they would fight!" She shouted before pulling fifty thousand worth of jewel from her pockets and slapping it into Marvell's open palm.

"Wait…you wanted us to fight?" Erza asked in confusion at the strange woman before her as Marvell gained a look of smugness.

"Yeah…I bet Wendy fifty thousand jewel that you would instantly attack my bestie here…but I fucking lost" She grumbled while setting her lancer down at an empty table.

"Your just lucky I didn't wager shopping!" the girl said impishly before walking toward her twin and leaning close. "Sam hates shopping more than anything. Says it's a huge waste of time and any woman worth her salt shouldn't bother" she finished simply as Carla looked at her own twin.

"You…you let her gamble? That should not be something Wendy should be doing"

"Well…she is super confident now and really, what's the harm in a friendly bet?" Second Carla stated before giving a slight glare. "Trust me…she's had to do far worse…a bet with the woman she considers her big sister is nothing"

"AH! THIS IS BORING!" the pink haired woman shouted out before jumping on a table and pointing to the guild hall.

"I'M NATSUMI DRAGNEEL! I'm S-class and from universe one thirty two-F! I've fought locust and helped kill Acnologia with my super awesome man! I love a good guild brawl but also love shopping! And I-" She didn't finish as she finally looked at the male counterpart to herself. Jumping down, she was in his personal space in seconds as she started to sniff and smell the man before her.

"Uhh…what is she doing?" Evergreen asked Alberona who shrugged.

"Smelling Natsu"

"I know that! But why?" the earth mage asked louder as the doppleganger shrugged and noticed that Natsu was now doing the same to Natsumi.

" _She smells a lot like me…but it's different…"_ he told himself as the man sniffed the woman, his nose crinkling with each whiff.

"NATSU!" Don't sniff girls! It's weird and creepy!" Lucy scolded as her friend turned toward her.

"But she started it! What am I supposed to do? Not smell her?" he asked as the pinkette gave one finally whiff.

"Obviously man…that's weird all around" Grey insisted…just as Natsumi grabbed Natsu.

"YOU POOR MAN! THIS IS THE WORST THING EVER!" She yelled at the top of her lungs while pressing his face between her large breasts, preventing him from escaping as McGarden ran forward, her eyes filled with worry.

"What's the matter, Natsumi? Is he sick?"

"NO! HE'S NEVER HAD SEX WITH ANY OF THE WOMEN IN THE GUILD! IT…IT'S A TRAVESTY!" she said loudly as the man tried to break free from the feminine grasp.

Letting out a low whistle, Sam stepped forward as she pried the confused and blushing fire mage away from the embrace of Natsumi's assets. Checking him for any strange health issues, the woman grabbed his cheeks easily as she turned his head side to side, inspecting him for anything strange.

"That is a definite problem…" Sam uttered before snapping her fingers. Pointing to Cana near the bar, Sam's face became quite serious.

"Cana! Take Natsu and…Evergreen to your place to make him a man! We'll give you six hours!" she ordered as the card mage blushed heavily while her own twin just gave a small laugh at the embarrassment.

"Seriously…SERIOUSLY! We watch him get chicks in different universes all the time and now women from other universes come here to get him laid! THAT IS SO NOT FAIR!" Bicslow yelled out as Knightwalker stroked her chin in contemplation.

"Your right…ERZA! You join those three and make it a foursome" the lighting mage ordered, giving rise to more blushing from the knight who turned a beet red from the suggestion.

"STOP INCLUDING ME WITH YOUR CRAZY PLAN!" Evergreen barked as Sam looked at her oddly.

"Why not? Sex with Natsu is pretty awesome. Plus, you and Cana are brunette's like me which would be super sexy. All you girls should try it" she stated before giving a thumbs up to Bisca.

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME! I'M MARRIED!" the gun mage shot back as Observer looked at the strange visitors.

" _Based on what I know…these women may try to force a multiple pairing here…not that it matters to me since we've seen many realities such as this. So long as they stay relatively peaceful and don't threaten this world"_

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that…" Sam muttered before looking at Natsu once more. "I wonder…" she whispered before extending her hand and grabbing the man at the crotch.

"AHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Lucy yelled at the woman from the table at her complete disregard for decency.

"I'm measuring him, blondie" she scoffed as Natsu turned brighter than Erza's hair.

"SERIOUSLY! NOW THEY'RE GRABBING HIS JUNK!" Bicslow yelled once more as Sam released the man from her grip before sporting a knowing smirk.

"Good news! He's just as big as my boyfriend so any of you ladies wanting to enjoy nine inches of man meat should get in line" she stated before winking at Mira and Lisanna behind the bar, making the two turn away as the news of Natsu's…size reached all.

"Oh…now it all makes sense…that bastard" Laxus uttered as he scowled at the fire mage across the room. Now he knew he was no slouch…but he really didn't need to hear that.

"Maybe it's the universes way to make up for his stupidity?" Gajeel suggested with a scowl as he glanced at the still blushing man near the crimson Erza.

"No…NO! NO! NO! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO THIS!" Grey cried out while covering his ears from the horrible news. "I WILL NOT HEAR ABOUT WHAT'S IN HIS DAMN PANTS!" The ice mage screamed in horror at what his ears just heard.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Makarov shouted, his annoyance at everybody wearing a little thin…especially when they all just discovered one of the main reasons Natsu gets so many girls. Seeing the mages fall silent, he was glad the visitors were giving their attention since technically…they weren't his children. "While I don't mind your visitation, I would appreciate if you could keep the groping and…certain details to yourselves. Nobody deserves to have personal matters placed in the open like that…even if it's too late now"

"Fair enough" McGarden shrugged easily as she walked toward her double sitting with her own team. Setting her deadly rifle against a nearby pillar, the guild was mostly quiet as they watched her approach. Stopping at the edge, the two looked at each other as the scarred twin gave a smile, her facial blemish tugging upwards.

"Be honest…It's pretty fucking cool to meet a Levy that is S-class and with big tits"

"Um…I think so? But uh…is it true you like to drink and fight? I heard that about you…" she asked awkwardly as the mage nodded.

"HELL YEAH! Who doesn't love beating the crap out of people! Or drinking!" She said with a fist pump before snapping her fingers as she ran around the table and wrapped an arm around her twin.

"I just had a great idea! We should have an adventure out in the multiverse! Just you and me! Levy and McGarden going out and discovering new realities and worlds…fighting monsters and killing nightmarish shit!" She said louder and louder before fully facing the girl. "YOU AND ME! A LEVY AND LEVY SUPER ADVENTURE!" She said with a crazed hint as the woman leaned back while turning her head slightly. Eyeing Alberona, she saw the card mage rapidly shaking her head side to side, mouthing the word 'No' while waving her arms frantically in a small panic.

"Um…sorry…I don't think that I would be a good travelling partner…hehe…" she laughed awkwardly as her twin pouted.

"Yeah. And no way I would let her go off by herself to who knows where" Gajeel stated as the bustier woman looked his way and swung her arms behind her.

"AH! IT'S GAJEEL! IS HE BEHIND ME!?" She asked the guild who looked at her oddly.

"I'm in front of you"

"AH!" She yelled out before jumping back, her eyes searching for threats before calming down. "Sorry…I thought you were a pile of scrap…seriously…don't sneak up on me like that"

"HOW COULD YOU MISS ME IN FRONT OF YOU THE WHOLE TIME!" He roared at the woman who flipped the bird and walked away, ending the conversation as she walked toward the Observer.

"Uh…she's…kinda odd" Levy told her friends quietly as Pantherlily could only agree.

"Obviously. And who knows what sort of adventure she just tried to take you on? For these other mages, killing is almost a given in their lives. It's probably a good thing you refused…still don't know how she missed a full grown man standing in front of her…" the exceed pondered with a thinking pose as he stood on the table.

"Mortal…"

"Observer" She stated before continuing forward. "You do know that we wont stop travelling to other realities, right?"

"I am aware. To try and force you now would result in nothing. While I wish it weren't true, I will no longer try and scold you for it. Perhaps we can at least learn something from each other during your visit" the star being stated as the woman nodded.

"Seem's fair…plus its easier than threatening you the whole time" She finished before walking away, taking a spot against the pillar with her gun nearby. Seeing that the woman was done with her little…greeting, Cana turned to her double.

"So…did you guys just see that last timeline?"

"Not the whole thing. But damn…I think that would be a great way to determine who gets to have his kids in the future…a battle royale. What do you ladies think?" Alberona asked her friends as Knightwalker and Sam scoffed.

"Pass. I have no desire to became a fat cow like Erza will. I'll stay skinny and sexy thank you very much"

"Same here. Becoming some…fucking soccer mom or some shit…a nightmare" Sam stated evenly as she shuddered at the image popping into her head…as Erza gave a small glare to her Edolas counterpart.

" _I'm not a cow!"_

"Well…I think it's a great idea! If it only weren't for that damn Juvia!" Natsumi shouted at the end before pointing toward the water mage. "Just because you switched bodies with Natsu for two days doesn't mean you should get first chance at kids you, blue weirdo!"

"JUVIA IS NOT WEIRD! And Grey is the only one for her!" She shouted back at the pinkette as the two glared heavily. "In fact! How does Juvia know your not in love with her precious Grey!" the busty bluenette pointed out as Natsumi took on a hint of green.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME FRESH NIGHTMARES!"

"See…this is why we couldn't bring Juvia with us" Knightwalker told Erza as she finally found a place at the bar, leaning back as Lisanna kept a healthy distance from the woman.

"Oh no doubt. Those two would already be throwing fists, arguing about which man is better. It's actually pretty funny to watch though" Sam chuckled as she took a seat at the polished bar with her friend.

"That END was pretty powerful though…I doubt anybody could really beat him" Bisca told the visitors as she kept Asuka on her lap.

"Actually…based on what we saw. There's a chance I could kill him if the chips fall my way. Not a straight up fight, but if I could achieve complete surprise…yeah, it's possible" McGarden pondered as she continued to lean against the pillar near Levy's table.

"Bullshit. There's no way you or anybody in your guild could have killed that guy" Laxus said evenly as he called their bluff.

"Well…I could kill your whole guild right now easily. Same with Cana or our Juvia" the scarred scientist explained as some of the mages looked at her in worry and a hint of fear. "Relax. Your good people and I don't go around killing good people"

"Um…how would Juvia even do that? Or you or Alberona?" Juvia asked the group as Marvell took the question and answered it.

"Well…Juvia developed a spell called 'Drain' that pulls the water out of any living thing…no matter what they are. It's one hundred percent lethal along with Cana's 'Card Slicer' and Levy's 'Paper Shredder'

"Yup! I really haven't found a single enemy that can stand up to it yet!" McGarden smiled evenly as she looked at the group before her eyes gave a hint of darkness. "I know what your thinking…your thinking either she is full of shit…or she's speaking the truth. Well, the truth is I've killed a lot of people and monsters across realities…brutally I might add. So, think what you want. All I know is that when I use that spell…all my enemies around me die" She finished evenly before leaning back against the pillar, leaving the guild in a state of silence for a few moments.

"So um…mind if we ask why you're here? Don't you have a war to fight against the locust?" Macao asked one of the women, prompting Sam to speak up.

"We achieved a stalemate two weeks ago. And to be honest with you guys…I needed a fucking break. Being under siege at Clover Town for a few months as most of the world tore itself apart…sometimes you need to find a way to just…I dunno…take a breather"

"And yeah, we know that most people…they don't get to go strolling off to some nice reality. But you know what, we haven't seen a peep of the grubs since 'that' day so fuck it, mini vacation" Knightwalker finished up.

"It's too bad we couldn't bring some of the Spriggan's here. Irene probably would've found it interesting" Marvell mentioned casually as she sat next to her younger self with the two Carla's talking quietly with each other.

"The Spriggan's! From the Alverez empire!" Makarov shouted, fearing how strong those mages could be if just McGarden and Alberona could wipe out his whole guild…if they're to be believed.

"Yeah. Zeref sent a military force with four of the Spriggan's to help us out…you know, cause he's Natsu's older brother and all that. We even made him an honorary member this past summer. But fuck me sideways if the Crocus contingent didn't get the shit kicked out of them" Sam said casually as she leaned her elbows on the back of the bar.

"What happened? All we really saw was how bad it was when your Natsu, Happy and Bisca went back to your world" the old man asked.

"They split their forces. Irene and Dimaria headed to Magnolia, Brandish and Ajeel with their airships and ten thousand men for both forces. Reavers hit them from the sky over the over-run parts of the Capitol. Within an hour, Ajeel was killed by a sniper and over five thousand dead. A quarter of their whole force, wiped out in a single afternoon. Of course, nobody knew the locust were gearing up for their secondary invasion for the rest of the planet…millions died" she finished evenly as Erza finally spoke up.

"That's…awful. To think so many could die… Did…did your Erza and her mother meet?" she asked softly as Cana snickered.

"Yeah she did…punched her mom square in the jaw too. Then we did a rescue mission to some bombed out town a few hours away. Turns out Dimaria can't freeze time fast enough to stop a bullet. But we managed to evacuate a few kids and this one woman. After that, Erza invited her mom to share strawberry cheesecake" the card mage smiled before letting out another laugh. "It's funny…they have the exact same expression when they eat that damn dessert of theirs…can completely see the relation"

"Well…I guess that's good…Erza finding her mom and everything…" Grey muttered as he remembered the horror filled story that Dragneel and Bisca had told their guild when they fell through that spinning portal. _"If any Erza deserved to be reunited with her own mom, it's probably that one"_

"Anyway! Let's stop talking about our nasty war, shall we? I wanna hear about some of the strange things you've seen!" Natsumi said loudly while sitting next to Lucy…even if Natsu was still weirded out be the female version of himself sitting just feet away. Glancing to his left, he saw Erza sitting calmly, her blush long faded after Knightwalker had tried to convince some of the girls to do…stuff with him. Then to his front were the two Happy's already enjoying some fish that they got from somewhere.

"Well…hey, remember the one where Grey turned into a werewolf and Natsu was gonna have him neutered?" Wakaba told the girls around the room…just as Natsumi started to laugh.

"HahaHAHA! You became a werewolf!? And it was gonna get chopped off? That's hilarious!" the pinkette laughed out loud as her breasts heaved with each gasp of rich laughter.

"Heh, that is pretty funny" Sam agreed as her friend gave a hint of laughter.

"HEY SHUTUP! There was a universe where you loved Romeo!" Grey shot at the woman who instantly paled as the blood left her face.

"HAHA! You actually fell for that loser!" McGarden pointed out at her friend, not caring about the feelings of the boy at the table with his dad.

"Ugh…I wanna throw up…and then kick that other Natsumi's ass for throwing her life away with a weakling…"

"Hey! Romeo isn't a weakling! He's a really good kid!" Macao shouted at the female who groaned once more.

"Huh? Don't they realize how many evil fucking versions there are of him in the multiverse?" Alberona stated as her friend tried to take in deep breaths…to Natsumi, it was a horrifying truth.

"What? We've only seen a few evil Natsu's and a killer Grey"

"That's it? Yo Knightwalker? Remember that whole string of realities where we killed almost all of the Romeos?" Sam asked her friend who gave a quick nod.

"Sure do…sick little fucker in…the five five nine three's"

"No way…it couldn't have been that bad" Elfman asked at the Observer sighed.

"You must remember any and all possibilities can exist in any reality…including evil versions of yourselves"

"But still…it's Romeo, he's a great kid" Wakaba defended as Sam scoffed derisively.

"Yeah, well in that string, he was a serial date rapist. Raped Cana in one…Mira in another…I think Kagura in a third. We just killed the ones that attacked us and got the rest arrested after he almost got Lucy in a forth one. Sick shit was all smiles and nice…then slipped roofies in their drinks in all these similar universes. One was disowned by his own father…then Natsu crippled him for hurting Juvia like that…I think that one is serving a life sentence" Sam finished idly before turning to Mira that had an ashen look on her face as she glanced at the young teenager. "If it makes you feel any better, all the girls hurt by him are getting the help they need"

"Dude…" Bicslow dragged out as the young man was frozen in horror.

"I..I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

"Probably not, but hey, at least we solved that problem" McGarden said casually as she continued leaning against a pillar.

"Doesn't…that bother you? Killing Romeo or hurting him like that?" Levy asked her twin who simply shrugged.

"Not really. The way I see it he was just like the locust…a monster. So, he deserved what happened to him…holy shit we got off track from the werewolf thing" she finished as Natsumi turned to Grey.

"Were there any other horrible relationships involving me?" the pinkette asked as Mira shifted, her face regaining color.

"Well…there was one were you and Grey started dating…it was actually kind of cute how he confessed"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"WHY WOULD YOU BRING UP THAT NIGHTMARE!" Grey and Natsu shouted out as Natsumi started to pull at her hair.

"AHHHH! GREY! SERIOUSLY! I COULD ACCEPT LAXUS CAUSE AT LEAST HE'S NOT A MORON! BUT THAT BUCKET OF ICE CRAP!" the female roared before running up to Grey and glaring down at the man with feminine fury. "I swear on all the meat in the city…if you fall in love with me here…I'll beat you down. I don't need you turning into the completely useless Ice stick from my own reality" She hissed out as the man had a wide range of emotions on his face. Fear…confusion…disgust…anger.

"Don't worry…that won't happen…" he gulped finally as the woman leaned closer, unintentionally showing cleavage.

"It better not…" she finished with a heavy threat before retreating back to her table with Erza and the others.

"Oh hey, you hear that, you might have a chance with her" Evergreen teased her blonde friend as he crossed his arms.

"Oh…shut up, Evergreen" Laxus grumbled as his team laughed at his expense.

"What other things have you seen?" Knightwalker asked the guild, turning her attention to Kinana behind the bar as she spoke.

"Well…we saw one were Natsu and Lucy were married with some children…but they kicked Natsu out of the guild in that one and only Lucy stood by his side. Not even Happy was with them at that restaurant"

"Aye. Sounds like their guild is full of a bunch of stupid people" the second Happy said casually as the blue cat flew to Natsumi's lap and settled down. "Right Natsumi?" he asked as the woman could only agree.

'Tch!' "If I find that universe, I'll kick the shit out of all of them…maybe break some legs with a hammer for them being complete fucktards" Sam spoke with an even statement that sent shivers down a few spines.

" _Jeeze….I think she actually would do that…"_ Laki thought, kinda hoping that if they did find that certain reality, they would at least leave those mages alive.

"Too bad we don't know the co-ordinates. I'd have them shunned by every single reality we came across…maybe dismantle the whole guild" McGarden told them all before sighing. "Oh well…no way in hell every universe will have happy stories"

"That is correct. Even with your traveling, it is infinite. You will not be able to fix or save even the smallest fraction" Observer reminded the busty woman as she crossed her arms and leaned back against the pillar.

"Yeah…I know that. Call us flawed be we still try anyway" The blue haired female replied shortly.

"Have there been any other weird ones?" Marvell asked her twin who was starting to grow a little jealous at the growing bust of her fifteen year old counterpart. She was sitting down, polishing her favorite bat to a fine gleam as her eyes tracked the hall.

"Well…there was the one after your Natsu and Bisca left? This other universe…we think Natsu was some sort of mad scientist in secret. He had this whole base under his house with…horrible slime monsters and snakes…and poisonous spiders and other horrors. I'm just glad they made it out alive and unscathed" Erza said, her voice carrying to her double who nodded.

"Man…too bad I missed it. That sounds like a great way to blow off some steam…just killing fucking monsters that can't shoot back or blow off your limbs" the former commander smirked as Juvia shook her head.

"No way! They almost died! That's not fun at all!"

"Seriously? I've been eaten by a towering sausage cannibal zombie creature outside the gates of the guild. A few shitty spiders wouldn't be a problem" Sam waved as Mira gulped from that.

"A…a…a what!?" the barmaid stuttered as the brunette turned her head over her left shoulder.

"Part of my first level trails for S-class…Save as much of Fairy tail as I could in some random universe. Ichiya developed some shitty 'parfume' and it transformed people into flesh eating sausage zombies" the brunette reported before glancing at Evergreen. "Sorry Ever…your entire team was wiped out. Bicslow and Freed turned then ate Laxus. Same with Shadow Gear. But most of the guild survived and you confessed your love to Natsu!" she finished with a thumbs up.

"OH! COME ON! That's horrible about what happened, but him again!" the light haired woman cried out in annoyance. _"Are they trying to set me up or something!"_

"Yeah! We both got eaten by it and we were dangling above a roiling pit of stomach acid as you clung to my leg. I made you confess who you liked before blasting a hole through the top of its head…shit that was messy…blood and gore everywhere" she grimaced at the memory.

"Oh man…that sounds pretty nasty….BUT MANLY!" Elfman interrupted while he glanced at his friends who had similar looks of disgust.

"How did you do it though? Did you use your magic?" Lucy asked the soldier who grinned while holding a hand out, palm up.

"Sure did, blonde tits"

"Hey! My name is Lucy!"

"…nah, it's blonde tits" Sam retorted at the celestial mage who groaned. She was starting to understand why her double found a rival in Sam. But knowing that she probably stood no chance of beating her in a fair fight, Lucy just huffed and crossed her arms as Sam and Knightwalker gave a small demonstration of their respective magics.

For Sam, a crackling ball of red magic formed above her hand, its surface hissing with bolts of electricity as it grew to the size of a baseball. Hovering there, it glowed and sparked while Knightwalker did the same. But instead of red, the huntress formed a ball of pure, purple lightning that crackled and popped with power and strength.

"This is my "Phoenix Fire' I can control the strength of this magic to kill monsters…or just to knock my boyfriend on his ass for being a smug bastard"

"And this is my 'Purple Lightning" I've had it less than a year, but every chance I get I train it" Knightwalker told the guild as Erza stood up and walked forward. Even though she could feel the magic coming off the two, the knight had no idea if she could fight them fairly with her level of strength. Leaning close, she studied the hovering balls of magic with chocolate eyes as it reflected like pools.

"That is impressive. But how did you gain magic in the first place? Did you have a medical procedure to give yourself a magical container in secret?"

"Nah…it just happened one day. From what we can gather, our universe is just…naturally stronger with magic than many out there. It explains how Grey could march in here and beat down Laxus no problem…but then lose to our own back home" the huntress shrugged out as the magic faded along with Sam's.

"I don't think I like the sound of that ice mage beating me…" Laxus grumbled as his team snickered at his expense once more just as Cana cried out, snapping her fingers before spinning on her twin.

"Hey that's right! Your S-class! How did your own trial go?"

"Ugh…for the first one, I had to fight mall zombies with Wendy…which completely sucked. The smell alone wanted to make me gag…I got dead fingers in my hair…MY HAIR!" She yelled at the ceiling with shaking fists before lowering them to her side. "Then, we had to fight Evergreen and Elfman…which wasn't too bad all around. But shit! I had to fight my dad next! Luckily, I told him I was pregnant so he completely forgot about the fight and I knocked him out with a chop to the neck. After that, it was myself, Wendy, Levy and Bisca against Natsu as the final trial…fought him at full strength for three minutes…while he was in dragon force" the card mage groaned out as she slumped at the bar, her chin resting on the smooth surface.

"You…actually fought zombies?' Wendy asked her double who nodded simply before holding up her bat.

"Sure did. I used this baby to cave in some undead skulls" Marvell grinned savagely as Carla sighed.

"Please don't try to scare them Marvell…" the white cat instructed as the teenage huffed…but nodded to her friend.

"That sounds kinda like that one universe with the necromancers and those zombies!" Cana butted in once more as her double perked up.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh, it was insane! First there were all these zombies right and the survivors were being overrun, but then this portal opened and these two people came out with get this…a talking, killing watermelon named Normal Face!"

"I still think that name is completely stupid. I mean, it makes no sense why any Levy would name it that" Grey told the visitors as he turned his head, only to find McGarden staring down at him.

"AHHH!" What the hell! Personal space!"

"What do you mean Normal Face was in some distant universe fighting zombies"

"You…you know where it came from?" Levy asked with a stutter of disbelief as her buxom twin nodded.

"Of course! I created him after all!"

"You…WHY WOULD YOU NAME IT THAT!" the ice mage shot back as the woman turned her attention back to him. Placing a finger to her lips, she tried to think of a response.

"Well…I was super drunk. And Cana wanted to call him Whiskey Head Beer Legs. Luckily, I beat her in a drinking contest and my name won…but how the hell did he get to that universe? He was supposed to be watching my lab in the Fallout…" the woman pondered again as this latest news shocked the guild.

"YOU BEAT CANA IN A DRINKING CONTEST!" the mages all shouted at once as Cana turned to her double at the bar with her half filled barrel of alcohol nearby. But even with all the shouting, McGarden didn't seem to hear them as she thought of possible scenarios in her head.

"Are…are you a lightweight?"

"Of course not! She just happens to be good at drinking!" she shot back as her chest gave a small bounce in her half opened jacket. Feeling a hand of comfort on her shoulder, Alberona could see her twin giving a soft gaze.

"Shhhhh…its okay if you're in denial right now. But we've discovered the problem and we'll get you drinking immediately. After all, the first step is acceptance" She said softly while reaching for an empty glass. Scooping up some of the amber liquid from her barrel, Cana handed the drink to her twin. "Here. This is some heavy wine"

"I KNOW HOW TO DRINK DAMMIT! SHE JUST GOES ON INSANE BENDERS!" the visitor yelled out…before taking the heavenly liquid and throwing it down her throat in one, long pull….then scooped up some more from the barrel.

"There. There…no need to make excuses. We'll concentrate on your drinking during your stay" the lush finished before grabbing her barrel and taking a long pull herself

"It's true though…I have gone on some insane drinking adventures. Last time I did I weaponized a meat suit…and killed aliens. But that was after I blew up a whole continent with a neutron bomb while fighting slug monsters and necromorphs. But ignore that, I need to find out why Normal Face is not where I left him"

" _HOW CAN WE IGNORE THAT! YOU JUST CONFESSED TO KILLING ALIENS!"_ The guild shouted mentally at this strange version of Levy.

"What about a meat suit?" Natsu asked, imagining countless steaks he could just pull off a body suit to eat.

"Forget that! She blew up a continent!" Gajeel pointed at the insane woman who waved it off nonchalantly.

"Don't worry about it. All you need to know is I'm definitely not wanted for dozens of crimes across five planets in the Valoro Cluster" She finished with a wave before walking upstairs. "I'm using your I.V.D. Makarov!" she yelled down while heading to his office, leaving the guild in a small stupor.

"She…committed a lot of crimes…didn't she?" Levy asked with worry at how her double could be so…non caring.

"Oh yeah. She was so drunk she robbed a financial sector of a whole planet…and doesn't remember a thing" Sam said with a laugh as Observer sighed.

"It seems she can be…irresponsible with this technology she developed"

"Well, it's not like she was the only one? We've come across dozens of different worlds that built and perfected it without us. Some use it for good…or evil…or just dicking around. After all, it is infinite" the brunette told the star creature as they heard the door close upstairs. Hearing footsteps coming down, they saw McGarden holding the machine as she walked to an empty table.

"Now…lets see why the hell he isn't protecting my little base" she muttered to herself as fingers flew across the controls and the machine powered up with a small hum.

"I've been wondering mortal. What would you hope to achieve if you could save every version of Earthland and the people residing there?" the star being asked as the genius's hands fiddled with a few more controls as she started to input coordinates into the keypad.

"Honestly…I just don't want other versions of all my friends to live such hard and bloody lives like I have. Sure, I know it's impossible, but if I could prevent Erza being raped by Jellal…or helping a version of Knightwalker find friendship…or giving Laxus pointers of getting a few busty girlfriends so they can have good lives…is that so bad? I try to give knowledge to other Levy's that have discovered multiverse travel…so they don't make the same mistakes like we have" She finished softly before hitting a button on the side panel.

"This will be universe one thousand dash A. There is no magic. If you were to take Gildarts and Lucy and put them there…Lucy could beat him in a physical contest… if she knew how to fight anyway" the woman chuckled as the screen finally popped into view, taking up an empty wall at the back of the guild.

Looking in, all the guild could see was a large crater filled with water as a few dogs lapped up the drink. The surrounding landscape was starting to turn green, but it was splotchy at best while a few trees struggled to grow among the scrubs of dead plants.

'OH! I get it! It's an underwater base!" Natsu nodded quickly, pleased with his deduction…unaware of McGarden's fist clenching in anger.

"No…Somebody fucked up my base…SOMEBODY DESTROYED MY LITTLE SANCTUARY OF SCIENCE!" She yelled in fury as Natsumi glanced at Knightwalker.

"Awe…that's too bad. I really liked having sex there"

"I just liked to steal her tech guns…HOW WILL I MESS WITH SCARLET NOW!" The huntress yelled in frustration as Marvell observed her friend slowly standing up with fury in her heart.

"Oh…somebody is gonna fucking pay for this…that base had technology for killing Acnologia in two shots! AND ALL MY NUKACOLA!" she shouted before mumbling to herself. "Now…who would know of what happened…maybe Hancock" the woman muttered as she hit the controls to move the viewscreen toward the abandoned and crumbling ruins of downtown Boston.

Some buildings had collapsed and fallen across roadways, clogging them with rubble and steel while rusting cars lay abandoned…some with the bleached skeletons of the dead inside. Vines were climbing up some structures as the view passed over a collapsed hi-way that had whole sections fall to the earth.

"What happened to this world?" Makarov asked the woman as his children continued to study the ruins of the large city as a storm flashed in the far distance.

"Nuclear War. They think the Chinese struck first but nobody really knows for sure. All they know it only lasted twenty four hours and killed most of humanity. It would be like taking a piece of the sun and putting it in a bomb and unleashing it in a city. It's not a weapon to use lightly" McGarden told them all before briefly pausing.

"She is correct. While peaceful use of nuclear energy can be quite beneficial to humanity, the weapons developed can be truly devasting to mortals. Millions can be consumed in a single detonation. Mortal, have you taken that technology to your world?"

"Just limited, squad based weapons. We didn't really see the point in building nukes when we had access to the Hammer of Dawn Technology and Ethernano" Marvell butted in before her blue haired team-mate continued.

"Those weapons ruined the planet for centuries. The radiation caused horrible mutations in animal, human, and plant life. It was only until some of us managed to turn on the purge system this past winter that we set this world on the path to recovery" She told them all as the view screen started to close in on a street near a walled community.

On one side huddled behind some ruined and burned out vehicles were several horribly scarred men, some of them missing patches of flesh or noses as a single one stood up in a flamboyant red coat and tri point hat. Firing a trio of laser blasts, they sizzled through the air at his target before he ducked back down.

Across the street in a ruined apartment building of four stories, several large and green skinned creatures returned fire with laser and gunfire, trying to kill the scarred men taking cover where they could. They were all grotesque, wearing patchwork armor…and some of it included human skulls and bones as they snarled and taunted the men they were trying to kill.

'WHAT ARE THOSE HORRIBLE THINGS!?" Bisca cried out as she shielded her daughter's eyes once more from the violence.

"Super mutants…and looks like Hancock is a jam" Sam observed as she stood up and grabbed her lancer rifle, moving over toward her slightly crazy friend.

"Need backup?"

"Probably" McGarden told the soldier as she scooped up her own machine gun as she hit the controls to activate a breech. "No time to armor up, Sam! Let's kill those green fucks and find out what caused that crater!" she yelled before jumping through onto the half caved in roof of the structure with her friend.

"Is she really going to fight those things!?" Levy asked in fear as the two women took cover near an opened doorway on the roof that led downstairs.

"It's not the first time she has. Your just lucky we killed 'The Swan' already" Alberona told them all as Freed looked at the twin lush in confusion.

"The Swan?"

"Super Mutant Behemoth that wore a swan carriage on its head and carried a ship anchor for a weapon. Bout half the size of a Corpser if I recall" Knightwalker informed them all. "Now be quiet, I wanna see them kill some monsters"

With that said, the mages complied with Knightwalker's request because to be honest, they were a little curious to see what happened.

"I just hope they don't get killed" Mira said softly as her sister nodded in agreement.

" _Sure…they may be…a little brutal with their methods, but it's very understandable with the history of their world. Just the fact that Knightwalker managed to make a few friends with some of them means they can't be all bad…"_ she told herself before finally setting her gaze on the shimmering wall that gave a view to a very different world.

 _Sam led the way down the staircase, her lancer at the ready while Levy kept a reasonable distance. There was very little cover at the first landing being that the entire stairwell was open to the elements. Stopping at the corner, the brunette waited a moment as grunts and snarls were heard nearby. Leaning out, she gave a quick glance down the next staircase._

 _Two of the mutant's were reloading at some broken windows, their weapons deadly to most as their gnarled hands worked the proper motions even as a few stray rounds peppered the walls around them from the ghouls outside._

 _Giving some quick hang signals to Levy, both women sprung around the corner as they both fired a few small bursts at their targets._

 _The first mutant's head snapped back, five bullets making a mushy and bloody mess out of its brainpan as gore splattered the wall nearby. Levy's own burst was off center, ravaging the left arm of the remaining mutant as it roared in pain from the shattering of its arm bones. Dropping its rifle, the larger monster tried to stand tall as the gun battle raged outside the building._

" _GAH! STOOPID HUMANS! I EAT YOU!" It bellowed as Sam started to run forward, her lancer chainsaw already spinning with intended death._

" _NOT FUCKING LIKELY! NOW FUCKING DIE!" She yelled in absolute hate at the creature she regarded as just another version of locust. Plunging the chainsaw into its wide shoulder, green flesh tore and shredded as blood and gore flew against the woman's simple shirt. Squinting her eyes, specks of blood and bone chips covered her left cheek as she continued to carve downward through rupturing organs._

"Oh man…that's pretty gross…" Grey said quietly as he watched the woman get covered with a slight coat of viscera and blood.

"Y..yeah…" Laki gulped, just thanking the heavens it was against a monster and not a human. She didn't think she could stomach that.

" _Come on, we still have to clear the rest of the building" Sam ordered as Levy moved ahead toward the next stairwell. Heavy boots crunching against old glass laying on the rotting wood and faded carpet, they moved from the mostly collapsed hallway downward._

 _Staying low, Levy led the way toward the next landing in the building, its shadows insidious as shafts of light struggled to break through cracks in the ceiling. Checking her corners, the woman gave a small smile as the mutants on this floor continued to fire, not noticing their presence at all. One was crouching down at a window right in front of the woman, its bulk barely protecting it as a few laser blasts pulverized some brick around its head._

 _Aiming down her sights, Levy pulled the trigger as the walls around her flashed and jumped with spent casings. The mutant immediately bucked and spasmed, the large rounds tearing into its back as crimson coated the floor around it. Both of them ran forward toward the tiny T-intersection of the hallway, each taking a wall as bullets and laser blasts started to fly._

" _Well…they know we're here now!" Sam shouted as she leaned out and fired a quick burst, hitting one of the creatures in the kneecap as it exploded. There was one more behind it, but she didn't wait as she ducked back out of danger along the right corner._

" _NO SHIT! SAM!" Levy shouted out as she took to one knee and braced the machine gun against her shoulder as she aimed down the hallway. The woman immediately trusted Sam to cover her as she fired, a chattering of brass casings falling to the floor as she sprayed the hallway to the left with deadly lead._

 _The first mutant grunted as the flashing projectiles shattered the torso around its heart, sealing its fate as Levy kept up the pressure, her arms rattling from the force. The second mutant behind the first had its teeth shattered, a horrible splintering as the laser rifle flew from its hands._

" _OH MAN! RIGHT IN THE MEAT BASKET!" Levy yelled over the gunfire as laser blasts flew past her face. Smelling the singe of her hair burning, the scientist glared as Sam killed the last one on the right with deadly force._

" _DIE HOOMAN!" The last mutant yelled as the smell of ozone flickered in the hallway from its raging laser rifle._

 _Running forward in a low crouch, Levy charged at the monster almost three feet taller than her as the bayonet glistened off a stray shaft of light through one of the windows._

" _FUCKING SINGE MY HAIR YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" She screamed as the woman closed the distance…right before plunging the sharpened blade right into its guts. "RRAAGHHH!" the woman howled as blood spilt onto her clothes and face, dripping like hell while lifting the nightmarish mutant over her head. Flinging it behind her as it landed with a heavy thud on the floor, blood and gore splashed as the heavily wounded mutant tried to crawl away._

" _YEAARGH!" McGarden screamed as she quickly turned and plunged the blade into the spine of her fallen foe. Twisting with hatred and rage, she dragged the blade to side as muscle and skin ripped, splashing her pants with more gore._

"HOLY CRAP!" Gajeel yelled as he watched the double of his team-mate bayonet a mutant to death…with no mercy as gore streaked her facial features.

"McGarden…gets mad if somebody messes with her hair, especially with monsters she has no issue killing. But! That's why my team is awesome!" Marvell said happily as her younger double shivered slightly.

"Did she have to be so…brutal about it?" Erza asked the visitors in the room as the second Happy jumped off of Natsumi's lap.

"AYE! Levy is great at making bad things die!"

"Got that right, cat" Knightwalker agreed as the whole guild went back to watching the events unfold in this war blasted universe.

" _A very brutal group of mortals…"_ the deity thought as he glanced around the room. _"It is fortunate they see the mages here on friendly terms. I just wonder if I can learn anything from them? After all, I am a celestial being"_ it thought before turning his attention back to the two women.

" _Phew. Sure, got that one good" Sam let out with a chuckle, her face still covered with some blood as she wiped it away. Cocking an ear as the battle continued to snap and rage outside, the woman reloaded as Hancock's followers fired from their line behind the ruins of cars across the street._

" _OH SWEET!" Levy cheered out as she held up a large egg shaped metal object with small fins as she grinned at Sam. It had been in a small crate by a gaping hole in the wall…just feet away from the dead mutant bodies as blood and viscera covered the floor._

" _No…don't you fucking do it Levy!" the brunette raged as the scarred woman smirked._

" _GET READY TO RUN, SAM!" she shouted out before hitting the time delayed firing primer on the back. Tossing it behind her, the woman started to run down the hallway as Sam turned toward one of the gaping holes in the wall._

" _YOU FUCKING CRAZY BITCH!" She yelled as both of them jumped out of the half ruined building toward the staccato of laser and screaming gunfire of the street below. Barely clearing the third floor, the two women barely had time to blink as a thunderclap of noise shattered the air behind them._

' _ **BBBBOOOOMMMM!'**_

 _The small yield nuclear device exploded in the blink of an eye, its roiling fire reaching upward as the nightmarish flames washed down the hallways of the building, consuming all of the mutants in nuclear fire. The blast picked up the two women, flinging them on a wave of flame toward a ruined car in the middle of the road as they landed hard with a groan against the rusted metal._

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Natsu yelled, wondering how such a small thing made such a big explosion. Even now, the building was starting to collapse in on itself as the two women groaned, sliding down the car side as flames raged nearby.

"Small yield nuclear bomb. It's what we used to kill Acnologia…just think of that blowing up inside a dragon's head. It…was messy. Dragon guts all over the beach at Tenrou…nasty" Marvell told the guild who gulped.

"I…I guess that would work…" Juvia whispered, remembering the terror of that horrible dragon from Tenrou.

"Still. To think they already managed to take down that beast" Makarov said softly as his children studied the strangers one more.

"It's very effective. But it works best if you can fire a missile down that bastard's throat. His scales…probably could withstand it, at least a few hits anyway" Alberona told them all as Natsumi jumped up with a big grin.

"THAT'S WHAT I DID! I FIRED THE FIRST MISSLE THAT BLEW UP ACNOLOGIA'S HEAD! THEN WE DID IT AGAIN IN MY UNIVERSE THE FOLLOWING WEEK!" She yelled while giving a thumbs up to Natsu as her chest bounced from the action.

" _Dammit! They make beating that horrible dragon sound so...EASY!"_ the dragon slayer raged inside as he turned his attention back to the two women that were picking themselves up as the strange, scarred men approached.

"What happened to those men? Their skin and scars are horrible…" Laki asked Knightwalker who was still sitting at the bar.

"They're ghouls. Not Feral's though. Essentially when the bombs dropped, some human's took far too much radiation and lost hair, facial features…and their skin cracked. But they still managed to keep their humanity and intelligence"

"And what are ferals like?" Lucy asked while she glanced at Sam and McGarden slowly stepped away from the ruined car.

"They'll try to rip your flesh off and eat you. At least they're better than the deathclaws…" she finished at Lucy gave an audible gulp.

" _WHAT THE HECK ARE DEATHCLAWS!?"_ she internally panicked before turning her sight to the technology powered view-scape.

 _The man in the red coat and tri-point hat was standing near the two women, a grin on his scarred lips and noseless face as he cradled a laser rifle in his hands. More of his men were standing nearby, standing at the ready if they needed to attack as the wind blew a light whistle through the broken city._

" _Levy baby! What's happening? You too Sam" The man said joyfully as his trench coat fluttered._

" _Hancock! Your looking good. Did you get a new coat?" Levy smiled back as bloody smears and dust covered her skin and clothes. Puffing out his chest, the leader of Good Neighbor gave a quick nod._

" _You dig my new threads? Yeah, it's pretty fancy. But…I'm sure you didn't just drop by to admire my jacket. After all…its not often you just set off a mini-nuke in my territory…even if it was a big help"_

" _Your right. Levy's lab is gone. Know anything about it?" Sam asked the man as she held her rifle in a relaxed manner near the destroyed car._

" _Yeah…that day was crazy, baby. No doubt. At first I thought you were killed during that whole shit storm"_

" _So what happened?" The shorter woman asked as the group started to move to toward the man's town a block away, their path marred by rubble and broken steel of fallen buildings in the road._

" _So get this. That day, some weird cats rolled into downtown Boston. Like…really weird from the rumors. Two of them were pretty normal looking, two guys with black hair. I think one was Rombert? Nah..Romi? Ah, who cares?" The man shrugged as a few stray rats scurried past in the gutter. "Anyway, the other two…were really fucking weird. One is said to be like your man, Natsu…but with like wings and shit and looking like a hot pile of shit on a dirt road. The other…well…folks around here say that guy was all stars…literally. But they ran around, just tearing shit up before heading to your base. But then…some fucking ship turned up in the sky which explains part of the moon missing now. That whole day was just messed up, ya dig?" the man finished as they stopped at a large gate bristling with laser and machine gun emplacements._

" _Shit…sounds like those fucktards" Levy complained, wiping some of the blood away before clenching her fist. "FUCKING END! IT WAS THAT PIECE OF CRAP THAT RUINED MY BASE! PROBABLY JUST HAD A CANDY ASS SUCKFEST WITH ACNOLOGIA THAT USELESS GARBAGE!" The woman raged as Sam sighed._

" _Levy, you know they did help the Fairy Tail in universe three three one two seven-six A. They aren't that bad…even if they are all idiots" as the shorter woman glanced at Sam, her eyes still flaring with fury._

" _No Sam…I built that base with Natsu…it was my little sanctuary…and those fucks ruined it…" she said with ice in her voice before turning to Hancock. "Thanks for the info, Hancock. Any weapons you recover in that building are yours" the woman finished before turning and starting to walk down the road with Sam shrugging her shoulders before quickly following._

" _Keep your head down, Levy! And keep it cool, baby!" Hancock finished before heading into his town with the rest of his surviving men._

 _Giving a farewell wave of her own, the two females started to walk down the road choked with rubble from some half collapsed stores, rusting vehicles and shattered glass that tinkled underfoot. The entire area was just a massive ruin, making the two women turn down a side street to bypass a ten story building that had fallen into the road, blocking it completely._

"Do you know who she is talking about, Knightwalker? And where are they going? She already found out who did it right?" Erza asked her Edolas counterpart who gave a sorrowful sigh.

"Yeah. It's this group of four consisting of E.N.D, Acnologia, Romeo, and a different Observer. They appeared in one of the first universes Scarlet ever helped out. They're assholes, but they did fight this invading demon army or something" she explained.

"Did…everybody survive?" Mira asked with a hint of worry.

"Well…nine thousand in Magnolia did die, but all the of the guild managed to pull through. And props to Natsu. He took our training regimen seriously and protected his three kids and two wives despite the scar now"

"I…I'M MARRIED THERE!?" the man shouted as the rest of the men slightly grumbled.

"Of course it's two wives…" Laxus slightly fumed as Natsumi jumped up with a big smile.

"THAT'S RIGHT! You married Erza and Juvia! And your babies are soooo cute! A son and two daughters! Ignus, Storm, and Tempest! So…adorable" the busty pinkette swooned as Juvia seemed to darken with depression….as Erza blushed once more.

" _A…A son with Natsu!?"_ the knight gulped, missing the slightly annoyed glares from the other girls.

"Why? WHY NOT WITH GREY!?" The water mage yelled in sadness as she just learned of another her having children with Natsu.

"Honestly…he was a complete asshole there. Remember how Laxus used to be? He was like that…a complete fuckhead" Knightwalker told the guild before continuing. "And if I had to guess, these are the same guys I was with when I fought that hound monster…shitty, shitty day" The woman whispered, her eyes betraying some harsh memories before she cleared her vision of the nightmare dancing in her mind's eye.

The guild got suddenly quiet, remembering the fate of all those in that different guild before Marvell joined the conversation.

"As for your second question Erza, we don't know where Sam and Levy are going right now. As far as I know, she only had the one laboratory" the teenager shrugged with the simple explanation as the mages turned back to the two women walking in silence.

" _Okay…I'll bite. Where the hell are we going, Lev?" Sam asked her shorter companion as her boots kicked over a rusting can, causing it to clatter and spin away underneath a rusting truck that had two bleached skeletons inside, one still wearing a hat as the cloudy sky loomed between the pockmarked and ruined buildings._

" _The Shamrock Taphouse. I have a weapons vault there filled with alien tech" the woman said simply as they walked over a small rise in the road, eyeing the mostly intact building in the close distance._

" _You…have a weapons vault. Filled with alien technology?"_

" _Obviously. After all, you bimbo's kept stealing my stuff from my lab so I had to secure all the technology I found"_

" _Oh, come on! We didn't take that much!" Sam shot back as they walked closer, their footsteps crunching down straggly weeds as they finally climbed the short steps a few minutes later._

" _FOUR HUNDRED AND EIGHTY SEVEN MILLION JEWEL, SAM! THAT'S THE ACCUMULATED WORTH OF EVERYTHING YOU BITCHES HAVE STOLEN FROM ME!" The shorter woman accused as the brunette grinned._

" _Ha! I thought it would be more! I bet Kngihtwalker and Erza were half of it!"_

"THAT'S A LOT OF MONEY!" Laki yelled in a stupor at how much these other women have wasted. Hearing a shushing sound from the others, the purple haired wood mage calmed down quickly to listen some more.

" _SO WERE YOU! DON'T LAUGH IT OFF SO EASILY!" Levy barked with annoyance as the two walked toward the double doors before finally noticing the abundance of bodies around them. They laid twisted and broken, some with shattered legs and arms, others missing heads or large portions of their bodies. And it wasn't just humans. There were mutant's, their green skin buzzing with flies as a few Deathclaw corpses littered the ground as multiple weapon emplacements hummed and whirred._

" _Facial pattern recognized. Levy McGarden and Samantha Bryne" A synthesized voice rang out as six laser gatlings targeted the two women. Hearing a soft click, the doors swung open, revealing two worker robots standing in the doorway as they cleaned and tidied the entrance-way._

" _Not too shabby, Levy. Wasn't this place filled with some gang of rapists last time?" Sam asked as they walked down the cleaned and repaired staircase toward the kitchen. Everything around them was repaired, almost like it was brand new as a bartender robot stood sentinel behind the bar._

" _Yeah, but then I thought…it's a pretty solid building and it would be a waste, you know?" The woman told her team-mate while they walked down a hall. Passing through some swinging doors into a kitchen that had shimmering appliances and other utensils, Levy walked up to a framed picture of herself and Natsu grinning near a metal cabinet set against the far wall. Swinging the frame, a high tech scanner immediately powered up as a wave of blue light washed over the shorter female's body._

" _Scanning complete. Please state password for entrance" the computer asked as Levy lightly coughed._

" _Gajeel is a dirty princess and wears pink bows"_

" _Password accepted. Welcome Levy" the voice finished as the cabinet slid to the side with a groan, revealing a heavy, blast door several feet thick as it swung open, revealing dozens of strange artifacts sitting on shelves with nametags and descriptions._

"WHAT KIND OF PASSWORD IS THAT!?" the dragon slayer yelled, glancing at Levy next to him as she tried to muffle a small giggle.

"WHO CARES YOU IDIOT! LOOK AT ALL THAT COOL STUFF!" Natsu shouted out as the guild gleaned the belongings of the crazed woman as Gajeel glared at the fire mage…but relented for now.

"I wonder what it all does?" Lucy asked as she watched Sam looking at a strange sphere that was glowing a soft pink as it hovered above a small base.

"That could be unknown, mortal. Not even I could guess the nature of all these devices" the celestial being told the mages as they watched the two in the weapons vault.

" _I wouldn't touch that Sam. The guy I killed to get that was going to use it to blow up a star system" Levy told her friend who was moments away from touching the pink orb._

"… _Good idea" she replied while withdrawing her hand, looking around some more. To it's left was a completely black gun, its surface dark like outer space as its reflective surface shimmered. "Black hole gun. Do not use on a planet" Sam read the placard before moving to another gun that shimmered with holy light nearby. "Anti-Fel gun…what does that mean?"_

" _Dunno. All I know is I can't replicate any of this stuff yet" Levy told her friend as she walked past a floating upside down triangle that was blood red before stopping at a shelf with eight small cubes that glowed a soft purple. Grabbing one, Levy slid it into a pocket while the nearby floor held a cooling fridge with the biohazard symbol on its surface._

" _So…why the hell are we here?" Sam asked as she leaned against an empty wall._

" _To get this cube. I still plan on finding a version of END and fucking killing him. I don't care if it's not the same one…that shit face needs to die. If only there was some way to kill every E.N.D in the multiverse" The female said coldly before waving her arm, indicating they were done in the room. Hearing the door hiss shut a few moments later, the two were standing in the kitchen as Sam gave an impish smirk._

" _You know…we all know where your armory is now. I could raid it with a portal gun"_

" _I doubt it. The anti-portal field generator under this building prevents a breech from forming one hundred feet around it. All you would do is end up outside. And the password if voice activated to me specifically" she finished, smiling at the frustration of her friend as the two left the kitchen and restaurant._

" _So…can any of that stuff be used for the war?"_

" _No. Not unless you want to blow up or eradicate all life on our world. Some of that stuff…is hundreds of years ahead of us that I will try to study at a later date. Luckily my cube had instructions" The woman finished as she pulled her portal gun free. Typing in co-ordinates, the spinning breech crackled and pulsed as the two females walked through._

Watching the two walk in, Observer stared at the two in mild shock. _"She has something to deal with the Fel Etherious and doesn't even realize it! If she could replicate that technology in time... but their war with the locust will most likely put any breakthroughs on hold for the time being. But that could ensure the survival of countless millions from those creatures"_

"Uh, McGarden? You still have…blood on you…" Levy told her twin who shrugged it off as she set her machine gun against a pillar.

"No worries. I'll probably get bloody again anyway" she replied as she walked over to the I.V.D. once more.

"YOU LOOK LIKE A NIGHTMARE FROM A HORROR MOVIE! I CAN SEE FLESH IN YOUR HAIR!" Evergreen shouted at the crimson and chunks of meat covering the woman.

"Meh" McGarden shrugged as she started to work some dials while Sam stood nearby, her arms crossed.

"Relax Evergreen. They'll clean up in a bit" Natsumi told the brunette as she petted Happy, the little cat purring with joy as he sat on her lap.

"Still…it's very disturbing…" Erza told the pinkette as her blush finally faded from the news of her with a son.

"Well…they were monsters they just killed so it's no big deal. I've been covered with blood too so it's pretty normal" Marvell told the knight simply as Carla the second nodded.

"That's right. Monsters should be slain without mercy"

"BEING COVERED WITH BLOOD IS NOT NORMAL!" Cana yelled at the two before taking another drink from her barrel…just as her double did the same with her own.

"Haha, you guys freak out too much!" McGarden told them all as she input a random number. Pushing a button, the I.V.D. view screen shimmered and shifted before showing a scene from the deepest hell.

 _The bodies of everybody laid scattered about in the ruisn of Magnolia as blood and gore splashed the roadways and rubble. The bisected form of Erza was staring lifelessly up at the sky, her entrails not connected to her legs ten feet away as her mother rested nearby, both arms missing as she lay face down. Barely twenty feet away was the head of Lucy, its decapitated form dragged with torn skin and sinew while her torso was slumped against a wall near the body of Laxus and Lisanna. Evergreen and Laki were dead as well, a hole blasted through the light haired brunette as blood trickled from her cracked lips._

 _The charred remains of Grey were hanging over a ruined pile of brick, the only recognizable trait was his guildmark as the disemboweled body of Levy was frozen in pain and horror nearby._

 _But it wasn't just Fairy Tail that laid dead. There was Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and even the shattered bodies of Sabertooth that lay everywhere, the sight of Yukino and Sorano dead side by side as they stared upwards at the falling rain hitting their lifeless faces._

 _And in the center of it all…was Mira, crying as she held onto Natsu's dead body while the corpses of Wendy, Carla, and Happy laid nearby in pools of blood. Her wails were piercing and mournful, cutting through the air as she held the dragon slayer, his chest a mess of ruptured organs and flesh._

" _WWAAAAAHHHHHH! NATSU! LISANNA! ELFMAN! ERZA! EVERYBODY!" She wailed once more as her heavy tears mixed in with the falling rain. Her face was nothing but heartbreak and anguish, a smattering of suffering as three men stood nearby, two of them with bloody weapons._

" _Oh…looks like we missed one. Major Vomo, Kariax. Kill her" Herman instructed as he kicked away the decapitated head of Elfman in disgust._

" _No. I shall be the one to destroy her. Then this world will belong to me" END simply said as his twisted voice echoed from above as he hovered in the sky, his blackened skin a horrible tint as sharpened horns decorated his head. Wings like the devil sprouted from his back as the demon hovered lazily above the slaughter, his face a contorted grin of evil. Starting to power up a magical blast in his hands, the air shook and trembled the planet with his ultimate power._

"Such…fearsome power" Makarov said softly as he eyed the dead and felt the tremors from another universe away.

"Poor Mira…at least she'll be with her friends soon…" Laki whispered as the vibrations were felt…and grew stronger, shaking the guild as more cracks began to form in the walls from the surge across the realities.

"GAH! WHY DO THOSE GUYS KEEP KILLING US!" Grey yelled as he turned to McGarden and Sam. "THEY WIPED OUT A WHOLE OTHER GUILD EASILY! WHY ARE WE LOOKING AT THIS!"

"I know…Sam, you hit them after I kill the big guy" McGarden told her friend who nodded.

'If you go there mortal, you will die. Your magical power is nowhere close enough to destroy E.N.D. let alone those mercenaries. I will shut down your device to protect this universe, I will not risk a break in the walls of reality like last time"

"Yeah McGarden! You can't help them! And even if you could, only Mira is left now! It's too late for that world as much as it sucks!" Gajeel tried to reason with the woman who gave a bloody glare at the iron slayer.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do…ever" She finished with a tone like the depths of the deepest hell before stepping into a fresh portal as Sam grabbed Marvell's bat and swung it over her shoulder.

" _Holy crap! That glare…was like looking into the pits of the damned!"_ The dragon slayer shivered slightly as he glanced at Levy, the woman mortified and fearful of what will happen next.

"YOU! YOU CAN'T JUST LET YOUR FRIEND DIE!" Erza shouted at the brunette who shrugged and ignored the knight.

"Ten Seconds" she whispered as a breech formed above E.N.D who was still powering up a blast, savoring his victory over humanity as the guild continued to shake. It was only a hundred feet above him, and McGarden immediately fell through into the raining sky on a downward freefall.

 _Waving her hands forward, Levy didn't hesitate to activate her fearsome magic as thousands of simple sheets of paper formed around the flying demon. They were lightly fluttering and sowed confusion in the horrible cock-sucking creature that everybody hated._

" _WHAT TH-!" He barely uttered as a complete sphere formed around him._

" _PAPER SHREDDER SPHERE!" The falling female screamed in absolute hatred toward the winged creature as wind and water whipped her hair and stuck her shirt to her C-cup breasts. With that simple command, the thousands of sheets snapped toward E.N.D. in the blink of an eye, too fast for most to witness. Condensing into a tight ball, the demonic overlord had no chance to survive as his entire body came under attack. Slicing and carving, every inch of his being was separated from other portions as E.N.D. became nothing more than inch sized cubes of bloody flesh in a horrible instant as they started to fall toward the ground._

The rumbling of the guild immediately ceased with the death of E.N.D. but nobody could really notice that as many of the mages turned a sickly white from what they just witnessed.

Covering Asuka's eyes, Bisca watched with horrible fascination as the scarred woman killed that monster with effortless ease.

"She…killed him…so easily" Macao whispered as he kept a watch on the falling woman.

"Such…a horrible spell…" Makarov stuttered as he glanced at Alberona. _"And if she is to be believed, that version of Cana can preform a similar casting of magic…such carnage they wield"_

"Well…time to go" Sam said simply as she hefted the bat and summoned a fresh portal, not bothered by the sight in the slightest as she stepped through whistling a jaunty tune.

 _Emerging from the shimmering breech as it popped and hissed, Sam watched in amusement as the three men looked on in horror and disbelief of their lord dropping to the ground in a neat little cluster of dead flesh. Hundreds of little bloody chunks were near Herman and the others as Mira looked up at the strange woman, her tears still flowing._

" _W…who are you?" She asked between choked sobs, her arms still holding the corpse of Natsu._

" _Somebody that will kill these pig raping fucktards" Sam said evenly as she gripped the bat in her left hand, its metal form glistening in the rain as she held up her right index finger. Red magic sparked at the tip, glowing insanely bright as Mira had to blink heavily from the glow. The crackling of electricity danced along the palm, but the magic grew denser and more compact on the lone finger tip._

" _MAJOR VOMO! KARIAX! KILL THAT WOMAN!" Herman screamed out in spitting fury as his fat rolls jiggled and wavered. Upon the command, the two men started to gather their own magic and ready their swords to kill this newcomer._

" _Heh…Your already dead. LASER POINTER!" Sam shouted as rain plastered the hair to her head. Aiming at the two biggest threats, a straight and narrow beam of red light crossed the broken battlefield in mere moments. Hissing and crackling while rain was vaporized by the intense, localized heat, the attack was swept from the left of Kariax. Crossing his chest in a fraction of a second, the blazing laser beam then crossed Major Vomo's own torso as Sam finally ceased the attack that took less than two seconds to complete. Wiping the sweat from her brow, the brunette woman looked worn out from the spell casting while the two men just stood there._

" _WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? ATTACK AND KILL THEM!" Herman screamed once more…just as both men slid apart in opposite directions while their unholy screams filled the air._

" _OH GOD! MY INTESTINES! I CAN SEE MY INTESTINES!" Vomo screamed in horrific pain as he tried to scoop them back into his body to no avail as his bloody legs separated and lay nearby. His hands were already bloody with ichor and viscera, his eyes a nightmare as Kariax was just screaming and screaming like a devil's banshee._

"By Mavis…I think I'm gonna be sick…" Grey said with a heavy gulp as the two men continued to scream and die horrible deaths.

"Why? They're bad guys. They deserve this" Marvell asked simply, not understanding why they were so squeamish.

"But…they're still people…" Wendy said softly as Knightwalker scoffed.

"No, they aren't. They're monsters like any locust, zombie, or flesh eating nightmare out there. You all see the bodies of your doubles, right? Well, those fucking sacks of useless dog shit deserve this. Hell, if it was up to me, I'd send them to the 'Walking Dead' universe to get eaten alive"

"And what if those men are the only ones to protect this world from a future threat?" Observer asked simply.

"Your kidding, right? They slaughtered everybody. Who knows how many more are dead we can't even see" Alberona said in mild confusion at the statement before turning her attention back to the view screen.

" _Wh…what!?" Herman stuttered out as his personal guards were cut in half before his eyes. They were still screaming, but the blood was flowing so much that he knew their time was very short. Taking a cautionary step back, the man was fearful of this brunette woman as she started to walk forward past the mangled bodies of Hisui and Kagura._

" _SUPERHERO LANDING!" Levy shouted as she finally reached the ground, landing on Herman with an intense blow as one of his legs broke from the force._

" _AAAAHHHHH!" The fat man screamed as his legs bent the wrong way, the blue haired woman completely ignoring his pain as she walked past the crying Vomo. His motions were slower…the intestines dragged through the dirt and gravel as his slowly died._

" _Yo Sam! Was that a new spell?" Levy asked happily as the taller woman nodded._

" _Bet your sweet ass it is. Got the idea from DBZ. Does take a shit ton of my magic though. Probably could only cast it one more time in a pinch" she informed back as Herman continued to wail and cry near the pile of END chunks._

" _Nice! So…who gets to finish off fuck-face?"_

" _Hmmm…Rock, Paper, Scissors?"_

" _Deal!" the blunette cheered out as they both got into a stance._

" _One! Two! Three! Shoot!" the two women chanted as they struck their final pose…with Sam having scissors and Levy paper._

" _Ha! I win, Lev! You should stop choosing paper!" the brunette finished before her grin faded. Walking forward, the two mercenaries had finally died, their life blood pooling in the rain._

" _P…p…please! Mercy!" Herman begged as he tried to crawl backwards, Sam already at his feet._

" _No…NOW BATTER UP!" The woman screamed as she brought the bat down on the man's head. A heavy crunch resonated through the falling rain, blood spilling from his eyes and the fresh wound on his forehead as he groaned and spluttered._

" _N..ngh…st..stop…"_

" _YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'VE BEEN SHOT IN THE HEAD AND YOUR ALREADY DONE!" Sam yelled as she brought it down again…and again…and four more times to turn the cranium into a gore strewn and bloody paste as one of the eyes dangled from a loose socket. Knowing he was truly dead, Sam hefted the bloody baseball bat onto her shoulder before spitting on the corpse._

" _Fucking useless trash" She finished before turning her attention to Mira. Walking toward the broken and crying woman, Levy and Sam looked down at her as the white haired barmaid looked up with unfathomable sadness._

" _You should just kill me too…I lost everything…" The woman sniffled as the two women looked down at her in pity._

" _Now…why would we do that?" Levy asked as she crouched down and looked at Mira who still held onto Natsu's still body._

" _Because I lost him…He…he was going to take me out on our first date…and then that Herman read a book and END burst out of Natsu…he killed tens of millions in hours…" Mira sniffled as the rain fell a little faster among Magnolia's ruins._

" _I see…Mira, how long ago did this all start?" Levy asked simply as the girl cried a some more, her tears spilling._

" _Less than a day ago…END slaughtered whole countries in only fifteen hours…nobody could stop him"_

" _I see…THEN TODAY IS YOUR LUCKY DAY!" Levy said happily as she stood up and looked over toward the dead bodies of the mercenaries, END, and Herman._

" _Wh..what?" Mira stuttered as Levy started to walk in a circle, moving some bodies out of the twenty foot area. She was dragging the corpse of Juvia, setting the severed arm on her chest as Levy dragged her closer to Mira and Sam. Humming to herself, Levy made sure that only the bodies of the four genocidal madmen were in a twenty foot area._

" _Come here you two, you can't be outside this when it activates" the scarred woman stated simply as Sam helped Mira to her feet. Joining Levy, the two watched as the S-class mage pulled the cube from a side pouch._

"You know…I may sound heartless here, but I'm kinda glad those guys got killed. Karma you know?" Laxus suggested as most of the Thunder Legion could only agree.

"What…is she planning to do? And what is that strange cube?" Cana asked her twin as many mages tried to forget the brutality the two women just displayed.

"Not sure…all I know is she took that from a racist alien shopkeeper"

"I just hope they can help that Mira…It's horrible she lost the man she loves like that" The busty barmaid whispered as she tried to not look at the broken body of Natsu laying in the rain. It was a horrible sight, and she hoped that nothing like that would befall them here.

' _What is that?" Mira asked as Levy gave a knowing smile._

" _This is a Temporal Reversal Bomb. Once activated, it will reverse time on this planet twenty four hours…except for this twenty foot area. All the destruction…the broken cities…all the life will return to how it was yesterday…including Natsu and all your friends"_

" _R...really?" Mira asked with a sniffle as she wiped the tears from her eyes._

" _Yup…SO NOW FOR A TIME BOMB!" She yelled before hitting a small button on top. With that simple press, the cube started to pulse and spin, leaving the females hands as it started to float upwards. Casting a dome of energy around the three and the four corpses, the cube gave one more pulse of power before a massive beam shot upwards into the sky._

"HOLY CRAP!" Natsu shouted as the wave of purple energy started to flow across the raining sky, it effects just starting to be felt.

"LOOK!" Lisanna pointed as the guild stared at the broken bodies of Erza and Irene. Erza's legs were moving…slowly toward her destroyed body as other wounds started to mend. They reattached, skin and muscle stitching together as the same happened to countless others. Destroyed buildings were re-erecting themselves, broken glass reforming in windows as Magnolia started to repair itself over the next few minutes as the clouds broke away to reveal beams of sunshine.

"Mortal's should not have access to such technology…if this were to fall in the wrong hands…" the celestial uttered, but nobody was paying attention as the arm of Juvia re-attached outside the purple dome. Then the decapitated head of Elfman and the horrible wounds of Laxus and his team. Natsu's chest was next, the bone and sinew fixing and reattaching while trees and other life returned.

" _This is…amazing…" Mira said in awestruck wonder as she turned to her saviors…only to find them flinging the dead bodies into a pile as the cube gave one final pulse. Burning itself out, the strange device smoked and charred, falling to the ground as the purple energy completely dissipated._

" _Let's send these assholes outta here" Levy finished as she pointed the portal gun at the four corpses. A short beam activated the breech, sending all four tumbling to an unknown location as the first mages started to stir._

 _Sitting up with a started gasp, Erza looked down at her legs in wonder…then her hands. Turning to her mother with wide eyes, she had untold questions._

" _Mom? Did…did I die?" I remember…" the knight shook slightly as Irene nodded._

" _I…I don't know how we're back…" she told her pride and joy while looking around the city of Magnolia…and all the people looking around in confusion._

" _WHERE'S END! I'LL KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE DID!" Natsu yelled in rage as Mira slowly approached, her eyes misting before closing the distance in a flash._

" _He's gone, Natsu…he's gone…and your back" She said with tears of joy before kissing the man fully, surprising many in the guild and beyond._

" _AH! MIRA'S KISSING NATSU!" Happy panicked as the bar maid smiled between the small kisses she gave. Turning toward the two, her eyes were puffy as her voice cracked._

" _Thank you…thank you so much"_

" _Glad to help. But we're ducking out now. Just promise me you'll love that idiot…and never let go" Levy smiled as she activated another portal, walking through as Sam gave a small thumbs up._

" _And if other girls try to take your man, just remember you can be queen of a harem!" the brunette finished before walking through the spinning vortex, leaving the stunned men and women in their wake._

Walking into the hall, the mages looked at the two women in unease as they were covered in blood and gore…grime and ash while Marvell's bat seemed to scream with blood and chunks of flesh covering its end.

"AND BOOM! THAT IS HOW IT'S FUCKING DONE!" McGarden yelled with glee as Marvell ran up to Sam.

"OH WOW! THAT WAS SOO COOL SAM! YOU BEAT THAT BAD GUY INTO USELESS MEAT!" the younger girl cheered as she took back her baseball bat in wonderment.

"Sure did, kid" the elder said as they turned to the image from another universe. Mira was now kissing Natsu again, her tears flowing as the man just blushed from the unexpected lip-lock as the scarred Levy walked over and shut down the I.V.D, ceasing the image as the woman sighed.

"Make no mistake with me. I'm a fucking monster. I kill monsters and bad guys with zero mercy. Rapists, genocidal madmen…cannibals and all sorts of horrors. I'll kill them all. And if I can't, I'll find a way to destroy them" McGarden glared at them all with smears of blood on her face as her eyes scanned the room.

"You surprised me, mortal. I was certain you would be killed by that creature" Observer told the woman as the guild continued looking at the two.

"Holy crap that was bloody. I mean we know they fight wars and stuff, but damn" Elfman said from his table at the scarred woman that stood there, her busty chest soaked with blood and grime as some of the women cringed.

"Did…did you have to beat him with the baseball bat?" Wendy asked as her twin kept cleaning off the gore.

"Obviously. Herman deserved to die" Sam told the young slayer with utmost confidence in her actions.

"Yo…you just saved an entire world…all because Cana told you of that watermelon thing" Levy admired as her twin nodded.

"Yeah…I guess Cana did have a helping hand with that. I'm just glad we got there in time to use the cube. Too bad it's useless on my world" She replied with a hint of sorrow while dragging a hand through her blue hair…which came away sticky and bloody. "Ew…I'm taking a shower…" she stated before pulling her portal gun free and walking through, Sam tagging along as she too, needed a good cleaning. The breech closed, leaving the guild in silence as Marvell started to clean her bat of the blood and brain matter at a table.

"Such…brutal tactics" Makarov said of the two as Mira spoke up. "But…they stopped END and those horrible men…and… _"A MIRA AND NATSU UNIVERSE! YESS! I just hope it stays that way!"_ She mentally pumped her fist in joy at finally seeing her and Natsu end up together, completely missing the glares some of the other girls gave the barmaid.

"Okay…I think that's enough viewing other universes for today. How about we just hang out and have fun instead? Maybe tomorrow I can show you my home and maybe Sam's?' Natsumi suggested as Knightwalker jumped up, horror on her face.

"OH NO! I FORGOT! DAMMIT!" She cursed before running toward the backpack they had brought with. Reaching in, she flung a few things out before finding what she needed. Two cake sized boxes with white decorations were in her hands as well as a folded shirt as she moved back over to Erza's table.

"Scarlet told me not fight you in some insane battle because to be honest, it might escalate and we would maim each other. But! She suggested this!" the huntress exclaimed while opening each box in turn. Inside the first was a strawberry cheesecake that almost glowed with divinity while the second had one that was distinctly lime. "These are from the heavenly cheesecake universe…they are divine in taste and…I can't describe it accurately"

"That…looks delicious…" Erza commented as her chocolate eyes grew wide, her mouth slightly salivating as the previous universe was pushed to the back ground of their thoughts. Reaching a hand forward on automatic, it was slapped away as her Edolas counterpart closed the lids on both.

"Not so fast, red. We're having a contest"

"A contest?" Erza asked as the guild looked on, wondering what would transpire. _"Whatever it is, I will win! I could…smell the heavenly deliciousness!"_

"Yes. If you win, I'll dye my hair whatever color you choose for the remainder of our visit…and not get my lime cheesecake"

"And if you win?" Erza asked as Natsu glanced at his friend, her eyes betraying a hint of insanity for her beloved dessert.

Picking up the shirt, Knightwalker unfurled it as she presented it to the guild. It was white with big letters emblazoned across the front in scarlet letters, spelling out 'Property of Natsu'

"You have to wear this shirt until we leave! No exceptions! And you will not receive the strawberry cheesecake!"

" _SUCH HARSH TERMS! But the cheesecake…I MUST HAVE IT!"_

"HEY! ERZA ISN'T MY PROPERTY OR ANYBODY ELSES!" Natsu barked out, not bothering to hide his annoyance at the suggestion.

Smiling at her friend, Erza could understand why he would be so protective with such wording after her childhood. Setting a hand on his shoulder, she gave a small squeeze.

"It…Is okay Natsu. That part of my life is closed because you stood by me. Besides, we both know I will emerge victorious!" Erza declared as she stood taller and pointed a finger at the former commander. "Very well, Knightwalker! I accept your challenge!" the redhead said smugly at her table.

"So…um, how will you decide?" Lisanna asked as the soldier glanced her way.

"You choose"

"M…me?" Lisanna asked as she pointed to herself while the two Cana's drank, two engrossed in the emerging contest as they talked quietly.

"Sure. Think of it as a way to get back at my actions on Edolas"

"Oh…um…" _"Think Lisanna! Something that's not fighting, but would be a little bit of revenge. A costume contest? No...they both look the same. Arm wrestling? No…they'd probably end up fighting. Mabye…"_

"How about acting? I'm sure you never did that during your campaigns?" the younger sister suggested as Knightwalker silently cursed.

"Dammit…" she hissed out before relenting. "Fine…what's the subject?"

"ACT LIKE LUCY!" Bicslow yelled out, peaking the interest of several mages.

"OH! THAT'S GOOD! WALKER WILL HATE THAT!" Alberona said with a raised glass as her twin laughed.

"Knightwalker as Lucy! That will be hilarious!"

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING YOU DRUNK!"

"AHHH! WHY DOES IT HALF TO BE MEEE!" the blonde wailed before slumping against a table, her hands covering her head as Erza stepped past.

"Very well. And to make it fair, we will have both Wendy's judge. Whoever has the highest score out of ten wins. After all, I have experience acting on stage." She said confidently while walking toward the elevated stage near the back.

" _DID SHE FORGET HOW AWFUL SHE IS!"_ Most of the guild mentally raged as both Erza's were now standing several feet apart on the elevated platform.

"Okay Wendy. We just base it on ten points. The highest wins. You take Knightwalker and I take your Erza to remove the favoritism" Marvell instructed as both Carla's sighed. This could be horrible.

"GO ERZA! GET THAT CAKE!" Laki cheered as Natsumi stood up, her chest bouncing once more.

"THAT LIME DESSERT IS YOUR'S KNIGHTWALKER!"

"What an odd turn of events…I will never understand these humans…" Observer said softly as Makarov cleared his throat, his short body standing on the bar.

"Alright. You both understand the rules?"

Receiving a nod from both women, the guild master raised his hand with a small smile. _"While I don't approve of their methods, it does seem Knightwalker is better off with a few friends…even if they are insane. The fact she is holding a friendly contest is proof of that"_

"BEGIN!" he shouted as the guild started to cheer them both on.

Looking out at the audience, Erza's confidence immediately shrank once she was on stage. Distinctly remembering her failure at that play so long ago, the knight could only stand there and stutter as her face turned red.

"I…I…I…I…"

Smirking as her opponent froze up, the huntress conclude she had this in the bag. Drawing all the knowledge of Lucy she gleaned from Sam, the woman was confident.

"Hi! I'm Lucy! I have big tits and give free B.J's at the train station!"

"I DON'T DO THAT! WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THAT IDEA!?" The blonde roared out as Bisca covered Asuka's ears once more.

"That's what Sam told me! Now let me continue!"

"I…I'm…I'm…Lu…lu…lu…"

"My name is blondie mcfat-tits and I like getting free stuff because of my body!"

"I DON'T DO THAT EITHER!"

"They're both horrible…" Evergreen observed as the guild teased and joked, the Cana's laughing at the two Erza's expense.

"Wendy…have you decided on a score?" Marvell asked her younger self.

"Well…I don't want to be mean…but I can't give any points to Knightwalker"

"Same here…Erza should not be on stage. Alright" the teenager groaned while writing a big zero on her placard. Wendy did the same as both girls stood up.

"Heh…I'm so gonna win" the huntress declared as Erza forgot her stage fright.

"No...that cheesecake will be mine!"

"YOU BOTH LOST! IT WAS ALMOST PAINFUL TO WATCH!" Marvell declared as both women staggered, seemingly hit by imaginary arrows.

"Wait…if they both lose…then that means…ERZA! DYE KNIGHTWALKER'S HAIR LIKE MINE!" Lisanna yelled out, smiling evilly to herself.

"NOO! NOT LIKE THE DEMON'S! the huntress wailed while grasping her head and sinking to her knees on the stage.

"WHY ARE YOU COMPLAINING! I HAVE TO WEAR THAT SHIRT!" Erza snapped back as Natsumi brought magical hair dye and the mentioned clothing to the stage with an impish smile and beaming eyes.

"Ahhh! Dammit!" both women shouted out as the bet came into play. Using her re-equip, Erza was wearing the article of clothing that hugged her large breasts tightly while her cheeks heated. She could feel it's tightness on her busom…but was thankful the words hid any emerging nubs from perverted eyes. Glancing at Natsu, she could see her friend blushing mildly while his eyes told his disapproval.

"At least I won't fall alone…" she told her double while scooping up the magic dye. Activating it, she pointed it at Kngihtwalke'rs head as her hair turned white like Mira's and her siblings.

"AHHH! IT'S HORRIBLE!" Happy shouted while flying in a panic along with Natsu.

"DID SHE JUST COMBINE THE POWERS OF ERZA AND MIRA!" Natsu yelled along with his buddy before Natsumi bopped them on the head.

"Calm down! It's just a little hair coloring!" the busty woman scolded as the two Erza's slumped off the stage, defeat in their eyes.

"Too bad you two! Guess I'll enjoy both of these!" Marvell teased as she kept the two boxes on the table near her.

Eyes twitching, both women glanced at each other, communicating on a small level despite the differences in their lives and actions.

"GIVE ME THAT CAKE!" both yelled in righteous fury as Marvell barely rolled out of the way.

"GAHH! CRAZY WOMEN!" the girl yelled in her dodge.

Coming up near Laxus and the thunder legion, the fifteen year old was not surprised to see both of them tearing the boxes open to get the desserts.

"Like rabid animals…" Freed told them all as both women produced forks from seemingly nowhere. Digging in, both Erza's brought a small piece toward their mouths before enveloping it in blissful joy. Chewing in almost an identical manner despite one having white hair, they exuberated serenity as they soon swallowed.

"Heavenly…." Both whispered before continuing their pleasant meal.

Leaning toward Cana, Alberona was smiling as everybody stared at the very odd sight.

"Weird right? They act exactly the same when it comes to dessert"

"I know…" Cana agreed as the sun started to set outside, giving a hint of coming darkness as the guild stopped showing interest in the two women who were surprisingly chatting and having short bouts of laughter between bites.

"So…um…I don't mean to pry. But…you lost it right? Your leg?" Cana asked her double that gave a curt nod. Turning back to the bar, Alberona was relieved to see most of the guild off in their own conversations at the moment.

"Yeah…I don't remember much. Just…pain and how certain I was that I would die. I passed out when Natsu burned it shut to stop the bleeding…but I can remember the smell. I…don't like talking about it" she stated softly as the other brunette nodded.

"Okay…sorry"

"It's alright. Just don't bring it up again, please"

Nodding, Cana took a deep pull from her barrel as she glanced over to Natsu who was surprisingly talking with Natsumi about the best meats to eat.

" _Would he be able to do that if it happened to me? By all the magic…some of these things we hear about are just ghastly…"_ She thought before a popping was heard across the hall. Turning her attention, the guild saw the portal form as Levy and Sam stepped through with clean clothes and smiles on their faces.

" _How long have they been gone? Two…three hours?"_

"Ahh! That was some great sex with Natsu! Thanks for the help, Sam!" McGarden complimented as she slapped her friends back.

"No problem. He gave it to us good. Great stress relief"

"AHHH! DON'T JUST SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!" Levy shouted with a heavy blush at how crude and forthcoming her double was.

" _She's insane! Fighting! Killing monsters and time bombs! Deadly magic! And now she just waltzes in here bragging about…that! What is with her and her big boobs! That must be it…made her crazy…"_ Levy reasoned as Gajeel glared at the busty scientist.

" _I really don't like hearing that…"_

"Oh! Did you two manage to snag Natsu for a bit?" Natsumi asked as her male counterpart blushed from what they were talking about.

" _MAN! NOT AGAIN! WHAT IS WITH WOMEN!"_

"Yup! Shower sex is great! But then that damn Mira showed up, wanting some…" Sam grumbled while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Too bad. I like having sex with Mira and Natsu" Natsumi giggled as the mentioned woman almost tripped while walking by, her face going beet red.

"STOP SAYING UNMANLY THINGS ABOUT MIRA!" Elfman roared at the women…who promptly ignored his ramblings as they moved into the hall.

Groaning loudly, Marvell planted her face into the table as both Carla's, Lucy and her younger self sat there with Laki.

"Is…is this a normal conversation with them?" Laki whispered as Wendy tried to ignore it all.

"Unfortunately, yes. And it's worse on some days. Sam will read porn magazines in the hall. Knightwalker steals Erza's smut novels…they brag about how long they lasted…or how hard it was…ughhh" Marvell groaned again as the other girls blushed at the topic.

"It is true. While they have helped Marvell increase her confidence and strength, they also have exposed her to…adult things. Some too early for my tastes" the second Carla told the others as Observer walked past, heading toward McGarden as she joked and teased her blushing twin.

"Mortal. I have a question that has been bothering me"

"Hmmm? Alright, ask away"

"You go and interfere with timelines, saving individuals…or whole worlds as we witnessed. Have you not met any allies to help you with your locust threat? Surely you could defeat them easily with the help of others"

Letting out a sigh, McGarden sat down next to her twin as Jet and Droy looked on from the other side of the table. Hearing the dying down of conversation, the guild was looking at her, waiting to hear her reasoning.

"The simple answer is that most versions of ourselves just…couldn't handle the bloodshed and killing. Oh, I'm sure they could learn to wield rifles and drive tanks just like ours did, but training for war and actually fighting in one are completely different things" She paused before looking at her double then glancing back.

"I mean…just look at me. Look at how unbelievably brutal I am when I fight. That is the kind of mindset any of you would need to fight the locust…or many other versions. There is no room for mercy or softness against those creatures. Every battle and skirmish with them is to the death" She paused once more while leaning back, her back pressed against the wooden table. "Not to dispute that there aren't strong beings out there. I'm sure there are some that could end the war in a day…but there would probably be a price. Say we enlisted that END during that contest thing? He probably could kill them all…and want to rule our world with an iron fist. And none of us would accept that"

"So…you would rather die than accept help?" Kinana asked from behind the bar as she wiped it down.

"It's just…we don't want others to become like us if we can help it. Your universe is so peaceful and nice. How could we ever ask any of you to come and fight for us…to possible bleed or lose limbs…to die. Because I promise you, some of you wouldn't come back. And for what? For some versions of Fairy Tail that are killers and half crazed with mind numbing nightmares?" She paused before glancing at Gajeel.

"You know…I was exactly like your Levy once. Quiet…a little shy and just loved to read books. But then I watched Droy get his head caved in by a locust boot…and Jet died from his wounds later. I had nightmares for weeks…and how would you all feel if that happened to your Levy?"

"Horrible…we would be so sad…" Happy whispered as Marvell nodded from her table.

"Exactly. And what if it was Natsu? Or Erza or Juvia that died too? Your guild would have to completely transform itself into hardened killers…to prepare to die every time you faced them" the girl paused with a heavy stare as her fist clenched. "I'm behind the front lines…but I've dug bullets and shrapnel out of people…tried to mend shredded intestines of a screaming child as Reavers raked the streets with gunfire outside. Cut off limbs that were too mangled and damaged for even my magic to attempt to repair. That is what your Wendy would be doing as blood coats her hands. I have saved hundreds of lives, but not everybody survives…and the guilt stays with you"

"Surely there are some realities that can help you?" Makarov asked from his stool at the bar.

"In a manner of speaking there are" Sam told the short man as she leaned against a pillar near her white haired best friend.

"Such as?" Erza asked as her breasts strained her new shirt, much to her embarrassment.

"The sex slave universe for one. They've managed to pretty much wrest control from the men across the planet months ago so aside from small rebellions of males, they can help us. Maybe not with soldiers, but munitions and raw materials from their factories. Hisui will probably be talking with them in a few days"

"That's right! And my universe will be providing food and medicine. After all, you can't fight if you're sick or hungry!"

"I think I understand…you are just very selective with your allies, fearing that you would cause too much damage to other realities because of your own conflict"

"Pretty much. I mean, who in their right mind would want to fight those genocidal monsters? I know I don't. I have so many horrible memories and don't want others to experience that kind of hell. Plus…what if the locust threat spread to this world because of you helping us? It would be our fault and we can't accept bringing that to this world or any others" Alberona told the star creature who gave a nod, his answer satisfied for now as the night stars came out.

"Alright…SO WHO WANT'S TO DRINK!" McGarden yelled loudly as she ran up to both Cana's before climbing onto a bar stool. "Come on, last one standing is the weakest drinker!"

"YOUR ON!" both lushes yelled as they signaled for some shots.

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE US OUT!" Natsumi shouted as she ran over with Knightwalker and Sam.

"Uh oh…" the second Happy uttered as Mira served all the women drinks at the bar.

"She really does drink like Cana…" Levy whispered as her twin chugged a whole beer with the two brunettes cheering her on. And almost like magic, more alcohol appeared before them all.

"ALRIGHT! DRINK LEVY, DRINK!" Bicslow shouted in encouragement at the woman from his own group of friends.

"MARVELL! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Sam ordered before taking a shot of rum, her grin infectious as Levy and the two Cana's downed two shots each, already in the throes of competition.

"I'm not drinking with you Sam!"

"Stop saying stupid things and pull up a chair" the brunette ordered her protégé as the girl sat between her and the white haired Knightwalker with a small grumble.

"You're not going to spike my soda again, are you?"

"Of course not…" both soldiers admitted awkwardly as Natsumi tossed back another drink while talking with Evergreen nearby.

"I don't think that other Wendy should be at the bar with those two…" Erza stated as she glanced down at the shirt once more. _"I can't believe I'm wearing this…at least nobody made an issue of it…is comfortable fabric though"_ The woman reasoned as Natsu scowled, not liking his friend in such attire.

"Grey…you can get me that shirt…Juvia will be yours!" the rainwoman asked as she was slightly jealous of Erza. She would proudly wear it every day!

"No way!" The man shot back as Bisca and Alzack stood up from their table, the mother holding the sleeping Asuka in her arms as she gave a warm wave.

"We're heading home. Poor girl got tuckered out" The mom said warmly as she eyed the visitors. _"Good thing too, the things these people say should not be heard by my little girl. I can't count how many times I covered her ears or eyes from their violence"_

Heading into the night, the small family left the guild as the stars shone above, wondering what tomorrow would bring with the crazy visitors as laughter and the clinking of glasses were heard through several open windows in the calm city of Magnolia…

 **And that is done! I will begin work on part two right away! Don't know how many of you will like this or not, but dammit, I really enjoyed writing this! I had a blast killing END with Levy and using a time bomb! I just hope Unknown Legion enjoys it! But I'm sure some things won't be spot on. Anyway, I hope to get some decent reviews and feedback!**

 **And I really hope to start a few short stories soon! A resident Evil 2/3 with Wendy the 'Last of Us' Natsu. Maybe I'll start one after I complete this?**

 **Mira: So Erza…how's the shirt? *Jealous glare***

 **Erza: Surprisingly snug and comfortable. Words are still embarrassing though…**

 **Mira: I…see. At least we saved a Nami universe…**

 **Erza: A what?**

 **Mira: NEVERMIND! *Hopes they have cute babies***

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	33. Dropping By (Part Two)

Well! My crossover was very enjoyable with Unknown Legion! I just made one error with Observer but that's okay, nobody's perfect…except those beautiful Fairy Girls haha. But, I'll finish up this little two part story and head back to the COG. Probably will do that until it reaches a certain point.

Also, spring is upon us so the deep freeze is going away! That means I'll be starting to jog, walk, and bike on those nice, sunny days instead of writing. Hope you all can understand since I don't want to live in front of a computer all day. NICE WEATHER IS SCARCE!

Anywhoo, I'll get these words underway!

I still don't own any media…

 **Dropping By (Part Two)**

* * *

 **Universe 21-A The following morning at Fairy Hills**

The sun was shimmering through the window of Erza's bedroom as her eyes slowly blinked open. Sitting up while rubbing the fatigue from her chocolate orbs, the busty red head threw back the covers of her bedding. Dressed in a simple, but revealing nightgown, the woman stretched as she sat up with a small smile.

The evening before had been quite rowdy, the mages from two realities mixing and chatting with humor as she relented and allowed them to enjoy night. She was even surprised to find conversations with Knightwalker…pleasant. Even if the woman had very little filter for conversation of lewd and perverted topics.

"Even though they are…brutal in their methods, you can see the friendship and comradery among them all…despite McGarden's insane drinking habits. I'm glad Knightwalker managed to find a place to fit in. And it's true, she does seem to mentor Wendy along with Samantha" The knight told herself as she stood up, her nightgown showing generous cleavage as her bare feet padded past a table in the bedroom. Looking down, she saw the shirt that she must continue to wear…it's proclamation that she was Natsu's property making her blush.

"How did we both lose? I was sure my acting would have won that contest…" she told herself with a heavy sigh. "No matter. The wager is still in place…" _"What would it be like to be dominated by Na…NO! What are you thinking Erza! He's just a friend!"_ she scolded herself with a small shake of her head as her cheeks burned at the thought.

"I…I should shower…" the woman stuttered as she walked down the hall. Moving past her rooms filled with armors, Erza pushed the door to her bathroom open. Grabbing a towel, she re-equipped out of her nightgown into her nude glory as her buttocks gave a small giggle with each step to the shower. Pushing back the curtain, her eyes grew like saucers at the sight before her.

"EHHH!?" Erza uttered in complete surprise and shock as she looked down into the bathtub. The cause? A passed out McGarden in a bra and cargo pants as she hugged a giant wheel of partially eaten cheese to her ample bosom. The wheel was pressed between them, mixing in with several bottles of beer and alcohol littered around her as sparkling dust littered her hair.

"No Sorano…that's my meat bucket…" the woman mumbled as Erza tilted her head.

"What is she dreaming about? NO! She invaded my room!" the knight shouted out as her towel dropped, revealing her supple and firm breasts as she leaned forward.

"GET OUT OF MY SHOWER YOU DRUNK!"

Levy didn't budge, her smile serene as she gripped the large cheese wheel tighter.

"You suck ChiChi…nobody likes you…and your cooking sucks…" the woman uttered as a small tick mark of annoyance graced Erza's forehead.

" _She's ignoring me!"_

Reaching a hand back, Erza opened her palm to slap the other girl across the cheek as her own chest bounced, the nipples slightly hardening in the cool air.

' **Slap!'**

"I'M A CHARACTER IN FANFICTION!" McGarden screamed out as the pain woke her, making her jump up and slam her head against Erza's with a low sound of flesh meeting.

"AH!" Erza gasped out as she fell backwards, her legs partly opening as the blue haired woman rubbed her head with a loud groan.

"Gah…I drank way too much…what the hell was I dreaming about…?" she complained before looking over at Erza.

"AH! WHY ARE YOU NAKED IN MY APARTMENT!" Levy shouted while still holding the giant wheel of cheese.

"This is my apartment! I just found you passed out in my bathtub!" The knight barked back as Levy blinked before looking around her…then studying her prize of cheese.

"Erza…where is my shirt and why do I have a cheese wheel?" The scarred woman asked as her C-cup sized breasts shifted in the flowery bra.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW THAT!?" the woman yelled once more as McGarden stood up on unsteady feet.

"Ugh…oh…I shouldn't have stood up…" she gulped while her face turned green. Running to the toilet, the scientist threw the lid open a she started heaving vomit into the bowl.

Cringing at the noise of puking, the knight put a hand to her forehead as she watched the doppleganger empty her stomach.

"This is nature punishing you for drinking so much, you know that, right?" Erza lectured as she stood there, her arms supporting her large breasts while her long legs led up to that sacred center.

"Ugh..urk…save if for after…bluagh…" Levy complained as she vomited some more.

Rolling her eyes, the knight crouched down as she tentatively set a hand on the girls back, trying to give a modicum of support as Levy finally finished expulsing the bile.

"Thanks Erza…" she said with a hint of gratitude while standing up and heading to the sink to wash out her mouth.

"Just…clean up in here and take a shower afterwards. You smell horrible" the woman ordered as Levy groaned in annoyance.

"Ugh…fine…"

Watching as Levy picked up the empty beer bottles and large piece of cheese, Erza couldn't help but show a hint of a smile. _"Definitely not like our Levy…that's for sure"_

"You may wait in my kitchen until I'm done. Afterward, we will head to the guild and get something to eat" Erza lectured with a small hint of discipline and smugness.

"You sound almost happy with my suffering…ah…when did I get sparkles in my hair?" the crazy scientist complained while checking the mirror again before heading toward the door on the commands of Erza's foot stomping in a cute manner.

"Out!"

"Fine…Property of Natsu" She teased as Erza flushed.

"OUT!"

Chuckling as she left, the shorter woman shut the door as Erza's face maintained the crimson hue.

" _COLD SHOWER! I NEED A COLD SHOWER!"_ She reasoned as her mind wandered to…romantic things with a certain fire mage…

 **One hour later…**

The two women were leaving Erza's room as a few other girls made themselves ready for the day. Erza was once again wearing…'that' shirt proclaiming her status to Natsu even as her large breasts strained the fabric. McGarden had simply gone to her universe and changed, her trusty portal gun always at her side as she wore a bright, yellow shirt emblazoned with blue words that declared 'Blue Haired Girls Are Easy' along with her signature goggles.

"I can't believe you wear something like that…so shameful" Erza scolded her companion as they walked down the carpeted steps. Holding back a laugh, McGarden grinned at the red head.

"Says the guild pervert who has a certain crush on somebody…"

"Wh…a..wha…wh…" She spluttered before being slapped in the back in a friendly manner.

"Relax! I was just teasing! I would never force that on anybody…even if I believe it's the correct pairing. The knight and the dragon…a nice ring to it. Ah…too bad my own double doesn't see him that way…" she lamented sadly as they reached the main floor to see several of the other girls standing around as Erza tried to calm herself.

There was Laki and Kinana…Juvia and Wendy…even the other Levy was ready as they all headed down to the first floor as Kinana glanced at the busty and scarred double.

"McGarden? What are you doing here? When we all left you were tied with the two Cana's in a drinking contest?"

Stifling a laugh, she gave another slap to Erza's back.

"Oh yeah! I drank so much I somehow broke into Erza's bathroom and passed out in her bathtub with a giant cheese snack! Then I threw up!" she bragged with humor.

"That's not something to brag about! And how are you still alive after drinking that much!" Levy barked out at her twin who waved it off as Erza glared with annoyance at the intruder of her sanctuary.

"I happen to like drinking. Myself and Alberona always battle when we have the time" she smirked as Laki spoke up.

"But why? Your really smart and I'm sure you could find a better use for your time?" the wood maker stated as the women stood around in the hall. Eye's slightly darkening, the bluenette's easy grin faded.

"It helps to push back all the bad shit I've seen and done. When I'm away from Natsu…those nightmares are always at the back of my mind…clawing to get out. Drinking helps me sleep. But when I'm with him…its different. I…feel safe with him…that no matter how horrible and awful things get, he will stand by my side…and I will be by his even if I share him" she told the other girls as her mood started to lighten.

"You…must love him very much" Juvia asked as McGarden nodded.

"I do. But holy shit I was stubborn about the whole thing. Fought my feelings for months and months. Erza and all the other girls could see it, but I figured he wouldn't be interested since I was…smaller back then in the chest area hehe" She laughed awkwardly as Wendy cocked her head to the side.

"You mean…they weren't always that big?'

"How did they grow? Uh…not that I'm interested…" Levy asked her twin with a small blush.

"Ugh…you can blame that perverted Igneel for these! Got pulled into some dreamscape and he shot us all with some magic! Said I would make a great mate for his son! Wasn't even dating him yet that smug lizard! Then…a few days later I wake up with C-cup tits! Threw my sense of balance off for a whole week!" The woman raged before calming down.

"You…met Natsu's father?" Erza asked in surprise at her companion.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool despite his desire for Natsu to give him strong heirs…like I have the time to pop out babies" She groaned in annoyance before perking up. "Anyway! Let's go get breakfast! I'm starving!"

" _She really changes her mood on the fly…"_ Kinana observed as the group of women left the doors to head toward the guild hall down the hill.

Following down the brick pathway, the soft spoken woman could feel the warm sun on her face as the birds chirped and sang. It was a very beautiful morning for the city and she just loved the smell of nature. _"I wonder what Natsu will want to eat…ah! Why did I think of that!?"_ she panicked while shaking her head of the man. Luckily, the other women didn't notice as they walked ahead, their footfalls mixing in with conversation as their strange visitor chuckled and told them a few stories of her own life.

A few minutes later, they rounded the corner of the street to find the guild hall…and a crowd of their fellow mages outside with annoyed looks on their faces. Elfman, Grey and Natsu were pushing against the door, but it wouldn't budge as Mira stood to the side with her sister and Lucy. Makarov was nearby, a look of annoyance on his face as he finally noticed the group.

"Erza! Do you think you could help? The doors are unlocked, but we can't seem to push them open without causing heavy damage to the guild"

"YEAH! I'M HUNGRY AND WANT MIRA'S COOKING!" Natsu roared as he gave another push to the door, its weight making his muscles strain.

"I NEED A FISHY!" Happy wailed as the men tried again with loud grunts.

"Of course master, I will lend my strength…but what could have happened?" Erza questioned as she strode forward, her chest heaving in the tight shirt.

"Erza…your still…wearing that?" Natsu noticed as his friend strode forward.

"Yes. It was a fair wager and there was no clear victor. Knightwalker held up her end as well. It would be dishonorable to cease now"

"Ah shit…they did it again" McGarden groaned out as she walked toward a window.

"Did what?" Lucy asked as she glanced at the woman who was insanely drunk last night by the time she left.

"Sam and Knightwalker. They probably barricaded the doors during some booze fueled nightmare. Just a sec" the woman instructed as she pried the window open before climbing inside.

"I could see that happening with those two" Laxus commented as Bicslow and Freed gave their own agreements. After all…these women were insane. Hearing the sounds of scraping furniture coming from inside a few moments later, the guild waited patiently as the thuds of movement echoed from the interior of the hall.

They didn't have to wait long as the large doors finally swung open, revealing McGarden standing there as the mages walked in…to a scene of destruction.

"My…my guild…" Makarov whispered as he looked around. Tables were smashed and cracked while bar stools were scattered about along with dozens of bottles of alcohol. On the closest table was Marvell, passed out and sleeping soundly on the tabletop next to Carla as a few bottles of beer lay scattered about. Ten feet away was the form of Evergreen, slumped against a pillar as her shirt proclaimed Natsu as her master while she still clutched a half consumed bottle of spiced rum.

"They…" Mira glanced around at the alcoholic destruction before finally settling on the bar. Laying on the bar counter was Samantha, her snores reaching the mages as her shirt was missing, leaving her in cargo pants and a sports bra. Chest rising, the men could see she had an ample bosom before turning their gaze to the two Cana's. One was laying on the floor, surrounded by three empty barrels of empty wine as the other had her body slumped over the bar, her familiar coat identifying which one she was.

Hearing a soft groan from the kitchen, Lisanna walked over to the doorway to find Knightwalker passed out in nothing but her panties and bra while using several sacks of flour for bedding. Her feminine curves were nothing to laugh at as more bottles of booze lay around her with soft snores emanating from her lips while her white hair cascaded past her shoulders.

"Ah…where's Natsumi?" Natsu asked from the center of the room…just as a second Happy fell from the ceiling and clunked his head on a table.

"OW! THAT HURT!" The little cat complained as he woke up while rubbing the little wound.

"What the…" Juvia asked before the mages looked upward. There…in the rafters was Natsumi, the pink haired woman sleeping face down on the large beam as her breasts pressed against her body. She was missing her shorts…but luckily nothing else as her intimate area was still clothed.

"How did she get up there?" Grey asked as he finally noticed the Observer standing in the corner.

"Observer? What happened?"

"These mortals drank an exuberant amount of alcohol last night. They desired I judge…it was not a task befitting my status as a celestial being. However, sometime during the night after you all retired to your homes, two of the visitors started to barricade the door for safety purposes against…'Flesh eating clown monsters"

"What the hell? What kind of reasoning is that?" Alzack asked as he stood there with his wife and daughter.

"I'm not sure…but some of these women aren't fully clothed…YOU BETTER NOT BE LOOKING!" she yelled to her husband who promptly turned his eyes away from any of the passed out females.

"I'm not!" he tried to reason with his wife as Asuka giggled.

"So…how should we wake them up?" Jet asked Droy as McGarden walked forward.

"Easy" she stated picking up a glass bottle. Hefting it with a light toss, she aimed upwards at the sleeping Natsumi. Throwing it overhand, it struck the pinkette in the head with a hard 'thunk'

Eyes bursting open, the female grabbed her throbbing cranium just as she lost her balance and fell from the rafters. Crashing to the floor, her fury was almost palpable.

"AAAHHH! WHAT THE HELL!" She roared in anger and pain as she slowly stood up…before tripping over Evergreen.

The brunette quickly awoke with a serious hangover, her eyes filled with fatigue as she jumped up and covered her mouth. Running toward the bathroom, the mages could her vomiting…then a loud scream.

"WHY AM I WEARING THIS!?"

Running back to the guild, Evergreen was filled with hangover rage as she kicked over Marvell's table, spilling the passed out teenager to the floor with a startled yell. Ignoring the blunette's waking complaints, Evergreen ran up to the sleeping Alberona and grabbed her shoulders.

"WHY DID YOU MAKE ME WEAR THIS, ALBERONA!?" She yelled at the lush.

"Uh…cause' it was funny? Wait…I'M YOUR CANA! HOW AM I WEARING THIS JACKET?" She yelled before slipping out of it…and falling backwards onto her sleeping twin.

"AUUGHH!" Don't land on me you drunk!" the other woman yelled as she gripped her head…then her eyes opened. "NOOO! I JUST REMEMBERED WE BOTH LOST TO LEVY!"

"AAAH! WE DID! HOW? HOW IS IT POSSIBLE!? OH…I need to barf…" The first Cana stated evenly as she ran toward the closest sink…which was in the kitchen. Not seeing Knightwalker, the card mage stepped on her crotch, instantly waking in her a sense of fury as she made her way to the kitchen sink before she hurled up a night's worth of heavy drinking.

"It's like a horrible domino effect…" Droy told his friends as the lingerie clad Knightwalker emerged from the kitchen, her large breasts bouncing against the restraints of her bra.

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!" the lightning mage yelled before noticing Sam still sleeping on the bar. Running over, the best friend simply pushed the brunette off the bar to the floor.

"Ahh! Who the fuck did that!?" Sam groaned out with a shout as she held her head, the booze filled headache throbbing her skull. Slowly standing up, the soldier gripped a barstool as Knightwalker got in her face.

"Where are my clothes, Sam?"

"Why the fuck should I care? Ugh…my head…" the woman gasped as Marvell finally regained her bearings with the second Carla.

"I knew it…they spiked my soda…" the fifteen year old complained.

"I tried to stop you, but you said it would be fine" the twin Carla told her companion as Makarov stepped forward.

"YOU RUINED MY HALL WITH YOUR DRINKING! YOU DAMN BRATS!" He roared as each woman clutched her head in agony.

"AH! It's like hammers in my head!" Natsumi yelled out as she finally looked down…to just see her pink panties. "AHHH! MY SHORTS! WHERE ARE THEY!?"

Coughing lightly, Natsu stepped forward and pointed upwards. Following his gaze, the female slayer saw her shorts…and Evergreen's normal shirt….and the rest of the women's clothing spinning lazily on some ceiling fans.

"Why…why would those be up there?" Lucy asked dumbfoundedly as Natsumi jumped forward to Natsu.

"AHH! YOU FOUND THEM! THANK'S HANDSOME!" she said loudly as the man squirmed against her large chest pressing against his own.

"DON'T HUG ME! IT'S SOOO WEIRD!"

Giving a soft giggle, Natsumi was about to take a step forward…before promptly slapping a hand to her mouth. "Blurk…" Running outside the hall, the mages cringed as the female wretched outside the doors.

"Happy…could you bring down their clothes?" McGarden asked the cat who nodded.

"AYE! But only for a fish!"

"Fine" She waved before turning to the weeping Makarov as Happy flew up to collect the clothes.

"So much destroyed in a single night…" He whispered at all the broken tables and chairs around his hall. Letting out a sigh, the scientist walked over the backpack she had brought with before digging in. Finally finding what she needed, the twin of Levy finally pulled out a stack of jewel banknotes and a magazine. Walking back to the weeping master, she presented the two.

"Here…ten million jewel for the damages we caused…and a magazine with nude pictures of Erza, Juvia and Lucy"

"WHAT!" The three women cried as the guild master's mood immediately changed.

"I accept your apology!" he grinned while grabbing the offending parchment and money. Eyes grinning evilly, the master could easily read the title.

 **Elegant Fairy! Volume nine!**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Juvia Lockser**

 **And surprise guest Bisca Mulan!**

 **Full nude and sexy babes inside!**

"Yes…a very welcome apology…" he grinned perversely…just as Erza snatched up the offending booklet. Face red, she opened a page…before closing it immediately with a heavy blush.

"YOU WILL NOT WITNESS SUCH PERVERSENESS MASTER!" she shouted while tearing up the magazine into tiny and unreadable pieces before setting them on fire with some female rage.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE THAT WITH YOU!?" Lucy yelled at the shorter woman with a large bust.

"Meh. I picked it up in the 'porn star' universe. It's a great apology tool for Makarov. You should see some of the videos. Natsu and Laxus are the main male talent…lucky bastards get paid to screw beautiful women" The woman shrugged as Juvia wailed.

"NOOO! WHAT ABOUT HER PRECIOUS GREY!"

" _Finally…a universe where I can tie with that pink idiot…I wonder which girls I've worked with?"_ The blonde man thought with a small grin.

"Eh…he couldn't…measure up to the women's standards…tiny dick syndrome"

"bwahahAHAHAHA!" Gajeel laughed at the man who glared in annoyance at the slayer.

"SHUT UP, RUST BUCKET! THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"ENOUGH!" Makarov roared out as he pocketed most of the money. "While…this other universe sounds…interesting…" _"BUSTY, NAKED GIRLS ALL DAY! WHAT ARE THE COORDINATES!?"_ He mentally raged before coughing into his fist. "We must clean up the guild and repair the damage. Natsu, you and Erza take the rest of this money to purchase new tables and chairs. The rest of you start cleaning up"

"I'll start cooking some hangover breakfast. Trust me, they'll need it" McGarden stated while walking to the kitchen with Mira, Lisanna, and Kinana. The other mages were already starting to clean, grumbling about the task as Natsumi slumped in, her body still sluggish as she quickly threw on her shorts in the middle of the hall. Making her way to the bar and slumping her head on the smooth surface, the female let out a pained groan. She wasn't alone either as all the other heavy drinkers did the same in various states of discomfort.

"You cook?" Mira with surprise.

"Eh, somewhat. It's mostly greasy and unhealthy. It's not bad…but any of you would beat me easily in a cooking contest" the woman admitted as she opened the fridge to pull some eggs, sausage and other things out to begin.

"What are you planning on making?" Lisanna asked as their friend lit the stove top and gathered pans.

"Eggs, hashbrowns, sausage, bacon and orange juice…probably two or three plates each" she instructed as the four women started to cook and prepare the meals.

It took about two hours to straighten up the guild, replace the damaged furniture, and get the alcoholics fed along with the rest of the mages that desired meals. Once it was done, they all had taken up residence at places they preferred around the guild as the barmaids gathered up empty plates and dishes.

"WOW! Thanks Mira! That was really good!" Natsu cheered out as Happy ate a fish with his twin nearby. He was sitting with Lucy, Erza, and surprisingly Natsumi again. Despite her…well, being a strange female version of himself, she thought Grey was an idiot and she had the same magic which meant she was cool.

Blushing a little bit, the angelic Mira smiled with a small wave. "Oh Natsu, thank you. But Lisanna, Kinana, and even McGarden helped so make sure to thank them too"

"Well! Thanks for the meal!" he said once more to the other girls who blushed…well, except for the second Levy as she powered up the I.V.D. once more.

"Are you all fed and recovered, mortals?"

"We are…still can't believe we both lost to…her" Cana pointed in annoyance as Alberona sighed. "I really thought two of us could take her down…"

"At least you didn't wake up wearing a horrible shirt" Evergreen scowled as she crossed her legs, the long limbs tanned and sexy in their own right.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink with two Cana's then?" Freed suggested as the girl just glared at him.

"So, what universe should we see first? After all, McGarden seems to have been to hundreds. Far more than we have seen" Levy asked her friends who thought about it for a few minutes.

"What about Sam's universe? I kinda wanna see where those locust came from" Grey asked as the brunette turned to him with a questioning glance.

"Why? My world is a wreck"

"We're kinda curious…" Juvia told the other female who gave a small nod.

"Alright…if that's what you want" she relented before standing up and walking over to her team-mate. "Bring up Sera, Lev"

"Sure…any particular area?"

Running a hand through her hair, Sam thought for a few minutes before answering. "The path of Hollowstorm I guess? Or just random places? I don't really care"

Nodding, McGarden started to input the coordinates as Observer watched intently with the other mages in the hall as the scientist turned her attention to them all. "For this, it will be a full holographic display. It will seem like you're there, but your still in the guild, safe and sound" the woman finished as she hit one final button.

In a flash, the entire guild was transported to a devastated city. The once towering spires of steel and glass leaned and rusted, the wind blowing through the ruins as vines started to crawl up some of the distant structures. What was once the city center was nothing but a massive crater, the edges glassed by unknown means as several buildings leaned precariously at the edge. Roadways were cracked and shattered, often covered with broken brick and other rubble as nothing was spared from destruction.

Looking around, Natsu saw themselves underground, standing among train tracks and several fallen blocks of concrete while several of his friends looked out the gaping hole in the side of the cave toward the crater. A short distance away were the skeletal remains of locust, their mis-shapen skulls easy to identify as Lucy walked toward the edge to look outside.

"W…where are we?" the blonde asked as nothing seemed to move anywhere in the city, her eyes taking in all the devastation.

"We're currently standing in the old Andius Subway line…underground. This place was Erza's first mission as a Gear in my squad. We actually had to fight the grubs through this old train line" Sam instructed as Laki couldn't help but notice.

"We're underground? But we can see outside…" she whispered as a soft breeze blew past a few rats scurrying away while shafts of light poured through cracks in the ceiling.

"Yes…we are" Sam told the wood mage while giving a nod to McGarden. Fingers flying over the keyboard, the mages found themselves moving through the air to a wide boulevard littered with rusting cars. It led straight into the crater as more buildings leaned precariously or collapsed outright, the crumbling ruins everywhere. But the main thing the mages noticed were the strange pillars of ash.

Stepping forward, Juvia eyed one of them huddled down behind the rusting form of a truck. It almost looked…like a woman holding a small child…but that couldn't be right. All around them, more of the strange ashen statues stood, almost in a freeze frame as they tried to flee the epicenter of the crater.

"What…are these pillars? They look like…people" Romeo asked the soldier as he eyed a form that was hunched down behind a cracked and broken bench along the road. Spanning his vision left, he saw more trying to reach an old store, its glass front nothing but a gaping hole of ruined brick and plaster.

"Such…destruction…" Makarov said softly as Sam finally spoke up, her fist clenched.

"That's because they were people, Romeo. This is what happens after the Hammer of Dawn strikes a city…nothing but ash and death. My whole world Is like this…only Jacincto remains and a few other enclaves at Anvil Gate or Port Farral. The rest we evacuated to the colony world this past spring. It holds the remainder of our population…fewer than thirty million Seran's left, out of six billion" she told them evenly while turning to face them all. "If it wasn't for the Earthlanders...there would be even fewer of us. We owe them everything"

"I…I can't imagine such casualties…" the kind master said in a silent whisper as McGarden changed the view again.

Seeing themselves moving away from the broken and desolate city, the guild was moving over the country side. Charred forests of burnt trees…crumbling desolated towns and cities…many of them cratered ruins of twisted and rusting steel as the wind blew through abandoned roadways.

Coming to a slow hover, the view moved more slowly over a broken and shattered landscape as locust corpses ranging from ground troops all the way to Brumaks littered the battlefield near a forest that was slowly recovering. Looking all around, the mages saw the wrecked and twisted machines of war as rust started to claim the metal. For miles it stretched…just desolate ruin of a forgotten site of battle.

"This was the main assault route for 'Operation Hollowstorm' I…lost several comrades in arms that day. Men and women I had known for a long time…just gone" she relayed to them all.

"Your Natsu said that he lead the assault…is that true?" Gajeel asked as he looked down at the ground to see some wolves tearing at the rotting flesh of what was once a human soldier. _"They can't even recover their dead? That's…not right"_

"Yeah…all the way to Landown. Echo-one…my squad. We're some of the heavy hitters along with Delta. And what better place to put us then the tip of the spear? I remember Erza taking down a Brumak by herself...there was so much noise…and screaming" Sam replied to the man as the view moved toward the distant city.

Like all the others, this once thriving metropolis was a ruin as old emergence holes and rotting corpses littered the streets, human and locust alike. A large machine resembling a dump truck had obviously been destroyed near the gaping maw of a darkened tunnel leading through a mountain. Its charred metal had met a house, collapsing the structure under the force of the old impact.

"We had to dismount the Grindlifts here. The town was crawling with tickers and locust ambushes and those vehicles couldn't be spared. We fought through the buildings…cutting and shooting" The woman remembered as her eyes became a little distant from the memories.

"He told us that you all used those machines to dive into the earth, to attack the locust where my double had to…to..kill a child" Erza said softly as she continued to look around at the viewscape of Sam's world. _"There is too much suffering here…I can feel it. It's crawling against my skin"_

"Yeah…she did that" Sam replied evenly, her tone harsh as she gave McGarden another nod indicating she would not discuss that particular event any further.

Passing over more of the desolate world, the mages bore witness to several cities that were nothing but water filled lakes as the outlying suburbs were simply a few charred and ruined streets that led into the new lakes.

"What happened to those cities? It doesn't look the same as that first one" Mira asked as they continued to move past the destruction.

"The riftworm sank them. Was trying to punch through the granite plate to sink Jacincto…and there's that dead bastard" Sam pointed out as the large creature came into sight. Stretching over three miles long, the flesh was rotting as a cloud of flies continued to feed on the vile flesh. The ground was soaked with rancid and rotting blood, making the guild grimace at the horrid sight.

"HOLY SHIT THIS THING IS HUGE!" Bicslow yelled out at the nightmarish creature stretched across the land.

"Just so you know…there's another six to seven miles of it underground. Sam with her squad managed to kill it without any magic at all. The amount of blood pouring out of that thing was horrifying" Alberona informed them all as several of the mages turned a sickly green.

"At least you didn't almost drown in it" Sam retorted to the lush as Evergreen, Laki, and Juvia paled.

"Juvia…can't even imagine something like that…" the warm hearted woman said as Erza lightly trembled. _"She was here…she almost drowned in blood right here…how is she even sane?"_ The knight thought of her counterpart and the soldier before her. Of course they remembered Dragneel's tale…but now they were walking where he fought.

Watching as the mile's long worm finally faded from view, the guild gave a silent sigh of relief as the clouds of buzzing flies moved into the distance.

"Some of this stuff is just horrifying…" Lisanna whispered as they moved through the air, her gaze centered on Natsu who was surprisingly not feeling the effects of motion sickness. _"By all accounts…their lives were the same as ours…they were happy and carefree. Then that one incident would change them forever. That could have easily happened to us…I hate to admit it, but I'm glad we don't have to make such choices and face death on a daily basis"_ The middle sister reasoned as a massive city was seen in the far distance. But, there was an important difference. This one was still thriving with humanity. Buildings were still inhabited as industry pushed forth soot from factories working to make the means of war.

"Woah…THAT'S A BIG CITY!" Natsu yelled out as a trio of Ravens set down on a distant airfield. All around the thriving bastion, the citizens went about their tasks to ensure the survival of their species as the snouts of artillery pieces took up any open park space in the city. And seen in the center were two tall pillars of metal, their purpose unknown as a roadway seemed to lead to…nowhere.

"What are those two pillars?" Lucy asked the visitors as McGarden puffed out her chest in pride.

"That's the Jacincto Gate. We have one in Magnolia too. It links our worlds and allowed us to send raw materials, food, and other supplies to the Serans. I helped design it with Baird…although I doubt it will have much use now…" She sighed while her fingers shut down the display, returning the mages to the hall like they never left.

"What do you mean? To design such technology surely was no easy feat. It's use must be very beneficial to both your worlds in your conflict" Observer asked the mortal as McGarden grew very quiet along with rest of the visitors.

"There just won't be anything to send now…not after that day" the scientist told them all as she sat down, knowing the guild gathered would have questions. Holding up a hand, she halted any outbursts as she gathered her thoughts with furrowed brows.

"We thought we were ready you know? But…we simply weren't prepared for that many locust to attack the entirety of Ishgar. Millions died that first day…and so many of the other countries had ignored our warnings…or would have just turned on us if we gave them Seran technology. That's why when the shit hit the fan, we gave priority to ourselves, Iceburg, and Joya. But even giving them tanks, rifles, and artillery…it just wasn't enough. And it dragged on…and cities and towns kept falling. Everyday would be some new genocide…they attacked everything they could. Infrastructure, industry, farm land and even livestock because they knew humans would starve to death during winter" She paused, knowing the guild was hanging on her every word before speaking some more.

"It was the day after Irene and Erza reunited…the locust launched a second wave against the rest of the planet. Alverez…Giltena…anywhere they could, they killed and slaughtered. Hisui…almost broke under the pressure of trying to fight an instant global war. Days without sleep and sending her countrymen to die and try to save part of the population. It was then that she demanded that Natsu become king, to help bear the burden"

"Did he do it? Become king?" Laxus asked as Natsumi nodded.

"He did…it was not something to really celebrate though…the church they got married in was attacked by Reavers…battling locust on your wedding day…"

"But why though? Couldn't he have just post-phoned the whole thing?" Alzack asked as he tried to imagine a day like that. _"He may have been an asshole, but shouldn't that have been a special day? Especially becoming king?"_

"I was getting to that. But no…there was no more time. She needed help shifting armies…to keep some countries in the fight…and abandoning others. His first act as king was to get me working on upgrades for the Etherion system. I…dragged several of the H.O.D's from Seran orbit into our own and fixed them up…I…was the one that wrote the program…to ensure the 'Earthland Fortification Act' would be a success"

"The what?" Wendy asked as she clutched Carla to her lap as her twin gave a heavy sigh.

"The E.F.A. basically suspends civil liberties. All citizens are to obey the curfew unless they support the war industry. All mages of B class or higher must join the military or its supportive industries. All suspension of games and festivals until further notice. Suspension of guild jobs. Protesters will be shot. Dark mages attacking citizens will be shot. Anybody caught stealing or sabotaging munitions, fuel, food or medicine meant for front line soldiers will be shot" She stopped as Lucy interrupted.

"Your universe sounds a lot like that one where they were fighting a revolution. Those mercenaries actually helped them beat Hisui's government that was doing the same thing yours is…they did kill Erza though…" The blonde said sadly…just as Sam snorted.

"What a bunch of fucking morons"

"She had Makarov executed!" the blonde shot back as Alberona huffed.

"Sounds like rebel scum to me. If we had been there, those rebels would've been captured and those mercs killed just because we hate them. Seriously, that Hisui probably had the right idea. Keep your country strong and protect it against invasion. They fought it out over an old man and some of them died…stupid bastards. Uh...no offense" She apologized to Makarov who waved it off with a sigh.

" _At least we know where they stand now…"_ Lucy told herself as McGarden cleared her throat. Snapping her eyes back to the scarred woman, Lucy laughed awkwardly as she was the cause of the interruption from Marvell.

"Sorry…please continue"

"As Marvell was saying, the E.F.A. was going into effect…but we could only implement its laws in Fiore. Obviously, our allies along with Alverez listened…the same with many countries as they enacted their own versions. But…it wasn't enough. There was one article that the king and queen kept silent on. Yes, they encouraged other countries to fall back to safe zones…to the mountains or islands they could reach, but they never announced it until the day my upgrades were complete"

"I don't think I like the sound of this" Levy said softly while she sat with her team.

"You won't. This last article stated that any and all territory held by the locust or currently under attack would be brought under a scorched earth policy…So on November 2nd, King Natsu and Queen Hisui implemented this last act using my computer program. I…helped activate that final button…I stood with him and the queen" She whispered as a few tears strolled down her cheeks. "I helped kill over two billion of my own people to stop the locust. I know we killed countless numbers of those monsters because we achieved complete surprise against them…by not warning the populace…we estimate there's fewer than twelve million on our world now" She sniffled while wiping away the tears. "I was told to come here by the king and queen to…to try and get away from it. I…don't think it worked"

The guild was silent…you could hear a pin drop if one inclined. All of them…just couldn't fathom that kind of burden. Most of the women were crying…and the men were just…enraged or dumbfounded. Laxus was looking at them all, trying to understand that kind of war…a war requiring the burning of whole swaths of continents on two worlds.

" _He was just here yesterday…and months passed. Natsu became a king…and killed his planet to push toward victory against those horrible locust"_

"I watched the pillars of fire…they kept firing and firing. And I knew that each one meant ten's of thousands or millions died. Before coming here…Natsu was trying to figure out how many in Fiore were left alive. He thinks its less than three million…some month to become a king, right?" Alberona told her twin who had tears falling down her face, the joy of the early morning long forgotten.

" _They don't deserve this…none of them do. They save people…whole worlds and try to stop the evil out there…but they have to burn their own home…it's no wonder they don't ask others to help…they would just die. My own children…I could never ask them to do such a thing…"_

Stepping forward, Evergreen had tears streaming down her face at what McGarden just revealed. Moving forward, she brought the woman into a tight hug.

"I'm…so sorry…" the brunette apologized.

"Grrr….GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" McGarden yelled as she jumped back, fury in her eyes. "WHAT? You think a simple hug will make me fell fucking better! Or some fucking words! I helped butcher my own planet to stop those genocidal fucks! I'm no better than them! Levy Fucking McGarden! The woman that burned Earthland to the ground!" She spat as her eyes brimmed unbridled anger at them all. "NONE OF YOU COULD POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND! I STOOD BY HIM WHEN HE MADE THE CALL AND I STILL SUPPORT HIM! I DOUBT ANY OF YOU COULD EVER LOVE YOUR NATSU SO MUCH!" She roared out before falling to her knees, the renewed tears falling as the hit the wooden floor as she gasped in anguish.

"I'm…so broken…the only thing left are Natsu and them…" She whispered softly as Marvell stood up and moved over to her friend. Picking her up with a supportive shoulder, the woman was a broken mess as she looked at Levy nearby.

"I'm going to let her rest at your place…okay?'

"Y…yeah…" the script mage barely uttered out as her cheeks were puffy with tears. Watching the two disappear through the double doors of the guild as the second Carla followed, many mages were still silent as several minutes passed.

"Evergreen…don't take her yelling personal, okay? Those of us visiting…we knew of the strain she was under and hoped a small trip would help. Obviously…" the lush trailed off, not needing to explain again as the earth mage nodded.

"But…couldn't she talk to somebody? A therapist or something?" Jet asked as Knightwalker sighed at the stupidity of the question.

"And what would that do? What kind of session would that even be helpful?' Oh, Hi! I'm Levy and I helped kill two billion people to stop subterranean monsters! But I already have boatloads of nightmares! Now fix me!" she scoffed as Laki tried to dry her own tears.

"She…won't try to hurt herself…will she?"

"No way. One, there are still locust to kill so she wont rest until that's done. Plus, the sisterhood will have her back no matter what along with Natsu and the rest of the guild. No, she's entitled to a good cry. Hell, I even had one…just one mind you" Sam told the girl as Natsu stood up, his eyes furious.

"There…has to be something we can do to make her feel better!"

"AND HOW WOULD WE DO THAT! YOU HEARD WHAT SHE DID!" Grey yelled at his rival, not faulting the man for wanting to help in some way.

"But they have that time cube thingy! Couldn't they use that to bring everybody back!?"

"You idiot! Weren't you listening from yesterday!? That only works for a single day! What they were talking about happened weeks ago!"

"And if you think about it mortal, that device would resurrect the locust as well. It would be foolish and a waste to use such technology for no gain" the stellar creature informed the man who sat down in sadness.

"Dammit…"

"I…don't think you can help…not with that, Natsu" Levy told the fire mage as she clutched a hand over her heart. _"She…was once just like me. Then she saw friends murdered and butchered…cities burn…and now this? It's a miracle she's not a mentally broken mess in an insane asylum. I just…I dunno…"_

"You want to help? Don't bring it up when she comes back. Treat her like you did yesterday and don't give her pity. Now…seeing as you all just learned some pretty horrific stuff…" _"Thank Mavis they didn't see any lambent…"_ Alberona thought as she moved over to the I.V.D. "Let's try to find some happier realities, okay? I know its not the best option after all that, but it's better than moping around"

"If that is what you think is best" Mira said as she stood behind the bar, glancing at the door the trio had passed through. _"Why are their lives so hard? Why can't fate just be nicer to them for a change? It just seems to be one horror after another with them"_

"Alright. I'll take care of it…lets see…universe two nine six eight-C is pretty nice…" the woman spoke to herself as she input the commands, unintentionally giving the co-ordinates to Levy and the others.

"Poor other Levy…I hope she feels better…" Happy said with flat ears as even he could understand that was a lot of people to die.

"Well, other Cana says this next universe will be nice, let's try to cheer up, okay buddy?"

"Aye sir…" Happy relayed as Erza, Natsumi, and Lucy all turned their attention to the activating view window at the far end of the guild.

 _The sun was shining down on the guild while the city of Magnolia went about their business. Shops were open, restaurants were serving their hungry customers, and children were playing as the view centered on the familiar building. Finally moving inside, most of the guild could be seen enjoying themselves…except for two men starting each other down. Natsu and Alzack had horrible glares, their foreheads inches away as their eyes danced with anger._

" _CARE TO SAY THAT AGAIN, FLINTLOCK?" Natsu yelled at Alzack while the man simply retorted with a scoff._

" _WHY SHOULD I ASH HEAD! WE BOTH KNOW IT'S TRUE!"_

"What the heck? Why am I fighting with Natsu?" the father of Asuka asked as his wife shrugged. "Maybe you're his rival there instead of Grey?"

"Well…your half right, Bisca" Alberona said with an impish smile as the guild shushed the two women. They wanted to see something happy an entertaining to forget about the locust.

" _NO WAY! MY LITTLE PRINCESS IS WAY CUTER THAN YOUR DAUGHTER!" Natsu roared as most of the guild sighed._

" _LIES! ASUKA IS WAY CUTER!"_

" _YOU ONLY SAY THAT BECAUSE YOUR S-CLASS!"_

" _WHY ARE YOU COMPLAINING!? YOU'RE THE FOURTH MASTER YOU JACKASS!"_

"WHAT!? I'M THE GUILD MASTER!?" Natsu yelled in surprise as Alzack gained a look of pride.

"Heck yes! S-class!"

"Why do they have high ranks? And why is that idiot the guild master?" Grey grumbled as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"I'm just shocked he managed to reproduce…" Gajeel told those around him before returning his attention to the two arguing mages.

" _Master, aren't you going to do something?" Mira asked from behind the bar as the former leader of Fairy Tail chuckled._

" _NOPE! I'm retired! I don't have to deal with councils…or paying damages…or writing apology letters! Plus, Natsu did a pretty good job at keeping the guild afloat when we were all stranded on Tenrou. He earned the right…even if those two argue about their daughters every week"_

" _I know! He managed to keep Fairy Tail in second place even with all of us sealed away! And his daughter is just so cute!" Mira squealed at the end, her eyes sparkling._

"HE DID BETTER THAN MACAO!? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?" Wakaba shouted out as Erza added her own theory.

"Well, Natsu is a fairly well known and strong mage. It's possible with him still around, Fairy Tail managed to still collect new members and complete jobs. Not to mention he probably kept up his training all those years. It's quite feasible that other Natsu is stronger than any of us with that much time to grow"

"DAMMIT ERZA! DON'T GUESS EVERYTHING ON THE FIRST TRY!" Alberona shouted before she pinched her nose in annoyance.

"AH! YOU MEAN SHE'S RIGHT!?" Lucy shouted as Natsumi giggled at their antics.

"QUIET! I WANNA FIND OUT WHO MARRIED HIM!" Mira said with a shout, her words not misleading in the slightest as all the mages calmed down.

" _There's only one way to solve this, muskethead! DAD FIGHT!" Natsu challenged as he gathered flames mixed with jumping and crackling electricity._

" _Couldn't have said it better myself!" Alzack shot back as he formed a magical machine gun in his arms, the weapon glowing with power._

" _AHH! THEY'RE GONNA DESTROY EVERYTHING AGAIN!" Happy wailed as he gathered up his fish and flew behind the bar near Mira, Lisanna, and Kinana. Finding his precious fish safe, the cat started to eat contently as the shouting continued._

" _YOUR GONNA GET IT NOW!" Both men roared as they charged…just to have the guild hall doors fly open. Standing there with waves of motherly fury were Bisca and Cana, both of them standing by two young girls. Asuka was standing next to her mother, enjoying a small cone of ice cream as she smiled happily. Next to her was a girl of the same age, but this one had brown wavy hair that ended with pink at the tips. She was wearing a cute little sundress with a belt, that not surprising held a tiny flask for her favorite orange juice._

"AH! IT'S CANA! AND SHE HAD A DAUGHTER!" Bicslow shouted in surprise as the mentioned women looked at her twin.

"You…knew this already, didn't you?"

"Sure did! Adorable isn't she? No harem here, just you and Natsu!" Alberona cheered as her twin blushed with a small smile before turning back to the floating image. "Well…she is very cute…" she admitted as her mind wandered. _"And that means myself and Natsu…we got married and had se.."_ Her blush went further, the woman missing the glares from many of the others in the hall as Mira squealed.

"ADORABLE! I BET THOSE TWO ARE BEST FRIENDS!"

"YAY! I HAVE A FRIEND MY AGE!" Asuka cheered, happy to see herself with another little girl she can play with.

" _Natsu…."_

" _Alzack…"_

 _Both women were clenching their fists as their daughters stood to the side with impish smiles._

" _Oh! Daddy's in big trouble now!" The daughter of Cana said with a tease as she uncorked the flask and chugged down some orange juice. "AH! ORANGE JUICE! I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH!" The little girl said happily as she clutched the flask._

" _SHE ACT'S JUST LIKE CANA!"_ The guild mentally roared as the two mom's crackled with anger.

" _Your right, Alba…daddy is the master of the guild and shouldn't be picking fights. Especially when you and Asuka are equally cute. Now…time to punish my husband…" the brunette said sternly while cracking her knuckles along with Bisca._

" _I couldn't have said it better myself. We could've had a nice day shopping with our cute little girls, but these idiots…" the greenette finished while cracking her neck._

" _Oh shit…its our wives!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed Alzack and pulled him close, trying to be sneaky and brainstorm while the women looked on in annoyance._

" _Man…what do we do? Sure we're both strong, but we can't beat them" Natsu asked as he looked over his shoulder to the suffocating aura of Cana. Gulping heavily, he turned his face back toward his rival._

" _I know! Remember last time? Neither of our wives cooked for us..and they forbade Mira or the other girls cooking us meals for a week! I…I almost staved, man!"_

 _Stroking his chin, Natsu remembered those horrible days as his face slightly paled._

" _I was sure I would have died…"_

"YOU FORBADE ME FROM COOKED FOOD!? WHAT THE HELL CANA!" Natsu yelled at the lush near the bar.

"Well…you probably deserved it! Setting a bad example for my daughter and everything" the brunette said with assurance as the guild looked at her oddly.

" _SHE'S A PARALLEL CANA YOU CRAZY WOMAN!"_

"Still. She's such a cute little girl" Mira swooned as she turned toward the wall blushing. _"What would my children with Natsu look like? More adorable? Super adorable!? INSANELY ADORABLE!"_

"I wonder how flame brain will escape this? After all, women can be terrifying…" Grey said out loud to only receive heavy glares from multiple females. Gulping heavily, he waved his hands in a panic while slinking lower in his seat to avoid their fury.

"I just find it interesting to have a fellow mother to enjoy activities with" Bisca admitted as she looked at the many girls in the hall. _"I wonder which one would be next to pop out a kid? It would be nice to have fun mom activities on occasion"_ Turning her attention back to the viewscape, the beautiful mother was interested on how it would all play out.

" _Alright Alzack…I have an idea to get out of this" Natsu whispered in a conspirator's tone._

" _Yeah? What is it?'_

" _It's…THIS!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed Alzack and threw him toward the two angry mothers. "HE STARTED THE WHOLE THING!" The slayer yelled before running toward a window. Breaking the glass, he dove through as the shards broke, leaving a trial of dust in his wake._

" _AHHH! YOU TRAITOR!" Alzack shouted out…just as Bisca punched him down to the floor with feminine anger._

" _Hehe! Daddy is taking a nap!" Asuka giggled out as she finished her ice cream as Cana took on a thinking pose._

" _So…he thinks he can escape from his super sexy wife?" she said casually before snapping her fingers. Turning to Erza who had watched the whole thing, the brunette gave an impish smirk. "Erza. Help me capture him and I'll buy you cheesecake for a week"_

 _Eyes brightening, the knight was re-equiped in her fastest armor as she wielded a heavy trident._

" _I accept"_

" _WOW THAT WAS FAST!" Cana admired as she slinked over and wrapped an arm around the female with an impish look. "Oh, one more thing. That job we discussed? I'll take you up on it if you capture my idiot husband before me" she smirked as Erza lightly coughed._

" _I…I see. Very well. Let us give chase. After all, we did give him one full minute head start"_

" _Heh' Cana chuckled as she drank from one of three flasks on her hip, the booze making her legs crackle with electricity as the two moved toward the door past Bisca and the two girls._

" _Now you be a good girl, Alba and play nice with Asuka and Wendy"_

" _I will mommy!" The youngster agreed as she took another swig of orange juice with a heavenly smile._

" _Three..two…one…GO!" The duo counted down before sprinting from the door, giving chase to the fleeing dragon slayer in the city on a wave of high speed._

Shutting down the image, Alberona was all smiles as Makarov chuckled.

"I don't blame him one bit for running!" _"Any woman can be terrifying! Poor man…with that speed they'll catch him in no time"_

"I can't believe he used me as a decoy" Alzack grumbled as Wendy looked around.

"I wonder what job that other Cana was talking about with Erza?"

" _Probably something perverted knowing those two!"_ The guild thought as Erza looked like she was in a daze. "A whole week of strawberry cheesecake…"

"That was a really nice universe. Have you been there?" Levy asked the visitors who shook their head's.

"Nah. It's just…really nice there you know? Bunch of cute kids running around and they're all happy. We don't want to mess that up. Interesting thing though is that every version of that string has Natsu married to one of you ladies with a kid. Be it Evergreen, Laki, Mira…or even Bisca. Hell, I think in one of them Natsu married Sorano" Sam told the guild who were kind of shocked at that.

"So, your saying that Natsu was left behind from Tenrou and became guild master in each variation of that group of realities? Then married one of us and had a child?" Lisanna blushed slightly as she realized she could see a version of herself married with a cute daughter or son to her crush.

"It makes sense, mortal. Several universes have similar traits to the closest ones in their grouping"

"You know…it reminds me of that one universe we saw with Natsu's kids all grown up" Laki said simply as Knightwalker interrupted.

"Grown up, huh? What were they like?" the white haired huntress asked she looked toward the wood mage for answers.

"Well…they were the children of Erza, Lisanna, and Lucy and Natsu was the guild master. But…well, they did kill all those dark mages" she said softly as the huntress shrugged. The lives of dark mages didn't matter to her in the slightest.

"Good for them. Killing dark mages should be a given since they are evil bastards" the huntress smiled as some of the mages cringed. They kept forgetting of how easily these people would kill if yesterday was anything to go by.

"Oh, I remember that one. Your talking of the one where I married Dimaria?"

Slowly giggling…The four remaining visitors started to full blown laugh at the absurdity of the pairing.

"You and Dimaria!? What a load of shit! The only way that probably happened was the same as all the others! The girl got drunk and didn't realize she was going to ruin her life by getting knocked up by a loser! I mean, the one we know would rather die that be shackled to some lame ass weakling" Sam pointed out with a laugh, making Romeo scowl.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM! Ever since you got here you've been bashing me! I'm a good person dang it!"

"Yeah! I doubt you treat your own Romeo like this!" Macao shot back to the woman, not caring that she could probably beat him with ease….just as the guild doors were kicked open once more.

"Actually. Our Romeo is dead. The locust killed him along with you Macao and your wife during the first hours of the invasion. For us, you and your son are nothing but dead meat somewhere in the ruins of Crocus. So why should we care about the feelings of some punk kid that only finds success with women too drunk to know any better?" McGarden informed them all as she strode in, her left hand clenching a bottle of red liquid as her face scowled. Next to her was Marvell and the second Carla, their faces almost blank with non-caring.

"Sounds like she's feeling better…" Levy murmured in sadness, hearing the fate of the young man and his father.

"I…died against those monsters?" the boy asked, his voice wavering at this latest news.

"Yeah, but then, so did millions of others" The scientist informed with a sneer as she walked up to Evergreen. Staring at the woman who was sitting down with her team, McGarden thrust the bottle forward.

"Cherry wine…for the hug" she said simply before walking away and taking a place at the bar with Marvell and Carla.

"Was that an apology?" Laxus asked his team mate in wonder as the woman glanced at the bottle in her grasp. "I…really don't know" she replied back before returning her attention to the conversation.

"Don't…you feel sad about that?" Erza asked the returned woman who looked like she had never cried at all.

"Sure I do. He was a good kid. Liked comic books and had a small crush on Meredy even if he was ten. He was family…and then he was snuffed out in an instant" McGarden replied with a snap of her fingers. Like I said yesterday, we don't hate the good ones, we just don't see why any girl would want to be with him when there are far better men available" She finished before turning away in her chair to face the bar.

"I'm done talking about this shit. Mira? I'd like a foot long sub with bacon, chicken, ranch, lettuce and pickles…and a soda I guess…"

"Oh…um…okay" the barmaid replied as she moved toward the kitchen to prepare the hardened woman's meal.

"OKAY! THAT'S IT! WE'RE LOOKING AT MY UNIVERSE! NO DISCUSSION!" Natsumi yelled as she jumped from her seat, her large breasts heaving as she ran over to the turned off I.V.D.

" _What an abrupt change of topic…"_ Observer noticed as many of the mages simply shrugged. After all, when she talked about it, her universe seemed very calm and friendly just like the one with Cana as a mom.

"Ah! Maybe I should just go there! I haven't been home in weeks! They're probably worried sick about me!" Natsumi ranted as Happy hovered near her shoulder.

"OH! I bet Mira will give me some yummy fish!"

"You just ate one! I watched you do it!" the busty pinkette snapped at the cat as she input commands to the machine.

Taking a small thinking pose, Happy shook his head in disagreement. "No…I would remember that…"

"Of course you forgot…" She groaned out before pushing one final button. "UNIVERSE ONE THIRTY TWO-F! HELL YEAH!" She cheered as the viewscreen showed a different world once more.

 _Like many versions of Magnolia, this one was showing a warm summer day as the bustling city went about its business. Buildings of glass and steel glimmered as construction crews built and worked, making new housing for the growing population. Businesses and several factories boomed with industry as several cars and trucks powered by magic drove through throngs of traffic._

 _In the center of the city along its widest road was a familiar structure of two pillars, the Magnolia Gate. It was turned off at the moment as crews calibrated and doubled checked the new technology during maintenance. And of course…the familiar guild hall was at the north of the city, its flags fluttering in the breeze as the view moved inside to reveal its inhabitants._

"No way…"

"I don't believe it…"

"What are the odds…" Several mages said in stunned disbelief as they looked at the image. Standing there once more was the bearded Natsu, the older Asuka, and the same Happy as they sat at a table with Bisca, Cana, and Lucy.

"WE JUST SAW THEM YESTERDAY! AND HE STILL HAS THAT DAMN HOBO BEARD!" Grey shouted as he jumped upward, pointing at the doubles across the fabric of reality.

"SHUT UP! THAT BEARD IS AWESOME YOU ICE PICK!" Natsu roared in defense of his double.

"Quiet you two" Erza instructed sternly, her gaze meeting both as they settled down once more.

"YAY! IT'S THE OLDER ME AGAIN!" Asuka cheered happily from her mother's lap.

"Huh? What the hell? There shouldn't be a Natsu or Asuka in my universe?" Natsumi said in confusion as she double checked the coordinates. They were correct.

"Natusmi? This is your home right? Don't you know what's going on?"

"No…last time I visited, there was no double of Natsu there"

"Wait…last time the other Levy was saying that they had saved those three from some plague universe where we all died. I think he might be living there now" Lucy observed as Juvia could only agree.

"Don't forget all the other doubles that showed up from some universe hit by meteors…does your universe rescue others from bad worlds?" the rainwoman asked the pinkette who gave a slight nod.

"Yeah…its kind of our thing. We try to find new homes for the lost and broken. Not just Fairy Tail, but other guilds as well during our explorations. But my friends are cautious when it comes to that…hmmm. I need to investigate" She replied quickly as she activated a new portal before jumping through with her own Happy.

"Remember mortals, the ones we saw could have been very similar in nature" the stellar constellation reminded them as Gajeel scoffed.

"Then how do you explain them knowing the one thirty seven's? That other Levy said it specifically" the iron slayer replied before setting his attention on the new events unfolding. _"Maybe we can find out what happened to those three in more detail"_

 _Natsu was already standing between Asuka and the three girls, his hand lit on fire while the spinning vortex hung in the air. Watching as the pink haired female emerged with her own Happy, the man felt his arm restrained as he moved forward to strike._

" _Wait Natsu! That's Natsumi! She's from here" Lucy explained lightly as the man slowly released the tension in his muscles._

" _Are you sure? She could be some…impostor" The man said evenly before tracking his eyes back to the woman and second Happy._

" _Well I'm not. I grew up here" She replied with crossed arms as Cana sprinted past the stoic man and his daughter._

" _AH! NATSUMI! IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU!" The lush cried with joy as their bosom's squished against each other._

" _AHH! LIKEWISE!" The pinkette cheered back as they hugged a little more before releasing the embrace. Glancing around, the slayer saw most of her friends in the hall as they each gave their own greeting._

" _So…how's your man? Still killing those horrible monsters?" Cana smirked as she set a hand on her hip, cocking it to the left._

" _You know he is. Too bad I fired some tank rounds through his house…he was a little upset about that. But...he rather have me safe and alive then worry about some kitchenware" the woman laughed as Juvia, Mira, and Erza approached, joining the group._

" _Yes, it's been a while and we were starting to worry" the knight said lightly as Natsumi nodded, her hand running through her pink locks._

" _Yeah…sorry about that. Things got…pretty bad there. I'll fill you all in later. What I'm really curious about is where these three came from?" she pointed out as Asuka stepped forward with Happy on her shoulders._

" _Mira brought us here from our world….it was nothing but death. Everybody died five years ago…but some of them didn't stay dead. A few weeks ago I was eating canned dog food on the roof of an abandoned building as walking spore zombies crowded the streets below. We had run there to escape some raiders…I know what they would have done to a young woman like me…"_

" _It was brutal and harsh. There was no room for mercy against others. People and civilization broke and unraveled in weeks…the plague just…burned through whole cities. Then water and power failed…looting broke out as countries tore themselves apart. I saw people murder children for bottles of clean water and just leave the bodies for stray dogs. I had to learn alongside Asuka…how to survive and kill. There were some days…I had to cook rat for her so she had something to eat! I…I did my best to keep her alive and safe for Bisca! I promised her before she died!" The man shouted, his temper flaring as his daughter quickly grabbed his hand._

" _It's okay dad…I know you did your best"_

"Zombies too along with losing his whole world and family? No wonder he killed those bandits without mercy" Evergreen said, studying the bearded man with a sense of pity.

"Makes sense why he's so protective of Asuka…but dog food and rat? That's…just awful for a young girl to eat" Bisca whispered to herself while holding her young daughter.

"I just hope they're getting proper food now. We only saw a quick glimpse last time" Kinana told the guild who could only nod at the woman's words.

 _Crouching down, Natsumi was eye level with Asuka as she looked into the maiden's irises. They both held the gaze for a minute, studying each other in silence before finally breaking the view and turning to Natsu._

" _She's a good kid…I can tell. While it may be a little late, I hope you can make a new home here" the woman smiled as Asuka nodded._

" _She's nice dad…and I can tell she killed people too…bad people like I had too. She understands" the young woman relayed to the bearded father figure._

" _Is that right? Alright…If she knows, then she knows" He finished before heading back to his table to finish his meal._

"She had to kill people too!? That's…not right" Romeo shouted out in surprise at this other version of Asuka.

"I like her. She looks like a tough kid like Marvell here. And total props to that Natsu keeping a kid alive during some zombie apocalypse by himself" Knightwalker praised as Marvell seemed to grow a bit taller from the words.

" _So Asuka? Has everybody been nice to you here?" Natsumi asked as the girl gave a slow nod._

" _They have…it's…really great to see my mom again. Her and some of the other girls have been taking me shopping and helping me with schoolwork. Juvia even managed to convince my dad to get ice cream…it was tasty"' The girl smiled before a pondering look came over her features as Happy flew around and played with his other self nearby._

" _That was a fun day! You got brain freeze because you ate it too fast!" Juvia exclaimed with a warm smile as she cast a glance at Natsu…surrounded by love rivals._

" _There is something weird though…"_

" _Oh?"_

" _Yeah…I might be imagining it, but every now and then I catch Bisca, Evergreen or one of the other girls looking at my dad weird. I asked Wendy about it, but she can't figure it out either. It's almost how Kinana, Laki and that other Evergreen were all dating that other Grey…or how that other Levy and Lisanna were dating the second Laxus…but that doesn't make sense? No way a whole group of women would just fall for my dad on day one, that's completely insane"_

"Wait…I HAD A HAREM AND I MISSED IT!?" Grey yelled out as Laxus clutched his head in fury.

" _DAMMIT! ALL WE'VE SEEN IS NATSU GETTING WOMEN AND I COULD'VE RUBBED IT IN HIS STUPID ASH FACE!"_

"ME TOO! WE PROBABLY MISSED IT BY MINUTES! A CHANCE TO PROVE WE COULD BEAT THAT FIRE PUNK IN GETTING WOMEN!" the lightning mage raged at his table.

"THAT'S WHAT YOUR UPSET ABOUT! I'M IN A HAREM WITH GREY NOW! AAAUGGHHH!" Evergreen shouted in complete frustration as Lisanna and Levy simply blushed at this revelation.

" _I…I SHARE LAXUS!"_ the shorter girls mentally yelled as Juvia glared at Laki, Kinana, and Evergreen around the room.

"So..the truth comes out…YOUR ALL LOVE RIVALS!" the water mage shouted as she gathered some of her magic.

"No, we're not! We just see Grey as a friend!" each female shouted as they suddenly made a realization. _"Is this what Lucy has to go through?"_

"Why are you surprised? You've seen Natsu have multiple women. It's not impossible for some of you others as well to be with other men" Observer stated as the mages got excitable once again.

"Seriously…our own Grey is dating Lucy and Flare. And I know that Kamika has a huge crush on Laxus back home. You guys are just too lame at the moment" McGarden informed them before taking a bite from her freshly served sub.

"FLARE TOO! SO, ANOTHER LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia yelled as she turned to Grey. "How long have you loved her…?" she asked softly with broken eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" The ice mage yelled back as Natsu couldn't help but laugh at the man.

"Well…I guess we found out that you can get multiple girls, Laxus"Bicslow smirked as his friend grumbled.

"I wanted to actually see it…"

"SHUT UP YOU MORON'S! I WANT TO SEE MORE!" Marvell yelled, the girl surprisingly bringing the guild under control as they turned back to the viewscreen.

" _Huh…maybe they just want to make sure you three are fitting in well. After all, you survived some horrific things so maybe it's their way of keeping an eye on you all" Natsumi reasoned as Asuka nodded her head._

" _I guess…that's reasonable. After all, that first morning Natsu did put a knife to Lucy's throat..."_

" _I apologized for that. I just moved on instinct when somebody came in the room" the man said over his shoulder as the blonde nodded._

" _I don't blame you…I'd be very nervous and jumpy too after fighting zombies for years"_

" _Don't forget Natsu, your making very good progress in opening up. We know its been difficult for you and trying to build your trust, but you've already helped on several missions and jobs" Erza told the man with a smile as Juvia gave a short hop in the hall._

" _AND JUVIA HELPED POUR CONCRETE FOR HIS NEW HOUSE! Natsu would've said no earlier!"_

" _I still think you've been bribing Happy with fish behind my back to volunteer me for shit" The man grunted out as Juvia looked away awkwardly. "Juvia has no idea what your talking about…" the rainwoman said slyly before walking away as Mira walked towards Natsumi. Pointing to the library in silence, the pink haired female understood as she slinked away with her friend._

 _Moving in, Mira locked the door with a smile._

" _Sooo…what do you think?" she asked as Natsumi took a thinking pose._

" _Hmmm…well, he knows how to kill and fight, so that's definite similarity to Dragneel. He seems reasonably intelligent compared to most Natsu's. From what I could sense of his magic, he's no slouch"_

" _It's actually been growing. Now that he isn't malnourished and half starved, his magic is skyrocketing. And take in his age at twenty four, that's natural growth too. We think he might be able to challenge Gildarts already! Of course, all three of them have bad nightmares…but each day they open up some more. It's been easier with Happy and Asuka of course" Mira stated while crossing her arms beneath her bust._

" _So…He's similar to Dragneel that fights the locust? Have any of you managed to make him yours yet?" Natsumi asked her friend who groaned. Walking further into the library, they found Levy standing before a large chart._

"WHY DOES THAT CHART SAY 'FUTURE NATSU QUEEN!? AND WHY IS EVERY GIRL EXCEPT LISANNA ON IT!?" Wakaba shouted as Alberona laughed.

"Those girls in Natsumi's universe finally found one…their very own Dragneel that is smart, kills, and a known survivor…good for them"

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!" The men shouted as once again, Natsu blushed by what this could possibly mean.

"Obviously you idiot! Those girls have been pining for their very own hardcore Natsu. Not just some random happy go lucky idiot, but one that would kill to protect them in a heartbeat! A Natsu that was smart and intelligent! A Natsu that faced horrors…that knew the world wasn't all rainbows and sunshine! So yeah! We all knew they were looking and I'm damn glad they're making some good progress!"

"Just…figures that he gets more chicks again…" the smoking man complained as the visitors just ignored the complaint.

" _Ah Natsumi! Glad to see your back!' Levy said with a warm smile as the three women gathered around the graph. It was a sticky board to be precise, with each woman having points near her name and a place marker. The first place spot was actually tied among four women, with the little icons of Bisca, Mira, Evergreen and Levy all at the same level of points. Right below them for second was Cana as Erza, Lucy, and the other girls vied for various rankings._

" _So, we started this chart to find out which one of us is in the lead. These points are tallied with who takes a job with him, spending time with Asuka or Happy, giving him some advice, or damsel points. That's how Cana jumped to second…sly drunk" Levy pouted._

"WHY AM I TIED WITH YOU THREE! NO! WHY IS MY DOUBLE EVEN TRYING!?" Evergreen yelled in complete frustration before slamming her face to the table. "Just wake me when its over…" she told her friends as a low cloud of depression hovered over her.

"Well…we know that other Alzack won't be in the picture. It kinda makes sense why Bisca would be one of the main contenders" Levy reasoned as she tried to ignore the fact her double wanted that bearded Natsu.

"I really hope that other Levy fucks him first" McGarden said simply before taking a gulp of her drink.

"Don't say something like that!" she yelled at her twin who smirked at her crimson face.

"Your right…I don't need to hear that either" Gajeel agreed as Erza frowned.

" _Why am I in third and Mira's first! Not fair dammit!"_

" _Yes! If the other me wins, Natsu could enjoy that other Mira's cooking as they enjoy his new house like a family!"_ the eldest Strauss woman mentally hoped as they turned back to Natsumi's reality.

" _I see…that totally makes sense! And I'm guessing whoever sleeps with him first becomes the queen, right?"_

" _Obviously" Both Mira and Levy replied with sure tones as the script mage covered up and hid the graph. No need for Natsu or his little family to find it just yet. Walking toward the library door, Natsumi was all smiles as her friends finally seemed to find a winner. The fact he had a great daughter was just a plus!_

 _Finally emerging from the side room, the three women watched in amusement as Bisca talked and laughed with her teenage daughter. When one thought about it, the two were only three years apart…but nobody wished to change it for the younger female._

" _I'm happy for you girls. I think he'll make a great addition here. Just take it—" The woman didn't get to finish as the guild doors were kicked open._

" _NATSUMI MY LOVE! GREY KNEW THE INSTANT YOU RETURNED!" Grey shouted out with joy as he stood there with the sun at his back…making it look like he was glowing with a burst of light at the entranceway. But the really noticeable thing was the large, heart shaped costume portraying both of them married as the man started to fling roses and petals toward the woman of his desires._

" _AH! GREY HAS BEEN WAITING FOR YOUR RETURN MY LOVE! HE WILL MAKE SURE TO GIVE YOU TEN..No…TWENTY! No…THIRTY SEVEN BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN! He even wrote a song for it!" The man said loudly as the fire slayer took a horrified step backwards with Grey taking out his guitar._

" _Oh Natsumi! You melt my frozen heart with you flames of love…"_

"WHAT THE HELL!?" the ice mage screamed in horror. It was just as bad when he confessed to that other Natusmi! No…IT WAS HORRIBLE!

"HeheheHAHABWAHAHAHAHA! YOU ACT JUST LIKE JUVIA! EXCEPT IT'S WORSE!" Elfman pointed as he laughed, making those around him join in the laughter.

"YOUR SO LAME IT'S PAINFUL! HAHAHAHAHA!" Gajeel roared out as he slapped a palm to his forehead, unable to contain his humor.

"LOOK AT HIM! HE ACTUALLY WORE A HEART COSTUME!" Laxus guffawed with his team as tears of uncontrollable laughter slid down Freed's face.

"I COMPLETELY FORGOT HOW MUCH HE SUCKED THERE!" Marvell laughed out loud as she held her sides, her intake of sharp breath mixing with all her friends in the room.

"I…I'm sorry Grey…It's too funny!" Erza tried to apologize as she held a closed fist near her lips, her face contorted in mirth and happiness as many of the other women in the hall joined in at the expense of the ice mage.

"AAAHHH! THIS IS MAKING ME SICK!" Natsu shouted as Lucy laughed next to him, her rich feminine laugher filling the air.

"Oh…he's dancing now!" Jet pointed out as the guild just erupted in laughter once more.

"SHUT UP YOU JACKASSES!" Grey ranted as the horror of his double finally set in. _"He..He want's Natsumi…he want's to make babies with her…I..ugh…"_ Running to the bathroom, the ice mage would empty his stomach for the next several minutes as Natsu slumped against the table, completely green with nausea.

"Does this make Natsumi a love rival too!" Juvia asked as the guild just laughed some more.

"I…I…I have to see how she reacts!" Cana said between deep breaths, her breast bouncing with each laugh as all the women behind the bar tried to control themselves…but failed.

" _Even I can tell that would be embarrassing…"_ Observer reasoned as it turned its attention to the other universe.

" _Huh…So that's what he's like when Natsumi returns" Natsu pondered as Grey ran up to him, his song only half sung as roses covered the floor._

" _Stay away from her, love rival! She's my fire princess! A beautiful angel of flame!" He shot out as Natsu stared blankly at the ice mage._

" _Your…a complete idiot" He uttered before turning away. Cana had asked him something and the man missed it._

 _Thinking his rival was sufficiently cowed, Grey turned his gaze to Natsumi, the woman dripping sweat from his attention. Moving over, his fluffy heart costume radiated his desire as he stood before the voluptuous woman. "Natsumi my love. I'm glad you have returned. We can return to my home and discuss our future together. What do you think of our first daughter being named Grace?" he asked hopefully as Levy and Mira tried to hide their amusement._

" _Grey…" The fire mage uttered as she set her hands on his shoulders…before tightening her grip in nightmarish female fury._

" _NO WAY IN HELL!" She screamed out while lifting him above her head and threw him toward an open window._

" _AIIIEEEE! MY LOVE THROWS ME SO WELL!" He admired before flying through the window to the area outside. A mighty crash was heard as glares of anger and annoyance decorated Natsumi's beautiful features._

" _I HAVE A BOYFRIEND YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN GO FIND SOME OTHER NATSUMI! I DON'T CARE YOU ICE BRAINED DUMBASS!" She finished ranting before calming herself. Turning to Asuka who had a look of humor on her face, it almost matched the impishness of Bisca and the two Happy's._

" _This is why I don't visit more…that moron. Seriously! I've explained and explained! Uhhh…fighting the locust is almost easier…" She scowled as Happy flew up to the woman standing there in a huff._

" _Just give him thirty seven babies and he'll leave you alone"_

" _I'M NOT DOING THAT!" She barked as the cat flew around._

" _AHH! NATSUMI IS CRANKY AGAIN!"_

 _Letting out a groan as she pinched her nose, the female turned her attention to Erza as the woman was sitting at the next table near Natsu's, unable to find a place near the man she desired in secret._

" _Erza"_

" _Hmmm? Yes?" the redhead asked as she noticed the serious tone of the pinkette._

" _I need you to send a message to Hisui and the king here. Universe one thirty seven-C will be needing significant food and medicine supplies. They aren't asking for troops, but the last month has been devastating for them. Just let them know. I'm sure it will take several days to start moving things toward the gate and by then a representative will arrive to hammer things out, okay?"_

" _It must be awful if they're actually asking for help. They're a prideful bunch" Evergreen stated from the bar as she sat with Laki, both women trying not to study the man sitting with the other bimbo's….er…friends._

" _Yeah. Anyway, I'm gonna head out" She smiled while moving toward the dimensional technology in the corner, inputting several commands once more as her own Happy hovered above. Activating the crackling vortex as it popped and crackled, she gave one last look to Natsu, Asuka and the other Happy._

" _I'm glad you three are here. I hope you can make a happy life and regain things you've lost…universe knows you deserve it" She smiled before walking through…_

Emerging into universe twenty one-A, the woman walked forward as her large breasts gave a small bounce despite the restraints. The portal closed behind them as she moved toward the bar…even as a few mages still chuckled and giggled at her.

"ALRIGHT! YES! HE'S AN IDIOT! Ever since I started developing, he's been after me and…he's lame as hell!" She pouted in her seat before spinning away to face the giant mirror behind the bar.

"It must be horrible…" Natsu tried to sympathize as his face slowly regained color. Glancing at Grey, the man looked absolutely pale from the horrors of vomiting.

"I don't understand mortal. Your universe has access to the dimensional technology, can't he just find a different version of yourself willing to mate with him?"

"I've tried that…he wants me…specifically. I don't know what to do with him. I love my fire king and want a future with him. But my version of Grey is just a helpless fool. I've tried letting him down easy…hitting him, yelling at him. Hell, I tried to set him up with Juvia, but she refused"

"NOOOO! Why would other me refuse his romance!" The water mage wailed as she slammed her head to the table.

"Why are you freaking out! That other you was interested in that bearded Natsu!" Gajeel shouted at his friend who just pouted.

"But…he sang to Natsumi…GREY! SING TO ME!" Juvia gasped out as she clutched the man.

"NO WAY!" the man shot back.

"I'm just glad that Asuka is able to meet her mother again and they're bonding. Her life just sounded horrible. Eating dog food and rat so you won't starve…zombies and raiders…and her life was like that for years. I kinda hope that other version of me wins…that insane contest they've come up with" Bisca admitted as Alzack stared at her dumbfounded.

"What! A girl like that needs motherly advice!" Bisca huffed out as she held her own daughter.

"Still, it's just surprising we watched them yesterday…uh, what are damsel points?" Cana asked her twin who shrugged.

"Probably when Natsu saves a girl from a bad situation. Those others probably just think it's a great way to rack up points for victory"

"I'm just relieved Wendy is too young for that sort of thing" Carla admitted as she looked at her own dragon slayer who nodded.

"Right! Natsu is cool, but uh…that's too um…"

"I still think he looks like a hobo" Grey stated as Natsu glared at him.

"Then go to his face and tell him that, see what happens" Sam reasoned as she nursed a drink in her hands against the bar.

"NO WAY! I'LL PROBABLY CATCH STUPID FROM THAT OTHER ME!"

"Oh…it wasn't that…bad…" Erza tried to say with a giggle as the recent events played out in her mind's eye.

"Anyway!" Knightwalker interrupted as she stood up from her bar stool, large breasts straining her top as Erza was reminded of her own attire. "What universe do you mages want to see next?"

Hearing soft murmurings and low talking, the guild was trying to come to a conclusion. They knew they didn't want to see some war torn world like the fallout universe of Sera, and the last two had been pretty happy and peaceful.

"Um…well, we just saw one of your closest allies right? What about the other one? You know…the sex slave universe?" Kinana asked softly as she looked at some of the women responsible for liberating that world from bondage.

"Why would you choose that one, Kinana?" Makarov asked the soft spoken girl who fidgeted her hands.

"Well…I'm…a little curious as to how their lives are now. I know I'll never understand what they went through, but some of our guests really helped them achieve their dreams…and that's good. right?"

Cocking an eyebrow, McGarden turned toward the purplette as her eyes gave a hint of darkness. "You do understand that it wasn't just Fiore, right? That this kind of brutal subjugation was world wide and millions of women were forced into that life for centuries"

"I know that"

"And you do know that I personally killed Jet and Droy there…that aside from Natsu and Makarov, all your male friends were sick, slaving rapists that would not hesitate to sell you….to brutalize you just because of your gender?"

"I remember what Mulan told us all about it when she was here. But you all said they're close allies…"

Letting out a sigh, the scarred woman stood up before heading to the I.V.D. as Knightwalker joined her, indicating her desire to travel as well.

"I'll be visiting them with E.K. here, but you all watch from here. However…if any of you have some strange desire to go there and apologize…don't. If Laxus or Gajeel were to step into that hall, those girls would capture you and most likely have you imprisoned for invading their world. Only Natsu, Makarov and men approved by them are allowed to visit. The women are welcome however if you ever wish to meet them personally. Also, every female in that hall loves that Natsu, including Bisca, Evergreen and the seventeen year old Wendy, understand?" She told them evenly with no room for humor or teasing.

"Of..of course…" Evergreen whispered, remembering what Mulan had told her yesterday. _"That other version of me was…defiled for wanting to learn…to read. If the men were that monstrous…I suppose I can accept this one loving Natsu…"_ She reasoned as the short woman input the commands to show a new world.

 _The view showed a Magnolia in the midst of new construction and ideas. Buildings of glass and steel were being erected, the work crews mostly female as the morning sun bore down on the city. Toward the western side of the growing burg, multiple factories wisped trails of smoke from foundries, manufacturing plants, consumer good factories, and even a new automotive plant. The familiar pillars of the Magnolia Gate could be seen, its functions shut down for the moment as trucks rumbled past, laden with steel for new apartment buildings in Hargeon as many women drove._

 _A trial of concrete was stretching to the north, men and women working side by side to connect Magnolia with Oak Town and other cities along the growing freeway system. Belching machines were mostly operated by women, steamrollers flattening the new material behind the physical laborers._

 _On the streets themselves, many females walked about their business with a smaller mixture of men as stores advertised wares and products. Many were smiling, enjoying their new found freedom and status as several propaganda billboards decorated several rooftops._

 _ **Ladies! A mind is a terrible thing to waste!**_

 _ **Enroll this fall at Magnolia Tech and learn a trade!**_

 _Another one showed a woman in a hardhat, hefting a large sledgehammer over her shoulder as an orange construction vest overlaid her work clothes._

 _ **Women can work! Join Fiore's growing industries and build your future!**_

 _The next one rested on the roof of a six story business, show casing a familiar Redhead with twin braids that flowed behind her. She was holding a lancer rifle, her body covered in Gear armor as purple lights ran up the chest plate of her feminine torso._

 _ **Strength.**_

 _ **Determination.**_

 _ **Sisterhood.**_

 _ **Join the Valkrie Army today!**_

 _Moving past the image, the view moved toward a familiar guild hall, but with several differences. The most discernable was the large house behind the hall that could qualify as a small mansion. It took up the places were the dorms normally would be as the guild's flags fluttered in the wind. Attached to the left side of the guild was some new construction, a small addition that was only partially finished as a work crew of women hammered and went about their jobs under the watch of a forewoman._

 _The view then moved inside the hall, revealing all of the women of Fairy Tail chatting and spending time with each other. Natsu was at a table, surrounded by the very pregnant forms of Lucy, Laki, Lisanna, Kinana, and Evergreen as they all ate a happy breakfast with each other. The tiny form of a kitten version of Happy and Carla were nearby, the two young ones sharing a fish as an almost adult Wendy ate her own meal. Her breasts were large, straining against her blue dress as her womanly form was awash with sunlight from an open window. But the most surprising thing was the forms of Irene, Layla, and Ur at their own table._

"I…I'm pregnant there!" Laki said in soft surprise as she studied herself with the growing belly.

"Not just, you Laki! But me too!" Lisanna admired as she glanced at Natsu who had a hint of red.

"Ugh…well….I guess it's okay this time…" Evergreen pouted as Lucy, Grey and Erza studied the three older women.

"It's Ur…" Grey reassured himself as Lucy and Erza could only look at their parallel mothers across the fabric of realities.

"And our mothers…" the two friends added in as their eyes were filled with sadness. They knew what most likely had happened with those two…and several of the other women in the guild.

"Interesting…" McGarden said while stroking her chin, her eyes contemplating this new development. Pulling her portal gun from a holster, she summoned a spinning breech before walking through with Knightwalker.

"There really is no warning when she does that…is there?" Elfman asked the other girls.

"Not really. She always has that damn gun. She just…hops around" Marvell stated as Observer gave a small glare to this new reality.

" _I can feel a tinge of this worlds past history…so much evil was done here…"_

 _The guild of women was instantly on guard as the portal formed, their hands bristling with magic or weapons. Irene already had her lancer at the ready, aiming down the sights as the colors swirled and mixed in the air._

" _Stay behind me, Erza" The soldier ordered as she stepped forward to protect her daughter as the light flashed. Instantly recognizing the scarred face of McGarden…and the white haired woman, she lowered her guard as Natsu slowly eased back his magic._

" _It's McGarden! And…a white haired Erza!" Levy shouted with joy as the guild visibly relaxed._

" _Hey ladies! It's been awhile!" Natsu said with a happy tone as the two women strode forward._

" _Sure, has Natsu…looks like you've been busy you sly dog" the bustier Levy replied back in a teasing manner as the women crowded around the duo._

" _It's great to see you again!"_

" _Are you doing okay?"_

" _Who's this white haired Erza?" many of the girls asked in excitement as the huntress scowled._

" _I'M KNIGHTWALKER DAMN IT! I JUST HAPPENED TO LOSE A BET AGAINST SOME OTHER ERZA!" She shouted as many of the women gained eyes of wonder._

" _Knightwalker…as in one of the war angels?" Irene asked softly before taking a knee, her head bowed. "It…IT'S AN HONOR TO MEET YOU!" she shouted sternly while clutching her rifle._

" _Hey…no bowing okay? I hate it. Weirds me out" The woman told the older soldier who rose to her feet as her eyes brimmed with a few tears._

" _But…you saved us! Showed us we could fight! You ended our slavery toward the men! I have to show my respects!"_

" _It's fine. The fact that you're a soldier is enough"_

" _Now come on, I'm sure you ladies have been busy since I last saw you all" McGarden said with a grin as Cana stepped forward, holding up a small card with a big grin._

" _Look McGarden! I studied really hard and got my liquor license! I can serve drinks now! I actually just started a part time job at a bar down the street!" She smiled before it faded. "I don't actually drink that much anymore though. When I was a sex slave, men would make me drink so much I wouldn't know what was happening…it happened when three or more would hire me for the night…" she said sadly as Evergreen set a comforting hand on Cana's shoulder._

" _It's okay, Cana. Many of us went through horrible ordeals at the hands of those pigs. Even though Juvia and the others didn't endure that, they were hunted…targeted along with Natsu. We all suffered, but now we have a bright future in front of us" She told the friend while holding her swelling belly._

" _Well said, Evergreen. Hey, want to know something? Your being watched by a different Fairy Tail right now"_

" _We are? Were the women raped there as well?" Erza asked simply while standing next to her mother._

" _No, nothing like that. They were just curious about you all" Knightwalker informed them as she leaned against a pillar._

" _So…that means they're surrounded by those evil cocksuckers like Grey, Elfman, or Laxus?" Juvia asked as McGarden nodded._

" _Yeah, they're alive and well there" she replied as Juvia's eyes became downcast._

" _Juvia feels sorry for the women there…having to deal with that worthless trash on a daily basis. She should go there and cut off Grey's cock like he deserves"_

"Wh..what?" the ice mage stuttered as the other men paled. The tone of that other Juvia meant she was completely serious in her threat.

"No…Grey is very nice here…"

"Well, to that other Juvia, your nothing but a rapist monster. If your life was in danger, she wouldn't help at all…would save the girls though" Sam said casually as the ice mage gulped once more.

" _Ah…you don't need to worry about him. He's a complete idiot. Hasn't even kissed a girl" Knightwalker informed the women who started to lower their guard._

" _Still…he's such a vile creature. I still remember when he forced me to have sex with him along with Gildarts and Jet at once…they made me beg for their seed" Mira shivered at the memory of her former life._

" _Well don't worry, if they had been like that, I'd probably have killed them already…say Mira? Did you ever bury your brother?" Knightwalker asked the other white haired woman who simply scoffed along with Lisanna._

" _Why would we care about that rapist pig that sold us? No, after the initial battle, we left his corpse for the dogs to eat in the street. I mean…we ended up purging almost seventy percent of the male population from Magnolia in the following days. Why would we even try to recover that sack of flaming dog shit?" Lisanna spat out in unbridled hatred at her deceased brother._

" _Hey…calm down alright? Your carrying our future" Natsu said warmly as Lisanna leaned into him with comfort in her eyes._

"They…really hate most of us" Elfman stated simply as Alberona nodded.

"It…just sounds so awful. How could their own brother do that to them…" Mira added in with downcast eyes. _"They…made her beg while being raped!? Its…barbaric!"_

"Hate would be too nice. They all _loathe_ you men. Many of you personally raped them…made them perform disgusting acts…sometimes in public. While they do understand that many versions of you are decent, they….have a very difficult time caring if you die or not. That's why you will not be allowed there…ever" The brunette finished with finality as Observer asked a question.

"Have these mortals gone to other realities? It seems to be pointless given the fact they just finished a revolution"

"Just a couple. They helped during the evacuation of that world facing a killer asteroid. But for the most part, they stick to their own reality"

"That's probably for the best" the celestial creature replied as the guild went back to watching the other world.

" _So, I'm wondering why Layla, Ur, and Irene are here? I heard you rebelled from your former masters at the "Milf Whore' sex guild, but that's it" McGarden asked as she sat near her smiling double and Bisca._

" _Well…after the initial uprising, the three of us vowed to find all the men that fucked us in the 'Slut pit' and kill them. It took us several weeks to track them all down…nine hundred thirteen men were killed by our hands. Of course…I heard about the life my daughter had…I still remember when they first found us hiding in a cave…twenty men had their way with us both. I had to watch my own daughter gag on cock while I was forced to do the same! Then they took her away and sold her!" Irene screamed in hatred as her fist clenched._

" _But then…I heard about the Valkrie army…how your universe and the Seran's were helping to re-establish a new way of doing things. I…wanted to get strong! To make sure no other women would endure what I did! So while Layla and Ur turned their attentions to educating young girls, I turned mine to war. In the months that followed, I made a name for myself by wiping out terrorist cells of men in Fiore…but helping our sister's in arms cull the males in Bosco. I soon found myself in command of a battalion of female soldiers, many of them former slaves. But…I couldn't face her. How could I when I failed to protect my lone daughter…"_

Erza's face was ashen, her eyes wide after hearing that horrid tale. "Twenty men…defiled my double in front of her mother…for their amusement and pleasure?" The red-head gulped as she turned to Sam.

"Why would you even consider this world as a potential ally? The sheer amount of evil that has taken place here…" she whispered in horror as Natsu clenched his fists, his anger and fury eminent. But he wasn't the only one…many of the men were visibly shaking with anger at what happened to that other Erza.

"Because they get it…They understand horror and death…of suffering. Yes, it's different than the locust, but it's also similar in other aspects. If I had to chose between your universe or theirs to fight beside me, it would be them every time" the brunette finished simply as they returned their attention to Irene's story.

" _It was a few weeks ago. I was doing drills with my battalion at the base near Oak Town when this strange man just…appeared. He asked me about Natsu. I'd heard of him…the man that protected women while fighting off slavers…a man that never asked for anything in return. It disturbed this man I wasn't with Natsu…or even knew him on a personal level. He asked me if I wanted to meet him, but I couldn't with my daughter there…the shame I felt was too great. When I mentioned I would if my two best friends were with me, he just…vanished then reappeared with Layla and Ur. Then a few moments later we were outside the guild" Irene paused as she looked at her daughter with misting eyes._

" _I am not ashamed to say I cried…Erza forgave me for my failure"_

" _It's not your fault mother. We were powerless to stop what happened to us and millions of others"_

" _What was his name?" McGarden asked in curiosity as Layla turned her attention to the woman that saved their world._

" _He said his name was Atlas. That he served the Alverez empire from another reality. He had technology just like your own"_

"Atlas? Like the one we saw of that emperor with the older Wendy?" Romeo asked in confusion as he looked around the hall at his friends.

"It most likely was a different version than the one we saw. We already stretched the laws of coincidence with Natsumi's universe being viewed twice in two days. Are you visitors curious about this Alverez empire we witnessed?"

"Not really. Either they're a threat or not. And if they try shit, I'm sure McGarden will plant a neutron bomb in the center of their planet and waste it all. So long as they don't mess with us or any of our allies, I won't care" Sam replied with a wave as Natsu looked at Natsumi, her tube top showing off cleavage while she sat next to Lucy.

"A nutrone?'

"Neutron bomb. But yeah…we can't build those yet, but their way more powerful than nuclear bombs. Luckily McGarden knows a guy to hook us up with a few if needed"

"Of course she knows a guy to help her blow up planets…" Levy groaned out as she rested her chin on the table before looking at the viewscreen again.

" _I see…" McGarden said while rubbing her chin. "Did he threaten you?" she asked as Natsu spoke up._

" _Not…exactly. But he said the next time we meet we would be enemies"_

" _Hmmm…sounds like a piece of shit to me. Threatening former sex slaves like that. I just hope the universe he comes from dies in plasma fire"_

" _I forget how harsh you are…" Levy giggled before her eyes widened. "OH! GUESS WHAT! I can summon twenty sheets now!" she showcased while activating her own 'paper shredder' move. They spun lazily around her as her eyes bore concentration. Letting out a gasp, Levy dispelled it a few seconds later as sweat formed on her brow._

" _WOW! Your making great progress! Too bad you're the only Levy to bother learning it…too bloody the others say…really can't figure out why…" McGarden pondered before pointing to Ur. "I've decided! The next round of pregnancies should be Ur, Irene, Erza, Juvia, and Bisca!"_

" _DON'T GO PROCLAIMING THAT! I already have five kids on the way!" Natsu barked as Happy giggled._

" _That's because they keep dragging you to your room for kissy stuff!"_

" _Quiet!" He pouted as Juvia's eyes grew bright._

" _YOU MEAN IT! JUVIA CAN HAVE A BABY NEXT!?_

 _Taking a step back, the man awkwardly smiled as the five mentioned women looked at the man in question. "Well…If you women want to…I don't want to pressure you or anything since most of you are studying and training…lets just wait until Evergreen and the others have theirs first, okay?"_

" _Fine…" Erza pouted as she huffed._

" _Oh! You could name your daughter Irene! Irene Scarlett Dragneel!" Layla cheered out as the redheaded mother nodded her head._

" _That's a great name for my future grand-daughter. And many of us are quite skilled with sex so that's not a problem…"_

" _MOM!" I'll wait thank you very much!" Erza snapped as Knightwalker laughed, her warm chuckle filling the air._

" _HA! Your all baby crazy!" the woman pointed out which only started a new round of teasing and joking among the former whores._

"Well…they seem happier at least?" Kinana told her friends, many of them giving curt nods.

"Based on what we know, many of them seem to be…more forthcoming when talking about…intimate activities. It just breaks my heart that so many of them had to go through such horrible things" Makarov said sadly with a shake of his head.

"I'm just disgusted with what my counterpart did there. Seriously, what kind of monster does that to innocent women?" Jet stated in anger after hearing what he did to that other Mira. It was vile and while he was no killer, he might have made an exception in this case.

"Same here. I know Mulan already told us about this during her visit, but to just hear some of the things…makes me ashamed of myself" Grey told the others as he shook his head before watching the parallel guild once more.

" _So not to question, but why are you two here?" Layla asked as she helped Lucy back to her seat, the younger blonde very pregnant as the mother seemed to burst with pride._

" _Well…the locust war went pretty bad and we could use your worlds help. Our king will actually be stopping by in a day or two to establish some sorta trade deal" McGarden informed them as Irene burst to her feet._

" _I…I WILL BRING MY VALKRIES TO FULL READINESS! I WOULD CONSIDER IT A GREAT HONOR TO FIGHT YOUR ENEMIES!" the full breasted mother shouted toward the two as unbridled determination crossed her eyes._

" _Um…it would probably be resources….but I'll see what I can do about your request" The scientist said awkwardly as she grabbed her portal gun. Typing in familiar commands, her eyes softened as she looked around the hall with Knightwalker at her side._

" _You know…most universes meet us once and that's it. We roll out and they never see us again. But you ladies…I dunno. Your special. You endured hell…some of you for years. If we expand the alliance, you can bet your world will be part of it. But for now, enjoy the peace" She finished as she activated the breech. Watching as Knightwalker gave a short wave, the scarred woman gave a thumbs up, leaving the guild behind._

Once again emerging into the hall, the two quickly shut down the I.V.D. as the images of the five pregnant women faded along with all their friends.

"There you go. The former sex slave universe" McGarden informed them with a shrug as she let out a sigh.

"It must've been a nightmare for them…" Laki reasoned as Sam nodded.

"It was. No doubt they were repeatedly brutalized. But, with women in charge of the military and police forces, things are getting better every day. Now though…now our group will probably be heading back home"

"Really? But we could see so many more universes! I'm sure you've seen plenty of nice ones!" Natsu asked as several of the visitors shook their heads.

"Sorry Natsu, but our little vacation is nearing the end. Tomorrow I head back to Clover Town with Knightwalker. Can't let those grubs cross the bridge" Sam relayed as Natsumi jumped up.

"BUT WE'RE LEAVING GIFTS!" the excitable woman shouted out as she sprang to her feet. Running to the kitchen, the guild looked on in curiosity.

"When did she hide a gift in the kitchen? Gajeel asked as Levy shrugged. She had long stopped trying to figure out these women.

"As long as it is not some dangerous weapon that endangers this world, it doesn't matter" Observer reasoned as the pinkette came back out carrying a large cooler and a few boxes. They weren't wrapped, just simple boxes as Natsumi set the cooler down in front of Natsu.

"This has grade-A meat! Steaks, chicken…ribs. All the delectable goodness that if you ask nicely, I'm sure Mira, Lisanna or Kinana would prepare for you" She described while opening the refrigerated cooler.

"WOW NATSU! THAT'S A LOT OF MEAT!" Happy exclaimed as it was piled with meats of all shapes and sizes.

"IT LOOKS GOOD!" he smiled as the female closed it shut.

"Just don't eat it all at once! This is high grade stuff so enjoy it" Natsumi waved with a finger in a very cute manner. Glancing as the white haired Knightwalker grabbed a box from the little pile, she thrust it at Erza, striking the flesh of her restrained breasts in the embarrassing T-Shirt.

"Er…here" The huntress finished as Scarlet quickly opened the box. Inside was a simple piece of paper that had a few lines of text as the knight quickly read them to herself.

 **Heavenly Cheesecake Universe 87662-C**

 **Delicious Fish Universe 1090201-F**

 **Tropical Beach Magnolia Universe 112563-B**

 **Layla and Ur Universe 1444-L**

"If you ever travel…You know…to get a dessert or something…" The huntress explained lightly as Erza quickly studied and memorized the coordinates. _"She…gave a gift…how about that?"_ she told herself as she stood near Marvell and Alberona. Tracking her eyes, she saw McGarden carrying one last box to Romeo's table.

"So…I'm pretty much a broken, psycho bitch…and I was pretty harsh on you before. You're a pretty decent kid…here" She shoved the box in his hands before looking away, her scar pulling at her cheek.

"It belonged to ours. It's a media tablet. Has hundreds of movies, T.V. shows and games. I was gonna use It for parts…but you have fun with it…" She finished before walking away, letting the young man pull the strange looking device out of the box. It was flat with a screen on one side as a few small buttons decorated the edge. It was currently powered, showing a screen with a laser light background as icons indicated where movies and games were located.

"It has a projection mode too…for the whole guild to watch Iron Man or Deadpool on a rainy day" she finished before glancing at Gajeel.

"Meh" the woman shrugged as she walked toward the I.V.D. to input the co-ordinates for home.

"THAT'S IT! JUST MEH!?" the slayer roared as the scientist laughed.

"Yeah. After all, you're the rustbucket of the guild" she teased as she set the screen to projection mode once more. In a small flicker of power, the inhabitants gained a new look at these visitor's home universe.

 _It was raining a mixture of sleet and rain, dousing the city of Magnolia in freezing temperatures as ice started to form on roadways and buildings. Dozens of tall buildings towered among the skyline as a massive wall stood to the north, its height bristling with weapon emplacements and troops. Multiple factories belched ash and soot, the power of magic not able to keep up with all the demand for the tools of war as several buildings were covered by the filth, creating a drab look._

 _Armed soldiers walked the streets, weapons at the ready as civilians bundled in coats hurried to escape the miserable weather. Some appeared homeless, erecting shanties in alleyways or parks while artillery and anti-aircraft emplacements poked toward the darkened sky._

 _The view then shifted, moving past a large statue of Juvia and Natsu that proclaimed them the 'Saviors of Magnolia. It stood in a park bracketed by roads as military vehicles rumbled down the streets with trucks, cars, and transports._

 _Then the guild came into view, its outer shell drab and looking like it had seen better days as defensive turrets dotted the roof. Moving past the doors, one could see the entirety of the guild sitting and talking together, the most noticeable Natsu with his famous scar as he sat between Erza and Mira with Bisca and Kinana across from him._

"Uh…no offense, but your Magnolia looks like a depressing place to live" Wendy said softly as Carla stood next to her.

"Yeah…but it's our home. It's just how it is" Marvell told her younger self with a pained smile as the portal activated, casting the guild in purple glows.

"Well! See ya later! Hope my twin seals the deal with Natsu!" Alberona said with a wave and a laugh as the women and two exceeds started to walk through.

"Don't say that! It should be Erza! I'm gonna root for her!" the huntress proclaimed with annoyance as she passed through.

"Dumb bitches. If it's gonna be anybody it'll be Juvia!" Natsumi informed them all before pausing and turning to Mira. "HEY MIRA! I LEFT YOU A MULTIVERSE COOKBOOK IN THE BACK! MAKE SURE TO USE IT!" The busty pinkette finished with a wave before disappearing, leaving just McGarden standing in the hall as the breech shimmered and popped.

"Well! I had a blast! I killed bad guys and monsters! Vomited in Erza's bathroom! Had a great mental breakdown and met some star creature thing! You just make sure to have sex with Natsu, other me!" She said with a huge grin and smile as her breasts gave a small heave in her tight shirt.

"I'M NOT DOING THAT! JUST GET OUT OF HERE YOU INSANE OTHER ME! I CAN'T TAKE YOUR INSANITY FOR ANOTHER DAY!" Levy shouted with a heavy blush as her mentally disturbed double laughed one final time before walking through. Leaving the guild in silence as the portal popped out of existence, they turned their attention to the image of one thirty seven-C.

" _HAHAHA! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU! YOU LOOK LIKE A BIMBO!" Erza pointed with laughter at the scowling double of herself._

" _SHUT UP! I LOST A BET YOU SKANK!"_

" _WHO YOU CALLING SKANK YOU WHITE HAIRED WHORE!?" Scarlet yelled back as she stood up, getting close to her twin as crackles of fury danced between the two._

" _So…have fun?" Natsu asked the returning girls with a gravely rumble as Levy stuck out her chest._

" _Obviously! Too bad Gajeel was a total loser. Kept saying he wanted to be just like Natsu the whole time"_

" _I doubt that, you insane midget. He was probably super cool like me" Gajeel replied back from his table with Millianna and Panterlily as he crossed his arms._

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Gajeel shouted in agreement as some of the other mages made silencing gestures.

"QUIET! This is the first time we've seen their universe without those locust monsters!" Cana barked as she stared back at the other world, surprisingly making the guild calm down.

" _YOU WANNA GO RUST FACE!" The insane woman shouted back as the dragon slayer threw another insult toward the short woman. In an instant, both were butting heads as their rivalry was running rampant._

" _Hmph! You should've stayed there flatty! Nobody wants to be around your blue haired ass" Meredy shot to her rival as Wendy gave a heavy glare. Smashing her forehead to the pinkette's, electricity of rivalry seemed to pop between the two._

" _Got something to say cow tits! Because last time I checked, I kicked your slutty ass!"_

" _AS IF! ONLY STUPID BLUE HAIRED SLUT'S WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"_

" _THAT'S IT!" Wendy screamed as the two girls started to throw punches and kicks, the insults getting more vile than the last._

" _WOW! LOOK AT THEM GO!" Ultear admired with a shout as Dimaria laughed with a drink in her hand at the bar._

" _It's definitely great to watch! KICK HER ASS!" the blonde shouted before taking a gulp of alcohol as Cana joined her, a bottle of booze appearing in a flash as Kinana worked the bar with Lisanna._

" _Who are you even rooting for?" Brandish asked her friend from a table with Hisui as Sorano shifted and sorted paperwork for her charge._

"… _WHO CARES!" she said happily before taking another drink._

" _Control your drinking. You never know when we could be summoned to the field again" Irene scolded from a few feet away near the form of Kamika and Cosmos as the black haired knight kept stealing glances at Laxus._

" _Oh come on Irene…you sound just like your daughter" the blonde complained as Knightwalker and Erza continued to throw scathing insults to each other in the corner._

" _NATSU! Help me with all this damn paperwork! Your king now and this is your responsibility!" Hisui commanded as a small scar could be seen above her right eyebrow which was twitching slightly._

" _What do you think I did all night? Sit on my ass?" he grumbled back as he clenched a fist. "That's the real evil…paperwork…"_

" _HAH! NOW YOU GET IT!" Makarov shouted from a table as he read a girly magazine in full view proclaiming busty women with Gildarts peering over his shoulder. "Oh..those are nice…" the older men muttered._

" _Perverts" Lucy muttered as she sat next to Grey, taking up one side as Flare took up the other at a nearby table as Yukino chatted with Sue and Glenn a few feet away._

" _But Lucy? We did perverted things with Grey last night" the woman smiled as Sam laughed._

" _HA! I KNEW YOU WERE EASY! HAVING A THREESOME WITH THE ICE BUCKET!"_

" _SHUT UP YOU BRUNETTE BITCH! OR BETTER YET, GO SUCK NATSU'S COCK IN A DIRTY ALLEY!"_

 _Running forward, Sam slammed her head against the blondes as the key mage returned the favor._

" _You know, I had to be nice to the other one…but you…your just someone with big tits and no brain! Oh, I'm Lucy! I hand out free Blowjobs at the base!"_

" _SKANK!" Lucy yelled at her rival, punching Sam across the jaw as she took a few steps backward before recovering._

" _Oh..YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT ONE BLONDIE!" Sam roared as she charged, starting a fight with her sworn rival as fists and harsh words flew._

" _HEY ASH HEAD! YOUR KING! TELL YOU GIRLFRIEND TO STOP FIGHTING MINE!" Grey yelled across the hall as Natsu casually looked at the two fighting females._

" _Nope. Not touching that one" he grumbled out as he leaned back, the table right near a support beam as Natsumi climbed onto his lap while Bisca and Mira glared daggers at the intruder of their territory._

" _Don't worry about that idiot's opinion…just concentrate on me…" she said in a husky whisper…just as Juvia emerged from the kitchen carrying a plate of delicious food. Running over, she pushed Natsumi off Natsu's lap before setting the plate of wings down._

" _Don't be tempted by her words, Natsu! Juvia is the only one you need! Look! She even made your favorite!"_

" _Thank's Juv" the man grinned before giving her a peck on the lips._

" _WATER BITCH!" Natsumi roared out as she tackled Juvia to the floor and started wrestling for the right to sit on Natsu's lap._

" _FLAME SKANK! JUVIA IS THE ONLY PRINCESS FOR NATSU!" the mage shot back as they rolled across the floor toward Erza and Knightwalker who were now just slugging it out. Knocking into them, all four women were in a tangled mess as they simply started to throw kicks and jabs, not even caring who they struck any more._

" _Oh look…a guild fight" Mira stated evenly…just as a bottle was thrown, hitting her in the skull._

" _WHO THREW THAT!" She shouted with a roar while jumping to her feet. Glaring around, she saw Evergreen sitting with Elfman and giggling happily._

" _IT WAS YOU!" She yelled while charging forward and striking the earth mage across the cheek, knocking her to the floor._

" _Mira…THAT'S NOT MANLY!" Elfman roared as he picked up his table in a manly manner and threw it at Natsu. "A MAN CAN'T HURT HIS SISTER! BUT HE CAN FIGHT HER BOYFRIEND LIKE A MAN!" the white haired male shouted as Grey jumped up with Flare._

" _FUCK YEAH! GUILD FIGHT! I'M KICKING YOUR ASS YOU FLAME STICK!" He smirked with joy as Flare's hair waved and danced around her._

" _I'm taking you down greenie!" Flare shouted as she ran toward Bisca, the woman already cracking her fist with a sinister smile. "Heh…let's see how Grey's new girl measures up!" the gun mage challenged back as the two met in the middle of the hall among the now rampaging mages._

 _Meeting in the center, Natsu gave a small smirk as he blocked Grey's attempt, Elfman sidelined by Brandish as she started throwing chairs around for no reason._

" _So…think you can take on the top dog, huh? We'll see about that Ice pick"_

" _Oh…I'M JUST GETTING STARTED!" Grey smiled as he threw a haymaker, throwing the guild into a massive brawl as nobody was spared from the fighting. Even Irene was throwing out punches, defending her little haven as insults and random magic flew._

"HOLY CRAP THAT LOOKS FUN!" Natsu shouted as Lucy paled.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! MY DOUBLE JUST STARTED A GUILD FIGHT WITH THAT SAM WOMAN!" The blonde yelled in annoyance.

"They're all insane…even Wendy is fighting her rival…" Makarov couldn't help but say as Grey couldn't help but smile.

"Ultear's there too…even Sorano and her sister along with Erza's mom…it's like a whole big group that came together…OH WOW! LEVY JUST KNOCKED OUT GAJEEL!" the ice mage preened as the man had gone flying into a pillar…which caused the laughter of several men.

"It's kinda nice though…even with all the horror's and nightmarish things they've seen, they can still have a fun guild fight" Mira said with a smile as she looked down at the book Natsumi had left her. 'Mirajane's Multiverse Cookbook' was the title and little chibi pictures of herself, Juvia, Natsumi, Bisca, and Kinana dotted the white cover as the mages continued to watch the guild fight play out for a little while longer…

 **AND DONE! HOLY SHIT! This little arc has been burning in my head for MONTHS! Like…before Christmas I wanted to do this and now its done! I know not many of you will really care since its just kinda storytelling and some rehashing, but dammit! I had a great time writing the whole thing! I just hope U.K.L. enjoys reading this chapter as well…and I hope I don't screw things up too much. I know he probably will just go back to using Observer, but I still enjoyed this!**

 **Now..as for my future plans!**

 **Dragon of the COG!**

 **Then the possible start of a short story with Natsu in 132-F (Suggestions for a title would be nice my fans)**

 **A short story of Wendy in Raccoon City! No magic this time and she is stranded during RE2/RE3/ and maybe Outbreak so that could be a couple chapters as well!**

 **But, Unless I get hit by a massive bolt of inspiration, I don't have much planned for the Multiverse story at the moment. I'm sure I'll come up with an idea or two soon, but that's my writing plans for now. So I hope I get some positive feedback and those of you who read it enjoy!**

 **Levy: She…was INSANE! AHHH! What the hell!**

 **Erza: At least…she found love? Ah…she sidetracked us from the horror of the locust pretty easily. AND WHY AM I STILL IN THIS SHIRT!**

 **Natsu: HEY! SHE FORGOT TO FIGHT ME!**

 **Happy: But you'd lose. Now lets see if there's some yummy fish in that meat trunk!**

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


	34. Home

**Well, this will be my last chapter until I get resettled from my move! Don't worry, I still have millions of ideas! As for how some events happened in this chapter, look at Unknow Legions Battle for the Multiverse and it makes sense. Anyway…that's about it. I'll do another RE chapter after this! Survival horror!**

 **Enjoy and leave some reviews or some nice words!**

 **I don't own any rights to anything!**

 **Home**

* * *

 **Universe 132-F**

 **The forest outside of Magnolia. One week after the sealing of 137-C**

The morning was warm in the wooded landscape as shafts of sunlight whispered through the canopy of leaves as the smell of dew permeated the air. Chipmunks and squirrels chattered, scurrying along the forest floor with nuts and berries to take toward their nests as a small stream bubbled and swirled. It was amazingly clear, the water beyond fresh and crisp as it fed into a distant lake near a certain dragon slayers home.

' **Clang!'**

Animals snapped their heads up in fear, their eyes focusing on the noise in a nearby clearing. More clangs and hisses of steel echoed through the still air, making several animals scatter in worry as the nearby human's continued to fight.

"I got you now!" Evergreen shouted out as she charged forward with the combat knife. It hissed through the air at Natsu, but only met with another blade of steel as sparks rained away in a blocking motion. Snapping off a side kick, the brunette tried to land a blow to her opponent. She missed, Natsu jumping backward on the soft grass as sounds of fighting magical spells reverberated through the air around them.

Charging forward, the man swiped at her body, drawing a nick of blood from a fresh cut on her shoulder as she barely dodged. Rolling to the side, Evergreen grunted as she continually raised and lowered the available magic in her body. It was exhausting while fighting the man in knife combat…but she wanted to get stronger. Not only with weapons, but magic ability as well. And based on lessons by mages from one thirty seven-C, this was the most effective way aside from deadly combat with genocidal monsters.

Coming to a knee as she completed her roll, Evergreen ignored the small scraps on her legs as she slowly stood up. _"If only I could be on my knees for a different reason…NO! Concentrate on training your magic. Constantly raising and lowering it trains and increases the magic container. It's like doing pushup's and lifting weights for my power…and I need to get strong enough so he chooses me as his fairy queen!"_

"HAA!" the brunette cried out as she sprung forth, her buttocks quivering like a coil as her shorts clung close to her shapely rear. She aimed for his stomach, eliciting a surprised grunt from the man as he dodged once more to the side. Spinning around her, he kicked her in the ass as she fell to the ground hard.

"Dammit…I'm lucky this is just training…" She groaned out as her position on the grassy forest floor would make anybody cry. She was on all fours…practically in the doggy position.

"Get up. If we were back on my world, you'd be dead or raped by savages already" The man lectured…but not before stealing a quick glance at Evergreen's ass. It was agonizingly tight against the shorts…and he was a male. Even he could appreciate a few things in his shit life like a finely shaped ass of a beautiful woman. Even if they were all crazy.

" _Not bad…_ " he rapidly thought as he waited for his training partner to stand up. _"Although…it was insane how every girl in the hall wanted to train with me. Had to draw straws…and the glares they gave each other? It was like a war of womanly wills. Seriously…It's just knife and magic training…"_ Natsu thought as his partner finally climbed to her feet.

Natsu was dressed in combat pants while a dirty shirt adorned his chest as he shifted the eight inch blade in his calloused hand. Studying his form, Evergreen couldn't help but eye that muscular torso…and wished that she could be alone with the apocalyptic survivor. She could see it under that dirty fabric…every single contour of muscle as she took a deep breath. Wiping the sweat from her forehead as her large breasts heaved in the green training top covering her chest, she chanced a small glance at her friends around her. Of all the women in the guild, only Kinana and Lisanna weren't present. The former was running the bar today at the guild and Lisanna was off with her boyfriend Laxus on a date in Crocus.

Erza and Mira were training with Lucy, trying to teach the celestial mage the finer points of hand to hand combat in the case of low magic or she lost her keys. From what she could tell, the blonde was making some progress as the two S-class mages tried to help their friend. Giving a light glare…she knew they were heavy competition.

Past the three, she witnessed Levy training with Juvia. The script mage had finally decided to try and learn McGarden's 'paper shredder' spell, but she was calling it 'Parchment Nightmare' as Juvia activated her water body and let the bookworm throw deadly arcs of paper through her to no effect. It was great for Juvia too, letting her to try and increase the time of her liquid form little by little.

Turning her head, Evergreen gave another light glare at one of her largest rivals…Cana Alberona. The lush skank and Laki were fighting, both women just going all out with spells as stabbing roots and exploding cards echoed from the far side of the clearing. They were shouting insults at each other, but in a friendly banter as Evergreen looked at the last group.

It was Bisca and Wendy trying to help Asuka activate her hidden magic…but no luck for any of th—

"OOOFHH!" Evergreen gasped out in a hard blow as she was tackled to the ground. She landed hard against the soil and grass, the scent of nature rising to her nostrils as a large weight pressed her down. A blade was at her throat while her wrists were pinned above her head by a calloused hand.

Gulping at the position she found herself in, the female looked up as Natsu straddled her slim waist. He was glaring down at her with a few days of stubble. Last week he had shaved off his beard…and she had to admit he looked even better with the five o'clock shadow.

" _Please…just take me now…_ " her libido whispered as his eyes pierced her soul.

"You need to pay attention to your enemy. If I was serious, you'd be dead now Evergreen. You can't let your gaze wander to others. I agreed to help you all train, but it doesn't work if you don't take it seriously" he lectured as he withdrew the blade from her slender neck.

"Yeah…sorry" she apologized lightly as his body shifted and lifted off of her. _"Why can't he just spread my legs and pound me like I crave? I would do anything to please him…dammit…stupid libido"_ Evergreen thought as she slowly stood up with a tint of pink along her cheeks. Glancing around, she could see several of the other women giving heavy glares in her direction. They were jealous and had seen the whole thing.

"Here. It's a hot day. Take a break" Natsu said in an even tone as he pressed a bottle of water into her hands.

Smiling at the small act as the male sat down near a cooler filled with ice and other bottles of water, Evergreen decided to join him as her friends continued to train.

"Ohhh! Are you done training already?" Happy asked as he ate a small fish on the other side of the cooler. He loved how easily food was available here…especially yummy trout as Carla and Pantherlily sat next to him in a little group.

"Evergreen needed a break. Wasn't concentrating" Natsu informed his blue furred friend who gave a light nod with a scrunched up face of thought.

"Maybe she was having naughty thoughts when you landed on her? After all, that's how babies are made" The little cat stated with a small smile as Pantherlily shook his head in disagreement.

"I'm pretty sure they need to remove their clothes first…but then, who knows what goes through the heads of women…" The black and white cat contemplated as he struck a thinking pose with Happy.

"I JUST GOT A LITTLE LIGHTHEADED!" Evergreen yelled with a large blush as Natsu glanced her way…then let out a single grunt of laughter.

"Nope! You liiiike him!" Happy teased as the other two exceed giggled and laughed.

"It's a hot morning already. I'm sure you just overexerted yourself. Besides, if we were to have sex for some reason, I wouldn't do that in front of my daughter or Wendy" Natsu said simply before taking a gulp of chilled water. He said it so normally that Evergreen didn't know what to say at first. She was just lucky that none of the other girls heard that. She could only imagine the rage of Erza or Juvia…or any of the others.

" _POINTS! TAKE THAT MIRA!"_ the earth mage blushed before taking a drink herself as she tried to control her emotions. She turned away from the slayer while doing it, watching Erza and Lucy spar for a moment as her thoughts tried to regain control.

"Um…have you a…thought about that with me? Or…somebody else here?" Evergreen asked in a quiver of nervousness as her male friend cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I'm a healthy man surrounded by beautiful women everyday. It would be stupid if I didn't have a thought or two about it. But it doesn't matter…" He gestured with a wave of his hand toward his daughter as she sat with Wendy and Bisca across the field. Her eyes were closed while she sat cross legged, her face showing issues of annoyance as the minutes passed.

"Why not?" the female asked as Levy tried to fight Juvia in hand to hand combat near a copse of lush trees. The shorter girl was going all out…but failing completely to land a single blow against the bustier water mage.

"My only goal is to protect Asuka and Happy…to keep them safe. I can't do that if I'm wasting time on some stupid date and picking out fucking flowers. And when I finish building my home, she'll have a safe place to sleep for once"

Lowering his eyes, he took another gulp of ice water as Evergreen slowly extended a hand. Resting it on his shoulder, the hardened survivor looked at her once more with sorrowful irises.

"But you succeeded. You kept her safe through years of hell that I could never fathom. You lived long enough to find her a new home along with Happy. You raised her to be so…strong. Don't you think that she would want you to find somebody? A nice girlfriend?" Evergreen told him with a warm smile and innocent eyes. She had scooted closer, her shapely rear digging into the grass as she inched a little closer to the man she desired.

Natsu grunted in annoyance as he turned away. "What's the point of that? I'm a killer…somebody that has slain people for being _possible_ threats. For having things that I needed to keep Asuka and Happy alive. I'm not somebody that any woman would want. And…what if…" He paused, the salmon haired man's face hardening as he stood up.

"Forget it" he finished, the tone not debatable as Evergreen withdrew her hand. Watching him walk over to Lucy, he gave a small suggestion to the blonde on her stance as he stood to the side with his arms crossed. _"These damn women and their feelings…God…how the fuck did they even convince me to train them today? Oh right…I said I'd help with dimensional shit. Fuck…another damn headache of just running around to other worlds and fighting assholes"_

" _Dammit Natsu…you're the perfect man…Strong and brave…intelligent and handsome. Great at raising kids in the most hellish of circumstances…any girl would be lucky to have you"_ Evergreen thought longingly from her spot near the three exceeds.

"DAMMIT! THIS IS STUPID!" Asuka yelled from across the grassy field as her shout interrupted Evergreens inner monologue and the other women training. The girl was on her feet, kicking at tufts of grass as Bisca and Wendy tried to calm her down.

"Asuka! It won't happen overnight! I could definitely feel you getting closer to your magic! We just have to keep meditating and working at it!" Bisca advised as her…parallel daughter turned on her.

"That's easy for you all to say! You have your damn magic! I mean, Wendy is two years younger than me and can level buildings with her slaying magic! What can I do!?" the raven haired girl shouted in frustration as Wendy raised her hands in a placating manner.

"You can do plenty Asuka…far more than me. You know how to use guns and blades. You know how to hunt and prepare meals in the woods. You've killed really bad people to protect yourself and your family. And you're an amazing shot with your sniper rifle…you're like a super badass!" Wendy told her friend who stopped in mid kick at another clump of grass.

"You…think I'm a badass?" the zombie survivor asked as she lowered her kick.

"Totally! You're the epitome of womanly strength!" Bisca said in a gleeful shout as Natsu walked over, his gaze lingering on Bisca for a brief moment. Her large breasts were straining against her brown top while a pair of green shorts that matched her hair covered her shapely rear. Sunlight washed her hair, making her look even more desirable as her tanned legs seemed to go on forever.

Turning his gaze away from the woman, Natsu could have sworn she puffed out her chest on his approach. But that couldn't be right. They were supposed to be training. _"Must've been my imagination…although, that's been happening a lot lately…"_ Shaking his head with a grunt, Natsu relieved himself of the strange thought.

"What's the problem, kid?"

"This meditation shit isn't working! I know…I know I can feel magic in me but there's…a wall. And sitting around isn't doing crap!" she lightly raged as Natsu gave a nod of understanding.

" _Time to be an asshole…dammit"_

The man burst forward, his legs like coils as he backhanded Asuka across the face. The sound of flesh striking flesh was drowned out by the teenagers cry as she flew to the ground.

"NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Bisca shouted out in fear and disbelief as the man stalked toward his adoptive daughter. She just…couldn't believe he would hit her like that with no warning.

"Shut up" He warned as his boots crushed grass beneath his feet. Bisca flinched, her irises wide at the man's tone. Yes…he was rough around the edges, but she was sure he had been slowly warming up to her. _"Is he mad at her? Is he trying to force out her magic by beating her? What…what is this!?"_ Bisca tried to reason internally as the other women had stopped training, their eyes wide as their secret crush momentarily stopped before the girl.

"If you want to live, then use your fucking magic. Your strong enough now that it shouldn't be a problem. Before we were half starved all the time. But now you're at full strength along with myself…so start acting like it" Natsu said in a scowl as he kicked Asuka in the ribs.

"UNGHH!" she cried out, rolling across the field as her lungs tried to grasp for air from the heavy kick. Pushing herself up as her torso flared with new pain, a few small scratches and cuts had appeared on her face. 'Hack…cough..cough' she wheezed as Natsu stalked closer.

"D…dad?" she whispered with a shaky voice.

"I'm not your father. Your father was a wife beating piece of shit" he uttered as the girl looked on in sheer disbelief. She had never heard Natsu talk like that with her…ever. He always protected her…taught her how to survive. He…he was acting like Alzack from all those years ago.

"No…NO! YOUR BETTER THAN HIM!" She cried out as the girl rolled away, dodging a heavy punch from the stern man. His eyes tracked her…following her steps as the girl scrambled away to create some distance. She barely had time to jump away as a blast of fire from Natsu picked her up and slammed her into the ground.

"Ung…" She groaned as some of her training clothes singed and burned. A small flame licked at her sleeve, burning her left shoulder as she tried to beat out the fire her dad had created. _"Is…is he mad at me? Why…is this some training?"_ she thought to herself as the other girls moved in to try and help.

"NATSU! YOU MIGHT HURT HER!" Lucy cried out as the man launched another blast of flame at the girl. It was barely avoided, singeing some of the midnight hair as a large swath of grass ignited in its wake. Smoke and flame billowed, rising into the sky as several trees burnt like tinder.

"Shut up you dumb bitch" the man sneered as the celestial mage took a fearsome step back. His tone…was hateful and sinister as he glanced at Bisca. The greenette gulped as Natsu raised his hand, the flow of fire magic gathering quickly as bits of electricity gathered around the roiling flame. The magical pressure was immense…stifling as not even Erza or Mira could weather the waves of power and killing intent. All the women in the field…started to break and wilt, unable to stay standing as even the exceeds were pushed toward the ground. The heat coming off of him was unbearable as Laki, Cana and the other females simply collapsed.

"Dammit…I…I can't move…I…I never knew his strength would be so high…it's…greater than Makarov's…" Levy cried out as beads of sweat broke upon her face. _"Did…did he just snap all of a sudden? This…this isn't him at all"_ Raising her head before it was pushed back down into the dirt and grass as fires burned nearby, she looked on the man she desired as he completely ignored the girl he raised.

"You're the weakest here Bisca…I think I'll kill you first right in front of Asuka…after all, she's weak and useless too…just like her mother" Natsu stated evenly as he charged forward. His movements were sure, the magical output freezing them in fear or pushing them to the brink mentally.

Asuka watched in a nightmarish horror as the killing intent of her father spilled and flowed across the field. Struggling to stand on shaky feet, the fifteen year old watched helplessly as Natsu punched Bisca in the stomach. She doubled over, spilling saliva and specks of blood as she cried out in a wave of pain.

"AAAUGGHH!"

"NOOOO! DAD! STOP THIS!" Asuka cried out as all her new friends were helpless to assist. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as Natsu stood over her mom.

"See…useless and weak. Good for nothing except taking beatings and working on the street like the whore she is" Natsu said with a sneer as he kicked the greenette in the side…hard.

"UNGHHH!" Bisca cried and coughed as she was lifted off the ground from the blow. Landing hard near Juvia and Laki, the woman's face was an etching of fear.

"Stop it…" Asuka whispered as her mind went back to all those years ago…to the fear of her father beating her mother…of his hatred toward them both during his drinking.

"Stupid woman"

"Stop It" she said once more, not realizing the metaphorical dam was about to burst.

"What was that Asuka? You talking back to me?" Natsu snapped out as he glanced her way before shifting his gaze back to Bisca. "Your mother was useless…never amounted to anything. Then she died…because you were too weak" the man finished as he readied a flame encrusted fist to finish off the gun mage.

" _No…no…NO! I WON'T LET ANYBODY HURT MY MOM! NEVER AGAIN! NOT EVEN NATSU!"_

"STTTTOOOOP ITTTT!" Asuka screamed at the top of her lungs as the dam of magic in her body broke. All the pain and nightmares of her life among the dead…her beating father…all of her rage and anger came flowing out in a wave as a glowing tempest of holy light wrapped around her. As the light faded, an assault rifle of glowing, white light formed in her hands as she snapped it up at her…father.

"I WON'T LET ANYBODY HURT MY FAMILY! NOT EVEN YOU!" She screamed as she pulled the magical trigger that activated her new weapon. A beam of startling white that shimmered in the sun burst from the muzzle like an angel blast, covering the distance in barely the blink of an eye as it collided with Natsu's torso.

"GRAAGH!" The man cried out as the beam burned away his shirt and flung him on his back. Several fresh burns covered his scarred torso of muscle as his magical power and killing intent left in an instant.

The girls were on their feet, running to Asuka and Bisca as the younger girl was barely conscious. She fell, falling into Erza's arms as the red head cradled the exhausted woman. Looking over at Natsu, she could see the man…having a small smile as he coughed and hacked from the magical blast.

"Ungg…didn't expect it to kick like a fucking mule on the first try…" he groaned out as Lucy and Bisca walked over to him with anger and hurt expressions on their faces.

"D…did you plan this?" Lucy asked as her friend coughed and wheezed from the beat down.

"I…had a hunch…ung…sorry for the things I said. It was…the only thing I could think of to get her mad enough" He admitted as Erza brought over the newest mage. "Sorry kid…think I overstepped…god damn that hurt…"

"Good. You deserve it you ass. And you owe Bisca and Lucy an apology!" Asuka ranted as she sat on the grass…before plopping on her back with exhaustion. "My body feels like it was through a thresher…"

"But you should be happy! You have such a cool magic!" Happy cheered out as he fluttered around before landing near the girl. "It was soo cool when you beat down Natsu for being a dick!"

"Traitorous cat…" the fire mage grunted as Wendy approached to preform healing magic. Waving her away, he pointed to Bisca and Asuka to indicate who should be treated first.

"You owe me dinner. A nice one for the things you said and the punches. I thought you were really trying to hurt me" Bisca wavered as she looked away.

"….Sorry…I just had to make it look believable since nothing else was working" the man grumbled as Laki walked over and stood over the injured man. She was trying…very hard to not stare at his bare chest showing various scars…especially a long one that dragged from his right shoulder to the left hip. Most of them had never seen him with no shirt…and now…Laki gulped before crouching down and handing a bottle of water to the man.

"You…you could've warned us. Your magic was overwhelming…I was really scared. I think you owe us all a heartfelt meal…and free use of your land and house whenever we see fit" She suggested as the other girls nodded in agreement.

" _GOOD GOING LAKI!"_

"Ungh…you women are pests. I haven't even finished my house yet. And here you are trying to force your way in…ugh…I'll do a picnic thing once it's done" he grunted as he looked over to Asuka.

"You alright?"

"She passed out. That first time use must've been draining" Erza informed the man who plopped his head back against the soil. The scent of mildew and grass was faint as he breathed, his chest still in wracking pain from the attack just a brief minute before.

"Ahh…fine. I guess that ends training for today. Hey Juvia? Can you douse those fires I caused? Prefer not to burn the whole forest down"

"Juvia will want something in return" the scantily clad mage stated as her short shorts and tube top accentuated her breasts and firm buttocks. Flinging some of her water magic, she quickly doused the fires across the large field as Natsu eyed her for a moment. _"What kind of training outfit is that? Is it skimpy outfit day?"_

"Fuck…what is with you women? It's like your all part of some group of insane females vying for my attention or something. Favors and trading missions just be with me for an afternoon…bringing me free food and trying to help with my future home. Your all annoying" the male grunted with finality.

"That's because girls are weird Natsu" Happy said matter of factly as he ate another fish.

"No argument there, buddy…" he groaned out as several of the girls gave slight glares to the blue cat and fire mage as the noon sun washed the field in light…

 **One week later…**

A cool breeze drifted through the air, working it's way through the construction site as Natsu stood on a ladder with several nails in his mouth. The four walls of his home had finally been erected and now he was working on the roof and rafters with Happy.

"Wow Natsu! Look at all the work you got done with all the girls on jobs! You've had three full days to concentrate without their weirdness!" The cat said with a grin as he held a hammer.

"Unghm" Natsu replied as he held out his hand. Grasping the hammer from Happy, the male started to hammer away at the rafter beam with heavy thwacks of the tool. It took a few more nails and several poundings of the hammer to finish that particular task as he turned his gaze to the grassland that would become his front lawn. Asuka was out there, practicing and honing her new magic as she simply summoned and dispelled her…Holy Rifle numerous times. Pausing as she took a break, the young woman started to make her way to the large home being built as Natsu and Happy continued to talk.

"I still feel like shit for saying that to her. Same with Bisca and the others"

"Yeah…that was scary. Promise you won't ever do that around our friends again" the little cat demanded as his father figure nodded.

"Yeah. I already did. But dammit…those women sure won't let me forget it" he grumbled as he started to descend the ladder for the next beam of wood.

"Hey dad?" Asuka asked as she walked across the flooring.

"Yeah?"

"Do…do you think I can visit my mom's grave? I…I want to show her my magic…" the girl asked as Natsu cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure about that? Our home world is nothing but death and decay"

"I know…She's dead…and long decayed into nothing. But…"

"Alright. But we get our gear first. And if Magnolia is crawling, we bail. No exceptions, understood?" Natsu ordered with crossed arms as he looked at his daughter.

"Okay. Let's head to the guild. I have my guns there with my machete"

"I hate that I don't have a place to store our stuff yet. Come on Happy, lets get going. We need a portal gun too"

"Aye sir…let's just be careful…" the cat cautioned as the three climbed into the mage's truck and started to drive to the nearby city…

 **Universe 8484-N The forest outside of Magnolia**

A shimmering portal of blues and purples crackled into existence in the overgrown woods as two people and a flying cat emerged. Immediately landing on the shorter female's shoulders as she gripped a sharpened machete in her hands, the cat clung close as the salmon haired male had a pistol gripped in his own. A baseball bat made of hardened metal hung from a harness on his back while a sheathed combat knife sat at his hip along two extra magazines of ammunition.

"Stay quiet…we don't know who or what could be in these woods" Natsu ordered with a whisper as the girl nodded. She too had a pistol, but kept it holstered as the three slowly made their way through the underbrush. Leaves and branches tugged at clothes, snagging at Natsu's dirty work shirt and scratching Asuka's face. Some thorns left small trails of cuts on her features, but it was better than trying to jump right into a city. No…this was far safer.

Minutes passed with only the minimal of chirping from birds and crickets as the three moved like ninja cats. They had years of survival experience in being silent…then they heard it. Voices. And voices only meant one thing on this world…bad people trying to kill them.

Moving through the forest like a panther as Happy lifted Asuka, Natsu found himself at a paved road that looked…new. While it was something curious as to how this span of concrete escaped the decay and neglect of years gone by, he was more curious about the three strange men in unknown armor walking along the pavement with bolt action rifles.

"Man…taking this world was so easy. With everybody already dead it was a chinch to just wander in and establish ourselves. Long live the empire!" One of them joked as Natsu scowled from behind the tree. Giving a subtle nod to Asuka and Happy, the other two knew what to do. After all, the last soldiers they had come across on this world had been completely insane and tried to kill them all.

Lifting Asuka, Happy flew across the road with his young partner in a flash toward another gathering of trees as he only left a rustle of wind in his wake.

The three soldiers didn't notice.

" _Whoever these assholes are…they'll regret it"_ Natsu promised as he went into full survivor mode. Unsheathing his combat knife and readying his pistol, the man crouched low as he moved across the pavement behind the fools. His daughter was doing the same, moving like a cat with her machete ready to strike.

"Man. This has got to be the easiest assig-!" The man didn't get to finish as a hand clasped his mouth shut before a blade was drawn across his throat. A gargled scream was barely heard as the other two soldiers tried to turn and asses the threat with wide eyes.

" **Thunk!'**

Asuka grimaced as her deadly blade bit into the side of the second man's head, spraying bits of blood and brain matter against her skin in a sickly manner. His bowels loosened, spreading the stench of shit and fear everywhere as the third man tired to scream for help.

"Oh…shit!" SOM-!" He didn't get to finish as Natsu parried the long rifle away with practiced ease. Thrusting his blade forward, it slid through the man's throat as a spurt of arterial blood sprayed across the road. His partial scream died with him as air bubbles rose from the deadly gash.

"Quick. Move these sacks of shit to the woods" Natsu ordered his daughter as they quickly cleared away the bodies and tossed them into a small gully thirty feet from the road. Finding one with a small pair of binoculars after a quick search of their bodies, Natsu took that along with one of their rifles and ammunition. Cradling it in his arms, the dragon slayer checked for a chambered round.

"Why…why does this weapon look new?" He idly wondered as he glanced back at their armor. It wasn't rusting or a mess of patchwork plates…these guys had good equipment. _"Which mean's they're organized and twice as dangerous. Probably some warlord's men that use slave labor"_

"Dad…we should move. If they have friends, they'll come looking for them soon. All the bandit's and raiders are like that. They might be using Magnolia as a base of operations"

"Yeah…looks like they could be. Let's head to town…we might be able to avoid any more if we're lucky while we investigate." he suggested as the portal gun sat safely on his hip. Eyeing it, the three made their way back to the road as clouds moved above. They felt exposed…but Natsu knew this was the right direction to Magnolia. Rounding a bend in the road as trees hugged the shoulders, Natsu ignored the splatters of blood on his clothes as his hometown came into view…but something was off. Building's were…standing. The smoke from a few factories were puffing fumes into the air while the dull noise of traffic and…civilization echoed from the distance.

It didn't make any sense at all. Not one fucking bit.

"Happy. Scope out Magnolia. Nothing serious. Just a birdeye's view then come back" Natsu ordered his friend as he and Asuka ducked behind an outcropping of rocks and trees near the road.

"Aye sir!" the feline said with a strained grin as he flew off, his little wings making him move like a bullet. The two human's waited in silence, double checking their weapons as Asuka wiped off some of the gore from her clothes before trying to do the same for Natsu.

Only a few minutes passed before Happy returned with a look of confusion on his face.

"Natsu! The city is alive! There's lots of people down there…and I think I saw Erza walking toward the guild hall! But…She died! DID THE ZOMBIES MAKE A CITY!?" the little feline panicked as Natsu stood up, the rifle clutched close in his calloused hands.

"No…something fucked up happened here…and we need to find out what. Both of you stay close and don't attack anybody in town unless they do it first" he ordered as they hurried down the road toward the thriving city that should be dead and gone…

 **Canal street near Lucy's apartment. At the same time.**

Sorano ran through the city now packed with shoppers and random civilians as sweat dripped down her face. Her features were a contorted snarl as she saw more of…them standing around. The invaders. The soldiers everybody claimed that brought them back and saved them all…but she knew better.

" _I survived for three years after the fall. Against the dead and broken…doing what was necessary to survive. And now these useless assholes show up with smiles on their faces and gifts. All these fools can't see them for what they are…conquerors and enslavers. These men and women…they all died in the first wave of the plague. And they don't even know how much time has passed! They believe these Alverez fucks that it's only been a few weeks! They have no concept of the evil they are surrounded by. I have to find Natsu! He…he was the only one I trusted before I got bitten!"_ The woman ranted internally as she steered clear of the men she instantly hated.

Sorano had no clue why they all had been brought back…why she had been brought back. All she knew was the first soldiers she had found…she killed and dumped their bodies in a ravine. In terms of survival skill…they sucked. So arrogant and sure of themselves…it was easy to slit their throats at night and steal their belongings.

She had a pistol hidden beneath her shirt at the small of her back, a back up just in case these soldiers found out she killed some of them…but hopefully they wouldn't connect the dots since she had died in the ruins of Bosco.

Dodging to the left around some kids, she almost tripped in her haste as she spotted the guild hall.

"He has to be here with Happy and Asuka…the third year was a nightmare. I don't see how he could have survived much further than that…" she whispered before running up to the large doors. Kicking them open with a heavy kick, the former dark mage and survivor moved into the hall as several startled faces looked her way.

"NATSU! WHERE THE HELL IS NATSU AND ASUKA!" Sorano screamed out as her chest heaved. Looking around the hall with a half panicked look, she saw Lucy stand up from a table with the fire mage sitting there with Mira on the other side as Happy ate a small fish.

"What do you want with him?" Lucy asked in a low tone, her distrust of the silver haired woman still evident in her eyes.

"Or my daughter?" Bisca asked as she held the seven year old tight against her chest. Sorano looked at the young girl…then Natsu as disappointment crossed her features like a desolate horror. They weren't right. Natsu had too many scars…and his eyes. They were different.

" _Seven years old? No…Asuka was almost thirteen…Natsu…he didn't have all those scars either. And…no…"_

"Where are the real ones!? Why do you have these imposters in your hall!?" The woman cried out as she took a fearful step back.

"Hey! I'm not an imposter! I was brought here from my own world that was attacked by demons! Only myself, Asuka and Happy survived. It was really nice of the Alverez soldiers to bring us here"

"That's right. When we were revived, Natsu and the other two weren't here…that general thinks he was off world somewhere. But luckily she knew of those three that needed a home" Erza said with a placating tone as she walked toward Sorano with raised hands.

"But…I…I need to see him!" the woman pleaded as Grey pipped up from his table with Juvia.

"Why?"

"Because…because we kept each other alive…"

"Huh? But we were only dead for a few days according to the empire. You make it sound like he did something amazing or something" Romeo said with a grin before it faltered at the sight in the doorway.

"Actually. They're lying to you all. You were all dead for over five years you stupid little bastard" A second Natsu said from the entranceway as he held a rifle in his hands. Blood was splattered against his dirty shirt as an older Asuka stood there with a bloody machete in her hands as a twin of Happy floated above.

"Nat..su? Our Natsu?" Evergreen asked in surprise as she stared at the second man. The mages couldn't believe it. There he was…covered in speckles of blood and gore as his scowl traced across the room.

"That's right" he rasped in a deep tone devoid of innocence.

"Asuka?" Bisca whispered in disbelief as she looked at her daughter…her actual daughter that looked…years older. And not only that, but her blade was still damp with wet blood that dripped to the floor. "Why…why is that weapon covered in blood?" She asked her little girl. She glared back in anger…and hurt eyes.

"The real question is why you already replaced me with some little bitch? What, they promise to go find you some lonely little girl after you were sad for a few days?"

"Asuka! You shouldn't talk to your mother like that!?" Erza scolded as Bisca blinked from the…tone of non-caring of her daughter.

"Shut up. None of you could imagine what we went through after you died. But here you are, preaching about fucking manners while she already replaced me? Fucking dumb" the fifteen year old snarled out as Bisca chose her words with care. Erza was…simply floored by the tone as she stood dumbfounded near her table.

"You…weren't here. And that time mage general told us you should've been revived along with all of us. But…you never showed up. So, she brought Asuka, Natsu, and Happy from another world that day…we were really happy to have you all back…" she finished as the black haired survivor just scoffed.

"Natsu…have you seen what happened?" Sorano asked as the man nodded.

"I have. We'll discuss it later. And…it's good to see you again, Sano. Sorry about…you know" Natsu tried to apologize as the woman stood close to him near the entrance way.

"It's okay…I'm just glad you were there at the end" she answered as the guild looked on in confusion. They just didn't understand why they were being so mean and hostile. Shouldn't everybody be happy and having fun? This doesn't even include the fact of his friendly tone with the villainous mage in their hall.

"Natsu? Why…why do you look older?" Lucy asked softly as she quietly approached the armed man.

"Tell me Lucy…how much time do you think has passed?"

"Dude…it's only been a few weeks since that horrible plague came through and killed us all. You should know that flame brain" Grey said with a cocksure attitude as…Dragneel glared his way. Marching over, he didn't even hesitate before hefting the ice mage up by his collar as rage crossed his face.

"FIVE FUCKING YEARS YOU STUPID PRICK! I SURVIVED WITH JUST ASUKA AND HAPPY FOR FIVE YEARS!" He screamed in his old friends face before dropping him to the floor like a sack of potatoes. "Five years of hell on earth…of surviving nightmarish conditions" He snapped before turning on his old family that were shocked beyond reproach at the revelation.

"You all fucking _**died**_ and I had to bury you all! I fucking broke! The only reason I didn't kill myself was because I promised Bisca to keep Asuka safe along with Happy!" he roared out as Juvia whispered a question.

"But…couldn't you have stayed in Magnolia…to stay near us all?"

"Psh. Your deaths from the sickness were only the first stage. A few weeks after Erza died, Natsu had invited the survivors of Magnolia to live in the hall. Normal people…some police and firemen…everybody pooled their resources to collect food and water…medicine…and that's when they came…" Asuka whispered as her eyes hardened as the Happy on her shoulder finally spoke for the first time.

"They were dead people…covered in pus spores. And they started to eat all our new friends when they were alive. Natsu…he tired to fight some off, but there were too many. We…ran. Only a few of us escaped Magnolia…and things only got worse from that day" The little cat said sadly as Dragneel took up speaking, his gaze settled on Lucy.

"Power and water failed in the deathtraps that were the big cities as the spore infection spread. Grocery stores and everything was looted. Civilization completely collapsed…and people started to turn on each other as resources became more and more scarce. People became dangerous" He emphasized with a stern hand as he glanced at Levy. "Anybody you came across…would contemplate killing you based on what you had…what they could take. Large groups of survivors were deadly...dangerous. I had to learn how to survive using my wits…how to use guns and scavenge all while keeping Asuka alive and safe"

"I killed my first man when I was nine for half a case of water and six bullets. He tried to take what I had…tried to kill Happy to for food. And the dead…were everywhere" She informed her long lost mother as she glared from the nightmares of memories. "We had to learn to be silent…to pick our fights or flee. Use bats and knives…to clear buildings for the chance to find canned dog food so we wouldn't starve for another day"

"I ran into Natsu few months after the fall and we traveled together. The day I…died, we had been captured by a group holed up in an old clinic. They…tortured Natsu and were planning on eating us…after all, food was so scarce and they had gone completely cannibal" Sorano whispered as a few tears dripped down her cheeks at the horrors.

"Natsu…he broke free and killed them all…very brutally and left their corpses to burn. But it created noise that attracted a horde of the dead to our location. And as the building started to collapse around us, we made our escape through the back. A lurker was there…it lunged for Asuka. I got bit on the shoulder protecting her…it was a death sentence"

"We ran into the forest, trying to lose them. But Sano was hurt and bleeding…they were following us…tracking the blood and noise. Sorano…she grew tired and weak so fast. Then she collapsed" Dragneel continued as he looked at the key mage with pain in his eyes. "There wasn't time…we both knew what had to be done. So…I gave her mercy" he finished as he pointed an accusing finger at the form of Grey still laying on the floor.

"And that is just one of a shitload of fucked up days. Day's of running for our lives…starving myself so Happy and Asuka had some moldy bread to eat or some cooked sewer rat. Hiding in the trunks of rusting cars as hundreds of those spore fucks stumbled around ten feet away. Of covering ourselves in rotting flesh so they couldn't smell us! OF KILLING PEOPLE FOR BOTTLES OF WATER AND CANNED FOOD!" he raged at them all before concentrating on Bisca holding the seven year old.

"I kept my promise…I kept Asuka safe by _**any**_ means necessary. I taught her how to kill and survive a world that was nothing but death. And…and as I look at you all. The only thing I can think of is how…glad I am you all died peacefully then…before the real nightmare began"

Stopping his tirade of a story, he walked over to Bisca and the younger Asuka as he stooped down to meet their eyes. The mother flinched back, a modicum of fear in her eyes. Dragneel saw it flash…and his emotions took another blow. _"She's…afraid of me. My family is afraid of me"_ the male realized with sadness as the woman held the girl…away from him.

"I raised her like my own…like if I had my own daughter. I tried…tried so hard to keep her happy and safe. Asuka and Happy were all I had left…and killing Sorano…I wanted to die. Just to give up" he paused slightly, taking a ragged breath. "I…never wanted her to become like this. I hope you realize that" Dragneel said softly as he stood back up, leaving the green haired mother alone as he moved toward his adoptive daughter.

"You…you lived through all of that?" Erza whispered as Dragneel looked at her with dead and broken eyes…a soul flayed by suffering and loss through years of hell. The guild was shocked. This man…was not the Natsu or Asuka they remembered. This was a killer…a broken survivor that they barely recognized.

"Aye…we did. But then one day…Mira showed up from another universe. She…said we could all live there. She…she gave us a new home after such a long time. We…WE ATE SO MUCH FOOD AT AN ACTUAL RESTAURANT! AND NO DEAD PEOPLE WERE TRYING TO EAT US! OR BAD MEN TRYING TO TAKE ASUKA AND KILL US FOR OUR BULLETS! It's…so nice and safe there" the little cat whispered with a sniffle.

"But still man…you killed people. Fairy Tail doesn't do that" Macao insisted as several mages nodded, including Romeo.

"That's right. If you were like the Natsu we remember, you would've found a way to beat your enemies without killing. What you did was wrong" Romeo lectured as his father and Wakaba couldn't help but agree.

"Romeo's right. If you had just found a safe place to live, you wouldn't have done all those horrible things. I mean, look at Asuka. She was a sweet girl and now she's holding a bloody machete in her hand" Freed pointed with judgement as Laxus and Evergreen jaws seemed to drop from what their friend and teammate was saying.

"Hey Freed...that's kind of harsh. I know I've made mistakes and if what those three are saying is true, they probably had no choice" Laxus interrupted as he tried to calm everybody down.

"Yeah…if you had lived through the sickness, Romeo would've been first to die. But no big loss there. Not like you or your dad bring anything to the table anyway." Asuka stated evenly with crossed arms as she sneered at the fools across the hall. _"Are they that fucking dumb? What the hell is wrong with them?"_

"Hey! What did you say you little murderer!" Romeo shouted at the machete wielding girl who briefly contemplated killing the useless male. She really couldn't believe these were her actual family.

" _Seriously…I can see why he's such a dumb little shit stain. No skill at anything"_

"SILENCE!" Makarov shouted, his voice a thunderclap of noise in the hall. Glancing at the three visitors, the old man tried to smile…but failed. _"How can I possibly understand my child after the trials he went through…how little Asuka and Happy lived through an apocalyptic nightmare?"_

"While killing is forbidden in our guild. I'm sure that those three were not able to prevent it to protect themselves. I…it sickens me that my children had to go through such a horrible life of survival…but now they are home. We will welcome them back"

"That's right. I will help you three to re-assimilate to a normal life in the empire as the weeks go by. I'm sure you would be happy to see how all our friends are doing in the other guilds" Erza said with a smile as she set a hand on Dragneel's shoulder.

He slapped it off with a grunt of annoyance, shocking the knight.

"Why the fuck would I want to live here when half the people here are judging me for what I did? Even now, I can see the anger directed at myself from Gajeel and Grey…from Macao and his useless son. Hell, you all barely waited five minutes to replace me with some other version while I waded through years of a nightmare!" He snapped at the knight and the others with fury.

"But Dragneel…you could still live here…" Mira suggested softly as she sat next to the other Natsu that was staying silent for the moment. Lucy had rejoined her, both girls flanking the man with several scars as they leaned in close.

The man scoffed, leaning against a pillar near Sorano as he folded his arms while the conversation petered out.

" _Why are they so close to him? This is a serious conversation…"_ Asuka thought as she studied the two women from her spot near the doors.

"What's your deal? Why are you all over that other Natsu?" the fifteen year old asked as Cana finally broke her silence from the bar.

"Those two are in love with him and are both dating him. Started a few days ago after they explained the whole thing to Natsu" The brunette informed the girl as the information was rapidly processed by the survivor.

Asuka took a step back as her mind connected the dots and reeled from the implications. _"Bisca…and Erza…Evergreen and Levy…they all act the same around my dad! All the free meals…the jobs they invite themselves on! How they always stare at him! The skimpy training outfits…the strange blushing…IT ALL MAKES SENSE! HOW COULD I HAVE MISSED IT!"_

"Hey kid? You alright?" Dragneel asked his daughter who had taken a shaky step backwards. She looked up at him, understanding and surprise crossing her features before shaking her head.

"Yeah…just…was shocked about their relationship since it was supposed to be you" she explained as the male nodded.

"You…can stay here, Asuka. I wouldn't mind having you back in my life. We…we could go on a job together" Bisca tried to say sweetly as her younger daughter sat on her lap with a worried look.

"No…too much time has passed. I'm not some innocent little girl anymore. I…I've made some good friends at our new home. They…even invited me for a sleep over at Fairy Hills. I never had one before" she explained before glancing up, her face hardening.

"Besides. I have no desire to live on a world that has been completely enslaved and conquered"

"Enslaved? The empire wouldn't do that" Juvia said in protest as Sorano and Dragneel just scoffed at the idea.

"Haven't you fools noticed? Not a single government body was brought back! Queen Hisui? The king of Joya? The Governess of Iceburg? All their ministers and governors? Not a single one was brought back so they could make this world easier to control…to subjugate!" Sorano yelled out as the mages couldn't believe it.

"No…NO WAY! THEY HELPED US ALL!" Natsu yelled out from between Lucy and Mira who nodded in agreement with their boyfriend.

"I've been watching them since I came back…killed a few too because of how dangerous they are. This empire only returned you to life so they could rule you. I interrogated a Captain of some platoon in Bosco before I killed him. He was part of an invasion force of another Earthland…that resisted. They slaughtered half the population to bring them into this fucking empire by force…and they've done that to countless worlds that are helpless or weaker than them. They are butchers that have killed children…leveled cities and continents in genocide to further their goals of conquering the whole multiverse. The rulers of this…empire are pigs and madmen that see all of reality as theirs to conquer. And END? A fucking piece of shit that forces people into allegiance by trickery and false gifts. They are monsters" Sorano informed them with a hard glare.

" _Is…that true? They revived us just to rule us? But…it's been so peaceful and wonderful"_ Laki asked herself as she glanced at the former dark mage that had survived through a literal hell for years.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to be alive again…but these Alverez soldiers _**cannot**_ be trusted. How long do you think it will be before they start forced military service for some of you? Making you go to other worlds to conquer and enslave other versions of yourselves? To kill innocent people? Or making some of you women start breeding to replace their losses? It wouldn't surprise me if half of you became breed whores within the year"

This stunned most of the mages…especially the women as new knowledge of their…saviors came to light. This empire enslaved and butchered worlds? Might turn them into breeding stock? Make them kill innocent people. This is not what many of them wanted or desired at all.

" _They would…rape me to make children? Is that true? Is that what they use women for on the other worlds they take and conquer? How many billions of innocent lives have they taken?"_ Evergreen asked herself as she looked at her friend Laxus. A small nod between them…their thoughts and opinions were similar on this as the lightning mage looked back at Dragneel and the others.

Letting out a low whistle, Asuka smiled as she brandished the machete once more. "If that's the truth Sano, I'm glad I killed that one soldier coming here. They were talking about conquering too…looks like our instincts were correct"

"You…killed somebody today?" Bisca asked with dread as the older girl nodded with a minimum sense of pride.

"To be fair, we did think they were military remnants that would've killed us"

"Still… _how did she get like this…my baby girl"_ the greenette wondered in sadness as Romeo shot up from his table.

"Your all evil…killing people over food and scraps. Admitting to murdering some of our saviors. You are no longer mages of Fairy Tail" Romeo told the small group with anger and hatred in his eyes as he stood up. His father followed, agreeing completely with his son as Freed and Bicslow quickly joined them. Heading toward the door, he gave one last sneer at Asuka and Dragneel.

"I'm getting some soldiers. They'll arrest you for your crimes" The young man told them as he pushed the doors open to inform the empire.

"You…you're a failure. Turning Asuka into a killer and fighter…how could you sink so low?" Macao stated with disappointment as he followed his son into the city.

Watching as the foolish Romeo headed into the bustling burg of humanity, Dragneel gripped the rifle tighter. He was seriously contemplating killing the little fucker for turning on them all.

"Shit…we don't have much time now" Dragneel muttered as he quickly moved toward Erza. Leaning forward, he whispered in her ear.

" _I will find a way to take you to a new world without this empire…to be free of them all. Just stay low…don't do anything to threaten yourselves or anybody here. Try…try to find like-minded individuals that will want to leave. Even if its just a few thousand…just be careful. Universe three zero zero one-C…Use that if they interrogate you"_ Dragneel finished telling the redhead as he stepped back.

Asuka looked toward her mother one last time as Happy rested on her shoulders. Time was running out before Romeo and the others returned…and they would not risk the lives of everybody here. At least they knew who they couldn't trust.

"Mom…I'm sorry I'm not the daughter you would want. I did my best to stay alive…but those years were a nightmare. I wanted to see your grave…to let you know I finally became a mage just a few days ago" Asuka said softly as she formed a white assault rifle in her hands. It glowed with heavenly, holy light, casting the whole guild in a calming aura.

"I call it 'Holy Rifle' Think it's fitting" Dispelling the magical weapon a few seconds later, she tried to smile on last time. "Please don't worry about me anymore, okay? I survived zombies and raiders for five years so I'll be alright. Just…do a better job now that Alzack is gone" she finished as Dragneel started to input co-ordinates.

"Sano…it's too dangerous for you here" Dragneel commanded as the portal gun activated, creating a spinning vortex of blues and purples for the mages to see. Glancing one last time as the woman, blue cat and Asuka walked through moments later, the scruffy looking mage lowered his eyes.

"I'm sorry you all became slaves to these assholes…death would almost be a mercy instead" Dragneel said one final time before walking through, leaving the guild in silence as the portal closed.

"That poor bastard…" Natsu said softly as the sound of marching feet rapidly approached the guild.

"Erza? What did he say to you?" Makarov asked as the bootsteps grew louder.

"Just…something personal…" the knight said softly as her mind wandered. _"What should I do? Who can I trust? Not even all the mages here are trustworthy. I'll have to be extremely careful…"_

' **BANG!'**

The guild doors flew open, revealing two dozen soldiers equipped with military rifles as Romeo, his father, and the two Thunder mages stood to the side with smug looks on their faces.

"WHERE ARE THEY!? WHERE ARE THE ENEMIES OF THE EMPIRE!?" A soldier shouted out as he pointed a bayoneted rifle at Erza and several of her friends. Freezing at the sight of the gun pointed in her face, the knight froze as a few beads of sweat dripped down her cheeks.

"They…they left. Used one of the portal devices…" Levy told them as another soldier strode up. Raising the butt of his rifle, the man slammed it into the script mages gut with a heavy blow. Levy doubled over, coughing up saliva and gasping for air as the soldier in charge strode into the hall.

"LEVY! WHY DID YOU D-!" Bisca began to shout before another armed man pointed a weapon directly at her head. His eyes were…begging for the gun mage to try something…to give him an excuse to fire and kill them all. Bisca stopped…halting as the threat of a second death loomed as she slowly backed away and sat down with disbelief across her features.

" _Dragneel and the others were right…they want to use us…"_

The Captain walked in moments later, his heavy boots echoing across the floorboards of the guild as his gaze passed over them all. Sneering, he found his thoughts to be the same as always. _"Parallel trash…they're barely worth the effort. I could kill them all and it won't matter in the least"_

"Arrest them all for questioning and for harboring fugitives. Make so the four that informed us of this crime are compensated" The captain finished.

Less than a minute later, all the mages of Fairy Tail would be arrested and interrogated by the Alverez guard to find out the truth about the visitors and their crimes.

 **One hour later…The Magnolia Guard Station.**

"UNGGH!" Erza cried out as one of the Alverez troops punched her in the stomach again. Coughing heavily as she felt some of her insides bruise, she tried to raise her head to look at her assaulter. Her left eye was now bruised shut, the skin around the area black and blue from the constant beating she had endured.

The females arms were stretched above her head, tied to a rusty pipe that restrained her movements as a magical restraining collar wrapped around her neck. The rope was starting to dig into her wrists, irritating the skin as she hung there in just her panties and bra. Erza's body was covered with fresh bruises from her beating and some cuts were still flowing as the guard reared back another punch.

'THWACK!'

"GRUAH!" She let out, the blow landing across her swollen cheek as the distant echoes from her friends resonated through the thin walls. A female scream rang from the next room, making her blood run cold. _"That…that sounded like Bisca…God…why are they doing this to us? We didn't do anything wrong"_

"What did he tell you? Hmm?" The man sneered as he popped and stretched his fingers, his eyes wandering up and down the female.

"N…nothing…" she rasped out, a trickle of blood leaking from a split lip as she tried to focus.

"No…see, some of your friends told us that he said something to you before jumping to some unknown universe. And since the trail went cold before we could track him…you need to tell us the world he came from"

"None…none of them ever..t…told us. He…he was surprised we were alive…" She grunted as the large man grabbed her hair, yanking it hard as she let out a cry. Leaning in close, he licked his lips.

"You know…I could rape you right now. Your just one of an infinite number of yourself and it wouldn't matter. Your _**world**_ doesn't matter. You _**don't**_ matter" He taunted before grabbing onto her right breast and squeezing.

"This is your last chance. Tell me everything he said to you…and nothing bad will happen. Defy the will of Alverez…and I'm sure you can figure it out you little whore"

She snarled…she wanted to kill this man. _"Dragneel and Asuka…how were they so right? Sorano was…she told the truth of them. They're nothing but vile conquerors that seek nothing but destruction. I thought we would be happy and safe when they brought us back. But we are nothing but resources to them. Dammit…I'm sorry Natsu. I don't want to be raped"_ Her resistance broke as her head lowered. There was nothing else she could do…and who knows what they were doing to her friends. What these monsters would do to Wendy or some of the women in the guild.

"He…said universe three zero zero one dash C. That's all he told me" she whispered with sorrow and regret.

"Good! Now that wasn't so hard! The empire appreciates your service!" The large guard in a dingy smock smiled as he took a knife and cut her bindings.

Erza collapsed to the floor, her beating at the hands of this man draining her completely as the male headed to the door. "Too bad. Would've enjoyed fucking that tight snatch. Oh well. A promise is a promise" He relayed over his shoulder before heading out into a dark hallway that had a few more soldiers standing on station.

"Clean them up and take them back to their shitty guild. One of them finally broke and got us a new world to take. The empire will advance"

Snapping a salute, the two female guards quickly moved toward a broken and beaten Erza as hatred for Alverez grew in her heart along with many of her friends that day…

 **Two hours later…**

The grounds outside the military compound for Magnolia were crowded with eager men and women of the Alverez empire. Outfitted in full combat gear, all were armed with rifles and ready to take the fight to a new Earthland. Near them all, a few technicians were studying the latest survey drone to come back through the recent breach of realities.

The sunlight gleamed off bayonets, sparkling in the sun as hundreds upon hundreds of troops stood in smart columns for the coming advance. Outfitted in armors and with belts laden with extra magazines of ammunition, they were ready to move. Stepping forward, Colonel Radchek was pleased with his men and women for their service. Not only had they been instrumental in keeping the peace, but one of his Captains had gained valuable intel of a world that hadn't been taken into the fold…that would soon change as his advance force would establish a foothold.

Striding past his fresh soldiers, The Colonel felt nothing but pride at the countless battles they had been through. Stopping at the side of a technician, he leaned over the attractive woman's shoulder as he cleared his throat.

"How does it look? Any threats to be aware of in universe three zero zero one-C?"

"No sir. The atmosphere is breathable and capable of supporting human life…but there are some odd readings" The blonde woman told her superior officer as he cocked an eyebrow, expecting further clarification.

"Explain soldier"

"Well. For one, we have detected no human settlements yet. No town's or cities of any kind. It could be that we just haven't found them yet…or this world just has a very low population. We have encountered that before" the female informed as she looked at a visual display of this new world the military would soon attack. The screen showed a healthy landscape of abundant plant and animal life while a pristine river flowed through the land from some distant mountains. It would be an excellent site for a settlement as a dense forest covered the area.

"We have. Some of our conquests have a global population of less then twenty to ten million. It's hardly a glaring issue for our advance" The balding Colonel with a graying beard replied as he looked at the woman once more. "Was there anything else?"

"Yes…I'm reading some odd…elements in the air. Every instrument I have hasn't been able to identify it…Sir. If I may suggest…perhaps a small platoon would be better to assess any threats?"

"Your suggestion has been noted. But there hasn't been any discernable dangers. No rampaging monsters…armed men with heavy weapons. Nothing to warrant such a weak response to a man that killed several of our comrades. We will take his world and make him regret living" The grizzled commander relayed as he turned toward his assembled troops.

"SOLDIERS OF ALVEREZ! IT IS TIME TO MARCH! WE WILL FIND THESE FUGITIVES AND THEIR HOMES AND BURN THEM! MAKE OUR LEADERS PROUD OF THE NINTH DIVISION! FOR THE EMPIRE!" Colonel Radchek yelled with a raised fist as yells of patriotic fever pulsed through the ranks from eager throats. Thousands cheered, their battle lust rising as the technicians nearby made the necessary adjustments for the dimensional technology. A snap of power meant activation as several large vortex's of green and black sprang into existence, illuminating the venue in a multitude of colors. The men and women started to move, supplies and weapons ready to be used in the name of conquest.

 **Universe 3001-C Unknown location.**

Colonel Radchek stepped onto the fresh grass as the scents of serene nature filled his nostrils. A few rabbits and deer galloped away, the animals fearful of the disturbance as hundreds upon hundreds of men and women traversed the dimensional gateways. Their marching boots crushed grass, broke through low underbrush as the spinning vortex spilled more and more humans to this virgin world.

"What a beautiful sight…a perfect world for our emperor" Mark Radchek reminisced as he took another deep breath of the clean and pristine air tinted with the rot of woodland growth. Unfortunately…he had no idea that taking a single breath had doomed himself and the ten thousand troops that made transit. So as he and thousands of men and women took deep breaths of the forest air during their establishment of base camp, they were already on the precipice of destruction.

There was a reason no humans were here. Why dimensional travelers stayed away from this world…the air. It looked safe…it smelled safe…but there was a horrible little microbe that had evolved here. And once breathed in by a being of sentience…it would cause complete and udder madness. One hundred percent effective, no human would be safe from its effects. From the strongest mages able to crush continents to the lowest child…its effects were terrifying.

Colonel Radceck shook his head as dizziness came over him. Standing in a group of his officers, some of the others were doing the same action as the balding soldier tried to clear his thoughts. His thoughts were getting…weird. Anger was building inside of him as his mind and intelligence quickly faded into the depths of disease.

"Wha…what…THAT'S MY FUCKING PEAUNT BUTTER!" He screamed out as he pulled the sidearm from his holster. Pointing it toward a regimental commander's head, he pulled the trigger. The cranium exploded in a bone strewn paste across the forest floor as dozens of soldiers all around him started to stab and shoot each other while screaming madness.

"THERE'S A MONKEY ON MY BACK! AND HE WANTS MY SANTA MOOSE!" Radchek screamed as he fired again and again into his soldiers, killing three more. A man ran by, his eyes already bleeding from several self inflicted knife stabs to himself before tackling a fellow soldier to the ground.

" **THOSE** A **RE** mY **LUCKY** CHarMS!" He screamed with homicidal rage before biting down and ripping the throat out of the helpless man. Spitting out the flesh as warm blood tricked down his chin, the rage coursing through his veins prompted him to grab a bayonet nearby as more and more men and women killed each other with nightmarish desire.

"F **L** AM **ING** GHO **st** BUSt **ERS!"** The young man hollered as he charged toward the Colonel with blade in hand. Rearing back his arm, he stabbed the insane commander in the throat as he laughed hysterically. Blood spilled onto his hand, coating it with slick gore as the division continued to tear itself apart. " **TH** oSE ARE **M** y CHERRIES! THe H **aPpy** IS **r** Eal!" he barked out before running off to stab and kill others.

"FREE BLOWJOBS! LET ME! LET ME SUCK YOUR COCK!" The female technician from earlier shouted above the screams as she stripped naked in the middle of the blooming nightmare. Knives were thrown, others firing off guns pointblank into their comrades as maniacal screaming reverberated through the trees. Hundreds were already dead, their fate sealed as a man ran up to the blonde.

"I'll GivE YoU **TH** roaT YoGURT!"

Ripping off his pants, the deranged and infected soldier promptly shoved his hardened cock into the blondes mouth.

"MMMFHH!" the female gagged as eight inches of meat slid down her throat…then she bit down. Flesh tore and ripped from the member as her teeth ground and severed the flaccid meat. Warm blood flowed as the man screamed and laughed from the pain. Tearing away completely, the severely wounded man ran off, giggling hysterically as he speared his own dick blood onto his face. He would end up dead two minutes later from extreme blood loss.

Spitting it out, the severed penis hit the ground before she picked it up. With a grunt, Mandy threw it at another women participating in a gangbang as she wanted to be raped…while killing men that failed to perform.

"SUCK YOUR COCK! I'LL BITE IT OFF TOO!" Mandy screamed with blood leaking from her mouth as she ran off, ready to fulfill her madness.

In less than three hours, only seventy three would still be alive as the infection completely rewrote their nervous systems and brain. The seventh division was completely wiped out by an unknown pathogen that caused homicidal rage to any that breathed in any amount. And by the time a higher officer found out what had transpired on this new world, only thirteen would be left…including Mandy Blair that had made a necklack of severed genitals.

An investigative report would paint Colonel Radchek as the cause for ignoring warning signs and for sentencing a whole division to death by madness. A move easily avoidable if he had taken Mandy Blair's advice before transit.

Travel to Universe three zero zero one-C was quickly forbidden by any and all, the only viable protection a class ten hazard suit. And when the thirteen survivors were brought home by a small patrol of soldiers in extreme protective suits…they still tried to kill anybody near them. Two days later, they were sealed in the wing of a criminal asylum for the insane. Some hoped to find a cure in the future…but hopes were bleak.

Of course, when the rumors spread of a destroyed division, many in Fairy Tail smiled. Beaten and brutalized by their so called…saviors, they had their eyes opened…and would start to make plans to escape the empire…

 **Universe 132-F. three hours after their departure from 8484-N**

Sorano landed on the pavement in front of the famous guild hall with a low grunt as the others joined her. Her clothes were ruined…displaying splotches of strange blood and gore. Her midriff was showing, letting the sun warm her toned stomach as her shirt was torn open. Her breasts were practically falling out, the only thing stopping them a lacy, white bra as the mounds of flesh heaved with every breath she took. Glancing at the younger girl, she could feel a sense of pity.

Asuka had fresh blood spatters of red, green, and black on her clothes while Natsu's supply of ammunition was practically spent. Happy was quivering in fear, a few scratches on his body as the full grown woman glared at the male.

"Why…WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE US TO A UNIVERSE OF SQUID MONSTER PIRATES!? OR A WORLD THAT RAINED FUCKING GLASS!? WE'VE BEEN TO A DOZEN WORLD OF INSANITY! WHY!?" The beauty shouted as Natsu slowly reloaded his rifle. Fingering a few fresh bullets into the breech, he snapped it shut before looking at her.

"I couldn't be sure of the full capabilities of that empire that took our old world. For all I know, they could track portals. That's why the first world we jumped too had literal ocean's of fire. If they tried to follow us, they would die or at least stop. I also gave Erza some false coordinates to a class ten threat Earthland courtesy of Levy…er…scientist Levy. If they tried to go there…" He said lowly, knowing what fate would befall anybody in three thousand one. He was just lucky that he had some information on several realities from that scientist.

"Those fish tried to eat me…ME! HAPPY! I EAT FISH! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" The little cat panicked as Asuka hugged him to her bloody shirt. Bringing her eyes up, the fifteen year old watched as several of the women exited the hall. Narrowing her eyes, she watched Laki, Evergreen, Bisca and Mira trying to crowd around her dad.

"Natsu? Where have you been? I was worried you went on a job with…out…me.." Evergreen started to say as her voice got quieter. She was looking at Sorano…or more importantly, the large flesh pillows that were barely hidden.

" _WHO IS THIS SLUT!? WAS SHE FUCKING MY MAN!?"_ Each of the women silently raged, unaware that their every move was observed by Asuka.

"Natsu…why is Sorano from Sabertooth standing here…wearing almost nothing?" Mira asked in a sickly scary voice as invisible waves of anger shot from her body. Glaring at the male, he looked back with no trace of fear before letting out a scoff.

"Really Mira? Womanly anger?" He told her before pointing at the key mage. "This is Sorano…from my universe. Some weird ass shit went down there. Everybody that died is now alive and its ruled by some god-damn empire bent on conquering the multiverse…which is impossible when you think about it. But we survived together for a long time…until she died protecting Asuka. Now step aside, I'll explain all the shit that happened" The dragon slayer commanded as he walked into the guild hall, his heavy boots thumping across stone and wood as he looked at all those inside…

 **Four hours later… 9:53 p.m.**

Natsu had retired to his temporary room at the back of the hall after relaying his story to all those gathered. Needless to say, many had been shocked that his whole world was alive again…which also spurned some fear in the girls that had developed feelings for the hardened man. This of course, led to a 'woman meeting' in the library away from everybody as Erza, Juvia, Lucy and all the other's surrounded Sorano who was practically held hostage by their stubborn looks.

"So…you think just because your alive again you can steal him away from us? I'll have you know that sexy man is going to take me to pound town someday" Cana said sternly while glaring down at the survivor.

"Um…what?" Sorano asked in utter confusion as Lucy leaned closer, her eyes level.

"He's gonna be our man…all of us want him, and sometime soon, he will give us love. He's gonna fuck me sooo hard…"

"Are you fucking nuts? He's an apocalyptic survivor! The last thing he'll care about is fucking a bunch of bimbos!"

"Actually…it's almost preordained. Harems for Natsu. Levy has catalogued hundreds upon hundreds of universes where Natsu has at _**least**_ five girlfriends. And a few weeks after meeting the Natsu from one thirty seven-C…we all decided. That's the kind of man we want. Strength, bravery, intelligence, the willingness to kill to protect us…a real man" Erza explained as her scarlet locks blocked one of her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you all!? Mass harems!? Are you listening to yourselves? You sound like cultists! …WHICH I'VE FOUGHT BY THE WAY!" the white haired woman shouted in a panic as Evergreen and Laki stood behind her…with threatening auras. Leaning forward in her Heart Kruez armor, the knight studied Sorano's face.

"How do you feel about him? Do you just see him as some comrade? Or…do you want him? You know he is a prime example of manliness…and I've talked with other versions of myself that have…adult relations. They are very…satisfied"

"It would be extremely beneficial to join us. Not only will you be part of a future harem, but eventually children and a stable home with an alpha male…and the sex will be great too" Levy smiled from nearby as Sorano looked her way with bead of sweat dripping down her face from the menacing women in the room.

" _Jesus…I got completely blindsided while heading to get some water from the bar…then find myself practically a hostage for these nutjobs! But…they do have a valid point about Natsu…I know better than anybody of what he lived through…but would he be that bad as a lover? I know his strength…the willingness to kill to protect myself and his small family. I…was I part of that? It was one of the only bright spots in that nightmare. Trying…it wouldn't be that bad. Besides, it's not like I have anywhere else to go…"_

"Fucking hell…fine. I'll join your…stupid sisterhood or whatever you call it" she told them all with crossed arms.

"It's called the 'Fairy Sorority' actually. And someday, we will all be his…" Juvia smiled with a hand over her ample chest…just as some heavy books were thrown from the top shelves of the nearest book shelf.

"What!? Who threw that?" Mira asked as all the girls looked up…to see a very, very annoyed Asuka standing there with a glare that could burn glass. Her magic was activated, the holy rifle shimmering in her hands as her voice cracked like steel.

"You…you all are going to explain this plan of yousr to me…and if I sense bullshit from any of you, I'll let my dad know what your planning" the raven haired girl uttered with menace as each and every woman in the meeting cursed. It was going to be a long…long night of explaining…

 **And boom! I just had to do something when Unknown Legion resurrected my 'Last of Us' world. And sorry for killing all those soldiers…but you have a massive empire, I'm sure it'll be fine.**

 **But as of this posting, I am now living in my new condo! Which is waay closer to my job…and to everything really. All this space for me! HAHAHAHA! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story with 132-F and some…shenanigans that got way out of hand. So review and enjoy this latest chapter! And if your wondering, next chapter will be my Resident Evil story with Wendy No Hope No Escape. I really want to get that one done!**

 **Sorano: Oh crap…she looks pissed…like kill a family of cannibals pissed**

 **Bisca: Relax…I'm her mom. If anything, she'll want me to marry her dad**

 **Evergreen: How does that help us?**

 **Bisca: Uh….it doesn't?**

 **Asuka: *Glare***

 **This is thehappy signing off!**


End file.
